Under Pressure
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Sina ha vivido bajo el dominio de la raza alfa durante los últimos siglos, logrando someter a betas y omegas hasta tenerlos bajo total control. Eren, a pesar de ser un omega, no está dispuesto a obedecer a un gobierno déspota y cruel, aunque haya encontrado a su pareja destinada, un alfa bajo y pelinegro que parece andar siempre de mal humor y odiar al mundo. Omegaverse/Riren/Mpreg
1. Capítulo I

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, si por mí fuera, habría matado a más personajes queridos :3_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, posibles violaciones más adelante (?), Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

* * *

 **ALFAS:** _Raza dominante y primera jerarquía, aunque suelen ser pocos._ _Son fuertes, normalmente grandes, agresivos si las cosas no resultan como quieren, llegando hasta el punto de agredir al omega, son territoriales, sus sentidos están muy desarrollados y suelen desempeñarse en empleos que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía, por lo tanto, son poseedores de grandes beneficios. Existen machos alfa y hembras alfa. Procrean con los omegas, por lo que sus alianzas suelen ser principalmente con esta raza, sin embargo, también pueden emparejarse con un beta aunque las posibilidades de tener herencia son pocas, y de igual manera con un alfa, aunque aquí tener hijos es imposible. Durante el período de calor del omega, el alfa es completamente atraído por las feromonas que expele el cuerpo de estos, siendo incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo, y si tienen relaciones sexuales, puede anudar dentro del omega, siendo las probabilidades de embarazo altas._

 **BETA _:_** _humano corriente. Existen hombres beta y mujeres beta, y son la mayoría de personas. No tienen grandes habilidades desarrolladas, pueden procrear pero solo con los de su raza, sin embargo, pueden dar a luz a un alfa, beta u omega. Se desempeñan en trabajos normales, como ejecutivos, oficinistas, transportistas, maestros constructores, etc., y_ _no tienen períodos de celo, aunque si un omega suelta feromonas demasiado fuertes, puede sentirse atraídas por ellas._

 **OMEGA:** _última raza de la jerarquía y por lo tanto, la que menos derechos posee. Si los alfas son pocos, los omegas suelen ser menos que ellos. Tienden a ser más pequeños y delgados, no agresivos pero sus sentidos también están altamente desarrollados, suelen ser muy sumisos y complacientes, emocionalmente dependientes y generalmente están en busca de protección. Existen tanto hembras omega como machos omega. Pueden procrear, independiente de su género. Un omega entra en calor o está en celo cada cuatro meses, donde lo único que desea es básicamente tener sexo y ser impregnado, liberando feromonas que atraen a los alfas. El cuerpo del omega se autolubrica para la relación íntima durante el celo, sin embargo, el celo puede ser inhibido gracias a los supresores. No suelen trabajar y son normalmente amas de casa. Pueden ser unidos a un alfa sin su consentimiento. Cuando un omega se acopla a un alfa huele como él._

 **PAREJA DESTINADA** : _Suelen ser casi imposibles de encontrar y se generan entre un alfa y omega. Si se ven por primera vez, el omega entrará automáticamente en celo para atraer al alfa, y éste querrá tener relaciones con el omega inmediatamente. Altamente compatibles, protegerían con todo su ser al omega y harían lo que fuera para hacerlo feliz._

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 _ **Primera Parte: Alas Guardadas.**_

 _—Contéstale que sí_ _—le dijo—. Aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si le contestas que no._

~ _El Amor en los Tiempos del Cólera,_ Gabriel García Márquez~

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Levi sabía que aquel día no sería uno bueno. Y lo supo desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana.

En primer lugar, era lunes. En segundo lugar, el detergente se le había acabado, y no pudo lavar su ropa –porque sí, aunque podía mandar a lavar a alguien u ordenarle a cualquier persona ir a comprar un nuevo detergente, prefería hacer _él_ esas cosas, incluso echar a lavar todas sus prendas a la lavadora. Algo tan importante cómo eso no podía ser dejado en manos de alguna persona poco higiénica. En tercer lugar, su secretaria, Petra, le había llamado para decirle que se había enfermado y no podría ir a trabajar. En cuarto lugar, Hanji había manchado su camisa favorita con café cuando se encontraron en la cafetería. Y, en quinto lugar, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, parecía que un martillo estaba golpeando su frente, y eso le hacía fruncir el ceño más de lo normal y espantar a todo el mundo.

Necesitaba relajarse de alguna manera, pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, y luego de que sus ojos se posaran en aquel pequeño café medio escondido entre dos tiendas de ropa, creyó que ese lugar parecía la mejor opción para poder descansar un poco.

Era la primera vez que lo veía, a pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en Mitras*. Frunció el ceño –más aún– con un poco de desconcierto por sentirse atraído al pequeño café-bar que no llamaba mucho la atención. Pero una corazonada le ordenó ir allí a relajarse y estaba tan harto y cansado que no pudo ni quiso negarse.

Una pareja joven, quizás de preparatoria, iba saliendo. Un par de betas.

Ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada al pasar a su lado. No cuando era un alfa de gran renombre dentro de los círculos sociales más altos de la ciudad.

Al abrir la puerta, un tintineo resonó dentro del local, y la mesera, una pelinegra con los ojos ligeramente rasgados, lo miró, a la espera de que se sentara. El lugar parecía calmado, con un ligero olor dulzón en el aire que no le pareció molesto, sino atrayente. Había una canción suave de jazz puesta que sonaba y hacía del ambiente más relajante y tranquilo. Un par de parejas estaban ubicadas en una esquina, riendo y conversando en voz baja, y un grupo de estudiantes reían con calma cerca de la puerta. Fue directo a la barra, dando a entender a la mesera beta que quería ser atendido por el barman, un alfa rubio con mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

Pidió un whisky ligero, esperando que su mente se despejara, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y el olor dulzón en el aire aumentó. Pero ¿qué demonios…?

—Tres cafés y un té, más el pastel de la vitrina… —dijo una voz masculina antes de oírse un golpe seco y que el olor se volviera más fuerte de lo que ya creía posible.

Pero a pesar de que Levi no fuera una persona que gustara de cosas dulces, aquel olor no estaba mal.

—¡Eren, ¿te sientes bien?! —preguntó la mujer de ojos rasgados con extrema preocupación, dejando su lugar para acercarse a la persona que generó todo ese ruido, un joven omega.

Normalmente, no se habría girado a ver a un torpe omega, pero otra vez esa corazonada extraña le obligó a mirar al adolescente que hizo tanto ruido.

El joven le daba la espalda, temblando, y se apoyaba sobre uno de los muchachos que había estado conversando con su grupo. Un rubio con cara de niña observaba al castaño con evidente inquietud, al igual que el resto del grupo.

—Estoy bien —balbuceó el joven, tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Solo me maree un poco, no se preocupen.

Levi volvió a inhalar y el olor dulzón que el omega exhalaba estuvo a punto de descontrolarlo. Podía sentir su corazón repentinamente acelerado y una necesidad de estar cerca del joven castaño lo invadió con fuerza, por lo que apretó el vaso con fuerza tratando de no lanzarse sobre ese omega.

No necesitaba pensar mucho para saber lo que estaba pasando.

 _Maldita sea, ¿tengo una pareja destinada y además de eso es un puto mocoso?_ , pensó aunque una sonrisa irónica se extendió por su rostro.

—Oye, Eren —el barman que lo había atendido le habló al muchacho, que se giró y, para sorpresa del alfa, no se fijó en él—. ¿Te estás esforzando demasiado otra vez? Anda, ve a mojarte el rostro y descansa un momento. Carla me matará si sabe que te estoy explotando.

—S-sí señor Hannes —masculló Eren.

Los ojos de Levi y los de Eren se encontraron un momento.

El mayor no pudo evitar pensar, desconcertado, que esos ojos dorados eran los más hermosos que había visto en sus veintisiete años de vida.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron ampliamente y Levi supo que el castaño lo reconoció como su alfa. Pero en lugar de correr hacia él y tirarse a sus pies, llorando aliviado porque había encontrado a su alfa, el muchacho se giró y huyó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

Hubo un corto silencio en el local, Levi un tanto aturdido por lo recién ocurrido.

—¿Es mi idea o… —comenzó a decir el muchacho en el que Eren se había sostenido, un chico con cara de caballo— Eren tenía un olor más dulce y fuerte que nunca?

Levi lo miró de reojo, con repentina molestia. El joven era un alfa, pero ya marcado. El chico pecoso a su lado era su pareja. El rubio afeminado era un beta, como la muchacha castaña y el chico calvo a su lado. Los últimos tres del grupo, una rubia con cara de amargada, un rubio enorme y un pelinegro alto, eran alfas sin marcar. Y lucían más inquietos que el chico alfa con pareja.

Al sentir aquello, una necesidad de proteger al omega con su vida de ser necesario se instaló en su estómago.

Joder, estúpido instinto de mierda.

—Quizás Eren va a entrar en celo —señaló el rubio afeminado.

—Eren nunca se olvida de tomar sus supresores —contestó la mesera de ojos rasgados, recogiendo las cosas que el omega había botado.

—Eren está creciendo, Mikasa —señaló el rubio maceteado con un gruñido—. Sus celos se irán haciendo más fuertes a medida que crezca. A pesar de que él no quiera, su cuerpo quiere ser marcado. Es uno de los pocos omegas en la preparatoria que no lo está todavía.

Otro silencio, más tenso.

—Si lo tocas, Reiner, te arrancaré…

—Tranquila, Mikasa —la rubia habló con tranquilidad—. Reiner tiene razón. Si Eren quiere seguir como un omega independiente, debe tomar más supresores.

Levi frunció el ceño y terminó de beber el whisky que le quedaba. ¿Un omega sin querer ser marcado? ¿Acaso había omegas que no querían eso? ¿Cómo era posible? Un omega con pareja subía de estatus inmediatamente, pasaba a tener una vida mejor, y lo único que se le pedía a cambio era fidelidad, obediencia e hijos. ¿En qué pensaba ese mocoso?

De todos los omegas en Sina, ¿le tocó uno rebelde?

Miró al barman, que limpiaba vasos con tranquilidad, y se puso de pie.

—Disculpe, ¿dónde está el baño?

* * *

Eren no podía estar más disgustado.

Mojó su rostro, tratando de contener su respiración, demasiado alterado para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera huir. Se aferró al lavamanos, sintiéndose ansioso y con las piernas temblando. Podía sentir el olor de alfa hasta en el baño y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando sin control.

Gimió en voz baja, mojando otra vez su rostro sonrosado.

¿Por qué tenía que ser un maldito omega? ¿Por qué no pudo ser un suertudo beta? ¿Por qué ese jodido alfa tuvo que aparecer? ¿Por qué el destino le hizo tener una puta pareja destinada?

Al recordar esos ojos grises se aferró con más fuerza al lavamanos, sintiendo su agujero húmedo por la lubricación que salía de allí, mojando su ropa interior, y pareciendo ansiar algo en su interior.

Su primer y único celo sin inhibidores fue a los trece años y había olvidado lo desagradable que era.

Bebió agua, su respiración más calmada.

 _Contrólate, contrólate. Que hayas encontrado a tu alfa no significa que todo tu esfuerzo se haya ido al caño._

Al levantar la vista y mirar su reflejo, se encontró con esos ojos grises mirándolo con interés.

Se sobresaltó, su corazón palpitando con más fuerza, comenzando a sentirse más caliente y unas terribles ganas de que el alfa lo hiciera suyo lo asaltaron. De acurrucarse en sus brazos, lo mimara y lo hiciera suyo para siempre.

 _¡Maldita sea, contrólate! ¡No necesitas a un alfa que te mande!_

Sacó tres supresores con rapidez de su frasco guardado en el bolsillo, y sin pensarlo, los tragó ante la atónita mirada del alfa pelinegro.

Se observaron en silencio, Eren temblando, sudando.

 _Es guapo,_ pensó aturdido. Era pálido, con el cabello negro en un corte extraño, rapado en la parte baja y los lados. Sus ojos grises eran bonitos, sus labios delgados y fina nariz completaban su rostro. Lo que más le llamó la atención, sin embargo, era el hecho de que fuera un alfa pequeño y delgado con expresión de gato amargado, pero a pesar de ello… su actitud altanera y petulante recompensaban lo que le faltaba de altura.

—Le dejo el baño para utilizarlo, señor —murmuró bajando la vista.

—Eres mi omega —su voz monótona le mandó un escalofrío por la espalda—. Te espero hasta que termines tu turno para ir a hablar con tus padres.

Eren levantó la vista bruscamente, pálido.

 _A pesar de ser un mocoso, es guapo_ , pensó Levi mirando aquellos ojos dorados con admiración. Era alto, lo que le fastidió un poco, delgado, y por lo que había visto, de caminar elegante. Su cabello desordenado castaño le daba un aspecto más juvenil; su piel levemente morena resaltaba más sus ojos. Por algún extraño motivo, se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía de dónde.

—¿Mis padres…? —preguntó el omega confundido.

—Desde ahora te irás a vivir conmigo —el hombre levantó una ceja—. Te marcaría ahora mismo, pero —sus ojos recorrieron el baño con desagrado—, quién sabe qué gérmenes hay aquí.

El rostro del muchacho pasó de estar confundido a iracundo. Arrugó el entrecejo con evidente molestia.

—Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre —gruñó Eren furioso—. Yo no sé su nombre. No sé quién es, no nos conocemos mutuamente, ¿y quiere que viva con usted? Ahora, si me disculpa…

La sorpresa se instaló en el rostro de Eren cuando el hombre, con una mueca, lo empujó contra el lavabo y lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Su omega interior chilló con ansiedad, deseoso de no salir de los brazos del alfa nunca.

—Eres mi omega —espetó Levi, molesto—. Tu deber…

—No tengo ningún deber con usted.

Se miraron en silencio con claro desafío, esperando a que el otro cediera. Eren sentía como la cercanía lo afectaba más y unos locos deseos de besarlo se instalaron en todo su cuerpo, pero su voluntad era mil veces más fuerte.

—Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman —dijo el alfa, estrechando los ojos sin desviar la vista. Su tono seguía siendo mayormente monótono, excepto que se podía sentir un tono ligero de molestia—. Tengo veintisiete años, trabajo en una empresa constructora, soy arquitecto, gano el dinero suficiente como mantenerte a ti y a las crías que vas a parir, y además de eso, parecer ser mi maldita pareja destinada. ¿Es suficiente para irte a vivir conmigo?

La mirada que el muchacho le dio estaba llena de odio.

—Váyase a la mierda —le escupió Eren, tratando de soltarse, pero no importaba cuánto se esforzara, ya no tenía la misma fuerza que antes. Su cuerpo reaccionaba débilmente ante la presencia del alfa, ya lo sabía, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que quisiera luchar para quitárselo de encima.

Ese jodido hombre, Levi, le sonrió con burla.

—Si intentara forzarte, no podrías hacer nada. Estoy en mi derecho, después de todo —le acarició una mejilla, logrando que volviera a perder color en su rostro—. Un omega debe entregarse a su alfa porque está en su naturaleza.

Levi no sabía por qué, pero quería hacer a ese mocoso suyo. Quería tenerlo bajo él, gimiendo y lloriqueando por el placer, pidiéndole más y más. Quizás se debía a que era su omega. O a que era la primera persona en resistirse y negarle algo en mucho, mucho tiempo. De alguna manera, aquella situación le estaba haciendo gracia: mientras más se enojara el muchacho, más divertido era.

Se había encaprichado con ese mocoso en pocos segundos. El maldito instinto le estaba pasando la cuenta.

—¡No eres mi estúpida pareja como para que tengas derecho sobre mí! —le espetó Eren rabioso.

Levi nunca había estado desesperado por encontrar a su pareja o aparearse con un omega, como otros alfas. Siempre había creído que no tenía un omega destinado –era muy raro que hubieran parejas destinadas, considerando la cantidad de habitantes en un solo país– y que, a menos que fuera necesario, no se casaría nunca. Sin embargo, el destino le dio una buena jugada: tener un omega destinado le daría mejor status social; además, ese mocoso parecían un buen lugar donde descargar la frustración de un mal día mediante el sexo. No le importaría tampoco tener hijos; después de todo, él pondría el dinero y el mocoso los criaría, como hizo su padre con él.

Así que haría a ese chico suyo en cuanto pudiera, después de todo, el gobierno exigía que apenas las parejas destinadas se encontraran, el omega debía ser marcado y su pareja alfa se hacía inmediatamente su tutor.

—Te esperaré en mi auto cuando salgas, Eren —se inclinó, tratando de intimidarlo con la mirada. Eren trató de no estremecerse al oír su nombre en los labios del azabache—. Es de color negro, con vidrios polarizados. No te atrevas a huir, ¿me oíste?

Con una última mirada, se alejó y salió del baño.

* * *

A Eren le gustaba mirar las aves. Le parecían una de las cosas más bellas del mundo, tan pequeñas, libres y preciosas. Parecían tan autónomas, sin ataduras, sin nadie que les dijera qué hacer, yendo a dónde quisieran… Eren deseaba ser un pájaro, para no tener esa vida a la que se había visto atada cuando a los dos años le dijeron a sus padres que su hijo era un omega.

—Eren Jaeger.

Parpadeó, desviando la vista de los árboles y mirando a la profesora. La mujer lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

La mitad de los omegas del lugar rieron en voz baja; la otra mitad, desvió la vista, adivinando lo que vendría a continuación.

La profesora, una vieja bruja que solo buscaba joderle la vida, suspiró con dramatismo. Una alfa de baja categoría, dentro de las diferencias que su misma especie imponía, y Eren la odiaba con todo su corazón.

—Te pregunté sobre las tres cosas que se esperan del omega según el decreto de protección omega del gobierno.

Eren apoyó su mentón en una mano, pensativo, el salón completamente en silencio.

—Ah, ya lo recordé —el castaño sonrió de medio lado—. Que sea libre, independiente y autónomo.

Otro silencio, tenso y pesado. Nadie se rió, todos los omegas tenían la vista baja. Excepto Eren, que miraba a la profesora con claro desafío.

—Que sean obedientes, fieles y sumisos, eso es lo que se espera de nuestros omegas —gruñó la alfa, roja por la ira.

—Pues qué lástima, entonces soy un pésimo omega —Eren se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, desinteresado.

—Con esa actitud, joven Jaeger, ningún alfa querrá casarse con usted —dijo la profesora con desprecio, como si aquel fuera el peor castigo que la sociedad pudiera imponer.

Los ojos de Eren se iluminaron.

—¿De verdad? Dios, sería el chico más feliz del mundo.

La mujer parecía a punto de explotar y, afortunadamente, el timbre para el almuerzo resonó en toda la preparatoria.

Eren agarró su mochila –nunca sacaba el cuaderno para esa clase de mierda– y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Está pasando con el mínimo en mi clase, señor Jaeger —le dijo la vieja bruja, frunciendo los labios.

—Lo sé —Eren no se inmutó y salió.

El castaño fue al comedor, esperando encontrarse con sus amigos. Esa clase – _Principios del Omega_ – le dejaba una sensación desagradable en el estómago. Era un electivo que no quiso tomar, pero era obligación para todos los omegas del país, así que no tuvo otra elección. Era la única clase en la que tenía baja nota, la necesaria para pasar; el resto eran solo sobresalientes. Eren era el cuarto mejor de la clase, por detrás de Armin, Mikasa y Annie. Lo sorprendente, sin embargo, era que fuera un omega destacado en clases: la mayoría de omegas del colegio aspiraban a terminar la preparatoria y casarse con algún alfa. Eren, en cambio, anhelaba entrar a la universidad y graduarse como médico; y si era posible, seguir soltero el resto de su vida.

 _Un omega debe entregarse a su alfa porque está en su naturaleza_.

Las palabras que ese jodido alfa le dijo el día anterior resonaron en su cabeza, fuertes y claras. Dios, cómo llegó a odiar a ese estúpido hombre en solo pocos minutos. Había huido por la puerta trasera luego de decirle a Hannes que seguía sintiéndose cansado para no encontrarse con Levi y enviarle una indirecta de que no quería juntarse ni relacionarse con él.

Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para no molestarlo más.

—¡Oye, Eren!

Se giró hacia la persona que le habló, encontrándose con una muchacha pelinegra, con el cabello atado en dos coletas bajas, pálida y pequeña.

—Hola, Mina —saludó sonriendo.

—Venía a avisarte que nos juntaremos en la casa de Armin éste fin de semana a ver películas y preparar el proyecto de biología —la omega le entregó un papel—. A las tres, para que llegues a tiempo.

—Vale, cuídate —Eren guardó el papel, sin dejar de sonreír. Vería el papel con la verdadera fecha de la junta y el lugar, además con la marcha programada, cuando estuviera solo. Un lugar tan abierto era peligroso.

Entró al comedor, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la mesa en donde Mikasa y Armin le habían guardado el asiento, junto con otros de sus amigos.

—Sigues teniendo un olor dulce, Eren —le dijo Jean a modo de saludo con el ceño fruncido.

—Mierda —se lamentó el castaño—. Tomé tres supresores en la mañana. Agh, quizás por eso la vieja de _Esclavización del Omega_ estaba irritada. Se tuvo que dar cuenta de que sigo sin ser marcado.

—Échale la culpa al celo, Eren —Connie rodó los ojos—. Esa mujer se irrita solo con verte.

Dejó salir un gruñido, sacando dos supresores de su mochila y tragándolos con rapidez.

—El omega más cotizado del instituto negándose a entregarse a un pobre alfa. Te gusta vernos miserables —bromeó Reiner, mirándolo con claro deseo.

—Bueno, que se jodan —replicó el castaño, resoplando—. Me gustaría que me dejaran en paz. No, me gustaría haber nacido como beta.

Toda la mesa miró a Eren, que sacaba de su mochila el almuerzo que su mamá le preparó.

—¿Hablas en serio, Eren? —le preguntó Marco, su boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

Armin miró a Mikasa, que lucía imperturbable mientras observaba a su amigo.

—Por supuesto que sí —el de ojos dorados frunció el ceño—. Si fuera beta, no tendría que preocuparme de los celos. No tendría que tomar supresores, no…

—Tu estatus social no podría subir, bastardo suicida —Jean tenía las cejas arrugadas.

—No tendría un alfa mandándome —prosiguió Eren como si nada—. Mis decisiones no dependerían del estado de ánimo de mi alfa.

—En resumen, podrías viajar por el mundo cuando termines tu carrera —finalizó de decir Mikasa con tranquilidad.

Los ojos de Eren se iluminaron, emocionados.

—¡Ver todo el mundo! ¿Te imaginas lo que debe ser eso? ¡Imagina todas las culturas que deben existir, las diferentes–!

—Pero Eren —le interrumpió Armin con amabilidad—, para salir del país necesitas la autorización de tu tutor alfa.

—Ah, verdad —levemente, los ojos de Eren se apagaron—. Eso va a cambiar algún día, Armin. Algún día los omegas seremos independientes, lo juro. No van a poder controlarlos por siempre.

El silencio que prosiguió era pesado, considerando que cuatro alfas miraban a Eren con incredulidad.

—Si no te conociera, Eren —dijo Annie suavemente—, diría que estás a punto de iniciar una rebelión de omegas. Ya formas parte de un movimiento, después de todo.

Eren giró la cabeza hacia la chica rubia con lentitud, abriendo su boca listo para contestar, cuando fue salvado otra vez en el momento en que su celular en el bolsillo vibró.

Miró el número e hizo una mueca.

—Debo contestar —se disculpó, poniéndose de pie y saliendo al patio de la preparatoria que también servía como comedor—. ¿Hola? —saludó cuando ninguno de sus amigos lo escuchaba.

—Hola Eren.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Cuida tus palabras, Eren. Podré ya no vivir con ustedes, pero sigo siendo tu padre.

El castaño tuvo que respirar profundamente para no soltar toda la sarta de groserías que morían por salir de su boca.

—Estoy en el colegio, así que debe ser muy grave si me estás llamando cuando estoy aquí. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Se acerca tu cumpleaños y quería saber si necesitas algo…

—¿De ti? Nada. Suficiente tengo con el dinero que depositas cada mes en mi cuenta para la universidad.

Grisha no contestó enseguida, se tomó su tiempo para buscar una respuesta.

—Vamos a comer hoy. Hay algo que quiero decirte, algo muy importante. Ven a mi oficina cuando salgas de clase. Yo hablaré con tu madre.

Antes de que Eren pudiera contestar, su padre cortó la llamada.

Se quedó un momento mirando su celular, sintiendo que ese día sería una real mierda.

* * *

Levi Ackerman estaba estresado, irritado y furioso. Estresado, porque Petra seguía enferma y no tener a su secretaría hacia que todo el trabajo se entorpeciera. Irritado, porque no podía contactar con la sede de la ciudad vecina, Yarckel**, para terminar de cerrar un proyecto que colindaba con las fronteras del lugar. Y furioso, porque no podía olvidar a un mocoso de ojos dorados que lo dejó plantado la noche anterior.

¿Qué se había creído ese estúpido niño? Debería de haber estado saltando en un pie, contento de tener una pareja destinada que fuera tan importante como él. Iba a volver en la tarde a ese jodido café de mierda, y si fuera necesario, se lo llevaría de los cabellos al auto y lo marcaría allí. Levi quiso ser amable y hacer todo de forma correcta, pero ese imbécil no puso de su parte.

Ni siquiera podía utilizar sus contactos para seguirle la pista, porque solo conocía el estúpido nombre de ese estúpido mocoso.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, pero apenas se inmutó: Hanji siempre aparecía así.

—¡Enanín! ¿Adivina a quién le otorgaron un ascenso en el área experimental? —saludó la omega, con una sonrisa desquiciada.

—Joder, no, ¿acaso mi día puede ir peor? —se quejó Levi sintiendo como una vena sobresalía en su frente.

—Aaaaaw, ¿tan feliz estás por mí? —Hanji comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Tienes cinco segundos para irte de aquí, maldita cuatro ojos.

Hanji dejó de reírse y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Normalmente me das quince segundos. ¿Pasó algo? Tu vena tiene un aspecto más amenazador que nunca.

Levi se quedó en silencio, pensativo, observando a Hanji. A pesar de que la mujer era una omega loca –esposa de su mejor amigo, Erwin Smith–, era una omega loca bastante inteligente. No por algo estaba trabajando en ese lugar, donde el jefe de las distintas áreas de trabajos, Darius Zackly, era bastante estricto en su política de aceptar solo a los mejores y, en lo posible, a alfas con influencias.

Hanji Zoe, cuando entró a trabajar a la empresa que Erwin y Levi dirigían, era una jovencita recién salida de la universidad con el primer lugar en su curso de Ingeniería en Química. Según Levi había oído, Zackly estuvo renuente a contratarla por su condición de omega, pero al ver que ningún alfa había logrado lo mismo que ella, aceptó tenerla en el equipo, con un período de prueba que logró pasar exitosamente, más aun cuando conoció a Smith y su relación se inició: Hanji era una omega excepcional, pero conocía muy bien su lugar, y el matrimonio con Erwin hizo que nadie sospechara de ella en cuánto a saber que siempre estaría sometida a un alfa.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa de Levi hacia Hanji había llegado cuando siguió trabajando y Smith se lo permitió sin problemas. Casi todos los omegas, al casarse, se dedicaban solamente a tareas del hogar.

—Si le dices a alguien…

—Lo sé, lo sé, perderé mis tripas, mi cabeza y mi adorado trabajo. Ya suéltalo, Levi.

El azabache suspiró, dejando de lado su lápiz.

—Encontré a mi pareja destinada —gruñó, cansado.

Hanji se quedó en silencio, atónita, lo que dejó a Levi un poco orgulloso.

—¿Destinada? —asintió en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna—. ¡Felicitaciones, enanín! ¡Eres uno de los pocos afortunados!

—Es un puto mocoso.

—¡Y joven, además! ¡Deberías estar muriendo de felicidad!

Levi hizo un mohín, dejando escapar un gruñido.

—No es un omega _normal_. No quiere emparejarse conmigo.

La mujer parpadeó, un poco confundida, borrando su sonrisa y sin entender bien de qué hablaba su amigo.

—¿Normal? —repitió.

—Se negó a irse a vivir conmigo y escapó apenas pudo.

Hanji se quedó un momento sin decir nada, solo observando a Levi hasta que éste se sintió incómodo y quiso golpearla.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que por qué él no quiere estar contigo es _anormal_?

Levi miró unos segundos a Hanji, notando que estaba un poco… ¿molesta? No sabía si esa era la palabra exacta para definir su estado, porque nunca la veía sin su sonrisa de chiflada.

—Es un omega que se negó a su alfa, está claro que no es normal —contestó como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Bueno, si fuiste con esa actitud de mierda claramente se iba a negar.

Ahora fue el turno de Levi de parpadear.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sabes, Levi, a muchos omegas no nos gustan las vidas que nos _obligan_ a llevar.

El azabache notó, entonces, que Hanji lucía algo más aparte que molesta. Por su movimiento de manos y ojos, podía decir que también estaba inquieta.

—¿ _Obligan_?

—Ustedes, los alfas, están demasiado preocupados de su propia felicidad como para ver la terrible vida que llevamos los omegas.

Ahora Levi volvió a su habitual fruncida de ceño, tratando de comprender la actitud de Hanji.

—Pero ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?

La omega se quedó quieta, y pasados unos segundos comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

—Nada, nada, solo divagaba —Levi se le quedó mirando, sus ojos más afilados que nunca—. Así que… ¿tu pareja destinada? ¿Cómo se llama?

Siguió mirando a Hanji por un momento, pensando en lo ocurrido recientemente, y distraído contestó:

—Eren, pero no sé nada…

—Ah, el hijo del doctor Jaeger, ¿no?

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Lo conoces?

—Solo de pasada. Cuando estábamos diseñando una nueva tanda de supresores para omegas precoces y conversaba sobre el tema con el doctor Grisha, el chico le fue a entregar algo y se marchó enseguida. Es de ojos dorados y muy guapo, ¿cierto?

—¡¿Es el hijo del Director Regional de Hospitales, Grisha Jaeger?!

Levi no podía estar más sorprendido, e inmediatamente puso a trabajar su mente. Conocía muy, muy bien a Grisha Jaeger: había diseñado, a petición del doctor, un nuevo hospital en la periferia de Mitras. Era un hombre bastante importante, de gran renombre y… ¿y su hijo trabajaba en un café? ¿Qué demonios hacia allí? Estaba seguro que Eren, al ser hijo de Grisha Jaeger, no pasaría hambre ni necesidad en ningún momento. No siendo hijo de ese alfa tan importante y cuyo nombre debían conocer hasta el primer ministro del país.

—Hanji, creo que estoy empezando a apreciarte —comentó Levi mientras buscaba en su lista de contactos un número, y a continuación, lo marcaba en su teléfono ante la estupefacta mirada de la mujer—. Hola, Grisha. Soy Levi Ackerman —esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, su día mejorando repentinamente—. Te llamo porque hay algo importante que debo conversar contigo. ¿Te parece si nos juntamos a la hora de almuerzo?

* * *

 _*Mitras es una de las ciudades del mundo de Shingeki_

 _**Yarckel igual es del mundo de Shingeki_

 _Me tienen de regreso con una nueva historia (?)_

 _Es una idea que me tiene rondando hacia mucho tiempo, e incluso ya llevo varios capítulos escritos y el esquema casi terminado de toda la historia, sin embargo, no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar (?) Okno, trataré de que sea pronto. Será una historia larguísima, se los digo ahora, tendrá cinco partes según lo planeo, así que ojalá puedan seguirla hasta el final :v Tendrá llanto, amorsh, dolor, muerte y mucho, mucho sufrimiento :3_

 _Bueno, como habrán notado, la sociedad acá es muy dispareja, el alfa gobierna por sobre el beta y el omega, teniendo a este último en una posición mayormente de sumisión y obediencia, pero hay omegas como mi bebito Eren que no están dispuestos a dejarse dominar por los alfas y lucharán para pode lograr su libertad :D Ahrre, leyéndolo así suena lindo xD_

 _Les agradecería que me dejaran un review sabiendo si les gustó o les parece interesante, me alegrarían el día si lo hicieran xD_

 _Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, bellos y bellas~_


	2. Capítulo II

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isa la llama, si yo fuera la autora de este maravilloso mundo, habría más sufrimiento pero con final feliz (?)_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, posibles violaciones más adelante (?), Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

* * *

—Hola, señor Jaeger, ¿cómo está?

Grisha levantó su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Levi. Le sonrió con amabilidad, impaciente por saber el motivo de la reunión. Hacía meses que la construcción del hospital terminó y no tuvo más contacto con el arquitecto.

—Muy bien, gracias señor Ackerman —contestó formal mientras el mesero les tendía la carta en silencio—. ¿Y usted?

Levi se recostó con lentitud, tratando de lucir relajado y no calculador.

—Creo que no deberíamos tratarnos con tanta formalidad dados los últimos hechos, ¿no cree eso? —le sonrió forzadamente, tratando de verse seguro.

El doctor parpadeó, confundido.

—Disculpe, ¿cómo?

En el interior, Levi casi bailaba de felicidad. Aquella situación le resultaba exultante y divertida.

—Por lo de su hijo, Eren —aclaró, poniendo una expresión de desconcierto. No sabía si lo logró, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a poner tantas expresiones en poco tiempo.

Había temido equivocarse de nombre, que el doctor no fuera el padre de ese mocoso, pero al verlo llegar no pudo negarlo: la elegancia de Eren, el porte, el cabello castaño y algunos gestos eran parecidos.

—¿Eren? ¿Conoce a mi hijo? —Grisha frunció el ceño, atónito—. ¿Acaso le hizo algo? Ya le dije que esas organizaciones de imbéciles–

—¿No le dijo que es mi omega?

La expresión del doctor fue un poema para Levi. Así que ese estúpido chico se había guardado el encuentro con el alfa.

—¿S-su omega? —tartamudeó Grisha—. P-pero usted e-es mayor, señor A-Ackerman. ¿Cómo lo conoce?

El mozo llegó para tomarles el pedido y luego de ordenar, Levi miró al doctor.

—Entonces, ¿no le dijo nada? —trató de lucir apenado y arrepentido—. Somos una pareja destinada.

Grisha escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo y palideció.

—¿Destinada?

—Pensé que Eren le diría algo…

—¿Desde cuándo?

Joder, se estaba cansando del papel del alfa tratando de llevarse bien con su suegro. Al menos ahora podía hablar con más honestidad y no fingir tanto.

—Nos conocimos ayer en el café donde trabaja —Grisha se removió, incómodo—. No me quiso decir su apellido, por eso me costó saber quién era su padre. Digo, al verlo trabajar no pensé que usted fuera su progenitor.

La pregunta implícita estaba clara, y el doctor la supo identificar enseguida. El hombre de lentes bebió otro sorbo de agua.

—Supongo que próximamente seremos familia, así que no habrá problemas en contarte lo siguiente —reflexionó Grisha—. La madre de Eren, Carla, y yo, llevamos separados un buen tiempo.

Levi levantó una ceja, escuchando las palabras, alentado a que su acompañante continuara.

—Digo, no separados legalmente, sabes que eso está prohibido, pero ya no convivimos juntos ni nos relacionamos más de lo necesario —explico Grisha—. Sabes que los alfas sufrimos de ataques de ira cuando las cosas no resultan como queríamos o no van bien, ¿cierto? —Levi asintió, arrugando la nariz—. Bueno, me desquitaba con Carla.

Aquellas palabras no sorprendieron para nada a Levi, era normal que un alfa golpeara a su pareja omega –incluso estaba bien visto, después de todo, el omega era una propiedad del alfa, y si había que golpear al omega para que se comportara mejor, entonces había que hacerlo. Sin embargo, no era algo de lo que se hablara todos los días, y era preferible que los golpes fueran solo dentro del hogar.

—Carla no lo aguantó más un día y me dijo que… que si no me marchaba, le diría a todo el mundo lo que yo hacía —continúo Grisha—. No quise arriesgar mi reputación como doctor. No se vería bien que una persona que se dedica a sanar en realidad solo hiriera.

Levi notó, ante esas palabras, que había algo que el hombre no le estaba contando; lo supo ya que no lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Pero decidió no presionar, ya se enteraría más adelante.

—Me marché de la casa cuando Eren tenía trece años. Desde entonces, Carla se encargó de su crianza y yo solo de depositar cada mes una suma de dinero en la cuenta bancaria de Eren para la universidad. Eren está trabajando para ayudar en los gastos de la casa, ya que no quiere que yo les ayude en eso.

Asintió en silencio mientras el mozo volvía a aparecer, dejando lo pedido sobre la mesa.

—Eren siempre fue más apegado a su mamá, por lo que cuando los golpes comenzaron… no estaba muy feliz.

 _¿Y quién lo estaría?_ , pensó con ironía el azabache. A pesar de que era común que un alfa golpeara a su omega, Levi no descargaría su ira de esa forma con Eren. Con toda probabilidad, le gritaría. Pero incluso eso era demasiado para él, ya que prefería descargarse diciendo cosas crueles con fría calma, como si realmente no le importara. La mejor arma para herir era la indiferencia, le habían dicho una vez.

—Supongo que por eso fue que Eren decidió nunca casarse con un alfa.

—No importa lo que quiera, él debe–

—Es bastante terco —le interrumpió Grisha para su desagrado—. Pensé lo mismo los dos primeros años, pero cuando cumplió los quince años y fueron pasando los meses… bueno, me di cuenta de que su terquedad es más fuerte que su celo.

Levi se quedó en silencio un momento, sin dejar de observar al padre de Eren.

—Quizás si usted habla con él…

Se vio interrumpido otra vez, para su irritación por una carcajada que escapó de los labios del doctor. Era una risa un tanto burlona y penosa.

—Eren no me hace caso desde que me fui de la casa —contestó Grisha—. Podría intentar hablarle, sin embargo… es su madre la que lo podría hacer cambiar de opinión —miró a Levi y luego buscó algo en su bolsillo—. ¿Tienes un lápiz? Te daré su dirección.

Levi esbozó una sonrisa pequeña: las cosas no habían salido como esperaba, pero seguían yendo por un buen camino.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Eren al entrar a su casa, fue recostarse en la puerta con expresión de cansancio e irritación.

Juntarse con su padre era agotador, pero lo de hoy había sido… horrible. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado de que encontró a su alfa?

 _—_ _No te criamos para ser un omega rebelde._

 _—_ _Tú no me criaste, en primer lugar._

El recuerdo de esa conversación de mierda lo estaba dejando más cansado de lo que ya estaba. Tenía que olvidarse de lo ocurrido de alguna manera.

—Ya llegué —avisó enderezándose, caminando hacia el comedor.

Escuchó reír a su mamá y de pronto tropezó, sus piernas temblando, y se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para no caerse. Se sintió repentinamente caliente y el dolor de su cabeza aumentó.

—Ven a saludar Eren, hay visitas —le dijo Carla desde el comedor.

 _¿Visitas?_ , pensó aturdido.

Cuando vio a la visita estuvo a punto de vomitar.

Mierda, no. ¿Acaso Dios lo odiaba?

—Hola Eren —saludó su alfa con socarronería.

Trató de ignorar la presencia del alfa –aunque su cuerpo claramente estaba afectado– y miró a su mamá.

—¿Qué hace _él_ aquí? —preguntó sin ocultar su molestia.

Carla Jaeger, la viva imagen femenina de Eren, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tus modales, Eren —le reprochó su mamá, y acto seguido le sonrió con cariño—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que encontraste a tu alfa?

Tuvo que contener los impulsos que sintió y demandaban destruir los jarrones hermosos que su mamá compró y tenían flores en su interior.

—Yo no tengo un alfa —contestó fríamente, obligándose a tomar el control de su cuerpo para no correr a los brazos del azabache.

—¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los omegas que se niegan a sus alfas? —Levi tomó un sorbo de té, llamando la atención de Eren por la forma tan excéntrica que tenía para sostener la taza—. Le son negados sus derechos de protección, para empezar.

Eren se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego comenzó a reír con mofa y acidez.

—¿Derechos de protección? Todo eso es una mierda para guardar las apariencias de que les importamos.

—¡Eren!

—Eres mío, mocoso.

El rostro del omega se tiñó de rojo por la rabia que sentía.

—¡No le pertenezco a nadie! ¡Y menos a un alfa enano con complejo de superioridad!

Oh, santa mierda.

No tuvo que decir eso, lo supo al ver la mirada oscurecida de Levi. Tragó saliva cuando el alfa se levantó con los ojos entrecerrados y actitud amenazante. Y antes de que pudiera dar unos pasos y decirle algo, Eren salió corriendo a ocultarse en su habitación con una mirada de pavor.

—Bueno —Carla relajó su expresión y miró al azabache—. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar, Levi?

* * *

Eren estaba enfurruñado, sentado en la mesa con los brazos cruzados. Frente a él, Levi lo observaba con una ceja enarcada, en actitud burlona y socarrona. Carla estaba en la cocina, sirviendo la comida, y el silencio era tenso por la actitud de los dos hombres.

Al final, la madre de Eren tuvo que ir a buscarlo para la cena y traerlo de la oreja, ante la divertida mirada del alfa. Ahora estaban allí, solos, sumidos en un tenso mutismo. Levi estaba pensando si no debía actuar por las malas e ir al juzgado y el gobierno a exigir la tutoría y custodia de ese jodido mocoso.

—Hice lasaña, Eren —le dijo su mamá, apareciendo y sirviendo los platos.

Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron, pero siguió de brazos cruzados.

Eren estaba terriblemente incómodo gracias a la presencia de ese jodido alfa sentado allí, y era porque sudaba a mares y sentía ese maldito calor sofocante que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Y mierda, su pantalón se estaba poniendo húmedo en la entrepierna. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—No sé para qué lo invitaste —dijo Eren, tratando de ignorar la mirada de Levi.

—Tu papá me llamó y me dijo que ya tenías un alfa. Una pareja destinada. ¿Acaso no pensabas decírmelo?

—No. Te dije que no pensaba estar con un alfa.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no te podría gustar Levi, cariño? Deberían conocerse, quizás sea de tu gusto y te cases —le contestó Carla con suavidad, mirando tiernamente a su hijo.

—Mamá… —lo que fuera a decir Eren quedó ahogado cuando la mujer le metió un pedazo de pan a la boca, logrando que se callara y atorara.

—De eso quería hablar, Carla —Eren fulminó con la mirada a Levi por el claro tuteo, a pesar de tener los ojos llorosos por el ahogamiento y la tos—, ¿cuándo crees que debería ser la boda?

El castaño estaba bebiendo jugo para dejar de estar ahogado, pero terminó escupiéndolo todo, una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro.

Carla, en cambio, miró unos segundos en silencio a Levi.

—¡No puedes–!

—Creo que antes de fijar la fecha —le interrumpió Carla a Eren—, deberían conocerse más. No quiero que por el apuro, se casen sin conocerse y se lleven una sorpresa desagradable en el matrimonio.

A las palabras de Carla le siguió un silencio tenso y pesado. Levi supo enseguida lo que la mujer quiso decir: no quería que Eren fuera agredido como ella lo fue en su matrimonio.

Eren apretó sus manos en puños, temblando tanto por la cercanía del alfa como por la rabia de los recuerdos. El sentimiento de impotencia lo volvió a ahogar, el no poder hacer nada por su mamá cuando su padre llegaba a casa luego de un mal día porque ella siempre lo encerraba en el armario para que no fuera golpeado. Hasta ese día. Hasta el día en que su mamá fue, por fin, medianamente libre.

Levi le dirigió una mirada calculadora a Eren. ¿Conocer más a ese mocoso? No era lo que todo el mundo hacía –casi nadie lo hacía, en realidad– pero… no sonaba mal. Así podría moldear mejor al mocoso, enseñarle como ser un buen omega para que el matrimonio no fuera un infierno, porque ya veía lo mal que lo pasarían los dos si se casaba con Eren si éste aún se comportaba tan groseramente.

—¿A qué hora sales de la preparatoria? —preguntó Levi de pronto, mirando a Eren.

—No —el más joven apretó la boca en una línea fina.

—Sale a las cinco de la tarde de lunes a jueves; el viernes podría almorzar contigo ya que solo tiene clases hasta las dos.

—¡Mamá!

—Ah, y entra a trabajar a la cafetería de Hannes a las seis de la tarde, hasta que cambia de turno, a las diez.

—¡Mamá!

—Le gusta ir al mar, comer helado con fresas, observar pájaros volando y estar con su grupo de ome–

—¡MAMÁ! —Eren golpeó la mesa, poniéndose de pie, pálido y molesto—. ¡No saldré con un estúpido alfa para que controle mi vida a su placer y me golpee a su antojo!

Carla lo miró asustada e incrédula, sus labios temblando, y se sintió una basura; sin embargo, no se arrepentía de lo que dijo. Si tenía que ser cruel para que ella comprendiera que no deseaba la vida de los omegas promedio, lo sería.

—No te golpearía, Eren —el aludido miró a Levi, sorprendido, quién lo observaba con fría calma—. Aunque me hicieras enojar mucho, no podría levantarte la mano, no al menos sin un buen motivo que tenga una justificación razonable —los ojos de Levi brillaron—. Mi madre omega igual era golpeada, mocoso, y prometí no golpear a mi pareja si tenía una. Menos a mi pareja destinada —enarcó una ceja, aburrido—. Ahora siéntate, pídele perdón a tu mamá y sigue comiendo.

Eren se quedó un momento en silencio, y luego, todavía atónito, le murmuró una disculpa a Carla y continuó cenando.

Levi igual estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo –aunque no lo demostrara–, pero más aún por el hecho de que, el solo pensar en golpear a Eren, hizo que un retorcijón encogiera su estómago. No se veía, no se creía capaz de agredirlo físicamente por gusto, o por cualquier otro motivo.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño y lo único que pudo pensar fue en que las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

* * *

—Eren, ¿te sientes bien? Te noto distraído.

El castaño parpadeó unos segundos y miró a Mikasa, que lo observaba con evidente preocupación mientras salían del salón de clases.

—Ah, sí, tengo muchas cosas en mente, perdón —le sonrió forzadamente mientras caminaban por los pasillos atiborrados de estudiantes.

—¿Seguro? No has hablado mucho —comentó Armin con tranquilidad.

Eren no contestó enseguida, buscando las palabras correctas para decirle a sus amigos que había encontrado a su maldito alfa destinado y que, si no hacía algo pronto, se vería obligado a convertirse en uno más de la enfermiza cadena que ese jodido país reproducía cada día. No sabía cómo decirles, pero debía hacerlo pronto porque, si no tenía suerte, Levi lo estaría esperando fuera para ir a almorzar juntos a alguna parte. El muy desgraciado le había dicho el día anterior antes de marcharse de su casa que lo pasaría a buscar para ir a comer juntos al día siguiente aprovechando que era viernes. Eren había contenido sus impulsos de mandarlo al diablo.

Miró a sus dos mejores amigos mientras salían del edificio y sintió un escalofrío. No podía ocultarles la verdad. No debía. No cuando estaba caminando por una cuerda floja.

—Chicos, tengo que decirles algo importante —dijo mirando al estacionamiento. No veía a Levi—. Necesito que me ayuden, hace unos días–

—Mocoso.

Estuvo a punto de morir por el susto.

Soltó un chillido –poco masculino– y pegó un pequeño brinco. Armin miró de Levi a Eren, confundido, y Mikasa solo observaba a Eren, con una mirada de muerte.

El alfa enarcó una ceja, mirando al castaño y a esos otros dos betas que parecían ser sus amigos. Si mal no recordaba, estaban en el café donde vio a Eren por primera vez.

Hubo un corto, tenso silencio.

—L-Levi —tartamudeó Eren—. A-anda al au-uto, te alcanzo e-en unos se-egundos.

El azabache miró al omega con incredulidad.

—Eren —la voz de Mikasa salió filosa—, ¿quién es este hombre? ¿Es un amigo de tu papá? O… —el castaño tembló, aterrado—, ¿es tu alfa?

Eren perdió el color de su cara, nervioso y alterado, mientras Levi esbozaba una sonrisa llena de burla.

—¿No le has dicho a tus amigos? —se mofó el alfa.

—¿Eren? —esta vez Armin interpeló a su amigo.

—Es mi alfa —reconoció Eren en voz baja y temblorosa—. Es mi pareja destinada —Mikasa soltó un jadeo, sorprendida—, pero no me ha marcado. No dejaré que me marque.

Otro silencio lleno de tensión.

—Eso lo veremos, mocoso —gruñó Levi mirando fijamente al omega, con aquella mirada cortante.

Eren abrió la boca, pero Mikasa se le adelantó con la respuesta:

—Si tocas a Eren sin su consentimiento —dijo con una expresión sombría—, voy a matarte.

Un escalofrío recorrió al moreno por la espalda al ver como la mirada de Levi también se oscurecía. Su instinto le decía que debía alejar lo más pronto a esos dos o habrían problemas.

—No necesito que me defiendas, Mikasa —le espetó a la chica—. Si Levi me fuerza, yo mismo lo mataré —sus ojos se posaron en el azabache—. ¿Vamos o no? No tengo todo el día.

El aludido soltó un resoplido de hastío y se giró, caminando hacia el estacionamiento donde dejó su auto.

—Eren —el castaño miró a Armin, afligido—. Nos dirás si te hace algo, ¿cierto? —Eren asintió en silencio—. No veo esto con buenos ojos. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Eren solo bajó los hombros, repentinamente cansando.

—Yo igual, Armin. Yo igual —murmuró—. Los llamaré cuando esté en casa.

—Nos vemos, Eren —se despidió Armin. Mikasa solo se quedó en silencio.

El muchacho caminó directamente al auto de Levi, luchando por no huir como hizo la primera vez. Volvía a sentir su cuerpo descontrolado, luchando para lanzarse a los brazos del alfa.

Abrió la puerta y comenzó a toser apenas lo hizo.

—Carajo, ¿fumas? Debes estar de broma —maldijo sin entrar.

—¿Algún problema? —Levi lo miró con un cigarrillo encendido en la mano y una ceja enarcada.

—Vete al diablo, imbécil. No subiré con ese olor de mierda.

El azabache dio una última calada y tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana, con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

—Joder, Eren, eres un puto mocoso de mierda, así que no sueltes esas jodidas maldiciones si no quieres recibir un puto golpe en el hocico. Ahora sube al auto o te forzaré a hacerlo.

Eren soltó una maldición en voz baja, se sentó y cerró la puerta con un portazo. Levi lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada y encendió el auto, saliendo del estacionamiento con rapidez.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —le preguntó Levi mientras Eren bajaba el vidrio.

—Quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas —contestó el castaño sin mirarlo, sus ojos observando hacia fuera.

—Hablo de comida decente —gruñó el mayor deteniéndose ante un semáforo.

—Oh, bien, déjame pensar… Ah, ya sé, quiero una hamburguesa de doble queso con papas fritas —dijo Eren, su voz rezumando sarcasmo.

Levi echó a andar el auto otra vez, acelerando un poco.

—Eres un jodido mocoso de mierda —soltó mirando al frente.

—Gracias, me esfuerzo cada día en ello.

La mano del azabache tembló, sintiendo la ira acumulada que el alfa tenía en su interior. Apretó el volante y respiró varias veces. _No seas agresivo, no pierdas el control_ , pensó llegando a un local de comida rápida y dirigiéndose a la caja de voz, ordenando la comida de Eren.

—¿Acaso no quieres comer adentro? —le preguntó el omega con incredulidad.

—Imagina cuántos gérmenes deben haber allí —contestó Levi hastiado.

Eren se quedó unos momentos en silencio.

—¿Eres acaso un maniático de la limpieza? —le preguntó.

—Es un TOC.

—Mierda…

—Te acostumbrarás a mis exigencias.

—No lo creo.

Levi pagó antes de recibir el pedido y dejárselo a Eren en sus piernas, con una mueca de disgusto.

—Te obligaré a que te acostumbres, entonces —declaró mirándolo con seriedad—. Ah, y si manchas el auto, le quitaré la custodia a tus padres, ¿entendido?

Los ojos de Eren echaban chispas de rabia, pero solo asintió en silencio y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Levi, sin decir nada más, se dirigió inmediatamente a un restaurant de comida china, ordenando un pedido para llevar que le entregaron en diez minutos, y luego siguió conduciendo. Eren estaba perdiendo la paciencia, tenía hambre y quería que todo ese circo terminara pronto. No quería estar allí, no quería a Levi cerca, no quería pasar más tiempo con él.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó al ver que Levi no parecía detenerse pronto.

—Estoy pensando en un lugar decente para comer —gruñó Levi cortante.

—Hay un mirador poco conocido en el parque.

Con lentitud el alfa enarcó una ceja, sin embargo, no dijo nada y se encaminó al parque central, yendo con rapidez al lugar que Eren le señalaba con pocas palabras. El omega comentó que un día normal había poca gente, a veces incluso estaba vacío todo el día.

Se estacionó y Eren bajó con rapidez, dirigiéndose a la banca principal en la que se podía ver con facilidad el campo que rodeaba la ciudad junto con las plantaciones de frutar y verduras que Mitras exportaba y utilizaba para sí misma. Eren se sentó, y acto seguido, Levi le imitó ganándose a su lado.

—Antes de que papá y mamá se separaran, veníamos aquí una vez al mes a comer —comentó Eren comenzando a abrir su bolsa con comida.

Si bien el castaño quería que Levi no estuviera más a su lado, había otra parte que se negaba a alejarlo. Eren sabía que se trataba de su parte omega, que quería ser mimada y abrazada por el alfa, y le estaba costando bastante mantenerlo a raya.

El azabache lo miró de reojo.

—Tú papá me contó…

—No hay mucho que decir sobre eso —la voz de Eren tembló—. En el país, tres cuartos de los omegas emparejados son agredidos. De ellos, dos quintos van a morir en los próximos años porque "cometió un error, su pareja debía castigarlo y se le pasó la mano". No les dicen esas cifras, ¿cierto? Ni a alfas ni betas ni omegas —el castaño se volvió a mirarlo, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos eran feroces—. No me convertiré en una cifra más, Levi.

—No te golpearé jamás, Eren —Levi le devolvió una mirada firme.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

Se quedaron observando, ninguno cediendo a la lucha de miradas dejando que el silencio llenara el ambiente.

Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, el de ojos dorados abrió la boca y soltó lo que había estado pensando en toda la noche y parte de la mañana:

—Si vas a seguir con tu estúpida idea de _acosarme_ —su voz era calmada, aunque por dentro era un mar de sentimientos encontrados—, te lo diré ahora: no me marcarás hasta que termine mi carrera de médico. Si aguantas eso, aceptaré ser tu pareja, dejaré que me marques y nos casaremos. Puedes verlo como una prueba de… de confianza y resistencia. Si me fuerzas antes de que me gradúe de la universidad, si me golpeas en esos años, te haré tan miserable que lamentarás haber nacido.

Levi no bajó la vista, solo estrechó los ojos y proceso las palabras, muy en su interior satisfecho al ver ese brillo salvaje y retador en el omega.

—¿Acaso me estás desafiando? —Levi esbozó una sonrisa de lado, burlón—. Me gustan los desafíos. Pero si tú me pides que te marque antes…

—Sería mi decisión, así que aceptaría las consecuencias.

Contempló a Eren por varios segundos, complacido.

—Nada mal, mocoso —aceptó—. Nada mal.

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos y todas por seguir mi historia! De verdad, que cuando vi a los 26 seguidores, quedé marcando ocupado porque me sorprendí de ver a tantas personas interesadas en la historia solo con el primer capítulo. Así que de verdad, muchísimas gracias, de verdad, les regalaría imágenes zukulemthas pero lo malo de fanfiction es que no me deja :v_

 _Un agradecimiento especial a las chicas que me dejaron review, se los agradezco de verdad :3 Así que gracias a:_

 _- **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** , gracias por tu review, a mi igual me encanta Eren omega siendo rebelde, es tan lindo mi bebé adfghjklñ_

 _- **Guest** (¿?), gracias por tus palabras, siempre trato de hacer una narración ligera y con pocas faltas de ortografía porque sé lo que es leer historias pesadas o con faltas de ortografía horrible :3_

 _- **Danhe** , ay, a mí me gustan los fics que te hacen sufrir pero sabes que todo estará bien al final o al menos lo esperas (?) xD No sé si todavía le daré a esto un final relativamente "feliz"dentro de lo que se podría esperar, porque feliz feliz, no será, quedas advertida desde ahora xD_

 _- **luciakkss** , podrías volver cuando ya tenga 5 capítulos seguidos :D Okno xD_

 _- **Ariyass** , por favor, no me hables de **Tres Soles**. ¡Lo estaba leyendo y de estaba tan metida y de pronto, PUM, desapareció! Ay, grité como nunca había gritado en la vida cuando vi que la autora eliminó la historia y su perfil :'c Por qué hay gente tan mala en este mundo, no lo entiendo, de verdad :((( ¡Resistencia, resistencia! Habrá mucho de eso, lo juro, así que no abandones mi fic (?) xD_

 _- **Angel2012Negro** , espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, a mi igual me encanta el omegaverse adfghjklñ_

 _- **Aramirezg,** que hermoso que te haya encantado, asdfghjklñ y ojalá este segundo capítulo igual te haya encantado (?) :3_

 _¡Muchas gracias de verdad, y espero traerles el próximo capítulo el domingo que viene!_

 _Besos~_

 _PD: ¿Leyeron el nuevo capítulo del manga? Ya creo yo que todos valieron verga :v ;_;_


	3. Capítulo III

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de una llama asesina a la que le gusta matar personajes :'c_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, posibles violaciones más adelante (?), Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella conversación. Si bien su "relación" seguía siendo a base de insultos y en su mayoría de discusiones sin sentido, había mejorado un poco: Levi dejó de fumar frente a Eren, y Eren se comportó cuando salían juntos.

Sin embargo, a medida que la relación iba mejorando, la tensión sexual iba en evidente aumento. Eren comenzaba a sudar apenas el azabache se le acercaba y su ropa interior se empapaba producto de la lubricación que su cuerpo soltaba; incluso por las noches comenzó a tener sueños eróticos y despertaba con una creciente erección. Tenía que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no rogarle a Levi que lo tomara cuando estaban a solas, e incluso estaba pensando en hablar con su papá para conseguir supresores _más_ fuertes.

Y Levi no estaba mejor: se veía obligado a respirar superficialmente para que las feromonas que Eren soltaba no le afectaran tanto, y empezó a comprar pelotas de goma que apretaba cuando comenzaba a tensarse por la ansiedad de hacer suyo a ese mocoso. Pero lo que más le afectaba, era que estaba teniendo pensamientos enfermos que lo incitaban a forzar al muchacho, pero se detenía por dos razones: la primera de ella, era porque había aceptado el desafío de ese idiota, y la segunda, porque recordaba con claridad los gritos de su mamá cuando Kenny la forzaba a follar con él.

Levi no quería agregar a sus recuerdos los gritos de Eren.

Cuando era más joven, y su mamá aún vivía, ella le contó el sueño de la pareja destinada. Lo difícil que era encontrar a tu pareja destinada. La felicidad que se sentía cuando eras uno de los pocos afortunados. El cómo harías hasta lo imposible para protegerla de todo. Y como serías capaz de darle todo a ella.

Desde que Levi encontró a Eren, pudo confirmar una cosa: su mamá era una vil mentirosa.

Porque cuando encontró a Eren, no sintió felicidad, sino unos locos deseos de poseerlo. Porque cuando Eren abría la boca, Levi se sentía capaz de ahorcarlo él mismo (pero con cariño, por supuesto). Y porque Levi se negaba a cumplir los absurdos caprichos del mocoso que a veces pedía.

Pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, por mucho que Eren fuera irritable, grosero y gruñón, Levi no podía levantarle la mano –aunque considerara el disciplinar mediante el dolor. Y no porque hubiera prometido no hacerlo, sino porque apenas pensaba en hacerlo, una sensación enfermiza, grotesca y repulsiva invadía su estómago.

Se suponía que tenías una pareja destinada para amarla, no para golpearla.

Levi estaba leyendo un mensaje que el mocoso le envió sobre que llevara pastel de chocolate para la noche, ya que cenaría en la casa del muchacho, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe.

—¡Demonios, Hanji, ¿qué mierda–?!

—¡La televisión, Levi! —le interrumpió la omega encendiendo el aparato y buscando el canal de noticias.

Levi se quedó un momento en silencio, comprendiendo la noticia que se estaba dando, y miró a Hanji con molestia.

—¿Por qué me muestras la protesta de unos idiotas ome–?

—Volviendo a uno de los temas más sorprendentes —decía la reportera mientras la multitud detrás de ella vociferaba—, mucha gente sigue incrédula y conmocionada al ver a Eren Jaeger, hijo del reconocido doctor Grisha Jaeger y Director de los Hospitales Regionales, en la primera fila con quienes parecen ser los líderes de este creciente movimiento social, apoyando y dando la cara por los de su… —la reportera hizo una mueca de desprecio— _especie_.

Ay, mierda. Ese mocoso debía estar bromeando.

La cámara enfocó, entonces, la primera fila de la marcha, donde Eren iba al lado de sus mejores amigos –Mikasa y Armin–, y Levi quiso maldecir a todo el mundo por la insensatez de ese bastardo.

Ese mocoso estaba muerto.

* * *

—Oye, Eren, ¿tu alfa te autorizó para esto?

El castaño levantó la vista de su cartel con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Jean con expresión irritada.

—No le pedí permiso —contestó con un bufido.

Eren le había dicho a Levi, el día anterior, que no lo fuera a buscar porque debía hacer un trabajo con sus amigos, pero que podía ir a cenar a su casa si quería. No quiso contarle que estaba en ese grupo de emancipación del omega ni que saldría a marchar porque, con toda probabilidad, Levi se enojaría y le gritaría. Y no le gustaba cuando Levi levantaba la voz y soltaba más palabrotas que de costumbre. Las pocas veces que Levi gritaba –que eran normalmente cuando estaba llamando por teléfono por temas de la empresa–, Eren se sentía pequeño, débil y tembloroso, a pesar de que los gritos no estuvieran dirigidos hacia él. Sabía que se sentía así por su instinto omega y odiaba esa sensación, por lo que trataba de no hacer enojar al alfa. Siempre sabía hasta donde llegar con sus comentarios pesados sin llegarlo a molestar del todo.

—Te va a matar si se entera —comentó Connie dejando en el suelo plumones y cinta adhesiva.

—Entonces no tiene por qué enterarse —repuso, sintiendo escalofríos.

Les había contado a sus amigos unos días atrás que había conocido a su alfa, causando una conmoción entre todos por lo sorpresivo del anuncio, en especial considerando que no soltaba el olor que avisaba que ya tenía pareja o que, en realidad, había sido marcado. Tuvo que explicarles que habían llegado a un acuerdo para que no lo marcara tan pronto, logrando que todos volvieran a sorprenderse. Sin embargo, lo que más le había causado impresión a él fue cuando Jean mencionó, con una expresión de fastidio, que iban a tener que hacerse cargo de protegerle para que no fuera forzado por su alfa e incluso querían amenazar a Levi para que no cometiera una locura, y todos parecieron de acuerdo con ello.

Se sentía aliviado de tener tan buenos amigos.

Contempló su cartel y sintió otro escalofrío.

 _Si Levi descubre que le estoy mintiendo, me matará_ , pensó mordiendo su labio inferior.

Pero Levi no debía enterarse. Y siempre podía esconderse en el hogar de Mikasa por si corría peligro.

—Una vez más pregunto, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —gruñó Jean haciendo una mueca mientras limpiaba sus manos llenas de pinturas.

—Porque me quieres —contestó Marco llegando—, y porque Eren es tu amigo.

—Oh, definitivamente es por el primer motivo.

Eren miró de reojo a la pareja y dejó escapar un suspiro bajo. Jean y Marco no eran pareja destinada, pero pareciera que lo fueran por la manera en que se miraban. Quizás se debía a que se conocían desde pequeños y a que su emparejamiento fue algo tan natural para todo el mundo y para nada forzado. Además, Jean debía querer bastante a Maro si estaba allí y los acompañaría a la protesta, con toda probabilidad para proteger a su omega de los desórdenes que al final se formarían.

Estaban terminando de hacer los carteles en una bodega, propiedad de la líder del movimiento, una omega llamada Nanaba. Había estado envuelta en un caso bastante grande que sacudió el orden social de toda Sina: había asesinado a su alfa cuando éste la golpeaba, ebrio, con intenciones de forzarla. Logró la absolución luego de que se llegó a un mutuo acuerdo de que el alfa asesinado no ayudaba a la procreación de las razas (luego de cinco años de matrimonio y ningún hijo), y con la promesa de Nanaba de que se casaría con otro alfa lo antes posible. Sumado a esto, se quedó con la gran herencia de su pareja muerta luego de que no tuviera otros parientes a quienes asignárseles todo el dinero. El verdadero revuelo inició cuando Nanaba volvió a casarse con un alfa de noventa años que estaba postrado en el hospital y falleció dos días después, quedando libre del trato hecho. Apenas los medios de comunicación lograron hablar con ella, declaró que sería la representante del naciente movimiento emancipador del omega en Mitras y quién movilizara a toda Sina. Su figura ayudó a que se afianzara el movimiento y resonara con fuerza desde hacía años.

Eren había admirado a esa mujer desde que oyó hablar de ella, cuando tenía diez años.

Nanaba era una mujer alta, delgada y de rostro fino, suave y pálido. Su sonrisa era bastante cálida, sus ojos azules lucían amables la mayor parte del tiempo, y su cabello corto y rubio le confería un aspecto elegante y dulce. Quizás fue su semblante y su empatía los que lograron levantar el movimiento, que ya tenía cerca de cinco mil activos en toda Mitras, la ciudad más poblada y capital de Sina.

—Eren, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —Nanaba se le acercó con su típica sonrisa suave.

—Eh, claro —el castaño la miró, expectante.

—Quería preguntarte si en la marcha podías estar en primera línea a mi lado, además de Rico, Ian, Pixis y Keith.

—¿En primera fila? —Eren mordió su labio inferior: la primera fila siempre iba directo a la televisión.

—Sí —Nanaba le revolvió el cabello—. Eres uno de nuestros chicos más activos y, bueno, tu apellido es destacable —otro motivo por el que admiraba a Nanaba era por decir las cosas como eran, sin rodeos ni pelos en la lengua.

—Bueno, yo… —tragó saliva, mordiendo otra vez su labio. Su papá lo mataría si lo veía. Y su mamá también. Y si Levi llegaba a enterarse…—. Vale, está bien.

Los ojos de Nanaba brillaron.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, Eren. Ah, y puedes ir con Mikasa y Armin, por si quieres ir más cómodo —el castaño se relajó y asintió—. Saldremos en media hora y nos reuniremos con Rico en el ayuntamiento. Todo va a estar bien, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

* * *

Eren no sabía cómo es que acabó en la cárcel.

En realidad, si lo sabía, solo que le costaba todavía creer los hechos considerando los surrealistas que habían sido.

Se sobó la sien, irritado.

No le preocupaba, exactamente, estar allí, ya que no era el único preso en la protesta. Lo que le preocupaba es que, carajo, todo había sido televisado. Iba a tener que esconderse en el hogar de Mikasa por días para salvarse de la ira de su papá, mamá y Levi.

La protesta, en sí, había sido sin problemas. Los policías alfas y betas solo los observaban con recelo desde lejos, sin acercarse demasiado. El verdadero problema había comenzado una hora después de estar marchando, cuando se detuvieron frente a la cámara del Congreso para oír el discurso de Nanaba. Como siempre, había sido inspirador y sacó varios aplausos entusiastas.

Entonces, todo se fue a la mierda.

Nanaba se giró, sin dejar de sonreír, y caminó hacia él. Eren no se había movido, ya que no sabía qué haría la mujer, además de estar expectante por el próximo movimiento que se llevaría a cabo. Nanaba le dio la mano y con un tirón, lo acercó dejándolo en medio del escenario.

Antes de poder decir algo, Nanaba le dio un beso en la boca.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio, incluso los medios de comunicación.

La mujer se alejó y susurró unas palabras a su oído.

La policía comenzó a intervenir y el desorden se desató.

En Sina, una de las prohibiciones más claras era que dos omegas se relacionaran románticamente, y Nanaba lo sabía.

 _Por el movimiento, Eren_.

Luego todo el mundo comenzó a correr, los policías empezaron a llevar presos a los omegas que capturaban y su principal objetivo fue atrapar a Nanaba y Eren. Pero la mujer desapareció en dos segundos, mientras que el muchacho seguía aturdido. Y cuando lo agarraron, comenzó a forcejear y recibió un golpe en la cabeza que estuvo a punto de dejarlo inconsciente.

Llevaba allí cerca de dos horas y no había llamado a nadie. Solo podía retirarlo su tutor alfa o pareja. Y no llamaría a Grisha o Levi. Cualquiera de los dos montaría en cólera, y Eren quería vivir.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, el dolor de cabeza creciendo.

No estaba enojado con Nanaba. Bueno, no tanto. Tuvo que haberle avisado lo que haría: así, al menos, habría podido estar listo para huir. Pero por lo demás, no tenía problemas. Había que hacer sacrificios para que las cosas cambiaran, y Eren estaba dispuesto a darlo todo.

Escuchó pasos y se puso alerta de inmediato.

Un policía abrió la puerta de su celda y un alfa se asomó.

—Te vinieron a retirar, chico —fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de retirarse.

Eren comenzó a rezar para que fuera Nanaba quien lo sacó de alguna forma ilegal.

Empezó a temblar al entrar a recepción y ver a Levi firmando furiosamente un papel. Y como si pudiera sentir su mirada, el azabache levantó el rostro para observarlo a los ojos.

Retrocedió dos pasos.

—Disculpe —miró al guardia a su lado—. ¿Puedo volver a la celda? No quiero irme.

Los ojos de Levi echaron chispas y se acercó con pasos rápidos y ágiles. Eren se preparó mentalmente para el golpe que le iba a caer, pero… mierda, Levi le agarró de la oreja y tiró de ella, obligándolo a caminar.

—¡Ay, au, Levi, me duele! —se quejó ante las atónitas miradas de los policías.

—Nos vamos, mocoso de mierda —gruñó el mayor sin soltar su oreja, sacándolo de la comisaría. Lo arrastró a su auto y le abrió la puerta, empujándolo al asiento del copiloto—. ¡Ponte el puto cinturón!

El castaño tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle. Con Levi, había aprendido que existían situaciones en las que era mejor callar.

Se sobresaltó cuando Levi cerró con un portazo apenas entró al auto. Normalmente, el alfa se ponía histérico si el menor hacía eso.

No dijo nada mientras Levi comenzó a conducir, mirando por la ventana para no encontrarse con los ojos del mayor. Quería llegar pronto a su casa, huir del alfa y echarse a dormir apenas llegara.

Parpadeó al notar que Levi no dobló donde correspondía. Se removió inquieto unos segundos después de ver cómo Levi tomaba otro camino.

 _Oh dios_ , pensó nervioso _, de aquí no salgo virgen_.

—Um, ¿Levi? —el azabache no dijo nada—. Tomaste la dirección equivocada.

—Gracias, Eren, no me había dado cuenta —la voz del mayor cargada de ironía y sarcasmo lo hizo callar.

 _Quiero a mi mami_ , lloriqueó Eren en su interior, luchando por tranquilizar su respiración.

Levi detuvo el auto en un estacionamiento vacío.

—No voy a violarte, mocoso —le espetó el azabache apagando el auto—, así que quita esa expresión de mierda, ¿te parece? —Levi apretó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos—. Voy a hacerte unas preguntas, Eren, y quiero que me respondas con honestidad, ¿está bien? —el castaño asintió en silencio, temblando, y el mayor lo miró bruscamente—. Responde cuando te hable, mocoso de mierda.

Eren volvió a rezar en su mente.

—Vale, no te preocupes, lo ha–

—¿Estás en esa organización de emancipación omega? —le interrumpió Levi.

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde los quince años.

Levi quiso maldecir. La situación era peor de la que esperaba.

—¿Es tu primera protesta?

—No, es la primera donde voy en primera línea.

—¿Todos tus amigos están de acuerdo?

—Algunos sí, otros no.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensativo, tratando de ordenar su mente.

—Si te ordeno que dejes de ir y hacer esas estupideces, ¿me harías caso?

Eren apretó su mandíbula.

—No son estupideces. Y no, no te haría caso.

Levi hizo una mueca.

—¿Y si te lo pidiera _por favor_?

Eren lo miró de reojo.

—No cambiaría mi decisión.

El ambiente dentro del auto seguía tenso a pesar de la conversación y ninguno ayudaba a que se relajara.

—Permitiré que sigas participando allí, mocoso —gruñó Levi luego de pensarlo varios segundos. Eren lo miró con sorpresa—, pero con una condición: me llevarás a cada junta y protesta, intervención o discurso que hagan. Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta —agregó al ver como el muchacho abría la boca—. Si te niegas, contrataré a un puto guardaespaldas para que te impida ir y me avise cada jodido movimiento que hagas.

Eren se quedó observando a Levi unos segundos en silencio. ¿Qué tramaba ese imbécil? Buscó algo, cualquier cosa en su expresión, y al mirar detenidamente a sus ojos grises, quedó atónito al ver un rastro de preocupación. ¿Acaso se había preocupado por lo ocurrido hoy? Pensar en eso lo hizo sentir raro y, para su extrañeza, un poco cálido.

—Te aburrirás —señaló el castaño.

—No importa.

—Bueno, te avisaré con anticipación.

—Bien —Levi se quedó otros segundos en silencio y cuando habló de nuevo, su tono se esforzaba en ser indiferente—. La mujer que te besó, ¿quién era?

Inconscientemente, Eren se estremeció al recordar aquella acción. La expresión del alfa era más afilada y oscura.

—¿Co-conoces a Nanaba? El caso de la omega que…

—Todos conocen ese caso, mocoso.

—Nanaba hace intervenciones urbanas al final de las protestas y… —Eren tragó saliva—, y creyó que aquello podría servir para–

Levi apretó su agarre en el manubrio.

—¿Y tú aceptaste? —le interrumpió—. ¿Estuviste de acuerdo? ¿No le dijiste que ya tienes a alguien? ¿Qué ya tienes a un alfa que te bese? —Eren, incapaz de hablar, negó débilmente con la cabeza—. ¡Demonios, mocoso! —Levi trató de no lucir enojado, pero le era imposible por todas las situaciones que tuvo que enfrentar, por considerar que Eren no pensó bien lo ocurrido—. ¿Sabes cómo reaccionó la gente que sabe que eres mi omega? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán los medios de comunicación y el gobierno si se enteran de que tienes pareja y aun así te besuqueaste con una omega? —golpeó el manubrio y la bocina resonó en el lugar. Eren estaba temblando y se encogía en su asiento—. ¡Voy a tener que marcarte por obligación, joder! ¿Acaso no pensaste en los problemas que podrías acarrear? ¿En cómo me sentiría yo? ¡Mierda, ni siquiera nos hemos besado y tú andas repartiendo besos a to–!

Se quedó en silencio cuando Eren lo tomó del cuello y lo besó, desesperado. Levi permaneció atónito unos segundos, pero al sentir la tímida lengua del muchacho acariciando sus labios, reaccionó y le devolvió ferozmente el beso, atrayéndolo y abrazándolo por la cintura con posesión. Eren dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado cuando la lengua de Levi se adentró en su cavidad bucal y cerró los ojos, mareado y confundido. Se sentía demasiado caliente y húmedo en su parte baja, además de que sus instintos omegas le incitaban a restregarse contra el cuerpo del alfa. Por el movimiento titubeante de las manos de Levi, sabía que el hombre debía estar controlándose para no hacerlo suyo en ese momento.

Gimoteó cuando el azabache se separó y le besó el cuello, quedándose un momento allí para dejarle una marca, y abrió los ojos al sentir la suave embestida de Levi contra su abultada entrepierna.

—N-no… —gimió jadeando.

—¿Cómo quieres que no te marque si haces esos sonidos? —susurró Levi alejando su rostro.

Eren tenía la cara sonrojada y los labios húmedos e hinchados, junto con el típico olor dulzón al que Levi se había estado acostumbrado. Tuvo que abrir la ventana para no dejarse dominar por aquel olor en ese momento, más fuerte que de costumbre.

Eren se acercó y le dio un beso pequeño y corto.

—No vuelvas a gritarme, ¿vale? —Eren volvió a temblar y su voz era apenas un hilillo—. No me gusta que me grites.

Levi le acarició el rostro, suspirando, y le pellizcó con suavidad la nariz.

—Está bien —asintió—, solo si tú no dejas que alguien más se acerque a ti con dobles intenciones.

El castaño se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego se alejó unos centímetros, sonriendo de lado.

—Será difícil, soy un omega demasiado irresistible —se burló presumido.

Levi frunció el ceño mientras encendía el auto.

—No me parece gracioso —el azabache no bromeaba: había visto la mirada que varios alfas le habían dirigido a Eren cuando salía de la escuela y tuvo que esforzarse en no ir y golpearlos.

—Ah, ¿y realmente crees que yo me ando acercando a los asquerosos alfas con dobles intenciones? —el menor soltó un resoplido.

—Por lo que vi hoy, a alfas y omegas.

—Vete a la mierda, Levi.

El mayor seguía conduciendo, sin decirle nada, pero luego de varios segundos, abrió la boca.

—¿Nanaba fue tu primer beso?

—Sí, pero no me importa que lo haya sido.

A Eren si le importaba, en realidad. No era un chico romántico, pero hubiera querido que su primer beso fuera con alguien que quisiera de verdad. Quería a Nanaba como una segunda madre, y a Levi… quizás como una especie de _amigo_ hasta el momento, pero nada más.

Eren no era tonto: la atracción que sentía por Levi era meramente sexual, creada por su instinto, y nada más. Aquello no era amor. Y ver todo lo que generaban esos matrimonios basados solo en lo sexual… prefería ahorrarse aquello.

Estuvieron el resto del viaje en silencio, hasta que se detuvieron fuera de la casa de Eren.

—¿Mi mamá…?

—Oh, está enterada —Levi lo miró con burla—. Yo le dije, mocoso de mierda.

—Muérete —Eren abrió la puerta para bajarse, pero Levi lo sostuvo del brazo—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿No se te olvida algo?

Eren lo observó unos segundos sin decir nada.

—Nope —quiso soltarse del agarre, pero no logró nada.

—No te soltaré.

El castaño soltó un quejido, pero de todas formas volvió a acercarse y, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se inclinó con la intención de darle un beso corto al azabache.

Pero Levi no tenía esa intención, no cuando ya había probado los labios del omega y su actitud tímida le ponía caliente. Así que le tomó de la nuca, profundizando el beso, y cuando Eren dejó escapar un jadeo, logró meter su lengua en su boca otra vez.

Se separó al sentir un mordisco en su labio inferior; un leve hilo de saliva era lo único que los unía.

—¿Me mordiste? —Levi enarcó una ceja—. Eso solo me pone más…

—¡Adiós! —Eren, balbuceando, salió corriendo del auto.

Entró a toda velocidad a su casa, sin detenerse a mirar otra vez el vehículo de Levi, y luego de cerrar la puerta de su hogar fue recibido por una pantufla voladora que fue directo a su cabeza.

—¡Eren Johann Jaegar!

—¡No digas mi segundo nombre, mamá!

—¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer esa… permitir que Nanaba… te bese?! ¡Tiene el doble de tu edad!

—¡No te quejaste con Levi!

—¡No me cambies el tema!

—Pero…

—Eren —su mamá se acercó y puso ambas manos en sus hombros—, ¿Levi no te hizo nada? Cuando me llamó sonaba furioso —el rostro de Carla estaba lleno de preocupación—. ¿No te prohibió seguir yendo al movimiento? Sabes que estaría más tranquila si lo dejaras de lado, pero al final es tu decisión y no puedes dejar que–

—Mamá —Eren la interrumpió con voz suave—, no te preocupes, no me hizo nada, lo juro. Y me dejó seguir yendo, pero debo ir con él y avisarle de las protestas.

El rostro de su mamá se relajó, una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios.

—No es un mal alfa, Eren —comentó la mujer acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad—. Solo es un poco gruñón y petulante, pero por lo demás no es malo.

Eren se quedó en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a su mamá, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir.

—Mamá —su voz trató de salir relajada y no molesta—, sabes que no me casaré con Levi. No cuando…

—Lo sé, cariño —Carla lo abrazó, esforzándose en no verse temerosa y preocupada—. Te estoy dando tiempo, lo sabes muy bien. Ya lo conversamos. Solo… solo ten cuidado. Si te encariñas…

—Encariñarme o enamorarme no serían un problema, porque no perdería de todas formas mi objetivo. Lo que me preocupa es quedar marcado.

Carla cerró sus ojos, estrechando más a su hijo en sus brazos, y le murmuró unas palabras al oído. Eren solo asintió en silencio.

* * *

 _¡Quiero darle las gracias a las 55 personas que están siguiendo esta historia! De verdad, cuando ingresé a fanfiction y vi el número, casi me caigo de la silla xD Nunca creí que esto le iba a gustar a tantas personas, me hicieron muy feliz y sonreír como estúpida muchas veces c: Así que muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo la historia, a las que la leen silenciosamente, a las que la siguen y a las que me dejan reviews :3_

 _Pronto habrá mucho salseo, lágrimas y lemon, yo sé que están ansiosas por eso ¬u¬_

 _También, ando en busca de algún/alguna beta que me ayude con esta historia, si hay alguien interesado, puede dejarme un review o enviarme un mensaje, le pagaré con galletas virtuales y mucho amor :D_

 _Muchas gracias especiales a:_

 _ **Odalis Vasquez.J** : ¡Yo igual soy más o menos nueva en este fandom! xD Bueno, vi el anime por septiembre más o menos, e inmediatamente mi OTP fue el Riren/Ereri xD ¡No me arrepiento de nada! Eren siendo terco y obstinado es como asdfghjklñ y Levi aceptando su reto es demasiado asdfghjklñ, no sé si me entiendes xD ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el otro one-shot que escribí, todavía no puedo creer que escribí una situación tan estúpida entre ellos dos! :3 ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo!_

 _ **Lia Primrose** : ¡Hola Lia! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me hizo reír harto xD Eren solo quiere ser llenado de besitos y abrazos por Levi, pero el muy estúpido no se deja *corazón roto* :'c Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado :33_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : Ay, ¿realmente te gustó Inferno? Tengo sentimientos encontrados con mi propio fic, por un lado es como "esto es como wow", y luego lo leo y pienso "carajo, ¿realmente escribí algo tan enfermo" xD No pienso abandonar esta historia, ya tengo bien avanzada algunas cosas y siempre pienso en ella, incluso en clases xD _

_**Aramirezg** : ¡Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado! Eren siendo rebelde y terco es demasiado hermoso, ¡me encanta! Pronto traeré el siguiente capítulo, ¡saludos! :3_

 _ **AngelGefallen** : ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad que me gustó mucho! Espero que en este capítulo te haya quedado un poco más claro porque Levi aceptó que Eren no quisiera ser marcado a la fuerza, pronto mostraré más de la infancia de Levi y de Eren :3 ¿Qué si será todo muy Angst? Vas a sufrir mucho si sigues adelante entonces xD Maldito Isayama, no aguanto la espera del siguiente capítulo, me estoy muriendo cada día :c_

 _ **Danhe** : ¿Sabías que el segundo nombre de Eren, según Isayama, es Sufrimiento? Okno xD Pero bueno, siendo honesta, todos van a sufrir mucho, creo que si hay algo en lo que me especializo, es en escribir historias llenas de dolor y muerte (?) Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo :3_

 _ **Millary** **Rim** : Este fic tendrá un par de cosas metidas sobre política y movimientos sociales, quise darle un pequeño trasfondo para hacerlo todo más dramático (?) xD Me gusta Levi y Eren siendo hijos de puta con el otro, es como si se complementaran :v xD Ay, yo solo quiero que en el próximo capítulo del manga alguien haga algo impactante, yo siempre gritaba cuando leo un nuevo capítulo, ¡EREN, MALDITO, CÓMETE A REINER PARA QUE ADQUIERAS SU PODER DE TITÁN!, pero eso era muy sádico y no iba con la personalidad de mi bebé, pero bueh, sigo esperando a que por fin Eren pueda derrotar a alguien él solito xD_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Lo siento, pero ya valieron verga :'c Es que ellos dos son tan asdfghjklñ, merecen estar juntos y ser felices para siempre con muchos niños :33 Gracias a ti por leer, de verdad *-*_

 _ **Hbl** : Apostar contra los Ackerman es perder inmediatamente :'v Okno xD Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo :3_

 _ **Ariyass** : Muchas gracias por tu review c: Eren siempre se meterá con la altura de Levi, como todo el fandom xD Y Levi se gana a todas las madres del mundo, maldito bastardo :v ¿Lemon con amor? Pronto, pronto, ya verás, pero no diré de quién con quién (?) Recémosle a alguien para que Levi esté bien, para que todos estén bien, para ya no sufrir más :'c Saludos, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **WolfieHost** : Las cosas intensas son las mejores 7u7 ¿Quién sabe? Puede que quizás Levi le termine rogando (?) Okno adfghjklñ Muchísimas gracias por seguirme y por el review, ¡espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, saludos!_

 _ **Moru** **Evans** : No, muchísimas gracias a ti por leer mi fic :3 Nos vemos, ¡gracias!_

 _ **QueerBoyQueen** : Hello! Thanks for your review, I am not very good to write english, but I will do my best effort! I wanted to give him a political and social background to this history to not make her so empty and to put more drama, I like that you have liked! When I saw your review it was like, "OMG, THIS IS INCREDIBLE", so really, thank you very much! The political topics and the social struggle has always been something that I like to read, and I love that you have liked, really, your review made me smile a lot! Kisses!_

 _ **Azula Rivaille** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJA, ¡tu review me encantó! El fandom ama a nuestro pequeño enano y al chico Tatakae, son tan asdfghjklñ xD ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad, y ojalá te haya agradado este capítulo! ¡Nos leemos, saludos!_

 _ **fuckthesummer** : ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡A mí me encanta que te haya encantado a ti! xD_

 _ **Pau-Neko** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, aquí te traigo más (?) xD Me encanta el omegaverse tierno, ¡pero me gusta más donde hay resistencia y lucha, así que muchas gracias por tu review y tus palabras! ¡Saludos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _Y finalmente, quiero darle un especial agradecimiento lleno de amor a **Jhovanna** , cuando vi que me promocionaste en el grupo y en tú página de Facebook, chillé como loca, grité y me emocioné xD ¡De verdad, quedé demasiado impactada al verlo! ¡Mucha gente vio tu anuncio y los views de la historia subieron drásticamente! xD ¡Y no, no te preocupes, continuaré con esta historia hasta el final, aunque tarde dos años! Okno xD_

 _Ojalá este capítulo le haya gustado a todo el mundo, no se olviden de dejarme un review, harán de mí una persona muy feliz si lo hacen :D :v_

 _~Nos vemos~_


	4. Capítulo IV

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del señor Llama, si fueran míos, el Riren/Ereri sería canon :'v_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, posibles violaciones más adelante (?), Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

 ** _Un especial agradecimiento a Aramirezg por ayudarme en la corrección, eres la mejorsh *corazones rosados gays*_**

* * *

—Enaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaano.

—Mierda, ¿me quieres dejar sordo, maldita cuatro ojos?

La mujer castaña se sentó frente a él, sin dejar de sonreír y el alfa soltó un chasquido de irritación.

—¿Dónde está el cejotas? —gruñó Levi llamando con un movimiento de manos al camarero.

—Se quedó estacionando el auto, dijo que ordenáramos sin él. Además, sé lo que va a pedir —la omega se encogió de hombros y miró al camarero—. Quiero una ensalada Waldorf y una sopa de raviolis —ordenó la científica con calma, a pesar de que el camarero –un alfa– la mirara mal.

—¿Y para su esposo? —gruñó el hombre.

Levi fulminó con la mirada al camarero, logrando que se encogiera de hombros mientras la mujer comenzó a reír a carcajadas llamando la atención de todo el restaurante, lleno en ese momento por ser la hora de almuerzo.

—¿Yoooooo? ¿Casada con este enano gruñón? —Hanji volvió a carcajearse, logrando que más gente la mirara de forma desagradable. Aun así no le importaba demasiado.

—Traiga carpaccio de salmón. Y que esté fresco. Si no lo está, denunciaré su puto restaurante, ¿me entendió? Y tres copas de vino tinto, de la mejor viña —espetó Levi sin dirigirle una mirada al camarero.

El alfa, asustado, se apuró en retirar el menú e ir a la cocina a ordenar el pedido.

Hanji, luego de calmarse –lo que costó bastante– se tiró aire con una mano, tratando de respirar normalmente.

—No sabía que estabas a dieta —comentó Levi tras unos segundos en silencio.

—No lo estoy —Hanji se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír—. La ensalada es para Erwin.

Levi la miró con una ceja enarcada, interesado.

—Mi querido esposo está a dieta gracias a los atracones de comida chatarra que se daba cuando no salía a almorzar. Hace una semana se pesó, y subió cinco kilos.

—Son las cejas.

Hanji soltó una risa baja mientras el camarero les servía vino, silencioso.

—Hablando del diablo —dijo la mujer cuando vio a Erwin cruzar la puerta del restaurante.

Imponente y solemne, eran dos palabras que definían al rubio, jefe de la división de química y farmacia de empresas Zackly. Era alto, grande y maceteado, con ojos azules, cabello rubio y expresión normalmente tranquila. Su esposa, Hanji, era su segunda al mando.

—Hola Levi, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Erwin sentándose al lado de su mujer.

—Tsk, estresado como la mierda con todos los proyectos que tengo qué hacer —escupió el azabache—. Así que, ¿estás a dieta?

—Hanji Zoe, ¿le dijiste que estaba a dieta? —Erwin maldijo cuando la omega comenzó a reírse—. Va a reírse para siempre de mí.

—No te preocupes, será cruel contigo para compensar su falta de estatura —contestó Hanji palmeándole el hombro a su esposo.

—Voy a matarte —gruñó Levi.

El camarero volvió con los platos, todavía callado y temeroso de volver a ganarse una mirada temible del azabache. Se retiró apresuradamente, tragando saliva.

—Levi, ¿sigues asustando a todo el mundo? —le regañó Erwin como un padre a su hijo. Su amigo se encogió de hombros, indiferente—. ¿Cómo es que Eren siquiera te soporta?

—Tsk —volvió a escupir Levi—. Ese mocoso es mi omega. Debe soportarme.

—Encantador —soltó Hanji sonriendo—. ¿Cuándo lo vamos a conocer? ¡Tiene que ser interesante! ¡Va a cumplir dieciocho, es todo un adulto, y debe conocernos! ¿Qué le regalarás para su cumpleaños? ¿Lo conoceremos?

—Es en cinco días. Y no, nunca lo van a conocer.

La mujer hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos, mientras que Levi la miraba lleno de burla.

—Venga, Levi. Me gustaría conocer al chico que resultó ser tu pareja destinada y debe soportarte. Además, no todos los días puedes conversar con omegas que luchan por sus derechos.

Con lentitud, el azabache miró a Erwin, sus ojos entrecerrándose con fiereza y, sin saberlo, con un poco de posesividad.

—Espero que no estés planeando interrogarlo —gruñó Levi—. Eren no estará cómodo si vas con intención de hacerlo sentir inferior, y yo no lo pienso hacer pasar por eso.

El aire, de un momento a otro, pasó de relajado a tenso. Hanji eliminó su sonrisa rápidamente mientras Erwin fruncía el ceño, un tanto incómodo.

—No pensaba–

—Levi —Hanji ladeó la cabeza, interrumpiendo a su esposo—, ¿es mi idea, o acabas de sonar como si quisieras proteger a tu omega?

El aludido apretó sus labios, soltando un gruñido bajo en advertencia. Pero sabía que eso no serviría mucho con Hanji, quien no le temía a la mirada amenazante del alfa.

—Es mi instinto —espetó.

—No, no es eso —Erwin lo miró, impasible—. Pareciera que no quieres que nadie hiera a tu omega. Pareciera como si lo quisieras.

Levi soltó una carcajada ácida, pero la siguiente pregunta lo enmudeció.

—¿Lo marcaste?

Los ojos de Hanji eran serios, sin atisbo de burla en ellos.

—No —admitió a regañadientes, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del rubio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Erwin luego de unos segundos sin decir nada.

Contra su voluntad, Levi mordió su labio inferior, como si no quisiera hablar de ello. Erwin lucía más sorprendido aún.

—No quiere ser marcado —admitió a regañadientes.

—¿Y tú… se lo permitiste? —preguntó Hanji incrédula. Levi solo asintió—. Pero… ¿no estás necesitado?

El azabache frunció el ceño.

—Cada puto día desde que lo conocí —soltó acariciando su frente con frustración—. Quiero marcarlo. Quiero follarlo hasta que caiga desmayado por el cansancio. Quiero que gima mi nombre como si fuera–

—¡Levi! —le interrumpió Erwin exasperado.

No contestó nada, sirviéndose otra copa de vino y tratando de no pensar en el omega debajo suyo, enrojecido, desnudo y sudoroso. Debía controlarse. Debía ser capaz de resistir la tentación por muy placentera que fuera.

—Zackly hará una fiesta en dos semanas más —dijo Hanji de improviso, llamando la atención del alfa pelinegro—. Lleva a Eren.

—Carajo, no —Levi la fulminó con la mirada—. Zackly se lo comerá vivo. Además, Eren no estará cómodo.

Cada cierto tiempo, el presidente de las diversas compañías para las que Levi y Erwin trabajaban, Darius Zackly, hacía fiestas elegantes donde solo iban unos pocos alfas seleccionados con sus respectivas parejas. Era una manera de afianzar las relaciones entre los distintos jefes de departamentos y –aunque Levi hiciera la vista gorda– ver qué tipos de omegas poseían sus trabajadores. Zackly era una persona bastante poderosa, que tenía contacto con todos los senadores, trabajadores del gobierno e incluso el primer ministro, Nicholas Lobov.

Bueno, Levi hacía la vista gorda antes. Pero si Zackly se enteraba de que tenía una pareja, querría conocerla. Y si conocía a Eren, le preguntaría por qué no lo había marcado. Y podría sospechar que Levi estaba dándole libertades a su omega que no cualquier alfa le daría. Y si Eren se descontrolaba, si no soportaba que Zackly le hablara como si fuera una basura…

Se le vino a la mente la esposa de Zackly, una omega llamada Pamela que, en sus tiempos, tuvo que haber sido hermosa. Ahora era apenas una sombra marchita y apagada de lo que fue antes; sumisa, triste y silenciosa. Llena de moretones que ya le daba lo mismo cubrir.

Por un momento, Levi pensó en un Eren así y no pudo evitar estremecerse en el interior. No podía imaginarse a Eren siendo callado, complaciente y dócil. Podían discutir mucho, pero Levi podía admitir a regañadientes que una de las cosas que encontraba atractivas en el omega, era el brillo feroz en sus ojos, llenos de vida y libertad.

Parpadeó, confundido.

¿Acaso él…?

—Levi —Hanji lo miró mordiendo su labio inferior—. Zackly se enteró de que tienes un omega. Quiere verlo.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

—Eren no–

—Levi, lo protegeremos —le interrumpió Erwin—. Hanji no se le separará, lo prometo. Y si hay problemas, yo voy a respaldarte. Pero debes llevarlo.

Sintió su estómago pesado, su mente viajando a todas las situaciones desastrosas que podrían llevarse a cabo esa noche. Iba a tener que ir con cuidado. Lenta y calmadamente. Pedirle a Eren que se comportara como un omega sumiso y obediente.

 _"_ _Sabes, Levi, a muchos omegas no nos gustan las vidas que nos obligan a llevar. Ustedes, los alfas, están demasiado preocupados de su propia felicidad como para ver la terrible vida que llevamos los omegas."_

Las palabras que Hanji le soltó hacía varias semanas se repitieron en su cerebro, fuertes y claras.

Vio a la castaña de reojo. Cuando estaba con ellos, siempre sonreía alegre, hacia bromas e incluso trataba a Erwin más como un amigo que como un esposo. Pero en las fiestas o en la empresa siempre cambiaba drásticamente. Jamás alejándose de su alfa, tratando de no ser tan exaltada con muchas situaciones que en otro momento le habrían valido sus gritos. Sonriendo mansamente frente a otros e incluso al extremo de llamarlo Señor Ackerman frente a Zackly.

 _"_ _Una vida horrible y sin dignidad"_ , había dicho Nanaba en uno de sus miles de discursos.

—Ahí veré qué hago —se limitó a decir tratando de lucir indiferente.

Hanji lo observó a los ojos varios segundos, sin decir nada, para luego sonreír con suavidad.

—Quiero conocer al chico que te tiene así, Levi —dijo calmada.

Levi resopló y desvió la vista, haciéndose el desentendido.

No iba a admitir abiertamente que ver a Eren se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre buena.

De hecho, demasiado buena para su gusto.

* * *

—Feliz cumpleaños, Eren. Venga, pide un deseo.

Eren comenzó a reír al ver a sus amigos extendiendo un pequeño cupcake en su dirección con una pequeña vela encendida en el centro.

 _Deseo… deseo salir de aquí_.

Sopló hacia la vela, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ese deseo, para que algún día se hiciera real.

—¿Vas a hacer una fiesta, bastardo suicida? Después de todo, no siempre cumples dieciocho —comentó Jean.

—Lo estaba pensando, pero no me dejan invitar animales a la casa —contestó Eren encogiéndose de hombros. Antes de que Jean pudiera responder, volvió a hablar—. No, no tengo ganas de fiesta. Además, Levi…

—¿Va a marcarte? —se burló Connie.

Mikasa golpeó la mesa, poniéndose de pie y sobresaltando a todo el mundo. Connie hubiera preferido no decir nada al notar la mirada sombría de la muchacha.

—¿Crees que es divertido bromear sobre eso, Connie? —murmuró Mikasa con aspecto aterrador.

—Oye, Mikasa —Eren igual se puso de pie y la miró con seriedad, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla—, ¿quieres relajarte? Levi no va a marcarme. Solo iremos al mar el fin de semana, con _mamá_ —a la mención de Carla, la joven beta se relajó visiblemente.

—De todas formas, Mikasa —dijo Armin a su lado—, Eren dijo que nos contaría si algo raro pasa. Ahí tienes el permiso de todos para matarlo.

—¡Armin!

Todos comenzaron a reír al ver la cara de indignación de Eren, aunque había una tensión palpable por debajo, en especial de sus dos mejores amigos, que temían cada vez más por el castaño. Las pocas veces que habían visto al alfa de su amigo, se hacía bastante obvio que de a poco se iba adentrando en los sentimientos de Eren. Ya no fruncía el ceño al hablar de él, e incluso, parecía lucir más animado cuando lo nombraba.

—¿Se irán hoy, entonces? —le preguntó Marco.

—Sí —Eren estaba distraído—, nos invitó a su cabaña, al este de Mitras.

De pronto, alguien lo abrazó por el cuello, sobresaltándolo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Eren —Annie se asomó por su hombro, tan silenciosa como siempre, y se inclinó unos centímetros, enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral—. ¿Puedes decirle a Mikasa que vaya a verme en la tarde? Mis papás saldrán a visitar a mis abuelos y no volverán hasta el domingo —le murmuró rápida y velozmente en voz apenas audible mientras el resto de sus amigos seguían conversando.

—Gracias, Annie—el muchacho le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo de lado cuando la chica se enderezó.

—Oigan, ustedes dos, están muy juntos —Sasha se llevó una papa cocida a su boca, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Armin soltó una risa baja y nerviosa, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a Mikasa, quien lucía tranquila e indiferente, aunque sus ojos brillaban.

—¿Se imaginan a Annie y Eren juntos? —Jean enarcó una ceja—. Sería raro, considerando que para tener hijos…

—¡Jean! —Armin le interrumpió mientras Eren enrojecía, avergonzado, y Annie fulminaba con la mirada al otro alfa.

—¡Fue una broma! —se defendió el chico.

—Eres un idiota —gruñó Eren irritado antes de que su móvil comenzara a sonar. Sin mirar el número, contestó—. ¿Qué?

—Tan encantador como siempre —respondió Levi sarcástico.

—Te voy a cortar.

—Te tiraré de la oreja si lo haces.

— _Ti tirirí di li iriji si li hicis_ —imitó Eren con una voz estúpida.

—Mocoso.

— _Micisi._

—Estoy detrás de ti.

Aterrado, el castaño se giró violentamente, sin embargo, no había nadie detrás. El patio de la preparatoria estaba vacío, solo quedaban ellos, que decidieron permanecer un momento allí para hacerle una pequeña celebración a Eren.

—Mentiroso.

— _Mintirisi._

El castaño frunció el ceño.

—Se supone que yo soy el mocoso.

—Qué bueno que conozcas tu lugar.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y luego comenzó a reír. Cada vez que hablaba con Levi, su omega interior parecía apoderarse de él porque el solo hecho de conversar unos segundos con el alfa, le alegraba el día. Se sentía extraño y perturbado por ello.

—¿Estás fuera? Salgo en dos minutos.

—¿Todavía sigues allí con tus amigos? Puedo esperar un poco más.

—No te preocupes, ya estamos terminando. Además, el viaje es largo.

—Nos vemos, entonces.

Cortó la llamada con una minúscula sonrisa y, al levantar el rostro, se encontró con las miradas llenas de incredulidad de sus amigos.

—¿Qué?

Todos se miraron entre sí unos segundos para que finalmente Mikasa abriera su boca:

—Eren —la chica parecía indecisa—, ¿seguro que no terminarás acostándote con Levi?

El castaño se atoró con el último pedazo de cupcake y sus amigos le dirigieron una mirada de indignación a la pelinegra.

—Lo que Mikasa quería preguntar, Eren —le dijo Armin suspirando mientras el omega trataba de recuperarse—, es que pareciera que Levi te gusta. Y no precisamente como amigo.

El muchacho miró en silencio a cada uno de sus compañeros, como si quisiera corroborar que todos pensaban lo mismo. Luego miró a otro lado, perturbado.

—Es mi alfa, está claro que mi cuerpo–

—No hablamos de eso, bastardo suicida —le espetó Jean—. Te comportas como una niña enamorada.

Eren frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose descubierto, y se puso de pie con molestia, colocando su mochila al hombro.

—No sé de qué hablan. Nos vemos el lunes. Gracias por la sorpresa.

Sin dirigirles una segunda mirada se dirigió al estacionamiento -que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina-, al mismo tiempo que su mente divagaba por las palabras de sus amigos.

Sabía que tenían razón. Sabía que estaba comenzando a sentirse a gusto con la presencia del alfa, y aquello le asustaba a más no poder. Sabía que debía alejarse, pero era cada vez más _difícil_ , en especial cuando Levi le acariciaba el cabello y luego le besaba suavemente al despedirse.

Su lado omega estaba actuando más de lo que le gustaría.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Levi no se alejaría así como así, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, ¡e incluso había aceptado que estudiaría después y lo marcaría cuando tuviera su título! Sin embargo, del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, y Eren lo sabía muy bien. Podía llegar a querer a Levi como amigo. Podía llegar a quererlo como pareja. Incluso podía llegar a quererlo como amante. Pero eso no significaba que su sueño de que las cosas en Sina cambiaran quedaría en el olvido. Si Levi no podía entender eso, jamás podrían estar juntos.

Giró en una esquina del edificio, viendo el estacionamiento y notando el auto de Levi, pero se quedó quieto al ver al alfa fuera, apoyado en la puerta, hablando con una linda omega.

Una linda omega que le sonreía coquetamente, como una perra en celo.

Eren iba a matar a Hitch.

Podía sentir como su instinto territorial tomaba control con su cuerpo, empujándolo a romperle la cara a la omega. Levi era _su_ alfa, solo de él y de nadie más. _Suyo,_ _suyo, suyo_ …

Parpadeó sintiéndose raro. Quiso golpearse por su actitud infantil. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Respirando aceleradamente, caminó hacia el auto.

—Hola —saludó, y luego, temblando, besó a Levi ferozmente, marcando su territorio.

Levi recibió el beso sorprendido, sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente y le devolvió el beso, sintiendo sus instintos alfas activos, percibiendo el olor de feromonas que Eren soltaba. Y, por debajo, otra cosa más: ansiedad y posesión. ¿Acaso el mocoso estaba celoso?

—Hola —masculló Levi separándose. Luego, agregó en voz más baja—. Podrías… avisar cuando nos besemos.

Los ojos de Eren brillaron por el deseo, su rostro ruborizado.

—Hitch, ¿no puedes ir a molestar a Marlo? —preguntó Eren ignorando lo que Levi dijo pero sin volverse a la omega.

—Consíganse un hotel —soltó Hitch antes de resoplar, y sin despedirse se marchó a zancadas, con toda probabilidad maldiciendo a Eren en su interior.

Hubo un momento de silencio luego de que la omega desapareciera del lugar. Eren se sentía extraño y nervioso.

—No sabía que eras celoso —comentó Levi burlón.

Todavía ignorando lo que estaba diciendo, Eren subió al auto tratando de lucir digno y no humillado. Había actuado como un niño egoísta que no quería prestar su juguete, que ni siquiera quería mostrárselo a otra persona.

Unos segundos después, Levi subió a su lado encendiendo el auto.

—¿Qué te dijo Hitch? —preguntó cuando salían del estacionamiento, tratando de lucir desinteresado.

 _"_ _¿Qué te dijo esa perra?_ " quiso realmente preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua para no soltarlo.

—Se preguntaba qué hacía un alfa tan guapo en el estacionamiento —contestó Levi tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. Eren resopló—. Pero no te preocupes. No estoy interesado en ella.

—Ah, como si realmente me importara —escupió el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

—Mocoso.

—Por mí, puedes marcarla y dejarme en paz.

El auto frenó en seco y Eren se sujetó del tablero para evitar golpearse la cabeza. Afortunadamente, la calle estaba vacía.

—¿Qué mierda–?

—Retira lo dicho, Eren —ordenó Levi interrumpiéndolo. El castaño se quedó mudo—. Retíralo. Ahora —el menor desvió la vista, nervioso, todavía sin decir nada—. ¡Mierda, Eren, retira lo que dijiste!

—¡Prometiste no gritarme más! —chilló Eren temblando, subiendo sus piernas al asiento para abrazarlas.

—¡Retíralo, mocoso de mierda! ¡Y baja tus putas piernas!

Automáticamente, Eren obedeció, con los ojos llorosos.

—Lo siento —balbuceó queriendo hacerse pequeñito—. Lo s-siento m-mucho, Levi. Lo di-ije sin pe-ensarlo.

Levi tomó una respiración profunda, notando entonces la situación completamente. Maldijo en su interior, conteniendo las ganas de abrazar a Eren y no soltarlo más.

—Eren —el castaño lo miró y con rapidez limpió sus ojos, como si estuviera enfurecido consigo mismo—. No lo hice a propósito, lo prometo.

—Vale —murmuró Eren mirando al frente.

Hizo una mueca, indeciso.

No había gritado queriendo. Solo que… las palabras de Eren realmente, _realmente_ , lo hicieron estremecer y una sensación desagradable se adueñó en su estómago. Pensó en esa omega, en marcarla, y un rechazo natural le salió del interior. No marcaría a nadie que no fuera Eren. Entonces que Eren soltara que si se fijaba en otra persona lo haría feliz… Lo hizo sentir desgraciado.

Eren, en cambio, trataba de ordenar todo el revoltijo que era su mente. Levi le gritó. Había dicho una estupidez hiriente, pero Levi le gritó. Se sintió como un niño pequeño tan sólo porque Levi le gritó. Su omega interior se apoderó de él, acurrucándose para tratar de amortiguar una lluvia de golpes que pensó que le caería. Porque Levi le gritó.

Pero no había querido decirlo. Bueno, en realidad sí. Porque los celos lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro, porque se sentía enfermo de solo ver a Levi con otra persona. Y entonces vio la oportunidad de herirlo y la tomó sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sin pensar en los gritos.

Si Levi le gritaba, todo parecía volverse malo, aterrador y doloroso.

Eren detestó que unos simples gritos lo hicieran sentir así. Sin embargo, detestó más a Levi por generar eso.

—Eren.

Miró al alfa, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Lenta y pausadamente, Levi abrió sus brazos.

Su omega interior chilló y no pudo contenerlo. Antes de pensarlo detenidamente, se metió entre los brazos del alfa dejando que lo rodeara, encogiéndose allí y devolviéndole el abrazo. Inhaló, el olor de Levi invadiendo sus fosas nasales. Su olor siempre podía calmarlo.

—Lo siento —susurró Levi contra su cabello, dándole un pequeño beso.

—Yo igual —contestó en voz baja—. Por favor, no vuelvas a gritarme.

—Lo prometo.

Eren se detestó más a sí mismo por sentirse de esa forma con Levi, a pesar de haber prometido que jamás dejaría que un alfa lo hiciera sentir vulnerable.

* * *

—¡Eren! ¡¿Terminaste tu bolso?!

—Eeeeeeeeeh… sí…

—¡Eren!

—¡Espérame cinco minutos!

—¡Eren Johann Jaeger!

—¡Mamá!

Levi acarició sus sienes, irritado, escuchando los gritos que Carla soltaba desde la cocina hacia la habitación del chico, en el segundo piso. Salió de la casa, llevando el bolso de Carla para dejarlo en el maletero del auto, todavía oyendo los gritos. Quería relajarse, pero estaba tratando de dejar el cigarro, así que por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era apretar la pelota de goma amarilla del día.

Cuando logró convencerse de que ya estaba bien, entró otra vez viendo a Eren bajar con un bolso en la mano.

—Se supone que llegaríamos a tu casa para echar las maletas y subir inmediatamente —gruñó Levi al mirarlo.

Eren lo miró de mala forma.

—Me quedé dormido anoche.

—¿Babeaste mucho, mocoso?

—Púdrete, Ackerman.

—Madura, Jaeger.

El castaño le mostró el dedo corazón en el momento en que su mamá salía de la cocina llevando una bolsa con galletas, sándwiches y jugo.

—¡Eren!

—¡Agh!

Levi miró con burla al castaño.

Apenas estuvieron listos, subieron al auto de Levi. El viaje había sido una idea del azabache. Se le ocurrió al momento de oír a Carla decir que a Eren le gustaba el mar, pero se concretó al invitar a la mujer a acompañarlos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Eren allí. El omega había tratado de no lucir entusiasmado al oír la invitación, pero poco pudo hacer ya que la emoción se reflejaba en sus ojos.

La cabaña de Levi que tenía a orillas del mar había sido heredada de su padre –Kenny- y la había utilizado bastante poco, así que, con toda probabilidad, estaría llena de polvo. Aquel pensamiento lo estremeció, pero bueno, no podía pedir un servicio de limpieza porque no había señal telefónica por allí. Dauper, el pueblito más cercano que quedaba del lugar, tenía poca señal y más allá de eso la comunicación era inexistente. Así que echó, antes de irse, su material de limpieza, pensando como convencería a Eren de ayudarlo a limpiar.

El viaje era de seis horas, así que sería largo, pesado y aburrido. El entusiasmo de Eren duró una hora y luego se quedó dormido en el asiento trasero del auto, no sin antes de enviarle un mensaje a Mikasa diciéndole que se juntaran en la casa de Annie a ver alguna película.

Su amiga entendió rápidamente lo que quería decir.

Levi y Carla conversaban amenamente durante el viaje, con una música suave de fondo mientras Eren dormitaba con la boca abierta y un hilillo de baba cayendo por un costado de su boca. El alfa tuvo que controlarse para no golpearlo por aquello.

Luego de unas cuatro horas de viaje, llegaron a un pequeño supermercado que quedaba en la carretera. Despertó a Eren de un golpe sin fuerzas, ganándose un quejido de su parte, mientras Carla se reía con suavidad y caminaba hacia el local.

—¿Cuánto falta? —murmuró Eren bajando del auto y estirándose.

—Dos horas, más o menos —contestó Levi entrando al supermercado con Eren detrás.

—Um… —el chico frunció el ceño y se apuró en ir donde su mamá, susurrándole algo al oído.

La mujer solo se rió, negando con la cabeza y dándole un suave golpe. Sin embargo, Eren se giró sonriendo y caminó por entre los distintos estantes mientras Levi y Carla buscaban las cosas necesarias para prepararse otro sándwich y comer al llegar a la cabaña.

Cuando ya tenían las cosas necesarias, Levi fue a abrir la parte trasera del auto para guardar las bolsas apenas Carla fue a pagar todo lo comprado, y al girarse vio a Eren saliendo con una pequeña bolsita en su mano.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Un helado —contestó Eren rompiendo el envoltorio.

Levi vio una mancha blanca y su ceño se frunció más de lo posible.

—No te atrevas a comer eso dentro de mi auto —espetó el azabache recordando la baba de Eren, mientras Carla salía cargando unas bolsas.

Eren soltó unas palabrotas bajas, con expresión infantil, y se alejó caminando por el borde de la carretera.

—No te alejes mucho, Eren —dijo su madre dejando que Levi la ayudara.

—Mhm —asintió el castaño mirando los árboles.

Conversando de cosas banales, Levi y Carla se entretenían al guardar todo lo que compraron y acomodaban como era posible sin desordenar demasiado.

Apenas tuvieron todo listo, Carla avisó que iba al baño y le pidió que llamara a Eren, que seguía caminando como si nada, sin dejar de mirar los árboles.

Resoplando por el fastidio, aceptó dando un par de pasos para tirarle la oreja a ese maldito mocoso.

—Oi, Eren —dijo ya más cerca.

Se quedó inmóvil cuando Eren se giró con el helado metido en su boca y la crema cayendo por el borde de su labio.

Normalmente, Levi encontraría aquello asqueroso. Pero por algún extraño motivo, esa escena fue totalmente erótica para él. En especial cuando Eren sacó el helado y pasó su lengua por toda su longitud, la crema acumulándose en su boca.

Levi se imaginó a Eren de rodillas frente a él, chupándosela.

Se giró bruscamente al sentir su pantalón apretado.

—¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Eren inocente.

Lo imaginó pasando su lengua por su extensión, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios húmedos por la saliva y el líquido preseminal.

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Estaba seguro que si se giraba, Eren notaría su creciente erección. Prácticamente tenía una carpa en los pantalones.

—Vamos —gruñó tratando de que su voz no temblara.

—Mhm.

Sabía, sin necesidad de darse vuelta, que el chico debía tener el helado otra vez en su boca.

Lo miró por sobre el hombro.

Grave error.

Al parecer, Eren se manchó los dedos con un poco de crema, porque se los estaba chupando uno por uno, haciendo unos sonidos que para sus oídos sonaron totalmente morbosos.

—Eren —el aludido lo miró, inquisitivo—. ¿Alguna vez la has chupado?

Por supuesto, sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el omega.

Se atoró con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser, el helado cayendo al suelo. El chico chilló, espantado, por el destino del delicioso helado que ya no podría seguir saboreando, y levantó la vista fulminando con los ojos a Levi.

—¡No! —gruñó enfurruñado, pasando a su lado camino al auto—. ¡Y elimina tu estúpida erección, pervertido de mierda!

Si la situación no hubiera sido tan ridícula, Levi le habría pegado un manotazo. Pero Eren tenía razón: debía hacer algo con el problema en sus pantalones.

Diez minutos después, salieron del estacionamiento luego de que Levi tuviera que pasar al baño _urgentemente_ , y, por el resto del camino, Eren no le dirigió mirada ni palabra alguna.

* * *

Llegaron, finalmente, a la cabaña cerca de las nueve de la noche. Ya la luna estaba en el cielo, iluminando el mar, cuyas olas rompían contra la arena. Eren no se aguantó más y bajo de golpe, sonriendo como un niño pequeño mientras se quitaba las zapatillas para luego correr hacia el agua.

—¡Ni se te ocurra bañarte, mocoso! —gritó Levi bajando.

—¡Yo hago lo que quiero! —contestó Eren sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Eren!

—¡Ya, mamá!

Carla sonrió maternalmente, siguiendo a Levi hacia la cabaña. Subieron las escaleras y Levi abrió la puerta, el olor a polvo invadiéndolo. Arrugó las cejas, molesto, encendiendo la luz. La última vez que había ido, fue cuando tenía quince años, queriendo darle una última oportunidad a su padre. Por supuesto, fracasó miserablemente.

—Es acogedora —comentó Carla entrando, viendo la pequeña sala de estar y el comedor junto a la cocina en un estilo americano. Podía ver, por el pasillo, tres puertas—. ¿Tiene dos habitaciones?

—Ah, sí —Levi la miró, pensativo—. Puedes dormir sola, si quieres. Hay una cama matrimonial que Eren y yo podemos compartir.

La mujer lo miró unos segundos en silencio, sus ojos dorados luciendo un poco meditabundos.

—No sé si él…

—Está bien —Levi asintió con la cabeza—. No le haré nada. Y si Eren está muy desesperado, puedo dormir en el sofá.

—Pero eres el anfitrión…

—No te preocupes, Carla —hizo una mueca—. Es el cumpleaños de Eren.

La mujer, entonces, le sonrió.

Levi se sintió como si estuviera ante su madre por unos segundos. Se contuvo de abrazarla como lo había hecho tantas veces cuando era niño.

—¿Puedes ir a buscar las maletas y las cosas? Puedo hacer un aseo rápido, mañana podríamos ordenar más a fondo —comentó la mujer mirando los muebles llenos de polvo.

—Claro.

Salió de la cabaña, entonces, y empezó a buscar a Eren. Lo encontró a orillas de la playa, sus pies hundidos en la arena, dejando que se mojaran por las olas suaves que lograban llegar allí, mirando hacia la luna. Su cabello castaño se movía por el viento suave y sabía que, si lo miraba de frente, sus ojos debían estar brillando con fuerza.

Silencioso, caminó hasta alcanzarlo, importándole poco si sus zapatos se mojaban, y lo abrazó por la cintura. El chico no se inmutó, ni siquiera cuando le dejó un beso en el cuello.

—Precioso —susurró Levi encandilado, sintiendo deseos de nunca soltarlo.

Eren cerró sus ojos, y se apoyó en Levi, suspirando.

Quería decirle un montón de cosas, pero ninguna salió de sus labios. Ni siquiera cuando besó a Levi con la luna de fondo.

* * *

Eren no se quejó cuando Levi lo despertó con un beso, abrazándolo por la espalda, para luego besarle el cuello susurrándole _feliz cumpleaños_.

No lo diría jamás en voz alta, pero despertar así no estaba para nada mal.

Soltó una especie de ronroneo, sintiendo la boca del alfa todavía ocupada en su cuello, y dejó escapar una carcajada.

—No te la voy a chupar con esto, Levi —murmuró Eren sin eliminar su sonrisa.

—¿Seguro? —contestó el azabache.

—Ajá.

Resopló, separándose y estirando sus extremidades.

El omega se había quejado unos minutos luego de que le dijeran que tendría que dormir con Levi, pero eran quejas vanas y sin fundamentos, ya que apenas tocó la cama, cayó dormido para después acurrucarse contra el alfa al sentir que se este se acostaba.

—Levántate, tenemos que ordenar —dijo Levi poniéndose de pie.

—Es mi cumpleaños, déjame dormir un poco más —protestó Eren sin abrir sus ojos.

—Tsk. Ve a la arena y duerme allá. No estorbes, ¿me escuchaste? —Eren soltó algo incomprensible—. Oi, levántate mocoso de mierda.

—Agh, eres un amargado —gruñó Eren abriendo sus ojos.

—Repítelo.

Eren levantó la cabeza y, con una sonrisa perezosa, le dijo:

—Eres un maldito enano amargado al que le hace falta sexo.

Levi lo fulminó con la mirada, un aura amenazante invadiendo todo su ser.

—Yo no estaba teniendo una erección anoche ni liberaba feromonas como loco —escupió Levi, logrando que el chico se ruborizara y desviara la vista.

—No puedo controlar eso —masculló Eren.

El castaño se había despertado en medio de la noche, abrazado al pecho de Levi, y cuando se acomodaba para volver a dormir, descubrió por qué despertó; su ano estaba total y absolutamente empapado, liberando lubricación que humedecía su ropa interior. Quiso alejarse del alfa, sabiendo que era su cercanía la que lo tenía así, pero entonces Levi lo estrechó más sin soltarlo ni un poco y rozando, sin querer, su entrepierna provocando que el miembro del omega reaccionara.

Eren gimió sonoramente, despertando a Levi.

Se observaron en silencio unos tensos segundos, el omega ruborizado como nunca antes y Levi sonriendo burlonamente. Aunque sus ojos lucían inquietos.

—Interesante —musitó el alfa, todavía sin soltarlo.

—L-Levi —farfulló Eren al sentir otro roce.

Entonces, Levi pareció reaccionar. Lo soltó, llevando una mano a su nariz para dejar de oler las feromonas potentes que Eren soltaba, y desvió la vista.

—Arregla tu problema —gruñó Levi saliendo de la habitación.

Una hora después, Levi volvió para encontrarse a un relajado Eren durmiendo, y se acostó lo más lejos posible del chico para no tener otro accidente.

—A los dos nos hace falta sexo —declaró Levi ladeando la cabeza.

—No.

—Mocoso.

—Que no.

—Cada día tus feromonas son más fuertes.

—Bueno, buscaré la forma de satisfacerme.

—¿Y con qué? ¿Con tus dedos?

—Compraré un vibrador.

Levi lo miró con incredulidad.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—Un pene en tu trasero es mejor que un vibrador.

—Quizás un vibrador sea más grande que tu pene.

—Quizás un pene en tu boca sea capaz de callarte.

—Quizás–

—Chicos —los dos hombres se giraron hacia la puerta con unas expresión de absoluto horror en sus rostros—, ¿pueden dejar de hablar de penes y vibradores? El desayuno ya está listo —Carla no lucía avergonzada, sino divertida, lo que logró hacerlos sentir más abochornados.

Los dos asintieron, pálidos y sin borrar sus expresiones de terror. El desayuno fue el momento más incómodo de todo el fin de semana.

* * *

Eren hizo una mueca cuando Levi le pellizcó el brazo. El azabache solo esbozó una media sonrisa, divertido, mientras Carla partía el pastel que hizo para Eren. Habían cenado en la terraza, viendo el mar y la luna, y conversando de un montón de trivialidades, los dos hombres molestándose entre sí la mayor parte del tiempo. Levi se estaba burlando del omega ya que Eren se olvidó echarse protector solar y ahora sus brazos, rostro y piernas estaban quemadas totalmente.

—Es la receta de tu abuela, Eren, la que te hacía cada cumpleaños solo para ti —decía Carla sirviendo el pastel—. Se llama _Frankfurter Kranz,_ y se pasaba de generación en generación, en especial desde que los países antiguos desaparecieron por la Cuarta Guerra Mundial —los ojos del castaño se iluminaron, recibiendo el trozo de pastel—. Levi, si algún día haces algo malo y debes pedirle perdón a Eren, esta es una buena manera de hacerlo. Eren no se resiste a este pastel.

—Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaa.

—Ereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen.

El chico hizo un puchero, enfurruñado, y Carla soltó una risa, dejando sobre la mesa una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

—Es algo pequeño, pero espero que te guste, cariño.

Sonriendo con suavidad, Eren desenvolvió el regalo y al abrir la caja, se encontró con un pequeño collar redondo que tenía un diseño de camafeo en la parte exterior. Al abrirlo, habían dos fotos: una era de Eren cuando niño, abrazando a su mamá a orillas del mar, y la otra era de Eren junto a Armin y Mikasa riendo y poniendo expresiones bobas a la cámara.

—Es precioso —dijo Eren honestamente colgándose el collar inmediatamente.

—No tuve tiempo para envolver mi regalo, mocoso —dijo Levi rebuscando algo en su bolsillo mientras Eren volvía a comer de su pastel—, así que cierra los ojos y extiende tus manos.

El castaño soltó un quejido, pero obedeció sonriendo, y Levi depositó una tarjeta en su palma extendida.

Eren abrió los ojos y contempló la tarjeta a su nombre por unos segundos, mudo y atónito. Luego soltó un jadeo ahogado.

—¿Qué es… es esto? —sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, sin dejar de ver la tarjeta.

—Una tarjeta de crédito, eso es obvio —Levi rodó los ojos—. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Crédito ilimitado. Pero —estrechó los ojos—, la cuenta me llegará a mí. Así que si veo que la estás desperdiciando en cosas inútiles como, no sé, un _vibrador_ —el castaño enrojeció—, te la quitaré.

—Yo… —Eren tragó saliva—. Gra-acias, Levi… No era necesario que…

—Lo era —se limitó a decir el alfa.

Carla soltó una risa baja para luego bostezar y levantarse de la mesa, recogiendo el pastel.

—Me iré a dormir —les dijo—. Si quieren más pastel, estará en el refrigerador —Levi asintió mientras Eren seguía contemplando la tarjeta—. No vayan a dormirse muy tarde, ¿eh?

—Adiós, mamá. Buenas noches. Gracias por el regalo.

—Nos vemos a la mañana, Carla.

La mujer desapareció y hubo un silencio cómodo después de ello, solo las olas del mar escuchándose en la quietud de la noche. Lentamente, Eren tomó la mano de Levi y la acarició.

—Esto viene con algo, ¿cierto? —preguntó en voz baja. Levi cerró sus ojos—. No me darías una tarjeta así como así solo por mi cumpleaños.

—¿No?

—No, porque…

Eren no siguió hablando, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo antes de continuar y soltar una estupidez.

 _Porque tú y yo no somos más que un capricho del destino. Porque a pesar de lo que quiere mi instinto, tengo miedo de llegar a quererte demasiado. Porque tú solo me miras como un agujero donde satisfacerte sexualmente._

No podía decir eso. No se veía capaz de decirlo. Porque lo primero le costaba creerlo, lo segundo lo hacía temblar de miedo y temía que lo tercero fuera cierto.

—Necesito pedirte un favor —murmuró Levi abriendo sus ojos para mirarlo a la cara—. En dos semanas más, habrá una fiesta en mi trabajo. Necesito que me acompañes y… y finjas que te tengo dominado. Solo por unas horas.

 _Dominado._

Eren desvió la vista.

—¿Y si no quiero?

Levi ladeó la cabeza, con expresión imperturbable.

—Mi jefe, Zackly, quiere conocerte —contestó con honestidad—. Zackly se maneja con los altos cargos políticos del país, Eren. Y si se entera de que te estoy permitiendo tantas cosas, si sabe que no estás sometido a mí, podemos tener problemas. No quiero forzarte y marcarte, Eren. No contra tu voluntad —el castaño asintió, comprensivo—. No te preocupes. Les pediré a unos amigos que te cuiden en caso de que… algo malo ocurra.

—Ya, está bien —se puso de pie, sin soltar la mano de Levi—. Pero… no te separes de mí esa noche. Por favor.

No quería verse asustado ni necesitado, pero le daba miedo quedarse solo en medio de varios alfas que lo mirarían, de seguro, como carne. Más al saber que no estaba marcado.

—¿Yo dejándote solo con tantos imbéciles? —soltó un resoplido, poniéndose de pie también—. Confía más en mí, mocoso.

Le sonrió de una forma extraña, como si algo le doliera, mientras iban hacia su habitación apagando la luz en el camino y sin decir nada. Eren dejó abiertas las cortinas de la habitación, queriendo que la luna iluminara el cuarto, en tanto Levi se ponía el pijama.

—Oye, Levi.

El aludido miró al castaño, notando un brillo extraño en sus ojos, y levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías… podrías acostarte boca arriba en la cama? —la voz de Eren temblaba por algún extraño motivo, y cuando Levi olisqueó el aire, notó que el omega estaba soltando feromonas.

—Eren, tus feromonas–

—Lo sé —ahora su tono era agudo y nervioso—. Solo… s-solo hazme caso, Levi.

Con el ceño fruncido en confusión, el alfa hizo caso sintiendo su ropa interior un poco apretada. Cuando Eren se ponía nervioso, solía liberar más hormonas sexuales.

Eren se quitó los pantalones y la playera, quedándose solo con el bóxer, y a paso tambaleante, subió a la cama.

Levi pensó que Eren le pediría que lo marcara, y no sabía si decirle que sí o que no.

Eren llevó su mano al evidente bulto de Levi y lo tocó por sobre la ropa interior, masajeando con lentitud. El azabache mordió su labio inferior, ahogando el gemido de placer que quiso escapar de su boca.

—Yo… n-nunca se la he chu-upado a alguien, Levi —murmuró Eren antes de bajarle la ropa interior.

—Es… es como chupar un helado —soltó el alfa, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado por lo que le dijo Eren, tratando de disimularlo. Le consolaba el hecho de que, al menos, el castaño estaba tan afectado como él y ya lo estaba necesitando de alguna manera.

Silenciosamente, Eren agarró su miembro medio erecto, las feromonas llenando la habitación, y subió y bajó su mano con lentitud, causando que Levi mordiera su labio inferior por la excitación. Sin seguir diciendo nada, Eren se acomodó entre las piernas del alfa, y humedeciendo sus labios, besó la punta de su polla antes de meterla a su boca, solo hasta la mitad.

Levi sofocó un jadeo, su mano dirigiéndose al cabello del chico pero sin empujar. Solo quedándose allí para acariciarle el pelo con suavidad.

Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el cúmulo de sensaciones placenteras que lo estaban invadiendo. No quería imaginarse cómo sería el interior del chico si su boca se sentía de esa manera.

Eren pasó su lengua por toda su longitud, y sintiéndose caliente, excitado y ansioso, bajó su boca hasta sus testículos para chuparlos, ya sin sentirse pudoroso. Al parecer, sus hormonas estaban actuando en él efectivamente.

Levi soltó un gruñido bajo y su miembro reaccionó. Con su mano libre, Eren se bajó el bóxer, su agujero latiendo por la ansiedad.

El azabache abrió sus ojos al sentir que la boca de Eren se separaba y oía un gemido placentero.

Supo que estaba perdido al ver al omega jadeando, un hilillo de saliva uniendo sus labios con la punta de su polla, y una mano en su trasero, metiendo dos dedos en su interior.

La boca de Eren volvió a ocuparse de su miembro.

—Ngh… Eren… —susurró. El chico posó sus ojos dorados en él, sin sacar su pene de su boca, y ahogó otro gemido—. Date… date v-vuelta. Yo… yo me ocu-uparé de ti.

Eren se alejó y tembló.

Levi adivinó lo que debía estar pensando.

—No te marcaré —murmuró con tranquilidad—. Solo… solo tendremos sexo oral. Lo prometo. Voy a controlarme.

El omega asintió en silencio y se quitó la ropa interior por completo. Luego, con una mirada nerviosa y las mejillas rojas, como si estuviera totalmente avergonzado de su acción, se giró poniendo el cuerpo de Levi entre sus dos piernas y mostrándole el trasero. Mostrándole su agujero, húmedo y palpitante.

Su libido aumentó un cien por ciento, y cuando Eren volvió a chuparle la polla, metió un dedo en su interior. Entró con facilidad gracias a la lubricación que el cuerpo del omega soltaba.

Quizás en algún otro momento habría considerado que aquella era una acción poco higiénica. Quizás en algún otro momento habría dudado en hacerlo. Pero en ese momento, cuando tenía un cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos en su interior, cuando su cuerpo estaba siendo dominado por el placer, la lujuria y el celo, no dudó en hacerlo.

Con sus manos en la cadera de Eren, lo empujó hacia abajo y lamió alrededor de su agujero para luego meter la lengua en su interior, estirando con su dedo ya dentro.

Eren gimoteó sonoramente, dejando de chupársela y retorciéndose. Pero lo mantuvo quieto, aunque alejó su boca.

—L-Levi —lloriqueó de placer el chico—, n-no… est-tá su-ucio a-ahí…

—No es sucio si viene de ti —susurró Levi antes de volver a meter su lengua junto con dos dedos.

Eren se vio obligado a tragar la polla de Levi para sofocar el cúmulo de gemidos que se atoraban en su garganta.

Solo rogaba que su mamá no llegara a darse cuenta de lo que hicieron.

Levi metió un tercer dedo y lo embistió, rozando su próstata.

El omega se atoró forzándose a ahogar los gritos de éxtasis. Con solo sus dedos y lengua, Levi ya lo tenía meneando su cadera, a punto de venirse.

El azabache quería decirle algo burlón, pero entonces Eren chupó con más fuerza, su lengua moviéndose contra su glande, y gruñó embistiendo contra la boca del omega.

Tocó la próstata del chico y Eren se vio forzado a no sacar el miembro del alfa de su cavidad bucal para gritar cuando se corrió contra su vientre y el de Levi.

Levi igual se corrió, solo que sin avisarle al chico.

Eren no era tonto y sabía que si manchaba la cama, de alguna forma, su mamá se enteraría de lo que estuvieron haciendo. Así que se vio obligado a permanecer con la polla de Levi en su boca hasta que sintió que ya no soltaría nada más, y luego tragó.

Medio aturdido por lo que acababa de hacer, se bajó de la cama y retrocedió dos pasos.

Levi se enderezó, todavía un poco caliente, y miró a Eren. La boca del chico tenía una mancha blanca a un costado.

—Eren… —masculló Levi.

Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido cuando Eren llevó una mano a su boca y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño.

Desde la pieza, Levi pudo escuchar a Eren vomitar. Claro que lo haría. El chico no estaba acostumbrado al sabor, y con todo lo que tragó…

El alfa abrió la ventana, dejando que el frío de la noche apaciguara su calentura. Avanzó algo con Eren, al menos. Habían hecho algo por decisión del omega, y lo había respetado. No tenía que preocuparse de nada. Por ahora, al menos.

Volvió a la cama, agotado. Podía sentir en su lengua el sabor de lubricación que Eren soltó, pero lejos de parecerle asqueroso, le supo un poco dulce.

La puerta se abrió y Eren entró, ruborizado.

—Lo siento —susurró el castaño mordiendo su labio inferior—, p-por…

—No importa —Levi palmeó el lado libre de la cama, tranquilo—. No me importa, Eren. No te voy a obligar a algo que no quieres, mocoso de mierda.

El omega desvió la vista, todavía avergonzado. Era mal visto que un omega no consumiera la semilla que soltaba su alfa. Que la "desperdiciara" de alguna forma. Eren lo sabía bien y, a pesar de estar en contra de forzar a los omegas, no pudo evitar sentirse mal luego de vomitar en el baño.

—Ven acá.

Eren se recostó al lado del azabache, abrazándolo por la cintura y acurrucándose contra él, olisqueando su aroma y queriendo sentir más a su alfa. Pero por ahora, estaba bien de esa forma. Con Levi acariciando su cabello, consintiéndolo, haciéndolo sentir feliz de una rara manera.

—Gracias por lo de hoy —dijo en voz baja Levi.

—Cállate, no fue nada —murmuró Eren somnoliento, sonriendo con suavidad.

Levi le besó la coronilla.

—Si lo fue —susurró cuando Eren ya estaba dormido—. Si lo fue, mocoso.

Vio su expresión, y Levi se dijo que nunca podría romperle el corazón a ese niño. Porque contra su voluntad, le estaba gustando más de lo que alguna vez pensó que le gustaría.

Y eso lo hizo sentir extraño y feliz al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _Les traje un poco de lemon, a ver si quedan un poco satisfechas 7u7 Asdfghjklñ me quedó largo el capítulo, lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo, me salió del kokoro :3 Si quieren más lemon, tendrán que aguantarse (?) Okno, lo prometo, habrá pronto, se los juro c:_

 _Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia, de verdad que se los agradezco de todo corazón. Un especial agradecimiento a_

 _ **Azula Rivaille** : yo te amo a ti *corazón deforme* asdfghjklñ es que es imposible no amar al enano gruñón, es demasiado asdfghjklñ xD_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : la idea de Inferno era eso, que la imaginación les diera el final que más las consolara considerando todas las situaciones horribles a las que expuse a mi bebé Eren :'c Me gusta leer fics cuando no hay mucho OoC, eso lo hace más canon dentro de lo no canon (?) xD_

 _ **Pau-Neko** : no, guapa, yo te amo a ti 7u7 JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA ay, me gusta Nanaba, es tan linda :3 pero nunca la habría imaginado con Eren (?) xD Gracias por tus palabras, me sacaron una sonrisa estúpida c:_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA gracias por tu review, me hizo reír harto xD Es que Levi y Eren son demasiado adfghjklñ *idioma fangirl*, yo los amo, son demasiado hermosos *-* ay, cuando mi madre me llama por el nombre completo igual sé que ya valí verga :'c Te odio porque tienes almohadas de Levi, yo soy tan pabreh que no me alcanza para nada ;_; _

_**Hbl** : Levi es demasiado hermoso *-* El objetivo de mi bebé saldrá más adelante, ya verán :33_

 _ **WolfieHost** : ay, no es por ser mala pero te dejaré una imagen para que veas que tienes razón: (pones el **http** antes de la f y juntas los espacios que dejé :'v) __fbcdn -photos- b-a. akamaihd (pones un punto, un net y /)_ _hphotos-ak-xal1/v/t1.0-0/s526x395/13015387_483913361805987_215084890552600450_ ?oh=ae87709f7fe5681b862be7ce3364c8d3 &oe=577480E1&_gda_=1472143817_0d565818d1fee016f349d23978a03f00_

 _Eren sin ser Tatakae no es Eren xD_

 _ **Scc Ccu** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJ por favor, no me odies más adelante ;_;_

 _ **Alpha Altair** : Levi celoso es demasiado asdfghjklñasdfghklñ me encanta el omegaverse, es que es un género tan bonito porque puedes hacer mpreg *-*_

 _ **Yaritza9** : ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! De verdad que me encantó *corazones y brishitos* La tensión sexual es lo mejor 7u7 Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, si fue así, me lo dices; si no, igual me lo dices :'v_

 _ **Yami Li Jon** : mil gracias por tu review asfghjklñ el omegaverse es uno de los géneros más geniales del mundo, y cuando encuentras algo tan lindo es como ASDFGHJKLÑ xD_

 _ **Ariyass** : JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA yo algún seré como Nanaba y me casaré con el viejito multimillonario a punto de morir (?) xD La tensión sexual entre estos dos se siente en el aire 7u7 Bueno, Eren no quiere ser marcado por el hecho de que aquello significa que quedará irremediablemente unido a Levi, dentro de algunos omegaverse se pone que luego de ser marcados, si el omega y el alfa son separados sufren consecuencias como debilitamiento, se sienten cansados mental y físicamente, e incluso el suicidio si uno de los dos muere, y Eren teme que su felicidad dependa de otra persona :'c_

 _ **Lia Primrose** : Levi solo quería un besito de Eren :'c pero el amor entre estos dos ya es palpable, junto con el sexo 7u7 Okno xD Muchísimas gracias a ti por tu review, de verdad, es demasiado adfghjklñ xD_

 _PD: Actualiza pronto Young and Beautiful o habrá tabla para ti :'v_

 _ **Tu gfa** : primero que todo, me encantó tu nombre xDDD Segundo, gracias por el review :33 de verdad, gracias, me alegraste el día :33_

 _ **Guest** : gracias, me encanta que te haya gustado *-* es que ellos dos son demasiado hermosos, deberían ser canon :D Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo :3_

 _ **Odalis Vasquez.J** : el toque político hace que todo tenga más drama c: Eren yendo contra todos es demasiado genial, me encanta su rebeldía xD Ya tendrán más besos hard, ya verás 7u7 Bueno, más adelante pondré los verdaderos motivos de Eren, por ahora lo mantengo en el misterio :D Y, como dije anteriormente en un review, el ser marcado es depender de la otra persona y Eren no quiere aquello, porque teme que Levi le haga daño. Si, ya veremos drama más adelante, dolor y lágrimas :D Gracias por seguir leyendo y por tu review :3_

 _Y otra vez, muchísimas gracias a_ ** _Aramirezg _**_por la corrección, me encantaron tus consejos y cambios *más corazones gays y brishitos*_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~_


	5. Capítulo V

_**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, si yo fuera la autora de estos encantadores personajes, habría mucho yuri y yaoi._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** : Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, posibles violaciones más adelante (?), Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

 _Un especial agradecimiento a_ _ **aramirezg**_ _, eres la mejor beta del mundo *muchos corazones*_

* * *

Eren despertó en medio de la noche, sudado y caliente.

Se dio cuenta de eso al moverse y sentir otra vez su bóxer húmedo. Maldijo en voz baja, recostándose boca abajo y tratando de no pensar en la dolorosa erección que tenía. Pero su traicionera mente lo hizo sentir la lengua de Levi en su ano, y mierda, tuvo un espasmo de placer. Se quitó la playera y se abrazó.

Sollozó, apretando los dientes.

Era la quinta vez que despertaba con una erección en lo que iba de la semana. Su mamá no le había dicho nada de su ropa interior sucia ni de las sábanas manchadas, aunque por su expresión, debía saber lo que le estaba pasando.

Del viaje, había pasado una semana y Eren estaba entrando en celo. Serían tres días de puro horror que sus supresores apenas podrían ahogar.

Sus amigos tenían razón. Con cada año que pasaba, sus celos iban empeorando, haciéndolo sentir más afiebrado y ansioso de placer. Más ahora que tenía un alfa.

Se frotó contra las sábanas. Mañana no podría ir a clases. Era su primer día de celo y su mamá ya había cerrado su habitación con llave por precaución.

Llevó una mano a su miembro, quitándose el bóxer, mordiendo la almohada para acallar el gemido de placer que moría por salir de sus labios. Necesitaba algo detrás, algo más grande que unos dedos. Necesitaba a Levi embistiéndolo feroz y brutalmente, haciéndolo suyo.

—L-Levi… —gimoteó entre lágrimas.

Odiaba esos días. Odiaba sentirse tan necesitado, tan desesperado por alguien que lo penetrara y lo acariciara. Odiaba su instinto y todo lo que le causaba.

Su agujero palpitó por la ansiedad de algo en su interior.

Pero no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Solo un par de dedos pequeños.

Torpemente, sin dejar de masturbarse, buscó en el cajón los inhibidores para apaciguarse un poco aunque a estas alturas sabía que de poco o nada servirían. No cuando su cuerpo ya reconocía a una persona para hacerlo suyo, cuando deseaba que esa persona estuviera detrás, penetrándolo en este preciso momento.

Jadeó luego de tragar dos supresores, su cabeza caliente, la saliva escurriendo por su boca, su entrepierna húmeda, su miembro erecto, su mano sin dejar de masturbarlo.

Los inhibidores no harían efecto. Lo sabía bien.

Se retorció, su mano buscando en el suelo.

Levi lo mataría. Pero en ese momento, no le importaba mucho.

El día anterior fue a una tienda y enrojeció al comprar un producto. Pensaba que no era necesario tenerlo, pero en caso de extrema necesidad lo utilizaría. Nunca creyó que ese momento sería tan rápido.

Sacó el vibrador de la bolsa, temblando.

Lo había comprado con la nueva tarjeta de Levi.

Esperaba que el alfa comprendiera, de todas formas.

Ni siquiera lo chupó, ni siquiera se preparó a sí mismo. No hizo falta, tampoco: el juguete se deslizó en su interior con suavidad, su agujero recibiéndolo gustoso. Gimió como un gato en celo, sintiéndose medianamente satisfecho, y apretó el botón de encendido.

Mordió la almohada, sus piernas se tensaron y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El vibrador presionaba perfectamente contra su próstata y las vibraciones enviaban olas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Se imaginó a su alfa detrás, tocándole el cuerpo, susurrando obscenidades a su oído mientras lo penetraba. Un gemido gutural se oyó desde su garganta.

Su mano subió y bajó con más fuerza, desesperado por llegar al clímax.

—Ngh… Levi… —tartamudeó volviendo a tocar su próstata—. Ah… mhm… L-Levi… m-más… a-ah…

Al tocar otra vez su próstata, pensó que fue la polla de Levi empujando.

Terminó corriéndose sobre las sábanas, manchándolas.

Cayó rendido, cansado y mareado por el orgasmo que acababa de tener. El vibrador seguía funcionando en su trasero, pero no se lo sacó. Se sintió vacío y patético.

Vacío, porque quería que hubiera sido Levi quién llenara su ano.

Patético, porque se estaba convirtiendo en algo que odiaba.

Pero llevaba casi dos meses de esa forma: aguantando a medias, tratando de resistirse a Levi. Ya no podía más, su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Cerró sus ojos y pensó en una respuesta.

Pero solo habían dos soluciones, y tenía que elegir una pronto. Aunque ninguna le agradara completamente.

* * *

Carla estaba lavando las sábanas cuando tocaron a la puerta ferozmente. No tuvo que abrir la puerta para saber quién era: por la forma brutal que golpeaban la pobre madera, supo que era Levi.

Dejó remojando la tela, sabiendo que al próximo día tendría que volver a lavar las sábanas de Eren, y abrió la puerta.

El alfa lucía molesto, furioso e impaciente.

—¿Dónde está ese mocoso de mierda? —gruñó Levi iracundo.

La mujer cerró los ojos, comprendiendo lo ocurrido. Eren no le había dicho que iba a entrar en celo, que faltaría al colegio y –sumado a eso– su hijo no era capaz de contestar las llamadas en su estado.

—Levi, creo que es mejor que te marches —dijo con suavidad Carla.

Los ojos del azabache se oscurecieron, pero de todas formas trató de no soltar la sarta de groserías que había en su boca.

—No —espetó—. Ese mocoso no ha dado señales de vida, y se anda comprando porquerías. ¡Mierda, revisé su tarjeta y tenía comprado un juguete sexual! ¿Se puede saber qué está pensan–?

—¿Levi?

Carla se giró, horrorizada.

Eren estaba en el segundo piso, de pie al final de la escalera, solo una sábana cubriéndolo. El chico tenía el rostro rojo, como si estuviera afiebrado, y sus ojos lucían delirantes y trastornados.

De seguro salió al escuchar la voz furiosa de Levi. Y Carla dejó la puerta abierta unos segundos, mientras sacaba las sábanas e iba a dejarle algo para comer.

—Eren.

La voz de Levi salió extraña, perturbada. Temblorosa. Ansiosa. Llena de deseo.

El alfa dio un paso, y Carla le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Luego, preocupándose poco, corrió hacia su niño y le tomó la mano.

—M-mamá… L-Levi… —tartamudeó el castaño, la sábana cayendo al suelo.

La mujer notó entonces que Eren tenía todavía metido el vibrador atrás.

Lo obligó a irse a su pieza ante sus lloriqueos, pero el chico estaba débil por el celo, desesperado por volver a los brazos de su alfa.

Pero Carla no iba a permitirlo.

Lo acostó, cubriéndolo con una frazada.

—P-ero Le-evi, ma-amá —lloriqueó Eren.

—Shhh… —escuchó una puerta abrirse brutalmente y supo que Levi debió entrar por la cocina—. Tranquilo, mi niño, todo estará bien. Solo dos días más.

Eren gimió y Carla salió, cerrando con llave, sacando su celular para enviar un mensaje urgente a Grisha.

No iba a permitir que Eren fuera tomado a la fuerza. No mientras no era consciente de sí mismo.

Se dio vuelta cuando Levi estaba subiendo la escalera.

—Levi, tienes que irte —ordenó Carla con el ceño fruncido, guardando la llave discretamente en el bolsillo de su mandil.

—No, no hasta… debo… —el alfa olisqueó el aire y soltó un gruñido bajo—. Eren me necesita. Déjame pasar.

—Eren está bien —Carla soltó un suspiro—. Si lo fuerzas, va a odiarte. Por favor, vete.

—Yo solo… —Levi no dejaba esa actitud amenazante y posesiva—, quiero verlo. Necesito… Lo va a disfrutar. No me odiará si lo disfruta, así que… abre ahora.

La mujer bajó la vista y notó el bulto en los pantalones de Levi. El segundo piso estaba lleno de las feromonas de celo de Eren.

—Fuera.

Se quedaron en silencio al oír un golpe dentro de la habitación. Eren tuvo que haber percibido el olor de Levi.

—Abre. Joder, es una orden.

—Ya dije que no.

—Si no lo haces, iré donde los policías y te denunciaré. Te quitaré la custodia.

—Dije que no.

—Debo… tengo que… reemplazar ese vibrador de mierda…

Y entonces, Carla entendió. Levi estaba vuelto loco porque su omega lo estaba, prácticamente, sustituyendo con un juguete sexual. Pero eso no significaba que le daría vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera con Eren. No en sus días de celo.

Volvieron a escuchar ruido desde la pieza, un gimoteo y un golpe en la puerta.

—L-Levi… —tartamudeó Eren, su voz temblando por el placer y el deseo.

El alfa miró furiosamente a Carla, ordenándole sin decir nada que abriera la maldita puerta. Pero la mujer, ya acostumbrada a las miradas rabiosas de alfas, se quedó impasible, sin moverse.

—T-te… nece-esito… —sollozó el castaño volviendo a gemir.

Las feromonas eran más fuertes y atrayentes. De seguro el chico volvió a tocarse.

—¡Abre, mierda! —gritó Levi descontrolado.

Levi dio un paso.

—¡Levi!

Se giró, contemplando a Grisha subir rápidamente la escalera, resoplando y con el cabello desordenado. Pero sus ojos relucían molestos, e incluso podía decir que estaba iracundo.

—Dile a tu omega que abra la puerta —gruñó Levi mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

—Ni se te ocurra tocar a Carla —le advirtió Grisha—. Ni a Carla ni a Eren. Vamos, tienes que despejar tu mente y bajar la calentura.

—No me iré de acá sin haber atendido las necesidades de Eren.

—Llamaré a la policía si no te marchas.

Los dos alfas se observaron en un silencio desafiante, luchando por su territorio, queriendo imponerse ante el otro para demostrar su superioridad.

—Leeeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeeev-viiiiiiiiiiii… —lloriqueó Eren desde el otro lado antes de gemir, arañando la puerta.

—Quiere que lo marque, maldita sea —espetó el azabache dando otro paso.

—Si quisiera eso te lo habría dicho antes de entrar en celo —contestó Carla tranquilamente.

—Déjenme verlo —exigió Levi tratando de lucir calmado—. No le haré nada. Pero quiero verlo.

Grisha lo miró incrédulo, y Levi quiso reírse ante sus propias palabras. Sí, por supuesto que no le haría nada. Solo lo pondría en cuatro y le daría la mejor follada de su vida, aunque Eren no quisiera porque sus cuerpos se necesitaban y–

Interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos que había en su mente, parpadeando. Dándose cuenta de la situación. De _toda_ la situación. Carla frente a la puerta de Eren, con una expresión feroz; Grisha dispuesto a defender a su hijo, a pesar de que no se llevaran bien; y un Eren afiebrado, dejándose dominar por el placer, tratando de satisfacerse con un juguete para no ser marcado.

Porque Eren no quería ser marcado. No todavía, al menos.

Miró a Grisha, tratando de respirar superficialmente. Las feromonas eran más potentes a cada momento.

—Necesito… que me alejes de aquí —dijo pausadamente.

El doctor pareció comprender y lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras. Carla no se relajó.

Eren volvió a arañar la puerta y a gemir con fuerza.

Levi se revolvió, inquieto por volver donde su omega, pero Grisha solo lo siguió arrastrando con expresión impasible. Carla no dejó de estar tensa hasta que Grisha volvió a subir, diez minutos después.

—Levi está en el auto, lo llevaré a casa ya que no se encuentra en condiciones para conducir —dijo Grisha—. ¿Eren…?

—Quiere salir —Carla suspiró—. Fue mi culpa. Dejé la puerta abierta unos segundos, coincidió con la llegada de Levi y Eren salió. Su celo está más fuerte que de costumbre; sabes que antes podía resistir el… tocarse a sí mismo atrás, pero ahora no puede evitarlo. Se… compró un vibrador para pasar el celo.

Grisha soltó aire, pensativo, y rebuscó algo en el bolsillo. A continuación, sacó un frasquito con algunas pastillas.

—Son supresores más fuertes —le comentó pasándoselos a la omega—. Bajarán un poco la calentura y quizás pueda dejar de masturbarse. Sé que luego de esto Eren se sentirá culpable y enfermo por su actuar, así que dáselos para que al menos sus ánimos no bajen tanto.

Carla los recibió para luego sonreírle a Grisha amablemente.

—Le diré que se los dejaste tú —dijo la mujer.

Grisha se quedó mirando a Carla unos segundos silenciosos, con una expresión extraña.

—¿Crees que tú y yo podremos…?

—No —le interrumpió Carla, borrando su sonrisa—. Grisha, todavía te amo. Pero lo que le hiciste a Eren… no voy a permitirlo otra vez. No dejaré que le pongas una mano encima de nuevo. Siempre pondré a Eren por sobre todas las cosas, y eso es algo que ustedes, los alfas, no podrán comprender nunca. El amor de una madre por su hijo.

Otro silencio, solo que ahora incómodo.

—Me iré con Levi —dijo el alfa.

—Dile que no vuelva hasta que el celo pase o llamaré a la policía —añadió Carla seriamente.

Grisha solo asintió y, antes de irse, le besó la mejilla a la mujer con suavidad.

Carla suspiró, cansada, apoyándose en la puerta. Un mal presentimiento se asentó en su estómago, y supo que se venían tiempos difíciles, muy difíciles para Eren.

* * *

A Eren le dolía el trasero.

Terriblemente.

Horrorosamente.

Enormemente.

Cerró sus ojos, acurrucado bajo la manta y viendo la televisión por un pequeño agujero entre la tela.

Por fortuna, su celo ya había pasado. Pero no la lástima por sí mismo y las náuseas por las asquerosidades que hizo. Cuando despertó, esa mañana, se encontró con un vibrador en su mano, las sábanas pegajosas y el cuerpo adolorido. Permaneció una hora en la ducha, queriendo quitarse la suciedad de su accionar. Queriendo eliminar todo lo que gimió esos días. Queriendo borrar la escena que hizo con Levi.

Su mamá le dejó una bandeja con el almuerzo en la mesita del living, acariciándole el cabello con amor para tratar de calmarlo y éste sólo se apretujó más bajo la manta.

—Mikasa y Armin me llamaron y dijeron que vendrían a verte en la tarde —le dijo Carla, esperando que Eren reaccionara de alguna manera.

—No.

—Cariño…

—Soy repulsivo —murmuró el castaño y su voz se quebró—. Me doy asco. Odio ser omega, mamá. Lo odio. Y Levi–

—Ya va a llamar, no te preocupes.

—No lo hará —ahora el chico cubrió la pequeña rendija por la que veían y Carla alcanzó a ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Debe despreciarme porque me toquetee con un vibrador. Debe odiarme porque no le pedí que me marcara —dijo mientras rompía a llorar.

La mujer comprendió, entonces, que Eren estaba más sensible sin quererlo realmente. Luego del celo, el omega solía querer ser mimado y consentido por su alfa, solo recibiendo besos, caricias o abrazos. Pero Eren no tenía esa oportunidad. Y aunque el chico tratara de luchar contra ese instinto innato en él, no podía hacerlo totalmente.

—Puedes llamarlo tú–

—Ño.

Carla soltó una carcajada suave, sacando su móvil.

—No seas infantil, mi amor —marcó el número de Levi y con agilidad logró meter el celular bajo la manta, ganándose un chillido del chico—. Levi vendrá si se lo pides.

Eren abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces–

—¿Carla?

Respiró superficialmente, tratando de calmarse.

—Hola, Levi —susurró aliviado de que su voz no temblara.

Hubo un corto silencio que hizo que el corazón del castaño latiera más rápido.

—Eren.

No " _mocoso_ ", el apodo cariñoso al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que estuviera molesto o enojado con él… ¿o sí?

—Levi —su voz ahora tiritó y maldijo en el interior—, ¿podrías… podrías venir a verme… hoy en la tarde, por… por favor?

Otro pequeño silencio.

—Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo —contestó Levi con tono frío e indiferente—. Ahí te llamo yo. Adiós.

Eren no tuvo tiempo para decir algo más cuando Levi cortó la llamada.

El omega contempló el celular silencioso, y luego lo dejó caer al suelo, haciéndose bola bajo la manta, tratando de controlarse para no volver a romper a llorar.

Estaba actuando como un cachorrito enfermo de amor, pero ya en esa situación, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Iba a admitirlo, Levi le gustaba. Le atraía. Hacía que su corazón bombeara con fuerza en su pecho cuando estaban juntos. Había atracción, tanto sexual como sentimental. Y tenía miedo, le aterraba como nunca antes en la vida. Porque encariñarse hacia las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran. Porque encariñarse significaba volverse vulnerable. Porque encariñarse era entregarse a Levi.

Se aferró a la manta, temblando, y pensó en que estaba jodido.

Muy, muy jodido.

* * *

Levi contempló el celular en silencio, con su ceño fruncido en irritación, antes de lanzarlo contra la pared con rabia y provocar que se desarmara en mil pedazos, lo que sólo aumento su frustración.

Acarició su frente, buscando relajarse de alguna manera.

Mierda, ese maldito mocoso de porquería…

Recordó a Eren envuelto en la sábana, temblando, ruborizado, su voz cargada de deseo. Recordó su desesperación por alcanzarlo, por tenerlo bajo él, abierto de piernas, gimiendo como una puta. Recordó los sentimientos que se apoderaron de él al comprender lo que estaba haciendo ese mocoso dentro de la habitación; celos e ira.

Se recordó a sí mismo masturbándose al llegar a casa, buscando satisfacer de alguna forma la tensión sexual que se apoderó de su cuerpo gracias a las feromonas que Eren soltó, imaginando estar él dentro de ese mocoso y no un vibrador.

Cuando se sintió medianamente satisfecho, rompió el espejo del baño por los sentimientos furiosos que había en su interior.

Si Eren necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa, debía pedírselo a él. ¡Él era su alfa! Él debía satisfacerlo en todo, él debía hacerse cargo de cumplir sus deseos y caprichos. No un juguete de mierda, no su madre. Él.

Su mano tembló al recordar la llamada.

 _Eren te acaba de pedir algo y tú se lo negaste. ¿Eso no te hace un hipócrita?_ , se burló una voz en su interior.

Apretó sus dientes, maldiciendo en su interior.

Alguien tocó la puerta y la abrieron inmediatamente. Iba a gritarle a Petra para que no entrara otra vez así, pero entonces levantó la vista y se tensó de inmediato.

—Hola, señor Zackly —dijo tratando de lucir tranquilo.

De pie ante él, estaba su jefe, Darius Zackly, con una expresión relajada y templada. Sin embargo, Levi no se calmó, sabiendo que si su jefe estaba allí, era para algo importante.

Zackly era un hombre de apariencia anciana, sin embargo, no parecía ni frágil ni delicado. Debía estar cerca de los sesenta años, lo que se notaba gracias a su cabello y barba blanca, pero por lo demás, siempre andaba erguido, con actitud altanera típica de cualquier alfa y una expresión feroz. Su voz era potente y su presencia era reconocida en cualquier lugar.

—Ackerman —Zackly sacudió la cabeza en un saludo corto—, vengo a informarte que la fiesta se hará en los salones reservados del Ayuntamiento, a las nueve de la noche —hubo una pausa, y entonces agregó:—, estoy ansioso por ver a tu omega.

Levi desvió la vista, su mente trabajando en busca de alguna excusa.

—No sé si podrá ir —contestó con calma—, acaba de salir de su celo y…

—Ackerman, los omegas son unos inútiles —le interrumpió Zackly—. Solo sirven para ordenar la casa, tener la cena lista, parir crías y follar. Si salió del celo, puede ir a la fiesta. Quiero conocerlo.

Era una orden clara y directa, sin lugar a objeciones, y si Levi se negaba, habría consecuencias. Tratando de no mostrar su desagrado por la forma que el alfa se había referido a los omegas, el azabache sólo asintió en silencio.

—Ah, y espero que Eren sea un buen omega —añadió con una sonrisa horrible—. No me gustaría que un omega rebelde sea su pareja, Ackerman. No se vería bien en una persona como usted.

Levi no dijo nada mientras Zackly lo miraba escrutadoramente.

—Si ves a Farlan, dile que doblo la cifra. Necesito a alguien que maneje la sección de vestimenta, y él es perfecto —agregó antes de salir sin añadir otra cosa.

Cuando estuvo solo, Levi se llevó su mano otra vez a su cabeza, masajeándosela en busca de alguna solución para todos los problemas que se venían a continuación.

Primero, debía arreglarse de alguna manera con Eren.

Segundo, llevarlo a comprar un traje para la fiesta y tratar de hablar con Farlan para que acepte.

Tercero, pedirle a Eren que disimulara su _simpática_ actitud frente a Zackly.

Y cuarto, controlarse para no lanzarse encima del omega cuando lo viera.

* * *

Armin se vio en la obligación de ir a abrir la puerta cuando tocaron el timbre ya que la mamá de Eren estaba cocinando la cena, Mikasa se había ido hacia algunos minutos y Eren… bueno, Eren apenas decía algo bajo la manta en la que estaba.

El beta sacudió su cabeza, desanimado. No habían podido hacer que Eren sonriera en toda la tarde, y por lo poco que hablaba, su estado de ánimo no era el mejor.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la mirada filosa de un alfa. Levi.

Armin había olvidado lo bajo que era. Fue un alivio tan sólo haber pensado aquello y no decirlo en voz alta.

Tragó saliva al ver como el alfa enarcaba una ceja con lentitud.

—¿Dónde está Eren? —preguntó secamente Levi.

" _¿Qué mierda haces aquí?_ ", quiso preguntar también, pero eso no se vería educado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese beta en la casa de _su_ omega?

—Es un gusto verlo también, señor Levi —dijo Armin con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro se sentía temblar por la mirada de muerte que el alfa le dirigía.

—Y una mierda —escupió Levi—. Déjame pasar. Vengo a ver a Eren.

Armin dudó un momento, pero entonces recordó a su amigo echado, acurrucado bajo la manta y desanimado como nunca antes, y se hizo a un lado suspirando. Si las cosas salían mal, siempre podían echar al alfa.

Levi entró al living, y se quedó quieto al ver una bola cubierta con una frazada sobre el sillón. Sabía, por el olor, que era Eren, pero…

Bien, sabía que estaba deprimido por el tono de voz utilizado cuando lo llamó. Sin embargo, verlo de esa forma, como un animalillo necesitado de afecto, le hizo sentir mal, extraño y ansioso.

—Eren —dijo con tono suave.

El cuerpo se retorció, y una cabellera castaña se asomó por un agujero de la manta. Luego, unos ojos dorados y apagados.

Se observaron en silencio unos segundos.

—Vete a la mierda —soltó Eren volviendo a ocultarse bajo la manta.

Levi se acercó y la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Carla se asomó con una expresión inescrutable, negó con la cabeza, le mostró el cuchillo de manera amenazante y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

El alfa no supo cómo interpretar aquello. Sin embargo, siguió acercándose al sofá y se sentó en una orilla.

Eren se acurrucó aún más debajo de la manta, como si quisiera alejarse del tacto de Levi.

Acarició con lentitud una zona de la manta.

—Venga, Eren, sal de ahí —dijo tratando de sonar persuasivo y fallando miserablemente.

—Púdrete —murmuró el castaño.

Suspiró.

—Te traje un chocolate —más silencio—, con relleno de fresas.

Levi sabía que el castaño no se resistía al chocolate, y más si tenía un relleno. Era un glotón de primera.

—Déjalo con mamá y luego vete al diablo —gruñó Eren.

Volvió a suspirar, impaciente, y agarró la manta para quitársela.

—Eren, no seas un pesado, actúa de acuerdo a tu edad.

— _Irin, ni siis in pisidi, ictíi di iciirdi i ti idid._

—Te estoy hablando en serio, Eren.

— _Ti istii hiblindi in sirii, Irin._

Aquello no le hizo gracia al alfa y tiró de la frazada para que dejara de interceder entre ellos, pero el chico se aferró a ella con fuerza. Volvió a intentarlo, sin embargo, tampoco logró mucho.

—Mierda, de verdad eres estresante —soltó Levi.

El chico se quedó quieto y luego, lentamente, sacó su cabeza, aunque mostró sólo su cabello y ojos. Por lo poco que veía, lucía herido.

—Bueno, entonces déjame solo.

Lo observó en silencio, cansado, pero solo extendió la mano y le acarició el cabello. Eren no se ocultó, y Levi aprovechó aquello para, con lentitud, ponerse sobre él, rodeándolo con los brazos.

—¿Quieres que te deje solo? —preguntó en voz baja.

Una pausa.

—Ño.

Sonrió contra su voluntad.

—¿Seguro?

—Mhn.

Dejó salir un suspiro, sintiendo un suave olor a feromonas. Pero éstas no eran sexuales, sino que parecían ser más relajantes, una especie de tranquilizador tanto para él como para el omega.

—¿Estás enojado? —le preguntó soltándolo y alejándose.

—No lo sé. ¿Y tú?

Encontró un agujero en la manta y, a pesar de que no habría hecho eso en otro momento, trató de entrar y abrazar a Eren. Sabía que era momento de mimar a su omega.

Comenzó a meterse al pequeño refugio que Eren hizo.

—¿Debería estarlo? —preguntó.

—No entres —protestó el castaño, aunque no hizo nada para detener a Levi. Cuando lo tuvo en frente, desvió la vista—. Creí que me odiabas.

Lo miró en silencio, un poco incómodo por el poco espacio que había allí dentro, pero trató de no mostrarlo para no hacer sentir más mal al castaño. Como pudo, le acarició una mejilla con lentitud.

—¿Y por qué iba a odiarte? —preguntó Levi con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque… —la voz del omega era solo un susurro bajo y débil—, porque no quiero que me marques. Porque utilicé un vibrador para satisfacerme en vez de pedírtelo. Porque no te dije que iba a entrar en celo.

Levi comprendió, entonces, que si bien su omega era _rebelde_ , si bien era alguien que haría valer sus derechos como fuera y no se sometería al alfa, también era alguien que se dejaba dominar muchas veces por su instinto omega natural en él y trataría de hacerle feliz, se preocuparía por sus sentimientos y buscaría protección en sus brazos.

Con una expresión indescifrable, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Eren, ganándose un quejido de su parte.

—No vuelvas a creer esa estupidez, mocoso de mierda —gruñó Levi—. Jamás podría odiarte.

Eren ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos brillando, y una imperceptible sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—¿De verdad? ¿Aun si lavo la ropa y no le echo suavizante?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—¿Tú… qué?

Eren palideció.

—Eh… nada.

—Repítelo, Eren.

El castaño tragó saliva y sonrió nerviosamente desviando la mirada.

—Ño.

Levi no pudo evitar la suave carcajada que salió de sus labios.

—Me gusta que me abraces, Levi —dijo el omega ocultando su rostro en el pecho del alfa.

El azabache suspiró, exasperado, pero solo besó la cabeza de Eren e inhaló.

—Eren.

—¿Sí?

—¿Desde cuándo mierda no lavas esta manta?

—Cinco me–

Eren se interrumpió a sí mismo y supo que de esa no saldría vivo. Era sólo cosa de ver la mirada que Levi le dirigió.

* * *

—No quiero un traje, Levi.

—Pues yo quisiera ser más alto, Eren, pero no todo es posible en la vida. Anda, baja del auto.

—Podría ir con jeans y una camisa.

—No, mocoso de mierda. Sal ahora.

—Pimienta después.

La broma, por supuesto, no hizo reír a Levi. Eren lo miró inocentemente.

—Te compraré un helado.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

El chico sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes para luego bajar del auto antes de ganarse una paliza que de seguro lo dejaría convaleciente. Levi masculló una maldición baja e irritada mientras Eren solo soltaba una carcajada divertida.

—Cómprame algo barato —señaló Eren cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la tienda de ropa—. No quiero sentirme un aprovechado.

—Ya estás viviendo de mi dinero.

—Entonces, ¿eres mi _Sugar Daddy_?(1)

Levi se quedó quieto al escuchar el tono sugerente del omega. Luego se giró con una ceja enarcada.

—Eren, ¿de dónde carajos sacas toda la mierda que hablas?

El castaño solo se encogió de hombros.

—Internet.

El omega silbó entretenido, sin dejar de caminar con la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se quedó mirando el escaparate de la tienda unos segundos, y después se giró con una pequeña sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta a Levi.

—¿Me comprarás un lindo traje, papi? ¿Cómo podría recompensarte?

Levi soltó un gruñido haciendo que Eren se riera con fuerza.

—Eren, deja de provocarme —le advirtió el alfa.

El castaño dejó de reírse y lo miró seriamente.

—¿Y si te pidiera tener sexo? ¿Lo harías?

Levi lo observó sin decir nada por un momento, analizando la expresión de Eren.

—No te burles —dijo antes de entrar a la tienda.

Eren se quedó afuera, pensativo. Pensando en las palabras que su mamá le había dicho hacia unas semanas. Pensando en su celo reciente. Pensando en su cuerpo necesitado.

Soltó un suspiro bajo y entró a la tienda. Levi estaba conversando con el diseñador de trajes, un alfa de cabello rubio ceniza.

—Eren, este es Farlan —dijo Levi presentándolos. El rubio miró a Eren de arriba a abajo, y luego, con una sonrisa amable, le tendió la mano—. Farlan, este mocoso es Eren, mi… pareja.

La puerta se abrió, se escuchó el ruido de la campanilla, y los tres hombres se giraron.

Una pelirroja observó a Levi con incredulidad para luego sonreír ampliamente, sus ojos brillando por la emoción.

—¡Hermano mayor! —gritó la chica conmocionada—, ¡es una broma, ¿cierto?! ¡Yo creí que morirías solo y triste, y tendría que ir a hacerte compañía hasta el fin de tus días! —miró a Eren, y ante la atónita mirada del chico, lo abrazó—. ¡Y tú! ¡Eres una monada! —la chica, a pesar de ser un poco más baja, se puso de puntillas para estirarle las mejillas—. ¡Eres perfecto para Levi!

—¡Isabel, lo vas a asustar! —señaló Farlan con una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Pero míralo, Farlan! —Eren le dirigió una mirada de terror a Levi, quien veía los trajes con desinterés—. ¡Es todo lo que necesita Levi! ¡Sus hijos serán preciosos! —se quedó callada unos segundos, y sonrió más ampliamente de ser posible—. ¡Seré toda una tía chocha! —entonces, la chica olisqueó el cuello de Eren, y lo contempló con evidente shock—. ¿Por qué no hueles como Levi?

—Isabel…

—Ah, no lo he marcado —dijo Levi tratando de sonar como si nada. Farlan le dirigió una mirada atónita, al igual que la pelirroja—. Eren… quiere sacar su carrera primero. Quiere ser médico.

Eren pensó, al contemplar la mirada que Isabel y Farlan compartían, que comenzarían a criticarlo por su decisión. Pero entonces–

—Espera, ¡¿eres Eren Jaeger?! ¡Apareciste en primera plana por lo que ocurrió en la última marcha! ¡Por eso te me hacías tan conocido! —chilló la chica omega—. ¡Definitivamente eres todo lo que Levi necesita!

—¿Disculpa? —farfulló el azabache sin comprender.

—¡Ay, pero que estúpida! ¡No me he presentado! —la chica comenzó a reírse—. Soy Isabel Magnolia, hermana adoptada de Levi y pareja de Farlan.

Eren miró con una ceja enarcada a Levi, tratando de ocultar su molestia. El alfa no le había contado que tenía una hermana menor. Es más, sabía muy pocas cosas de su vida personal, notó recién. Aquello hizo que el estómago se le revolviera por la incomodidad. Sabía que su madre estaba muerta, pero de su padre… y ahora Isabel…

—Necesito un traje para Eren, mañana habrá una fiesta de la empresa —dijo Levi al ver la mirada que el omega le dirigió—. Isabel, ¿puedes ayudarlo?

—A su orden, capitán —la chica tomó la mano del castaño, arrastrándolo por toda la tienda mientras Levi se acercaba a Farlan.

Contemplaron en silencio a Isabel mostrándole a Eren todas las telas que tenían, los diversos colores con los que trabajaban y los diseños que Farlan había hecho. El chico lucía un poco mareado con toda la información, pero afortunadamente no se veía incómodo con la presencia de la pelirroja. Levi no sabía cómo habría reaccionado si ellos dos no se llevaran bien.

—Zackly dobló la cantidad —dijo Levi con tranquilidad en voz baja para que los dos omegas no escucharan la conversación.

—Dile que gracias, pero no —contestó Farlan igual de tranquilo.

—Es mucho dinero.

—Me gusta que Isabel me ayude con mis diseños, que sea mi segunda al mando.

La pelirroja parloteaba animadamente mientras empujaba a Eren a un vestidor con cinco trajes para que se probara.

—Zackly podría contratarla si demuestra ser buena.

—Isabel es buena en lo que hace —señaló Farlan—. No quiero que Isabel tenga que comportarse como algo que no es cuando trabaje. Me gusta verla sonreír y parlotear como un loro.

—Te entiendo.

A Levi igual le gustaba ver a Eren sonreír con ganas y hablar sin que nadie lo detuviera. Le gustaba que fuera real, que no ocultara su verdadera personalidad. Por eso temía que fuera a la fiesta, no quería que Zackly hiciera sentir mal a su omega diciéndole estupideces sobre su especie.

—No, el café definitivamente no —decía la omega abriendo la puerta del vestidor para luego cerrarla.

—¿Te encaprichaste con ese chico o–?

—Es mi pareja destinada —Farlan enmudeció ante la respuesta—. Nos encontramos hace casi dos meses, más o menos.

—¿Y recién nos lo estás presentando? —se burló el rubio.

—Quería… estar seguro de ir en serio con Eren para hacerlo —contestó Levi.

—¡Isabel, no abras la puerta cuando me estoy cambiando! —chilló Eren desde el vestidor.

—¡Lo siento! ¡En todo caso, el verde tampoco te queda!

—¿Estás enamorado? —soltó Farlan con un poco de mofa.

—No exageres, tampoco —resopló el azabache.

Observaron otra vez a los dos omegas conversando animadamente entre sí, hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Los dos alfas se relajaron al ver aquella interacción, aliviados de que sus parejas conectaran de tan buena manera.

—Zackly seguirá insistiendo, ¿no?

—Eres un gran diseñador, y necesita a alguien que dirija la nueva sección recién creada. Solo quiere a los mejores, ya lo sabes, y tú eres uno de ellos.

—Eso me halaga —Farlan esbozó una sonrisa débil—. Si Eren saliera con honores de la universidad, y Zackly quisiera contratarlo, ¿le dirías que aceptara?

Levi se quedó en silencio, mirando al omega salir del vestido con un traje negro mientras Isabel aplaudía como una niña pequeña y tomaba la huincha junto con alfileres para hacerle algunos pequeños arreglos.

El chico sonreía divertido, y cuando miró a Levi, sus ojos dorados brillaron con emoción contenida.

—No —respondió sin duda alguna—. No podría ver como se vuelve algo que odia.

Farlan solo asintió y miró a Isabel, teniendo el mismo pensamiento.

Ver a las personas que querían convertirse en sombras opacas hacía que un dolor agudo se instaurara en su pecho y permaneciera allí por horas.

Así que cuando Eren salió del local, llevando su traje con una sonrisa enorme, Levi le acarició el cabello cariñosamente para luego besarle la mejilla pensando en que haría todo para proteger al omega y no ver nunca desaparecer su sonrisa.

* * *

 _(1)_ _ **Sugar Daddy**_ _: quizás muchas conozcan el concepto, pero si hay alguien que no, un Sugar Daddy es un término que se utiliza hacia un hombre adinerado (Sugar Mommy, en el caso de alguna mujer), que se ofrece para ayudar económicamente, o solo dar regalos y consentir a alguien más joven que él a cambio de, normalmente, favores sexuales._

 _Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado, son las más mejores *corazons y brishitos*. Especial agradecimiento a_

 ** _Lia Primrose_** _: Levi tratando de controlarse es tan asdfghjklñ, ese hombre es demasiado perfecto *-* y mi bebé Eren, cediendo pero no cediendo (?) ¡Hace mucho que quería escribir una escena entre estos dos, y me dije que era el momento perfecto! ¡Me encanta que te haya encantado! xD ¡Y muchísimas gracias por leer y el review, de verdad! Ojalá puedas actualizar pronto tus historias, las amo demasiado asdfghjklñ ¡Un abrazo, y nos leemos!_

 ** _Yaritza9_** _: la fiesta vendrá en el próximo capítulo, y vendrá con muchas sorpresas ¬u¬_

 ** _AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger_** _: los bebés son tan preciosos, se merecen todo :3 ay, yo no podría tener pareja, soy demasiado cruel, sarcástica y mala para mis cosas ;_; pero no importa, shippeando a estos dos cumplo mi cuota de amor :v gracias a ti por tu review, preciosa *-* y algún día tendré mi almohada de Levi, y casualmente a ti se te va a perder, cuidado xD_

 ** _Patatapandicornio_** _: soy un monstruo, lo sé, vivo para hacer sufrir al mundo :D_

 _PD: Me encanta tu historia ¿Nos vamos?, es tan asdfghjklñ *u*_

 ** _Hbl_** _: gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :3_

 _ **Ya-Jo**_ _: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, ¡de verdad! Me encantó leerlo adfghjklñ La temática omegaverse es una de mis favoritas, de verdad, y sí, es difícil encontrar alguna dentro del fandom :'c Me emocionó cuando me dijiste que el fic era perfecto, asdfghjklñ, casi me hace llorar ;_; Con lo del nombre, busqué en la wiki de Shingeji no Kyojin lo de los nombres, porque igual tenía dudas con muchos, en especial con el tema Hange/Hanji xD ahí aparecía como Darius, pero igual lo conocía con el otro nombre xD Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, de verdad *-* ¡Un 69 entre estos dos es el cielo, el cielo! xD_

 ** _luciakkss_** _: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA gracias por lo de la escena (?) xD Es que Eren es demasiado puro e inocente para este mundo :D ¡Muchas gracias, de todo corazón!_

 ** _WolfieHost_** _: bueno, la imagen en sí decía "Cuando en el fanfic que estás leyendo los personas principales ya están juntos y son felices, pero aún quedan 30 capítulos por delante: YA VALIÓ MADRES :'c". La desgracia nos persigue a todos :(( JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA bueno, de que pasarán cosas impakthanthez, pasarán xD Pero por ahora, todo será muy happy, ya pronto vendrá todo el dolor, la muerte, el llanto y el sufrimiento (?) xD_

 _ **Scc**_ _ **Ccu**_ _: Uf uf uf, la respuesta sería no. Espero no haberte arruinado el fin de semana (?) Okno :'c Muchas gracias por el review asdfghjklñ y gracias a ti por leer *u* Pronto, vendrá todo el dolor, prepárate :'c_

 ** _Sweetvioleth_** _: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, preciosa *-* Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, si es así, me lo dices *corazones y brishitos*_

 ** _Lluery_** _: gracias a ti por leer, de todo kokoro *u* el omegaverse es demasiado hermoso, lo adoro sdfghjklñ_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : Me gusta dar sorpresas, eso significa que nadie se espera lo que pasó (?) xD Me alegra saber que el capítulo extra de **Inferno** te dio algunas respuestas, aunque supongo que quedaste con la misma duda sobre el final xD Pero puedes darle el final que quieras, es totalmente válido :3 Saludos, y muchas gracias por leer_

 _¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia, de verdad! ¡Son las mejores!_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~_

 _PD: ¿Vieron los adelantos del manga? Mierda, no puedo esperar a que salga completo el capítulo, necesito saber qué pasa ;_;_


	6. Capítulo VI

_**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime la llama, yo solo quiero que el Riren/Ereri sea canon y todos estén vivos al final :'c_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** : Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, posibles violaciones más adelante (?), Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

 _Un eterno agradecimiento a_ _ **aramirezg**_ _, la mejor beta del mundo, si no fuera por ti, moriría :*_

* * *

—¿Mamá, has visto mi mochila?

—Cariño, ¿revisaste sobre el sofá?

—Por supuesto que sí, fue el primer lugar… Carajo, ¿por qué siempre sabes dónde están las cosas?

—Porque soy una madre, y las madres saben lo despistados que pueden llegar a ser sus hijos —Carla limpió sus manos con un paño y sonrió cuando Eren se acercó a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla—. ¿A qué hora vas a volver?

Eren miró la hora en su móvil, pensativo.

—Nanaba dijo que esta reunión sería para programar la siguiente marcha y haremos AGP(1), así que me quedaré como hasta las seis como mucho. Luego vendré y me arreglaré para la fiesta.

La mujer le acarició la mejilla a Eren, sin dejar de sonreír. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y se dejó abrazar, sintiendo como las feromonas maternales que su madre soltaba lo llenaban de paz y tranquilidad.

—¿Te juntarás con Levi?

—Sí, está decidido a acompañarme aunque le dije que se aburriría —Eren resopló, rodando los ojos.

—¿Te espero despierta o no en la noche?

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde el castaño mordió su labio inferior con un poco de inseguridad.

—Voy… a pasar la noche con Levi —murmuró nervioso.

—¿Estás preparado? —el tono de voz de su mamá era dulce y suave, tratando de no inquietar al omega con todo tipo de preguntas que amenazaban por salir solas. Eso solo haría que Eren se perturbara más de lo que ya estaba.

—No —sonrió débilmente.

—Recuérdalo, cariño: no es necesario que hagas algo si no estás seguro —ella le acarició la nuca, sin dejar su sonrisa tierna, y le besó otra vez la mejilla—. Envíale mis saludos a Nanaba.

Eren asintió, saliendo de la casa y caminando en dirección a la bodega donde Nanaba hacia sus actividades. En la mañana, le había enviado un mensaje a Levi diciendo el lugar de la junta y pidiéndole que llegara caminando, no en auto para no llamar tanto la atención. Para su fortuna, el alfa comprendió que su llegada podría generar un poco de incomodidad, más aún al ser su primer reunión a la que iría. El movimiento tuvo que cesar un tiempo sus actividades debido a la última intervención de Nanaba y todo el revuelo que generó en el país y ocasionó la discusión entre su alfa y él. Pero Eren entendía bien el mensaje que quiso mandar la mujer. Si dos omegas se amaban, ¿por qué simplemente no podían estar juntos? Lo mismo que un beta y un omega. No era tan mal visto que un alfa y un beta tuvieran una relación por un tiempo, pero después de todo, siempre se esperaba que el alfa se emparejara con un omega al fin y al cabo. Incluso se había legislado años atrás una ley que ordenaba que si a los veintitrés años, un omega no tenía pareja, el gobierno le asignaría una.

Pensó que a Mikasa y Annie les quedaban cinco años todavía.

Encontraba terrible que quisieran controlar hasta el amor. Que obligaran a dos personas que se amaban a separarse porque, según ellos, no era lo correcto.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se apoyaba en el poste de luz fuera de la bodega, viendo a sus compañeros y amigos omegas, betas y unos pocos alfas llegar. Saludó a Marlo, que venía con una Hitch que lo ignoró –todavía se preguntaba por qué ella estaba allí si siempre se quejaba de querer tener a un alfa, pero luego veía a Marlo y comprendía que la chica, a pesar de ser una completa pesada, quería decidir a quién amar–; a Mina, Luke, Nicolás e Iván; a Hannah y Franz, siempre tan acaramelados; a Pixis y Shadis, que lo saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza; a Nac, Mylius y Boris, y al resto de betas que siempre los acompañaban a todas partes. Luego, vio a Armin y Mikasa, quienes se le acercaron con rapidez.

—¿Entramos? —dijo Mikasa viendo a Annie llegar junto a Jean, Marco, Connie y Sasha.

—Ah, sí, solo… —sintió, entonces, la presencia de Levi y levantó la cabeza.

El alfa se acercaba a paso tranquilo, aunque observaba todo el lugar calculadoramente. Sus dos amigos se giraron también al sentirlo, y Mikasa frunció el ceño un poco irritada mientras Armin sonreía de manera forzada.

Levi los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego besó a Eren. Brutal y territorialmente.

—¿Qué hace el enano aquí? —preguntó Mikasa después de que se separaran, con una mirada de muerte.

—Eren, la mocosa me dijo enano —se quejó Levi tomándole la mano al omega—. Dile algo.

Eren enarcó una ceja, esbozando una sonrisa divertida por la infantil escena que tenía ante sus ojos, pero respondió de manera seria:

—Mikasa, Levi no es enano, es compacto.

Por supuesto, se ganó un golpe en la cabeza.

Eren seguía quejándose y frotando su coronilla debido al golpe mientras entraban a la bodega, llena de sillas esparcidas y un pequeño escenario donde Nanaba hablaba con Pixis, Ian, Rico y Keith. Algunas sillas ya estaban ocupadas y otros chicos esparcían cartulinas, lienzos y pintura por el suelo para usarlas después.

Eren guio a sus amigos y a Levi hacia las primeras sillas, relajado, con una sonrisa cómoda. Levi nunca lo había visto tan a gusto.

—Oh, Armin —el rubio se giró a su amigo, que en ese momento abría la mochila—. Ya terminé con todos tus libros —sacó unos libros viejos, de aspecto antiguo y añejo, por lo que Eren los tomaba con mucho cuidado—. Dile a tu abuelo que muchas gracias, fueron muy… muy interesantes.

—¿Qué libros son?

Mikasa fulminó con la mirada a Levi –queriendo decirle que no se metiera donde no lo llamaban–, mientras que Armin sólo desviaba la vista, recibiendo los textos.

—Qué te importa —soltó la pelinegra de mala manera.

—Mikasa… —comenzó a decir Eren en tono de advertencia.

—Son… —murmuró Armin un poco indeciso— libros… prohibidos.

Levi contempló al rubio con una expresión de sorpresa. Después dirigió su vista a Eren, que no lo miraba a los ojos.

—¿De dónde los sacaste? —Levi bajó la voz.

Luego de la formación de Pangea(2), la Cuarta Guerra Mundial, junto con la aparición de las jerarquías en el continente y la división de Pangea en tres –María, Rose y Sina–, en el país muchos textos fueron eliminados. Fueron suprimidos por sus ideas –en palabras del gobierno– "anárquicas, llenas de desorden y caos", junto con muchas canciones, textos de historia, frases y videos del antiguo orden en el planeta.

—Mi familia los fue conservando de generación en generación —contestó Armin receloso.

Un corto silencio en el grupo, solo oyéndose las conversaciones ajenas.

—¿Puedo verlos? —preguntó Levi sin levantar la voz—. No voy a decirle a nadie, lo juro. Eres amigo de Eren, después de todo.

Armin observó a su amigo, como preguntándole qué hacer, y el castaño solo asintió silenciosamente. El beta le entregó tres textos a Levi, quién los tomó con delicadeza, como si fueran un tesoro.

Porque, efectivamente, lo eran.

Vio el primer texto, un libro con portada roja y rallada. Podía ver una llama en el dibujo, y las letras se habían borrado por el paso del tiempo.

Abrió el libro, viendo la primera hoja con cuidado de no pasar a llevar las hojas.

 _Fahrenheit 451_ (3) _._

—Es un libro muy… impactante —murmuró Mikasa cubriendo su boca con su bufanda—. Es, en pocas palabras, lo que vivimos luego de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial. En la historia, los libros son peligrosos y los bomberos están a cargo de quemarlos.

Eren, con delicadeza, le quitó el libro y buscó entre las páginas hasta dar con una. Había una frase subrayada.

" _Tiene que haber algo en los libros, cosas que no podemos imaginar para hacer que una mujer permanezca en una casa que arde. Ahí tiene que haber algo. Uno no se sacrifica por nada_ " _._

Un sentimiento extraño se removió en el pecho de Levi. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado, tomando el otro.

La portada, al igual que la del primer libro, estaba desgastada y un poco rota en el borde. Podía distinguir unos engranajes, pero el título era borroso. Abrió la primera página, leyendo el nombre.

 _Un Mundo Feliz_ (4) _._

—Chocante —susurró Armin viendo los libros con los ojos brillosos—. Magnífico. Es… no puedo creer que lo destruyeran. Una sociedad futurista _feliz_ , donde nadie se juzga lo que ocurre, donde nadie se rebela. Es simplemente uno de los mejores libros.

Y, como hizo anteriormente, Eren rebuscó en el texto hasta encontrar una página que también tenía un subrayado.

" _Uno cree las cosas porque ha sido acondicionado para creerlas_."

Otra vez, algo se removió en Levi.

Sin decir palabra alguna, tomó el último texto. Quizás era el que en mejor estado se encontraba, con la portada solo rota en las esquinas; las palabras todavía se podían leer, y el cerdo en la portada era visible.

 _Rebelión en la Granja_ (5).

—Fue el que más me gustó de los tres —masculló Eren buscando una página en el libro—. Es una sátira a un país de esa época, la URSS. ¿Qué significa eso? Ni idea —encontró el subrayado que buscaba, y leyó en voz clara pero baja—. " _Los animales asombrados, pasaron su mirada del cerdo al hombre, y del hombre al cerdo; y, nuevamente, del cerdo al hombre; pero ya era imposible distinguir quién era uno y quién era otro._ " Lo entiendes, ¿no, Levi? Por qué los prohibieron. Por qué son tan peligrosos.

Levi contempló en silencio a Eren, su mirada paseándose en sus amigos, en los chicos del lugar, en los adultos que seguían conversando tranquilamente cerca del escenario, en los carteles en el suelo.

 _VIVE LIBRE O MUERE_ (6) _._

 _"_ _Eren quiere vivir"_ pensó mareado _"quiere ser libre. Pero no lo puede ser en este lugar. Acá nunca podrá ser libre. ¿Qué es lo que espera con todo esto?"_

No dijo nada y Eren tampoco insistió.

Nanaba comenzó a hablar y Levi se desconectó. Había sido demasiada información, un shock demasiado grande.

Sabía que el gobierno era manipulador. Sabía que buscaba el control de toda la población, en especial sobre los omegas. Un gobierno alfa que quería tener poder total sobre los omegas y betas para que las cosas resulten, para que pudieran usarlos a su antojo, para garantizar una s _eguridad_ a costa de los demás. Para que ellos se mantuvieran en el poder mientras hacían y deshacían con los omegas. Mientras los utilizaban como criaderos.

Cerró sus ojos, todavía aturdido. Pero, ¿qué iba a poder hacer Eren para cambiar toda esa situación? ¿Qué iba a lograr ese movimiento emancipador? ¿No eran, después de todo, los alfas la raza más fuerte? Por algo estaban en el gobierno. El más apto a la cabeza. La historia lo decía así, desde la formación de Pangea.

 _La historia la escriben los vencedores_ (7) _._

Se le vino a su mente la frase que susurraba una profesora de Historia que le hizo clases. Una mujer beta de aspecto triste y cansado. Recordó que fue condenada con cárcel luego de que sacaron a la luz una relación que mantenía con una omega.

—¿Quién es él, Eren?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado, pero al oír la voz de una mujer pareció volver a reaccionar. Parpadeó, viendo a todo el mundo moverse, mientras Eren le miraba con preocupación y una mujer rubia –Nanaba– le sonreía amablemente. Al parecer, se había perdido todo el discurso.

—Es Levi, mi pareja —presentó Eren con una tensa sonrisa.

—Oh —Nanaba lucía sorprendida—. Entonces… —arrugó la nariz, confundida—. No estás marcado.

—No, esto… —el chico le tomó la mano a Levi—. Tenemos un acuerdo. Por ahora, le estoy mostrando como nos manejamos.

—Es bastante pequeño para ser un alfa.

—¿Disculpa? —Levi frunció el ceño indignado, mirando al alfa detrás de Nanaba, un hombre alto, de bigote y calvo—. ¿Quién mierda se cree usted para hablarme así?

—¡Levi!

El hombre soltó una carcajada divertida mientras Nanaba negaba con la cabeza.

—Soy Dot Pixis, creador de–

—Sina Air Express, conozco la empresa —Levi miró al hombre con expresión incrédula—. ¿Qué está haciendo acá?

—Apoyando a Nanaba con su movimiento, por supuesto —los pequeños ojos de Pixis se posaron en Levi—. Soy uno de los principales inversores acá. ¿Usted es…?

—Levi Ackerman, jefe del departamento de arquitectura de empresas Zackly.

—Ackerman —Pixis pareció pensativo un momento—. ¿Por casualidad, tu padre no dirige el Banco Central?

Eren miró bruscamente a Levi, exigiendo una respuesta, tratando de ocultar su expresión herida por el hecho de que no conocía nada de la familia del azabache.

Levi asintió, estoico.

Levi no quería que su padre conociera a Eren. No quería que ese maldito hijo de puta viera a Eren como un pedazo de carne, que lo hiciera sentir incómodo y mal.

—Ah, Eren —Nanaba rebuscó en el bolsillo y sacó un papel—. Acá tienes más frases para los lienzos. Son, por supuesto, todas prohibidas. Rico las encontró.

—Vale —Eren, un poco molesto, le soltó la mano a Levi y fue hacia donde Mikasa y Armin trabajaban.

—Eren es un buen chico, señor Ackerman —el azabache se giró a Nanaba, quién ahora estaba sola ya que Pixis fue donde Rico—. Procure cuidarlo bien. Se vienen tiempos difíciles.

Levi entrecerró los ojos, viendo a la mujer irse, y sintiendo que tenía razón. Si el movimiento seguía adelante, cobrando fuerzas, todo se iba a complicar. Y sabía que Eren iba a estar en medio de todo ello.

Caminó hacia el chico, que contemplaba la hoja con Mikasa a su lado mientras Armin extendía un nuevo lienzo blanco.

—Me gusta esta —Eren señaló una frase corta y precisa: " _La revolución es el festival del oprimido_ " (8).

—Ésta es buena —el castaño miró hacia atrás cuando Levi señaló una frase.

" _Mejor morir luchando por la libertad que ser un prisionero todos los días de tu vida."_ (9)

Eren observó la frase, y luego devolvió su mirada al alfa. Su expresión se suavizó, dejando que Levi le tomara la mano, y asintió.

—Sí, es buena —admitió Eren dándole un suave apretón al azabache y sonriéndole de lado.

* * *

Eren bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa abochornada, viendo a su madre sacarle una foto, llena de emoción. El chico quiso cubrirse el rostro, pero sabía que eso haría que su mamá solo se riera y buscara sacarle más fotos, así que se resignó a dejar que Carla aplaudiera por la emoción y tomara otras fotos.

—¡Te ves hermoso! —dijo luego de dejar la cámara sobre un mueble y agarrando un frasco—. Ven, hay que arreglar tu cabello.

—No, mamá…

—No irás con ese nido de pájaros a la fiesta de Levi —a regañadientes, Eren se sentó mientras su mamá echaba su cabello para atrás y ponía gel encima—. Ya verás, vas a dejar a Levi con la boca abierta.

Eren resopló, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo muecas por el gel.

Su mamá trabajo en silencio, sonriendo maternalmente mientras Eren tenía un lío de pensamientos en su cabeza.

—Mamá.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Cómo… cómo lo hiciste para…? —Eren tragó saliva, un poco incómodo—. Papá te marcó, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quién crees que te hizo? ¿La cigüeña? Eren, creo que ya estás grandecito para–

—¡Mamá! ¡No hablo de eso! —las mejillas del omega estaban rojas debido a las palabras de Carla, y ella soltó una risa divertida—. Mamá, ¿cómo lo hiciste para separarte de él? Todos dicen que cuando se marca a la pareja, es imposible vivir sin el otro. Pero tú y papá… llevan cinco años sin estar juntos…

—Ah, ¿y cómo estás tan seguro de que no hemos estado juntos?

—¡MAMÁ!

Carla soltó una suave risa mientras terminaba de peinar a Eren y con una expresión suave caminó hasta quedar frente a su hijo, para luego inclinarse y quedar a su altura. El castaño logró ver el borde de la marca morada que Grisha le había hecho en el cuello, algo que los alfas hacían en el momento de anudar para demostrar posesividad. Era imposible de eliminar luego de ser hecha.

—Eren, siempre dicen que no se puede vivir sin tu pareja luego de ser marcado —la mujer le acarició la mejilla tiernamente—, pero hay algo que la gente no considera después. Un omega siempre va a poner por sobre todas las cosas a sus hijos, porque son fruto del amor que tuvo con su pareja. Yo siempre te pondré en primer lugar antes que a Grisha, Eren. Y si tú estás bien, estás feliz teniendo a tu padre lejos, aunque me duela alejaré a tu padre. Porque siempre querré verte bien, sano y a salvo.

—Pero si Levi llegara a marcarme y yo no tengo hijos…

—Eren, más que un tema de ser marcado, más que un tema de hijos, también es un tema de ser fuerte. Muchas veces quise llamar a tu padre, en especial en mis períodos de celo. Pero entonces pensaba en que me comportaba de una forma débil, que tu padre nos hizo daño, y aguantaba. De eso se trata. De resistir.

Tocaron el timbre de la casa, y Carla se enderezó. Eren mordió su labio inferior mientras su mamá iba a abrir la puerta, volviendo con un Levi que tenía el entrecejo fruncido, como siempre. Sin embargo, su expresión pareció suavizarse al ver a Eren.

—Luces bien —dijo Levi satisfecho.

Eren debía admitir, contra su voluntad, que Levi igual lucía impecable con un traje negro que hacía juego con el suyo. Isabel y Farlan acertaron con los diseños. Además, llevaba el cabello echado para atrás y unos pequeños mechones sueltos que caían sobre su rostro le daban un aire más… sexy.

—Cuídalo, Levi —dijo Carla al ver a Eren ponerse de pie.

—Mamá, puedo cuidarme solo —protestó el castaño besando a su mamá para luego salir de la casa.

Carla le dirigió una mirada suplicante al alfa y Levi sintió el peso en sus hombros de todas las situaciones desastrosas que podrían generarse esa noche.

—Lo cuidaré con mi vida —dijo Levi antes de salir.

Eren ya había subido al auto y jugueteaba con la calefacción, haciendo enfadar a Levi por los cambios bruscos de temperatura dentro del auto. Sin embargo, el alfa notó que Eren lo estaba haciendo debido a los nervios que tenía y la ansiedad por lo que podría pasar más adelante. Levi trató de no mostrar su nerviosismo porque sabía que eso lograría poner más histérico al chico.

Finalmente, llegaron al Centro de Eventos _Terrano,_ donde siempre Zackly arrendaba un salón para comer y bailar. Ya habían varios autos en el lugar, los que hicieron a Eren suspirar por la agitación que se acumulaba en su interior. Levi olisqueó el aire y gruñó en advertencia.

—Eren, estás soltando feromonas sexuales mezcladas con tus nervios —le espetó el alfa apagando el auto.

—Lo sé —se lamentó el castaño—, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Respira, mocoso de mierda.

El aludido obedeció, tragando saliva, y cerró sus ojos. Logró controlarse, al menos un poco, y Levi le acarició la mano.

—No te despegues de mí —murmuró Levi—. Hay muchos alfas sin pareja, y como no estás marcado van a tratar de buscarte. Si te encuentran solo pueden forzarte, ¿bien? Y hazme, por favor, caso en todo —Eren asintió en silencio. Sentía que estaba entrando a la cueva del lobo—. Zackly querrá conocerte, por lo que no podremos evitar un encuentro con él. Dirígete a él como "Señor Zackly", y solo responde cuando te esté hablando directamente —volvió a asentir, medio enfermo—. Trata… de no hablarle sobre tus _actividades_. Y… verás a muchos omegas, Eren. Pero… no puedes ayudarlos.

Esa última frase casi lo hizo vomitar.

Rascó su brazo en un acto reflejo de nervios y se obligó a calmar su mente. Eran solo unas horas. Levi lo había prometido. Si Levi lo había acompañado a su movimiento emancipador, si había conocido su mundo, él podía estar unas horas también allí. Solo tenía que procurar estar callado y no llamar demasiado la atención.

Bajaron del auto sin decir nada más, y Levi le tomó la mano, apretándosela con suavidad. Lo guio silenciosamente hacia las puertas del lugar, donde un beta enorme hacía de guardia dejando entrar a la gente inscrita. El alfa dijo su nombre junto al de Eren y el guardia abrió la puerta. Levi arrastró al omega, que parecía renuente a entrar, y llegaron a un salón enorme, amplio y alto. Pudo ver las lámparas de cristal iluminando el lugar; ventanales de cristal gigantes mostrando un patio trasero con un lago y árboles; mesas redondas donde algunos comensales ya estaban sentados, conversando entre sí; una mesa central con comida y bebestibles; y una pista de baile con algunas pocas parejas ya bailando.

Pero lo que estremeció a Eren fue ver a algunos omegas sobre sus alfas, sentados en sus piernas, siendo prácticamente devorados por el cuello. Algunos se estremecían por el dolor, sin embargo, otros soltaban gemidos de placer y se frotaban contra la entrepierna de los alfas sin ninguna vergüenza. Al desviar la vista, sus ojos chocaron con una espalda llena de moretones.

La mujer ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar sus heridas. Podía ver su labio roto y una expresión de triste sufrimiento en sus ojos. Iba al lado de un hombre con traje gris, de lentes, cabello y barba blanca.

Eren se volvió hacia Levi, temblando.

—Quiero irme, Levi —murmuró con la voz tiritando.

Silenciosamente, el alfa se llevó a Eren a un lugar medio oculta por unas cortinas y lo apoyó en la pared.

—Tranquilo —susurró Levi acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad—. Estoy aquí, Eren. No voy a dejar que nada te pase —Eren lo abrazó por el cuello, tratando de controlarse—. Confía en mí, ¿bien? —el omega asintió, dejando que el azabache le diera un beso suave—. Vamos, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Sin decir nada más, Eren se dejó guiar por Levi quien le tomó la mano y lo llevó por en medio de las mesas. El chico trataba de no mirar el espectáculo que algunos omegas hacían y la forma en que unos alfas trataban a sus parejas.

Desvió la vista al ver a un par de alfas jóvenes mirarlo con evidente lujuria en los ojos.

Levi le acarició la mano con su dedo pulgar, haciendo pequeños círculos para calmarlo.

Sirvió hasta que escuchó un grito emocionado y de pronto alguien se le lanzó a abrazarlo.

¿Es que acaso todos los conocidos de Levi eran unos chillones? ¿Eran amigos para recompensar la falta de alegría de su pareja?

—¡Míralo, Erwin, es hermoso! —dijo exaltada una omega separándose, de cabello castaño y lentes—. ¡Podrías ser un modelo! ¡Imagínalo en los carteles de todo Sina!

—Hanji, aléjate de Eren —gruñó Levi.

—No seas posesivo, Levi —dijo un rubio enorme detrás, de ojos azules y sonrisa amable.

Eren reparó, entonces, en que estaban en un pequeño salón aledaño donde no había nadie más, solo ellos.

—Eren —el aludido miró al azabache—. Él es Erwin, amigo y jefe de la división de química y farmacia de la empresa. Ella es Hanji, su pareja, y segunda al mando.

El omega se separó un poco, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro debido a las palabras de Levi. Contempló sin decir nada a la mujer de lentes, que sonreía como desquiciada, incrédulo todavía.

—¿Usted… está trabajando? —preguntó Eren, su voz temblando debido a la excitación.

—¡No me trates de usted! —protestó Hanji sin borrar su sonrisa—. ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Me ves quedándome en casa, sin hacer nada? ¡Me volvería loca!

—Ya estás loca, cuatro ojos.

—Hanji, cariño, cálmate.

—¡Pero Erwin! ¡Solo míralo! ¿Acaso a ti no te gustaría tenerlo?

—Te voy a matar —le espetó Levi posesivamente con voz amenazante—. Y no te atrevas a contestar esa pregunta, cejotas.

El rubio levantó las manos en actitud pacífica, mientras salían de la habitación en silencio, Hanji parloteando agarrando a Eren del brazo.

—Pensé que no lo traerías —comentó Erwin en voz baja.

—Tuve que hacerlo, Zackly me presionó —contestó Levi buscando a su jefe de reojo.

El azabache notó, entonces, que Hanji también se estaba tensando a medida que parloteaba y sus ojos se movían por todo el salón, velozmente. Eren no parecía darse cuenta, respondiéndole a la omega las preguntas que le hacía.

—Me gusta ayudar a la gente —decía Eren sonriendo—, por eso quiero ser doctor. Quiero… quiero ser capaz de valerme por mí mismo, así que cuando tenga mi título, entraré a trabajar enseguida.

—¿Un doctor omega? ¿Qué clase de estúpido sueño es eso?

Levi se giró con brusquedad al escuchar la voz de Zackly tan cerca del castaño, y Erwin lo tomó del hombro para evitar que se lanzara sobre su jefe al ver al hombre olisqueando el cuello de Eren. El omega estaba tieso, con una expresión de repulsión en su rostro y sus dientes apretados, esforzándose en no soltar las maldiciones que pujaban salir de su boca.

Hanji también estaba quieta, solo que con la sonrisa borrada y la cabeza gacha.

—Ah, Ackerman, Smith —Zackly se separó, ignorando a Eren, y saludó a los dos alfas que extendieron la mano para darle un apretón—. Necesito conversar de algunos temas con ustedes.

—¿Es sobre la empresa, señor Zacky? —contestó Erwin al notar la mirada de muerte de su amigo—. Podríamos hablarlo en la semana, hoy es noche de fiesta, ¿no?

Eren quería decir algo, quería dejar de ser ignorado, pero Hanji solo le dio un apretón en el brazo sin mirarlo, indicándole que era mejor mantenerse callado.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Zackly, y luego sonrió casi con burla—. Siento… un olor agradable en el aire, ¿no lo cree, Ackerman? Algunos alfas lo notaron —y antes de que Eren pudiera protestar o quejarse, el hombre lo agarró del brazo, tirando de él hasta ponerlo frente a Levi—. ¿Por qué este omega está aquí? ¿Lo trajo para divertirnos? —los ojos del azabache se oscurecieron mientras Eren respiraba aceleradamente, sintiéndose pequeño—. ¿Por qué trajo a este omega sin marcar? ¿Acaso es su pareja?

Zackly volvió a olisquear su cuello.

Eren solo reaccionó al sentir una lengua húmeda bajo su oreja.

Se soltó, aterrado, y corrió a los brazos de Levi. Su alfa lo abrazó celosamente, tratando de no lanzarse sobre su jefe para matarlo. Había tocado a Eren. Lo había tocado con su lengua.

—¿Por qué no está marcado? —exigió saber Zackly viendo al omega con ojos lujuriosos.

—Le estoy enseñando —espetó Levi esforzándose en ocultar su rabia—. Hacerlo con un omega que se resiste no es divertido. Lo quebraré primero.

—Conozco una manera efectiva para lograr aquello —Eren casi chilló al ver la sonrisa maléfica en el rostro de Zackly.

—No, gracias. Prefiero hacerlo a mi modo.

—Ackerman–

—No soy un juguete —murmuró Eren tragando saliva. Los ojos castaños, fríos de Zackly, se posaron en él.

—¿Acaso te estoy hablando?

—Tengo los mismos derechos que usted, señor Zackly —gruñó Eren ignorando la pregunta del alfa—. No soy inferior, puedo hacer lo que quiera y no dejaré que alguien me domine.

Levi quiso poner a Eren detrás suyo al ver la expresión asesina en el rostro de Zackly. Quiso estar en otra parte, con su omega a salvo, y no en una situación tan delicada como esa.

—Si los alfas dominan, es por algo. La raza fuerte, ¿no es así? Quienes han gobernado, quienes salvaron a Sina de un inminente desastre luego de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial —dijo Zackly con voz calmada.

—Una historia escrita por una plutocracia oligárquica que solo ha dañado al país sumiéndolo en una desigualdad enorme donde solo ustedes salen beneficiados —escupió Eren furioso.

Zackly miró al omega casi con sorpresa, y Levi tragó saliva disimuladamente. Eren la había cagado. Si era despedido, sería el menor de los problemas.

Su jefe abrió la boca, su mano levantándose con lentitud, y el azabache se preparó para dar un paso adelante.

—Zackly, cariño.

El aludido se dio vuelta frunciendo el ceño, y Eren vio a la mujer detrás del hombre.

Una omega que en sus tiempos tuvo que ser bonita. Ahora la expresión de dolor que había en su rostro arruinaba cualquier rastro de belleza, en especial el ojo morado que tenía.

El vestido no cubría sus brazos amoratados ni su cuello de un enfermizo color rojizo, como si… como si la hubieran ahorcado.

—¿Qué quieres, Pamela? —la agresiva voz de Zackly la hizo temblar.

—Te… está buscando Reiss para conversar del nuevo trato con María —murmuró Pamela sumisamente.

Eren quiso reír producto de la histeria.

—Ackerman, espero que la próxima vez que traigas a tu omega, esté disciplinado —gruñó Zackly antes de irse sin otra palabra más.

Levi no se relajó hasta perderlo de vista. Solo recién reparó en que muchas personas lo estaban viendo de una manera extraña, en especial algunos alfas solteros. Ante la vista de todos, atrajo a Eren a su cuerpo, y lamió por la zona que Zackly tocó, causando escalofríos en el cuerpo del omega. Eren, en otro momento, se habría alejado con asco, pero aceptó que aquella era una forma de marcar su territorio frente a las otras personas. Además, todavía podía sentir la lengua de Zackly sobre él y eso le hizo sentir ganas de vomitar.

—Te pedí que te comportaras —susurró Levi.

—Me estaba humillando —le espetó Eren en voz baja—. Me estaba tratando como un objeto, y tú no le dijiste nada —hubo una pequeña pausa que no avecinaba nada bueno—. Levi, si así me tratarás frente al mundo, entonces terminemos con esto ahora.

El tono de Eren se quebró y Levi sintió que se desestabilizaba. Eren no le podía estar pidiendo aquello ¿verdad? No podía ir y decirle que… que le daría sus libertades. Eso no era posible en Sina. ¿Acaso no lo veía? Quería hacerlo feliz, pero en ese lugar era imposible. No con los alfas en el poder.

—No pasará nada malo, Eren —masculló el azabache apretujándolo en sus brazos—. Solo, por favor, no cometas otra imprudencia.

Los ojos de Eren se encontraron, entonces, con los castaños de Hanji. Hablaba en voz baja con Erwin, pero ella lo miraba. En sus ojos podía leer una súplica silenciosa, un favor claro como el agua.

 _Por favor, no lo dejes. Por favor_.

Eren asintió, inclinando su cabeza para darle un beso suave en la mejilla a Levi.

Las horas pasaron y Eren tuvo que soportar estar allí. Ver a los pocos omegas del lugar siendo tratados como… como cosas. Ver a un alfa prácticamente follarse a su omega contra la pared. Ver a algunos omegas siendo ignorados, con la cabeza gacha, en actitud obediente y dócil. Ver a otros alfas exhibir a sus parejas como si fueran trofeos. Ver a la esposa de Zackly temblar por el terror cuando el hombre se le acercaba demasiado.

Si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Hanji y sus comentarios divertidos que trataban de distraerlo, habría enloquecido en ese lugar. Levi había tenido que ir a ver un asunto de los jefes de las secciones, por lo que Hanji quedó en cuidarlo, y fueron a esconderse de algunas miradas conversando cerca de una cortina.

Eren estaba soltando una risa baja por lo que Hanji le había comentado sobre algunos alfas llevando pelucas, cuando se vio abruptamente silenciado al escuchar un grito que acalló a todo el salón.

—¡Carajo, ¿no puedes ser más inútil?!

Gracias a su altura, el castaño pudo ver, en el centro del lugar, al señor Zackly mirando furiosamente a su mujer, quien… estaba en el suelo con una mano sobre su mejilla, conteniendo las lágrimas. A su lado, había una copa rota y vino derramado.

El omega tembló ante la escena, sin embargo, algo en su interior le hizo sentir rabia y odio.

La gente estaba haciendo un círculo ante la pareja, sin hacer nada. Sólo siendo meros espectadores de ese acto tan repulsivo –para Eren– como lo era el golpear a un omega.

Eren tensó su mandíbula, dando un par de pasos, abriéndose camino por la multitud que contemplaba lo ocurrido en completo silencio.

La había golpeado. Había golpeado a su omega frente a todos. ¿Qué clase de enfermo era?

De pronto, alguien agarró su brazo y tiró de él, alejándolo del centro. Al girar su cabeza, se encontró con la nuca de Levi que lo arrastraba lejos de la escena.

—¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Una jodida omega estúpida!

El muchacho volvió su vista al centro, viendo como Zackly levantaba la mano y la bajaba furiosamente sobre la mejilla sin protección de la omega. El sonido del choque resonó en el lugar y la mujer sollozó.

—Suéltame —murmuró Eren tironeando con debilidad, sintiendo como si estuviera en un sueño, como si flotara—. Levi, debo…

Salieron de la multitud, pero el azabache lo seguía arrastrando. Eren no vio rastro ni de Hanji ni de Erwin.

—Nos vamos —fue lo único que dijo Levi.

—¡No sirves ni para sostener una puta copa!

Eren no escuchó ni vio el golpe: de pronto, estaban cruzando las puertas, al aire libre, en el estacionamiento.

—Suéltame —repitió Eren, todavía siendo arrastrado—. ¡Levi, suéltame! ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste intervenir?! ¡Ella–!

Levi se detuvo y se giró, su expresión luciendo molesta.

—¡Mierda, Eren, no es nuestro asunto! ¡Prometiste no mandarte otra cagada, y lo primero que haces, es querer intervenir!

Automáticamente, y luego de haber visto esa escena –además de que los recuerdos volvieron–, retrocedió un par de pasos y levantó su brazo izquierdo, protegiéndose el rostro.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Eren, con lentitud y el brazo tembloroso, desprotegiera su cara. Levi estaba quieto, con la respiración agitada.

—No voy a golpearte, Eren —trató de tranquilizar el azabache—, no es necesario que me mires con miedo. Vamos —le tendió la mano con lentitud—, te llevaré a casa.

Eren se obligó a tomar una respiración profunda y repetirse, varias veces, que Levi no lo golpearía. Luego tomó su mano y el mayor pareció relajarse con esa simple acción.

—Ella… —masculló cuando volvieron a caminar.

—Eren —Levi le abrió la puerta del auto y lo sentó, para luego inclinarse un poco—, no serías la primera persona a la que le gustaría intervenir. He estado en estas fiestas por lo menos una vez al mes, y todas las veces es lo mismo. Muchas personas quisieran hacer algo. Pero cada vez que alguien lo hace, ya sea alfa, beta u omega, las cosas empeoran, tanto para la persona que interviene como para Pamela. Si tú la defendieras, Zackly se enfurecería más y no dudaría en golpearte para… disciplinarte, según lo ve él. Y si te hubiera golpeado —la voz de Levi tembló—, yo habría intervenido, pero eso habría significado mi despido, y quizás… quizás hasta habría ordenado que me sujetaran para seguir golpeándote. ¿Lo entiendes, Eren? ¿Entiendes por qué te pedí que te controlaras? —el castaño asintió en silencio, tiritando—. No podría soportar que alguien te golpeara. Así que, por favor, promete que nunca te cruzarás en su camino. Por favor, Eren, promételo. Ignora la mierda de Zackly y mantente a salvo.

Cuando habló, su voz estaba llena de miedo y desesperación.

—Lo pro-prometo.

Levi, más calmado, se inclinó y le besó la frente con cariño, para luego cerrar la puerta y subir a su asiento.

—¿Te llevo a casa o quieres ir a otro lado antes?

Por un momento, Eren cerró sus ojos y pensó lo que quería hacer a continuación. Pensó en Pamela, quebrada y rota. Pensó en la mirada de todos esos alfas hambrientos, queriendo lanzarse sobre él. Pensó en su doloroso celo, en su cuerpo necesitado.

Al volver a abrirlos, estaba decidido.

—Vamos a tu casa. Quiero… Levi, tengamos sexo hoy —dijo mirando seriamente a su pareja.

El azabache lo miró con sorpresa y suspicacia, sin poder creer sus palabras.

—Si lo harás por miedo a lo que ocurrió hace un momento…

Eren enrojeció y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

—Lo tenía planeado desde antes —susurró avergonzado—, pero Levi, no quiero que me marques. Mi mamá… dijo que el condón engañaría al celo por un tiempo. Ya no lo soporto, necesito que… Por favor, Levi.

Su mamá se lo había dicho luego de besar a Levi por primera vez. Como pocos omegas sabían eso: el condón no solo impedía un embarazo, sino que también engañaba al celo por unos meses. Le hacía creer que ya estabas con una marca. Incluso adquirías un olor parecido al de tu alfa. Pero, a fin de cuentas, no eras marcado, y Eren no podía creer que se enteró de eso tan tarde. Le daba una… una oportunidad de probar a Levi sobre sus verdaderas intenciones. Totalmente arriesgado, sin embargo, los días de celo vivido le hicieron ver que su cuerpo no soportaría estar mucho más alejado del alfa.

Levi sacó el auto del estacionamiento, y sin decir nada más, se encaminó a su hogar. Pudo notar de reojo que el castaño lucía nervioso por la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior, así que lentamente le tomó la mano dándole un suave apretón para tranquilizarlo, haciéndole saber que estaba junto a él.

El viaje se hizo en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Entró al garaje de su casa y apagó el motor.

—¿Para qué quieres una casa tan grande? —preguntó Eren tratando de no parecer tan exaltado por lo que vendría a continuación.

—Fue la única que me gustó de todas las casas que vi —contestó con simpleza—. Antes de salir, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —el azabache miró al menor, que solo asintió en silencio—. Cuando creíste que te iba a golpear, levantaste tu brazo para protegerte, como si…

 _Como si te hubieran golpeado antes._

Había visto ese mismo gesto en su mamá, cuando a veces Kenny estiraba la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. En ese momento no había podido comprender el porqué del gesto, pero más adelante, al darse cuenta de las cosas…

—Papá tenía un temperamento muy fuerte, y mamá lo sabía —dijo Eren en voz baja—, así que cada vez que él estaba a punto de llegar, mamá me encerraba en el armario para que no saliera y viera como era golpeada, además que servía como una manera de protegerme para que yo no fuera el receptor de los golpes. Pero aun así oía sus gritos, Levi, y lo único que quería era salir para protegerla —el castaño soltó una risa seca, sin gracia—. Mi deseo se cumplió cuando tenía trece años y papá llegó antes, por lo que ella no pudo cerrar correctamente el armario. Me di cuenta cuando golpeaba la puerta para salir y ésta se abrió con facilidad, así que corrí desesperado para ayudarla. En el momento en que la vi en el suelo, con el labio roto y un ojo morado, lo único que hice fue lanzarme a golpear a mi papá. Mamá, al verme, me gritó que no lo hiciera, pero no hice caso y le pegué a mi papá en el costado. Él se giró con una mueca de dolor, y me vio. Recuerdo que de pronto estaba contra una pared, con un dolor terrible en el hombro izquierdo y aturdido. Papá me gritaba cosas obscenas y horribles, y lo único que podía hacer era encogerme mientras se acercaba, a pesar de que mi brazo doliera como los mil demonios. Volvió a golpearme en el estómago y en la cara, pero entonces se escuchó un crujido y cayó al suelo; mamá le había lanzado un jarrón, enloquecida y diciéndole que si no se iba ahora mismo lo iba a matar con sus propias manos y le diría a todo el mundo que era un doctor que golpeaba niños. Antes de que papá se fuera, ella le dijo que no volviera a ponerme un dedo encima —Eren suspiró, cansado—. Estuve con yeso por un mes, ya que papá me fracturó el hombro. Han pasado casi cinco años, pero mamá aún se siente culpable por lo ocurrido. Y supongo que yo todavía no lo he olvidado por completo.

Levi miraba fijamente al frente sin decir nada, pero sus manos apretaban el manubrio con rabia. Imaginarse a un niño de trece años, a _Eren_ siendo golpeado, siendo usado como saco de boxeo para descargarse, le llenó de un sentimiento de impotencia y dolor.

—Lo voy a matar —murmuró.

El castaño, con lentitud y suavidad, le acarició el brazo.

—Fue hace mucho, Levi —contestó Eren—. Vamos, ¿no me invitarás a pasar? ¿Acaso llevarme a la cama no es uno de tus mayores sueños?

Levi soltó un resoplido, negando con la cabeza, y desactivó el seguro de las puertas para luego bajar.

—Es extraño —comentó el alfa mientras se bajaban del auto—, ¿cuánto llevamos desde que nos conocimos? ¿Dos meses y algo? Creo que ya me acostumbré a tu olor lleno de feromonas —le tomó la mano mientras entraban a la casa, Eren dejándose arrastrar—. Ya no me seduces, Jaeger.

Eren comenzó a reírse suavemente, negando con la cabeza, y permitiendo que Levi lo guiara por la oscuridad. Podía ver todo inmaculado y ordenado, por lo que rodó los ojos internamente debido a la evidente obsesión del azabache por la limpieza.

La casa era de un solo piso, sin embargo, era enorme y el castaño rápidamente se perdió.

Levi se detuvo ante una puerta que parecía ser su habitación. Antes de entrar, Eren atrajo a su alfa agarrando las solapas de su camisa.

—Te creería si no estuvieras duro —susurró antes de besarlo.

Levi sonrió de lado, devolviéndole el beso con clara hambre y rodeando su cintura con sus manos. A ciegas abrió la puerta de la pieza, y a trompicones caminando para lograr llegar a la cama matrimonial del azabache, donde tiró al omega de espaldas y se subió sobre él.

—Si quieres que me detenga —masculló Levi jadeando—, solo debes decirlo. No quiero que te sientas obligado a algo de lo que no estás seguro.

—V-vale —farfulló Eren tirándolo hacia abajo y volviendo a besarlo.

Levi dejó salir un jadeo al sentir las feromonas que Eren liberaba, excitándolo con rapidez, para luego presionarse contra la entrepierna del chico, logrando que gimiera y metiendo su lengua en el interior de su boca.

Eren sentía calor, demasiada calor, en especial en su vientre y la entrepierna. El pantalón y bóxer ya le quedaban pequeños y apretados, comenzando a sentirse desesperado por quitárselos, para que Levi lo tocara.

Se separó un poco de la boca del alfa en busca de aire, un puente delgado de saliva uniendo ambos labios. Eren no pudo, sin embargo, pensar mucho porque de pronto Levi atacaba su cuello sin compasión, y lo único que podía hacer era gemir sonoramente, arqueando su cadera. El azabache se alejó unos centímetros, pero solo para poder quitarse el saco y la camisa, y hacer lo mismo con el muchacho, que respiraba a bocanadas, un poco de saliva escurriéndole por el borde del labio, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos llorosos.

Levi volvió a inclinarse, ahora yendo a los pezones. Cuando chupó el derecho, Eren gimió en voz alta y, más rojo que nunca, cubrió su boca para tratar de no soltar más gemidos.

—No, no —Levi lo miró con deseo—. Quiero oírte, mocoso de mierda.

El castaño, tembloroso, bajó su mano y jadeó al sentir la húmeda boca de su pareja otra vez en su pezón, mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba su pantalón. Al sacárselos, sintió su ropa interior húmeda, y Levi lamió el bulto por encima de la tela, logrando que Eren tuviera espasmos de placer.

Levi no lo resistió más, y con un gruñido de impaciencia, le rompió el bóxer.

—¡L-Levi–! —alcanzó a protestar Eren antes de que Levi pusiera sus piernas sobre los hombros y rozara su entrada con un dedo.

El trasero del omega ya estaba totalmente lubricado, por lo que cuando metió un dedo, éste se deslizó con suavidad sin ningún problema. El omega respiraba aceleradamente, una expresión de placer en su rostro. Introdujo otro dedo, logrando que gimiera sin pudor y, al tercer dedo, comenzó a masturbarlo.

El castaño se retorció producto del éxtasis que sentía, tanto en su trasero como en su miembro. Levi movió su mano más rápidamente, haciendo movimientos de tijera y circulares en su ano para expandirlo, todo con una gran facilidad gracias a la lubricación que Eren soltaba.

Entonces, miró el rostro del chico. Y supo que no había retroceso luego de ver eso.

Eren tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba a bocanadas, sus manos agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. Su rostro estaba total y absolutamente enrojecido, y cuando deslizó sus dedos hasta lo más profundo, tocando su próstata, el chico lloriqueó por el placer, ya sin pudor.

Levi quería hacerlo suyo cuanto antes.

Lo volvió a besar, embistiéndolo con sus dedos, logrando que arqueara su espalda.

—P-ponte un c-condón, Le-evi —jadeó Eren arañando su espalda.

Perdido en el placer, Levi tanteó con su mano en la cómoda al lado de su cama, abriendo el cajón superior para sacar un paquetito plateado. Siempre tenía algunos en caso de emergencia, cuando antes se acostaba con algunas betas para pasar el tiempo.

Tuvo que quitar sus dedos del interior del chico, ganándose una protesta de su parte, y se quitó el pantalón y bóxer, para luego romper el paquetito. Apenas se colocó el condón, se ubicó entre las piernas del chico y puso su miembro en la entrada palpitante de Eren.

De una embestida, entró por completo.

Eren gritó debido al dolor inicial y el placer. Abrió y cerró su boca, tratando de calmarse, sintiéndose lleno por Levi. El alfa respiraba contra su cuello, totalmente excitado y lascivo.

El interior del omega era delicioso. Cálido. Estrecho. Apretado. Simplemente magnífico.

Besó su cuello para luego alejarse, sacando su miembro hasta dejar la punta contra su ano otra vez y, antes de que el castaño pudiera decirle algo en protesta, lo penetró de golpe.

Ahora Eren sollozó solo por el éxtasis. Entrelazó sus piernas en la espalda de Levi, impidiendo que se alejara, y movió su cadera lujuriosamente. El alfa entendió, y besándolo, comenzó a moverse en su interior, embistiéndolo sin descanso.

—¡Ah-Ah! ¡L-Levi! ¡Ngh! —jadeó Eren antes de que el azabache lo besara—. ¡M-más!... ¡Ah!... ¡A-ahí! —sabía que debía lucir como un animal en celo, pero no le importaba. No cuando Levi tocó su próstata, haciéndolo ver estrellas—. ¡Mhn! ¡Ah!... ¡Ngh!...

Levi se sentía, al igual que Eren, en el cielo. Podía estar todo el día así con el muchacho, y nunca se aburriría.

Isabel tenía razón. Eren era todo lo que necesitaba.

Llevó su mano al miembro de Eren, sin dejar de embestirlo, y comenzó a masturbarlo. El castaño echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole libre acceso a su cuello, y Levi lo aprovechó, repartiendo besos y chupetones por esa zona.

Se detuvo unos momentos, y cuando Eren lo miró –quizás para quejarse–, salió de su interior para luego darlo vuelta. Sin que el omega protestara, lo giró, levantando sus caderas y trasero, y abriéndolo con las manos.

El agujero de Eren se abría y cerraba, como si estuviera ansioso de algo.

—¡Lev-vi! —gritó el chico al sentir la lengua del alfa jugueteando con su ano.

Pero no podía retorcerse ni moverse, solo apretó las sábanas con fuerza gracias al placer. En su estado de celo, siempre se volvía débil, fácil de manejar y someter.

—¡AH! —chilló cuando Levi lo embistió sin aviso, tocando directamente su próstata. En esa posición, era fácil hacerlo.

El azabache no dejaba de penetrarlo ni de masturbarlo, y su boca se divertía con su oreja y cuello. Eren solo podía llorar por el placer infinito que embargaba tanto su mente como su cuerpo.

Terminó corriéndose en la mano de su alfa, gimiendo.

Para luego jadear por el dolor al sentir a Levi crecer en su interior.

—Mierda —masculló el alfa besando la espalda de Eren. Por supuesto, su miembro querría anudar en su omega.

—Du-uele —balbuceó Eren respirando a bocanadas.

Pero a Levi no le dolía. Si era posible, sentía más placer.

—Tranquilo —susurró corriéndose en el interior del chico.

Eren se obligó a relajarse para que no doliera tanto. Se enderezó lo suficiente para que Levi le besara mientras terminaba de anudar.

Cuando pudo salir del interior de Eren, se quitó el condón para botarlo en el basurero. El muchacho estaba acurrucado entre las sábanas, agotado, sin poder mover su cuerpo, y Levi tampoco se sintió capaz de ir a la ducha a sacarse el olor a sexo, por lo que se acostó al lado del omega y lo abrazó, el castaño haciéndose bola a su lado.

—¿Levi? —murmuró Eren somnoliento.

—¿Sí?

Hubo un largo silencio, tanto que el alfa pensó que Eren se había quedado dormido por el cansancio.

—Te quiero, Levi —susurró el omega avergonzado.

Tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, el azabache estrechó más a su pareja en sus brazos, besándole el cabello y sintiendo algo cálido en su interior.

—Yo también te quiero, mocoso —contestó cerrando sus ojos.

Eren solo le besó la barbilla, más feliz que nunca en la vida, pensando mientras Levi le revolvía el cabello con cariño, que ese día no había sido una completa mierda y que si el alfa lo abrazaba así de ahora en adelante, le podría hacer frente a todo el mundo.

* * *

 _ **(1) AGP** : Agitación y Propaganda. Son siglas que por lo menos, en la carrera que estudio, se utilizan a diario haciendo referencia a hacer una jornada de preparar carteles, lienzos, papelógrafos y folletos para mostrar y repartir en las marchas a realizar próximamente._

 _ **(2) Pangea** : nombre dado por Alfred Wegener, autor de la teoría deriva continental, al supercontinente que debido al movimiento de las placas tectónicas se fue separando de a poco, dando origen a los continentes que se conocen en la actualidad. Es una teoría ya bastante aceptada y se piensa que realmente fue así; muchas comunidades científicas piensan que en muchos, muchísimos años (hablamos de millones de años), es probable que los continentes se vuelvan a juntar regresando a la Pangea original._

 _ **(3) Fahrenheit 451** : obra publicada por Ray Bradbury en 1953, que habla de una sociedad distópica donde los bomberos tienen la misión de buscar y quemar libros ya que el gobierno los ve como una amenaza para la "felicidad" que pregonan y reproducen en la televisión, manteniendo a la población pegada a ese instrumento para que ignoren lo que ocurre en el país a diario. El protagonista, Guy Montag, un bombero desde hace diez años, de a poco comienza a juzgar lo que ocurre a su alrededor. El título es debido a que a esos grados los libros arden._

 _ **(4) Un Mundo Feliz** : novela escrita por Aldous Huxley, publicada en 1932. Trata sobre una sociedad feliz, utópica, donde la gente es saludable y relajada, sin preocuparse por nada, pero se nos presenta de una manera bastante irónica, pues a pesar de ser, prácticamente, una sociedad perfecta, se ha logrado mediante la erradicación de conceptos como la literatura, el arte, incluso la familia, y el control total del gobierno hacia las personas. _

_**(5) Rebelión en la Granja** : publicada en 1945 por George Orwell, es una fábula satírica y mordaz sobre el régimen socialista que Stalin instauró en la Unión Soviética, con el objetivo de mostrar como se origina la corrupción luego de la adquisición de poder a pesar de que al principio la intensión pudo haber sido noble y buena. Protagonizada por animales de una granja que ven en los humanos como aquellos que los dominan y los hacen miserables, se rebelan contra éstos, echándolos de la granja e instaurando un régimen "democrático" donde los cerdos, los seres más inteligentes entre ellos, se encargan de instruir y dirigir la granja pero con el apoyo de sus compañeros animales, pero de a poco éstos se ven corrompidos por del deseo de control y poder._

 _ **(6) Vive Libre o Muere** : título del discurso pronunciado por el columnista y escritor Mark Steyn._

 _ **(7) La Historia la Escriben los Vencedores** : frase pronunciada en el libro 1984, de George Orwell._

 _ **(8) La Revolución es el Festival del Oprimido** : frase de una de las representantes feministas más importantes del siglo XX, Germaine Greer._

 _ **(9) Mejor Morir Luchando por la Libertad que ser un Prisionero Todos los Días de tu Vida** : frase dicha por el cantante de reggae Bob Marley._

* * *

 _Les traje lemon, ya era hora (?) Okno xD Pero espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con amorsh :3 Si no, no pos guau :v_

 _No sé cómo habrán quedado cuando incluí el tema de la lucha social, quizás pudieron aburrirse un poco, pero es necesario para la historia, se los juro :c De todas formas, cualquier consulta, sugerencia e idea siempre es bien recibida._

 _Un especial agradecimiento a todas las personas que siguen la historia, en especial a_

 _ **Lia Primrose** : gracias por tu review, preciosa *corazones gays* Es que de verdad, que veo a estos dos y me da diabetes de lo lindo que son asdfghjklñ ¡Se merecen todo, la luna, el sol, el universo, la felicidad eterna! xD Y mi bebé queriendo ser mimado por Levi, es que me muero de ternura xD Quise que Isabel y Eren se llevaran tan bien, si ellos realmente pudieran haberse conocido, pienso que habrían sido como hermanos (?) Gracias a ti por leer, ¡me encantan tus reviews, siempre me sacan una sonrisa!_

 _PD: actualiza pronto tus fics, están demasiado buenos y los haces tan tiernuchos y lindos *-*_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : ellos se adoran, yo lo sé (?) Es un poco de las dos cosas, el instinto le dice a Levi cómo tratar a Eren, pero de a poco el mocoso está ingresando en su frío y pequeño kokoro :D Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Sweetvioleth** : gracias por el review dejado, de verdad :3 Y espero que éste igual te haya gustado *-*_

 _ **Akire** : gracias por el lindo review, hermosa :3 Y bueno, cada vez que leía omegaverse, siempre me recordaba mucho a la lucha de las mujeres durante el siglo XX, e incluso a la lucha que se dio en el mundo debido a la supuesta inferioridad de la gente de color negra en EEUU, entonces me dije, ¿por qué no aplicarlo aquí? Así que de verdad, muchísimas gracias por el review c:_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : quiero tu almohada, de verdad :ccccc yo siempre jodo al mundo con lo de la I, es que es una buena manera de ganar una discusión (?) xD gracias a ti por leer la historia, ojalá te guste este capítulo :3_

 _ **Deih** : el omegaverse es vida, el omegaverse es amor (?) xD gracias por el review, de todo kokoro *muchos corazones* Por ahora todo está bien, pero pronto, muy pronto se vendrá todo el sufrimiento :D_

 _ **Ola-chan** : me morí con tu review, de verdad xD a ti te lo perdono todo, ah ¬u¬ Okno xD Siempre he pensado que Eren siendo omega sería súper rebelde y peleador, está en su naturaleza :3 Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y que pudiera contestar algunas de tus preguntas uwu Y Levi trata de no lucir molesto y herido con las decisiones de Eren porque su sentido común le dice que no debe estarlo, pero su instinto le ordena pasar por alto sus palabras y forzarlo, entonces hay una lucha interior en donde no quiere dejar que su naturaleza lo domine por completo, aunque sea algo innato en él, porque eso significaría hacerle daño a Eren y es algo que, definitivamente, no quiere. De todas formas, más adelante espero poder reflejar aquello de mejor manera c: Muchos besos y abrazos, de verdad. ¡Y ojalá actualices alguna de tus historias pronto, de verdad, sigo varias y son tan asdfghjklñ!_

 _ **Odalis** **Vasquez.J** : ¡No te preocupes, a veces simplemente no se puede dejar review porque el destino se pone en tu contra para no hacerlo xD! Eren celoso y Levi herido son cosas demasiado hermosas para este mundo asdfghjklñ Carla es la mejor suegra del mundo, es tan linda unu Y mi bebé sintiendo culpa, es que me dan ganas de comérmelo a besos xD Ay, uno de mis ship siempre fue Farlan con Isabel, y me dije que tenía que ponerlos, maldije tanto cuando murieron aunque era obvio que eso pasaría, entonces aquí dije que deben ser felices o algo por el estilo *-* ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, de verdad! Me gusta complacer a las lectoras (?) ¡Y muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me esfuerzo un montón en traerles algo bien redactado y escrito! Dios sabe lo mucho que duele leer algo interesante pero escrito mal :'c Muchos besos y abrazos para ti, gracias por leer :3_

 _A todo esto, ¿ya leyeron el nuevo capítulo del manga? No sé, me estoy muriendo lentamente luego de leerlo por mi bebé Eren y Levi :'c quizás suene mal, pero Erwin nunca me gustó mucho (?) Aun así, si muere va a doler porque es un pilar fundamental dentro de la historia :(_

 _Bueeeeeeno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, no se olviden de dejar un review y les enviaré galletas virtuales :D_

 _Nos vemos~_


	7. Capítulo VII

_**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Asesino Isayama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** : Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, posibles violaciones más adelante (?), Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon, capítulos largos._

 _Como siempre, un eterno y amoroso agradecimiento a_ _ **aramirezg**_ _por ayudarme con la corrección *corazones y brishitos*_

* * *

Levi sabía que era tarde, que ya era hora de levantarse porque odiaba quedarse en la cama hasta esas horas, pero estaba demasiado cómodo con Eren acurrucado a su lado, con su mejilla apoyada en su pecho y durmiendo como un bebé.

No lo admitiría jamás frente a ese mocoso, pero no le molestaría despertar así todos los días.

Miró la hora en el celular y supo que no podía seguir en la cama. Eran más de las once de la mañana, ya era demasiado tarde para él.

Le pellizcó la nariz a Eren, logrando que la arrugara con frustración, murmurara algo poco entendible y se apretujara más contra su cuerpo.

—Venga, mocoso —murmuró divertido—. Déjame salir, puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres.

—Mmm… Eres muy cómodo —afianzó su abrazo por la cintura del pelinegro, sin abrir sus ojos.

—Te tiraré de la cama si no me sueltas.

El castaño refunfuñó, alejando sus manos y girándose para darle la espalda y volver a acurrucarse bajo las sábanas. Levi solo negó con la cabeza, soltando un resoplido y salió de la cama, tomando una camisa para ponérsela encima. Por cómo le quedaba, supo que era de Eren. Le fastidió que las mangas le quedaran largas, pero no quiso cambiarla por una suya.

Puso a hervir agua para preparar café y pensó en qué cocinar para el desayuno. Se dijo que, por ser hoy, se permitiría comer en la cama junto a Eren.

—Um, Levi, ¿por qué te llevaste mi camisa?

Se giró, pero quiso no haberlo hecho.

Eren se frotaba el ojo con actitud somnolienta, y bostezó, amodorrado. Vestía solo un bóxer, pero lo que lo excitó fue ver su pecho lleno de marcas y mordidas hechas anoche, junto con dos chupetones en el cuello.

Lentamente, apagó la cocina.

—Supongo que no sabes cómo es el sexo matutino —comentó el alfa con tranquilidad, acercándose.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada confundida y luego de unos segundos, comprendió el comentario. Enrojeció visiblemente y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—No —masculló nervioso. Levi notó su bulto en la entrepierna mientras se acercaba—. Levi, me duele la cadera.

—Se te pasará si lo hacemos.

Antes de que Eren pudiera refutarle algo, se vio acorralado contra la pared. Soltó un gemido sonoro al sentir el miembro de Levi frotándose contra su ropa interior y la boca del azabache en su clavícula.

—M-maldito —jadeó Eren permitiendo que el alfa le bajara el bóxer—. V-ve a buscar un condón.

Levi soltó un gruñido, frustrado, pero se enderezó y miró al castaño.

—Si te mueves —murmuró—, te follaré tan fuerte que no podrás caminar en una semana.

El azabache no podía creer que Eren pudiera estar más colorado y avergonzado. Pero no se quedó para ver aquella imagen tan excitante, sino que fue directamente a su habitación a buscar algún condón. Luego, tan rápido como pudo, volvió al comedor.

La imagen que vio le calentó más que cualquier imagen erótica que hubiera visto antes.

Eren estaba tocándose, subiendo y bajando su mano izquierda en su miembro, su otra mano ocupada en su trasero. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía la boca entreabierta, tratando de ahogar sus gemidos.

—No te di permiso para tocarte —gruñó Levi rompiendo el paquete del condón.

El omega lo miró, pero en lugar de lucir abochornado, le dio una media sonrisa y siguió tocándose.

—¿Me vas a dar algún castigo, _papi_?

Y acto seguido, se giró mostrando sus tres dedos en su interior.

Corrección: esa imagen hizo que prácticamente se corriera sin haberlo penetrado, junto con el tono de voz utilizado por el omega.

Levi nunca creyó que nadie podría ponerse tan rápido el condón como él lo hizo.

Dando tres grandes pasos, tomó a Eren por la cintura, quien quitó sus dedos de su interior con un morboso sonido, y Levi lo penetró de una estocada, haciéndolo gemir sin pudor.

—Te follaré tan duro que apenas podrás moverte, mocoso —susurró enderezándolo y mordiendo su cuello, sacándole un jadeo de regodeo. Al ver que Eren seguía tocándose, tomó sus brazos—. Tu castigo será no tocarte. Te correrás solo con esto —volvió a embestirlo, sus testículos haciendo un sonido mórbido al chocar contra el trasero del omega.

—Ngh… Pero _papi_ …

Antes de que Eren pudiera decir algo más, golpeó una de sus nalgas en el momento en que volvía a tocar su próstata con fuerza. El castaño se sobresaltó soltando un gimoteo de placer.

—¿A-acabas… ngh… de… ah… azotarme? —Eren tuvo que apoyarse en la pared porque las piernas le temblaban.

Levi le dio otro azote, su trasero adquiriendo un tono rojo que le pareció hermoso. El omega sólo podía soltar sonidos obscenos.

—¿Te… estás quejando, mocoso? —gruñó el azabache entre jadeos—. Tú _papi_ debe castigarte para… que te portes bien, así que… acéptalo.

—C-como… digas, _p-papi_.

Luego de eso, Eren no pudo decir palabra alguna.

Y más tarde, cuando Levi lo fue a dejar a su casa, tuvo que llevarlo en brazos a la cama ante la acusadora mirada de Carla. En ese momento, Levi supo que había perdido el amor de suegra que se ganó en todos esos meses por hacer lo que le hizo a Eren.

* * *

Eren estaba caminando tiesamente al entrar a la secundaria. Maldijo en su interior a Levi por lo del día anterior. Tuvo que permanecer todo el día en cama, con la mirada acusadora de su madre sobre él cuando iba a dejarle algo para comer, y el dolor todavía no pasaba. El trasero le ardía.

Miró con una expresión de sufrimiento la escalera.

 _No ahora, por favor,_ pensó desconsoladamente.

—Eren.

Se giró, viendo a Mikasa alcanzarlo. Iba a decir algo, sin embargo, se quedó quieto cuando la pelinegra se inclinó y lo olisqueó, sus ojos chispeando con furia al separarse.

—Hueles distinto —gruñó ella—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Yo… —el timbre tocó, y Eren gimoteó porque todavía no estaba en el segundo piso, donde le tocaba clases. No se veía capaz de subir las escaleras—. Mikasa, ¿puedes ayudarme? Me caí de la cama y–

—¿Y caíste en el pene de Levi?

Enrojeció fuertemente y quiso tirarse por la ventana para huir de la mirada de su mejor amiga. Sabía que ella y Levi no se llevaban para nada bien, pero deberían aprender a estar juntos en una habitación sin matarse porque los quería a los dos.

Parpadeó, abochornado, recordando cuando le dijo al alfa que lo quería. Había salido de sus labios sin pensarlo, prácticamente, y si bien no se arrepentía de decírselo, era demasiado pronto. Demasiado fuerte, por lo menos para él. Y no estaba listo. Habían tantas cosas en juego, tantas cosas por cambiar…

—Mikasa–

—Eren, Levi te hará daño —le interrumpió la chica ferozmente—. ¿Qué acaso no lo ves?

—No pasará nada —le defendió Eren—. Lo hicimos con condón, ¿vale? No me marcó.

Mikasa se quedó en silencio, mirando a su amigo mientras el pasillo se vaciaba de a poco. Por la mirada que le dirigía, el omega debía estar molesto e irritado gracias a su comentario, pero, ¿acaso no lo veía? Levi ahora podía ser atento y amoroso, sin embargo, era un alfa después de todo. Un alfa al que apenas conocía. Un alfa que podía destrozarlo en un santiamén. Y ella no quería que su amigo –su hermano– la pasara mal y sufriera por alguien que no valía la pena. Eren la había defendido en el jardín de infantes cuando unos alfas quisieron abusar de ella alegando que estaban en su derecho. Los había golpeado y, a pesar de ser solo un omega, no había dudado en hacerlo.

Mikasa no iba a titubear en hacerle daño a Levi si le hacía algo a Eren.

—¿Y qué harás si te marca? —le encaró la beta—. ¿Qué harás si un día se niega a hacerlo sin condón y te fuerza?

—Eso no pasará.

—No puedes saberlo. Levi lo hará.

—Lo mataré si lo hace.

—¿Estás seguro? Es tu pareja destinada, después de todo —su voz era fría, directa, haciéndolo estremecer—. No puedes matar a tu pareja destinada sin matarte en el proceso. Lo sabe todo el mundo.

—Entonces mori–

Antes de que Eren pudiera seguir hablando, Mikasa le dio una bofetada para callarlo. El golpe resonó en el pasillo vacío.

—¿Te estás oyendo? —su expresión era feroz—. Estás dispuesto a morir si tu alfa muere. ¿Qué pasó con el Eren que lucharía hasta el final por hacer de este país asqueroso un lugar mejor? ¿Acaso tu lado omega lo consumió por completo?

Sin darle tiempo al castaño de contestar, Mikasa subió por las escaleras yendo a clases, dejando a un silencioso Eren abajo, con la mejilla ardiendo y sentimientos confundidos.

Levi no le haría daño. Levi nunca lo forzaría. Mikasa no comprendía aquello, porque ella no era un omega. Levi no le había forzado a nada hasta el momento, no había hecho más que darle su espacio y dejarle ser libre. Mikasa decía todo eso porque estaba asustada, porque era una beta que no comprendía sus sentimientos. Mikasa no sabía nada.

Levi jamás le tocaría un pelo. Podía jurarlo por lo que más quisiera en el mundo.

* * *

Petra le estaba hablando sobre los compromisos y reuniones que tenía esa semana mientras bebía té, mirando por la ventana hacia el sol radiante de mediados de abril. Plena primavera. Eren saldría de la secundaria en un mes y medio, y postularía a las universidades por esa fecha.

Le había pedido el día anterior, luego de tener relaciones, si podía hacerle una carta de recomendación. Era complicado que un omega entrara en la universidad y además de tener buenas notas y un buen comportamiento, debía contar con excelentes relaciones. Su papá le haría una carta, y esperaba que él le hiciera otra para aumentar sus posibilidades.

Levi no pudo decirle que no al ver cómo Eren se la chupaba.

Maldito mocoso de mierda. Sabía conseguir lo que quería.

—¿Jefe Ackerman?

Parpadeó, volviéndose a mirar a Petra. Su secretaría lucía tímida y nerviosa.

—¿Sí?

—Le estaba diciendo que el señor Jaeger llamó en la mañana.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Grisha?

La mujer se ruborizó, desviando la vista y jugueteando con su lápiz.

—Eh… no. Eren Jaeger.

Miró directamente a la mujer, sin dejar de arrugar el entrecejo. Trató de verse relajado al notar como la beta se ponía más ansiosa.

—Se llama Eren, Petra. No señor Jaeger.

Petra asintió animadamente, aliviada de no haberse ganado una de las reprimendas de su jefe.

—¿Qué quería?

—Dijo que se pasaría por aquí a la hora de almuerzo.

—Es lunes —su voz salió irritada—. Tiene clases en la tarde.

—Sí, pero… —ella suspiró—. Dijo que quería conocer dónde trabaja.

Resopló, llevando una mano a su sien para sobársela. Eren se había estado comportando de una forma extraña desde que se acostaron. Le gustaba esa nueva faceta del mocoso, actuando como un chiquillo enamorado, pero de todas formas le era extraña. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo discutiendo, a verlo furioso, a verlo feliz, no a verlo enamorado.

—Dile que pase cuando llegue —gruñó irritado.

Petra asintió otra vez.

Eren se estaba portando de esa manera desde que su celo pasó. Sus feromonas omegas estaban todavía en su punto alto, supuso, y eso explicaría su comportamiento amoroso. Debía ser la primera vez que se comportaba de esa forma, entonces, ya que antes no tenía un alfa y ahora que él estaba aquí… lo buscaba debido a las hormonas que causaban estragos en su instinto.

Eren no lo amaba. Al menos, no todavía. Lo quería, que era totalmente distinto a amar. Al igual que él. Sí, quería a Eren como potencial amante y pareja con la que proyectarse más adelante, pero amar, eso era algo totalmente distinto. Las parejas destinadas eran un capricho del destino, y amar era el verdadero desafío que debían enfrentar. Había parejas no destinadas que se amaban fuertemente y parejas destinadas en las que solo lo sexual jugaba un papel importante.

Levi no quería pensar que Eren y él eran los segundos.

—Jefe Ackerman.

Mierda, debía dejar de divagar tanto.

—Lo siento, Petra.

—Oh, no importa —la mujer le sonrió cálidamente y se puso de pie—. Le mandaré un correo con todas las reuniones de la semana —él asintió, distraído—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor Ackerman?

—Como gustes.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué su omega… le contestó al jefe Zackly?

Cerró sus ojos, repentinamente agotado. Por supuesto, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? El rumor correría con rapidez por toda la empresa.

—Es cierto —admitió mirándola.

El rostro de la beta permaneció impasible, sin embargo, sus ojos brillaron con algo parecido a emoción.

—Fue muy valiente, entonces —comentó Petra antes de girarse y caminar a la puerta. Cuando ya iba a abrirla, se giró para mirarlo por sobre el hombro—. Me da gusto que su omega sea así, señor Ackerman.

Deseo preguntarle a qué se refería con su comentario, pero entonces la mujer ya se había ido, y el cansancio en sus hombros era más grande.

Quizás ver a Eren en un par de horas no estuviera tan mal.

No se equivocó al verlo cruzar la puerta, riendo tal vez por algún comentario que había hecho Petra. El chico fue directo a saludarlo, inclinándose para darle un suave beso, y se sentó en el apoyabrazos de la silla, pasando un brazo por el cuello de Levi.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó mirando los diseños que Levi tenía sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué crees tú, mocoso de mierda?

—Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevi.

—Dios, eres desesperante.

—Eres un amargado.

—¿Ves que me importe?

—Agh, para esto me hubiera quedado en la secundaria.

Eren hizo amago de ponerse en pie, pero Levi lo tomó por la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas, rodeando sus caderas con sus manos. Besó su cuello, causando que algunos escalofríos recorrieran su espina dorsal.

—¿Qué quieres para comer? —murmuró sin soltarlo.

—Ya ordené una pizza, Petra la va a traer para acá.

Deslizó una de sus manos por la entrepierna del chico, acariciando su miembro por sobre el pantalón sin alejarse de su cuello. Eren se tensó.

—Estamos en tu trabajo —le espetó el omega sin alejarse.

—Seré rápido —contestó Levi sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

Las feromonas inundaban la habitación.

—Levi —murmuró Eren retorciéndose cuando le desabrochó el pantalón—, hay muchos alfas solteros aquí y si me sienten…

Las manos del azabache se quedaron quietas, y luego escuchó un suspiro derrotado. Lentamente, las retiró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Me deberás algo.

—Nope.

—Quiero verte vestido de _gatito_.

—¿Papi quiere que le maúlle?

—Papi quiere ponerte en cuatro y–

Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Con horror, los dos hombres miraron hacia la puerta. Una rojísima Petra sostenía una caja de pizza en sus manos mientras trataba de observar a cualquier otro lado. A cualquier parte menos a la pareja.

—La pizza llegó hace cinco minutos —farfulló Petra todavía sin entrar.

Eren iba a levantarse, pero entonces reparó en que todavía tenía desabrochado el pantalón. Al tratar de arreglarse, pasó a frotarse contra la entrepierna de Levi, y notó que no era el único excitado.

Tragó saliva.

No pudo mirar a Petra a los ojos por el resto de la hora de almuerzo.

* * *

La sala estaba a oscuras mientras el vídeo se reproducía, iluminando los rostros de todos los omegas.

— _Desde que los continentes se unieron en uno solo gracias a los roces que las placas tectónicas generaban entre sí, Pangea volvió a su forma natural. El mundo entró en caos, en pánico y, producto de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial que se inició por los conflictos de diversos países, tres tercios de la población humana se vio extinta. Continentes enteros, como África, la zona sur de América y el norte de Asia quedaron deshabitados, imposibles de volver a poblar debido a la cantidad de fuertes químicos que se habían soltado debido a la guerra y los climas alterados._

Eren bostezó, queriendo abrir la cortina para mirar hacia fuera, pero sabía que eso estaba prohibido debido a la reproducción del vídeo. Por lo menos, dos veces al año desde que los omegas cumplían los trece, eran obligados a ver aquel documental hecho por el gobierno que explicaba la formación de Pangea y lo que vino después.

Como si no lo conociera cada omega del país. Pero era una forma obvia y dolorosa de recordarles su lugar en la sociedad.

— _Debido a la casi extinción humana, el hombre se vio en la necesidad de cambiar, y la teoría de la selección natural, de un científico del Antiguo Mundo cuyo nombre ha sido olvidado, quedó comprobada. Los genes humanos evolucionaron, generando reproducción entre hombres y mujeres. De esa forma, aparecieron los omegas, siendo solo una pequeña parte del planeta que fue bendecida con esta capacidad. Sin embargo, los omegas eran débiles, necesitados, y requerían de alguien que los dominara, que fuera capaz de reproducirse con ellos, y aparecieron los alfas, la primera raza destinada a gobernar sobre la otra._

El castaño garabateó con fuerza sobre la mesa, tratando de ignorar la voz profunda del vídeo. _Dominación. Gobernar sobre otros_.

Los principios básicos que se les enseñaba a los alfas. Principios que todo el mundo reproducía sin notar que toda esa historia estaba manchada de opresión y cruel hegemonía.

— _De ahí en adelante, se ha hablado de alfas, omegas y betas, éstos últimos llamados así gracias al poco desarrollo y evolución que experimentaron en sus cuerpos, pero encontrándose por sobre los omegas debido a que no eran débiles como ellos. Tres alfas, María, Rose y Sina, líderes naturales debido a sus capacidades sorprendentes, tomaron una población bajo su dominio y fundaron nuevos países con sus nombres respectivos._

Pensó en la llamada realizada el día anterior. Había hablado hasta tarde con Levi, ya que no pudieron verse en dos días debido a que el alfa estaba cargado con trabajo. Le había contado que tendría que viajar a Trost, capital de Rose, para cerrar un trato y construir una nueva carretera que uniera ambos países. Estaría fuera una semana, comentó, y Eren le dijo que no se preocupara por él, ya que el próximo lunes iniciarían sus última pruebas antes de graduarse y prefería que estuviera lejos, así no se distraía.

Levi contestó, ofendido, que para eso mejor estaba fuera un mes.

Eren replicó que sí, mejor estuviera alejado treinta días.

El alfa le cortó para llamarlo cinco minutos después.

— _Sina fue el país que más prosperó bajo el gobierno que instauró, donde la selección natural se hizo presente, poniendo al mando a los alfas para que rigieran sobre las razas débiles, en especial sobre los omegas. Desde entonces, la paz ha estado vigente desde siglos, cada casta en el lugar que le corresponde: alfas en puestos importantes, como líderes políticos y a cargo del manejo de las empresas; betas, ocupando el resto de los trabajos correspondientes a sus diversas capacidades; y omegas, quedándose al cuidado del hogar y la familia, sometidos por sus parejas alfas para no descarriarse de sus obligaciones._

Cerró sus ojos un momento. No estaba mal dormir hasta que la clase terminara, ¿cierto? No le hacía daño a nadie.

Su conversación con Levi terminó a eso de la una de la mañana y estaba cansado. Demasiado agotado.

— _Esa es, a fin de cuentas, la misión del omega. Ser una persona fiel, amable, dulce y sumisa a su alfa. Para eso debe vivir. Para eso debe existir. Fue creado con ese fin, con ese objetivo. El omega que sigue aquel camino está destinado a la felicidad eterna._

Había tenido una conversación caliente con Levi, también. Bueno, Eren no pudo terminar porque cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, su mamá había abierto la puerta, haciendo que se cayera de la cama debido al susto y la vergüenza, y con una expresión impasible, le quitó el celular y le dijo a Levi que ya era tarde, que su hijo debía dormir.

En la mañana, Levi le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que nunca más podría mirar el rostro de Carla.

Aquel recuerdo le hizo sonreír.

—Señor Jaeger.

Parpadeando y volviendo a la realidad, Eren miró a la mujer delante de él, que fruncía el ceño en su dirección. Notó que el vídeo había terminado y las luces estaban encendidas.

Mierda, no debía perderse tanto en sus pensamientos.

Soltó un suspiro poniéndose de pie.

—¿Sí, profesora?

La mujer lo observó en silencio unos segundos, toda la clase sin decir nada, y luego sonrió lentamente, mostrando todos sus dientes.

A Eren le dio tanto miedo que rezó para no ver esa imagen nunca más.

—¿Es mi idea, señor Jaeger, o tiene un ligero olor a alfa encima? No huele como un omega normal. No huele como a la semana pasada.

—Eso suena asqueroso —comentó Eren en voz alta. La mirada que le dirigió la mujer casi lo hizo reír—. Ah, sí, bueno…

—¿Acaso… fue _marcado_? —prácticamente la mujer saboreó la palabra y esa sonrisa tenebrosa no desaparecía de su rostro. Parecía disfrutar el hecho de ver que, al final, tenía razón.

O un _poco_ de razón.

Era jueves por la tarde, y Eren se esperaba que la profesora de la clase de _Esclavización del Omega_ hiciera algún comentario, sin embargo, no esperaba que fuera tan directa.

—A medias —contestó Eren aburrido.

Silencio, otra vez. Todos se giraron a mirar al castaño, que no quitaba su vista de la profesora.

—¿A medias? ¿Cómo es…?

—No sé por qué debería interesarle —el muchacho enarcó una ceja y con voz desagradable, prosiguió—. Pero veo que me seguirá preguntando sobre eso. Lo hicimos con condón. No me marcó como corresponde. ¿Le gusta esa respuesta?

La expresión de la profesora fue un poema, en opinión de Eren. Parecía que le iba a dar un infarto.

—¿C-condón?

—Le dije que no me marcaría hasta que tuviera mi carrera lista —los ojos de Eren la estaban desafiando claramente—. No voy a permitir que me marque si yo no quiero.

Más silencio. La mujer caminó hacia el pupitre del omega, que seguía de pie.

Entonces la alfa hizo algo que nadie se esperaba: le cruzó el rostro de una bofetada tan fuerte que giró su rostro hacia la ventana.

Todos observaban incrédulos la escena en silencio, incluso el castaño, que también estaba sorprendido por la repentina e inesperada acción de la alfa.

—Eres… Eres una vergüenza para los omegas —masculló la profesora con desprecio.

Eren tuvo que contenerse para no golpearla. Él jamás golpearía a una mujer.

—Usted me da asco —contestó Eren, sintiendo el ardor en su mejilla y su labio roto por la sangre que saboreaba, volteándose a ver a la mujer—. Prefiero ser una vergüenza a una vieja amargada como usted.

—¡A la oficina del director, Eren Jaeger! ¡Enseguida!

Eren recogió sus cosas furiosamente.

—Púdrase, vieja loca.

La mujer, rabiosa, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró fuera del salón de clases, ante la atónita mirada de todos sus compañeros. Eren se dejó llevar, a pesar de que tuvo que reprimirse para no irse encima de la profesora.

La secretaria se sorprendió al verlos llegar de golpe, y la profesora, sin avisar, entró a la oficina del director Nile. La beta que trabajaba de secretaria se quedó mirando un rato la puerta y luego observó a Eren.

—¿Llamo a tus padres, Eren? —preguntó levantando el teléfono fijo—. ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla y el labio?

—Nada —gruñó Eren.

—Toma —la mujer le ofreció un pañuelo desechable, que puso en su boca.

Le iba a salir un moretón y su mamá se pondría histérica. Y Levi…

Oh, Levi.

Sonrió filosamente, y se acercó a la beta, teniendo una idea.

—No, no, deja marcar otro número —murmuró, y marcó a la oficina de Levi—. Oh, hola Petra. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Eren? ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?

El castaño miró la puerta del director, iracundo.

—¿Puedes pasarme a Levi? Es importante.

—Está…

— _Por favor_.

La escuchó suspirar al otro lado de la línea y luego pasar la llamada a la oficina de Levi.

—Señor Ackerman, Eren está en línea.

Oyó un murmullo y casi se rió al imaginar la respuesta de Levi.

—¿Qué ocurre, mocoso? Estoy a punto de entrar a una reunión importante.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, todavía sintiendo el picor, repentinamente arrepentido de su decisión. Si Levi se enteraba de lo que había pasado se alteraría, por no decir que se volvería loco. Era un alfa, y era demasiado posesivo con algunas cosas. En especial con él.

—Nada, olvídalo, es una tontería. No te molesto más.

Iba a cortar, pero entonces Levi respondió:

—Si no me dices qué quieres, voy a matarte.

Tragó saliva, derrotado. El azabache estaba utilizando la voz que no admitía réplica.

—Oye, lo que pasa es que… Mierda, no le digas a mi mamá… pero… iré a la oficina del director por un problema que tuve y…

—Necesitas que vaya a retirarte —la voz de Levi salió cortante, molesta y fría—. Si te metiste en problemas, entonces asume las malditas consec-

—Levi, me golpeó.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Solo las respiraciones se oían.

—¿Quién te golpeó? ¿Te metiste en una pelea con tus compañeros? —ahora el alfa hablaba con tranquilidad, pero Eren pudo detectar tensión bajo su capa de indiferencia.

—No, no —la mejilla le ardía más que nunca y mordió el lado no herido de su labio inferior, nervioso—. Una profesora. Una profesora alfa. La… la que odio. De la que te hablo siempre —su voz comenzó a temblar, sin saber por qué—. Un alfa me golpeó, Levi. Y yo no–

—Estaré allá en diez minutos.

La llamada se cortó.

* * *

Ocho minutos después, la puerta del despacho del director se abrió de golpe y un alfa bajo y de cabello negro entró, enojado. Eren trató de encogerse, de hacerse pequeño e invisible, todavía con el pañuelo en su boca, pero Levi fue directamente hacia él y, con una suavidad que sorprendió al omega, le tomó la barbilla y le levantó el rostro, para dirigir sus ojos hacia la mejilla roja y levemente hinchada de Eren y el labio inferior roto que ya había parado de sangrar. Sin perder su ternura, le acarició el lugar herido, y al ver el estremecimiento de dolor de su omega, los ojos del alfa se oscurecieron.

Levi se giró al sentir al director Nile carraspear por la incomodidad.

—Según lo contado por la profesora…

—La quiero despedida —siseó Levi afilando la mirada—. Quiero que la despida, que no le dé una carta de recomendación e impida que vuelva a ejercer el cargo de profesora. Ahora.

El director parecía que comenzó a sudar por la mirada de muerte que le dirigió Levi.

—E-ella nos contó q-que fue p-provocada por el joven Jaeger y…

—¿Eren? —Levi se giró y miró al omega con tranquilidad aunque la furia seguía en sus ojos.

—No la provoqué —murmuró en voz baja el castaño—. Ella sintió mi olor, Levi. Huelo distinto. Y se sintió feliz. Pero le dije que no me marcaste, que lo hicimos con protección porque respetarías mi decisión… y ella me golpeó por eso. Dijo que era un omega que daba vergüenza. Ahí yo me exalté y le dije que era una vieja bruja, pero… pero no la provoqué —miró al alfa, con los labios temblando—. No lo hice, Levi. Yo no…

Las palabras del muchacho parecieron enfurecer más a Levi.

—La quiero muerta —declaró mirando al director.

—¡Levi!

—Pero como mi deseo es poco probable que se cumpla —continuó Levi como si no hubiera escuchado la queja de Eren—, quiero conversar con ella. Ahora. Y que la despida. Y si no lo hace, haré que lo despidan a usted.

—Pero, ¡¿quién demonios es usted para–?!

Levi golpeó el escritorio con las dos manos, sobresaltando tanto al director como a Eren.

—Soy Levi Ackerman, jefe del departamento de arquitectura de empresas Zackly, tercero al mando dentro de la misma empresa, y cuento con el dinero y contactos suficientes como para despedir a toda la gente de este colegio de mierda si no hace lo que digo —el castaño no podía ver la expresión de Levi, así que no contempló la sonrisa diabólica que esbozó el alfa—. Y si usted no lo sabe, el omega que su estúpida profesora golpeó es hijo del Jefe de Hospitales Regionales, el doctor Grisha Jaeger, y si le cuento lo que pasó en este lugar, no seré el único en perjudicarlos a usted y a esta jodida escuela. Así que, ¿puede señalarme donde se fue esa mujer de mierda?

El director se quedó quieto unos segundos, con una mueca de espanto, y con la voz temblorosa contestó que la profesora se encontraba en el ala oeste, en su oficina, pues la clase había terminado hacia unos minutos.

Levi se giró y miró a Eren, que se abrazaba por la cintura.

—Vamos mocoso, no tendrás clases por el resto de la tarde —le dijo Levi, suavizando inmediatamente su tono de voz, logrando que Eren se relajara un poco.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, que fue cerrada rápidamente por el director.

—Pero tengo álgebra después…

—Ah, ¿no quieres comer hamburguesa de doble queso? —el azabache lo miró con fingida decepción y Eren lo observó indeciso, remarcando más su labio partido y su mejilla hinchada. Levi sintió como la sangre volvía a hervirle con esa visión.

—Mmm… Bueno, está bien.

Pero cuando Eren le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, se obligó a calmarse. Y con una pequeña sonrisa, le tomó del cuello de la camisa, tirándolo hacia abajo y dándole un corto beso, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le murmuró mientras salían con lentitud de secretaría.

Eren le dio la mano, mirando al frente.

—Estoy bien —masculló, dirigiéndolo al ala oeste—. No me afectó tanto que me hubieran golpeado, digo, a veces con Jean llegábamos a los golpes con nuestras estúpidas peleas. Pero… Levi, cuando me golpeó, por un momento, sentí como si lo hubieras hecho tú. Y eso me hizo perder el control —le dio un apretón de manos, cabizbajo.

Levi se le quedó mirando unos segundos con clara sorpresa, tratando de no sentirse enfermo por la sensación que invadió su estómago.

—Oi, Eren —el castaño lo miró: no era normal que el azabache lo llamara por su nombre a menos que fuera algo realmente serio—, te lo he dicho muchas veces, ¿no es así? No te golpearía, no podría golpearte, no quiero golpearte y no voy a golpearte. Así que deja de pensar en eso. Lo prometo. Nunca te voy a golpear.

El muchacho sonrió levemente, pero en sus ojos se veía, con claridad, que no le creía. Levi no dijo nada más, sin embargo, se prometió a sí mismo que nunca le levantaría la mano a su omega, porque verlo actuar de esa manera, como si fuera un niño pequeño y lleno de miedo le estremecía.

Entraron a otro edificio y Eren, con una pequeña mueca, lo dirigió a la oficina de la mujer. El muchacho iba a tocar la puerta, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Levi soltó un resoplido y abrió de golpe, sin pedir permiso para entrar y arrastrando a su pareja.

La mujer levantó la vista sorprendida de los papeles que revisaba.

—¿Pero qué de–?

—Tenías razón, Eren —escupió Levi mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados—, es obvio que no tiene pareja por su belleza.

Eren observó al alfa con incredulidad, para luego soltar una risa nerviosa y baja.

—¡¿Qué demonios hace en mi oficina, señor Jaeger?! —chilló la profesora poniéndose de pie.

Con parsimonia, Levi dio unos pasos hasta estar frente a la mujer, y sin mucho esfuerzo, la tomó del cuello para empujarla contra la pared.

—¿Qué mierda estaba pasando por su cabeza cuando tuvo la genial idea de golpear a _mi_ omega? —preguntó Levi tranquilamente, ladeando la cabeza como si estuviera aburrido.

—¡Levi! —gritó Eren jadeando al ver la escena—. ¡Bájala, no es necesario!

—Le hice una pregunta, pedazo de mierda —el alfa hizo caso omiso de su pareja, apretando más el agarre que ejercía sobre el cuello de la mujer.

—¿Quién… e-es… u-usted para… de-ecirme eso? —farfulló con enojo la profesora medio ahogada.

Levi frunció el ceño y esbozó una sonrisa lenta, burlona, confiriéndole un aspecto aterrador.

—Soy la pareja de Eren —gruñó mientras apretaba con más fuerza—, y tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de ponerle las manos encima. Haré de su vida una miseria. Ahora, discúlpese con Eren.

—¡¿Qué?!

El castaño tragó saliva cuando los ojos lagrimosos de la mujer se posaron sobre él.

—Tiene dos segundos para pedirle perdón o la lanzaré por la ventana.

La profesora le dirigió una mirada incrédula a Levi, pero al ver su expresión fría, supo que no bromeaba.

—Lo… lo siento… Eren…

El omega sabía que aquello fue peor para ella que cualquier otra amenaza. Pedirle perdón a un omega era, para muchos alfas, una humillación terrible.

Antes de generar un escándalo más grande, la soltó y retrocedió, volviendo a tomar la mano de Eren, que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna por lo sorprendido que estaba.

La profesora comenzó a toser, aturdida.

—E-es… u-un mi-iserable…

—Ya está advertida —Levi hizo caso omiso de sus palabras—, aunque supongo que no podrá ver más a Eren, porque haré hasta lo imposible para que la despidan.

—¡Usted no puede hacer! —gritó la mujer antes de que un ataque de tos la invadiera.

—Puedo hacer lo que me plazca —escupió Levi—. Si vuelve siquiera a levantarle la voz a Eren, voy a matarla con mis propias manos.

La amenaza no era para Eren, pero sintió un escalofrío con sus manos al oír aquello.

Los alfas, definitivamente, eran unos salvajes de primera.

Sin decir otra cosa más, Levi salió arrastrando a un atónito Eren. Varios profesores, que habían escuchado todos los gritos, estaban asomados desde sus oficinas, pero una mirada de parte del alfa les hizo volver adentro. Levi tenía un aura completamente asesina.

Eren seguía sin procesar lo recién ocurrido, y solo cuando el azabache llegó al estacionamiento, volvió a la realidad.

—Levi… —el aludido se giró, mirándolo inquisitivo—. No era necesario, solo fue un golpe–

—No digas eso —gruñó Levi—. No fue _solo un golpe_. Fue más que eso. Te puso la mano encima. Te gritó. Te hizo sentir inferior. ¿No es así? —avergonzado, Eren asintió—. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga sentir de esa forma, ¿me escuchas, Eren? Tú no eres inferior a nadie.

El omega, de pronto, sintió ganas de llorar, y sorprendiendo a Levi, lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Sí, sí, vale —murmuró con la voz temblando—. Gracias, Levi.

El azabache asintió, impertérrito, y le devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

* * *

—Deberías estar estudiando.

—Estudiar es para débiles… ¡Muere, maldita rata inmunda!

—¡Eren, mierda, no grites en mi casa! ¡Y no se te ocurra imitarme con esa voz de pendejo!

Apenas Levi se giró para dejar las papas en la mesita de su living, Eren le sacó la lengua. Como no estaba mirando la pantalla, el personaje de su videojuego murió comido por una horda de zombis.

—¡Nooooooo! ¡¿Por qué, Raphael, por qué?!

—Joder, Eren, la próxima semana tienes pruebas y no has estudiado.

—No seas estúpido, si no hubiera sido por la lluvia, estaríamos paseando afuera y tampoco habría estudiado.

Levi no supo cómo contestar ante eso, así que vio al castaño reiniciar la partida, y soltó un suspiro.

—No habría comprado esa playstation si hubiera sabido que me ignorarías —soltó el azabache con el ceño fruncido por la irritación.

—Mhn —Eren detuvo la partida y miró al alfa.

Era viernes por la tarde, y Levi invitó a Eren a almorzar a su casa, para luego ir al parque de diversiones hasta que anocheciera. No contaban con que la lluvia le arruinaría los planes, así que Levi decidió entregarle al castaño un regalo que le había comprado: una nueva playstation. Eren había gritado como una niña emocionada.

—¿Papi quiere que lo recompense por su regalo? —preguntó Eren con voz juguetona.

Levi soltó un gruñido al ver al omega gatear hasta el sofá, quedándose sentado en el suelo al llegar a su lado. En la mejilla del castaño se podía ver un pequeño moretón producto del golpe y el labio partido todavía no sanaba por completo; aquella visión le hizo arder en rabia otra vez, pero trató de obviar aquello.

—Papi te dará otro regalo si me recompensas bien —gruñó Levi acariciando el cabello del castaño, ganándose una carcajada suave.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Eren llevó sus manos al pantalón del alfa, comenzando a sacar su cinturón. Pudo sentir su miembro ya duro, y trató de no sonreír tanto.

Cuando le iba a bajar el bóxer, su celular sonó.

Arrugando el entrecejo, Eren sacó el móvil.

—No contestes —murmuró Levi.

—Es mamá —el alfa suspiró mientras Eren se ponía de pie, respondiendo el celular—. Hola mamá, estoy donde Levi y– Disculpe, ¿qué? —Levi observó al castaño atentamente, que ahora le daba la espalda—. Sí, habla con su hijo, ¿con quién–? ¿Qué le pasó? —otro silencio, y el azabache se tensó al escuchar el tono de Eren. Nervioso. Asustado—. ¿Dónde está? Voy para allá enseguida.

—¿Qué pasó? —Levi se puso de pie y Eren se giró.

Lucía asustado, tembloroso. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Mamá… Mamá tu-uvo un… a-accide-ente —balbuceó con la voz como un hilo.

El azabache miró a Eren incrédulo, quien comenzó a respirar aceleradamente.

—La clíni-ica de pa-apá…

El chico estaba demasiado aturdido para hacer algo más que farfullar palabras aterradas y casi inentendibles.

Levi respiró con profundidad, dándole la mano.

—Vamos, Eren.

El castaño solo asintió, a punto de romper a llorar.

Lo llevó hacia el garaje, para luego subirlo al auto. Las manos del chico temblaban tanto que no pudo ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y Levi tuvo que ayudarlo.

El viaje fue hecho en silencio, cada uno sin saber qué decir.

Eren estaba apretando su boca para no romper a llorar, mirando al frente como si de esa forma pudiera apurar el viaje.

Diez minutos después, llegaron a la clínica donde Grisha trabajaba, el mejor hospital de Mitras.

Eren no esperó a que Levi terminara de estacionar el auto cuando ya estaba abajo, corriendo hacia dentro. El azabache soltó una maldición, terminando de estacionar el vehículo, y se apuró en ir tras el omega.

Pudo encontrarlo gracias al rastro de feromonas asustadas y aterradas que el chico soltaba, feromonas que llamaban al alfa para ir a socorrer a su pareja y protegerla de las cosas que pudieran hacerle daño.

Pero en esta situación, poco podía hacer.

El castaño estaba discutiendo con la secretaria de Urgencias, prácticamente a punto de colapsar.

—¡Solo quiero saber dónde está mi madre, por el amor a Dios! —gritaba el castaño, llamando la atención de las personas que miraban sorprendidas como un omega le gritaba a una alfa.

—Ya le dije que debe sacar su número —contestó fríamente la mujer de lentes.

Eren sintió a Levi y se giró a verlo.

Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Dando un par de pasos para alcanzar el escritorio, apoyó sus manos con fuerza sobre la madera, logrando que la secretaria se girara a mirarlo.

—Carla Jaeger, quiero saber dónde está, ahora —gruñó escuchando a su omega hipar y sollozar.

—Debe–

—Es esposa de Grisha Jaeger, su maldito jefe —le interrumpió Levi sin amedrentarse—. Y el chico al que está a punto de hacer colapsar por su incompetencia, es su hijo, y yo soy su pareja. Así que le agradecería darnos la información lo más rápido posible si no quiere ser despedida _ahora_.

La mujer, espantada y tartamudeando una torpe disculpa, tecleó en su computadora con rapidez. Eren se recostó contra Levi, tratando de ahogar sus lágrimas, y el azabache pasó un brazo por su cintura con la intención de tranquilizarlo.

—Está en cirugía —murmuró la secretaria con la voz temblando—, fue atropellada al salir del supermercado por, al parecer, un alfa, ya que el conductor del coche cruzó con luz roja. El primer diagnóstico declaró un traumatismo craneoencefálico grave.

Eren gimió y Levi, sin dirigirle una segunda mirada a la alfa, lo abrazó dejando que hundiera su cabeza en su pecho, llorando ya sin contenerse. El chico se aferraba a su alfa, desesperado por sentirlo más cerca.

Levi inhaló, feromonas de dolor llenando el aire, y a trompicones logró sentarse con el castaño a su lado que no dejaba de llorar.

—¿Y… y s-si mu-uere… Le-evi? —gimoteó Eren levantando su rostro.

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sufrimiento de su omega lo estremecieron por dentro.

Se recordó a sí mismo llorando por su mamá cuando le dijeron que se había suicidado, Kenny gruñéndole que no fuera marica.

—No va a morir, Eren —contestó Levi acariciándole el cabello—. Tu mamá es fuerte, ya verás cuando salga de aquí y te esté preparando ese pastel de calabaza que tanto te encanta.

—Y… y la-asaña…

—E interrumpiéndonos cuando yo quiera hacerte cosas sucias, mocoso.

—Y haciéndote… se-entir avergonzado… po-or no ser… u-un adulto re-esponsable…

Volvió a acariciarle el cabello, besándole la frente.

—Estará bien, Eren —susurró tratando también de convencerse a sí mismo.

El omega no contestó.

Se trasladaron, cuando el castaño logró calmarse lo suficiente, hacia la sala de espera ubicada fuera de operaciones, prácticamente vacía.

Cada doctor o enfermera que pasaba, era interrogado por Eren. Levi tuvo que intervenir en varios momentos producto de que algunos alfas se negaban a contestarle al omega.

Luego de cuatro horas, unas llamadas a su trabajo y a sus amigos informando dónde estaba y conversaciones ligeras con Eren, decidió ir a buscar café luego de verlo medio dormido, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Sabía que el café de las clínicas era asqueroso, pero a estas alturas necesitaba mantenerse despierto con algo para pasar la noche allí. Eren tampoco escatimaría en beber aquel café que parecía barro.

Al girar en la esquina, vio a un doctor hablando con Eren, una enfermera detrás del hombre.

El chico temblaba.

El doctor alfa lo miraba fría e indiferentemente.

—No pudimos hacer nada —alcanzó a escuchar. Se quedó quieto, con los dos cafés en la mano—. La omega falleció casi a finales de la operación. Hicimos todo lo posible.

Ni siquiera un _lo siento_.

El doctor se giró para marcharse con la mujer beta siguiéndolo.

Eren le daba la espalda.

Levi dio un paso para ir a sostenerlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Eren se lanzó sobre el doctor.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Sorprendentemente, un omega pudo derribar sin problemas al alfa.

La beta chilló, horrorizada.

—¡No hicieron nada, ¿cierto?! —gritó Eren con la voz quebrada, levantando su puño—. ¡Le dio lo mismo porque era una omega! ¡Una repulsiva, sucia y patética omega!

El shock fue más grande al ver a un omega golpear a un alfa.

—¡¿Cree que no lo veo?! —seguía gritando el castaño sin poder controlarse—. ¡Ustedes la mataron! ¡Ustedes, malditos alfas asquerosos, la mataron! ¡LA MATARON!

Cuando volvió a golpear al doctor, Levi botó los vasos de café y corrió a quitarlo de encima.

—¡Sédelo! —le gruñó Levi a la beta antes de tomar a Eren por los brazos. La mujer, horrorizada, asintió y corrió a una habitación.

Un par de guardias alfas aparecieron.

—¡Cálmate, Eren! —le ordenó Levi.

—¡LA MATÓ! —la voz del castaño estaba destrozada, rota como vidrio—. ¡LOS ODIO, ODIO A TODOS LOS ALFAS!

Un dolor sordo se instauró en el pecho del azabache ante las palabras de su omega, pero aun así no lo liberó.

Eren no lo decía en serio. Lo decía solo por el dolor del momento, ¿cierto?

La enfermera beta apareció sosteniendo una jeringa.

—¡Ayúdame, cabrón! —le gritó Levi a un guardia que contemplaba la escena atónito y sin hacer nada.

Levi casi quiso reír. ¿Quién no estaría estupefacto? Un alfa reteniendo a un omega, la raza débil, de golpear a otro alfa que tenía la nariz rota.

Entro los dos, pudieron sostener el brazo de Eren para que la enfermera pudiera inyectarle el sedante.

Levi envolvió al castaño con sus brazos, todavía reteniéndolo hasta que la droga hiciera efecto, murmurándole palabras que trataban de calmarlo un poco.

Eren dejó de forcejear y rompió a llorar, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido.

—N-no…

Unos minutos después, el omega cayó inconsciente contra el pecho de Levi.

Uno de los guardias se había llevado al doctor herido.

Levi levantó el rostro del castaño, y se estremeció al ver su rostro húmedo. Le quitó las lágrimas con besos, para luego tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la habitación donde la enfermera le indicó, recostándolo en la camilla con cuidado.

La mujer le murmuró que despertaría en unas horas.

Levi solo suspiró, besándole la frente al omega, y pensando en la expresión que Eren pondría al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que no estaba en una pesadilla.

* * *

 _No me maten, yo solo quería sufrimiento (?) :'c_

 _Quizás muchos digan, "¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A CARLA, POR QUÉEEEEEEEE?" y es porque bueno, es necesario para la historia :D Y ya era hora de que alguien muriera c: Okno xD Ya les di mucha felicidad a estos dos, era momento de que sufrieran *corazones gays*_

 _Gracias a la gente que sigue la historia, los amo con todo mi kokoro :3 Un especial gracias a:_

 _ **meixx1998** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ gracias por el aviso, no sé cómo algo tan obvio se me pasó ;_; muchas gracias por el review, ojalá te guste como avanza la historia y la sigas hasta el final :3_

 _ **YenAcker** : ay deoh meoh, no sigas que me ruborizas *w* Siempre he pensado que el mundo omegaverse es muy interesante porque de alguna forma me recuerda a la lucha feminista/lucha contra el racismo durante el siglo XX, ya que siempre el omega se ha visto relegado a una posición de sumisión, entrega e inferioridad hacia los alfas, así que aquí quise jugar con las posibilidades y presentar a mi tatakae luchando por sus derechos mientras cae en amor por el enano gruñón (?) xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA gracias, yo te amo a ti por leer y dejar el review c:_

 _ **Lia Primrose** : deberías leer las obras mencionadas, son libros demasiado hermosos y realistas en cuanto a la temática que tocan :3 muchísimas gracias por el review, me encanta leer lo que piensas de todas las situaciones, ¡siempre me sacan una sonrisa! Próximamente, van a ver más de Eren tratando de ayudar a los omegas y a Levi protegiéndolo como siempre *ay, es que los amo asdfghjklñ* ¡Abrazos y besos, preciosa, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : quiero desarrollar bien la relación de estos dos, demostrar sus inseguridades y como de a poco aprenden a confiar en el otro, es necesario para que más adelante, cuando empiece el sufrimiento, todo sea peor (?) Okno xD El instinto protector de Levi se activa cuando ve que Eren está en peligro, es tan asdfghjklñ *corazones*_

 _ **Scc Ccu** : JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJ ¿te imaginas eso? Ay, me daría un ataque de risa si se hubiera roto el condón xD Y bueno, ya comenzó lo trágico, pero solo una parte (?) :D gracias a ti por leer :3_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : es que no sé, me caía mal que Erwin sacrificara todo por sus propios deseo de saber qué había en el sótano xD Cuando escribí esa escena fue como "ay, que asquito" asdsdsad xD Rebelión en la Granja es demasiado bueno, lo leí en una tarde y quedas como "WOW", en especial con ese final c: _

_**Yaritza9** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA ya vendrá eso, solo espera ¬u¬ xD_

 _ **Sweetvioleth** : es que en el fondo, Levi adora a Eren :D Okno unu Pero se amarán, ya verás asdfghjklñ _

_**HBl** : Fanfiction te odio, por eso lo borró :'c Grisha en el fondo quiere a su hijo, así que busca lo mejor para él :3 y las repercusiones las veremos más adelante, pero habrán. Y no te preocupes, todas las dudas que tengas déjalas y las que son contestables, las responderé xD_

 _ **luciakkss** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA veo que el lemon te dejó satisfecha, sucia ¬u¬_

 _ **Ya-Jo** : Es un placer que el lemon te haya dejado satisfecha xD Los omegaverse son siempre duros en ese sentido, la desigualdad entre las tres razas se hace notar y a veces te deja un sabor amargo en la boca :c y estos dos, diciendo que se quieren, es demasiado para mi corazón de fangirl asdfghjklñ xD_

 _ **miu39** : gracias por tu review, de verdad c: Y bueno, no quise poner que se dejen guiar tanto por el instinto; si bien Levi a veces se deja dominar por él, Eren no quiere que su instinto lo domine porque eso significa no pensar y teme resultar herido o dañado por ello, ya que lo vio con su madre y lo ve en la sociedad en la que vive. De todas formas, tendrá sus momento, por supuesto, pero tratará de no dejarse llevar por él c:_

 _ **Olivia Ainsworth** : asdfghjklñ gracias guapa *corazones gays* espero que éste capítulo te hiciera sufrir pero al mismo tiempo te guste (?) xD_

 _ **Sakura Aldana** : ¡Dile a tu amiga que la amo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA suele suceder, a mi me pasa siempre :'c Si tus padres vieran lo que lees, te enviarían a un convento, pecadora xD Y no te preocupes, estudio una carrera humanista y con demasiados toques sociales, entonces cada vez que voy a mi casa mi familia me dice "¿Por qué andas tan contestona? La universidad te está haciendo mal, te estás poniendo comunista" y yo como "WTFFFFFF" xD Eren siendo apasionados por sus ideas y luchando por lo que cree es mejor es tan bonito, lo amo tanto; y a Levi detrás, siempre cuidándolo, ay, me está dando diabetes xD Gracias por el review, más adelante veremos más del movimiento social y se viene la lucha, ahrre (?) xD_

 _ **Bossenbroek** : ¡Es que esos libros son demasiado magníficos, de verdad! Creo que lo más impactante son sus finales, porque no son los típicos finales felices, son realistas y eso hace que todo te impacte más (?) ¡Bienvenida, nueva lectora! xD Ya te estoy amando ¬u¬ Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡y no dudes en dejarme un review con todo lo que piensas, sea bueno o malo! xD_

 _¡Un abrazo gigantesco a todos los lectoras y lectoras, gracias por seguir la historia, me hacen muy feliz!_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulos, bellos~_


	8. Capítulo VIII

_**DISCLAIMER**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Satanás Isayama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS**_ _: Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, posibles violaciones más adelante (?), Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon, capítulos largos._

 _Mucho amor a mi beta,_ _ **aramirezg,**_ _por hacer la corrección c:_

* * *

Lo único bueno que tenía esa habitación era la calefacción que hacia medianamente agradable el lugar; si no hubiera estado, con toda probabilidad se habría cagado de frío. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente la ventana.

Eren seguía dormido.

Suspiró, cansado, cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño. La enfermera beta había venido a revisar al mocoso, diciendo que sus signos vitales estaban bien y despertaría pronto. Levi estaba seguro de que si el omega no hubiera sido hijo de Grisha, no lo habrían sedado y estaría con las autoridades inmediatamente. Golpear a un alfa estaba castigado por la ley.

Grisha todavía no iba a ver a su hijo.

Pensó en lo destrozado que estaría Eren cuando despertara y tuviera que decirle que su mamá había fallecido. Que había sido asesinada por la imprudencia de un alfa y que, con toda probabilidad, aquel alfa nunca sería castigado.

 _"Nos va a odiar más de lo que ya nos odia"_ pensó agotado.

Le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, por sobre el moretón que esa profesora de mierda le hizo. Iban a ser las once de la noche, llevaban en esa clínica desde las cuatro de la tarde.

El castaño se revolvió, arrugando el entrecejo.

Levi vio como Eren volvía en sí, abriendo sus ojos, enderezándose con una expresión desorientada.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿cómo te sientes? —le preguntó suspirando.

El castaño se sobresaltó al oírlo, mirándolo de golpe. Lo vio temblar, y frunció el ceño, confundido.

—A-ah, bi-ien, s-señor Levi —balbuceó torpemente Eren.

 _"¿Señor Levi? ¿Pero qué mierda?"_ pensó el alfa pasmado.

—¿Cómo?

Eren arrugó las sábanas, mirando para cualquier lado menos a Levi, luciendo totalmente nervioso y alterado. El azabache se alejó un poco para ponerse de pie.

—Eren, ¿qué sucede? ¿Volverás a llorar?

El chico pareció encogerse de miedo en la camilla a medida que su pareja se acercaba.

—¿N-no le g-gusta que llo-llore, s-señor L-Levi? —balbuceó Eren respirando aceleradamente—. S-si no le gusta, n-no lo haré.

—Pero, ¿qué mierda ocurre, Eren? —Levi le tomó la barbilla, levantándosela y encontrándose con los ojos temerosos del omega.

—P-por f-favor, señor Levi, s-seré un b-buen ome-ega p-pero no me g-golpee —Eren temblaba cuando el alfa lo soltó, sorprendido por aquella declaración.

 _"¿Qué mierda?"_

Levi iba a decir algo, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y un doctor entró con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—Ah, el omega despertó —comentó el hombre con desinterés.

—Está actuando extraño —Levi lo miró, arrugando las cejas—. ¿Es el shock? Parece más sumiso y–

El doctor soltó una carcajada suave, enfureciendo a Levi.

—Ah, la enferma olvidó comentárselo—el hombre, indiferentemente, anotó algo en la tablilla que sostenía—. El gobierno está haciendo una nueva droga para los omegas y nos pidieron inyectar un poco para los que ingresaran al hospital. Al parecer, está resultando bien. ¿No es genial?

El doctor le dio la espalda, sin dejar la sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras Levi sentía como la sangre le hervía y observó a Eren, que tembló bajo esa mirada de muerte que el alfa exhalaba a pesar de no ser quién la causó.

—¿Disculpe?

—Sí, ya sabe, para poder controlarlos mejor —el doctor caminó hacia la puerta, aburrido—. En un par de años más todos los omegas la recibirán obligatoriamente. Esta primera tanda dura alrededor de un día, pero se espera que más adelante duré un mes. La droga eleva sus instintos omegas, haciéndolos más sumisos y manejables para todos los alf–

El hombre no terminó su explicación cuando Levi, totalmente fuera de sí, lo alcanzó, girándolo, y le dio un golpe en la mejilla con su puño, botándolo al suelo.

—¡¿Quién mierda le autorizó a hacer eso con Eren?! —gritó rabioso. El doctor, con el labio partido, lo miró incrédulo—. ¡¿Cree que a los omegas les gustará estar así?! ¡¿Le preguntó a Eren si quería?! —lo pateó, desquiciado. Imaginarse al omega actuando de esa forma, mirándolo con miedo todos los días… se sintió enfermo de solo pensarlo—. ¡Le dije que lo sedara, nada más, pedazo de mierda! ¡Su madre acaba de morir y ustedes haciendo eso!

—¡Seguridad! —chilló el doctor.

Levi, colérico, le dio otra patada y se giró para decirle al castaño que debían irse.

El chico ya no estaba en la cama.

Al buscarlo, vio un bulto temblando descontroladamente, ocultándose bajo la camilla con una sábana encima.

Joder.

Con cautela, se acercó mientras el doctor gimoteaba en el suelo.

—Eren… —susurró extendiendo una mano.

El omega soltó un grito bajo, cubriendo su boca inmediatamente, sin dejar de temblar.

—L-lo siento, lo siento… —farfulló pálido por el terror y el pánico, sus ojos totalmente dilatados.

Levi abrió la boca, pero el chico gimió, y cuando el alfa olió el aire, se dio cuenta de _por qué_.

La sensación enfermiza aumentó: Eren, producto de la droga inyectada, de los gritos que Levi había soltado y del temor que sentía, se había orinado por el miedo.

¿Qué mierda querían hacer con los omegas en el país?

—No lo volveré a hacer, lo siento —sollozó Eren con lágrimas en los ojos—. Te lo prometo, seré un buen omega, seré una buena esposa.

Levi, con cuidado, le quitó la sábana de la cabeza y le acarició el cabello con suavidad, sin estar un poco molesto por lo que hizo el omega.

—Vamos. Vámonos a casa —murmuró cansado.

El chico seguía llorando cuando lo envolvió con otra sábana y lo tomó en brazos, sacándolo de esa clínica de mierda bajo las desaprobadoras miradas de todo el personal por las acciones hechas al doctor. Pero a Levi no le importaba. Solo quería calmar a Eren para que dejara de sollozar.

Incluso al llegar a la casa de Levi el chico seguía alterado, así que le preparó un baño y lo dejó allí para que se relajara, dejándole una muda de ropa en su habitación. Se sobó las sienes, agotado, mientras echaba a lavar la ropa de Eren. El efecto duraría un maldito día, y no se veía capaz de soportar algo así.

Hizo algo para comer y sacó un somnífero del botiquín. Lo mejor sería que el chico durmiera y olvidara la mierda que le había hecho el gobierno. Carajo, su madre había muerto hacia pocas horas y tenía que soportar esta asquerosidad.

Con una bandeja que llevaba un vaso de jugo y sopa de pollo, junto con el somnífero, volvió a la pieza. Al abrirla, sobresaltó a Eren, que estaba solo con el bóxer que le prestó su pareja. El chico mordió su labio inferior, temblando.

—Te traje algo para comer —le dijo tratando de lucir tranquilo—. Eren, ¿cómo te sientes? Si quieres seguir llorando por lo de tu mamá…

Los labios del omega tiritaron a la mención de Carla, pero el miedo parecía ser más fuerte porque negó fuertemente con la cabeza y se abrazó.

—¿Q-quiere marca-arme, s-señor Levi? —susurró Eren—. P-puedo de-ejar mi d-dolor d-de lado y–

—No, no Eren —caminó precavidamente y dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio—. Llámame Levi, como siempre lo haces. Quiero que te relajes, ¿bien? Necesito que comas y que duermas para que te sientas mejor. Ven, ponte el pijama que te dejé —titubeante, el chico obedeció—. Bien, ahora solo acuéstate, ¿ya? No te haré nada, no… —soltó una maldición por lo bajo mientras Eren hacia caso. Era como hablar con un niño pequeño—. ¿Quieres que te dé de comer o puedes solo? —el castaño palideció, moviendo sus manos sin control—. Estaré bien con cualquier opción, Eren, te lo prometo.

—¿P-puede darme d-de comer, se… Levi? —farfulló Eren, con temor.

Levi no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír, pero por esa vez, se esforzó en hacerlo para relajar al chico. No era muy experto en omegas, pero sabía que a ellos les gustaba ser mimados por su pareja cuando estaban tristes o alterados, así que, junto con sonreír, se permitiría mimar al chico todo lo que quisiera. En especial con toda esa situación.

Poniendo todo su esfuerzo, comenzó a jugar al avioncito con Eren, logrando sacarle varias sonrisas bobas y mancharle la barbilla. No le pareció asqueroso inclinarse y con la lengua limpiarlo, aprovechando de darle unos pocos besos que lo hicieron reír alegando que le daba cosquillas. Podía notar, sin embargo, que la sombra de tristeza y dolor seguía en sus ojos, pero el castaño no parecía querer llorar por miedo. No le presionó, no quería verlo temeroso cuando le costó que le tuviera confianza y no terror.

—Tómate el somnífero mientras llamo a tu padre, ¿te parece? —le murmuró contra su cabello para luego levantarse e ir a dejar la bandeja sobre el velador cuando Eren se tomó lo último que quedaba de jugo con la pastilla y se acurrucaba en la cama—. Hola, Grisha, soy Levi.

—Me contaron lo que pasó en la clínica —dijo el hombre con voz cansada.

Levi observó a Eren, encogido bajo las mantas.

—¿Lo autorizaste tú? —preguntó, tratando de ocultar su rabia.

—¿Cómo crees? Pensé que los doctores serían más considerados. Además, jamás permitiría que le inyectaran eso a Eren.

—Necesito que vengas.

—No puedo, estoy ocupado.

—Tu esposa acaba de morir y tu hijo está destrozado —caminó hacia la puerta, ya sin ocultar su furia—. Necesito que vengas ahora.

—Levi, tengo muchos papeles que firmar.

—¡Joder, me importa una mierda! ¡Le inyectaron una puta droga a tu hijo que lo hace comportarse como un bebé! —espetó iracundo, azotando la puerta cerrando la habitación—. ¡Ven ahora, Eren se está quedando conmigo y hay muchas cosas que conversar! ¡Deja esos malditos papeles de mierda y ven a consolar a tu hijo, carajo! —sin esperar la respuesta, cortó la llamada y se giró.

Eren ya no estaba en la cama.

Dándose cuenta de cómo acababa de actuar, maldijo para bajo.

—¿Eren? —masculló, yendo al baño. No estaba allí. Se asomó bajo la cama, con nulos resultados, y miró al armario.

 _Jo, ¿y para qué quieres un armario tan enorme? Una persona se puede ocultar allí sin problema_.

Eren se lo había comentado el domingo después de haberse acostado.

Con lentitud, tratando de suavizar su expresión, corrió la puerta, encontrándose al castaño sentado en el fondo, abrazando sus piernas. Al levantar la vista, lo vio otra vez aterrado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo allí, mi amor? —murmuró, sintiéndose como su madre cuando lo encontraba escondido en esa misma posición en su pequeño armario.

—P-perdón… —balbuceó Eren antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, poco importándole que fuera más alto que Levi.

Suspirando en el interior, el alfa lo llevó a la cama otra vez, cubriéndolo con las sábanas y frazadas para luego permitir que el chico lo abrazara por la cintura y se acurrucara contra él. Levi le estuvo acariciando la cabeza lentamente, permitiendo que el muchacho se relajara, murmurándole cosas hasta que se quedó dormido, sus facciones suavizándose, su respiración calmándose.

Con cuidado, Levi se alejó y fue a cerrar las cortinas de la habitación para luego salir y dejar la puerta entreabierta en caso de que el chico se despertara. Se sentía exhausto, muerto, agotado de todo lo ocurrido durante el día. Necesitaba un par de horas de sueño, pero primero debía conversar con Grisha, así que mientras lo esperaba se cocinó algo ligero para llenar el estómago.

Quería que Eren lo mimara como a veces hacia cuando tenía un día agotador en el trabajo, sin embargo, en esa situación resultaba imposible. En primer lugar, porque la mamá de su omega había muerto por un imbécil que se dio a la fuga y el dolor en el chico estaría latente por mucho tiempo. Si alguien tenía que mimar a alguien, era Levi a Eren. En segundo lugar, porque le habían inyectado una porquería al castaño, haciendo que no actuara de manera normal, y estaba seguro que si le pedía que lo regaloneara, el chico lo asociaría con tener sexo, y Levi no quería eso. No quería acostarse con un chico que no era _su_ Eren. Y en tercer lugar, porque había muchas cosas que hacer, muchas cosas que conversar, y demasiados trámites que llevar a cabo.

El timbre sonó media hora después de dejar a Eren durmiendo. Con la cabeza palpitándole, Levi abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un demacrado Grisha, empapado bajo la lluvia.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude —dijo el hombre entrando—. ¿Dónde está Eren?

—Lo dejé durmiendo en mi habitación —Levi le señaló el asiento para que se sentara, sin importarle que lo mojara—. Estaba bastante alterado por la droga, y lo que menos necesita ahora es eso.

Grisha se quedó unos segundos en silencio, con aspecto cansado y fatigoso. Levi quería darle las condolencias, pero sentía que no era suficiente. Para él no habían sido suficientes a pesar de que las personas que las dieron cuando su mamá murió no tenían malas intenciones.

—Se llama _Vorlage_ —comentó Grisha frotando su sien—. La droga que le dieron. Significa "sumisión", en un antiguo idioma. ¿Estúpido, no crees? —el hombre soltó una risotada sarcástica, molesto—. El gobierno ha estado trabajando en ella desde hace pocos años, especialmente por el movimiento de Nanaba. Lo sabía, y por eso no quería que Eren estuviera en medio. Los primeros omegas a los que se la quieran inyectar…

—Serán ellos, por supuesto —gruñó Levi, sin verse horrorizado a pesar de que lo estaba—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—En un par de años, quizás. Ya tienen la primera tanda, que solo dura un día. Esperan que la máxima dure un mes, y se irá inyectando por tres años mensualmente; luego, una cada dos meses, por dos años; así paulatinamente hasta que el omega no necesite la droga porque ya estará tan arraigada en su sistema que solo vivirá y existirá para el alfa.

—¿Efectos?

—Saca a flote los instintos omegas que tienen. Es decir, querrán ser mimados por sus parejas, harán todo para complacerlos y sus celos serán más fuertes, junto con el liberar más feromonas y lubricación incluso si su pareja alfa lo quiere tomar y el omega no está en celo. Y como no les gusta que sus parejas les griten o les levanten la mano, harán lo que sea para evitarlo, cumpliendo hasta el deseo más loco que le pida el alfa con tal de no ser agredido verbal o físicamente.

Levi se sentó en un sofá, más agotado que nunca, temiendo que ese día pudiera llegar pronto. Debía sacar a Eren del movimiento, debía pedirle que se comportara como un buen omega dentro de esa sociedad cuando estuvieran en público para que así no saliera afectado. Si Eren llegara a enterarse de lo que planeaban, enloquecería y actuaría imprudentemente.

—Quiero la custodia de Eren —declaró Levi—. Quiero que se venga a vivir conmigo y la completa custodia.

—No —Grisha frunció el ceño—. Ahora que su madre ha muerto, se irá a mi departamento. Hasta que no se casen o lo marques, no tendrás su custodia.

Los dos alfas se miraron, sus ojos desafiándose entre sí.

—Soy su alfa —espetó Levi.

—Soy su padre —le contestó Grisha.

—Carajo, pasas todo el día en tu trabajo, ni siquiera tendrás tiempo para él —Levi sentía como sus instintos posesivos salían a flote, ansiosos por tener al omega a su lado, solo para él.

—¿Y tú? Apenas tendrás tiempo como yo. Además, no quiero que–

Grisha se interrumpió, pero Levi supo lo que iba a decir solo con echarle una mirada.

—No violaré a Eren, jamás.

—No puedes estar seguro —replicó Grisha.

—Es mi pareja destinada, lo respetaré.

—Eso dices ahora, pero más adelante no será igual. No quiero que Eren pase por lo que pasó su madre. No nos llevaremos demasiado bien, pero sigue siendo mi hijo y lo quiero.

—¿Lo quieres o te sientes culpable por lo que le hiciste a Carla?

Un golpe bajo, por supuesto. Grisha lo miró furioso y se puso de pie.

—Me marcho —dijo yendo hacia la puerta—. Y mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Eren irá a vivir conmigo y quedará bajo mi custodia hasta que se casen. Puede venir a quedarse contigo cuantas veces quiera, pero su lugar, por ahora, sigue siendo junto a mí —el doctor abrió la puerta, pero lo miró por sobre el hombro antes de salir—. Ah, y Levi, si me entero de que lo marcaste a la fuerza, de que lo violaste, te haré el ser más miserable sobre la tierra.

Y se fue, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Levi volvió a llevar su mano a su sien, con el dolor de cabeza más fuerte que nunca. Decidió que no valía la pena seguir llamando a Grisha para convencerlo, así que cerrando la puerta con llave, fue a su habitación y se puso un pijama. Con suavidad, se acostó al lado de Eren, que estaba en posición fetal. Le acarició la mejilla y el chico, buscando más contacto, se acurrucó contra Levi abrazándolo por la cintura para acomodar su cabeza sobre el pecho del alfa.

—¿Levi? —susurró Eren.

El azabache cerró sus ojos, pegándose más al omega.

—¿Sí?

Lo oyó bostezar y le besó la frente.

—Te quiero —murmuró Eren antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

La comodidad que el castaño le daba en esa cama volvió a invadirlo.

—Yo también te quiero, mocoso de mierda —contestó, haciéndolo reír tímidamente para luego caer dormido.

* * *

Por el sonido que los pájaros soltaban, Levi supo que la lluvia había acabado. No tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, y afortunadamente era sábado, por lo que podía quedarse en la cama unas horas más para recuperarse. Sin abrir los ojos, tanteó con su mano por sobre la cómoda cama en busca del calor de su omega, pero no encontró nada.

Escuchó un gemido ahogado proveniente desde el baño.

Parpadeó, recordando todos los hechos del día anterior. El efecto de la droga duraba un día, y todavía no pasaba por completo.

Olvidando su cansancio, se levantó y yendo tan silenciosamente como pudo, caminó hacia el baño.

—¿Eren? —tocó la puerta con suavidad. Los gemidos fueron sofocados.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose al chico arrodillado ante el inodoro, cubriendo su boca con una mano, su rostro lleno de lágrimas. No observaba a Levi.

—L-lo siento —susurró—, estaré b-bien, so-solo dame–

—No, no —contestó entrando—, es por tu madre, ¿cierto? No te preocupes, ven.

Titubeante, el castaño se puso de pie, dejando que Levi le tomara la mano para llevarlo otra vez a la cama, donde el alfa lo acostó de nuevo para arroparlo y dejar que llorara en su pecho. Le acarició el cabello con ternura mientras Eren rompía en lágrimas, ahogando sus gemidos de dolor y tristeza contra el pijama del azabache, agarrándose a él como si fuera un náufrago aferrándose a una tabla de madera.

—P-por favor, Levi —tartamudeó Eren entre sollozos, mirándolo por entre sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—, b-busca a la persona que la ma-mató y enciérrala e-en la cárcel —con cuidado, el alfa le acarició las mejillas, mudo—. Te lo ru-ruego, hazlo. N-no te pediré na-nada más, l-lo juro. Déja-are que me marque-es, lo… lo juro, s-solo en-encuéntralo p-por favor–

Levi siguió callado, solo acariciando el rostro de Eren con suavidad, sin saber cómo calmarlo. Eren estaba hablando desde el dolor, sabía que no debía tomarse tan a pecho sus palabras, pero sus frases calaron hondo en sus pensamientos.

Marcarlo a cambio de llevar preso al hijo de puta que mató a Carla.

Anudar en su interior por hacer justicia.

Morderlo en el cuello para declararlo suyo.

Eren mirándolo con odio por haberse aprovechado de su situación.

Al bajar la vista, encontrándose con los ojos dorados del omega, necesitados y suplicantes, tragó saliva.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde —murmuró cansado.

—L-Levi…

—Dije que más tarde.

No quiso hacerlo, pero su voz salió autoritaria, sin lugar a réplicas.

El castaño se encogió a su lado.

—Sí —susurró—. Más tarde. Lo siento.

Levi necesitaba descargar toda su frustración con algo. Pero no podía mediante el sexo. No podía golpear a alguien. No podía gritarle a alguien. Mierda, y el enojo se acumulaba en su interior, la molestia, el desgano.

—¿Levi?

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás eno-ojado?

—No.

Lo escuchó tragar saliva, lloroso.

No podía decirle que estaba furioso con él, con _ese_ Eren, porque eso lo haría temblar, llorar y murmurar disculpas sin sentido. No se veía capaz de atenderlo como lo hizo el día anterior. Era demasiado para él.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Grisha para que se hiciera cargo de ese mocoso. Era su pareja destinada, sí, pero todavía no lo hacía suyo. Todavía no lo marcaba. ¿Por qué debía hacerse cargo de esa molestia?

—¿Levi?

—Carajo, ¿puedes callarte un puto minuto?

El chico tiritó en sus brazos y Levi solo miró al techo.

Sabía que si lo soltaba, Eren saldría corriendo a esconderse. Porque en ese preciso momento, estaba muerto de miedo, y podía olerlo. La habitación estaba llena de feromonas de terror.

Él no estaba hecho para ser suave. No estaba hecho para ser amoroso con un omega. Estaba hecho para mandarlo y exigirle cosas. No para consolarlo cuando su madre muriera. Nadie estuvo para consolarlo a él cuando su madre murió.

El sentimiento que lo ahogó cuando niño lo invadió, y recordó el amargo sabor que lo consumió entonces.

—Mamá se suicidó cuando yo tenía diez años.

Su voz salió rasposa, baja, grave, sin sentimientos.

—Papá, Kenny, es un alfa destacado aquí. Los Ackerman siempre se han hecho cargo del Banco Central desde que Sina se conformó, por lo que Kenny estuvo a punto de matarme cuando le dije que estudiaría arquitectura.

Eren se estaba calmando de a poco, ahora la habitación se estaba llenando de feromonas tranquilizadoras que servían para relajar a la pareja por igual.

—Isabel llegó luego de que mamá muriera. Era hija de la ama de casas que Kenny contrató para hacerse cargo de su único hijo, una mujer beta cariñosa y dulce. Isabel iba cuando su madre sabía que Kenny no llegaría ya sea por temas de trabajo o porque fue a emborracharse o se fue de putas. Isabel era todo un encanto: dulce, enérgica, pequeña y alegre. Creo que su mamá esperaba que me casara con ella. Pero siempre la vi como mi hermana menor. En especial cuando su madre murió por un infarto, y le rogué a Kenny que se hiciera cargo de ella, que la adoptara. Lo logré luego de muchas súplicas.

Le acarició el cabello a Eren sin mirarlo, solo observando el techo, dejando que las palabras llegaran a su boca, hablando sin forzarse a nada.

—Kenny era un hijo de puta con mamá. Recuerdo que era preciosa: con el rostro fino, delicado, ojos grises, una nariz pequeña, labios delgados, y largo y sedoso cabello negro.

—Como tú —murmuró Eren olisqueando su cuello.

—Todos dicen que nos parecemos —admitió Levi—. Pero yo la encuentro más hermosa, como un ángel. Tú te pareces a tu madre.

—Mamá igual era un ángel, el más hermoso de todos —contestó el muchacho tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

—Mamá era bellísima, pero cuando Kenny llegaba a la casa… su rostro se deformaba por la tristeza y el miedo. No eran parejas destinadas, para nada. Entonces si ella no tenía el almuerzo listo, si pasaba a ensuciar algo, si cometía la más mínima imperfección, Kenny le destrozaba el rostro. Una vez la dejó tan mal que la tuvieron que llevar a la clínica.

Eren ahogó un sollozo, llorando por el pequeño Levi que tuvo que vivir todo eso.

—A veces, cuando mamá podía, me encerraba en el armario como hacía la tuya para protegerme. Cuando le decía que huyéramos, me decía que no podía porque amaba a mi padre. Lo que era una vil mentira: mamá ya estaba muerta por dentro, y huir solo habría sido condenarnos a los dos. Y como no quería seguir sufriendo, tomó un frasco de antidepresivos y me dejó abandonado con un maldito hijo de puta. La odié tanto cuando se fue. Luego comprendí por qué lo hizo. Y la seguí odiando. Hay momentos en que todavía la odio —Levi, entonces, miró al castaño, encontrándose con su expresión triste—. Eren, si alguna vez llego a tocarte contra tu voluntad, si alguna vez te golpeo, quiero que huyas. Necesito que huyas.

El chico arrugó la playera que estaba utilizando para dormir, con una mirada confundida y un poco nerviosa.

—N-no… me pidas… e-eso, Levi… —comenzó a respirar aceleradamente—. Eres… eres mi alfa. Yo… yo no pu-uedo vivir… si-in ti…

 _Si puedes,_ quiso contestarle, pero sabía que eso significaría alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Sus palabras, si bien no sirvieron para calmarlo completamente, ahogaron la ola de sensaciones negativas que invadieron su interior, que lo hacían tener pensamientos dañinos para los dos, crueles y nocivos. Pensamientos de un alfa cualquiera que no veía a su pareja sino como un objeto.

—Eren, ¿quieres seguir durmiendo? —murmuró Levi.

El chico solo asintió, sin mirarlo.

Levi no dijo nada más, y luego de varios largos minutos, cuando el chico a su lado respiraba acompasadamente, tranquilo, se alejó con cuidado y salió de la habitación, agotado por el simple hecho de recordar cosas que no quería traer a la memoria una vez más.

Cosas que había enterrado para nunca sacarlas a la luz de nuevo y que lo hacían sentir como ese niño frágil y tembloroso que fue una vez.

* * *

Eren sentía que podía romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

Sentía que podía encogerse hasta hacerse una bola, buscando evitar todas las cosas malas y horribles que le estaban pasando ahora.

Como el hecho de que una alfa lo golpeó, dejándole una marca en el rostro.

Como el hecho de que su madre fue asesinada por un maldito alfa que seguía prófugo de la ley.

Como el hecho de que le habían inyectado una mierda que sacó todo su instinto a flote mientras que su cerebro se adormilaba, haciéndolo actuar como un animalillo temeroso del mundo.

Como el hecho de que debía arreglarse para ir al velorio y posterior funeral de su mamá.

Su papá volvió a tocar la puerta, preguntándole si podía pasar, pero Eren no contestó.

No quería ver a nadie. Ni siquiera a Levi.

Podía recordar claramente todo el miedo que sintió cuando gritaba, cuando decía palabrotas, cuando su rostro estaba lleno de ira.

La droga había intensificado su instinto a mil y reducido su sentido común a nada. Un instinto que le ordenaba ponerse en cuatro para que Levi lo hiciera suyo. Que le gritaba que le tuviera miedo al alfa, porque era superior a él y le podía hacer daño si no hacía caso a sus órdenes. Que le advertía que no lo hiciera enojar ya que eso significaba arriesgarse a hacerlo perder el control.

Y si Levi perdía el control, sabía que terminaría con un ojo morado.

Así como el doctor que acabó herido por hacerle cosas sin su permiso.

Recordó todo el terror en su cuerpo, tanto horror que terminó orinándose por ello.

Se sintió abochornado gracias al recuerdo.

Apretó las frazadas con fuerza.

El sábado había despertado a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Levi no había estado a su lado, por lo que salió a buscarlo para encontrarlo haciendo aseo en el comedor. El alfa lo mandó a comer algo y Eren supo que lo estaba evitando. Pero como no quería hacerlo enojar, cedió para luego volver a la cama por orden del azabache, y dormitó un rato.

Hasta que los efectos de la droga pasaron.

Hasta que despertó, desorientado, confundido, perdido.

Hasta que la realidad lo golpeó, y llamó a su padre para que lo fuera a buscar.

Necesitaba estar solo, lejos de Levi unas horas.

Levi no le reprochó nada; es más, hasta parecía aliviado de verlo marchar.

Su papá volvió a tocar la puerta de su habitación, solo que ahora pidió permiso para entrar y abrió con lentitud. La luz del pasillo iluminó la habitación a oscuras.

—Eren, ya estamos en la hora —dijo Grisha entrando.

—No quiero ir —murmuró el castaño.

Su papá lo había llevado a su departamento, diciéndole que fuera a la habitación de invitados a dormir, y que lo despertaría al día siguiente para el velorio. Eren le dio las gracias en voz baja, deprimido y abatido, sintiéndose débil, y se encerró en la pieza.

Le pidió a su padre unos somníferos, pero el alfa se negó diciendo que no le harían bien en su estado.

Eren entendió que Grisha temía que cometiera alguna locura.

Le dio risa aquel pensamiento, considerando que Grisha había sido su pareja, había sido quién marcó a su mamá, y con la muerte de ella, el alfa debía ser quién estaba más afectado de los dos.

Así que no tenía por qué asustarse, Eren no iba a suicidarse. Solo quería dormir, creer que estaba en una enferma pesadilla, que iba a despertar en los brazos de su mamá, que le diría que todo estaba bien y que nunca nadie le haría daño.

Sin embargo, la realidad no era así.

—Eren, tenemos que ir a despedir a tu mamá —Grisha, cuidadosamente, se sentó al borde de la cama.

—¿Encontraste al culpable?

Un pequeño silencio.

—Levi está trabajando en ello.

—¿Irá al funeral?

—No, tiene muchas cosas que–

—Es domingo, papá —le interrumpió el castaño echando a un lado las mantas—. Nadie trabaja los domingos. Si me está evitando, solo dilo y no preguntaré más por él, ¿vale?

—¿Por qué te estaría evitando?

Otro silencio.

—Porque me comporté como un niño pequeño —escupió amargamente—. Porque me comporté como si él fuera mi mundo. Porque me comporté como un omega ya destruido y necesitado. Tú no lo viste a los ojos. Reconocí el odio y el asco allí.

—No eras tú, Eren.

—No, solo fue mi instinto —Eren se puso de pie—. Estaré listo en diez minutos.

El chico, sin dirigirle otra mirada, salió de la habitación para ir al baño. Grisha solo suspiró, cansado, sintiendo el peso del mundo en sus hombros, y pensó en lo difícil que serían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

El tiempo había coincidido con su estado de ánimo.

Había una lluvia terrible y fuerte, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises, casi negras, y no parecía que los chubascos fueran a parar pronto.

En cualquier caso, a Eren no le importaba.

Mikasa recostó su cabeza contra su hombro mientras Armin se inclinaba y dejaba un ramo de rosas sobre el ataúd. Jean fue el siguiente, luego Marco, después Sasha, Connie, Annie, Berthold y Reiner. Cuando sus amigos terminaron de pasar, siguió el señor Hannes, uno de los mejores amigos de infancia de Carla, el abuelo de Armin, los padres de Mikasa, y otros amigos, la mayoría omegas con los que compartió clase cuando era más joven. Siguió Nanaba y el pequeño grupo de amigos que Eren tenía en el movimiento omega.

Apenas la última persona volvió a su puesto, el obispo de iglesias de Sina, el pastor Nick, comenzó a dar su discurso.

Eren no sabía cómo fue que su padre consiguió que ese hombre estuviera allí, pero luego le diría que tuvo que contratar a alguien más humilde.

Todos conocían al pastor Nick por las palabras anti-omegas que decía en la mayoría de sus discursos.

Al menos, aquí pareció controlarse, solo diciendo que Carla fue una buena omega que conocía su lugar y siempre fue un ejemplo a seguir.

Eren recordó cuando su mamá le lanzó el jarrón a su padre, para luego gritarle que se marchara o lo mataría.

Recordó cómo su madre estuvo a punto de ir a hablar – _gritar_ , en realidad– con el director luego de que viera su labio partido junto con su moretón, y le contara el incidente que tuvo con la profesora, solo Levi siendo capaz de calmarla después de decirle cómo había solucionado toda la situación.

Aquel recuerdo lo hizo reír histéricamente para terminar llorando desconsolado, Armin sosteniéndolo y tratando de reconfortarlo de alguna manera.

Pero no habían palabras que pudieran hacerlo sentir aunque fuera un poco mejor.

Estaba destrozado. Y sus deseos de llorar aumentaban al ver la imagen sonriente de Carla sobre el ataúd.

Mikasa y Armin tuvieron que detenerlo cuando el ataúd comenzó a bajar. Grisha se vio obligado a intervenir al ver a Eren gimiendo, llorando y gritando que no la enterraran, que no quería verla bajo tierra.

El pastor Nick susurró algo de que al castaño le hacía falta un alfa que lo controlara y le hiciera aprender a comportarse como era debido.

Ahora Grisha tuvo que retener a Eren de que golpeara al pastor.

Armin y Mikasa le preguntaron si quería que se quedaran a su lado un momento más, pero el omega simplemente negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Sus amigos comprendieron que quería estar un momento solo.

Grisha y él se quedaron frente a la tumba de Carla, sin nadie más.

Seguía lloviendo a cántaros, sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos le importaba realmente.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que amé a tu madre como no amé a nadie en la vida?

—Si lo haría —contestó Eren frotando sus ojos—. A veces, despertaba en mitad de la noche y te escuchaba discutir con mamá. Tú siempre le rogabas que volvieran, que nunca más la golpearías. Incluso una vez le dijiste que le podías dar otro hijo.

Grisha soltó una carcajada ahogada, rota.

—Carla siempre me perdonó un montón de mierda, pero nunca pudo siquiera pensar en perdonarme luego de que te golpee.

Eren no contestó enseguida, pensando en qué contestarle. Lo único que oían era el sonido de la lluvia al caer.

—¿Me odias por eso?

—No, eres mi hijo. Lo que le hice a tu madre no estuvo bien, así como tampoco lo que te hice a ti. En el fondo, me alegro de que nunca me aceptara de nuevo. Puede que la historia se hubiera repetido.

El omega asintió en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a la tumba.

—Te esperaré en el auto. No tardes mucho, Eren, te puedes enfermar.

Volvió a asentir, sin girarse a observar cómo se marchaba.

Cuando supo que ya estaba totalmente solo, se sentó sobre el césped húmedo, importándole poco si terminaba resfriado después, y juntó sus piernas contra su pecho, buscando las palabras correctas para decirle a su mamá.

Pero no salía nada, todo parecía quedarse atorado en el nudo de su garganta.

Miró al cielo, la lluvia mojando su rostro, y soltó un suspiro.

Estaba cansado. Estaba agotado. Demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Demasiado descontrol. Demasiado dolor.

Gimió, ocultando su cabeza entre sus piernas.

No le había dicho a su mamá que la quería. La vio en la mañana del viernes, y salió de la casa corriendo porque iba atrasado, sin despedirse siquiera. Luego le envió un mensaje diciéndole que iría a almorzar con Levi, y que tal vez no llegaría a cenar con ella.

Había descuidado su relación con su madre por pasar tiempo con un alfa.

Golpeó el suelo, gritando.

Mierda, lo estaba arruinando todo.

—Mocoso.

Ni siquiera lo sintió llegar.

No se volvió a mirarlo, siguió hecho una bola.

Levi lo cubrió con, supuso, su chaquetón.

—Te vas a resfriar, vamos.

El alfa lo tocó, pero Eren gruñó, advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, Levi soltó un resoplido impaciente y no hizo caso.

—¡Basta! —le espetó el castaño girándose—. ¿Lo atrapaste?

El azabache mantenía una expresión impasible, en blanco, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

—Estoy en eso.

Levi quería acercarse y abrazar a Eren. Quería rodearlo con sus brazos, y no dejarlo ir nunca más. Pero por la mirada del chico, el omega quería todo lo contrario.

 _No puede saber que miento_ , pensó buscando lucir indiferente.

Eren no podía saber que ya sabía quién había atropellado a Carla. Eren no podía saber que Levi estaba de brazos atados con esa situación.

—Déjame solo —el chico desvió la vista, el frío calando en sus huesos.

—Vas a terminar con una hipotermia.

—No me importa —la voz de Eren trataba de sonar helada—. Tú no sabes–

Antes de que pudiera terminar con aquella frase, Levi lo empujó al, poniéndose sobre él, su cuerpo debajo del alfa.

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, mocoso de mierda —le advirtió Levi furioso—. ¿Crees que no sé lo que sientes? Te sientes vacío, ¿no es así? Muerto por dentro. Podrido. Enfermo. Lleno de dolor. Aterrado. Queriendo hacerte pequeño. Queriendo que todos desaparezcan. Queriendo que alguien te consuele, pero sin ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Yo lo sentí, Eren. Lo sentí a los diez años, cuando mi madre se suicidó. Así que no pienses siquiera que no sé cómo te sientes.

La lluvia ya no golpeaba el rostro del castaño, debido a que Levi lo estaba cubriendo, pero sabía que ahora estaba todo sucio debido al barro. No le importa, sin embargo, porque los ojos del alfa estaban tristes a pesar de su expresión estoica.

Silenciosamente, le acarició el rostro.

—Lo siento —susurró llorando—. Lo siento mucho —comenzó a boquear, las palabras atorándose en su lengua—. Necesitamos un tiempo, Levi. Todo está yendo muy rápido. Todo se está yendo a la mierda.

Levi negó con la cabeza, juntando su frente con la del castaño. Le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos, suavemente.

—No digas eso, Eren —en cualquier otro momento, el azabache pegaría el grito al cielo por estar mojándose bajo la lluvia, pero a estas alturas le daba lo mismo—. ¿Por qué piensas esa estupidez? Estábamos bien.

—Recuerdo todo lo que pasó cuando me drogaron —el chico tembló—. Tú no querías hacerte cargo de mí, lo recuerdo. Querías gritarme, querías zarandearme, querías golpearme. Lo pude ver, Levi.

—Pero no lo hice —su voz era apenas un susurro—. Pude hacerlo, pero no lo hice. Pude violarte, pero no lo hice. Eren, te respetaré, jamás me podría aprovechar de tu situación. Te lo he demostrado ya varias veces, ¿por qué sigues dudando?

—Porque… —Eren sollozó otra vez, asustado, y lo abrazó por el cuello—. Porque te quiero, Levi. Y tengo miedo de que eso me termine destruyendo.

Levi le devolvió el abrazo, pero no contestó, solo se quedó allí, abrazándolo, sintiendo como las palabras de Eren calaban hondo en su interior.

—Necesitas descansar —le dijo Levi separándose unos centímetros—. Ya hablé con el director Nile, y dijo que te permitiría faltar esta semana y rendir tus exámenes la próxima semana.

—¿Hablaron… o lo amenazaste? —Eren trató de sonreír, fallando miserablemente.

El alfa le revolvió el cabello, sentándose sin separarse mucho de su omega. Podía ver que todavía lucía alterado e inquieto.

—En mi defensa, Grisha igual lo amenazó —admitió antes de ponerse de pie.

Eren se quedó en el suelo, con los labios temblando.

—Levi —su voz tiritaba—, por favor, encuentra al idiota que mató a mamá —sus ojos lo miraban lleno de esperanza, y algo dolió en su interior—. Prometo que si lo haces, te acompañaré a todas las fiestas y me comportaré. Pero, por favor, hazlo.

—Trataré.

Eso fue suficiente como para que Eren se relajara un poco, y se pusiera de pie, tomándole la mano para dejarse guiar por el alfa.

Levi miró por última vez la tumba de Carla, y desvió la vista.

 _Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento_ , quiso decir. Pero no podía hacerlo sin que Eren le preguntara el por qué estaba pidiendo disculpas.

Levi no podía decirle a Eren que fue Zackly quien atropelló a su madre. No podía decírselo, porque eso lo destruiría por completo y enloquecería por el dolor. No podía decírselo, porque debía protegerlo de que fuera dañado. No podía decírselo, porque eso arruinaría su relación con el omega.

Pero si era lo mejor para Eren, si lo estaba protegiendo, si lo estaba cuidando, ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable y mal por hacer aquello y no decirle toda la verdad?

* * *

 _Les traigo la actualización llena de amor para ustedes, preciosas :3_

 _¡Casi llegamos a los 100 reviews! Me harán llorar de la emoción xD_

 _Bueno, y como están viendo, se acerca más y más dolorsh. Yo me alimento de eso, no sé ustedes, pero si no es así, lo siento :'c_

 _Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y en especial a_

 _ **Charly Land**_ _: Levi siendo tierno con Eren es demasiado para mi frío corazón uvu Y Eren peleando, es muy asdfghjklñ, mi bebé, lo amo tanto :3 gracias a ti por leerlo, de verdad, muchos corazones gays para ti c:_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha**_ _: la maté para que lleguen las cosas malas (?) Okno xDD Muy en el fondo, Eren solo quiere que Levi le mime ¬u¬ Ains, tienes razón, suelo ser muy crítica con las novelas románticonas por eso, personalmente, encuentro que el "te amo" es una palabra demasiado fuerte :c ¡Saludos, guapa!_

 _ **Azula Rivaille**_ _: Que me digas eso me hace sentir que tomé la decisión correcta :D JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ lo siento, pero todavía no viene lo peor :3_

 _ **Akire**_ _: Pero, ¿terminaste la tarea? JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA sé como te sientes con el "era necesario... era necesario...", me sentí así cuando J. explicó todas las muertes en Harry Potter ;_; El "era necesario" no me ayudó en nada a superarlo todo xD_

 _ **Gala117**_ _: ¡tú si me entiendes! xD Admito que soy una persona bastante cruel, disfruto leer y ver muertes :'c Okno :D Pero, por ejemplo, odio leer una novela de, no sé, acción, y que no muera nadie. ¡¿Dónde está el sufrimiento, maldita sea?! Por eso me encanta Canción de Hielo y Fuego (Juego de Tronos), ¡hay tantas muertes que te dejan como la mierda que llega a ser hermoso! xD Siento que si sufro con la muerte de un persona, ¡es porque la obra ha calado hondo en mí, por eso me encanta! Así que gracias por el review, ¡ya más adelante tendrás sufrimiento que te encantará! xD_

 _ **Guest (1)**_ _: quise empezar siendo amable, dulce y tierna poniéndoles cosas tan lindas entre estos dos, para que luego se sintieran peor :D Más adelante habrán más capítulos con emociones, estoy trabajando en ello :3 Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente!_

 _ **Sweetvioleth**_ _: es que Eren es el protagonista que no hace nada malo pero le pasan cosas horribles (?) Mikasa solo quiere proteger a su amigo, pero igual está un poquitín celosa xD ¡Nos vemos!_

 _ **YenAcker**_ _: Mami Carla muriendo es tan repetitivo que ya no debería doler :D Bueno, no xD Es por el bien de la humanidad, si no muere alguien amado, el mundo explota :c Espero que disfrutes del capítulo, mucho mucho c:_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger**_ _: entiendo como te sientes, dile a esa zorra lo que quieras (?) xD Eren poniéndose violento y todo el mundo tratando de detenerlo es lo mejor, ¡por algo es nuestro tatakae! Muchísimas gracias y amor a ti por leer, ¡me encantan tus reviews! ¡Saludos y abrazos!_

 ** _miu39_** : era necesario, lo juro :'c espero que éste capitulo te haya aclarado un poco porque Eren teme dejarse llevar, le tiene miedo a lo que puede ocurrir si no piensa en sus actos :c Cuídate, preciosa, y muchas gracias por el review uwu

 _ **Shub-Niggurath98** : es que Levi es su papi ¬u¬ Okno xDDD Las personas buenas siempre son las que se van primero :'c_

 _ **Hbl** : es un alago :D ¡Me alegra que te gusten los capítulos largos! Yo odio los capítulos cortos porque siempre me dejan con ganas de más ;_; El odio que Mikasa siente por Levi es más grande que todo en la vida (?) Y las respuestas se irán dando de a poco, no te preocupes :3 ¡Saludos, guapa!_

 _ **Guest (2)** : ¡Gracias por el review, de verdad! Y bueno, si tengo cuenta en wattpad, pero la utilizo más para subir historias personales, no tengo subida esta historia allí, siento que la plataforma para los fics es ésta y ninguna otra xD De todas formas, si quieres buscarme, estoy por ConstanzaBCornes c:_

 _ **Lia Primrose** : ¡No te imaginas lo que se viene más adelante! Okno xD Todas las cosas malas siempre le pasan a Eren, nuestro bebé no nació con suerte :c Pero siempre tendrá a Levi a su lado, yo lo sé, ellos se volverán canon y todo será hermoso *corazones* ¡Me da gusto que te gustara el capítulo, y espero que éste también! Aunque de ahora en adelante advierto que las cosas serán difíciles, pero prometo traerles felicidad al final de todo el dolor (?) Espero xD ¡Besos y abrazos, Lia, gracias por el review!_

 _PD: Lia, actualiza pronto Young and Beautiful, me estoy muriendo lenta y dolorosamente :'c Y Cien Flores para el Emperador está precioso asdfghjklñ_

 _ **Odalis Vasquez.J** : ¡Cuando leí tu review, quedé demasiado feliz! ¡Me encantan los reviews largos! Y no te preocupes si no es posible hacerlo cada capítulo, quedé muy contenta con el que me dejaste xD Era necesario incluir esos libros, por lo menos, mientras leía Rebelión en la Granja, iba pensando en cómo desarrollar esta historia, ¡esos libros son buenísimos! Pero creo que lo más impactante de ellos, y que te deja pensando, son los finales (no quiero dar spoiler alguno, así que no hablaré sobre ellos). Estudio Pedagogía en Historia y Geografía, y espero sacar en un par de años la Licenciatura en Historia c: Por lo menos en mi universidad, la carrera de Historia es una de las que más encierran temas políticos y sociales, ¡me encanta la carrera por todas las peleas que se generan! Okno xD Pero en verdad que me encanta, los debates que se generan y las discusiones son pan de cada día, al menos aquí :3 ¡La historia lleva mucho tiempo en mi mente, de verdad! La inicie por enero, más o menos, y llevaba ya redactados algunos capítulos antes de subirlos. No lo hice antes porque no se me ocurría un maldito título, siempre tengo problemas con ellos :'c E incluso ya tengo redactados algunos capítulos de más adelante, será una historia larguísima, así que espero que no la abandones (?) :v Espero seguir actualizando los domingos, pero en caso de no ser así, me iría aplazando un par de días, espero que no tantos, sin embargo, lo diré para que no te preocupes: no abandonaré la historia. La vengo desarrollando desde hace tanto que no puedo dejarla de lado así como así uwu Mikasa solo quiere proteger a su amigo, ella lo quiere mucho *corazón* Levi es muy importante a su manera, al ser alfa tiene muchos privilegios, y hará uso de ellos para proteger a su bebé asdfghjklñ Adivinaste algo en tu review, pero no te diré que cosa, MUAHAHAHAHA xD Dale amor a esa chica, de verdad, dile que le envío galletas virtuales xD Ay, a mi me ha pasado que cuando vago por Tumblr, se queda siempre pegado en el porno en el momento en que mis papás andan cerca ;_; ¡Muchas gracias a ti, preciosa, de verdad! ¡Y no te preocupes, si quieres dejarme algo más largo, lo acepto gustosa! ¡Besos, guapa!_

 _ **Kokoa Kirkland** : la muerte de Carla era necesario para que Eren fuera más fuerte contra la opresión de los alfas :'c Levi sabrá hacerlo, aunque igual vendrán muchos problemas más adelante :c Nos vemos :3_

 _ **Guest (3)** : ¡Gracias por el review, de verdad! Y gracias por decir que escribo hermoso, basta, que me ruborizo asdfghjklñ_

 _¡Y muchas gracias también a todos los que siguen la historia! ¡Son los mejores, de verdad!_

 _Nos vemos el próximo domingo, ojalá hayan disfrutado del capítulos~_


	9. Capítulo IX

_**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Satanás Isayama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** : Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon, capítulos largos._

 _Como siempre, un lindo agradecimiento a_ _ **aramirezg**_ _por ayudarme con la corrección *corazones y brishitos*_

* * *

—A continuación, nombraremos a los mejores cincos estudiantes de la generación, quienes obtuvieron notas perfectas o casi perfectas, y quienes ya fueron notificados respectivamente de su ingreso a la universidad para seguir perfeccionándose y ayudar a la sociedad a avanzar hacia el futuro.

Todas las personas presentes aplaudieron por las palabras del director, impacientes por ver a los estudiantes que serían nombrados. Era el último acto antes de que la ceremonia terminara.

—En primer lugar, con un promedio de 10, tenemos a Armin Arlet, beta y próximo estudiante de ciencias químicas en la Universidad de Mitras —el público aplaudió cuando el rubio se puso de pie y fue a recibir su premio, sacándose una foto con el director Nile—. En segundo lugar, con un promedio de 9.95, está Mikasa Ackerman, beta y futura estudiante de derecho en la Universidad de Mitras —la azabache, estoica como siempre, fue al escenario a recibir el ramo de flores junto con el regalo y la foto con el director—. En tercer lugar, con un promedio de 9.9, destaca Annie Leonhardt, alfa y, esperemos, eventual médico cirujano en la Universidad de Mitras —la chica, igual de estoica que Mikasa, también subió al escenario, indiferente a todos los aplausos que el público soltaba—. En cuarto lugar, con un promedio de 9.8, tenemos a… Eren Jaeger, omega y… próximo estudiante de medicina general en la Universidad de Mitras —el público enmudeció mientras el chico, indiferente a que nadie le aplaudía, solo sus amigos, subió al escenario. El director no se le acercó mientras la secretaría le entregaba el ramo de flores y un regalo.

Eren miró a la gente, que lo observaba en atónito silencio, entre el público logró distinguir a Levi y Grisha. Los dos alfas lo miraban con orgullo, y eso fue suficiente para él.

El chico, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, se acercó al micrófono.

—Esto es para mi madre, Carla Jaeger, una omega asesinada por un alfa por la que todavía no se hace justicia.

Y ante el estupefacto público, que seguía sin decir nada, volvió a su lugar en silencio.

El director se aclaró la garganta y siguió con la premiación, solo que ahora con un ambiente tenso que podía romperse con un cuchillo.

La ceremonia finalizó diez minutos después.

Eren se puso de pie, siendo abrazado inmediatamente por la cintura. No hacía falta girarse para saber que era Levi.

—Felicitaciones, tu mamá estaría orgullosa —le murmuró el azabache.

Cerró sus ojos y pensó en la sonrisa de Carla. Habían pasado dos meses desde su muerte, pero seguía doliendo como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior.

Las cosas con Levi al principio estuvieron un poco tensas. El alfa le había preguntado si prefería que no viajara a Rose, pero Eren, decidido a ser honesto con su pareja, le dijo que era mejor si estaba lejos unos días para despejarse, y que a cualquier emergencia, lo llamaría. Levi igual parecía feliz con esa decisión.

Al volver del viaje, fueron a cenar juntos. El ambiente seguía rígido entre ellos. Decidieron no verse en un par de días.

Hasta que Eren llegó en medio de su trabajo, con el almuerzo hecho por él –que resultó estar un poco quemado– para luego sacar a Levi de su oficina –contra su voluntad, por supuesto– diciéndole que le daría la mejor mamada de su vida –lo que claramente terminó en sexo rudo dentro del auto del azabache–.

—¿Quieres un regalo especial? —le preguntó Levi a su oído.

Eren pensó que el alfa debía estar de puntitas para hacer eso. No dijo nada con respecto a aquello, por supuesto. Había aprendido a base de manotazos e insultos que a Levi no le gustaba que se metieran con su altura.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero —contestó Eren en un susurro—. Justicia.

Levi desvió la vista.

Le había dicho al chico que el caso se cerró luego de que nadie supiera la patente del auto ni se pudiera identificar a algún sospechoso. Eren había estado encerrado en su habitación un fin de semana completo, sin querer verlo, para luego salir y pedirle perdón por su actitud. Levi le dijo que no importaba, que él igual estaría así en esa situación.

Pero era mentira.

Había descubierto que fue Zackly luego de ir a las cámaras policiales instaladas en todos los semáforos de la ciudad. La cámara grabó el momento exacto en que Carla fue atropellada, y se podía ver claramente la patente del auto. Una rápida investigación en los archivos de la policía para ver quién era el dueño del auto y el nombre de Darius Zackly apareció.

Su jefe ni siquiera se había bajado del auto. Simplemente retrocedió y se marchó como si nada.

Levi había pagado para que eliminaran el vídeo, por si Grisha, por elección propia o cediendo a las presiones de su hijo, decidía averiguar quien fue la persona que asesinó a su esposa.

—Eren–

—Lo sé —Eren trató de sonreír—. Sé que no puedes hacer eso.

A pesar de haberse arreglado, las cosas seguían un tanto tensas. Si Levi lo invitaba a su casa por un fin de semana, el chico se ponía nervioso y empezaba a buscar excusas para no ir. Pero si le decía que fueran a comer, no se negaba, porque eso sólo implicaba estar unas horas juntos. El alfa sabía que Eren temía quedarse una noche y ser forzado.

No sabía cómo tranquilizarlo.

Y sumado a eso, a veces los ojos de Eren parecían no mirarlo. Ponía una expresión lejana, extraña, como si estuviera en otro lado, y Levi no necesitaba preguntar para saber que estaba pensando en Carla.

Eren no dejó que Grisha vendiera la casa donde vivió con su mamá. Pudo haber lucido como un malcriado niño pequeño haciendo una pataleta, llegando hasta el punto de ir a llorarle a Levi para que hablara con su papá y no pusiera en venta su antiguo hogar, pero no permitiría que le quitaran la casa que compartió con Carla.

Cuando Eren estaba demasiado triste, y el dolor y la pena parecían consumirlo, iba allí y se encerraba en la pieza de su mamá, sin dejar que nadie entrara.

El azabache sabía que el chico no comenzaría a superar el dolor hasta que se hiciera algo de justicia. Sin ella, el sufrimiento seguiría latente por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Levi iba a decir algo más, pero entonces Grisha se acercó con una sonrisa suave.

—Felicitaciones, Eren —el hombre le revolvió el cabello—. Puedes hacer una fiesta en el departamento, si quieres.

—Ah, iba a pedirle a Levi que–

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Tu casa es más grande.

—No.

—Quiero eso de regalo.

El azabache frunció el ceño, separándose y cruzando sus brazos.

—Eres insufrible.

—Agh, ¿sabes qué más? No importa. De todas formas, Jean dijo que haría una fiesta hoy.

—No puedo creer que te sigas comportando como un niño pequeño.

— _Ni piidi criir qui–_

—Los dos son, definitivamente, infantiles.

—¿De qué lado estás, Mikasa?

La pelinegra sonrió hacia el castaño, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo fríos. No se giró a saludar a Levi. Desde que la madre de Eren murió, los dos parecieron llegar a un acuerdo mudo de no pelear más –o al menos, no frente al castaño.

—Siempre estaré de tu lado, Eren, pero definitivamente estás más infantil de lo habitual.

—Le hace falta sexo.

Lentamente, todos giraron sus cabezas hacia Levi, que había soltado aquello sin pensarlo demasiado. El azabache reparó tarde que dijo eso en voz alta.

—Levi, no queríamos saber eso —masculló Grisha, incómodo por saber la vida íntima de su hijo, quien estaba completamente rojo.

—No volverás a tocarme, ¿me oíste, Levi?

—Jesús, Eren, ni que fuera tan grave —el alfa rodó los ojos mientras Mikasa lo fulminaba con la mirada—. Tú padre ya sabe que tú y yo–

—¡Levi, no necesita saber eso!

—Agradece que no te contesto cuando cenamos los tres y le llamas _papá._

Grisha comenzó a toser mientras un aire oscuro y maligno rodeaba a Mikasa. Eren, en cambio, se ponía pálido y controlaba sus impulsos de asesinar al azabache.

—Te estás vengando. ¿Qué te hice ahora? —gimoteó el omega cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

—Oh, solo te aprovechas de mí pidiéndome cosas y poniendo cara de perrito apaleado —Levi sonrió de lado—. A todo esto, revisé tu tarjeta, y vi que te compraste un montón de videojuegos que, claramente, no necesitas. Y además, también aparecían los atracones de comida rápida que pareces darte estos días. Por eso te notaba más gordo.

—¡No estoy gordo! —Eren lo miró, ofendido—. Solo un poco pachoncito, maldito enano.

El aura de Levi se oscureció mientras Grisha rodaba los ojos y Mikasa lo miró burlón.

Antes de que el alfa pudiera decirle algo, Eren se inclinó, dándole un beso rápido, para luego tomar la mano de su amiga.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Levi! —se despidió riéndose.

—Tsk.

Vieron al castaño desaparecer, yendo hacia su grupo de amigos, riendo por algo que comentaban, y ambos alfas se relajaron levemente.

—Podrías llevarlo al mar aprovechando que está de vacaciones —le comentó Grisha con calma.

—Lo he pensado, pero Zackly me tiene lleno de proyectos y trabajos —contestó Levi frunciendo el ceño—. Está más exigente que nunca.

—Zackly ha querido reunirse conmigo para conversar sobre _mi problemático hijo_ —gruñó Grisha.

Levi recordó la conversación que mantuvo con su jefe varias semanas después de la fiesta. Lo había estado evitado hasta que no pudo eludirlo luego de una reunión: Zackly le dijo que, si para la próxima fiesta, Eren volvía a contestarle, no solo lo despediría, sino que también golpearía al chico frente a todos y lo enviaría al hospital.

Había costado todo su autocontrol no matarlo en ese momento.

No le había dicho eso a Eren. No quería asustarlo y alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba, y sumado al hecho de que Zackly…

 _Ah, y muchas gracias por eliminar el vídeo que me incriminaba del asesinato de su madre. Veo que ya estás reconsiderando tu gran posición, Ackerman._

Eren nunca debía enterarse de que Zackly mató a Carla.

Porque si se enteraba de eso, sabría que le mintió a la cara. Y Eren lo mandaría al diablo y nunca podría perdonarle que le mintió con algo tan delicado como la muerte de su madre.

* * *

Eren, concentrado y silencioso, golpeó la bola blanca con el taco, mandándola directamente a la bola negra, que cayó con limpieza en el agujero y marcando el fin del juego. Le sonrió con burla a Jean, Berthold y Reiner, mientras Sasha echaba más papas en un bol, Connie le subía música al volumen, mientras Mikasa y Marco bajaban las bebidas. Armin terminaba de acomodar la mesa con ayuda de Annie.

—Hace mucho no estábamos todos reunidos —comentó Marco sacando vasos de plástico.

Luego de la graduación, fueron a pasar un rato a la casa de Jean, aprovechando que tenía mesa de pool, televisión y un sofá en el sótano. Iban a quedarse hasta cerca de las diez de la noche, para luego ir a cenar con sus respectivas familias.

—Ha sido un largo año —comentó Armin sonriendo.

—Un año movido —respondió Reiner acomodando las bolas de billar.

—Bueno, ya era hora de que Marco le pidiera el compromiso a Jean —se burló Connie, Sasha detrás comiendo papas directamente de la bolsa.

—¡Oigan! —se quejó Jean—. ¡Yo le pedí compromiso!

—Jean… —comenzó a decir Marco pacientemente.

—Agh, vale, sí, Marco pidió el compromiso —admitió el alfa cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que todos rieran.

—Al parecer, también Annie tiene a alguien —bromeó Sasha con la boca llena.

La rubia se ruborizó mientras Mikasa desviaba la vista.

La relación que mantenían la sabían solo Eren, Armin, Berthold y Reiner. No era que no confiaran en sus otros amigos, pero si menos gente lo sabía, era menos probable que alguien exterior del grupo se enterara. Si los padres de Annie llegaban a saber que su hija mantenía una relación con una beta, buscarían rápidamente a una omega para emparejarla. Leonhardt era un apellido de renombre, miembros del Consejo Nacional, y si su hija iba contra las reglas…

—No digas estupideces, Sasha —murmuró Annie rodando los ojos, haciéndose la aburrida.

—¡Si hasta se pone nerviosa! —gritó Jean.

—Voy a meterte el palo de billar por el trasero si no te callas —le amenazó la rubia.

Afortunadamente, Jean comprendió enseguida que había que dejar el tema allí.

—Y Eren Jaeger tiene un alfa y está perdidamente enamorado de él —se rió Reiner.

—No seas idiota —contestó el castaño—. No estoy enamorado de él.

—Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas —respondió Berthold sonriendo con suavidad.

—¡Es verdad! —protestó Eren.

—Si no estuvieras enamorado de Levi, no te habrías acostado con él —señaló Mikasa tranquila.

El omega enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—A Levi le gusta chuparte el cuello, se encarga de hacerlo todos los días, y tú lo dejas sin más —agregó Armin, con una mirada extraña.

—¿Y eso qué?

—No dejarías que cualquier otra persona hiciera eso a menos que te gustara.

—Bueno, Levi me gusta, pero no lo amo. Y él tampoco me ama.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, mientras Eren jugueteaba con la punta del taco. Armin y Mikasa se miraron entre sí, contemplando la expresión perdida del castaño. Parecía, de alguna forma, dolido por lo recién dicho, y eso los preocupaba totalmente.

Se les hacía raro que estuviera dolido por aquello.

No debía ser por su instinto omega. Todavía quedaba dos meses para su siguiente celo.

—Pasando a otro tema, Connie decidió, por fin, pedirme una cita —dijo Sasha, tratando de desviar del rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron Eren, Reiner, Jean y Armin.

Las orejas de Connie se pusieron rojas.

—¡Se supone que lo diríamos cuando fuera todo oficial! —se quejó el beta.

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

—Las cosas estaban un poco tensas, ahora el ambiente volvió a ser relajado —dijo antes de chillar porque la bolsa de papas se acabó.

Todos empezaron a protestar porque era la última bolsa de papas y Sasha se la había comida, prácticamente, sola.

Mientras todos le reclamaban a la chica, Armin solo miraba a su amigo con ojos calculadores, pensando cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y si sería algo bueno o no, considerando los difíciles tiempos que se avecinaban.

* * *

Mikasa estaba extendiendo en el suelo un lienzo, Eren pensando en el mensaje a poner allí. Mordía su labio inferior y Armin, a su lado, también pensaba.

En una hora saldrían a marchar nuevamente. El castaño le había avisado a Levi, pero no estaba seguro de si vendría.

— _Juntos resistimos, divididos caemos_ —dijo Armin.

—Me gusta.

Eren, sonriendo, se giró para encontrarse con la expresión aburrida de Levi. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban con algo desconocido.

—¡Viniste!

—Gracias por la obviedad, mocoso de mierda.

El castaño hizo un puchero, enfurruñado, mientras Levi le tomaba la barbilla para inclinarlo y darle un beso suave.

—¿Me acompañarás en la marcha?

— La verdad, quería llevarte a comer.

En realidad, Levi no quería que Eren fuera a marchar. Pero si se lo decía directamente, el omega se molestaría y, con toda probabilidad, no le dirigiría la palabra hasta que le pidiera perdón. Y muy a su pesar, Levi no gustaba de pedirle perdón a nadie, ni siquiera a su omega.

—Podría ser después —Eren se rascó la nuca, algo inseguro—. Si no quieres ir, al término de la marcha te llamo y vamos a cenar juntos —le tomó la mano, sonriendo nerviosamente—. Como lo prefieras tú.

Los ojos del castaño brillaban con expectación.

Sus amigos analizaban la escena en silencio, aunque sintiendo escalofríos por ver a Eren tan ilusionado con Levi.

—Te acompañaré —contestó el azabache luego de suspirar—, pero solo para que no acabes en la cárcel como la última vez.

El chico asintió, tratando de no mostrar toda su alegría. Estaba feliz de que Levi fuera a las reuniones y ahora lo acompañara a marchar, demostrando que estaba _realmente_ interesado en todo lo que significaba él y su movimiento. Además, así también le demostraba a Armin y Mikasa –que parecían ponerse de acuerdo para criticar a Levi y decirle que abriera los ojos– que su pareja era alguien confiable y que no le haría daño.

—¿Pintas tú, Eren? —le preguntó Armin tendiéndole la brocha.

—Si llegas a ensuciarte, no saldré contigo —le advirtió el alfa.

—Gruñón —masculló Eren tomando la brocha y poniéndose de rodillas para escribir el mensaje.

Mientras lo hacía, Mikasa le ayudaba con el dibujo de un puño levantado que iría al final y Armin iba a buscar a Jean y Marco para ayudar a llevar el lienzo. Levi contemplaba en silencio lo que hacían, pensando en la reacción de Erwin y Hanji al verlo allí. Su amigo le daría un sermón mientras la castaña reía desquiciadamente, diciendo alguna tontería como siempre. Y si llegaba a enterarse Kenny o Zackly… no quería pensar en ello.

Eren terminó de pintar y se puso de pie. Le dijo a Levi que lo acompañara a limpiarse los dedos –llenos de pintura negra–, y Eren comenzó a parlotearle que podrían invitar a Hanji, Erwin, Isabel y Farlan a comer un día, una cita en parejas, porque hace tiempo no los veía. Levi se limitaba a decirle que podían ir a comer solo con Erwin y Farlan porque Hanji e Isabel eran un dolor en el culo, y Eren le regañaba -entre risas- por cómo se refería a las omegas.

—Hola, Eren.

El aludido se giró hacia la persona que le hablaba. Levi observó a Nanaba con el ceño fruncido. Cada vez que veía a esa mujer, recordaba la escena del beso que tuvo con Eren y ardía en celos.

—Oh, hola Nanaba.

—¿Cómo has estado? —la rubia le sonrió tiernamente, y el corazón del castaño se encogió por el dolor. La sonrisa de Nanaba le recordaba a la de su madre.

—Bien, ya sabes, disfrutando de mis vacaciones —Eren elevó sus hombros, expectante y tratando de ocultar la pequeña punzada de dolor.

—Aprovéchalas, luego te quejarás cuando estés en la universidad —el castaño solo asintió en silencio—. Eren, ¿te parece si vuelves a ir adelante? —Nanaba ahora solo sonrió ampliamente—. La otra vez, fue todo un éxito.

 _Éxito una mierda, lo besaste frente a todos, maldita bastarda,_ quiso escupirle Levi al recordar el beso televisado en todos los canales del país.

—Ah —Eren desvió la vista—. Lo siento, Nanaba, pero esta vez prefiero ir… entremedio. Quizás la próxima vez sí.

—Oh —la mujer lució un poco molesta, aunque trató de disimularlo—. Está bien. Partiremos en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Nanaba se marchó sin decir nada más dejándolos en silencio. Aunque Levi quiso mostrarle un signo grosero con petulancia.

—Creo que heriste sus sentimientos —comentó Levi—. ¿Por qué no quisiste ir delante?

—Por ti —el azabache enarcó una ceja—. Quiero que veas el movimiento… ya no como algo político, sino como una expresión social. Lo que no muestran en televisión. Además, quiero presentarte a alguien. Ah, y también… no quiero que salgas televisado.

—¿Temes que alguien se enamore de mí?

—Temo que Zackly llegue a verte ahí.

Lo dijo con tanta seriedad que lo conmovió un poco, pero no se lo diría. Trató de permanecer con su expresión indiferente.

Eren le tomó la mano, sonriendo con suavidad, y comenzó a caminar entre todas las personas que terminaban de hacer sus carteles o levantaban los lienzos. Lo llevó hasta el final de la bodega, y abrió la puerta trasera, revelando un patio enorme donde habían más personas riendo y conversando entre sí.

—Boris, ¡qué no se te caiga el acordeón! ¡Costó una fortuna! —gritaba un chico en el centro.

Eren lo estaba guiando allí.

Levi se percató de que la mayoría de personas que iban allí eran omegas. Y que algunos se estaban echando maquillaje al rostro, pintándose como payasos, mientras un grupo de omegas llevaban faldas largas y se decoraban los ojos exóticamente.

En el centro, elevaron a un chico con zancos. Tenía el cabello plateado y ojos marrones, y en sus manos portaba un acordeón.

—No te preocupes, Nicholas —contestó el chico omega desde arriba—. ¡Hemos practicado esto por meses! ¡No puede salir mal!

Sus ojos estaban posados en un chico de cabello un poco largo y pelinegro, ojos azules, moreno y de expresión divertida. En su espalda cargaba un estuche de violín.

—Un montón de cosas pueden salir mal —dijo en voz baja el omega de cabello negro, para luego girarse.

Observó a Eren con sorpresa.

Y una sonrisa alegre iluminó su rostro.

—¡Eren Jaeger! ¡Ya era hora de que te pasaras por aquí! —saludó animadamente el chico antes de ir hacia el castaño.

Ante la atónita mirada de Levi, Nicholas abrazó a su omega, logrando que sus manos se soltaran, y por el impulso del abrazo ambos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Nicholas! —protestó Eren sonriendo antes de que el omega pelinegro comenzara a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Me has dejado abandonado, maldito bastardo!

—¡Nicholas Colton, suelta a tu exnovio o tu novio actual te pisará con los zancos! —gritó Boris riéndose.

Levi soltó un ruido incrédulo.

¿Eren y ese omega…?

¿Dos omegas…?

¿Exnovio?

 _¿Qué?_

Levi, simplemente, no podía con tanto.

El omega que abrazaba a su pareja reparó en el alfa.

—¡Eren Jaeger, no me habías dicho que tienes pareja! —se quejó Nicholas poniéndose de pie y ayudando al castaño a levantarse.

—Mhm —Eren mordió su labio inferior antes de mirar al alfa—. ¡Te lo puedo explicar, Levi!

—Espera un poco —ignorando la furiosa mirada que Levi le dirigía, Nicholas se acercó al castaño para olfatear su cuello—. ¡No estás marcado, Eren!

—Es una larga historia —trató de explicar el aludido.

—Oh, sí, vas a tener que explicarme _todo_ —gruñó Levi fulminando con los ojos al omega pelinegro.

—Vale, vale, me alejo, lo entendí —pacíficamente, Nicholas retrocedió, volviendo su atención al chico en los zancos—. ¿Nos vas a acompañar, Eren?

—Bueno…

—Tú y yo, mocoso —le espetó Levi tomando su mano fuertemente—, vamos a tener una conversación seria. Ahora.

Antes de que Eren pudiera decir algo, y frente a la analítica mirada de Nicholas, arrastró al castaño por entre la gente hasta llevarlo a una esquina vacía. Un lugar más o menos apartado de los oídos de los demás.

—Explícalo todo. Y si te guardas algo, lo sabré y me molestaré más de lo que ya estoy, Eren —los ojos de Levi, rabiosos, lo hicieron encogerse.

—Levi, no fue nada importante —gimoteó el castaño—. Te lo juro. No exageres, por favor —el chico le tomó la mano, pero el azabache gruñó en advertencia—. Nicholas y yo salimos un tiempo, ¿vale? A escondidas. Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía quince y el veinte, y nos gustamos, coincidimos en el grupo y nos veíamos seguido. Solo eso.

—Son dos omegas, Eren. Está prohibido.

Los ojos suplicantes del castaño cambiaron. Parecían, al principio, un poco incrédulos, para luego lucir molestos e irritados.

—Prohibido —repitió amargamente—. ¿Por qué está prohibido? ¿Y si sienten amor? ¿Deben resignarse a olvidar aquel amor y estar con otra persona que quizás no lo quiera solo porque esta sociedad de mierda lo impone? Nicholas y yo nos queríamos, Levi. Si no hubiera sido por la falta de tiempo y pérdida de interés que sufrimos, habría seguido con él. Y no me hubiera importado que tú fueras mi destinado, porque él y yo–

Se quedó callado cuando Levi golpeó la pared, asustándolo. La expresión de Levi estaba oscurecida por la cólera, el odio, y por debajo… el dolor.

—No te atrevas a decirlo —la voz del azabache cargaba con un montón de sentimientos negativos y que estremecían a Eren—. Nos pertenecemos, Eren. Tú y yo. Tarde o temprano nos habríamos querido. Así que no te atrevas a decir aquella mierda.

Eren desvió la vista, y sonrió tristemente.

—Te equivocas en algo, Levi —murmuró el omega—. No nos pertenecemos. No te pertenezco. Soy libre de elegir a quien quiera, incluso si no es mi destinado. Lo siento… pero es la verdad.

Levi se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose vacío ante las palabras que el castaño le dirigió. No había dolor, no había molestia… Solo un vacío que lo hacía sentir mil veces peor. Como cuando su madre murió.

Su mano tembló, en anticipo.

—No te pertenezco —prosiguió Eren antes de abrazar a Levi—. No lo hago, pero sigues siendo mi alfa. Y tienes razón con eso de que tarde o temprano te habría querido. Te quiero, Levi. Pero por favor, no digas que soy tuyo.

Con un gruñido bajo, el azabache apoyó al castaño en la pared antes de besarlo ferozmente. El chico le devolvió el beso, gimoteando en voz baja, y dejando que Levi lo elevara, rodeando la cintura del alfa con sus piernas.

Levi quería morderle el cuello con posesión. El deseo de marcarlo y de hacerlo suyo para que todos lo supieran, aumentó con las palabras que le dijo el omega. Queriendo demostrarle que se equivocaba, que él era suyo y de nadie más.

—Estamos en un lugar público, Levi —murmuró Eren al sentir al alfa frotándose contra él.

—No me importa —susurró Levi, sintiendo la erección del omega—. Te necesito, ahora.

Eren se quedó en silencio, comprendiendo lo que _realmente_ quiso decir su pareja. Lo había herido con sus palabras, le había hecho daño sin quererlo, y Levi le estaba rogando –a su manera– que por favor sanara ese pequeño golpe invisible al ojo humano, pero que estaba ahí y dolía.

A Levi le había dolido, pero a él igual le dolió decir eso.

—¿Tienes un condón? —masculló Eren echando su cuello hacia atrás, dejando que Levi lamiera esa zona sin problemas.

Por un momento, el alfa pensó en negarse a ponerse protección. A decirle a Eren que quería anudar en su interior, llenarlo con su semilla, para demostrarle que le pertenecía, para marcarlo y hacerle saber que su deber era estar con él y con nadie más.

Pero entonces pensó en la mirada llena de odio que Eren le dirigiría todos los días, y se estremeció por dentro.

—Me correré fuera —gruñó Levi desabrochando, con prisa, los pantalones del omega.

Sin embargo, el castaño se retorció.

—No. Ya lo discutimos, Levi. Sin condón no me abriré de piernas —soltó Eren serio.

Levi apretó su agarre en la cintura del omega, apoyando su frente contra el pecho del chico, sintiéndose tenso e impotente.

—Te _necesito_ , Eren —refunfuñó Levi, poniendo todos sus deseos en esa palabra.

Eren cerró sus ojos, acariciando la nuca rapada del azabache, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Creo que tengo un condón en el bolsillo trasero —frenéticamente, las manos del alfa buscaron hasta dar con un paquetito, y al escuchar el suspiro de alivio de Levi, Eren sonrió levemente—. Yo igual te necesito, Levi.

Esas eran todas las palabras que el azabache necesitaba para actuar. Sin dejar de besar el cuello del castaño, y luchando para sacar su miembro de sus pantalones y ponerse el condón, sabía que tenía pase libre para hacer con el chico lo que quisiera y no iba a recibir una negación de su parte.

Chupó la parte sensible del cuello de Eren, ganándose un gemido sonoro del chico.

Puso dos dedos frente a la boca del omega.

—Tengo que prepararte —murmuró Levi.

—No, no, métela así —el alfa se separó un poco, pero Eren le acarició las mejillas, acercándolo. Sus ojos estaban decididos.

—Te dolerá —el mayor arrugó el entrecejo.

—No dolerá si lo haces tú —el chico sonrió levemente—. No bromeaba cuando dije que te necesitaba, Levi. Además —Eren le dio un beso pequeño—, la marcha comenzará pronto, y Nicholas vendrá a buscarme pron–

Antes de que Eren pudiera agregar algo más, el azabache lo penetró de una estocada, logrando que el omega gimiera de dolor y placer. Levi levantó el rostro, encontrándose con la expresión ruborizada del chico.

—No me agrada él —gruñó el alfa antes de embestirlo, viendo como el rostro de Eren se contraía por el éxtasis del momento.

—No te agrada… po-orque… mhn… —Eren cerró sus ojos—, e-estás… ngh… celoso… ¡Ah! —se aferró a la espalda de Levi al sentir una mordida en su cuello.

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso? —besó al omega posesivamente, chupando su labio inferior y sacándole más gemidos—. Por favor…

Eren se rió, sus ojos brillando por el deseo y la lascivia. Le acarició la nuca a Levi, tratando de callarse cuando el azabache tocó su próstata.

El alfa lo pegó más a la pared, penetrándolo con más fuerza, ansioso de hacerlo gritar de placer.

El castaño olisqueó el cuello de su pareja, y frunció el ceño al percibir un olor suave y conocido.

Abrió sus ojos, mirando hacia frente.

En ese momento, Nicholas bajó la cámara fotográfica que sostenía en sus manos, una sonrisa burlona extendiéndose en su rostro.

Eren lo fulminó con la mirada.

Nicholas llevó un dedo a sus labios, guiñándole el ojo, y levantó la cámara, sacándole otra foto en el momento justo en que Eren gimoteó por el placer.

Eren quería matarlo. Se limitó a decir _pervertido_ solo moviendo los labios. Su amigo pareció entenderle bien, porque asintió con mofa, y sacó otra foto.

Levi estaba tan perdido en el placer que no sintió al espía y el castaño estaba aliviado de eso. De seguro, el alfa pegaría el grito al cielo si veía que le estaban sacando fotos teniendo sexo.

Tan silenciosamente como había llegado, Nicholas se marchó sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente.

Cinco minutos después, Eren se corrió seguido de Levi.

—Te quiero —susurró el castaño besando a Levi—. Te quiero.

El azabache solo contestó devolviéndole el beso.

Se quedaron quietos, el alfa todavía en su interior, el omega tratando de recuperarse de las emociones que experimentó, y gimió cuando su pareja lo dejó vacío.

A Levi le encantaba ese gemido. Sonaba como un reclamo por dejarlo sin nada en su interior.

—Será la única vez que te dejaré hacerme esto en público —se quejó Eren mientras se subía los pantalones.

—Te gustó —le contestó Levi sonriendo, sacándose el condón y echándolo al basurero—, así que no lo niegues. En el fondo, eres un pervertido.

El omega enrojeció, desviando la vista, y tartamudeando algo incomprensible para el azabache.

Cuando parecieron arreglarse lo suficiente, Levi se vio arrastrado otra vez hacia donde estaban los omegas, ya la mayoría listos para salir.

Antes de acercarse a Nicholas, Levi tomó el cuello del castaño, empujándolo hacia abajo y besándolo posesivamente. Aquella acción hizo que una duda le asaltara.

—Eren.

—¿Sí? —el omega lucía risueño a causa del beso.

—Me dijiste que Nanaba fue tu primer beso. Entonces, ¿tú y Nicholas…?

—Oh —Eren ladeó la cabeza, mirando al chico pelinegro, que en ese momento besaba a Boris, ahora en el suelo, sonriendo—. Levi, algunas relaciones van más allá de lo hormonal y lo sexual. Nicholas y yo teníamos una relación más bien… intelectual, diría yo. Salimos, conversábamos y de vez en cuando nos abrazábamos. Pero eso era suficiente para nosotros.

Una pequeña sensación de alivio se instauró en el pecho de Levi. Saber que Eren no le había mentido –y que, aparte, no había besado a ninguna otra persona por gusto– le hacía sentir mejor y calmado.

—Vamos, entonces —dijo ya más relajado.

Cuando se acercaron a los músicos, Nicholas y Boris hicieron gestos pervertidos, logrando que Eren se ruborizara una vez más, pero no dijeron otra cosa, y, tímidamente, el castaño le tomó la mano a Nicholas con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Voy a acompañarlos —comentó antes de darle un apretón.

—Si te animas a tocar algo, me avisas —fue lo único que dijo Nicholas antes de subir a sus zancos, seguido de Boris.

Levi miró interrogativamente a su omega.

—Nicholas viene de una familia de músicos —explicó Eren—. Su abuela era una alfa música, y le enseñó a tocar. Sus papás son betas, así que no le inculcaron mucho de cómo… debía comportarse en la sociedad. Además, según lo que me contaba, su abuela siempre le decía que quería que tocara porque un omega que toca un instrumento es una de las cosas más hermosas de la vida.

El alfa asintió, comprendiendo y dándole un poco la razón: eran pocos los alfas que tocaban algún instrumento musical, debido a que solían ser bruscos con ellos. Los omegas, en cambio… eran seres delicados, finos, dulces y tiernos. Los instrumentos parecieron ser creados para que ellos los tocaran.

—Nic toca el piano, la flauta, el violín, la mandolina, la guitarra, el acordeón, la guitarra y el teclado —Eren se encogió de hombros—. Me enseñó a tocar algunas canciones con la mandolina cuando salíamos. La mayoría de sus instrumentos son heredados, pero algunos logró comprarlos trabajando duramente. Son su vida. Eso, y Boris. Llevan saliendo un año y medio.

Levi miró a los nombrados, sintiendo entonces que no debía preocuparse de la relación que Eren mantenía con Nicholas. Era cosa de mirar la forma en que los dos omegas se observaban: como si el otro fuera su mundo entero.

¿Cómo podían mirarse de esa manera siendo antinatural?

Se tragó sus palabras. No quería hacer enojar a Eren.

—Muy bien, chicos —dijo Nicholas en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos, unos pocos músicos más subiendo a los zancos—. Ya saben, cómo siempre. Tambores adelante, las chicas luego, payasos después, y nosotros al final. La palabra en caso de emergencia, como siempre, es _Titán_.

—Boris, dame tu TITÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN —gritó alguien desde atrás, haciendo que la pareja se ruborizara fuertemente y muchos se rieran.

—Nic y Boris fueron escuchados teniendo… sexo en el mismo lugar donde lo hicimos nosotros —murmuró Eren con una sonrisa contenida—. Desde entonces, la palabra en caso de emergencia es esa.

—¿Y emergencia por qué? Se supone que su marcha es _pacífica_ , ¿no?

—A veces la policía suele intervenir y… bueno, el infierno se desata.

Levi no quería saber a qué se refería con eso.

—Marchando, malditos bastardos degenerados —gritó Nicholas todavía ruborizado.

En la calle, las personas que estaban trabajando en la bodega ya salieron, y al ver llegar el espectáculo, aplaudieron y silbaron. Entre toda esa multitud, aparecieron Mikasa, Sasha y Armin, Jean, Marco y Connie cargaban el lienzo que hicieron, y empezaron a parlotear animadamente hasta que escucharon el sonido de los tambores sonando, y la gente comenzó a avanzar.

—¿Hasta dónde pretenden llegar? —le preguntó Levi, atrayendo al castaño y abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Tengo entendido que ahora esperan llegar el Congreso —contestó Eren, sonriendo mientras Levi le besaba la mejilla—. Nanaba dará su discurso allí.

—¡ _L'Arrivée sur_ _I'île,_ Boris, y luego _Les Jour D'avant_! —gritó Nicholas sonriendo, acomodándose el violín.

—Son canciones compuestas por alguien del antiguo mundo. Ya sabes, muchas de estas composiciones las eliminaron por ser demasiado… alegres, diría yo —Eren se encogió de hombros antes de que el violín de Nicholas comenzara a sonar.

Levi le tuvo que dar la razón a Eren: un omega tocando un instrumento musical era, simplemente, algo demasiado hermoso. El azabache no sabía cómo era posible que el omega pelinegro pudiera caminar con zancos, los ojos cerrados y tocando el violín sin ningún problema, pero los omegas siempre se habían caracterizado por ser ágiles con respecto a movimientos que ninguna otra persona podría hacer con facilidad, estilizados y flexibles, pudiendo hacer varias cosas a la vez. Para Nicholas, aquello debía ser pan comido.

Los tambores, si bien iban a un ritmo distinto al del violín y la mandolina que una chica tocaba detrás, se complementaban de una manera extraña. Muchos omegas comenzaron a reír y bailar, los que estaban vestidos de payasos inflaron algunos globos, empujándose entre sí, para luego acercarse a las veredas y regalarlos a los niños, dándoles a los padres unos folletos o flores de papel.

Algunos padres alejaban a sus niños, otros ignoraban a los chicos, pero unos pocos… recibían los papeles con sonrisas amables.

—Son mensajes de apoyo, cosas por el estilo —explicó Eren viendo la mirada de Levi—. Te lo dije, el movimiento no es solo político, sino también social. Queremos empezar cambiando la mentalidad de las personas, ¿no son ellas, después de todo, las que conforman el país?

Levi miró hacia delante, mirando los lienzos que las personas llevaban, las banderas que agitaban, cantando, riendo, bailando con la música que sonaba, todos con miradas llenas de esperanza.

—¡ _Le Fromveur_ (1) _,_ mi vida! —gritó Nicholas riendo, sin dejar de tocar.

Boris le lanzó un beso, también riendo.

Mientras seguían avanzando, sin dejar de abrazar a Eren, pensó en la felicidad que todo ese espectáculo le daba al chico. Verlo tan sonriente, conversando animadamente, le hizo pensar en que el castaño no iba a dejar el movimiento solo porque él se lo pediría, que si era necesario entregarse por completo a ese grupo, lo haría gustoso.

Una sensación amarga se instauró en su estómago.

Levi comprendió que si Eren veía que no lo apoyaba por completo, que si le empezaba a reclamar, lo abandonaría sin mirar atrás, sin siquiera pensarlo un poco.

Frunció el ceño.

Eren, sin dejar de sonreír, lo miró.

—¿Ocurre algo, Levi? —preguntó el omega confundido por la cara del alfa.

Levi quería decirle que se marchaba, que aquel lugar no era para él, pero simplemente tragó saliva.

—Estoy cansado —mintió fácilmente, el chico agachándose para escucharlo mejor por sobre el ruido.

 _¡Revolución! ¡Revolución! ¡Movimiento emancipador!_

—Mhn —Eren se recostó contra Levi, todavía preocupado—. Oye, Levi.

—¿Sí?

 _¡Si los de abajo se mueven, los de arriba tiemblan, sí señores!_

—Gracias por venir —el omega le dio un beso, con una mirada alegre—. De verdad, muchas gracias.

—No es nada.

Pero si lo era. Era mucho. Representaba mucho.

 _¡Vamos omega, hay que ponerle más empeño! Salimos a la calle nuevamente, nuestros derechos no se venden, ¡se defienden!_ (2)

Las chicas bailaban, los tambores sonaban, la música aumentaba, los payasos seguían inflando y repartiendo globos. Parecía un carnaval de alegría.

Efectivamente, era lo que no mostraban en televisión. ¿Para qué iban a mostrar toda la felicidad que esos omegas sentían? ¿Para qué iban a mostrar el lado bueno de esas protestas?

—Vamos a mi casa cuando esto termine —le susurró Levi, acercando otra vez a Eren.

Sintió al chico tensarse, pero luego de unos segundos, relajó su cuerpo.

—Sí —Eren se rió—. Sí, ¿por qué no? Nos metemos a la cama y–

—¡Titán! ¡TITÁN!

La música se detuvo bruscamente, las risas, los bailes, la entrega de flores, globos y mensajes. Todos observaron al frente, desde donde provenía el grito, con miradas incrédulas.

—¡Trajeron el camión lanza-agua y el camión de blindaje! —gritó otra persona.

El infierno se desató.

Todos comenzaron a correr de vuelta por el lugar que llegaron, queriendo huir de los claros disturbios que iban a generarse. El grupo de amigos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos y asustados, y prosiguieron a darse rápidas despedidas, prometiendo enviar un mensaje avisando que estaban bien apenas llegaran a un lugar seguro. Decidieron irse en grupos de dos, y Mikasa estuvo a punto de hacer una pataleta para irse con Eren. Solo un cabezazo del chico la hizo reaccionar, y le dijo -entre lágrimas- que la llamara cuando llegara a la casa de Levi. Eren simplemente asintió antes de darle la mano a su pareja, y separarse de todos.

Vieron que la calle fue cerrada por el otro lado, ahora todos huyendo por los callejones.

Un camión lanza-agua vino con los policías, armados hasta los dientes, que empezaron a perseguir a todo el mundo para llevarlos presos. Llevaban cascos y porras en sus manos, dispuestos a aturdir a los omegas que se negaran a ir con ellos.

Eren contempló, mudo por la sorpresa, como el camión lanzaba el chorro contra un grupo de omegas, tirándolos hacia la pared.

Se llenó de rabia, pero Levi no lo soltó en ningún momento y lo siguió arrastrando por un callejón.

—Mierda… —murmuraba el azabache.

Eren quiso reír histéricamente. Como siempre, la marcha quedaba empañada por la intervención de la policía.

Llegaron a otra calle, y Levi maldijo.

Había una barricada y salía un olor asqueroso.

Lacrimógenas(3). Habían tirado unas malditas lacrimógenas.

—¡Hijos de puta! —escupió Eren lleno de impotencia, con los ojos llorosos y la respiración entrecortada.

Levi simplemente siguió tirando de él, furioso.

Entraron en otro callejón, el olor despejándose levemente.

El castaño parecía querer volver para intervenir, para hacer algo, pero Levi tenía claro que no podía dejarlo hacer eso. Si Eren seguía llamando la atención con su actividad en el movimiento, sería uno de los primeros a quienes le inyectarían _Vorlage_. Y no iba a permitir eso, aunque tuviera que encerrarlo en una habitación para que no fuera más a las marchas.

Llegaron a otra calle, vacía, y Levi se recostó en la pared, agotado. Eren soltaba maldiciones en voz baja, pateando piedras a diestra y siniestra.

El alfa no dijo nada, tomó el abrazo de Eren y el chico se dejó arrastrar por el hombre. Quería decir tantas cosas, quería actuar para poder solucionar algo, pero como siempre, le era imposible hacer algo útil.

Levi no decía nada mientras caminaban. Eren tampoco abrió la boca.

Hasta que sintieron un olor extraño. Como de… sexo.

Escucharon un sollozo proveniente de un callejón, seguido de un gemido.

Antes de que el azabache pudiera detenerlo, Eren corrió hacia el lugar de donde venía el lloriqueo.

Entró, y vio una figura recostada en el suelo, con las ropas rasgadas, acurrucada, sus piernas desnudas manchadas con… con…

—¿Mina?

La chica gimió más fuerte.

Eren sintió como se desestabilizaba.

Con las manos temblando, se quitó la sudadera, acercándose a pasos lentos. Pudo sentir detrás suyo la presencia recién llegada de Levi, pero no se giró para decirle algo.

—Mina, soy yo… Eren —murmuró con la voz suave.

La chica, por entre sus cabellos negros y largos, enfocó su mirada en el castaño. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y al moverse levemente, Eren pudo ver su mejilla roja, su labio partido –de donde salía sangre– y una mordida en su cuello.

Olisqueó el aire, y quiso vomitar.

Había saludado a Mina en la mañana, la chica tan sonriente como siempre. Había tenido un ligero olor a rosas –de su perfume, con toda probabilidad– y olía a omega sin marcar.

Ahora traía encima un olor totalmente distinto. Un olor a alfa. Olor a omega marcado.

—Yo… yo n-no… que-ería… —sollozó Mina cuando Eren la cubrió con la sudadera—. Le… le ro-ogué… que… no… —el chico la tomó en brazos, y Mina se aferró a su playera, llorando a gritos—. ¡Era… era un… maldi-ito… policía…!

Eren se giró, tratando de contener las lágrimas, y encontrándose con la mirada impasible de Levi.

—La llevaré dónde papá —dijo con la voz temblando—. Le pediré que… que la examine.

—Te acompaño —se limitó a decir Levi, todavía sin demostrar nada, pero sintiéndose enfermo por dentro.

Pensó en qué habría pasado si hubiera decidido no acompañar a Eren a la marcha. Pensó en lo que pasaría si los policías hubieran salido tras Eren por estar en ese lugar. Pensó en que habría pasado si no hubiera sido Mina, sino Eren, la persona a la que habrían violado.

Tragó saliva, su boca repentinamente seca.

Llegaron al apartamento donde vivía Grisha con Eren. El guardia no les dijo nada, solo desviando la vista, al ver a la chica en brazos del omega, gimiendo y llorando. Eren no dijo algo, tampoco.

Levi le ayudó a abrir la puerta del departamento. El castaño la llevó inmediatamente al baño, diciéndole que se diera una ducha, que le dejaría un cambio de ropa en su habitación, y que le llevaría un somnífero para que pudiera dormir.

Mina solo asentía, llorando, y cuando se vieron a los ojos, el chico supo que su amiga estaba sintiendo asco de sí misma.

Salió del baño, mareado y respirando aceleradamente.

Levi preparaba un té en la cocina.

Eren llamó a su papá, preguntándole si podía revisarla apenas llegara a casa. Luego llamó a sus amigos, diciéndoles que estaba bien, en casa, y procedió a contarles toda la situación. Quisieron ir a verlo, pero les dijo que sería mejor no hacerlo: al ver las noticias que emitían en la televisión, se dieron cuenta que los conflictos –barricadas, lacrimógenas, carros lanza-agua– todavía no acababan, y salir era peligroso.

Al cortar la llamada, le llevó un té a Mina, con los somníferos. La chica ya se había vestido, y lucía más calmada. Bueno, lo más calmada que podía lucir en esa situación.

La chica habló mientras tomaba el té.

Dijo que estaba en las primeras filas de la marcha, y que los policías los estaban esperando en el edificio del Congreso. Que había comenzado cuando, tanto una pareja de alfas como de omegas, se besaron frente a todos. Que el camión lanza-aguas intervino rápidamente, desatando el caos y el pánico. Fuerzas Especiales apareció por las esquinas, y todos comenzaron a dispersarse; ella había corrido por entre los callejones, sabiendo que un tipo la perseguía, y se metió en el callejón pensando que lo había perdido.

Eren comprendió que el policía tuvo que haberla fijado como su pareja, entonces, y por eso no se rindió en la persecución.

Mina comenzó a llorar cuando contó que el tipo la estrelló contra la pared, diciéndole que le daría una buena lección para que aprendiera cuál era su maldito lugar. Dijo que le rompió las ropas, la obligó a hacerle sexo oral y luego la violó, anudando contra su voluntad.

El castaño la abrazó, sollozando junto a ella.

La abrazó hasta que quedó dormida.

Eren salió a paso tambaleante de la habitación, y Levi lo esperaba fuera. Al verlo, las náuseas lo atacaron y corrió a vomitar al baño.

Levi no lo siguió.

Se lo encontró después, en el comedor, viendo las noticias. Los disturbios seguían. Eren, rabioso, tomó un vaso y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

—Maldita sea —escupió, sintiendo cómo la rabia lo invadía.

—Tranquilízate, mocoso de mierda —murmuró Levi sin acercarse.

—¿Qué me tranquilice? Debes estar de broma.

Prosiguió un silencio tenso, ninguno de los dos se miró.

—Si tanto te preocupa, deberías ir a la estación de policías y–

—Mierda, Levi, no creí que fueras tan ciego —Eren lo miró ferozmente—. Tienes bien claro que la policía no hará nada. A lo mucho, mirarán a Mina con una sonrisa y dirán que si la violaron, fue porque andaba provocándolos, y que, en el fondo, le gustó —Eren desvió la vista—. Siempre dicen lo mismo.

—No la agarres conmigo.

Volvieron a mirarse, ambos con los ojos estrechos, echando chispas.

—¿Eres capaz de hacer justicia por Mina? —murmuró Eren levantando su barbilla.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Levi lo miró fríamente.

—¿Serías capaz de buscar al hijo de puta que le hizo esto, y hacer, por lo menos, que lo despidan? —el castaño ladeó la cabeza.

—No me pidas esa mierda —la voz del alfa era dura—. Deja, por una vez, de pedirme cosas.

Eren retrocedió, su rostro haciendo una mueca extraña de dolor.

—Me haces sonar como un aprovechado.

—¿Y no lo eres?

Eren enmudeció.

Levi se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que dijo.

Pero las palabras de perdón no salieron de su boca. Su instinto alfa le estaba diciendo que no tenía por qué pedirle perdón por decir lo que pensaba. Le decía que no debía disculparse, porque era superior al omega.

—¿Y si hubiera sido yo? —soltó Eren con la voz tranquila—. Si me hubieran violado a mí, ¿habrías buscado a los culpables?

—Por supuesto que sí. Los habría matado con mis propias manos.

—¿Y por mi amiga no haces nada?

—Ella no me importa.

Otro silencio, tenso, frío, estremecedor. Eren apretaba sus manos en puños mientras Levi respiraba para tratar de controlarse.

—¿Y no te importa por qué…?

Levi levantó la barbilla. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir iba a hacer que Eren explotara, pero estaba cansado y aburrido de callar lo que pensaba.

—Porque es una omega. Esto es normal, ocurre todos los días.

Eren se puso rígido, apretando su mandíbula.

—Yo igual soy un omega —dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible.

—Es distinto —Levi estrechó sus ojos—. Eres _mi_ omega. Me perteneces, y no voy a dejar que nadie te toque porque eres mío.

Un golpe bajo.

Eren retrocedió, apoyándose en la mesa. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por el shock, y sus manos temblaban. Levi dio un paso, con la intención de abrazarlo, pero entonces la expresión del castaño se deformó por la ira.

—¡No te pertenezco, Levi, ¿me oyes?! ¡No soy tuyo! —gritó con dureza—. ¿No me has estado escuchando todo este día? ¡¿Acaso no has visto por lo que luchamos cada maldito día de nuestras vidas?!

Levi no planeaba levantarle la voz, pero si Eren era capaz de gritarle, ¿por qué él no? ¿Acaso no era él la persona que mandaba en esa estúpida relación?

—¡Carajo, Eren, es una lucha sin fin! ¡Me dices ciego a mí, pero tú pareces serlo realmente! —Levi dio un par de pasos, y a pesar de ser más bajo, la autoridad con la que hablaba era todo lo que necesitaba para intimidar al omega—. ¡¿Realmente piensas que tus protestas ilógicas lograrán algo?! ¡¿De verdad crees que esta pelea sin sentido que ustedes, omegas, están dando, podrá resultar?! ¡Los omegas nacieron para complacer a los alfas, es la ley de la naturaleza, y siempre van a estar por debajo de nosotros! ¡Si no fuera por su estúpida capacidad de concebir crías, no serían más que unas putas! ¡Así que no pienses que–!

Enmudeció cuando Eren le dio una bofetada.

Su mejilla ardió debido al golpe.

Eren tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, junto con una mirada de odio.

—Terminamos. Definitivamente —soltó el castaño.

La cólera llenó a Levi. Empujó al chico contra la pared, sosteniendo la muñeca con la que lo golpeó.

—No te atrevas a volver a golpearme —escupió Levi, su voz con un tono grave—. Eres un puto omega, y si vuelves a pegarme, haré que te arrepientas para siempre, ¿me escuchas, pedazo de mierda? —Eren apretó sus labios, todavía con la ira en sus ojos, pero sin decir nada—. Y yo decido cuando terminamos, Eren. No tú. Solo yo, ¿lo tienes claro?

—¡Terminamos! —el chico, a pesar de ser inferior en fuerza, se retorció queriendo quitárselo de encima—. ¡Si me tocas aunque sea con un maldito dedo, te mataré, Levi! ¡Te mataré aunque tenga que matarme a mí! —lo empujó, logrando alejarlo—. ¡Terminamos, ¿está claro?! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! ¡Márchate ahora!

—Volverás de rodillas por mí —soltó Levi tomando su abrigo y caminando hasta la puerta.

—¡Prefiero morir a volver contigo, bastardo de mierda!

Sin otra palabra más, Levi salió del departamento, y cuando la puerta se cerró, Eren lanzó otro vaso contra ella.

Respirando aceleradamente, con todo lo que acababa de pasar, miró la muñeca que Levi agarró con fuerza. Tenía un leve tono rojizo por donde había sido apretada.

Maldijo en voz baja, lanzando otro vaso contra la pared.

Sin preocuparse del desorden, fue a su habitación. Mina estaba acostada bajo las sábanas cuando se sentó a orillas de la cama.

Se quedó en silencio, pensando en todos los gritos que soltaron. No se arrepentía de ninguno, y sabía que Levi tampoco lo hacía.

Un dolor sordo se instauró en su pecho.

—Somos la escoria de la sociedad, ¿no es así? —susurró Mina con la voz quebrada.

Eren, sin decir nada, se recostó a su lado. La chica se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

—Escoria o no, haré que todos paguen por lo que te hicieron. Por lo que nos hacen —contestó el castaño.

Mina simplemente asintió, cerrando sus ojos.

—Haré que cada uno de ellos pague por hacer de nuestras vidas miserables —murmuró Eren mirando el techo, sabiendo que Mina ya no lo escuchaba, pero importándole poco.

Y, aunque estuviera solo contra el mundo, iba a cumplir su promesa. Cada alfa pagaría por todo lo que estaba pasando, y no le importaba que en esa lista estuviera Levi. Él igual iba a pagarlo. Todos lo harían.

Todos lo iban a pagar caro.

* * *

 _(1) Las canciones mencionadas son del compositor Yann Tiersen. Me ayudaron un montón para imaginarme varias escenas del capítulo y que pondré más adelante. Si por algún motivo gustan de buscar más canciones de él, también me ayudaron J'y suis jamais allé, A quai, La fenêtre, La valse des monstres y Soir de fête._

 _(2) Todos esos cánticos son utilizados en marchas chilenas, claramente los adapte para la situación xD_

 _(3) No sé si en sus respectivos países las utilizarán, pero el gas lacrimógeno suele ser lanzado ya a finales de todas las marchas cuando se generan los desórdenes. En los últimos años, debido a las marchas de educación y contra las políticas del gobierno, ya es normal ir preparado para enfrentar las lacrimógenas con bicarbonato y limón. No es letal, pero si tóxico, y suele causar lagrimeo en los ojos, irritación en la piel, ojos y nariz, y huele asquerosamente mal. Lo sé por experiencia propia :v_

* * *

 _Plz, no me maten D: Yo las amo tanto, así que no me maldigan ni amenacen con asesinarme :c Les juro que todo se arreglará pronto, todo es necesario, se los prometo por el niño dios :'c_

 _Superamos los 100 comentarios y seguidores, asdfghjklñ, muchas gracias, me hicieron tan feliz *corazón corazón corazón* Les prometo darles felicidad momentánea, ya verán :3_

 _Un especial agradecimiento a_

 _ **Guest (1)** : cuando mi bebé se entere no habrá una pelea, habrá una bomba atómica (?) Así que desde ya te digo :v_

 _ **Shub-Niggurath98** : ay, esa escena me fluyó desde el interior, me dio penita :( ¿De verdad te parecen cortos? ASDFGHJKLÑ ay, yo pensaba que eran demasiado largos xD Prometo entonces ponerle más palabras, a veces me contengo porque suele suceder que se quejan de los capítulos largos, pero por ti no lo haré más (?) :3 Y bueno, el distanciamiento entre estos dos es y será inevitable de a poco, acá ya les di una probada :D Muchas gracias a ti por seguir la historia, de verdad._

 _ **Dafne10** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA, señora Dafne, es usted diabólica xD Lamento si te rompí el kokoro aquí :c_

 _ **kotoko-noda** : ¡Gracias por el review, linda! Y tienes razón con eso de que todo apenas comienza (?) :D Así que ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, de verdad, ¡y sigue con esas ganas, todo se pondrá peor! _

_**Monse-Uchiha** : tienes razón con eso del punto de vista, Levi prefiere no decirle porque sabe que contarle a Eren es sacar a su bestia sedienta de venganza que guarda muy adentro :c pero igual, la verdad es mejor que una mentira :((( Y sí, el "te amo" no vendrá fácilmente, tendrán que ganárselo a base de mucho sudor :3 ¡Saludos, preciosa!_

 _ **Charly Land** : cumplí mi objetivo, entonces: romperles el corazón (?) xD Okno, pero si lo hice, significa que estas muy enganchada y eso es bueno para mí :D Y si lloras más adelante, avísame para enviarte chocolatitos :c Muchísimas gracias por el review, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Olivia Ainsworth**_ _: no te preocupes por el vocabulario, utilizo uno parecido adfgjklñ ¡Yo igual reacciono de esa manera con muchos fics, es inevitable! Ay, estás haciendo que me ruborice con tus palabras, de verdad, soy muy mala recibiendo cumplidos xD ¡Escribe todos los aspectos si quieres, me encantaría leerlos! xDDD Muchos saludos y abrazos, de una vecina chilena *corazones*_

 _ **Ola-chan** : señorita Ola-chan, es usted malvada, y eso me encanta xD Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, de verdad y todo corazón, quise mostrar que, a pesar de que Levi quiera a su manera a Eren, se siente bastante incómodo en cuanto a muchos de sus pensamientos por el tema de que es algo normal lo que viven, día a día, y ve el movimiento como un juego de niños encaprichados que en sí nunca va a resultar. ¿Está equivocado? Sí y no. Sí, porque, de alguna manera, el trato que reciben los omegas ha sido opresivo y represivo, sumiéndolos a casi un estado de, como el mismo dice, ser mirados solo como criaderos. No, porque es el estado natural de las cosas. Los alfas serán siempre los líderes, los más aptos para dirigir por sus capacidades, por las habilidades que tienen, y su naturaleza y raza, como tu mismo dijiste, los acondiciona de esa forma. ¿Habrá rebeliones, "revoluciones"? Por supuesto que sí, lo he pensando de esa forma, pero ¿qué los omegas ganen? Sería dar un spoiler, por lo que no contestaré la pregunta, pero solo diré que, al igual que tú, sería un sueño demasiado dorado e incluso utópico. Ahora, responderé tus preguntas xD 1. Mikasa se ve con el derecho de meterse en dicha relación porque ve el peligro que correría Eren en caso de sufrir una desilusión amorosa si las cosas con Levi no resultan. A pesar de ser una beta, ama a Eren como su hermano, y no quiere verlo sufrir, por lo que prefiere intervenir -aunque ganándose el odio de Levi y regaños de Eren por hacerlo- a quedarse viendo como una simple espectadora todo lo que pasa. 2. Primero, agradezco que digas que te gustó como los caractericé, de verdad, me anima bastante asdfghjklñ y segundo, ¿quieres una escena GrishaxEren? Okno, ay, me lo estoy imaginando y me río como enferma xD Pero respondiendo, sí, se podría dar que, si las feromonas que el omega suelta son muy potentes -y más en su estado de celo-, atraería a un alfa marcado viudo. Eso sí, Grisha no se sintió atraído hacia Eren en el celo narrado por el hecho de que Carla estaba viva, es decir, su instinto le demanda estar solo con su pareja marcada si ella sigue viva. ¡Yo igual odio escribir en celular, es tan complicado! Y pregunta n°3: veremos más del señor vibrador próximamente, ¡sigue vivo y ansioso! Okno xD Y carajo, me quedó larga la respuesta, pero espero que te haya dejado claro algunas dudas. ¡Cualquier cosa, no tengas miedo de preguntar, trataré de contestar lo más claro posible! Y por favor, Ola-chan, actualiza **Amor de Perro** y **¿Me Recuerdas?** , te amaría más de lo que ya lo hago :3 ¡Saludos!_

 ** _Kokoa Kirkland_** _: una dulce mentira es siempre peor que una amarga verdad :'c Y sabremos más de la droga en un par de capítulos, ¡gracias por el review, saludos!_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : hasta acá se escuchó el crack de tu corazón xD odio a mi bebé teniendo miedo, es que me da cosita :cccc No salió el sol en el capítulo, bueno, al principio sí, pero luego no :'v ¡Saludos, linda!_

 _ **Akire** : ¿no es, después de todo, el temor a perder el control lo que mueve a muchos? Los alfas temen que los omegas se comiencen a resistir a ellos, y es la única solución que pueden encontrar para ellos. Siempre una población sumisa y callada será más fácil de manejar, y eso es lo que ellos quieren. Ay, staph, haces que me ponga roja asdfghjklñ trato de poner siempre un poco de mis sentimientos cuando escribo, normalmente en los momentos en los que estoy triste o con rabia las palabras me fluyen con más facilidad. Muchas gracias por el review, ¡nos vemos!_

 _ **miu39** : Levi solo quiere proteger, a su manera, a la persona que quiere :c Pero ¿por qué tiene la culpa? Zackly no sabía que era la madre de Eren hasta más adelante, simplemente no se detuvo porque era una omega :( Saludos :3_

 _ **Scc Ccu** : todos odian a Zackly xD Es que no es fic de Shingeki si Carla no muere (?) xD ¡Me encanta causar emociones, significa que están enganchadas, y eso lo amo! ¡Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, preciosa!_

 _ **Yaritza9** : solo digo, que habrá dolor xD_

 _ **Guest (2)** : gracias por el review, ¡espero que este cap te guste! Sobre lo otro, prefiero no decir nada xD_

 _ **YenAcker** : ¡me acordé de tu nombre por el mensaje xD! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me sacaron muchas sonrisas y me hicieron sentir avergonzada, soy un asco cuando me dicen cosas lindas xD ¡Y trataré siempre de actualizar los domingos, incluso cuando veo que tendré una semana complicada con estudios, adelanto capítulos para no dejar colgando! :3 De todas formas, si en algún momento no llego a actualizar los domingos, sería al día siguiente, trataré no dejar pasar muchos días, sé lo que se siente esperar y esperar :c Así que... ¿te gusta sufrir? Me encanta eso ¬u¬ Y no lo dudes, se viene más y más dolor adfghjklñ xD ¡Muchos abrazos, guapa!_

 _ **Hbl** : gracias por el review, de verdad :3 ¡Y sí, más adelante veremos más de la droga, y no te preocupes, Eren se enterará y habrán lágrimas! xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Lia Primrose** : Lia, bebé, ven a llorar a mi hombro :'c Eren aunque se lo niegue y trate de luchar contra ello, sabe en el fondo que quiere y necesita a Levi, son demasiado lindos juntos, y lo que hice ahora me dolió en el kokoro, de verdad :( Y siempre al final de todas las cosas malas habrá luz, pero está muy al fondo, muuuuuy al fondo xD Okno :c ¡Gracias a ti por el review, linda! Y cuando actualizaste Y&B te amé más *corazones* ¡Un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos!_

 _ **Yoite** : descubriste mi secreto, amo el dolor y ver todo ardiendo :c Y no te preocupes, amenazar siempre sirve xD Así que prepara pronto la caja de pañuelos, ya viene más y más dolor :D Saludos :3_

 _ **Nadie** : hola, Nadie(?) xD ¡Tu amenaza surgió efecto, no quiero que una lectora se suicide! D: Pero bueno, no te preocupes, te comprendo. Me pasa igual que siempre leo dolor, dolor, y más dolor (porque esos son los fics que más suelen gustarme) y cuando hay un final con MÁS DOLOR, siempre termino llorando y maldiciendo a todo el mundo por hacerme esto :( Así que no te preocupes. ¿Habrá dolor? Oh, sí, mucho. Incluso ya tengo esas escenas escritas. Pero, ¿habrá un final feliz? Será spoiler, pero bueh: sí, lo habrá. No digo que será FELIZ FELIZ (en todas sus palabras), pero no morirá ni Eren ni Levi (y eso que lo pensé bastante), y ambos quedarán bien. ¿Juntos? De eso no diré nada :v ¡No te preocupes, no abandonaré a este bebé, ya lo vengo planeando desde hace mucho y si lo abandono, la culpa me carcomerá! xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review, de verdad, saludos y muchos abrazos!_

 _¡Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo, de verdad! Nos vemos el próximo domingo, los amo a todos~_


	10. Capítulo X

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, si por mí fuera, habría matado a más personajes queridos :3_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, posibles violaciones más adelante (?), Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

 _Y como siempre, un dulce agradecimiento a mi beta **a** **ramirezg.** Hermana, por ahora no estás despedida JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *corazón*_

* * *

—Eren, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí, Mikasa, no hay azúcar en la mesa cinco.

—Eren.

—Ya, ya, voy a la caja, no te preocu–¡AGH! ¡Mikasa! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

—No me estás escuchando.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¿Qué dije los últimos cinco minutos?

—Mnh… ¿Qué soy tu mejor amigo?

—Idiota.

El chico desvió la vista, jugueteando con la bandeja de plata. El café estaba vacío a esa hora, por lo que estaban sentados en la barra hablando de cosas triviales por un momento, aprovechando el pequeño descanso. Sin embargo, Mikasa llevaba hablando ya varios minutos y Eren apenas la había tomado en cuenta.

Debido a la cantidad de exámenes y a la desestabilización emocional por la muerte de su madre, Eren había dejado de trabajar en el café-bar de Hannes, sin embargo, aprovechando que estaba de vacaciones –y que necesitaba mantener su mente despejada de todo lo que estaba pasando– volvió al trabajo para ganar algunas monedas. No quería pedirle dinero a su padre, y ahora que su relación con Levi estaba… bueno, rota, no iba a utilizar su tarjeta a pesar de que seguía vigente.

Le extrañaba que Levi no la hubiera cancelado. Pero luego pensaba en que quizás el alfa esperaba que volviera de rodillas pidiendo su perdón, que todo se iba a arreglar si el omega se arrodillaba dando sus disculpas, y ardía en rabia.

Eren no le iba a pedir perdón. Jamás, jamás, jamás. Levi le había gritado, había dicho cosas horribles, y estuvo a punto de agredirlo. No sería quien diera el primer paso para pedir disculpas, y el alfa podía esperar sentado todo el tiempo que quisiera. Si pudo sobrevivir un mes sin la presencia de Levi, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo por más tiempo?

—Eren, te estoy hablando otra vez.

—Sí… estoy ansioso por entrar a la universidad.

Mikasa suspiró, recostándose en la barra. Desde que Eren y Levi terminaron, su amigo había estado más distraído y depresivo que nunca. Se negaba a ver películas de romance o escuchar música de amor, y se la pasaba comiendo helado o porquerías en su tiempo libre. La chica agradecía que, en ese mes, Eren y Levi no se hubieran visto en algún momento; no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amigo si veía al alfa otra vez.

Por un lado, estaba aliviada de que la relación terminara y no siguiera adelante. Por otro, le preocupaba el estado emocional de Eren. Tenía unas ojeras profundas en su rostro, lucía más cansado que nunca, y hablaba menos que antes. Sabía que era producto de la lejanía de su alfa, y le preocupaba aún más sabiendo que quedaba solo un mes para que Eren sufriera otro celo.

Tendría que pasar su celo solo, a sabiendas de que su alfa no estaría allí para sostenerlo.

—¿Has vuelto a hablar con Levi? —preguntó en voz baja la chica, sin saber si era bueno nombrar al alfa.

—¿Qué Levi?

—Eren…

—No conozco a ningún Levi.

La beta volvió a suspirar por el tono cortante que había usado Eren. Agradeció mentalmente que la barra estuviera sin la presencia de Hannes. Su jefe estaba en la cocina, conversando con el cocinero, por lo que eran las únicas personas en el lugar.

—Eren, no te hagas el idiota —le regañó Mikasa—. Cuando llamaste, contando que terminaste con Levi, pensé que volverían en una semana. Pero ha pasado un mes y…

—No voy a acercarme a él —soltó Eren molesto—. Ya te conté lo que pasó. Te hablé sobre lo que me dijo. Me trató como una basura, y no dejaré que me trate así. Si se lo permito una vez, ¿cómo sé que no lo hará de nuevo? —el chico hizo una mueca—. ¿No deberías estar feliz? Tú y Armin tenían razón después de todo. Levi solo me hizo daño. Así que solo ponte feliz de que hayamos terminado y deja el tema hasta ahí.

Mikasa pensó en su amigo rubio. Él igual estaba preocupado por toda la situación, más que nada por el hecho de que Eren no parecía estar cuidándose bien. Incluso Grisha los había llamado para que trataran de salir más con su hijo, que se lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto o en la casa donde vivió con Carla, y ellos trataban de distraerlo, sin embargo, no surgía mucho efecto.

—¿Cómo está Mina?

Lamentó preguntar por ella al ver la mirada oscura del omega.

—Me contó que el maldito alfa que la violó averiguó donde vivía y fue a visitarla. Sus papás aceptaron el compromiso, a pesar de que ella les rogó que no lo hicieran—escupió el castaño—. Les da vergüenza que su hija se niegue a su alfa. La boda será en dos meses y Mina lo único que quiere es matarse —bajó la voz un poco—. Teme estar embarazada.

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

—Anudó en su interior. Son casi de un cien por ciento.

Se sumieron en un silencio extraño y pesado, depresivo, triste. La situación omega en Sina era cada vez más crítica, además. Varios de los omegas que fueron atrapados el día de la marcha, ya fueron marcados contra su voluntad. Eren se enteró de que una pareja de omegas fueron violados, uno frente al otro, y marcados contra su voluntad, dándoles un castigo por mantener una relación prohibida.

Eren solo podía sentirse aliviado y culpable por saber que no fueron Nicholas ni Boris.

Se estaba desesperando cada vez más por todas las situaciones injustas que estaban viviendo, que no parecían tener una solución pronta. Había escuchado incluso rumores de iniciar una revuelta, revolución o golpe de estado, por parte de algunos de los omegas más extremistas del grupo. Pero Eren pensaba que esas soluciones no atacaban el real problema de fondo. En caso de que los alfas cayeran, ¿quiénes se harían cargo del poder? ¿Los betas? ¿Los omegas? Los alfas no lo iban a permitir, y el conflicto podría alargarse por años, tal vez décadas.

No negaba que los alfas eran los más habilitados para gobernar, tenían un instinto innato de liderazgo que los caracterizaba, pero, ¿realmente ellos debían tomar todo el poder y limitarse a rebajar a betas y omegas?

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza pensando en todos los conflictos que se vendrían más adelante.

La campanilla del local sonó, y los dos chicos levantaron la vista.

—Mina.

La chica levantó la mirada del suelo, y Eren sintió como la sangre le ardía de rabia.

Tenía el ojo morado.

—¿Te lo hizo ese hijo de puta? —Mikasa, silenciosamente, fue al congelador, sacando una bolsita de hielo y tendiéndosela a la chica, que le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Dijo que no debía salir de casa sin su permiso, y me encontró en el centro —murmuró Mina casi inaudiblemente—. Discutimos en medio de la calle y me golpeó. Solo atiné a salir corriendo.

No era necesario decir que nadie hizo nada.

Eren abrió la boca, pero entonces Mina le tomó la mano.

—Pero no vengo aquí por eso. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Eren? A solas, por favor —Mina lo miró con súplica muda, y Mikasa simplemente se marchó a la cocina sin decir algo más.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La chica miró el local, viendo que estaba vacío, y se sentó en una mesa alejada de la puerta. Eren la siguió.

Mina abrió la boca y Eren tan sólo la escuchó en silencio.

* * *

Los informes de ese día eran totalmente aburridos. No entendía la necesidad de Grisha por construir otro hospital en la periferia de Mitras; allí vivía la gente más pobre, ¿cómo pagarían la atención de su salud si no tenían el dinero? Frunció el ceño, fastidiado por el proyecto, y viendo que tendría que avisarle a Petra que hiciera una reunión rápida con su equipo -Auro, Erd y Gunther- para tener el diseño lo antes posible, y empezar la construcción enseguida. Sabía que Grisha lo contactó para no solo diseñar el hospital, sino también para ver si podían conversar sobre un mocoso de ojos dorados.

Apretó el lápiz que sostenía, furioso.

Tocaron la puerta, y su secretaria entró, llevando un té en su mano izquierda y un sobre en la derecha

—El té que me pidió, señor Ackerman —Petra dejó la taza en un costado del escritorio, y le tendió el sobre—. Pere me pidió que le entregara esto, son… las actividades de Eren de la última semana.

—Gracias, Petra —contestó Levi con la voz cansada, aunque con sus ojos levemente iluminados por la mención del omega. Abrió el sobre en silencio, ansioso.

Sabía que si Eren llegaba a enterarse que mandó a un detective privado a seguirle, podía dar por muerta toda relación con él. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Terminaron, y se suponía que no debían saber del otro, sin embargo, no era tan fácil proponérselo. Mierda, era un maldito, celoso, alfa posesivo que necesitaba saber en dónde se metía ese estúpido omega, así que Eren iba a tener que disculparlo si se molestaba con el hecho de que alguien lo estuvo siguiendo para mantenerlo a salvo.

Al principio, pensó que Eren lo llamaría para conversar durante la primera semana. Asumía que iban a necesitar unos días para despejarse, calmar los ánimos, y luego se juntarían para hablar las cosas, para que luego el castaño le pidiera perdón por golpearlo y gritarle. Si Eren le pedía perdón primero, él también le pediría perdón sobre haberle gritado. Pero no sería el primero en dar el paso, no señor, después de todo, tenía la razón en muchos aspectos, y no andaría detrás de ese mocoso.

Sin embargo, pasó una semana. Y luego, dos. Y el chico no se comunicaba con él. A la tercera, llamó al detective para que siguiera a ese maldito mocoso de mierda, y le hiciera saber las actividades que hacía, para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

Estaba preocupado, pero no llamaría a Eren, y el detective era la única solución posible.

Sacó las hojas, viendo el informe.

 _Lunes 4 de Julio: Eren sale a trabajar, conversa con algunos clientes, va a la casa que compartía con su madre, sale a eso de las 8 de la noche y va al departamento donde vive._

 _Martes 5 de Julio: Eren sale a trabajar, conversa con los clientes, su amigo Nicholas Colton lo va a buscar. Salen juntos, paseando por el parque, conversando y riendo. Regresa a casa cerca de las 9 de la noche._

Apretó las hojas, viendo la foto anexada. Eren y Nicholas estaban demasiado juntos para su gusto.

 _Miércoles 6 de Julio: día libre de Eren. Se queda en el departamento todo el día._

 _Jueves 7 de Julio: Eren sale a trabajar, conversa con algunos clientes, en la tarde sale con sus amigos Armin Arlet, Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt y Mikasa Ackerman. Visitan la tumba de Carla. Regresa a su departamento a eso de las 8 de la noche._

 _Viernes 8 de Julio: Eren sale a trabajar. Discute con su amiga, Mikasa Ackerman. Conversa con algunos clientes, y al terminar la jornada, regresa al departamento inmediatamente. No sale por el resto de la noche._

 _Sábados 9 de Julio: Eren sale a trabajar, conversa con algunos clientes, se arregla con su amiga Mikasa Ackerman y salen juntos el resto de la tarde con Armin Arlet, yendo al cine. Regresa a casa a las 9 de la noche._

 _Domingo 10 de Julio: Eren se queda en casa todo el día._

Observó las imágenes, soltando un suspiro.

Las actividades de Eren lucían normales, pero en las fotos… bueno, el chico se veía un tanto cansado, con ojeras, y a veces expresión ausente.

Sabía que él igual lucía de esa manera.

—¿Señor Ackerman?

Levantó la vista, observando a Petra. La beta lucía tímida y nerviosa, así que sabía que quería decirle algo importante.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Cómo está Eren?

Frunció el ceño, torciendo la boca en una mueca fastidiosa.

—Bien, por lo que veo —la chica se removió, incómoda—. ¿Es todo? Puedes retirarte —Petra tragó saliva, haciéndolo suspirar—. ¿Algo más?

—Señor… —la voz de Petra temblaba—, sabe, a veces ser el primero en pedir disculpas es más valiente que quedarse callado y dejar que el orgullo le impida hacerlo.

Levi endureció la mirada, haciendo que la beta tiritara por el terror.

—Petra —la voz del azabache era calmada—, ¿es mi idea, o te estás metiendo en mi relación? No, disculpa, esa no era la pregunta, me equivoqué. ¿Me estás diciendo que le pida perdón a un _omega_?

—No, no, disculpe señor Ackerman —se apresuró a decir Petra antes de salir corriendo de la oficina.

Levi giró en su silla, volteándose a ver por el ventanal hacia la ciudad, tratando de sacar toda la tensión que tenía encima con nulos resultados. Estaba a punto de ir a un burdel a follar con alguna prostituta para sacarse la rabia que traía en su cuerpo, sin embargo, de solo pensar en estar dentro de otra persona que no fuera Eren… bueno, sabía que su pene no iba a reaccionar con alguien a menos que fuera el omega, así que en realidad no valía la pena gastar dinero en una prostituta. No obstante, la tensión no iba a irse con tan solo su mano. Si Eren simplemente se acercara a disculparse, todo iba a estar bien, y pondría en cuatro al chico para descargar su frustración mediante el sexo.

Pero tenía claro que Eren no se acercaría a pedirle perdón. Sino, lo habría hecho hace ya bastante tiempo y se habrían ahorrado toda esa lejanía.

Admitía que le habló al castaño de una forma cruel y humillante, y que, si no hubiera sido porque Eren lo echó, de seguro lo habría golpeado sin medir las consecuencias. Aunque eso no significaba que fuera a pedirle perdón. El omega se había excedido, demasiado, sin comprender su posición dentro de ese maldito país, y si creía que él se acercaría a hablarle, estaba demasiado equivocado. Eren debía comprender que, en el orden social de Sina, no era más que un omega que debía aceptar, aunque fuera de mala gana, su lugar y comprender que los alfas estaban por sobre él, y no debía siquiera ocurrírsele levantarle la mano a alguno como hizo con Levi.

Aunque también debía admitir que, si seguía demasiado tiempo lejos de su pareja, iba a terminar pasándole la cuenta. Ya le estaba pasando la cuenta, en ese momento, y tenía claro que a Eren igual.

—¡Enaaaaaaaaano!

Maldijo en voz baja, girando en su asiento velozmente y lanzándole un lápiz a Hanji. La mujer, con habilidad, se agachó antes de que la pluma diera en su frente, y al levantarse miró a Levi con el ceño fruncido.

—Jesús, Levi, pudiste hacerme daño de verdad con eso —le regañó Hanji como una madre regañaría a su hijo.

—Qué pena que no lo haya hecho, entonces —contestó Levi bruscamente.

Hanji, sin dejar el ceño fruncido, dio un par de pasos y se sentó frente a su amigo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Has estado muy malhumorado y cruel estos días —dijo la mujer—. Cuando entré, Auro estaba tratando de calmar a Petra, que lloraba por alguna extraña razón —Levi permaneció impasible—. Levi, tu mal humor tiene que ver con Eren, ¿cierto? —el alfa no dijo nada—. ¿Por qué no solo le pides que conversen?

—Porque eso sería humillarme, y no me humillaré por ningún omega —escupió Levi furioso.

—Eren no es cualquier omega. Es _tú_ omega.

—No es _mío_. Te dije que ese mocoso de mierda odia que lo trate como si fuera mío.

Hanji suspiró, recostándose en la silla, y acomodándose los lentes.

—Una conversación no les hará daño, Levi.

—Una conversación me hará ver débil.

—Es una simple conversación, enano, no te hará ver ni más débil ni más fuerte.

—¡Basta! —Levi golpeó la mesa, pero la mujer no se inmutó—. Hanji, carajo, ¿te atreves a darme un consejo? Te recuerdo tu maldita posición, ¡no eres más que una omega! ¡Así que no te atrevas a–!

—Levi, si vuelves a levantarle la voz a mi mujer, no voy a dudar en golpearte.

Miró hacia la puerta, viendo a Erwin de pie bajo el marco. Soltó un resoplido, desviando la vista, e ignorando la presencia de sus dos amigos.

Erwin entró a la oficina, yendo a sentarse al lado de Hanji, y le tomó la mano dándole un apretón suave.

Hanji solo le sonrió.

—Creo que tendremos que llevarte donde Eren obligatoriamente —dijo Erwin suspirando. Levi lo miró con dureza—. Tu humor de perros hace que agredas a todo el mundo, y ya el departamento completo de arquitectura te tiene miedo —el azabache abrió la boca—. No es necesario que le hables. Si solo lo ves, será suficiente. Así que vendremos por ti al terminar la hora de trabajo, y si huyes, iré a buscarte a tu casa. Y si no estás allí, entraré y ensuciaré todo, ¿lo tienes claro?

—Tsk.

—Qué bueno que nos hayamos entendido.

Sin otra palabra más, la pareja salió de la oficina, dejando a un malhumorado alfa sentado y con ganas de matar a medio mundo.

* * *

Eren se dedicaba a contar la caja cuando Mikasa se le acercó con un balde y un trapero, dejándolos en el suelo. El chico miró los instrumentos, e hizo una mueca, poniendo expresión de perrito apaleado.

—Es tu turno de limpiar el baño.

—Pero Mikasa…

—Ya lo he hecho estos tres días seguidos.

—¡Te di el postre de mi almuerzo!

—¿Me lo diste hoy?

—No, pero… —el chico gimió y golpeó su frente contra la barra. Al levantar la vista, le dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga, y para su sorpresa, la abrazó—. Vale, Mikasa. Sé que casi nunca te lo digo, pero… eres una buena amiga —la campanilla sonó—. Te quiero, eres la mejor amiga del mundo. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y los amigos se separaron rápidamente.

Eren maldijo internamente.

Levi lo contemplaba con furia, lleno de celos por la cercanía que mantenían el omega y la beta.

Tragó saliva, y agarró el balde con el trapero.

—Voy a limpiar el baño —le murmuró a Mikasa, que se tensó al ver al azabache junto con sus amigos, quienes lucían incómodos—. No dejes que se acerque allí —agregó en voz más baja.

Sin otra palabra, el chico se marchó tratando de no mirar atrás.

—Voy al baño —masculló Levi.

—El baño está cerrado cuando se hace limpieza —dijo Mikasa fríamente—. Por favor, siéntense, enseguida iré a tomar sus órdenes.

Erwin le tomó el brazo a su amigo, arrastrándolo contra su voluntad hacia una mesa, y sentándolo a su lado para impedir que fuera tras el omega. Unos minutos después, Mikasa se acercó, sin dejar su actitud helada, y les tomó la orden.

—Es un lindo café —comentó Hanji tratando de relajar el ambiente luego de que la chica se marchara.

—¿Ella es su amiga? —le preguntó Erwin.

—Sí —hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando los movimientos de la muchacha—. Al menos, eso me dijo. Pero quizás ya está follando con ella.

Hanji se atoró con su propia saliva mientras Erwin se frotaba la frente con irritación.

—Levi, si estás celoso, solo acércate a Eren —gruñó el rubio.

El azabache se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

—Acá está su pedido —dijo Mikasa sirviendo los cafés y pasteles que pidieron—. Si necesitan algo más, no duden en–

—Trae a ese mocoso para acá ahora —soltó Levi, logrando que Hanji y Erwin lo miraran con incredulidad.

—Eso no está en el menú —contestó Mikasa indiferente, aunque sus ojos chispeaban de molestia por la actitud del alfa—. Si no desean nada más, me marcho.

Levi estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir corriendo hasta el baño para abrir la puerta, ver a ese maldito mocoso, tirarlo contra la pared y darle la follada de su vida.

Mierda, estaba dejando que su instinto tomara el control.

—Levi, deberías controlarte —le espetó Erwin tratando de lucir calmado.

—Estoy controlado —respondió, aunque al olisquear el aire, sintió las feromonas del castaño. Apretó el tenedor con fuerza, seguro de que si seguía apretujando lo rompería.

—Quizás no fue buena idea traerte acá —señaló Hanji cansada.

—No me digas —murmuró Levi—. Come rápido y vámonos antes de que ese mocoso regrese.

—Sí, sí —masculló Erwin tragando el café de golpe.

Levi soltó un suspiro. No pensaba que volver a ver al castaño se sentiría de esa forma. Con la necesidad tratando de dominarlo, con el deseo luchando por tomar control en él para comerle la boca a besos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, su instinto gritándole que no se humillara y que lo obligara a darle la razón.

Se tensó, tragando el último pedazo de pastel y haciendo una mueca por la dulzura.

—Vámonos antes de que–

—¡Mierda, niña, manchaste mi traje!

Se voltearon al ver a un cliente, de pie, mirando a Mikasa furiosamente. La camisa del hombre estaba manchada con café, y la pelinegra estaba de pie frente a él, impasible y apretando los labios para no decirle nada.

—¡Eres una estúpida beta, ¿cómo te atreves a ensuciarme?! —el hombre levantó la mano.

Levi notó como Erwin dio un paso para defender a la chica.

La mano del hombre bajo.

Eren apareció, empujando a su amiga y recibiendo el golpe a un costado de su cabeza.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

Levi sintió como la rabia se acumulaba en su interior.

Eren, con el ceño fruncido, miró al alfa que lo acababa de golpear.

—Mi amiga le lanzó el café porque usted, cerdo asqueroso, le tocó el trasero —escupió el castaño—. Lo vi todo, ¿sabe? Así que le pido, por favor, que se retire ahora mismo.

—¿Cómo te atreves, maldito bastardo, a decirme algo? —gruñó el hombre iracundo—. ¡No eres más que un puto omega! —el hombre, sin medir su fuerza, empujó a Eren, haciéndolo tropezar y botándolo al suelo, junto con una silla y una mesa—. ¡Te daré una lección, imbécil!

El hombre levantó la mano otra vez.

Levi golpeó al alfa en su cara, con su puño, sintiendo como ardía en ira y odio.

—Atrévete a golpearlo otra vez, pedazo de mierda, y te mataré, ¿entendido? —gruñó Levi antes de darle una patada en el estómago—. Te mataré con mis propias manos.

El aura asesina de Levi casi se podía tocar, y el hombre se apresuró a tomar sus cosas, saliendo del local casi corriendo.

El azabache tomó una respiración profunda, sus nudillos ardiendo, y se giró para ver al omega todavía en el suelo. Su mano sangraba debido a que rompió el azucarero y la cerámica se incrustó en la palma, pero el chico parecía no darse cuenta. Miraba directamente al alfa.

Mikasa lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias, señor —dijo Eren dando una reverencia.

Levi quería decirle algo más, pero entonces el dueño del local apareció.

—Eren, hijo —Hannes se le acercó con rapidez, examinando su mano—. ¿Te duele mucho? —el castaño negó con la cabeza—. Ve, el botiquín está en el baño, ¿puedes curarlo solo?

—Sí, no se preocupe, señor Hannes.

—Eren, ¿qué hemos hablado acerca de los clientes?

—Pero señor Hannes…

—Mikasa puede defenderse sola, ¿no es así?

—Pero…

—Ya, ya, ya pasó. Carla me mataría por permitir que hirieran a su pequeño niño y no hacer nada —los labios de Eren temblaron—. Anda, ve al baño. Mikasa limpiara acá. Tómate el resto de la tarde si quieres.

El omega solo asintió, y sin mirar a nadie más, caminó al baño.

Levi soltó un resoplido, dándose vuelta, decidido a marcharse cuanto antes del lugar. Sin embargo, Hanji lo observaba animadamente, haciéndole señas de que siguiera al castaño, y Erwin se puso delante de la puerta de entrada, dándole a entender que no le daría la pasada a menos que fuera tras Eren.

El alfa hizo una mueca, dando un paso en dirección al baño.

—Muchas gracias, señor Ackerman —Levi miró con sorpresa a Hannes—. Si no hubiera estado usted presente… bueno, es probable que Eren habría terminado con un ojo morado —Hannes negó con la cabeza, y miró seriamente al azabache—. Sin embargo, si vuelve a romperle el corazón a Eren… al parecer, tendrá que vérselas con Mikasa.

Desvió la vista, encontrándose con los ojos grises de la chica. La beta apretaba el mango de la escoba, molesta.

—Si Eren me llama llorando, diciendo que lo trataste como la mierda, te enterraré la escoba por el culo —declaró la chica.

—¡Mikasa!

Levi se limitó a hacer una mueca divertida, caminando hasta la puerta del baño.

Sin tocar, abrió y entró rápidamente.

—¡Podría estar cagando! —chilló Eren poniéndose de pie, botando el botiquín al suelo.

—Entonces cierra la puerta con llave.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, sin moverse, hasta que el chico bajó la vista y comenzó a recoger las cosas. Su palma todavía sangraba.

—Lamento la escena —masculló Eren.

—No quiero que me pidas perdón por eso.

El omega levantó la vista con brusquedad. Sus ojos estaban estrechados.

—No te pediré perdón por la discusión, Levi.

—Yo tampoco lo haré, Eren.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo acá?

—No lo sé.

Eren sonrió tristemente, sacando el desinfectante del botiquín.

Levi, en silencio, se inclinó y lo ayudó con el algodón. El omega le permitió tocarlo, su tacto mandando calor por todo su cuerpo.

—No tenías por qué defenderme —murmuró el castaño, haciendo una mueca por el dolor cuando el alfa terminó de desinfectar la herida y comenzó a envolver la venda alrededor de su palma.

—Por supuesto que debía hacerlo —Levi le acarició los dedos—. No estaremos juntos, pero…

—Pero soy tuyo, ¿no es así?

Eren sonrió, ahora con amargura.

Levi le tomó las mejillas, elevando su rostro, y sin despegar su mirada de la del omega.

—Pero te sigo queriendo.

Lo besó antes de que Eren reaccionara.

El castaño gimoteó contra sus labios, abriendo su boca y recibiendo la lengua de Levi, dejando que se enredara con la suya propia. Con necesidad, chupó sus labios, sacándole otro gemido, y prosiguió por su cuello.

—Papá y mamá se veían cuando estaban muy necesitados, ¿sabes?

Detuvo su movimiento, y con una mirada atónita, se alejó.

Eren tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Cuando mamá entraba en celo, debía ir donde papá. Para un omega marcado, el celo sin su pareja es doloroso —la voz de Eren se quebró—. Supongo que usaban protección, qué se yo, pero nunca volvió a quedar embarazada. Me lo confesó unos días antes de que muriera, mientras veíamos una película. Siempre creí que nunca más se vieron, que mi mamá podía estar lejos de papá, pero en realidad no es así. No era pareja destinada, sin embargo, no soportaban mucho estar lejos del otro —el chico le tomó la mano—. Entonces, ¿desde ahora nos veremos solo cuando estemos muy necesitados? Qué triste perspectiva.

—Podemos volver —sugirió Levi en voz baja.

—Volver —en sus labios, la palabra sonó amarga—. Levi, casi me agredes.

—Tú me agrediste.

—Sí. No —el chico frunció el ceño—. Lamento eso.

Levi suspiró.

—Lamento gritarte.

—Pero, en realidad —Eren juntó ambas frentes—, en realidad, no lamento golpearte. Estabas diciendo cosas tan horribles, tan feas… y lo peor, es que no las decías desde la rabia. Lo decías desde la razón. Tú tampoco lamentas decirme todo eso. Es lo que piensas. Y Levi, no puedo estar contigo si piensas eso. No estaré contigo si crees que soy tu puta —lo miró ferozmente—. Yo no nací para ser tu puta, ¿lo tienes claro?

Levi asintió, impasible, sin decir nada. Eren lo besó una vez más.

—Podríamos comenzar de nuevo, ¿eh? —masculló Levi.

—¿Me dejarías seguir yendo a las marchas?

—¿Y tú me dejarías decirte todo lo que pienso de eso?

—Podría hacerte cambiar de perspectiva.

—O yo podría hacerlo.

Eren sonrió de lado, sin separarse ni un poco, aunque sus ojos lucían un poco tristes.

—Te quiero.

—Vente a vivir conmigo.

—Somos un desastre.

—Lo sé. Hace un momento nos sacábamos todo en cara y ahora no quieres dejarme.

—Después de todo, nos queremos.

Otro silencio entre los dos, solo respirando, sintiendo al otro con el tacto.

—No eres mi puta —murmuró Levi—. Sí, pienso que, dentro de las razas, los omegas son inferiores, y que los alfas están por sobre ustedes. Pero nada más. El resto lo dije por la rabia. Eres mi pareja destinada, no mi ramera.

—Lamento… lamento ser un idiota contigo. No me he portado bien. Es porque te tengo miedo y me aprovecho de las situaciones. Tú no estás para cumplir todos mis deseos, lo sé, así que no voy a pedirte más cosas —Eren se puso de pie, seguido de Levi, que lo abrazó por la cintura—. Pero… pero no sé si nos hará bien volver.

—No diré nada de tu grupo —ofreció Levi—. No diré nada de lo que pienso sobre ello. A cambio, tú tampoco dirás nada sobre tus ideas. No toquemos los puntos que nos harán discutir y alejarnos —le besó un costado del cuello—. No me gusta discutir contigo.

—Tampoco me gusta que peleemos—admitió el castaño—. Hace que… que me ponga triste y necesitado.

Levi sonrió levemente, deslizando sus manos por el estómago del omega, sintiendo cómo se tensaba.

—¿Necesitado? ¿No lo estás ahora? Puedo ayudarte con eso.

Eren siguió tenso, fulminando con la mirada al azabache.

—Levi, ¿me estás jodiendo?

—Lo haré en dos minutos.

—No te necesito ahora.

—Dile eso a tus feromonas.

El castaño lo golpeó con suavidad en la espalda, queriendo alejarse del abrazo, pero se quedó quieto al sentir una mano del alfa deslizarse por debajo de su pantalón, hacia su trasero.

—Mis feromonas… no dicen nada… —gruñó Eren.

—Dicen mucho —le besó el cuello, acariciando alrededor de su agujero con un dedo—. ¿Crees que unos dedos te dejarán satisfechos? —murmuró con burla.

Eren soltó un gemido entre sus dientes apretados al sentir un dedo en su interior.

—No… no utilizaba unos dedos… para reemplazarte… —le espetó el omega entrecortadamente—. Tenía… tenía a Rivaille.

Levi alejó su rostro con el ceño fruncido, y antes de hacer algo más, quitó el dedo que tenía dentro de Eren. El chico gimoteó por la sensación de vacío.

—¿Disculpa? —Levi lo miró, ofendido—. ¿Quién mierda es Rivaille?

—Mhn… —Eren puso una expresión lasciva—. Treinta centímetros de puro placer…

—Eren —le advirtió Levi.

—De solo pensarlo se me hace agua la boca —los ojos del castaño rezumaban lujuria.

—¡¿Quién carajos es Rivaille?!

Levi ya estaba pensando en las personas que iba a matar. Al detective Pere, en primer lugar, porque en sus informes no decía nada de que Eren se estaba viendo con alguien; al omega, en segundo lugar, por atreverse a abrirse de piernas a otra persona, y a ese tal Rivaille, por osar tocar lo que era suyo.

Iba a sacudir a Eren para sacarle las respuestas cuando el chico comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

—Oh… oh Dios… —Levi frunció el ceño—. Tú… tu rostro… tuve que… haberlo… grabado…

—Voy a matarte.

Eso solo hizo que la risa enloquecida del omega aumentara.

Levi estaba a cinco segundos de saltar sobre el cuello del castaño para ahorcarlo. Pero con amor, por supuesto.

Cuando Eren pareció calmarse un poco, lo observó con fastidio y exigencia.

—¿Quién mierda es Rivaille? —repitió tratando de controlar su ira.

Eren sonrió amplia y burlonamente.

—Es el vibrador que compré con tu tarjeta —contestó con socarronería—. Le puse Rivaille para no gritar tu nombre cuando llegaba al orgasmo —la mirada del azabache era incrédula—. _¡Oh, Rivaille, sí! ¡Así, Dios, sí! ¡Más profundo, ngh, sí! ¡Rivaille! ¡Rivaille! ¡Rivaaaaaaille!_

—¡Ya, carajo, basta! —espetó Levi, logrando que el castaño volviera a reír—. ¡Cuando vea ese vibrador de mierda, lo voy a botar!

—¡No toques a Rivaille! —chilló Eren.

—¡Lo romperé en dos mientras te follo con mi pene!

—¡Nunca podrás satisfacerme como lo hace Rivaille!

Levi se apoyó en la puerta cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como una vena le latía en la frente, Eren rompiendo a reír otra vez. Dios, había olvidado lo irritante que podía llegar a ser ese mocoso de mierda.

De pronto, sintió como Eren lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—Echaba de menos fastidiarte —murmuró el castaño besándolo.

—Yo no te extrañaba —gruñó Levi acariciándole el cabello.

Hubo un silencio cómodo entre ellos, donde solo se limitaron a acariciarse con cariño, dejando que la presencia del otro los llenara por completo.

—Entonces —susurró Eren—, ¿volvimos?

—Dímelo tú.

Levi le tomó la mano, dándole un apretón suave, haciéndole saber que estaría bien con cualquier decisión.

—No… —el alfa apretó sus labios—, no voy a decir nada de mis ideas frente a ti.

Levi casi suspiró del alivio.

—Tampoco diré nada de lo que pienso sobre eso —contestó el azabache.

—Además, dejaré de pedirte favores todo el tiempo.

—Y yo prometo no volver a gritarte cosas horribles.

El castaño levantó la vista, encontrándose con mirada grisácea de Levi. De pronto, mordió su labio inferior y sintió una picazón irritante en sus ojos.

—Lo siento —murmuró Eren sintiéndose como un niño pequeño—. No fue… no tuve que golpearte. Lo hice porque quise, pero no debí hacerlo. Dejé que la rabia me llenara y… —el chico boqueó—. Soy un idiota, defendiendo tanto a los omegas golpeados pero pegándote… Lo lamento, de verdad… No lo volveré a hacer, lo juro…

Levi le acarició el cabello, tratando de calmarlo para que no rompiera a llorar. Bien, lo había dicho. Eren le había pedido perdón primero.

—Eren —le miró directo a los ojos—, ya, está bien. Yo también lo siento. No debí levantarte la voz, todo lo que dije… Te dije un montón de mierda, y prometo que hablaremos de eso con más calma, para tener claro lo que piensa el otro, y nunca más voy a gritarte ni decir esas cosas.

Eren simplemente asintió, permitiendo que Levi lo rodeara con sus brazos, dándole otro beso, más profundo y necesitado. Sus salivas se entremezclaron, el olor a feromonas aumentó, y de pronto la ropa pareció molestar entre ellos.

Se separaron cuando alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Ni se les ocurra tener sexo en el baño! —espetó Mikasa.

Levi contuvo las ganas de abrir la puerta y darle un buen golpe a esa maldita beta. Pero Eren simplemente se rió, sacando el seguro de la puerta.

—¿Vamos al cine? —le preguntó el castaño, tallando sus ojos para eliminar las lágrimas que había querido soltar antes.

—¿Es una manera de decir que vayamos a mi casa a ponernos al día? —respondió Levi enarcando una ceja.

—Pervertido —murmuró Eren enrojeciendo.

—Voy a demostrarte que soy mejor que Rivaille —contestó seriamente Levi.

Eren simplemente tragó saliva, sintiendo que haberle contado al alfa sobre su vibrador había sido una muy, muy mala idea, y que su trasero la pasaría mal de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Eren soltó un grito al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo repentinamente, pero al oler el aroma de su alfa, se relajó y permitió que le besara el cuello, a pesar de estar cocinando.

Levi había estado raro esos últimos días desde que se habían arreglado. Más cariñoso, posesivo y consentidor que nunca, poniendo mala cara cuando el castaño se alejaba mucho, incluso si era para ir al baño. Asumió que se debía a la separación de un mes que tuvieron, por lo que los dos estaban dejando que sus instintos tomaran levemente el control en cuando a su relación con el otro. Al omega le encantaba ser mimado por su alfa, y todos los afectos que Levi le hacía, los recibía gustoso.

—Levi, estoy cocinando —murmuró Eren al sentir las manos del azabache deslizarse por debajo de su playera—. Además, estamos en el departamento de papá y vendrá a cenar con nosotros. No será agradable si huelo a sexo.

—Tú padre está al tanto de que volvimos, así que debe saber que follamos como conejos —gruñó Levi sin separarse un poco.

—¡No follamos como conejos!

—¿No? —el alfa se separó un poco, con expresión pensativa—. ¿Estás seguro? Tu pobre agujero no cree lo mismo.

El chico, enrojecido, se retorció, empujando a Levi hacia atrás y girándose con una cuchara de palo en la mano. Apuntó al hombre de manera amenazante, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

—¡Fuera de aquí, Levi Ackerman! —chilló sin perder el rubor.

Levi solo retrocedió, levantando sus manos en actitud pacífica, aunque sus ojos eran burlones.

—Ese mandil te queda muy bien —comentó—, y con esa cuchara allí tienes una actitud sexy. Serías una esposa muy, muy buena.

—Un esposo.

—¿Eh?

—Soy hombre, Levi.

El ambiente juguetón desapareció cuando Eren lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El chico solo suspiró y disminuyó el fuego de la cocina.

—Levi, las connotaciones que nos dan a los omegas…

—Dijimos que no íbamos a hablar de eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Eren mordió su labio inferior—. Pero sabes que soy hombre. Y si me caso contigo, sería tu esposo, no tu esposa. Y si llegáramos a tener hijos, sería padre, no madre. No me gusta… —el castaño tragó saliva—. Solo… solo no me trates así.

—Pero tienes una capacidad reproductiva —señaló Levi tranquilamente—. Eso ya te hace madre, en caso de tener hijos.

—Sí. No —Eren negó con la cabeza—. Seré padre si tengo un hijo. Y tú también. Madre es la connotación femenina y padre es la masculina. Te lo pido, por favor, Levi, no me llames nunca madre.

—Ya, ya —el alfa trató de relajarse—. No discutamos por eso —luego, tratando de aligerar el aire, agregó:—, entonces, ¿hijos? ¿Ya te estás proyectando para adelante? ¿Cuántos quieres?

Eren volvió a ponerse rojo, desviando la vista.

El chico iba a contestar cuando el timbre sonó.

Levi, sin borrar la sonrisa burlona, fue a abrir la puerta, pensando que se encontraría con algún amigo de Eren, pero una pareja beta apareció, con un alfa malhumorado detrás.

—Disculpe —dijo el hombre nervioso—, ¿por casualidad, aquí vive Eren Jaeger?

El azabache frunció el ceño.

—Sí, ¿quién lo busca?

—Los padres de Mina y… —la mujer tragó saliva—, su futuro esposo.

Levi observó al alfa, quien era claramente mayor que la amiga de Eren, por lo menos el doble de su edad.

—Ah… —Levi entrecerró los ojos—, el violador de su hija.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

La madre de Mina parecía a punto de llorar mientras su padre lució más nervioso. El otro alfa, en cambio, solo fulminó con la mirada al azabache.

—Esa puta lo quería.

Levi se recostó en el marco de la puerta, indiferente a la rabia que soltaba el otro hombre.

—¿Levi? ¿Quiénes son?

El aludido se giró, viendo al castaño con mirada interrogante.

El azabache abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de pronto se vio empujado contra la puerta, trastrabillando, y el alfa pasó de largo en dirección al omega.

Eren apenas reaccionó cuando el alfa lo tiró contra la pared, sosteniéndolo de la playera, y chocando su cabeza fuertemente en el concreto.

—¡Dime dónde se fue esa zorra, maldito hijo de puta! —gritó el alfa rabioso.

El omega comenzó a toser debido a la presión que ejercía el alfa en su cuello.

Levi no dudó en golpear al bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a su pareja. Lo golpeó en la mejilla, logrando que soltara al chico, y tirándolo al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido. Escuchó el grito de la madre de Mina, pero no se detuvo, y pateó al hombre en el estómago, sintiendo la rabia hirviendo en su sangre.

Ese maldito desgraciado pasó por sobre él y atacó a Eren en frente suyo. En frente de su alfa. Había dictado su sentencia de muerte en el momento en que lo tocó para golpearlo y ahorcarlo. Lo iba a matar lenta y dolorosamente, iba a descuartizarlo por el simple hecho de mirar a Eren.

Lo pateó otra vez, gruñendo por la cólera, y cuando se preparaba para descargar su puño en su rostro, el omega lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Basta —susurró Eren, soltando feromonas tranquilizadoras—. Estoy bien, Levi… Detente, por favor.

Respiró profundamente, dejando que el olor calmante de las hormonas del castaño lo llenaran por completo. Le dio un apretón a sus manos, tensando su mandíbula, pero conteniéndose de continuar con la golpiza.

El alfa en el suelo gimoteó, sin embargo, Levi simplemente se giró, abrazando al omega, y mirando a los padres de Mina.

—¿Qué mierda quieren? —gruñó en actitud posesiva y protectora.

—Mi hija… —la madre de Mina se quebró—, ella… de-esapareció… y Eren… él… la enco-ontró… cu-uando…

 _Estoy embarazada, Eren_.

El castaño apretó su agarre en Levi, recordando la conversación que mantuvo con Mina hace ya más de una semana.

—La vi hace días —murmuró Eren sin levantar la vista.

 _No puedo seguir aquí. No soportaré casarme con alguien que me violará todos los días, que me golpeará como un saco de boxeo. No puedo, Eren._

Dejó que Levi lo sostuviera mientras recordaba el ojo morado de su amiga, su rostro destrozado, su piel pálida y llena de moretones.

—Solo me dijo que pensaba marcharse.

 _Escuché rumores… sobre María. Dicen que las cosas son distintas allí. Que… que los omegas… que las tres razas son respetadas. Que puedo abortar allá. Que… existen refugios para inmigrantes ilegales._

Él no había preguntado nada, ni siquiera pensó en hacerla desistir. ¿De qué otra forma podría ayudarla, sino dándole su apoyo? Habían destrozado a una omega en un solo mes, ese maldito sistema la había dejado abandonada a su suerte.

—No me dijo a dónde. Solo me lo comentó. Es lo único que sé. Pero no pensé que… que lo decía en serio. ¿Cómo iba a irse, siendo solo una omega marcada?

 _Si te preguntan por mí… di que conversamos, pero no te dije todo. Mezcla la verdad con la mentira. Necesitaba decirte porque… porque sé que va a pasar contigo más adelante._

Levi vio las orejas rojas de Eren. Estaba mintiendo descaradamente. Pero solo apretó sus labios, ignorando aquello.

—Les juro que no me dijo nada más. Pensé… pensé que estaba aprendiendo cuál era su lugar.

 _Somos la escoria, Eren. Y nadie se preocupa de la escoria. Levi será amable al principio, pero llegará un punto en el que sacará su lado alfa y no dudará en hacerte daño para satisfacer sus deseos. ¿No somos, después de todo, simples animales que se dejan guiar por el instinto?_

Mina había sonreído amargamente con lágrimas en los ojos cuando le entregó un pequeño paquetito antes de irse, sin mirar atrás.

El padre de Mina había tenido que llevar en su hombro al alfa que lo había golpeado, quien seguía aturdido. La mujer simplemente se fue llorando.

Eren y Levi se quedaron en silencio varios minutos luego de que la puerta fuera cerrada, sin soltarse, uno sosteniendo al otro, sin atreverse siquiera a separarse unos milímetros. Solo se oían sus respiraciones.

—Estoy bien —titubeó Eren con la voz temblando—. Levi, puedes soltarme.

—No —el azabache necesitaba sentirlo, saber que _realmente_ estaba a salvo—. Les mentiste. Eren, ¿qué pasó–?

—Ella no te importaba —la voz del castaño era dura y cortante—. Que siga sin importarte, ¿está bien? Tú tienes tus secretos familiares, y yo tengo los míos. No te los reprocharé si tú no me lo reprochas.

Levi cerró los ojos, recordando el momento en que Eren le había pedido, hace ya bastante tiempo, conocer a su padre. El azabache se había negado sin lugar a réplicas, aludiendo a que Kenny representaba un pasado enterrado que no sacaría más a la luz. Eren se había enfurruñado y protestado, pero no iba a ceder con eso.

—Bien —Levi solo suspiró—. Pero cualquier cosa, sabes qué puedes decírmelo, ¿sí? Puedo escucharte.

Eren solo asintió, besando a Levi con suavidad, el alfa acariciando las mejillas del omega para luego deslizar sus manos hacia su cuello, masajeando con suavidad la zona dañada y con un leve color rojizo.

—¿Eren?

—¿Si?

Levi respiró profundamente, mirando a los ojos dorados del chico.

—Vente a vivir conmigo.

—No bromees con eso —murmuró el castaño.

—No estoy bromeando —Levi le dio un beso pequeño y buscó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Te lo iba a proponer esta noche, con Grisha delante.

Eren se alejó un poco, con expresión aturdida.

—¿Proponer qué? —su voz tembló.

—¿No es obvio? —el alfa le mostró una cajita pequeña de color azul marino y la abrió, revelando el anillo plateado en su interior—. Quiero que te cases conmigo —Eren lo miró, sintiéndose emocionado y nervioso—. Cásate conmigo cuando termines tu carrera, pero usa el anillo en señal de compromiso.

El anillo era totalmente precioso: tenía un pequeño diamante en el centro, sujeto por las dos caras del anillo, con bordes finos y elegantes, y parecía brillar totalmente a la luz del living.

—Pero papá–

—Es tu decisión, Eren —Levi lo volvió a besar—. Es cosa de los dos, de nadie más. Ya eres mayor de edad, y si quieres vivir conmigo, te recibiré gustoso. La universidad de Mitras queda más cerca de mi casa, y estaremos solo los dos, nadie nos molestará. Puedes andar desnudo por toda la casa si quieres, yo no te diré nada.

El omega enrojeció, pero no se alejó, solo mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Y… y mis celos? —Eren lo miró con nervios—. Tengo uno en tres semanas.

—Puedes pasar esos días acá, con tu padre, o en la casa del edificio o en la del rubio afeminado.

—Se llaman Mikasa y Armin, Levi —le regañó el castaño conteniendo la risa.

—Vive conmigo, mocoso de mierda —susurró el alfa, su voz intensa y persuasiva—. Cásate conmigo. Empecemos… empecemos de nuevo. Sin peleas. Sin discusiones.

Eren se dejó envolver por los brazos de Levi, dejando que su calor lo inundara, haciéndolo sentir en paz.

Tenía muchos sueños por delante. Muchos proyectos que llevar a cabo. Muchas cosas que cambiar. Y quería que Levi estuviera presente en todos ellos, porque a pesar de ser un alfa, a pesar de tener pensamientos que iban contra sus creencias, lo quería. Era su pareja. Y lo quería como no había querido a nadie en esa vida.

Con o sin Levi, iba a cumplir sus sueños. Pero si Levi estaba a su lado, todo sería mejor.

Y Levi, Levi necesitaba protegerlo. Necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo. Si tenía a Eren cerca suyo, si lo tenía a su lado, protegerlo sería más fácil, cuidarlo no sería tan complicado, no andaría con los nervios a punto de explotar pensando que estaría en peligro.

—Sí —contestó Eren dándole un beso—. Sí. Me iré contigo. Me casaré contigo.

El alfa sonrió, devolviéndole el beso, y abrazándolo para no soltarlo nunca más en lo que quedaba de su vida. Para nunca dejarlo ir, y tenerlo siempre a su lado.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 _—_ _Por lo que veo, el florecimiento no te ha hecho más avispada —dijo Cersei—. Permíteme que comparta contigo, en este día tan especial, un poco de sabiduría femenina, Sansa. El amor es un veneno. Un veneno dulce, sí, pero un veneno que mata._

~ _Choque de Reyes,_ George R.R. Martin~

 ** _Fin Primera Parte._**

* * *

 _Lo sé, lo sé, deben estar diciendo en este momento, "¿Qué mierda?". Pero bueno, voy a dar un montón de explicaciones ahora, comentarios con respecto a los últimos dos capítulos._

 _Veamos, voy a comenzar por lo sorprendida que estoy. No sé si alguna, aparte de mi beta, a quién se lo comenté, se habrá dado cuenta, pero el capítulo nueve es, hasta el momento, el que más dejó reviews y de verdad, de verdad que quedé marcando ocupado cuando vi la cantidad de comentarios que dejaron. 43 comentarios con un solo capítulo, casi me caigo de la silla al momento de ver todos los reviews, no lo podía creer, primero pensé que estaba alucinando, pero no era así xD ¡Incluso hubieron chicas que escribieron dos veces! Así que muchas gracias, nunca creí que podría alcanzar tantos comentarios en un capítulo, si ya era feliz con los 15 que me dejaban en promedio, ahora me alegraron la semana._

 _Así que chicas, de verdad, muchísimas gracias. Las amo._

 _No puedo darme el tiempo de contestar todos los reviews porque haría un testamento, y repetiría todo el tiempo lo mismo. Ese es el segundo punto que quiero tratar._

 _Si me sorprendí con la cantidad de reviews, me sorprendí aún más por todo lo que decían. Prácticamente he creado la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Okno, pero algo parecido (?) Es que de verdad, ¡muchas personas se pusieron del lado de Levi o del lado de Eren! ¡Y siendo sincera, nunca creí que eso llegaría a pasar! Pensé que dirían que querían que volvieran, ¡pero era todo lo contrario! Por lo menos, 30 de los reviews apoyaban un lado, y les juro que me puse muy nerviosa por eso mismo, porque no era mi intención, ¡se los juro! Llegué a un punto en que me empecé a cuestionar un montón de cosas, pues cuando subí el capítulo nueve ya estaba terminando con el diez (me gusta ir algunos capítulos adelante por el tema de que hay semanas donde me quedo bloqueada), y comencé a decirme que debía cambiar todo el capítulo, porque no estaba bien, que ustedes no iban a quedar felices, no sé, siempre me pongo histérica en algún punto. Mi pobre beta tuvo que soportarme, así que le doy mucho amor :c_

 _A ver, vamos por parte con respecto a eso._

 _La discusión me salió de manera natural y espontánea. Mientras iba construyendo el capítulo, me dije que aquí estaba el momento de que Levi mostrara realmente lo que sentía. Había pensando en cómo hacerlo, pero ninguna forma me gustaba hasta que la ampolleta se iluminó, y escribí la escena._

 _¿Por qué Levi reaccionó de esa forma ante las palabras de Eren? Porque ha sido criado de ese modo, ha sido condicionado de esa forma, y es algo muy, muy difícil de cambiar. Si bien Levi quiere a su omega, le ha dado permiso para hacer ciertas cosas que en el mundo que cree no todo el mundo hace, le da -dentro de lo posible- las cosas que el chico le pide y ha respetado su decisión de no ser marcado hasta terminar con su carrera, también ve a Eren como alguien inferior a él, alguien que debe satisfacerlo tanto sexual como sentimentalmente y, a fin de cuentas, obedecerle en todo. Los pensamientos, tus creencias, no cambian de un día para otro, y esta no es la excepción. Levi le permite a Eren ir a su grupo, ir a marchar, porque ve que eso lo hace feliz, pero más allá de eso, no piensa que lo que los omegas hacen vaya a cambiar el ciclo natural de las cosas. Los omegas marchan, dan sus discursos, exponiendo sus problemas, pero, ¿dónde está el cambio?, es lo que piensa Levi viendo lo que hacen. Y es normal pensarlo, es normal creer que las cosas son difíciles de cambiar, porque lo son, cuesta mucho generar un cambio. No sé si habrán visto un documental llamado "Ser joven y gay en la Rusia de Putin"; si no lo han visto, por favor, véanlo, refleja muy bien lo que quiero decir._

 _Levi no odia a los omegas, pero los ve de manera inferior, y no es algo que vaya a cambiar fácilmente. Por lo que, cuando Eren le grita que él no es suyo, que está ignorando la lucha que da cada día; cuando ve que solo Eren le pide cosas, pero no le da nada a cambio, es cuando explota. Él es un alfa, y por lo tanto, no puede permitir que un omega, que su omega, le hable de esa manera. Le dice lo que piensa, de una forma cruel, porque sabe que eso herirá al chico, y en ese momento, quiere darle un escarmiento. Es como reaccionamos todos cuando peleamos y tenemos la sangre ardiendo, ¿no es así? Diciendo todo de mala forma para que suene mil veces peor y así poder dañar al otro. ¿Levi piensa eso? Sí. ¿Está feliz de la manera en que lo dijo? No. ¿Ve a Eren como su puta? Tampoco, simplemente, utilizó la palabra para hacerle daño._

 _¿Por qué Eren golpeó a Levi? Porque sabía que era la única manera de hacerlo callar. No lo pensó, solo lo hizo. Sabía que si le devolvía los gritos -y quería hacerlo-, Levi le gritaría con más fuerza, con más agresividad, y Eren le tiene pavor a eso. Le tiene miedo a los gritos de Levi, a verlo sacar su lado alfa frente a él, porque sabe que no podrá negarse a nada de lo que Levi le llegue a pedir, y eso es una de las cosas que más teme en el mundo: dejar que su instinto lo domine, los domine por completo, y se convierta en algo que odia, en un omega sumiso y dócil. Así que el golpe fue la única salida que vio a todo lo que le decía Levi, a callarlo para decirle que terminaban. Por mucho que Eren llegue a quererlo, incluso si lo llegara a amar, él no puede aceptar al alfa si piensa de esa forma, si lo ve de esa forma, si lo trata de esa forma. Eren, como Levi, tiene su orgullo, y al momento de comenzar a redactar el fic, tuve problemas para poner a Levi como alfa y Eren como omega. Pienso que los dos serían tanto buenos alfas, como buenos omegas, y no podía decidirme bien por cual hasta que, pensando en el desarrollo de la historia, supe que los papeles que les di eran los mejores. Así que pienso que Eren sería un buen alfa. A su manera, se impone, no se quiere dejar pisotear por nadie y es feroz, posesivo y celoso. Por lo que, dentro del fic, verán a Eren omega con algunos rasgos típicos de alfa, porque personalmente pienso que es innato en él._

 _Y eso significa que Eren no va a permitir que Levi lo trate de esa forma, lo ningunee y lo haga sentir mal. Eren lo golpeo por lo que dijo, pero igual lo hizo porque sabía que si Levi seguía gritando, podía llegar un punto donde el alfa lo iba a agredir. Y así como le tiene pánico a los gritos de Levi, le aterroriza por completo que el alfa lo llegue a golpear, ya que eso significa haber estado equivocado por completo todo el tiempo con respecto a la persona que quiere y, peor aún, que le rompan el corazón. ¿Eren está arrepentido del golpe? No. Pero, ¿piensa que fue lo correcto? Tampoco. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer en ese momento? Eren no pensaba, estaba enloquecido por los gritos de Levi, y mientras su instinto le demandaba hacerse bolita en el suelo hasta que el alfa se calmara, su mente le gritaba que lo hiciera callar de alguna forma._

 _No estoy tratando de justificar sus acciones. Levi no tuvo que decirle eso, y Eren no tuvo que golpearlo, pero quiero que lo vean desde ambas perspectivas. Espero que les haya ayudado de alguna manera._

 _Ahora, con respecto a este capítulo, sé que muchas se preguntarán porque los hice volver tan pronto. Pero en realidad, no fue pronto. Les voy a contar mi experiencia cuando peleo con la gente que quiero. Primero, nos decimos un montón de mierda que no tuvimos que decir nunca. Segundo, me digo que no le hablaré primero, porque según mi mente, yo tengo la razón. Por supuesto, la otra persona piensa lo mismo porque tampoco me habla. Y pienso, pienso que yo siempre tengo la razón. Y puede pasar un año sin que hable sin esa persona, pero al momento de verla otra vez por casualidad, al momento de sentarme a conversar las cosas, hablamos con calma, decimos lo que pensamos, llegamos a la conclusión de que la pelea no tuvo que ser y todo vuelve a la normalidad._

 _Eren y Levi no se hablaron por un mes. El orgullo les impedía ir en buscar del otro, a pesar de que sus instintos se lo gritaban, se lo demandaban con fuerza, pero se resistieron a ello y no se acercaron al otro, esperando que fuera su pareja la que les pidiera perdón aunque, muy en el fondo, ambos sabían que los dos tenían la culpa de ello. Un mes es mucho, e incluso pensé en no hacerlos hablar por un año, pero, ¿se imaginan lo mal que lo hubiera pasado Eren en su celo? ¿Lo desesperado que habría estado Levi por poseerlo? Al final, se habrían juntado solo para solucionar el tema sexual, y no era lo que quería. No quiero que su relación sea solo carnal. Ninguno de los dos quiere eso. Un mes estaba bien para mí, así que cuando Levi es obligado a ir a ver a Eren por sus amigos, simplemente pareció reaccionar de una forma más madura y se acercó a conversar. Y Eren acepta la conversación, porque igual, en el fondo, deseaba tenerla. Y para hacerlo más equilibrado, decidí que ya que fue Levi quien se acercó primero, Eren sería el primero en dar las disculpas. Y Levi también se las da, porque de eso se trata. De hablar, conversar las cosas con calma y no dejarse llevar por el calor del momento._

 _Sumado a esto, también quería que se arreglaran, porque esto no es nada comparado a lo que se viene más adelante. Pero eso es ya entrar en otro tema._

 _Y, finalmente, quizás algunas personas se pregunten que qué mierda es lo de "Fin Primera Parte". Lo había comentado al principio, y lo vuelvo a decir: este fic será largo, larguísimo. Le calculo cinco partes, de -espero- diez capítulos cada una, más el epílogo. Quizás se pregunten el por qué, y es porque Under Pressure, si bien es eminentemente una historia de amor con mi OTP de protagonista, es también una historia de lucha social que pienso desarrollar a fondo._

 _Por casualidad, ¿leyeron los libros que mencioné con anterioridad? Fahrenheit 451, Un Mundo Feliz y Rebelión en la Granja. Aviso que daré spoiler a continuación, así que si no los has leído, y no quieres saber como terminan, sáltate esta parte._

 _Pero, a las que lo han leído, ¿se han dado cuenta como terminan? Creo que eso es lo más impactante de dichos libros, lo más fuerte. Los finales. Porque no son felices. Porque las sociedad que se presentan no tienen una solución inmediata, porque es imposible luchar contra el sistema presentado. En Fahrenheit 451, Montag huye para que no lo atrapen. En Un Mundo Feliz, John el Salvaje se suicida por el acoso de los medios, por la indiferencia de las personas. En Rebelión en la Granja, se ve como los cerdos toman el poder convirtiendo la granja en lo que se habían librado desde el principio, y los animales sin poder hacer nada, acostumbrados ya a ese modo de vida._

 _Pero yo no quiero eso con esta historia. Si Under Pressure se desarrolla con veinte capítulos, no quedaré satisfecha. Quiero desarrollar algo bien. Quiero ver conflictos, diversas perspectivas, ver más a mi Eren tatakae, quiero quedar contenta con lo que escribo. En veinte capítulos, personalmente, no hago nada. Apenas desarrollaría bien la relación de Eren y Levi, no podría escribir correctamente el tema de la lucha social, siento que todo sería demasiado apresurado. Para mi es importante desarrollar todo bien, que no queden hilos inconexos y tratar de hacerlo lo más realista posible._

 _Lo siento si hubieras preferido una historia más corta. Pero no me veo capaz de hacerlo de esa forma. Si decides dejar la historia hasta aquí, te doy las gracias por haberte metido a_ _cá. De verdad, de todo corazón. Y ojalá te quedes, me encantaría que lo hicieras hasta el final, que dejaras tu opinión. Me harías muy, muy feliz._

 _Ah, y también, Ola-chan, espero que te haya gustado la aparición del señor vibrador Rivaille, lo hice pensando en ti xD_

 _Muchas gracias también a las personas que dejaron review. No las contestaré, pero las nombraré porque son las mejores personas del mundo :3_

 _Po_ _r lo que muchas gracias a **Lia Primrose** (bebé, yo te amo, eres la más linda), a **KathKolmer** , a **Shub-Niggurath98** , a **AngelGefallen** (¡No te preocupes! ¡Por eso no quise alargarme demasiado con la pelea de Eren y Levi, quise tenerlos juntos antes de que lo peor venga!), a **Giselle Mora** , a **Charly Land** , a **Paola** , a **KIRYUU-SENSEI** (ay, a mí igual me pasa lo de llegar al final y ver notas del autor xD), a **Olivia Ainsworth** , a **Monse-Uchiha** , a **kotoko-noda** , a **Wireless** , a **Hinatsu-chan** , a **Sweetvioleth** , a **Guest** , a **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** , a **Azula Rivaille** , a **Akire** , a **FridaRp** (¡Bienvenida, nueva lectora, y ojalá te quedes xD!), a **Gala117** , a **Hbl** , a **miu39** , a , a **luciakkss** , a **Mr Bum** , a **Emilda** (JAJAJAJA, muchas gracias por tus palabras, y no pude evitar decir "paco-senpai" de forma pervertida xD), a **Patatas** (las chilenas somos bakanes sjbdashds xD), a **Leyanasama** , a **Kokoa** **Kirkland** , a , a **Ya-Jo** , a **YenAcker** , a **Solenaru** , a **Dafne10** , a **Ladymorsh** , a **Odalis Vasquez.J** (como siempre, tus reviews me encantan), a **LadyDmoniaque** , a **SaSoRe-NyU** (me avisas si te acordaste de mi fic xD Espero que te haya ido lindo :3), a **Miri-Anath97** , a **MaFer** y a ._

 _Chicas, de verdad las amo. Disfrute cada uno de sus reviews._

 _Espero que las actualizaciones sigan siendo los domingos, así que nos vemos el próximo domingo con el comienzo de la segunda parte, el mismo día en el mismo canal :D_

 _Goodbye, beautiful girls~_


	11. Capítulo XI

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, si por mí fuera, habría dejado vivos a muchos personajes :'c_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

 ** _Aramirezg,_** _bebé, gracias por corregir, eres la más mejor, te vuelvo a contratar xD_

* * *

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 ** _Segunda Parte: Alas Encadenadas._**

 _Cegados para siempre por el deseo y la ambición,  
Todavía tenemos una necesidad pendiente.  
Nuestros ojos cansados aún están fijos en el horizonte,  
Aunque hayamos pasado por este camino muchas veces.  
El pasto era más verde…  
La luz más brillante…  
El gusto era más dulce…  
Las noches de maravilla…  
Rodeados de amigos…  
La niebla al amanecer brillando…  
El agua fluyendo…  
El río que no termina…  
Por siempre y para siempre…_

~ _High Hopes,_ Pink Floyd~

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—Levi...

—¿Mhn?

—Luke… te está… ladrando…

—Que se joda. El perro mayor está actuando.

—¡Levi!

—¡Woof! ¡Woof!

—¡Ngh! ¡Leeeeeeeevi!

—Mierda. ¡Luke, abajo!

—¡No… agh… te… hace… ah… caso…! ¡Mierda… ¿puedes detenerte?!

—¡Carajo!

—¡No le grites a Luke!

—¡Woof! ¡Woof! ¡Woof!

Levi, frunciendo el ceño, salió del interior del castaño con un sonido morboso, que en cualquier otro momento habría avergonzado al omega, pero Eren simplemente fue a la orilla de la cama, donde un perrito blanco lo miraba agitando la cola y, lo que parecía ser, el atisbo de una sonrisa.

—¿Qué ocurre, Luke? —murmuró Eren con voz tierna.

El cachorro gimoteó, y el chico lo tomó en brazos. El perrito no dudó en lamerle la cara, haciéndolo reír.

—Es la sexta vez que nos interrumpe —gruñó Levi mirando la mordida en el tobillo que el cachorro le dejó con sus pequeños colmillos. No fue una mordida fuerte, ya que sus dientes todavía no estaban totalmente desarrollados—. Tu perro me odia.

—No lo hace —Eren se acostó al lado de Levi mientras el animal seguía lamiendo su mejilla, en actitud juguetona—. Es solo que se pone celoso cuando no le pongo atención.

—Cometí un error al regalártelo.

—¡Levi!

—¡Es cierto!

Eren solo abrazó a Luke en actitud maternal, y Levi soltó un resoplido.

El alfa le dio de regalo de navidad al pequeño cachorro, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo debido a que era conocida la obsesión por la limpieza que Levi tenía, y siempre se había negado a tener mascotas ya que las consideraba sucias e inmundas. Pero había escuchado decir a Eren que siempre quiso un perrito, pero que debido a la alergia que les tenía Carla, fue imposible tener uno. Sumado a eso, pensó también que el chico necesitaba un poco de compañía, considerando que habían días en los que Levi volvía del trabajo a eso de las diez de la noche para encontrarse a Eren durmiendo en el sofá, acurrucado, como si quisiera abrazar a alguien, por lo que no había dudado en regalarle al pequeño pastor blanco suizo de un mes la noche de navidad y su cumpleaños.

Eren había chillado por la emoción y le recompensó toda la noche con una buena sesión de sexo que todavía lo hacía alucinar.

Sin embargo, al ver que ese pequeño demonio volvió a interrumpir su noche con Eren, estaba pensando seriamente en devolverlo.

Estaba seguro que ese animal le tenía odio y los interrumpía a propósito.

Levi soltó un chasquido al ver a Eren abrazando a Luke, diciéndole lo lindo que era y lo bien que se portaba.

—Si vas a dormir, ponte un pijama, está haciendo frío —masculló Levi poniéndose de pie con fastidio.

Era ya finales de enero, por lo que Sina estaba cubierta de nieve y las noches se habían vuelto heladas. Debido a eso, Eren se negaba a dejar al cachorro afuera, haciendo incluso caso omiso de las palabras de Levi y llevándolo a dormir a la cama que compartían.

Mierda, debía dejar de ser tan débil con Eren convenciéndolo mediante el sexo.

—Ah, ¿no vas a seguir?

Se giró, contemplando el puchero inocente que el omega hacía, y suspiró.

—Luke me ladra apenas te toco.

—Eso es mentira —el cachorro cerró sus ojos cuando Eren le acarició detrás de la oreja—. Lo que pasa, es que Luke tiene sueño y quiere dormir. No lo dejo dormir con todo el ruido que metemos.

Levi contempló al omega incrédulamente, tratando de respirar para no decir algo que pudiera ofenderlo. El tema de Luke era, claramente, delicado, y lo podía notar por la forma en la que el castaño miraba al cachorro, como si fuera un hijo. De seguro, Eren sacaba su instinto innato en él y lo trataba como su bebé; y Levi tenía claro que, meterse con los hijos de omegas, era terreno peligroso. Había solo que ver la actitud protectora de Carla luego de ver como su alfa – _su alfa_ – agredía a su niño frente a ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo dejas en la habitación de visitas para que duerma? —preguntó Levi entre dientes.

—¿Estás loco? —Eren lo observó con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Es solo un bebé!

—¡Mierda, Eren, si quieres un bebé solo dilo y te dejo embarazado esta misma noche!

—¡Agh, no se puede hablar contigo, Levi! —el chico, enfurruñado, se levantó y caminó hasta la pequeña cama que le hizo a Luke al lado del armario, donde lo acostó para que durmiera. El perrito, todavía con los ojos cerrados, se acurrucó entre las mantas.

Sabía que era arriesgado, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo: dio un par de pasos, alcanzando al castaño, y antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose, lo rodeó con los brazos y comenzó a besarlo para continuar en lo que estaban antes. Eren gimió, devolviéndole los besos y echándose a la cama, dejando que el alfa se subiera encima, comenzando a tocarlo lujuriosamente.

Separó las piernas del omega, viendo su rostro ruborizado, y sonrió de lado.

—¡Woof! ¡Woof!

Ignorando los ladridos, acomodó su miembro en la entrada del chico para entrar de una sola estocada.

O eso pretendía hasta que el cachorro subió a la cama y le volvió a morder el tobillo.

—¡Carajo, me tienes harto, pedazo de mierda!

Empujó a Eren contra la cama, tomando a Luke del pescuezo, logrando que gimoteara, y caminó hasta la puerta. La abrió, echando al perrito de la habitación y cerrando fuertemente.

—¡Levi, no seas ma–!

No dejó que terminara la frase, ya que volvió a besarlo, empujándolo otra vez, apurándose para penetrarlo de una estocada.

Eren gimió fuertemente, olvidándose por el momento de los ladridos y lloriqueos de Luke.

Levi pensó, al ver a Eren tan obsesionado con su cachorro, bien podría utilizarlo para jugar con él y calentarlo en venganza.

—Veamos… —murmuró saliendo de su interior.

—¿Le-evi…? —masculló el omega antes de ser girado, el azabache elevando su trasero.

No dijo nada, solo deslizó un dedo en su interior con lentitud. El chico se retorció, impaciente.

—Pídelo como la perra que eres, mocoso —gruñó Levi deslizando otro dedo, embistiéndolo sin piedad.

—No… nhg… ah… me… mmm… jo-odas… —titubeó Eren moviendo sus caderas, en señal de querer más.

—No te daré nada si no lo pides correctamente —se burló el alfa.

—Agh… ve-ete… aah… a-al… ngh… dia-ablo —farfulló el castaño arrugando las sábanas. Apretó sus dientes al sentir un tercer dedo husmeando dentro de él.

—Venga, sé cuánto te gusta hacerlo en esta posición —Levi le besó el cuello, sin dejar de mover sus dedos, y el chico gimió—. Después de todo, así parece darte más placer, ¿no? Te gusta ponerte en cuatro y mostrarme tu agujero, te gusta que pase mi lengua por allí y te llene con mi pene, ¿no es así, Eren?

Vio la expresión del omega y sonrió de lado: el chico tenía los ojos llorosos, respiraba con rapidez y estaba totalmente ruborizado. Una fina capa de sudor llenaba su cuerpo, y movió otra vez sus caderas, buscando una penetración más profunda.

—Mira, tu interior está absorbiendo mis dedos —le regañó Levi con burla—, pero parece que quiere algo más grande. Ya no se conforma solo con esto, ¿eh?

—¡Ba-asta! Le-evi… —Eren convulsionó cuando los dedos del alfa tocaron su próstata—. Te… nece-esito, por… por favor… Métela… Ngh… Ah…

—No me estás convenciendo, mocoso —le acarició el miembro, sintiendo su tensión—. Vamos, ruega por ella, pídela, en el fondo no eres más que una perra necesitada que quiere mi polla, no sientas vergüenza.

Eren lo miró tratando de ocultar el placer y odio que sentía por la manera en que Levi estaba jugando con él. Iba a vengarse en algún momento, lo haría pagar por lo que estaba haciendo allí.

—Levi… —susurró entre dientes—, po-or fa-avor… necesito… fólla-ame… quie-ero tu pene… en mi-i… interior…

En un hábil movimiento, el azabache quitó sus dedos y lo embistió de golpe, entrando por completo, tocando directamente su próstata. Eren se corrió solo con eso, y soltó un suspiro de alivio hasta que notó a Levi volviendo a acariciar su miembro para despertarlo otra vez.

—¡Leeeeevi! —protestó el castaño.

—Ah, ¿te crees con el derecho de solo correrte tú? —le gruñó el alfa antes de morderlo en su oreja, haciendo que se retorciera.

Eren no pudo decir más cuando Levi comenzó a embestirlo feroz y salvajemente.

Esa noche, en toda la cuadra se oyeron los gemidos de un omega, los jadeos de su pareja y los ladridos de un pobre perrito abandonado a su suerte.

* * *

—Buenos días, Eren.

—Mhn…

Levi deslizó sus manos por la cintura del castaño, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos para besarle el cuello en actitud cariñosa. El chico suspiró, sonriendo, y dejando que el alfa lo acorralará contra su cuerpo.

—Levi…

—¡Woof! ¡Woof!

—Perro bastardo hijo de puta —escupió el azabache mirando al animal con mala cara.

—¡No ofendas a Luke, Levi! —le regañó Eren acariciando al cachorro detrás de la oreja.

Luego de la ardua sesión de sexo que tuvieron en la noche, Levi, a regañadientes, le abrió la puerta a Luke para que dejara de lloriquear. El perrito pasó corriendo para subirse a la cama lo más rápido que pudo y acurrucarse contra Eren, incluso metiéndose debajo de las sábanas y lamiéndole el cuello al omega, sacándole risas suaves.

Levi estuvo a dos segundos de matar al cachorro debido a los celos que lo carcomieron en ese momento.

—Iré a buscar café, ¿te parece? —volvió a besar el cuello del chico, fulminando con la mirada al cachorro, que solo ladeó la cabeza en, según él, actitud desafiante—. Es domingo, así que podemos quedarnos un momento más en la cama.

—Tenemos un almuerzo con Isabel y Farlan —murmuró Eren.

—No te preocupes, todavía es temprano.

Se puso de pie acariciándole el cabello al chico, y buscó su bata. Se la puso para luego ir rápidamente a la cocina, llenando el hervidor con agua y tostando algunos panes.

Se giró, y vio a Luke sentado frente a él, observando todos los movimientos que hacía.

No vio a Eren por ninguna parte, y miró al cachorro con odio.

—Eren es mío, ¿lo entiendes, pedazo de mierda? —le gruñó, sin sentirse un poco ridículo por hablarle a un perro que, claramente, no le iba a contestar. No se lo diría jamás al omega porque sabía que iba a reírse de él, pero tenía claro que, de alguna manera, el animal entendía lo que le decía, y lo que era peor, actuaba a sabiendas de que lo irritaba.

Luke ladeó la cabeza y movió la cola.

Bueno, ahora sí Levi se sintió estúpido. Era claro que el perro lo acompañó para comer algo y que le abriera el ventanal para hacer sus necesidades.

Agradecía que Eren le hubiera enseñado modales a esa rata molesta.

Suspirando, fue a abrir el ventanal del living, y el cachorro se apuró en salir al patio. Volviendo a la cocina, Levi le sirvió comida en su plato para continuar preparando el desayuno.

Su relación había ido mejorando desde que Eren se fue a vivir con él. Grisha había puesto problemas, por supuesto, tratando de convencer a su hijo de si era una buena decisión, pero Eren simplemente no cedió, y le dijo que ya estaba bastante grande como para saber lo que era mejor para él, y que quería estar al lado de Levi, compartir más con el alfa y permitir que la confianza creciera. Además, añadió, confiaba plenamente en la resistencia del alfa, que si ya no lo había marcado antes, no lo haría en ese momento. El padre de Eren simplemente se rindió luego de dos semanas, y aceptó que su hijo se fuera, no sin antes hacerle prometer a Levi que, en los celos que Eren viviera, el chico se iría con Armin o Mikasa. El azabache contestó que pensaba irse esos días a dormir a otra parte y dejar al omega al cuidado de alguno de sus amigos.

Efectivamente, sus dos últimos celos Levi había salido de casa y Mikasa y Armin fueron al cuidado del chico.

Por supuesto, al principio la convivencia fue difícil. Discutían cada día por nimiedades, como quién dormía a qué lado de la cama, o quién debía cocinar, o sobre la limpieza diaria que Levi hacía. En especial por esa última.

Pero aprendieron a verse todos los días, y a cenar juntos, y a dormir uno al lado del otro. Y las cosas parecieron ir claramente mejor. A Levi le gustaba que Eren, a pesar de ser joven, fuera silencioso y no lo molestara cuando debía encerrarse en la pequeña oficina que tenía, para trabajar. Le gustaba que se pusiera el mandil –bastante homosexual, la verdad– que le regaló para comer, y entrara a la cocina a preparar algo para los dos. Le gustaba que se acurrucara contra él cuando veían películas, acariciarle el cabello y llevarlo a la cama en sus brazos cuando inevitablemente caía dormido.

Sirvió el café, dejando las tostadas en la bandeja, y caminó a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta, Eren lo miró y sus ojos se iluminaron.

A Eren le gustaba que Levi le mimara con el desayuno, se lo llevara a la cama y luego dormitaran o juguetearan un momento más, solos en su mundo. Le gustaba que Levi se llevara el trabajo para la casa, porque el azabache solía buscar su presencia cuando estaba más cansado para relajarse un poco con el chico a su lado, y dejarse llevar por las caricias que Eren le daba. Le gustaba despertar todos los días, viendo a Levi a su lado, y hacerse bolita contra el cuerpo del mayor que, medio dormido, _siempre_ lo abrazaba de vuelta.

Eren besó a Levi cuando éste se inclinó, y soltó una carcajada al escuchar unos ladridos, la maldición del azabache y ver su tobillo mordido otra vez.

Las cosas, definitivamente, estaban mejorando de a poco.

* * *

—¡Que cosa más mona!

—Isabel.

—¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos uno, Farlan?

—Porque conociéndote, el pobre perro no sobreviviría dos meses.

—¡No seas pesado, sabes que–! ¡Eren, no me lo quites, no voy a matarlo!

—No, tu entusiasmo me da miedo.

—Isabel no debería darte miedo, Eren. Sí, está un poco loca–

—¡Hermano mayor!

—Pero no tan loca como Hanji. A ella si debes mantenerla lejos de Luke.

—¡Woof!

—¿Ves? Quiere a su tía Izzy.

Mordiendo su labio de una manera indecisa, el chico le entrego el cachorro a la pelirroja, que lo recibió con una expresión de gran alegría. Luke le lamió la mejilla, y la omega se rió. Levi solo rodó los ojos ante la escena.

¿Acaso era el único que se daba cuenta que ese perro era un demonio?

No quería imaginar cómo sería cuando creciera. Le habían dicho que, ya adulto, Luke iba a medir cerca de un metro cuarenta, si se ponía sobre sus dos patas. Y Levi medía un puto metro sesenta. ¿Qué significa eso? Que solo veinte malditos centímetros lo iban a separar de ese puto perro.

Levi sabía que esa mierda estaba esperando a ser más grande para botarlo fácilmente y lanzarse sobre Eren en busca de sus cariños y –probablemente– follárselo.

—¿Le gusta la nieve? —preguntó Isabel mirando al gran patio.

—¿Quieres ir con él afuera? —Eren miró a Levi—. Dejará todo húmedo después…

El alfa suspiró.

—Sal con él si quieres —fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar té. Tal vez –y solo tal vez– ese demonio se hundiría en la nieve y nunca lo podrían encontrar.

Eren le besó la mejilla, y llevó a Isabel a su habitación para abrigarse y ponerle el pequeño chaleco que le había comprado a Luke.

Farlan y Levi se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, escuchando el griterío de los chicos desde la habitación.

—Zackly aumentó la cifra otra vez —le comentó Levi luego de que los dos omegas salieran, cerrando el ventanal y hundiéndose en la nieve.

Farlan dejó salir un resoplido, antes de soplar con suavidad en su café.

—¿Ese tipo no se cansa? —Farlan se rascó la nuca—. Le he dicho como cien veces que no quiero trabajar en ninguna de sus empresas —el rubio lo miró—. No sé cómo aceptaste trabajar con él, Levi.

El azabache cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, viéndose a los veintitrés años, saliendo de su carrera, y aceptando la oferta de Zackly.

—Era joven —admitió—, y necesitaba el trabajo, lo sabes. Kenny no quería pasar ni un peso para mantenerme, y Zackly me ofreció un puesto debido a mis notas. Me dije que trabajaría un par de años, pero cuando pensaba en renunciar, el tipo me subió a director del departamento de arquitectura y bueno… una cosa es que mi jefe sea una mierda, pero el trabajo me gusta.

Escucharon las risas de los dos omegas jugando en la nieve. Los chicos corrían de un lado a otro, mientras Luke los seguía, tratando de correr por entre la nieve, ladrándoles con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—Yo no lo habría soportado —soltó Farlan—. Digo, si hubiera estado soltero, quizás sí, pero con Isabel… —mordió su labio inferior—. Sabes cómo es ella.

—Un completo desastre.

—¿Cómo le está yendo a Eren en la universidad?

—Bien, tiene a todos sorprendidos. Pasó su primer semestre sin dificultad alguna.

No admitió que incluso le sorprendía a él. Fue el primero de su clase durante el semestre, con notas perfectas, callando todos los comentarios que tanto profesores como estudiantes habían hecho de él al verlo llegar. Nadie más había logrado notas perfectas, y los profesores trataban de hacérsela más y más difícil. Pero Eren ya iba preparado para ello, después de todo, eran poquísimos los omegas que entraban a la universidad, y aún menos los que lograban salir. Aunque, afortunadamente, algunos de sus compañeros, en especial los que estaban más complicados, se atrevieron a pedirle ayuda, y Eren sin ningún problema les explicaba todo, ganándose unos pocos amigos.

Eren parecía más feliz que nunca: siempre que volvía de clases, y mientras cenaban, hablaba y hablaba sobre todo lo que vieron durante el día, sonriendo emocionado.

—Levi —Farlan lo miró directamente—. ¿Vas a decirle algún día lo de su madre?

El azabache fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, viendo rápidamente al patio para ver si Eren estaba cerca. Afortunadamente, el chico seguía jugando con Luke e Isabel.

—Está bien así —contestó lacónico.

—Pero la verdad…

—No puedo ir y decírselo ahora, Farlan —gruñó Levi—. Lo tienes bien claro. Ya es tarde. Si le llego a decir que Zackly fue, Eren me va a odiar.

Levi le había contado la verdad a su amigo la noche del cumpleaños de Carla. No había visto a Eren en todo el día, y cuando lo llamó para saber dónde carajo estaba, contestó Grisha y le dijo que el chico había ido a la casa que compartió con su mamá, que quería estar solo y prefería no ser molestado.

El azabache se había sentido tan culpable con aquella situación que llamó a Farlan para ir a beber algo, y entre conversación y conversación, le soltó la verdad.

El rubio le había dicho, enseguida, que le hablara con sinceridad a Eren, explicándole toda la situación, sus sentimientos, y si el chico realmente lo quería, lo iba a poder perdonar.

Pero Levi tenía claro que, por mucho que el castaño lo quisiera –incluso si lo amara–, no iba a perdonarlo jamás si le decía la verdad.

—Si se entera más tarde…

—¿Y cómo va a enterarse?

—¿Y si Zackly le dice algo?

—Hablaré con él antes, no voy a permitir que le diga algo.

Farlan suspiró, exasperado.

—Levi, piénsalo un poco–

—Basta, no quiero seguir discutiendo eso —le interrumpió Levi fastidiado—. Eren no se enterará, así que deja de insistir–

—¿Enterarme de qué?

Levi trató de poner la típica expresión indiferente mientras se giraba hacia el castaño.

El chico estaba entrando, con Isabel detrás, que sacudía la nieve que Luke tenía encima.

—Es una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños —contestó Levi mirando a Farlan significativamente—. Así que no te diré nada más. Ahora, anda a cambiarte.

Eren lo miró con la boca abierta, incrédulo, e importándole poco mojar la alfombra, se acercó a Levi para luego abrazarlo, dejándolo empapado.

—Levi, Levi, Levi, anda, dime —le dijo el chico sin soltarlo a pesar de que el alfa lo estaba golpeando—. Sabes que soy muy curioso, si no me lo dices no te dejaré en paz, por favor, por favor —rogó.

—¡Suéltame, mocoso de mierda! —gritó Levi sintiendo su ropa empapada—. ¡Agh, estúpido, te iba a llevar al grabado de anillos!

El castaño se alejó un poco, sonriendo como idiota, mientras Isabel chillaba por la emoción y Farlan sonreía de lado.

—¿De verdad? —Levi quería decir que Eren parecía una mujer llena de hormonas, pero se contuvo para no arruinar el ambiente—. ¿Puedo ponerle, "di adiós a la libertad, bebé"?

Claro, Eren siempre arruinándolo todo.

Isabel comenzó a reír, escandalizada, mientras su novio trataba de aguantarse la risa, fallando miserablemente. Levi fulminó con la mirada al omega, que lo observaba de forma inocente.

—Anda a cambiarte de ropa —soltó el alfa.

—Esperen, ¡esperen! —Isabel dejó a Luke en el suelo, que se sacudió del agua, logrando que Levi lo mirara de forma desagradable—. ¡Yo igual tengo un anuncio!

—Ay dios… —gimoteó Farlan.

—¡Levi, serás tío!

Con lentitud, el azabache miró a su amigo procesando lo recién dicho con una expresión en blanco, aunque en sus ojos se podía leer la muerte. El rubio se encogía en su asiento, tratando de lucir pacífico.

—¿De verdad? ¡Aw, seré tío, Levi!

—Tengo ya casi dos meses, era hora de decir– Levi, ¿por qué miras tan feo a Farlan?

—Disculpa, estúpido teñido, pero, ¿oí que dejaste embarazada a mi hermana menor? —preguntó Levi con una tono de voz calmado que avecinaba una gran, gran tormenta.

—¡Levi, no te pongas celoso! —chilló Isabel enfadada.

—Lo siento, pero me juraste que llegarías virgen a lo treinta, y tienes recién veinticinco años, Isabel.

—¡Si crees que iba a llegar virgen a esa edad, estás loco, Levi!

—Necesito salir a fumar algo —gruñó el azabache.

—¡Levi, ¿no te alegrarás por Isabel y Farlan?! ¡Además, prometiste no volver a fumar! ¡Odio que huelas a cigarro!

—Estoy alegre, ¿no ves mi puta cara de felicidad? —Eren lo miró con una ceja enarcada—. Y yo odio a tu maldito perro, pero no te digo nada.

Sin decir nada más, Levi tomó su abrigo y salió al patio.

Eren solo suspiró, molesto.

—Está irritado y antes no lo estaba —Eren miró a Farlan—. ¿Discutieron, o algo así?

Farlan mordió su labio inferior, pensando en lo que había hablado con Levi. Un impulso suicida le dijo que le contara la verdad al castaño, pero su cabeza le gritaba que no era lo correcto. Era un tema entre Eren y Levi, que ellos dos deberían resolver a su debido tiempo.

—Cosas de trabajo —fue lo que contestó a modo de disculpa.

Isabel se sentó al lado de Farlan, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

—¿Por qué no puede ponerse feliz? —murmuró la pelirroja cabizbaja.

—Lo está —respondió Eren mirando la espalda del pelinegro y tomando en brazos a Luke—. Es solo que algo más le pasa.

—Debe ser por Kuchel —masculló Farlan cansado.

—¿Eh?

—Su madre.

Eren sintió incomodidad y una sensación desagradable en su estómago. A pesar de haberse arreglado luego de esa discusión que tuvieron, e irse a vivir juntos y ya llevar más de seis meses en convivencia, había ciertos temas que no tocaban para evitar otra pelea que pudiera separarlos.

Como el de la familia de Levi.

Como el grupo omega de Eren.

—Cuando conocí a Levi —Eren observó a Isabel, que le devolvía la mirada—, no era más que un niño depresivo, antipático y cruel. No soportaba que lo tocaran, ni siquiera que le hablaran. El suicidio de su madre fue un golpe duro, más aún cuando… —la chica hizo una mueca—. No le digas que te dije esto. Se enojará si se entera.

—Lo prometo —murmuró el castaño seriamente. Estaba teniendo la oportunidad de saber más del pasado de Levi, y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

—Kuchel estaba embarazada de tres meses cuando se suicidó.

Eren sintió la bilis subiendo por su garganta.

—Su papá, Kenny, fingió que no sabía, pero era claro que estaba al tanto del embarazo de su mujer —Isabel dejó que Farlan la abrazara—. No sé si Levi te lo habrá contado, pero Kuchel se suicidó un día después de salir del hospital por una golpiza que le dio su esposo.

El castaño cerró sus ojos, tratando de ocultar la rabia y el horror de lo que le estaba contando Isabel. Se imaginaba a un pequeño Levi sufriendo por la muerte de su madre y de un hermanito que nunca conoció.

—Levi me trataba muy mal los primeros días —prosiguió la pelirroja—. Me decía que era asquerosa, que era una llorona, incluso que era una maldita perra omega que se abría de piernas ante todos, aunque entonces no sabía muy bien qué quería decir con eso —Farlan le acarició la mejilla a la chica, en señal de apoyo—. Me ignoraba cuando le hablaba, me decía cosas horribles cuando seguía insistiendo, e incluso llegó a tirarme del pelo varias veces cuando ya no aguantaba más mis respuestas. Levi odiaba a los omegas por lo que hizo su madre. Y no solo me trataba mal a mí, sino también a los vecinos omegas, siempre rompiendo sus ventanas con piedras o arruinando sus patios, dispuesto a hacerles todo el daño posible debido a su odio.

Eren tragó saliva, pensando qué hubiera pasado si Levi no hubiera cambiado ese aspecto, si hubiera crecido odiando a los omegas. Si el alfa ya tenía un pensamiento de superioridad creado por su instinto y los valores que le inculcaban, ¿cómo habría sido teniendo aquel odio hacia su especie?

Quizás Levi no lo habría querido y se hubiera alejado de él para no tenerlo como pareja.

O quizás…

—Un día, sin medir su fuerza, me empujó botándome al suelo fuertemente y haciéndome llorar. Mamá fue a verme de inmediato, y al ver la escena, le gritó a Levi a pesar de que fuera hijo de su jefe. Levi solo soltó un resoplido, pero pude ver su expresión cambiar cuando mamá le soltó algo que le hirió muy profundo. Mamá le dijo que se estaba pareciendo a su padre. Y Levi odiaba que lo compararan con su padre, en especial sabiendo que por culpa de él fue que su mamá se suicidó.

O quizás Levi, si hubiera odiado a los omegas, lo habría forzado de una, importándole poco sus sentimientos, y utilizándolo solo como un agujero donde descargarse de la frustración. Incluso podría haberlo golpeado sin sentirse culpable.

Su vida habría sido distinta si Levi no hubiera cambiado.

—Luego de eso, Levi se tragó su orgullo y fue a pedirme perdón. Era una niña pequeña y yo solo quería jugar con él, así que no dudé en hacerlo —Isabel miró al azabache, que seguía fuera—. Fue difícil, al principio. Odiaba que me acercara a abrazarlo, incluso que lo tocara, pero luego de varias semanas, pudo soportarme unas horas —soltó una risa baja—. Nunca más volvió a golpearme, ni siquiera a empujarme, y me ayudó a pagar mis estudios de diseñadora de la universidad, incluso falsificando la firma de Kenny para que tuviera una recomendación _digna._

Eren dejó escapar una risotada, imaginándose a Levi diciéndole a su hermana que le valía una mierda lo que pensara Kenny de la falsificación y que podía meterse su banco por el trasero.

—Pero la herida de su mamá nunca sanó completamente. Siempre me dijo que no iba a tener pareja porque no le interesaba, que eran solo una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, pero supongo que eran palabras vanas porque no dudó en querer estar contigo —el castaño se ruborizó—. Supongo que, en el fondo, Levi solo quería a alguien que… que nunca lo abandonara.

 _Y tu pareja destinada no puede abandonarte nunca,_ pensó Eren _, porque duele cuando están lejos. Duele como el infierno, y siempre van a anhelar estar juntos otra vez_.

—Debe estar molesto ahora —murmuró Farlan—, porque sabe que un niño merece todos los cuidados y tiempos del mundo, y teme que un mocoso aleje a su adorada Isabel —Farlan miró a Luke, que mordía con suavidad el dedo de Eren—. Por eso debe odiar también al perro.

—Levi lo odia simplemente porque le doy atención. Es tan celoso que se molesta solo porque pienso en Luke —el castaño rodó los ojos.

—No soy celoso —soltó Levi entrando, ya luciendo más relajado—. Tu perro tiene celos de mí, por eso me molesta.

Levi no pareció notar que habían estado hablando sobre su pasado hace un momento. Solo se acercó a Isabel, dándole la mano, y mirándola con evidente cariño fraternal.

—Estoy feliz por tu noticia —dijo con una media sonrisa—, un niño siempre es una bendición. Además, podré enseñarle los valores de la limpieza…

—Oh dios, no lo acerques a Levi —gimoteó Eren.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa, mocoso de mierda?

El omega simplemente abrazó al azabache, besándole la mejilla, sonriendo mientras el alfa se recostaba contra él.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le susurró Levi luego de unos segundos de conversación.

—Nada —Eren trató de ocultar su sonrojo, fallando miserablemente—. Es solo que te quiero mucho.

Levi lo miró, un poco atónito, pero solo atinó a acariciarle la mejilla con cariño.

A Eren le bastó eso para saber que Levi estaba feliz. Sonrió antes de acurrucarse contra él, contento de ser quien pusiera al azabache de ese modo.

* * *

Levi entró a la habitación, sintiéndose un tanto cansado por la visita de Farlan e Isabel y la noticia que descolocó levemente su mundo, pero al ver al castaño acostado, leyendo un informe de la universidad, se sintió un tanto más relajado y con el libido subiendo bastante de golpe.

—Puedes apagar tu lámpara, si quieres —le dijo Eren sin prestarle atención—, yo dejaré la mía encendida un rato más.

No sabía por qué, pero últimamente su deseo sexual había estado en aumento, y no era por algún motivo como el celo del chico o incluso que lo provocara, como a veces ocurría. Tal vez se debía a que el aniversario de muerte de Kuchel estaba cerca, y la necesidad de compañía parecía aumentar. No le bastaba con solo mirar o acariciar al castaño de vez en cuando: necesitaba sentirlo completamente, en todos sus sentidos.

—Quisiera otra cosa —masculló Levi sentándose en la cama.

El tono de voz utilizado hizo que Eren dejara de prestar atención a sus papeles y lo mirara con una ceja enarcada. Al ver la intención del alfa, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansado —se excusó el omega—, y debo terminar de leer esto. Mañana podemos–

—Un rapidito —gruñó Levi deslizando una mano por debajo del pijama del chico, acariciándole el estómago.

—Levi, de verdad no quiero.

El azabache ignoró lo que dijo Eren, y quitándole el papel para echarlo a un lado –y antes de que el omega se pusiera a protestar– le besó con fuerza, recostándolo en la cama y posicionándose encima de su cuerpo, sus manos deslizándose más adentro, tocando sus pezones. El chico hizo un ruido extraño.

Comenzó a besar su cuello y Eren cubrió sus ojos con un brazo.

—Mierda… —murmuró el omega al sentir una suave mordida—. Oye… ngh… no… ah… seas… pesado…

—Venga —susurró Levi—, si quieres —el alfa se separó, y entonces, mirándolo a los ojos, dijo las palabras que siempre terminaban por convencerlo, más ahora—. Te necesito, Eren.

Eran las palabras que utilizaba para decirle que lo quería, y Eren nunca podía negarse a ellas.

No podía negarse a ellas, sabiendo que el alfa solo las decía cuando realmente se sentía solo. Y Eren no quería que se sintiera solo. No quería que se sintiera abandonado, como se sintió cuando su madre lo dejó, privándolo no solo de ella, sino también de un hermanito.

—¿Levi?

—¿Mhn? —el azabache levantó la vista, y Eren sintió un calor tierno recorriendo su cuerpo al ver al alfa con el cabello desordenado y una expresión un tanto ruborizada.

—Esto… ¿alguna vez has pensado en hijos?

—¿Qué? —Levi detuvo el movimiento de sus manos, con una expresión desconcertada—. ¿Quieres que te marque?

A Eren le sorprendió que lo hubiera dicho con tanta seriedad. Normalmente, siempre utilizaba un tono burlón cuando lo sugería, dándole a entender que no hablaba en serio, pero ahora… Al parecer, la visita de su hermana y la noticia que le dio lo dejó afectado de verdad.

—No, todavía no —el omega le acarició el cabello con suavidad—. Es solo que… nunca lo hemos hablado a fondo, ¿o sí?

—No me importaría tener un par de mocosos contigo más adelante —Levi le besó la nariz—. Claro, si tú quieres. No los veo como una necesidad.

 _Un par de mocosos_. No uno. No un chico solitario como lo había sido él. Como lo había sido Eren. Hermanos que se cuidaran entre ellos y se protegieran.

Eren casi podía sentir como moría de ternura.

—¿Cómo una necesidad? —dijo con suavidad el chico.

—No quiero que te roben como está haciendo ese perro de mierda.

El omega simplemente soltó una carcajada, sin dejar de acariciar la nuca de su pareja. Estiró su cuello, dejando que Levi volviera a besarlo, y soltó un par de suspiros hasta que notó algo.

La habitación estaba demasiado silenciosa.

—¿Levi?

Con un resoplido, el aludido volvió a observarlo.

—¿Ahora qué?

Seriamente, Eren le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Dónde está Luke?

—Muerto.

—¡Levi!

—Carajo, lo dejé encerrado en la cocina.

—Anda a buscarlo. Ahora.

Sonriendo de manera perezosa, Levi contestó que no y volvió a atacar de manera salvaje el cuello del chico.

Eren borró todo pensamiento ante aquel acto, y solo fue capaz de gimotear y jadear por el resto de la noche.

* * *

 _"Cuando en el fanfic que estás leyendo los personajes principales ya están juntos y son felices, pero aún quedan 30 capítulos por delante" YA VALIÓ MADRES :'c_

 _Les traje ahora mucho, mucho fluff, tanto que me llegó a dar diabetes xD No sé, pero me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo :3_

 _Quiero agradecerle a toda la gente que siguió leyendo, de verdad, me hicieron muy feliz, se van a ir al cielo por ello *corazones* ¡Y estamos por llegar a los 200 reviews, ay, todavía no lo puedo creer!_

 _Y como siempre, darle un especial agradecimiento a todas las personas que dejaron un review haciéndome saber sus opiniones. Así que muchas gracias a_

 _ **Giselle Mora**_ _: A mi igual me encantan los fics largos asdfghjklñ espero que esta segunda parte te guste, ya tengo más o menos todo planeado xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **luciakkss**_ _: ¡Hace mucho que quería escribir esa parte, así que ese fue el momento perfecto, y quedó tan adfghjklñ! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado, de verdad!_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias por el review y tus palabras! Sí, quería mostrar que, a pesar de ser la primera pelea, se pueden arreglar y darse mucho amor; además, queda como una especie de "recordatorio" de lo que sienten, y es algo que se pueden sacar más adelante si vuelven a discutir (y lo harán, y mucho). Ambos tienen que comprenderse mutuamente para que su relación mejore, y es por ello que ignorar ciertas cosas van a hacer que luego les pase la cuenta. ¡Yo igual me leí Crestomanía! xD Y espero seguir actualizando los domingos, ¡no quiero dejarlas esperando, sé cuánto se sufre con eso!_

 _ **KIRYUU-SENSEI**_ _: Uno de mis géneros favoritos para leer son las utopías/distopías. Siempre tienen algo que las hace atrayentes, más aún cuando son como, por ejemplo, Un Mundo Feliz, que definitivamente es uno de mis libros favoritos; es decir, cuando se ve que la comunidad está tan sumergida en la monotonía, tan acostumbrada a lo que tienen, que no ven más allá de eso y viven "felices" sin darse cuenta de la realidad. ¡Así que te adoro porque te gusta mi historia! xD Bueno, veré si más adelante pongo zombies :v Okno xD Te enviaré pañuelos virtuales por si sufres con los siguientes capítulos, pero por ahora, disfruta con todo el fluff que escribiré xD_

 _ **Sweetvioleth**_ _: Sí, igual pensé al principio que más de 30 capítulos son mucho, pero luego lo analicé mejor y me dije que era justo y necesario, aun así, muchas gracias por decir que llegarías al final :3 No, no olvidaré mi OTP, todo este conflicto va a girar en torno a ellos, por lo que no te preocupes c: ¡Muchas gracias por el review, saludos!_

 _ **YenAcker**_ _: El dolor es vida :D Okno xD Ay, me encantó que dijeras que es tu omegaverse favorito, haces que me ruborice ¬u¬ asdfghjklñ ¡No pude evitar acordarme del review que dejaste en Monstruos de Guerra! xD Jamás olvidaré mi actualización de los domingos, siempre la tengo presente c: Incluso mi beta me amenazó cuando le dije que tenía otra historia pensada para que no abandonara esta xD ¡Así que no te preocupes, las actualizaciones semanales de Under Pressure seguirán por ahora!_

 _ **KathKolmer**_ _: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado la explicación! La consideré necesaria para que comprendieran ambas posturas c: Y no te preocupes, no pienso abandonar esto, sino, la culpa me perseguiría para siempre xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Ola-chan**_ _: Oye, actualiza tus fics, te odio por no hacerlo :'c Hice la parte del vibrador pensando en ti, bebé xD Mientras lo releía para ver que no tenía ningún error, me dije que qué mierda acababa de escribir y me dio un ataque de risa :v Ya se viene el sufrimiento, de verdad xD No voy a decirte nada más del final, suficiente tienen con que sepan que no mataré a alguno de los dos, aunque por supuesto, eso está sujeto a mis cambios de humor :D Okno unu Pero espero poder entregarles un final que sea medianamente feliz y que les guste :3 Pacman es genial, odio Facebook por sacarlo del chat :'v_

 _Vamos a ver un poco más de lo que ocurre en María más adelante, es un hilo de la historia que retomaré, así que ahí verán qué ocurre c: Sí, creo que a las dos partes les falta un poco más de empatía por el otro, el comprender más el lugar de sus compañeros para que pueda darse un verdadero cambio, pero lamentablemente las cosas no siempre son así :'c Por supuesto, a Levi le pasará la cuenta ocultarle las cosas a su pareja :'c Eres mala, ¿quieres ver a un omega celoso? xD Ay, lo pensaré, lo pensaré, eso sería más drama, y el drama me gusta xD esto nunca quedará en hiatus, lo prometo por la garrita :D Jo, ¿un final estilo Rebelión en la Granja? Ay, esta maldah en el mundo, me encanta :') Voy a pensarlo, analizaré las posibilidades xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Shub-Niggurath98**_ _: gracias por la corrección, te juro que casi me muero, ¡siempre he tenido problemas al escribir esa maldita palabra! xD Y veremos a mi bebé tatakae pronto, quise escribir un poco de fluff para hacerlas feliz y relajarme un poco :3 ¡Saludos, y gracias por el review!_

 _ **Hinatsu-chan**_ _: ¡Gracias por tu review, de verdad, hizo que sonriera como tonta! xD Y espero de todo corazón que sigas leyendo, ¡me encanta tener lectoras como tú! ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _ **Akire**_ _: ¡Ay, ay, lo siento! xD ¡Es muy raro tener lectores chicos, por qué no me lo dicen! :'c No me hagas adivinar eso, soy malísima adivinando xD ¡Pero estoy muy feliz de tener a un chico leyendo, de verdad, es muy genial! ¡Y muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad! La lucha social es algo que vemos día a día, y quise reflejarlo con mi OTP, ¡así que de verdad, gracias por decir que te gusta como lo expongo en el fic! Y te recomiendo leer dichos libros, son muy buenos, uno no puede evitar pensar en la realidad y darse cuenta que no estamos muy alejados para que puedan ocurrir las situaciones narradas allí. ¡Saludos, nos leemos!_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger**_ _: Admito que yo soy todo lo contrario, cuando me enojo es enserio y el rencor queda mucho tiempo allí, en un test que hice para saber mi cabaña en Percy Jackson salí como hija de Némesis, diosa de la venganza y el equilibrio xD ¡Me encanta que quieras que la historia sea larga! ¡Ay, esa escena en el libro, te juro que me dio mucha pena, fue como "NO, NO, NO" y lloré y lloré! :'c_

 _ **Scc Ccu**_ _: Habrá mucho sufrimiento y amor :') y como dije, espero hacer un final que sea más o menos feliz, esperando que todos/as queden satisfechos/as :3 Y sí, tienes razón, habrá un momento donde van a explotar y todo va a romperse en mil pedacitos como sus corazones :D ¡Saludos!_

 _ **kotoko-noda**_ _: Sí, tienes razón, en esas peleas no hay lados buenos o malos, hay que tratar de ser imparcial aunque muchas veces no se pueda, aunque comprendo que se hayan exaltado, eso suele ocurrir muchas veces xD Las cosas irán empeorando, tanto como para la sociedad como para mi OTP :'c ¡No habrá un final triste y cortavenas, lo juro! Y gracias por tus palabras, ¡me hicieron muy feliz! ¡Y no me molestaría que volvieras a explayarte xD! ¡Muchos abrazos y saludos!_

 _ **Leyanasama**_ _: Quería hacer sufrir a mis bebés mediante el conflicto social para que el dolor sea mil veces peor, porque muchas veces los pensamientos son difíciles de cambiar :D Okno xD Un Mundo Feliz es demasiado impactante, es lo que siempre opino de ese libro, y como en la actualidad no estamos demasiado lejos de esa sociedad, viendo como las clases dominantes nos controlan sin que nos demos cuenta, mediante el control de información, la pasividad que nosotros tendríamos frente a esto y la simple búsqueda de placer y distracción. Pero ya me estoy expandiendo demasiado :v Muchas gracias a ti por el review, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Olivia Ainsworth**_ _: Te imagino gritando frente al computador xD ¡Me gustó que el capítulo te gustara xD!_

 _ **miu39**_ _: Eren no tiene la razón en todo, admitió equivocarse :c y a su manera, Levi sabe imponerse (?) Saludos c:_

 _ **Kokoa Kirkland**_ _: Deja un review largo simplemente, yo lo leeré enterito y con ganas (?) xD_

 _ **Solenaru**_ _: ¡Cersei es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Juego de Tronos! Es que es la mujer que todos querríamos ser pero nos negamos a admitirlo abiertamente :v Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado :3_

 _ **Voice-L**_ _: "Se me dilató el ano" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ TE JURO QUE ME DIO UN ATAQUE DE RISA AL LEER A UNA COMPATRIOTA xD BUENA CTM xDDDD Quise reflejar un poco la sociedad chilena con las marchas, ¡Está quedando la grande en el país, y el gobierno no hace nada! Yo convivo día a día con las lacrimógenas, estudio en la UdeC, y como es una universidad abierta, ¡los carabineros entran con los guanacos y destruyen como se les da la gana, incluso lanzando lacrimógenas a los pastos y árboles! Que bueno que la historia te gustó, ¡espero seguir leyéndote! No diré mucho del final, pero espero que queden feliz con como terminará :3 Y bueno, no es por criticar las lecturas actuales, pero tienes razón, es difícil encontrar gente joven que haya leído dichos libros, y no lo digo porque odio la literatura juvenil -hay varias novelas juveniles distópicas y de fantasía que sigo, como Delirium o Trono de Cristal- ¡pero es que realmente es difícil encontrar gente con la que puedas hablar de esto! Afortunadamente en mi carrera esos libros son muy conocidos, pero más allá de eso, no :'c ¡Saludos!_

 _ **kawamura-chan**_ _: ¡Di todo lo que quieras en un review, yo lo voy a leer xD! Sí, Zackly aparecerá más adelante para arruinarles la felicidad a mis bebés :D ¡Muchas gracias por el review y tus palabras, besos y abrazos!_

 _ **Miri-Anath97**_ _: Teme lo peor, para que luego no digas que no te lo advertí (?) xD ¡Gracias por querer seguir hasta el final y el review, de verdad! Levi no tocará a Rivaille, por muy celoso que esté :'v ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **PaolaCoca92**_ _: Quise utilizar este capítulo para mostrar un poco como se desarrolló la relación con estos dos y su nuevo hijo, el cachorro Luke xD Veremos si Eren puede hacer cambiar de opinión al amor de su vida, aunque la tiene difícil (?) JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡gracias por tus palabras, me hicieron sonreír mucho! ¡Saludos!_

 ** _NarubyScarlett:_** _Si querías más sufrimiento, no te preocupes, en unos capítulos lo tendrás (?) xD Vamos a ver mucho conflicto social, discusiones, discursos y peleas, te lo aseguro :3 Y sí, uno suele leer los fics que más hacen sufrir porque en el fondo el sufrimiento nos gusta :'c Gracias a ti por escribir, de verdad, ojalá sigas hasta el final, ¡me encantaría! ¡Saludos!_

 _Eso sería todo por ahora :3 Pásense por mi nueva historia, Monstruos de Guerra, es Riren y tendrá mucho amor :v Araceli, bebé, no te enojes conmigo si lees esto, traté de no escribirlo, pero me ganaron los deseos y empecé otra historia a pesar de tus quejas xD Ai luv iu, beibi :'v_

 _Y para las que siguen el manga, ¿cuántas están de luto? Hay tanto dolor, ya no aguantó más, alguien acabe con este sufrimiento :'c_

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo, muchos besos y abrazos!~_


	12. Capítulo XII

_**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Cruel Isayama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** : Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

 ** _Aramirezg_** _ **,** muchas gracias por ser mi beta, tú sabes que siempre te despido pero te amo :3_

* * *

Las luces apagadas hacían que la mayoría de estudiantes se estuvieran quedando dormidos, mientras el profesor hablaba lentamente, pasando las diapositivas, con aquella voz que hacía que todo el mundo empezara a dormitar.

—Dentro de los tipos de tejido conectivo —decía el hombre—, tenemos el tejido adiposo, encargado de almacenar la grasa; la sangre y linfa, que sirven de circulación para proveer de comunicación a las distintas partes del cuerpo; y el cartílago y hueso, que conformar el esqueleto de los vertebrados —el compañero de Eren de asiento murmuró algo incomprensible mientras dormía, haciéndolo reír levemente en voz baja—. El cartílago son células incrustadas en la matriz fibrosa gelatinosa, mientras que los huesos lo están en la matriz fibrosa rígida.

Eren soltó un bostezo mientras el profesor seguía hablando.

—Eren Jaeger.

Todos se despertaron de golpe cuando el profesor miró al único omega del salón de clases. El aludido dejó escapar un gruñido bajo de exasperación antes de observar directamente al académico, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Sí, profesor?

—¿Le parece mi clase lo suficientemente aburrida como para quedarse dormido mientras hablo?

Como siempre, solo fijándose en el omega para humillarlo frente a todos. Le pasaba en todas las clases, los profesores no regañaban a los alfas que pasaban indiferentes a sus enseñanzas, pero si Eren se atrevía a mirar por un segundo la ventana o a cualquier otra parte, era rápidamente reprendido.

 _Estúpidos alfas,_ pensó el omega

—No, por supuesto que no.

El alfa estrechó los ojos.

—Entonces, dígame la diferencia entre osteoblastos y osteoclastos.

Eren simplemente suspiró, observando indiferente al profesor, y contestó sin siquiera mirar el cuaderno.

—Los osteoclastos se encargan de destruir la sustancia intercelular ósea, mientras que los osteoblastos forman el hueso.

El profesor continuó la clase como si no la hubiera interrumpido hasta que, quince minutos después, la dio por finalizada.

Afortunadamente, era la última clase del día, por lo que podía ir a casa a descansar. Lo malo, es que ya eran las siete de la tarde y estaba agotado. Tal vez, si Levi estaba a punto de salir del trabajo, podía pasar a buscarlo.

Iba a llamarlo cuando su móvil sonó.

—Levi.

—Mocoso, ¿ya vienes para acá o qué?

—Acabo de salir de clases. ¿Estás en casa?

Escuchó una maldición baja.

—Hoy salí más temprano. Estoy preparando algo para comer, pero si quieres puedo ir a buscarte…

—Bah, no te preocupes —Eren simplemente suspiró resignado—. Solo espérame con algo rico. Tengo hambre.

—Bueno, si me dejas atender la cocina, tu plato no se va a quemar.

—Anda, si no quieres hablar conmigo solo dilo. No tienes para que irte con rodeos.

—Mierda, parece que tuviste un mal día.

—No, es solo que… agh, lo siento, estoy cansado.

—Si llegas pronto, podríamos–

—Voy a llegar a dormir.

—Aguafiestas.

—Pervertido.

—Aburrido.

—Te odio, adiós.

—Adiós.

Sonriendo, cortó la llamada antes de ponerse el abrigo y salir al aire libre. Estaba nevando, y a punto de oscurecer. Su casa quedaba a quince minutos caminando, y prefería eso a esperar que un bus pasara y que, con toda probabilidad, se llenaría pronto. Además, caminando iba a poder despejarse un poco.

Se despidió de sus compañeros, bostezando, y pensando en que ojalá Levi estuviera cocinando algo realmente sabroso. Tenía antojo de comer carne, por lo que esperaba que su novio le leyera el pensamiento como para que estuviera cocinando eso; luego, pensaba tirarse en la cama y pedirle a Levi que lo consintiera unos minutos, aunque solo se limitara a acariciarle el cabello hasta que se quedara dormido. Con eso le bastaba.

Dejó escapar un bostezo, apurando el paso para llegar pronto a casa.

Habían regresado de las vacaciones de navidad hace un mes, pero sentía que ya no podía más. Los trabajos, exámenes y exigencias de los profesores lo tenían a punto de colapsar.

Tal vez, ese fin de semana, podría juntarse con Armin y Mikasa a comer algo. Los extrañaba bastante y se habían visto bastante poco producto de las diferencias de horario y todas las pruebas que se les venían encima. Sumado a eso, Levi parecía más necesitado, y pensó que se debía a la cercanía del aniversario de muerte de su madre. Había logrado que Isabel le dijera cuando era, y faltaba solo una semana para el cinco de febrero.

Iba a ver si Levi aceptaba visitar la tumba de su madre. En una de esas, simplemente querría quedarse en casa todo el día.

—Oye, chico, ¿no quieres una buena follada?

Frunció el ceño, pero simplemente pasó de largo, tratando de fingir que no había escuchado lo que el hombre le había dicho. Si lo miraba, era posible que lo tomara como una provocación, y hoy no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie.

—Te estoy hablando, perra.

Apretó sus manos en puños por la rabia, pero siguió caminando aunque podía sentir como el tipo lo seguía. Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que ser ese día de todos?

—Te gusta hacerte el difícil, ¿eh? Vamos, sé que te gustará, después de todo los omegas solo sirven para follar ¿no?

Harto, se giró para enfrentar al maldito bastardo que lo estaba molestando. Iba a hacerlo, pero no alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando el tipo lo agarró del cabello con fuerza y lo tironeó al callejón más cercano.

—¡Mierda, hijo de puta, suéltame! —gritó Eren tratando de resistirse, pero el hombre solo lo empujó contra la pared, sonriendo horriblemente.

—Venga, perra, prometo darte duro si me la chupas. Así les gusta ¿no?

Eren le escupió en el rostro, sintiendo su sangre hirviendo, y trató de alejarlo para salir corriendo lo más rápido posible. No era la primera vez que un alfa lo molestaba o trataba de intimidarlo para forzarlo.

Pero si era la primera que estaba solo, sin nadie que lo ayudara.

Odiaba depender de los demás, pero debía aceptar que enfrentarse en fuerzas a un alfa no era lo más conveniente. No cuando su instinto le gritaba que se acurrucara en el suelo hasta que el peligro pasara.

El hombre no dudó en tirarle el pelo hasta ponerlo de rodillas frente a su pantalón.

—Voy a partirte en dos por tu insolencia —gruñó el hombre, ya sin sonreír.

Sin soltar su cabello, comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón frente a su cara.

Eren siguió retorciéndose, importándole poco si se arrancaba pelos debido al fuerte agarre del tipo. Vio su oportunidad cuando el hombre extendió una mano a su boca, para abrirla, y no dudó en morder.

El tipo gritó, soltándolo, y el castaño trató de huir.

Pero no llegó muy lejos.

Más furioso ahora, el hombre lo alcanzó, dándole vuelta, y le golpeó en el rostro, tirándolo otra vez contra la pared. Y, joder, no había sido una bofetada. Le pegó con su puño en el ojo.

La mano del alfa sangraba.

—Te mataré —espetó el hombre tomándolo nuevamente del cabello y golpeando su mejilla, una vez más, con su puño.

Aturdido, Eren escupió a la nieve, viendo cómo se teñía de rojo.

 _Si un alfa te toca, y tú no quieres, omega, grita, pega, patea, muerde_.

Iba a gritar, lo iba a hacer, hasta que el hombre lo agarró del cuello, asfixiándolo, dificultando que el chico pudiera respirar. Su instinto, en ese momento, estaba tomando el control. Un instinto que chillaba que hiciera caso, que se rindiera, que cerrara sus ojos mientras soportaba lo que le hacían.

—Abre la boca, bastardo, o te romperé los dedos —escupió el alfa.

Podía sentir su rostro caliente –¿sangre? ¿lágrimas?–, y obedeció.

Se atragantó al sentir la polla del tipo llegando hasta el fondo de su garganta.

 _Piensa que es Levi_ , se dijo sin abrir sus ojos, forzándose a respirar calmadamente para no ponerse histérico.

Tosió cuando su boca quedó libre, y deseó vomitar.

—No sirves ni para chuparla, pedazo de mierda.

Antes de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, el hombre lo giró, poniéndolo boca abajo, tratando de sacarle los pantalones.

Su mente pareció reaccionar junto con su instinto.

 _Mi boca no importa,_ pensó _, la puedo limpiar mil veces y lo sucedido se borrará. Pero mi cuerpo… si este tipo me marca… Levi… Levi va a odiarme. Levi ya no me va a querer. Levi va a dejarme. Soy de Levi. Solo de él y de nadie más_.

Mientras el tipo le bajaba la ropa interior, Eren tanteó con su mano el suelo del callejón, desesperado por encontrar algo.

Su mano atrapó algo sólido y duro.

Sintió el miembro del tipo contra su agujero.

Tan rápido como pudo, se giró y golpeó al alfa en la cabeza con lo que atrapó.

Era una roca. Golpeó la cabeza del hombre con una roca.

El tipo cayó al suelo como un saco de papas.

Eren jadeó, alejándose lo más que pudo, la nieve cayendo.

De la cabeza del alfa salía un hilillo de sangre.

El omega vio el miembro del tipo fuera de su pantalón.

Vomitó sobre la nieve.

 _Si un alfa te toca, y tú no quieres, omega, mátalo. Mátalo. MÁTALO._

Sin mirar el cuerpo, se subió los pantalones y salió corriendo del callejón.

Ya había oscurecido.

Corrió. Corrió. Corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron.

Sus pulmones ardieron. Su costado punzaba. El frío se calaba en sus huesos.

Pero siguió corriendo.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta.

Pudo sentir ladridos del otro lado.

Las llaves se le cayeron.

Rompió a llorar.

Los ladridos aumentaron.

La puerta se abrió.

Un aire cálido lo inundó.

—¿Eren?

Vomitó otra vez sobre la nieve.

Levi lo sostuvo cuando sus piernas ya no aguantaron más.

 _Estoy sucio. Un tipo me ensucio. Levi no debería tocarme. Doy asco, doy asco, doy asco…_

No supo en que momento Levi logró llevarlo al sofá, sin soltarlo, susurrándole dulces palabras al oído para lograr calmarlo aunque sea un poco. Una vez en el sillón, Levi lo abrazó, mientras Eren se aferraba a él.

—Tra-ataron… de… vi-violar-larme, pe-ero lo… logré pe-pegarle en… en la cabeza… para hu-uir… —farfulló. Levi se quedó en silencio—. Él… el ho-hombre… —podía sentir su rostro sucio, su ojo hinchado, su boca seca—, él… hizo… que-e… —estaba llorando otra vez, su cabeza dando vueltas, tratando de enfocar su vista en la inexpresiva cara del alfa—, me-e… o-obligó a… —no sabía por qué, pero pensó que tuvo que luchar con más fuerzas, que ahora estaba sucio y Levi no lo iba a querer—. Se-e… la… chu-upe, Levi…

Las náuseas volvieron a invadirlo, pero pudo controlarlas.

Levi desvió la vista, todavía sin decir nada.

Eren dejó de aferrarse a él.

Luke comenzó a gimotear desde el suelo, queriendo que lo atendieran.

—Iré por hielo para tu ojo —susurró el azabache antes de levantarse y salir de su vista.

 _Me odia. Me odia porque no me resistí. Le doy asco porque se la chupe a otro. La cagué, lo arruiné. Tuve que matar a ese alfa_ , pensó sin dejar de temblar.

Levi volvió unos minutos después, sentándose frente a él.

Con suavidad, le levantó el rostro.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Eren leyó la rabia allí. Rabia y odio.

—Buscaré a ese hijo de puta —murmuró Levi poniéndole el hielo con suavidad sobre el ojo hinchado—, y lo voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente.

Eren dejó salir el gemido que estaba atrapado en su garganta y las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Levi solo lo abrazó, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, tratando de calmarlo.

—Lo… lo-o… si-siento… —lloró el omega luego de poder calmarse lo suficiente como para hablar.

—¿Qué? —Levi se alejó un poco, atónito—. ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Yo… —tenía los pensamientos confundidos, se sentía enfermo, sólo tenía claro que no quería que Levi lo odiara—, po-porque… yo… tu-uve que… resi-sistirme más…

—Eren, mierda —el alfa le acarició la mejilla no herida suavemente—, no digas eso. No tienes por qué pedirme perdón.

—¿No me odias?

Levi se quedó en silencio, contemplando la expresión sufrida del omega.

Al verlo en ese estado, bajo el marco de la puerta de entrada no dudó en tomarlo en sus brazos y ayudarlo de alguna manera. Pero ahora, al tenerlo tan cerca, pudo sentir un olor extraño sobre él, olor a otro alfa, en especial en su boca.

Imaginarse al chico de rodillas frente a otro hizo que su estómago se encogiera mientras una ira inexplicable lo consumía. Más aún al saber que lo habían querido forzar para ello.

—Jamás podría odiarte, Eren —Levi endureció su expresión—. Si alguien tiene la culpa de ello, soy yo. Tuve que haberte ido a buscar, no tuve que dejarte solo. Tuve que marcarte hace tiempo.

El chico levantó bruscamente su mirada, sus ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas, pero con una expresión extraña y sorprendida.

—¿Mar… marcarme?

—Eren —Levi lo obligó mirarlo a los ojos—. Si estuvieras marcado, ningún alfa te tocaría.

—¿Me estás… diciendo que… mi decisión provocó esto?

—Mocoso, no quise decir eso… tan sólo-

Eren se alejó repentinamente, respirando profundamente.

—Yo no pedí ser violado. Ninguno de nosotros lo pide.

 _Siempre metiendo al resto,_ pensó Levi amargamente.

—Si ese hombre me hubiera marcado, ¿qué habrías hecho? —preguntó Eren luego de unos segundos en tenso silencio.

—Te habría follado hasta borrar la marca de ese imbécil.

Sincero, como siempre.

Eren tembló.

—Iré a bañarme —murmuró el chico—. Dormiré en la habitación de visitas.

—Eren —Levi suspiró, frotando su sien.

—No lo digas.

—¿Por qué mierda no quieres que te marque? Te voy a dejar seguir estudiando. Puedes sacar tu carrera, si es lo que quieres. Solo te lo pido para estar totalmente seguro de que estarás bien. Marcarte va a protegerte. _Necesito_ protegerte, Eren.

—No quieres protegerme, Levi —el omega no lo miró—, lo único que quieres es demostrar que soy tuyo.

Se escuchó un estruendo, y el chico levantó la vista.

Bueno, acababan de quedarse sin televisión.

Levi rompió la maldita pantalla con el control remoto.

—¿Y qué si quiero? ¿Y qué si quiero protegerte y demostrar que eres mío? —las palabras del alfa eran desafiantes—. Eren, es una cosa que te pido, nada más. O yo–

—¿Vas a forzarme, Levi?

—Lo haré si sigues siendo tan terco e inconsecuente.

Eren lo miró incrédulamente.

Mierda, ¿en qué momento las cosas se torcieron?

—Si me marcas, puedo quedar embarazado —dijo el castaño lentamente—. Si tengo un bebé, no podré seguir estudiando. Si no sigo estudiando, no sacaré mi carrera nunca. Si no saco mi carrera, voy a depender de ti para siempre. Y si dependo de ti para siempre, nunca seré feliz.

—Tal vez es hora de que aceptes tu lugar.

Eren lo miró estupefacto.

—¿Mi lugar? ¿Debí permitir, entonces, que ese alfa me marcara?

—¡Eren, por favor!

—¡Levi, acabo de sufrir un ataque y tú lo único que piensas es en querer marcarme!

—¡Woof!

—¡¿Puedes alejar a tu maldito perro?!

—¡Vete al diablo! —la voz de Eren se quebró mientras tomaba a Luke en brazos—. ¿Sabes cómo logré huir? ¡Iba a rendirme, iba a dejar que me violara, pero entonces pensé en ti, en que ya… ya no ibas a quererme, y logré huir! ¡Puede que haya matado a un alfa por ti! —no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, pero reparó entonces en sus mejillas húmedas.

Se estaba volviendo un niño llorón, pero las palabras de Levi le dolían mucho. Muy profundamente. Sentía como si se estuviera desangrando por dentro. Como si un vidrio se clavara en su pecho repetidas veces, cada puñalada más profunda que la anterior.

Se giró para encerrarse en el baño, tratando de ahogar el gemido lastimero que pujaba salir de su boca, Luke lamiendo su rostro, cuando Levi lo abrazó por la cintura.

Se quebró, permitiendo que los brazos del alfa lo envolvieran y lo tranquilizaran.

Golpeó la espalda de Levi con su mano libre.

—¡Eres un idiota! —sollozó Eren sin alejarse un poco.

—Lo sé.

—¡Un maldito imbécil!

—Ya, tampoco te pases —suspiró Levi.

—¡Un estúpido! —prosiguió el castaño volviendo a golpearlo.

—Basta —el alfa le acarició la espalda.

—¡Te odio! —otro golpe.

—Eren —el chico lo miró—, sabes que no me gusta que digas eso, aunque sea de broma.

—Y a mí no me gusta que digas que piensas forzarme.

El cachorro gimoteó, un poco aplastado por el abrazo que la pareja compartía. Levi hizo caso omiso, sin alejarse un poco al omega, pero al sentir un golpe del chico, soltó un resoplido y dejó que el perrito asomara su cabeza.

—Levi, no vuelvas a decir algo tan horrible como eso —Eren lo miró seriamente, todavía con los ojos llorosos—. Ya te lo dije cuando nos estábamos conociendo. Si me llegaras a forzar, te odiaría sin problemas y te haría miserable.

—No lo haré —Levi le besó la frente—. Te lo dije, no pienso hacerlo. Solo dije eso porque… porque imaginar lo que te hizo ese alfa… y no poder hacer nada… —le acarició la mejilla y el ojo herido—. Piénsalo, por favor.

Eren cerró sus ojos, analizando la situación.

Comprendía que el alfa quisiera protegerlo, cuidarlo de todo el daño que le pudieran hacer. Pero Eren no pensaba dejarse marcar por Levi. No todavía. No hasta que… que las cosas cambiaran. Hasta que pudieran mejorar en algo toda la situación que vivían. Hasta que Levi no criticara todo lo que hacía. Hasta que Levi no lo tratara como un inútil.

Confiaba en que, si Levi lo marcaba, al principio lo dejaría ir a la universidad. Las cosas serían normales por un tiempo. Pero cuando llegara su primer celo, luego de ser marcado, sí o sí tendría que pasarlo con el alfa, porque sabía gracias a su mamá que era doloroso siquiera estar una hora sin la presencia del otro. Era doloroso, agudo y absolutamente fuerte, liberando feromonas como loco que podría atraer a cualquier alfa que ya estuviera marcado o incluso a un beta.

Y si, por casualidad no quedaba embarazado al quedar marcado, era bastante probable que lo hiciera en su primer celo. Eren no quería un niño todavía. No quería traer un hijo a ese mundo, con todos los conflictos actuales, sin poder sacar su carrera y siendo dependiente de Levi. No, solo traería un niño al mundo cuando la sociedad deje de hacer diferencias entre las castas.

—Voy a bañarme —susurró Eren sintiéndose pequeño.

—¿No quieres comer algo después?

—No, solo quiero… quiero que el día acabe pronto —todavía podía sentir el miembro del hombre en su boca, y sintió náuseas otra vez—, tal vez no vaya a clase mañana.

—¿Quieres que te lleve algo para comer? Terminé la cena… —Levi le acarició con suavidad.

—¿Podrías… —la voz del chico tembló—, podrías besarme?

Con una expresión extraña por la petición, el alfa bajó el rostro del chico para darle un beso con cariño.

O al menos lo trató, porque sus fosas nasales captaron un olor asqueroso y se tuvo que separar con náuseas y una sensación de repulsión.

Eren lo miró con ojos llorosos, pero no insistió.

—No digas nada —murmuró, su voz rota.

Levi apretó la mandíbula, sin embargo, se negó a soltarlo y volvió a intentarlo.

Logró posar sus labios sobre los del chico, no obstante un rechazo automático apareció en su cuerpo, haciendo que se alejara inmediatamente, la bilis subiendo por su garganta.

La boca de Eren olía como a otro alfa. Y tenía un sabor extraño, asqueroso.

Eren lo entendía. Simplemente no dijo nada más y fue al baño.

El alfa escuchó el agua correr, y recién pudo moverse, yendo a la cocina a apagar el horno. Y, aprovechando que el chico no estaba, marcó el número de Grisha, controlando los locos impulsos que tenía para salir al frío aire de la noche a buscar al hijo de puta que tocó a su omega y lo tenía de esa forma. Dios, sería capaz matarlo con sus propias manos.

Grisha contestó al tercer timbrazo, provocando que saliera de sus cavilaciones., y le contó la situación. El padre de Eren, con la voz helada, respondió que le avisaría si llegaba un alfa herido por un golpe en la cabeza a algún hospital y que mantendría todo en silencio.

Le dio las gracias para luego cortar con una expresión agotadora.

Apagó las luces de la casa y fue a la habitación, llevando un plato de comida.

Eren ya estaba acurrucado bajo las sábanas, mientras Luke gimoteaba desde el suelo, queriendo estar en sus brazos.

Suspirando, tomó al cachorro del pescuezo y lo subió a la cama.

—Eren, debes comer algo —susurró acostándose al borde de la cama.

Estaba extrañado que el omega no le hubiera pedido que buscara al alfa y le hiciera pagar por lo que le hizo. Pero luego pensó que el chico lo único que quería era olvidar lo ocurrido, olvidar que alguien lo golpeó y trató de forzarlo.

—No tengo hambre —contestó en voz baja Eren, sin voltearse.

Olisqueó el aire e hizo una mueca. Había un ligero olor a jabón, sin embargo, por debajo…

Luke lloró porque no podía meterse bajo las mantas para estar con el chico, pero el castaño no reaccionó.

—Mocoso, sal de ahí y come —gruñó cansado.

Eren se removió y asomó solo sus ojos. Levi trató de no mirar su ojo morado, pero era imposible.

—Fóllame.

El plato que sostenía el alfa casi se cayó debido al pedido sorpresivo.

—¿No querías dormir? —preguntó Levi con una ceja enarcada.

—No, ahora… —la voz del omega tembló—. Quiero… quiero que me sa-aques este olor.

—Eren…

—Necesito… sa-saber que… que aún me deseas…

—Mocoso…

—Vale —su tono era derrotado y volvió a cubrir su rostro—. Ya, lo entiendo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos mientras Levi trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para hacer reaccionar al chico.

Sabía que Eren estaba pidiéndole aquello porque su instinto se lo demandaba. Porque necesitaba sentir que su alfa no lo iba a rechazar por lo ocurrido. Porque a pesar de que pudo huir, se sentía violado y abusado.

Su omega estaba desesperado por sentirse querido otra vez.

Le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, dejando el plato sobre el velador.

—Eren, necesito que comas —murmuró viendo como Luke se acurrucaba en la almohada, con expresión triste al ser ignorado.

El omega volvió a sacar su cabeza para mirarlo.

—Sácate… sácate el pantalón —su voz titubeaba, pero su expresión era decidida.

—Jesús, mocoso de mierda…

—No puedo besarte —dijo el chico sentándose—, pero aún puedo hacer otras cosas con mi boca. Deja que te lo muestre.

—No estás actuando racionalmente.

—Comeré si te quitas el pantalón.

—Muérete de hambre entonces.

No quiso sonar tan brutal y frío, pero no pudo evitarlo. El omega estaba demasiado alterado, demasiado desesperado.

—¿Tanto asco te doy?

Levi lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si tan desesperado estás —gruñó—, entonces ponte en cuatro y deja que te marque.

—Mierda —el chico juntó sus piernas contra su pecho y enterró su rostro allí—, _por favor_ , Levi.

El azabache murmuró algo inentendible mientras se ponía de pie, desabrochando su cinturón. Eren levantó su rostro con una expresión iluminada, viendo como el alfa se bajaba el pantalón, hasta que Levi le tomó de la barbilla, y lo miró con molestia.

Olisqueó el aire y soltó un gruñido al percibir el olor de otro alfa.

—Si me corro, vas a tragarlo y no lo vomitarás, ¿me oíste? —dijo calmado—. Es la única condición. Y luego, vas a comer algo, vas a dormir y me prometerás superar esto, Eren.

Sabía que Eren todavía no soportaba bien el sabor de su semen, y que incluso lo rechazaba porque veía aquel acto como si fuera total y absolutamente sumiso a los deseos del alfa. Pero viendo que el chico iba a seguir insistiendo, a pesar de no estar en la totalidad de sus cabales, pues bien, iba a desafiarlo abierta y directamente.

—Vale —la voz del chico era suave—, lo prometo.

Levi dejó escapar un chasquido de fastidio, tomando a Luke en brazos, que comenzó a gimotear, y lo sacó de la habitación para que no los molestara. Apenas volvió a la cama, se quitó la ropa interior, acostándose sobre las mantas, Eren acomodándose con rapidez entre sus piernas.

Eren tomó su miembro con la mano derecha, y levantó la vista, de rodillas en la cama. Sin acercar su boca acarició con su mano izquierda sus testículos, lenta y tortuosamente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, su otra mano solo subiendo y bajando, el líquido pre-seminal ya saliendo.

El castaño humedeció sus labios, pasando su lengua por toda la extensión del alfa, sin dejar de acariciarle las bolas. Incluso bajó más, y chupó sus testículos, primero uno y luego el otro, su mano alrededor de su pene sin dejar de moverse. Levi arrugó las sábanas, observando la coronilla del omega, su hábil lengua sin dejar de moverse.

El azabache apretó su mandíbula cuando Eren levantó sus ojos, luciendo inocente, pestañeando, antes de meter su polla a la boca, sin desviar la mirada.

Su cuerpo demandó alejarse al sentir el olor de otro alfa, pero se obligó a permanecer acostado, mientras su miembro reaccionaba ante la cavidad húmeda del omega.

El chico liberó su pene con un ruidoso sonido, ahora chupando solo la punta, su lengua jugueteando con su glande, su mano sin detener el movimiento, sus ojos solo posados en el rostro del alfa.

Levi jadeó cuando el chico volvió a deslizar sus labios por su polla, subiendo y bajando lentamente, los sonidos morbosos de chapoteo llenando la habitación.

Mierda, mierda, no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o temeroso de que Eren fuera tan bueno en el sexo oral.

Respirando con profundidad, el castaño empujó más profundo, el miembro llegando hasta su garganta, su nariz tocando el vientre de Levi, tratando de controlar su respiración. Contó hasta siete, y luego se alejó, sintiendo la saliva escurriendo por su barbilla.

El alfa miró el rostro del chico: sus ojos llorosos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios húmedos, y el hilo de saliva que conectaba el labio inferior con su polla.

—Otra vez —exigió con lascivia.

Eren no dudó en obedecer, ahora chupando con más fuerza.

Levi le tomó del cabello, sin tirar realmente, pero dirigiendo la velocidad de las estocadas. Incluso lo empujó para que volviera a entrar todo su pene dentro de la boca del chico, viendo como la saliva escurría de sus labios.

Se tensó al sentir espasmos de placer recorriendo su cuerpo.

Su polla dio una sacudida dentro de la boca de Eren, que se obligó a permanecer allí mientras algo espeso y líquido llenaba su lengua.

—No… no lo tragues… enseguida… —ordenó Levi con voz entrecortada.

Eren se separó, tratando de controlarse para no ir a vomitar.

—Abre la boca —dictó el azabache luego de recuperarse levemente del orgasmo. El omega obedeció y Levi sintió que podía volver a ponerse erecto al ver la boca del chico llena de su semen—. Bien, traga —Eren cerró su boca, y Levi contempló la garganta del chico subir y bajar.

Eren apretó sus manos en puños, conteniendo las ganas de correr al baño a devolver lo recién tragado.

—Mocoso, no lo vomites —miró al alfa, quien de pronto tiró de él y posesivamente le besó en la boca, importándole poco el sabor que el castaño tenía—. ¿Mejor? —susurró contra sus labios al separarse unos milímetros.

—Sí —masculló Eren, suave.

Levi lo besó otra vez, olisqueando, el olor del otro alfa ya desaparecido. Había marcado su territorio, pensó aliviado. El omega abrazó a Levi por la cintura, sintiéndose tranquilo, una paz calmando su cuerpo. Ya no le importaba si trataron de forzarlo, podía superarlo, siempre y cuando Levi no lo rechazara.

—Ahora si quiero dormir —bostezó el castaño, sonriendo levemente.

—Vas a comer —gruñó Levi con seriedad—, y luego, vas a dormir, y mañana tú y yo nos quedaremos en casa.

—Pero mañana debes trabajar —Eren lo miró.

—Pediré un día libre —el alfa le acarició el cabello—. Además, no estaré tranquilo si te dejo solo.

—Mhn —el castaño frotó su nariz contra el cuello de su pareja—. Gracias, Levi.

—Sí, sí. Ahora, come.

Eren obedeció, y mientras Levi iba a abrirle la puerta al demonio blanco, recibió un mensaje. Era de Grisha.

 _Hospital Central de Mitras. Su nombre es Dimo Reeves. Piensa poner una denuncia contra Eren y forzarlo a ser su pareja. Estará en observación hasta mañana a mediodía._

Frunció el ceño, viendo de reojo el moretón que rodeaba el ojo del chico y su mejilla raspada. Eren sonreía, acariciando la cabeza del cachorro y dándole pedacitos de pollo, pero pudo ver una sombra de dolor y terror por debajo, que lo hacía temblar de rabia.

Caminó hacia la cama, sentándose al lado del chico, y dándole otro beso.

De ahora en adelante, iba a darle besos todo el tiempo, para que siempre recuerde que nunca, nunca en la vida, podría darle asco.

* * *

Eren, luego de ir al baño, se acurrucó entre sus brazos, frotando su nariz contra la garganta del alfa y besándole el cuello, soltando una especie de ronroneo de placer.

—Podríamos… salir hoy… —murmuró Levi somnoliento, acariciándole la nuca al omega.

—O quedarnos en la cama todo el día —contestó Eren sonriendo.

Levi no dijo nada, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello. El chico no había querido salir de casa luego de ser atacado, y de eso habían pasado cuatro días. Ni siquiera fue a la universidad, negándose incluso a que Levi lo fuera a dejar y buscar. Alegó que no saldría hasta que el moretón desapareciera por completo, y ahora estaba de un color amarillento.

No le comentó que ya se había hecho cargo del alfa que lo golpeó, porque no quería exaltarlo. Si antes él estaba necesitado de su omega, ahora Eren estaba necesitado de su alfa. Desesperadamente. Y lo buscaba en cualquier momento, asustado de que fuera a rechazarlo como ocurrió antes.

Pero ese día, en especial, Levi no sentía ganas de mimar. Ahora quería que fuera Eren quien lo consintiera, por muy infantil que sonara aquello.

Habían pasado diecinueve años desde que su madre se suicidó. Hoy era el aniversario de muerte.

—O… —Eren levantó su cabeza, y lo miró con expresión seria—, podríamos ir a ver a tu madre.

Levi dejó de acariciarle la nuca y frunció el ceño. No tuvo que preguntar para saber quién le había dicho la fecha de muerte de su madre a Eren.

Isabel, esa maldita mocosa…

—No —gruñó rotundamente.

—Levi… —gimoteo el muchacho.

—Ya dije que no, carajo —se giró, dándole la espalda y cubriéndose con sus sábanas—. Y si sigues conversando de esos temas con Isabel, me enojaré contigo, mocoso de mierda.

Hubo un corto silencio, y entonces Eren lo abrazó por detrás.

—¿Hace cuánto no vas a su tumba, Levi? —murmuró el castaño besándole la espalda.

—No sé, y no me importa —espetó el azabache queriendo quitarse al chico de encima.

—Anda, Levi…

—Mierda —bruscamente, Levi se puso de pie—. Si vas a seguir insistiendo, entonces voy a trabajar.

—¡Es sábado! ¡Son tus días libres!

—Ya me tomé el día libre en la semana —sin mirarlo, Levi sacó un traje del armario.

—¡Petra no estará para ayudarte!

—Puedo hacer cosas sin ayuda de ella.

—¡¿De verdad vas a irte?!

—¡Sí!

—¡Maldito amargado!

—¡Woof! ¡Woof!

Cuando la puerta se cerró, un cepillo de pelo chocó contra ella y Eren gritó por la frustración.

Levi, simplemente, se bañó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo al auto para evitar encontrarse con el omega y apurándose en llegar al trabajo, fulminando con la mirada a todo el mundo, advirtiendo que no le acercaran. Fue directo a su oficina, maldiciendo en voz baja la estúpida insistencia de su pareja, y frotó sus sienes.

Joder, ¿no podía entender que no le gustaba hablar de Kuchel? Siempre que hablaba de ella volvía a sentirse pequeño y débil, y odiaba sentirse de esa forma, porque significaba que era vulnerable a que lo hirieran. Y Eren estaba tomando demasiado poder en ese aspecto, sus palabras afectándole más de lo que debería hacerlo realmente.

Recordó a su madre acariciándole el cabello los sábados en la mañana, cuando despertaba e iba a acostarse a su lado, aprovechando que Kenny había salido a trabajar, y como podían estar hasta la hora de almuerzo allí, solo hablando de cosas banales.

Kuchel siempre lo había mimado, a su manera. Siempre lo había protegido, lo había cuidado y le dio todo el amor que fue capaz de entregar. Y Levi había tratado de hacerlo, también.

Pero no fue suficiente. Nunca fue suficiente. La terminó perdiendo, de todas formas, porque no pudo hacerle entender cuánto la quería. No pudo atarla a él realmente.

Levi quería pensar que no era así, pero no podía negarlo, tampoco; Kuchel lo amaba, sí, pero también lo despreciaba por ser fruto de una violación.

Kenny se lo había confesado cuando la estaban enterrando.

Se había sentido tan sucio, tan asqueroso, tan inmundo…

Tal vez de ahí venía su manía por tener todo limpio.

Extendió los planos con los que iba a trabajar y trató de concentrarse para avanzar algo.

Pasó una mísera hora cuando la puerta se abrió, y esperaba que fuera Eren quien entrara por allí.

Frunció el ceño –más todavía– al reconocer a la persona.

Casi habría deseado que fuera Hanji.

Gloria Bernhart.

¿Acaso su maldito día podía ir peor?

La beta le sonrió seductoramente, pero Levi simplemente la observó de forma indiferente, enarcando una ceja. La mujer llevaba una blusa que se ajustaba a sus pechos y una falda que cubría poco más que sus muslos, el cabello rubio suelto y los lentes que enmarcaban unos ojos castaño claro.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —preguntó irritado. No tenía ánimos de soportar a nadie, menos a esa beta.

—¿Mhn? ¿Frustración sexual? ¿Acaso tú omega no te está satisfaciendo? —Gloria entró, cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia él—. Cariño, si necesitas un poco de sexo, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. La pasábamos muy bien antes de que ese omega llegara.

Miró a la beta, ladeando la cabeza, y soltó un chasquido.

Admitía que antes de iniciar su relación con Eren, tiraba unos buenos polvos de vez en cuando con Gloria, la coordinadora de reuniones y citas. Pero de eso ya había pasado más de un año, y siempre había logrado hacerle el quite desde que estaba saliendo con el muchacho. La beta ya no le excitaba para nada.

—Fuera —le espetó al ver como la mujer se recostaba en su escritorio.

—Anda, un rapidito no le hace daño a nadie —Gloria extendió sus piernas, y con sus manos lo agarró de la corbata, atrayéndolo—. Necesitas sacar la tensión. No trabajas bien así. Además, tu omega no se dará cuenta. El olor queda en mí, después de todo.

Antes de poder gruñirle que se alejara, Gloria lo empujó para besarlo.

—Si dejo que follemos en tu oficina, Levi, ¿vas a–?

Empujó a Gloria al escuchar la voz de Eren, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, contemplando la escena en atónito silencio.

La beta soltó una risita divertida, bajando del escritorio y caminando a la puerta, acomodándose el cabello.

—Eren… —masculló Levi.

Eren parpadeó, y antes de que Levi pudiera hacer algo, el chico tomó a la beta por el cuello, empujándola hacia la pared, el choque de su cabeza contra el concreto resonando en la oficina.

Gloria soltó un quejido.

—No sabía que estaban aceptando a zorras en el trabajo —gruñó Eren amenazadoramente, como un animal—. ¿Quién eres tú, maldita puta, como para creerte con el derecho de tocar a mi pareja? —la sacudió, sin dejar aquella actitud peligrosa—. Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él, voy a matarte, asquerosa bastarda, ¿me oyes?

Levi había oído de aquello. De la actitud posesiva que podían tomar los omegas si se veían amenazados. Pero nunca lo había visto en persona, en vivo y en directo, el cómo un omega que podía ser la persona más tierna y dulce en el mundo, pasaba a convertirse en una bestia al ataque para defender a su pareja. Le causó escalofríos, algo extraño asentándose en su estómago.

Eren nunca se había mostrado tan salvaje hasta ahora.

Antes de que Gloria pudiera decir algo, Eren la tiró al suelo, señalando la puerta.

—¡Vete, sucia perra!

La beta no dudó en obedecer.

Eren cerró fuertemente, antes de girarse a mirarlo, todavía furioso.

Se sintió duro, de pronto.

—¡Y tú, Levi Ackerman, no vas a–!

Lo besó antes de que acabara con la frase.

Rodeó la cintura del chico con sus brazos, atrayéndolo, frotándose contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como el beso era devuelto con rabia y posesión, sus lenguas luchando por ganar el control.

Hasta que sintió una fuerte mordida en su labio inferior, y se alejó con una ceja enarcada.

Eren le devolvió la mirada, todavía furioso.

—No me beses cuando esa perra acaba de pasarte tus babas —le espetó empujándolo.

Levi suspiró, sintiendo como el dolor en su cabeza aumentaba.

—¿Por eso querías venir acá? —la voz del chico tembló—. ¿Querías follar con ella? ¿Desde cuándo lo estás haciendo con esa zorra?

—Eren, tranquilo —Levi trató de acercarse otra vez, pero el castaño retrocedió—. No te estoy engañando. Gloria fue la que me besó. Jamás podría engañarte.

—¿La estás buscando porque todavía te doy asco?

—Jesús, mocoso de mierda… —antes de que el omega pudiera alejarse más, lo agarró de los brazos, acercándolo—. Eren, escúchame, no te estoy engañando —lo miró a los ojos, viéndolo vulnerable y lloroso—. Tú eres la única persona que quiero. La única que necesito. A nadie más. Solo a ti, ¿vale? Solo a ti —el muchacho asintió, dejando que Levi lo abrazara y le besara la mejilla, tratando de contener el nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con hacerlo llorar—. ¿Viniste solo?

—Tomé un taxi —tartamudeó Eren abrazándolo—. No podía… no quería… el transporte público… me… me da miedo, Levi…

Le acarició el cabello, suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo para que no se pusiera a llorar.

—Vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece? —le levantó el rostro, dándole un suave beso—. Estoy seguro que saliste sin tomar desayuno y sin darle comida a Luke.

—Mentira, yo… —Eren hizo una mueca extraña—. Luke va a odiarme. Es tú culpa, por salir luego de pelear.

Levi frunció el ceño y le pellizcó la nariz, rodando los ojos.

—Estabas molestándome —murmuró.

—Yo solo quería…

Abrieron la puerta y Levi maldijo a todo el mundo. Por eso odiaba que Petra no estuviera presente para avisarle quien mierda iba a entrar a su oficina.

Se quedó congelado al ver a Zackly de pie, mirando al castaño con el ceño fruncido.

Automáticamente, sus brazos rodearon al chico, atrayéndolo para protegerlo.

—Buenas tardes, señor Zackly —saludó Levi con voz indiferente.

—Ackerman —ignorando la presencia de Eren, Zackly entró a la oficina con unos papeles—, te traje los contratos para que inicies las relaciones con María. Ya tienen mi firma.

—Bien —cuidadosamente, Levi empujó detrás suyo al castaño, que bajó la vista y apretó los labios, y recibió los papeles—. Espero iniciar la próxima semana la entrega de los planos para comenzar con la construcción de la nueva carretera.

—Me avisas cualquier inconveniente, entonces —entonces, Zackly miró al muchacho y su expresión cambió—. Dentro de un par de meses tendremos otra fiesta, y espero verlo con su omega allí, sólo si ya le enseño cómo comportarse, claro —Eren se tensó, y Zackly sonrió—. Es una pena lo que le pasó a tu madre, Eren, y me tranquiliza ver que tú–

—Suficiente —le interrumpió Levi tajante—, Eren y yo ya nos íbamos, señor Zackly, debemos ir a almorzar y luego ir al cementerio. Nos vemos el lunes.

El alfa se quedó de pie un momento, contemplando a la pareja, y con una sonrisa burlona, se marchó.

Levi no quería ir al cementerio, en realidad. Pero sabía que necesitaba una gran distracción para desviar la atención del castaño, y aquello podría hacerle olvidar las palabras de Zackly.

Iba a tener que conversar con su jefe para que no soltara la verdad.

—¿Iremos al cementerio?

Conocía tan bien a Eren, que sabía que iba a preguntar eso. Y le convenía totalmente.

Suspiró en su interior, asumiendo que tendría que ir a visitar la tumba de su mamá ese día. Pero había sido aquello o dejar que Zackly pudiera decirle algo de la muerte de su mamá. Y prefería mil veces ir a ver a su madre que verse obligado a contarle toda la verdad.

—No vas a hacer preguntas —gruñó mientras recogía su maletín—, ni digas nada relacionado a mi juventud, mocoso de mierda. Esto lo hago solo para dejarte tranquilo.

Cuando caminó a abrir la puerta, Eren lo abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello.

—Gracias —susurró, y por el tono de su voz, supo que estaba sonriendo—. Gracias, Levi.

Soltó un suspiro, acariciándole las manos al muchacho.

—Oh —se volteó a verlo, notando el ceño fruncido del castaño—, y si vuelvo a ver a esa perra en tu oficina, no tendrás sexo por dos semanas, ¿entendido?

Lo miró con incredulidad, pero Eren simplemente sonrió –con algo parecido a amabilidad– y salió de la oficina relajado.

Ese mocoso iba a terminar matándolo.

* * *

—Deberías comprarle unas flores.

—Debería comprarte una tanga.

—Jesús, Levi.

—¿Qué? Es enserio.

—Estás demasiado nervioso.

—No lo estoy.

Eren le sonrió y le dio un beso con suavidad antes de separarse e ir donde la mujer beta que vendía flores fuera del cementerio.

Levi suspiró, mirando el reloj. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Había salido de su oficina a mediodía con Eren para luego ir a comer algo, y prepararse mentalmente para la visita que haría en un par de horas.

Sin embargo, no se sentía listo. En diecinueve años, nunca se había sentido listo como para ir a ver a su madre. Había querido, sí, pero nunca se había atrevido a ir solo.

No se lo diría a la cara a Eren, pero realmente estaba nervioso.

El castaño volvió con un ramo de flores.

—Son lilas e iris —dijo Eren entregándole el ramo—. Mamá siempre me dijo que eran sus favoritas, así que pensé… —el chico se mordió el labio inferior—. Eeh… lo siento si no son de tu gus–

—Están bien —Levi le acarició la nuca—, se ven bien —el azabache dio dos pasos, notando entonces que el omega no lo seguía—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Creo que será mejor que vayas solo —Eren le besó la mejilla—. Yo iré a ver a mamá, y tú… necesitarás un tiempo a solas con ella. Habrá muchas cosas que le querrás decir solo a ella.

Levi estrechó los ojos, apretando el ramo de flores, mirando la suave sonrisa que el omega le dirigía.

—No puedo… —Levi apretó su mandíbula—. Venga, no puedo hacerlo solo.

Eren se acercó, sonriendo suavemente, y le besó con ternura.

—Si puedes —el azabache lo fulminó con la mirada—. Anda, si vas solo puede que utilice una tanga.

—Te lo cobraré —dijo el alfa resoplando, girándose, viendo la entrada del cementerio.

Comenzó a caminar tratando de no mirar atrás para buscar apoyo en su omega.

Un loco impulso le ordenó retroceder, tirar las flores al basurero e irse lo más rápido que podía, mandando al diablo la visita.

Pero la otra parte, aquella parte pequeña que lo hacía sentir más débil y más vulnerable, le susurraba que siguiera adelante, que enfrentar aquel miedo lo haría sentir aliviado.

Caminó entre las tumbas, sus manos temblando.

Iba leyendo los nombres en silencio, tratando de recordar el lugar donde enterraron a su madre. La última vez que fue al cementerio para verla, fue a los diez años, mientras veía como el ataúd bajaba lentamente, solo, sin la presencia de su padre que fue a trabajar ese día.

No había podido llorar. No había podido si quiera hacer una mueca de dolor. Se sentía entumecido, con los miembros de plomo, solo notando el ataúd, bajando, bajando…

Se detuvo frente a la sucia, gris tabla de mármol que en sus inicios fue blanca.

La decoraba solo una pequeña flor solitaria y marchita en una jarra, probablemente dejada por alguien que sintió lástima al ver esa tumba abandonada.

Leyó el nombre de su madre, la fecha de nacimiento y muerte. Treinta y cinco años. Ahora tendría cincuenta y tres. Y su hermanito tendría dieciocho años.

Sintió algo raspando su garganta, por lo que tensó su cuerpo, forzándose a no salir corriendo.

—Hola, mamá —murmuró inclinándose, pasando su mano por la tumba, viendo como el polvo se pegaba a sus dedos—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh?

Recordó a la mujer sonriendo mientras plantaba aquellas camelias que adoraba en el patio, sus manos llenas de tierra, vigilando a Levi que trataba de ayudarla como podía. La recordó cantando en voz baja mientras leía un libro, sentada en el sofá, dejando que el sol iluminara su pálido rostro. La recordó en el suelo, sollozando, mientras Kenny le tiraba del cabello y él debía permanecer sentado en la mesa, apretando sus manos en puños, mordiendo su labio inferior para no romper a llorar al ver la sangre manchando el suelo.

—Te… te echo de menos, ¿sabes? —masculló dejando el ramo de flores al pie de la tumba, sus manos sin dejar de temblar—. Trato de no pensar mucho en ti porque duele siempre.

Pensó en cómo la mujer sanaba siempre sus raspones o heridas con una canción mágica que alejaba el dolor. Pero no pudo curar la enorme herida que dejó su muerte y que todavía no cicatrizaba por completo

—Yo… siempre me pregunté por qué no me llevaste contigo —prosiguió sentándose en el suelo, buscando en los bolsillos hasta que encontró un cigarrillo y su encendedor—. Hay momentos en que todavía me lo preguntó. Y te odiaba por tu abandono, por dejarme con el hijo de puta de Kenny. Supongo que tú igual me odiabas un poco porque te recordaba todos los días que fui producto de una violación.

Encendió el cigarrillo, aspirando con fuerza para soltar el humo en un suspiro de dolor.

—Nunca amaste a papá, ¿cierto? Podía verlo en tus ojos. Lo odiabas con todo tu corazón —soltó una carcajada ácida—. Yo igual lo odiaba, Jesús. Ni siquiera sé cómo pudiste soportarlo tanto tiempo. Quince años soportando su mierda.

Acarició su sien, levantando la vista, viendo el cielo nublado, las nubes oscuras, próximas a soltar más nieve en cualquier momento.

—A veces —bajó la voz—, a veces temo convertirme en alguien como él. Alguien que no se preocupe de los sentimientos de los demás. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para que me digas que no soy como él. Para que me abraces, me consueles y digas que soy totalmente diferente al hijo de puta que te arruinó la vida —Levi soltó más humo, la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo temblando sin control—. A veces, tengo miedo de hacerle daño a Eren. Él no se da cuenta porque duerme como una roca, además, sabes que cuando tengo pesadillas suelo quedarme quieto, solo llorando en silencio, por lo que no nota que muchas veces me despierto en mitad de la noche porque soñé que lo golpeaba, que lo dejaba en el hospital como hizo Kenny contigo, que… que terminaba matándolo. Esos son los días que más lo necesito.

Se imaginó al chico sonriendo a su lado, sus preciosos ojos dorados brillando, hablando con ganas, solo mostrándole esa sonrisa a él.

—Te habrías llevado bien con él —admitió Levi ahora con una expresión más suave—. Con toda seguridad, te habrías encargado de humillarme frente a él con fotos de mi niñez y anécdotas horribles, y Eren se hubiera burlado de mi por días —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ojalá pudieras estar viva para… para que fueras a nuestra boda —apagó su cigarro en el suelo—. Lo quiero tanto, mamá. Como no te imaginas. No se lo digo seguido, pero estoy seguro de que lo sabe. Vieras su expresión cuando se lo digo —se puso de pie, suspirando—. Creo que nunca había sido tan feliz antes.

Miró la tumba una vez más y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo una caricia suave en su mejilla, como las que solía darle ella todas las mañanas.

—Prometo… prometo volver a limpiar tu tumba, así tendré una excusa para regresar —mordió su labio inferior—. Te quiero, mamá. Nos vemos.

Se marchó caminando, mirando al frente, sintiéndose más liviano, más tranquilo, como si un horrible peso se le hubiera quitado de encima. Iba a cumplir la promesa que le hizo su mamá. Y la próxima vez, le pediría a Eren que lo acompañara.

Llegó a la entrada del cementerio, y vio a su omega esperándolo, su rostro iluminándose al verlo llegar, y Eren corrió a abrazarlo.

El castaño no hizo preguntas. No fue necesario hacerlas, porque la expresión de Levi lo decía todo. Solo lo sostuvo, dispuesto a sostenerlo siempre que fuera necesario, y le besó la mejilla, sabiendo lo mucho que Levi lo iba a necesitar durante los siguientes días.

Pero no le importaba. Iba a darle a Levi todo lo que le negaron y esforzarse en hacerlo feliz. Tanto para que olvidara todo el dolor que le causó una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

* * *

 _No sé, fue un capítulo difícil de escribir. Se me cortó la inspiración, tenía que estudiar, anduve odiando a todo el mundo, en fin, no fueron buenas semanas y siento que se reflejó en el capítulo. No sé si lo habrán notado o solo serán cosas mías, me comentan si se dieron cuenta :c_

 _Pero bueh, no se preocupen, el siguiente capítulo ya me animé y está listo :D_

 _Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y las lecturas, como siempre hacen feliz a esta pobre escritora *corazones* Les digo que se pasen por mi otro fic, **Monstruos de Guerra** (espero poder actualizarla más tarde, sino, ya será mañana), es Riren y tendrá zukulemzia :3 Oh, y me di cuenta que aman a Luke. Tuve un perrito igual de molestoso que él, y lo escribí pensando en mi bonito Theo, los perritos merecen todo el amor del mundo, los adoro *w*_

 _Y con respecto al capítulo, bueno, las cosas no irán cuesta abajo bruscamente de ahora en adelante, pero verán que la relación ya en sí no es la misma y que las cosas que no se dicen empezarán a pesar mucho, junto con las diferencias de pensamiento social. Así que vayan juntando los pañuelos de a poco (?) Okno, las amo *-*_

 _Gracias especiales a_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : oye, la tarea siempre es importante xD Sí, Kenny adoptó a Isabel luego de que su madre muriera por pedido del chico, ya ves, me imagino a un tierno Levi pequeño y no podría negarle nada :c Mi bebé Luke es un lindo pastor blanco suizo o pastor alemán, ay, me muero de ternura al imaginármelo asdfghjklñ ojalá el cap te haya gustado, si no, el siguiente viene con más caos y desorden, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Sweetvioleth** : ¡espero poner pronto más de la relación Erwin/Hanji, tengo planeadas muchas cosas y serán un gran apoyo para Levi, así que no te preocupes, ahondaré un poco más en ellos! Gracias por el review, ¡abrazos, preciosa!_

 _ **cris** : hola, bienvenida, ¡y gracias por el review! De verdad, muchas gracias :3 Y no te preocupes, ya tengo el esquema de la historia lista, pero de todas formas, ante cualquier duda, sugerencia, consulta, ¡no dudes en hacerla! Lo apreciaría mucho, ya que son ustedes quienes me ayudan con la historia y me animan a seguir adelante :3 ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Akire** : wey, por qué me engañas de esta manera /3 Ay, y no me trates de usted, no soy tan vieja ;_; Pero no te preocupes, es entendible, realmente me sorprendió que haya un lector hombre, no se encuentran muchos, siendo honesta xD Yendo al capítulo, maldición, quería que te llegara al kokoro :'c A ver si lo logro más adelante :D gracias por el review, ¡saludos! ¡Y no me vuelvas a mentir de esa manera xD!_

 _ **Charly** **Land** : ya tengo planeada la forma de cómo se enterara, y en palabras de mi beta, "lo haré de una manera cruel e hiriente". Pero para eso falta todavía un poco, ¡así que disfruta! Okno xD Charly, quiero saber más de tus centauros, es que tengo varias dudas con eso :'v ¿Ves que los caballos la tienen grande? Y ya pues, Levi es mitad caballo :v Ay, ya debes entenderme, ¿Eren acabará en silla de ruedas? Okno ¬u¬ El bebé Isabel&Farlan me nació de pronto, son tan lindos asdfghjklñ Espero que el capítulo te gustara, sino, el próximo estará mejor :') ¡Abrazos y besos!_

 _ **KIRYUU-SENSEI** : prometo poner advertencias antes de los capítulos tristes, para que sepan a lo que se atienen :3_

 _ **Deih** : actualicé para ti, bebé ¬u¬ Okno xD y sigue aferrándote, en un par de capítulos todo se va a la verga :'v pero por ahora, solo disfruta, les traeré unos momentos lindos antes de que todo lo malo venga, lo juro :3 Gracias a ti por el review y por seguir la historia, ¡saludos, bella!_

 _ **kotoko-noda** : con esta última muerte en el manga, ya me he vuelto total y absolutamente insensible a todo :'v Levi celoso es lo mejorsh de la vida, me imagino la situación y muero xD Yo soy de finales horribles si es necesario, pero acá no, ellos dos merecen un final feliz~ pero no aseguro si será juntos o no o: ya se viene el caos, prepárense xD ¡Nos leemos, besos!_

 _ **Ya-Jo** : los cachorros son las cosas más lindas del mundo, quiero muchos :_: Ya verán a Kenny siendo hijo de puta más adelante, y lo odiarás más :D ¿Quieres un bebé Riren? Toma, te doy diez :v Okno xD Más adelante, más adelante, ya veremos xD Y también se vendrán las consecuencias, pero no por ahora, disfruta de los dos dándose amor :3 Y Luke lo único que quiere es a Eren, ay, el bebé lindo *corazones gays* ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : vamo a llora :v Sí, ya se viene lo feo, pero no te preocupes, enviaré pañuelos a todo el mundo, así que deja tu dirección (?) Okno xD ¿Quién no puede amar a Luke, aparte de Levi? Es un encanto :3_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : que se den amor es perfecto, lo sabe todo el mundo *w* serán felices, pero al final de todo asdfghjklññ xD gracias a ti por leer, ojalá te haya gustado el cap, si no, pos será :'v ¡saludos!_

 _ **Hbl** : el suspenso ya viene, no te preocupes, quise poner un poco de dulzura antes de que todo pasará xD_

 _ **Olivia Ainsworth** : oye, yO AMO QUEEN ASDFGHJKLÑ Y THE BEATLES ASDFGHJKLÑ Tú eres de las mías :D shdbsdhbsadhj es que no pude acordarme de esa imagen cuando escribía el capítulo, resume a la perfección todo xD ¡besos y abrazos, guapa!_

 _ **luciakkss** : no sé qué tipo de diabetes es bueno, pero bueh (?) xD yaya, tranquilita, consigue solo una almohada, pañuelos y helado más adelante, lo superarás xD_

 _ **Azula Rivaille** : gracias a ti por leer y el review :3 al menos tienes claro que no va a durar xDDD ¡saludos!_

 _ **Guest** : maten a Kenny, merece que le arranquen la piel :v okno xD serán unos lindos tíos *w* ojalá el cap te gustara, ¡besos!_

 _ **Kokoa Kirkland** : que disfruten su miel y unicornios vomita arcoiris, luego lo echarán de menos xD la verdad siempre debe decirse, por muy cruel que pueda llegar a ser, y Levi lo aprenderá de la peor manera :'c Isabel como madre es adfgjlñ *corazones* ¡un abrazo!_

 _ **PaolaCoca92** : siempre les voy a contestar, ¡sin ustedes quizás no me animaría a escribir! xD yo igual me quedo hasta tarde leyendo fics, no te preocupes :v ¡todas amaron a Luke! Ay, es que es un encanto, lo merece todo asdfghjklñ Todas esas respuestas serán contestadas de a poco, así que entres en pánico, aunque no sé si las respuestas te gustarán o: Okno xD Ay, no te preocupes, me encantan los reviews largos :3 muchas gracias por tus palabras, preciosa, ¡un abrazo fuerte, nos leemos!_

 _ **Solenaru** : ya se vendrá el momento en que Eren se entere y todo explotara, por ahora todo es miel y azúcar, así que disfrútenlo :D Vuelve a respirar, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo xD Ay, yo admito ser una Cersei en la vida real y ME ENCANTA ASDFGJKLÑ Okno xD *se va al rincón a esperar el siguiente libro* dejé de ver la serie con la sexta temporada, es que la quinta fue malísima y los cambios no me gustaron para nada, ARRUINARON A DORNE Y A MI STANNIS, ESO NO SE HACE *trata de calmarse* De todas formas, igual me entero de lo que pasa en la sexta temporada por la gente que tengo agregada en Facebook xD Pero por lo que he visto, menos mal dejé de seguirla o la habría pasado mal y criticando (?) Ay, ya me alargué xD ¡Gracias por el review, guapa, saludos!_

 _ **Scc Ccu** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA, excepto el epílogo, ese igual será tranquilito xD_

 _ **Yoite** : te entiendo, yo igual amo-odio a muchas personas :v Sí, esto tendrá un final más o menos feliz, con los dos vivos (aunque no aseguro que juntos), ¡así que no te suicides! xD Las madres son así con nuestros perritos, mi mamá igual lo es, aunque en el fondo lo quiere :3 acá tienes la actualización, ojalá te guste, sino, no pos guau :v ¡Besos!_

 _ **Fujimy** : ¡bienvenida nueva lectora y gracias por el review! Ay, gracias por tus palabras, me ruborizan ¬u¬ Okno :v Tus palabras me acuerdan siempre a una imagen que veo de vez en cuando que dice, "Por qué amo la relación entre Levi y Eren", y en uno de sus puntos dice, "adoro la forma en que Levi se puede volver a sentir joven con Eren a su lado, y cómo Eren madura al lado de Levi" y es como SI ASDFGHJKLÑ Es que son tan lindos *-* Pero no te preocupes, sigue leyendo, lo malo ya viene pero sigue leyendo xD ¡Saludos, y gracias por leer!_

 _ **gatitafelinaonca** : Un Mundo Feliz es demasiado bueno y triste en el fondo, en especial con ese final sin nada de esperanza :'c Siempre me ha sorprendido el régimen soviético de mitad del siglo XX, lo poco que se ha hablado de ello, siendo que fue también una dictadura en sí con un régimen absolutamente totalitario y culpable de tantas muertes, más incluso que los campos de concentración de Alemania (pero eso es ya otra historia), y quise reflejar un poco de estos regímenes, espero estar haciéndolo bien o el tío Stalin vendrá a tirarme de los pies en la noche (?) No te preocupes si no puedes dejar review en todos los capítulos, es comprensible, los estudios primero xD Es lo que siempre digo yo cuando mis papás miran feo a mis cachorros, ¡son como bebés y solo necesitan amor! Tú si me entiendes :3 Levi, muy, muy en el fondo de su corazón, ama a Luke, solo que lo odia porque le quita la atención a Eren :v Quise hacer el capítulo lindo y estúpido, dar mucha felicidad, ahora ya se viene todo lo malo :'c ¡Muchos saludos, y gracias por el review!_

 _Eso sería todo por hoy, gracias por seguir la historia, las amo completamente *corazones y brillitos*_

 _Nos vemos~_


	13. Capítulo XIII

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, si por mí fuera, habría matado a más personajes queridos :3_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

 _Muchas gracias, como siempre, a mi beta **Aramirezg.** Bebé, gracias por corregir siempre y hacer que todo quede bonito :3 Y recuerda, si Levi muere, es por tu culpa :v_

* * *

La discusión estaba tomando un punto alto.

Eren sobó su sien, sintiéndose cansado, mientras Armin le tendía un vaso de café para poder entrar en calor.

Llevaban así una hora, y eran solo las cinco de la tarde.

Contempló el escenario, donde Nanaba estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, escuchando pacientemente lo que un omega decía sobre realizar acciones más fuertes para lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se había aprobado en el Congreso una nueva ley sobre la regulación de hijos de omegas, exigiendo tener un mínimo de tres de ahora en adelante para aumentar la población, que iba en evidente baja desde hacía unos años.

Esa ley significaba que los abusos contra los omegas aumentarían inevitablemente.

—No podemos permitir que sigan sacando leyes que lo único que hacen es reprimirnos más de lo que estamos —estaba diciendo el chico omega con la voz cargada de rabia—. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer de ahora en adelante? ¿Seguir marchando? ¿Cómo mierda vamos a lograr un cambio con eso, si esta porquería de gobierno nos envía a Fuerzas Especiales apenas estamos cerca del Ayuntamiento?

—Entonces, ¿qué propones, Erik?

—Deberíamos empezar a actuar de formas distintas —sugirió el omega—, hacer intervenciones más impactantes y fuertes. Los medios de comunicación no nos van a mostrar en televisión, entonces fundemos un diario. Una radio. Algo. Más discursos. Rayados. Estamos actuando de una manera pacífica, y las soluciones han sido nulas. Es hora de iniciar un contrataque. ¿Nos envían a Fuerzas Especiales para que nos golpeen? Nosotros igual podemos golpearlos. ¿Crean leyes que solo nos humillan más de lo que ya estamos? Rompamos las ventanas y autos de esos hijos de putas. ¿Nos quieren inyectar una mierda para tenernos bajo control? Iniciemos una maldita revolución. Ya lo hicimos por la razón, solo nos queda la fuerza.

Hubo un corto silencio. Y luego, muchas personas comenzaron a aplaudirlo, animados, diciendo que toda esa situación ya no daba más y era hora de actuar.

Costó otro rato más para que nuevamente se hiciera el silencio y las otras personas pudieran hablar.

—Si respondemos con violencia —dijo lentamente Sonia, una chica beta—, ellos van a contestar con violencia. ¿Quién nos dice entonces que su situación no va a empeorar? ¡Y nuestra situación también! ¡El proyecto de control de sueldo al beta hará que apenas vivamos con lo que nos den! ¡Sé que la situación es una mierda, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos castiguen más por ejercer violencia!

—¡Quizás la única solución es sacar a los alfas del poder e instaurar a los omegas!

—¿Y quién no nos asegura que entonces ustedes van a manejar la situación a su favor? ¡Nadie piensa en los betas!

—Esto es un desastre —murmuró Eren frotando su sien, tomando un sorbo de café.

Armin iba a decirle algo, pero entonces los gritos aumentaron, discutiendo entre sí, otros ordenando que se callaran para que cada uno pudiera hablar como correspondía, sin embargo, nadie hacía caso.

—¡Nos prohibieron seguir marchando, ¿acaso debemos obedecer aquello?! ¡Tenemos todo el derecho de expresar nuestra disconformidad!

—¡¿Entonces debemos volver a salir a marchar?! ¡Casi cincuenta omegas fueron violados ese día por unos malditos policías! ¡Y no los vi alegando por eso!

—¡Al parecer, solo protegen al omega libre y no al que está ya condenado!

—¡¿Y cómo podríamos hacerlo, si apenas tenemos los recursos para ello?! ¡Insisto en que debemos contratacar! ¡Nadie se lo esperaría! ¡Si tomamos empresas importantes de grandes familias que exportan medicamentes, comida, podríamos ir a negociaciones para empezar a cambiar las leyes! ¡Debemos hacer caer a familias como los Reiss, los Zackly, los Leonhardt, los Inocencio, los Reeves, los Ackerman, los Zacharius y los Smith! ¡Ellos manejan todo el monopolio de productos, son miembros importantes del Congreso, ¿y hay un maldito omega o beta allí?! ¡Nadie! ¡Son solo alfas! ¡Esos malditos alfas manejan todo, así que es hora de derrocarlos!

—Se están fraccionando —murmuró Mikasa a su lado—. Esto no va a acabar bien.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, pensando en lo que acababa de decir el chico omega que habló. Nombró, por supuesto, a las familias más importantes de Sina. Los Reiss manejaban empresas de agua y luz; dos de sus hijos, además, eran miembros importantes del Congreso; Zackly manejaba cinco empresas que monopolizaban el país: Arquitectura, a cargo de un Ackerman, Química y Farmacia, a cargo de un Smith, Ingeniería, a cargo de un Inocencio, Producción de Útiles Diarios, a cargo de un Leonhardt, y Mecánica, a cargo de un Zacharius; aparte, los Leonhardt controlaban la producción de los medios de comunicación, desde celulares hasta la televisión; los Inocencio tenían empresas de producción de frutas, verduras y carne; los Reeves solían caracterizarse por ser Jueces Supremos o abogados de renombre; los Ackerman manejaban el Banco Central; los Smith están a cargo de la producción de materias primas; los Zacharius hacían negocios de exportación e importación; y, por supuesto, cada uno de ellos tenía contacto con el Primer Ministro o miembros destacados del Congreso.

—¡Deberíamos aprovechar que tenemos a Pixis y Shadis! —gritó otra persona—. ¡Además, tampoco se esperan que tengamos un fuerte apoyo de alfas como Annie Leonhardt u omegas Eren Jaeger!

El castaño levantó la vista, sintiendo los ojos puestos en él, y frunció el ceño, buscando con la mirada a su amiga rubia que también arrugaba el entrecejo con una expresión de irritación.

—¡Deberíamos empezar a actuar, si nos tomamos lugares importantes como colegios, hospitales y centros televisivos podríamos lograr algo!

—¡Si logramos presionarlos desde los puntos que más les duela, las cosas van a empezar a cambiar!

—¡Necesitamos actuar de otra manera, ya dejar de lado las actitudes pacíficas!

—Basta.

Todos enmudecieron cuando Nanaba habló con voz suave pero firme.

Eren observó a la mujer sin poder ocultar su molestia. Desde la última marcha, que había sido hacía más de medio año, no habían hecho una intervención por el tema de los diversos conflictos que surgieron a raíz del desastre con el enfrentamiento de Fuerzas Especiales. Por ello, Nanaba había actuado de una forma demasiado pasiva, muy sumisa a como lo había sido antes, y eso estuvo preocupando al movimiento.

—Comprendo lo que quieren decir —dijo Nanaba poniéndose de pie, mirando a todas las personas del lugar—, y sé que están desesperados por todo lo que se viene ahora, en especial con los últimos proyectos de ley. Y también sé que vamos a tener que avanzar con más firmeza de ahora en adelante. Pero de nada sirve que nos fraccionemos. De nada sirve que comencemos a separarnos. Debemos pelear todos juntos, unidos— terminó con voz firme.

Eren cerró sus ojos, tragando saliva, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

—Pero la primera pregunta que hay que hacer, es ¿están dispuestos a entregarlo todo para que podamos tener nuestros derechos? ¿Están dispuestos a dar incluso su vida para que tengamos un mejor futuro? —Nanaba entornó sus ojos, sin bajar la voz—. Si vamos a atacar, debe ser hasta el final. Los alfas van a contestar. No van a ceder enseguida. Ustedes saben que derogar una ley significa admitir que estaban equivocados, y los alfas odian equivocarse —asintieron en silencio, cada uno—. Este movimiento no necesita de cobardes. No necesita gente que vaya a rendirse con facilidad.

El silencio que había era tenso, pero de alguna manera, también era atrayente. Magnético. Cada persona en el lugar pendiente de cada palabra.

—Si vamos a luchar por los derechos de omegas y betas, no será una batalla de una semana. Si vamos a tomarnos edificios de educación, si vamos a intervenir en los medios de comunicación, si vamos a llamar la atención del país, será hasta el último aliento. Piensen en cómo van a reaccionar los líderes alfas si acabamos con sus principales fuentes de, por ejemplo, alimento. Van a contestar con violencia —Nanaba levantó la barbilla, desafiante—, pero nosotros igual podemos hacerlo. Y necesito saber si están dispuestos a ello.

Nadie contestó enseguida, cada uno parecía estar sopesando el peso de sus palabras.

 _Sea cual sea el final,_ pensó Eren poniéndose de pie _, una vida luchando es mejor que una vida siendo prisionero_.

—Hasta el final, Nanaba —dijo en medio del silencio—. Aunque tardemos años, seguiré hasta el final.

Nanaba sonrió y los gritos y aplausos comenzaron. Todos apoyando. Todos chillando por la emoción.

La intervención para la próxima marcha comenzó a planificarse.

* * *

—Levi va a matarte.

Eren miró a Mikasa por sobre el café que bebía. Lo observaba de una manera seria, sus ojos grises sin dejar de verlo.

Se estremeció por dentro, pero solo dejó salir un resoplido.

—No va a enterarse de nada —contestó soplando su café—, no iré en primera línea y él no me acompañará a la marcha. Y si pregunta, le diré que no sabía nada.

—Eres un mal mentiroso, Eren —suspiró Armin con el ceño fruncido mientras la camarera les dejaba un plato con galletas—. Levi notará enseguida que mientes. Solo hay que fijarse en tus orejas rojas y ya está.

—Prometimos que no nos meteríamos en los asuntos del otro, así que no debería molestarse porque no le dije nada.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, viendo la calle. Estaba nevando y ya había oscurecido, por lo que no andaba mucha gente. Afortunadamente, la cafetería en la que estaban tenía calefacción por lo que no tenían frío. La reunión había acabado hace una hora, y decidieron ir a comer algo para ponerse al día, también.

—Eso no les hará bien, Eren —dijo Mikasa luego de un momento—. Mira, Levi no me agrada mucho, pero… no hablar las cosas hará que luego discutan y, que al final, sea todo peor.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos, con expresión de fastidio, y desvió la vista.

—Levi igual me miente —gruñó Eren—. Cree que no me doy cuenta, pero se la pasa mintiéndome.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Armin lo miró, atónito, ladeando la cabeza.

—Me está ocultando algo. Cree que no lo veo, pero la mentira está ahí.

—¿Y entonces por qué no le preguntas?

—Porque va a mentirme diciendo que no es nada o se inventará algo con que desviar mi atención.

—Pero, las cosas entre ustedes están bien, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque… hemos tenido demasiadas discusiones por tonteras.

En realidad no lo eran, pero no le diría a sus amigos lo que había pasado, hace semanas ya, con el hombre que trató de violarlo. No valía la pena, porque ya pasó, y no quería revivir el episodio.

No les iba a decir que pensó durante varios días el dejarse marcar por Levi.

Que pensó en entregarse por completo a él, para _protegerse_ de otro ataque.

Lo avergonzaba, totalmente, y no quería que se sintieran decepcionados de él.

Por lo que esas últimas semanas habían sido tensas entre ellos. Febrero estaba acabando, y en un par de días iban a cumplir el año desde que estaban saliendo. Pensar en aquello lo hizo sentir nervioso. Había pasado un año con Levi, un año juntos, y habían podido superar altos y bajos.

—Entonces, ¿van a casarse? —preguntó Mikasa en voz baja.

Eren miró el anillo en su dedo anular, la joya brillando a la luz del local. No se lo sacaba para nada, solo cuando iba a bañarse. Y cada vez que hacía el amor con Levi, el alfa siempre le tomaba la mano izquierda, que portaba el anillo, y se la besaba con ternura y cariño.

—Ya le dije que sí —contestó Eren encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Lo amas?

La pregunta de Armin fue directa, sin rodeos. Simple y clara.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, encogiéndose en su asiento, sintiendo su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

—No lo sé… —murmuró sin mirar a ninguno de sus dos amigos.

—No lo sabes —respondió Armin suspirando.

—Lo quiero, ¿vale? Pero amar… es una palabra muy fuerte, Armin —Eren lucía nervioso y alterado—. Tal vez…. Tal vez estoy en un punto medio. Entre querer y amar.

—Te estas enamorando —murmuró Mikasa mirándolo directamente.

Se quedaron en silencio, el castaño sin ser capaz de contestar algo sólido a su amiga. Armin lo miró de una forma extraña, entre una mezcla de… ¿decepción, pena, dolor?

—Hace un año, Eren, no habrías dudado en rechazar a los alfas —se limitó a decir el rubio, no con desprecio, sino con desilusión.

El omega apretó sus manos en torno a su vaso, sintiéndose herido, pero también enojado por la actitud que tomaban sus dos amigos. ¿No deberían apoyar su relación con Levi, acaso?

—Si Levi fuera como todos los alfas, habría estado marcado hace un año —espetó con una mirada dura—. Si van a seguir con esa actitud, voy a dejar de hablarles.

—¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Vas a dejar abandonados a tus mejores amigos por decirte la verdad? —Mikasa lo miró con molestia—. ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? Tu relación con Levi tiene cariño, por supuesto, pero es algo generado por el instinto. Dijiste cientos de veces que no ibas a casarte, ¿y Levi llega y le das todo? ¿Y si te viola, acaso lo vas a perdonar? No me extrañaría que lo hicieras.

Eren fulminó con la mirada a Mikasa, tratando de controlarse para no comenzar a gritarles y soltarles todo lo que estaba pensando.

Su móvil sonó. Era un mensaje de Levi.

—Debo irme, Levi ya me vino a buscar —gruñó guardando sus cosas.

—Ahora es tu niñera.

El castaño se contuvo para no darle una bofetada a su amiga.

—Basta —le advirtió.

No les iba a decir que tenía miedo de salir solo. Que temía irse a oscuras sin alguien a su lado. Decirles eso, significaba explicarles toda la situación que había pasado con aquel alfa que trató de violarlo, y no iba a revivirlo. A veces, incluso, tenía pesadillas donde despertaba gritando, por lo que Levi debía abrazarlo contra su cuerpo para calmarlo y hacerle saber que estaba con él, que no había sido marcado a la fuerza.

—Si tanto les irrita Levi —masculló furioso mientras se ponía el abrigo—, entonces no se vean nunca más. Pero tampoco se les ocurra sacar este tema cuando estemos a solas. Nos vemos.

Sin dirigirles otra mirada, salió del local buscando entre la nieve el auto de su novio, viéndolo al otro lado de la calle. Se apuró en llegar, el frío se le calaba en los huesos, y sabía que Levi debía tener la calefacción encendida.

Entró y le besó la mejilla a Levi.

—Estás helado —señaló el azabache.

—Hace mucho frío —murmuró tratando de olvidar la discusión que había tenido con sus amigos.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Cómo te fue?

Mordió su labio inferior, mirando hacia fuera, pensando en la intervención que pensaban llevar a cabo dentro de un mes o dos. Sería una apuesta arriesgada, lo sabía, pero debían hacerlo. Y si Levi se enteraba de lo que querían realizar… bueno, iba a molestarse bastante. Incluso podían discutir por ello. Lo mejor sería no decirle nada.

—Bien, hicimos una tarde de cine crítico —se encogió de hombros—. Al parecer, Nanaba se consiguió películas prohibidas.

—¿Y cómo están Armin y Mikasa?

Como siempre, pasando por alto sus actividades. Eren suspiró por dentro, aliviado de que Levi no indagara más allá de eso.

—Bueno, están pasando todas las materias por el momento e incluso un profesor ya le ofreció una ayudantía a Armin —comentó el omega.

—¿Y a ti no? Eres un estudiante destacado, ¿no es así?

Eren se cruzó de brazos, con expresión enfurruñada.

—Hiriente —murmuró—, sabes que ningún profesor me dará una ayudantía.

Levi le acarició la mano con cariño, la mano que portaba el anillo.

—Si quieres, puedo conversar con alguien…

El omega soltó una risa ahogada, negando con la cabeza.

—No, voy a ganarme una ayudantía con mi esfuerzo. Pero gracias. Aunque no sé si sea bueno que andes amenazando a todos los alfas que me tratan mal —Eren le dio otro beso en la mejilla—. Puedo defenderme solo.

Levi rodó los ojos, sabiendo que no podía burlarse del castaño con esa situación, en especial debido a sus pesadillas y el terror que sentía al salir solo de la casa.

Pensó en el tipo que había tratado de abusar de su omega. Dimo Reeves. El tipo tenía suerte de provenir de una familia tan importante como los Reeves, porque si no, lo habría matado con sus propias manos. Pero solo se limitó a sacarle los dientes de un golpe, dejarle un ojo morado, quebrarle los dedos de una mano y amenazarlo de que si hablaba o buscaba a su omega, los Ackerman y Jaeger iban a hundir a su familia en un par de días.

—¿Le diste de comer a Luke? —preguntó Eren cuando llegaron a su casa.

—Tu mierda de perro rompió mis pantuflas —le espetó Levi frunciendo el ceño mientras bajaba del auto—, así que no, en castigo no le di de comer.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? —Eren entrecerró los ojos, indignado.

—No. Vas a tener que recompensarme porque no lo maté.

—Levi, ¡te he dicho mil veces que Luke es como un bebé! ¿Vas a tratar así a nuestros hijos, acaso?

—Si nuestros hijos llegaran a portarse tan mal como ese demonio, prefiero no tener hijos entonces.

—Eres imposible —el omega rodó los ojos, entrando a la casa y siendo recibido por los ladridos del perro. A sus tres meses, Luke le llegaba, sentado, hasta cerca de la rodilla, y en dos pies a la cintura de Levi—. Ven acá, chico.

Luke llegó corriendo, su lengua fuera, y Eren se inclinó dejando que el animal le lamiera el rostro, riendo. Levi arrugó más el ceño, pasando de largo y sintiendo que en cualquier momento asesinaría a esa bestia por tocar a su omega.

—Cuando el tiempo mejore —gruñó Levi viendo al castaño servirle comida a Luke—, ese demonio se irá fuera, ¿entendido?

—Lo voy a pensar —Eren le sacó la lengua.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No me convencerás mediante el sexo.

—Eso lo veremos.

—¡Woof!

—Pedazo de mierda inútil.

—Levi, te estás quedando sin sexo por una semana.

—No me amenaces con eso, tú igual no resistirías sin mí.

—Tengo a Rivaille.

—¿Qué? Te dije que te deshicieras de esa mierda.

—Ya, ¿y tú crees que yo vivo haciéndote caso? Oh, ¿qué vas a cocinar?

—Algo solo para mí.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Levi le pegó un manotazo suave en la cabeza, haciéndolo reír, y le dio un beso tierno.

—Anda, busca una película para que veamos mientras yo preparo algo.

Eren asintió, sin dejar de sonreír, y fue al living con Luke siguiéndolo. Levi aprovechó el momento a solas para sacar su celular y verificar que la reservación al restaurante, donde llevaría al mocoso para su cumpleaños número diecinueve, estaba lista. Ahora debía conseguirse un buen regalo, aunque sabía que Eren no le iba a pedir nada especial, pero Levi quería darle algo de todas formas. Quizás iba a tener que decirle a la cuatro ojos que lo ayudara para buscarle un regalo.

Fue al comedor para preguntarle a Eren si quería comer, y lo encontró acurrucado en el sofá, con Luke a su lado, total y absolutamente dormido.

Se limitó a rodar los ojos, acercándose a sabiendas que el maldito perro iba a gruñirle, pero ya estaba empezando a ponerlo en su lugar por lo que no se preocupó mucho. Con suavidad, tomó al muchacho en sus brazos al estilo novia de bodas, y lo llevó a su habitación.

Eren se revolvió, bostezando, y se acurrucó más contra Levi, frotando su cabeza contra el pecho del alfa.

—¿Levi…? —susurró con la voz cansada.

—Si estabas con sueño, solo debías decirme mocoso de mier–

—Creo que estoy… enamorado de ti…

El castaño volvió a bostezar, con una sonrisa suave.

Levi lo recostó silenciosamente en la cama, acariciándole el cabello y recostándose a su lado.

—¿Así que enamorado? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Mhnn… —Eren se dejó arropar por Levi, sin dejar de sonreír—. Es que me haces feliz… —tenía sus ojos cerrados todavía, lo que lo hacía ver más tierno aún—, y creo… um… que ya no quiero estar sin ti…

Le besó la frente, dejando que el chico se acurrucara a su lado.

—¿Tú… te estás enamorando de mí… Levi? —murmuró Eren tímido.

—Quién sabe —contestó sin separarse un poco.

—Malo.

—Lo sé —el castaño hizo un puchero y lo besó otra vez, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres oírlo? —susurró a su oído.

Eren asintió en silencio, relajado, contento, calmado.

—Creo que yo igual me estoy enamorando de ti —murmuró antes de darle un tierno beso en el cuello.

El omega soltó una risa.

—Promete entonces nunca, nunca romperme el corazón —contestó Eren ahora abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo directamente—. Y yo prometeré nunca romper el tuyo.

Otro beso, en la barbilla.

—Prometo romperte en dos cuando follemos, pero nunca romperte el corazón —dijo sacándole otra risa más fuerte y abrazándolo por la cintura, en la oscuridad de la habitación, solo los dos.

Un beso más, en la boca, y Eren cayó dormido en sus brazos, sintiéndose a salvo, amado y protegido, prometiéndose a sí mismo nunca herir a Levi a propósito y estar siempre a su lado cuando lo necesitara.

* * *

Hanji estaba riendo como loca cuando Luke se le abalanzó, lamiéndole las mejillas de forma traviesa. Levi contempló la escena con una expresión de disgusto, consciente de que nunca más saludaría a la mujer con un beso en la mejilla, y revisó la carne mientras Eren se encargaba de preparar las ensaladas. Erwin, mientras tanto, ponía los cubiertos, regañando con voz suave a su esposa.

—No te pases con la sal, mocoso —le advirtió Levi.

—Me gustan las cosas saladas.

—Pues que bien, a mí no.

Eren se limitó a sacarle la lengua, llevando las ensaladas al comedor. Al pasar a su lado, Levi le dio una palmada en el trasero en actitud juguetona, ganándose una mirada fea de parte de su novio, pero poco le importó.

—Ereeeeeen, ¡ese mandil te queda muy sexy! —dijo Hanji dejando que Luke le mordiera el dedo.

Levi sonrió imperceptiblemente, sabiendo que el chico debía estar colorado.

Era el mandil que le había regalado un día cualquiera, de color rosado con puntitos blancos y un moño a un costado, blanco también. Eren se había negado a usarlo al principio, porque era claramente femenino, con ajustes en la cintura para marcarla más, pero un día lo convenció de que se lo probara y el castaño se había acostumbrado a él. Y, bueno, Levi tuvo que admitir, unas semanas más tarde, que lo había comprado porque quería ver al omega vestido solo con el mandil, sin nada de ropa, ni siquiera ropa interior.

Hasta ahora, no había logrado convencerlo. Pero esperaba hacerlo pronto.

—La comida está lista —se asomó al comedor, viendo que, efectivamente, el muchacho estaba avergonzado, con toda la cara roja—. Cuatro ojos de mierda, anda a lavarte las manos. No tocarás la comida luego de haber acariciado a ese pulgoso.

—¡Luke tiene todas las vacunas al día!

—Luke esto, Luke aquello —masculló Levi volviendo a la cocina.

—¿Es mi idea, o Levi está celoso de un perro? —preguntó Erwin divertido.

—¡Carajo, no estoy celoso!

—Claro Levi, claro, y tampoco eres enano —respondió Hanji.

La mujer tuvo que agacharse cuando el azabache le lanzó una cuchara.

—Uf, estuvo cerca —murmuró Hanji luego de que Levi desapareciera en la cocina para sacar la carne del horno—. Erwin, ¿podemos tener un perrito?

—No.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó haciendo un infantil puchero.

—Conociéndote, el pobre animal terminaría muerto en dos días —le espetó Levi dejando la bandeja con carne en la mesa.

—¡Podríamos tener una hembra para que sea la pareja de Luke! —gritó Hanji emocionada, tomando el brazo de Erwin y agitándolo, excitada.

—Hanji, cariño…

—Jesús, Erwin, dale un hijo, quizás ahí se calme algo —soltó Levi frotando su sien.

Hanji dejó de sonreír, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Erwin esbozó una mueca que quiso pasar por sonrisa, aunque parecía más un mohín herido. Eren supo sin necesidad de preguntar que, al parecer, Levi había tocado un tema algo sensible.

—Lo hemos intentado —explicó Erwin, sus fríos ojos mirando a su amigo—, pero todavía no queda embarazada.

—Además, no tengo madera de madre —soltó Hanji—. ¿Me imaginas cambiando pañales? No soportaría a un bebé —ella mordió su labio inferior, molesta.

—Aprobaron el proyecto de reproducción y regulación de hijos omega —contestó Levi—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No debería hacer nada —respondió Eren frunciendo el ceño—. Si Hanji no quiere tener hijos, entonces no debería por qué tenerlos.

Levi miró a su novio con la mandíbula apretada. Eren observaba a otro lado, sabiendo que el alfa debía lucir fastidiado.

—Eren —le advirtió.

—Si yo no quiero hijos —dejó salir sin pensarlo—, tú no me vas a obligar a tenerlos.

El azabache apretó su agarre en el tenedor, sintiendo su sangre hervir.

—No deberían pelear por eso —dijo Erwin antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo—. Son decisiones que se toman en pareja. Ya nos las arreglaremos Hanji y yo. Por ahora, estamos bien solo los dos.

Levi quiso responder algo, pero sabía que era mejor quedarse callado. Se lo comentaría cuando estuvieran a solas, los dos alfas. Si Eren llegaba a escuchar lo que decía, de seguro se iba a molestar más de lo que ya estaba.

—Dentro de dos meses son las elecciones de Primer Ministro —comentó Hanji para desviar el tema—. Primera vuelta, ¿no? ¿Ya tienen un favorito? ¿Vas a votar, Eren?

—Debo pedirle la autorización a papá —contestó el chico lacónico.

Eren pensó en aquello un momento. Los omegas tenían prohibido participar de las votaciones a menos que su tutor alfa los dejara, por lo que siempre eran muy pocos los que votaban. Y ahora que tenía la mayoría de edad, Eren quería votar. Quizás, dentro de un par de años, podrían tirar un candidato beta u omega, quien sabía…

—Hay un debate a eso de las seis de la tarde —dijo Levi partiendo un pedazo de carne.

—Me divierte ver los debates, es interesante observar cómo pelean entre ellos —contestó Erwin con una media sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿quiénes piensan que pasarán a segunda vuelta? —preguntó Hanji.

—Dario Inocencio y Nicholas Lobov, definitivamente —respondió Eren distraído.

—Oh, lo que me recuerda, ¿en qué escándalo creen que estará metido Xavi Inocencio ahora? —preguntó Hanji con expresión divertida.

—Lleva dos días desaparecido, tuvo que haberse ido con alguna puta que le llamó la atención simplemente —contestó el azabache con desprecio antes de girarse al castaño—. Mocoso —el aludido miró a Levi de forma inocente—. ¿Le estás dando carne a Luke?

—Eeeh… Claro que no —Eren sonrió aunque sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso?

—¡No le estoy dando carne!

—¡Woof!

En ese momento, el perro salió de debajo de la mesa, subiendo a las piernas del omega para lamerle la cara,

—Voy a matarlo.

—¿Quién es un lindo chico? ¿Quién es el más precioso? —Eren ignoró a Levi, dándole besos a Luke y acariciándole la espalda—. Sí tú, tú eres el más lindo, tú eres el más precioso.

—Mira la cara de celos de Levi —masculló Hanji en voz baja a su marido antes de romper a reír.

—No. Estoy. Celoso. —gruñó Levi apretando el cuchillo.

—Creo que no tendremos un perro, Hanji —comentó Erwin mirando como Luke enterraba su rostro en el hombro de Eren, haciéndolo reír—. Me he dado cuenta de que a cualquier alfa lo pondría celoso.

—Que no estoy celoso.

Levi iba a ignorar los arrullos del castaño, hasta que vio como Luke le daba un lengüetazo a Eren en su boca, quien solo se rió enamorado de su perro.

—Se va fuera —declaró, y antes de que Eren pudiera protestar, tomó a Luke en brazos.

—¡Levi! —ignoró los reclamos del castaño mientras el perro gimoteaba, retorciéndose en los brazos de Levi para tratar de volver con su dueño.

Abrió el ventanal.

Luke le lamió el rostro en venganza.

—¡Carajo! —el animal saltó de sus brazos, corriendo a esconderse.

—¡¿Por qué tratas así a mi bebé?!

—Bebé mis polainas, si quieres uno, me lo dices y te dejo embarazado —contestó Levi tranquilo volviendo a sentarse.

Eren estuvo enfurruñado el resto del almuerzo.

Más tarde, mientras Eren, todavía con un puchero en su rostro y golpeando la mano de Levi cuando la extendía para darle una caricia, servía té y café para bajar el almuerzo, encendieron la televisión, juntándose en el living para seguir comentando sobre los candidatos.

—Quita ese puchero, Eren —masculló Levi fastidiado luego de señalarle al omega que se sentara a su lado, siendo ignorado olímpicamente.

— _Quiti isi pichiri, Irin_ —murmuró el castaño mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

—Una vez imité a Levi así —comentó Hanji mientras presentaban a los candidatos en televisión—, ¿quieres ver la cicatriz que me dejó?

—Estuve a punto de arrancarle un seno —dijo Levi con simpleza.

—¿Le tocaste un seno? —dijeron Eren y Erwin con expresiones incrédulas.

—Levi estaba enamorado de mí en ese tiempo, y esa era la forma de demostrarme su amor —contestó Hanji de forma dramática.

—Chilló como una cerda cuando amenacé con arrancárselo de un tirón —musitó el azabache indiferente.

—A los candidatos presentes —dijo la mujer en televisión que servía como moderadora—, ¿cuál es su opinión en cuánto al creciente movimiento omega que se ha venido construyendo los últimos años, y cuáles serían las soluciones a implementar a las peticiones que se exigen?

Eren resopló, fastidiado. No necesitaba escuchar para saber qué es lo que iban a decir sobre el movimiento.

El primero en hablar fue Nicholas Lobov, el actual Primer Ministro y que iba por su tercera reelección.

—Personalmente, encuentro que el movimiento en sí no tiene razón de ser —dijo el hombre. Eren desvió la vista—. Los omegas que se encuentran apoyando aquel movimiento es porque no han tenido una educación correcta, no comprenden los grandes beneficios que gozan y piensan que merecen más. Pero, basándonos en nuestra historia, en la conformación de Sina, incluso en la Biblia, ¿quiénes fueron siempre los que generaron grandes conflictos, los que nos hicieron caer en pecado, los que aquejaron de tanto mal a nuestra amada nación? El omega ha sido señalado como culpable desde el principio…

—Mierda, no puedo creer que estos tipos manejen el país —gruñó Eren irritado.

Levi no dijo nada.

Hubo una pequeña interferencia en la televisión.

—… la actitud lujuriosa, lasciva que presentan, su ternura que disfraza un gran descontrol, solo puede ser manejada, controlada mediante la presencia fuerte de su alfa a su lado. Con un alfa, el omega está vigilado para que no cometa un error; ese es el deber del alfa, cuidar y velar por la total integridad del omega, para que esté a salvo y no cometa error alguno…

Otra interferencia.

—Carajo, justo ahora. Televisor de mierda —se quejó Levi.

—El antiguo televisor que teníamos era mejor —replicó Eren—, pero claro, debías romperlo.

—¿Levi rompió un televisor? —preguntó Erwin enarcando una ceja.

—Ya sabes, esos ataques de ira–

La transmisión volvió.

No, no la transmisión.

Todos contemplaron, atónitos, a la persona con la máscara y túnica detrás de un escritorio.

Eren sintió un escalofrío al contemplar la bandera detrás de la persona.

Un puño levantado, con las siglas MOL rodeándolo. Movimiento del Omega Libre.

¿Qué mierda–?

Recordó las palabras de algunos omegas el día anterior. Tomarse un medio de comunicación. Interferir en debates, en noticieros.

Pero eso sería más adelante. Iban a ir de a poco, a pasos seguros.

Esas personas no eran del grupo.

—Buenas tardes, alfas, betas y omegas —dijo la persona tras la máscara, con una voz distorsionada—. Probablemente se estén preguntando quién soy. Estoy seguro que betas y omegas saben quiénes somos, pero los alfas no. Después de todo, están tan encerrados en su mundo utópico que no se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando más allá de las paredes de su casa —la voz estaba llena de burla y sarcasmo, lo que hizo que otro escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Eren—. Somos el Movimiento del Omega Libre. El MOL. Esperamos que de ahora en adelante recuerden estas siglas y su significado, porque no nos detendremos hasta lograr lo que es justo para nosotros.

—¿Eren? —preguntó Levi con la voz extraña.

—No somos nosotros —susurró viendo a la persona de la máscara—. No es nuestro movimiento.

Pero si lo eran. Debían ser de la fracción más radical, de aquellos que creían que una guerra civil era la solución para sus problemas.

—Ahora, deben preguntarse qué es todo esto —la persona ladeó la cabeza—. Verán, betas y omegas nos cansamos de esperar. Nos cansamos de ver cómo sacan proyectos de ley que benefician a una minoría oligárquica y perjudican a todo un pueblo. Sina se ha cansado. Los betas y omegas se han cansado. No vamos a dejarnos pisotear más. No agacharemos la cabeza nunca más, no dejaremos que nos sigan humillando.

 _No es malo si es solo una transmisión,_ pensó el castaño mareado, _a nadie le hace daño una transmisión._

Pero Eren tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Así que nos dirigimos al omega que ha recibido golpes, que ha sido abusado, que ha sido violado miles de veces por quienes se hacen llamar "superiores" a nosotros. Nos dirigimos a los betas que trabajan sin cansancio por un sueldo miserable con el que alimentar a sus familias, teniendo que soportar el trato injusto de parte de los alfas. Nos dirigimos a la juventud omega y beta, aquella juventud alegre, que cantan y exponen su espíritu de lucha en cada marcha, y son fuertemente reprimidos por Fuerzas Especiales, siendo perseguidos, golpeados y abusados por quienes juraron proteger a su pueblo. Esto, betas y omegas, es para ustedes.

La cámara, entonces, cambió de ángulo, sacando de la pantalla a la persona que hablaba y enfocando a otras tres personas, dos de ellas de pie con máscaras en sus cabezas y armas, y delante de ellas, a la tercera persona de rodillas con un saco negro cubriendo su rostro.

Una cuarta persona, con máscara, apareció y le quitó el saco a la persona de rodillas.

—¿Ese es–? —comenzó a decir Erwin con la voz ahogada.

—Xavi Inocencio proviene de una familia que todos conocen —prosiguió la persona enmascarada—. Durante años, los Inocencio se han destacado por manejar un gran monopolio de comida en Sina. El jefe de la familia, Dario Inocencio, es ahora un candidato para Primer Ministro. Su hijo, Xavi, ostenta un gran título de diputado en el gobierno. Pero lo que muchos saben, y por supuesto, no aparece en las noticias, es que la mujer omega de Xavi está internada en la clínica debido a una paliza que su amado alfa le dio porque, en palabras de nuestras fuentes, "la mujer gastó veinte dólares más de lo que le ordenó Xavi en las compras semanales". Tampoco se habla de cómo la empresa de los Inocencio explota día a día a sus trabajadores betas, dándoles míseras pagas por un trabajo de doce horas seguidas y despide ante cualquier error, sin pagar una remuneración.

El chico tenía los ojos vendados, las manos atadas y un pañuelo cubría su boca, impidiéndole hablar. Además, fue también brutalmente golpeado por lo que se podía observar, y parecía llorar.

 _No nos escucharon por la razón, entonces es momento de utilizar la fuerza_ , pensó Eren conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

—Xavi será el primero y no el último. Es hora de que el pueblo se defienda. Es hora de que levantemos las armas y tracemos nuestro propio camino para una sociedad más justa. Es hora de que el alfa baje del poder y el beta y el omega suba. Es hora de matar a esta raza que solo nos hace bajar la cabeza ante ellos —las dos personas detrás de Xavi lo apuntaron con sus armas—. Esto es para nuestra sociedad. ¡Es luchando como avanza el pueblo! ¡Abajo el alfa y arriba el beta y omega!

Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, las dos armas fueron disparadas, el cuerpo cayó y la transmisión se cortó.

Todos vieron, sin embargo, como dispararon a la cabeza de Xavi Inocencio y la cámara se manchó de sangre y sesos.

Hanji corrió a vomitar a la cocina, Erwin siguiéndola para ayudarla.

El debate volvió a pantalla, pero ninguno de los candidatos estaba y había un caos visible. También cortaron la transmisión.

—Mierda —murmuró Eren—, mierda, mierda, mierda…

Su celular sonó.

—¡¿Qué mierda significó eso, Eren?! —gritó Levi, con una expresión de shock.

Lo ignoró y contestó la llamada.

—Nanaba —masculló, su voz temblando—. ¿Sabes acaso–? Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes, te creo. Estoy allá en diez minutos. Nos vemos.

—Eren, carajo —gruñó el azabache, su mente todavía viendo el momento en que le dispararon al alfa.

El castaño volvió a ignorarlo y marcó otro número.

—Mikasa, ¿lo viste? —dijo enseguida—. Sí, hablé con Nanaba. Pidió una reunión extraordinaria en media hora en la bodega. Nos vemos allá.

—¡Eren, por la mierda! —volvió a exigir el alfa.

Por tercera vez, hizo caso omiso de su novio, volviendo a llevarse el móvil a la oreja.

—¡Sí lo vi, Armin! Nanaba pidió que nos veamos en la bodega, en media hora. Te veo allá.

Cortó y Levi lo tomó del brazo para que no se moviera, cosa que sabía que iba a hacer.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó rápida y velozmente.

—No tengo idea —farfulló Eren nervioso.

—Son las siglas de tu grupo. Los aludieron directamente a ustedes —Levi apretó su agarre—. ¿Qué mierda hablaron ayer?

Eren contempló al alfa incrédulamente, sin poder creer que realmente pensara que ellos tenían algo que ver con lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡Si supieras por lo que luchamos, Levi, sabrías que lo que acaba de pasar no fue nuestra creación! —le espetó Eren soltándose, yendo al perchero a buscar su abrigo.

—¡Un movimiento omega acaba de matar a un diputado en televisión abierta, si no es su creación, ¿entonces de quién es?! —gritó Levi siguiéndolo—. ¡Y no te atrevas a salir! ¡De ahora en adelante, no irás más a ese lugar, ¿me entendiste?!

—¡¿Quieres saber de quién es la maldita culpa?! —Eren se giró, increpándolo directamente—. ¡Toda la maldita culpa la tienen ustedes, jodidos alfas, por creerse con el derecho de gobernar sobre nuestras vidas! ¡Si no fuera por su maldito egocentrismo, nada de esto estaría pasando! ¡Y no pienses que vas a darme órdenes, ¿lo tienes claro?! ¡Soy tu pareja, no tu perro, y yo hago lo que quiero! —y antes de que Levi pudiera contestarle, el castaño salió de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta mientras se ponía el abrigo.

—¡Eren, pedazo de mierda, vuelve acá ahora mismo!

Eren se giró, mostrándole el dedo del medio antes de salir corriendo por si Levi quería alcanzarlo.

Pero Levi se quedó simplemente en el umbral de la puerta, sintiendo como el pavor, la rabia, la molestia y el miedo se acumulaban en su interior debido a todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente.

La muerte de Xavi Inocencio significaba solo una cosa. Una cosa que podría arruinar todo en un par de horas. Una cosa que podía destruir todo lo que había construido con el omega.

Los omegas habían desafiado a los alfas. Y los alfas iban a contestar, eso era claro.

* * *

En media hora la bodega se había llenado a más no poder.

Nanaba estaba conversando con Pixis, Rico, Shadis e Ian, con expresiones serias mientras el lugar se seguía llenando de gente. Eren estaba hablando con sus amigos, cada uno contando lo que estaba haciendo en el momento en que la transmisión empezó.

Se podían ver miradas de susto, de ansiedad, todas por saber qué fue lo que había pasado exactamente. Solo el día anterior habían llegado a una decisión sobre qué harían a continuación en la próxima marcha, y ahora todo se había descontrolado de una.

Nanaba asintió y subió al escenario.

—Creo que es bastante obvio el por qué llamé a una reunión de emergencia hoy —comenzó a decir Nanaba con voz cansada—. Todos ya deben estar al tanto de lo que pasó hoy en televisión abierta.

Nadie dijo algo, todos expectantes sobre lo que pasaría a continuación.

—Primero que todo, quiero señalar que eso no fue preparado por nadie de aquí —explicó la mujer—, o, lo que quiero decir, ninguno de los líderes de aquí. Ni Rico, ni Shadis, ni Pixis ni Ian, ni siquiera yo, planificamos lo que pasó. El día de ayer llegamos a un acuerdo con el que todos parecieron contentos, pero supongo que no todos quedaron realmente felices, e hicieron uso de nuestro nombre para realizar aquella… atrocidad.

—¿Atrocidad? —gritó alguien—. ¡Encuentro que ya era hora de hacer algo así! ¡Los alfas no nos van a entregar nuestros derechos con una sonrisa, necesitamos luchar como nos decían las personas que se grabaron!

—¿Estás loco? —Eren se giró, encarando a todos—. ¿Saben qué mierda va a pasar ahora con lo que se hizo? ¿Saben cómo mierda van a reaccionar los alfas con esto? ¡Con toda probabilidad, van a ordenar marcar a todos los omegas mayores de dieciocho años o inyectarles _Vorlage_ apenas tengan la mayoría de edad! ¡Esos idiotas lo único que hicieron fue condenarnos!

—¡No tendrían por qué seguir controlándonos si los matamos!

Todos comenzaron a gritarse entre sí, discutiendo sobre si fue correcta o no la intervención que se hizo.

Sin embargo, la mayoría coincidía en una cosa: los alfas iban a responder duramente.

—¡Tranquilícense! —gritó Nanaba llamando la atención de todos—. ¡Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que nos sigamos disgregando! ¡Lo hecho, hecho está y no hay forma de arreglarlo de alguna manera! Trataré de hablar con los líderes de la facción que grabó aquella intervención, ¡buscaremos una solución! —hizo una pausa, y su voz fue decidida ahora—. ¡Sin embargo, una cosa está clara! ¡La lucha por nuestros derechos ha comenzado, y no es el momento de bajar los brazos!

Todos aplaudieron, aunque la tensión se seguía sintiendo, y comenzaron a dispersarse, algunos marchándose urgentemente mientras otros se quedaban conversando en voz baja.

Nanaba se acercó a Eren, llevándolo aparte.

—¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró cansado.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? —preguntó Nanaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El chico se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Sabes que sí.

La mujer sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Miró hacia los lados, asegurándose que no había nadie cerca.

—¿No te parece raro que al día siguiente de que decidiéramos intervenir de manera más fuerte, esto ocurra? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Cómo es posible que un grupo radical, que debe ser muy pequeño, haya podido interferir en las señales del gobierno más de dos minutos? Tú sabes cuán segura es la señal gubernamental, no podrían haberlo hechos solos.

Eren permaneció sin decir nada unos segundos, procesando lo que estaba diciendo la mujer. Si es que era cierto, todo su movimiento corría peligro.

—¿Me quieres decir que tenemos traidores dentro del movimiento? —susurró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y si todo es un montaje del gobierno?

Entrecerró los ojos, pensando en aquello. Si era un montaje, significaba que, efectivamente, tenían traidores en sus filas. Y lo que acababa de ocurrir… arruinaba cualquier posibilidad de comunicación entre el gobierno y el movimiento, además de que era la excusa perfecta para poder crear más leyes que sometiera a los omegas.

Pero era una acusación grave. Gravísima.

—Quizás esté equivocada —concedió Nanaba como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos—, pero tengo la duda —suspiró—. De todas formas, veré lo que puedo hacer. Ahora debo seguir conversando con Pixis y Rico sobre las fichas que moveremos a continuación. Nos vemos, Eren.

—Nos vemos —se despidió el castaño, todavía pensativo, caminando hacia sus amigos, su mente analizando la posibilidad de que pudiera ser cierta la sospecha que la rubia tenía.

No podía negar que la sorpresiva aparición de la transmisión fue demasiado sospecha y casual. ¿Por qué actuar ahora? ¿Por qué aparecer en televisión en ese momento? ¿Por qué usar el nombre del movimiento cuando éste no estaba metido? ¿Por qué–?

—Er–

—¡Eren Jaeger!

Por un momento, sintió como si su madre lo estuviera llamando.

Se giró, viendo unos furiosos ojos grises, y de pronto su cuerpo chocó contra la pared, su cabeza sacudiéndose con fuerza. Gimió por el dolor, cerrando sus ojos, y sintió como lo agarraban del cuello del abrigo y un brazo presionaba contra su garganta, levantándolo e impidiendo que hiciera otro movimiento.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la rabiosa mirada de Levi.

Jadeó cuando el azabache presionó más fuerte.

—¿Quién soy yo? —preguntó iracundo.

—¿Qué? —gimoteó entrecortadamente.

Levi presionó un poco más.

—¡Eren! —chilló Mikasa, siendo sujetada por Jean, asustada por lo que ese alfa le podría hacer al omega.

—¿Quién soy yo, mocoso de mierda?

Carajo.

Lo miró enojado, sintiendo poco aire entrando en su tráquea.

—Eres Levi —farfulló con los dientes apretados.

El hombre lo levantó un poco más, solo la punta de sus pies tocando el suelo.

Nadie en la bodega se movía. Todos observaban la escena atónitos, temerosos de actuar. Levi estaba enojado, furioso, y nadie iba a intervenir.

—¿Quién soy?

Al mirarlo a los ojos supo qué era lo que quería oír.

—¡Mi alfa! —soltó con un gemido.

Levi aligeró el agarre, pero todavía no lo soltaba. Y no lo iba a soltar, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

—Si soy tu alfa, ¿qué significa eso? —exigió saber.

Eren tensó su mandíbula, tratando de controlar todas las maldiciones que pujaban salir de su boca.

—Sabes la respuesta, mocoso de mierda —le espetó Levi volviendo a apretar el agarre—. Te lo enseñan desde que naces.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta –no al menos desde que tuvo conciencia de lo que estaba diciendo– y odiaba que aquel hombre tan importante para él le estuviera exigiendo aquello. Para Eren, era una humillación.

—Significa… —gruñó mirando con rabia a Levi—, significa que te debo obediencia.

—Exacto —Levi lo dejó respirar mejor, sin embargo, no soltó su abrigo y comenzó a tirar de él, arrastrándolo hacia la salida—. Nos vamos. Ahora.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó trastrabillando.

El alfa volvió a acercar ambos rostros, acobardando al chico, quien no dijo nada.

—¿Qué acabamos de hablar? —susurró en voz baja para que solo su omega lo escuchara—. ¿Quieres que te siga avergonzando, Eren?

Enrojeció, apretando su mandíbula, pero no contestó y se dejó arrastrar por el azabache, que no escatimó en tratarlo de manera brusca frente a todos. Lo metió al auto de un tirón cuando estuvieron fuera, y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Eren no dijo nada, tratando de empujar hacia abajo la cólera que bullía dentro de él. Si comenzaba a gritar, Levi igual gritaría, y una discusión era lo que menos quería.

No cuando el alfa podía enrabiarse más de lo que ya estaba.

No cuando la amenaza de un golpe estaba implícita.

—Erwin y Hanji ya se fueron —escupió Levi mientras conducía sin medir la velocidad—. No te atrevas a salir nunca más de esa forma, Eren, ¿me entiendes? —el chico lo miró con desprecio y Levi apretó el freno repentinamente. El omega tuvo que aferrarse al asiento para no irse hacia delante mientras el azabache se giraba hacia él—. ¡¿Me entiendes, Eren?!

—¡Sí, mierda, sí te entiendo! —gritó Eren antes de darle la espalda, mirando hacia la ventana, y acurrucarse, temblando por dentro.

Levi no dijo nada, sintiendo las feromonas de miedo y dolor que su omega soltaba pero, tensando su cuerpo, volvió a conducir.

Llegaron a la casa en silencio, y Eren no dudó en bajarse rápidamente, entrando sin esperar a Levi. Luke lo recibió con ladridos de alegría, por lo que el omega lo tomó en brazos, corriendo a la habitación de invitados.

Levi cerró la puerta de entrada en el momento en que el chico puso seguro a la pieza y recostó su espalda en la pared, permitiéndose temblar libremente.

Luke, al sentir su estado, gimoteó con lástima acurrucándose en sus brazos.

El alfa tocó la puerta de la habitación, sobresaltando al castaño que solo atinó a encogerse más, abrazando fuertemente a Luke.

Eren no quería verlo en ese momento. No luego de todo lo que le gritó. No luego de tratarlo de forma tan hiriente. No luego de sacar su instinto a flote.

Sentía que podía romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Su mente era un revoltijo de sentimientos encontrados, todo su ser parecía estar confundido; la razón le decía que le devolviera los gritos a Levi, mientras que su instinto demandaba esconderse bajo la cama hasta que el peligro pasara.

—Mocoso, abre ahora —ordenó el alfa con aquella voz que no admitía réplica alguna.

Su instinto ganó.

Se puso de pie, sin soltar a Luke, y le quitó el seguro a la puerta para luego abrirla, encontrándose con un Levi más calmado.

Si el azabache le ordenaba en ese momento que se pusiera en cuatro para marcarlo, no se habría negado.

Levi parecía saberlo muy bien.

—No le pongas el seguro a la puerta, ¿entendido? —le espetó el alfa antes de girarse e irse a la habitación que compartían.

Eren soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo, aferrándose más a Luke, y cerró la habitación. Luego corrió a ocultarse bajo las mantas, sin dejar de temblar, el perrito lamiéndole la mejilla para calmarlo un poco.

Esa noche, despertó gritando.

En la pesadilla, no era el hombre desconocido que había tratado de abusar de él, era Levi quien lo tocaba de esa forma y al final apretaba el gatillo del arma.

Luke volvió a lamerle la mejilla en actitud protectora, queriendo alejar todas esas malas cosas que entristecían a su dueño.

Cubrió su boca, sintiendo su rostro sudoroso, sus ojos cristalinos, su garganta apretada.

 _No llores, no llores, no llores_ , se repitió forzándose a respirar pausadamente.

—Eren.

Jadeó cuando vio, en la oscuridad, a Levi entrar.

—Estoy bien —susurró con la voz temblorosa—, no te necesito.

 _Mentiroso,_ susurró una voz maliciosa en su interior, _lo necesitas. Estás desesperado por él._

Levi no dijo nada mientras lenta y precavidamente se acercaba a la cama, sentándose en la orilla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas dormir aquí? —preguntó Levi luego de unos segundos en silencio.

Eren no contestó enseguida, dándose el tiempo para calmarse lo suficiente.

—Hasta que el miedo pase —susurró acariciando a Luke.

—Miedo —la voz de Levi salió amarga—. ¿Algo más que decir?

—Odio —Eren relamió sus labios—, odio que utilices tu voz alfa. Odio que me humilles. Odio que tengas que sacar a flote mi instinto para pasar por sobre mí.

—Odio —repitió Levi mirándolo fijamente—, y yo odio tu grupo omega. Odio que no comprendas tu lugar. Odio que no veas que lo hago para protegerte.

El castaño ladeó la cabeza, casi con lástima.

—No quiero tu protección, Levi.

—Está en mi naturaleza protegerte.

—Está en mi naturaleza someterme a ti, y aun así no lo hago.

—Al final, ¿no ves que negarnos a nuestras naturalezas nos hace pelear?

Eren no respondió, solo le dio la espalda y se cubrió con las mantas.

Levi frotó su sien, irritado, frustrado, pero sobre todo, necesitado de que Eren comprendiera que era lo que quería decir.

—Mocoso —aquello le llamó la atención—, no me gustaría verte sometido al _Vorlage_. Odiaría verte con esa mierda inyectada, pero me odiaría más a mí por no poder salvarte de ello.

El omega se giró, todavía cubierto por la manta, solo sus ojos fuera para mirarlo.

—No te quiero sometido, ¿lo entiendes? —Eren asintió—, pero comprende que si a veces te levanto la voz en público, si te pido que cedas, es porque es la única forma de que no pongan tus ojos sobre ti. Comprendes lo que pasará ahora que los omegas respondieron, ¿cierto?

— _Vorlage_ se volverá obligatorio —masculló el chico.

Con cuidado, se metió bajo las mantas, Eren permitiéndoselo con la mirada.

—No quiero que lo hagan —le acarició la mejilla.

—Seguiré yendo al movimiento —Eren cerró sus ojos, dejando que lo tocara—, pero evitaré estar en el ojo del huracán. Y si las cosas se descontrolan… si es necesario marcarme, Levi, hazlo —el azabache lo observó—. Pero solo si es necesario.

—Solo si es necesario —concedió Levi.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Woof.

Levi rodó los ojos, atrayendo al castaño a su pecho, acariciándole la nuca con suavidad. Eren lo abrazó por la cintura, respirando su aroma.

—¿Estás seguro que no son conocidos de su grupo? —murmuró Levi unos segundos después.

—Lo hablamos en el movimiento —explicó Eren negando con la cabeza—, pero no sabemos quiénes pudieron ser. Hicieron uso de nuestros discursos, sin embargo… es todo muy raro. Nunca nos planteamos atrapar a líderes alfas y matarlos. Es demasiado extremo —suspiró, cerrando sus ojos—. Es todo tan raro…

Recordó a Nanaba murmurándole aquello del gobierno, diciéndole que todo coincidía de una forma extraña. Pero no le diría de sus sospechas a Levi, porque claramente iba a negar que el gobierno alfa estaba detrás de ello. ¿Cómo un gobierno asesinaría a uno de los suyos?

—¿Me dirás en algún momento lo que me ocultas? —preguntó Levi viéndolo.

Eren hizo una mueca.

—¿Tú me dirás lo que me estás ocultando, Levi?

El rostro del azabache permaneció impasible, sin ningún rastro de lucir perturbado, pero Eren no necesitaba de mucho para saber que el alfa no le estaba diciendo algo. Tal vez se debía a su instinto o tal vez a que eran parejas destinadas, sin embargo, no importaba realmente. Algo le decía que Levi ocultaba algo.

—No por ahora —contestó el mayor impávido.

—No por ahora, entonces —respondió Eren antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Levi simplemente asintió, sabiendo lo difícil que serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, y pensando cuán dispuesto estaba a sacrificar lo que conocía por el bienestar de su omega.

La respuesta llegó al mirarlo dormir.

Todo. Iba a dar todo para que el omega no sufriera más daño.

Suspirando, cerró sus ojos y permitió que el calor y las feromonas de tranquilidad que el chico soltaba lo envolvieran, haciéndolo dormir en unos segundos.

Y ahí, ambos abrazados y sintiéndose el uno al otro, fueron mudos espectadores de cómo poco a poco su mundo se iba derrumbando y destrozando en miles de pedazos.

* * *

 _No me odien :3 Les traje la actualización semanal, así que no me odien, porque yo las/los amo con todo mi kokoro :3_

 _Veamos, ¿qué puedo decir? Sipe, como muchos habrán notado, las cosas se están yendo lentamente por el caño, y como diría la canción, todo se derrumbó, dentro de mí *corazones rotos*_

 _No es por ser mala, pero espero que en el próximo capítulo lloren :'v Yo lloré mientras lo escribía, así que vayan juntando los pañuelitos y las mantitas con el helado._

 _Gracias eternas a todos los lectores, en especial a ti, que estás leyendo esto :v_

 _Y mucho amor a_

 _ **gateway to infinite** : no te disculpes, preciosa, con que leas me basta a mí :3 Ay sí, cuando me lo comentaste empecé a releer el capítulo y me decía "Yisus craist, cómo no me di cuenta antes?" xDDD Trataré de fijarme más en eso xD Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me sacaron una linda sonrisa c: y ojalá dejes más reviews (?) No es una amenaza :v asdfghjklñ pero de verdad que muchas gracias, un saludo y abrazo grandotote 3_

 _PD: He leído algunos de tus one-shot y son tan lindos, ¡ojalá sigas escribiendo para leer otras de tus historias! :3_

 _ **Arlenes** : oye, deja de leer esto o terminarás hecha un mar de lágrimas :'c debo tener un día de actualización o pasará que subo todo apenas cuando lo termino y luego no tendré material para subir y ahí quedará todo :v De ahora en adelante ustedes van a ser como "no ahora por favor" xDDD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ay, traté de poner un poco la religión aquí, pero no he tenido en sí la oportunidad para mostrar bien cómo se vive la religión en Sina. En fin, no será un punto importante en sí dentro de la historia, pero si quizás uno de los fundamentos para la superioridad que sientes los alfas. Normalmente, en las historias de distopías/utopías, suelen mostrar siempre como los gobiernos han modificado libros históricos o, en este caso, religiosos para no "alimentar" las mentes de ideas llenas de conflictos; muchos intelectuales, por ejemplo, han dicho que Jesús es calificado como el primer "comunista" dentro de la historia por defender siempre al pobre y criticar a los ricos y poderosos. Acá, en este caso, decidí modificar el contexto bíblico -y espero mostrarlo más adelante. Un ejemplo de ello sería la creencia religiosa de que Dios creo al alfa y el omega, y que el omega indujo al pecado del alfa, haciendo una alusión a la creación del hombre y la mujer; en este caso, también, Jesús será visto como un alfa enviado para encarrilar otra vez a los omegas que se desviaron del camino; y María Magdalena sería una prostituta omega que siguió a Jesús en todo luego de qué éste perdonara sus pecados. Como diría Karlitos Marx, la religión es el opio del pueblo :v y me explayé bastante, lo siento si resultó muy largo :c pero ojalá te haya quedado claro, cualquier otra consulta no dudes en hacerlo, voy a contestar siempre :3 ¡Saludos, y gracias por el review!_

 _ **Bossenbroek** : claramente, el hecho de que Levi no le haya dicho a Eren va a terminar pesando en la relación, más ahora que todo se está yendo al diablo. Y bueno, Eren, a su manera, ama a Levi, pero también está en una posición difícil por el hecho de que no quiere resignarse a la vida que le tocó vivir y por ello no está dispuesto a ceder ante el alfa, aunque eso termine haciéndole daño. Es egoísta desde ese punto de vista, pero también es comprensible considerando lo que ha vivido y lo que ha visto, y seguirá adelante con el movimiento aunque eso termine arruinando su relación con Levi, porque claramente él tampoco va a soportar mucho el hecho de que el omega no dé todo para que su compromiso funcione, se pudo ver un poco de ello en este capítulo, con la escena de Levi yéndolo a buscar y arrastrándolo a su casa. Gacias por el review, quizás solo yo noto mi falta de inspiración porque soy la que escribo, pero mientras ustedes no lo noten, ¡todo bien xD! ¡Besos y abrazos!_

 _ **Voice-L** : con sus lágrimas yo tengo inspiración, bebé :3 No te preocupes por Zackly, ya le tengo un final :v vas a ver al señor tanga pronto, y espero que esa escena te deje satisfecha ¬u¬ en todos estos capítulos espero hacerte llorar, mi instinto de autora asesina lo dice xD Pero no te preocupes, ni Eren ni Levi morirán en esta historia por lo que tengo planeado hasta el momento :3 JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA EREN CELOSO ES LO MEJOR, ES UNA BESTIA PROTEGIENDO LO SUYO xDDD ¡Nos leemos, y muchas gracias por el review!_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : yo también suelo adoptar perros que no son de raza, mi primera bebé la sacamos de una perrera y era una rata chica que amé con todo mi kokoro *corazones* al segundo, al Homero, mi papá lo recogió de la calle y mi mamá casi lo echa xDDD Espero haber aclarado tu duda, si tienes cualquier otra, no dudes en hacerla :3 ¡Saludos, ojalá te haya gustado el cap!_

 _ **Solenaru** : por un momento pensé en hacer que lo violara y cómo iba a reaccionar Levi después, pero luego me dije que no, que era mucho drama, ya iba a parecer teleserie venezolana (?) xD ay chócala, voy a morir esperando el sexto libro :'c Es que si no hubieran arruinado tantas tramas todo habría sido mejor, duele porque solo se quedaron con las cosas básicas y el resto lo desecharon :((( ¡Saludos, nos lemos, y gracias por leer!_

 _ **NiiaOffer** : es porque uno no puede ser feliz si no ha sufrido alguna vez (?) xD_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : creo que se escribe así :D no te preocupes, ya me relajé luego de putear a medio mundo, pero ya mi alma está tranquila xD Mi bebito, quería abrazarlo y decirle que no se sintiera así :'c es que Eren defendiendo lo suyo es demasiado asdfghjklñ, dan ganas de comérselo a besos *u* te mando pañuelos a la distancia y un abrazo xD ¡Un saludo, preciosa!_

 _ **Olivia Ainsworth** : lo sigues leyendo porque necesitas saber lo que va a pasar xDD gracias por tus palabras, preciosa, espero que el cap te haya gustado, ¡saludos y un abrazote!_

 _ **ChrisNovx** : no te preocupes, no siempre se puede dejar un review, es comprensible :3 el capítulo anterior tuvo altos y bajos, pero en el fondo está lleno de amor, no como los que se vienen ahora :'v asdfghjklñ personalmente, nunca he experimentado la pérdida de un familiar, pero sé que si algo así me pasara, también tendría sentimientos de odio y rabia :'c gracias por el review y por seguir leyendo, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Sweetvioleth** : ay gracias bonita *u* esa escena la escribí con pena, no sé, siempre suelo canalizar mis sentimientos cuando tengo rabia o mucha pena para escribir, es la forma en la que suelo desquitarme xD Es que Eren es el prota, todo lo malo le pasa al prota xDDD_

 _ **KIRYUU-SENSEI** : en el fondo, te alegran la noche porque se ha actualizado, pero al final terminas sufriendo y maldiciendo a todo el mundo :v Entonces no llegues a las notas finales y quédate con todo lo anterior :D Okno xD Chócale, yo odio que me anden mandando, y odio que se crean superiores a mí :'c Es que leer fics tristes como que te llena el alma de alguna manera xD Gracias por el review, ¡un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos!_

 _ **kotoko-noda** : comprendo totalmente lo que dices, pero también entiendo a mi bebé que no quiere ser marcado todavía por el temor de lo que ello significa, ya que sería entregarle a Levi la llave para someterlo con más facilidad. Es una situación muy difícil en sí :c Ojalá te haya gustado el cap, saludos y un fuerte abrazo c:_

 _ **Hbl** : ya se vendrá pronto el momento en que Eren se entere de la verdad, ya lo tengo más o menos planeado, y sería en unos capítulos más :3 Yaya, en la escena en que Levi rechaza a Eren, es porque siente el olor de otro alfa en su omega, y aquello le asquea a más no poder; un alfa, por ejemplo, no se mete con un omega que ya está marcado porque el olor presente de otro alfa está sobre él, sirve como un repelente para engaños por decirlo de alguna manera (?) Así, si hubiera llegado a ocurrir que ese alfa marcara a Eren, Levi, a pesar de reconocerlo como su pareja, habría sentido asco al verlo pues el olor que tendría Eren no sería el de un omega normal, sino el de un omega ya reclamado. Con respecto a la agresividad de Eren para con Gloria, es porque su instinto omega le demandó, al ver esa escena, defender lo que era suyo, pues reconocer a Levi como su pareja, como suyo, y nadie más aparte de él lo puede tocar con esas intenciones. Aquello hizo, contestando tu tercera pregunta, que Levi reaccionara con gusto, considéralo como un fetiche del alfa, le gusta ver al omega enojado :v xD JAJAJAJAJA, ya vendrá la escena de la tanga, lo juro xD Espero haberte aclarado algunas cosas, y no dudes en hacer más consultas :3 ¡Saludos!_

 _ **gatitafelinaonca** : JAJAJAJAJAJA chócala, a mi igual me interesan un montón los temas oscuros o que no suelen tocarse mucho históricamente xD Y sí, deberían hablar las cosas que los hacen entrar en conflicto, pero por un tema de miedo a arruinar lo que tienen no lo hacen, aunque eso claramente les está ya pasando la cuenta. Luke es un amor, me lo quiero comer a besos asdfghjklñ Y ya voy a mostrar un poco más del bastardo de Kenny, no me he olvidado de él, pero tendrá su momento y haré que lo odien más xD Y todos quieren a Eren en tanga :v No te preocupes, en estas dos semanas va a pasar mucho en el fic shfbshdfsd xD ¡Saludos, y gracias por el largo review, me encantó!_

 _ **hLuna** : bienvenida nueva lectora, hay pañuelitos y galletas en la esquina~ ay, sí, es horrible cuando te pasan un montón de cosas y solo quieres matarlos a todos, yo soy de una personalidad bastante fuerte así que imagina como estoy cuando ando estresada, normalmente suelo ser más sarcástica y antipática de lo normal xD Agradezco tener la capacidad de poder canalizar todos mis sentimientos a través de lo que escribo, aunque a veces resulta en cosas muy tristes y malas xD he querido reflejar la sociedad actual con esto, siento que a pesar de que el mundo está tan "desarrollado", aún hay muchas cosas que cambiar y que solo causan horrores en la actualidad. Ay, gracias por tus palabras, mi sueño es publicar algún día un libro, tenerlo en mis manos y llorar de la emoción. ¡Muchas gracias, y bienvenida al fic, un abrazo fuerte!_

 _ **Charly Land** : mi linda Charly, gracias por el review, eres la más mejor *corazones* No te preocupes, Zackly va a morir, no pronto, pero va a morir, ya tengo más o menos planeado todo :3 ¡saludos y abrazos, preciosa!_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : no te preocupes, mi bebé Eren no será tocado por nadie -por ahora- además de Levi xD saludos, ojalá te haya gustado el cap :3_

 _ **Scc Ccu** : ellos merecen amor y felicidad eterna xD gracias a ti por el review, y no te preocupes, a mí igual me ha pasado eso de dejar un review y que se borre algo :v un abrazo fuerte, nos leemos c:_

 _ **Hinatsu-chan** : sí, yo igual me di cuenta que no mostré mucho de lo que estaba pasando con el movimiento, pero ahora que ya lo mostré, como que todo se fue a la verga xD Eren a su manera es egoísta, pero creo que lo que causa más impotencia a Levi, es el hecho de que no sea egoísta en cuanto a sentimientos, sino en cuanto a su relación pues el omega no da todo ya que está pendiente de la lucha social, y eso lo desarrollaré en los siguientes capítulos, cuando ya todo se haya derrumbado (?) Levi ladrando wey xDDD Muchas gracias por el review, ¡saludos, un abrazo!_

 _ **Fujimy** : ay, no digas eso que me ruborizas xD el desarrollo de la trama social ya la tengo más o menos lista, espero poder darle un final digno para todos y que queden satisfechas, aunque habrán muchos sacrificios de por medio porque, como tu dijiste, los alfas no van a aceptar fácilmente eso y aquello significara una guerra civil que traerá mucho dolor y sufrimiento :'c compatriota, haces que te ame más xD Odio, con toda mi vida, las lacrimógenas, en verdad no sé como pueden permitir esa porquería siendo que causa un gran daño, hace unas semanas incluso a unas chicas les dio un paro cardio-respiratorio en una marcha producto de ellas :/ Y sí, será horrible, lo he hablado con mi beta y me ha dicho "weona mala" xDDD me avisas si lloras, para llorar contigo igual :c vamo a llorah, como dice el meme xD Gracias por el review preciosa, y bienvenida otra vez, ¡un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Lia Primrose** : Lia, bebé, ¿dónde coño te fuiste? Ay, te eché tanto de menos :c Ya me decía yo que habías dejado el fic y eso me puso muy triste *se corta las venas* He decidido romperte el corazón por dejarnos abandonados :'v Eren siempre ha sido así de impulsivo, y eso claramente le está pasando la cuenta, además de su actitud un tanto egoísta, pues se preocupa más del movimiento que de su relación aunque eso también es comprensible por toda la situación que está viviendo :c JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no te preocupes, habrá un buen final, con algunos muertos, pero un buen final xD Ojalá puedas actualizar pronto el resto de tus historias, las esperaré ansiosa, ¡saludos y un abrazo enorme, preciosa! _

_Y bueno, quizás algunos se pregunten cuándo actualizaré mi otra historia, pero todavía no lo sé :'v He andado un poco corta de inspiración con Monstruos de Guerra, aunque con he avanzado bastante con Under Pressure, pero espero no pasarme del viernes de la próxima semana con el siguiente capítulo :3_

 _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, los y las amo montones :3_

 _Nos vemos~_


	14. Capítulo XIV

_**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Muertes Locas Isayama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** : Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

 _Muchas gracias a mi bella beta, **Aramirezg,** eres la más mejor preciosa :3_

* * *

—Levi, ya no quiero salir.

—Eren, es nuestra noche de aniversario, y no pienso pasarla contigo encerrado en el baño solo porque te dio vergüenza salir en tanga.

—¡Claro, porque tú no tienes que utilizar esto!

—Voy a romper la puerta del baño, Eren, sal de una vez.

—¡Agh!

Levi sintió como Eren desactivaba el seguro y se preparó para verlo salir.

Al verlo, su polla se sacudió en anticipación, queriendo salir de esos pantalones que le estaban apretando.

Eren se ruborizó al sentir la clara mirada de deseo que Levi tenía en su rostro.

El omega estaba utilizando el mandil rosado que le regalo. Sin nada debajo, solo una mísera tanga.

Con un gruñido, se puso de pie.

—Voy a partirte en dos —murmuró desabrochándose el pantalón.

Eren sintió sus mejilla calientes mientras retrocedía.

Levi tenía una mirada _depredadora,_ salvaje, lujuriosa y lasciva. Parecía que quería comérselo de un bocado.

—¡Uwaaaaaaaah! —chilló antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando el alfa se quitó los pantalones con la ropa interior de un tirón.

Levi tocó la puerta con fuerza y diversión.

—¡Abre ahora, mocoso de mierda! —gritó Levi sacudiendo la puerta.

—¡N-no! —balbuceó—. ¡Pro-promete que… que no me… ro-romperás el culo!

—¡No haré una promesa a sabiendas que la voy a romper!

Entonces, Levi hizo algo que Eren no se esperaba.

Rompió la puerta.

Al parecer, había corrido y la rompió con su hombro.

—¡Waaaaaah! —chilló el castaño viendo los ojos llenos de deseo de Levi—. ¡L-Levi, no… t-ten cu-cuidado… AH!

El alfa lo tomó por la cintura, subiéndolo al hombro y dejando su trasero expuesto. Recibió una palmada que lo hizo gemir y golpeó a Levi en el hombro, gritándole que lo bajara, pero el alfa lo ignoró para luego tirarlo de espaldas a la cama.

—¡No te… p-pongas sal-salvaje, Levi! —aulló Eren al ver como el azabache se quitaba la camisa rompiendo los botones de paso.

—Te gusta que sea salvaje, Eren, te pones duro de tan solo imaginarlo—gruñó Levi antes de tomarlo de las piernas, separarlas y levantarlas, levantando también su trasero de paso.

Eren exhalaba feromonas como loco, a pesar de faltar todavía semanas para su celo. Su cuerpo, además, estaba lubricando, pudiendo notarlo al ver la ropa interior empapada, y al parecer ya dejó que su instinto tomara el control, porque apenas tenía fuerzas para hacer algo aparte de gemir, en especial cuando Levi hizo a un lado la tanga y lamió su agujero.

Debido a la posición en la que estaban, Eren boca arriba con sus piernas sobre sus hombros –bendita sea la flexibilidad que tenían los omegas– pudo ver su expresión de placer, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas ruborizadas, su boca abierta en un gemido sonoro. Se excitó más de lo que estaba.

Metió su lengua en su interior, sintiendo cómo se contraía en el momento en que soltaba un nuevo gemido, arrugando las sábanas bajo él, y sonrió de lado. Queriendo verlo más libidinoso, metió dos dedos de una, sin dejar de chupar su agujero, y Eren gritó de placer cuando los habilidosos dedos de Levi tocaron su próstata.

Escuchó los ladridos de Luke del otro lado de la puerta y se felicitó por cerrar con llave para evitar que entrara.

—L-Levi… —lloriqueó el omega ruborizado completamente, sus ojos con lágrimas—, a-anda, no… no si-sigas… —tocó otra vez su próstata, arrancándole otro gemido—. Métela… Qui-quiero tu polla dentro… dentro de mí… —movió sus caderas, desesperado—, lléname… por fa-favor…

—Todavía no —Levi sonrió antes de escupirle a sus dedos, penetrándolo fuertemente con ellos—, quiero divertirme un poco más —se subió sobre él, sin dejar de mover sus dedos en su interior—. Quizás, si me la chupas mostrándome tu agujero, pensaré en llenarte con mi polla.

Eren no lo dudó. Como pudo –sus brazos temblaban, sus piernas apenas lo sostenían– empujó a Levi a la cama, recostándolo y ganándose sobre él, poniendo su trasero frente su cara y tragando su miembro de una.

Levi vio su agujero palpitante, brillante por la lubricación, como si estuviera deseoso de algo.

A ciegas, tanteó algo en el velador al lado suyo.

Al sentir el juguete de Eren, sonrió de lado. El chico estaba tan ocupado chupando su polla de aquella manera gloriosa que tenía, que no escuchaba nada más.

Vio la mano de Eren en su trasero, queriendo meter dos dedos para satisfacerse, pero solo la manoteó.

—Si te tocas —ronroneó Levi divertido—, no te penetraré, mocoso de mierda.

El chico gimió, el sonido reverberando en su garganta y su pene, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Levi le metió el vibrador de una, tocando directamente su próstata.

Eren tuvo que dejar de mamarle la polla para poder gritar por el placer.

—No pares —gruñó empujando su cabeza hacia abajo otra vez—, estoy jugando contigo.

Eren abrió la boca otra vez para seguir chupando.

Levi apretó el botón de encendido y, sin preámbulo, fue al nivel más alto. Empezó a meterlo y sacarlo mientras el juguete vibraba fuertemente. Pudo sentir como el castaño se estaba atragantado debido al miembro en su boca y los gemidos que no podía soltar.

—¿Te gusta tener a Rivaille detrás mientras me la chupas, mocoso de mierda? —se burló Levi tocando su próstata con el juguete.

—L-Levi… —farfulló Eren con un hilo de voz, moviendo sus caderas, apenas consciente de algo más aparte del placer que sentía.

—Pequeña zorra —gruñó Levi volviendo a empujar su cabeza.

Aceleró las penetraciones al tiempo en que Eren aceleró las embestidas en su boca, y el chico terminó corriéndose primero, sin haberse tocado, dejando manchada la tanga y el mandil con sus fluidos. Levi le siguió unos segundos después, gimiéndole que no lo botara.

Lo dio vuelta, sabiendo que el chico debía seguir débil producto del orgasmo, y le hizo abrir la boca. Seguía teniendo el semen dentro. Eso lo volvió a poner duro, por lo que lo besó fuertemente, sin importante si sus fluidos se mezclaban.

Eren gimió, todavía caliente, sintiendo el vibrador todavía en su interior.

Se separó, el hilo de saliva uniéndolos, y a tientas abrió el condón que dejó sobre el velador, poniéndoselo tan rápido como pudo. Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, separó sus piernas, levantándolas, viendo el vibrador en su interior.

Lo empujó, viendo al chico gemir descontroladamente.

—¡P-por fa-favor, Le-Levi! —gimió Eren a bocanadas.

—¿Y si te follo con Rivaille? —Levi le besó el cuello, sonriendo descaradamente, sintiendo al omega temblar bajo él.

—¡V-vas a-a… agh… a ro-romperme! —chilló el castaño

Más ladridos junto con rasguños en la puerta. Luke quería entrar.

—Anda, si aguantarás —ronroneó a su oído.

Eren abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces Levi comenzó a abrirse paso en su interior. El chico apenas pudo gemir por el leve dolor inicial cuando el alfa comenzó a masturbarlo, sin dejar de entrar. Levi no era tonto ni cruel, sabía que al omega le iba a doler bastante, por lo que era necesario masturbarlo para que pudiera concentrarse en otra cosa hasta que el dolor pasara.

—Voy… ngh… a-a… ma-matarte —farfulló Eren abrazándolo por el cuello.

Terminó de entrar con una estocada, el castaño enarcando su espalda y tirando a Levi en un beso caliente, lleno de deseo.

—Si… si mañana… agh… mhn… n-no pu-puedo… ah… ca-caminar… t-te… ngh… ma-mataré… —gimoteó Eren al separarse un poco.

Levi lo embistió, tocando su maltratada próstata, el chico volviendo a arquearse, y besó su barbilla.

—Te gusta —jadeó Levi al sentir el apretado interior del omega, más aún por el hecho de que tenía un juguete sexual a su lado—, estás demasiado duro —gruñó volviendo a masturbarlo.

—Eres… el… pe– ¡AH! —gritó al sentir otra dura embestida.

Eren sentía que podía alcanzar el cielo con todo el afiebrado placer que llenaba su cuerpo. Apenas podía apreciar otra cosa que no fueran las sensaciones de éxtasis que Levi le provocaba, en especial cuando, con un gruñido –que sabía que eran de celos– sacó el vibrador de golpe, quedando solo él en su interior, y lo embistió dura y ferozmente, solo oyéndose en la habitación los gemidos de Eren, los jadeos de Levi y los morbosos sonidos de chapoteo que hacían los testículos del azabache al chocar contra su trasero.

Levi tomó la mano izquierda de Eren, dándole un apretón cuando el castaño se corrió con un grito sofocado.

Acto seguido, el alfa hundió su rostro en el cuello del chico, sintiendo como su polla crecía dentro del omega, ansiosa por anudar.

Eren ya se había acostumbrado al dolor punzante del miembro de Levi queriendo anudar en su interior, por lo que solo abrazó al azabache por el cuello, respirando a bocanadas.

—Te… te amo, Levi… —susurró besando su cuello cuando el mayor terminó de correrse.

El alfa se alejó unos centímetros, mirándolo a los ojos. El rostro del muchacho estaba ruborizado.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con la voz ronca, sin salir del interior del omega.

Eren le acarició el rostro mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Te amo —murmuró sin desviar sus ojos, apretando la mano que sostenía—. Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Levi no contestó, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho por la felicidad que esas palabras le provocaban.

Como única respuesta, besó a Eren en los labios, profundamente, dejando que las palabras lo hicieran sentir cálido, amado, y dispuesto a nunca soltar al castaño.

* * *

Las cosas se estaban descontrolando otra vez.

Los gritos en la bodega aumentaban, todos queriendo hablar por sobre el otro, y no parecían que los aires fueran a calmarse un poco.

En especial debido a los últimos hechos.

La semana pasada, entraron a la casa de Uri Reiss, hermano omega del diputado Reiss, y destrozaron todo el interior, dejando un mensaje con pintura roja en la pared.

 _PUTO OMEGA TRAIDOR_.

Y abajo, la firma _MOL._

Uri Reiss aparecía siempre en televisión dando discursos a favor de la opresión omega. Era odiado por el movimiento, por lo tanto, estaba rodeado siempre de guardias por temor a que atentaran contra su seguridad. Pero, al parecer, nadie creía que iban a atacar su casa; sin embargo, la amenaza estaba implícita con esa entrada.

El escándalo remeció los medios de comunicación.

Y sacudió a todo el movimiento dirigido por Nanaba. Una parte considerable estaba a favor de que había que apoyar dicho actuar mientras la otra alegaba que era algo demasiado extremo, llamando la atención de los alfas para con el movimiento.

Eren había sentido una dicha enorme al ver la noticia de Uri Reiss. Pero también sentía que eso tuvo que ser más adelante, que era todo demasiado rápido y fuerte. Lo único que provocaría estos hechos de violencia, sería mayor represión hacia los omegas. Todo lo contrario a lo que querían lograr.

Levi, cuando la noticia apareció en televisión, salió en las noticias, se limitó a fruncir el ceño, soltando un chasquido de desprecio, y saliendo a dar una vuelta a la cuadra.

El omega no le criticó nada. Las cosas habían estado tensas y complicadas, a pesar de que tuvieron un receso durante su aniversario y la posterior confesión de que lo amaba, y no quería empeorar la situación.

Sabía que Levi quería que dejara de ir allí. Que quería decirle a la cara todo lo que pensaba. Pero se estaba conteniendo, al igual que él. Quería decirle un montón de cosas, pero no era el momento. La situación en Sina era cada vez más dura.

El próximo fin de semana era su cumpleaños, e irían a cenar fuera. Esperaba que allí pudieran conversar con calma y mejorar su relación de alguna manera. Además, su próximo celo estaba cerca –en tres semanas– y no quería pasarlo con Levi molesto.

Si entraba en celo con Levi enojado e irritado, la iba a pasar mal.

—Eren, estás distraído —dijo Nicholas a su lado, llamando su atención.

—¿Mhn?

—Olvídalo —el ojiazul suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—¡¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer?! —logró hacerse oír alguien por sobre el griterío—. ¡Estoy cansado de esperar a que los alfas abran los ojos y vean todo lo que está pasando con nosotros! ¡Tratamos de llamar su atención de la mejor manera, pero no están dispuestos a mirarnos, y la violencia es la única forma de resolver esto!

—¡¿Te estás oyendo?! ¡¿Cómo vamos a ejercer la violencia?! ¡¿Qué forma de luchar por nuestros derechos es esa?! —le contestó otra persona.

—¡Podemos hacerlo, al menos nuestra violencia es legítima! ¡Si ellos no contestan nuestras peticiones, entonces podemos atacarlos!

—¡¿Y qué nos haría mejor que ellos en ese caso?!

—¡Que tenemos el derecho a pasar por sobre ellos por ignorarnos!

—Mierda —gruñó Eren levantándose, queriendo salir afuera para tomar un poco de aire. El viciado ambiente del lugar le estaba dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Eren.

La potente voz de Nanaba se abrió paso por sobre todos los gritos, logrando que las personas que chillaban se quedaran en silencio, volteándose a mirar al castaño que estaba quieto, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué opinas tú?

—¿Mi opinión es importante, acaso? —enarcó una ceja, levemente confundido por la clara interpelación de la mujer.

—Por supuesto —Nanaba ladeó la cabeza, observándolo con ojos calculadores—. Consulté a la mayoría de aquí para preguntarles qué figura juvenil los representaba más, y tu nombre fue repetido varias veces.

Eren observó a la mujer con la mandíbula apretada, para luego voltearse y ver a todos esos betas, omegas –e incluso algunos alfas– mirándolo con seriedad, con ansiedad, y algunos, incluso con esperanza.

—No entiendo por qué–

—Tienes casi diecinueve años, Eren —le interrumpió Nanaba anticipándose a sus palabras—, y tienes un alfa que ha respetado tu decisión de no ser marcado e ir a la universidad. Además, también fuiste uno de los primeros miembros jóvenes dentro del movimiento, uno de los más activos, e incluso participaste en uno de mis discursos, dejando que te besara frente a todo el mundo. Sumado a esto, también saliste con un omega, a pesar de estar prohibido, y eres capaz de contestarle a los alfas sin miedo —ella sonrió—. Está claro que eres visto como un pilar fundamental del movimiento, y tu opinión es siempre importante.

 _Mierda._ Mierda. No podía decirle a Levi lo que acababa de decir Nanaba. No podía decirle que era un simple miembro que abandonaría el movimiento en cualquier momento.

Estaba recibiendo sobre sus hombros una carga enorme, tan grande que amenazaba con aplastar su relación con Levi.

—Pienso que lo que están haciendo las personas de este grupo radical —dijo lentamente—, está bien y mal. ¿Demostrarle a los alfas que no les tenemos miedo atacando sus eslabones más representativos? Bien. ¿Matar a un alfa frente a las cámaras? Horrible —hizo una pausa, pensando sus siguientes palabras—. ¿Es este el mundo que le queremos legar a nuestros hijos, a nuestra descendencia? ¿Un mundo caótico, destrozado, sin… sin empatía por el otro? Yo no quiero eso. Nadie quiere eso. Si actuamos de esa forma, solo haremos que los alfas nos odien y quieran presionarnos de una manera más terrible. Y no quiero que uno de estos días digan que la inyección de _Vorlage_ será obligatoria. He sentido sus efectos y son… son monstruosos. No eres tú, solo queda tu instinto omega, que te impide pensar con claridad y te vuelve vulnerable, dejando que cualquier persona pueda dominarte.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

—Debemos seguir luchando, por supuesto. Sigamos con nuestros planes por ahora. Tratemos de… de conversar con ese grupo, hacerles entender que unidos somos más fuertes. Si nos seguimos dividiendo, no lograremos nada.

—Una última consulta, Eren, y puedes salir a tomar aire —el castaño frunció el ceño, sintiendo algo raro en el estómago—. El camino que estamos tomando tiene dos posibles respuestas: la primera, que todos esperamos, es la negociación con los alfas —un pequeño silencio—. La segunda, una guerra civil.

Eren apretó sus manos en puños.

—Si la guerra civil se desata, ¿de qué lado estarás?

Pudo sentir todos los ojos en él, juzgándolo, aguardando su respuesta. Por un momento, vislumbró a Levi en la multitud, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos para acurrucarlo allí.

La visión desapareció rápidamente.

Tragó saliva, levantando la barbilla.

—Del lado omega, por supuesto.

Los presentes en la bodega lo aplaudieron y vociferaron en señal de apoyo.

Eren sintió un par de ojos puestos sobre él, exigentes, y chocó con la mirada de Nicholas.

Lucían tristes por algún motivo, estremeciéndolo por dentro, y disculpándose de la gente que le palmeaba la espalda, salió con rapidez del lugar.

El frío aire nocturno lo sacudió, haciéndolo pensar en si tomó la decisión correcta esa noche.

Porque si se desataba una guerra civil, no sabía si Levi iba a estar de su lado.

Porque si se desataba una guerra civil, Levi podía ponérsele en contra.

Porque si se desataba una guerra civil, su relación con Levi podía darse por muerta.

Y eso lograba que un profundo dolor se instaurara en su pecho, haciéndolo sentir vacío y hueco.

Pero, especialmente, haciéndolo sentir como un traidor al amor que sentía por el alfa.

* * *

Levi, silenciosamente, deslizó sus manos por la cintura del omega, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, comenzando a besarlo con lentitud, subiendo y subiendo hasta dar con los labios del muchacho.

Eren recibió el beso a gusto, dándole un apretón a las manos del alfa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mocoso de mierda —le murmuró Levi al oído, sin soltarlo un poco.

—Es mañana —contestó Eren sonriendo.

—No seas aguafiestas —gruñó el azabache negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué me darás de regalo? —se volteó, sin dejar la sonrisa, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad.

—No tengo nada, excepto un corazón deforme que recorté.

Eren negó con la cabeza, comenzando a reírse y dejando que el alfa le siguiera besando el cuello.

—Quiero el corazón, entonces.

—Tsk.

Y ante la atónita mirada de Eren, Levi abrió el cajón del velador, sacando efectivamente un recorte de corazón bastante… torpe, por decir algo bonito. Se lo puso en frente, y el castaño sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

El corazón podía ser feo –y nunca se lo diría en la cara a Levi–, pero el mayor le había escrito algo allí, con letra torpe también.

 _Te amo._

Levi lo estaba mirando a los ojos, y pudo leer un poco de nerviosismo y vergüenza en ellos.

—Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en la vida —dijo Eren sonriendo antes de besarlo con ternura.

—No seas condescendiente —masculló el alfa enfurruñado.

—No lo soy —se rió y lo abrazó dándole otro beso—. De verdad. Voy a enmarcarlo y colgarlo en la puerta de entrada, para que todos puedan ver que me amas.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Ya se me ocurrió, y lo haré —le acarició la mejilla, sin poder borrar la sonrisa boba que tenía en su rostro—. ¿De quién fue la idea?

Levi lo miró, enarcando una ceja. Luego suspiró.

—De la cuatro ojos. Sugirió que te hiciera algo a mano, pero sabes que no soy bueno en esas cosas. Eso fue lo que salió.

—Es horrible —el chico volvió a reírse al ver el ceño fruncido de Levi—, me encanta.

El alfa se limitó a rodar los ojos, revolviendo el cabello de Eren que no dejaba de mirar el corazón con alegría.

—¿A qué hora tienes reservada la mesa?

—A las ocho. Así que si vas a estudiar, hazlo ahora.

—No quiero estudiar —rezongó Eren—, anda, dame amor.

—La última vez que te di amor, tuviste que faltar a la universidad porque no pudiste ponerte de pie.

—¡No esa clase de amor, Levi!

—¡Woof!

—¡Mierda, perro de porquería, bájate ahora!

—No sé por qué lo odias, Levi —Eren le acarició la cabeza al perro, ya más grande, que le lamió la mejilla con una estúpida sonrisa, en palabras de Levi—. ¡Si es tan lindo! ¡Mira ese rostro tierno e inocente!

El omega puso el hocico de Luke frente al del azabache, que miró con odio al animal, y lo alejó de un manotazo, logrando que lloriqueara y se ocultara en los brazos de su dueño.

—¡Levi!

—Eren.

—Eres imposible.

—Y tú un mocoso.

El omega se limitó a sacarle la lengua, enfurruñado, y Levi le pellizcó la nariz antes de alejar su mano con rapidez al ver que Luke le lanzaba un mordisco. Iba a tener que deshacerse de ese maldito perro pronto antes de que desplazara su lugar de macho alfa en la casa.

Una sensación extraña se asentó en su estómago al pensar en aquello, haciéndolo sentir inquieto y ansioso. Enfocó su atención en Eren, que le hablaba a Luke ahora mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, y trató de concentrarse solo en ello, en ese momento, para no pensar cosas negativas que solo harían que se persiguiera a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su cerebro le susurró el resto del día que las cosas estaban por ponerse horriblemente mal.

* * *

Eren le sonrió con suavidad, aunque al ver sus ojos pudo notar que lucía un tanto incómodo e intranquilo en el lugar. Suspirando, le tomó la mano por sobre la mesa, acariciando su anillo recién grabado. Se negó por supuesto a que el chico quisiera ponerle esa estúpida frase, y llegaron al acuerdo de que Levi elegiría los grabados y Eren las canciones para la recepción luego de la boda.

Luego de pensarlo bastante, decidió lo que diría cada anillo. Y no quiso decirlo en voz alta, por lo que anotó lo que llevaría cada anillo en un papel para dárselo al grabador y tuvo que aguantar al castaño quejándose de que quería saber qué iba a ir en su anillo.

Cuando lo recibió casi rompió a llorar, pero tuvo que limitarse a abrazar a Levi diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y que era el mejor novio del mundo.

El anillo de Levi decía " _Nada más…"_.

Y el anillo de Eren decía " _…no necesitamos nada más"_.

—¿Estás bien, mocoso de mierda? —preguntó Levi viendo como sus ojos vagaban por las parejas del lugar, deteniéndose en un omega que tenía el labio partido.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes —le dio un apretón, enfocando su vista en el alfa—. Puedo comportarme una noche. Además, esto es solo para los dos, ¿no?

—Tú y yo, nadie más —concedió Levi antes de que llegara el mozo por su pedido.

Como siempre, el camarero beta le habló solo a Levi, preguntándole que iba a pedir él y su pareja, sin siquiera voltearse a mirar al omega. El alfa sabía que aquello hizo sentir mal a Eren, pero apreció que el chico se quedara en silencio, cediendo por esa noche.

—¿Puedo pedir un postre después? —preguntó Eren cuando el beta se fue, jugueteando con los dedos de Levi.

—Puedes pedir la luna y te la traeré —contestó Levi sonriendo con burla.

—No quiero la luna, quiero el sol —le siguió el juego Eren, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—El sol —le acarició la mejilla, viéndolo directamente—, son tus ojos.

El omega comenzó a reírse en voz baja, negando con la cabeza.

—Me estás dando diabetes.

Levi rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, más suave ahora, mientras el mozo dejaba los platos de comida y servía el vino, retirándose unos segundos después.

—No era necesario que me trajeras a un lugar tan lujoso, Levi —dijo Eren—, con una cena en casa me conformaba.

—Quería hacerlo —contestó el alfa con seriedad—. Quiero darte solo lo mejor, lo que te mereces.

Eren se ruborizó, bajando la vista, dándole un aspecto tierno y dulce.

—Hoy estás romántico —señaló el castaño antes de comenzar a comer.

Levi lo miró ofendido.

—Te quejas siempre de que no soy romántico, y cuando lo soy, te quejas también —respondió negando con la cabeza.

Eren soltó una carcajada antes de inclinarse, dándole un beso con amor.

—Anda Levi, di qué quieres —Eren enarcó una ceja—. ¿Quieres que vuelva a utilizar el mandil esta noche? Todavía no está totalmente limpio.

—¿Por qué crees que quiero algo de ti? ¿Eso piensas de mí? —Levi volvió a mirarlo con expresión ofendida—. ¿Acaso no puedo decirte cosas bonitas de la nada? —el omega lo observó, su mirada diciendo claramente que no le creía nada, y terminó resoplando—. Está bien. Compré un traje de colegiala.

Eren casi escupió el vino que estaba tomando, llamando la atención y ganándose miradas desagradables de alfas de las otras mesas. Levi tuvo que esperar a que dejara de toser para ver cómo lo convencía de utilizar lo que compró.

—Ni se te ocurra —masculló Eren enrojeciendo.

—¿No quieres jugar un poco? —ronroneó Levi—. Venga, sé que te gusta que juguemos. Te excita. Te encanta que te domine.

—Cállate.

—De solo pensar en verte así —prosiguió el alfa frente a la mirada colorada del castaño—, me dan ganas de darte unos azotes. Y a ti te gustan, siempre tu interior me aprieta más cuando te voy a–

—Voy a matarte.

Levi lo miró con una sonrisa astuta, divertida.

Eren desvió la vista.

—Voy a pensarlo de aquí al final de la cena —gruñó el omega.

El azabache dio por ganada la partida.

Luego de unos minutos comiendo en silencio, Levi volvió a tomarle la mano llamando su atención.

—¿Cómo está… cómo están las cosas en el movimiento?

Eren miró al alfa con asombro, atónito por el hecho de que hiciera aquella pregunta cuando se dijeron que no hablarían de los temas que los hacían pelear. Supuso, entonces, que quizás el alfa quería arriesgarse, y fue capaz de dar el primer paso.

Sonrió, observándolo a los ojos.

—Siguen tensas —admitió con un suspiro—, pero ya nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo sobre qué hacer a continuación. A mediados de mayo pensamos realizar una marcha pacífica con intervenciones urbanas.

Levi se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada, sin desviar la vista de los dorados ojos de Eren.

—Te doy permiso hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Luego, te vas a mi oficina.

El omega puso expresión de sorpresa otra vez, procesando las palabras que le dijo el azabache. Luego, apretó sus labios, soltándole la mano.

El mayor se esperaba esa reacción.

Tenso, Eren desvió la vista, tratando de no dar rienda suelta a su molestia. Respiró repetidas veces, diciéndose que Levi solo lo decía porque quería protegerlo, porque la represión en las marchas sería más fuerte que nunca. Y si Levi fue capaz de preguntarle de su movimiento, si fue capaz de permitirle ir todavía a pesar de cómo estaban las cosas…

—Está bien —murmuró, logrando que el alfa ladeara la cabeza—. Lo haré. Debo irme a tu oficina a las cuatro.

Suspirando de alivio, Levi se relajó por las palabras que Eren le dijo. No creía que iba a ceder tan rápido, que aceptaría aquello sin discutir, pero notó entonces que el chico igual quería arreglar su situación, y eso hizo que le acariciara la mejilla.

—Quizás, para la próxima marcha, pueda acom–

—Levi Ackerman.

Se tensó al escuchar su nombre con aquella voz.

No.

Mierda, no.

¿Por qué, de todos los días, tenía que ser ese?

Con una expresión en blanco, se giró.

—Kenny Ackerman.

Eren le dio un vistazo al hombre antes de bajar la vista temblando.

Levi le había pedido que si llegaban a encontrarse con alguien desagradable, actuara como un omega lo haría en esa situación. Encogiéndose y tratando de que no lo notaran. Evitar hablar si no le dirigieran la palabra, siendo un objeto más de un alfa.

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro como la noche y largo hasta el cuello, con una fina barba, ojos pequeños, oscuros, penetrantes, y piel pálida, estaba frente a la mesa. Tenía una expresión de diversión.

Detrás de él, había una mujer beta con un vestido corto, de mucho escote, y un ojo morado.

Eren apretó sus manos en puños.

—¿Ya no me llamas "padre"? —preguntó Kenny con burla.

—Estoy ocupado ahora, vejete —le espetó Levi con veneno en la voz.

El hombre miró al omega, y luego se volteó a la mujer.

—Anda al baño a hacer algo —le gruñó antes de sacar una silla y sentarse en la mesa—. Te voy a buscar después.

La beta asintió rápidamente, desapareciendo de la vista lo más veloz que pudo.

Levi sintió como la sangre le ardía, y olisqueó el aire. Eren estaba soltando feromonas de miedo.

—¿Éste es tu omega? —dijo Kenny mirando al castaño—. Debe ser divertido follártelo —comentó, para luego inclinarse y olerlo. Eren se tensó—. No está marcado.

Su instinto estaba demandando defender al muchacho de alguna manera, en especial al verlo temblar con su padre tan cerca.

Sonrió cruelmente, mandando un escalofrío por la espina dorsal del omega.

—Lo estoy entrenando —contestó despiadado—. No quiero que cuando lo marque dure cinco minutos, ya sabes, quiero ver como se retuerce por todo lo que le hago.

Kenny comenzó a reír con diversión mientras Eren perdía el color de la piel, temblando ahora sin control, bajando más la vista.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó el hombre sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Lo seguiré entrenando hasta que deje de llorar y aprenda a gemir como la puta que es —Eren volvió a temblar al escuchar una risa del alfa y Levi lo miró con desprecio—. Si lloras, Eren, haré que tu perro te folle, ¿entendido?

No quería decirlo tan horriblemente, no quería que el castaño lo mirara con miedo, con terror, pero era la única forma para que Kenny no sospechara del muchacho. Podía odiarlo mucho, pero seguía manejando el Banco Central y tenía contactos con los altos mandos.

Eren parecía a punto de romper a llorar, y el azabache se odió más porque se suponía que esa noche era solo de los dos, de nadie más, que la iban a pasar bien para luego irse a su casa.

—Me enorgullece ver que dejaste de ser ese alfa marica de antes —dijo Kenny sin dejar de ver a Eren con los ojos brillando—. Si lo estás entrenando, ¿puedo utilizarlo una noche?

Eren estaba a dos segundos de vomitar, en especial cuando se obligó a permanecer quieto al sentir la lengua de Kenny en su cuello.

Levi agarró la camisa de su padre, alejándolo de un tirón.

—Es _mi_ omega —gruñó rabioso—, y todavía recuerdo lo que le hiciste a mamá.

El azabache notó que estaba llamando la atención del resto de las personas en el lugar, pero no le importaba. No cuando Eren lucía enfermo, lloroso, a punto de colapsar.

—No debería afectarte tanto —contestó Kenny soltándose mientras se ponía de pie—, después de todo, tú serás igual con este chico —se giró, pero antes de irse, le acarició el cabello al omega—. Si en algún momento quieres darle un castigo, no dudes en llamarme, _hijo_.

No volvió a sentarse hasta verlo salir del restaurante, sintiendo como tiritaba por la rabia, la ira acumulada en su interior.

La noche, claramente, estaba arruinada.

Miró a Eren, que no dejaba de temblar, y trató de tomarle la mano.

Pero el chico solo se puso de pie, sintiendo un raspón doloroso e insoportable en la garganta.

—Vo-voy… voy a-al… al b-baño… —tartamudeó antes de girarse y marcharse a paso tambaleante.

Quiso seguirle. Quiso abrazarlo. Quiso decirle que no le temiera. Pero también entendía que Eren necesitaba un pequeño tiempo para calmarse.

Luego de unos minutos tortuosos, se puso de pie yendo al baño.

Lo encontró de rodillas frente a un inodoro, vomitando.

—Lo lamento —susurró inclinándose, acariciándole el cabello—. Por favor, no me odies.

Eren dejó de vomitar.

—No… no te o-odio… —murmuró con la voz quebrada—. Lo… lo compre-endo… —jadeó, poniéndose de pie, tirando la cadena—, pero… pero eso no lo ha-hace más… más fa-fácil…

Levi lo abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo sus temblores.

—Vamos a casa —dijo pasados unos segundos—, vámonos, allá te prepararé algo, y mañana nos quedaremos todo el día en la casa. Incluso podemos dormir con Luke esta noche.

Eren solo asintió, tragándose las lágrimas, el dolor, el miedo.

El alfa fue a pagar mientras el chico iba al estacionamiento, entrando al auto para esperar a su pareja que llegó después de un momento. El trayecto fue hecho en un silencio pesado, penoso, pues la celebración del cumpleaños del omega había quedado arruinada con ese desagradable encuentro.

Levi iba a matar a Kenny. Lo iba a descuartizar con sus propias manos. En solo unos minutos había arruinado su cena y destrozado a su omega.

Entró al garaje, suspirando, y abrió la puerta.

Enseguida captó un olor extraño.

Eren caminó a la puerta de la cocina, cabizbajo.

—Eren —el aludido lo miró con extrañeza—, detrás de mí. Algo…

Se adelantó, abriendo la puerta, y encontrándose con la cocina destrozada. La mesa estaba rota, los estantes con los vidrios rotos, las ollas dadas vueltas, los vasos y platos quebrados en el suelo.

Y en la pared, había un mensaje escrito con pintura roja.

 _EREN JAEGER, LA PUTA DE LOS ACKERMAN._

Levi olisqueó el aire, pero al parecer la casa estaba vacía, los que estuvieron allí se marcharon hacia bastante.

Pero aun así no se permitió relajarse, porque algo estaba mal. Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Olisqueó otra vez, y pudo sentir un extraño olor a omega, que lo hizo sentir inseguro, raro, con una mala sensación en su estómago.

Y por debajo, percibió sangre.

—¡Luke!

Eren pasó corriendo a su lado, jadeando, olvidando su dolor momentáneamente.

Levi se percató de que _era_ lo que estaba mal.

Luke siempre salía a recibirlos entre ladridos emocionados, alegre de ver a su dueño llegar.

Y esta vez, el perro no había salido a ladrarles.

Corrió detrás de Eren, deteniéndose en el comedor. Estaba también destrozado, con la televisión rota, el equipo de música despedazado, los ventanales quebrados. Y, al igual que la cocina, había otro mensaje.

 _EREN JAEGER, LA PERRA DE UN ALFA._

Escuchó un gemido y fue directo a la habitación que compartía con su omega.

Eren estaba de rodillas, sosteniendo a Luke, su pelaje…

Entonces, se percató de que los mensajes no estaban escritos con pintura roja.

El pelaje de Luke estaba empapado de sangre caliente, que salía del corte hecho en su cuello.

—Luke, be-bebé… —sollozaba Eren acariciándole la cabeza al cachorro.

El animal gimoteó, agonizando, y lamió la palma ensangrentada de su dueño. Su pecho subía y bajaba en respiraciones desesperadas.

Levi se acercó, notando los ojos calmados del perro.

Cuando se posaron en el alfa, pareció decirle con severidad " _si no cuidas a mi Eren, voy a venir a morderte los tobillos toda la noche"_.

El azabache abrazó a Eren asintiendo, mientras el omega rompía a llorar.

—No, p-por fa-favor… —gimió sin dejar de acariciar al animal—. A-anda… va-vamos L-Luke… ma-maña-ana… i-iba a com-comprarte… un… un nu-nuevo… ju-jugue-ete… ¿N-no… no lo qui-quieres…?

Luke volvió a lamerle la mano, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo del castaño y cerrando sus ojos, su respiración acompasándose. Eren no dejaba de acariciarlo ni llorar aun cuando habían pasado ya cinco minutos desde que dejó de respirar.

No supo cuantos minutos se quedaron ahí en silencio, de rodillas en un charco de sangre, solo oyéndose los gemidos rotos del omega.

—Eren, vamos, suéltalo —susurró todavía acariciando al castaño que seguía llorando.

—N-no… —sin importarle lo asqueroso que se podía ver, abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo del animal, enterrando su rostro en el pelaje ensangrentado—. V-voy… voy a ma-matar… matarlos… Ma-mataré… a los… los que hi-hicieron… esto…

Con un extraño sentimiento asentado en su estómago, un sentimiento desagradable, Levi miró hacia la pared detrás de él.

Escrito con sangre, había otro mensaje.

 _EREN JAEGER, TRAIDOR DE LOS OMEGAS._

Y más abajo, con letra elegante, escrito también en sangre, una firma.

 _MOL_.

Levi pudo ver como sus mundos se estaban cayendo a pedazos.

* * *

Eren no había salido de la cama en dos largos días.

Había esperado, la tarde del día anterior, llegar de la oficina para por último verlo acostado en el sillón viendo televisión, pero el chico seguía acurrucado con una manta sobre la cama, dormitando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Tuvieron que ir al departamento de Grisha por unos días mientras limpiaban su casa y acomodaban todo de nuevo. En otra situación, Levi no habría dejado que un equipo de limpieza desconocido fuera y tocara sus cosas, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, no se veía capaz de sacar la sangre de las paredes.

No la sangre de Luke.

Luego de unos largos minutos en los que Eren se había negado a soltar el cuerpo del animal, llamó a Grisha para pedirle que fuera con un sedante ligero. No iba a llevar al omega al hospital sabiendo que aparte de un sedante le inyectarían también _Vorlage_.

Eren había gritado, había chillado que no quería dormir, que lo dejaran en paz, que no lo tocaran, y Levi tuvo que sostenerlo mientras Grisha le inyectaba la jeringa. Antes de caer dormido, comenzó a llorar otra vez, dejando que el alfa le acariciara la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

Luego llamaron a la policía, y Levi tuvo que declarar mientras Grisha se llevaba a su hijo al departamento. Más tarde, cuando ya estaba amaneciendo, fue al baño –que también estaba destrozado, la cerámica blanca manchada con sangre– y limpió el pelaje de Luke, tratando de no mirar el corte en su cuello, profundo, largo…

Lo enterró en el patio, mientras el sol ya salía.

Eren siguió llorando cuando despertó, desorientado, en su habitación en el departamento de Grisha, y llamó a Luke. Gemía como un niño pequeño, roto, destrozado, logrando que Levi recordara su llanto cuando su madre murió. Trató de abrazarlo, de consolarlo de alguna manera, pero Eren se acurrucó sobre la cama, cubriéndose con una manta, sin dejar de llorar e ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ni siquiera mientras dormía dejaba de gemir. Solo los abrazos de Levi lograban calmarlo un poco.

Grisha tuvo que haberse ido a trabajar hacia bastante. Le llevó un té al castaño, buscando la manera de llamar su atención.

—Eren, mi amor —Levi no era de utilizar sobrenombres cariñosos, pero sabía que en ese momento era necesario—, bebe esto, luego puedes seguir durmiendo.

Sabía que el chico estaba despierto, escuchó cuando fue al baño aprovechando que Levi estaba ocupado en la cocina.

—No quiero —murmuró Eren sin voltearse.

El alfa podía comprender que luciera más afectado que con la muerte de su madre, aunque por dentro el dolor era el mismo. Con Carla, al menos la llevaron a operación para salvar su vida; con Luke, simplemente lo pudo sostener mientras moría desangrado por el corte, sintiendo una impotencia enfermante por no poder ayudarlo en algo. Por no poder hacer nada para salvar la vida de _su bebé._

Además, estaba el hecho de que omegas se habían atribuido ese crimen.

Se añadía también que en unas semanas sería el aniversario de muerte de Carla, y con la muerte de Luke el dolor salió a flote otra vez.

Y, sumado a eso, en menos de dos semanas Eren tendría un celo, por lo que su instinto estaba más sensible que nunca.

Levi pensó que, si en algún momento llegaban a tener un hijo y fallecía, Eren iba a entrar en una depresión de meses –o años, quizás.

—Ya limpiaron la casa —dijo acostándose a su lado, abrazándolo—, esta tarde podemos–

—¿Dónde lo enterraste?

Quería mirarlo a los ojos, besarlo, acurrucarlo contra su cuerpo para no soltarlo más. Pero debía darle su espacio, no presionarlo tanto.

—En el patio de la casa —Eren se retorció en el abrazo, girándose aunque sin sacar su cara de la manta—. Más adelante, tal vez podríamos…

—No quiero otro —su voz se quebró—. No quiero otro perrito. Quiero a Luke, Levi, solo quiero a Luke —rompió a llorar, devastado.

—Lo sé —susurró Levi mientras el castaño lo abrazaba—, lo sé, Eren.

No era necesario preguntarlo, pero Levi sabía que el chico se sentía culpable, terriblemente culpable por la muerte del perrito, porque ambos estaban seguros de que si el animal no se hubiera quedado en la casa, nada le habría pasado. Lo debían haber matado porque lo más probable es que atacó a alguien –y además para que todo fuera más sádico, más grotesco. Eren debía estar pensando que si hubiera dejado al animal a cargo de alguien –como su padre, Mikasa o Armin, todavía estaría vivo, con ellos.

La muerte de Luke fue solo un efecto colateral de lo que hicieron las personas que entraron allí.

—¿No puedes quedarte… hoy conmigo? —preguntó el omega quitándose la manta de encima, mirando a Levi directamente.

El alfa notó su piel pálida, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, las ojeras casi negras, sus labios temblando.

—Tengo una reunión importante a las once —suspiró, dándole un beso corto—, pero si vas a buscarme como a las una de la tarde, vamos a almorzar juntos y pasaré el resto del día contigo.

—No quiero salir —susurró Eren cerrando sus ojos.

Levi suspiró, y miró la hora. Ya iba tarde para el trabajo.

Le dio otro beso, ahora en la frente.

—Si cambias de parecer, llámame —dijo.

—Bueno —Levi le acarició el cabello—. Te quiero.

—Yo también, mocoso de mierda.

Con otro suspiro, se levantó y fue al edificio de la empresa, pensando en los hijos de puta que entraron a su casa. Eren no había hecho mención de ello –apenas había hablado algo– pero sabía que el castaño dudaba que fueran omegas los que entraron a su casa. En primer lugar, porque los omegas se caracterizaban por ser seres compasivos y amorosos con los animales, comprobándolo no solo con Eren, sino también con Isabel y Hanji. Ellas dos habían caído enamoradas de Luke al momento de verlo. En segundo lugar, porque a pesar de que tratara de negárselo, era bien conocido por omegas que Eren Jaeger participaba del movimiento y que era un miembro bastante importante –por no decir fundamental– del grupo. Y, en tercer lugar, porque el extraño olor que había en su casa era de un omega, pero no de un omega normal, no era dulce y atrayente, era extraño, pesado, una mezcla con toques omegas pero también otros toques que no sabía reconocer.

Iba a tener que buscar algo con qué animar al chico. Una cena quedaba descartada, y pensó que lo más lógico sería quedarse simplemente en casa, viendo películas mientras lo abrazaba y le hacía cariños.

Por ahora, el sexo quedaba descartado.

Frunció el ceño. Las veces que se habían acostado ese mes fueron poquísimas, en comparación con el resto, y era inevitable no estar frustrado por ello.

Fue a su oficina a terminar de preparar la presentación del proyecto de la nueva carretera que conectaría María con Sina, y estaría Zackly junto con inversionistas y representantes del país vecino.

Entró al salón de conferencias, ya con su jefe presente y otros trabajadores –entre los que estaba Gloria, que no le había hablado desde que Eren le dio ese escarmiento– y su equipo de trabajos. También notó a los inversionistas de María, y frunció el ceño. Era un hombre omega con una mujer alfa.

Había oído algunas cosas de María, pero era distinto a verlo en directo.

El hombre omega estaba atrayendo las miradas de todo el mundo, en especial la de Zackly, que no parecía muy feliz, y Levi supo que iba a tener que hacer un doble esfuerzo: exponer el diseño, los costos y las fechas de comienzo y entrega, y lograr que Zackly dejara de prestarle atención al omega.

Todos fueron a sentarse mientras se encendía el proyector y Levi se presentaba.

La exposición, por supuesto, fue un éxito a pesar de que no pudo desviar la atención del inversionista omega. En especial cuando Levi terminó de presentar el proyecto con todos los gastos incluidos, dando paso a las preguntas, y el hombre fue el primero en levantar la mano.

Le hizo preguntas, sin ninguna vergüenza ni intimidación, ignorando la mueca de desprecio de Zackly y mirando a Levi directamente, como si el otro alfa simplemente no existiera. El azabache contestó lo mejor que pudo, importándole poco si era omega por el hecho de que vio a Eren reflejado en ese hombre.

Estaba seguro de que Zackly esperaba que pudiera contestarle de mala forma al inversionista de María, pero no sintió las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. No cuando recordó la manera en que trató a Eren frente a Kenny, cómo lo humilló a pesar de que el chico no había hecho nada malo.

Cuando contestó las preguntas, el hombre sonrió amablemente y dijo que debía conversarlo con su compañera –la mujer alfa, que permaneció en silencio escuchando a su amigo– y que en la tarde darían una respuesta.

La reunión se dio por finalizada, y cuando los inversionistas de María se marcharon, Zackly ladró que Levi y Gloria coordinaran sus próximas reuniones durante la próxima semana.

La mujer soltó un chasquido mientras el alfa bufaba, pero ambos, en un silencio tenso, caminaron a la oficina del azabache.

Al llegar, Gloria se sentó frente a Levi.

—El próximo lunes vendrá de Rose el Ministro de Obras Públicas para ver la instalación de la sede de Zackly en Trost —dijo Gloria sacando sus papeles de una carpeta.

—¿Qué horarios tiene disponibles?

—Lunes a las tres de la tarde.

—Fíjala ahí. ¿Quién sigue?

—El diputado Reiss pidió una reunión para construir una nueva hidroeléctrica, ojalá la próxima semana. Zackly sugirió el jueves a las diez.

Casi soltó una carcajada mordaz por lo último. _Sugirió_. Era una clara orden.

—Bien, que sea ese día.

—Si los inversionistas de María aceptan, deben tener una reunión para finiquitar los detalles la semana que viene.

—Miércoles a las doce.

Eren le había comentado unos días atrás que su celo comenzaría el martes, por lo que tendría que mantenerse ocupado esos días para no pensar en el muchacho. La única manera de pasar el celo de Eren y no ir y marcarlo, era estar –prácticamente– día y noche en el trabajo.

—El sábado próximo Zackly citó a una cena con los jefes de cada sección e inversionistas. Solo alfas —agregó Gloria acomodándose sus lentes.

—Bien. ¿Algo más?

—En un mes hay una fiesta, Zackly pidió que llevaran a sus omegas.

Apretó los labios, fastidiado. Su día estaba yendo de mal en peor, en especial cuando Gloria sonrió y se inclinó, mostrando su escote.

—Está bien, si eso es todo, puedes retirarte —masculló de mala forma.

—¿Vas a seguir sin mirarme, Levi? —dijo haciendo un puchero—. Tu omega es un chico encantador —añadió con sarcasmo.

—Ya te dije Gloria —dijo fastidiado—, fuera.

—Vamos, Levi —ella se puso de pie, sentándose en el escritorio—. No he tenido un buen polvo en semanas. Nadie es tan bueno como tú.

Levi se recostó en la silla, apretando el puente de su nariz.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz? —gimió el azabache mientras su teléfono comenzaba a sonar.

—Un polvo para cerrar todo, lo prometo —Gloria se recostó sonriendo.

Levi soltó un bufido, contestando la llamada.

—Petra.

—Señor Ackerman, Eren va para allá.

—¿Qué? ¡Mierda, detenlo!

—¡¿Cómo?!

Demasiado tarde. La puerta de su oficina se abrió.

Levi se puso de pie, viendo a Eren bajo el marco de la puerta, contemplando el cuerpo de Gloria sobre su escritorio. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, como si hubiera salido a la rápida. Probablemente había sido así.

Gloria se enderezó, frunciendo los labios.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Eren se dio vuelta yéndose tan rápido como llegó.

Masculló una maldición, tomando su abrigo, ignorando los reclamos de la beta, y salió tras el chico.

* * *

Eren se sentía agotado. Con el cuerpo pesado, sus ojos cansados, sin dejar de ver el pequeño cuerpo de Luke frente a él, tal y como lo había encontrado. Temblando, llorando, lleno de sangre.

Subió al ascensor, y cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, distinguió a Levi al final del pasillo.

Se negó a mirarlo, porque sabría que rompería a llorar pronto.

Más que cansado, se sentía roto. Como si su alma se hubiera destrozado en mil pedazos y ahora no pudiera juntarlos para reconstruirse otra vez.

Las puertas se cerraron.

Pareciera que el universo había conspirado para mandarle cosas horribles esos últimos días. Cerca de su celo, Levi lo había tratado peor que una puta y su bebé había muerto. Asesinado.

Apretó sus manos en puños, conteniendo las lágrimas. Quería una abrazo de su mamá, desesperadamente, que lo acurrucara contra su cuerpo y le dijera que las cosas estaban bien, que nada malo iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

Pero estaba muerta. Y se iba a cumplir pronto un año desde su muerte.

Mordió su labio inferior, saliendo del ascensor.

Ver a esa mujer recostada frente a Levi fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Ni siquiera fue capaz de acumular su rabia, su odio, para golpearla como quería hacer. El peso del dolor, de su pena, de su cansancio, cayó sobre sus hombros haciéndolo sentir simplemente enfermo y muerto de sufrimiento.

Todas las cosas estaban pasando tan rápido. Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda en un parpadeo.

El aire de mediodía lo golpeó, haciéndolo tambalear mientras salía del edificio. Se sentía como un zombie, sin saber a dónde ir, su mente demasiado confusa como para pensar en algo concreto.

Dio un par de pasos, pero fue detenido por un tirón en su sudadera.

—¿Dónde vas, Eren? —preguntó Levi detrás.

El chico se giró, pero solo ladeó la cabeza, recordando las palabras del alfa la noche de su cumpleaños, el pelaje de Luke, el cuerpo de esa mujer sobre el escritorio.

—Solo —susurró con la voz quebrada—, quiero estar… estar solo.

—No —el alfa trató de abrazarlo, pero el castaño se negó—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Crees que estoy durmiendo con ella?

—¿Y por qué no? —Eren se abrazó a sí mismo—. Deberías hacerlo.

A Levi no le importó que la gente los estuviera viendo, que estuvieran fueran de su oficina. Agarró a Eren del cuello de la sudadera y lo empujó contra la pared.

—No te atrevas a repetir eso —le advirtió con voz peligrosa.

Los ojos tristes del castaño lo miraron.

—Deberías hacerlo —murmuró—, todos los alfas tienen betas que los satisfagan, después de todo, no pueden marcarlos.

—No necesito a un beta que lo haga teniéndote a ti.

—Quieres ver cómo me retuerzo por lo que haces, ¿cierto?

Levi apretó la boca en una mueca de molestia al escuchar las palabras del omega. Sin importarle si le hacía un poco de daño –el alfa creía que la mejor forma de disciplinar era a base del dolor– y lo llevó hasta el estacionamiento, metiéndolo al auto con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Eren se dejó hacer eso.

—Sabes por qué dije eso, mocoso de mierda —gruñó Levi encendiendo el auto para ir a su casa.

—Sí lo sé —masculló el castaño sin mirarlo—, claro que lo sé. Pero ya te lo dije. Que lo sepa no significa que sea más fácil.

El azabache apretó el volante con fuerza, acelerando, viendo de reojo como el chico se estremecía por la velocidad, aferrándose al asiento. Quiso ir más lento, borrar la expresión de miedo del rostro del muchacho, pero tenía que liberar su rabia de alguna manera, todos los sentimientos negativos que lo estaban consumiendo.

Estaba furioso con la estúpida de Gloria por seguir buscándolo cuando ya le dejó todo claro.

Estaba iracundo con ese movimiento extremista por haber destrozado al chico.

Estaba lleno de cólera hacia Kenny por interrumpir su cena, obligarle a decir cosas que no sentía, y arruinarle el cumpleaños a Eren.

Estaba molesto por la actitud lejana y depresiva que el omega adoptó.

Llegaron a la casa, y Levi estacionó, respirando repetidas veces.

—Vamos —gruñó frotando sus ojos.

—No —la voz del castaño tembló—. No puedo entrar.

—Jesús, mocoso de mierda, no hay nadie —Levi quiso ser comprensivo, quiso ser amable, pero toda esa situación le estaba estresando a más no poder.

—No es eso —Eren cerró sus ojos, apretándolos—. Lo único que veo… es a Luke en mis brazos, llorando mientras se desangra… y no puedo hacer nada. No puedo ayudarlo.

Levi se quedó en silencio, viendo como el castaño trataba de controlarse para no comenzar a llorar.

—Es solo un perro, Eren —el omega lo miró con brusquedad, incrédulo—, vas a superarlo. Superaste lo de tu madre.

Ni siquiera supo por qué lo dijo. Simplemente lo soltó sin pensarlo, cansado, agotado de toda esa situación. Necesitaba dormir, que el muchacho dejara de emitir feromonas de miedo y necesidad que solo lo desesperaban, y que las feromonas de tranquilidad que el omega solía emitir lo hicieran relajarse.

—Imbécil.

Eren se bajó a paso tambaleante, entrando a la cocina, ya arreglada.

Vio la pared, recién pintada, y recordó el momento en que entró y leyó las palabras escritas con sangre.

 _Eren Jaeger, la puta de los Ackerman._

Apretó sus manos en puños, olvidando el dolor, dejando que la ira lo inundara.

 _Eren Jaeger, la perra de un Alfa._

Podía sentir a Levi detrás de él, vigilándolo, adivinando sus próximos movimientos.

 _Eren Jaeger, traidor de los Omegas._

—Voy a prepararte algo para comer —suspiró Levi—, si quieres, puedes ir a acostarte.

—No quiero —le espetó, girándose y caminando a la puerta por donde entraron.

Antes de llegar, Levi se le cruzó con una expresión amenazadora.

—¿Dónde mierda crees que vas?

Eren levantó la barbilla en actitud desafiante.

—Necesito tomar aire —contestó—, necesito salir de aquí un momento.

—Espera que me cambie ropa.

—Quiero ir solo.

—No.

Los ojos dorados de Eren brillaron con molestia. Al menos, pensó Levi, estaba obteniendo una reacción de su parte.

—Déjame salir, Levi —gruñó el omega.

—Ya te dije que no —el azabache dio unos pasos, haciéndolo retroceder—. Desde ahora, no irás a ningún lugar sin mi permiso, ¿entendido?

—No puedes controlarme —la voz del chico estaba llena de desprecio.

—Lo haré —lo agarró de la mano, deteniéndolo—. Soy tu alfa, Eren, ¿lo tienes claro?

—Eres mi alfa porque yo lo quiero —escupió el castaño antes de girarse y caminar a las habitaciones.

En cualquier otro momento, Levi no lo habría seguido, se hubiera quedado en la cocina tratando de desquitarse con algo, pero ahora… ahora lo único que quería era que Eren cediera a él.

—No vas a ir más a ese grupo, ¿me escuchas, mocoso de mierda? —le gruñó, deteniéndolo en el acto.

—¿Si? Entonces me voy de aquí —contestó Eren mirándolo con odio.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo? —antes de que pudiera decirle algo, lo alcanzó de unas zancadas y lo empujó contra la pared—. Ya te lo dije, Eren, yo decido cuando terminamos —le tomó la mano con el anillo, levantándola y poniéndola frente a sus ojos rabiosos—. Y esto significa que no lo haremos.

—Quítate, _alfa_ asqueroso.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, odiando el término que utilizó para referirse a él. Eren casi nunca lo llamaba alfa a menos que fuera para aclarar algunas cosas, y ahora lo estaba usando para herirlo, para decirle que no lo reconocía como pareja.

Eso lo enfureció más.

—Anda, golpéame —le espetó Eren al ver su mano temblar—. ¿Quieres hacerlo? Hazlo. Pégame. Hazlo como tu padre solía golpear a tu mamá. Hazlo como mi papá golpeaba a mi mamá. Hazlo como lo hacen los miles de alfas de este enfermo país de mierda.

Levi golpeó la pared, sobresaltando al omega por lo cerca que había estado de llegar a su ojo izquierdo. El alfa lo soltó, sin dirigirle una segunda mirada.

—No vuelvas a hablarme si no es para pedirme perdón —le advirtió el azabache girándose.

Eren apretó sus manos en puños.

—No era _solo_ un perro, alfa —otra vez ahí, usando su raza para herirlo—, era más que eso, y lo sabes bien. Pero aquello es algo que ustedes, malditos egocéntricos, nunca van a entender —Eren siguió caminando a la habitación de invitados—. Y no, todavía no supero lo de mamá. No lo superaré hasta encontrar al que la mató y hacerlo pagar con mis propias manos. Y eso, Levi —al usar su nombre, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral—, es algo que haré con o sin tu ayuda.

Cerró de un portazo, el sonido reverberando en toda la casa.

Levi agarró el florero más cercano, estrellándolo contra la puerta recién cerrada.

Eren escuchó el sonido del florero quebrándose, y temblando, se acostó acurrucándose contra la almohada.

Antes de hacer eso, por supuesto, cerró con llave, temeroso de que Levi pudiera dar rienda suelta a su instinto y entrara para castigarlo por lo que acababa de decir.

Mordió la almohada, ahogando su llanto, pensando en cómo las cosas se estaban cayendo a pedazos, lenta y dolorosamente, y cómo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo podía mirar, quedarse quieto, y tratar de protegerse de alguna manera para que no doliera tanto y no terminar más roto de lo que ya estaba en el proceso.

* * *

 _Espero que hayan llorado, si no, son unas malditas insensibles._

 _Bueno, en fin, no sé qué decirles. La muerte de Luke la tenía planeada desde un comienzo de la historia. Al principio había pensado en poner un gato, pero decidí cambiarla por un perrito siento que Eren conectaría mejor con un cachorro. Lo siento si alguna persona de aquí ha sufrido la muerte reciente de un animal y esto sacó los sentimientos a flote, me pasó a mí mientras escribía el capítulo (hace unos dos meses y medio mi perrito fue atropellado y no hubo nada qué hacer) y terminé llorando como loca. Sí, soy bien sensible si se trata de animales._

 _Bueno, y también una advertencia de ahora en adelante: las cosas se irán rompiendo más y más en cada capítulo. Habrán pequeños momentos buenos, pero también conflictos, peleas y separaciones dolorosas. Veremos a un Eren cada vez más vulnerable, con su instinto más a flote, y a un Levi más alfa, menos consentidor y más posesivo._

 _Muchas gracias, como siempre, por seguir leyendo, y (trataré de ser más corta al contestar reviews xD) gracias especiales a:_

 _ **gateway to infinite** : mi objetivo es ser algún día como Isayama ;_; Pero no te preocupes, habrá mucha tragedia en todo el fic menos al final, ¡lo prometo! Y no te preocupes, yo igual suelo leer muy rápido, leyendo solo diálogos incluso, y cuando veo que todo está bien leo más lento xD Es que me gusta Eren tatakae, luchando por lo que es justo, ay, lo amo tanto *rueda por el suelo* ¡Gracias por seguir la historia, de verdad! Me emocionó tu review, ¡lo juro! Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo c:_

 _ **ChrisNovx** : siempre trato de actualizar a medio día para que lo lean y no se impacienten en la tarde, a mí me pasa eso cuando no actualizan fics y no puedo estudiar en paz :'v les traje todo en uno, la escena del mandil y mucho dolorsh, espero haberte hecho llorar, si lo hice, me avisas, sino, también (?) así para hacerlo todo más angst xD y la verdad saldrá en unos capítulos, lo prometo :3 ¡saludos, gracias por el review, un abrazote!_

 _ **Lia Primrose** : Lia, logré romperte el kokoro acá (?) lo siento, de verdad, hice muchas cosas horribles de una, y haré más cosas horribles, es que de una forma extraña me gusta el dolor :( Lo que pasa con su relación es que ambos son... por decirlo de alguna manera, demasiado "dominantes", porque Eren, a pesar de ser omega, no se deja someter, y Levi está acostumbrado a tener todo controlado, entonces cuando sus peleas comienzan todo parece explotar. Pero al menos tienes el alivio de que habrá un final feliz (?) ¡Saludos, preciosa, y un abrazo enorme!_

 _ **Arlenes** : te gusta ver destrucción, ya lo descubrí xD Hanji y Erwin... pos, ya tengo planeado algo con ellos, más adelante lo sabrán :3 lamento decepcionarte, pero Levi no morirá (por ahora) :'c te mandaré helado para que comas mientras lees también xDD de nada, me gusta resolver las dudas que tengan *corazones* gracias por el review, ¡un abrazote!_

 _ **Akire** : vamoh a descontrolarnohhhh xD ¡No les pasará nada... por ahora, lo juro! Estoy on fire últimamente, ¡siento que todo me sale de forma natural! Debe ser porque me gusta escribir dolor (?) ¡Y espero seguir sorprendiéndote! ¡Abrazos, un besote!_

 _ **MariChan224** : *le da pañuelitos para que llore* no mates a Levi, no todavía xD ¡aw, gracias por dejar el review y leer desde el principio! ¡Ojalá el cap te haya gustado, saludos!_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : espero haberte dejada picada otra vez :D Okno uwu lo que ocurre con ellos dos, es que a pesar de no tocar esos temas que causan conflictos entre ellos, es imposible no hacerlo en algún momento, haciendo que cuando eso ocurra, dan rienda suelta a la rabia y todo empeora :'c de ahora en adelante, habrá más peleas y dolor, te envío pañuelos a la distancia :'((( ¡Saludos, y gracias por el review, preciosa!_

 _ **Pao-chan** : ¡No te preocupes! Te aseguro que no te tengo planeado que otra persona marque a mi bebé, ¡de eso puedes estar segura! xD Y muchísimas gracias por dejar un comentario, guapa, ¡saludos y un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **KIRYUU-SENSEI** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ estoy segura de que si Eren no hubiera estado tan afectado, le habría gritado eso xD Les tengo preparadas muchas sorpresa, así que no te preocupes :D ¡Besos y abrazos!_

 _ **Solenaru** : tu instinto maternal te lo dijo (?) al menos logré que te sintieras como el protagonista, eso me hace muy feliz *corazones* y como dije, nadie que no sea Levi marcará a mi bebé, lo prometo :3 gracias por el review, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Queen Megumi** : ¡bienvenida, nueva lectora, al fondo del salón hay galletitas y pañuelos! espero volver a sacarte los feels, me avisas si lo hice xD ¡Gracias por el comentario, un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : ¿te hice llorar? Anda, di que sí :'c xD que te saco la navaja :'v cuídate mucho preciosa, ¡gracias por escribir!_

 _ **kotoko-noda** : se está yendo todo a la verga :'c espero haberte hecho llorar, sino, aún quedan muchos capítulos para hacerlo, así que no te preocupes (?) xD Y con respecto a la marca... solo diré que ya se viene, ya se viene :v ¡Un fuerte abrazo, y gracias por comentar!_

 _ **Voice-L** : ¡weón, fui tu cabala! xD no llores sangre, toma, te envío chocolate ;_; mientras escribía esto, no pude evitar recordar el problema Oriental que se vive en el mundo debido a los grupos musulmanes extremistas, creo que estamos muy cerca de que todo empeore en el mundo :( Sigue sacando tus conclusiones, me gusta leer eso xD ¿Te hice llorar otra vez? si me dices que sí, te envío otro chocolate (? comprendo lo que quieres decir, Levi a su manera trata de proteger a la persona que quiere, pero Eren no se quiere dejar proteger y eso solo causa que peleen y su relación no pueda avanzar :/ los medios de comunicación en Chile son una mierda, de verdad, la censura que tienen y como hablan de estupideces cada día llega a ser sorprendente. Aaaw, gracias por el review, preciosa *corazones* Y dedícame un oneshot el martes 12, es mi cumpleaños ;-; Cada día más vieja xD ¡Saludos, y un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Ariyass** : no te preocupes, con dejar un review de vez en cuando soy feliz *-* Y con respecto a tu comentario, solo puedo decir que tienes mucha razón. Creo que el término igualdad ha sido demasiado sobreexplotado de alguna manera, pues se habla de ella pero solo desde una parte, del lado de la mujer, dejando de lado que muchos hombres también sufren de discriminación. Creo que, en lugar de igualdad, se tendría que hablar de justicia; lo que es justo para cada parte. Por supuesto, dentro de mi historia se rigen por un sistema de castas construidas por el instinto, donde el más fuerte (el alfa) rige al más débil (el omega), y ha sido así por muchos años, desde el inicio de las sociedad tribales incluso hasta la actualidad, y esto genera que los beneficios se concentren solo en un grupo, el resto quedando desamparado ante ello. Quizás discrepo un poco cuando tocaste el tema de Eren, porque él nunca se ha sentido inferior a un alfa, simplemente, no cree que debe ceder ante ellos, e incluso en algunos capítulos atrás aceptó que los más aptos para gobernar son ellos, pero que la manera en que lo hacen está mal. ¡No te preocupes! Siempre es interesante ver lo que opinan las lectoras, ¡eso me encanta! Hace que pueda pensar también en las próximas cosas que escribiré, incluso llegando a cambiar algunos puntos porque lo que me dicen hace que me juzgue varias cosas también, así que gracias por dejar tan lindo review, de verdad c: Y espero haberte hecho llorar (?) ¡Un saludo enorme, preciosa!_

 _ **luciakkss** : esto lo solucionaré con más peleas, más conflictos y más dolor (?) ay, te gusta el masoquismo, yo lo sé ¬u¬ Okno xD Pero por ahora, habrá solo dolor y más dolor :D ¡Un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Hbl** : Grisha está al tanto de la droga, y a pesar de los conflictos que tiene con su hijo, también quiere protegerlo de ella, y la ley que mencioné entrará en vigor pronto, por lo que todas las cosas solo empeorarán desde ahora :D espero que la aparición de Kenny te haya gustado (dentro de lo posible, porque esa escena escrita la sufrí), y aparecerá más ahora, lo aseguro :3 No, acá el voto omega recae en lo que diga su alfa o tutor. Es decir, si el alfa tutor le concede al omega votar, éste puede hacerlo; si no le da ese derecho, el omega no puede votar. ¡No te preocupes, cualquier duda, solo dila, no me molesta! Y MdG seguirá adelante, ya tengo planeado el final :3 ¡Saludos, y gracias por comentar!_

 _ **miu39** : ya veremos si eso ocurre, tengo planeadas algunas cosas muy malas (?) xD No odies a mi bebé, a él solo le hace falta amorsh :D Okno xD Gracias por comentar, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Xochilt Oda** : hola, y ¡bienvenida! muchas gracias por los dos review, ¡me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, de verdad! Esta idea me rondaba un montón y quise escribirla a pesar de lo difícil que sea xD No te preocupes, no me aburre leer comentarios largos, es interesante leer lo que opina la gente, de verdad, así que sigue haciéndolo si deseas :) me avisas qué te pareció el capítulo, estaré ansiosa por saber lo que piensas, y sí, habrán muchas peleas pero también haré algunas escenas bonitas aunque las cosas estén mal. ¡Saludos, gracias por el review y por leer!_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : te envíos más pañuelos por si estás llorando :'c Trataré de no ser tan mala, lo juro, es que me gusta escribir cosas horribles :( espero pronto profundizar en la relación ErwinxHanji, ya incluso tengo una historia con ellos (? xD ¡Un abrazo, y gracias por comentar!_

 _ **gatitafelinaonca** : ay no, lamento si te confundí, Annie es alfa, está en el movimiento porque tiene una relación con Mikasa, que es beta, y por lo tanto lo que tienen está prohibido (?) ¡Lo siento, de verdad xD! Habrá mucha muerte, ya tengo una lista con los muertos :v okno xD yo sé que amaste a Luke y lloraste por su muerte ;_; Eren lucha por lo que cree justo, pero también sabiendo que el camino que se avecina es difícil y muy peligroso; además, sabe que la violencia no es la solución, porque eso generaría solo más violencia :( En fin, gracias por el review, no puedo asegurar que no vaya a matar a nadie de los nombrados xDD Pero muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y el largo comentario, ¡saludos, un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Olivia Ainsworth** : ¿te envío mucho amor a la distancia? :'c Yo te amo, preciosa :D Un lindo saludo desde Chile c: ¡Oye, no te preocupes! Me daría mucha pena dejar de poner comentarios, de todas formas, si empieza a crecer demasiado (lo que no creo xD), respondería por inbox, no dejaría de responderles porque ustedes lo son todo *corazones* ¡Gracias por comentar, saludos!_

 _ **NarubyScarlett** : wey, me gusta ver el mundo arder xDD Yo sé qué ahora odias más a Levi y lo odiarás más adelante :'v Entiendo tu postura, en una situación así quizás igual reaccionaríamos de ese modo xD ¡Gracias por el review, un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Emilda** : y pa' que quieres a los alfas más agresivos, si los culiaos ya lo son :'v Se me salió lo chileno xDDD No puedo evitarlo :') me gusta ver como las cosas se van al carajo, me siento poderosa :D Es que sigo el manga de Before the Fall y está terrible de weno, había que hacer uso de ellos xD no, por ahora no tengo página, pero si me lo pides, te doy mi perfil 7u7 Okno xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **ShLuna** : hola c: Primero que todo, ¡gracias por comentar! Quise hacer un claro paralelo entre la situación feminista (pero quizás yendo a la primera ola feminista, a principios del siglo XX) con los omegas, pues siento que se encuentran en lugares muy, muy parecidos, solo que acá haré una lucha más terrible y llena de muerte y sangre :D Okno xD Siento que yo sería una alfa (?) Bueno, no, o quizás una omega como Eren, admito que soy muy peleadora, odio que me anden mandando (excepto si es mi mami xD) y me gusta discutir dentro de un contexto de respeto. Me dices si lloraste c: Y no te preocupes, suelo sacar la chispa revolucionaria de la carrera que estudio y ponerla en la historia, yo he ido a algunas marchas y el ambiente es siempre lleno de lucha, la paso muy bien en ellas hasta que intervienen los policías :v ¡Saludos, y gracias por el lindo review! Me avisas como te fue con tu profe xD_

 _ **Eli** : aw, gracias por seguir leyendo *corazones* Ojalá el cap te haya gustado, ¡abrazos!_

 _ **Fujimy** : oye, no te preocupes, ¡me gusta leer los testamentos! Entiendo lo que quieres decir, acá pasa lo mismo, por ejemplo en las marchas son unos pocos los que empiezan con los conflictos y se termina echando la culpa a todo el movimiento :/ casi todas odiaron a Levi con esa actitud, y lo entiendo, pero fue una manera de hacerle comprender a Eren que debe respetar a su alfa aunque no quiera, aun así quería pegarle :v Pensé en el escudo nacional con esa frase xD Dime si lloraste para enviarte un abrazo a la distancia :3 ¡Muchas gracias por escribir, un besos y abrazos!_

 _ **Hevlak** : a mí me encantan las historias llenas de drama y dolor, son las que más disfruto porque si sufro significa que estoy enganchada, ¡así que gracias por tus palabras! ¡Pero no te preocupes! Haré un final feliz (dentro de las posibilidades, igual habrán algunos elementos tristes), pero dentro de todo, será feliz, no pienso hacer algo lleno de sufrimiento para terminarlo con más dolor xD Muchas gracias por el review, ¡saludos!_

 _ **kawamura-chan** : te estoy rompiendo el corazón, anda, di que sí y hazme una autora feliz :D Okno xD ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras, un fuerte abrazo y mucho amor para ti!_

 _ **OyeLeslie** : JAJAJAJAJAAJAJ, te entiendo, Eren llega a desesperar pero solo necesita que le den amor *corazones* lamento decir que ya es tarde, ya los estoy haciendo sufrir y no me detendré xD Gracias por comentar, ¡un saludo!_

 ** _Scc Ccu_** _: van a caerte peor, yo lo sé :v es que Eren está poniéndose histérico con el movimiento, todo lo que construyeron se está yendo al diablo y, siendo honesto consigo mismo, le preocupa más eso que su relación, lo que terminará pasándole la cuenta :'c gracias a ti por el review, ¡abrazos!_

 _Y eso sería todo por ahora, tengan una linda semana, ¡nos vemos!_

 _Adiós, mis preciosas~_


	15. Capítulo XV

_**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** : Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon. _

_Lo siento. De verdad lo siento._

 _Muchas gracias a mi adorada y linda **Aramirezg** por corregir el capítulo. Si no hubiera sido por ti, este capítulo no habría estado aquí y yo seguiría meciéndome en la esquina. Eres la mejor._

* * *

Levi se sentía caliente. Caliente a más no poder.

Y eso lo fastidiaba enormemente, porque sabía que esa maldita calentura se debía solo a una cosa. A que Eren entró ya en celo, y la estúpida pelea que seguía sin ser solucionada los estaba afectando, no solo emocionalmente, sino también sexualmente.

No habían hablado en esas casi dos semanas que estuvieron peleados, a pesar de vivir juntos –aunque se conocían tan bien que a veces no llegó a ser necesario. Eren incluso en algún momento llegó a prepararle el café a Levi, mientras éste se duchaba antes de salir a trabajar, y cuando el chico se quedaba dormido sobre la mesa estudiando, el azabache le llevaba una manta y lo cubría para que no se resfriara.

Pero no hablaban nada. Aun cuando estaban desesperados por hacerlo.

Mikasa y Armin habían llegado la noche anterior a su casa, y él partió a la de Hanji y Erwin, aunque estuvo tentado de marcar a Eren en ese celo.

Si lo marcaba, todos sus problemas se acabarían.

Si lo marcaba, Eren le tendría que obedecer en todo.

Si lo marcaba, iba a poder tener un control más férreo y absoluto sobre el chico.

Si lo marcaba, Eren no iba a estar en peligro.

Costó bastante no regresar a casa esa mañana, echar a los dos betas y aprovecharse del estado libidinoso en el que se debía encontrar el omega.

Por lo que estaba a dos segundos de llamar a la estúpida de Gloria para decirle que se abriera de piernas y así pudiera satisfacerse. Pero luego se repetía que sí pudo aguantar un mes sin ese estúpido mocoso, muy bien podría aguantar unos días más.

Lo peor, sin embargo, no era no tener sexo; lo peor era verlo todos los días y controlarse para no recostarlo en el sillón, en la mesa de la cocina, en la ducha o en cualquier superficie para follárselo.

Arrugó el papel en el que estaba escribiendo las medidas de su próximo proyecto. Gloria tenía razón en algo: no trabajaba bien lleno de tensión.

Miró su celular, pensando en llamar al castaño para ver cómo se encontraba, pero se obligó a recordar la estúpida pelea que tuvieron y las cosas horribles que llegaron a decirse.

Admitía que cometió el error de tratar de aligerar el dolor de una manera incorrecta, pero Eren cometió el error de centrar su dolor solo en él y de provocarlo por estar herido.

No se atrevía a mirarlo y pedirle perdón. Porque para él, un alfa, era humillante admitir que se había equivocado frente a un omega, era vergonzoso darle la razón.

Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda, se estaba resbalando fácilmente de sus manos como si nada.

Y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

Mikasa suspiró con cansancio, frotando sus ojos, mientras Armin le preparaba algo para comer a su amigo omega. Podía escuchar los gemidos que provenían desde la pieza matrimonial, los lloriqueos y llantos.

Eren no estaba soltando solo feromonas sexuales, sino feromonas de dolor y de pena, por la lejanía que estaba teniendo con su alfa.

Habían tratado de solucionarlo llevando al castaño a la pieza que compartía con Levi, para que por último se aferrara al olor del azabache, para que abrazara su almohada y pudiera consolarse de esa manera, pero no funcionó muy bien.

El castaño estaba gritando por Levi, gritando para que fuera a consolarlo y hacerlo suyo. Y eso era sin que estuviera marcado. Era por el simple hecho de que fueran pareja destinada.

—Deberíamos llamar a Levi —dijo Armin luego de escuchar otro sollozo en la habitación matrimonial.

—¿Y decirle que venga? —Mikasa lo fulminó con la mirada—. Si Levi lo ve así, no se limitará a consolarlo, lo terminará marcando.

—No estoy diciendo eso —el rubio se sentó a su lado, cansado—. Solo que hablen por celular. Deben solucionar el problema que tienen o empeorará. Hoy cuando fui a dejarle algo para comer vi que las sábanas tenían sangre. Eren… —Armin frotó su frente—, se hizo daño mientras se masturbaba. Al parecer, penetró demasiado fuerte. Está desesperado, Mikasa, y si llamar a Levi lo alivia un poco, tenemos que hacerlo.

Mikasa mordió su labio inferior, comprendiendo lo que estaba diciendo su amigo. Un simple juguete sexual no lo iba a satisfacer sabiendo que su alfa lo estaba rechazando, que estaban peleados. Un arreglo iba a aliviar un poco el celo.

Suspirando, la chica miró el celular y marcó el número del azabache, caminando a la habitación del omega, escuchando sus lloriqueos y gemidos.

Al entrar, lo vio recostado, envuelto en las sábanas.

—¿Levi? —Eren levantó la vista, afiebrado, delirante, y arrugó los labios al ver a su amiga, escondiendo su rostro, rompiendo a llorar.

—¿Qué quieres, mocosa? —dijo Levi al contestar con fastidio.

Mikasa suspiró.

—Necesito que hables con Eren —dijo llamando la atención del castaño, y le entregó el celular.

El chico lo recibió con manos temblorosas.

—¿Qué mierda? ¡Ni se te ocurra–!

—Levi.

La voz del omega era un jadeo tembloroso de deseo, de ansiedad. Hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del azabache, que en ese momento estaba en una reunión con los inversionistas de María. En cualquier otro momento, no habría contestado, pero si Eren estaba en su celo y la amiga beta del chico lo estaba llamando, debía ser para algo importante.

Levi pidió disculpas y se puso de pie, saliendo de la oficina.

—Eren.

El castaño gimió al oír su voz, enviando ahora una corriente eléctrica por su espalda.

—Lo… lo siento —jadeó Eren llorando mientras Mikasa se marchaba—, lo siento… ngh… La-lamento… lo que te dije… Te amo, te amo, te amo…

—Eren…

—Ven a verme —su tono era nada más que un jadeo de angustia, lloroso, desesperado—, ma-márcame, Levi… ven y hazme… hazme tuyo…

El alfa tuvo que recordarse varios segundos que Eren le estaba pidiendo eso por el dolor del celo, por el estado en el que se hallaba, no porque realmente lo quisiera.

Sin mirar a nadie, Levi entró al baño.

—Eren, ¿tienes a Rivaille a mano? —preguntó tratando de que la voz no le temblara.

—¿Huh? —el omega sollozó, entendiendo—. Te quiero a ti, Levi… No… no sigas eno-nojado… ¿Qué… qué debo hacer… para que… que vengas? ¿No… no vas a perdo-donarme?

—No estoy enojado —contestó tranquilo—, pero ahora no puedo ir, estoy en una reunión importante —suspiró—. ¿Lo tienes a mano o no?

—Si vienes… pro-prometo aguantar… todo lo… lo que me hagas…

—Mocoso —poniendo la voz más agresiva y demandante que pudo, continuó—. Ábrete de piernas. Ahora.

Sabía que el chico obedeció al escuchar su sollozo de placer.

Estaba al tanto de que en ese estado no era necesario preparar demasiado al omega; además, estaba en su segundo día de celo, lo que significaba que llevaba un día tocándose para satisfacerse.

Eren quería que Levi lo llenara con su miembro, hiciera que se retorciera por el placer, lo hiciera gemir del éxtasis. Su instinto demandaba que Levi estuviera entre sus piernas, embistiéndolo, penetrándolo hasta que cayera desmayado.

—Piensa que estoy detrás de ti —gruñó Levi con la voz ronca—, y te la meto de una estocada, tocando tu próstata como a ti te gusta.

Encendió a Rivaille, obedeciendo tan rápido como pudo. Gimió sonoramente al sentir el vibrador bien profundo en su interior, y pensó que Levi estaba tomándolo de la cintura, levantando su trasero para llegar más adentro.

—Gime para mí, Eren —ronroneó el alfa sintiéndose duro al escuchar un nuevo lloriqueo de placer—. Eso, mi pequeña perra, más fuerte. Me gusta tu voz diciendo mi nombre.

—Ngh… ah… L-Levi…

El azabache desabrochó su pantalón, sacando su miembro para masturbarse.

—Te gusta lo que te hago, ¿eh? —masculló comenzando a frotarse—. Te gusta chupármela para que luego te la meta tan profundo que esté todo en tu interior, ¿no? Te gusta oír el sonido de mis bolas chocando con su trasero —oyó un nuevo gemido y apuró el movimiento de su mano—. Te gusta que te la saque unos momentos y vea como tu agujero pide por mi polla, ¿no es así?

—Más… más fu-fuerte… ngh… ro-rómpeme, Levi…

—Zorra lasciva —gruñó el alfa.

—S-solo por ti… solo para… para ti…

—Mueve tus caderas, pídela… —Levi jadeó, sintiéndose al borde del clímax—. Córrete para mí, grita mi nombre, Eren. Grita el nombre de tu dueño.

—Tú… ah… —un escalofrío lo recorrió al escuchar la voz del chico—. Tú… Levi… tú eres… eres mi dueño… So-solo tú… na-nadie más… ngh… Tuyo… solo tuyo…

—Grítalo, mocoso —el alfa sentía como iba a correrse en unos segundos—. Grita… grita mi nombre…

—L-Levi… ¡Ah! ¡Levi! —tuvo que alejar un poco el celular al escuchar el grito agudo del castaño, aun así jadeó y mordió su labio inferior para no gemir al llegar al orgasmo—. ¡Levi! ¡Le-Levi! ¡Levi!

El azabache cubrió su boca, ahogando su gemido de placer cuando su miembro se sacudió, su mano quedando manchada con su semen.

Pudo oír al omega respirando agitadamente, y por debajo, su murmullo.

—Te amo… te amo… te amo…

Cerró sus ojos, inhalando aire para calmarse lo suficiente.

—¿Te… te sientes… mejor? —murmuró Levi sacando papel higiénico para limpiarse.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras el muchacho terminaba de regular su respiración.

—Perdón —susurró Eren con la voz quebrada—. Pe-perdóname —sabía que estaba llorando, y se apoyó en la pared—. Te amo… Lo… lo siento mucho… E-enfoqué mi… mi rabia en… solo en ti… Perdón. Perdón. Perdón.

Levi suspiró, lavando sus manos, sosteniendo el celular solo con su hombro.

—Está bien —contestó saliendo del baño, tratando de lucir impasible a pesar de lo que acababa de hacer—, no estoy enojado. Los dos cometimos un error.

—Ven a verme… —el alfa podía notar todavía su voz excitada, llena de deseo.

—No por ahora. Cuando el celo pase.

—Leeeeeeevi…

—Mocoso.

—Si no me odias, ven a verme.

—Vas a salir castrado si insistes —entró a su oficina, donde los inversionistas lo seguían esperando.

—Levi, te amo.

—No me vas a convencer con eso.

Pudo escuchar su risa suave, y se sentó rodando los ojos.

—¿Me llamarás mañana?

—Sí, Eren.

—Te amo.

—Mhn.

—Dilo, por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

—Tsk —evitando ver hacia los representantes de María, gruñó en voz baja—. Te amo, mocoso de mierda.

—Esta noche… —estuvo a punto de cortarle—, podríamos tener sexo telefónico.

—No —soltó un chasquido—. Debo irme, estoy ocupado.

—¿Te estoy humillando? —la voz de Eren ahora era soñadora.

—Adiós, mocoso.

—Adiós mi Levi- _Love_.

Soltando un nuevo chasquido de fastidio, cortó la llamada y se giró hacia los inversionistas.

El hombre omega, Ángel Aaltonen, lo miraba con una sonrisa amable.

—¿El chico de la fotografía es su omega?

Levi dirigió su vista al marco con la foto que tenía sobre su escritorio, que mostraba a la pareja en el parque, un sábado a mediados de otoño. Eren había estado jugando con las hojas, riéndose y echándose al manto dorado como un niño, siendo observado por el alfa que se limitaba a gruñirle que no lo iba a abrazar hasta que se quitara todo la tierra, y cuando estuvo distraído, el castaño se acercó para darle un abrazo por detrás, aprovechándose de su altura. Levi se había retorcido, dándole golpes en el costado al muchacho, aumentando sus carcajadas, y entonces Eren le dijo que lo soltaría si se sacaban una foto. Soltando una maldición, aceptó que ese maldito mocoso pusiera una cámara frente a él, y más adelante tuvo que admitir que fue una buena fotografía, con el omega sonriendo mostrando todos sus dientes, apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro de su pareja, y él tratando de lucir decente –por orden de Eren. Y de fondo, tenían el césped cubierto de hojas amarillas, naranjas, rojas…

—Sí, no es más que un mocoso —contestó Levi negando con la cabeza.

—Hacen una linda pareja —comentó Ángel haciendo que su compañera sonriera de lado. La alfa, llamada Corina Ilmari, apenas había hablado algo en toda la reunión, solo el omega llevando la conversación. Levi sospechaba un poco el por qué.

—¿Están casados? —preguntó Ángel recostándose en la silla.

—No —Levi hizo una pausa, mirando calculadoramente al omega—, quiere sacar primero su carrera.

—Oh, ¿pueden hacer eso los omegas de acá? —preguntó Ángel sin malicia, con verdadera curiosidad.

—Ángel, estás siendo grosero… —señaló Corina suavemente.

—¿De verdad? Lo siento.

—No es nada —Levi miró a la mujer—. ¿Son pareja?

Ángel comenzó a reírse entre dientes mientras la alfa desviaba la vista, color subiendo a sus mejillas.

—No, Corina es mi ayudante —contestó Ángel con simpleza—. Ella ya tiene a alguien. Una linda chica beta.

—¡Ángel!

El omega solo se rió, negando con la cabeza, mientras la mujer se cruzaba de brazos con fastidio y vergüenza mezclada.

Levi solo podía pensar que las cosas en María eran realmente extrañas. Pero no tanto, si se detenía analizarlas. Si el orden social en María era distinto, si se les permitía a los omegas estudiar e influir en decisiones importantes… significaba también que su economía, su política, su estructura, era distinta también. Por ejemplo, todos sabían que María era un país pobre –en comparación a Sina– y aquello se debía tal vez al gobierno compartido que tenían.

—En fin, como les comentaba —prosiguió Levi llamándoles la atención—, si la inversión se hace cincuenta y cincuenta, eso lograra que las mismas ganancias–

—Ah, por supuesto que voy a firmar —Ángel sacó su lápiz, sonriendo—. Está claro que es un buen negocio.

—¿No lo vas a pensar un poco más, Ángel? —preguntó Corina ladeando la cabeza.

—No, no —el omega sonrió—. Me gusta hacer negocios con la gente decente —levantó la vista, chocándola con la de Levi—. Si hubiera sido con Zackly, lo habría dudado un poco más —arrugó el entrecejo con una mueca de desagrado—. Por último, el señor Ackerman respeta a su omega, lo deja estudiar, y no lo anda mostrando como si fuera un trofeo. No soporto a los alfas que hacen eso.

Levi simplemente desvió la vista. Esa mañana había visto a Pamela en el ascensor, que tenía la vista baja. Olía a sexo. No tuvo que preguntar para saber que Zackly la usó en su oficina.

—Empezaremos el proyecto la próxima semana —dijo para olvidar a la omega—. Los materiales serán comprados en dos días, y la maquinaria…

—Nosotros pondremos la maquinaria —señaló Ángel.

—¿Seguro que podrán? —Levi estrechó los ojos—. No tenemos problemas–

—María puede ser pobre —le cortó Ángel sin desviar la vista—, pero tenemos lo suficiente para apoyar el proyecto. No se preocupe por eso.

Suspirando, Levi cedió, cerrando sus ojos, escuchando el lápiz rasgando el papel. Luego se puso de pie, para despedir a los representantes del país vecino, y cuando estuvo solo le pidió a Petra si podía llevarle un té, frotando su sien con fuerza.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado, y de alguna forma iba a tener que liberar toda esa tensión en su cuerpo. Y con una simple llamada del chico no iba a bastar. Lo sabía muy, muy bien.

* * *

—Quiero… quiero ver a Le-evi…

—Ya te dije que no, Eren.

—Pero…

—Tienes a Rivaille, ¿no?

—No… no es suficiente.

—Por ahora tendrá que serlo.

El muchacho miró a Mikasa, que recogió la bandeja donde había almorzado, y trató de poner una expresión de perrito apaleado, con la leve esperanza de lograr su cometido. La azabache lo miró simplemente con una ceja enarcada, desafiante, sin conmoverse ni un poco por el rostro del castaño. El omega terminó haciendo un puchero, envolviéndose en la sábana, ni un poco avergonzado de estar desnudo bajo ella. En su estado de celo, lo que menos sentía era vergüenza. Solo experimentaba placer, deseo, lascivia –y en caso de que su alfa estuviera muerto o alejado de él–, dolor, pena y sufrimiento. Como había pasado los dos días anteriores.

Pero ahora Levi no estaba enojado con él. Levi lo había perdonado, lo había aceptado, y todo estaba bien. Tenía que repetírselo varias veces o cometería una locura en algún punto. Como tratar de huir por la ventana en busca de su alfa para que por fin lo marcara.

Solo podía pensar en Levi detrás, embistiéndolo, haciéndolo suyo, gruñéndole cosas sucias al oído, tomándolo de la cadera, yendo más y más profundo.

—Mikasa, ¿puedes… puedes sa-salir? —tartamudeó temblando, sintiendo como el celo volvía a tomar control.

La chica suspiró, dejando los supresores sobre el velador junto a un vaso de agua.

—Tus celos anteriores no habían sido tan fuertes —comentó caminando a la puerta.

—Fuera —gruñó el castaño sin moverse.

Podía no darle vergüenza estar desnudo, pero en definitiva masturbarse frente a sus amigos estaba totalmente descartado.

—Ayer gritabas que querías que te marcara.

—Dije que fuera.

Mikasa lo miró de forma helada, con los ojos entornados.

—Te estás convirtiendo en la prostituta de Levi.

La chica salió antes de que el vaso se estrellara en el lugar en que había estado, no sin antes ver los ojos furiosos de su amigo puestos sobre ella.

Por un breve momento, el celo había pasado a segundo plano para dar rienda suelta a su rabia e ira producto de las palabras de Mikasa. No podía creer que… que realmente haya dicho eso, sabiendo que le afectaría y lo heriría profundamente. Ella no entendía nada. No comprendía nada.

No podía entender cuanto quería a Levi, cuanto iba a sacrificar por él.

No comprendía cuanto necesitaba a Levi, cuanto daría para tenerlo a su lado.

Mierda, no…

No podía estar pensando eso. No podía… no podía depender tanto de Levi… tanto de él…

Abrazó sus piernas, el celo atacando, la lubricación manchado las sábanas.

Quería, necesitaba a Levi. Su instinto lo demandaba. Lo requería desesperadamente.

Apretó sus dientes, tanto que su mandíbula dolió.

El celular sobre la mesa vibró y desesperado vio el número.

Era Levi. Levi lo podía ayudar, lo podía salvar.

Jadeó su nombre al contestar.

—Ven a verme —susurró desesperado.

—No puedo, mocoso.

Su fría voz fue una especie de calmante que relajó un poco su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que dejara de doler.

—P-por fa-favor… —gimoteó como un cachorro—, ¿sigues… sigues mo-molesto conmigo? Lo… lo siento… Perdóname… Yo no quería…

—No estoy molesto —las palabras lo aliviaron—, pero hoy tengo una reunión con Zackly en la tarde, y si voy a verte, no saldré de la habitación por estar contigo. Además, con toda probabilidad tus amigos no me dejarán pasar.

—¿Y en… en la noche? Ellos… tienen e-exámenes que… que dar mañana… Puedo… puedo ponerme el… el traje de co-colegiala…

—Tsk. No sé a qué hora terminará. Probablemente, tarde. Mañana podríamos…

—No, no, ven cuando termine. Pasa… pasa la noche conmigo. No… no es ne-necesario te-tener sexo…

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Con sentirte… eso está bien…

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, simplemente oyendo sus respiraciones, confortándose solo con la presencia del otro.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Levi luego de unos segundos.

Eren casi sonrió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te conozco —la voz del alfa sonaba cansada.

—Acabo de… de pelear con Mikasa.

—¿Qué hizo ese edificio ahora?

El castaño soltó una risa suave, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Dijo… dijo que era una… tu prostituta…

Otro silencio, solo que ahora tenso, pesado. Levi se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—Voy a matarla.

Eren soltó otra risa, aunque más tierna y cariñosa.

—¿Realmente te dijo eso? —la voz de Levi era un gruñido de molestia e irritación—. Está celosa porque a ella nadie la quiere.

—Uh… —Eren no iba a mencionarle que Mikasa y Annie tenían una relación a escondidas—, yo si la quiero… pero lo que dijo…

—No le des vueltas al asunto. No eres mi prostituta.

—¿Se-seguro?

—Sí. Seguro.

—Te amo.

—Bueno.

—Malo.

—Ajá.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

—No.

—Cruel.

—Adiós.

—¡No… no me dejes hablando solo!

—No seas llorón.

—Levi, ¿estás cansado?

Otro pequeño silencio.

Levi se reclinó en su silla, mirando por la ventana, observando el cielo nublado de Mitras. La primavera estaba empezando, pero el frío todavía no desaparecía por completo.

—Me siento agotado —murmuró frotando su sien—. Estoy cansado de pelear contigo, Eren. Siento que no vamos a ninguna parte.

—A ninguna parte —repitió el omega acurrucándose en una bolita—, no digas eso, Levi. A mí tampoco me gusta que peleemos, pero–

—No hay ningún _pero_ , mocoso —Levi apretó el puente de su nariz—. En algún momento, uno va a tener que ceder por sobre el otro, y no seré yo.

—Ya te pedí perdón.

—No es suficiente.

—Levi —la voz del chico tembló—, ¿podemos… podemos conversar esto… esto cuando estemos frente a… a frente? —Eren podía sentir como su cuerpo convulsionaba por el temor, por el miedo de una nueva pelea. No iba a poder soportar otro estado de celo doloroso—. No… no te aproveches…

—Tsk —Levi rompió el lápiz de madera que había estado apretando hasta el momento—. No me estoy aprovechando —pudo sentir como el chico abría la boca para refutarle y la molestia lo invadió—. Abre tus piernas y fóllate con tus dedos, Eren —escuchó su gemido y supo que le había hecho caso—. ¿Ves la diferencia, mocoso de mierda? Esto es aprovecharme.

Estuvo mal, lo sabía, pero por unos segundos no le importó. Por unos minutos, le dio lo mismo haber obligado al chico a aquello. E incluso llegó a sentir un cruel placer porque sabía que si llegaba a sacar más seguido su voz de alfa, si levantaba su tono cuando discutían, si se imponía sin mucho esfuerzo, el omega le haría caso sin rechistar. Y si le hacía caso… si el chico comenzaba a obedecerle… todos sus problemas iban a acabar.

Recordó por un momento a Eren escondido en el armario, temblando por el temor que sentía.

Cerró sus ojos, fatigado.

—Imbécil —murmuró Eren con la voz quebrada—. Imbécil —repitió antes de cortar, abrazar sus piernas y dejar que el estado doloroso de celo se apoderara de él.

Levi dejó su celular sobre la mesa, sin intención de volver a llamar, y pensó que aún quedaba una cena que soportar con Zackly.

Bufó, queriendo que todos sus problemas se acabaran con un simple chasquido de dedos.

Pero las cosas, como siempre, no eran fáciles. Y no las iban a ser por un largo, largo tiempo. Eso lo tenía claro.

* * *

Erwin ya le había comentado que tenía una cara de mierda, y se ganó una patada en la espinilla, que lo hizo llegar cojeando a la mesa que Zackly había reservado esa noche. Ya estaba ocupada con algunos de sus compañeros, como Julio Inocencio –primo de Xavi– y Brenk Leonhardt. Faltaba que llegara Zackly, su asistente e inversionistas para comenzar a hacer un repaso de los proyectos a realizar durante lo que quedaba del año y el siguiente.

Levi odiaba esas reuniones porque no solo llevarán horas en ser realizadas, sino porque significaba, muchas veces, encontrarse con su padre. Y no quería verlo por nada del mundo.

No cuando su cabeza dolía tanto, cuando tenía un montón de pensamientos que lo estresaban a más no poder.

—Tienes una cara de mierda, Levi —comentó Mike recién llegado, sentándose al lado de Erwin.

—¿Pueden, pedazos de mierda, dejar de decir eso? —gruñó sacando un cigarrillo.

—Si estás estresado —comentó la divertida voz de Kenny detrás suyo—, tal vez deberías descargarte en ese bonito omega que tienes.

—Levi, por favor, baja ese cuchillo —murmuró en voz baja Erwin.

Tratando de controlarse, pasó por alto la clara provocación de Kenny ordenando un vino para ver si por lo menos el alcohol lo relajaba un poco.

Unos minutos después, el resto de los inversionistas llegaron, y Zackly apareció conversando con su asistente –una alfa llamada Traute – e iniciaron la conversación.

Como siempre, Levi participó bastante poco, escuchando más que nada –aunque en esta ocasión se distrajo más de lo normal, revisando su celular en algunos momentos para ver si ese mocoso le enviaba algún mensaje de disculpa o algo por el estilo– e interviniendo solo en las ocasiones necesarias, dejando que el resto llevaran la conversación adelante.

—Carajo, esta perra otra vez —gruñó a su lado Brenk cortando la llamada de su celular.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Zackly enarcando una ceja.

—Mi omega entró en labor de parto —contestó con desprecio Brenk, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Aquello llamó su atención, haciéndolo ladear la cabeza.

—¿No lo acompañarás? —preguntó Levi desinteresadamente.

—Por favor —Brenk resopló—, no me interesa meterme a una clínica. Lo único que quiero es que me dé a un alfa. Tener otro omega en casa solo me traería problemas.

Volvieron a centrarse en los negocios.

Levi no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el día en que Eren entrara en labor de parto y cómo iba a reaccionar con ello. Sabía que el chico iba a rogarle que estuviera a su lado, que lo acompañara, pero si era sincero… no sabía si iba a poder con ello, y se quedaría fuera aunque tendría que aguantar las protestas y lloriqueos del omega.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

Cerca de las una de la mañana terminaron los negocios. Levi se despidió de Erwin y Mike, que parecían querer dormir pronto, y prosiguió a ponerse su abrigo para llegar a casa lo más rápido posible. La cabeza le daba vueltas producto del vino que bebió –casi una botella completamente solo–, pero aun así su cuerpo seguía tenso. Quizás un abrazo de su omega, sus feromonas de tranquilidad, harían que se relajara lo suficiente para dormir una noche bien.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y se giró encontrándose con los grises ojos de Kenny.

Frunció el ceño, fastidiado.

—¿No quieres compartir con tu padre?

Se despidió del resto de sus compañeros con un asentimiento de cabeza, y cuando Zackly desapareció, manoteó el brazo de Kenny.

—No tengo nada que compartir contigo, vejete —masculló con fastidio.

Kenny lo atrapó ahora del brazo, impidiendo que se marchara, y lo arrastró hacia la barra.

—Conversemos un momento, Levi —gruñó su padre soltándolo, caminando.

Levi dejo salir un chasquido, pensando una maldición, y miró la hora. Las una y media. Eren debía estar saliendo de su celo.

Se sentó al lado de Kenny, pidiendo lo mismo que ordenó su padre para beber.

El primer trago de vodka lo tomó de una, haciendo una mueca por el fuerte sabor del alcohol, y se sirvió otro vaso.

—Te ves estresado —comentó Kenny mirándolo de reojo.

Frotó el puente de su nariz, dejando que el alcohol hiciera efecto en su cuerpo, relajándolo para sacar toda la tensión que traía encima.

—Es un mocoso —contestó pesadamente—, el que me tiene así.

Levantó el vaso de vodka, ahora bebiéndolo con más lentitud.

—No lo has marcado —señaló Kenny como si ese fuera el problema—. Un omega a su edad, que no ha sido marcado, traerá siempre problemas —agregó con desprecio—. A tu madre la marqué a los diecisiete, y aun así me dio problemas.

La mano le tembló, pero no hizo nada para rebatirle aquellas palabras al alfa que lo acompañaba. Recordaba a su madre siempre haciendo tarde la cena, no cubriendo bien sus moretones, sin tratar de disimular un poco la mirada de odio que le dirigía a Kenny.

Quizás… quizás si ella hubiera dado un poco más de sí…

Dio otro trago.

—Eren no quiere ser marcado —escupió amargamente, sintiendo su lengua pesada, su mente liviana.

Kenny soltó una carcajada baja, divertido.

—Lo estás mimando demasiado, Levi. Y nada bueno sale de un omega mimado. No lo digo yo, lo dice la biblia —Kenny volvió a reírse, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo dijo el pastor Nick un día? Ah, sí. _"Vuestros omegas obedezcan en público y privado; porque no les es permitido rebelarse, sino que estén subyugados, como también la ley lo dice. Y si quieren decir algo, decirlo en casa a sus alfas; porque es indecoroso que un omega hable en público"_ (1). Corintios algo. No soy demasiado creyente, lo sabes bien, pero la religión ha sido un pilar fundamental en nuestra sociedad, para mantener el orden que tenemos.

Levi no pudo evitar recordar otro versículo bíblico que solían repetir bastante en el colegio al que asistió, tanto que se lo había llegado a aprender de memoria. Estaba seguro de que Eren igual debía conocerlo.

 _El omega aprenda en silencio, con toda sujeción._ _Porque no permito al omega enseñar, ni ejercer dominio sobre el alfa, sino estar en silencio. Porque el alfa fue formado primero, después el omega; y el alfa no fue engañado, sino que el omega, siendo engañado, incurrió en transgresión._ _Pero se salvará engendrando hijos, si permanece en fe, amor y santificación, con modestia._ (2)

—Ha dicho que me odiaría si lo marco a la fuerza —gruñó Levi bebiendo un poco más.

—¿Odiarte? —Kenny entornó los ojos—. Tu omega no puede odiarte. Al final siempre volverá necesitado a ti y no debes esforzarte mucho. Más aún si está marcado. No soportan un celo sin follar. Tú madre siempre terminaba abriéndose de piernas, gimiendo para que la llenara. Una perra más del montón.

Levi recordó el día anterior, la conversación telefónica que mantuvo con Eren, como el chico se había masturbado solo con su voz, pidiéndole que fuera a marcarlo. La lascivia era obvia en el omega, y sabía que si emitiera feromonas más fuertes, llamaría a otro alfa para marcarlo, para hacerlo suyo y satisfacerlo.

Pidió otro vodka, la cabeza dándole más y más vueltas.

—Eres demasiado suave con ese omega, Levi —la voz de Kenny era compasiva, y lo miró de reojo—. Si lo sigues mimando, si le das lo que quiere, si no le demuestras quien manda, terminará yéndose. Tu madre quería irse de mi lado y debía demostrarle quien era su alfa —cerró sus ojos, frotando su frente—. Marcarlo significa que estará contigo para siempre.

Hizo una mueca, algunos vagos recuerdos volviendo a su mente. Vio a su madre guardando ropa en sus maletas, poniéndole el abrigo, tomándole la mano y saliendo urgida de casa, arrastrándolo, ignorando sus preguntas. ¿Cuántos años debió haber tenido? Ocho. Fue la última vez que la vio intentando huir. En su momento no lo había notado, pero más adelante…

Kenny la atrapó antes de siquiera llegar al terminal de buses, arrastrándola del cabello frente a todos, metiéndola al auto, gritándole frente a su hijo. Al llegar a casa, Levi corrió a esconderse bajo la cama, tratando de ahogar los chillidos de dolor que la mujer soltaba gracias a la paliza que le estaba dando el alfa.

Si solo ella no hubiera tratado de huir, si se hubiera resignado a su destino, si hubiera aceptado su lugar, ellos podrían haber tenido una mejor vida.

Si Eren aceptaba que Levi era superior a él, que el alfa debía dominarlo, todos sus problemas acabarían.

—Me gusta Eren siendo indomable —balbuceó bebiendo un poco más.

—¿A quién no? Te gusta que tu omega sea difícil, que se resista a ti —Kenny encendió un cigarrillo—, pero que en la cama y frente a todos te haga caso, ¿no? Si lo sigues tratando como una persona, Levi, vas a terminar haciendo que crea que tiene derechos. Al principio no se mostrará rebelde, pero empezará a negarte cosas creyendo que tiene poder sobre ti. ¿No lo hizo tu mamá en varios momentos?

Frunció el ceño, pensando en su madre levantando la voz, protestando, pidiéndole cosas a Kenny, regalos caros para dejarla contenta. El hombre solía cumplir varios de sus caprichos, pero cuando le decía que no, y ella seguía insistiendo –hasta el punto de hacer rabietas y tirar al suelo floreros– siempre terminaban en golpes.

Eren siempre hacía berrinches cuando Levi trataba de protegerlo a su manera, cuando no hacía lo que quería.

Eren se comportaba de una manera egoísta, dando todo por su movimiento pero dando nada en su relación.

—Deberías demostrarle quien manda —sugirió Kenny pasándole el cigarrillo, que aceptó gustoso—. Eres un alfa, ¿no? No puedes rebajarte a su nivel. No puedes rebajarte a ser una _cosa_ que solo sirve para follar. Al principio podrá lucir molesto y herido porque pasaste por sobre él, pero en un par de días volverá de rodillas para que vuelvas a follártelo. Los omegas solo sirven para tres cosas: follar, tener hijos y ser sacos de boxeo.

En cualquier otro momento, aquello lo habría molestado, en especial por creer que Eren era eso, pero muy en el fondo pudo sentir como una parte le daba la razón a Kenny. Desde que estaba con el chico, los momentos más buenos que compartieron fueron en la cama, en ninguna otra parte, con el omega siempre abierto de piernas. El resto se limitaba a discusiones iniciadas siempre por el omega y sus arrebatos infantiles, por su negativa a entender a su alfa y por mirar siempre en menos a Levi.

Eren lo miraba en menos, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. El omega siempre iba a estar por debajo del alfa, para complacerlo solo a él, y Eren debía aprender aquello.

Terminó de beber lo último de vodka que le quedaba de un tirón, y se bajó de la silla, teniendo que apoyarse en la mesa por un momento debido a la desestabilización que sufrió. Si antes la cabeza le daba vueltas, ahora parecía que todo giraba a su alrededor; además, sentía sus piernas livianas, todo su cuerpo relajado.

—Nos vemos… vejete —masculló Levi dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa para pagar sus tragos.

—Me avisas como te fue —se burló Kenny antes de pedir otro vaso de vodka.

Tratando de concentrarse lo suficiente como para no terminar en el suelo producto de la borrachera, salió del lugar buscando en su mente el lugar donde dejó el auto. En cualquier otro momento, no habría conducido en el estado en el que estaba, pero quería llegar pronto a casa, ver a Eren y marcarlo.

 _Marcarlo. Marcarlo, por fin_ , pensó con una leve sonrisa, entrando al auto luego de encontrarlo.

Lo encendió y, a pesar de estar borracho, fue lo suficientemente lento como para no llegar a causar algún accidente.

Luego de varios minutos, llegó a casa, entrando el auto al garaje e ingresando a su hogar por la cocina.

Recordó a Eren diciéndole por mensaje de texto que Mikasa no estaría pues tenía una prueba en la mañana y que Armin debía prepararse para dar una exposición. De todas formas, agregó el chico, no le importaba mucho porque era su último día de celo, así que no necesitaría de alguien que lo cuidara.

El comedor tenía un ligero olor a feromonas que alertó a sus sentidos, llevándolo inmediatamente a la habitación matrimonial donde se encontraba el omega. La intensidad de las hormonas sexuales aumentaba a medida que se acercaba.

Entró trastrabillando a la pieza que compartía con Eren, encontrándolo dormido, acurrucado bajo las mantas. Torpemente, se quitó los zapatos echándolos a un lado, sintiendo ya la típica calidez que lo recorría al ver al castaño tan indefenso, tierno y tranquilo, junto con el bulto de su pantalón creciendo por la ansiedad y el deseo de tomarlo.

Notó que el celo había terminado, pero con su presencia, las feromonas volvieron a dispararse, atrayéndolo, pidiéndole con el cuerpo que lo marcara.

En el fondo, Eren lo quería. Lo ansiaba. No tenía que preguntarle para saberlo, su cuerpo lo delataba.

 _Eres demasiado suave con ese omega, Levi. Si lo sigues mimando, si le das lo que quiere, si no le demuestras quien manda, terminará yéndose. Marcarlo significa que estará contigo para siempre._

Y Levi no quería que Eren lo dejara. No lo admitiría jamás delante de nadie, pero necesitaba a Eren, más que a cualquier persona o cosa en el mundo, porque el muchacho era su destinado, era su pareja, era suyo, era la única persona que lo podía llegar a comprender. Y si marcándolo lograba que no se fuera…

Se quitó la camisa junto con los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo, considerando su estado, y tambaleándose fue a la cama.

—Eren… —balbuceó sacudiéndolo—. Despierta…

Pero el chico soltó un gruñido bajo y se giró, adormecido, quedando boca arriba.

Los ojos de Levi brillaron al sentir el olor dulzón que expelía el cuerpo del castaño. Era una fortuna que estuviera desnudo bajo la sábana, que no hubiera alcanzado a vestirse producto del celo.

Se inclinó y comenzó a pasar su lengua por los pezones de Eren, sintiendo como se endurecían.

—¿Levi? —masculló Eren amodorrado, frotando un ojo—. ¿Qué… qué pasa?

Acarició el costado del castaño y se subió encima, comenzando a frotar ambas entrepiernas entre sí, el celo activándose en el muchacho. Como habían pasado solo unas horas desde que había acabado, su instinto era más fuerte junto con la concentración de hormonas sexuales en su cuerpo.

—Para… —murmuró Eren con la voz temblando, abriendo sus ojos, notando la intención del azabache—, Levi, si… si necesitas algo puedo hacerte sexo oral —el joven trató de empujarlo, pero apenas pudo moverlo debido a su estado de celo activado, que hacía que todo su cuerpo quedara débil, fácil de someter—. No… no tengo ganas de que me penetres.

Levi lo miró y le besó con brusquedad, posesión y ferocidad, metiendo su lengua a la fuerza en la boca de Eren. El muchacho no contestó, soltando solo un jadeo y tratando, todavía, de quitárselo de encima. Al separarse los unía un hilo de saliva, pero los ojos de Eren no tenían ninguna chispa de lujuria, solo molestia y asco.

—¿Estás borracho? —ahora estaba totalmente despierto y enojado—. Anda a darte una ducha y ven a dormir. No tendré ningún tipo de sexo contigo.

 _Al principio no se mostrará rebelde, pero empezará a negarte cosas creyendo que tiene poder sobre ti. Deberías demostrarle quien manda. Eres un alfa, ¿no? No puedes rebajarte a su nivel._

—Eres mi omega —su voz salió todavía arrastrada, pero había un toque de superioridad también—. Y si quiero tener sexo contigo, tendré sexo contigo. No eres quien para darme órdenes.

Antes de que el chico pudiera contestar, volvió a besarlo con posesión y, con las dos manos atrapó las muñecas de Eren, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza y sosteniéndolas solo con una mientras utilizaba la otra para comenzar a quitarse el bóxer.

Le mordió el labio, sacándole un gemido, y continuó besando su cuello.

—¡Para! —gimoteó Eren con debilidad, incapaz de soltar sus manos del fuerte agarre de Levi—. ¡Me… me haces d-daño! ¡N-no quiero, Levi!

Echó su ropa interior a un lado y prosiguió a abrir las piernas del muchacho sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Estás tan húmedo —susurró Levi, notando como las sábanas comenzaban a empaparse con la lubricación del castaño—. Estás listo para mí.

Eren se odió con todo su corazón, y odió más a su cuerpo por reaccionar de esa manera ante las caricias que provenían de un alfa, de un alfa que lo estaba obligando a algo que no quería. No quería tener sexo de esa forma, no con un Levi borracho e inconsciente de lo que hacía. Y quería que su cuerpo dejara de comportarse de esa forma frente a su alfa, que no lubricara como si su vida dependiera de ello, que no reaccionara debido al toque con esas intenciones tan sucias de Levi.

Cuando Levi puso las dos piernas del chico sobre sus hombros y acarició su miembro erecto, frotándolo contra el de él, quiso vomitar porque su humedad aumentó.

—Nhg… B-basta —farfulló—. M-mañana t-tengo… e-examen, Levi —su cuerpo se arqueó mecánicamente cuando sintió un dedo rozando su entrada—. P-por favor, Levi, p-para… ngh…

Gimió cuando sintió un dedo en su ano. Se había deslizado con una facilidad increíble, sin esfuerzo ni mucho impulso. Al notarlo, Levi sonrió casi con diversión y deslizó otro dedo, logrando que Eren cerrara sus ojos volviendo a gimotear. Comenzó a mover sus dedos como una tijera, abriéndolo y haciendo que el chico apenas pudiera formar palabras coherentes.

—Oi, Eren —gruñó sacando sus dedos, empapados en los fluidos del joven—. Mírame.

El chico tenía el rostro ruborizado, el cuerpo sudoroso y el miembro erecto, pero sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y apretaba la boca con fiereza, aunque no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando Levi quitó los dedos de su interior.

—No —sollozó el castaño—. P-ponte un c-condón, Levi —balbuceó tembloroso, desesperado, ansioso.

Podía perdonar todas las acciones del alfa si se ponía un condón, si se protegían durante el sexo. Podía entender que Levi estuviera necesitado, después de todo, habían pasado dos semanas sin tocarse y solo con sexo telefónico. Podía ceder si se ponía un maldito condón.

El azabache se quedó un momento sin decir nada, oyéndose solo ambas respiraciones agitadas, y luego se inclinó hasta quedar frente al rostro de Eren.

—No —el aliento ebrio de Levi mareó a Eren e hizo que abriera sus ojos, espantado—. No esta vez, Eren. Ahora lo haremos como yo diga.

Cuando Levi lo penetró de una estocada logró que el castaño se arqueara, soltando sus manos atrapadas y volviendo a besarlo, sintiendo el cuerpo del chico convulsionar en un orgasmo suave.

Al separarse y ver a Eren recostado, con los ojos entreabiertos por el orgasmo, su boca abierta con restos de saliva del beso, su pecho manchado por su propio semen y sus piernas todavía separadas, se excitó más de lo que ya creía posible y comenzó a moverse en su interior.

—Ngh… P-p-para —lloriqueó Eren entre gemidos, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo y poniendo su mano en el pecho de Levi, en un débil intento de quitárselo de encima, luchando para que dejara de moverse—. P-por f-favor… Ah… L-Levi —el azabache hizo oídos sordos y comenzó a besar los pezones de Eren, endureciéndolos otra vez—. E-el c-condón, p-por f-favor…

Pero Levi solo se alejó unos centímetros y volvió a penetrarlo, golpeando directamente su próstata sacándole un chillido a Eren. Con una mano libre, comenzó a masturbarlo para que volviera a ponerse duro, lográndolo en pocos minutos.

La sensación de estar dentro del muchacho sin un condón, sin ninguna interferencia, era realmente placentera, exquisita, satisfactoria. Se sentía más natural, más excitante, más apasionante, el cómo su interior se amoldaba tan bien a su miembro, recibiéndolo sin resistirse, apretándolo, negando a que se alejara mucho. Le encantó estar de esa forma con el castaño, el sentir cada parte de su cuerpo con su propia piel.

Besó las mejillas de Eren, sintiendo un sabor salado en su lengua.

—Te amo, Eren —susurró volviendo a golpear su punto sensible, sacando un gemido bajo—. T-tus ojos… quiero verlos…

Pero Eren siguió con su brazo sobre sus ojos, apretando sus dientes, sin mirarlo.

Aceleró el movimiento de su mano sobre el miembro del castaño, aumentando también sus estocadas a la próstata y jadeando al oído del chico, sintiendo también sus gruñidos y gemidos de placer.

—Nhg… L-Levi… c-córrete f-fuera… ah… ngh… p-por f-favor… t-te lo supli- plico, Levi…

Besó el cuello de Eren, sin dejar de moverse en su interior, sintiendo como se iba construyendo más y más rápido su orgasmo. El castaño, en cambio, hacia lo posible para contenerse, pero mucho no podía hacer: su cuerpo e instinto querían terminar, querían que Levi lo dominara por completo. Sin embargo, era consciente de lo que _realmente_ estaba pasando, y soltó más lágrimas junto con un lloriqueo, que fue ahogado por los labios del alfa.

Su cuerpo quería, lo deseaba, pero su mente estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que, por mucho que su cuerpo lo disfrutara, eso era una violación.

El orgasmo de Eren vino primero, corriéndose en ambos pechos y mordiendo su labio inferior para no soltar el grito de placer que moría por salir de su boca. Levi siguió golpeando su próstata, sintiendo cómo las paredes de Eren se apretaban a su alrededor con fuerza y lo atrajo, besándolo.

Eren no contestó, y se alejó bruscamente al sentir el miembro de Levi crecer.

 _No, por favor, no._

 _No quiero, no quiero, no quiero._

—Levi, fuera… —lloró débilmente, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos—. Por fa-favor, fuera… No… no quiero… No a-anudes…Te lo ruego…

Soltó un gemido al sentir una mordida brutal, feroz en su cuello. Golpeó la espalda de Levi débilmente, queriendo alejarlo de alguna manera a causa del dolor, pero no logró nada, y dejó escapar un grito doloroso cuando los dientes se enterraron más.

—Tu dueño —gruñó Levi contra su cuello. Eren no dijo algo, llorando—. Di… di quién es tu dueño.

El omega no iba a contestarle, pero entonces el azabache volvió a morder con fuerza, arrancándole un chillido.

—¡Tú! —gimió Eren sollozando—. Tú… tú eres… eres mi du-dueño… —volvió a gritar al sentir a Levi moviéndose en su interior, todavía anudando.

Su grito se vio interrumpido por la sensación dolorosa y placentera que el pene de Levi le estaba haciendo sentir en su interior. Creía que iba a ser partido en dos, porque no pensaba que Levi pudiera crecer de ese modo. El condón siempre había impedido que el alfa creciera mucho, pero ahora, sin nada de por medio, la forma en que anudaba no podía ser contenida, dejando que creciera todo lo que podía.

—Te gusta —jadeó Levi sudoroso en el momento en que Eren cubría otra vez su cara con sus manos—. Eres un omega sucio, porque te gusta —se enderezó, su boca con sabor a sangre, viendo la marca que le hizo en el cuello, y al observar su rostro, se sintió molesto al notar que estaba cubierto, que no dejaba ver los ojos nublados de placer que debía tener. Le sujetó de las muñecas—. Quiero… quiero ver tu rostro cuando seas mío, Eren.

Dejó escapar un gemido al correrse en el interior de Eren y quitó sus manos de su cara.

Se estremeció.

Eren lo observaba con terrible odio.

Sus ojos estaban llorosos, sí; su cara surcada de lágrimas, húmeda por todo lo que lloró durante el acto; y una expresión de odio puro, dolor y rabia llenó sus facciones, haciendo que no pareciera el rostro del chico que quería.

—Te odio —dijo Eren mientras sentía sus entrañas calientes por el semen de Levi—. Te odio tanto, Levi —su voz se quebró y volvió a llorar—. Te odio, te odio, ¡te odio!

Levi no dijo nada mientras continuaba todavía en el interior de Eren, llenándolo con su semen. Quiso besarlo, pero el castaño seguía llorando y gritando cuánto lo odiaba por lo que solo enterró su rostro en el cuello del menor, lamiendo la marca que le hizo para que de alguna manera la sangre dejara de salir y curara más rápido.

Cuando volvió a recuperar el aliento, se enderezó levemente, mirando de reojo el rostro de Eren: continuaba derramando lágrimas, pero ahora solo en silencio, sin mirarlo a los ojos, solo llorando.

—S-ale, L-Levi —ordenó el castaño con la voz rota—. N-no te quiero en mi interior.

No era solo que no lo quisiera, sino que también tenía que ir a ducharse enseguida. Recordaba vagamente como su mamá le había contado, en su primer celo, que si alguna vez su alfa anudaba en su interior contra su voluntad, el ducharse reduciría las probabilidades de un embarazo porque el agua eliminaba los cigotos del alfa. Era lo único que podía hacer desde que el aborto había sido prohibido para los omegas.

—No —soltó un gemido al oír la palabra, y otro más al ver como Levi se quitaba de encima y lo envolvía en un abrazo dominante, a su lado, sin salir de él, sin separarse ni un poco—. Mío. Eres solo mío. No me vayas a dejar nunca, Eren.

Eren solo enterró su rostro en el pecho de Levi, porque era el único lugar en donde podía hacerlo, y siguió llorando silenciosamente, rogando a cualquier dios que todo eso fuera solo una pesadilla.

Una muy cruel y horrible pesadilla, pero una pesadilla al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Eren abrió los ojos, cansado, sintiendo sus ojos extrañamente pesados, el sol llegando a su rostro, y soltó un suspiro, estirándose para recoger el celular y apagar la alarma que lo debía despertar para llegar a tiempo al examen que tenía en dos horas. Quitó las mantas de su cuerpo, y apoyó sus piernas en el suelo, levantándose.

Un dolor insoportable en la cadera le hizo soltar un quejido, desequilibrarse y caer de rodillas con un golpe sonoro.

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hacia unas horas volvieron a su cabeza, fuertes y claros, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Se quedó quieto, mirando el suelo, respirando aceleradamente. Llevó una mano a su boca, tapándola para no soltar el gemido que pujaba por salir de su boca, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas al recordar lo que Levi había hecho.

Ni siquiera se había duchado: se quedó dormido luego de alejarse de Levi –aunque eso significara forzarse a sacar el miembro del azabache de su interior– por lo cansado que estaba, demasiado atónito y choqueado como para hacer otra cosa.

—¿Eren?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero se quedó en silencio, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás. Sus hombros temblaron sin control.

—¿Por qué…? Mierda, mi cabeza —la voz de Levi era gruñona y tenía un pequeño toque de confusión—. Oye, ¿por qué… —se sobresaltó al sentir un dedo acariciando su ano por fuera y quiso vomitar— por qué estás húmedo aquí? ¿Y por qué tienes un olor distinto?

Eso fue suficiente.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se giró, mostrando su rostro ante la sorpresiva mirada del azabache.

—¡Vete… vete a la mierda, Levi! —gritó con la voz temblorosa, cargada de resentimiento y desprecio, sin poder sacar de su cabeza la expresión del alfa al anudar en su interior—. ¡Eres… eres lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, ca-abrón hijo de puta!

Luego salió de la pieza, directo al baño, aunque el dolor en la cadera lo estuviera matando. Prefería eso que quedarse unos minutos más en esa habitación.

Levi contempló, atónito y desconcertado, como Eren se marchaba. Quiso seguirlo, pero su mente le advirtió que no lo hiciera porque las cosas empeorarían, además de que el azabache tampoco estaba de buen humor con ese dolor de cabeza creciente. Además, sentía como… como si le hubieran dicho que lo odiaban.

Se puso de pie lentamente, y reparó en que estaba desnudo.

Como Eren también lo había estado.

Y ellos no dormían desnudos a menos que tuvieran sexo.

Y Eren había estado húmedo. Demasiado húmedo como para haber tenido sexo solo con condón.

Y su olor… mierda, ya no estaba el olor dulzón que siempre lo acompañaba, que indicaba que estaba sin marcar, ahora el olor de Eren era… era más suave, más soportable, más tierno, de alguna extraña forma indicándole… indicándole que era suyo.

Con un presentimiento terrorífico, se asomó al basurero que tenían bajo el escritorio. No había ningún condón.

Mierda, no. No pudo… no pudo haber…

Recordó entonces los últimos asquerosos días, el sexo telefónico que tuvo con el chico, la discusión que mantuvieron por celular, la reunión con Zackly, lo borracho que se había puesto para pasar la rabia y la conversación que mantuvo con Kenny. Y cuando llegó y vio a Eren allí, durmiendo, sintió deseos de follar con él y… Mierda, mierda, mierda, Eren se había negado y lo forzó. Sin embargo, Eren iba a ceder si se ponía un puto condón, pero para demostrar algo, para demostrar que el chico no tenía poder sobre él, para demostrarle quién mandaba, no le hizo caso y… y anudó dentro de él. Lo había marcado. Joder, lo había marcado a la fuerza.

Eren le había gritado que lo odiaba. Nunca se lo había gritado con tanta ira, dolor y verdad.

Eren no iba a perdonarle esta.

Buscó algo que ponerse, encontrando su ropa interior y una camisa, y salió de la habitación.

Enseguida escuchó el llanto de Eren, encerrado en el baño.

Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de controlarse para no ir corriendo a envolverlo en sus brazos. Así que con suavidad tocó la puerta. Debía conversar con él como fuera, hacerle entender que no era él al momento de hacer eso, que nunca lo habría hecho en otra ocasión.

Dejó de oírse el llanto y enseguida se escuchó el ruido de la ducha siendo encendida, el agua cayendo inmediatamente para ahogar los lloriqueos del omega.

Levi se quedó mirando la puerta, agotado. La observó unos minutos y luego fue a la cocina. Hoy debía preparar él el desayuno.

Mientras preparaba panqueques, sintió a Eren salir del baño e ir directamente a la habitación. Quiso seguirle, pero prefirió enfrentarlo en el desayuno, esperar a tenerlo frente suyo para explicarle todo, para que no se alejara.

Se quedó pensando en eso unos segundos. ¿Cómo iba a solucionar todo lo que hizo? No lo tendría fácil, no después de que prácticamente…

—Se te están quemando los panqueques.

Parpadeó y reaccionó rápidamente, apagando la cocina y girándose para encontrar al castaño de pie, en la puerta de la pieza. No lo miraba a los ojos, parecía estar viendo a otro lado, y mantenía su distancia.

Tenía los ojos rojos, unas ojeras enormes y una expresión demacrada.

—Eren…

—No los cocines todos, no desayunaré aquí —el chico se giró y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Eren.

—Se me hizo tarde, nos vemos en la noche.

—¡Eren!

El aludido se quedó quieto, con su mano temblando en la manilla de la puerta. No se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —su voz, carente de emoción, lo estremeció. Esperaba, por último, ira y rabia, pero no eso. No a un Eren frío—. Voy atrasado.

—Almorcemos juntos —pensó que si le daba su espacio, para que despejara su mente, podrían tener una conversación más decente—. Necesito que hablemos sobre lo de ayer.

La mano de Eren volvió a temblar.

—¿Sobre qué hay que conversar? ¿Sobre cómo me violaste anoche?

Levi se estremeció. Una cosa era pensar en lo ocurrido; lo otro, era ponerle un nombre.

Había tratado de no pensar en ello, de que su mente no fuera hacia lo ocurrido en la noche, en cómo había sostenido las manos del muchacho, en como lo había penetrado de una estocada, en como lo hizo llorar, en como anudó en su interior a pesar de las súplicas del castaño.

Eren había gemido, sí. Pero también había llorado. Y lloró en todo momento.

Levi no quería pensar en lo que hizo. Quería creer que solo tuvieron sexo.

Pero Eren tenía razón. Había abusado del castaño.

—No hay nada que conversar, Levi.

Luego Eren se marchó, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, destrozado.

* * *

Levi había tenido un día de mierda.

Había pensado en no ir a trabajar luego de que Eren se marchara a la universidad, pero al entrar a su pieza a hacer aseo, sentir el olor a sexo y ver las sábanas sucias, unos impulsos enfermos lo invadieron, y supo que no podía permanecer en ese lugar por mucho tiempo.

En especial cuando recordaba el llanto de Eren en el momento en que anudó en su interior.

Iba a tener que quemar esa cama.

Su mañana, evidentemente, no había mejorado: se quedó atascado en un taco de una hora, al bajar del auto un pájaro de mierda se cagó sobre su maletín, Erwin se había olvidado de avisarle de una reunión importante con el presidente de un club deportivo, Petra pasó a derramar el café sobre unos papeles, y para empeorar todo, cuando se estaba yendo pasó a encontrarse con la esposa de Zackly.

Levi pudo notar los moretones bajó una débil capa de maquillaje, e inmediatamente pensó en Eren. Marcó su número con ansiedad, pero por décima vez Eren no le contestó. Revisó los mensajes, y leyó otra vez el que le había enviado a la hora de almuerzo:

 _¿Te paso a buscar a la salida? Hoy sales tarde. Eren… te amo._

Y su cortante y fría respuesta:

 _No_.

Mordió su labio inferior mientras subía al auto, y con una respiración profunda, se encaminó a la salida del edificio universitario en donde Eren estudiaba. Todavía quedaba media hora para que su clase terminara, así que se quedó descansando en el auto, sintiendo en sus hombros el peso de su acto. El peso de haberlo marcado contra su voluntad. El peso de haberlo violado aun cuando el chico le pidió no hacerlo.

Y, por debajo, podía oír las súplicas de su madre cuando Kenny la tomaba, la forzaba, borracho de odio y rabia.

Lo que más le pesaba no era la acción en sí misma. Lo que más le pesaba era haberse creído con el derecho de forzarlo, haber aceptado las palabras de su padre como si fuera normal agredir a tu pareja por el simple hecho de decir que no a algo.

Kenny había tenido razón: estaba pareciéndose a él, y aquello lo hacía sentir enfermo a más no poder. Levi no quería ser como su padre y tampoco que Eren viviera como su madre. No quería que el omega tratara de ocultar moretones con maquillaje, que sintiera miedo cada vez que el alfa llegara del trabajo y mucho menos que le mirara con odio.

Cuando vio a muchas personas salir del edificio de anatomía, bajó del auto, buscando entre la multitud a Eren, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos.

Lo vio a lo lejos, caminando rígidamente al lado de un compañero alfa. En realidad, Eren parecía ser el único omega entre esa multitud de alfas y betas. El chico todavía no lo veía, pues seguía mirando a su compañero, pero mientras más se acercaban a la calle notó que Eren ya se percató de su presencia, sin embargo, seguía hablando con su compañero, que lucía algo reacio y confundido.

—Eren —Levi le llamó la atención, anhelante, esperando una reacción.

Como en la mañana, los ojos del castaño no lo miraron cuando dirigió su rostro hacia él.

—Ah, Levi —en la boca de Eren, su nombre sonaba amargo y despreciado—. Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras. Debo hacer un trabajo grupal y estaré el resto de la tarde en la casa de Solm —señaló con su cabeza al chico que iba a su lado, que miraba a sus zapatos, nervioso.

Estaba bastante claro que Eren mentía, no tenía que ser un genio o adivino para saber eso: las orejas del chico estaban completamente rojas. Pero Levi no le reprochó su actitud; luego de lo que le hizo, ¿qué más esperaba? ¿Qué aceptara lo… lo que le hizo así como así?

—¿A qué hora te paso a buscar, entonces? Para que tu amigo me dé la dirección.

Y, a pesar de que no le reprochaba su actitud, Levi tampoco iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Quería, necesitaba, hablar con el omega, explicarle toda la maldita situación y recompensarle de alguna manera por lo que le hizo.

—Te iba a avisar que me quedaré esta noche donde Armin —Eren se esforzó en sonreír, pero parecía más una mueca de dolor que una sonrisa—. Quedamos en ver películas hace una semana. ¿No te lo dije?

Levi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sintiéndose miserable y desesperado. Se odiaba por lo que hizo, por haber alejado a Eren, por haber hecho semejante estupidez cuando había prometido no hacerlo, por haber hecho llorar al muchacho y por haber arruinado por completo su ya destrozada relación.

—Sí, me lo dijiste —Levi le siguió la corriente, suspirando—. Me llamas antes de irte a dormir, ¿vale? Te pasaré a buscar mañana luego del almuerzo.

—No te preocupes, adiós.

El azabache se acercó para darle un beso, pero Eren retrocedió bruscamente, con una mueca de asco, y con un torpe adiós se giró, seguido de su amigo, y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo que Levi se sintiera peor aún y la sensación de miseria y vacío no desapareciera por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Eren, por supuesto, no llamó a Levi. No quería verlo, no quería tenerlo a su lado, no quería que siquiera estuviera a cien pasos de él. Con solo verlo, sentía como la bilis subía por su garganta y quedaba allí, por horas y horas, sin desaparecer por completo.

Eren lo odiaba por completo.

Pero incluso con todo el odio que sentía, no podía evitar seguir amándolo.

Se recostó en la cama, tomando una respiración profunda.

Le había mentido a Levi descaradamente, pero no le importaba mucho: no tenía ningún trabajo ni se quedaría en la casa de Armin esa noche. En cambio, se encontró vagando por la ciudad hasta que oscureció, compró comida pre-preparada y fue a pasar la noche a un motel. Por fortuna, la tarjeta regalada por Levi tenía crédito ilimitado, y la chica que lo atendió en el motel era una beta que, sin preguntar, pareció hacerse una idea aproximada de lo que pasaba con él, así que le permitió arrendar una habitación.

Había pensado en ir donde Armin. Oh, lo había deseado con todo su corazón, pero al pensarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de que no sería una buena idea. No cuando había sido marcado a la fuerza. No cuando tenía un olor a omega marcado. No cuando Mikasa podría estar en su casa. No cuando sus compañeros de carrera se dieron cuenta, con solo mirar su caminar y rostro, que lo habían forzado.

Sus amigos no tardarían en darse cuenta. Y Eren planeaba retrasar todo lo posible aquello. Sentía una vergüenza horrible, una humillación terrible, porque ir con ellos significaba darles la razón con respecto a Levi. Significaba demostrarles que, aunque hubiera amor de por medio, el alfa lo iba a terminar hiriendo de por sí porque estaba en su naturaleza.

Y Eren no quería eso. No quería aquello, porque todavía amaba a Levi a pesar de su acción.

El día había sido un infierno: las miradas de lástima, el constante dolor de cadera, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido, el ver a Levi con una expresión de esperanza y anhelo…

Cerró sus ojos, esforzándose en dejar de ver su expresión.

¿Cómo Levi podía siquiera pensar que… que lo perdonaría? ¿Cómo podía pensar que todo era solucionable? ¿Cómo podía pensar que él estaría bien con un simple perdón y un regalo?

Eren no podía, no iba, a perdonarlo. No cuando le había rogado que se detuviera. No cuando le dio la oportunidad de ponerse un condón. No cuando le pidió que se corriera fuera. No cuando lloró durante toda la violación. No cuando le obligó a decir quién era su dueño. No cuando le dijo que era suyo.

Eren no era un objeto. No era una posesión. Y lo que hizo Levi solo demostró que jamás pertenecería a él.

Recordó el momento en que anudó, la fuerte mordida que le dio, la marca rojiza que le había dejado en el cuello. Si su olor no era suficiente, la mordida gritaba a los cuatro vientos que ya tenía un dueño. Levi la había hecho en un lugar tan visible que solo la podría ocultar con una bufanda.

Se sentía roto, destrozado, humillado. Quebrado a más no poder. Usado, sucio. El aniversario de muerte de su madre era en una semana. Luke había muerto hacia dos semanas. Tuvo un celo recién. Su instinto omega estaba dominando su cuerpo, demandando la presencia de su alfa, demandando que volviera a hacerlo suyo, demandando un abrazo. Su mente le gritaba que debía huir, debía correr, debía alejarse de Levi.

Todo se había arruinado en pocos días. Todo se había ido a la basura. Y lo peor era que no se veía capaz de reconstruir la relación de nuevo, y aunque lo hiciera, no sería lo mismo. Había sido como un jarrón hermoso que se rompió en mil pedazos, y si trataba de pegar los pedazos de nuevo, si trataba de juntarlo todo otra vez, nunca podría ser tan hermoso como antes. Porque las marcas estarían allí, recordando siempre donde estaba roto, y un simple roce haría que las cosas volvieran a desmoronarse.

Miró la hora: la una de la mañana.

El día siguiente era sábado. Levi no iría a trabajar, por lo que estaría todo el día en casa. Le tocaba a él cocinar el almuerzo. Iba a tener que llegar antes de que lo fuera a buscar donde Armin, porque si se enteraba dónde pasó la noche…

Puso la alarma, y luego se acurrucó bajo las mantas, esperando conciliar el sueño.

Esa noche, tuvo una pesadilla.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta, un cuerpo cayó sobre él, rodeándolo de golpe. Eren se quedó quieto, sin mover un músculo.

—Eren —suspiró Levi, estrechándolo en sus brazos con una expresión de alivio—, bienvenido a casa. Creí que no volverías.

El castaño inhaló, sus fosas nasales llenándose con el olor a lasaña que provenía de la cocina y el olor alfa de Levi.

Las náuseas lo invadieron. Casi sintió a Levi en su interior, anudando contra su voluntad.

—S-suéltame —tartamudeó Eren débilmente—. Levi, n-no me toques.

Pero Levi no hizo caso, solo pegó su mejilla más al pecho de Eren, sin dejar de abrazarlo a pesar de la obvia rigidez del muchacho. No quería soltarlo, no luego de pasar la noche lejos de él, pensando en que Eren huiría y no volvería a su lado.

La bilis siguió subiendo, subiendo, subiendo, a medida que los recuerdos se repetían vívidamente en su mente: Levi penetrándolo con sus dedos, Levi moviéndose en su interior, Levi anudando, Levi corriéndose. Levi sonriendo con triunfo.

—P-por f-favor —no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a llorar, solo quería que Levi se alejara, dejara de tocarlo—. L-Levi, aléjate…

Entonces, el azabache se apartó con una expresión de sorpresa. Llevaba puesto sobre su ropa de casa ese estúpido mandil rosado que le regaló hacía tiempo, y unas ojeras marcadas destacaban en su rostro.

Eren se abrazó, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

—Lo… lo siento, Eren —balbuceó Levi más pálido que de costumbre, con la voz temblando— Yo solo quería–

—Te odio —sollozó Eren—. Te odio, Levi.

Nunca había sentido con tanta intensidad ese sentimiento, más ahora al ver cómo reaccionaba luego de la violación. Como un niño tembloroso y llorón. Pero no podía evitarlo: lo había destrozado como nada en el mundo, lo había deshecho, lo había fragmentado en miles de pedazos.

Levi se sintió peor que nunca al ver a Eren de pie, tratando de protegerse, con las mejillas atiborradas en lágrimas, sin buscar refugio en sus brazos. Su expresión estaba llena de sufrimiento, miedo y dolor. Y por debajo, el odio iba formándose, floreciendo para quedarse instalado allí.

—Eren… —la voz de Levi estaba quebrada, rota por ver a su omega en ese estado, más aún porque él era el causante de eso.

Pero Eren se obligó a hacer oídos sordos y pasar de largo, directo al baño, sin dejar de soltar lágrimas. Levi trató de tomar su brazo, solo logrando que el castaño apurara más el paso, cerrando la puerta del baño frente al rostro del alfa.

Eren miró su rostro en el espejo: sus ojos lucían levemente hinchados, sus labios temblaban y estaba más pálido que nunca. Tomó una respiración profunda, apretando los dientes.

 _Deja de llorar,_ se reprochó quitando las lágrimas de su rostro, _contrólate. Respira, resiste y sigue adelante Te marcó, pero no te ha quitado nada más. Aprovéchalo, es tu oportunidad. ¿No querías odiarlo, para que al momento de luchar por tus derechos las cosas fueran más fáciles?_

—Eren —Levi tocó a la puerta con la voz ahogada—, el almuerzo está listo. ¿Vas… vas a comer?

Tomó una última respiración y abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose de frente con Levi, que lucía ansioso y nervioso. Desvió la vista, mirando un punto fijo en la pared: verlo hacia que los recuerdos volvieran.

—Voy a comer —afirmó, su voz apagada y débil.

Eren no pudo verlo, pero los ojos de Levi brillaron con esperanza e ilusión. Quiso acercarse a abrazarlo, sin embargo tuvo que decirse varias veces que debía ir lento para que el castaño no volviera a alterarse como antes. Levi iba a darle todo el tiempo del mundo y haría lo que fuera, con tal de que lo perdonara. Con tal de que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos. Con tal de que lo observara con cariño otra vez.

—Hice lasaña —dijo Levi yendo al comedor, con Eren detrás a una distancia considerable—, y de postre hice la receta de crumble que tu madre me dejó y que tanto te gusta.

El omega no dijo nada, solo se sentó en la mesa esperando a que Levi le sirviera, que no tardó en tener todo listo para que ambos empezaran a almorzar.

Normalmente, era Eren quien llevaba la conversación durante las comidas, contándole a Levi lo que hizo durante el día, el alfa limitándose a escucharlo y hacer pequeñas intervenciones cuando creía conveniente. Sin embargo, ahora el castaño se mantuvo en silencio mientras comía y contestaba con monosílabos a las preguntas de Levi, sin levantar su vista del plato. Levi incluso le contó un par de estupideces que había hecho Hanji el día anterior, esperanzado en conseguir aunque fuera una mirada incrédula de Eren, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno.

—¿Te gustaría salir a comer algo en la tarde, Eren? —preguntó Levi, desalentado por tratar de obtener una respuesta del chico—. Podríamos ir a la cabaña en el mar y quedarnos una semana allí, tendría que pedir permiso en la empresa, pero no costará nada que me lo den, y podríamos-

—Ah, ¿planeas violarme allí también? —Eren lo miró con una sonrisa rota y terrible.

El tenedor de Levi golpeó el suelo.

El azabache sintió como el estómago se contraía por la sensación enfermiza que lo invadió.

Se miraron por segundos en silencio tenso, solo oyéndose el tic-tac del reloj en el comedor.

—Lo… lo siento, Eren —dijo Levi observándolo a sus ojos, que lucían como si fueran vidrio quebrado. No estaba acostumbrado a pedir perdón, a admitir su error, pero debía hacerlo en este caso. Debía hacerlo si quería que Eren pudiera perdonarlo—. De verdad, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento. No hay excusa que pueda darte para lo que hice. No hay… no hay forma de que pueda hacerte olvidar eso. Y a pesar de ello, quiero tu perdón. Lo necesito. Y si hay alguna forma para lograrlo… haré lo que sea con tal de que me perdones. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones, solo tienes que decirlo, y lo haré. Te juro que lo haré.

Eren se quedó quieto, tieso, sin dejar de mirar cada leve movimiento que Levi hacía, sin dejar de analizar cada palabra que decía.

—Qué… que triste de tu parte que pienses eso —escupió Eren—. Solo… solo creyendo que esto se arreglará con un perdón, con un regalito —dejó sus cubiertos sobre el plato—. Pero tienes razón. No hay forma de que olvide lo que hiciste. Cada vez que me miras, cada vez que me tocas, me recuerda que me violaste —se puso de pie, ahora sin posar sus ojos en el alfa—. No te perdonaré, Levi. Ni ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca. No hay nada que puedas hacer para que tengas mi perdón.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la habitación de huéspedes, sin preocuparse realmente de cuánto hirió a Levi con sus palabras.

Ya no le importaba. Ya no le importaba nada.

* * *

 ** _(1)_** _1°_ _Corintios 14:34-35_

 ** _(2)_** _1° Timoteo 2:11-15._

 _Ambos son versículos que hablan sobre la mujer._

* * *

 _Veamos, utilizaré este espacio para comentar varias cosas importantes que en este punto de la historia considero bastante necesario. Voy a explayarme un montón, pero creo que debo hacerlo para dejar algunas cosas claras._

 _Lo primero, ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar? Pienso que quizás muchas se lo estén preguntando, así que haré las aclaraciones con respecto a este capítulo. Sí. Levi abusó de Eren. Lo marcó a la fuerza._

 _¿Por qué? Mhn, porque es necesario. Lamento si quizás esta explicación no las satisfaga por completo, sin embargo, es lo único que puedo darles. Under Pressure fue una historia que nació en torno a este punto. Fue la primera escena que tuve clara al empezar a escribir. La historia surgió, nació, se formó alrededor de este capítulo. Quizás como una curiosidad, la idea apareció gracias a un doujinshi llamado **E10 ALPHA, C10 OMEGA** que leí hace bastante tiempo. En resumen, en dicho doujinshi Levi, siendo alfa, llega un poco ebrio a su casa luego de ir a beber con Hanji y Erwin. Entre broma y broma, Hanji le comentó a Levi que, como alfa, tiene que tener una posición firme frente a Eren, a diferencia de Erwin, que fue suave con su esposa y terminó siendo abandonado. Eso cala hondo en Levi, que llega y dice que puede verse firme y amoroso teniendo sexo con Eren, que en ese momento está durmiendo, y comienza a besarlo. Bueno, terminan teniendo sexo y el doujinshi acaba con un final feliz. El punto es, que en un momento, me pregunté, ¿y si Eren simplemente no hubiera querido follar con Levi? ¿Si se hubiera negado a ceder? Y PUM, la idea se formó. Claramente, pensaba hacer algo corto, no largo como esto, pero el desarrollo empezó a formarse, las ideas surgieron y ya no pude parar. Estructuré toda la historia gracias a esta acción, y no es algo que hubiera podido modificar, porque la historia habría perdido una parte esencial de ella._

 _Lo siento. Lo siento si esa escena no fue de tu gusto, si la encontraste desagradable, de verdad lo lamento. Supongo que habrán algunas personas que me quieran gritar, pegar, tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo, yo igual he sentido eso leyendo algunas historias y se toman decisiones que me hacen sufrir, que no son de mi agrado. Pero no es como si hubiera podido cambiarla. Era una escena necesaria, al fin y al cabo, para poder continuar con el resto de la historia._

 _¿Quiero mostrar a Levi como malo? Por supuesto que no. Levi no es el malo de la historia. Adoro a Levi. Como personaje, me encanta. Me gusta su forma de ser. Simplemente, era algo que debía hacer. ¿Está arrepentido? Claro que sí. A pesar de su claro deseo de marcar a Eren, no lo quería hacer de esa forma. Es algo que le pesará en adelante, tanto así como a Eren le pesan sus decisiones en torno a su grupo omega, sabiendo que afectan su relación con Levi. Así que, por favor, no se limiten solo a pensar que Levi es malo y, por lo tanto, no debería estar con Eren. Las cosas no funcionan de esa manera. Ambos han cometido errores, unos más graves que otros, pero errores al fin y al cabo. Las acciones, tanto de Levi como de Eren, condujeron a este inevitable punto en su relación._

 _Y es ese, exactamente, el otro punto que quería tratar. La actitud de Eren en toda la historia. He visto varias quejas, y las encuentro comprensibles. Considerando que Eren es un omega, su instinto, por lógica, le demanda ser una persona sumisa, someterse a Levi y acatar todo sin chistar, pero él trata de luchar contra aquello, trata de resistirse a esa parte suya. Y es algo que quiero explicar ahora, en conjunto también un poco con el punto anterior._

 _Under Pressure. ¿Saben qué significa dicho título? Traducido al español, es "Bajo Presión". Y es, al mismo tiempo, el título de una preciosa canción compuesta por el maravilloso Freddie Mercury y el recién fallecido David Bowie. Si no la han escuchado, por favor, escúchenla, encuentro que es una de las mejores canciones de Queen/David Bowie como del mundo._

 _¿Cómo se convirtió en el título del fic? Es una historia y explicación que quería contar en otro momento, sin embargo, encuentro que es necesaria darla ahora. Bueno, la historia la comencé a redactar como por enero, pero como siempre suele pasarme, mientras la escribía, quedaba trabada con el título. Personalmente, siempre ha sido la parte más complicada de una historia. El dichoso título. En fin, pasé dos meses diseñando la historia, sus personajes, pero no podía encontrar un título que me dejara satisfecha, hasta que un día, en la ducha, cantando a todo volumen, salió Under Pressure en mi celular y comencé a cantarla. La luz me llegó, me dije "aquí está" y el resto es historia._

 _Under Pressure, la canción, nos habla sobre como la presión del mundo, la presión del resto, nos hace ir por un mal camino, nos hace cegarnos, hace que nos destrocemos, nos demanda ir de forma acelerada, sin preocuparnos del resto y perdiendo los valores, por el temor a ver cómo es realmente el mundo_ _(Bajo presión que abate un edificio / divide a una familia en dos / pone a la gente en las calles. / Es el miedo a saber / cómo es este mundo, / observando a algunos buenos amigos / gritar: "¡déjenme salir!"). Esta presión que es constante, que tenemos cada día al lado nuestro, nos quiebra, nos deja terriblemente enfermos y mal, y tratamod de enfrentarla de alguna manera, mediante las protestas o un paseo. Sin embargo, eso no es suficiente para vencerla._

 _Es aquí cuando llega la parte más hermosa de la canción. ¿Cuál es la manera de enfrentar toda esta presión, todos estos problemas? Mediante el amor. Por muy roto, muy destrozado que estés, el amor puede volver a reconstruirte, puede volver a ayudarte, solo tienes que aceptarlo: "_ _Sigo encontrándome con el amor /_ _Pero está tan apuñalado y desgarrado… /_ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? / (...) /_ _¿No podemos darnos una oportunidad más? /_ _¿Por qué no podemos darle al amor esa oportunidad más? /_ _¿Por qué no podemos dar amor? / (...) /_ _Porque amor es una palabra tan pasada de moda /_ _Y ahora el amor hace que te cuides de personas que viven la noche, /_ _Y el amor nos desafía a cambiar nuestra manera de querer. /_ _Este es nuestro último baile,_ _este es nuestro último baile… /_ _Estos somos nosotros mismos…"._

 _Y, ese es finalmente el mensaje que quería trabajar durante la historia. No solo el amor por la pareja, sino también por uno mismo. En un mundo regido por unas pocas personas que desprecian al resto, donde el amor ha sido dejado de lado, donde se vive en una constante presión que destroza a todos, vivir con amor es el acto más rebelde que uno podría hacer. Y mierda, esa frase si que me quedó bien xD_

 _Vale, trataré de no volver a desviarme :v_

 _Eren es un omega que siente desprecio por su condición. Que ve como la gente que quiere es destruida, que ve su naturaleza omega como algo inferior, y anheló ser un beta porque ello habría significado el no tener que soportar celos, el no tener que ser mirado tan en menos. Eren quiere su libertad, quiere ser mirado como alguien que merece respeto, quiere luchar por una causa que considera justa, pero siempre odiando su propia condición. Y él debe aprender a amar su propia naturaleza antes de querer generar un cambio. Debe a veces dejarse dominar por su instinto, a no odiarlo, a estar cómodo con él para poder ayudar a las demás personas. Debe aprender a darse una oportunidad a sí mismo._

 _Y es aquí también donde hago mención de su relación con Levi. Toda la presión que ambos tienen del resto de las personas, de sus propios instintos, de no entender al otro, hacen que su relación se vaya a la mierda. ¿Cómo reacciona Eren? Siendo una persona egoísta que piensa solo en su movimiento. ¿Cómo reacciona Levi? Comportándose indirectamente como un alfa que pasará por sobre su omega en cualquier momento. Personalmente, que su relación haya llegado hasta este punto es culpa de los dos. De Eren por no dar todo en una relación, que es claramente de a dos, por descuidar a su pareja y no preocuparse de ella, y de Levi por ese pensamiento de superioridad inculcado por la sociedad. Quizás con el último punto algunas discrepen alegando que él no tiene la culpa de ello, que ese sentimiento es prácticamente una ley allí. Pero no olvidemos que muchas de las cosas más atroces de la historia fueron también leyes o miradas como normales (persecución a gente de color, que la mujer no tenga derechos, aceptación del esclavismo, quema de gente no cristiana), así que nada te da derecho a pasar por sobre otra persona. Ni siquiera una situación mirada como "normal" por el resto de la gente._

 _Por lo que, con esta relación tan destruida, tan destrozada, tan rota, ¿qué se puede hacer? Tratar de solucionarla, obviamente. ¿Vale la pena hacer eso? Por supuesto que sí. Levi y Eren se aman, a pesar del daño hecho, y no es algo que de un día para otro vaya a cambiar. ¿Pueden arreglarla considerando de que, a pesar de que sienten amor, éste está "tan apuñalado y desgarrado"? De eso trata el largo camino que narraré de ahora en adelante. De como Eren y Levi, a pesar de todo, tratarán de darse una oportunidad más (quizás sea spoiler, pero será pues). Los dos le temen al amor, porque eso significa entregarse sin barreras al otro, significa volverte una persona vulnerable y que puede ser herida con facilidad. El amor hace "que te cuides de personas que viven la noche", es decir, que lo entregan todo, y "desafía a cambiar nuestra manera de querer", o sea, dejar de amar de una manera egoísta pensando solo en uno, dejando de ver al otro como una posesión._

 _Y retomo, nuevamente, al protagonista de la historia. Eren tiene una causa para luchar. En lo personal, siempre he visto a dicho personaje como alguien que lucha hasta el final por lo que cree. Eren Jaeger es uno de mis personajes favoritos dentro del mundo de Shingeki, incluso me atrevería a decir que más que Levi, por esa terquedad que, si bien a veces le pasa la cuenta, lo convierte en un personaje que batallará por sus ideales hasta que no queden nada más que cenizas de ser necesario. Eren es un chico testarudo, apasionado, terco, que actúa antes de pensar, que se deja guiar por la rabia, que no piensa lo que dice, que suelta lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Pero también es una persona compasiva, amable, luchadora, sentimental, positiva y fuerte. Todos estos defectos y virtudes convierten a Eren en un personaje rico, destacable y valioso. Uno de los personajes más humanos dentro del manga._

 _Eren, al ser omega, se ha visto en una situación de desprecio por parte de betas y alfas. El contexto en donde nació, donde se desarrolló, lo trata de una manera injusta y abusiva, no lo olviden, y él quiere cambiar eso. Quiere ser visto como alguien de respeto, no alguien que es considerado como una cosa que solo sirve para follar y tener hijos. ¿Quiere que los omegas tengan el poder? No. Hace varios capítulos él mismo pensó que, claramente, los más aptos para gobernar son los alfas por sus cualidades innatas, pero que lo que estaban haciendo con los omegas era una injusticia tremenda. Y esto, ese pensamiento, no es algo que vaya a ser cambiado con tanta simpleza solo porque de un día para otro el destino te tiene una pareja. Eso no va con la personalidad de Eren. Si así fuera, esta historia habría tenido solo diez capítulos, donde habría aceptado su lugar de la noche a la mañana por sus sentimientos con Levi y todo habría seguido igual que siempre. Eren habría terminado la secundaria, habría sido marcado, se habría casado con Levi y tenido muchos lindos bebés de cabellos castaños y ojos grises. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles. ¿A Eren le gustaría ese final con Levi? Sí. ¿Habría podido ser feliz con ese final, a sabiendas de la triste situación que viven los omegas y betas de su país? No. Simplemente no._

 _Eren ama a Levi. Eren está terriblemente enamorado de Levi, pero no lo demuestra porque quiere luchar por su causa. Y eso, pienso yo, lo hace una persona tanto egoísta como admirable. Egoísta por pensar en el resto de las personas y no en quien es su pareja, y admirable porque a pesar del amor que siente tiene que ahogarlo para poder luchar por su causa. Eren está en una encrucijada, al igual como lo está Levi con su situación alfa, y escoger entre luchar por una causa que lo apasiona o entregarse a Levi como omega y ceder a sus sentimientos es algo que no se resolverá con facilidad. Como dijo el Maestre Aemon en Juego de Tronos, "s_ _ólo somos humanos, y los dioses nos han formado para el amor. Esa es nuestra gloria y nuestra gran tragedia". El amor puede ser algo hermoso, pero también doloroso, y Eren va a aprender de ello con todo esto. Al principio no lo va a mostrar, pero más adelante, va a luchar con tanto ahínco por Levi, como lo está haciendo por su libertad. Va a luchar por darse una oportunidad más con Levi, va a luchar por ese amor que le hace vivir la noche y lo desafía a querer de otra forma. Ha reaccionado de esa dura manera hacia su pareja, porque simplemente no puede manejar lo que siente, porque en el fondo teme que Levi en algún punto de su relación se convierta en esos alfas que tanto odia y lo dañe, y lo convierta en solo alguien que debe resignarse a la vida que le tocó._

 _Eren va a fallar. Va a aprender de sus errores. Va a llegar a dar todo por Levi. Y Levi hará lo mismo por Eren. De eso trata la historia. De eso trata Under Pressure._

 _Lamento si no te gusta el Eren que esbocé aquí. Lamento si tampoco te gusta Levi. Pero no lo voy a cambiar así como así. No haré a Eren sumiso de un día para otro. Como dije, Eren aprenderá de sus propios errores y va a cambiar, pero no será algo fácil. Creo en las evoluciones de personajes, y eso es lo que haré aquí. Lo mismo pasa con la trama social. No me limitaré a dejarla solo como algo superficial, como algo para mencionar pero no para desarrollar. Al momento de escribir historias, siempre tengo dos puntos presentes: el romance y la trama. Inferno tenía un amor enfermizo y problemas psicológicos. Monstruos de Guerra tiene romance e historia/consecuencias de la 2° Guerra Mundial. Under Pressure tiene romance y un conflicto social que voy a desarrollar hasta el final, un punto importante que no dejaré de lado y que influirá en el actuar de todos los personajes._

 _El abuso de Levi tendrá consecuencias. Y Eren va a poder sobrellevar esto, porque ama a Levi. Porque se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos, y tendrá que hacerle frente a ellos._

 _No sé si van a quedar satisfechas con estas explicaciones. Traté de expresarme lo mejor posible, aunque siempre me encuentro limitada por las palabras. Me siento más cómoda hablando frente a frente, por ello no suelo, por ejemplo, generar debates cuando estoy en desacuerdo con algo en Facebook, porque siempre está dado a malinterpretaciones o no puedo expresarme bien._

 _Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Si quieres dejar la historia, puedes hacerlo, por supuesto, no te voy a pedir que continúes leyéndola si no te sientes a gusto. Si yo leo algo que no me gustó, simplemente lo dejo, no voy a andar pidiendo que cambien ciertas cosas que no son de mi agrado porque cada persona tiene su propio estilo de escritura, sus propias ideas y, a fin de cuentas, es su historia y puede hacer con ella lo que se le dé la gana. Esta es mi historia, y la hice así y me gusta. Y si yo me siento cómoda con ella, entonces continuaré adelante, aunque al final solo terminen leyéndola dos personas. Pero no me detendré por ello._

 _Como las explicaciones me quedaron bastante largas, no contestaré review por este capítulo. Además, tampoco me siento con muchas ganas, fue una semana difícil y estuve a dos segundos de no actualizar hoy._

 _Solo quiero volver a dar las gracias a mi linda beta, **Aramirezg** , por soportarme durante estos días. Nena, si no fuera por ti y tus constantes presiones e insultos, esto no habría resultado :v También agradecer a mis preciosas **Odalis** , **Meli** , **Tania** , **Vicky** y **Day**. Son las mejores. Y por supuesto, dar las gracias a todas las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **gateway to infinite** , **luciakkss** , **Lluery** , **ChrisNovx** , **Monse-Uchiha** , **Voice-L,** **NiiaOffer** , **Bossenbroek** , **PaolaCoca92** , **Olivia Ainsworth** , **Akire** , **MariChan224** , **Ola-chan** , **OyeLeslie** , **Arlenes** , **Hwookie** , **cris** , **Lis Gonzlez** , **Hbl** , **kotoko-noda** , **Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki** , **Ariyass** , **gatitafelinaonca** , **ShLuna** , **Charly Land** , **Ilse Masen** , **Xochilt Oda** , **Miri-Anath97** , **NarubyScarlett** , **Andrea** , **Lia** **Primrose** , **Fujimy** , **Zere** y a la gente que me dejó reviews en **Guest** (?) Si alguien me falto, también le doy las gracias *corazones y brillitos*_

 _Vuelvo a pedir perdón por el capítulo y darles las gracias._

 _Nos vemos la siguiente semana._

 ** _Cotota~_**


	16. Capítulo XVI

_**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** : Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

 _Muchas gracias a **Aramirezg** por corregir el capítulo y ser tan rápida con ello. Trataré de no atrasarme con los que vienen, aweona :v_

* * *

Eren despertó gritando.

El cabello se le pegaba al rostro producto del sudor y las lágrimas, y cubrió su boca con la mano, sintiendo su estómago revuelto.

Se obligó a respirar pausadamente, tratando de calmar el malestar.

Levi lo tomó del brazo, cansado, con la intención de consolarlo, pero apenas lo tocó, el omega se soltó como si su toque quemara.

—No te me acerques —gruñó antes de salir corriendo de la cama a vomitar al baño.

Levi escuchó las arcadas, sin salir de la cama, y frotó sus ojos, sintiéndolos pesados y agotados.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que marcó a Eren.

Dos semanas en donde apenas habían hablado algo –aparte de discutir.

Dos semanas en donde su relación se hundía más y más.

La primera discusión vino cuando Eren echó su ropa a la maleta y quiso irse, pocas horas después de que dijo que nunca iba a perdonar lo que le hizo. Quiso salir sin que el azabache lo notara, pero fue descubierto al llegar a la puerta, y Levi tuvo que sacar su voz alfa para que Eren no se moviera, para que no se marchara, aún a costa de ganarse más el odio del omega. Lo llevó al comedor y comenzaron a gritarse, a decirse cosas hirientes, cosas horribles.

La discusión había terminado cuando Levi gritó con rabia, quebrando la televisión de un puñetazo y –acobardado– Eren corrió a la pieza de invitados para refugiarse, cerrando con llave y sin salir de la habitación por dos días.

 _¡Ya te pedí perdón, mocoso de mierda, ¿qué más quieres?! ¡Con un puto perdón debería bastarte! ¡Y si no, pide algo, maldita sea, te lo daré, sin importar cuan caro sea! ¡Pero deja el orgullo de lado y acepta lo que te hice, estás marcado, eres mío, vive con ello! ¡Pero no te irás de aquí, ¿me oíste, Eren?! ¡No te irás, porque soy tu alfa y yo decido esas cosas!_

La segunda discusión fue por las pesadillas de Eren. Sus gritos lo despertaban de golpe –además de que ahora estaban conectados, y sus emociones eran más fáciles de sentir y comprender por el otro– pero las primeras veces que había querido ir a la pieza de visitas, donde el chico estaba durmiendo, la puerta estaba cerrada y no importaba cuan fuerte golpeara, el mocoso no abría. Hasta que rompió la chapa luego de la octava noche consecutiva con pesadillas, asustándolo, y arrastrándolo a la pieza matrimonial.

Le había gritado que no dormiría solo nunca más, y Eren reaccionó gritando también, discutiéndole con saña y rabia. La gota que rebasó el vaso fue el momento en que el omega escupió que no iba a dormir con su violador, emputeciendo al azabache que alzó su voz alfa.

 _¡Eren, ponte en cuatro, ahora mismo!_

El muchacho, con una expresión de terror, obedeció.

 _Si lo quisiera, Eren,_ había dicho Levi inclinándose, acariciando la espalda del castaño, _podría someterte ahora mismo. Podría volver a anudar en tu interior. Cometí un error, y lo acepto, pero si sigues con esta actitud, no seré tan suave otra vez._

Eren había roto a llorar, y al verlo, Levi retrocedió con una mueca de desprecio por sí mismo, por lo que acababa de hacerle.

Pero estaba tan enojado, tan molesto, tan… tan desesperado, que se estaba comportando como el alfa que siempre odio. Sin embargo, lo peor no era eso: lo peor es que había momentos en que realmente no le importaba.

El omega había moderado entonces su comportamiento. Aceptó dormir en la misma cama de Levi, aceptó seguir viviendo allí, sin embargo, se negaba a ser tocado por el alfa. Se negaba a mirarlo, a hablar más de lo necesario.

Vio a Eren salir del baño, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se recostó a la espera de que el chico lo siguiera. El muchacho se acostó, dándole la espalda.

Hubo un tenso silencio.

—¿Qué soñaste? —preguntó Levi en voz baja, ladeando la cabeza, viendo la marca roja en su cuello que le había hecho esa noche.

Eren no contestó enseguida, pero el azabache sabía que estaba despierto. Lo podía notar por los músculos tensos.

—Estabas dentro de mí —susurró Eren con la voz temblando—, y yo te decía que no. Te decía que no, pero tú me ignorabas, como hiciste esa noche. Y me pegabas. Me pegabas porque me estaba negando. Me violaste hasta que sangré.

El estómago del alfa se revolvió, y se deslizó más cerca del castaño, sintiendo deseos de abrazarlo.

—No voy a golpearte, mocoso de mierda —dijo con suavidad.

—¿Así como dijiste que no me forzarías?

—Fue por protección.

No supo por qué soltó esa mentira, solo salió de su boca con facilidad. Si podía convencerse a sí mismo sobre el por qué lo hizo, el por qué atacó a Eren de esa manera… podría, quizás, vivir con ello.

—Me dijiste que lo hiciera si era necesario —prosiguió ante el horrible silencio que hubo—, y lo hice por ello, porque ahora estarás protegido, ahora nadie va a juzgarte.

Escuchó un sollozo y cerró sus ojos.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —gimió Eren sin voltearse, sus hombros sacudiéndose por el llanto—. Que quisiera creerte. Que quisiera poder creer eso. Pero recuerdo tu rostro esa noche, recuerdo tu sonrisa, y no puedo hacerlo.

—Deja… —Levi tomó aire—, deja que te abrace.

—No. No me toques —Eren secó sus lágrimas con rapidez, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil—. Si me tocas, voy a gritar.

—Quería protegerte —insistió.

—Deja de decir eso.

—Es la verdad.

—¡Deja de mentir! —Eren se enderezó—. Déjalo, Levi. No hay nada que puedas hacer, ¿vale?, ya la cagaste y no vas a poder arreglarlo.

—Debe haber algo…

—¿Quieres saberlo? —el omega lo miró y se estremeció al ver sus muertos ojos dorados—. Hace una semana se cumplió un año desde que mamá murió y sigue sin hacerse justicia. Si quieres mi perdón, si realmente lo quieres, busca a quien lo hizo y mételo preso. Es la única manera de que te perdone.

Antes de poder decir algo, Eren volvió a darle la espalda, acostándose y dando por terminada la conversación.

Levi, simplemente, acarició su sien con agotamiento, pensando en la estúpida creencia que se repitió esa noche: marcar a su omega significaba el fin de todos sus problemas.

Que idiota había sido al creer eso, solo había significado el comienzo de ellos.

* * *

Estaba haciendo tiempo en la biblioteca, buscando un libro de biología para comenzar a redactar un trabajo, cuando sintió la presencia conocida de sus amigos.

De, específicamente, Mikasa y Armin.

Se giró con rapidez, pensando en alguna excusa para marcharse antes de que se dieran cuenta de su olor.

Pero Mikasa estaba cerrándole el paso y Armin se acercaba con una sonrisa amistosa.

Eren sintió que sus piernas temblaban.

—Hola, chicos —saludó aclarándose la garganta, tratando de desviar su atención a la conversación. Agradeció andar con una bufanda que cubriera esa horrible marca que Levi le hizo en el cuello.

—Eren, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó Armin quedándose quieto—. Pareciera que nos estás evitando. Si es por el tema de Levi, decidimos–

—¡No! —alguien chistó para que bajara la voz y se esforzó en relajarse—. Es solo que no han sido buenas semanas, ya sabes. Han pasado tantas cosas…

—No te preocupes, lo entendemos —contestó Mikasa suspirando, también acercándose—, es solo que hace dos semanas queríamos pasarnos por tu casa debido al aniversario de muerte de tu madre y… —la chica se quedó quieta, y Eren casi pudo ver como olía el aire—. Huele a omega marcado.

—Qué dices, Mikasa, aquí no– —Armin se interrumpió, mirando a los ojos de Eren. Luego, antes de que el castaño pudiera huir, el rubio lo tomó del brazo y olió su cuello.

Al alejarse, tenía una expresión de sorpresa y shock.

Eren sentía ganas de echarse a llorar.

—Hueles a Levi —murmuró su amigo con la voz tiritando.

—Deben estar alucinando —balbuceó retrocediendo—. Pasaron por… por fuera de la facultad de sociales, ¿cierto? —soltó una risita nerviosa—, quizás inhalaron algo de allí, ustedes saben que ellos…

—¿Levi te marcó?

Los deseos de llorar aumentaron.

La fría voz de Mikasa lo hizo desviar la vista.

Ahogando el gemido de dolor que quería salir de su garganta, comenzó a quitarse la bufanda que llevaba puesta revelando la marca hecha.

—No lo digan —susurró—. No digan que me lo advirtieron.

—¿Qué… qué significa eso? —Armin volvió a acercarse, pálido—. ¿Te… te forzó? Eren, dime que tú quisiste —el rubio lo sacudió por el brazo, desesperado—. Lo entenderemos si tú quisiste, no te juzgaremos si tú aceptaste, solo di–

—¿Cuándo?

Eren se estremeció ante el –ahora rabioso– tono de su amiga.

—Hace… hace tres semanas.

Un silencio tenso, pesado, latente. Eren no miraba a sus dos amigos.

—Voy a matarlo.

—¡No! —otra persona volvió a chistar, y Eren bajó la voz—. Levi no me obligó, yo quise.

No supo por qué dijo eso, por qué lo soltó como si nada. Se sintió enfermo al notar que, a pesar del daño, estaba defendiendo a su alfa como demandaba su instinto, de justificarlo ante sus acciones.

No pudo evitar pensar en su mamá.

 _No es nada, Eren_ , le había dicho una mañana ella mientras desayunaban solo los dos, contestando a las palabras de su hijo que le decían que debía rebelarse ante los golpes. Eren solo miraba su ojo morado e hinchado _, ayer hice rabiar a papá y me lo merecía. Papá llegó cansado y yo solo le reclamo que no llega a cenar, está claro que lo irrito demasiado._ Lo había tomado en brazos, pellizcándole la mejilla para distraerlo. _Y tú igual deberás ser cuidadoso cuando tengas a tu alfa, no me gustaría ver tus bonitos ojos con un golpe. Promete que no harás rabiar a tu alfa, Eren._

 _Lo prometo, mamá._

—Yo quise —repitió tratando de que su voz no temblara—. Yo quise, lo juro.

—Tus orejas están rojas.

—No digan nada —tragó saliva, odiándose por la forma en que estaba actuando, sintiéndose más que alterado. No sabía por qué reaccionaba de esa forma, si su celo había pasado hacía ya casi un mes. Sus hormonas seguían altas y le preocupaba—. Las cosas estarán bien, es solo un tropezón, lo prome–

—¿Lo perdonaste?

Abrió la boca, pero solo negó con la cabeza.

—Me estoy convenciendo a… a mí mismo de que no fue nada —murmuró derrotado—. Nuestra relación se ha roto, y ambos lo sabemos, pero Levi no quiere admitirlo. Quería irme de allí, pasar un tiempo con papá para relajarme, pero no me dejó —no mencionó las peleas, quería hacer como si no existiesen—. Me pidió perdón, aunque no es suficiente.

Miró a la chica, encontrándola con una mueca de ira, pero agradecía que se quedara allí y no cometiera alguna locura.

—Vamos a comer algo —ofreció Armin—, hablemos con más calma. Cuéntanos qué pasó, Eren.

Solo asintió en silencio, demasiado cansado ya para hablar en ese momento, y salieron de la biblioteca sin decir nada.

Pero Mikasa pasó su brazo por su hombro, atrayéndolo para darle un beso en la frente, y Armin le tomó la mano con suavidad, apretándosela cariñosamente en señal de apoyo.

Cerró sus ojos, suspirando, aferrándose a esos pequeños momentos con sus amigos porque era a lo único que podía aferrarse en esa situación.

Fueron a una cafetería cercana, ordenando chocolate caliente –a pesar de que el tiempo ya había cambiado y la nieve desapareció por completo– y Eren, ante sus miradas atentas, les explicó lo que pasó esa noche. Comenzó desde el principio, desde que discutieron por el teléfono, hasta que despertó en la mañana. No les dio lujo de detalles, no quería que supieran que Levi había sonreído durante el acto, que lo hizo como una manera de demostrar su superioridad, castigarlo por su actitud y desquitarse de la tensión que traía encima.

Al terminar de hablar, Armin sugirió que quizás estar unos días alejados les haría bien, y Eren le dio la razón aludiendo a que eso quería hacer, pero Levi se negaba a dejarlo ir.

Entonces, Mikasa hizo la pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo antes de irse a dormir todas las noches.

—¿Crees… crees que te embarazó? —preguntó mirando su marca.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, y procedió a negar con la cabeza, aferrándose al vaso con chocolate caliente.

—No lo sé —contestó honesto—, pero no creo. Mi celo había pasado, además… cuando me duché, me encargué de… de limpiarme bien —bajó la vista, avergonzado.

—Si lo estuvieras, ¿qué harías? —inquirió Armin en voz baja.

El omega apretó sus manos en puños, pensando en un posible hijo con Levi.

No habría tenido problemas si hubiera sido un hijo deseado, si hubieran planificado tenerlo, pero…

—Lo abortaría de alguna forma —respondió decidido—. No tendría un hijo producto de una violación.

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo el sol desaparecer por los edificios. En unos minutos sería ya de noche.

—¿Cómo estás con Annie? —preguntó Eren queriendo hablar de otra cosa.

Sus amigos entendieron la indirecta y la aceptaron con una mirada.

—Bien —Mikasa suspiró—, aunque sus padres le han puesto algunos problemas. O sea, están felices de que su hija se esfuerce tanto en estudiar, pero… han hablado de buscarle ya a un omega —la chica frunció los labios—. Me contó que incluso le dieron una lista con omegas de buena situación y aparecías ahí.

Era normal que las familias más poderosas arreglaran matrimonios entre ellas para fortalecer lazos y tener líneas más puras gracias a sus genes. Los alfas, al relacionarse solo con omegas, tenían más probabilidades de tener hijos alfas u omegas, y en menor medida a betas, y hacían matrimonios para que siguieran naciendo principalmente niños omegas o alfas. Los betas solían ser olvidados, dejados de lado, centrándose solo en esas dos razas.

—Creo que ya sospechan que su hija no está interesada en omegas —continuó Mikasa—, y por eso están haciendo tanta presión. Además, con todo lo que ha pasado en el movimiento…

—La gente se está poniendo histérica —terminó de decir Armin—. Mis papás han comentado que no quieren que vaya más, que al final solo saldremos perjudicados si seguimos adelante.

—Nanaba no ha tenido avances para ponerse en contacto con los que dirigen a los radicales —comentó Eren—, lo que es preocupante. Además, me dijo que varios chicos se habían marchado para… buscar a esa agrupación y unírseles —bufó, molesto—, pero mejor no hablemos de eso aquí. Oye, Armin —su amigo lo miró—. ¿No hay alguna chica que te haya llamado la atención? ¿O chico? —enarcó una ceja, sugerente.

Armin enrojeció y Mikasa esbozó una sonrisa suave en su rostro, codeando a su amigo haciendo que se ruborizara más aún.

—No hay nadie —balbuceó—, además, no me interesan las relaciones.

—¿Piensas morir solo y con cincuenta gatos? —replicó Eren sonriendo.

—No con cincuenta gatos —Armin lo observó presumido—. Con setenta.

—Me imagino a Armin lanzándole gatos a los niños que vayan a molestarlo cuando esté viejo —dijo Mikasa seriamente, causando que el castaño comenzara a reír.

—"Déjenme en paz, malditos niñatos, o sufrirán la ira de mis libros" —imitó Eren tratando de poner voz de anciano.

—Tú sufrirás la ira de mis libros, Eren, si sigues burlándote —contestó Armin indignado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos estudiando en casa de Armin y te quedaste dormido, Eren? —rememoró Mikasa volviendo a sonreír cariñosamente.

—Uf, no era necesario que Armin me lanzara ese libro de matemáticas, ¡era gigante! —se quejó el omega cruzándose de brazos.

—Desde entonces que quedaste tonto —comentó su amigo rubio.

—¡Oye!

Eren estaba riéndose cuando su celular vibró y vio el número.

Su risa se apagó, sintiendo el estómago pesado.

—Levi —masculló contestando, las risas de sus amigos desapareciendo para mirarlo en silencio.

—¿Dónde estás, mocoso de mierda? —preguntó Levi al contestar. Por su tono, sabía que estaba un poco molesto—. Tu clase terminó hace una hora.

Contuvo el impulso de mandarlo al diablo, cortándole la llamada para volver a hablar con sus amigos.

—Pasé a tomar algo con Mikasa y Armin —respondió recostándose en la silla.

Escuchó su respiración junto con un pequeño silencio fastidioso.

—No me avisaste.

Se tensó, apretando el vaso de plástico, y bajó la vista. No quería que los dos betas adivinaran lo que estaba pasando.

Desde que fue marcado y su relación se había ido por el caño que el alfa estaba más posesivo y obsesivo con él, en especial por el hecho de que Eren había insistido en pasar un tiempo lejos. Levi se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a ello, y andaba llamándolo a cada momento para saber dónde estaba.

Levi no quería dejarlo ir, no quería que se alejara a pesar de que eso les hiciera más daño.

—¿Y ahora te tengo que pedir permiso para todo? —soltó cansado—. Mierda, Levi, ya estábamos terminando, estaré en casa en menos de una hora.

—No, Eren, no me entiendes —la voz del alfa no era más que un gruñido agotado—. No te costaba nada avisarme. Incluso un mensaje bastaba. Hablamos de que las cosas en Sina no están bien en este momento. ¿En qué quedamos esa vez hace tiempo sobre las salidas?

—¿Cuál vez? —escupió irritado—. No sé, ¿fue cuándo me dijiste que respetarías mi decisión de no ser marcado antes de salir de mi carrera?

Pudo escuchar un freno desde el otro lado junto con una maldición, y supo que Levi estaba conduciendo. De seguro salió en su auto al ver que no estaba en casa.

—¿Dónde mierda estás?

Frotó su frente, cerrando sus ojos brevemente.

Podía cortarle y no decirle nada. Cortar y seguir hablando con sus amigos, ignorando las llamadas de Levi. Cortar y marcharse donde su padre, que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos para luego preguntarle el porqué de su olor. Cortar y marcharse e ir a la casa de su mamá, acostarse en la cama de Carla y pensar que ella todavía estaba allí, protegiéndolo de todo daño. Ella y Luke a su lado, consolándolo de alguna manera, tratando de aminorar el dolor de su corazón.

Podía hacerlo, y de seguro Levi estallaría, lo buscaría como loco, y cuando lo encontrara… cuando lo encontrara…

Su boca quedó seca ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Eren?

La voz de Levi sonaba lejana, pero ya más suave, menos agresiva.

—Por favor, Eren, dime dónde estás —suplicó Levi fatigado.

Eren le murmuró la dirección, apretando sus párpados.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, luego de cortar la llamada, vio el rostro triste de Armin, sus ojos posados en él con pena y aflicción; a su lado, Mikasa lo observaba con rabia mal contenida, rompiendo la cuchara de plástico que sostenía.

—Eres débil si se trata de Levi —dijo su amiga viendo la marca en su cuello.

No quería decir que desde que estaba marcado, se sentía más sumiso y obediente a todo el mundo, incluso hacia los betas. Odiaba esa sensación en él, el miedo de hacer algo mal y ganarse gritos, el temor a no poder complacer a los alfas. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su corazón.

Levi lo notaba, y cuando discutían sacaba más seguido su voz de alfa para someterlo, para que callara, para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Eren quería odiarlo.

Pero no podía. No podía, y eso lo destrozaba por dentro.

—¿Han sabido cómo está Marco? —preguntó queriendo olvidar la conversación con Levi.

Mikasa soltó un chasquido mientras Armin suspiraba.

—Está entrando en su cuarto mes de embarazo —contestó el rubio—. Dijo que pronto haría un baby shower para que vayamos pensando en su regalo.

—Voy al baño —masculló Mikasa poniéndose de pie.

—¿Jean sigue saltando como una nena por el embarazo de Marco? —bromeó Eren sin ganas.

—No —Armin sonrió con suavidad—. Bueno, ahora anda saltando porque tendrá una niña.

—Ojalá no salga con ese rostro de cara de caballo.

—Te desafío a decírselo a la cara.

—Alguna tarde —comentó el castaño—, deberíamos juntarnos todos, y volver a hacer esos desafíos de secundaria —bajó la vista—. Desafiaríamos a Sasha a pasar dos horas sin comer y a Connie a correr desnudo por toda la cuadra.

—Annie sería desafiada a sonreír por más de diez segundos.

—Eso me daría miedo.

—Y Reiner tendría que depilarse las cejas.

—Por supuesto, Berthold tendría que ir donde alguna vecina y declararle su amor eterno, aunque fuera una mujer ya casada.

—Jean sería desafiado a estar todo un día sin decirte bastardo suicida.

—Y Marco a no ser amable con todo el mundo.

Armin comenzó a reírse de una forma triste ante esa perspectiva.

—Mikasa tendría que andar una semana sin la bufanda que le regalaste.

—A ti te diríamos que tienes que arrancarle una página a alguno de tus libros.

—¡No! —Armin lo observó mientras su amigo reía—. A ti… a ti te desafiaríamos a coquetear con algún alfa en el centro comercial.

—¿Lo harían otra vez? —Eren recordó ese episodio y sonrió de forma nostálgica—. Terminaría lanzándole un batido a la cara, perdiendo el desafío catastróficamente —negó con la cabeza—. Tuvimos que salir corriendo antes de que me atrapara.

Armin le devolvió la sonrisa melancólica.

La puerta del local se abrió y un olor conocido llegó a su nariz. Mordió su labio inferior, pero no se giró.

—Hola Armin —saludó Levi estoico.

—Hola Levi —respondió el rubio fríamente.

Eren terminó de beber su chocolate caliente, sin mirar todavía al alfa. No quería ver sus ojos suplicantes, su expresión insistente en que lo perdonara.

—No era necesario que vinieras a buscarme —dijo Eren guardando sus cosas—, ya te dije que nos íbamos.

—No me gusta que andes solo por las noches —contestó Levi sin acercarse a tocarlo.

El omega se puso de pie.

—No me pasará nada ahora que estoy marcado, ¿cierto? —levantó la vista, tratando de sonreír. Supo que solo formó una mueca—. Querías protegerme, ¿no? Ahora estoy protegido contra cualquier alfa.

Levi le devolvió la mirada, apretando su mandíbula.

—Sí.

—Enano.

Chasqueando, el azabache se giró para saludar a la fastidiosa amiga de Eren.

O eso pretendía hasta que la chica lo abofeteó frente a todos, con una mirada de odio en su rostro.

El omega soltó un grito ahogado.

—Sé que Eren prometió nunca más golpearte —dijo con frialdad la beta—, pero eso no significa que yo no vaya a defenderlo —la muchacha estrechó sus ojos—. Ojalá algún día Eren pueda alejarse de ti y nunca volver a tus brazos. Ojalá algún día Eren deje de quererte para poder ser feliz.

—¡Basta, Mikasa! —gritó Eren agarrando a Levi de los hombros para que no se lanzara a golpear a su amiga.

El alfa tenía la mejilla roja y una expresión de rabia.

—Mocosa de mierda–

—¿Sabes que nos decía siempre Eren cuando le decíamos que eras igual a todo el resto de los alfas? ¿Que lo terminarías forzando sin importar qué? —el castaño se tensó al oír la voz de Armin, detrás suyo—. Nos decía que eras distinto. Que tú nunca lo forzarías. Que tú lo respetabas. Que tú lo querías.

—¡Lo quiero! —gruñó Levi tratando de girarse para encarar al amigo de Eren.

—Levi, vámonos.

El aludido se quedó quieto al escuchar la voz de su omega, al notar su tono quebrado, al notar que lo sostenía ahora de la cintura para que no agrediera a alguno de sus amigos.

Si lo hacía, Eren lo terminaría odiando más de lo que ya hacía.

—Vámonos. Ahora —le espetó Levi soltándose, caminando a la puerta y saliendo.

Mikasa abrazó a su amigo, sus labios temblando.

—No te vayas. No vayas con él, Eren —pidió la muchacha.

—Te llamo cuando llegue a casa —susurró el castaño—. Y… —bajó la voz para que nadie lo escuchara aparte de ella—, gracias por el golpe que le diste —esbozó una sonrisa débil—. Te juro que igual quería hacerlo.

Su amiga no sonrió, pero sus ojos parecieron suavizarse con aquella declaración.

Eren se despidió de sus amigos y salió, viendo el auto de Levi estacionado en frente, ya encendido y con el alfa esperando dentro. Subió, notando enseguida como el azabache relajaba su cuerpo, y en un incómodo silencio fueron a casa.

Al llegar, tuvo que recordarse que Luke no saldría a recibirlo –todavía no se acostumbraba a la casa tan silenciosa, todavía dolía al pensar en ello– y entró, viendo enseguida que cocinaría para la cena.

—No quiero que te juntes más con ellos.

Eren bajó sus hombros, sin girarse a mirarlo, sacando lo necesario para preparar lasaña.

—¿Y crees que te haré caso? —contestó yendo ahora al comedor para colgar su abrigo y dejar la mochila en el suelo.

Levi le seguía detrás, su mejilla todavía ardiendo por el golpe dado.

—Mocoso–

—Levi —Eren volvió a la cocina, poniéndose el mandil y lavándose las manos—, puedo entender, hasta cierto punto, que no quieras que me vaya. Comprendo que, a pesar de que no hay nada que hacer, quieres arreglar nuestra situación. También puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que me estés obligando a dormir en la misma cama contigo, aunque me cause repulsión, porque crees que con tu presencia las pesadillas van a acabar cuando solo lo empeoran todo. Pero —se giró, sus ojos brillando con molestia—, no te atrevas a decidir sobre mis amistades, ¿entendido? Y si usas tu voz alfa para forzarme a dejar a mis amigos, te juro por todo lo que amas que me marcharé de aquí y esto —señaló su anillo en su dedo— se acabará para siempre.

Levi entornó los ojos, viendo la mirada seria de su omega, notando que el chico parecía decidido, y bufó a unos segundos de darle una orden. Tuve que apretar su boca para no ceder a su instinto.

—Eren, mierda, ¿cuándo se pasara tu enojo?

El alfa supo que no tuvo que decir aquello al ver como Eren, que estaba picando la cebolla, cortó con demasiado fuerza llegando a su dedo.

—¡Carajo! —Eren fue al lavamanos, agarrando un mantel para cubrir su dedo y detener el sangrado.

—Déjame ver —masculló Levi.

—¡No te me acerques! —gruñó el omega sin voltearse—. ¿Crees que esto va a irse de un día para otro? ¿Crees que un día despertaré sin los recuerdos de lo que me hiciste esa noche y todo estará bien, volveremos a tener una relación normal? —Eren gimió al mojar su herida, limpiándola—. Mierda, Levi, tú me vio–

—¡No digas esa palabra, Eren!

—¡Me violaste! ¡Tú, maldito bastardo, me violaste!

La sangre seguía saliendo de su dedo cuando se giró a encarar al alfa, que en ese momento lanzaba al suelo el frutero.

Levi odiaba esa palabra, con todo su corazón. Odiaba oírla, odiaba pronunciarla, odiaba leerla, odiaba todo de ella. Odiaba que le recordaran que eso fue lo que hizo con su omega.

Se recordó a los nueve años, escuchando los gritos de su mamá mientras Kenny la forzaba. Se recordó unos días después, buscando el significado de esa palabra en el diccionario cuando la escuchó en una pelea de sus papás. Se recordó a si mismo prometiendo jamás hacerle eso a su omega cuando entendió lo que decía esa palabra.

—¡Y ni un puto ramo de flores, ni una maldita cena, ni un jodido regalo que cueste un dineral va a poder hacer que olvide eso, ¿lo tienes claro?! —continuó el castaño, sin sentirse intimidado por la expresión furiosa y herida del alfa.

El azabache no contestó, solo dejó salir un gruñido de advertencia, y con un resoplido despectivo Eren salió de la cocina para ir al baño a curar la herida que se hizo.

Levi no se movió, sintiendo como sus vidas estaban destrozándose poco a poco, cayendo en un agujero que no parecía tener fondo.

* * *

Eren se hizo una bolita bajo las mantas, tratando de respirar pausadamente para no llamar demasiado la atención de Levi, e hizo una mueca ante el nuevo dolor, abrazándose por el estómago. Llevaba dos noches con esos dolores estomacales que no le dejaban dormir bien, y sumado a eso, parecía andar con sueño todo el tiempo. Incluso había llegado a quedarse dormido en un examen –afortunadamente, un compañero logró despertarlo los últimos veinte minutos y pudo contestar todo a tiempo.

Había pensado en ir donde su papá para que le recetara algo, pero lo descartó porque no quería que Levi se preocupara. Si se preocupaba, su atención sobre él aumentaría más de lo que ya estaba, y las cosas seguían terriblemente tensas y pesadas.

Un nuevo dolor lo atacó y masculló una maldición. Silencioso, se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación, yendo a la cocina a calentar agua. Quizás con un té iba a pasársele.

Había pasado un mes desde aquella noche.

Las cosas con Levi estaban lejos de ser solucionadas, pero al menos el alfa ya no estaba tan encima de él y no había tratado de tocarlo o forzarlo nuevamente, aunque sabía que su instinto se lo demandaba con fuerza. Pero aun así no se fiaba. Su confianza en el alfa estaba rota y costaría bastante que pudiera volver a depositarla en su pareja.

Se encogió al sentir un nuevo dolor y se quejó con suavidad.

—¿Eren? ¿Qué ocurre?

Hizo una mueca antes de girarse y ver a un somnoliento Levi en la entrada de la cocina.

El agua hirvió, por lo que apagó la tetera para luego buscar una taza.

—Tomaré un té, vuelve a la cama, no te preocupes —dijo suspirando.

Por supuesto, Levi no se marchó.

—¿Tienes cólicos? —preguntó repentinamente despierto, preocupado.

—No es nada.

—Ven, un té de canela te ayudará —ignorando sus palabras, Levi fue al recipiente que tenía para sus tés –era la única persona en la casa que lo tomaba– y buscó unos segundos hasta dar con un sobrecito naranja oscuro. Sin decir nada, le preparó la infusión sirviendo la cantidad exacta de azúcar que Eren quería.

—Gracias —susurró el castaño recibiendo la taza.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Entonces, Levi extendió su mano y le acarició la nuca a Eren con suavidad, temeroso de que el chico lo alejara como había hecho en todo ese mes.

No lo hizo. El omega se quedó quieto, tenso unos segundos, y luego se relajó.

Levi se puso de puntillas para darle un beso –un mes sin besarlo, sin abrazarlo, solo tocando lo necesario para que no se pusiera histérico– y empujó la cabeza del muchacho hacia abajo.

—Si me besas —murmuró Eren con la voz temblando—, te lanzaré el té encima, Levi.

Se miraron a los ojos, y el alfa supo que no bromeaba.

Tratando de no lucir afectado, lo soltó y se alejó, viendo la expresión de Eren al dejar de tocarlo.

Lo que le había hecho a su pareja lo hirió tan profundamente que él mismo era capaz de sentir su dolor. Y no sabía cómo solucionarlo, cómo arreglarlo, cómo volver a acercarse a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Tal vez, si se alejaban un poco…

Se recordó esa noche, susurrándole luego de abusar de él que no lo dejara nunca. Recordó que uno de los detonantes para su actuar fue el pensamiento de que su relación pudiera acabarse y Eren se marchara, dejándolo a su suerte.

Lo había marcado para que Eren estuviera siempre con él y solo había logrado arruinar su relación.

—¿Realmente… —Levi se sentó en la mesa de la cocina—, le decías eso a tus amigos?

Eren cerró los ojos, recordando las palabras de Armin en la cafetería, dichas con tanta verdad que quemaban por dentro.

Se sentó frente a Levi, tomando té.

—Siempre discutíamos porque no veían con buenos ojos nuestra relación —contestó Eren haciendo una nueva mueca ante el dolor en su estómago—, pero yo te defendía. Ellos me decían que debía… debía terminar con esto antes de que me hicieras daño, antes de que marcaras a la fuerza. Ojalá los hubiera escuchado. Ojalá no te hubiera creído.

—No digas eso, mocoso de mierda —Levi contuvo los locos impulsos de abrazarlo al ver sus ojos llorosos—. Te… te marqué, sí, pero aún te dejo estudiar. No te he prohibido nada, aún dejo incluso que vayas a ese grupo de mierda…

—Levi, tú no entiendes —Eren tragó saliva—. No es el hecho de que me marcaras. Es el hecho de que… de que abusaras de mí. De que llegaste borracho esa noche y me forzaste a pesar de mis súplicas. Es eso —tomó aire, desviando la vista—. Me… me hubiera gustado que me marcaras estando yo de acuerdo. Que… que hubiera sido algo tierno y hermoso —se abrazó—. Pero no fue así. No fue así, y eso es lo que duele, Levi.

—¿Y si… si lo hacemos de nuevo? —Levi frotó su sien—. Lo hacemos ahora. Haré que lo disfrutes, seré suave, haré lo quieras.

—No —la voz del chico fue rotunda—. No, si me tocas… siento asco. Siento vergüenza, siento repulsión, siento que te odio más de lo que ya hago.

—No digas eso.

—Es la verdad.

Levi golpeó la mesa.

—No puedes odiarme. Soy tu alfa.

—¿Así como tu mamá no odiaba a tu padre? ¡Levi, Jesús, deja de romper todo lo que tomas!

Eren se puso de pie, viendo como el alfa destrozaba el nuevo frutero que compraron. Sabía que había provocado al azabache con su comentario, pero no le importaba.

—¡Eren, cállate!

Ahí, otra vez. Sacando su voz alfa.

Entrecerró sus ojos, haciendo una mueca, impidiendo que las palabras salieron de su boca. Cada vez que Levi usaba esa voz, se sentía terriblemente humillado ya que antes no habría cedido ante ella, no hubiera dejado que lo dominara. Pero estaba marcado. Su instinto ya reconocía al alfa como pareja, como superior, y demandaría máxima obediencia a todo lo que dijera, en especial cuando hablara de esa forma. Y Eren lo odiaba, odiaba que su cuerpo acatara a cualquier cosa dicho por el alfa, a pesar de que su mente estuviera en contra.

Terminó de beber el té, viendo como Levi miraba el frutero roto, respirando para calmarse, y se giró dispuesto a marcharse.

—Quédate —ordenó el alfa fríamente.

Cerró sus ojos, sus pies dejando de moverse.

Levi tomó aire, sus ojos llenos de cálculo.

—Bájate los pantalones y recuéstate boca abajo sobre la mesa.

Eren miró con brusquedad al azabache, buscando algún rastro de broma en su expresión, pero solo había control.

Duro y frío control.

—No… —gimoteó, sus manos moviéndose inconscientemente, obedeciendo las dos órdenes.

Al sentir a Levi detrás se tensó. Las frías manos del alfa acariciaron sus piernas y apretó sus dientes.

—¿Te da asco esto, Eren? ¿Te da asco mi presencia detrás de ti? —las manos fueron subiendo. _No voy a llorar,_ se dijo el omega sintiendo su garganta apretada y rasposa—. Estás exhalando feromonas, ¿no te doy asco, entonces?

Levi le acarició la polla y Eren, a pesar de que quiso aguantar, a pesar de que trató de no llorar, no pudo evitarlo: se quebró, las náuseas subieron, y se retorció como loco.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! —Levi retrocedió, sorprendido, y Eren lo aprovechó para subirse los pantalones.

Salió corriendo, yendo al baño, y vomitó en el inodoro.

Levi se quedó en la cocina.

Había dejado que su instinto volviera a domarlo, que la rabia lo inundara, lo consumiera por completo, y humilló otra vez al chico. Apretó el puente de su nariz, consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, y agradeció que Eren hubiera podido alejarlo o en ese momento habría estado ya en el interior de su omega.

Lo habría sometido por segunda vez. Habría vuelto a abusar de él, si el omega no se hubiera retorcido provocando que saliera de la bruma de ira que lo cegaba.

Pero Eren debía dejar de decir esas cosas tan horribles, debía dejar de provocarlo, ¿por qué no solo aceptaba su posición?

Miró el frutero roto y maldijo en voz baja, saliendo de la cocina. Estaba tan estresado con todo ese ambiente que ni siquiera la limpieza le ayudaba en algo.

Se quedó quieto al sentir un aroma suave, tierno, dulce, cálido.

Frunció el ceño y entró al baño. Eren se estaba limpiando el rostro, con una expresión enferma, y se miraron a los ojos.

—Lo si-siento… —lloriqueó el omega aterrado por un posible enojo por parte del alfa.

La culpabilidad volvió y quiso pedirle perdón también, quiso hacerlo, pero su instinto fue más fuerte, haciéndolo soltar un chasquido y aceptando las disculpas a pesar de que Eren las dijera desde el miedo y no desde el corazón.

Al salir, el chico se apoyó en la pared, débil de pronto. Dio un par de pasos hasta que su cabeza también chocó con la pared.

El olor que percibió antes volvió, inundando la nariz de Levi.

Parpadeó, viéndose a sí mismo a los siete años, abrazando a su mamá por el cuello mientras ella cantaba una canción de cuna y lo hacía dormir luego de una pesadilla. Le gustaba oler el cuello de Kuchel porque allí parecía exhalar más feromonas maternas que lo tranquilizaban.

Eren tropezó y alcanzó a sostenerlo.

Le tocó la frente, notando que tenía fiebre.

Olisqueó su cuello.

—Hueles distinto —murmuró viendo su mirada afiebrada, tomándolo en brazos para llevarlo a la cama.

El chico frunció el ceño, aturdido, y negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo sueño —susurró cerrando sus ojos—. Estoy cansado.

Suspiró, acostándolo en la cama, arropándolo con suavidad.

—Perdóname, Eren —masculló acariciándole el cabello.

Era más fácil decirlo así, cuando el omega no lo estaba oyendo, en medio de la oscuridad. Era más fácil porque así no veía la verdad en los ojos del castaño, no veía sus sentimientos.

No veía su propia vergüenza por haber destrozado a su pareja con sus manos, por seguir rompiéndolo a pesar de haberse prometido que nunca lo haría.

* * *

Eren apretó sus párpados un momento, haciendo una mueca, molesto por la luz que llegaba a su rostro. Lentamente, se giró, percatándose que estaba solo en la cama, y abrió los ojos, parpadeando para enfocar bien su vista.

Podía escuchar un murmullo bajo, proveniente del comedor, y se sentó en la cama.

Recordó lo que había pasado en la noche, la discusión con Levi, sus gritos, como utilizó su voz alfa en él, sus chillidos, lo cansado que estaba, todo lo que vomitó por el asco que sentía gracias al toque de Levi y por… por…

Pensar en el té de canela hizo que su estómago volviera a revolverse.

 _Hueles distinto_ , había susurrado Levi antes de que cayera dormido.

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a apretar los párpados, bostezando, su estómago sintiendo un nuevo calambre de hambre y dolor.

Miró la hora. Las tres de la tarde.

Jadeó. ¿Tanto había dormido?

Tembloroso, se puso de pie y a paso tambaleante salió de la habitación, siguiendo los murmullos.

—Lo marcaste a la fuerza, ¿sí o no?

Se quedó quieto, reconociendo la voz. Era su papá.

—Tsk.

—Levi, te he hecho esta pregunta cerca de cinco veces y la has evitado. No quiero adivinar el por qué.

—Si Eren no te lo mencionó significa que no te tiene confianza, pregúntale a él.

—No ataques la relación que tengo con mi hijo para cambiar de tema, Levi. Solo te hice una pregunta. ¿Marcaste a Eren sí o no?

Apretó su mandíbula, sintiendo otra punzada en su estómago. Se apoyó en la pared, débil.

—Solo te llamé para que revises a Eren —gruñó Levi—, no quiero que enferme.

—Eren está bien, solo es un resfrío —el chico casi suspiro de alivio—. Mikasa habló conmigo y me dijo la verdad.

—¿Y tú le crees a esa mocosa?

—¿Y por qué ella me mentiría?

Dio otro paso, pero sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo más, por lo que tropezó y cayó de rodillas.

Los dos hombres se quedaron callados al escuchar el ruido que hizo su caída para luego ir al pasillo a ver qué pasaba.

Levi fue el primero en acercarse, pero Eren solo negó con la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No… no me toques —susurró el omega temblando—. Recuerdo… recuerdo lo de anoche.

El azabache dio un respingo, culpable.

Grisha, sin decir nada, también se acercó y Eren dejó que lo tomara en brazos para llevarlo de vuelta a la cama. Luego le dijo a Levi que fuera a buscar algo ligero para que comiera, dejándolos solos.

Sin decir nada, su papá se inclinó y olisqueó su cuello.

—¿Cuándo te marcó? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Hace un mes —murmuró Eren entrando en pánico por la mirada seria de su padre.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes cólicos? —siguió preguntando mientras buscaba algo en el maletín que dejó al lado de su cama.

—Hace… hace unos días.

—Hazlo cuando estés a solas.

Eren vio la pequeña caja que Grisha dejó en sus manos y sintió como iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Un test de embarazo.

—Dijiste… dijiste que era solo un resfrío —balbuceó sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de él.

Grisha le tomó la mano, dándole un apretón con intención de calmarlo aunque sea un poco. Su hijo estaba liberando feromonas de miedo que harían que Levi les preguntara que qué había pasado, y sabía que Eren no querría decirle a su pareja sus sospechas.

Olisqueó de nuevo, sintiendo ese olor dulzón y suave que Carla siempre exhalaba en el embarazo y cuando abrazaba a Eren para calmarlo.

—Es una sospecha, nada serio —contestó atrayendo al chico a su pecho, acariciando su cabello—. Pero si anudó dentro de ti y estás sintiendo síntomas ahora…

—No puedo —el omega no podía relajarse, su mente no se había detenido a analizar esa posibilidad—. Papá, no puedo.

—Puede ser un resfriado —trató de consolar Grisha—, no te has estado cuidando con los cambios de temperatura, ¿cierto? —Eren asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, desesperado—. ¿Ves? Un resfrío. Pero —lo miró a los ojos y, cansado, su papá se sacó los lentes—, si empiezas con vómitos, si rechazas comida que antes te gustaba… hazte el examen e independiente del resultado me vas a ver, ¿te parece? —el muchacho volvió a asentir—. Eren, si lo estuvieras…

—No —gimoteó el omega—, no quiero. No ahora. No quiero un hijo producto de una violación —tomó aire—. No le digas nada a Levi, por favor. Por favor.

—Un hijo podría arreglar su relación —masculló Grisha.

—Un hijo es la prueba física de que fui violado.

Con un suspiro, su papá se puso de pie, asintiendo, y Eren guardó el test al fondo del cajón del velador. Unos segundos después Levi entró, frunciendo el ceño al ver los ojos llorosos de Eren y la tensión en el cuerpo de Grisha. Se acercó con la bandeja, que llevaba un plato de consomé y un vaso de jugo, y se sentó a orillas de la cama.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó alarmado—. ¿Le pasó algo malo a Eren?

—No, solo… —Grisha mordió su labio inferior—, me dijo lo que pasó entre ustedes —Levi se tensó mientras el chico desviaba la vista—. La otra vez te dije que si lo marcabas a la fuerza te haría el ser más miserable de la tierra.

—Papá…

Otra vez. Queriendo defender a Levi, queriendo alivianar lo que pasó. Queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que hizo Levi no fue tan malo.

—Si pudiera —gruñó su papá—, me llevaría a Eren en este momento. Pero estoy seguro de que no quieres, y no estoy dispuesto a iniciar una batalla que solo hará que mi hijo sufra —Grisha se inclinó, dándole un beso en la frente al castaño—. Por ahora, me conformo con que la custodia la tenga yo todavía.

Levi no se giró a mirar al hombre mientras éste se marchaba sin decir nada más.

Al quedarse solos, Eren acercó la bandeja y olisqueó tratando de no llamar la atención del alfa, que tenía la mirada perdida en la pared.

Suspiró de alivio al ver que no sentía náuseas.

En silencio, comenzó a tomar la sopa con lentitud, sin decir nada por el aspecto distraído de Levi.

—¿Crees que tú y yo podamos volver a… a estar bien, como antes? —preguntó Levi luego de unos segundos sin decir nada, sin mirarlo.

—No lo sé —Eren bajó la vista—. Ambos… necesitamos un tiempo para pensar, Levi.

Lentamente, el azabache lo miró.

—¿Pensar? —su voz sonaba amarga—. ¿Qué hay que pensar?

La voz del alfa lo estaba provocando para soltar de golpe lo que pensaba, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Estaba cansado, agotado de discutir, de gritarse, de terminar odiándose un poco más, de acumular tantos sentimientos negativos y nocivos.

—¿Es posible que nuestra relación siga adelante luego de haberla roto tanto? ¿A pesar de que ambos, inevitablemente, sigamos diferentes caminos? —preguntó en un susurro.

Levi se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza, sin voltearse a mirarlo.

—Sí, es posible —soltó tomando el plato de comida vacío—. Si nos seguimos queriendo, entonces si lo podemos hacer.

Sin agregar algo más, Levi salió mientras Eren se tragaba sus palabras y se abrazaba bajo sus mantas, temblando sin control, tratando de no pensar en todos los problemas que se avecinaban.

En tres semanas, era la fiesta de Zackly.

En cuatro semanas, era la siguiente marcha.

Y si estaba embarazado… Si realmente lo estaba…

Apretó su mandíbula, tratando de calmarse para no dar rienda suelta al pánico. Porque si lo hacía, tarde o temprano iba a quebrarse, y no habría nadie a su lado para sostenerlo. Nadie.

* * *

 _Repito lo que dije en otro fic: ando subiendo puras cosas tristes esta semana :v_

 _Y bueno, quiero dar las gracias a las chicas bellas que siguieron leyendo y que además me dieron su apoyo, casi me hacen llorar de la emoción uwu Es que nunca creí que harían eso, suelo tener el autoestima tan baja que siempre me espero lo peor de las personas :v Por eso igual me costó un montón decidirme a subir la historia, me daba un pánico terrible que la odiaran y cada vez que tengo que subir un nuevo capítulo el estómago me duele y siempre me digo "no es lo suficientemente bueno" :v Así que muchas gracias eternas a todas las personitas que dejaron lindos reviews, de verdad que las adoro, si pudiera conocerlas les daría mucho amor aunque odio el amor :D Pero por ustedes, les doy amor, galletas, dulces, hasta un hijo si quieren xD_

 _Así que gracias a_

 _ **gateway to infinite** : CREO QUE TE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMO *corazones gays* Ay preciosa, cuando leí tu review fue demasiado asdfghjklñ, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, si algún día quieres algo, no dudes en pedírmelo, te lo doy todo (?) xD Eren y Levi deberán aprender a controlarse, a dejar de lado todo lo que han creído y empezar a amar sin egoísmo, que al final eso solo le hace un daño enorme a su relación y eso es algo que se notará en el fic. Así que gracias por tus palabras, de verdad, ¡un saludo enorme, y muchas gracias por comentar!_

 _ **AngelGefallen** : ains, casi me haces llorar de la emoción, quiero abrazarte y nunca soltarte c': es que es la primera vez que muchas personas me leen, antes había escrito historias que solo leían mi círculo más cercano -dos o tres personas- y ver que el fic ha tenido un recibimiento tan positivo hace que me ponga muy nerviosa y quiera traerles solo lo mejor ;_; por lo que muchísimas gracias por tu review, es demasiado hermoso, me encantó y si pudiera lo imprimiría, enmarcaría y colgaría en mi habitación :') Un enorme beso y un saludo con todo el amor del mundo._

 _ **karlikirby** : ¡hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, ¡que bueno que el fic te esté gustando! Ojalá te pudieras aparecer y dejar reviews más seguidos (?) ahrre xD Nah, es broma, no te preocupes xD Gracias enormes por tus lindas palabras, ¡un saludo enorme, nos vemos!_

 _ **Lis Gonzlez** : gracias preciosa, por dejar tan lindo comentario, ¡me encantó! tus palabras, de verdad, fueron muy lindas, quisiera poder darte un regalo por ello (?) xD Espero de todo corazón que el capítulo te haya gustado, si es así, ¡me dices! Y con respecto a facebook, puedes buscarme como Constanza Cornes, en mi foto de perfil hay una chica con cabello morado :3 Cualquier duda o consulta, no dudes en hacerla, estaré aquí siempre dispuesta a contestar. ¡Un abrazo, hermosa!_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : wey, gracias por estar siempre comentando y apoyarme en las decisiones locas que tome ;_; eres la mejor, te doy un hijo si quieres (? solo no tuve una buena semana y cuando algo malo me pasa ando odiando a todo el mundo :'v pero gracias enormes por la preocupación, algún día si quieres un fic, te lo hago 7u7 :3_

 _ **Akire** : asdfghjklñ me emocionaste hasta casi las lágrimas, obvio, porque yo no lloro *corazones* si eres una de las dos personas, voy a dedicarte uno de los capítulos, lo juro :') Un lindo saludo enorme y un fuerte abrazo, preciosa *más corazones*_

 _ **MaFer** : lamento haber actualizado tan tarde la semana pasada, si soy sincera estuve dudando un montón en torno a ese capítulo, mi beta tuvo que soportarme, ese día me dolía el estómago de solo pensar en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que agarré valentía y lo subí. Prometo nunca más hacerlo, lo juro xD Y gracias por tus palabras, fueron muy lindas, de verdad, y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado :3_

 _ **Wkesh** : ¡bienvenida, nueva lectora! Y gracias enormes por comentar, ¡fue un review hermoso! Uno siempre suele decir que escribe para los lectores, pero siendo honesta, primero escribo para mí y luego para el resto (?) xDDDD Bueno, por lo menos para mí, siempre que empiezo a escribir algo es para mostrar una idea que me estuvo rondando durante días, y es obvio que igual como autora tengo algunos momentos donde hago fanservice, pero en esencia, siempre trato de escribir para quedar yo contenta, porque como tú mismo dijiste, sino estaría satisfaciendo al lector y odio un poco eso, ya que muchas historias se han arruinado de esa forma :'c Con respecto a Levi, supongo que lo quise mostrar un poco sensible debido a que sabía que tomó una decisión incorrecta y quiere que Eren lo perdone, pero más allá de eso, de ese perdón con palabras, tampoco quiere ceder mucho pues su instinto le dice que, en el fondo, quizás no fue tan grave lo que hizo y que Eren está empeorando todo simplemente. En fin, cada uno va a tener que darse cuenta solo de sus propios errores, así los personas van creciendo de a poco. ¡Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad! ¡Un fuerte saludo!_

 _ **FridaRp** : en el fic quise mostrar los dos lados buenos y malos de los protagonistas. Eren, a pesar de ser una persona egoísta y terca, es también alguien que siempre cree lo mejor de las personas y lucha por lo que encuentra correcto hasta el final; Levi es alguien firme, decidido y que ama a Eren y lo protegería con su vida, pero también tiene un pensamiento que ha sido condicionado por el resto y que llega a encontrar normal, sin juzgar nada de lo que hace el resto. Quise jugar un poco con estos lados, después de todos, las personas no son ni blancas ni negras, tienen distintos matices y evoluciones que los hacen interesantes de ver y analizar. Gracias por comentar, de verdad, ¡un abrazo de oso para ti! :3_

 _ **Ritsuko** : ¡hola! Primero que todo, ¡trátame como quieras! xD Soy solo una jovencita como todas ustedes, si me tratan con familiaridad, es mejor para todas, se genera una mejor atmósfera de confianza e incluso amistad, así que no te preocupes :3 Segundo: gracias por dejar tan enorme review, si hay algo que me gusta, es eso, me encanta que expresen lo que sienten y no importa cuánto se alarguen, llegaré siempre al final, así que muchísimas gracias por ello c: Tercero: supongo que te comprendo un poco con el tema del omegaverse, los que he leído, y me he dado cuenta, se desenvuelven como tú mismo dijiste en una realidad nada caótica. Por supuesto, no es para criticar a autores que han escrito de ello, porque es su fic, ellos decidieron eso y estoy bien con ello, pero supongo que, por lo menos a mí, siempre le encontraba más potencial a dicha realidad, lo mismo que a los personajes y su evolución. Concuerdo contigo con lo de leer personajes vacíos que no sufren cambio alguno y se quedan estancados, quizás por ello detesto un poco las novelas juveniles de romance, porque siempre me presentan a dos personajes planos con los que nunca congenio por lo mismo. Y bueno, supongo que uno siempre espera comentarios negativos, yo suelo esperar lo peor de la gente, y vi alguno que otro comentario que rondaba en la actitud de Eren, por ello estimé conveniente en el capítulo pasado hablar sobre esa situación. Tienes razón con el hecho de que autores buenísimos han desaparecido gracias a los comentarios negativos que la gente hace de ellos, algunos rozando en lo grotesco, absurdo y cruel, y espero que eso nunca me llegue a pasar, aunque es muy probable que ocurra más adelante. Si es así el caso, no voy a detenerme con la historia; es algo que llevo planeando tanto tiempo que no me veo deteniéndome por comentarios. Quizás sí me tomaría unos días para pensar, pero no dejaría la historia abandonada. Sé como se siente aquello, por lo que no quiero que la gente que sigue esta historia se sienta así. Bueno, no prometo nada con respecto a ser tan dura con mis personajes, lo que sí prometo es que todo acabará de una buena manera, eso lo juro xD Y no te preocupes, contesto todos los reviews, para mí, ustedes son una parte esencial de la historia, y quiero que se sientan contentas con lo que les traigo y también amadas por mí (?) Ojalá puedas dejar otro review (?) ahrre xD ¡Me encantó leerte, de verdad, y muchísimas gracias por comentar! ¡Un fuerte abrazo, preciosa, nos leemos!_

 _ **PaolaCoca92** : bella Paola, va a terminar todo bien, no pierdas la esperanza xD Y gracias enormes por tus lindas palabras, es un placer para mí leer tus comentarios :3 Sí, supongo que algunas están aliviadas de que Levi por fin lo haya marcado, él va a ser el único que toque a mi bebé, lo juro :D Ahora los dos van a ver cuánto realmente se aman y si es posible para ellos seguir juntos, ¡un enorme saludo, preciosa!_

 _ **OyeLeslie** : ambos deberán replantearse un montón de cosas antes de seguir con su relación, veremos como eso va avanzando :) Y les tendré muchas sorpresas por delante, lo juro xD_

 _ **luciakkss** : ser masoquista es genial, yo amo el dolor :( xD *le envía pañuelos a la distancia*_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : quiero darte un hijo. ¿Puedo darte un hijo? xDDDDD ¡Preciosa, gracias por tus bellas palabras! Las imprimiré y enmarcaré por toda mi universidad para que todos las lean xD No te sientas rara por no odiarlo, mi objetivo no es eso, es que todas vean que los personajes son más humanos de lo que uno ve y que no son santos como algunos los muestran, son simplemente humanos que cometen errores :3 Hay muchos prejuicios que ambos deberán enfrentar y solucionar, eso lo iremos viendo más adelante, así que no te preocupes :D ¡Un abrazote, bella!_

 _ **Scc Ccu** : gracias por tu comentario, linda :3 bueno, con respecto a la biblia, es quizás uno de los temas más polémicos dentro de ella, no soy una persona religiosa, tampoco atea, y siempre me ha sorprendido ver dichos versículos y otros incluso peores dentro del texto, pero también veo el contexto donde se desenvuelve y supongo que uno, a su manera, trata de comprenderlo un poco. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Hbl** : contestando tu primera duda, dentro de esta sociedad, el omega es visto como alguien para complacer al alfa, alguien que solo debe tener hijos y obedecer en todo al alfa; personalmente, y este es mi punto de vista, veo más bien al omega como un complemento del alfa, alguien que está allí para calmarlo, para apaciguar, querer y amar a su alfa, pero también para regañarlo si hace algo mal, para tranquilizarlo en momentos malos y estar a su lado a pesar de todo. La sociedad aquí ve al alfa solo como una especie de objeto que debe tener bebés y satisfacer sexualmente al alfa, para nada más, si se le golpea es porque se lo merece y eso pasa por decisión de su alfa. Con respecto a la muerte de Carla... lo veremos en unos capítulos xD Grisha acepta a Levi como pareja de su hijo mientras Eren esté de acuerdo con ello, a pesar de la relación padre-hijo que mantienen, Grisha solo quiere la felicidad de su hijo por gran parte de la culpa que siente debido a lo que le hizo a su esposa. Gracias por tu comentario, ¡abrazos!_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, gracias por comentar preciosa, ¡imprímela si quieres! Estaré feliz con que lo tengas en papel xDD Como mencioné más adelante, quise jugar con los lados buenos y malos de mi OTP, ambos tienen pros y contras y quise mostrar ambos porque son los personajes más humanos y que tienen defectos y virtudes que deben ser retratadas :') ¡Gracias por el review, saludos!_

 _ **Guest** : lamento haberte hecho llorar, te enviaré pañuelitos por correo :'c ¡Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, y espero de todo corazón que el capítulo te haya gustado! ¡Un fuerte abrazo, y un beso enorme!_

 _ **kotoko-noda** : no te preocupes, no siempre se puede comentar, así que tranquila :3 si, ambos lados hicieron que la relación llegara a este punto de inflexión, ambos ahora también deberán poner de su parte para mejorar. Me quedo con lo que dijiste de que no congenian pero se necesitan xD No creo que no congenien, creo que es simplemente que no se entienden al otro, no pueden comprender más allá de lo que ven y eso hace que todos estos conflictos y peleas que tienen sean de lo peor. Gracias por comentar, ¡saludos y un beso!_

 _ **ChrisNovx** : amo hacerte llorar :c djfndhjbddhjfb ¡te amo, lo juro! Y espero hacerte llorar más adelante, estaré encantada de pasarte pañuelitos también :3 Gracias por seguirme hasta el final, amo tus reviews, te amo ;_; xD ¡Y claro, me gustaría que lo hicieras! te amaría más de lo que ya hago :'v voy a seguirte en devianArt aunque no tenga, pero por ti, me hago uno :D Ahrre xD ¡Un saludo enorme, besos, y gracias por tan lindo review!_

 _ **Ola-chan** : Ola, es usted diabólica :v la choza siempre meterá cizaña, la amo, está tan loca xD Ola, preciosa, no te preocupes, habrá un final feliz, lo juro. Pero si llego a matarlos, sería a los dos, así que tampoco te preocupes (?) Okno xD Wey, yo me sigo preguntando por qué aman algunas tanto Inferno, es tan... perturbador. Bueno, yo igual lo amo, pero es porque es mi fic, no puedo odiar mi propio fic :v es porque te gusta ver al tatakae sufrir, ¿cierto? Bueno, aquí igual lo verás sufrir :v con respecto a los versículos, bueno, no soy en realidad criticona del cristianismo, más bien de la iglesia en sí y como cada una utiliza lo que quiere a su favor como suele ocurrir con cada cosa en este mundo xD Creo que la biblia se desenvuelve dentro de un contexto que es necesario comprender y analizar, no ir a ciegas criticando todo porque sí, por eso el mundo está como está :v Okno xD ¡Gracias por tu comentario, saludos!_

 _ **Voice-L** : heavy po weón :v xD quedaste marcando ocupado xD lo siento bebé *corazón roto*_

 _ **MariChan224** : odio la app de fanfiction :v ¡Que bueno que te gustó la canción! amo Queen weón (también soy chilena), si pudiera viajar al pasado e ir a uno de sus concierto, lo haría ;_; prometo no traer más actualizaciones tarde a menos que sea un caso de emergencia, lo juro xD Gracias por comentar, ¡un abrazo!_

 _ **odaxochilt96** : gracias por tu review, preciosa :3 ambos personajes son humanos, hay que quererlos, no comprenderlos (?) xD Okno :v pero cada uno comete sus propios errores y deben aprender de ellos, por eso los amo, quier darles un apapacho *u* Ya se van a venir más problemas, lo prometo, y todos vamos a sufrir :'c ¡Un saludo, gracias por seguir leyendo!_

 _ **Olivia Ainsworth** : puedes llorar, enojarte y mirar con cara de póker, nadie te dirá nada :D te enviaré más pañuelos, lo juro :3 ¡saludos!_

 _ **NJeager** : aaaw, gracias por tus lindas palabras *corazones* ambos son culpables, quiero pegarles para que se den cuenta :v ¡un fuerte abrazo, preciosa!_

 _ **Guest (2)** : ahora va a quedar la cagada (?) pero habrá amor, lo juro, y ambos van a poder arreglarse -espero. Okno xD van a tener muchas sorpresas con lo que se viene ahora, así que solo deben seguir leyendo :D Gracias por comentar, ¡saludos!_

 _ **andy0295** : gracias por comentar por primera vez, linda c: y también muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, ¡fueron muy hermosas! y quiero darte muchas gracias por todo ;_; también por leer hasta el final junto con las notas, ¡a veces uno puede entregar información importante por ahí! xD ¡Un fuerte abrazo, nos estamos leyendo!_

 _ **estefilinda** : fbhsfbdhj no te preocupes, te entendí a la perfección xDDD no quiero que te separes, me encanta tenerte a mi lado ;_; sdnsjfbhf molesta más seguido a tu mamá, es bakán hacerlo xD quiero darte amor, algún día lo haré :v ¡un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Fujimy** : te doy mi hombro para que llores, preciosa :c ya tendrán su momento de amor, lo juro, y luego lo arruinaré haciendo que todo se vaya a la mierda, yo soy así (?) xD Okno, pero si tendrán su momento, lo juro :c ambos son culpables, y ante eso no hay nada que se pueda hacer, solo pedir que dejen de ser tan orgullosos y den un paso adelante :( ¡gracias por comentar, bella, un saludo!_

 _ **LadyDmoniaque** : te enviaré pañuelos para que sigas llorando y no te ahogues en tus lágrimas :c gracias por comentar, voy a escuchar esa canción :3_

 _ **Golden1094** : aaaaaw, gracias por tus lindas palabras ;_; te envío amor y pañuelos a la distancia :c no te preocupes, van a sufrir más, tengo todo fríamente calculado :D la escucharé, quizás se me vengan más ideas malas y crueles xD ¡Gracias por tu comentario, preciosa, saludos!_

 _Y eso sería todo por ahora. Ah, bueno, un pequeño anuncio: el próximo domingo es probable que quizás no actualicé, me iré de viaje unos días, todo depende del tiempo con el que ande disponible :v Si no actualizo, estaría actualizando el lunes o martes, pero sería solo por ese fin de semana, la actualización por ahora se sigue manteniendo para el domingo, cualquier cambio avisaré con tiempo :3_

 _Ahora sí, ¡un beso enorme a todas, gracias por seguir leyendo!_

 _Cotota~_


	17. Capítulo XVII

_**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** : Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

 _Muchísimas gracias a mi beta **Aramirezg** por arreglar el capítulo y ver las faltas de ortografía :v Pero te recuerdo que me tienes abandonada, así que te odio por ahora :3_

* * *

Era la hora de comida en la casa de Isabel, y el ambiente estaba terriblemente tenso.

La pelirroja estaba viendo a su esposo con una ceja enarcada, quien miraba desde Eren a Levi y viceversa, esperando ver algo entre ellos, pero la pareja se ignoraba mutuamente. Si bien se habían sentado juntos, trataban de no tocarse y no hablaban más de lo necesario. No se miraban, no se sentía esa química que siempre solía sentirse cuando estaban juntos.

Y Farlan e Isabel habían adivinado, sin necesidad de preguntar, qué era lo que había pasado cuando los dos llegaron, tomados de la mano, y la muchacha le había preguntado al castaño, inocentemente, si no pudo resistirse a Levi debido a que ahora estaba marcado.

Ambos vieron como Eren palidecía, soltando la mano del alfa, y éste hacia una mueca incómoda, ignorando la pregunta.

Estaba a punto de preguntarles qué les pasaba, pero entonces el omega le preguntó si podía tocarle el estómago –de seis meses– e Isabel pareció olvidar la tensión, asintiendo con ánimo, y poniéndose a hablar de todo lo que se sufría durante el embarazado, especialmente recalcando el dolor de callos y de espalda.

Iban a tener una niña, y Farlan inmediatamente se puso en modo padre-protector declarando que su hija iba a tener que permanecer virgen hasta los treinta. Levi, en ese instante, sacó otra vez el tema de que Isabel le había prometido no tener relaciones hasta dicha edad, y por un momento –uno muy breve– las cosas parecieron normales.

Luego llegó el momento del almuerzo, y el ambiente se tornó pesado.

Eren no había hablado nada, solo comía mirando el plato de comida, y Levi almorzaba con el ceño fruncido, ignorando la presencia del chico.

Isabel suspiró, y abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo.

El castaño soltó el tenedor estrepitosamente, llevando su mano a su boca. Murmuró una disculpa rápida y, poniéndose de pie, corrió al baño.

El alfa se quedó quieto un segundo, y después le pidió la sal a Farlan.

—¿No lo irás a ver? —preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

—¿Para qué? —Levi no la miró—. Estará bien sin mí.

Farlan le pellizcó el costado, diciéndole indirectamente que se callara, pero Isabel solo frunció el ceño, molesta.

—¡Es tu omega! —gritó para luego bajar la voz—. ¿Qué pasó con ustedes?

—Tsk.

Levi limpió su boca con una servilleta para luego dejarla sobre la mesa, fastidiado, y miró a su hermana a los ojos.

—Abusé de él estando borracho, lo marqué a la fuerza, y Eren todavía no lo supera. ¿Contenta?

Farlan escupió el vino.

—Asqueroso —masculló el azabache volviendo a comer.

—Fue una broma de mal gusto, ¿cierto? —preguntó Isabel con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? —gruñó Levi.

—Tienes cara de un gato cagando, pero eso no significa que lo seas —replicó la pelirroja.

—Isabel… —espetó el azabache con una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Farlan antes de que su esposa abriera la boca otra vez.

—Las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros —Levi frotó el puente de su nariz—. Estuvimos peleando un montón los últimos días, en especial debido a ese grupo extremista —se sirvió un poco más de vino, irritado—. Sumado a la muerte de Luke y al aniversario de muerte de su madre… Bueno, Eren simplemente desquitaba su rabia y pena conmigo —hizo otra mueca—. Estaba harto, cansado, enojado con él, y además, me encontré con el imbécil de Kenny —Isabel palideció—. Tuvimos una conversación, me recordó mi lugar y el lugar de Eren, me emborraché, llegué a casa y lo marqué —bebió un poco de vino, cerrando sus ojos—. Ya le pedí perdón, pero no quiere saber nada de mí por el momento. No sé qué más quiere, y a estas alturas, no me importa. Si decide comportarse de manera egoísta e inmadura, que lo siga haciendo.

Isabel miró a Levi, su boca era una línea fina, y se puso de pie, marchándose, yendo al baño para, con toda probabilidad, ayudar al castaño.

Farlan apoyó su frente en su mano, observando el rostro impasible del azabache.

—¿Hace cuánto fue?

—Un mes, más o menos.

El rubio suspiró, recostándose en su silla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Han tenido una conversación sin gritarse?

Levi casi soltó una carcajada mordaz. _Casi_.

—Eren me grita porque sabe que no le haré nada —escupió rabioso—, así que no, no hemos hablado sobre ello. Y ya me cansé de su actitud. Él, simplemente, no entiende su lugar, cree que puede luchar por unos derechos inexistentes y pasar por sobre mí. Le permití demasiado y es así cómo me paga.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —replicó Farlan—. ¿Lo vas a forzar hasta que entienda?

—No, simplemente pasaré de él —contestó Levi—, pero si sigue con esa actitud…

—Levi, solo dale tiempo y espacio.

—No —gruñó—. Eren debe comprender que su obligación como mi omega es estar conmigo, quiera o no quiera. Y seré intransigente con ello.

Farlan volvió a suspirar y el azabache lo fulminó con la mirada, sin sentirse un poco culpable por sus palabras.

Simplemente, estaba harto de toda esa situación, de que fuera él quien siempre debía buscar al omega, quien tuviera que complacer sus caprichos. No iba a ceder más, no iba a hablarle más, si Eren quería comportarse como un pendejo, pues que lo hiciera, pero él no iba a seguir humillándose por el omega.

Que Eren se diera cuenta él solo que su relación se estaba arruinando sólo por su estúpida terquedad.

* * *

Isabel le entregó una toalla para que secara su boca y Eren le dio una mirada de agradecimiento mientras tomaba agua, evitando ver su pálido rostro, sus ojeras marcadas.

—Fue el morrón —se excusó tratando de sonreír—, no me gusta, y comí mucho.

La pelirroja olisqueó el aire, frunciendo el ceño, y no lució muy segura, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Eren miró otra vez su reflejo, conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar, recordando las palabras de su padre.

 _Si empiezas con vómitos, si rechazas comida que antes te gustaba… hazte el examen e independiente del resultado me vas a ver._

Tres días antes, mientras estaba en la universidad, almorzando fideos con carne, corrió al baño y lo vomitó todo. El día anterior, al oler los huevos que Levi estaba friendo, las náuseas volvieron y tuvo que encerrarse en el baño para calmarse. Sacó el examen de embarazo, con las manos temblando, pero no pudo hacerlo en ese momento. Quizás era un virus estomacal que andaba rondando, nada más, no debía preocuparse de otra cosa.

Pero ahora… ahora…

—Levi abusó de ti.

Parpadeó, girándose, mirando a Isabel. Apretó el lavamanos para luego relajar su cuerpo. Con el paso de los días, se había hecho más soportable. Menos doloroso. Como un recuerdo lejano. Como si su mente tratara de ahogar lo ocurrido de alguna forma, de bloquearlo para poder seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, por las noches las pesadillas seguían y no paraban. Con el paso del tiempo los sueños se hicieron más llevaderos; ya no despertaba gritando, y, aunque gritara, Levi ya no se removía para buscarlo, para consolarlo como lo habría hecho antes, cuando su relación estaba estable.

Los últimos días había adoptado una actitud lejana, fría e indiferente que lo estremecía por dentro. Su lado omega estaba desesperado de contacto, de una mirada, de una palabra, y de a poco iba dominándolo. Ya no se sentía como un chico fuerte y duro, sino como un niño pequeño necesitado de un abrazo de su madre.

—Estaba borracho —lo justificó.

No sabía si eso hacía que todo lo ocurrido fuera peor o mejor. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo para que todo se viera menos horrible. No sabía si lo estaba diciendo para proteger a Levi. No sabía si lo estaba justificando para poder sobrellevar lo ocurrido.

Isabel le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y cariño.

—¿Todavía lo quieres?

Tragó saliva, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas, y tomó aire.

—Locamente —contestó en voz baja—, lo amo.

La pelirroja sonrió con suavidad, sin acercarse a abrazarlo, y para Eren estaba bien eso. Si lo abrazaban, sabía que rompería a llorar.

—¿Por qué no conversan con calma? —sugirió la muchacha.

—Yo… —mordió su labio inferior—, no sé. Ambos… ambos estamos cansados de esto. Ya no sé si quiero… si quiero seguir así.

—¿Te estás rindiendo, Eren? —Isabel entrecerró los ojos, poniendo sus manos en la cintura—. ¿Por qué te estás rindiendo con tu relación y no con tu lucha omega?

—No me estoy rindiendo —se defendió, y cerró sus ojos—. Bueno, sí, pero… ¿Es tan malo que me rinda una vez? Sólo… ¿sólo no está bien… decir por una vez "basta ya, esto me hace mucho daño, no puedo seguir así, lo voy a dejar"?

Isabel no contestó enseguida, mirando el rostro del chico, viendo sus facciones cansadas, su expresión derrotada.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un coscorrón.

—Si te rindes una vez, Eren, ¡vas a rendirte para siempre! —Isabel suspiró—. ¡Si quieres a Levi, entonces deberías hablar con él y escucharlo! Mira, él nunca te lo dirá, así que lo diré yo: Levi te ama y te necesita más de lo que realmente lo demuestra. Y tú igual lo necesitas.

—Sí —admitió a regañadientes—, y me da mucho miedo eso.

—¿Te estás oyendo? ¿No te da miedo enfrentar a los policías en una marcha, pero sí enamorarte? —la chica le tiró la oreja, sacándole un quejido, y lo arrastró hasta el comedor—. ¡Ahora mismo hablarás con Levi!

—¡Está bien, mamá, pero suéltame! —protestó el castaño quejándose.

Entraron al comedor y se quedaron quietos. Farlan miró a Eren, culpable, terminando de levantar la mesa, y se removió con incomodidad.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que, con voz temblorosa, Eren habló:

—¿Dónde está Levi?

Farlan suspiró con una mirada de pena.

—Tuvo que marcharse, lo llamaron y tuvo un problema en el trabajo —Isabel conocía lo suficiente a su marido como para saber que mentía, así como también conocía muy bien a su hermano mayor para entender que se había marchado por la molestia que sentía—. Dijo… eh… que te quedaras con nosotros y pasaría por ti más tarde.

Eren no dijo nada, solo asintió, y tragando saliva, fue a sentarse al sofá tratando de no romper a llorar. Podía seguir herido, enojado, con Levi, pero a fin de cuentas, su presencia lo calmaba un poco y, aunque siguieran sin hablarse, solo con verlo era suficiente.

Su instinto chilló que fuera a buscarlo, que se pusiera de rodillas, que tratara de perdonarlo de alguna manera y volvieran a ser una pareja feliz como alguna vez lo fueron. Tuvo que empujarlo hacia abajo para no ceder en ese momento.

Recordó la mirada herida de Levi cuando peleaban, sus ojos insistentes en busca de perdón, algo doliendo en su interior. Mordió su labio inferior, la culpa asentándose en su estómago, y trató de no pensar en Levi por el resto de la tarde.

Trató, trató y trató.

Pero falló miserablemente.

* * *

—Levi, ¿qué te gustaría comer esta noche?

—Me da lo mismo.

—Ya veo…

Eren mordió el interior de su mejilla, sin mirar a Levi, que estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo un informe, sus lentes de lectura sobre sus ojos, y pensó, por un breve momento, que se veía sexy y ardiente.

Volvió su vista a la televisión, tratando de calmarse, de despejar su mente.

 _Concéntrate_ , pensó temblando _, eres más fuerte que tu instinto. Más fuerte que tú parte omega. Levi abusó de ti, no puedes perdonarlo._

 _No puedes perdonarlo, pero podrías, quizás, comenzar a hacerlo._

 _Ceder un poco no es malo, solo los más valientes ceden._

 _Pero si cedes, ¿no lo estarías perdonando?_

 _Si cedes, ¿significa que le perdonarías todo a Levi sin importar qué?_

 _Si cedes, estarías admitiendo que tú cometiste un error y no él._

 _Levi te violó._

 _Te violó. Te violó. Te violó._

Cerró sus ojos, repentinamente mareado, confundido consigo mismo, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—¿Te gustaría… uh… comer risotto?

Levi suspiró, fastidiado.

—Eren, estoy leyendo algo importante. Cocina lo que quieras, si me animo quizás coma algo.

El omega jugueteó con sus manos, respirando pausadamente. Rascó su nuca, desesperado por algo más de contacto, y tragó saliva. Era por el instinto, que estaba a flor de piel, pero también porque dolía toda esa separación. Dolía demasiado, no sabía qué hacer. Se había mantenido terco, diciéndose a sí mismo que era imposible que pudiera perdonarlo, que todo pudiera volver a ser como antes, pero costaba mantenerse firme. Costaba hacerlo cuando una gran parte de él estaba loca por volver a abrazar a Levi, por volver a estar a su lado, entre sus brazos, con las cosas bien entre ellos.

En ese momento, no sabía si estaba hablando su lado omega o su corazón. Quizás las dos partes se pusieron en su contra para hacerlo sentir desgraciado, necesitado y triste. Pero no cedería.

—Si sigues liberando feromonas como loco, Eren —gruñó Levi sin mirarlo—, luego no me culpes si no me controlo.

Se estremeció, poniéndose de pie, yendo a la cocina sin dejar de morder su labio inferior.

Suspirando, sacó la cebolla y el ajo para empezar a preparar algo.

El olor del ajo llegó a su nariz, y se estremeció.

Cubrió su boca, sintiendo la bilis en su garganta.

 _Virus estomacal, virus estomacal_ , se repitió tragando, obligándose a contener el vómito.

Cuando sintió que todo estaba bien, siguió picando.

El olor llegó otra vez.

Corrió al baño, desesperado, y vomitó su almuerzo, sollozando.

Si su instinto estaba tan sensible, si estaba tan sensible, era por algo. Y no tenía que ver tanto, entonces, con la lejanía de Levi.

Era por algo que lo aterraba.

—Mañana irás a ver a Grisha.

Volteó su cabeza, viendo el rostro fruncido de Levi. Temblando, se puso de pie, tirando la cadena.

—No es nada —masculló tratando de sonreír—, ya estaré bien.

Lavó su rostro, y al volver a enderezarse, el alfa se le acercó con rapidez, enterrando su nariz en su cuello.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Hueles distinto —gruñó con un pequeño toque de confusión.

Abrió la boca para contestar algo, y entonces, Levi agregó una cosa que lo dejó helado, en voz baja, casi inaudible:

—Hueles como olía mi mamá.

Levi lo miró, expectante, exigiendo una explicación.

—El olor de Isabel —trató de explicar—, se quedó pegado. Es… es mi instinto, al verla embarazada… ya sabes…

El azabache frunció el ceño para luego girarse, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Levi —balbuceó abrazándose—, ¿podemos… podemos conversar?

—Como dijiste la otra vez, Eren —contestó Levi sin mirarlo—, no hay nada que conversar —lo observó por sobre el hombro—. Estoy cansado de tu comportamiento.

El omega bajó la vista, asintiendo, frotando su brazo, viendo como Levi se alejaba, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de pedirle perdón por su actitud. Y Eren no podía hacer eso fácilmente. Porque si algo tenía claro, y parecía ser lo único que entendía a la perfección, es que si su relación estaba así, era por culpa de ambos. Y ninguno de los dos quería ceder por el otro, aunque por lo que podía notar, él estaba más cerca del borde que Levi.

Y no sabía si se debía sentir bien por ello o no.

* * *

Cerró sus ojos, respirando aceleradamente, su garganta quedando cerrada, sintiendo las náuseas subir y subir por su tráquea.

Tragó como hizo los días anteriores, negándose a vomitar. Negándose a comprobar que había algo creciendo en su estómago.

Ese día solo tuvo clases en las mañanas, por lo que fue a comer a casa, cansado, muerto de sueño. Calentó la salsa para los macarrones, entonces, el olor llegó a su nariz y se alejó con una mueca de asco, su estómago revolviéndose.

Tomó agua, tragando, y apagó la cocina.

Al final, solo calentó una sopa pre-preparada y fue al comedor, poniendo la televisión. Los miércoles, Levi solía llegar tarde, por lo que se quedó un par de horas sin hacer nada, sólo mirando la pantalla, tratando de no pensar en todos los problemas que tenían.

Cuando se cansó de mirar televisión, se puso de pie, suspirando, yendo a lavar la loza, y al terminar fue al baño.

Temblando, levantó la camisa con suavidad, viendo sus pechos.

Estaban un poco hinchados y más sensibles que de costumbre.

Lo había notado unos días atrás.

Fue a su habitación con las manos tiritando, y abrió el velador, sacando el test de embarazo desde el fondo de éste.

Jadeó, cubriendo su boca.

Debía aprovechar ese momento porque estaba solo, porque Levi no andaba rondando en la casa.

Respiró profundamente y entró al baño.

* * *

Eren agradecía a quién fuera que Levi estuviera trabajando y todavía no llegara, porque si lo encontraba en ese estado, de rodillas en el suelo del baño, temblando, jadeando y pálido, se le habría ido encima para saber qué le ocurría, sin importarle si su relación estaba bien o no. Sin importarle si se hablaban o no.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

No ahora. Ni nunca.

Debía ser una mentira, debía ser una pesadilla.

Sin dejar de tiritar, levantó su mano y miró otra vez el resultado.

Verde.

Verde como el césped.

Verde como el cubrecama de la habitación de invitados.

Verde como positivo.

Cubrió su boca, ahogando el gemido que iba a salir, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 _Hueles distinto_ , le había dicho Levi hace unos días, para luego murmurar creyendo que no lo escucharía, _hueles como olía mi mamá_.

 _El olor del omega embarazado,_ había dicho en una clase esa profesora de mierda que lo había golpeado _, es ligeramente más suave. Más tierno. Es como el olor que tienen sus madres._

Levantó la tapa del inodoro y vomitó el almuerzo.

* * *

Lavó su rostro, quitando las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, y miró su reflejo tratando de no volver a descontrolarse. El examen estaba a un lado en el lavabo, con aquella marca que lo perseguiría por un buen tiempo.

Llevó su mano al estómago, dejando de mirarse.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No lo sabía. No lo sabía. Mierda, no lo sabía.

¿Estaba contento? Para nada. Carajo, no quería eso. No quería.

¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Levi?

¿Cómo? Mierda.

¿Cómo?

Recordó el momento en que anudó, el momento en que gimió de placer al hacerlo.

¿Cómo?

 _No me importaría tener un par de mocosos contigo_ , contó el alfa hace ya bastante tiempo _, claro, si tú quieres. No los veo como una necesidad_.

Sólo si él quería. Pero no quería.

¿Cómo reaccionaría?

 _El omega siente el instinto materno apenas se entera de su embarazo_ , mencionó la vieja bruja de su preparatoria _, es algo natural en él, algo inherente._

Pero Eren no sentía nada.

Recordó a Mina, embarazada por una violación, yéndose a María para abortar. Para tener una mejor vida. Para no ser obligada a algo que no quería.

Recordó las palabras que le susurró antes de irse, entregándole un pequeño paquetito que escondió al fondo de su velador, sin abrirlo.

Hasta ahora.

Se arrodilló y esta vez vomitó su desayuno.

* * *

 _Eren, llama a este número sólo si es una real emergencia. Para nada más._

—¿Hola?

—¿Mina, eres tú?

—…

—Soy Eren.

—…

 _Utiliza este teléfono desechable, ningún otro teléfono._

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Desechable?

—S-sí. Es… es el que dejaste.

—Dilo rápido, Eren. No sabemos qué pueden hacer.

 _Luego tienes que botarlo lejos de tu casa, tirarlo a un río, enterrarlo en barro. Elimina todo rastro de él._

—¿Es verdad? ¿Es real?

—…

—Por favor.

—Lo es. Lo es, Eren. Es… es mejor que lo que tenemos allá.

 _Ten cuidado. Ellos nos tienen vigilados_.

—Ayúdame.

—¿Eren?

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué pasó?

 _Nos tienen más vigilados de lo que crees. No permitas que te atrapen_.

—Estoy embarazado.

—…

—Anudó contra mi voluntad.

—…

—Me… me violó.

—…

 _Llámame solo si estás realmente desesperado. A este número._

—Tienes una oportunidad, Eren. Te diré lo que tienes que hacer.

—…

—Escucha con cuidado.

—…

 _Por nada más del mundo. Solo una vez, Eren. Solo una llamada, y listo. Aprovéchala._

—Gracias.

Eren cortó y corrió al baño para vomitar lo que cenó el día anterior.

* * *

Levi había tenido un día agotador en el trabajo, así que cuando llegó a casa, lo único que quería hacer era sentarse junto a Eren y ver alguna película para pasar el rato.

Pero claro, estaba molesto con él.

Aunque por unos segundos, la rabia pareció irse, dejando solo el cansancio. Tal vez, por ahora, podía aprovecharse del estado de necesidad que Eren, claramente, sentía, y abrazar al castaño en la noche.

Unas horas, solo lo suficiente para poder dormir bien.

Cerró la puerta, y un olor delicioso inundó sus fosas nasales.

Olía a carne y por debajo, pudo sentir también un aroma suave.

Se sintió como cuando volvía del colegio luego de un mal día y su mamá lo esperaba con un delicioso postre para comer después de la cena, hecho con sus propias manos.

—¿Eren? —se asomó en la cocina, y el chico se giró con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado. Llevaba el mandil que le regaló y utilizaron esa noche de sexo, por lo que Levi se sintió un poco feliz.

Solo un poco. No quería ilusionarse, porque si lo hacía, con toda probabilidad terminarían peleando.

—¿Qué?

Su pequeña felicidad aumentó un poco al ver al chico tarareando algo, a pesar de que pudo notar cierta tensión en sus hombros junto con sus ojos un tanto hinchados y rojos.

—Mmm… ¿qué cocinas?

—Ah —Eren se giró, volviendo a su tarea de preparar salsa—, tuve ganas de comer _buletten_. Si quieres otra cosa puedes ordenar…

—No, no, suena bien —y sin contenerse, abrazó al castaño por la espalda, rodeando la cintura con sus brazos—. Huele bien, igual. Como tú.

Eren se tensó más aún apenas lo tocó. Pero Levi no quería alejarse. Quería quedarse así para siempre. Raro.

El omega, en tanto, se puso rígido al sentir las manos del azabache sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de que estuvo tan necesitado por esos días –y todavía lo estaba–, no quería al alfa cerca, no por ahora, no ahora que sabía… que sabía…

Si Levi se enteraba… si llegaba a preguntarle… No iba a ser capaz de mentirle. Apenas podía disimular su estado un poco. Además, soltando feromonas maternas tan fuertes y con su instinto tan potente, se sentía más alterado que nunca.

Y la llamada a Mina…

—Uhm, Levi —murmuró Eren incómodo—, no puedo revolver bien la salsa.

—Que espere un poco —masculló el alfa oliendo más profundo.

 _Olor maternal._

 _Olor maternal._

 _Olor maternal_.

Eren no pudo dejar de pensar en eso.

La piel se le puso de gallina.

Tenía que alejarlo. Ahora. O enloquecería en un momento, e iban a terminar más dañados de lo que ya estaban. Pero, ¿qué tanto mal haría un poco más de dolor? Ya se habían acostumbrado a ello.

—¡Joder, que me sueltes, Levi! —gritó Eren desesperado, sobresaltando al azabache—. ¡Te dije que no quería que me tocaras!

Levi lo miró sorprendido. Eren no perdía la calma desde que utilizó su voz alfa esa noche, hace ya dos semanas. ¿Por qué reaccionaba repentinamente con tanta violencia ante un abrazo, considerando que antes estaba ansioso por su atención?

—¿Te pasa algo, mocoso?

Que Levi utilizara su apodo cariñoso para llamarlo le alteró más. Todo estaba mal. Todo estaba terriblemente mal. Su relación estaba mal, su instinto estaba mal, ese embarazo estaba mal, todo, absolutamente todo estaba horrible.

Destrozado.

 _Incorrecto_.

—¡Por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo, joder! —chilló furioso—. ¡Fuera de aquí, estoy cocinando!

Levi se obligó a tomar una respiración profunda para no comenzar a gritar como un desquiciado y así no asustar al…

—¡Mierda, Eren, uno simplemente quiere ser cariñoso contigo y tú te vuelves antipático sin razón alguna!

Bueno, la respiración no sirvió para nada. Ya estaba harto del omega gritando, de comportarse como un maldito bipolar, de buscarlo y rechazarlo según su estúpido humor.

Estaba a pocos segundos de levantarle la mano, y no se sentía culpable por ello. Al fin al cabo, la culpa la tenía el omega, ¿no? Él y su estúpida terquedad eran los culpables de todo esto.

—¡No quiero cariño, imbécil! ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz!

—¡Pues te jodes, porque eres mi maldita pareja, y no voy a dejarte en paz!

—¡Ojalá no lo hubieras sido!

El azabache lo miró con los ojos abiertos por la incredulidad mientras Eren apagaba la cocina y llevaba su mano a sus ojos.

—Mierda… —murmuró Eren caminando hacia el comedor con la voz rota—. Ojalá no lo hubieras sido. Ojalá no me hubieras enamorado. Ojalá hubieras tenido a otro omega y nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

Levi no se movió cuando Eren comenzó a llorar. Solo pareció reaccionar al oír su gimoteó lleno de dolor, por lo que se giró, yendo al comedor y viendo al chico sentado en el sillón, con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos, su rostro.

Se sintió tan herido con sus palabras, tan atacado, tan… lastimado, que ignoró el llanto de Eren, ignoró las feromonas que liberaba, y fue a su pieza, cerrando con un portazo, tratando de calmarse, tratando de no dar rienda suelta a su instinto, tratando de no obligarlo a retirar lo dicho. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido un niño, habría roto a llorar por las palabras del omega, sin embargo, en ese estado… solo se sentía en shock, aturdido, dolido por lo que Eren había dicho. Eren nunca le había dicho algo tan cruel –a excepción de esos _te odio_ soltados esa noche, pero podía entender que hubiera dicho aquello– y que ahora soltara que se arrepentía de lo que tenían, que… que deseaba no haberlo conocido… eso provocó un dolor enfermizo en todo su interior, en todo su cuerpo, en todo su corazón.

Eren, en tanto, cubrió con más fuerza sus ojos, ahogando el llanto que pujaba por salir. Por primera vez, Levi no había ido a buscarlo, no había respondido con gritos, y eso lo hizo notar que… que… Mierda. Mierda.

Había dicho unas cosas horribles, grotescas.

Tomó aire, levantando la vista, y se puso de pie. Casi podía tocar los sentimientos rotos de Levi, casi podía oír su corazón quebrado con lo que dijo. El alfa, por supuesto, no iba a decir nada de eso, no diría lo que sentía, pero no era necesario hacerlo para saber lo que estaba sintiendo. Así como tampoco era necesario que Isabel le dijera lo que Levi sentía para entenderlo.

Siempre, a su manera, había podido leer las emociones del alfa a pesar de mantener un rostro estoico e indiferente.

Se recordó a sí mismo sonriendo, abrazando a Levi, susurrándole que jamás le rompería el corazón.

Pensó en un niño Levi, de pie ante la tumba de su mamá, odiando a los omegas por el suicidio de la omega más importante en su vida.

Mierda. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo?

Dio un par de pasos, quedándose quieto, recordando las palabras de su mamá.

 _No es un mal alfa, Eren. Solo es un poco gruñón y petulante, pero por lo demás no es malo._

Levi lo había marcado a la fuerza, sí, pero… pero por lo demás… siempre había querido protegerlo a su manera. Había querido cuidarlo de otros alfas. Carajo, había golpeado a los alfas que trataban de humillarlo. Levi cometió un error como alfa, sin embargo, se disculpó e hizo cosas por él que cualquier otro alfa no habría hecho.

Y Eren lo estaba rompiendo, lo estaba destrozando con sus propias manos.

Siguió avanzando, apoyándose en la pared. Como omega, podía sentir el dolor de Levi, y era mucho. Era mucho, y dolía demasiado. Lo hacía respirar aceleradamente, tambalearse y querer llorar.

Su instinto se apoderó de él, lo hizo sentir pequeñito, roto, desesperado por los brazos protectores de su pareja, ansioso por estar a su lado, por dejar que esos sentimientos de necesidad y anhelo lo consumieran por completo. Quería consumirse en ello si eso significaba estar con Levi a su lado.

 _Siempre me dijo que no iba a tener pareja porque no le interesaba, que eran solo una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, pero supongo que eran palabras vanas porque no dudó en querer estar contigo. Supongo que, en el fondo, Levi solo quería a alguien que… que nunca lo abandonara._

Las palabras de Isabel se repitieron en su mente, y jadeó. Su mente viajó a las palabras de esa noche en que Levi anudó en su interior, como le había susurrado que nunca lo abandonara.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se había prometido nunca dejar a Levi, estar siempre a su lado. El alfa la había cagado, sí, pero… pero lo seguía queriendo. Lo seguía queriendo, y eso era lo importante.

Trató de que su mente fuera a ese sentimiento, al _amor_ que sentía por el alfa, para ahogar las advertencias que comenzaron a aparecer. Hasta ahora, sus pensamientos solo lograron que pelearan y discutieran.

Quizás había llegado el momento de dejar que su instinto tomara las riendas un momento, que se entregara a Levi, que cediera por él un tiempo.

Su mano viajó a su estómago, y apretó los dientes.

 _Si nos seguimos queriendo, entonces si lo podemos hacer._

Lo seguía queriendo. Podía tapar lo que hizo, hacer como que no ocurrió, fingir que las cosas entre ellos siguen bien. Podía… podía ceder por él. Podía _comenzar_ a perdonarlo por él. Una vez. Sólo una vez.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, viendo la espalda de Levi, que estaba sentado en la cama, mirando por la ventanilla, sus hombros caídos. Dio unos pasos apresurados, desesperado por alcanzarlo, y gateando subió a la cama.

Lo quería, lo amaba, loca y violentamente.

Lo abrazó por detrás, y entonces–

—Levi, carajo, ¿por qué estás fumando en la habitación?

Notó los ojos heridos del alfa, y se estremeció.

—Estaba tenso —murmuró Levi apagando el cigarrillo.

Eren tomó aire y enterró su rostro en el cuello del azabache.

Sintió su rostro húmedo, por lo que no tuvo que tocar sus ojos para saber que estaba llorando.

—Lo siento —soltó con la voz ahogada, respirando alterado—, lo siento tanto, Levi. Lo siento. Perdón. Perdóname. Lo siento de verdad. Perdón, perdón, perdón. Soy horrible —tomó aire, sintiendo su garganta rasposa—. De verdad lo lamento. No quiero pelear más contigo. Lo siento. Perdón. Lo lamento. Lo siento. Perdón, perdóname. Lo lamento tanto, tanto. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

No dejó de murmurar cuánto lo lamentaba por varios segundos, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara, fallando miserablemente.

Cuando logró calmarse un poco, Levi se giró.

—Eren —susurró lastimoso—, por favor, por favor, retira lo dicho. Por favor.

El omega levantó la vista, tembloroso, dejando que el azabache le acariciara el cabello. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, sin hablar, sin hacer algo. Solo mirándose.

—Podrías… podrías obligarme a retirar lo que dije… —lloriqueó Eren y, para sorpresa de ambos, besó la mejilla del alfa, desesperado.

—No lo haré —Levi tomó aire—. No sacaré mi voz alfa ahora —tragó saliva—. Sólo nos haría daño —le agarró la mano, dándole un apretón—. Y quiero… quiero que lo retires por tu propia decisión, Eren, porque de verdad te arrepientes de decirlo.

Eren jadeó, sintiendo su garganta apretada.

No lloraba solo por su relación rota con Levi, sino también por ese hijo que esperaba y no quería. No era justo para él, no era justo para Levi, no era justo para nadie.

 _Un hijo podría arreglar su relación._

Las palabras de su padre se repitieron en su mente, ahogando el gemido que quería soltar. Podía hacerlo. Podía hacer que todo, quizás, mejorara un poco. O podía ser todo lo contrario, Levi podría sentirse más posesivo y doblegarlo con mayor facilidad.

Y si iba a irse… si se marcharía…

No quería pensar en eso. Era un plan solo de emergencia. Nada más.

—Lo siento —sollozó girándose, dejando que Levi lo abrazara—, lo siento, lo que te dije fue horrible, lo siento, lo lamento, perdóname, de verdad lo lamento… Pero… pero tengo mucha rabia, Levi. Mucho dolor —enterró su rostro en el pecho del alfa, respirando aceleradamente.

No quería irse. Y tal vez, si se entregaba al azabache una vez más, si confiaba en Levi otra vez…

Tal vez todo iba a mejorar.

Levantó su rostro con los labios entreabiertos, chocando con la intensa mirada de Levi, y tragó saliva, cerrando sus ojos.

El alfa entendió su mensaje. Fue una de las pocas veces en las que se sintió _realmente_ ansioso, y antes de que Eren retrocediera, acercó su rostro, dándole un suave y lento beso en los labios, cerrando también sus ojos.

El omega jadeó al sentir un toque eléctrico recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Había pasado más de un mes sin tocar a su pareja, y su cuerpo e instinto estaban terriblemente necesitados. Y su corazón también quería, ansiaba, necesitaba de Levi.

—Sé que tienes ira —susurró el alfa al separarse unos centímetros—, y sé que duele —volvió a besarlo, y Eren se recostó sobre la cama, atrayendo al azabache, dejando que se subiera sobre su cuerpo—. Voy… voy a arreglarlo, Eren —volvió a besarlo, y lentamente, casi con timidez, deslizo sus manos por debajo de la playera del omega, sintiendo como se tensaba ante ello—. De-demostrémonos que… que podemos seguir juntos.

Eren abrió los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar mientras su mente viajaba a los recuerdos de esa noche, de Levi sobre él, sonriendo con superioridad, tomándolo de las manos para que dejara de resistirse.

Tomó aire, tratando de no pensar en ello, tratando de concentrarse en ese momento, en nada más, y asintió sin desviar la vista. Porque si dejaba que los recuerdos lo inundaran, entonces entraría en pánico, se volvería loco, y su relación no saldría a flote nunca más.

Y Eren no quería eso. Sabía que, quizás, estaba siendo irracional, que estaba siendo un estúpido por dar algo en esa relación ya destruida, pero si no lo hacía… sentía que estaba admitiendo su derrota, y eso significaba que era momento de dejar a Levi atrás, que tenía que rendirse, que debía aceptar que nunca hubo una esperanza para ellos. Y si no tenía esperanzas en esa relación, si seguía pensando que no había una solución, ¿cómo iba a seguir adelante, entonces?

Levi sintió su corazón latiendo a mil por la afirmación del muchacho, por lo que prosiguió a besar el borde de sus labios, bajando, bajando, ahora comenzando con su cuello, dejando que las feromonas lo envolvieran. Lamió la marca que le hizo, y Eren volvió a jadear, sintiendo como se ponía duro por ello. Su instinto murmuraba que se apurara, que diera vuelta al castaño y lo follara de una, pero Levi no quería eso. No quería hacerlo de una forma salvaje, desesperada, aunque su cuerpo lo quisiera.

—¿Quieres que lo… lo haga con protección? —preguntó enderezándose un poco—. Estaré bien con cualquier opción, mocoso de mierda —le acarició la marca, viendo su estremecimiento—. Y si no quieres que anude, si no quieres que avive la marca…

—Está bien —contestó el omega en un murmullo, acariciando la barbilla de Levi con suavidad—. Hazlo así… borra el recuerdo de esa noche, Levi…

Levi lo miró desde arriba e hizo algo parecido a una mueca al ver la expresión vulnerable, inocente y _excitable_ que ese mocoso tenía. Ese omega, ese desgraciado omega, sería su perdición.

 _¿No ves cuánto poder tienes sobre mí, Eren? ¿No ves que sería capaz de matar a todo aquel que te haga daño?_ , pensó volviendo a besarlo en su cuello, sus manos acariciando sus pezones, tocándolos, estirándolos, sintiendo como se endurecían. Le quitó la playera, su boca todavía bajando, y comenzó a chupar un pezón, el omega gimiendo sonoramente, arqueando su espalda.

Se alejó un poco, confundido, viendo los pechos del castaño.

—¿Crecieron? —murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

 _Mieeeeeeeeeeeeerda._

—Nunca… uh… te has fijado en mis pechos —balbuceó tratando de parecer indignado—, siempre han… han sido así…

Levi volvió a besarlo, estirando con suavidad un pezón, y Eren volvió a gemir con fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba más sensible de lo normal y era claro el _por qué_.

—Quítate… quítate la ro-ropa, Levi —susurró Eren retorciéndose.

El azabache no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, por lo que se quitó la camisa, echándola a un lado, y le sacó los pantalones al omega.

Volvió a sus labios, chupando el labio inferior, mordiéndolo con suavidad mientras desabrochaba y se sacaba su pantalón, tirándolo al suelo.

—¿Levi? —Eren recibió su beso con ojos entrecerrados, temblando—, ¿podrías… podrías hacerme… sexo oral?

El alfa se quedó quieto, respirando contra la boca del muchacho, viendo su rostro ruborizado y nervioso.

—¿Quieres que haga eso por ti? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para mí?

Eren jadeó al sentir las manos de Levi en su cintura.

—No lo veas así —suplicó en el momento en que el alfa se quitaba la ropa interior—. Los betas, ellos…

—No soy un beta, Eren —gruñó el azabache—, soy un alfa, y los alfas no le hacen sexo oral a nadie, ni siquiera a sus omegas.

Eren simplemente asintió, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, alterado, y dejó que Levi le quitara también la ropa interior, quedando ambos desnudos.

—No te molestes —susurró Levi volviendo a acariciarle la mejilla.

El muchacho solo debía entender que había cosas que el alfa no iba a hacer debido a su instinto y lo que le habían inculcado. El sexo oral era visto como una especie de sumisión, por lo que a los omegas, cuando les hablaban de complacer a sus parejas, siempre se les decía que debían utilizar todo su cuerpo para ello, incluida la boca, y que no le podían pedir nada a sus alfas pues ellos verían las maneras correctas para darles placer. Y al alfa, siempre, _siempre_ , le enseñaban que el sexo oral solo lo daba el omega, no él, pues hacerlo sería rebajarse a una condición de inferioridad.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo, Levi —masculló el castaño echando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el alfa comenzó a besarle el cuello, dándole mejor acceso, sus miembros frotándose entre sí—. ¿No sé supone… ngh… que… que deberíamos complacernos… ah… mu-mutuamente?

—¿No te complazco, acaso? —preguntó Levi a su oído antes de separarse para levantar las piernas del omega, poniéndolas sobre sus hombros.

—Es que… ¡Ah! —Eren gimió, poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos, cuando Levi lo penetró con un dedo—, no es… justo… Mh… ¡Me… me estás… distrayendo! ¡Ah! —otro dedo, y Levi lo besó—. Dime… dime que… Ngh… lo… lo pensarás… ¡Mhn!

—No te cubras —susurró el alfa, sacando su brazo y viendo sus ojos nublados por el placer—. Me gusta ver tus ojos, tu boca, tu expresión —introdujo otro dedo, acariciando el rostro ruborizado del omega—. Está bien, mocoso de mierda, lo pensaré.

Comenzó a embestirlo con los dedos, viendo y oyendo los gemidos que Eren soltaba, sintiendo como su polla se sacudía en excitación, ansiosa por estar dentro del muchacho. Al sacarlos, vio sus dedos húmedos gracias a la lubricación del castaño, y frente a su rostro ruborizado, los lamió con una sonrisa de lado. Si era posible, el omega se puso más colorado y mordió su labio inferior antes de tirar a Levi en un beso caliente, gimiendo contra su boca.

El alfa aprovechó el beso para deslizarse en su interior, dejando que el calor lo envolviera y lo apretara, también jadeando en el beso, y comenzó a embestirlo lentamente, separándose solo unos centímetros para dejarlo respirar, volviendo a besarlo mientras tomaba su mano izquierda, dándole un apretón, sin soltarla, acariciando el anillo de compromiso.

Eren cruzó sus piernas en la espalda de Levi, atrayéndolo más cerca, gimiendo con cada embiste, deslizando una mano para masturbarse, la otra apretando la mano del alfa a medida que seguía penetrando, más y más profundo cada vez, chocando contra su próstata, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía más débil que nunca, quizás debido a que lo estaban haciendo de forma natural, sin protección, y… y lo estaba disfrutando. Era un manojo de gemidos, nervios y placer.

Levi siguió besando ahora su cuello, pasando sus labios por la marca, saboreando la fina capa de sudor que el cuerpo soltaba.

Jadeando, dejó que su instinto tomara el control.

A su mente vino la noche en que abusó de Eren y lamentó haber marcado al chico de esa forma. Ahora, con el omega consintiendo, gimiendo por el placer, sin llorar ni retorcerse, pidiendo con sus ojos más, las cosas parecían haber retomado su curso normal, y un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente al volver a besarlo en la boca.

Si Eren quedaba feliz con eso, si volvía a acercarse, muy bien podría utilizar su voz alfa con él sin que el chico se diera cuenta. Había tenido que hacer uso de ella con gritos producto de la rabia del muchacho, pero si dejaban de pelear, no tendría que levantar la voz, solo hablaría con calma, imponiéndose, y el resto lo haría el instinto omega de Eren.

Así… así le pediría – _ordenaría_ – que no siguiera yendo a ese grupo.

Que tratara de comportarse en la fiesta con Zackly.

Que cediera mucho más para que las cosas mejoraran.

—Le-Levi… ngh… —volvió a la realidad, sus ojos chocando con la temblorosa mirada de Eren—, te… te qui… —jadeó, y cubrió su rostro, sollozando. _Llorando_ —. Te… te quiero, Levi…

No un _te amo_ como las veces anteriores. Un _te quiero_ porque el chico seguía roto, seguía herido, seguía vulnerable.

Lo besó con suavidad, y Eren gimió en el beso, llegando al orgasmo, sus paredes contrayéndose.

Levi penetró más profundo, arrancándole otro grito, y se quedó allí mientras su miembro crecía, anudando. El omega echó su cuello hacia atrás, dándole acceso a su cuello, por lo que el alfa mordió sobre su marca, enterrando sus colmillos superficialmente. Eren se quejó producto del dolor, pero no se retorció, permitió que Levi actuara, tratando de resistir también el dolor de la polla del azabache en su interior, que todavía no terminaba de anudar.

El mayor lamió la mordida, besándolo en la boca otra vez, y mientras se corría, murmuró contra sus labios:

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

Eren permitió que besara sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, que eyaculara en su interior, que se quedara sobre él incluso después de haber terminado, sin salir de su trasero.

Hubo un momento de silencio, solo oyéndose las respiraciones, y entonces Levi se movió, sentándose, abrazando por la cintura a Eren, arrastrándolo consigo y sentándolo en su regazo. El omega ocultó su rostro en el cuello del azabache, respirando su aroma, dejando que el abrazo lo tranquilizara.

—¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró Levi acariciándole el cabello—. ¿Acaso no te gustó? No llores. No me gusta verte llorar.

Y ahí, por debajo, con su voz monótona, utilizó su voz alfa. Quería probarlo.

Eren jadeó, enderezándose, secando sus ojos con velocidad. Pero no había odio en su mirada, no había molestia.

—Es que… —hipó, con la voz temblando—, me hubiera gustado… que me marcaras así, Levi.

Cerró sus ojos, sin dejar de acariciar la nuca del chico, y besó sus mejillas, tratando de calmarlo.

Abrió los ojos, mirándolo directamente, y habló con voz suave, persuasiva.

—Olvida lo que hice hace un mes —dijo calmado—, cometí un error, pero ya te pedí perdón y demostré que no lo hice adrede, ¿cierto? —Eren asintió y le dio un pequeño beso—. Quédate con este recuerdo. Te quiero, y eso es lo que cuenta. No hablemos de lo otro.

—Te quiero —susurró Eren.

Se sentía confundido, extraño. Como si no fuera él, lo que era realmente raro considerando que… que…

Dejó que Levi lo abrazara por la cintura, y algo llegó a su mente.

¿Debería decirle a Levi, ahora que… que todo estaba bien, que estaba embarazado?

¿Debería?

 _No_.

Una voz gritó en su conciencia.

No. Todavía no. Pudo haber aceptado hacer eso con su alfa, ceder, pero eso no significaba que lo había perdonado del todo. Eren sabía que nunca iba a perdonarlo del todo, porque lo que había hecho Levi, haberlo violado… eso no era algo que fuera a perdonarse con facilidad, ni olvidarse de un día para otro. No era algo que pudiera perdonarse por completo. En su mente seguía el recuerdo de lo que le hizo, y aunque no lo hablaran, eso no significaba que lo iba a olvidar como si hubiera sido un pequeño error. Era imposible que lo hiciera. Y solo había cedido a ello porque su instinto estaba loco por su alfa, porque su corazón dolía al pensar en su relación hundida y sin futuro. Porque quería dejar de sentirse tan miserable consigo mismo al ver la cara de enojo y sufrimiento de su alfa.

Este solo fue el primer paso de un largo camino por recorrer si querían que las cosas mejoraran. Aún faltaba mucho, y Eren quería ser positivo, porque era _muy_ probable que quizás no llegaran al final.

Además… además… Eren no quería un hijo ahora. No en ese momento. Ni su instinto ni él mismo querían a un bebé en un momento como este, donde su relación se encontraba tan frágil como para soportar tal responsabilidad.

Cerró sus ojos. Iba a aceptar a Levi mandando por el momento. Iba a ceder por él, porque lo quería, porque estaba cansado. Cansado de pelear, de discutir, de llorar, de sentirse roto. Podía acceder a ello, podía someterse a Levi por un tiempo. Si con eso lograban arreglarse, lo haría, aceptaría que su alfa se impusiera.

Levi le besó la mejilla y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, suspirando, por primera vez en muchas semanas, calmado.

* * *

Un beso en la espalda lo despertó.

Seguido de otro en sus omóplatos.

Otro en la nuca.

Y luego un cuerpo sobre el suyo, ronroneando.

Manoteó la cabeza de Eren, haciéndolo reír con timidez, y luego pasó un brazo, a ciegas, por su hombro, atrayéndolo, besando su coronilla, dejando que se hiciera bolita a su lado.

—Te quiero —susurró el mocoso mirándolo directamente, sus ojos brillando—. Perdón por todo lo que dije —agregó abrazándolo—. Perdón por todo. Nunca más.

 _Nunca más,_ pensó besándole la punta de la nariz.

—Te quiero —repitió Eren sonriendo.

Cerró sus ojos, con una sonrisa de lado, las feromonas de amor y tranquilidad que el castaño liberaba haciéndolo sentir bien.

Volvió a dormirse sintiendo un beso en sus labios y un susurro de amor a su oído.

* * *

 _Primero que todo, ¡lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada! Salí de mi pueblucho unos días, no llevé mi notebook y regresé el lunes en la noche, por lo que pensaba actualizar el martes, pero manteniendo conversaciones con mi beta decidí hacerle unas pequeñas modificaciones al capítulo, así que simplemente lo aplace para este domingo xD Además, me daba también un poco de tiempo para volver a organizarme porque estuve varios días fuera y siento que me retrasé un poco con todos los fics xD_

 _Segundo, con respecto al capítulo: había mencionado unos capítulos atrás que veríamos a un Eren que se deja guiar más por el instinto. Los cambios que hice, y por los que se retrasó el capítulo, era que quería dejar claro eso: Eren se está guiando, en por lo menos gran parte del capítulo, por su lado omega, debido a que el echo de estar marcado y embarazado está actuando de cierta forma en su contra, haciéndolo sentir más necesitado, desesperado y ansioso que nunca. Sin embargo, también quería remarcar el hecho de que, a pesar de que Eren cedió, no ha perdonado la acción de Levi. Para ninguno de los dos es fácil esta situación, y Eren cayó primero pues su lógica le dice que no hacerle caso a su instinto los llevó a ese punto. Sin embargo, todavía no ha aprendido a aceptar su instinto, es un largo camino que ya veremos. Ambos, tristemente, todavía no reaccionan realmente :v Con respecto a Levi, efectivamente cree que ya es momento de no ceder más, ya le pidió perdón a Eren, y si el chico no acepta las disculpas, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer? Ah, ambos son unos reverendos idiotas :3_

 _Y si les preocupa el sufrimiento, bueno, les envío más pañuelos c:_

 _Gracias a todas las bellas personas que comentaron los capítulos pasados, quiero darles mucho amor *corazoncitos*_

 _ **aramirezg** : cashai que me picó el bicho de la maldad :v y quiero no actualizar nunca más (? ahrre xD te odio, maraca culiá, come tierra *corazón*_

 _ **ChrisNovx** : mi amor, quiero casarme contigo y convertirte en mi pasiva *corazones gays* Eres tan linda, adoro ver tus reviews, ¡ten a mis hijos! asdfghjklñ okno xD Al menos les traje esto, un lemon tierno y lindo, y espero que lo disfruten, lo hice con mucho amor :3 Y ya quiero ver tu PSD, lo estoy esperando ansiosa *u* en agradecimiento, te dedicaré mi fic Faren asdfghjklñ ¡un beso enorme, preciosa!_

 _ **gateway to infinite** : a mí suele pasarme que cuando me dicen algo horrible, al principio me enojo mucho, pero luego me pongo muy triste y me deprimo xD tú si me entiendes, por eso te quiero *w* ya veremos que sucede con su bebito, mi pobre Eren, ains, se pone tan sensible xD y con respecto a la fiesta, la veremos en el próximo capítulo, así que ya está encima, te enviaré pañuelitos por si acaso (?) gracias a ti por comentarlo, ¡un saludo y un abrazo, guapa!_

 _ **Ola-chan** : odio la aplicación de fanfiction :v este capítulo lo hice pensando un poco en ti (?) xD y no te preocupes, Eren va a aprender por las malas a darse cuenta de las cosas, a reatzionar :v y su bebé... tengo planeada muchas cositas, so, ya veremos que pasa con él :v gracias por comentar, ¡saludos!_

 _ **cris** : yo estoy a unas semanas de volver a la U y me estoy deprimiendo xD ay, lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero Eren está preñado (?) y eso solo le añade drama a todo :v y todas aplauden a Mikasa, me dio un poco de risa por eso xD quién sabe, puede que te dé pistas sutiles de lo que pasará a futuro 7u7 Okno xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **MariChan2005** : oh la wea, ¿chilena? te amo weón :v dbfdshfjbsdfjd soy de Villarrica, al sure, pero estoy estudiando en Concepción :3 dime que eres de cerca, plz (?) me gustaría ir a un concierto de Queen y Pink Floyd loco ;_; me daba un miedo terrible que odiaran la historia, suelo ser súper cobarde con ello, me asustaba un montón y me sigue asustando xD así que gracias por tu comentario, de verdad :3 ¡Un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **PaolaCoca92** : vas a tener que repetirte un montón de veces lo del final feliz xD los puse en una situación muy complicada para tener más drama, ay, me encanta tanto hacer eso :3 Y te entiendo, Eren puede querer tener hijos con Levi más adelante, pero por ahora esto no estaba en sus planes y menos con la manera en que se hizo :c ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras, de verdad! ¡Un besote, nos leemos!_

 _ **ShLuna** : no es necesario que te disculpes, de verdad c: lamento haberte hecho llorar, yo no quería hacerlo :c y tienes razón con eso, muchas acciones simplemente no se pueden perdonar fácilmente, a veces, solo se pueden superar, pero siempre quedará una cicatriz allí. Puedo comprender también el hecho de que un hijo no es la solución para arreglar las cosas, a lo mucho une unos meses o años, pero en sí nunca van a ser la solución para nada, y es algo que espero retratar un poco aquí. Y gracias por tus palabras, de verdad, me alegro que pudieras entender la nota. Un abrazo enorme y un beso, linda c:_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : por ahora les di un pequeño respiro a los dos, pero las cosas tienen un rumbo y es algo inevitable xD Eren decidió ceder por fin, se dio cuenta que quizás obedecer a su razón no ha sido lo correcto y deberá dejarse llevar por su instinto; como mencioné anteriormente, Eren deberá aprender a aceptar esa parte innata dentro de sí, ahí veremos que sucede, pero por el momento solo ha decidido ceder, nada más :'c ¡Gracias por el review, saludos!_

 _ **Olivia Ainsworth** : ay, por alguna razón me da un poco de risa cuando me dicen que las hice llorar con el capítulo anterior porque cuando lo terminé me dije a mi misma, "no es un capítulo tan fuerte" y me salen con esto :c me iré al infierno :c Bueno, todo lo que está pasando es uno de los eje centrales de la historia, el otro es claramente el conflicto social, y como dije, la historia en sí tiene cinco arcos importantes divididos en cinco partes, y ya estamos a pocos capítulos de concluir el segundo arco, así que aun queda un largo camino para ver como evoluciona todo. Ahora bien, dije un final "más o menos feliz", pero te daré un pequeño spoiler: para mí, un final feliz es cuando los dos protagonistas quedan vivos. Puede que no estén juntos, pero si están vivos, ¡final feliz! Así que pueden pasar muchas cosas en ese final xD ¡Gracias por tus palabritas! Pronto traeré más fics, realmente tengo muchas ideas y espero que las puedas leer todas xD ¡Un saludo enorme, besos!_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : me encanta ese meme wey xD aún quedan muchas lágrimas para derramar, toma, un pañuelo y un peluche para que lo abraces mientras :3 Por supuesto que no te tacho de confianzuda, siento que hay que tener una buena relación con los lectores, además, yo igual soy bastante confianzuda xD JAJAJAJAJ, gracias, de verdad, ¡un abrazote, hermosa!_

 _ **Bossenbroek** : oye, no te preocupes, no rompiste mi corazón por no dejar review :3 en realidad sí, dónde estabas maldita, te odio ;_; xD ya se viene lo peor, no te preocupes, prepara los pañuelos :D ¡Gracias a ti por comentar! Muchos besos, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Charly Land** : querida señorita Charly, dónde se metió usted xD Ya tendrás pronto tu inminente separación, don't worry, aun debo poner el tema del conflicto que se vendrá pronto, es más, incluso ya empecé a redactar varios discursos :v ¡te juro que tendrás tus encontronazos, lo juro por el niñito dios! No vuelvas a morirte, te echo de menos *corazón roto*_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Astrid, tu sacas todo mi lesbianismo afuera, y eso que solo soy mitad lesbiana :v Eres como Emma Watson, capaz de volverme 100% lesbiana :v Así que ven y dame hijos xDDDD te hago un oneshot, un fic, lo que quieras xD Tú solo pide y seré tuya 7u7 ahrre xD beibi, nos ponemos tan lesbianas, eso me encanta *corazones* Soy tu mami, tu papi, lo que quieras xD_

 _ **Shub-Niggurath98** : bueno, acá tienes la respuesta a tu desesperada pregunta (?) me gusta ver el mundo ardiendo, lo admito :c ya vendrá más sufrimiento, te envío pañuelitos :c_

 _ **NJeager** : tu voz de pasiva me encantó xD no te preocupes, los capítulos de ahora van a doler más, así que agarra muchos pañuelos, esta es una montaña de emociones (?) :D Gracias por el comentario, saludos, preciosa :3_

 _ **NiiaOffer** : te entiendo, lo odias pero lo amas al mismo tiempo, suelo experimentar eso xD me hizo reír lo de provocarte tantos sentimientos, eso es bueno para mí :D Ya reatziona un poco mocoso :v _

_**RusAckerman** : ¡gracias por dejar tu primer review en mi historia! Me costó un montón lograr lo que tengo ahora, empecé a redactar historias que eran una mierda desde los trece años más o menos, y ahora a los veinte puedo decir que estoy bastante orgullosa de mi evolución, aunque aún me queda un largo camino para recorrer xD Ambos se sacarán una sorpresa al otro, ya lo verás :3 ¡Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad, saludos!_

 _ **kawamura-chan** : aaaaaaaw, gracias preciosa, haces que me avergüence asdfghjklñ *corazones* son cosas que hay que hacer para que todas sufran como yo (? Okno xD Un beso enorme, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Lis Gonzlez** : me encanta hacerte llorar bebé :c pero wey, no pongas más música triste, eso lo empeora todo xD Y muchísimas gracias por tus palabritas, de verdad, me levantaron el ánimo asdfghjklñ :3 me encantó conversar contigo, ¡de verdad, eres encantadora! ¡Un saludo enorme, besos!_

 _ **Eloise1719** : no sé si debo sentirme ofendida o agradecida con eso (? xD a mí igual me da rabia la actitud que tienen, y eso que yo escribo esto, lol :v yo igual te amo preciosa, ¡abrazos!_

 _ **Choko-cho** : si hay algo que me gusta hacer, es que odien a los personajes :D Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Eren simplemente puede ahogar lo que pasó, pero en el fondo, ese recuerdo va a estar para siempre presente y es algo que no se puede olvidar así como así, les esperará un largo camino, a ver qué pasa con ellos; lo mismo ocurre con el bebé. Eren no lo puede aceptar tan fácil, sabiendo que fue producto de un abuso de la persona que más quería. Ambos, en este momento, están siendo cegados por sus propios instintos, creo que era algo que ya se veía venir, y en los siguientes capítulos veremos como resulta todo esto. Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad, ¡saludos!_

 _ **OyeLeslie** : los problemas son buenos, ya verás (?) xD Al menos aquí les di un respiro, wey :v saludos :3_

 _ **NagiNagii** : JAJAJAJAJAJA, gracias por tus lágrimas derramadas, lamento haberte hecho llorar (bueno, no tanto), pero gracias por ello xD no te enojes conmigo, yo que les traigo amor (?) :D Gracias por el review, ¡un abrazo!_

 _ **Eli** : sigue adelante, ya vendrán momentos más buenos :D_

 _ **Guest (1)** : ¡bienvenida, nueva lectora! yo igual soy de las que siempre esperan lo peor, es que no sé, por un lado me gusta sufrir :c Ya vendrán más momentos llenos de drama, no te preocupes :3 ¡Saludos, y gracias por comentar!_

 _ **NarubyScarlett** : hola c: sí, quería mostrar un poco eso, Eren no sabe cómo lidiar con ello, porque sigue queriendo a Levi y lo que hizo le dañó, así que todos esos sentimientos lo están ahogando un poco; decidió ceder simplemente porque no soporta todo lo que tiene encima y está cansado, aunque todavía no ha perdonado por completo a Levi, y eso no es algo que vaya a hacer de un día para otro :c JAJAJA, ya arderá Troya, lo estoy preparando todo xD Saludos :3_

 _ **Odalis Vasquez.J** : es porque fanfiction te odia mi amor, es por eso xD me gusta que me molestes por whatsapp, siempre me sacas una sonrisa *corazones* y gracias siempre por tus bellas palabras, eres una de las mejores lectoras que tengo y te amo por ello asdfghjklñ *u* ya te traeré más sufrimiento, y amaré hacer eso como sé que también lo amarás tu xD comenta más seguido maldita bastarda, te echo de menos :'c_

 _ **Ritsuko** : no te preocupes, no siempre se puede comentar la historia del comienzo, agradezco que la estés comentando ahora, de verdad c: Ambos estaban deprimidos e irritados por la falta de contacto xD siempre trataré de ir alternando los puntos de vista y verlos desde los dos lados para tener una visión más amplia de las cosas :3 Bueno, si gustas, puedo meter un poco de los métodos de evasión de Eren, quiero meter una perspectiva de Mikasa o Armin en unos capítulos, tal vez hacer un pequeño flashback de ellos xD Y no te preocupes, no verás a Levi consumirse en ello, lo prometo c: se vienen cosas peores, ya estoy advirtiendo desde ahora :D Acá quise poner a Eren reaccionando un poco por fin, dándose cuenta de lo que está haciendo, y decidiendo, por fin, dar el primer paso para que empiecen a arreglarse. Ya veremos cómo termina esto. Hay muchos rumbos que tomar con respecto al bebé y todos me gustan, pero creo que ya tengo decidido uno, veremos como resulta. Las piezas van a encajar de a poco, lo prometo, ¡un saludo enorme, y gracias por el review!_

 _ **Hbl** : a Eren le va a costar un montón perdonar a Levi, recuerda que una violación es una violación, independiente de la persona que lo haga, y eso es una marca que no puede ser borrada con facilidad, no por lo menos ahora, al principio. La voz alfa es una especie de habilidad de los alfas, que hace que los omegas -incluso betas, dependiendo de la intensidad con la que se habla- reaccionen a ella, acatando todo lo que dice el alfa que la utiliza. Y el líder de los radicales... ya veremos, todavía quedan muchas cosas que llevar a cabo ;) Y Mikasa y Annie están bien, son tan lindas, las amo ;_; ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Queen Megumi** : gracias, me gusta ser mala xD JAAJJAJAJAJA, me avisas si bebiste ácido, lo estaré esperando xD_

 _ **Midasabu** : no te preocupes, ya vas a sufrir más adelante :3_

 _ **CatyUchihaWix** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJJAJAAJAJAJ, haré una de las dos cosas que propusiste, solo adivina cuál, pero ya se viene xD_

 _ **Solenaru** : hay mucha gente que quiere matar a Zackly, pero ya tengo pensado qué hacer con él, espero que les guste su final como a mí :3 Y no te preocupes, al menos apareciste *corazón* ¡Saludos!_

 _ **gatitaphantera** : no te preocupes, pronto volveré a la universidad y no me verán más por aquí xD Sí, ellos dos a pesar de quererse, no han sabido manejar correctamente sus sentimientos, simplemente no saben tratar con el otro, y eso ha fin de cuentas les ha hecho llegar hasta este punto. Personalmente, me he enamorado dos veces y las dos veces la he pasado muy, muy mal. Mi primera relación duró dos años, con altos y bajos, y la segunda, pues ni siquiera podría llamarse relación en sí, y eso me ha echo tener una perspectiva del amor bastante negativa, siendo sincera, por lo que quise experimentar un poco aquí con ello. ¿Pueden, a pesar del daño hecho, darse una oportunidad más? Pienso que sí, y es algo que veremos a lo largo de la historia. Y vas a tener más sufrimiento, te lo prometo xD Ya veremos qué sucede más adelante con todos los problemas existentes :3 ¡Un beso enorme, nos leemos!_

 _ **kotoko-noda** : te voy a sorprender, lo aseguro 7u7 xD_

 _ **Hinatsu-chan** : JAJAJA, no te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente, es por ello que puse la nota al final del capítulo 15, explicando que Eren debe aprender a querer ese lado omega suyo, aprender a vivir con él, porque odiándolo simplemente no va a llegar a nada, solo seguirá odiándose a sí mismo; te voy a poner un ejemplo de por lo menos lo que me pasó a mí: cuando era más pequeña, odiaba un montón mi segundo apellido, que es de origen mapuche, un pueblo indígena de mi país, porque siempre se reían de él y me molestaban con ello, pero a medida que fui creciendo lo amé porque representa una parte innata de mí, es algo que está ahí y no puedo sacarlo así como así porque es parte de mi identidad. Con Eren debe pasar lo mismo, ese lado omega suyo es parte importante de su identidad, y odiarlo solo causará que se siga dañando y no pueda solucionar nada de sus problemas. ¡Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad! Espero que puedas comentar más seguido, si no, bueno, será xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **KathKolmer** : yo igual soy masoquista wey xD pero al menos ya les di un poquito de calma, la calma antes de la tormenta :v Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡besos!_

 _ **Wkesh** : ambos son unos idiotas, inexpertos en el amor, y simplemente no saben ponerse en el lugar del otro :'c y gracias por tus palabritas, me arrancaron una sonrisa *u* todas amaron la cachetada, me dio risa xD ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias por el lindo review, un abrazo, nos leemos!_

 _ **Fujimy** : sí, adoro ver como todo arde ;_; puedo tejer un corazón de lana y dártelo por mientras, a ver qué ocurre xD o podemos pegarlo con cinta, aunque quedará un poco débil para lo que vendrá más adelante (?) :D ya tendrás tu respuesta con el bebé :v es normal que estés molesta con ambos, si los dos son unos tontos :v xD ¡Un beso enorme, preciosa, saludos!_

 _ **mitsukinekouchihagain** : aaaaaaw, gracias por tus palabritas, hermosa, de verdad unu me hiciste reír, así que de verdad, muchísimas gracias *corazones gays*_

 _ **Guest (2)** : ¡bienvenida, nueva lectora, pasa por aquí, tenemos pañuelitos! xD Aw, ¿de casualidad no te acuerdas cuál era la página? como para darles amor :D De verdad, muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras, hicieron que me ruborizara xD toma, te doy una galletita virtual gratis *u* ¡Un besote, muchas gracias por el review!_

 _ **Saoriw** : tendré un poco de piedad, de qué sirve escribir tanto sufrimiento si el final no será más o menos feliz o satisfactorio xD yo he experimentado la muerte de dos perritos míos que adoraba, así que puse muchos sentimientos en esa escena :c ¡saludos!_

 _ **estefilinda** : weon, cashai que me encantan tus reviews porque me puedo poner chilena asdfghjklñ xD tu review no fue una mierda, fue lindo :v me gusta agregar pequeñas pistas de lo que se avecina, me gusta leer sus teorías, te juro que de verdad me entretengo un montón con ello xD sí, aquí Eren dejó de picar y retzionó el weón, ya era hora :v hbdhfjbfjs anda a dormir, que hacis a las 4 de la mañana despierta :v ya veremos como estos dos weones empiezan a darse cuenta de las weas que están haciendo xD Un saludo enorme, weón, te amo *corazones gays*_

 _ **Alpha Altair** : no te preocupes, al fin te animaste a dejar un review y eso se agradece *u* así que muchísimas gracias, un besote c:_

 _ **Suethulhu** : aw, bienvenida *corazones* me doy el tiempo de contestarles porque ustedes son las que me tienen aquí, sin ustedes yo no sería nada adfghjklñ xD Así que muchísimas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar, de verdad :3 ¡Muchas gracias, un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **MaFerAwesome** : el mundo no se acabó, y acá tienes tu actualización xD_

 _En algún momento empezaré a contestar reviews por interno, pero hoy no es ese día :D_

 _Eso sería todo por ahora, las amo montones, de verdad, gracias por todo el apoyo, ¡son las mejores!_

 _Nos vemos la próxima semana, preciosas *corazones gays*_

 _Cotota~_


	18. Capítulo XVIII

_**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** : Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

 _Amor eterno a **Aramirezg** por corregir a mi pequeño bebé y sufrir conmigo :3_

* * *

Silenciosamente, Levi deslizó las manos por la cintura de Eren, sobresaltándolo, pegando su trasero contra su zona delantera y haciendo que el omega se ruborizara. Le besó el cuello, lamiendo su marca, enviando escalofríos por su cuerpo, sacándole un gemido bajo.

—Levi, vas atrasado a tu trabajo —murmuró Eren secando sus manos luego de lavar la loza.

—No pasará nada si llego atrasado unos minutos —contestó Levi sin alejarse un poco del amado trasero de Eren.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Eren se giró, abrazándolo por el cuello, dándole un beso suave y dejar que el alfa acariciara su cuerpo. Había pasado una semana desde que se habían arreglado. Una semana extraña de alguna manera para el chico, pero extraña de una buena manera. Sabía a qué se debía, sin embargo, prefería no pensar mucho en ello.

No había mencionado a su grupo omega frente a Levi.

No se había negado a las peticiones del alfa, contestando todo con una sonrisa dispuesta y sumisa.

No había huido de su toque, a pesar de que a veces todavía soñaba con la noche en que fue marcado.

No había desobedecido ninguna orden del azabache, por más estúpida que le pareciera.

Se sentía raro por ello. Como si no fuera él mismo. Pero si quería que las cosas estuvieran bien con Levi, entonces seguiría portándose de esa manera por un tiempo.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarme a la hora de almuerzo? —preguntó Levi contra sus labios, mirándolo.

—Tengo que estudiar para mañana, rindo mi último examen —frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Almorzamos y luego puedes venir a estudiar —Levi le pellizcó la nariz, y se alejó con una expresión rara—. Eren, ¿estás más gordo?

Sintió su cuerpo enrojeciendo mientras los nervios lo atacaban. Carajo. ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando eso?

Inconscientemente, llevó su mano a su estómago, plano todavía, aunque se veía un poco hinchado. No demasiado para que sospecharan, pero de todas formas…

—Levi, decirle a tu pareja que está gorda no es muy bonito que digamos —farfulló el castaño tratando de desviar la atención de ese tema.

—No es gordo en una mala manera —se apresuró a decir el azabache—, prefiero que tengas más carne, ya sabes, más cosas que puedo agarrar.

—¡Levi!

—Vale, estoy bromeando —el alfa rodó los ojos, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño—. Pero tal vez deberías dejar de comer tanto.

—¿Vas a dejarme si engordo?

—A nadie le gustan los omegas gordos.

Eren se echó hacia atrás ofendido, desviando la vista, tomando aire, empujando hacia abajo las palabras que quería soltar desesperadamente. Tragó saliva, parpadeando, tratando de pensar en algo para dejar de pensar en las horribles palabras del alfa.

—Vale —su voz tembló—, si tú lo dices–

—Solo bromeaba —Levi suspiró, sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla—, me da lo mismo si engordas o no. No te lo tomes en serio —el castaño trató de sonreír, aunque sus labios temblaban—. Anda, sonríe por mí. Me gusta tu sonrisa —Eren volvió a acercarse, abrazándolo con más fuerza—. Puedes convertirte en una bola y yo te seguiré queriendo como ahora.

El omega comenzó a reírse, negando con la cabeza, para luego alejar su rostro y besarlo con cariño.

—El trabajo, Levi —dijo.

—Anda a verme —volvió a decir—, si llegas temprano, podemos incluso tener sexo en mi oficina. Sé que te gustaría hacerlo ahí.

Enrojeció, alejando al azabache de un empujón, quien solo esbozó una media sonrisa burlona.

—Llevaré algo para comer allí —fue lo que dijo suspirando.

Levi volvió a abrazarlo, lamiendo otra vez su marca, y se estremeció instintivamente por ello. Al alfa le gustaba hacer eso, remarcando su territorio, haciéndole saber a todo el mundo que tenía una pareja posesiva y dominante. Su lado omega chillaba por la emoción gracias a ello, pero su cerebro, su lógica…

La empujó hacia abajo, al fondo, tratando de no pensar en ello.

—¿Mañana es tu último examen? —preguntó Levi alejándose, tomando su maleta.

—Sí —asintió con su cabeza, pensativo.

—El viernes iremos donde Farlan —comentó el azabache antes de darle un suave beso—, recuerda que el sábado tenemos la fiesta con Zackly —Levi suspiró y le acarició la nuca—. No has olvidado lo que te dije ayer, ¿cierto?

Eren soltó un chasquido, bajando la vista.

Empujó más adentro su lógica, hundiéndola para que el alfa no se diera cuenta de su enojo.

—No mirarlo a los ojos —recitó—, no alejarme si huele mi cuello. Decirle que sí a todo. Sonreír siempre. No rebatirte nada. Hablar solo cuando me lo permitan —Levi asintió en silencio—. Ser un maldito objeto que solo sirve para follar.

Un pequeño silencio tenso.

—Eren.

La voz del alfa tenía un pequeño toque de advertencia por sus últimas palabras.

Las había agregado sin pensarlo, sin detenerse a analizarlas. Pero, simplemente, no podía evitar pensar en ello, en cómo… cómo…

Cómo se estaba convirtiendo en uno de esos omegas que tanto odiaba.

Cómo se estaba dejando someter por Levi.

Sin embargo, lo seguiría haciendo. El tiempo suficiente para que… para que el azabache viera que si se preocupaba por su relación, que lo quería lo suficiente como para ceder con esas cosas. Lo seguiría haciendo porque amaba a Levi y lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

—Retíralo.

Apretó sus labios, estrujando el mantel en sus manos, sin mirarlo todavía.

Levi podía creer que no lo notaba, pero no era tonto: estaba haciendo uso de su voz alfa más seguido, diciéndole las cosas de manera suave aunque firme, y eso le dolía en el fondo de su corazón. Al final, no sabía si era él el que estaba actuando de esa forma porque quería o su estúpido instinto lo estaba dominando de a poco.

—Mocoso de mierda.

Soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo, negando con la cabeza, sus labios temblando.

—Lo siento —susurró de golpe.

Antes de poder decir algo más, Levi lo besó con suavidad, sus labios acariciando los suyos lentamente.

—Está bien —contestó el alfa—, comprendo que odias comportarte así. A mí tampoco me gusta —Eren sonrió con debilidad—, pero es para protegerte, Eren.

—Lo sé —asintió dándole otro beso—, no te preocupes. Lo entiendo.

Levi le acarició la nuca antes de girarse y marcharse a trabajar, dejándolo solo, con los pensamientos confusos, su mente siendo un revoltijo de ideas que simplemente lo dejaban más nervioso que nunca.

 _Las cosas están bien. No vamos a arruinarlo de nuevo_ , se dijo tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, esforzándose en pensar en algo que pudiera distraerlo con facilidad.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, se puso a hacer aseo por la casa, deseoso de contentar a Levi para que las cosas siguieran mejorando, y no tuvieran pelea alguna por su culpa.

* * *

Pixis lo estaba esperando en su oficina.

Su asistente beta le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa amable, y pudo ver por el ventanal el aeropuerto, y en éste, un enorme avión llegando desde Trost, para luego dirigir su vista hacia el alfa que estaba sentado tras su escritorio, observándolo con esa divertida sonrisa que siempre traía encima.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque sabía que sus ojos debían lucir apagados.

—Hola, señor Pixis —saludó Eren sentándose frente a él.

—Eren —el hombre ladeó la cabeza, y supo lo que estaba haciendo al ver como inhalaba—. Nanaba tenía razón, entonces. Estás marcado.

El chico desvió la vista, recordando el día en que asistió al grupo, como se había ganado las miradas de todo el mundo apenas entró al lugar. Nanaba, al darse cuenta, lo llevó aparte y le preguntó qué era lo que había pasado, porque tenía ese olor a omega marcado, y si fue abusado por su pareja.

Eren mintió. Le dijo a todo el mundo que él había querido aquello porque su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo, y que Levi jamás abusó de él. Costó mucho convencer a Mikasa y Armin para que apoyaran su mentira, pero logró hacerlo, por lo que todos creían que fue una decisión de pareja, consentida tanto por el alfa como por el castaño.

Aquello había ocurrido cuando seguía sin hablar con Levi. Lo había dicho porque no quería ver las miradas de lástima y pena en los rostros de la gente que conocía. Además, quería evitar ver la reacción que tendrían si se enteraban de que Eren Jaeger, la figura juvenil del grupo, había sido violado por su pareja, y aun así seguía con él.

Y, por supuesto, también para proteger a Levi.

—Sí, era… sobre eso lo que quería hablar con usted, señor Pixis —dijo volviendo a mirarlo.

Pixis enarcó una ceja, recostándose en su silla.

—Estás embarazado —Eren palideció—, tu olor lo dice.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, respirando profundamente, sintiendo su estómago encogerse. Levi todavía no notaba nada, pero en unas semanas ya sería inevitable, en especial porque su vientre se abultaría, liberaría con más fuerza sus hormonas maternas y… y no se veía capaz de seguir mintiendo. Había esperado que su instinto hiciera algo, lo hiciera sentir una conexión con la criatura que crecía en su interior, pero no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Solo un vacío que parecía tragarlo.

—Quiero abortarlo.

Pixis enarcó sus cejas con lentitud, frotando el bigote con su mano, poniendo una expresión pensativa.

—Tu alfa, Levi Ackerman, te violó —no era una pregunta, sino una clara afirmación.

—Eso no es lo importante —la voz de Eren se endureció.

—Por supuesto que lo es, Eren —Pixis suspiró—. Mira, sé que Mina te contó de esto. Pero las cosas eran distintas con ella. El alfa que la violó no iba a poder hacer nada si descubría que la ayudé, no tenía contactos. Pero Levi es un Ackerman, conozco muy bien a toda esa familia y lo poderosa que puede llegar a ser.

Eren trató de relajar su expresión para no dar rienda suelta a la desesperación que estaba sintiendo.

—No quiero huir —dijo con lástima—, solo… solo necesito ir a María para abortar. Me quedaré una semana allí, y luego volveré.

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles como las pintas, Eren.

—Por favor, Pixis… —pidió el chico—, no puedo tener un bebé. No como están las cosas aquí.

Pixis asintió en silencio, pensativo, y Eren no pudo evitar recordar la historia del alfa que estaba apoyando a su grupo omega. Por lo que le había contado Nanaba, la mujer omega de Pixis había sido violada y asesinada por un alfa borracho, matando también de paso a su hijo todavía no nacido. El alfa que la asesinó solo tuvo que pagar una fianza por ello, a pesar de las presiones que Pixis ejerció para que fuera a la cárcel. El Estado le recomendó a Dot que se buscara a otro omega para superar el dolor, y que olvidara ya el asunto.

—¿Y por qué no buscar algo clandestino aquí? —preguntó Pixis tranquilo.

—No es seguro. Necesito…

—Lo entiendo —Pixis acarició su cabeza, suspirando—. ¿Levi es tu tutor legal o lo sigue siendo Grisha?

—Mi papá lo sigue siendo —contestó Eren.

—Eso hará las cosas más fáciles —Pixis lo miró con seriedad—. Si puedes convencerlo para ayudarte, entonces no habrá ningún problema —volvió a suspirar—. ¿Estás seguro de eso, Eren?

Se quedó un momento en silencio, tratando de pensar en el futuro. En un futuro al lado de Levi. En un futuro donde pudiera equilibrar su relación con Levi y su lucha omega. Si podía hacer eso, si podía equilibrar esos dos lados, un hijo solo arruinaría aquello.

—Sí —mordió su labio inferior—. Necesito hacerlo.

Pixis lo contempló unos segundos, escrutando su rostro, buscando algún rastro de miedo allí. Pero solo había decisión.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, entonces.

* * *

A las dos de la tarde, entró al edificio con una expresión de cansancio, ansioso por ver a Levi unos segundos. Quería ser mimado por el alfa, así que preparó algo para comer que al azabache le gustara, yendo después a visitar a Pixis y partiendo a la oficina de Levi cuando la conversación dio fin. Mañana, luego del examen, iría donde su papá para hablarle sobre lo que tenía ya decidido y pedir su ayuda con lo que fuera necesario.

Entró al ascensor, pero antes de que las puertas cerraran por completo, una mano detuvo la puerta y un cuerpo entró.

Bajó la vista al ver a Pamela, la mujer de Zackly, ingresar, con un cardenal horrible en la mejilla y el labio partido. La saludó en un murmullo, la omega contestando también en voz baja a pesar de que estaban solo los dos en el ascensor.

Marcó el piso diez mientras que la mujer marcó el último.

—Eres el omega de Levi, ¿cierto? —preguntó Pamela luego de unos segundos en silencio.

—Sí —contestó viendo los pisos.

—Dale mis felicitaciones —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa suave.

Hubiera sido bonita si sus ojos no lucieran rotos, vacíos y muertos.

—¿Por qué? —dijo desconcertado, sin entender a lo que la omega se refería.

Pamela parpadeó, confundida.

—Por tu embarazo.

Tragó saliva, su boca repentinamente seca, sintiendo como temblaba.

—Yo… yo no…

—Oh —Pamela desvió la vista—. No lo quieres, ¿cierto?

La voz de la mujer tenía un toque triste que lo estremeció por dentro. Iban en el piso cuatro.

Su mente entonces, pensó, en el hecho de que Pamela lucía de casi cincuenta años, lo mismo que Zackly, y no tenían hijos. Debían tener treinta años de casados, más o menos, pero ningún hijo, y eso lo extrañaba a más no poder.

—¿Usted… usted podría tener un hijo…?

—Un hijo que sea producto de una violación, ¿cierto? —Pamela levantó la vista, mirando la pared—. Aborté a cada uno de ellos gracias a las golpizas de mi amado marido.

Eren se estremeció inconscientemente, su estómago revolviéndose por la confesión de la mujer.

Iban en el piso seis.

—El primero siempre es el más difícil —continuó Pamela tranquila—, los demás ya no los sientes —soltó una risa suave, destruida—. Como los golpes. El primero duele más que los siguientes. Ellos… —Eren vio como una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla—, un solo golpe te destruye. Los alfas lo saben bien.

El piso ocho.

Eren podía sentir como se ahogaba allí, como todo su cuerpo tiritaba.

—¿Por qué… por qué no rebelarte…? —susurró con un hilo de voz.

La sonrisa que la omega esbozó era amarga, afligida, casi una burla dolorosa.

—Al principio, yo era como tú —piso nueve—, me gustaba soñar. Me gustaba volar. Nunca volé tan alto como tú, Eren Jaeger. Pero agradezco eso.

 _Somos la escoria de la sociedad, ¿no es así?_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Eren salió de allí, desesperado. Antes de marcharse, se giró para despedirse, y Pamela lo miró a los ojos.

—Si hubiera volado tan alto como tú, Eren, la caída habría sido más dolorosa. Y no sé si habría podido soportarlo.

Las puertas se cerraron.

 _Somos la escoria, Eren. Y nadie se preocupa de la escoria. Levi será amable al principio, pero llegará un punto en el que sacará su lado alfa y no dudará en hacerte daño para satisfacer sus deseos. ¿No somos, después de todo, simples animales que se dejan guiar por el instinto?_

Frotó sus ojos, tratando de eliminar las lágrimas que se acumulaban con fuerza allí, pero que se negaba a soltar. Si Levi veía que estaba alterado, le preguntaría el por qué, y no se veía capaz de decirle lo que dijo Pamela, como unas simples palabras lo habían perturbado tanto.

Pero lo que más lo aterraba no eran sus palabras, sino el hecho de que Pamela había notado, solo con su olfato, que estaba embarazado. Cualquier omega cercano se daría cuenta –incluso un alfa con un omega que ya tuviera un hijo-, y _felicitaría_ a Levi por el embarazo de su omega, provocando que todos sus planes se vayan por el caño.

Dos semanas. Debía irse en dos semanas.

Tomó aire, entrando al departamento que Levi manejaba, saludando a Petra con una sonrisa disimulada, que almorzaba en ese momento junto al equipo de trabajo de Levi –a quienes había conocido hacía varios meses atrás–, y se dirigió a la oficina del azabache.

Levi tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangada, sus lentes puestos, terminando de hacer un dibujo, y al verlo entrar, sus facciones endurecidas se suavizaron en unos segundos.

Eren le sonrió, relajándose también, yendo a abrazarlo. Levi no le haría daño jamás. Nunca le levantaría la mano, de eso podía estar seguro.

—¿Qué me trajiste para comer, mocoso de mierda? —preguntó el alfa dándole un beso suave.

—Adivina —jugueteó Eren antes de darle otro beso.

—Tu aguje–

—¡Levi!

—Vale, bien —le pellizcó la mejilla ruborizada con sus ojos brillando por la diversión—. Carne al jugo con… arroz primavera.

—Odio tu olfato —se quejó Eren sentándose en el asiento. Levi se apoyó en los reposabrazos, inclinándose, y repartiendo besos por el rostro del chico—. No hagas eso, me haces cosquillas —el azabache lo ignoró, bajando por su cuello, sacándole algunas risas—. Quieres algo, ¿qué es?

—Me ofende que creas que cuando soy cariñoso es por algo —murmuró Levi sin alejarse un poco, deteniéndose y olisqueando.

Ahí, otra vez. Ese extraño olor suave que el chico exhalaba, que inevitablemente lo hacía pensar en su mamá. Desde que se arreglaron que aquel olor era más fuerte, más atrayente; quizás se debía al hecho de que ahora las cosas estaban bien y Eren lucía más feliz, más relajado. Tal vez por esa razón liberaba más hormonas de lo normal.

—No eres cariñoso —contestó Eren antes de que Levi le besara con suavidad.

Al separarse, se puso de cuclillas, acariciando la mano izquierda del chico, jugueteando con su anillo. Lo miró a los ojos, viendo su expresión tranquila y sonriente.

—Cásate conmigo —dijo sin desviar la vista.

Eren le acarició la mejilla, arrugando el ceño en confusión.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó—, ya te había dicho que sí.

—No —Levi le besó la mano—. Fijemos una fecha. Cásate conmigo, Eren, lo más pronto que quieras.

El chico ladeó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, balbuceando algunas cosas sin sentido. El alfa consideró como una buena señal que no hubiera retirado su mano, aunque el hecho de que no dijera nada coherente lo estaba poniendo un tanto ansioso. Sin embargo, lo había pensado bien y no iba a retirar su propuesta fácilmente: quería una fecha de boda, que el chico pasara a su responsabilidad legalmente, e iniciar una nueva etapa con él.

—Pero mi carrera…

—La puedes terminar, Eren —se puso de pie, sin soltar su mano—, pero quiero que te cases conmigo. Mañana mismo de ser necesario.

Vio cómo se ruborizaba ante sus palabras, y supo que el chico no iba a negarse. Se había dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba cediendo el omega para que su relación fuera bien, por lo que aquella petición que había estado rondando tanto tiempo por su cabeza tenía que ser hecha en ese momento.

—El próximo verano —respondió Eren sin perder el rubor.

Frunció el ceño.

—Es en un año. Es mucho tiempo.

El castaño no desvió la vista, pero sus ojos se estrecharon un poco y levantó la barbilla.

—Un año. Quiero organizar la boda. Quiero hacer algo bonito. No quiero que me lleves al registro civil, firmemos unos papeles y listo. Quiero una boda en el patio de nuestra casa, con muchas flores, y una recepción preciosa, con un pastel enorme, y nos vayamos de luna de miel al mar por meses o años.

Resopló, incrédulo.

—¿Algo más, acaso?

—Por supuesto —Eren se enderezó, sonriendo ahora—, cuando nos besemos, deben volar palomas, y el pastel debe tener por lo menos diez pisos. Oh, y tú irás vestido como… uh… como un caballero de armadura brillante.

Levi rodó los ojos, sacando al chico de la silla, haciéndolo reír, y sentándolo sobre la mesa, deslizando sus manos por debajo de su playera.

—¿Entonces tú serás la princesa, Eren?

Lo vio jadear cuando acarició sus pezones y el omega se abrió de piernas, sin dejar de reírse como idiota.

—No, seré tu príncipe —lo atrajo por la corbata y lo besó. Al alejarse, seguía con una expresión risueña, aunque sus ojos estaban un poco serios—. Eres el caballero que salvó al príncipe de toda la gente que quería hacerle daño. Y el príncipe, en agradecimiento, te entregó su corazón. Y su corazón te pertenece, solo a ti.

Levi no contestó, conmocionado por las palabras del mocoso, que lucía calmado ante lo que había dicho. En respuesta, se inclinó para besarlo otra vez, tratando de transmitirle en aquel beso todo lo que sentía, todo lo que significaba para él que Eren estuviera ahí, a su lado, diciendo esas cosas cursis y tontas que lo enternecían por dentro.

Sintió otra presencia, y rompió el beso, levantando la mirada.

Vio al inversionista de María, Ángel, de pie en la puerta, con una mirada divertida.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó sonriendo.

Eren se sobresaltó, bajándose de la mesa con rapidez y arreglándose la playera mientras se ponía rojo, desviando la vista, totalmente avergonzado. Levi solo se encogió de hombros, arreglando un poco su camisa.

—¿Qué pasó? —contestó Levi, viendo de reojo al chico sentarse en la silla, un tanto nervioso.

—Se me quedaron unos papeles de la reunión —respondió Ángel entrando, mirando al omega con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos—. ¿Él es Eren?

Levi tomó la carpeta de Ángel, entregándosela, y observó al castaño ponerse de pie para ir a saludar al inversionista.

— ¿Qué estás estudiando, Eren? —preguntó Ángel sin dejar la sonrisa.

El rostro de Eren se iluminó ante la pregunta.

—Medicina —hizo una pausa, y entonces—. Disculpe, pero, ¿usted es de María?

El azabache trató de mantener el rostro impasible a pesar de que no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Llámame Ángel, me haces sentir viejo si me tratas de _usted_ —Eren sonrió tímidamente—. Sí, soy representante e inversionista de María.

—Y es omega.

Levi miró fijamente a Eren, tratando de llamar su atención y decirle sin palabras que se callara. Que no siguiera esa conversación.

Pero el chico, o lo ignoró por completo, o no entendió su mensaje.

—Uf, todos se sorprenden aquí de mi condición —bromeó Ángel—. ¿Interesado en la universidad de María, Eren?

—¿Reciben a extranjeros?

—Basta, Eren.

El chico se tensó al oír la voz alfa de Levi, clara y firme. Ángel se alejó un poco, sin borrar su sonrisa, aunque su expresión jocosa desapareció por completo.

—Sí, lo siento —Eren relajó su cuerpo, volviendo a sonreír—. Me entusiasmé un poco. Digo, no todos los días encuentras a un profesional omega.

Se cruzó de brazos al oír la clara provocación del castaño, pero no hizo nada, solo se quedó allí, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Bien, debo irme —Ángel miró su carpeta—. Corina me está esperando. Nos vemos pronto, señor Ackerman. Un placer conocerte, Eren.

—También, Ángel.

El omega salió de la oficina, pero aun así el ambiente un poco tenso persistió. Levi aligeró el agarre de su corbata, apretando su mandíbula.

—¿No puedes dejar de pensar un puto día en eso, Eren? —preguntó volteándose a mirarlo.

Eren se giró, sorprendido, y vio cómo endurecía las facciones de su rostro. Hubo un pequeño silencio, y entonces…

—Sí, lo entiendo —masculló Eren tratando de relajarse un poco—. No lo volveré a hacer.

Levi lo siguió mirando, y el chico suspiró.

—Lo siento, Levi.

El alfa también soltó un suspiro, asintiendo, para luego abrazar al castaño por la cintura, acariciando su espalda.

—No importa —contestó—. Solo… no se te ocurra mencionar a Ángel en la fiesta.

—Vas a estar conmigo todo el tiempo, ¿cierto? No quiero a Zackly cerca de mí —pidió Eren con la voz temblando.

—Claro que sí —le besó la mejilla, tranquilo—. No pasará nada malo. Confías en mí, ¿cierto?

—Con mi vida.

Rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Eren, pero solo le dio un beso suave, ganándose una risa baja, y volvió a rodear con sus brazos al chico.

* * *

—¿Has sentido alguna molestia aparte de los vómitos y cólicos, Eren?

—No… bueno, he andado con mucho sueño.

—¿Algo más?

—Quiero que Levi me mime. Mucho. Que me abrace, que me bese, que me apretuje contra su cuerpo, que–

—Eren, antes que un doctor, soy tu padre, y siendo sincero no me apetece que me hables de tu vida amorosa con Levi.

—Sí, vale, lo siento.

—Ven, recuéstate en la camilla.

Eren se puso de pie, obedeciendo con rapidez y levantando su playera dejó expuesto su estómago y vientre, un tanto hinchado. Grisha acarició con suavidad esa zona antes de ponerse el estetoscopio y presionar la campana contra su abdomen con suavidad.

—Las feromonas que has liberado, ¿son demasiado potentes o no? —preguntó el hombre moviendo la campana.

—Los omegas las perciben con más potencia —contestó Eren recordando a Pamela—, pero los alfas… Levi todavía no se da cuenta. Ha comentado que mi olor es distinto, sin embargo…

—Los alfas no solemos darnos cuenta de esas cosas —continuó Grisha quitándose el estetoscopio—. Nuestros hijos…

—Lo sienten de manera distinta —murmuró Eren—. Un hijo no será tan importante para ustedes como lo es su omega.

Grisha se quedó en silencio, solo asintiendo, y miró al castaño, quien tenía una expresión extraña.

—¿Ocurre algo, Eren?

El omega frotó sus ojos, sin mirarlo directamente.

—Voy a abortarlo. Y necesito que me ayudes.

Su padre frunció el ceño, yendo a sentarse mientras Eren se enderezaba y sentaba sobre la camilla.

—¿Tu instinto materno?

—No tengo —hizo una pausa—. No lo he desarrollado.

—Lo odias —aventuró Grisha.

—No —su voz era rotunda, lo que sorprendió a los dos—. Es un bebé. Mi bebé. El bebé de Levi. ¿Cómo podría odiarlo? —miró la pared, parpadeando para alejar sus lágrimas—. Simplemente… no estoy listo para esto. Levi tampoco lo está. Y las cosas están delicadas entre nosotros todavía. Espero que sepa perdonarme.

Grisha soltó un suspiro, abriendo un cajón y sacando un frasquito pequeño, tendiéndoselo a su hijo.

—Son supresores —dijo el hombre—, hará que tus feromonas maternas no sean tan intensas —otra pausa, y levantó la vista—. ¿Cómo piensas abortarlo? Acá no puedes–

—Iré a María —Eren respiró profundamente—, necesito que… que me autorices a salir del país. Una semana.

—¿Y qué le dirás a Levi?

—De eso me encargo yo —tragó saliva—. ¿Vas a ayudarme, papá?

—Si estás seguro de tu decisión, Eren, entonces sí. Pero debes pensarlo bien.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Eren se quedó en silencio unos segundos, tratando de tranquilizarse lo suficiente. La próxima semana era la marcha omega y no lo había conversado con Levi. Bueno, lo había mencionado en esa fatídica cena de cumpleaños, pero no sacaron el tema otra vez.

—¿Me querías?

Grisha lo observó con una expresión de sorpresa ante la repentina pregunta de su hijo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Golpeabas a mamá —dijo el castaño—, la golpeabas porque podías hacerlo. Porque era tu omega. Y yo soy el omega de Levi. Pero aun así querías protegerme de lo que me hizo —mordió su labio inferior—. Esto, todo esto… ¿lo estás haciendo porque te sientes culpable? Si mamá no estuviera muerta, ¿lo habrías hecho? Cuando era niño, nunca me miraste más de dos veces. Supongo que era porque soy omega, todos quieren tener un niño alfa…

—Antes que un omega, eres mi hijo —Grisha se enderezó—. Tú madre hizo bien en echarme. Le hice daño y también te hice daño a ti. Así que quiero arreglarlo todo. Quiero que tu madre esté tranquila, donde sea que esté. Quiero demostrar el amor que sentía por ella protegiéndote.

—Amor —repitió Eren como si saboreara la palabra.

—Nos jactamos de ser una sociedad perfecta —Grisha cerró sus ojos un momento—. Destacamos todas las cosas buenas que tenemos. Pero creo que hemos perdido lo más importante en nosotros: nuestra esencia humana. Y al perderla, nos volvemos seres crueles que pasan por sobre el otro, que golpean a sus parejas porque pueden hacerlo. Es lo que nos enseñan. Nos enseñan un montón de cosas, sin embargo, lo más importante es ignorado, desaparece por completo. La capacidad de sentir empatía por el otro, de comprender a nuestro igual, es suprimida por completo.

—El amor hacia el otro —asintió el castaño.

—La sociedad está podrida, Eren —agregó Grisha sonriendo con tristeza—, y creo que es algo que todos sabemos. Y todo lo que está ocurriendo ahora, la pequeña subversión omega que está apareciendo, es solo una consecuencia más de nuestra ineficacia como personas.

—No importan cuántos siglos pasen, seguimos peleando entre todos como niños por un simple juguete.

—¿Sabes cómo suelen terminar esos juguetes cuando los niños se pelean por ellos?

Eren ladeó la cabeza, sin desviar su vista. Grisha frotó el puente de su nariz, cansado.

—Rotos, por supuesto. Rotos y destrozados.

El omega se estremeció visiblemente y bajó la vista, sin poder hacer nada más que darle la razón a su padre.

* * *

Eren se bajó del auto en silencio, y dejó que Levi se acercara en silencio, arreglándole la corbata negra con una expresión tranquila junto con las solapas del esmoquin, para luego alejarse unos pasos y asentir en señal de conformidad.

—Pude haber venido con el traje anterior —dijo Eren dándole la mano.

—Necesitabas algo nuevo —señaló Levi tirando de él y besando su mejilla con suavidad.

—Es solo un traje, Levi —el omega rodó los ojos, caminando junto al azabache, yendo al centro de eventos. Como la vez anterior, estaba custodiado por un guardia que les abrió la puerta mostrando el salón lleno de gente.

—Compórtate, Eren —murmuró Levi sintiendo su tensión.

Eren trató de sonreír, lográndolo a medias y dejando que el alfa lo guiara por el lugar. El omega bajo la vista al ver a Pamela hablando con una mujer omega que lucía igual de golpeada y triste que ella, y respiró profundamente, empujando el asco, la rabia y el odio que sentía.

 _Por una noche, puedo ser sumiso y obediente. Lo puedo hacer por Levi_ , se dijo antes de que se encontraran con Erwin y Hanji.

Saludó a la pareja tranquilo, viendo como olisqueaban el aire a su alrededor, pero no hicieron comentario alguno. De seguro Levi ya les había comentado lo que pasó entre ellos y lo agradeció en silencio. No quería hablar sobre ese tema, no en ese lugar ni en ese momento, porque lo pondría nervioso y triste.

—Entonces, ¿ya tienen fecha de matrimonio? —preguntó Hanji sonriendo luego de unos minutos de conversación—. ¿Puedo ser la madrina, Eren?

—No —contestó Levi rotundamente—, de seguro serás un desastre.

—Anda, Levi.

—Que no —Hanji hizo un puchero—. Ayudarás a Eren con los preparativos.

—¡Odio hacer eso!

—Hanji, estamos en una fiesta —murmuró Erwin con suavidad.

La castaña frunció los labios, pero solo asintió con un resoplido bajo, y agachó la cabeza.

—Señor Ackerman, ¿no me dejaría ser la madrina de su boda? —preguntó Hanji con una voz aniñada que hizo que Eren se atragantara con el vino que estaba bebiendo.

—Carajo, no vuelvas a hacer eso, creo que casi me dio un infarto —se quejó Levi golpeando la espalda de su omega con suavidad.

—Pero señor Ackerman… —la voz de Hanji se hizo más suave y, para horror de Eren, más seductora—, ¿no le gustaría verme en un vestidito–?

Levi soltó un gruñido en señal de advertencia, logrando que la omega rompiera a reír con fuerza mientras Eren palidecía y Erwin negaba con la cabeza en señal de exasperación.

—Mierda —masculló Eren—, ¿así me veo yo cuando te digo _papi_?

Hanji se carcajeó con más ganas ahora, su marido sonriendo de lado tratando de no comenzar a reír. En tanto Levi chasqueaba su lengua, fulminando con la mirada a su amiga.

—¿A _papi_ no le gusta que me ría de él? —se burló Hanji antes de que Erwin le tapara la boca para que dejara de reírse y soltar más cosas que de seguro harían que terminara muerta a manos del azabache.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que me veo así cuando te llamo de esa forma, Levi? —se quejó Eren enrojeciendo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos debido a la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

—Porque cuando lo dices desnudo, en cuatro, mostrándome tu agujero, se ve bien —contestó Levi indiferente, tratando de ocultar su expresión de diversión.

—Pffffft… —la escandalosa risa de la castaña quedó ahogada gracias a las manos de Erwin, que tuvo que mirar a otro lado para no observar la expresión de azoramiento que Eren tenía encima gracias a las palabras de su novio, sabiendo que si veía el rostro abochornado del chico comenzaría a reírse también, sin poder evitarlo.

—Dime que ese sonido no salió de tu trasero, cuatro ojos —espetó Levi tomando la mano del omega.

—Eres el peor, Levi —protestó Eren sin perder el rubor.

—Me amas así —el azabache vio la orquesta que estaba tocando, y esbozó una sonrisa suave—. Vamos a bailar, mocoso de mierda.

—¿Ba-bailar? —trató de resistirse al agarre de Levi, pero Erwin soltó a Hanji, quien sonrió ampliamente y lo empujó con fuerza—. Levi, ¡no se bailar!

—Tú solo sígueme, mocoso.

Eren dejó de resistirse, resignado, y dejó que el alfa lo arrastrara hasta la pista de baile, donde unas pocas parejas se movían al ritmo de la orquesta. Levi lo tomó de la cintura con su mano izquierda y el omega lo abrazó por el cuello, nervioso.

—Se supone que debes ser más alto que yo —balbuceó Eren y se arrepintió enseguida al ver a Levi frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué dijiste, Eren?

—Que la tienes grande, muuuuuy grande.

Escuchó el chasquido del alfa ante el tono burlón que utilizó, y sonrió con suavidad, relajando su expresión, dejándose llevar por los movimientos de su pareja. Levi lo atrajo un poco más, pegando ambos cuerpos, y le besó cariñosamente, sin apuro, acariciando los labios del omega.

—Te amo, Levi —murmuró Eren al separarse, sus ojos brillando con emoción.

Levi le dio otro beso, queriendo transmitirle con ello que también lo quería y que estaba feliz con su relación arreglada.

—¿Te parece si en unas semanas vamos a la cabaña? —preguntó Levi en voz baja.

—Oh —Eren ladeó la cabeza, pensativo—, eso me recuerda que quería hacer un pequeño viaje con Armin y Mikasa —le dio un pequeño beso—, queríamos hacerlo en dos semanas más, pasar unos días en la cabaña los tres. Ya sabes, hace mucho no estamos los tres juntos y la última vez…

—Todavía no le devuelvo al edificio ese golpe que me dio —gruñó Levi volviendo a arrugar el entrecejo.

—Te lo merecías —Eren cerró sus ojos un momento—. Lo siento, no quería decirlo–

—Tienes razón —el castaño lo miró con sorpresa—, lo que hice esa noche… como te forcé… No estuvo bien. Te hice daño, Eren. Nunca más te haré daño, lo prometo —Levi suspiró—. Bueno, puedes ir con tu amigo afeminado y la choza.

—Armin no es afeminado —regañó Eren riéndose—. Ah, y también la próxima semana–

—¿No le importaría que baile unos minutos con su omega, Ackerman?

Levi se tensó, Eren agachó su cabeza y Zackly sonrió con diversión, expectante.

El azabache alcanzó a ver la muda súplica en el rostro de su omega, y desvió la vista, chocando con los negros ojos de su jefe.

Percibió la rigidez en el cuerpo de Eren y mordió su labio inferior.

—Ángel Aaltonen quiere hablar con usted sobre los últimos arreglos del contrato —dijo Zackly—, yo entretendré a su omega por mientras.

Era una clara orden que no podía ignorar.

Atrajo al castaño, dándole un beso posesivo, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza hasta que le sacó sangre, y luego lamió su marca, remarcando su territorio. Eren lo dejó hacer, cerrando sus ojos, tragando saliva cuando Levi le susurró al oído:

—Compórtate.

Asintió imperceptiblemente y lamió su labio, saboreando la sangre. Con una última mirada, Levi se retiró y Eren tomó la mano que le tendió Zackly.

El toque en su cintura le ardió y trató de no poner una mueca de disgusto.

—Me alivia ver que Levi ya te tiene controlado —comentó el hombre comenzando a girar al ritmo de la música—. ¿Ya te dejó preñado?

Eren levantó la vista, tratando de suavizar su expresión.

—Levi no lo ha estimado conveniente todavía —contestó sumisamente.

—¿Y tu carrera? —siguió presionando Zackly.

—Mi alfa es bueno —respondió tranquilo—, todavía me deja estudiar. Pero a cambio, lo debo tener contento en la cama.

—Aprendiste cual era tu lugar entonces.

—Mi lugar es al lado de mi alfa, hacerlo feliz y complacerlo. Si él es feliz, yo también soy feliz, no necesito de nada más —recitó como un autómata.

Pudo ver la sonrisa complacida de Zackly y sintió las náuseas en su estómago. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que todas esas palabras no eran más que una vil mentira, que su maldito sistema no era más que algo enfermo y grotesco que estaba destruyendo a las personas.

Sonrió amablemente cuando Zackly olisqueó su cuello aunque por dentro la rabia lo estaba carcomiendo con rapidez.

—Supongo que abandonaste ese estúpido grupo omega —comentó el alfa separándose.

—Están pidiendo algo imposible —dijo Eren—, nuestro lugar es el que nos corresponde. A los pies del alfa para que nuestra sociedad funcione perfectamente.

—Levi te enseñó bien. ¿Te golpeó para ello o no?

No pudo ocultar su estremecimiento.

Bajó la vista sintiendo su cuerpo temblar en el momento en que Zackly lo agarró más firmemente de la cintura, con tanta fuerza que comenzó a doler. Ocultó su mueca y trató de relajarse.

—Cuando le decía que no, Levi me forzaba —trató de decir como si nada aunque su voz temblaba—. No fueron necesario los golpes.

Su omega interior quiso hacerse bolita al ver como la mirada de Zackly se oscurecía, al notar que su agarre se hizo más fuerte. Todo en él estaba gritando _PELIGRO_.

—Entonces —dijo el alfa lentamente—, no tienes una formación completa —Eren comenzó a rogar que Levi llegara pronto a salvarlo de alguna manera—. Soy partidario de que los profesores deberían golpear a todos los omegas si hacen alguna travesura, si hacen algo mal, independiente de lo pequeño que sea. Así, los estarían preparando desde niños para sus vidas. ¿No crees eso, Eren?

Sintió como respiraba aceleradamente, su garganta ardiendo para soltar lo que pensaba en realidad.

 _Levi. Aguanta por Levi. Aguanta por él._

—Lo que sea mejor para nuestro país —concedió sintiendo como su tono destilaba una falsedad difícil de disimular.

—¿Un alfa te ha golpeado alguna vez, Eren?

—Mi padre, una profesora y alfas desconocidos.

—¿Y cómo te sentiste?

Cerró sus ojos un momento, sintiendo cómo se sofocaba, cómo se ahogaba. Su instinto estaba pidiendo a gritos a su alfa, que lo protegiera, que lo alejara de esa persona. Que su caballero de brillante armadura viniera a salvarlo.

—Débil —murmuró—. Aterrado. Temeroso. Sumiso. Obediente. Pequeñito.

—Pequeñito —repitió Zackly burlón—. Ustedes, los omegas, son tan fáciles de aplastar que me llegan a dar pena.

 _Levi. Aguantas esto por Levi. Levi estará feliz si lo soporto. Las cosas estarán bien si lo resisto. Quiero a Levi. Levi me lo pidió._

—Me gustaría golpearte alguna vez, Eren —ronroneó Zackly—. Me gustaría ver cómo tu rostro pasa de la absoluta valentía al más grande dolor y terror. Te verías precioso con un ojo morado.

La canción terminó.

Zackly lo soltó, pero Eren no se movió, permaneció quieto, en especial cuando el alfa le acarició el cabello.

—Buen chico —se mofó—. Es un placer verte cambiado, Eren. Me alegra que Levi supiera manejarte. Oh, y nunca lo dije —el castaño lo miró, tratando de sonreír—. Fue una real lástima lo de tu madre. Una total pena que fuera tan tonta como para cruzarse en mi camino.

La orquesta comenzó una nueva canción, las parejas volviendo a bailar.

Pero Eren sintió como si en el lugar solo estuviera él junto a Zackly, que estaba calmado, aunque sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Su madre. Zackly.

¿Qué?

—¿Co-cómo?

—Tu madre fue tan idiota para cruzar en rojo —Zackly se encogió de hombros—. Fue solo su culpa. Agradece que no le pedí a tu padre que arreglara la abolladura que, por culpa de ella y su imprudencia, quedó en mi auto.

Eren parpadeó, su vista desenfocándose, sin poder dejar de mirar al alfa frente a él que parecía disfrutar cada palabra que decía. El suelo a su alrededor se sentía como si estuviera desestabilizándose, las figuras bailando a su lado tan solo como meras sombras que no lo tocaban.

—Oh, y pregúntale a Ackerman cuánto gastó en sobornar a la policía para borrar la grabación del choque —Zackly soltó una risa baja—. Siempre olvido pagarle aquello. Y eso que yo no le ordené hacer eso. Nos vemos, Eren.

Sin decir nada más, el alfa desapareció entre la multitud de bailarines y gente.

El omega se quedó mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido sin decir nada, sintiendo cómo temblaba, cómo todo parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos.

Levi. Él… Levi…

Se giró y dio un par de pasos, tambaleándose. Una pareja lo empujó, pero no se detuvo y siguió caminando, buscando a Levi.

Zackly debía estar mintiendo. Sí, _estaba_ mintiendo. No había forma de que Levi le hubiera mentido, no Levi, no su alfa, no la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Zackly estaba jugando con su mente para torturarlo, para someterlo, por eso dijo aquello. De seguro el jefe de Levi manipuló toda esa información, porque era imposible que Levi, que _su_ Levi… le ocultara esas cosas. Él jamás lo haría. Levi lo amaba. Jamás le mentiría, y menos con algo relacionado a un tema tan delicado como la muerte de su madre.

Tropezó, pero se puso de pie enseguida, dando rienda suelta a su desesperación, a su angustia. Al terror.

¿Dónde estaba Levi? Necesitaba de él. Necesitaba que lo abrazara, que le dijera que todo era una vil mentira, que le susurrara que haría pagar a Zackly por lo que hizo. Levi lo haría, lo haría porque lo amaba, porque eran destinados, porque él se había portado bien este último tiempo, porque dejó que un alfa lo humillara, porque estaba dando su corazón para que su relación funcionara, y Eren solo quería que el capítulo de su madre quedara cerrado. Y si su alfa lo hacía, entonces Eren, él… él iba a tener al bebé de Levi, lo iba a amar, iba a casarse con él y permanecería a su lado para siempre.

—Hey, Eren, ven, vamos a… ¿Eren?

Ignoró la voz preocupada de Hanji, su instinto dirigiéndolo donde Levi. Lo vio a lo lejos con una copa de vino, conversando con Ángel y una mujer alfa a su lado, relajado, tranquilo, sin percibir el dolor de su omega.

—Eren, ¿por qué estás llorando?

Se soltó del agarre de Hanji, tropezando, tambaleándose hacia donde estaba Levi. Levi lo iba a sostener, lo iba a proteger de todo lo malo en el mundo.

Levi, su caballero de brillante armadura. Levi, su alfa protector.

El azabache frunció el ceño y se giró, sus ojos chocando con su rostro. Vio como parpadeaba por la sorpresa, pidiendo disculpas, yendo a alcanzarlo.

Volvió a tropezar y Levi lo atrapó.

—Eren, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —susurró el azabache acariciando su rostro, con la preocupación marcada en su voz—. ¿Zackly te hizo algo? ¿Qué pasó, mi amor?

—Mintió —murmuró con la voz temblando—. Él… mi-mintió. ¿Ci-cierto… Levi?

—¿Cómo? —la voz del alfa era suplicante.

Eren gimió, sin dejar de llorar, su garganta apretada, sus labios temblando.

—Tú… n-no sa-sabías, ¿ve-verdad…? —se aferró a sus brazos, desesperado—. ¡No… no sab-bías… que… que la… que la ma-mató, ¿ci-cierto?!

Vio como la gente lo estaba rodeando, todo el mundo preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Pero no le importaba. Solo notaba los ojos de Levi, su mirada atónita, sus labios entreabiertos.

—No… no entiendo, Eren —mintió el azabache.

—¡No… no sabías que… que Zackly mató a… a mamá! —gritó alterado, queriendo que Levi lo mirara y dijera que era mentira, una vil y cruel mentira.

Hubo un silencio horrible y pesado. Tan horrible que se sentía como si estuviera en una pesadilla.

—Vamos a casa —masculló el alfa tomándolo del brazo—. Puedo explicarlo.

El telón pareció caer.

Eren miró a Levi y solo leyó la culpa allí. Una dura, terrible culpa, que lo hizo despertar.

Levi no era su caballero y él no era un príncipe. No estaban en un cuento de hadas donde las cosas iban a estar bien, donde el caballero iba a salvarlo de las garras del monstruo y a vivir felices para siempre. Porque la vida no era así. Porque la vida no era un cuento de hadas. La vida era dura, cruel e inhumana. Y ellos no eran más que hormigas fáciles de aplastar, de destruir con una sola mentira.

—Lo sabías.

Levi se detuvo.

Eren seguía llorando.

—Puedo explicarlo —repitió Levi.

Pero no había nada qué explicar.

Eren gimió, soltándose del agarre del alfa.

Todo ese tiempo, Levi había sabido quién asesinó a su madre. Lo había sabido y le mintió a los ojos, imperturbable, diciendo que no habían pruebas de lo ocurrido. Había borrado el vídeo, había pagado para ello y luego había ido a verlo, le dijo que el caso de su madre pasaría al olvido porque no existían pistas de quién pudo haberla matado. Todo esto mirándolo a los ojos.

Levi lo había sabido. Había hablado con el asesino. Había bailado con el asesino. Había dicho esas cosas horribles por… por Levi.

El dolor inundó su cuerpo. El dolor y el odio.

Jadeó, sin dejar de llorar.

—Eren, vamos a casa —dijo Levi dando unos pasos.

Había cedido tanto por Levi. Se había comportado como un omega que odiaba, que detestaba, todo por Levi. Había tratado de arreglar una relación podrida desde el inicio por culpa del alfa. Y Levi le había mentido desde el principio.

Y lo había violado.

Y había anudado contra su voluntad.

Y él… él se había abierto de piernas por Levi, una y otra y otra vez.

Llevaba al hijo de Levi.

Levi nunca había sido su caballero. Había sido solo un monstruo disfrazado de caballero para devorarlo apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Y él nunca había sido un príncipe, solo un pobre idiota que pensó que las cosas se arreglarían con facilidad.

—De-déjame —sollozó girándose, abriéndose paso entre la gente.

—¡No te atrevas a salir!

Había sido un pobre idiota que permitió que Levi utilizara su voz alfa con él.

Se detuvo, su rostro caliente por las lágrimas.

El telón había caído y reveló la triste verdad.

Ocultó las acciones de Levi bajo la excusa de amor. Bajo la patética excusa de que podía perdonarlo porque lo amaba. Pero las cosas no eran fáciles, nunca lo habían sido. Empujó hacia abajo la violación, empujó hacia abajo que Levi lo manejara a su placer, empujó hacia abajo sus sentimientos de humillación, ira y dolor creyendo que su amor era más fuerte que nada en el mundo, que Levi estaba realmente arrepentido de sus acciones y que podían ser felices si se comportaba como lo que más odiaba en el mundo.

Pero todo había sido nada más que un triste castillo de cristal que él mismo había construido para protegerse de la dolorosa verdad.

Nunca hubo amor entre ellos. Solo una necesidad creada por el instinto que confundieron con amor y que utilizaron para vivir en una ilusión, ocultando todos los problemas que tenían.

Se giró, viendo esos preciosos ojos grises de Levi.

—Te odio —soltó antes de salir corriendo del lugar, empujando abajo su instinto, ignorando las órdenes de Levi, sus piernas moviéndose con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir en ese momento.

Empujó la puerta y el frío aire de la noche lo golpeó.

No se detuvo, siguió corriendo con desesperación, queriendo que sus sentimientos desaparecieran, se ahogaran en el mar que vio por primera vez, con su mamá a su lado, sonriéndole, el sol llegando a su rostro.

Tropezó, sus manos raspándose, y miró sus palmas con extrañeza. El ardor le hizo parpadear y la sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales.

La calle estaba solitaria. No pasaba ningún auto.

Se puso de pie y siguió corriendo. No se detuvo cuando sus piernas chillaron por el dolor, no se detuvo cuando su costado comenzó a punzar, no se detuvo cuando las náuseas subieron a su garganta.

No se detuvo, porque si se detenía, entonces la realidad iba a golpearlo duramente. Si se detenía, vería la expresión de Levi frente a él cuando le dijo que lo odiaba. Si se detenía, vería los burlones ojos de Zackly encima suyo. Si se detenía, vería la tumba de su madre.

Detenerse significaba comenzar a caer por ese precipicio que aquel mundo había creado solo para él.

Sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo de ideas inconexas, de imágenes sin sentido que guardaban una terrible relación entre sí.

Se vio conociendo a Levi en el café-bar de Hannes.

Dándole el primer beso en el auto, como se había frotado contra él.

En la cabaña en el mar, chupándosela mientras él lo masturbaba.

En un celo, tocándose, gimoteando su nombre con desesperación.

Abriéndose de piernas en su primera vez, gritando su nombre.

Escondiéndose en el armario por el efecto de la droga, ofreciéndose a ser marcado.

Teniendo sexo en un callejón antes de salir a marchar.

Mamándosela luego de haber sido agredido al salir de la universidad.

Su cuerpo lubricándose cuando estaba siendo violado.

Su instinto exigiendo la presencia de Levi a pesar de que las cosas no estaban bien, su instinto haciéndolo sentir vulnerable y necesitado.

No había amor. Solo instinto. Brutal, primitivo instinto actuando entre los dos. Pero no amor.

Parpadeó, viendo la casa de su madre. Desesperado, levantó el tapiz, sacando la llave que su madre siempre tenía allí en caso de emergencia.

Al abrir la puerta, el olor a viejo lo envolvió.

Un sonido de animal herido salió de su garganta. Un animal agonizando, a punto de morir.

Pasó por la sala de estar y se vio de niño, coloreando un dibujo en la mesita mientras Carla, a su lado, le sonreía revolviéndole el cabello. Se vio saltando en el sofá, gritando, riéndose, su mamá regañándolo entre risas para luego hacerle cosquillas. Se vio bajando las escaleras corriendo, vestido con calzoncillos, una sábana como capa y el corpiño de su madre sobre su cabeza, gritando a los cuatro vientos que era un superhéroe que la salvaría de todos los alfas malos del mundo, haciendo que su mamá se riera sin control por horas y horas.

Subió al segundo piso, entumecido.

Abrió la pieza matrimonial y vio la cama desordenada.

Supo que estaba llorando otra vez cuando las lágrimas llegaron a su boca, saboreándolas.

Quitándose la ropa, quedando solo con la camisa, se metió entre las sábanas, acurrucándose bajo ellas, abrazando la almohada de su mamá, inhalando las pocas feromonas que quedaban allí.

Recordó las noches de pesadillas, cómo iba a meterse a su lado aprovechando que papá estaba trabajando, y Carla lo abrazaba llena de amor, liberando feromonas maternas, cantándole una canción de cuna, y se quedaba dormido a su lado, sonriendo, hecho bolita, acurrucado.

Temblando y llorando, la somnolencia terminó por vencerlo y cayó dormido en un inquieto sueño, la quimera que él y Levi habían creado derrumbándose a pedazos lentamente.

* * *

Eren no se había detenido.

No se había detenido cuando le gritó con su voz alfa que no se atreviera a huir.

No se había detenido cuando le gritó que no saliera del lugar.

No se había detenido cuando le gritó que podía explicarlo, que las cosas no eran como sonaban.

No, porque las cosas eran mil veces peor.

Quiso salir detrás de él, pero antes de que pudiera dar unos pasos, Erwin lo tomó del brazo impidiendo que pudiera alcanzar a Eren.

Se volteó, gruñendo en advertencia para que lo soltara, sin embargo, el rubio lució impasible, con una mirada de tristeza.

—Dale su espacio —murmuró.

Levi no quería darle su espacio. No quería alejarlo de sí. No quería que Eren fuera a otro lado sin él.

Él era su alfa, por lo tanto, el chico solo debía mirarlo a él, a nadie más, y no debía estar en ningún lugar más que a su lado.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró Hanji llegando, su voz temblando—, ¿por qué… por qué Eren estaba así?

Se soltó del agarre, maldiciendo por lo bajo, pasando sus manos por su rostro, tratando de no dar rienda suelta a su instinto, que demandaba seguir al omega, abrazarlo y no soltarlo hasta que comprendiera que lo que hizo fue para protegerlo.

 _Mentiroso_ , murmuró una voz maliciosa en su interior _, lo hiciste porque no querías lidiar con tu jefe, porque no querías lidiar con el dolor de Eren. Lo hiciste por puro egoísmo._

Entre la multitud que se estaba dispersando, pudo ver a Zackly bebiendo vino, sonriendo con placer.

Sus manos temblaron cuando las apretó en puños, conteniéndose para no ir a golpearlo. Para no gritarle toda la sarta de groserías que se acumulaban en su boca.

Ignorando a Hanji, a Erwin, fue donde su jefe.

Pamela notó su rostro oscurecido, su aura negativa, y poniendo una expresión de espanto, pidió disculpas y se marchó al baño, dejando a su esposo solo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Levi lentamente, sus manos otra vez temblando.

—Siempre he tenido altas expectativas de usted, señor Ackerman —dijo Zackly sin borrar esa horrible sonrisa de sus labios—, y ese omega… lo estaba pudriendo. Ablandando. Un alfa ablandado es como un omega en el poder: inútil —el hombre bebió un poco más de vino—. Y ahora que su omega huyó, que lo odia, ¿qué hará? —soltó una risa baja—. Nada, por supuesto. En unos días, Eren volverá arrastrándose, pidiendo que lo perdone, que se lo folle. No puede soportar estar lejos de usted por mucho.

Había escuchado suficiente.

Antes de detenerse a pensarlo, golpeó a Zackly con un puño en la mejilla, botándolo al suelo.

Se marchó entremedio de los gritos de sorpresa, de horror, y no miró atrás cuando lo hizo.

Mientras se iba, pasó a chocar con Pamela. La mujer había visto toda la escena, y sus ojos brillaban con regocijo. Su estómago se revolvió, pero siguió caminando, saliendo del lugar.

El brillo en los ojos de Pamela lo llevaron a imaginar a un Eren alegrándose de que él recibiera un golpe. Porque su relación estaba tan podrida que le había dicho frente a todos que lo odiaba.

A él, a Levi, su alfa.

Y Levi no podía vivir con un Eren odiándolo todo la vida.

Subió a su auto, y sabiendo que sería inútil, marcó el número de Eren. Por supuesto, lo mandó a buzón de voz. Lo intentó otra vez, murmurando por lo bajo que contestara, pero no sirvió de nada.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, soltó un suspiro y marcó el número de Grisha.

Tratando de lucir tranquilo, de no lucir desesperado, le explicó que había discutido con Eren y que se había marchado de pronto, por lo que estaba preocupado por su paradero. El hombre le dijo que no había ido allí, y que lo más probable es que hubiera ido a la casa de su madre por lo que iría a ver si estaba en ese lugar o no.

Levi murmuró que él iría y cortó la llamada, encendiendo el auto.

Iba a ir, lo iba a tomar en brazos y le explicaría que todo había sido para protegerlo, para que no sufriera.

Aunque eso solo fuera una vil mentira. Pero si así lograba que el chico no se alejara, lo haría las veces que fuera necesario.

* * *

La casa de Carla estaba llena de feromonas de dolor que golpearon a Grisha apenas entró al lugar.

Soltó un suspiro, cansado, y guiándose por el rastro de hormonas subió al segundo piso, abriendo la pieza matrimonial y viendo a su hijo acurrucado contra una almohada, durmiendo mientras gemía, estremeciéndose de dolor, las lágrimas escapando de sus párpados cerrados.

Lo cubrió con la sábana, sin alejar la almohada que todavía tenía rastros del olor de Carla, y cuando lo iba a tomar en brazos para llevárselo, sintió la presencia de Levi.

Sus ojos chocaron y, con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que fueran a hablar fuera. El azabache tomó aire, su instinto gritando que fuera donde Eren, pero se forzó a salir un momento.

—Será bueno para ustedes estar un tiempo alejados —murmuró Grisha calmado.

Levi frunció el ceño, negando silenciosamente.

—Su deber es estar a mi lado —contestó tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

—Tu deber es protegerlo —respondió Grisha—, y es algo que no has estado haciendo. Es cosa de ver su estado ahora.

—Las peleas que tenga yo con Eren las debemos resolver entre los dos —espetó Levi levantando la barbilla.

—¿Qué fue tan grande como para que Eren decidiera marcharse corriendo a ocultarse a la cama de su madre muerta?

Hubo un silencio tenso, los dos hombres mirándose con rabia mal ocultada, sin querer ceder un poco.

—Quítate de mi camino —gruñó Levi.

—Yo hacía lo mismo con Carla, ¿sabes? —dijo Grisha—. La hería, y mientras ella se consumía en su dolor, aprovechaba para acercarme, para que viera que estaba de su lado a pesar de ser la persona que la hacía sufrir. Le sacaba provecho a su instinto, a su vulnerabilidad —Levi podía sentir el dolor en las palabras del alfa—. Y terminamos separados, solo viéndonos cuando ella entraba en celo, sin mirarme a los ojos y odiándome.

Levi se quedó quieto en la oscuridad, bajando sus hombros, luciendo más cansado que nunca en la vida. La poca felicidad que tuvo con Eren se había deslizado por sus dedos como seda, como agua, y era imposible volver a agarrarla otra vez con fuerza.

—Iré mañana a verlo —masculló antes de girarse y marcharse sin decir nada más.

Grisha vio como desaparecía, y entrando otra vez a la habitación, observó el cuerpo acurrucado de su hijo. Por un breve momento, creyó ver a Carla allí a su lado, abrazándolo, acariciando el cabello de su bebé, sonriéndole dulcemente, tranquilizándolo y haciéndolo sonreír con facilidad.

Tomó a Eren en brazos, suspirando y un presentimiento extraño le dijo que las cosas iban a cambiar drásticamente de ahora en adelante. Y no sabía si ese cambio sería para bien, o solo haría que todo terminara muy, muy mal.

* * *

 _Uf, no sé qué decir en este momento. Era el punto inevitable y todos se lo veían venir. Estamos por concluir la segunda parte de la historia y ya era el momento de la verdad. Con respecto al capítulo anterior, recibí varios comentarios en relación al comportamiento de Eren, que decidió ceder creyendo que así las cosas estarían bien. Pero una relación no se trata de ceder. No se trata de dominar. Se trata de comprender. Los dos van a tener que aprender, en base a duros golpes, eso. Además, con respecto a esa escena final, donde Eren se entrega a Levi, decidí ponerla más bien por una especie de decisión personal y de darles también un calmante. En los siguientes capítulos, Eren y Levi no van a tocarse más de esa forma carnal, y no quería que ni Eren ni algunas quedaran con la amarga sensación de violación, que seguirá presente, por supuesto, pero de alguna forma quise suavizarlo. Y no, no es broma eso de que no van a tocarse más sexualmente, por ello también decidí darles algunos bueno momentos entre estos dos._

 _Las cosas irán empeorando. Se los digo desde ya._

 _Pero al final del túnel siempre habrá luz, eso es seguro._

 _Muchas gracias a la gente que me comentó el capítulo anterior. Me di cuenta de algo, sí: cuando en los capítulos estos dos están más o menos bien, suelen dejarme menos que cuando hay toneladas de dolor y sufrimiento, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD Adoran el sufrimiento, no pueden ocultarlo :v_

 _ **aramirezg** : cállate pendeja, cuando fui a Santiago te seguía hablando por wsp y te decía ideas pero voh me ignorabai, maldita zorra :'v Ya no te amo, asúmelo .l._

 _ **ChrisNovx** : BEBÉ *corazones* adivinaste, se vienen cosas más horribles, así que te envío una galletita de jengibre :'c Sabes, estoy pensando en un pequeño omegaverse Faren :'v AAAAAW, ¿TE IMAGINAS? IMAGINA A LEVI Y FARLAN DE ALFAS Y EREN DE OMEGA, PELEANDO POR ÉL, AY NO, ME MUERO, ME DA UN INFARTO, ALGUIEN AYÚDEME xDDDDD Haré un póster con el PSD y se lo mostraré a todo el mundo diciendo que mi bella pasiva lo hizo *u* ¡Un besote enorme, bebé!_

 _ **NJeager** : no te hice llorar ahora, ¿cierto? :c si es así, te envío un abrazo virtual :( no sé si darte las gracias por eso de "hace mucho un fic no me hace llorar", o sea, me debería sentir bien, ¿o no? xDDD ¡Gracias a ti por leer! ¡Un abrazo!_

 _ **KathKolmer** : bueno, en el capítulo pasado está muy presenten el factor instinto. Lo que quería expresar es que Eren no ha perdonado a Levi. Levi lo violó, y es algo que, por lo menos yo, tampoco podría perdonar. Pero si quizás buscar una solución. Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, veremos si acá es factible aquello. Pero aunque la herida se cure, la cicatriz siempre quedara allí, y habrá que aprender a vivir con ella... habrá que seguir adelante o quedar estancado en ese punto sin retorno. Al menos, yo lo veo así (? Sí, puedo comprender lo que dices. Pero ambos, por lo menos, han estado actuando en base solo a instintos. Puede que al principio todo comenzó bien, pero solo porque "cedieron" en ciertos puntos, nunca hubo un real interés en querer comprender al otro, y eso es lo que, finalmente, les pasó la cuenta. Levi, al darse cuenta de que ceder no es la solución, decidió, entonces, guiarse por el instinto. Eren, al darse cuenta de que imponerse no funcionó, decide dejarse llevar por el instinto. Pero, a fin de cuentas, no logran más que causar problemas por eso mismo. Ambos, simplemente, no saben amar y piensan que amar es ceder (Eren) o dominar (Levi). Ahora, con respecto a como lo veo yo... sinceramente, creo que los dos se están comportando como unos idiotas. No veo bien ni el actuar de Levi ni el de Eren. Uno debe comprender el motivo de toda esa lucha social y porqué está luchando por ello, y el otro debe aprender a amar su propia condición, la condición de su pareja y no hacer oídos sordos a los pedidos del otro. Espero que te haya quedado claro. ¡Si no es así, me dices y yo gustosa te vuelvo a responder! Quería hacer un claro paralelismo con la lucha feminista, pero quizás más bien de la primera ola, ya que las condiciones de ese entonces eran peor a las de ahora xD ¡Y no te preocupes, me encanta leer lo que piensa cada lector, es para mí generar una especie de debate! ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Eloise1719** : sí, lo bonito no duró mucho (? xD y ya sabremos qué pasa con el embarazo, lo prometo, y espero que varias personas queden contentas con ello :3 ¡Saludos!_

 _ **MariChan2005** : CHIGUAYANTE? PERO ESO ESTÁ CERCA DE CONCE, VEN A MIS BRAZOS AMOR xDDD Te hice sufrir ahora, ¿cierto? así es la vida washita :'c Y... fics de que tipo? Porque conozco varios, algunos con mucho romance, otros con poco, di que buscas y yo te ayudo :3 ¡Un abrazo!_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : ambos son unos idiotas sin cabeza que piensan que solo cediendo las cosas van a arreglarse, pero eso no es así, ya no ahora viendo cómo están las cosas :'c las cosas van de mal en peor, y al finalizar la segunda parte sabremos el destino final de la relación. Yo igual sentí amargo el capítulo pasado, Eren simplemente se está dejado dominar por su instinto y, finalmente, lo único que hizo fue pasarle la cuenta :'c Gracias por comentar, ¡saludos!_

 _ **PaolaCoca92** : la esperanza es lo último que se pierde :c espero no haberte hecho llorar con el capítulo, yo terminé con las manos temblando producto de lo que estaba pasando :c Gracias a ti por el review, ¡un beso!_

 _ **Guest** : ¿lloraste con este también? :c ay, yo igual quiero darle unas buenas patadas aunque Levi igual me daría una paliza xD la felicidad no duró nada :v xD te di un poco de Hanji yErwin, pero de todas formas Hanji aparecerá más en el próximo capítulo; espero actualizar Camino Hacia el Dorado antes del miércoles y ya te envíe pañuelos :c xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Olivia Ainsworth** : y solo digo, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar :v ahora si lloraste, ¿cierto? xDD Ay, el segundo arco ya dará fin y me da pena despedirme de él :c ¡Abrazos!_

 _ **Ethan** : OMG, estoy hiperventilando. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! En realidad no es tan importante, pero leer un comentario siempre me da más ánimos, así que de verdad que muchas gracias. Me siento honrada por ser la persona que te indujo a la temática homosexual y omegaverse, ¡dale un besote a tu prima de mi parte! xD Así que gracias enormes, de verdad, ¡un saludos, abrazos!_

 _ **Hbl** : todavía falta que Levi se entere que será papá :v y ya la fiesta llegó y quedó todo arruinado :'( al final de esta segunda parte tendrás más respuestas, lo prometo xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Akire** : Eren estaba llorando, lamento destruir tus ilusiones :c xD Ya veremos si resulta que tiene sentimientos más adelante :v ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Ola-chan** : a ti ya te aclaré todo y me alegra que hayas quedado feliz xD Lo único que puedo decirte es que no importa cuando angst ponga aquí y que las cosas parecen morir un poco más a medida que pasa el tiempo, recuerda el final xD _

_**AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : y yo que puse lo sabroso para que se pusieran feliz :v mi propio Batman, eso me gusta bebé 7u7 *le da amor* te doy todos los hijos que quieras, odio los niños, pero por ti seré tu mami 7u7 xD_

 _ **Ritsuko** : ay, actualizo con frecuencia porque sé lo que es esperar y esperar por una actualización :c así que, I know you feel, bro xD tengo que agradecer a mi cerebro por todavía no estancarse, tengo más o menos un hilo que me guía y por ahora sé el camino a seguir, aunque sea doloroso, cruel y triste :v A Eren todavía le cuesta aceptar el tema del embarazo, y más ahora, como terminaron las cosas xD Desde ahora, pienso, hay un punto sin retorno, por lo menos en cuánto a su relación. Ya veremos cómo logran solucionar todo esto. Lee todas las veces que quieras el capítulo anterior para recordar los buenos momentos, desde ahora ya no habrá ninguno :D Okno :v Y no te preocupes, igual fue un comentario largo :3 ¡Saludos, un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Scc Ccu** : vas a tener que seguir esperando para ver qué pasará con ellos :c lo siento :( a Eren le va a seguir costando superar lo de la violación, tiene un largo camino por delante :'c ¡Saludos!_

 _ **cris** : en este momento mi universidad está en paro, por eso ando con bastante tiempo para escribir, pero ya pronto volveré a clases y desapareceré por completo (? Okno xD JAJAJAJA, no te preocupes, a veces cuando uno lee no se da cuenta de quién escribe, también me ha pasado xD ¿Te sorprendí ahora? Si no lo hice, te sorprenderé en el siguiente, lo sé :v ¡Besos, preciosa!_

 _ **Lis Gonzlez** : ah, es que al principio siempre me muestro como una niña buena, ya cuando me conoces saco mi monstruo interior :D amas el poco fluff que tengo y todo el dolor que agrego xD yo lo sé, aman el sufrimiento, yo igual lo amor :c así que espero que de alguna manera el capítulo te haya gustado xD la música triste ayuda a escribir, pero también a deprimirte, lo sé por experiencia :v ¡Saludos!_

 _ **IselaRives** : ¡gracias por dejarme un review! JAJAJAJAJAJA, sí, lo planee todo magníficamente para que se ilusionaran, así luego agarro sus corazones y los tiro al suelo destruyéndolos con un palo (?) xD O bueno, algo así :v He pensado bien en el final y tengo ya pensada dos opciones, veremos qué camino tomo, pero de todas formas ambas opciones serían bastante realistas, así que por ese lado no te preocupes :3 ¡Me da gusto ver cómo hago que analices la historia! ¡Y oye, no te preocupes, puedes escribir un review larguísimo y yo lo leería hasta el final! Y lamento no haber actualizado, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir a menos que sea inevitable :'v ¡Saludos!_

 _ **kotoko-noda** : el capítulo anterior lo encontré de alguna forma lindo pero triste también, ambos solo se están hiriendo al otro, ya veremos que llegara un punto en el que ambos tendrán que reaccionar por completo, pero ese punto todavía no llega :( Levi lo único que quiere es que Eren sea incondicional a él, pero la forma en la que lo está haciendo no es buena :c ya sabremos el destino del embarazo, y espero que todas queden feliz con ello xD Levi es un tontito, es que nunca ha tenido un hijo antes y no le preocupan los mocosos por ahora xD Pero lo que llegue a pasar con el bebé (ya sea que Eren lo aborte o lo tenga), va a saber de él y estoy ansiosa por llegar a ese punto :3 JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, ay, ¿tienes una página? ¿Cuál es para ver si le tengo MG? xD ¡Un abrazote, gracias por comentar!_

 _ **Gateway to infinite** : hola cariño *corazones gays* aw, Eren en cinta me da ternura *w* ambos, de alguna forma u otra, ya no confían tanto en el otro, están en una especie de limbo para ver quién cede y cae primero. Lamentablemente, las cosas volvieron a quebrarse y por ahora no les daré más fluff en varios capítulos :v Lo siento xD Las feromonas maternas de su pareja le encantan, maldito fetichista xD Eren ya sabe qué hacer, yo igual sé que hacer y pronto sabremos qué ocurrirá :v ¡Saludos, un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Goleen1094** : JAJAJAJAJA, puedo comprenderte, no te preocupes xD hice este fic tan injusto que me encanta :v ya veremos qué sucede :3 ¡Saludos!_

 _ **odaxochilt96** : la decisión que tomé con respecto al bebé fue influida un montón por el qué hará Levi si se entera de ello :v Con eso no digo nada de lo que pasará, pero ya verán a lo que me refiero cuando llegue el momento necesario xD Gracias por comentar, ¡besos!_

 _ **Charly Land** : estimada mía, ¿es el Hades un lugar calentito? Creo que pronto me iré allí :3 JAJAJAJA, qué comes que adivinas xD El próximo capítulo tendrá lo que tanto buscas, y espero que te encante, me gustó un montón redactar el capítulo que viene, así que ahí veremos :v Así que ahora todo se fue al diablo, se destapó la olla, y yo estoy tranquila en mi casa viendo como todo arde. Que buena vida :D Gracias a ti por comentar, ¡un besote, preciosa!_

 _ **LadyDmoniaque** : ahora te rompí el kokoro y te hice llorar, cierto :c lo siento bebé, pero el dolor es necesario, lo juro, ya vendrán otros buenos momentos, así que lamento ponerte bipolar :c ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Fujimy** : pinches idiotas, vamoh a pegarle :'v ya envíe tu nuevo corazón negro de lana, lo tienes que limpiar una vez a la semana :'c te lo envíe en el momento justo xD fue una reconciliación vacía, sin sentimientos y solo por el instinto que, al final, solo terminó por herirlos más de lo que ya estaban :( Pues... Vorlage posee feromonas omegas que sacan a flote dicho instinto para lograr volverlo más sumiso y manejable, por lo que en el caso de que se inyectara a un final, el efecto sería nulo, aunque quizás podría causar algunos malestares (?) Ya veremos si pongo algo de ello xD ¡Gracias a ti por comentar, preciosa, un besote!_

 _ **MaryLynx** : y eso que te hice llorar en un capítulo no tan triste, qué le pasa a este mundo xD los hice reconciliarte para arruinarlo todo, me encanta esto :') ¡Saludos, un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Queen Megumi** : ahora si quieres beber ácido, yo lo sé :'v JAJAJAJAJA, me inspiro en las novelas para escribir esto (? Okno xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Evy Stark** : bienvenida, nueva lectora xD ya veremos si Levi decide el oral o no, todo puede pasar :D_

 _ **OyeLeslie** : es como, "te odio pero te amo", no te preocupes, yo entiendo eso xD habrá estupideces de parte de los dos, lo prometo :v_

 _ **Alpha Altair** : yo haré algo, lo prometo xD Yo suelo sufrir más por las relaciones de mis OTP que por mi vida amorosa, que no tengo xD se arreglarán, más adelante, por ahora todavía queda sufrimiento :v ¡Saludos!_

 _Y eso sería todo por ahora, así que nos vemos el próximo domingo :3_

 _~Cotota_


	19. Capítulo XIX

_**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** : Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, violaciones, Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

 _Muchas gracias a **Aramirezg** por ayudarme a corregir el capítulo. Te amo, bebé *corazón gay*_

* * *

La puerta se abrió unos segundos después de haberla tocado. Chocó con los acusadores ojos de Grisha y desvió la vista después, viendo si Eren estaba detrás de él, pero no lo percibió cerca. Si no fuera por las feromonas de dolor que se sentían fuera del departamento, no habría sabido que el omega seguía allí.

—Quiero verlo —masculló conteniéndose para no empujar al hombre e ir a la habitación que el chico tenía en el departamento.

—No me ha dicho nada —dijo el padre del mocoso haciéndose a un lado—. Apenas ha dicho algo, en realidad.

Levi hizo una mueca, sin decir nada, y fue a la habitación del castaño, tocando la puerta con suavidad. No hubo respuesta, por lo que el alfa sólo la abrió y entró, viendo el bulto sobre la cama.

—No ha soltado la almohada de su madre —murmuró Grisha asomándose también.

Con una mirada, el azabache le indicó que los dejara solos un momento. El papá de Eren se quedó quieto, mirándolo, y luego se retiró sin decir nada.

Levi cerró la puerta para luego caminar a la cama con lentitud, viendo el bulto moverse, y se sentó en el borde del colchón, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo envuelto en las sábanas.

El bulto se movió, y unos segundos después, Eren se giró en silencio, asomando su rostro por sobre las mantas.

El alfa observó, dolido, los ojos rojos e hinchados del castaño. Los sentía vacíos, rotos.

—Zackly mintió, ¿cierto, Levi? —susurró Eren, su tono monótono, extraño—. Tú… tú no me mentirías, ¿verdad?

Levi no contestó enseguida, solo extendió una mano, acariciando el cabello del mocoso, extrañado de que no lo hubiera alejado de un manotazo como ocurriría en una situación normal.

—Vamos a casa —ordenó con la voz suave, persuasiva—, te lo explicaré todo allá.

Vio cómo se estremecía, pero el castaño no se alejó, sino que siguió presionando de a poco.

—No me mentirías porque me amas, ¿no es así, Levi? —insistió Eren, extrañamente tranquilo—. Me amas así como yo te amo.

—Vamos a casa —repitió—, allí podrás seguir durmiendo, conmigo a tu lado. Vas a estar tranquilo, y cualquier cosa que necesites, yo haré–

—Deja de utilizar tu voz alfa —lloró Eren enterrando su rostro en la almohada—, deja de confundirme.

—Eren–

—Duele —Eren se acurrucó más de ser posible, jadeando—, duele tanto, Levi. En el corazón. Se siente como… como mil puñaladas. Y oír tu voz, que estés aquí… hace que duela más.

—Las cosas van a estar bien —Levi hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, aunque también dolieron en su interior—, lo prometo. Solo vamos a casa.

Sin dejar de llorar en silencio, el castaño miró al alfa, viendo su rostro, su expresión impasible, aunque sus ojos tenían una muda súplica. Una muda súplica que le pedía ceder otra vez, como había estado haciendo los últimos días.

Su instinto se removió, pidiéndole que aceptara las palabras de su alfa.

—Te odio —gimió Eren girándose, abrazando con más fuerza la almohada, antes de ponerse de pie.

— _No_ lo digas otra vez, Eren, nunca más vuelvas a repetir esas palabras.

Eren jadeó, su boca cerrándose, su instinto tomando el control, comenzando a temblar. Ahora Levi ni siquiera pudo disimular un poco la orden dada, su voz alfa impregnando cada palabra, activando toda su parte omega. Se aferró fuertemente a la almohada, apretando sus dientes.

 _No hay amor, solo instinto. Solo instinto, nada más._

—Terminemos con esto de una vez, joder —soltó entonces Eren, sin voltearse, sin dejar de temblar.

—Cierra el puto pico, Eren.

Otra vez, ahí. Podía sentir como Levi presionaba su instinto, como parecía agarrarlo y estrujarlo, tratando de sacarle todo el provecho posible.

—¿Crees que eres el único pasándola mal, mocoso de mierda? —comenzó a decir Levi, su voz llena de furia, de ira por todo lo que estaba pasando—. ¿Crees que eres el único que se siente mal? —no hubo una respuesta, solo podía ver los hombros del chico sacudirse por el llanto—. ¡Mierda, tus estúpidas feromonas de dolor me están volviendo loco! —golpeó la pared, rabioso, y Eren gimió—. ¡Si hice lo que hice, fue para protegerte, para no hacerte sufrir, ¿lo entiendes?! ¡¿No puedes, al menos, comprender eso?!

Eren se abrazó, y Levi se volteó, frotando su frente con irritación.

—L-lo co-comprendo… —sollozó el omega—. Lo… lo ha-hago… —su voz tiritaba, su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse—. P-por fa-favor… no… no me golpees…

El azabache soltó un chasquido, tomando aire, tratando de relajarse, de ignorar la última frase del muchacho.

—Vamos a casa. Ahora.

Salió de la habitación sin agregar algo más, ignorando la mirada dura de Grisha, cerrando la puerta de entrada con un portazo.

Eren, mientras, trataba de controlar sus temblores a pesar de que estaba fallando miserablemente. Respiró bocanadas de aire, levantando la vista, girándose, chocando con la mirada triste de su padre.

Se observaron en silencio, sin decir nada.

—¿Me… me ayudarás, papá? —preguntó Eren en voz baja.

—¿Cuándo?

—En una semana y media.

—Está bien, hablaré con Pixis.

El castaño asintió, limpiando su rostro, y se puso los pantalones, sus manos tiritando. Luego, fue a la puerta de entrada, con Grisha a su lado, y antes de salir lo abrazó, su cuerpo solo sacudiéndose. Aferraba la almohada de su madre entre sus brazos.

—Eren, ¿por qué peleaste con Levi?

El omega levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de su padre. Mordió su labio inferior, temblando todavía.

—Me mintió —fue lo único que dijo, incapaz de mirar a su padre directamente y decirle la verdad. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Grisha si le decía lo que ocurrió, sobre todo si se trataba de Carla, su omega.

El alfa no insistió, simplemente, asintió viendo como su hijo salía de la habitación.

Eren agradecía que Grisha viviera en el segundo piso del edificio, y mientras bajaba las escaleras en silencio, como un niño pequeño, pensó en la noche anterior. Las náuseas lo golpearon, las ganas de llorar aumentaron y todo pareció empeorar cien veces más.

Recordó cómo abrazó a Levi, diciéndole cuánto lo amaba.

Cómo Levi lo había entregado a Zackly sin decirle nada más, aparte de que se comportara.

Cómo Zackly le había humillado, soltándole la verdad con burla.

Cómo Levi lo había sostenido, diciéndole que lo llevaría a casa para explicarle la verdad.

¿Qué verdad?

¿Acaso había otra verdad?

¿Acaso había una excusa para lo que hizo?

¿Acaso podría excusarlo como hizo con su violación?

No había forma. Definitivamente no la había.

Porque todo era una mentira. Todo ese amor, todas esas palabras que se dijeron, no eran más que una cruel, desastrosa mentira que lo único que hizo fue volverlo alguien débil, vulnerable, _patético_. Que había funcionado el tiempo suficiente para ilusionarlos, para engañarlos y para, más tarde, destrozarlos con unas simples palabras que derrumbaron su mundo entero.

Salió del edificio y vio el auto de Levi estacionado en frente. A paso tembloroso, se dirigió a él, tratando de ahogar todo sus sentimientos, tratando de no quebrarse, tratando de no romperse en miles de pedacitos que después serían imposibles de unir.

Entró al auto, sin mirarlo, encogiéndose, queriendo hacerse pequeñito y forzándose a no llorar, a no gritar. Porque las cosas, en ese momento, no iban a solucionarse de esa forma.

No iban a solucionarse con nada.

Levi arrancó el auto, también sin decir algo, apretando el manubrio con fuerza, su mandíbula tensa, dura.

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca hasta que llegaron a casa.

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca cuando se bajaron del auto.

—¿A dónde mierda crees que vas?

Eren se detuvo al oír la furiosa, exigente voz de Levi.

Su instinto lo dominó otra vez y cubrió su boca para no soltar el gemido que quería salir de allí.

—A la pieza —susurró velozmente.

—A la pieza de visitas —completó Levi con un gruñido, acercándose—. Esa no es tu habitación.

Pero Eren no quería ir a _esa_ habitación. No cuando el olor alfa de Levi estaba allí, haciéndolo sentir sumiso, doblegado, _obediente_. No cuando Levi le había mentido a la cara, impasible, como si nada. No cuando Levi lo había violado en esa cama.

 _Querías ocultar lo que hizo,_ susurró maliciosamente una voz en su interior, _querías convencerte de que no fue nada. Pero fue algo horrible. Te marcó a la fuerza, anudó contra tu voluntad, ¿y tú que hiciste? Te volviste a abrir de piernas por él, te convertiste en algo que odias por él. Patético, ese eres. Una asquerosa perra patética._

Apretó con más fuerza su mano contra su boca mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

No lo soportaba. No lo _toleraba_. A la mierda todo. A la mierda esa relación, ese compromiso, ese futuro matrimonio. A la mierda ese hijo. Ya no podía más, simplemente ya no podía.

Levi y él podían ser destinados, sí. Pero nada más que eso. Absolutamente nada más. Y Eren se encargaría de decirle eso.

—Hay… —jadeó Eren sin moverse, temblando, sollozando, viendo como todo parecía desmoronarse a su alrededor—, hay una película musical que… que vimos en el grupo omega… —podía sentir como Levi se crispaba ante esa mención, pero no se volteó, no se giró a verlo, porque si lo hacía, iba a quebrarse por completo—, y u-una canción… que de-decía… _Mamá, ¿piensas que… que ella es suficientemente buena para mí?_ _Y mamá, ¿piensas que ella es… es peligrosa para mí? Mamá, ¿ella… ella destrozará a tu niño? Oh, mamá, ¿me-e romperá ella el corazón?_

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, horrible, pesado, tenso, un silencio de pesadilla. Solo podían oírse los jadeos de Eren, los sonidos que hacía para contener el llanto.

—Y la mamá, ella… ella decía… _Mamá va… va a re-revisar a todas tus novias para ti… Mamá no dejará a… a nadie sucio atravesar… Mamá esperará de pie ha-hasta que entres… Mamá mantendrá a… a su bebé limpio y saludable_ (1) —Eren dio un paso, alejándose, su voz rota como vidrio—. ¿Tu… tu mamá… Levi, ella… ella me habría querido? Mi mamá… te… te quería… Mi mamá… Oh dios… —Eren gimió—, ella… ella dijo que tú… que tenía que estar contigo. Que debía darte una oportunidad.

Levi endureció sus facciones, su mano temblando, ansiosa por golpearlo.

Eren estaba agarrando un puñal, enterrándoselo cien veces en el cuerpo, sin detenerse, cada puñalada detrás de la otra.

Ese mocoso, ese estúpido, malcriado y desgraciado mocoso…

—Quería protegerte —escupió despectivo.

— _Protegerme_ —otro paso, llegando a la puerta—, ¿así como también… me violaste para… para protegerme…? ¿Esa… esa es tu excusa para todo, acaso?

Levi golpeó la pared, pero Eren no se sobresaltó.

—¡Desaparece de mi vista! —gruñó Levi—. ¡ _Ahora_! ¡No quiero verte, mocoso de mierda!

Eren no necesitó oírlo dos veces: no cuando leía la amenaza de un golpe.

 _El primero siempre es el más difícil, los demás ya no los sientes. Como los golpes. El primero duele más que los siguientes. Ellos... un solo golpe te destruye. Los alfas lo saben bien._

Levi lo debía saber muy bien, tanto como Eren. Ambos habían visto a sus madres convertirse en nada más que _cosas_ gracias a ellos.

—Mamá dijo que debía confiar en ti —sollozó Eren entrando a la habitación de invitados—. Mamá dijo que debía aceptarte como mi alfa. Nunca tuve que hacerle caso.

—Lo hubieras querido o no, me habrías pertenecido en algún momento. Eres mío, Eren, solo mío, y haré que lo entiendas a la fuerza si es necesario.

La puerta se cerró y luego solo hubo silencio.

* * *

La televisión estaba encendida, pero no la estaba viendo.

Solo leía la carta en silencio, una y otra vez, arrugando sus bordes, sus ojos pasando cada letra, analizando cada frase fríamente calculada.

Frotó sus ojos cansados, notándolos hinchados, y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejarse. En dos días era la marcha.

Leyó otra vez la carta que Pixis le había entregado el día anterior, cuando lo fue a ver para confirmar los últimos detalles, notando su claro descontento por el cambio de planes, pero sin decir nada, no en especial al notar sus ojos vacíos y su voz quebrada.

Ya había tomado una decisión, y llegaría con ella hasta el final.

Pasó sus dedos por la letra de Nanaba, deteniéndose en las palabras claves, y mordió su labio inferior.

¿Cómo iniciar? ¿Cómo comenzar aquello?

Miró el papel sobre la mesita, doblando la carta, guardándola en su bolsillo al sentir el auto de Levi. Lo sintió llegar, abrir la puerta, pasando de largo a la habitación matrimonial, sin mirarlo.

Eren tampoco lo miró, jugueteando con el lápiz en su mano.

Cerró sus ojos, acurrucándose sobre el sofá, abrazando sus piernas y tratando de dormir un poco, recuperar el sueño de las largas noches sin dormir.

Largas noches de pesadillas que lo despertaban a cada segundo, a cada momento, que le impedían conciliar el sueño. Pesadillas tan horribles que no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresarlas. Pesadillas monstruosas que le hacían vomitar.

Su madre, con Zackly encima, violentándola, sonriendo asquerosamente, mientras Levi le impedía moverse, acariciándolo, sometiéndolo con palabras, y luego ver la pistola en manos de Zackly en tanto Levi lo ponía boca abajo, levantando su cadera, embistiéndolo cuando el gatillo era apretado.

Su estómago se revolvió y abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeando.

Por la televisión estaban iniciando un programa de entrevistas. ¿El invitado de esa tarde? El pastor Nick.

Hizo una mueca, tomando el control de la televisión.

—Déjala ahí.

Automáticamente, su mano bajó y apretó los dientes, los hilos de su instinto saliendo a flote, tirando de él como si no fuera nada más que un simple títere fácil de manejar, de desechar.

Un títere. No era más que eso.

Miró con odio a Levi, sin decir nada. El alfa permanecía impasible, de pie al lado de la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

—Súbele volumen.

Su dedo se movió por inercia, obedeciendo, mientras su cabeza gritaba, gritaba a todo volumen por la orden.

Era la primera vez en días que Levi le hablaba tanto, y lo hacía utilizando su voz alfa.

—¿Qué opina sobre los hechos que han acaecido en el país últimamente, pastor Nick? —preguntó la reportera con una sonrisa amable.

Miró la televisión en tanto Levi se movía, sentándose a su lado.

El pastor Nick miró a la cámara, con esa horrible expresión que siempre tenía en su rostro: asco, desprecio, superioridad.

—A pesar de todo nuestro esfuerzo, los omegas están desatando un clima de caos otra vez.

Bajó sus pies, poniéndolos en el suelo, pero entonces Levi lo tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndolo.

Su toque quemó y se echó atrás, desviando la vista.

—Te vas a quedar y lo escucharás hasta el final.

Su cara se deformó con esas palabras, pero solo miró la televisión otra vez, respirando aceleradamente, tratando de controlarse para no romper a llorar.

Ya había llorado mucho. No derramaría ni una lágrima más.

—Cientos de años predicando la palabra de Dios, de nuestra Señora Sina —Nick levantó la Biblia que llevaba en sus manos—, para que unos idiotas omegas se comporten de la forma contraria a la palabra del Señor.

Eren miró la pantalla sin ver realmente, su omega interior gritando.

 _Pídele perdón,_ chillaba _, arrodíllate frente a él, pídele perdón y chúpale la polla para demostrar que estás realmente arrepentido._

Empujó abajo el instinto, su traidor instinto. No había manera alguna de que se dejara dominar otra vez por él.

—¿Quiénes han sido, en la historia de las Sagradas Escrituras, los que siempre han retado a nuestro Señor? Los omegas —prosiguió el pastor Nick—. El pecado siempre está en ellos de forma natural. La omega Eva hizo que el alfa Adán cayera en pecado, seduciéndolo para que comiera del fruto prohibido.

 _Si le pides perdón e ignoras el hecho de que Levi te violó y que te mintió todo este tiempo con la muerte de tu madre, las cosas van a estar bien_ , se burló una maliciosa, horrible voz en su interior. _Hace los problemas a un lado y entrégate a tu alfa. Es tu misión. Es tu destino. Sonreírle siempre, dejar que te folle, parir sus crías y estar a su lado, aceptando todo lo que diga y haga sin importar si eso te daña._

Levi lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, con toda probabilidad oliendo sus feromonas vueltas locas, pero lo ignoró.

Si lo miraba, caería un poco más en ese agujero negro que no parecía tener fin.

—La traidora omega Dalila engañó al fuerte alfa Sansón para que le dijera el secreto de su poder y así derrotarlo, abriéndose de piernas, vendiéndolo a pesar de que era su alfa.

 _Solo eres un sucio omega que debería apreciar a su alfa. Levi es tu dueño, tu único dueño, e ignorarlo no está bien._

Se hizo una bolita sobre el sofá, mirando el papel, el lápiz, pensando en la carta de Nanaba, en la próxima marcha.

Se recordó a sí mismo diciendo que haría la vida de Levi una miseria si lo marcaba a la fuerza. Pero en realidad, era solo él quién se estaba convirtiéndose en alguien patético por ello.

—El rey alfa David se dejó seducir por la belleza de la omega Betsabé, casada, quien se dejó tomar por él y parió a sus hijos a pesar de su matrimonio, logrando que sobre Israel cayera la desgracia.

Él no tenía poder sobre Levi. Nada, nada de poder.

Pero aun así, si se lo planteaba, podía destruirlo si quería.

—¿Quiénes crucificaron al hijo de Dios, el Alfa Supremo, Jesús, porque lo veían como una amenaza para el poder que ostentaban? Los sacerdotes omegas. Ellos se negaron a ver la verdad frente a sus ojos, a ver que Dios envió a un alfa para demostrar que era superior a los omegas.

Destruirlo. Acabarlo. Matar esa relación que lo único que hizo fue traer problemas, a los dos. Que lo único que hizo fue hacerles daño, sacar heridas viejas, causar nuevas heridas cuyas cicatrices siempre, siempre serían visibles.

—Pero también hubieron buenos omegas. María, madre del Alfa Supremo, demostró ser una omega sumisa, complaciente a los deseos de Dios. María Magdalena, prostituta omega, se convirtió en la fiel seguidora de Jesús, buscando siempre hacerle caso en todo. Juan el Bautista, quien fue confundido por el Mesías, dio un paso al costado, presentando al Hijo de Dios, bautizándolo y declarándolo superior a él. Ruth, cuya sumisión dedicada le permitió pertenecer al pueblo de Dios. Daniel, profeta sumiso a las órdenes de nuestro Señor, gran músico y portador de la palabra sagrada.

Miró otra vez el papel, y las palabras comenzaron a formarse.

 _Puedo hacerlo,_ se dijo tranquilo _, soy capaz de todo. Podría tocar el cielo si quiero, si me atrevo. Podría volar más alto que nadie. Lo sé, lo tengo claro en lo profundo de mi alma. Y eso me aterra._

—Por ello, los omegas que se rebelan, deben entender que todo está escrito en la palabra de Dios. No somos crueles, solo obedecemos la palabra del Señor. " _Si un omega se acuesta con otro omega como lo haría con una alfa, los dos cometen una infamia y serán castigados con la muerte; caiga su sangre sobre ellos_ " _._ Levítico 20:13.

Apretó sus manos en puños, sacudiendo su cabeza, algo doliendo en su interior.

Su relación con Levi había sido como fuego puro, ambos quemándose en ella, para que solo quedaran cenizas negras. Habían quemado su relación. Habían quemado todo lo que amaban. Y estaba allí, vivo, estancado.

—" _Porque si el omega no se cubre, que se corte también el cabello; y si le es vergonzoso al omega cortarse el cabello o raparse, que se cubra. Porque el alfa no debe cubrirse la cabeza, pues él es imagen y_ _gloria_ _de Dios; pero el omega es_ _gloria_ _del alfa._ " Corintios 11:6-7

Lo único que tenía qué hacer para salir adelante, para continuar avanzando, era quemar las cenizas que quedaron. Quemar las cenizas y comenzar otra vez. Quemar esas malditas cenizas.

 _Lo quemaré todo,_ pensó amargamente.

—" _Bienaventurado el omega que soporta la tentación; porque cuando haya resistido la prueba, recibirá la corona de vida, que Dios ha prometido a los que le aman._ " Santiago 1:12.

 _Lo quemaré todo, aunque de paso tenga que quemarme a mí también._

Quemarse con Levi parecía una perspectiva agradable, grotesca, pero correcta de alguna retorcida manera.

—Si un omega es bueno, si es fiel, si es obediente, alcanzará la felicidad eterna. Estos omegas "rebeldes" solo causarán problemas y que las buenas ovejas se desvíen del rebaño para ser devoradas por los lobos. Omega, si estás viendo esto, no caigas en esas promesas falsas, en esa vida tóxica y sucia. Y alfa, si estás a su lado, no permitas que el omega se desvíe de su camino, mantén la mano fuerte para que tu omega no se marche.

Eren apagó la televisión cuando la entrevista terminó.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación.

—Espero que te haya servido —espetó Levi poniéndose de pie.

Eren lo miró, ladeando la cabeza, y sonrió de una forma horrible, morbosa, casi un placer insano y desagradable.

—Sí —contestó con suavidad—, me sirvió bastante.

Levi soltó un chasquido, sin decir nada más, y se retiró mientras Eren tomaba el papel en sus manos, comenzando a escribir, las palabras naciendo de su interior con total naturaleza.

Esas dañinas, enfermas palabras que iban a acabar con todo.

* * *

La camarera dejó el café sobre la mesa en silencio, retirándose luego de que encendiera el cigarrillo, tratando de relajarse de alguna maldita manera.

Tratando de no pensar en el desastre que era su relación en ese momento.

Tratando de controlarse para no agarrar a Eren del cabello y forzarlo.

Tratando de olvidar los ojos vacíos y sin luz con los que Eren, pocas veces, le miraba.

Bebió un poco de café, haciendo una mueca por el amargo sabor, y miró su reloj. Pronto iban a comenzar las noticias, por lo que dirigió su mirada al televisor del local.

—Hola, Levi.

Desvió la vista, chocando con los ojos castaños de Hanji. La mujer se sentó frente a él, la camarera acercándose para tomar su orden y, cuando se alejó, la mujer lo miró con aspecto cansado.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en la empresa? —gruñó Levi con expresión impasible.

—Bien —Hanji suspiró—. Zackly dijo que la próxima semana podrías volver a trabajar, pero estarías bajo vigilancia.

Soltó un chasquido de desprecio y fastidio, llevando el cigarrillo a la boca. Gracias al golpe que le dio a su jefe en la fiesta, el hombre le había dado de baja por esa semana, diciendo que volvería a llamarlo cuando lo considerara pertinente.

—¿Y el cejotas? —preguntó.

—Erwin tuvo que quedarse trabajando —respondió Hanji.

Hubo un corto silencio entre ellos, oyendo las voces del resto de las personas en el café.

—Luces como la mierda, Levi —dijo Hanji finalmente, revolviendo el té que le llevó la camarera.

—Me veo como la mierda —masculló el azabache—, me siento como la mierda, duermo como la mierda… Todo es una mierda, Hanji.

—¿Eren?

—Está igual que yo —hizo una mueca, apagando el cigarrillo—. No, luce peor. Como un zombi. Sentado todo el día frente al televisor encendido con la mirada perdida, haciendo trazos en un papel.

—¿Nos vas a contar lo que pasó? Lo sospecho, pero–

—Le mentí —gruñó frotando su sien—. Zackly fue quien mató a su mamá y lo cubrí para que Eren no se enterara, enloqueciera y empezara a rogar para que hiciera algo. Pero el hijo de puta le contó todo esa noche.

De alguna manera, decirlo en voz alta hizo que algo en su interior se calmara. Que un peso sobre sus hombros –pequeño, pero un peso al fin y al cabo– desapareciera por completo.

—Si Eren pudo perdonarte lo de tu viola–

—No es eso —le interrumpió—. Eren no me ha perdonado _eso_. Cedió para que las cosas estuvieran bien, para que ignoráramos lo que pasó, pero había momentos en los que se estremecía con mi toque, en los que hacía muecas de asco. Y con esto…

Se quedó callado, sacando otro cigarrillo, frotando sus ojos. Su relación de un año se había ido al caño en solo diez minutos.

—¿Has hablado con él?

—No —encendió el cigarro, agotado—, no sé cómo hacerlo. Si hubiera reaccionado como lo esperaba, con gritos, llorando, volviéndose loco… sé manejarlo si está así. Pero con esto… no habla, apenas come y con suerte duerme un par de horas. Lo llevé con Grisha, pero su padre dijo que solo debía darle tiempo. Y sus feromonas de dolor…

—Te desesperan.

 _No_ , quiso decir mientras asentía en silencio _, me hacen actuar violentamente. Con ganas de sacudirlo, de golpearlo, de hacerlo reaccionar de alguna manera._

—¿Y si solo le pides perdón?

Dejó la taza violentamente sobre el plato, pero Hanji no se inmutó, solo enarcó una ceja.

—Definitivamente no —espetó Levi, la rabia revolviendo su estómago—, soy un alfa, y no pediré perdón por tomar una decisión que consideré correcta.

—Levi…

—¿Puedo pedir perdón por violarlo cuando estaba borracho? Sí, porque no estaba en mis cabales —prosiguió—, pero ¿esto? Eren debe comprender que si se lo oculté, fue porque no quería hacerle daño.

—Estás mintiendo, Levi, lo hiciste porque no querías lidiar con su dolor —corrigió Hanji tranquila—, tú mismo lo dijiste. No querías hacerte cargo de ese dolor.

—Es su madre, no mía.

—No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso.

La fulminó con la mirada, entornando los ojos, soltando un chasquido bajo.

—¿Cómo están tú y el cejotas? —preguntó luego de un momento en silencio.

—Recibió una notificación del gobierno diciéndole que debía dejarme embarazada de aquí a un año —escupió Hanji amargamente.

Levi enarcó una ceja, bebiendo café.

—¿Y eso?

—Nos hicimos exámenes y somos incompatibles, Levi —contestó la mujer bajando sus hombros—. Un caso en un millón. Podríamos seguir intentándolo, pero las probabilidades son casi nulas.

—¿Y si no le das un hijo?

—Aplicarán un divorcio y nueva asignación de pareja, a ambos.

Levi se atragantó con el café.

—¿Qué?

—Podríamos adoptar, claro —suspiró Hanji—, pero de todas formas, la ley me obliga a tener al menos un hijo biológico.

—Hanji…

Se quedó callado al ver los ojos feroces de la omega.

—No digas nada —masculló—, ya me siento como un fracaso como omega con esto y mi matrimonio pende de un hilo.

No contestó.

Desvió la mirada a la televisión, mientras escuchaba a la presentadora hablar sobre algo que dejó su boca seca.

No. Mierda.

—¿Puede subirle el volumen? —le preguntó a la camarera bruscamente.

La mujer frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

—¿Qué ocurre, Levi?

—Silencio.

—La marcha omega del día de hoy —estaba diciendo la mujer, un pequeño cuadrito sobre ella mostrando el vivo y en directo en las calles—, se está realizando con inusitada calma. Se ha estimado una participación de cerca de cinco mil personas, sin embargo, los dirigentes del MOL han declarado que serían diez mil. Están a solo minutos de llegar al Congreso, donde en el frontis, la líder del movimiento, Nanaba Wells dará un discurso. Ilse, estamos contigo.

La marcha. Mierda.

 _Esa_ marcha.

Eren se la había mencionado meses atrás. Y Levi… Levi le había dicho que podía ir, pero debía volverse a las cuatro de la tarde. Y luego todo empezó a irse a la basura, y Eren nunca más habló de ella. Nunca más la mencionó porque las cosas entre ellos se estaban fragmentando en miles de pedacitos.

 _Por favor_ , pensó con la mano temblando, _que Eren no haya ido. Que se hubiera quedado en casa, mirando televisión como estos últimos días._

Porque si Eren estaba allí, en esa multitud, eso solo significaba… significaba…

La reportera, Ilse, estaba caminando junto a las personas de la marcha, haciéndole preguntas, informando sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Levi pudo ver los carros de policía a los costados, vigilando y esperando el momento de actuar.

Recordó ese día en que acompañó a Eren. Los carros lanza-agua, las lacrimógenas, las Fuerzas Especiales y su amiga violada.

—Nosotros no buscamos la supremacía omega —decía un entrevistado, oyéndose las batucadas, el ruido de la música, las risas y los cantos—, solo queremos lo que es justo: poder decidir por nosotros mismos.

Si Eren estaba allí, eso quería decir que había disimulado su estado. Que se había comportado como un zombi para que Levi le quitara la mirada de encima, para que le diera su espacio.

—Estamos hartos de vivir en las sombras —decía una muchacha—, mi madre murió asesinada por su alfa solo porque le levantó la voz. Una vez. Yo contemplé como la mataba. Esto es por mi madre, por mí y por nuestras futuras generaciones, para que ellos no pasen por lo mismo.

Quería salir del lugar, ir a la avenida principal donde se llevaba a cabo la marcha y buscar a Eren. Si no estaba allí, entonces… entonces…

Si Eren se había quedado en casa, echo una bolita, Levi era capaz de abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por todo. De ponerse de rodillas frente a él y rogarle que lo perdonara. Pero solo si estaba en casa. Si estaba mirando la televisión, con esa mirada rota, destrozada.

Sin embargo, si no… si no lo había hecho…

—El movimiento no abarca solo a los omegas —decía otro hombre—, sino también a los betas y a los alfas. El movimiento trata sobre quitar esa opresión de unos pocos sobre nosotros. De comprender al resto, de construir algo mejor para todos. En este momento, Sina es gobernada por unas pocas familias que manejan todo a su favor. Queremos que Sina sea gobernaba por su pueblo, no por una clase.

Si Eren lo había engañado, haría que pagara por eso. Porque eso significaba que ambos estaban jugando al gato y al ratón, presionando al otro, provocándose por ello. Jugando a ver quién podía herir más a su pareja.

¿Y quién estaba ganando en este momento en todo ese mórbido, enfermo juego de hacer daño?

—El escenario es dantesco(2) —dijo Ilse volviendo a cámara—, eso no se puede negar. La convocatoria ha sido todo un éxito y el MOL se está imponiendo cada día un poco más en nuestro país. Ahora, en unos minutos, Nanaba dará su discurso —Ilse sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Qué sorpresa nos tendrá ahora esta mujer?

Hanji, a su lado, estaba muda, adivinando el porqué de su expresión. No había que ser muy inteligente, en realidad, para saber qué era lo que pasaba con él. Casi todos los conocidos de Levi estaban al tanto de que su pareja, Eren Jaeger, estaba dentro de ese movimiento.

Ilse y el camarógrafo se estaban moviendo, logrando un buen puesto para el momento en que Nanaba subía al podio, saludando a las personas con esa enorme sonrisa, que desesperaba a Levi, instalándose frente a los micrófonos.

Bebió un poco de agua, los representantes del movimiento –Pixis, Rico, Shadis e Ian– alineados detrás de ella, serios. Apenas abrió la boca, todo el mundo se quedó callado.

—Primero que todo, quiero dar las gracias por la gran presencia de gente el día de hoy —comenzó a decir Nanaba con la voz suave—, nuestra última marcha, como muchos saben, fue hace casi un año, y desde entonces hemos mantenido una actitud bastante pacífica y _sumisa,_ lo que se esperaría de… nosotros —soltó una risa despectiva, sin bajar el rostro—. Así que quiero darle las gracias a todos los presentes: omegas, betas y alfas. Gracias a ustedes el movimiento sigue adelante, sigue vivo, sigue de pie, sigue más fuerte que nunca. ¡Ustedes, chicos, han hecho de nuestro movimiento lo que somos ahora! —la gente aplaudió, las banderas moviéndose, todos gritando.

"Por supuesto —prosiguió Nanaba, la gente callando de inmediato—, debido a los últimos hechos, hemos tenido que ir con más cuidado. Las cosas no han sido fáciles, debido a que unos pocos han decidido tomar las armas con sus propias manos y actuar de forma violenta, algo contrario de lo que queremos hacer nosotros —algunos abucheos, y Nanaba levantó una mano, silenciando a las personas—. Es por ello, que le pedimos a la rama más extremista de nuestro movimiento, que por favor recapaciten y piensen que, más que un bien, están haciendo un daño general. Podemos lograr lo que queremos si todos estamos unidos, si todos juntos luchamos por una misma causa. Por favor, no sigan causando muertes, no sigan atacando casas de alfas, no sigan humillando a los nuestros. Decir que todos los alfas son iguales sería un error, porque cada uno es distinto, y pertenecer a ellos no significa que automáticamente serás un maldito hijo de puta que oprimirá al resto. Si no, estaríamos cayendo en el mismo juego psicológico que nos han estado vendiendo por años y no seríamos mejor que estas pocas personas que han manejado el país a su antojo.

Nanaba hizo una pausa, tomando agua, y la gente aplaudió, con emoción.

Levi, entonces, se percató de que la cafetería estaba en un tenso, pesado mutismo, todo el mundo mirando la televisión. Los alfas presentes con miradas de desprecio, pero los betas, los omegas… sus ojos brillaban con esperanza, con ilusión.

Hanji, a su lado, observaba la pantalla, atenta.

—Ha llegado el momento de luchar por nuestros derechos —siguió Nanaba frente a la multitud—. Ha llegado el momento de que cada persona en este país tenga la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños. Todos los días, la gente se me acerca. Hace unos días, una omega me dijo que quería llegar a ser una gran ingeniera, pero que lamentablemente su familia no le permitiría seguir estudiando, que ya estaban buscando a un alfa para casarla. Vendiéndola como si no fuera nada más que un pedazo de carne —hizo una mueca—. También, un beta se me acercó y comentó que le gustaría poder comprar una casa cerca del mar para poder envejecer allí junto a su esposa, pero que con su miserable sueldo, a pesar de trabajar doce horas, los siete días de la semana, en una de las empresas de la familia Reiss, apenas le alcanzaba para llegar a fin de mes. Y, por supuesto, una chica alfa me contó, días atrás, que amaba a una beta, y que quería estar con ella el resto de sus días, pero la sociedad se lo impedía. Todos esos sueños, todas esas vidas, son truncadas cruelmente por quienes se hacen llamar los líderes de nuestro país, a cada momento, sacando leyes que lo único que hacen es sumirnos en la desesperación, en el tormento, y lavarnos el cerebro. ¿Es esta la vida que nosotros queremos? ¿Queremos, acaso, dejarnos manipular como muñecos por personas antipáticas que solo piensan en ellos?

"Así que sí, ha llegado el momento de enfrentarnos a nuestros enemigos, de iniciar el contraataque. Ha llegado el momento de ponernos de pie, de darnos la mano el uno al otro, y empezar a luchar por la justicia todos juntos —sus ojos azules, feroces, se posaron en la cámara de televisión—. Si nosotros somos conscientes de nuestra fuerza, de todo nuestro potencial, la gente que en este momento está en el poder, que nos controla y nos maneja a su gusto, no tendrá dominio sobre nosotros. Por lo que hoy, una vez más, vamos a luchar por nuestra libertad hasta el final. Vamos a luchar contra la tiranía, la opresión y la persecución. Y si ganamos, este maldito día será conocido ya no solo por ser un día cualquiera, sino por ser el día en que los omegas, betas y alfas declararon a una sola voz: ¡No dejaremos que nos sigan reprimiendo ni manejando a su gusto! ¡No vamos a rendirnos sin luchar! ¡Seguiremos adelante! ¡Vamos a pelear por nuestros derechos! Y esta lucha, solo es posible, si todos estamos unidos. ¡Desde hoy, vamos a renunciar a lo que nos sentenciaron a ser!

El público explotó, todos eufóricos, los tambores sonando, los aplausos resonando.

La gente en el local seguía en silencio, mirando la pantalla sin decir nada mientras Nanaba levantaba su puño, sonriendo ampliamente. Luego, volvió a acercar su boca al micrófono.

—Normalmente, mis discursos suelen acabar con una intervención —dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa—, pero ahora quiero hacer algo diferente. El MOL se ha caracterizado por estar siempre lleno de gente joven, la esencia de los luchadores, y siempre he sido yo la que ha dado discursos. Sin embargo, hace unos días le pedí a uno de los integrantes más jóvenes del movimiento si podía acompañarme al estrado. Acompañarme con un discurso para que nuestra juventud, aquella juventud viva, aquella juventud con sueños y que son nuestro futuro, ponga en el movimiento toda la esperanza que siente.

Levi sintió el estómago revuelto.

No. No, no…

Por el amor de Dios, que no fuera…

—¡Así que dejo con ustedes a Eren Jaeger!

Hanji le apretó el brazo con fuerza, pero Levi no sintió dolor, solo ira, rabia y odio acumulándose en su interior al ver a Eren subiendo al escenario, sonriendo con esa preciosa sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos dorados brillando de emoción, saludando a las personas que vociferaban su nombre.

Se veía pálido, sí. Sus ojos llenos de dolor. Pero estaba allí. Estaba de pie, ante una multitud, dispuesto a hablar, dispuesto a demostrar en dónde estaba su corazón.

Un corazón que ya no estaba al lado de él, su alfa.

—Vale, gracias por tan linda presentación, Nanaba —dijo Eren al tomar el micrófono, sin borrar esa sonrisa—. Y muchas gracias de verdad por la invitación. Cuando Nanaba se me acercó hace unos días, primero pensé en negarme, pero luego de pensarlo bien, decidí que podía hacer esto. Si hay omegas que pueden soportar los golpes toda su vida, si hay betas que pueden soportar trabajar día y noche, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacer un simple discurso, por todas las personas que han sufrido gracias a unas pocas? Así que esto, todo esto, es para los omegas asesinados. Es para los betas dejados de lado. Es para los alfas que son manipulados. Es para mi madre, muerta por culpa de un desgraciado.

Levi apretó sus dientes, sintiendo cono hervía por la furia.

Habían jugado todo ese tiempo. Ambos se habían mentido a la cara, se habían desafiado una y otra y otra vez. Habían destrozado todo lo que construyeron juntos.

En ese momento, Eren estaba llevando las riendas de ese dañino juego.

Eren se inclinó sobre el micrófono, la gente quedándose callada.

—Cuando tenía siete años —comenzó con la voz suave—, e iba al colegio, la profesora de Literatura nos narraba la historia de la Caperucita Roja. Según el cuento, la Caperucita Roja, una tierna omega, es mandada por su madre beta a visitar a su abuela, también beta, que estaba enferma. La niña, dulcemente, acepta aquello, y tomando su canasto y la capucha roja que la caracterizaba, sale de casa, teniendo que cruzar el bosque para llegar donde su abuelita. Antes de salir, mamá le advierte que si en el camino se encuentra con algún alfa, debía agachar la cabeza y obedecer si éste le daba una orden, porque ella no era nada más que una omega —Eren hizo una pausa, mirando al público en silencio, y sonrió—. La Caperucita, entonces, comienza su viaje. En su camino, se encuentra con un lobo alfa, que queda _encandilado_ de la niña, y se acerca con intenciones de ayudarla, y, por qué no, marcarla, ya que era una bonita omega sin marcar —otra pausa, e hizo una mueca de asco—. Marcar a una niña. Caperucita, a pesar del consejo de su madre, se niega a obedecer al lobo, tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, y sale corriendo, llorando, queriendo que alguien la ayude, la aleje de ese lobo que ella consideraba malo. Sin embargo, el lobo, sabiendo a donde se dirigía, toma un atajo y llega primero donde su abuela beta, matándola de un zarpazo y comiéndosela. Así que, Caperucita, al llegar, se encuentra con ese escenario: su abuela muerta y el lobo esperándola, para marcarla a la fuerza —otra pausa, y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz estaba llena de rabia—. ¿Cuál es la moraleja de todo este cuento horrible que le narran a niños omegas de siete años? Claro, decirles que negarse a un alfa será siempre castigado, que el karma actuará en tu contra simplemente por decir que _no_ , y que la muerte de la pobre abuelita beta fue solo culpa de la Caperucita omega, por negarse a un alfa y no obedecer los principios básicos que este país de mierda ha reproducido por siglos —Eren volvió a inclinarse, toda la atención puesta en él.

"A las personas se les enseña, en este mismo momento, que los omegas somos unas putas. Que somos cosas que se pueden coger, golpear, insultar y hacer con ellas lo que quieran. Que puedes humillarlas porque está bien. A todos los niños, en este preciso instante, les están diciendo aquello en esas escuelas que solo sirven para _adoctrinar_ y no para _enseñar_. Junto con ello, nos venden esta idea como propaganda de unos pocos hacia el resto, que tiene como objetivo solo dominar a una mayoría. Veinticuatro horas al día, por el resto de nuestras vidas, la gente que está en el poder está trabajando duro para lavarnos el cerebro. Para aturdirnos. Para no mostrar la verdad. Para mostrar solo lo que les conviene. Para decir que el lugar de los omegas es el correcto, de rodillas frente a un alfa. Para justificar la posición de poder de los alfas, que pueden hacer con los betas y omegas lo que quieran. Para decir que los betas deben trabajar día y noche con el objetivo de mantener la sociedad en pie, aunque solo unos pocos son beneficiados. Todo esto lo hacen hasta la muerte. Entonces, para defendernos a nosotros mismos de todo esto, de este lavado de cerebro, de toda esta mierda, ¿qué podemos hacer? —Eren sonrió, poderoso, importante, toda una figura pública que guiaría el movimiento—. Luchar, por supuesto. Es la única solución.

"Mientras unos son violados, son golpeados; mientras otros trabajan hasta morir, unos pocos se ahogan en riquezas y un poder absurdo. Es la ley de la vida, ¿no? Como siempre lo han enseñado. Hoy pasamos soportando los abusos, pasamos horas y horas trabajando para una persona desconocida, pasamos ahogando nuestros gritos de dolor y rabia. Nuestras energías, nuestras vidas, son exprimidas hasta que ya no somos más que sombras y cenizas. A nosotros nos toca ver como nuestros compañeros día a día caen, nos toca ver como sufrimos en piel y hueso los abusos. Si esto está pasando, si esto es la tan dolorosa ley de la vida, ¿por qué no pelear por un cambio? ¿Acaso seremos esclavos toda la vida? No sé ustedes, pero yo… yo no quiero seguir viendo como madres y padres omegas son asesinados por un simple _no_. No quiero ver a mis amigos omegas siendo golpeados por su pareja, convirtiéndose en sombras difusas de lo que fueron alguna vez. No quiero ver a mis amigos betas teniendo que trabajar en algo que odian, teniendo que quedarse allí, conformándose con un puesto de fábrica porque ellos nunca podrán siquiera compararse a un alfa. Y no quiero ver a mis amigos alfas, a mis familiares alfas, tragarse un cuento horrible de que ellos solo por su condición pueden hacer y deshacer a su gusto, creyendo que nosotros somos felices con nuestra posición, creyéndole a un gobierno cruel, déspota, que las cosas están bien y deberían permanecer así por siempre. Las cosas no están bien. ¡Alfa, beta, omega, despierta! ¡Sina, despierta! ¡Las cosas no están bien! ¡Este país no está bien, y vamos a luchar por un cambio!

La gente aplaudió, gritó, la cámara sin dejar de enfocar a Eren, que sonreía enormemente, mirando a la cámara, con sus ojos desafiando a todo un país que lo estaba mirando en ese momento.

Desafiando directamente a Levi.

El castaño volvió a acercarse al micrófono y la gente se calló.

—Ha llegado el momento de que cada uno debe tomar las riendas de su vida —en ese momento, varias personas detrás del podio se movieron, comenzando a llevar una especie de muñeco, un tarro enorme, redondo, y paja—. Ha llegado el momento de que nadie decida por el otro. Ha llegado el momento de que todos nos unamos, y acabemos con la gente que se ha mantenido en el poder por años, reproduciendo un sistema que solo los beneficia a ellos.

Eren se hizo a un lado, y todos contuvieron el aire al ver el tarro con el palo en el centro, el muñeco atado a la madera.

Un muñeco que era una burda copia del Primer Ministro del momento, Nicholas Lobov.

—Hoy daremos el primer paso —prosiguió Eren antes de recibir un palo ardiendo. _Ardiendo_ —. ¡Hoy, vamos a quemar hasta los cimientos a aquellos que se hacen llamar líderes, y construiremos una nueva sociedad, más justa y más igualitaria!

Eren puso el palo dentro del tarro, y la paja que habían colocado allí comenzó a arder, el fuego empezando a consumir todo con rapidez, el muñeco ardiendo, mientras las batucadas comenzaban a tocar otra vez, la gente a gritar, a aplaudir, eufórica, loca.

Y Eren… Eren sonreía ampliamente, gritando también, el muñeco ardiendo, las banderas moviéndose, el sonido amplificándose.

Los alfas en el restaurante estaban en un sepulcral silencio, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la televisión, viendo como la reportera beta, Ilse, comenzaba a aplaudir también, todo en vivo y en directo.

Y si las cosas ya estaban mal, se pusieron mil veces peor.

En plena televisión, se vio como de pronto la cúpula del edificio del Congreso explotó.

Todo se volvió un completo pandemónium, un infierno en ese momento. Los gritos de alegría cambiaron a gritos de horror, todo el mundo corriendo, viéndose, en plena televisión abierta el mármol de la cúpula explotada cayendo, el fuego envolviendo el edificio.

Fuerzas Especiales intervino. La gente se volvió loca. La cámara seguía grabando. Ilse, la reportera, también huía, con el camarógrafo, pero la cámara todavía enfocaba el escenario.

Enfocaba cómo Fuerzas Especiales subía a la tarima.

Enfocaba cómo Eren estaba bajando del lugar con Nanaba, frunciendo el ceño, gritando.

Enfocaba cómo varias personas encapuchadas comenzaron a lanzar piedras a Fuerzas Especiales, quienes lanzaban bombas lacrimógenas para dispersarlos.

Enfocaba el momento en que Eren, gritando, rabiando, poniendo una expresión de odio puro, se giraba, deteniéndose, y agarraba piedras también.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Se puso de pie, ignorando las palabras de Hanji, la rabia inundando su interior.

Vio como Eren, a pesar de ser solo un maldito omega, se enfrentaba a Fuerzas Especiales. Como se resistía cuando lo tomaron de los brazos, como trataba de soltarse, como lo tuvieron que agarrar entre cuatro policías para meterlo a un carro policial.

Eren seguía gritando a pesar de haberlo llevado preso.

Y Levi… Levi lo haría pagar por lo que hizo.

Lo haría pagar muy, muy caro.

Eren había jugado sus cartas, ¿no? Bien, entonces Levi igual podía hacerlo.

* * *

El cuartel policial estaba lleno de gente.

Levi se abrió paso, hecho una furia, la gente al verlo haciéndose a un lado. En ese momento, el instinto alfa del azabache estaba a flote, rodeándolo, advirtiéndole a cada persona en el lugar que no se acercaran.

Fue a la barra, golpeando la mesa.

—Eren Jaeger —gruñó a la secretaria, logrando que la mujer temblara.

—Uh…

—Me lo llevaré. Ahora.

Lo agarraría del cuello, lo llevaría al auto y le haría pagar por lo que hizo. Aunque eso significara gritarle. Aunque eso significara golpearlo. Aunque eso significara forzarlo otra vez. Aunque eso significara ganarse su odio una vez más. Eren lo había humillado frente al país, lo había engañado, lo había hecho parecer un idiota sin sentirse mal por ello.

La mujer tomó el teléfono, marcando un número inmediatamente y balbuceando palabras rápidas. Unos segundos después, un oficial salió de una puerta, indicándole a Levi que lo siguiera.

Llegaron a una sala a oscuras y Levi vio, a través del vidrio, a Eren sentado en una silla frente a una mesa, sus manos con esposas, arrugando el entrecejo.

Entonces, otro hombre hizo ingreso, llevando una maleta.

—El gobierno autorizó la inyección de _Vorlage_ para los omegas atrapados —dijo el policía que lo llevó allí.

Levi miró a Eren tras el cristal, que tenía la vista puesta allí también, haciendo una mueca. El azabache sabía que el omega no lo veía, así que no se preocupó realmente por ello.

El hombre con el maletín hizo un resoplido impaciente.

—¿Y si me niego? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

El policía se encogió de hombros.

—Puede llevárselo, pero el gobierno recibirá una notificación.

Levi volteó su vista al castaño, quien se puso de pie, aunque sus manos seguían con las esposas.

—¿Qué esperan, malditos hijos de puta? —espetó Eren con odio—. ¡Sáquenme de aquí, bastardos!

Levi endureció su expresión.

Eren lo había humillado sin pensar en las consecuencias. Se había convertido en un símbolo sin decirle nada. En ese momento, todas las cadenas de televisión estaban reproduciendo el momento exacto en que Eren había quemado el muñeco y se enfrentó, desarmado, a Fuerzas Especiales, desafiándolo frente a todos.

¿Eren quería humillarlo? Levi también podía hacerlo.

Ese juego acabaría en ese momento. Levi le daría fin de la forma más cruda de ser posible.

—¿Cuánto duran los efectos? —preguntó fríamente, el hombre con el maletín abriendo la puerta.

—Tres días.

—¿Quién mierda es usted?

Levi ladeó la cabeza, viendo al hombre dejando el maletín sobre la mesa, sin decir nada a pesar de la clara interpelación del omega.

Si Eren no quería aprender a las buenas cuál era su lugar, entonces aprendería a las malas cuál era. Levi se encargaría de ello.

—¿Qué mierda es eso?

La voz de Eren tembló y su instinto se disparó.

 _Miedo. Terror. Odio._

El hombre sacó la jeringa ya con el líquido, de color gris claro, y la golpeó suavemente con los dedos.

Eren comenzó a forcejear, sus manos tratando de salir de las esposas, tirando la silla al suelo.

—Necesitaré ayuda —dijo el hombre mirando el ventanal.

El policía suspiró.

Levi le tomó el brazo.

—Si pregunta —ordenó con suavidad—, yo no estaba aquí. Esto fue simple decisión del gobierno.

—Entendido.

El policía entró a la salita, Eren todavía forcejeando.

—¡No me toques! —chilló el castaño cuando el policía lo tomó de la cintura, pegando sus brazos al cuerpo—. ¡Suéltame, bastardo! —el otro hombre le levantó la camisa, revelando su brazo—. ¡Lla-llamen a papá! ¡A… a Grisha Jaeger! —Eren rompió a llorar, tratando todavía de forcejear, su instinto haciéndolo reaccionar así, enloqueciéndolo, queriendo protegerse de alguna manera—. ¡A Levi! ¡A Levi Ackerman!

Levi se giró, impasible.

¿Eren lo había retado? Él podía retarlo también. Podía humillarlo. Podía quebrarlo. Y estaría en su total derecho de hacerlo.

Este juego que habían creado se jugaba de a dos. Y Levi se encargaría de emplear todas sus cartas para demostrar que era el único ganador de todo ese enfermo reto.

—¡Aléjate! —gritó Eren mientras Levi abría la puerta de salida—. ¡No… no me toques! ¡Mi… mi alfa no ha autorizado esto! ¡Su-suéltame, maldito bastardo!

 _Oh, Eren. Si solo supieras que tomaste la decisión incorrecta_ , pensó con una amarga ironía, saliendo de la sala.

Eren gritó una vez más antes de que le inyectaran _Vorlage_.

Y el mundo pareció acabar junto con ese grito.

* * *

 _(1) La canción es **Mother** , de Pink Floyd._

 _(2) La frase hace alusión a un popular canal de Youtube chileno que hace vídeos de humor político, social, religión, etc; la frase "El escenario es dantesco" es característico de sus vídeos y no pude evitar ponerlo en ese momento xD Si quieren verlos, búsquenlo por **Frente Fracasados**._

* * *

 _Golpe tras golpe tras golpe :v No sé, siento que el capítulo me quedó lindo a pesar de lo que hay allí :c Me costó redactar el principio, pero una vez que lo hice, el capítulo comenzó a agarrar vuelo solo y no me detuve, hasta los discursos los sentí a flor de piel (?) Y ahora me siento nerviosa, casi histérica, no sé por qué, voy a morirme D:_

 _Mucha gente me pregunta que estoy acumulando mucho angst, y bueno, la pequeña explicación que puedo darles es que si no lo hacía ahora, ¿cuándo? Eren en algún momento debía enterarse de la verdad. Si no era ahora, sería más adelante, pero lo descarté debido a que si Eren se enteraba cuando su relación con Levi estaba curándose de todo el daño (spoilers), habría un retroceso en ella y todo sería para peor. Pienso los diversos escenarios de las decisiones que tomo, no ando a ciegas, y esta me pareció lo mejor por ello: mejor sacar los trapitos al aire ahora que cuando ya sea más tarde. Estoy dando por concluida la segunda parte de la historia, recuerden que todavía quedan tres más, es decir, varios capítulos por delante, y la relación dará un repunte. Lo prometo. Lo juro por mi sobrenombre :c_

 _Dos anuncios importantes:_

 _El primero, contestaré por mensaje, por lo menos, este capítulo xD Demasiados reviews (les dije, les gusta el sufrimiento), así que contestaré aquí los reviews sin cuenta, y el resto enviaré mensajes internos._

 _Segundo, y el más importante y les aviso desde ahora: es **MUY** probable que durante el mes de Septiembre no actualice ninguna de mis historias, o si lo hago, será muy esporádicamente. El motivo es que soy parte de un grupo de traducción de libros, y a inicios de Septiembre sale la quinta entrega de una saga que fue con la que nació el blog de traducciones. Para esta saga estoy encargada de la traducción de capítulos y la corrección de la mitad de los entregados (que son cerca de unos 30), y sumado al hecho que durante el mismo mes estaré cerrando primer semestre en la universidad e iniciando el segundo, no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir. El compromiso de la traducción de dicho libro viene desde hace un año, por lo que será mi prioridad durante Septiembre, junto con sobrevivir a la universidad, claro xD Trataré, por supuesto, de subir algún capítulo, pero no aseguro nada._

 _Ahora, contestando reviews:_

 _ **Akire** : espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, de verdad xD Lo hice con amor, sentí todas las escenas en mi corazón, ha sido uno de mis favoritos hasta el momento xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **MaFer** : JAJAJAJA, no te preocupes, entiendo tu preocupación. Ya veremos lo que pasa, y espero que la decisión que tomé con respecto al embarazado te guste. Sabremos de ello en unos capítulos. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : ¡siempre voy a responder los reviews! Bueno, no sé si esto podrá ser considerado peor (? Pero prometo que luego de esto, las cosas van a mejorar levemente, lo juro por la garrita. Creo que los dos tienen y no tienen la culpa xD Simplemente no saben entender al otro. Sí, fue una decisión difícil, pero como están las cosas, no quiero que se arreglen solo mediante el sexo, al final dejaría una sensación amarga como lo fue con el final del capítulo 16. ¡Pronto traeré algo de ErwinxHanji, lo prometo, tengo algo preparado para esa pareja! Besos c:_

 _ **Hbl** : ambos se están dejando guiar solo por el instinto, por eso son raros xD Oye, y no te preocupes, haz las 40 preguntas si quieres xD La primera pregunta la respondí en el capítulo, pero claro, tendrá también más consecuencias adelante. Dos: ohoho, Grisha se enterará en unos capítulos, ahí lo sabrás todo xD Tres: si lo está afectando, Eren está bajo más presión de lo normal, pero más allá de eso, no ha tenido todavía un aborto natural por ello. Cuatro: María... uh, en dos capítulos tendrás información de ello ;) Aaaaw, gracias, sí, igual lo encontré cortito, pero creo que fue lo justo, al menos pude mostrar que los dos estaban bien y a salvo, lejos de todos :3 ¡Saludos!_

 _ **LukeComeBack** : KATHY CULIÁ, TE AMO ASDFGHJKLÑ xDDD *corazón gay para voce* Aaaw bebé, muchas gracias por leer esto, ¡y me alegraste el día cuando dijiste que te había gustado, a pesar de que el Riren no sea tu OTP! Y tu sobrenombre, cabra culiá, quedaste marcada por mi bebé Luke :c Gracias por tus bellas palabras hermosa, de verdad, me sacaste una sonrisa weona :3 Ódiame, podré vivir con ello :D Ya te traeré tu oneshot con Luke vivo, lo prometo xD Y también tu sufrimiento, perra :v_

 _ **cris** : JAJAJA, amo tu amor enfermizo xD Bueno, en este momento estoy estudiando Pedagogía en Historia, Geografía y Ciencias Sociales :D En otras palabras, seré Profesora de Historia :v El último derrumbe de la relación, lo prometo c: JAJAJAJA, pero si quieres, te doy la oportunidad de hacer una pregunta del futuro, y te la contestaré honestamente xD Te doy más pañuelos, bebé, ¡saludos!_

 _ **RusAckerman** : ¿Canadá? Wah, ¡gracias por leerme desde allá! xD Exacto, de los errores se aprende y los dos entenderán eso a base de mucho dolor (? Okno :v Ya, este fue el último error "grande" entre ellos, no puedo asegurar que todo será miel sobre hojuelas, pero si que las cosas mejorarán de a poco :) ¡Besos!_

 _ **Midasbu** : hola, primero que todo, quiero darte las gracias por comentar. Y quiero también pedirte perdón por hacerte recordar malos momentos, de verdad, el aborto es un tema delicado que no debe ser tratado a la ligera, y espero que como lo desarrolle te deje feliz. Tengo algo bonito planeado, lo prometo. Mucha suerte, ¡te mando un abrazo enorme, gracias por tus palabras, un besote!_

 _ **Alex** : hola, no te preocupes, no me lo tomaré a mal :v Bueno, voy a explicarte un poco de porqué tomé las decisiones, y estoy segura que quizás estás pensando lo mismo que me dijiste en el review con el final de este capítulo. Lo mencioné un poco arriba, y lo vuelvo a repetir: si no era ahora, ¿cuándo? Pensé los diversos escenarios para el momento en que Eren se enterara de la verdad, y ese fue el que más me convenció, siendo pronto ese momento, ya que me servía para dos cosas esenciales. La primera de ella, es ya acabar con esta tóxica relación que no estaba yendo a ningún punto, porque ambos, simplemente, no querían ceder en cuando a sus creencias. Y dos, porque era momento de ello. Como dije, si Eren se enteraba más adelante, cuando están en el momento de reconciliarse, de aprender el uno del otro, las cosas sufrirían un retroceso claro e imposible de negar. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado cuando, por fin está aprendiendo a amar todo de sí, cuando las cosas con Levi están mejorando, se hubiera enterado de esa verdad? Se habría sentido más traicionado, y sería difícil generar una instancia donde pudieran arreglarse, más aun con el conflicto social encima. No estoy haciendo todo esto por el "placer" de ver sufrir a personajes que quiero ni por darme por "satisfecha" con ello, lo estoy haciendo porque veo el futuro de las decisiones que se toman: un ejemplo claro, el tema del aborto del bebé de Eren. Al momento de decidir qué hacer con ello, me pregunté, "si lo aborta, ¿qué ocurrirá a futuro? ¿En qué afectara esto a la trama?"; lo mismo con si decide tenerlo: "si lo tiene, ¿cómo afectará al futuro? ¿En qué influirá esto para la trama?", y en base a las opciones, tomo la decisión. Al mismo tiempo, no puedo hacer que un personaje que piensa X cosa cambie de un día para otro. Yendo a un ejemplo cercano, la homofobia en mis padres. Cinco años hablando sobre ello (desde que se hizo más visible a los ojos del mundo), y aún seguimos discutiendo sobre los derechos de las personas que son homosexuales. Ellos tienen una postura que no ha cambiado y no veo que cambie pronto. Si hago que de un día para otro, no sé, Levi diga, "oye, sí, los omegas tienen razón, los alfas deberíamos hacernos a un lado y cambiar la sociedad que conocemos por otra totalmente distinta"... No. Definitivamente no. Sería raro, anacrónico y extraño, porque uno no dice "yo creo esto" y al otro día dice "en realidad no creo en esto" así, tan fácil, uno debe experimentar ese cambio como tal, y es un proceso largo, duro de realizar. Quiero hacer a mis personajes humanos, no quiero personajes que nunca erran ni cometen equivocación alguna._

 _Con respecto al final, mira, lo único que puedo decirte es que confíes en mí. Mencioné que estamos terminando la segunda parte. Me quedan tres partes a desarrollar, de casi diez capítulos cada una, es decir, treinta capítulos. Si decidí destruir la relación ahora, es para poder repararla en los treinta capítulos restantes, es decir, será un largo camino. No se arreglarán de un día para otro. Y te juro que las cosas van a mejorar con ellos apenas la segunda parte acabe, te lo puedo dar por asegurado. Es más, saqué bastantes decisiones y escenas horribles que pensé en primer lugar para dar paso seguro al desarrollo de la relación como tal. Las cosas iban a ser cien veces peores, pero al notar que sería demasiado, eliminé muchas cosas. Me gustaría poder decirte, "al final estarán juntos, tendrán hijos, serán felices", pero eso sería darte un spoiler, ¿no? Por ello, te pido que confíes en mí. Será un buen final, lo prometo, y es más, ya estoy pensando en el epílogo. No las ilusionaré para decirles al final "alégrense, están vivos". Eso no va conmigo. Prometo un buen final._

 _Por último, quisiera aclarar que dije desde el principio que la historia sería trágica, con mucho sufrimiento, en ningún momento les dije que todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas con ellos. Sin embargo, este sufrimiento, por lo menos para los dos, llegará pronto a su fin y Levi y Eren aprenderán, de ahora en adelante, a entenderse mejor. Eso es lo único que puedo decirte por ahora. Saludos._

 _ **Ritsuko** : JAJAJAJA, adivinaste un poco lo que pasó xD bueno, la relación acaba de morir y ambos tomaron caminos distintos, ahora verán cómo superar todo esto, seguirá habiendo una especie de "sufrimiento" entre los dos, más bien arrepentimiento diría yo por lo que han hecho, y ya es momento de salir del agujero en el que ellos mismos se metieron :3 Sí, pienso lo mismo, en realidad Eren se siente traicionado por la mentira, y más aún por enterarse de esa forma, de aquella manera tan cruel. Prometo que a largo plazo las cosas van a mejorar, como dije, la segunda parte acabará con una inminente separación, pero aún quedan tres partes para que las cosas repunten, que es lo que tengo planeado. Será un largo camino, pero ambos aprenderán de esto. Y no te preocupes, ¡me encanta leer tus comentarios! ¡Un besote, gracias por el lindo review!_

 _Bien, eso sería todo, durante la tarde responderé el resto de reviews por mensaje, ¡gracias a todos y todas! ¡Y estamos por llegar a los 500 reviews, ya casi me hacen llorar de la emoción! ¡Nos vemos!_

 _~Cotota_


	20. Capítulo XX

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, agresiones, Mpreg, mucho sufrimiento, OoC, lemon._

 _Y como siempre, un bello agradecimiento a mi beta **A** **ramirezg** , por entregarme el capítulo a última hora :v_

* * *

Eren se sentía como en un capullo.

Pequeñito, hecho bolita, protegido por una coraza.

¿Protegido?

No, encerrado.

Sí, encerrado. Porque estaba dentro, y aunque golpeaba las paredes, el capullo no se rompía. Y si no se rompía, significaba que era porque no quería dejarlo salir. Porque quería dejarlo allí, atrapado, para siempre.

—¿Todo bien, mocoso de mierda?

Levantó los ojos, chocando con la mirada gris de Levi.

Se estremeció, pero no sabía por qué.

 _Aléjate_ , susurró en su interior, _lo odias._

 _No lo puedo odiar_ , contestó otra voz _, es mi alfa, es todo para mí. Soy su omega y debo hacerle caso en todo, sin importar qué. Lo amo._

 _No, no lo amas,_ quiso decir, pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

—Sí… sí, Le-Levi —contestó acurrucándose sobre el sofá, su cabeza sobre la pierna del azabache, sin dejar de temblar—. ¿Quieres… que… que haga a-algo por… por ti?

Levi le acarició el cabello con suavidad, viendo la televisión.

Eren golpeó el capullo, tratando desesperadamente de salir, pero no pudo hacer nada.

Sintió como unos hilos comenzaban a tirar de él.

¿Cuánto había pasado?

El día anterior, a esa hora, estaba dando su discurso.

Un solo día. Un maldito día.

—No, así está bien.

Soltó un ronroneo tiritón, lloroso, al sentir la caricia de Levi, y le pegó una vez más al capullo, gritando, gimiendo, llorando.

 _Sáquenme de aquí,_ gritó, _yo no soy esta persona. Yo no soy así._

 _Si lo soy,_ respondió esa voz, su instinto _, soy un omega. Está en mi naturaleza ser así. De rodillas siempre al lado de mi alfa. Me encanta._

—Tus feromonas están más suaves de lo normal —comentó Levi mirando la pantalla, sin dejar de acariciar su pelo.

—Sí, es po-porque…

Eren, desesperado, golpeó el capullo con todas sus fuerzas, gritando que no, que no lo hiciera.

Frunció el ceño, confundido. Confundido porque…

 _¡Lo diré!_ , gritó su instinto, _¡se lo diré porque es mi alfa y no debo ocultárselo!_

 _¡Ocúltalo, por favor! ¡No le digas! ¡Te quedan cinco días!_ , vociferó Eren sin dejar de golpear su jaula.

—Po-porque…

 _¡Es el hijo de mi alfa, tiene derecho a saberlo!,_ prosiguió su instinto, haciendo más pequeñita la jaula.

 _¡No, no lo tiene! ¡Levi te violó! ¡Te mintió! ¡Cubrió al asesino de tu mamá! ¡No tiene derecho a nada, ni siquiera a tocarte!,_ contestó Eren, ignorando que el espacio se volvió más pequeño, más asfixiante.

—¿Eren?

—Uh… —hizo una mueca de dolor—, porque… e-estamos bi-bien. Nosotros estamos bien. Te quiero —volvió a temblar y trató de acurrucarse más, queriendo que Levi quitara esa profunda, fría mirada de encima de él.

Eren suspiró por el alivio, el capullo agrandándose un poco.

Apenas podía pensar en algo concreto, en algo sólido. Lo único que quería era acurrucarse en algún lado, lejos de los ojos de Levi, para que su instinto no siguiera dominándolo.

 _Necesito que Levi deje de mirarme_ , se dijo golpeando su cabeza, _cinco días. ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo lo convenzo? ¿Cómo?_

Frotó su cabeza contra la pierna del azabache, temblando bajo su toque, y mordió su labio inferior. Podía notar el bulto duro contra su cuello.

 _No,_ lloró al sentir su cuerpo moverse, bajándose del sofá ante la mirada de Levi, poniéndose de rodillas frente a las piernas del alfa _, no, cualquier cosa menos ésta. Por favor. Por favor, no, no, no puedo. No ahora._

 _Mi alfa está necesitado, y mi misión es atenderlo. Tengo que hacerlo, porque para eso fui creado: para estar siempre bajo el servicio de mi alfa. No soy más que una cosa con dos agujeros que utilizar,_ murmuró su instinto.

—Estás llorando, Eren.

Levantó la vista y la bajó enseguida, sus manos temblorosas tocando el pantalón del azabache.

 _Detenme,_ dijo Eren cubriendo su rostro, _por favor Levi. Por favor, por favor, por favor. No me hagas hacer esto_.

—A-ayer… co-cometí un… un error —contestó con la voz quebrada—, y… y debo… debo humillarme pa-para… para mostrar mi… mi arrepentimiento…

 _Por favor, Levi. Te lo ruego. No soy yo. No lo soy, no quiero hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo. No me destruyas más, Levi, por favor._

Los ojos de Levi parecieron, entonces, en ese momento mirarlo dentro de lo profundo de su alma. Como adivinando lo que estaba pasando en su interior, como si pudiera verlo dentro de ese capullo.

 _Tú me destruiste, Eren,_ pareció decirle el alfa, _tú también lo hiciste. Todo esto es culpa de los dos, pero tú me destruiste primero._

—Bien.

Levi levantó la vista, mirando otra vez televisión, y las manos de Eren siguieron moviéndose sin dejar de temblar.

Mordió su labio inferior para luego abrir su boca.

—No.

Levi lo golpeó por los hombros, empujándolo al suelo, y se puso de pie. Un poco aturdido, lo miró desde donde estaba, viendo como desviaba la vista, como daba unos pasos alejándose.

—¿L-Levi? —murmuró todavía temblando.

 _¿Levi?_ , se dijo Eren mirándolo por entre las manos en su rostro, _Levi, ¿realmente lo hiciste?_

—No te quiero cerca —la voz del mayor era dura—. No por ahora.

Antes de poder decirle algo más, se marchó del living.

Su instinto lo hizo sentir aterrado, solitario, nervioso. Aturdido, se sentó sobre el sofá, mirando la televisión, para luego dirigir la vista a sus manos temblorosas. Temblorosas porque su alfa lo había rechazado, lo había empujado, le había dicho que no a sus acciones para complacerlo.

Sin embargo, lo alejó de él.

El capullo pareció iluminarse un poco.

 _Lo hizo,_ murmuró sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos _, lo hizo. Me alejó. Realmente lo hizo. Te destruí, nos destruimos, y aun así no hiciste que me odiara un poco más._

Lo único que pudo seguir haciendo fue susurrar unas atónitas palabras entrecortadas.

* * *

Levi se sentía culpable.

Demasiado culpable, para su gusto.

Tan culpable que sentía que podía temblar al oír los jadeos llorosos de Eren.

—Cállate —murmuró frotando su frente con sus dedos, tratando de relajarse y alejar sus impulsos violentos.

—Lo siento —susurró Eren cubriendo su boca con las palmas de sus manos para que el alfa no escuchara sus lamentos.

Era medianoche.

Eren estaba acostado a su lado, acurrucado, dándole la espalda, luego de decirle que no. Que no quería que lo tocara.

A Levi le daba asco, _asco_ , ver al omega llorando, tocándolo, forzándose al sexo, liberando feromonas como loco para tratar de seducirlo de una patética forma. Apenas apagó la luz, el chico, tiritando, se subió encima y buscó sus labios, sus manos moviéndose por su cuerpo.

Levi estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sido porque saboreó las lágrimas del muchacho, habría seguido como si nada.

Pero apenas las sintió, empujó a Eren a un lado, ladrándole que no lo volviera a tocar más.

Sabía que el rechazo lo haría sentir peor. Peor, porque su instinto lo dominaba, lo hacía sentir necesitado, tembloroso, y no satisfacer a su alfa era lo peor para un omega.

¿Lo era?

Así se lo habían inculcado. Así se lo habían dicho.

Ya no sabía si era cierto. Eren se comportaba como cualquier cosa menos como correspondía a un _omega_ de Sina.

Y a Levi le gustaba así, rebelde, desafiante e impulsivo. Le gustaba, y lo odiaba, de eso podía estar seguro.

Recordó al mocoso de rodillas frente a él, llorando, su boca abierta. Eso había sido horas antes.

Mierda, todo era un puto desastre. Un maldito desastre.

¿Por qué sentía tanta culpa? Era su omega, podía tratarlo como quisiera.

—Carajo —masculló poniéndose de pie.

Podía ver, claramente, como ambos se estaban convirtiendo en cosas que odiaban y detestaban.

—Eren.

—¿S-sí?

—Cuéntame una historia.

En silencio, buscó un cigarrillo en la cómoda. Sintió al chico moverse detrás, pero no se volteó.

El juego había acabado. Levi había ganado. Pero fue una victoria con sabor a derrota. Podía ver cómo Eren no iba a rebelarse más.

Lo supo cuando lo miró a los ojos esa tarde, cuando le pareció ver esa chispa en sus ojos llorosos.

El juego de destruir más al otro. El juego de ver quién tenía más poder sobre el otro. Una clara victoria para Levi. Una clara y amarga victoria para el alfa de un juego sin sentido que no llevó a ninguna parte, que no divirtió a ninguno de los dos lados.

—A… a los dieciséis años —susurró Eren mientras Levi encendía el cigarrillo—, jugamos a los desafíos. Estábamos aburridos en… en el centro comercial, y no sabíamos qué hacer, así que eso pareció un buen entretenimiento. Mikasa… tuvo que… que bailar sobre una mesa —Eren soltó una risa suave—. Armin… debió entrar a robar a una librería. Lo descubrieron debido a que la alarma sonó, y botó el libro y salió corriendo como loco. Connie andaba con su patineta, entonces le dijimos que debía utilizarla para andar en ella por todo el lugar, con una patata en la mano, y Sasha…

—Por supuesto, debió perseguirlo —completó Levi tranquilo, dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

—Sí. Terminó lanzándose sobre Connie, botándolo por las escaleras —Eren volvió a reírse—. Y yo… me mandaron a coquetearle a un alfa que estaba comiendo solo en el patio de comidas. Me echaron a la boca del lobo. Así que compré un batido para poner la bombilla en mis labios, fingiendo que era una torpe manera de seducirlo, porque debía hacerlo, ya que si no, iba a perder dinero. Tuve que poner una expresión inocente, y me acerqué a él contoneando mis caderas, tratando de sonreír.

—Me gustaría haberlo visto, mocoso.

—Sí —Eren soltó otra risita—. Entonces… entonces me acerqué, y le dije… "Bebé, ¿querrías ser el macho alfa de mis sueños?", y escupió la bebida que estaba tomando mientras yo pestañeaba, tratando de verme inocente. Enseguida, ese alfa me… me miró, y sin decir nada, tocó mi trasero y sin pensarlo, le lancé el batido encima, porque… porque si no es Levi, entonces nadie más debía tocarme —su voz se convirtió en un hilo—. Tuve que salir corriendo, con mis amigos detrás, porque el alfa me persiguió, pero nos ocultamos en una tienda de ropa enorme, así que ahí nos quedamos hasta que desapareció —Levi apagó el cigarrillo—. Se… se rieron de mí por meses…

—Adoras a tus amigos —señaló Levi volviendo a recostarse, sin acercarse al muchacho.

—¿Tú… tú tenías amigos, Levi? ¿Cuándo eras más pequeño?

—No —Eren lo miró, sus vacíos ojos dorados sin luz alguna—. Odiaba a todos esos hijos de puta. Solo se me acercaban porque tenía una buena posición como hijo de Kenny, así que nunca los tomé demasiado en cuenta. Además, Isabel era suficiente amiga para mí.

—La adoras.

—La tenía solo a ella —Levi lo miró, e hizo una mueca—. Luego, a ti.

—A mí.

—Y lo arruinamos, por supuesto. Lo arruinamos como unos idiotas. Ni siquiera sé cómo comenzó todo esto —los señaló a ambos—, este… este juego del gato y el ratón entre los dos. ¿Fue así desde que nos vimos? ¿Desde que nos besamos por primera vez? ¿Desde que me desafiaste a no marcarte? ¿Desde que nos acostamos? ¿Desde que fui a la marcha? ¿Desde nuestra primera pelea? ¿Desde que apareció el grupo radical omega? ¿Desde que Luke murió? ¿Desde tus gritos sin control? ¿Desde qué abusé de ti? ¿Desde que nos dimos ese torpe perdón nacido por el instinto? ¿Desde qué te enteraste de lo de tu madre? ¿Cuándo fue? —cerró sus ojos—. ¿Nuestra relación fue acaso un capricho? _Destinados,_ ¿no es así? —hizo una mueca—. Parecemos cualquier cosa menos destinados.

—Lo…

—No lo digas —Levi le dio la espalda—. Si lo vas a decir, que sea porque realmente lo sientes, no porque el instinto te obliga a decirlo.

—S-sí.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, solo oyendo sus respiraciones.

—Ne… necesitamos un… un ti-tiempo, Levi… —susurró Eren cerrando sus ojos.

—Sí —concedió Levi sin girarse—. Necesito tenerte lejos de mí —frunció el ceño, controlándose—. No soporto tenerte cerca. No ahora. No luego de… de lo que hiciste en esa marcha. Si te sigo viendo, siento que podría golpearte. Y ahora estoy lo suficientemente lúcido para saber que no quiero golpearte.

—Armin, Mikasa y yo…

—Sale con ellos —gruñó—. Permanece fuera una semana. Ambos necesitamos calmarnos un poco.

—Todavía te quiero —Eren jadeó—, eso… y no sé cómo me hace sentir eso.

—Enfermo —masculló Levi—, a mí me hace sentir enfermo. Porque no debería quererte luego de todo el daño que nos hicimos.

Levi lo miró por sobre el hombro, viendo como el castaño curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa amarga.

—Sí, yo… yo siento lo mismo —silencioso, Eren se giró dándole la espalda, y no volvió a hablar más.

Levi miró el techo, cerrando sus ojos, dejando que el dolor, lentamente, los consumiera por completo.

* * *

—Eren Ackerman, ¿qué pasó ese día?

—Yo…

—Sigue siendo Eren Jaeger.

—Está comprometido con usted, ¿no, señor Ackerman? De por sí pasa ya a tener su apellido solo por eso.

—Todavía no soy su tutor legal.

—Pero lo será pronto.

Levi se recostó en el sillón, mientras el oficial de policía bebía un poco de agua. Eren, a su lado, tembló bajó la mirada del hombre, encogiéndose en su lugar.

Segundo día.

A Levi le extrañaba que no hubieran enviado a un policía a buscar al mocoso luego de lo ocurrido el día de la marcha con el tema de la explosión de la cúpula del Congreso. Cinco senadores y tres diputados salieron heridos del lugar; afortunadamente, no hubo ningún muerto. Pensó que quizás se enteraron de la inyección, y eso debía ser suficiente castigo para el omega.

—Di e-el discurso… —murmuró Eren—, y al finalizar…

—Eso todos lo sabemos —le interrumpió el policía con un gruñido—. ¿Fue el MOL el responsable de ello? Se encontraron carteles alusivos a esa estúpida causa omega.

Eren frotó su brazo, sin levantar la vista, sin dejar de temblar.

—N-no —negó con la cabeza—. Nosotros… so-solo planeamos lo… lo del muñeco…

—No le creo —escupió el oficial—, por culpa de ustedes, incompetentes omegas, hubo heridos ese día, además de que amenazaron la seguridad nacional del país y–

—Mi omega no miente —le interrumpió fuerte pero tranquilamente Levi—. ¿No es así, Eren?

El chico se apresuró en negar con la cabeza, sus pupilas dilatadas por el miedo y los efectos de la droga.

—No, no, no… —dijo con rapidez—, no a Levi.

—¿Entonces? —gruñó el policía.

—El lado extremista —balbuceó el castaño—, e-ellos… t-tal vez… son…

El oficial soltó un chasquido, guardando la libreta y poniéndose de pie.

—Si nos enteramos de que su omega estuvo mintiendo, señor Ackerman, nos aseguraremos de que reciba el castigo necesario.

—Si mi omega me está mintiendo, oficial —masculló el azabache—, yo mismo me encargaré de darle un castigo.

Eren tembló.

Levi acompañó al oficial hasta la puerta, para luego volver con Grisha. Había llegado justo en el momento en el que el policía se iba.

Su papá cargaba el maletín, por lo que supo enseguida a lo que venía.

—¿Cómo te has sentido, Eren? —preguntó Grisha con la voz suave.

Aun así, volvió a temblar sin poder evitarlo. Su instinto murmuraba que debía temblar ante cualquier alfa que se pusiera frente a él.

—Ha estado vomitando otra vez —dijo Levi apoyado en la pared—, por eso te llamé.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a revisarte a tu cuarto, Eren? —Grisha ladeó la cabeza.

—Vayan —señaló Levi cansado—, y si puedes, dale un calmante. Ha estado demasiado nervioso.

—Es por _Vorlage_ —señaló el hombre—, aún no está tan perfeccionada.

Levi no contestó, ido, y Eren se puso de pie, siguiente a su papá al cuarto matrimonial. Apenas entraron, Grisha cerró con llave, ordenándole que se recostara y levantara su camisa.

—Acabas de cumplir los dos meses, ¿cierto, Eren? —preguntó viendo la pequeña hinchazón en el estómago—. Has estado bajo mucho estrés, me sorprende que–

—S-sí, yo… —Eren negó con la cabeza mientras su padre le revisaba el vientre—, pa-pareciera que mi… mi cu-cuerpo…

—Se está amoldando bastante bien a tu embarazo —completó Grisha—. ¿Instinto materno?

—No —Eren mordió su labio inferior—, s-soy un fra-fracaso…

—No, Eren —Grisha suspiró, bajando la camisa—, no es tu culpa. Tú no pediste esto. No es culpa de nadie —buscó en su bolso hasta sacar un frasquito—. Toma uno para que puedas relajarte. Quédate en cama hasta que los efectos de _Vorlage_ pasen. Les hará bien a los dos.

—¿Lo… lo viste?

—¿A Levi? —Grisha sonrió tristemente—. Ambos lucen patéticos, Eren, tratando de estar juntos cuando ya no hay nada —le acarició el cabello—. Te vendré a buscar en dos días.

Asintió en silencio, sin decir nada más, y Grisha se puso de pie, dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir.

En el comedor, se encontró con Levi, que estaba bebiendo un poco de whisky.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el azabache sin mirarlo.

—Es solo estrés —contestó Grisha observando la hora—. Además, debe ser un efecto secundario de _Vorlage_.

Levi sonrió amargamente.

—Lo autorizaste.

Ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo, siguió viendo al frente, a la pared, como si hubiera algo extrañamente interesante allí.

—Quería humillarlo —contestó Levi tranquilo—, pero el tiro me salió por la culata. Lo único que logramos fue hundirlo todo más —encendió un cigarrillo, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Alguna vez has oído el mito de Ícaro? —preguntó después de un pequeño silencio.

Grisha frunció el ceño, sin moverse del lugar, un poco confundido por las palabras del azabache.

—Es un mito de las culturas antiguas —prosiguió Levi—, mi madre me lo contó una vez —dio una calada profunda—. Ícaro era el amado hijo de Dédalo, uno de los mejores inventores de la antigüedad. Dédalo e Ícaro estaban presos en un laberinto, no recuerdo por qué, así que para huir, Dédalo construyó unas alas con las que escaparían —Levi volvió a sonreír irónicamente—. Pegó las alas con cera a la espalda de su hijo, e Ícaro hizo lo mismo con su padre. Antes de salir, Dédalo le advirtió, que no volara ni demasiado alto, ni demasiado bajo. Padre e hijo, entonces vuelan a la libertad: sin embargo, Ícaro quedó fascinado con el vuelo, además de que se sintió dueño del mundo, y se elevó por los aires, ignorando los gritos de su padre —Levi levantó la cabeza, mirando ahora el techo, el humo del cigarrillo saliendo de su boca—. ¿Qué ocurrió? Creo que es obvio. Ícaro se acercó demasiado al sol, y el calor derritió la cera que sostenía sus alas, haciendo que las perdiera. Así, el hijo de Dédalo se precipitó al mar, donde murió luego de haber probado por breves segundos lo que fue la libertad.

Grisha no dijo nada por varios segundos.

—Eren es Ícaro, tú eres Dédalo, y el sol que quemó la cera es el sueño de Eren, ¿no? —adivinó Grisha.

—Es cosa de perspectiva —Levi frotó sus ojos—. Yo también puedo ser Ícaro. Eren sería el sol que quemó la cera, y el mar todos mis sentimientos.

Grisha lo observó por varios segundos, cansado, agotado.

—¿Y Dédalo?

—Mi instinto —masculló Levi dando por finalizada la conversación.

Grisha se giró, analizando las palabras del azabache, marchándose del lugar, dejando la casa sumida en un extraño, raro silencio que no fue roto por horas.

* * *

—Estás callado.

Eren levantó la mirada, parpadeando, y sacudió la cabeza, un tanto desconcertado.

—¿Dices eso–?

Levi bebió un poco de té, sin mirarlo.

—Los efectos están pasando, ¿no? —el azabache ladeó la cabeza—. Creí que empezarías a gritar.

Tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa, un dolor sordo instaurándose en su pecho. Sentía unos locos deseos de ponerse de rodillas y murmuras disculpas, pero de alguna manera… el capullo había desaparecido.

—No quiero gritar —susurró con suavidad.

Levi, entonces, levantó la mirada, y por primera vez en días se miraron a los ojos. Eren supo que esos fríos, grises ojos, debían lucir igual que los suyos: vacíos, sin vida, rotos.

Se observaron en silencio unos minutos, solo mirándose, sin decir nada.

—Quiero… quiero darte las gracias —murmuró el castaño.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Levi enarcó una ceja, sorprendido, bebiendo más té.

—Porque… porque no me obligaste a hacer algo que no quería —Eren cubrió su rostro—, pero es estúpido, ya que tú permitiste eso. Escuché tu conversación con papá.

—¿Y aun así no me estás gritando?

Más silencio.

Eren se puso de pie.

Volvieron a mirarse.

—No —suspiró—, es solo que… estoy cansado de gritar. No tengo fuerzas para ello —miró el suelo—. Ambos estábamos descontrolados, ¿no, Levi?

—Cada uno buscó el punto débil del otro —concedió el azabache—, y enterró el puñal allí las veces que fuera necesario para herirnos sin remedio.

—¿Vamos a estar bien en algún momento, Levi? ¿Así como antes?

—¿Honestamente? —Levi también se puso de pie, llevando la taza al fregadero—. No lo sé, mocoso de mierda. No lo sé. Solo el tiempo podrá decirlo.

Eren le dio la espalda.

—Los dos somos Ícaro, me di cuenta de eso anoche —Levi no dijo nada—. Ya tocamos fondo, ¿no es así? —Eren bajó sus hombros—. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

—Que ya es momento de salir del pozo.

—Sí —el castaño suspiró—. Iré a tomar algo con Mikasa y Armin, afinaremos los últimos detalles para el viaje.

—Te vas mañana en la mañana, ¿no es así? —Levi guardó la taza lavada—. El mar te hará bien. Siempre te ha hecho bien.

—Volveré en un par de horas —Eren buscó su chaqueta—. Nos vemos, Levi.

El alfa no dijo nada.

Silenciosamente, Eren salió de casa, sintiéndose derrotado y patético. No sabía, sin embargo, si ello se debía a los residuos de _Vorlage_ que todavía quedaban en su interior, o simplemente a la nula relación que había ahora con Levi. No sentía ni siquiera fuerzas para reclamarle lo de Zackly y su madre, y de alguna extraña manera, sabía que no valía la pena insistir en ello. Ambos se sentían tan mal con el otro que ya no valía la pena insistir algo entre ellos.

Sina estaba extrañamente calmada y solitaria. Luego de lo ocurrido ese día de la marcha, la explosión en la cúpula del Congreso, los desórdenes que duraron hasta medianoche… todo estaba tenso, apagado. Y con la reciente declaración del Primer Ministro, Nicholas Lobov…

Llegó a la bodega de Nanaba, y entró.

Había poquísima gente, cerca de treinta personas. Las personas más viejas, los que se podrían considerar los más fieles.

Los saludó a cada uno, y se quedó al lado de Mikasa y Armin.

—Vamos a tener que detenernos por un tiempo —dijo Nanaba, unas horribles ojeras bajo su rostro—. Lo que ocurrió hace tres días… nadie se esperaba eso. Los causantes ni siquiera se han hecho responsables de la explosión, y nos cargaron con toda la culpa a nosotros.

—Te diría que nos pasáramos por el culo lo del Primer Ministro —dijo Ian, agotado—, pero es imposible de hacer. Sí, lo más sensato es estar en la clandestinidad unos meses.

Eren soltó una risotada, ganándose la atención de todos.

—Ya estamos en la clandestinidad, pasamos a ser las ovejas negras de Sina, y no nos permitirán nada más —contestó Eren negando con la cabeza—. Estoy seguro de que pronto encontrarán la bodega y desmantelarán todo el movimiento.

Nicholas Lobov había aparecido el día anterior con un mensaje de índole nacional, todas las cadenas televisivas mostrando el discurso en vivo y en directo: desde ahora, y hasta nuevo aviso, habían quedado prohibidos todos los movimientos pro-omegas, pues desataron un clima de inseguridad nacional y terrorismo que no podía ser permitido sin atentar contra el derecho de los demás ciudadanos.

Esa explosión final en el Congreso fue, definitivamente, el detonante para prohibir el MOL.

Y, sumado a eso, esa mañana se había despachado al Congreso un nuevo proyecto de ley que permitía la inyección de _Vorlage_ a todos los omegas sospechosos de terrorismo nacional.

—Sí —Nanaba sonrió tristemente—. Si realmente hay otra cosa detrás de esto… lo de la explosión fue una buena jugada, ¿no? Bastante dramática —la mujer miró a Eren—. ¿Todo bien contigo, Eren?

—Sí —Eren también sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se sentía falsa en sus labios—. Todo está perfectamente bien.

Mikasa lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando estaban saliendo del lugar, mientras estaba atardeciendo, Armin lo detuvo del brazo.

—Eren, ¿pasa algo? —le preguntó su amigo con seriedad.

—No, no pasa nada —no les iba a decir lo que había pasado los últimos días. No les iba a decir que las cosas estaban tan mal que no podía ver ni siquiera un resquicio de esperanza—. Es solo que… bueno, con Levi nos tomaremos un tiempo.

Mikasa se detuvo y Armin lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Eren?

—No hay nada más qué decir —se encogió de hombros—. Nos hará bien a los dos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Mikasa lo alcanzó, Armin cerrando su boca—. La otra vez…

—Eso fue una pelea, Mikasa —Eren suspiró—. Pero ahora es una separación, y los dos estamos de acuerdo con ello —siguió caminando—. Si seguimos juntos, solo nos haremos más daño del que ya nos hacemos.

—¿Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo, Eren?

El aludido bajó la vista.

 _Sí. Hay tantas cosas que no les he dicho. Como mi embarazo. Como que Levi me mintió. Como que permitió que me inyectaran esa mierda. Como que estuve estos últimos días drogado. Como que no los veré en mucho, mucho tiempo. Tantas, tantas cosas…_

—No. Además —se apresuró a añadir—, mi relación con Levi es solo de los dos. Prefiero… evitar que sepan de eso.

No iba a decirles sobre su decisión. Era lo mejor para los tres, porque si se enteraban que iba a escapar, que se iría por un largo tiempo, iban a reaccionar mal. En especial Mikasa. Además, también era para protegerlos. Cuando Levi se diera cuenta de la verdad, iría a buscar a sus amigos y los interrogaría hasta el cansancio. Sabía que ni Armin ni Mikasa lo delatarían, pero prefería evitarles malos ratos. Mientras menos gente supiera, mejor.

—Las cosas ya no son como antes —murmuró Mikasa cubriendo su boca con la bufanda roja.

—No, ya no lo son —contestó Armin tranquilo.

Unos segundos después, se despidió de ellos.

* * *

Levi podía oír los movimientos de Eren mientras terminaba de lavar los platos de la cena. Sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero prefería no mirarlo, no verlo más de la cuenta, o se arrepentiría de su decisión inmediatamente.

Había costado un montón decidirse a dejarlo ir unos días. Una parte suya le estaba diciendo que no se lo permitiera, que él era su omega y por lo tanto debía estar siempre a su lado, pero otra parte… la otra, ya no era capaz de mirar por mucho tiempo al chico. En ese momento, en ese preciso momento, no había mucho que decir entre ellos. Y quizás… solo quizás, unos días lejos del otro les haría mejor.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría luego? ¿Volverían a ese tirar y ceder que tanto había acostumbrado su relación? ¿O las cosas iban a cambiar?

Apagó la luz de la cocina, yendo a la habitación y al entrar, vio al chico cerrando el cajón del velador para luego ir al clóset, sacando su ropa interior.

—¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar mañana? —preguntó Levi poniéndose el pijama.

—No, no es necesario —Eren se encogió de hombros—. Iré donde Armin y allá Mikasa nos buscará en su auto.

—Está bien —Levi miró la maleta y enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada mientras iba al baño a lavarse los dientes.

Mientras lo hacía, notó la falta de útiles personales del chico allí, y una sensación melancólica se instauró en su interior, su instinto gritando que no lo dejara ir, que lo obligara a quedarse allí, junto a él, donde el omega pertenecía.

Pero ya no sentía ni fuerzas ni ganas de hacerlo.

Tranquilamente, salió del baño.

—No entiendo para qué llevas tanta ropa —comentó Levi en el marco de la puerta—. Digo, son solo un par de días, ¿no?

Eren cerró la maleta sin girarse a mirarlo.

—Uhm, sí —rascó su nuca, mordiendo su labio inferior—, pero no sé cómo estará el tiempo en la costa. Ya sabes, no quiero enfermarme.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, y Levi olisqueó las feromonas nerviosas del chico.

No quería mirar su rostro. No quería, porque vería su expresión destrozada, y sería cómo mirarse a él mismo.

Levi titubeo, pero entonces dio unos pasos y, con lentitud, abrazó a Eren por la espalda, listo para sentir la tensión del chico, para oír sus gritos, sus lloriqueos. Pero el castaño solo dejó caer sus hombros y tomó sus manos pensando en el día de mañana.

El mayor se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

Se quedaron allí por varios segundos, callados.

—¿Me llamarás, cierto? —murmuró Levi—. Cuando llegues.

—Trataré —Eren levantó la cabeza—. Sabes que la señal es malísima allí. Además, no quiero molestarte, quizás tengas mucho trabajo y…

—No me molestará, Eren.

El muchacho tragó saliva y asintió.

—Levi.

—¿Sí?

—¿No te importaría…? —Eren cerró sus ojos, y se dijo que podía ser débil por una vez más. No le iba a hacer daño en ese momento—. ¿Puedes abrazarme en la noche? Pero nada más, Levi. Si me tocas de otra forma…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —murmuró Levi cerrando sus ojos, enterrando su rostro en la espalda del castaño—. No te preocupes. Una despedida tranquila para los dos.

Eren sabía que era arriesgado. Que Levi podía pasar a notar su pequeño estómago sobresaliente de dos meses si bajaba sus manos un poco más. Pero Eren quería arriesgarse. Una última noche. Una última vez.

Quería irse con un buen recuerdo dentro de toda esa amalgama de dolor.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y depósito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Levi.

* * *

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te vaya a dejar a la casa de Armin? —preguntó Levi mirándose frente al espejo y moviendo sus ojos para ver el reflejo de Eren, que lo miraba desde la cama con el cabello revuelto y los ojos abiertos, ya completamente despierto.

—No, no, ya te dije que no es necesario —Eren se puso boca arriba, tocando la marca morada en su cuello que alcanzó a ver el reflejo del espejo, y frunció el ceño. Parecía, de alguna forma, más apagada—. No tenías que hacerme un chupón en la clavícula.

Levi, tranquilo, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le revolvió el cabello para luego continuar arreglando su corbata.

—Lo sé, pero no pude resistirme —dijo Levi con seriedad—. Son solo días los que estaremos sin vernos, pero… pero de alguna forma, quiero que me recuerdes esos días —sonrió de lado, con amargura—. Es estúpido, considerando todo el daño que nos hicimos, pero…

Eren se sentó de golpe y, quitando las manos de Levi de su corbata, continuó el trabajo. Al terminar, le dio un beso suave en los labios, calmado.

—No podría olvidarte, Levi —murmuró desviando la vista—. Ni siquiera pienses eso —le acarició la mejilla antes de echarse atrás—. Cuando vuelva… vamos a ver cómo seguimos. Lo prometo.

El castaño no se dio cuenta, pero el mayor esbozó una sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente.

Levi se puso de pie y luego de darle un beso en la frente –porque esos besos no se les daba a cualquiera, no se daban así como así, solo en ocasiones especiales–, caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió, y antes de salir, miró otra vez al muchacho.

—Tsk —Levi tomó aire—. Mocoso de mierda —el chico lo miró, inquisitivo—. Gracias… por intentarlo —dijo Levi, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo, sintiéndose un poco idiota por ello—. Te quiero, nos vemos en unos días.

Levi se apresuró a salir, avergonzado, antes de que el joven pudiera contestar. Si se hubiera quedado a observar, habría visto el rostro pálido y lleno de tristeza de Eren.

* * *

—Hola Levi.

—Eren.

—¿Estabas ocupado?

—No, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí. Estamos pasando por el último pueblo donde hay señal, luego iremos a la cabaña en el mar. Te llamaba por eso. ¿Y tú?

—Todo normal. Pero… han pasado solo unas horas, y ya siento que te extraño, aunque… bueno, también me está haciendo bien esto.

—…

—¿Eren? ¿Dónde estás? Escucho bastante ruido.

—Ah, perdona, Armin me decía algo. Estamos en el supermercado, queremos comprar todo lo necesario hoy.

—Vale. ¿Eso significa que…?

—Sí, esperamos no volver al pueblo por lo menos hasta en tres días más.

—Está bien. ¿Qué harás mañana?

—Iremos a caminar por la montaña y acamparemos una noche. De todas formas, si hay un poco de señal, te enviaré un mensaje antes de salir, ¿te parece?

—Sí, eso me gustaría.

—Levi, me tengo que ir. Hablamos cuando pueda.

—Ya, no te preocupes. Sobreviviré sin ti sin problemas.

—Mmm… si tú lo dices.

—Tsk.

—Levi.

—¿Sí?

—…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Te quiero, ¿vale? No lo olvides.

—No te pongas empalagoso, mocoso, se supone que es una separación.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Solo si es contigo.

—Ja-ja-ja, mira como me río.

—Yo también te quiero, mocoso.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

* * *

—Eren, si estás llorando, quizás deberías pensarlo mejor.

Eren se quedó mirando la pantalla del celular unos segundos y luego miró a Grisha, de pie ante él, tranquilo aunque con una sombra de pena en sus ojos.

—No estoy llorando —masculló secando sus ojos—, solo me entró algo al ojo —el hombre enarcó una ceja, sin creerle nada, y el castaño suspiró—. Debo hacerlo, papá —dijo Eren decidido—. Si no lo hago, me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida. ¿Dónde debo ir?

Grisha suspiró y caminó sin decir nada, con Eren arrastrando su maleta detrás. Caminaron silenciosamente mientras la gente pasaba al lado de ellos, también con maletas y rostros urgidos.

Eren solo se puso la capucha, sin dejar de seguir a su papá, y el hombre le guio hasta una barra donde una beta atendía.

—Hola, buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? —saludó la mujer con expresión aburrida.

Unos segundos después, Pixis llegó, sonriendo amablemente.

—Carina, yo me encargo de esto —dijo, su voz sin admitir réplica alguna.

—Claro, señor Pixis —la mujer se puso de pie, y sin dirigirles una segunda mirada, fue a la habitación detrás del escritorio.

Pixis los miró, enarcando una ceja.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó un poco divertido.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a dar la autorización oficial de salida del país del omega —dijo Grisha con suavidad—. Mi hijo viajará conmigo a Shiganshina por viajes de negocio.

Pixis presionó unas teclas con rapidez.

—Necesito el carnet de identidad, el pasaporte y el pasaje del omega junto con el documento que acredita que usted es su tutor correspondiente —dijo Pixis tranquilo.

El castaño solo desvió la vista, nervioso.

—Están aquí.

Eren contempló como el hombre recibía el carnet de identidad, pasándolo por una pequeña máquina que dio una luz verde. Luego el pasaporte lo timbró para pasarlo como hizo con el carnet por la misma máquina, que dio la luz verde. El pasaje repitió el mismo procedimiento y, finalmente, el documento firmado por el gobierno fue aprobado por la máquina.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?

—Ah, nos devolveremos mañana en la noche, así que ponga un máximo de dos días.

Pixis escribió en el computador rápidamente, y luego la impresora a su lado comenzó a vomitar un papel pequeño y rectangular. Cuando estuvo listo, el alfa lo recibió.

—Señor Jaeger, su hijo Eren está autorizado para estar fuera del país, en la ciudad de Shiganshina de María, por un máximo de dos días. Si se llega a incumplir esta cláusula, el gobierno tomará las medidas correspondientes para exportar a su hijo, Eren Jaeger, de vuelta al país, quitarle la custodia y asignarle una pareja alfa. ¿Está entendido? Cuando regresen, deben volver acá y declarar el regreso del omega, donde se revisará si llegó sano y salvo. ¿Todo claro? —luego, Pixis bajó la vista—. Me vienes a ver cuando tengas que declarar el regreso. Y Eren… cuando quieras volver, debes avisar con antelación para realizar todos los procedimientos correspondientes.

—Claro, claro.

—Firme acá.

Eren tensó la boca, apretando los dientes. No podía creer todo el control que el gobierno ejercía para mantener a los omegas dentro de su corral. Sin preguntarles a ellos, sin pedirles su opinión. Solo asumiendo que su tutor alfa tiene plena decisión sobre lo que quiere o no. Formó puños, controlando su ira. Todo era una jodida mierda.

—Vamos Eren, el avión saldrá en media hora —dijo Grisha recibiendo el papel correspondiente.

El castaño levantó la vista, chocando con los pequeños ojos de Pixis, que lo miraban analizando su estado, y murmuró unas gracias en voz baja, recibiendo solo un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Aún puedes arrepentirte, Eren —comentó su papá con tranquilidad mientras caminaban hacia las puertas de embarque—. Puedo llevarte a la cabaña en el mar, y Levi nunca se enteraría de esto.

El omega contempló su anillo –el anillo que le dio Levi como señal de compromiso– y se lo sacó.

—No —fue lo único que murmuró antes de dárselo a su papá.

La fila para subir al avión ya se estaba formando y avanzaba de a poco. Eren decidió subir enseguida, porque si seguía en ese lugar, se pondría nervioso –más de lo que ya lo estaba– y querría volver donde Levi.

Miró a su papá.

—¿Puedes enviarle un mensaje a Levi en la mañana con mi celular y enviar esta carta con el anillo a la dirección del sobre? —preguntó dándole el aparato y un papel blanco. El hombre asintió—. Dile… dile que estoy bien. Y que lo quiero. Nada más, ¿vale? Luego debes deshacerte del móvil, porque cuando Levi se dé cuenta… bueno, ya sabes lo que va a pasar —Grisha asintió otra vez, con expresión cansada—. No le dirás nada, ¿cierto?

—Ya te dije que no —su papá, entonces, lo abrazó de sorpresa—. Eren, sé que ya estás grande, pero por favor, cuídate mucho. Tuvimos muchos problemas, lo sé, pero sigues siendo mi hijo y eres importante para mí, así que cuídate. Y, por favor, por cualquier cosa… si necesitas dinero o lo que sea…

—Lo sé —le devolvió el abrazo, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño—. Gracias, papá. Muchas gracias. Te quiero, de verdad. Y cuando vuelva, cuando las cosas estén mejor… hablaremos sobre todo. Lo prometo.

Grisha soltó una risa suave y se alejó, dándole un beso en la frente. El castaño le sonrió débilmente y luego se giró, caminando a la puerta.

No miró hacia atrás.

Ya no era momento de mirar atrás.

* * *

Bostezó, frotando una mano contra su ojo, y soltó un gruñido bajo al estirarse. Extendió su mano, buscando el cuerpo cálido del omega para acurrucarlo contra sí, pero solo agarró una sábana vacía, y al abrir los ojos soltó un resoplido de asco.

Había dormido como la mierda debido a lo solo que se había sentido.

Su cuerpo se acostumbró demasiado a la constante presencia de Eren, pero bueno, iba a tener que sobrevivir unos días sin aquello, hasta que el chico volviera. Lo único que esperaba es que volviera más relajado y, por lo menos, con una actitud más disponible a solucionar los problemas que tenían como había dicho antes de despedirse de él.

Había notado su estado melancólico, pero era bastante claro que debía ser por la separación.

Miró su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de Eren, dejado hacía ya una hora. Sonrió minúsculamente al leerlo:

 _Hola, espero no haberte despertado. Con Armin saldremos a la montaña ahora. Te extraño y te quiero._

No contestó, ya que sabía que no le llegaría el mensaje, pero con aspecto más tranquilo, se levantó y fue a ducharse. Sin embargo, había una sensación desagradable en su estómago que trató de obviar.

Tal vez era solo la separación del momento, el tener alejado a su omega. Pero quizás… quizás la decisión que habían tomado efectivamente iba a ayudarlos con lo que quedaba de su relación. Y tal vez las cosas podían empezar a mejorar de a poco.

Esa era el único anhelo que le quedaba en ese momento. El único y en el que ponía todas sus esperanzas para que las cosas comenzaran a funcionar otra vez.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 _—_ _Por supuesto que te haré daño. Por supuesto que me harás daño. Por supuesto que nos haremos daño el uno al otro. Pero esta es la condición misma de la existencia. Para llegar a ser primavera, significa aceptar el riesgo de invierno. Para llegar a ser presencia, significa aceptar el riesgo de la ausencia._

~ _El Príncipito_ , Antoine de Saint-Exupéry~

 ** _Fin Segunda Parte._**

* * *

 _Ando con pena :(_

 _De alguna manera, no quería terminar esta segunda parte (?) ¡Pero ya llegamos a más de 500 reviews, me hicieron tan feliz que podría dar amor para siempre! Así que ando feliz y triste al mismo tiempo :v_

 _El capítulo fue en realidad bastante tranquilo, triste de alguna manera y eso aumento a mil la pena que siento en el kokoro :v_

 _Pero bueno, ando con más pena que alegría y no tengo ni ganas ni fuerzas de contestar reviews :'v lo siento xD Por eso tampoco he actualizado casi ninguna historia, andar con pena hace que ande sin inspiración, y mi primera regla para escribir es no hacerlo si no hay inspiración, o escribo cosas llenas de angst o dolor :D Es lo mejor para ustedes :3 Aunque contestaré ciertos reviews que hicieron alguna pregunta o comentario que merece respuesta, así que vamos con ello:_

 _ **hbl** : al principio había pensado poner en la primera escena, en lugar que Levi lo alejara cuando Eren quiso hacerle sexo oral, que lo dejara hacerlo, pero luego lo cambié, dije que no podía hacerlo, basta del dolor xD Todavía falta más de Kenny y Zackly, ya lo verán, queda mucho todavía que explotar de ciertos personajes :v _

_**Hinatsu-chan** : primero que todo, ¡gracias por comentar! Segundo, creo que tienes razón. Ambos son solo víctimas de la sociedad: uno comportándose como fue criado mientras el otro tratando de luchar contra ello. Ambos ahora, con esta inminente separación, van a aprender a verse a sí mismos y a comenzar un largo camino de recuperación y amor propio. Ya era momento de ello c:_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : diría que es fascismo (? xD Fascismo dictatorial :v Sí, tengo bastante cuidado con el tema de las citas bíblicas, personalmente, no veo la religión como un punto negativo dentro de la historia, sino más bien a las personas que se resguardan en la religión para ello y la utilizan a su favor. Por ejemplo, el tema de la herejía en la Edad Medieval o, yendo a un caso más cercano, el Islam en la actualidad. El año pasado tomé un pequeño curso de Oriente, y comentábamos que en realidad acusar a todos los musulmanes de terroristas por unos pocos que malinterpretaron o usan a su favor una pequeña frase que sale en el Corán o pudo decir Mahoma sería incorrecto. Quiero mostrar, en realidad, como es posible manipular ciertos libros con el objetivo de tener algo a nuestro favor (:_

 _ **hevlak** : ¡Hola, no te preocupes, no me incomodan tus preguntas! Soy parte del blog llamado Traducciones Independientes, si buscas en facebook, lo encontrarás inmediatamente. ¡Por supuesto que aceptamos sugerencias! Tomamos libros que salieron hace uno o más años y que normalmente los blogs más populares no toman porque dichos libros no tuvieron tanto éxito xD ¡Incluso tradujimos hace poco uno de temática gay! En este momento estamos con Truthwitch y The Assassin's Curse, y durante septiembre traduciremos el quinto libro de la saga Trono de Cristal, Imperio de Tormentas, que gracias a esa saga nació el blog porque nadie traducía sus libros xD Si tienes alguna sugerencia, no dudes en ir a la página y hacerla, siempre aceptamos de todo c:_

 _ **Flancito de Vainilla** : gracias por comentar, de verdad c: y bueno, con respecto al tema de los ojos, yo tengo entendido (y quizás estoy equivocada, si lo estoy que alguien me corrija xD) que el Eren del manga tiene los ojos dorados, mientras que el del anime tiene los ojos de color verde-azulado. Por un tema de gusto lo prefiero con sus ojitos dorados xD_

 _ **Ethan** : me encantan tus reviews, JAJA, debe ser porque eres el único hombre por aqui (? xD Bueno, estaba llevando un ritmo constante en las actualizaciones, haciéndolo cada domingo, pero durante septiembre tendré que detenerme. Espero que cuando vuelva, pueda seguir el mismo ritmo, aunque lo dudo un poco :'c Puedes castigarme si quieres (? ahrre, okno, ignora lo último xD_

 _Y gracias a las personas que comentaron también: **Evy Stark** , **Shub-Niggurath98** , **Nacha2005** , **Olivia Ainsworth** , **Gateway to infinite** (¡encantada de ser tu maestra y amiga! xD A mí me encantaría conocer a todas mis lectoras en persona y darles mucho amor :c), **Monse-Uchiha** , **PaolaCoca92** , **Lis Gonzlez** , **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** (también me sé el kamasutra entero, ahrre 7u7), **Golden1094** (ahora tendrás tu justicia xD), **NJeager** , **MaryLynx** , **ChrisNovx** (bebé, dime así siempre, quiero ser tu Sugar Daddy xD Sucia, quieres cambiarme por Grisha, ya me di cuenta :v), **Akire** , **IselaRives** , **Scc Ccu** , **kotoko-noda** , **OyeLeslie** , **Guest** , **MaFer** (el siguiente capítulo, antes que deje de actualizar durante un tiempo, sabrás lo del bebé, lo prometo c:), **Portgas D. Raven** (estaba con un ataque de risa con tus reviews, de verdad xD), **RusAckerman** , **Eloise1719** , **AngelGefallen** , **Laauuriitaa** , **hannita asakura** , **Solenaru** , **luciakkss** , **Lluery** , **Suethulhu** , **Midasabu** , **Fujimy** y **LadyDmoniaque.** ¡Gracias, de verdad, son las mejores!_

 _Eso sería todo por ahora._

 _¡Besos, nos leemos el próximo domingo!_

 _~Cotota_


	21. Capítulo XXI

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, OoC, capítulo corto, mpreg._

 _Gracias eternas a **Aramirezg** por corregir a mi bebé *corazones*_

* * *

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 ** _Tercera Parte: Alas Escondidas_**

 _—_ _Pese a todo, habrá que salir adelante… Habrá que salir de aquí, de esta sangre, de este barro en el que te hundes… No va uno a tumbarse y dejarse morir… No, ¿verdad? Sería una enorme estupidez. Hay que agarrarse… agarrarse… agarrarse…_ _—_ _murmuró, y de pronto se vio aferrado al almohadón, sentado en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando la noche de luna llena, la noche perfumada, silenciosa, la noche cuajada de estrellas, tan agradable tras el calor del día que la granja, contrariamente a su costumbre, tenía abiertas todas las puertas y ventanas, para refrescar y calmar al herido._

~ _Suite francesa,_ Irène Némirovsky~

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

El café que Mina había instalado, con la ayuda de su nuevo novio, Thomas, era uno de los más acogedores en el centro de Shiganshina. No era demasiado grande, sino más bien pequeño y cómodo, cuya principal intención era relajar a los que lo visitaran y pasar un buen rato. Normalmente estaba lleno de personas, ya fuera con estudiantes, adultos o niños. Además, también era un buen lugar para trabajar.

—Eren, acá está el pedido de Ángel.

—Vooooooooy.

El castaño sonrió, tomando la bandeja para luego salir de la cocina, haciendo malabares con el platillo para que no se le cayera y caminando por entre las mesas, saludando a todas las personas del lugar.

—Un cappuccino, un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y mi respuesta, como siempre, es no, Ángel —dijo Eren dejando lo ordenado sobre la mesa del omega rubio y alto, que dejó a un lado los papeles que estaba leyendo y lo miró con un puchero.

—Gracias, Eren —contestó Ángel enfurruñado—. ¿Algún día me dirás que sí?

—Mmm… —el chico mordió su lápiz y luego negó con la cabeza, riendo—. Lo siento, pero no. No te convengo, para nada.

—Eren —Ángel lo miró seriamente—, si lo dices por el bebé, sabes que no me importa. Tampoco me importa lo de Levi —luego bajo la voz para seguir hablando—. Sabes que las cosas en María son totalmente diferentes.

Internamente, Eren se estremeció y unos ojos grises se aparecieron en su mente.

—Venga, Ángel, no me arruines el día —le reprochó juguetón.

Afortunadamente, el mayor captó inmediatamente que no le apetecía hablar de ese tema y le sonrió con cariño.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Voy por los cinco meses.

—Estás enorme.

—Creo que eso me ofende.

Pero era bastante obvio que Ángel tenía razón; la barriga que Eren tenía ya era demasiado notoria, así que no valía la pena ocultarla.

—Deberías dejar de trabajar y dedicarte a descansar estos últimos meses.

Eren le revolvió el cabello, riendo, cómodo con la cercanía que había creado con ese hombre.

—El subsidio del gobierno no me alcanza para mucho, así que continuaré por ahora. Ya veremos más adelante.

—Pero…

—Estaré bien, Ángel. Vengo de un país donde todas las oportunidades que tengo aquí no las tenía, y no pienso desaprovecharlas. Anda, deja de distraerme o Mina me disminuirá el sueldo.

El rubio también rió, dejándolo ir, y mientras Eren volvía a la cocina para buscar el siguiente pedido, saludando a las nuevas personas que entraron al café, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro relajado.

Las cosas al principio fueron difíciles, claro. Y los momentos y recuerdos de su familia, de sus amigos y de Levi todavía lo atormentaban cuando estaba solo, en la quietud de su pequeño hogar. Sin embargo, luego de tres meses en María, con un trabajo estable, rodeado de nuevas personas que lo trataban como si fuera un tesoro… le ayudaban a avanzar cada día, a no entrar en crisis en las noches solitarias.

Porque sí, María era, efectivamente, diferente a Sina, y si bien lo sabía por las pocas noticias que daban en los canales de su antiguo país, la realidad era totalmente distinta.

Lo que ya sabía quedó comprobado, claro: María era un país mayormente pobre, cuya principal economía se basaba en la exportación de comida como vegetales, frutas y pescado; los índices de educación de María eran, por lo que se podía ver, un poco más bajo que los de Sina o Rose, y el orden social era distinto.

Pero lo que había descubierto no pudo evitar dejarlo sorprendido.

María fue un país conformado por inmigrantes omegas y betas en su mayoría.

María no despreciaba a ninguna raza, eran todas tratadas por igual.

Los habitantes de María cuidaban a los omegas por su capacidad de dar bebés, pero no los obligaban a tenerlos. Si un omega era violado, podía abortar o dar en adopción. El abuso hacia alguna raza estaba totalmente prohibido y era sancionado con cárcel. Así, estaba prohibido que una raza golpeara a la otra. Se cometían ciertos abusos, por supuesto, pero no eran tan grandes como los que pasaban en Sina.

María aceptaba a cualquier inmigrante, aunque fuera ilegal, y tenía un programa de inclusión en la sociedad con un pequeño aporte del gobierno. En sí, eran los inmigrantes, que luego pasaban a ser ciudadanos, quienes formaban el país.

—El pedido para Cynthia está aquí, Eren.

Eren, si bien no bajaba la guardia por completo, estaba más relajado en ese lugar. Las cosas iban mejorando, poco a poco, y el ambiente de María era lo que necesitaba. Luego de que diera a luz, daría en adopción a su bebé –no podía criarlo, no se veía capaz de eso– y pasaría unos meses recuperándose antes de volver a Sina.

En volver a esa antigua prisión. En volver al lado de Levi.

Pero por ahora, no necesitaba pensar en eso. Tenía que estar calmado para no asustar al bebé –recomendación del doctor– y seguir adelante. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no recordar los correos que su papá le mandaba a su nueva dirección de e-mail.

 _Levi ya se dio cuenta._

 _Levi vino a verme. No luce bien. Me preguntó por ti._

 _Hanji me contó que Levi no sale de su casa y abraza tu almohada._

 _Levi apareció de repente en mi oficina exigiendo saber de ti. Dijo que no me dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera dónde estás. Pero no te preocupes, no le diré nada, solo me hice el desentendido y le dije que yo estaba tan furioso como él._

 _Levi ha estado trabajando como loco, según he oído. No le gusta estar en su casa, por lo que se la pasa en la empresa._

Eren no quería pensar en Levi, aunque sonara egoísta, porque hacía que el corazón le doliera y quisiera llorar. Porque recordaba su mala suerte, el haber tenido una pareja destinada, y no a alguien que solo lo quisiera para follar, pues los lazos de la primera opción no se iban a cortar nunca. Mina tenía una pareja ahora, a pesar de haber sido marcada por un hijo de puta, y era feliz porque su novio actual –Thomas– era su pareja destinada, y era cosa de verlos para saber que se iban a querer para siempre.

Pero Eren… Eren ya tenía a su pareja destinada, y sabía que no querría a nadie más, porque Levi estaría siempre presente en su mente. Lo había marcado a la fuerza, sí, y con eso, hizo una marca profunda en su corazón. No sería fácil olvidarlo, y con toda probabilidad, nunca lo lograría.

Decían que el tiempo curaba las heridas, pero Eren tenía claro que la herida que Levi le hizo nunca curaría por completo. Y si no hubiera sido por ese niño, si no hubiera sido por su estado de embarazo… estaba seguro de que habría reaccionado igual a cómo estaba reaccionando Levi según lo contado por su padre: encerrándose en un cuarto, abrazando su almohada, y odiando a todo el mundo acurrucado bajo las mantas.

Levi era su alfa y todo su ser lo demandaba a su lado.

Estuvo así los primeros días de haber llegado: sin moverse de la cama, sin comer mucho, solo mirando la blanca pared de su pequeño departamento.

Pero entonces había acariciado su estómago, y cuando estaba entrando al quirófano…

Debía salir adelante. De alguna forma, debía seguir caminando.

Aunque una parte de él estuviera muerta. Aunque se sintiera podrido por dentro.

Sin embargo, no iba a echarse a morir.

No iba a hacerlo, aunque muchas veces quisiera hacerlo.

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza, y siguió atendiendo las mesas.

* * *

—Eren.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, enderezando su cuerpo y respirando a bocanadas. Un vistazo a la habitación le bastó para volver a acostarse y abrazar la almohada del lado, que a pesar de los tres meses, todavía tenía el olor de Eren.

Un ligero, suave olor del omega que lo ayudaba a no quebrarse por completo.

—Eren…

Sabía que debía lucir como un enfermo, como un cachorro necesitado de amor, pero joder, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? No sabía nada del omega. Absolutamente nada. Es como si cualquier rastro de su existencia hubiera desaparecido de la tierra. Como si nunca hubiera estado a su lado.

Y eso dolía. Dolía como los mil infiernos, como vidrio rompiéndose en su mano.

Levi no lo entendía. ¿Por qué se había ido de esa forma? Marchándose sin decir nada, sin mirar atrás… ¿Por qué no solo… conversó con él? ¿Por qué se guardó sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué desapareció como si nada? Si quería tiempo, estar unos meses solo, ¿por qué no lo dijo? Levi le habría dado tiempo, lo habría dejado en paz si lo hubiera pedido. Porque él igual quería un tiempo lejos, él pudo haberlo entendido.

No era necesario… mentirle de esa forma. Diciéndole que estaría lejos solo una semana cuando no era así. Cuando ya habían pasado tres meses sin saber nada de él, sin recibir una señal. Sabía, al menos, que estaba vivo –porque si hubiera muerto, su instinto se lo habría dicho– pero eso no significaba que estuviera bien. Había algo en su interior, algo que le susurraba que las cosas con Eren no estaban bien.

Soltó un suspiro, mirando la hora –eran las cuatro de la mañana– y decidió que no podía seguir en esa habitación, en esa casa llena de recuerdos.

Fue al baño y se duchó, evitando mirarse en el espejo. No era necesario verse para saber que lucía como mierda, porque Erwin y Hanji se encargaban de decírselo todos los días. Pero carajo, ¿qué podía hacer? Eren se había ido, lo había abandonado sin decirle nada, marchándose a quién sabe dónde, y Levi se moría de preocupación, ansiedad, tristeza y dolor, por no saber su paradero.

Había varios momentos donde Levi odiaba a Eren por lo que le hizo.

Había varios momentos donde Levi se decía que lo buscaría y lo haría pagar por alejarse de él.

Pero luego recordaba que si estaban en esa situación era porque ellos habían sido incapaces de solucionar sus problemas y estar juntos, e iba a beber a un bar para amortiguar la pena y el dolor y así no pasar tiempo en su casa.

Se había dado cuenta de que Eren se había ido dos días después de su último mensaje, donde le decía que todo estaba bien.

Había tenido que partir, luego del trabajo, al supermercado a comprar varias cosas ya que el refrigerador estaba casi vacío. No le gustaba ir solo, prefería ir con Eren, pero necesitaba ir con urgencia. Allí, se encontró con Mikasa. Y a su lado, estaba Armin.

Se quedó estático unos segundos, parpadeando extrañado. Eren le había dicho que volvería como en cinco días, pero solo habían pasado tres. Quizás… quizás decidió volver antes.

Aquel inocente pensamiento le relajó inmensamente, y pensó que el muchacho no le había dicho nada para darle una sorpresa cuando volviera a casa. Levi lo llenaría de mimos y cariños para luego conversar con calma las cosas, aunque por dentro no estaría demasiado cómodo considerando que pensaba que necesitarían más tiempo. Sin embargo, si Eren había regresado… no lo iba a rechazar.

Se acercó a preguntarle a los amigos del chico cómo había estado el viaje.

Armin y Mikasa se miraron, confundidos, para luego observarlo a él con expresiones en blanco.

Ansioso, les preguntó si Eren se había relajado.

Mikasa contestó que no sabía de qué hablaba y que no veía a Eren como hacía una semana.

Levi le dijo, con un mal presentimiento, que no bromearan con eso. Que Eren le había dicho que irían al mar para relajarse un tiempo, que se habían ido hace tres días.

Armin tragó saliva y, con voz suave, respondió que Eren nunca los había invitado a salir.

Entonces, Levi retrocedió un par de pasos, negándose a creer lo que le decían los chicos frente a él. Botó la canasta con las cosas que iba a comprar, y salió corriendo del supermercado, desesperado por llegar a su casa. Casa donde Eren lo estaría esperando, comiendo algo luego del largo viaje; Levi iba a abrir la puerta, de golpe, encontrándoselo en el comedor, y el chico lo miraría con clara sorpresa, para luego preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba, que por qué ingresaba a la casa tan bruscamente. Y Levi, soltando un suspiro de alivio y felicidad, lo abrazaría con todas las fuerzas del mundo para nunca soltarlo. Nunca más.

Por supuesto, nada de eso pasó.

La casa seguía vacía, sin la presencia de Eren.

El azabache sacó su celular y marcó el número del chico. Nadie contestó.

Luego marcó a Grisha, para preguntarle, disimuladamente, si Eren había pasado por allí en la mañana. Grisha le dijo que no veía a Eren desde la semana pasada.

 _Piensa_ , se dijo aturdido, _piensa_.

Quizás el omega si había ido a la cabaña, pero quiso hacerlo solo. Quizás le había dicho que iría con Armin y Mikasa para no preocuparlo demasiado. Sí, eso debía ser; Eren estaba en la costa, en la cabaña, solo y descansando, sin nadie que lo molestara.

Tratando de controlarse, de no perder los estribos, fue a su auto. Iría donde Eren, para comprobar que estuviera bien, y luego se volvería, en caso de que el chico quisiera estar sin compañía más tiempo. Levi permitiría que estuviera solo más tiempo si con eso lograban salir adelante.

Sin preocuparse de nada, solo de Eren, salió de la casa y fue a su auto, partiendo tan rápidamente como pudo.

El viaje normal llevaba cerca de seis horas, sin embargo, con la velocidad que Levi viajó hizo que demorara cuatro horas.

Llegó cerca de medianoche, cuando ya no había ningún movimiento en las cabañas vecinas. Su cabaña estaba a oscuras, y Levi pensó, mientras metía la llave para entrar luego de recoger el correo, que Eren debía estar durmiendo.

El polvo en los muebles le dio a entender que nadie estaba allí. Tampoco habían maletas, ni ropa, ni ningún plato sucio que mostrara que alguien estuvo ocupando la cabaña durante los últimos días.

Aturdido no era la palabra correcta para explicar cómo se sentía ahora. No había palabra correcta para describir cómo se sentía.

Luego de unos segundos, miró el correo.

Solo había una carta.

Con las manos temblando, rompió el sobre y sacó el papel.

 _No me busques._

 _Lo siento._

 _De verdad lo siento._

 _Eren._

Y después, el anillo de compromiso cayó en su mano.

Se quedó contemplando las letras y el anillo varios segundos, varios minutos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Y, en realidad, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando aquella carta, ni siquiera si durmió o hizo algo más. Los recuerdos de ese momento estaban difusos por lo dolorosos que eran.

Lo único que recordaba, después, es que volvió a llamar a Eren, sin resultado alguno. Le envió correos electrónicos, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Y cuando ya, loco por la desesperación, rastreó el celular del chico –gracias al chip de rastreo que le puso para utilizar en caso de verdadera emergencia– y llegó a un basurero al otro lado de la ciudad, colapsó.

Estuvo en cama durante un mes, saliendo solo para lo necesario. Abrazando la almohada de Eren, soñando con él y susurrando su nombre con desesperación.

Era un desastre. Un puto desastre.

Nunca pensó que eso lo afectaría tanto. Nunca pensó que eso lo haría entrar en una especie de terrible depresión. Nunca pensó que Eren se marcharía como si nada. Nunca pensó que no daría señales de vida luego de tres meses.

Hanji y Erwin fueron los que, finalmente, lo sacaron de ese estado. Forzaron su puerta de entrada y le exigieron saber qué mierda ocurría, por qué pidió licencia en el trabajo y no contestaba las llamadas ni iba a abrir la puerta. La cuatro ojos se dio cuenta primero, al ver cómo se aferraba a la almohada del chico cuando Erwin quiso sacarlo de la cama.

Con un susurro débil, lo dijo:

—Se fue, ¿cierto?

Erwin dejó de tironearlo.

Levi solo señaló la carta y el anillo sobre ésta en su velador, aquella carta que quiso quemar, botar o destrozar cientos de veces. Pero era lo último que le escribió Eren, lo último que le quedaba de él.

Sus dos amigos leyeron el mensaje y lo contemplaron en silencio unos minutos.

—¿No… no lo han visto? —murmuró, su voz ronca por apenas hablar en días.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, mudos por la sorpresa. Habían visto de primera mano todos los problemas que ellos dos tuvieron. La violación, los gritos, las mentiras, los enfrentamientos, el discurso de Eren, la presión de Levi… pero siempre habían pensado que… que podrían recuperarse de ello. Eran pareja destinada, ¿no tenían que estar juntos para siempre? ¿Cómo Eren pudo marcharse sin decir nada?

Quizás si se hubieran esforzado un poco más…

O tal vez no. Ambos se convirtieron en cosas que odiaban para tratar de que el bote en el que estaban siguiera a flote aunque estuviera lleno de hoyos por donde el agua se colaba, hundiéndolo de a poco.

—Debes levantarte, Levi —dijo Erwin con voz firme—. No puedes seguir aquí. La empresa te necesita.

—A la mierda la empresa —masculló sin ganas.

—¿No has pensado…? —el azabache miró a Hanji, que lucía pensativa—. ¿No crees que Grisha pueda saber algo?

—Ya fui a hablar con él.

—Sí, pero… Levi, en el último mes recuerdo que Eren iba a ver a su padre seguido. Y sabes que Grisha siempre trató de volver a llevarse bien con su hijo. ¿Por qué no…?

Levi la fulminó con la mirada, furioso. ¿Es que acaso no podían irse y dejarlo solo? Jesús, lo que menos necesitaba era que fueran a tratar de levantarle el ánimo cuando se sentía tan entumecido y todos sus pensamientos iban solo a Eren; en si estaría bien, si pasaría hambre, si tendría frío, si lo extrañaría tanto como él extrañaba al omega.

—Anda a hablar con él, Levi —dijo Hanji seria—, no pierdes nada. Y si no vuelves al trabajo en una semana, vendré a buscarte. Y ensuciaré toda tu casa. Y te sacaré de la cama a rastras, te bañaré yo misma, incluso te vestiré y te obligaré a ir al trabajo. ¿Me oyes?

Gruñó, ahogando su cara en la almohada, y escuchó el portazo de Hanji al salir con Erwin.

Dos días después, fue a hablar con Grisha y exigirle una explicación, llegando a nada.

Cinco días después, volvió a trabajar y nadie –aparte del padre, sus amigos y los amigos más cercanos de Eren– sabía de su desaparición. Para los que preguntaran, les diría que el chico había decidido irse de vacaciones al mar.

Si el gobierno se llegaba a enterar que un omega escapó de su destino, las consecuencias podrían ser gravísimas. Y no para Levi, sino para Eren. El alfa había escuchado rumores terribles que hablaban de lo que podía pasar si un omega huía de su alfa –y arrancaba del control que el gobierno ejercía sobre ellos–, comenzando por un simple seguimiento de actividades hasta la inyección diaria de _Vorlage_.

Levi no podía ver a Eren actuando con miedo hacia él y completa disposición a ser, prácticamente, su esclavo. Como había actuado cuando lo tuvieron que sedar luego de que su madre muriera. Como había actuado cuando le inyectaron esa mierda luego del discurso por orden suya.

No, definitivamente no podría vivir con el omega actuando de esa manera.

Así que aceptó a duras penas que Eren se había marchado. Se había ido, bien, lo había hecho. Y él le permitiría eso, porque quizás… quizás volvería en algún momento. Levi ya no quería buscarlo, ya no iba a andar detrás suyo rogando por una relación que ya no servía. Así que esperaría, aún cuando doliera mucho, esperaría.

Por lo que calló, y se concentró en trabajar hasta caer rendido, porque si mantenía la mente ocupada –ya fuera con el trabajo o bebiendo– no se deprimía lo bastante como para volver a encerrarse en la habitación. De esa forma, trabajaba hasta tarde, para luego ir a beber al bar más cercano a su casa para quedar casi inconsciente y también poder dormir –o lo esperaba– sin sueños terribles ni pesadillas. Además, con ello también no pasaba tanto tiempo en su hogar, solo lo suficiente para dormir. Incluso los domingos iba a la empresa, ya que contaba con la llave para entrar, y adelantaba trabajo.

Y sumado a todo ese desastre que era, ya no hacía aseo en la casa por el poco tiempo que pasaba allí, pero principalmente porque no quería eliminar el olor, la esencia de Eren. Los muebles estaban llenos de polvo, las ventanas con suciedad, las sábanas olían asqueroso. Pero por debajo, el olor suave de Eren se mantenía, y no quería eliminar rastro de él. Era lo único que le quedaba, aparte de las ropas que dejó –y las que olía cuando se sentía desesperado y roto– y la carta con su anillo de compromiso.

 _Mira lo que has hecho, mocoso de mierda,_ pensó amargamente, cerrando la puerta de la habitación _, ambos hicimos un puto desastre y no queremos hacernos cargo de ello._

Salió de su casa –esa maldita casa– y se encaminó a su oficina.

* * *

—Hola Christa, disculpa que te moleste, pero ¿por casualidad no tienes frutillas?

—¿Frutillas? Eren, todavía no es la temporada, y las que tengo están ácidas.

—Umm… sí, lo sé, pero tengo antojos.

—Ven, pasa, pero luego no te quejes si no te gustan.

—Gracias, eres un amor.

La rubia solo le sonrió con ternura y lo invitó a pasar, mirando su estómago con diversión.

—¡Histooooooooooooria! ¿Es otra vez el gordo?

—¡No seas mala, Ymir! —le regañó Christa, tomando la mano de Eren y llevándolo a la cocina, pasando por el comedor donde la pecosa estaba sentada.

—¡Cada día estás más panzón, Eren! —se mofó Ymir ignorando a la omega.

—Te dejarán en castidad, Ymir —le advirtió el castaño riendo.

La pecosa le dirigió una mirada disimulada de horror, sacándole más risas.

La pareja eran vecinas de él, viviendo en el departamento abajo del suyo en el pequeño edificio que se les asignaba a las personas migratorias.

Christa –o Historia– había huido un atrás año de Sina. Eren la había reconocido porque la muerte de Historia Reiss, hija de uno de los senadores del país, estuvo en todas las noticias por varios días. Así que, cuando se dio cuenta de que una persona que supuestamente murió en un accidente de tránsito era su vecina, no pudo evitar hacer preguntas.

La chica le había contado que la iban a casar con un empresario viejo, brutal y cruel por los beneficios que traerían a su familia. Ella se había negado, por supuesto, pero eso solo derivó a castigos que llegaron incluso a los golpes, y cuando faltaban dos semanas para la boda, huyó con ayuda de su madre. Al llegar a María, se cambió el nombre –la recomendación que se les daba a todos los inmigrantes– y formó una nueva vida. Su padre aludió los primeros días de su desaparición a que se fue de vacaciones, mientras se dedicaba a contratar a un detective privado –Ymir– para que la encontrara y la trajera de vuelta.

No contaba con que Ymir sería la pareja destinada de Historia.

Así que Ymir mintió diciendo que Historia se había suicidado y borró todos los datos que pudieran delatarla, para luego viajar a Shiganshina y comenzar a formar su nueva vida junto a la rubia.

Ymir era la única que la llamaba Historia; el resto de las personas del lugar la conocía como Christa.

—¿Cómo lo vas a llamar? —le preguntó Christa mientras sacaba del refrigerador una vasija con frutillas.

Eren miró un momento la ventana con el antojo ya desaparecido, sintiéndose nervioso.

—Ah —rascó su nuca y sonrió forzadamente—. Lo voy a dar en adopción.

La vasija resbaló por las manos de Christa y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

—Lo siento —masculló la chica—. Lo siento.

Hasta el momento, Mina, Thomas y Ángel eran los únicos que sabían sobre su decisión. Estaba al tanto que la gente de ese lugar no le prohibiría hacerlo, que era una de las opciones para el omega que fue abusado, pero eso no significaba que lo aceptaran y apoyaran: muchas personas creían que el bebé no debía ser separado de la persona que lo daba a luz.

Además, si Christa e Ymir venían de Sina…

—¿Estás seguro, Eren? —la rubia se enderezó, yendo a tirar los pedazos de la vasija al basurero—. Es una decisión muy difícil. Y sabes que…

—No puedo criarlo. No puedo… —el muchacho suspiró y llevó una mano a su estómago—. Es producto de una violación, Christa. Es un recuerdo de lo que pasó. Tenerlo aquí, en mi estómago, para después verlo todos los días, verlo crecer… Nunca me podré quitar de encima lo ocurrido. Y quiero superarlo, Christa. Quiero volver a perseguir los sueños que tenía antes de esto. Sabes que quise abortarlo, pero… lo tendré y lo daré en adopción, pero nada más. Nada más.

Christa se quedó un momento en silencio, volviendo a levantar las frutillas caídas para llevarlas al lavamanos. Por la expresión que tenía en su rostro, Eren pudo adivinar que estaba triste.

—Pero Eren, un niño es una bendición, podría…

—No insistas, Historia —Ymir entró a la habitación con el ceño fruncido—. Es la decisión de Eren, no te puedes meter en eso. Creo que él ya está bastante grandecito para saber qué es lo que le conviene y que no —Ymir sintió la tensión en el aire y soltó un resoplido—. Historia, si quieres un bebé solo dilo y nos ponemos en campaña.

—¡YMIR!

Christa estaba más roja que nunca y Eren comenzó a reírse, agradecido de que la pecosa hubiera terminado con ese ambiente de pelea.

La rubia terminó de servirle las frutillas y Eren le dio las gracias para luego retirarse e ir a su apartamento en el segundo piso. En comparación con el de las chicas, era claramente más pequeño; la cocina y el comedor eran de tipo americano, tenía solo una pieza y un baño. Pero para Eren estaba bien, ya que no había tenido que pagar nada por él al ser una asignación del gobierno. Quizás más adelante, si llegaba a terminar sus estudios, se buscaría algo más grande. Las habitaciones del segundo y tercer piso eran de esa forma, ya que la mayoría de los inmigrantes eran omegas y betas que venían solos para huir de sus destinos planeados. Los del primer piso, como el de Christa e Ymir, contaban con dos habitaciones y un comedor y cocina separados, para las parejas que huían.

Comenzar de nuevo era difícil de muchas maneras, pero María trataba de alivianarles un poco la carga.

Lavó unas pocas frutillas y fue a su habitación para echarse, con los pies ardiendo y la espalda doliendo. Estar embarazado no era lindo.

El bebé le dio una patada cuando se acostó y Eren gimió.

—¿No puedes estarte quieto una noche? —murmuró.

Como respuesta, el bebé pateó más fuerte.

—Pequeño engendro…

Frunció el ceño, irritado.

No pensaba que estar embarazado sería de esa forma y por un breve instante se arrepintió de no haber abortado, para luego querer darse un golpe por ese pensamiento.

Recordó el momento en que estaba en la clínica, esperando su turno, para luego entrar a la oficina del doctor, el hombre tendiéndole la bata y diciéndole que se recostara en la camilla, donde lo irían a buscar unos minutos después. Y entonces lo fueron a buscar, y Eren miró el techo, tratando de no pensar en nada, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco.

Las luces estaban cegando sus ojos, pero seguía mirando hacia arriba, escuchando la conversación de las enfermeras.

Entraron al cuarto de operaciones, donde el doctor se estaba poniendo los guantes quirúrgicos, acomodándose la mascarilla, y murmurando que respirara calmadamente, que le pondría la mascarilla de oxígeno y luego lo sedarían.

 _No me importaría tener un par de mocosos contigo, claro, si tú quieres. No los veo como una necesidad_.

Casi podía escuchar a Levi a su lado, abrazándolo, murmurándole aquello al oído.

Jadeó, sus ojos llorosos, y negó con la cabeza, levantando la mano, quitándose la mascarilla, murmurando que no lo haría, que no podía hacerlo, que lo daría en adopción pero no lo abortaría, que ese bebé, a pesar de ser el fruto de una violación, no tenía la culpa de nada.

Así que estaba ahí, en ese punto, con un embarazo de cinco meses, suspirando por el cansancio y el dolor, tratando de ahogar sus emociones dolorosas. Sumado a eso, empezaban a aparecer sentimientos de querer ser mimado y abrazado por su alfa, pero claramente era imposible, y estaba a cinco segundos de pedirle a cualquier persona que lo hiciera, aunque no fuera lo mismo.

Era en esas noches solitarias cuando extrañaba _más_ a Levi. Cuando, sumido en la oscuridad, el mutismo y los pensamientos, su mente vagaba hacia el alfa, hacia cómo estaría, si lo habría superado, si lo extrañaría él también, si aún estaría furioso por su decisión o si se podrían perdonar más adelante. Por supuesto, las respuestas nunca llegaban. Solo había silencio, frío y espantoso silencio.

A veces, se acurrucaba para no sentirse tan abandonado. Y otras, lloraba en silencio. Trataba de que esas fueran las mínimas veces, porque el doctor le había dicho que sus sentimientos, sus estados de ánimo y todo lo que le pasaba, afectaban directamente al bebé. Y Eren no quería que sufriera. Al fin y al cabo, el niño no tenía la culpa de nada.

Se cubrió con la sábana y cerró sus ojos, tratando de ahuyentar, por lo menos esa noche, los pensamientos deprimentes que muchas veces lo ahogaban y no lo dejaban dormir.

* * *

 _Fue un capítulo corto y más bien introductorio :v Prometo que el siguiente será más largo, lo juro por la garrita :3_

 _Y ahora lo que todos probablemente van a gritarme: ¡¿POR QUÉ EREN CONSERVÓ AL BEBÉ?!_

 _Ay, porque sí *corazón* Okno xD Bien, sabía que fuera cual fuera la decisión, habrían muchas personas que la iban a criticar o dirían que no fue lo correcto o no sé, algo por el estilo (? El punto es, que lo pensé bastante y pensé en el futuro de la historia, así que tomé la decisión que consideré correcta. Tenía tres escenarios posibles: el primero era que lo conservaba, el segundo era que lo abortaba porque así lo quiso y el tercero que lo abortaba por accidente (planeaba hacerlo en la marcha). Hasta me tentó bastante la tercera xD Pero, finalmente, decidí la primera. ¿Lo dará en adopción? Ya lo veremos. ¿Levi se enterará? También, ya lo veremos :v Como mencioné, este fue un capítulo más bien introductorio a la situación de ambos, los siguientes serán más largos c:_

 _Y ahora, imagínense a Eren con pancita. Ay, es el paraíso *corazones bien gays*_

 _Y gracias a las personitas que me dejaron review la semana pasada, ¡son las mejores!_

 _ **luciakkss** : Eren tiene pancita, ¡alégrate! Eren con pancita es felicidad eterna :v Okno xD_

 _ **Gateway to infinite** : ay, ¿te imaginas un omegaverse así? Sería bonito y doloroso también (? xD No te preocupes, cuando el móvil muere, todo es dolor y tristeza :'c Sí, ambos se callan lo que sienten y así es como suele empeorar todo, pero llegará un punto donde ambos van a tener que hablarse de las cosas, y está próximo, ¡ya verás! Saludos, preciosa :3_

 _ **mitsukinekouchihagain** : ya era momento de que se dieran cuenta c: y gracias a ti por comentar, ahora piensa en Eren con pancita y el mundo será feliz :') ¡Besos xD!_

 _ **Laauuriitaa** : ay, dime que estás feliz con Eren preñado (? xDDD No podía imaginarme a Eren abortando, de verdad, lo pensé muy bien pero no podía xD Y gracias por tus palabras, de verdad, me sacaron una sonrisa *w* ¡Un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos!_

 _ **Lluery** : no les va a pasar nada demasiado malo, lo prometo (? ¡Y tendrán unas escenas muy lindas más adelante, lo juro! ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Akire y Aimee** : JAJAJAJAJ ¡Gracias a las dos! Pensé bien lo de los cinco años, pero me dije que sería mucho xD ¡En el próximo capítulo traigo una sorpresa con Hanji y Erwin, ya verán! Si tuviera la oportunidad, les daría un abrazo a las dos (? *corazones bien gays* ¡Un beso enorme a las dos!_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : acabo de enviar más pañuelos por correo xD Y tu dignidad, preciosa, ya ha desaparecido por completo :'v ¡Pero Eren tiene pancita! Le digo a eso a todo el mundo porque Eren embarazado es lo mejor del mundo :v Okno xD ¡Un abrazo!_

 _ **ChrisNovx** : ¡BEBÉ! No sé por dónde comenzar xD ¿CÓMO QUE TESTIGO DE UN HOMICIDIO? ¿Y TE SIENTES ORGULLOSA DE ESO? JAJAJA, TE AMO xDD Wey, yo no puedo shipear GrishaxEren, leí un dou de ellos y ay que me dejó traumada xD ¡Vienen cosas no tan tristes! ¡Lo juro! Y DAME MI FIC, TE JURO QUE CUANDO ME LO DIJISTE CASI ME MUERO, AY, NECESITO ESE FIC AHORA, TE LO EXIJO, NO ME HAGAS ESTO xDDDD De verdad bebé, ya tráelo, quiero leerlo :'c ¡Te amo, un besote enorme!_

 _ **OyeLeslie** : no dejaré de actualizar, pero actualizaré menos xD Ocurre que mi universidad está en paro, y quedan unas semanas para que todo se regularice, así que cuando vuelva a clases, deberé cerrar semestre e iniciaremos enseguida el segundo :c así es la vida :c Ay, igual pasa, amo y odio a Eren xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Lis Gonzlez** : a ver, ¿cuál era tu idea? xDDD Anda, dímela, quizás sea buena y trágica y la llevo a cabo :v Okno xD Al menos ya sabes que Eren no abortó xDD ¡Un beso enorme, gracias por comentar!_

 _ **Hbl** : Sina no quiere dejar ir a sus omegas (? xD Todo es más entretenido que estudiar para los exámenes :v ¡Gracias a ti por preguntar! ¡Saludos!_

 _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : andaba triste esa semana :c con mucho odio por el mundo :'c ahora estoy mejor, pero hazme el baile igual, no me niego *ojitos seductores* Mi amor, deja de escuchar canciones tristes al leer esto, hazme caso xD Y ayudo en la traducción de novelas YA, para las lectoras pobres :v xD ¡Un besote!_

 _ **IselaRives** : no porque sea buena en el angst significa que vengan cosas peores. Bueno, sí, vendrán cosas peores, ¡pero no porque sea experta en el angst! xDDD Okno :v tranquila, vendrán cosas malas, pero no tan horribles como las que ya pasaron antes, lo prometo :3 el tiempo para ellos es lo mejor en este momento :') ¡No abandonaré el fic, no te preocupes! Y trataré de mantener actualizaciones constantes :3 ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Srpony** : ¡bienvenida, nueva lectora! Hay galletitas y mantitas en la esquina xD Y gracias por comentar, de verdad c: ambos van a tener que comenzar de nuevo producto de los errores, y será un largo camino por delante, pero también bonito *corazón* ¡Un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos!_

 _ **Ethan** : ay, no sé si te decepcioné con el homúnculo/engendro :v Pero me dio mucha risa cuando dijiste eso xDDD Sí, las fujoshis nos obsesionamos un montón, así es nuestra triste vida :'v ¡Voy a tratar de sorprenderte, lo juro! Habrán muchas muertes y sangre y gritos, hasta ya tengo la lista de los muertos :v ¡Saludos, gracias por comentar!_

 _ **RusAckerman** : el dolor va a desaparecer de a poco, ya lo verás :3 Y Eren ya tomó una decisión, ay, en el fondo sabía que se podía arrepentir de lo que podía hacer :'c ¡Gracias a ti por comentar! ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Charly Land:** bebé, no mientas, estabas hecha un manojo de lágrimas y mocos (?_ _Charly, tú solo quieres ver muerte y sangre y explosiones y dolor, eso me gusta :v Por ti, pondré mucha destrucción y los que morirán lo harán de forma dramática y dolorosa, ahrre :3 No desaparezcas o entraré en depresión, ya estás advertida *corazón* Besos :*_

 _ **Solenaru** : espero que no te haya dado pena que lo conservara :'c Y no te preocupes, lo van a matar, lo prometo xDD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **kotoko-noda** : ¿te alegró que no lo hiciera? Ay, dime que sí :') ¿Qué te pasó, bebé? Un fuerte abrazo para voce *corazón*_

 _spilarky estedesrk: dejará de dolerte pronto, lo prometo xD_

 _ **Nacha2005** : ¡No lo hizo! xD ¡Baila, canta, grita, llora! :v Y no te preocupes, pensé en Levi satisfaciendo sus deseos, pero luego me dije que no, eso ya sería mucho xD AAAAAAW, gracias, preciosa, tus palabritas me sacaron una enorme sonrisa y me alegraron el día asdfghjklñ toma, galletitas virtuales para ti *w* ¡Un besote enorme, gracias!_

 _Olivia Ainsworth: asdfghjklñ no te preocupes, ¡gracias por comentar!_

 _ **Alice Lilith Maddison** : ¡aw, muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras, de verdad! Me hicieron sonreír como tonta *corazones eternos* y espero que sepas comprender la decisión que tomé con respecto al embarazo, pensé mucho el tema del aborto, de verdad, pero al final me dije que quizás aquello solo les haría más daño, de todas formas, quedan muchas por resolver entre ellos, no será fácil :3 ¡De verdad, gracias enormes por comentar! ¡Un besote y un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha** : ya sabrás si Levi se da cuenta :v Eren podrá empezar a avanzar de a poco, mucha gente le dirá lo cabezota que es, al igual cómo harán con Levi :v xD ¡Besos!_

 _ **Frantz Kruger** : JAJAJAJAA, gracias por comentar tan lindas palabras c: ambos tendrán que reaccionar, ya veremos que si ocurrirá xD Eren tatakae es la luz :v Okno xD _

_**odaxochilt96** : Gracias por comentar, y no te preocupes, no siempre es posible dejar review xD Vendrán cosas malas y peleas, pero las cosas irán mejorando, eso tenlo por seguro, es una promesa c: Y ambos van a darse cuenta de sus errores, ya verás como les dan un golpe en la cabeza a los dos para que puedan ver los errores que cometieron c: ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Suethulhu** : ¡gracias eternas por tus palabritas! ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Fujimy** : te envío un tercer corazón de lana xDDDD Las últimas conversaciones que mantienen son tan tristes, hasta a mí me dio pena escribirlas :'c Okno xD ¡Gracias por comentar, besos!_

 _ **Gihei** : Eren se marchó por meses, como sale en el capítulo, el motivo que puso por esos dos días es que Grisha volverá al aeropuerto al cumplir ese tiempo y declarará que Eren regresó, para ello, contará con la ayuda de Pixis, así, Eren salió del país pero volvió y estos meses ha "estado" en Sina para que de esa forma no salieran a perseguirlo :3 No sé si me hago entender xD ¡Y acá tienes la respuesta a si abortó o no! Espero honestamente que la decisión te haya gustado xD Y el Riren perdurará, no te preocupes c: ¡Gracias por el review, fue muy lindo! ¡Besos!_

 _ **Hevlak** : hablaré con la encargada del equipo, no te preocupes, para ver si tomamos tu proyecto c: la separación les ayudará a ambos, verán las cosas de otro modo, ¡lo prometo! Y eternas gracias por comentar, ¡besos!_

 _Y eso sería todo por ahora, ¡trataré de tenerles el siguiente capítulo el domingo, ya estoy trabajando en él y será largo, es una promesa!_

 _Besos a todos *corazón gay*_

 _~Cotota_


	22. Capítulo XXII

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, OoC, mpreg, agresiones._

 _Capítulo con retraso :v Gracias a_ _ **aramirezg**_ _que viene con disculpas por la tardanza (?:_

 _ **Nota de la Beta**_ _: lo siento! Por mi culpa no se actualizó la semana pasada:c Cotota me había mandado hace ya dos semanas el capítulo, pero por razones de cierre de trimestre y otras actividades no pude terminarlo a tiempo:c además que el capítulo era increíblemente largo D: lo cual no sé si es bueno o malo xD pero también es culpa de la Cotota:v ella no me apuraba y me decía "si quieres, demórate un mes" xD akskajs bueno pero eso *corazón gay* espero que esto no se repita ;-; cuídense *corazón gay*_

* * *

Cuando el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar, despertó de golpe. Había tenido un sueño horrible, con manos oscuras tocándolo, tirándolo de los pies y arrastrándolo hacia un lugar desconocido y tenebroso. Sentía el rostro sudoroso, respirando a bocanadas.

—¿Estás bien?

Giró el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de un chico rubio.

—Ah, sí —frotó sus ojos, tratando de sonreír—. Una pesadilla, nada más.

—¿Tu alfa…?

—No, está en la sección VIP. Además, no lo molestaría por esta estupidez —contestó cortante, dando a entender que no diría nada más.

El chico entendió sin necesidad de otras palabras.

Tomó aire, cerrando los ojos un momento, tratando de relajarse. Por la expresión fruncida que notó en el rostro del beta a su lado cuando los volvió a abrir, supo que estaba liberando feromonas de necesidad.

Miró la hora un momento en su reloj de mano. Las cuatro de la tarde. Habían pasado cinco horas desde que tomó el avión.

—Señores pasajeros —dijo una suave voz desde el megáfono del avión—, en cinco minutos más vamos a aterrizar. Por favor, ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Silenciosamente, el castaño obedeció, frotando su frente con fuerza, tratando de quitarse el dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese momento.

Diez minutos después, bajó del avión, observando el desconocido aeropuerto en el que estaba. Recordó las instrucciones de Pixis y entre la multitud, luego de recoger su maleta, vio a una mujer elegante que sostenía un cartel con su nombre.

Se acercó tranquilamente, la mujer sonriéndole cuando estuvo a unos metros.

—Eren Jaeger, ¿no es así? —preguntó con suavidad—. Soy Mayo Williams, bienvenido a María —la mujer le tendió la mano, que tomó con cierta desconfianza, y olisqueó. Era una beta—. Por favor, si puedes acompañarme… hay que conversar de varias cosas.

Asintió en silencio, bajando la mirada, siguiendo a la mujer hacia una puerta a un lado de la oficina central, donde varias personas estaban trabajando. Se sorprendió al notar a una secretaria omega.

Tragó saliva, entrando a la pequeña habitación donde solo había una mesa y dos sillas. Mayo se sentó frente a él, indicándole amablemente que se sentara en la silla vacía.

Eren obedeció, y la mujer le tendió una carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Pixis envió la mayoría de tus datos —comenzó la mujer—, y me comentó tu… condición. ¿Quieres abortar, Eren?

Sus manos temblaron ante la pregunta tan directa.

Solo asintió en silencio, sin levantar la mirada.

—Si tu respuesta es sí —prosiguió Mayo—, debes ir al Hospital Central, allí, debes presentar tu estado —Eren abrió la carpeta—. Una vez que firmes el contrato en la carpeta, inmediatamente aparecerás como migrante en María y tus datos estarán en el sistema.

—¿Eso significa…?

—Como migrante, el gobierno te dará una pequeña asignación para que puedas suplir tus gastos básicos junto con un departamento para que puedas vivir allí —continuó Mayo—. Por supuesto, si declaras que proseguirás con el embarazo, la asignación será mayor, de eso no cabe duda —Eren mordió su labio inferior—. Cuando hayas vivido como mínimo dos años en María, automáticamente serás un ciudadano oficial. Y si llegas a marcharte de aquí por decisión propia antes de esos dos años… tus datos se borrarán del sistema automáticamente —Mayo lo miró con suavidad—. Firmando el contrato, tienes el deber de trabajar para el bien de María, es decir, ojalá puedas conseguir un trabajo en lo que sea. Además, debes mantener en secreto la confidencialidad de la migración ilegal existente. Si llegas a hablar sobre esto, si hay una denuncia, el país puede tomar las decisiones necesarias para… salvaguardar el secreto. Por supuesto —la beta sonrió amargamente—, Sina está al tanto de la migración —Eren palideció—, sin embargo, prefieren mantener todo en secreto debido al escándalo que podría significar para el orden social que mantienen. No nos metemos en sus asuntos si ellos no se meten en los nuestros. Aun así, protegemos la identidad del inmigrante. Sina sabe sobre ello, pero no sabe quién se marchó —Mayo se recostó en la silla—. Una vez firmado el contrato, te llevaremos a tu nuevo departamento. Recomendamos también que cambies de nombre en caso de cualquier eventual emergencia. ¿Alguna pregunta, Eren?

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando en algo.

—Ustedes… —humedeció su boca—, no tratarán de buscarme algún alfa, ¿cierto?

Lentamente, Mayo enarcó una ceja, sus ojos azules observándolo analíticamente, viendo la marca en su cuello.

—¿Quieres que te asignemos uno?

—No, yo…

—Entonces no —Mayo se encogió de hombros, ofreciéndole un lápiz—. No te preocupes sobre ello, Eren. Si alguien quiere tocarte, y tú no quieres, siempre puedes acudir a la policía. Ellos se encargarán de protegerte.

Eren miró el contrato, tomando el lápiz, pensando durante unos segundos en el futuro.

Necesitaba un tiempo lejos de toda esa sociedad enfermiza que lo reprimía. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder pensar bien las cosas. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder analizar _su_ futuro.

Firmó en silencio.

—Muy bien —se puso de pie, imitando a Mayo—, bienvenido a Shiganshina, Eren Jaeger.

Ladeó la cabeza, saliendo de la habitación, sintiendo como su nueva vida comenzaba a tomar forma.

* * *

—Levi, ¿no quieres pasar un tiempo juntos ahora que tu omega está lejos?

Levantó la vista del informe que estaba leyendo, encontrándose con los seductores ojos de Gloria. Soltó un resoplido despectivo, quitándose los lentes para frotar sus ojos y tratar de calmarse.

—Fuera —escupió con su voz alfa, viendo como Gloria se tensaba ante la orden.

Sin embargo, la mujer no se movió, solo se quedó quieta.

—Puedo darte una mamada si quieres —insistió Gloria con la voz como un hilo.

Levi entornó los ojos, para luego sonreír de lado, causando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la beta.

—Si puedes ponerme duro, hazlo —gruñó—, pero si no lo logras, voy a dejar tus bonitos ojos morados, ¿entendido?

Gloria se quedó observándolo unos segundos para luego marcharse a paso apresurado, sudando frío.

Bajó las hojas de papel, haciendo una mueca, furioso porque esa estúpida beta lo desconcentró de lo que había estado leyendo. Y sumado a eso, por un momento, le hizo recordar el serio problema de necesidad que estaba sufriendo en ese instante.

Cuatro meses sin Eren.

Y, de alguna forma, sentía que las cosas iban mal.

¿Dónde mierda estaban los celos del chico, que los hacían sentir a ambos desesperados, necesitados del otro?

Recordó el celo de Eren el día en que ambos estaban peleados, la muerte reciente de Luke sobre ellos, y lo mal que la había pasado el mocoso. Lo mal que la había pasado él, con su cuerpo exigiendo ir donde su omega y tomarlo aunque sea a la fuerza.

Pero ahora no había nada, solo un silencio terrible, molestoso, que lo volvía loco.

Tocaron a la puerta, y vio entrar a Petra con el té que pidió minutos atrás.

Se recostó en la silla, cansado, agotado, liberando el nudo de la corbata.

—Debería llamar a Eren, señor Ackerman —dijo Petra suavemente—, usted no se encuentra bien.

—¿Pedí en algún momento tu opinión, Petra? —gruñó Levi bruscamente.

La mujer bajó la vista ante el tono utilizado y Levi se arrepintió de ello. Su pobre secretaria no tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando con él en ese momento. No tenía la culpa de que Eren hubiera desaparecido de la noche a la mañana.

—Estamos bien lejos del otro —fue lo que contestó bebiendo un poco de té—. Ambos necesitamos un tiempo.

—Pero señor, su aspecto…

—Él debe estar peor que yo —le interrumpió recostándose en la silla—. Es un omega, después de todo —hizo una mueca—. ¿Algo más?

—Estamos preocupados por usted, señor Ackerman —murmuró Petra—. Erd, Gunther y Auro también. Somos su equipo de trabajo, y hemos visto que su rendimiento a disminuido —la chica mordió su labio inferior—. Gloria, ella… —jugueteó con sus manos, indecisa—, Auro oyó como el señor Zackly la mandaba para tratar de _consolarlo_ de alguna manera, y así poder rendir de una forma adecuada.

Arrugó el entrecejo, soltando un chasquido de reprobación, controlándose para no ir donde su jefe a gritarle todo lo que pensaba. Esos últimos meses habían estado llenos de tensión, no solo por el hecho de que lo golpeó en esa dichosa fiesta, sino también por el discurso omega de Eren.

Zackly había dicho, cuando volvió a trabajar, que quería ver al castaño para darle una lección y así aprendiera su lugar de una vez por todas.

Levi tuvo que decirle frente a todos que ya le había dado una estúpida lección al omega y que no volvería a salir con discursos en televisión.

Bueno, no ahora que el movimiento había quedado prácticamente muerto debido a esa última actuación.

Pero la parte radical del MOL seguía mandando mensajes.

No bastó la explosión de la cúpula del Congreso. No fue suficiente para ellos. Dos meses atrás, habían enviado otro mensaje por televisión, asesinando en vivo a Uri Reiss. El mes pasado, quemaron la casa de uno de los hijos de la familia Reeves. Y ese mes… asaltaron una comisaría, llevándose todas las armas y dejando a los policías heridos.

Sina se estaba sumiendo en un caos completo. Los principales líderes omegas del movimiento –Nanaba, Rico– habían desaparecido por completo, y la bodega donde se juntaban fue desmantelada totalmente.

—Tal vez debería dejar de ir a beber, señor Ackerman —dijo tímidamente Petra.

—Voy a pensarlo —mintió haciendo una mueca.

¿Cómo dejaría de ir a beber cuando apenas soportaba estar en esa solitaria casa? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir solo allí?

Hanji, Erwin, Isabel y Farlan insistían en lo mismo. Pero no podía hacerlo cuando se moría de preocupación por el omega. Por su omega.

Mierda, no debía seguir ese hilo de pensamientos. Si lo seguía, no podría dejar de pensar en ello por el resto del día.

—Debo seguir trabajando, Petra —masculló frotando sus ojos, dando por terminada la conversación.

La mujer solamente asintió, con ojos tristes, y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta de paso.

Levi volvió a tomar los papeles para poder distraerse lo suficiente el resto de la tarde.

* * *

—¡Mira ese estómago, Charlie!

—¡Wah, pareciera que explotará, Jimmy!

—¡Ustedes dos son terribles!

Los pequeños gemelos se rieron, escandalizados, y tocaron con cuidado el estómago de Eren, agrandando sus ojos al sentir la patada que dio el pequeño engendro –como lo llamaba el castaño.

—¿Qué les dije sobre molestar a Eren, bobos? —regañó Ángel riendo, tirando con suavidad de las orejas a sus sobrinos.

—¡No quieres que te avergoncemos porque Eren te gusta!

—¡Eren y Ángel se besaron bajo un árbol sin parar, tuvieron muchos bebitos y los llevaron al mar!

—¡Pequeños demonios!

Eren soltó una risa suave, dejando los pasteles sobre la mesa, revolviéndole el cabello a los niños de diez años. Charlie y Jimmy eran unos terribles gemelos que de vez en cuando Ángel debía cuidar cuando su hermana entraba en etapa de celo, así que el rubio no encontró nada mejor que llevarlos al café. Charlie era un alfa, mientras que su hermano Jimmy era omega, sin embargo, ambos se comportaban de una manera tan ruidosa y descontrolada que no parecía verse dicha diferencia.

Se detuvo al llegar a la barra, sentándose por el cansancio, notando sus pies hinchados, y Mina le tendió un vaso de agua que agradeció en voz baja.

—Acabas de cumplir los seis meses, Eren, no deberías estar trabajando —regañó con suavidad la muchacha.

—Ugh, cállate, no tengo problemas —contestó acariciando su estómago con suavidad, sintiendo otra patada—. Oye, engendro, no sigas molestando —en respuesta, el bebé pateó más fuerte y Eren lo miró de mala forma.

—¿Sabes qué será? —preguntó Mina con tranquilidad.

—No, prefiero saber menos, para que cuando llegue el momento… sea más fácil —Mina asintió, tranquila.

—¡Charlie, Jimmy, ni se les ocurra subirse a esa mesa! —gritó la pelinegra rodando los ojos.

—¡Pero tía Mina!

—¡Estamos aburridos!

—¡¿Quieren pastel gratis o no?!

Inmediatamente los niños se bajaron de las sillas.

—¿Fue fácil para ti, Mina? —preguntó Eren luego de un momento, mirando el estómago plano de la muchacha.

La chica se quedó un momento en silencio, terminando de limpiar las tazas, sin levantar la vista, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí —contestó con tranquilidad—. Sí lo fue —Eren mordió su labio inferior y Mina levantó la vista, observándolo a los ojos—. Pero las cosas fueron distintas conmigo que contigo, Eren, lo sabes bien.

—Distintas —repitió agotado—. Levi me violó.

—Sí —asintió ella—, pero aun así… es distinto de algún modo. No estoy tratando de justificarlo, por supuesto. Una violación es una violación, sea de alguien que quieres o no, pero… Pero al menos Levi se mostró arrepentido, por lo que me cuentas. El alfa que me violó, que me golpeó… parecía disfrutar con ello. Parecía encantarle el poder que tenía sobre mí —Mina le acarició una mano con suavidad—. Y Levi, en todo el año que estuvieron juntos, nunca lo hizo, ¿no es así? Nunca te levantó la mano.

—Quiso hacerlo muchas veces…

—Pero no lo hizo —Mina sonrió con suavidad—. Eran tan raros juntos, Eren… —se rió sin dejar el toque suave—. Digo, Levi siempre tenía aspecto de gruñón amargado, y tú parecías querer discutirle por todo. Sin embargo, cuando se miraban… Cuando se miraban, ustedes parecían brillar de alguna manera.

Eren no dijo nada por varios segundos, bajando la vista, solo oyéndose los gritos que hacían los sobrinos de Ángel, las conversaciones de algunas parejas en el café, y Mina comenzó a contar el dinero de lo recaudado durante el día. Cerraría en media hora.

—Lo quería. Lo quiero —murmuró Eren.

—Lo sé. Y eso no desaparecerá con facilidad. De hecho, puede que nunca desaparezca —Mina pareció mirar detrás suyo—. A veces, siento pena por Ángel, ¿sabes? Te mira con esperanza —hizo una pausa—. Lo conociste por la empresa de Levi, ¿no es así?

—Sí —Eren sonrió con pena—, pero no es mi culpa, yo no le he dado esperanzas.

Mina simplemente negó con la cabeza, también sonriendo con pena, y luego puso una mano sobre el estómago de Eren, soltando una risa baja al sentir una patadita.

—Si tuvieras un hijo —comenzó a decir la pelinegra—, ¿cómo lo llamarías? —Mina arrugó los labios, pensativa—. Yo lo llamaría… Álex. A que no es un lindo nombre, ¿eh? Sirve tanto para hombres como para mujeres.

Eren hizo una mueca divertida, poniendo una expresión pensativa.

—Si fuera hombre, lo llamaría… Mikel —saboreó el nombre, algo tierno removiéndose en su interior.

—¿Mikel? —Mina frunció el ceño—. Es un nombre raro…

—Uh, sí —Eren sonrió—, me gustan los nombres raros. Encuentro bonito ese. No sé —se encogió de hombros—. Y si tuviera una niña, sería…

—Carla —sugirió Mina.

—Jesús, no —Eren se estremeció—. Digo, quise mucho a mi mamá, pero ponerle su nombre a mi hija… No sé, no me parece. No, sería algo como Giovanna o Evangeline.

—Que exótico, Eren —se burló Mina.

—Serían mis princesas —dijo Eren siguiendo la broma—. Dos niñas, una sería la princesa Giovanna y la otra la princesa Evangeline. Gio sería una alfa y Eva una omega, y Levi se pondría en plan padre sobreprotector para que nadie toque a sus princesas…

Lentamente, la voz del chico se fue apagando, hasta que no fue nada más que un susurro casi inaudible, y Mina le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo.

—Las cosas estarán bien, Eren —dijo con suavidad—. Puede que ahora no lo parezca, pero lo estarán más adelante.

—¿Realmente lo crees, Mina? —Eren hizo una mueca—. Levi jamás me perdonará lo del bebé. Lo conozco bien.

—Por eso no lo abortaste —señaló la chica cerrando la caja—, porque no querías que Levi te odiara.

Inevitablemente pensó en la madre del azabache, suicidándose y matando de paso al hermanito de Levi. Ambos hijos producto de una relación violenta y enferma. Levi creciendo con un insano rencor por los omegas.

—Sí y no —Eren sacudió la cabeza poniéndose de pie para ir a retirar las tazas sucias de una mesa—. Lo hice por mí también. Sé que me sentiría culpable más adelante, y con Levi odiándome…

—Él no tendría por qué enterarse —dijo Mina acompañándolo, recogiendo el dinero—. Siempre puedes mentirle.

—No —mordió su labio inferior—, fueron las mentiras las que nos trajeron a este punto —suspiró—. Si alguna vez lo volvemos a intentar… no deben haber mentiras entre nosotros. Ninguna. Ni por más mínima que sea.

Mina lo miró con tranquilidad, para luego acariciarle las mejillas, notando sus ojos agotados, con ojeras casi negras; su rostro pálido, delgado. Sabía que el chico estaba cansado, que el embarazo consumía todas sus fuerzas de a poco y, sumado al hecho de que estaba lejos de su alfa –quien debería atenderlo durante el embarazo para evitar problemas–, Eren debía sentirse más deprimido de lo normal.

—Ya vamos a cerrar, Eren, puedes irte —dijo Mina—, no te preocupes por mañana. Puedes tomarte el día libre.

—Pero…

—Te hará bien dormir hasta tarde un día —señaló la pelinegra—, además, mañana tienes ecografía, ¿no? No te preocupes.

—Sí —por un instante, se imaginó a Levi acompañándolo al médico, y sonrió con tristeza—. Gracias, Mina.

—Abrígate bien, dicen que mañana va a nevar y lo que menos necesitas ahora es enfermarte —dijo la azabache antes de entrar a la cocina, en tanto Eren se quitaba el delantal suspirando.

—¿Ya te marchas, Eren? —se giró, chocando con los ojos azules de Ángel, notando que Charlie y Jimmy se frotaban los ojos con cansancio.

—Eh, sí —sonrió con suavidad—. Ha sido un largo día.

—¿No quieres que te lleve a casa? En recompensa por haber soportado toda la tarde a estos pequeños demonios —dijo Ángel con tranquilidad.

Por un momento quiso negarse, decirle que eso sería aprovecharse de él, pero luego recordó que tendría que caminar hasta el paradero de buses y esperar a que pasara uno que lo dejaría a dos cuadras del complejo departamental donde vivía, y no sentía fuerzas para caminar. Ese día se sentía especialmente cansado.

Quizás se debía a que el cumpleaños de su mamá estaba cerca.

Quizás se debía a que faltaban dos meses para el cumpleaños de Levi.

Quizás se debía a que, por fechas, quedaban unas semanas para un celo, aunque ya no los viviera como tal.

—Está bien —contestó—, pero tenemos que pasar a la tienda a comprar pan —hizo una mueca de pena—. Te invitaría a tomar once a mi departamento, pero es tan pequeño y tengo todo desordenado…

—No te preocupes —sin saber cómo lo hizo, Eren observó a Ángel tomar en brazos a sus dos sobrinitos, que estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos—, estos demonios lo único que quieren es dormir. Pero algún día te invitaré a comer a mi casa, Eren, te lo prometo.

Salieron del pequeño café, y Eren se puso la bufanda, temblando por el frío. Ángel le dijo que sacara las llaves del auto que tenía en su cadera, ya que él con los dos niños en brazos no podía hacerlo, y luego de unos segundos haciendo malabares para abrir la puerta del auto, entraron con rapidez. Ángel encendió la calefacción junto con el auto.

Eren miró al rubio del reojo, pensando en el momento en que las cosas habían dado un giro totalmente inesperado. Pensando en cómo se lo había encontrado en la clínica cuando iba a hacerse su primera ecografía, y Ángel lo detuvo en la entrada del edificio, totalmente sorprendido de verlo allí. Entonces, el rubio le había preguntado si fue a Shiganshina para vacacionar con Levi, y que deberían juntarse a comer algo y, para quitárselo de encima, Eren mintió diciendo que sí, que Levi en ese momento estaba estacionando el auto y que le diera su número, que ahí lo iban a llamar para quedar un día.

Por supuesto, no lo llamó. Tiró la tarjeta a la basura tan rápido como Ángel desapareció de su vista, tratando de controlarse para no dar rienda suelta a su histeria, ya que Ángel lo había visto, lo reconoció, y si el inversionista viajaba a Mitras para hablar con Levi sobre negocios, entonces todos sus planes se irían por la borda.

Y entonces un día, a los tres meses de embarazo, mientras trabajaba en el café, Ángel había llegado como si nada. Tuvo que atenderlo y casi derramó el té que pidió sobre él por el nerviosismo. Luego, cuando se marchaba, Ángel le tomó la mano, atrayéndolo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, su nariz olisqueando su cuello, sus ojos pareciendo comprender todo en unos segundos, y murmuró:

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Eren casi rompió a llorar con esa frase para luego maldecirse por estar tan sensible. Pero no era su culpa, sino de las alborotadas hormonas que causaban estragos en su estado de ánimo.

Así que, de un día para otro, Ángel comenzó a frecuentar el café donde Eren trabajaba, nunca haciendo preguntas incómodas, siempre con una sonrisa amable, haciéndolo sentir –de alguna extraña forma– querido por alguien, que parecía ser lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

—Mina dijo que mañana tienes ecografía, ¿no? —dijo Ángel para romper el silencio.

—Sí, el doctor dijo que quería fijar ya una fecha para el parto —contestó Eren distraído.

Ángel, suavemente, le tomó la mano. Eren trató de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó el rubio con suavidad.

Eren bajó la vista, viendo su estómago enorme, tocándolo con suavidad. Sintió una patadita, y mordió su labio inferior; de alguna manera, el bebé le estaba diciendo que no quería que el rubio ese los acompañara.

—Te vas a aburrir —dijo nerviosamente, oyendo las suaves respiraciones de Charlie y Jimmy durmiendo—, además, de seguro tienes mucho trabajo. ¿Cómo va la construcción…?

Eren vio como Ángel crispaba sus manos en señal de incomodidad, pero no pudo evitarlo. Si podía saber algo de Levi, por mínimo que fuera, una pequeña cosa…

—Va bien —masculló Ángel con tranquilidad—, aún queda casi un año de construcción, pero por el momento no ha habido algún conflicto muy importante o de interés —asintió en silencio—. Si preguntas por Levi, no lo veo desde hace un mes.

Hizo una mueca, tragando saliva. Por los correos de su padre, sabía ya bastante, pero oírlo era distinto a leerlo.

—La última vez que lo vi, lucía como la mierda —contestó Ángel—, quitó la foto que tenía de ti de su escritorio y no te mencionó en ningún momento.

Se quedó en silencio, jugueteando con el borde de su camisa, y miró por la ventana.

—Ya es hora de que comiences…

—No lo digas —le interrumpió Eren con la voz helada—. No digas que trate de olvidarlo.

—Eren–

—Levi me hizo daño, sí —escupió el castaño, sin saber por qué hablaba de esa forma, sin saber por qué defendía al azabache—, pero es mi alfa, ¿bien? Es el padre de mi hijo.

—Hijo al que darás en adopción —recordó Ángel con tranquilidad—. ¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando regreses, si es que lo haces? Vas a conversar con Levi, ¿y luego qué? ¿Le dirás que diste en adopción a su hijo y le pedirás que te acompañe en tu lucha omega? ¿Y crees que él dirá que sí y te perdonará fácilmente, luego de que lo dejaste abandonado? Tendrías suerte si no reacciona a su instinto y te viola otra vez.

—¡Cállate! —Eren lo miró con ira mal contenida, tratando de bajar la voz para no despertar a Charlie y Jimmy—. Detén el auto. Ahora.

—Mierda, Eren…

—Que detengas el maldito auto, Ángel.

Ángel, suspirando, detuvo el coche con una expresión de arrepentimiento. Eren, mascullando una maldición baja, vio por la ventana en el lugar donde estaban; a unas cuadras de su complejo departamental.

Abrió la puerta del auto, ya quejándose por dentro de lo mucho que se hincharían sus pies cuando llegara a casa, y Ángel le tomó la mano.

—Eren, no quise decirlo…

—Si querías, Ángel —el castaño alejó su mano, viendo como los sobrinos del rubio se revolvían con expresiones amodorradas—, cuando uno está enojado, dice todo lo que piensa. Lo sé de primera mano. Nos vemos.

Silenciosamente, el omega embarazado bajó del auto, su espalda chillando, e hizo una mueca antes de cerrar la puerta, comenzando a caminar por la vereda en silencio, tratando de que las palabras de Ángel no calaran hondo en su corazón.

Esas horribles, pero verdaderas palabras que lo hacían temblar por dentro.

* * *

Lo bueno que tenía ese bar era la luz baja que no le hacía entrecerrar los ojos con molestia. Observó al barman –que ya lo conocía– limpiar el vidrio dos veces antes de servirle whisky, y comenzó a beber de a poco, sabiendo que si bebía todo muy rápido, se iría pronto a casa.

Incluso la música del lugar era buena, un jazz suave que lo relajaba lo suficiente junto al alcohol.

Había pocas personas en el lugar, lo que para él estaba bien. Notó a una pareja de betas, un alfa junto a su omega, y un grupo de amigos alfas conversando entre ellos con tranquilidad.

Erwin había estado irritante ese jodido día, insistiéndole en ir a comer algo afuera, los dos, como amigos, diciendo que tenían un montón de cosas que conversar, sin embargo, Levi sabía qué era lo que quería hablar. Con toda seguridad, sobre un maldito mocoso de ojos dorados. Y él no iba a hablar con nadie de ese tema.

Soltó un chasquido de fastidio, tratando de pensar en alguna otra cosa.

Isabel le había dicho el fin de semana anterior que fuera a un psicólogo para empezar a superar o buscar una solución a ese maldito problema, pero Levi tenía bastante claro que no necesitaba de ningún psicólogo para ello. Isabel decía eso solo porque estaba preocupada, pero la única _solución_ era fácil. Y Farlan tuvo que calmarlo cuando empezó a decirle a la chica que cerrara el puto pico, logrando que la bebé de Isabel comenzara a llorar, e inmediatamente Levi se sintió, de alguna manera, culpable.

Kuchel, la hija de Farlan e Isabel, era una preciosura. Con los ojos verdes de su madre y un mechoncito de cabello rubio, regordeta y sonriente. Y, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía cómodo con ella –aunque nunca antes le habían gustado los bebés– y la niña parecía entenderlo, también. Nunca se portaba mal con él.

Encendió un cigarrillo, viendo la hora. Las once de la noche.

Isabel y Farlan todavía no sabían si era omega, alfa o beta. Aquel examen se hacía al año de nacimiento, cuando el bebé fuera un poco más independiente y estuviera un poco más desarrollado, sin embargo, existían ciertos patrones que predecían qué era. Un bebé alfa tenía un llanto tan estridente y exigente que demandaba atenderlo inmediatamente; por el contrario, los bebés omegas no solían llorar mucho, eran más bien tranquilitos, siempre apegados a su madre; y un bebé beta… ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Por ahora, parecía ser que Kuchel Church era una bebé omega.

Pidió otro whisky, tranquilo.

—Qué omega más asqueroso eres, pedazo de mierda.

Apretó el vaso con fuerza, tratando de hacer oídos sordos al insulto que el alfa presente en el bar le decía a su pareja.

Pudo distinguir, de reojo, al pobre omega encogiéndose. Al parecer, ese chiquillo pasó a derramar un poco de su bebida.

Nadie, aparte de él, estaba mirando la escena.

—L-lo siento, c-cariño… —tartamudeó el omega.

No parecía tener más de veinte años. Su cabello era negro, desordenado, con ojos cafés y rostro pálido, delgado, pequeño. Notó el moretón en su mejilla. Aparte de eso, exhalaba un conocido olor de omega marcado, y algo más…

Algo más suave, más dulce.

El alfa frente a él hizo una mueca de desprecio. A diferencia del omega, el hombre alfa parecía de casi cuarenta, ya ebrio, vistiendo un manchado traje.

Bebió el whisky recién dejado, tranquilo.

—Por eso odio salir contigo —siguió escupiendo el alfa—, comportándote como un corderito torpe e inocente cuando no eres más que una perra necesitada de sexo.

No pudo evitar recordar a su padre esa desastrosa noche de meses atrás, diciéndole cosas horribles, grotescas, que solo lo precipitaron a él y Eren a un desastre.

Frunció el ceño.

 _No pienses esas cosas. No vayas por ese camino._

—Dilo, omega de mierda.

Escuchó un sollozo y, por un momento, pudo recordar los vacíos ojos dorados de Eren, su llanto, sus temblores descontrolados.

 _No continúes. No dejes que tu mente se dirija allí._

—S-soy u-una… una zorra… que… que quiere t-tu… tu polla en… en mi culo… —gimió el omega, agachando la cabeza.

—Qué asco —respondió el alfa con una mueca de burla.

 _Ser un maldito objeto que solo sirve para follar._

Casi podía sentir a Eren diciéndolo a su oído con esa sonrisa destrozada, rota.

¿Quién había destruido primero al otro? ¿Quién había puesto las cartas de ese juego que solo acabó con los dos?

 _No lo pienses. Controla tus pensamientos._

—¡Mierda, otra vez, perra asquerosa!

El alfa, bruscamente, golpeó la mejilla del chiquillo, botándolo al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido, oyendo su gemido entrecortado.

Por un breve instante, vio a su madre en el suelo, cubriendo su mejilla, sollozando por piedad.

 _¡Maldita puta, ¿realmente crees que podías huir de mí?! ¡Voy a matarte, asquerosa omega! ¡Te mataré, mataré a la cría que tienes en tu vientre y luego mataré a Levi!_

Bebió de golpe lo último, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

El hombre pateó el estómago del omega e instintivamente el chico cubrió esa parte, llorando.

—¡E-el bebé, Anthon! —gimió el omega.

Levi abrió sus ojos.

Rápida y brutalmente, se puso de pie y antes de que el alfa volviera a agredir al muchacho, golpeó a Anthon en el rostro, empujándolo hacia atrás, sorprendiendo a todas las personas en el bar.

Agarró al alfa recién caído de la camisa, levantándolo, empujándolo contra la pared, su cabeza resonando debido al choque.

—Escúchame, escoria —gruñó con desprecio antes de golpear con su puño otra vez al hombre—, ese pobre chico al que acabas de golpear, es tu maldito omega, ¿entendido? Un omega que está esperando a tu desgraciado hijo —volvió a golpearlo, viendo como el alfa se atragantaba con su sangre—. Así que más te vale…

—No.

Se interrumpió al oír el gemido del omega desde el suelo.

Se quedó en silencio, el hombre aturdido, sin reaccionar, y Levi miró hacia abajo, viendo al pobre omega abrazando sus piernas en un débil intento para detenerlo.

—Por favor —sollozó el chico—, no lo haga. Por favor —sus ojos chocaron y el azabache se estremeció por dentro—. Será peor para mí. No lo haga. Se lo ruego. Se desquitará conmigo.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo su boca repentinamente seca, y soltó al alfa que seguía sin reaccionar. Se giró, viendo todos los ojos puestos en él, para luego bajar la vista, observando los vacíos ojos castaños del omega.

Vacíos. Sin luz alguna. Destrozados.

Salió del bar apresuradamente, sintiendo las náuseas en su estómago, y entró al auto con fuerza, respirando, jadeando.

No sabía por qué reaccionó de esa forma, por qué había corrido del lugar como si estuviera huyendo de algo. ¿Huía de los recuerdos? ¿De la culpa? ¿Del dolor?

Había tratado de ahogar los recuerdos para que no salieran a flote otra vez.

En ningún momento de su relación se había sentido _tan_ culpable por sus acciones.

Y en aquel año que compartió con Eren, nunca había sentido tanto dolor como en ese momento.

¿Por qué los recuerdos lo atacaban de esa forma? ¿Por qué la culpa parecía carcomerlo por dentro? ¿Por qué el dolor se había intensificado tanto?

Volvió a tragar saliva, sintiendo algo incómodo, rasposo en la garganta. Cerró sus ojos, apretando sus párpados, y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, la amalgama de sentimientos horribles consumiéndolo poco a poco.

* * *

Eren jadeó por la pesadilla y abrió sus ojos, desesperado.

Ya era de día.

Tembló por el frío y tocó su rostro, sintiendo las lágrimas secas bajo sus dedos. Miró la hora para luego soltar un suspiro, tratando de calmarse. Mediodía.

Por la ventana podía observar la nieve cayendo, así que se acurrucó bajo las delgadas mantas, frotando sus manos para tratar de calentarlas de alguna manera. Tenía ecografía a las cinco de la tarde, por lo que todavía le quedaba bastante tiempo, y en ese momento no tenía ganas de levantarse, aun cuando hiciera un frío de los mil demonios.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, tratando de no pensar en la pesadilla reciente.

Tratando de no pensar en el pálido, delgado rostro de Levi.

Acarició su marca, de un horrible color amarillo en una triste señal de olvido. Las marcas normales eran de color púrpura, pero si el alfa llegaba a morir, si el alfa no anudaba en su interior nunca más… adquiría ese triste tono.

Miró el techo, dejando que el silencio de la habitación lo consumiera. Trató de sentarse sobre la cama, pero requería demasiado esfuerzo y su espalda dolía y el bebé estaba pateando con fuerza en ese momento y no podía hacerlo. No podía porque ese día se sentía extrañamente deprimido.

Suspiró, extendiendo su mano izquierda, observando el dedo donde había llevado el anillo que Levi le regaló.

 _¿Qué ocurrirá cuando vuelva?,_ se dijo cerrando su mano en un puño. Su otra mano, en tanto, comenzó a acariciar su estómago, sintiendo una nueva patada del bebé.

 _Levi te amaría tanto,_ pensó, sus ojos perdiéndose en el blanco techo. _Estoy seguro de ello. Quién te mimaría sería él, no yo. Yo tendría que regañarlo porque de seguro te compraría juguetes todos los días y no te querría soltar nunca. Nunca, nunca, nunca…_

Mordió su labio inferior, ordenándose no seguir ese hilo de pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, iba a caer en una vorágine de sufrimiento.

Su celular sonó y miró el número.

Suspiró, contestando y marcando el altavoz.

—Ángel.

—¿Sigues enojado?

Mordió su labio inferior, escuchando el ruido que supuso, eran las teclas del computador siendo presionadas.

—No. Solo… solo no vuelvas a decir una cosa como esa, ¿bien? Me… me hacen daño.

—En recompensa, puedo invitarte a almorzar, Eren.

—Vaya, Ángel, ¿acaso ahora eres una especie de _Sugar Daddy_? —bromeó el castaño sin pensarlo.

Hubo un corto silencio y Eren se arrepintió enseguida de decir aquello.

—Si quieres que…

—Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase —masculló entre dientes.

—Bien —escuchó su resoplido—. Pasaré a buscarte a las dos, ¿te parece? Y luego te acompañaré a la ecografía.

—Te dije que no es necesario…

—Sí lo es, no tienes que esforzarte en estos últimos meses —hubo una pequeña pausa—. Eren, sé que me has dicho que no debería ilusionarme ni nada, pero…

—No lo arruines, Ángel —le cortó Eren—. Si lo dices, voy a deprimirme y no podré ponerme de pie. Sabes lo que me cuesta ponerme de pie ahora.

Pudo escuchar su risa suave, por lo que solo suspiró en el interior, girando en la cama, quedando de lado, mirando la ventana.

—Entonces, pasaré a las dos —dijo Ángel con tranquilidad.

—Está bien —el castaño suspiró—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Cortó la llamada, sintiendo una nueva patada en su estómago, y suspiró una vez más, negando con la cabeza.

—No quieres ir con él, ¿cierto? —preguntó en voz baja—. De seguro quieres que Levi sea quién te hable y te lleve al doctor, pequeño engendro —se sentó sobre la cama resollando maldiciones, su espalda quejándose—. Ugh, de seguro serás un bebé gordo y rechoncho —buscó un chaleco, cubriéndose con él para tratar de darse algo de calor mientras iba a la cocina—. Carajo, menos mal Levi no me está viendo en estos momentos, de seguro estaría furioso porque tengo todo sucio y además estoy gordo —se quedó en silencio, frotando sus ojos, sintiéndolos húmedos, por lo que maldijo en voz baja—. Estúpidas hormonas.

Soltó un chasquido, irritado, y trató de que su mente fuera a otra parte.

Unas horas después, estaba sentado en la sala de espera con Ángel a su lado, jugueteando con su celular mientras el rubio hablaba por el móvil con alguno de sus amigos de inversiones, discutiendo en voz baja, y el chico terminó por cruzarse de brazos, cansado, viendo como algunas personas lo miraban con evidente cariño al notar su estado. Ni siquiera podía ocultar su estómago con alguna prenda grande, así que en ese momento estaba vestido con chalecos enormes que la hermana de Ángel le había prestado y pantalones elásticos. Miró sus zapatillas, sueltas debido a que le costaba inclinarse para amarrar los cordones, y suspiró una vez más.

—Eren Jaeger —dijo una enfermera apareciendo por el pasillo.

Hizo amago de ponerse de pie, pero entonces Ángel lo agarró del brazo para ayudarlo. Le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, y juntos siguieron a la enfermera por los pasillos hasta que abrió la puerta del doctor Brenk, que lo recibió con una sonrisa amable.

Eren se quedó mirando su bigote, pensando cómo el alfa lo podía tener tan cuidado y sin canas.

—¿Cómo has estado, Eren? —preguntó el doctor sacando la ficha del castaño mientras éste se sentaba, Ángel a su lado.

—Bien —dijo Eren—, bueno, el bebé ha estado pateando bastante y eso hace que todo me duela —se quejó, sacándole una risa baja al rubio—. Pero por lo demás… todo está bien.

—Tus antojos, ¿cómo han estado?

—Eh…

—Come como cerdo —contestó Ángel ante la furibunda mirada de Eren, pero solo se encogió de hombros—, y duerme como una roca. Ah, y sigue trabajando.

—¿Qué hablamos sobre eso, Eren? —regañó suavemente el doctor, sonriendo—. Deberías descansar ya.

—Pero no puedo —protestó el castaño—. Me aburro demasiado en casa, además, no tengo a nadie que me mime ni me atienda.

—¿Y Ángel? —sugirió el doctor.

—Tiene que trabajar —respondió Eren lacónico.

Afortunadamente, el doctor entendió que no tocara ese tema.

—Bien, hagamos una ecografía para ver que todo esté bien —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Comienza a quitarte todos los chalecos, Eren.

—Hace frío —masculló el omega poniéndose de pie, sacándole una risa al rubio, que comenzó a ayudarlo con la ropa. Luego, se tendió sobre la camilla, subiendo la playera con la que andaba, mostrando su estómago.

—Eren, ¿sabes qué pasará con toda la grasa que has estado acumulando una vez tengas al bebé? —comentó el doctor Brenk desparramando el gel conductor sobre el vientre de Eren en tanto Ángel permanecía de pie.

—No lo diga, doctor —farfulló el castaño.

—Vas a estar pachoncito.

Hizo una mueca ante las palabras, viendo como el doctor comenzaba a mover la sonda por su estómago, mirando la pantalla de la pequeña computadora a su lado.

—¿Quieres saber el sexo o no? —preguntó el doctor tranquilo.

—No —la respuesta del chico fue rotunda.

El hombre simplemente asintió, sin dejar de presionar la sonda por el estómago, su otra mano presionando las teclas.

—Está moviendo sus piecitos —dijo divertido el doctor—. ¿Quieres verlo, Eren?

 _Sí, sí, sí,_ murmuró una voz en su conciencia.

Apretó los labios un breve momento.

—No —desvió la vista, mirando la ventana.

Oyó el suspiro de Ángel y del doctor Brenk.

—Sacaré unas fotos por si quieres verlas, Eren —comentó el hombre con calma. No era el primer caso que atendía de un omega abusado que no quería saber nada de su hijo durante el embarazo. No sería el último, tampoco—. Quedan tres meses de embarazo, así que fijemos una fecha ahora —comentó el alfa—. Todo está excelente con el bebé, pero viéndote, te noto más pálido e ido que antes —el doctor le tendió papel higiénico para que limpiara su estómago—. Trata de no pasar malos momentos, tu bebé casi puede oír todo lo que ocurre afuera y sentir tu estado anímico —Eren asintió, impasible, comenzando a enderezarse para sentarse en la camilla—. Vamos a fijar tu parto para la segunda semana de enero, ¿está bien? Habla con la secretaria y pide alguno de esos días. Ahora, iré a imprimir tus fotos, vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Los dos omegas se quedaron solos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras el doctor se retiraba. Solo cuando Eren se sentó en la camilla, suspirando, Ángel pareció reaccionar, acercándose al omega con una mirada de preocupación.

—Ven, te ayudo —ofreció comenzando a tenderle la ropa. Eren asintió, cansado, y luego de unos minutos en silencio, Ángel volvió a hablar—. No estaría mal saber el sexo del bebé, ¿lo sabes?

El castaño no contestó, sin mirarlo.

El rubio no volvió a insistir, solo le ofreció la mano para que se bajara de la camilla, y luego ambos se sentaron frente al escritorio del doctor Brenk, que todavía no volvía.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Ángel? —preguntó Eren con tranquilidad, todavía sin verlo.

—Treinta años —contestó el rubio.

—Y no estás marcado.

Calmadamente, Ángel se encogió de hombros, ladeando la cabeza, adivinando el rumbo de la conversación.

—No he conocido a un alfa que me guste. Además —el rubio hizo un mohín de diversión—, a muchos alfas no les gusta que un omega sea más exitoso que ellos.

Eren asintió, tocando su estómago, sintiendo un pequeño movimiento.

—Entonces, ¿nunca has sentido la desesperada necesidad de tener un hijo con tu alfa? ¿Nunca has sentido esa sensación angustiosa en tus celos de que tu alfa esté a tu lado y te haga suyo? ¿Nunca has sentido que podrías morir si tu alfa no te marca?

Ángel no dijo nada por varios segundos.

—No.

—Te envidio, Ángel —Eren sonrió amargamente—. Te envidio porque tú no eres una bestia esclavizada por tu instinto.

—¿Acaso odias ser un omega, Eren?

El castaño levantó la vista, chocando con los cálidos ojos azules del rubio, buscando algo allí.

—¿Tú no lo odias?

La expresión de Ángel se endureció.

—¿Me estás diciendo que debo odiar una parte que es esencial en mí? ¿Me estás diciendo que odie algo que es parte de mi identidad? ¿Sabes lo que son las personas sin identidad, Eren? —el castaño enmudeció, sorprendido—. Ser omega es algo innato en mí. Es parte de mi vida. Y vivo con ello y estoy bien con ello. Tú no puedes odiar algo que es parte de ti porque sería autodestruirte —Ángel suspiró—. Si no hubiera sido por tu lado omega, no habrías conocido a Levi. ¿Y sabes qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubieras conocido?

—No habría sido violado —replicó Eren.

—Levi _no_ te habría violado. Pero, ¿y otros alfas? ¿Y si otro alfa te hubiera agarrado, te hubiera sometido y te hubiera marcado a la fuerza? ¿Y si otro alfa te hubiera golpeado para someterte y así convertirte en su juguete sexual? Al menos tu alfa se mostró arrepentido por su acción. Si no hubiera sido por Levi, porque tu lado omega lo reconoció como su alfa, quizás habrías tenido otro alfa. Quizás no hubieras conocido lo que es querer. Quizás no hubieras conocido lo que es ser amado. Quizás nosotros no nos habríamos conocido. Quizás te estarías convirtiendo en un omega egoísta y radical que odia a los alfas por una minoría. Quizás habrías terminado odiándote a ti mismo más de lo que ya lo haces.

—¿Cómo puedes…?

—Los alfas fueron creados para dirigir —replicó Ángel como si nada—, los betas fueron hechos para construir, y los omegas nacimos para amar.

— _Amar_ —repitió Eren despectivamente—. ¿Cómo amar a la gente que te hiere? ¿A la gente que te hace daño adrede?

—¿Y cómo piensas cambiar el mundo sin comprender al otro? —los ojos de Ángel eran furiosos—. A este mundo no le hace falta justicia, Eren. Le hace falta _empatía_.

Ángel pareció querer decir algo más, pero entonces el doctor Brenk volvió a entrar a la oficina y ambos omegas se quedaron en silencio, mirando al frente, sin observarse.

Ambos no sabían cómo continuar aquella dolorosa conversación.

* * *

Al entrar al lugar, sus ojos chocaron inmediatamente con el rostro de Mikasa.

Frunció el ceño, la chica imitándolo, y fue a sentarse a una mesa alejada, el café-bar vacío a esa hora del día. Hannes tampoco estaba detrás de la barra –por lo que supuso que debía hallarse en la cocina–, y la pelinegra fue a atenderlo, su expresión estoica e indiferente aunque sus ojos lucían tristes por algún motivo.

—¿Qué desea? —preguntó la muchacha con la voz apagada.

—Conversar —contestó Levi antes de sacar y encender su cigarrillo.

Mikasa se quedó un momento en silencio, sin moverse, para luego sacar su celular y apretar algunas teclas con rapidez. Luego se deslizó en la silla frente a él, dejando la bandeja a un lado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la chica se enderezó un poco—. ¿Sabes dónde está Eren?

—No —la palabra supo amarga en sus labios y suspiró—. Por tu pregunta, adivino que tú tampoco sabes nada sobre él.

El rostro de Mikasa decayó, sin embargo, solo apretó sus labios y desvió la vista.

—¿Por qué no lo has buscado? Es tu omega —la chica hizo una mueca—, ¿no deberías estar desesperado por encontrarlo?

Levi inhaló, cerrando sus ojos un momento, tratando de pensar en una respuesta correcta.

—Si lo buscara sin que él lo quisiera —dijo con lentitud—, sería ya lo definitivo. El término. No habría vuelta atrás —soltó el humo, viendo cómo se desvanecía en el aire—. Se marchó porque quiso, porque ambos estábamos tan furiosos con el otro que buscábamos la ocasión para hacernos daño —humedeció sus labios—. Si llegamos a volver, deberíamos procurar comenzar todo de nuevo y de otra forma, no porque _yo_ le obligué a volver.

Mikasa miró sus uñas un momento, sin levantar la vista, pareciendo buscar las palabras correctas para decir en ese momento. Por un instante, pareció querer decir algo, sin embargo, cambió de parecer al último instante.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó tranquilamente—. Tú y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. Si mal no recuerdo, nos odiábamos a muerte.

—Sí —concedió Levi volviendo a inhalar del cigarro—, pero por algún motivo sentí un extraño impulso para verte —sonrió con ironía—. Tal vez quiero que me hagas ver los errores que cometí.

—¿Por qué yo? —insistió Mikasa.

—Porque todas las otras personas dirán que fue culpa de los dos porque, efectivamente, fue así —contestó el azabache con calma—, pero yo quiero que me hagas ver mis errores propios. ¿Cuáles fueron? ¿Considerarlo inferior? ¿Verlo como un niño caprichoso? ¿Abusar de él? ¿Hacerlo sentir aterrado con mi actitud alfa? ¿Mentirle todo un año?

La joven volvió a quedarse en silencio, ahora levantando la vista, escrutándolo con sus ojos, ladeando la cabeza. Sin saber por qué, Levi de alguna manera pensó que ambos se parecían un poco.

—Cruzarte de brazos —respondió Mikasa—, ese fue tu error.

Enarcó una ceja, sus ojos brillando con interés.

—En este momento, hay tres lados en toda esta… esta lucha de poder —explicó la pelinegra—. Los que están a favor de un cambio, los que desean que todo siga igual, y gente como tú —Mikasa entrecerró los ojos—, que no está ni con uno, ni con otro. Sin embargo, los dos primeros están en movimiento para llevar a cabo sus deseos, pero tú… Tú sabes que esto está mal. Tú sabes que las cosas son injustas, pero te resignas a ellas porque fuiste criado de esa forma. Te cruzas de brazos ante la injusticia y dejas que pase frente a tus ojos y haga daño a las personas que quieres —la joven suspiró—. Y eso fue una herida entre ustedes que nunca supieron curar. Ustedes nunca pudieron comprenderse el uno al otro. ¿Lo quieres? Claro que sí. Es cosa de mirarte. Pero nunca aprendiste a comprenderlo, y Eren tampoco supo hacerlo. Creían que el amor se trata de solo _ceder_ un momento, de decir que _sí_ un día, y todo iba a arreglarse y estar bien. Pero el amor no es eso.

La campanilla del lugar sonó cuando la puerta se abrió, y ambos miraron hacia aquella dirección.

El rostro de Mikasa pareció iluminarse un momento al ver a Annie entrar con una bebita pálida y con el cabello castaño claro en brazos.

La rubia se acercó con una expresión indiferente, pero al tenderle la niña a Mikasa –no debía tener ni siquiera un año–, sonrió levemente.

Annie se sentó a su lado para luego mirar a Levi.

—¿Su hija? —dijo observando a la bebé.

—Por favor —Mikasa le pellizcó la mejilla a la niña—. Lara es hija de Marco y Jean —la niña se rió—. Marco está en celo estos días y nosotras la cuidaremos.

Levi asintió, sin dejar de mirar a la niña, que ahora lo observaba con curiosidad. De reojo, pudo notar como Annie le tomaba la mano a Mikasa, ambas observándose como si estuvieran en una silenciosa conversación.

Eren nunca le había comentado algo sobre aquello. Sobre la relación de la pelinegra con Annie. Por un momento, pensó en lo que diría la sociedad con dicha relación: está bien por unos meses, pero luego Annie tendrá que conseguirse a una omega porque alfa y beta no pueden estar juntos. Está prohibido.

Da asco.

 _¿Por qué está prohibido? ¿Y si sienten amor? ¿Deben resignarse a olvidar aquel amor y estar con otra persona que quizás no lo quiera, solo porque esta sociedad de mierda lo impone?_

Apagó el cigarrillo para no molestar con su humo a la bebita.

—¿Sigue sin saber nada de Eren? —preguntó Annie mientras volvía a tomar a la bebita en tanto Mikasa se ponía de pie, con toda seguridad para ir a buscar algo para tomar.

—Si Eren hubiera vuelto, no estaría aquí —contestó con calma mientras la pelinegra dejaba sobre la mesa unas tazas—. ¿Desde cuándo salen?

Lara comenzó a tender sus manos para agarrar las tazas, pero Annie fue más rápida y le ofreció un juguete que traía en su bolso. La niña comenzó a chuparlo.

—En un mes cumplimos los dos años —dijo Mikasa en voz baja sirviendo el agua caliente en las tazas.

—¿Y cómo lo han hecho? —Levi se inclinó un poco—. Una alfa y una beta, ya saben… se supone que no pueden.

—Odio el olor dulce de los omegas —contestó Annie encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, Mikasa es la única que parece entenderme.

Por algún motivo, Levi sonrió con burla.

—Dos amargadas, ¿eh? —la azabache resopló, echando azúcar a su café—. Están durando más que el mocoso y yo, de todas formas.

—Su relación empezó de forma violenta y acabó de la misma forma—dijo Annie moviendo suavemente su pierna, haciendo que Lara saltara un poco. La niña comenzó a reír con inocente emoción.

El azabache observó los ojos cafés de Lara, que también lo observó sin poder eliminar un poco su sonrisa, y algo pareció removerse en su interior.

—¿Puedo… sostenerla? —preguntó de pronto con inusitada ternura en su voz, observando los dos pares de ojos puestos en él.

—Cuidado con su cabecita —dijo Annie poniéndose de pie, tendiéndole la pequeña niña.

Escrupulosamente la recibió en brazos, la bebita quietecita por algún motivo, y cuando Levi la apegó a su pecho, la niña sonrió moviendo sus manos, tocándole el rostro, el cabello.

—La pequeña Lara —murmuró en voz baja, de forma casi inaudible.

La niña hizo un ruidito, como una risa atragantada.

—No sabía que eras bueno con los bebés —dijo Mikasa observando la escena, analizando el cansado y pálido rostro de Levi. Había notado, por supuesto, sus ojeras enormes, su rostro casi enfermo, sus ojos vacíos y sin ninguna emoción. Sin embargo, por un instante parecieron brillar al sostener a la bebé.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía —respondió Levi, por un instante recordándose de niño, imaginando un hermanito a su lado. Recordando el dolor y el odio cuando su padre le soltó luego del funeral que su madre había matado a su hermano.

Le acarició la regordeta mejilla con suavidad, la niña agarrando su dedo para llevarlo a su boca. En lugar de alejarlo con asco, solo hizo una mueca con algo parecido a diversión.

—¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener con Eren? —preguntó Annie de pronto, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Mikasa.

Levantó la vista, observando la expresión de la pelinegra.

—No sé, nunca lo hemos pensado —contestó recordando esa conversación que tuvieron tiempo atrás, cuando las cosas estaban bien entre ellos—, pero siempre hablamos que sería más de uno.

Estaba seguro de que Eren no tendría problema con ello. Lo habían conversado con calma una noche, y había visto sus ojos brillar por el entusiasmo de un futuro juntos. Aquel recuerdo le hizo sentir melancólico por un instante.

Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Cómo está el movimiento? —preguntó llamando la atención de las chicas, que se enderezaron con fuerza, mirándose en silencio.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por un buen instante, solo observándose, pareciendo discutir en silencio algo. Annie, finalmente, fue la que pareció ganar pues Mikasa se cruzó de brazos, resoplando.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Levi? —inquirió la rubia con calma, aunque pudo detectar un poco de tensión bajo su tono.

—¿No es obvio? —Lara siguió chupando su dedo con inocencia.

—No para mí —contestó Mikasa fríamente.

—Quiero conversar de algo importante con Nanaba —explicó impacientemente Levi—, y saber cómo han estado las cosas últimamente…

Dos días atrás se había sacado una nueva ley que prohibía a los omegas pasear por las calles de Sina desde las diez en adelante sin la compañía de su tutor alfa. La parte extremista del MOL todavía no contestaba a ello, sin embargo, todos estaban esperando la respuesta; tenían bastante claro que no iban a asumir aquella nueva ley con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Necesito conversar con Nanaba —insistió Levi con tranquilidad.

—Si es por Eren…

—No es por ese mocoso —replicó Levi interrumpiendo a la pelinegra—. Bueno, puede que sí un poco, pero también lo hago por decisión propia. Así que si pudieras hacerme el favor de decirme donde se está escondiendo, te lo agradecería bastante.

Mikasa, lentamente, enarcó una ceja, tomando café de su taza mientras Annie sonreía con burla de lado.

—¿Un alfa pidiéndole algo a un beta? —se mofó la pelinegra sacando su libreta y un lápiz—. Creo que lo he visto casi todo —la chica anotó una dirección y le tendió la hoja a Levi—. Dile que yo te mandé. El día que decidas ir, me mandas un mensaje para que te dé la clave —el azabache la miró con incredulidad—. ¿Qué? Las cosas solo van a seguir empeorando, Ackerman, y lo sabes bien —Mikasa lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y si Eren llega a aparecer… todos aquí tenemos claro cuál será su elección. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿de qué lado estarás tú?

El alfa apretó los labios, arrugando el papel, mirando a Lara en sus brazos, que ahora dormitaba con tranquilidad, y frunció el ceño.

Claro que sabía cuál sería su elección. Y Levi no sabía si estaría listo en algún momento para comprenderlo, aceptarlo o seguirlo. No sabía siquiera qué ocurriría con ellos una vez que se vieran otra vez.

El futuro, en ese momento, era algo tan incierto que solo parecía verse una eterna oscuridad en el largo camino que quedaba todavía.

* * *

—¿Qué estás cantando, Eren?

Se interrumpió, mirando por sobre su hombro a Mina, que dejaba las tazas sucias sobre el fregadero con calma. Sacó un poco de crema de la manga pastelera, echándola a su dedo y haciendo un gemido de placer al probarla.

—Una canción que mamá me cantaba cuando regresaba llorando del colegio porque la vieja alfa de la clase decía cosas horribles que nos hacían sentir mal, ¿lo recuerdas? —contestó Eren antes de girarse a seguir decorando el pastel con esmero.

—Yo pude haberlo decorado, sabes que hice un curso…

—Deja, es el cumpleaños de Ángel, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él es esto —le interrumpió el castaño cariñosamente, tratando de disimular su mueca al sentir una pequeña contracción en su vientre.

—Está bien, mamá —replicó Mina pellizcándole la mejilla—. Mucha gente dice que cantarle a los bebés dentro del vientre materno…

—Mina–

—…les hace muy bien —terminó de decir la pelinegra sin maldad—. ¿Qué dice la canción?

Eren hizo un mohín, comenzando a escribir por sobre la crema blanca del pastel, tratando de no mirar a la chica.

— _Es difícil… Difícil, no cruzarte de brazos, meter la cabeza en la arena. Difícil no hacer otros planes y reconocer que has hecho todo lo que podías, completamente solo, y la vida debe continuar_ —Mina le acarició el brazo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras comenzaba a escribir el "Feliz Cumpleaños" con las manos temblando—. _Es difícil… Difícil defender aquello que es correcto, y ganarte el pan cada noche. Difícil no desmoronarte y echarte a llorar cuando cada sueño que has perseguido ha resultado ser erróneo. Pero tú debes seguir adelante_.

Podía escuchar los gritos y risas del otro lado de la puerta.

Ángel lo había invitado ese día a su casa, llena de familiares y amigos, todos presentes para celebrar el cumpleaños del omega. Incluso había ido Corina, la ayudante de Ángel, con su novia beta. Por un momento, se imaginó a Mikasa y Annie allí, y tuvo que escabullirse a la cocina para tratar de no romper a llorar.

Dentro de unos días era el cumpleaños de su mamá.

El sentimiento de soledad se hacía cada vez más grande y parecía estar consumiéndolo de a poco.

— _Es difícil, pero sabes que merece la pena luchar porque sabes que la verdad está de tu lado. Cuando las acusaciones vuelen, sostente firme, no tengas miedo del qué dirán. ¿A quién le importa lo que piensen los cobardes? De todos modos, algún día lo comprenderán. Algún día_ —prosiguió con la voz suave, Mina acariciándole la espalda.

Incluso Ángel había invitado a Historia e Ymir, y podía oír también las risas de las chicas. Verlas a ellas lo hacían sentir triste y melancólico, porque por algún motivo, veía reflejada su relación con Levi allí –los buenos momentos, por supuesto. Todos esos bonitos momentos que habían vivido como pareja.

— _Es difícil… Difícil cuando estás aquí completamente solo, y todos se han ido a casa. Más difícil aún saber distinguir lo correcto de lo incorrecto, cuando toda la objetividad se ha esfumado. Y lo ha hecho, y aun así, sigues adelante_ —por un momento, acarició su estómago de casi siete meses. Sintió una patadita suave, y supo que al bebé le gustaba que le cantara—. _Porque tú, tú eres al único al que han dejado atrás, y te toca limpiar este desastre. Y sabes que acabarás como el resto, amargado y confuso, a menos que te sostengas fuerte, y sigas adelante._

Su voz se desvaneció, y Mina le limpió el rostro con una servilleta, sonriendo suavemente.

—Tenías la mejor mamá del mundo, ¿no, Eren? —dijo la chica con cariño—. Mira, cantándote esas canciones a los diez años —suspiró—. A veces, echo de menos a mamá y papá. Ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que me hizo ese jodido alfa.

Eren solo asintió, recordando como Mina le había contado que logró huir gracias a sus padres, que falsificaron la firma del alfa para sacarla del país y tuvieron que disimular las cosas, yendo a visitarlo y haciendo toda esa parafernalia para que el hombre no notara que la habían ayudado a escapar de sus garras.

—El pastel está listo —dijo Eren en cambio, comenzando a poner las velas con diseño de números. Ángel cumplía los treinta y uno—. Anda, ve y diles que apaguen la luz del comedor, y tira de la oreja a Charly y Jimmy para que se queden quietos un momento.

—Enseguida, mamá osa —dijo Mina rodando los ojos, saliendo de la gran cocina.

Eren encendió las velas, suspirando, y agarró el pastel de la base.

Puso su mejor sonrisa y caminó al comedor.

* * *

Levi se sentía extrañamente cansado ese día.

—Jefe Ackerman, ¿se siente bien? —preguntó a su lado Petra con preocupación, interrumpiendo la presentación de Auro.

Frotó su frente con una mueca de irritación, incómodo al notar los cuatro pares de ojos sobre él.

—Continúa, Auro —ordenó Levi.

El hombre obedeció, siguiendo con su palabrería desde el punto en que fue interrumpido.

Dos semanas atrás había tomado el nuevo proyecto para re-diseñar el Congreso y ampliarlo. Le había extrañado que tardaran tanto en mandar a arreglarlo, sin embargo, aquella petición tuvo que pasar por varias revisiones. Además, decidieron no tocar tampoco el edificio por unos meses ya que se temía que hubiera otro ataque por parte del grupo extremista de omegas.

Le había ordenado a Auro que hiciera un informe general sobre los daños suscitados en el Congreso para así, en la tarde, comenzar a discutir los arreglos a llevar a cabo. Luego mandaría a Gunther a hacer una cotización de materiales en tanto él, Petra y Erd se dedicaban a empezar el diseño de la maqueta.

Observó la imagen que Auro estaba mostrando: el frontis del edificio, donde habían quitado ya el podio y los escombros debidos a la explosión. El Congreso estaba acordonado con una cinta amarilla, impidiendo que se pudiera entrar, y vigilado en todo momento.

Por un breve momento, pudo ver a Eren frente al Congreso, dando aquel discurso, las banderas ondeando y los gritos resonando.

—Le prepararé un té, jefe Ackerman —dijo Petra con suavidad, poniéndose de pie y yendo a la pequeña mesita donde estaba el termo y resto de los utensilios.

Solo asintió con la cabeza, soltando un chasquido.

Esa mañana había despertado así, con una sensación extraña en el estómago, su cuerpo tenso y su mente agotada. No sabía por qué era, pero tenía una leve sospecha.

—Y finalmente pensé que quizás podríamos reemplazar el antiguo diseño de la cúpula, que responde a un estilo grecorromano, por algo más moderno, señor Ackerman —terminó de decir Auro antes de morderse la punta de la lengua, Petra resoplando por aquella acción.

Levi le hizo un gesto de gracias a la castaña claro, observando la foto de la cúpula.

—Prefiero el estilo greco —dijo Petra cruzándose de brazos.

—Apoyo a Petra —contestó Erd sonriendo.

—Pero…

—Conmigo somos tres —agregó Gunther ante la indignada mirada de Auro.

Su equipo lo miró mientras bebía un poco de té que Petra le preparó, y enarcó una ceja fingiendo estar pensando.

—Lo veremos más adelante —dijo volviendo a frotar su frente con irritación.

—Jefe Ackerman —levantó la vista, chocando con los ojos de Erd—, luce un poco… enfermo. ¿Cuándo se supone que su pareja va a volver? Debería estarlo cuidando, ¿no?

Entrecerró los ojos, soltando un resoplido, y negó con la cabeza, bebiendo otra vez té. Podía notar las miradas preocupadas sobre él.

—Estoy bien, simplemente me he quedado hasta tarde trabajando —mintió haciendo otra mueca por el creciente dolor de cabeza.

—Jefe… —comenzó a decir Auro antes de morderse la lengua.

—Continuaremos en la tarde —ordenó cerrando la carpeta.

Su equipo se miró entre sí, para luego solo asentir en silencio, saliendo de la pequeña oficina de juntas. Petra se acercó, tomándole la mano y dándole un suave apretón de apoyo.

—No dude en pedirnos cualquier cosa, jefe —dijo Petra con cariño y preocupación, notando sus ojos cansados.

—Claro, Petra —dijo saliendo del lugar.

Silenciosamente, caminó hacia su oficina.

Se quedó quieto ante la puerta al notar un suave, dulce olor.

Por un momento, se imaginó a su mamá tomándolo en brazos, dejando que su olor materno lo tranquilizara.

Y otra imagen fue a su cabeza.

Se vio sobre Eren, haciéndole el amor, observando sus mejillas ruborizadas, olisqueando su cuello, el mismo olor saliendo de su cuerpo, tranquilizándolo, relajándolo.

Con las manos temblando, abrió la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Eren? —susurró entrando.

Sus ojos chocaron con Erwin y Hanji, de pie frente a su escritorio.

La decepción inundó su cuerpo, pero de alguna forma, también la confusión. Porque el olor que reconoció en Eren estaba presente allí también.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó cerrando la puerta.

—Levi, tenemos que hablar —dijo Hanji seriamente.

Asintió, tranquilo, para luego mirarla.

—Claro, pero primero —hizo una pausa—, ¿por qué hueles como Eren?

Hanji puso una expresión de sorpresa, en tanto Erwin fruncía el ceño, ambos sin saber, claramente, de qué estaba hablando.

—Levi, estoy embarazada.

Parpadeó, sin entender nada.

* * *

Eren parpadeó cuando el flash lo cegó un momento, Ángel alejando sus manos de su cintura, y trató de disimular la nueva mueca de dolor al sentir otra contracción leve. Era la segunda dentro de media hora.

—Mira que linda foto —dijo la madre de Ángel, una mujer beta cincuentona.

Eren se sentó, cansado, y observó la cámara, dándole la razón a la mujer.

Ángel lo había abrazado sorpresivamente por la cintura, recostando su cabeza contra su estómago de casi siete meses, y sonreía a la cámara con una amplia sonrisa, en tanto él tenía una mirada sorprendida.

—Hacen tan linda pareja —suspiró la mujer tomando en brazos a uno de sus nietos.

Solo sonrió, un poco incómodo por el comentario, viendo al bebé de dos años en los brazos de su abuela. Ángel tenía dos hermanas: una omega y una beta, y ambas estaban allí con sus respectivos esposos e hijos.

—Mamá, ¿qué te dije? —regañó suavemente Ángel, notando su incomodidad.

—Sí, cariño, pero yo solo digo la verdad —contestó la mujer partiendo un poco de pastel—. Luces pálido, Eren, ¿necesitas algo?

Negó con la cabeza, probando la crema de su trozo de pastel, y tratando de no lucir enfermo. Se sentía con un poco de fiebre, acalorado, y la tercera contracción no lo ayudó a ello.

Mierda, no podía estar dando a luz, ¿cierto? Recién iba en la mitad de su sexto mes.

Christa, a su lado, le tomó la mano.

—Ya es tarde, Eren, en unos minutos más nos iremos. Debes estar cansado —dijo la rubia con Ymir a su lado. Los tres habían llegado juntos en el auto de la pecosa.

—Oh, pensé que Eren podría quedarse aquí, en casa —Ángel sonrió—. No tengo ningún problema con ello.

El chico pestañeó, llevando su mano a su estómago, sintiendo una patada suave.

 _No quiero, papi_ , pareció decir una infantil voz a su oído.

—Lo voy a pensar —dijo para luego ponerse de pie—. Voy al baño, ya vuelvo.

Las personas en la mesa asintieron, sonrientes, y a paso tambaleante caminó al pequeño cuarto, gimiendo con una cuarta contracción.

Carajo, se sentía como la mierda.

Su reflejo en el espejo parecía decirlo muy bien.

* * *

—¿Cómo? —Levi tragó saliva—. ¿Estás preñada?

—Qué encantador —murmuró Erwin yendo a cerrar la puerta con llave.

El dolor en su cabeza pareció aumentar por algún motivo.

—Bueno… —Levi se encogió de hombros, confundido—. ¿Felicitaciones? Mierda, ¿todo el mundo se está embarazando? Isabel, tú, los amigos de Eren… —frunció el ceño—. ¿Y cómo? ¿No eran incompatibles?

Olisqueó el aire, su cuerpo tensándose al notar el olor suave y dulce que exhalaba Hanji. Olor maternal. Olor que Eren también había liberado muchas veces durante el último tiempo.

Recordó sus palabras: mucho tiempo con Isabel, había dicho, para justificar el cambio.

¿Acaso era eso posible…?

—De eso queremos hablar, Levi —Hanji se sentó, seria, y Levi le imitó, tratando de mantener su rostro impasible a pesar de que no se sentía de esa forma—. Eres uno de nuestros mejores amigos y por eso lo hacemos.

Erwin se sentó al lado de Hanji, tomándole la mano, dándole un suave apretón en señal de apoyo.

—Huele bien el aire, Levi —dijo Erwin con calma—. ¿Qué percibes?

Tranquilamente, el azabache obedeció. El olor suave y materno de Hanji llenó sus fosas nasales. El olor alfa de Erwin. Y, por debajo…

Percibió otro olor de alfa.

Menos potente, pero persistente.

Miró con incredulidad de Hanji a Erwin y viceversa. Luego, a la marca en su cuello. Una marca amarilla y por encima, otra morada.

—Mierda —masculló Levi.

—Hanji encontró a su pareja destinada —contestó Erwin recostándose en la silla.

La castaña desvió sus ojos, avergonzada.

—Es tu omega —dijo Levi atónito.

—Sí —concedió Erwin—, pero también mi amiga. Nunca nos amamos, Levi, lo sabes bien —el rubio suspiró—. Si hice lo que hice, fue para que Hanji pudiera trabajar aquí. Es lo mínimo que merece —le dio otro apretón a la mujer—. No estoy dolido ni enojado. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

—Un hombre resignado —murmuró Levi suspirando, presionando sus dedos contra su sien—. ¿Alguien más…?

—Nadie —susurró Hanji—. Solo Erwin, Moblit, tú y yo.

—Moblit —repitió Levi—. ¿Así se llama tu alfa?

—Es de Rose.

—Genial.

Levi apretó sus dientes un momento.

—¿Y si el gobierno…?

—Su padre es Erwin —dijo Hanji—. Solo Erwin. Moblit lo entiende.

—Es tu alfa destinado —contestó Levi cerrando sus ojos un momento.

—Ya lo solucionaremos —fue lo único que dijo Hanji con la voz temblando. Luego, tomó aire—. Levi.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Hanji codeó el costado de su esposo, llamándole la atención. El alfa se enderezó, con una expresión cansada.

—Eren olía igual que Hanji en este momento. Me di cuenta hace unos días.

Levi se tensó, tragando saliva, tratando de respirar con calma.

—No digas–

—Creo que estaba embarazado.

* * *

Eren jadeó, su mano sobre su estómago, sintiendo una quinta contracción. Notó, de pronto, su ropa interior un poco caliente y húmeda, y al olisquear el aire, percibió el olor a sangre.

Mierda. Mierda.

Salió del baño a trompicones, desesperado. Podía escuchar las conversaciones viniendo del comedor.

—Christa… —gimió entrando al lugar.

Las conversaciones callaron, todos volteándose a verlo.

La rubia fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Eren, ¡estás sangrando!

Tocó su nariz, viendo el rastro ligero de sangre.

—Ho-hospital… —balbuceó antes de tropezar con sus propios pies, siendo agarrado por Thomas, el novio de Mia.

—¡Ángel, el auto! —escuchó el chillido de la madre del rubio antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Se levantó de la silla bruscamente y tropezó, sosteniéndose de la mesa para no darse un golpe contra el suelo.

—Levi, siéntate —pidió Hanji.

Pero Levi no quería sentarse. No quería… No podía…

Sintió su estómago revuelto.

—¡Estás ardiendo, Levi! —dijo la castaña al acercarse y tocarle la frente.

—Ven, deja que te ayudemos —murmuró Erwin yendo a ayudarlo igual.

 _Embarazado. Embarazado._

Eso no era posible. Eren le habría dicho, ¿no?, no se lo habría ocultado. ¿Para qué hubiera mentido? Porque si se hubiera ido por meses, cuando volviera, lo haría con un niño en brazos.

A menos que… A menos que…

Vomitó sobre la alfombra, pero no había comida nada durante las últimas horas, por lo que solo escupió bilis.

Luego, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Despertó respirando a bocanadas, aturdido, perdido.

Su primer impulso fue llevar su mano a su estómago. Por un breve instante, pensó que estaba plano, que no había nada, pero no era así. No era así. Su estómago de seis meses y medio estaba allí, e incluso sintió una patadita pequeña.

Nunca una patada lo había hecho sentir tan feliz y aliviado en la vida.

Vio que habían inyectado en su brazo un catéter con el microgotero, que a su vez estaban conectados a la bolsa de solución.

La puerta se abrió y el doctor Brenk se asomó, aliviado de verlo despierto.

—¿Doctor…? —preguntó con la voz rasposa.

—Eren, tenemos que hablar un par de cosas importantes —dijo el hombre, comenzando a revisarlo—. Primero que todo, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Como… como si hubiera pasado un camión por sobre mi cuerpo —contestó agotado.

—Es normal —el doctor cortó la transfusión de solución—. Veamos… fue una fortuna que llegaras a tiempo —dijo el hombre—, te hicimos unos exámenes y todo está bien. Sentiste contracciones, ¿no es así? —Eren asintió, temeroso—. Es normal en tus meses de embarazo. Se llaman contracciones Braxton Hicks, así que no entres en pánico si las vuelves a sentir —volvió a asentir, tragando saliva—; sin embargo, el sangrado… bien, eso se debe a que te hicimos una ecografía, y presentas una placenta cerca del cuello uterino. Aun así, es marginal, por lo que no debería causarte mayores complicaciones. Te recomiendo descanso, Eren. Te tendremos en observación unos días, y de acuerdo a tu evolución veremos si vas a casa —el doctor se quedó un momento en silencio—. Has estado débil estos días, ¿cierto?

El muchacho apretó los bordes de la sábana, sintiendo repentinamente sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Apretó su mandíbula, sintiendo como temblaba sin control.

—Sí, doctor —murmuró.

—Es la falta de tu alfa —contestó el hombre con compasión—. Tú vínculo con tu alfa no era solo sexo, ¿cierto? Se querían —tragó saliva—. Tú cuerpo está reaccionando contra esa lejanía, Eren, y tu bebé también. Te recomendaría… Si tienes un asunto pendiente con él, hablarlo. Ya fuera por celular o enviándole alguna carta o correo. Lo que fuera. Te hará sentir mucho mejor.

Eren sacudió su cabeza en señal de comprensión, tomando aire. Había notado su estado débil y decaído los últimos días, pero había tratado de negárselo, aunque ya no podía hacerlo más. Era bastante obvio lo que estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo.

Suspiró, levantando la vista.

—¿Ángel está aquí, doctor? —preguntó con voz suave, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber arruinado su cumpleaños.

—Lo haré pasar —dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie—. Recuerda, Eren: descanso y comer mucha vitamina.

—Sí, doctor —el chico se recostó, cansado, y el alfa salió.

Unos segundos después entró Ángel con preocupación.

—Gracias a María estás bien —dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado—. Eren, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Cualquier cosa?

Mordió su labio inferior unos segundos, pensando en la acción que llevaría a cabo a continuación, tratando de no pensar demasiado en el futuro.

—Ángel, ¿podrías traerme tu portátil? —dijo con suavidad—. Necesito hacer algo pequeño.

Ángel asintió, sonriendo con cariño, y Eren permitió que apretara su mano mientras cerraba sus ojos, tratando de no pensar en Levi.

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue una luz cegadora sobre él. Luego, notó el paño frío sobre su cabeza, y los rostros preocupados de Hanji y Petra encima, sin poder ocultar su ansiedad.

Hizo una mueca, irritado, pero al menos un poco aliviado de que el olor a vómito ya no estuviera en su oficina.

Lo habían recostado sobre el sofá que tenía en su oficina, por lo que su cabeza estaba encima del posabrazos. Desvió su vista, viendo a Erwin de pie a su lado, y al resto de su equipo observándolo también con preocupación.

Mierda, ¿se había desmayado? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando con él?

—Le traeré agua, jefe —dijo con rapidez Auro, saliendo de la oficina.

Hanji lo miró, mordiendo su labio inferior, y recordó la conversación que habían mantenido antes de que se desvaneciera.

¿Fue acaso el shock u otra cosa estuvo involucrada?

Embarazado.

No, no podía ser cierto.

No _era_ cierto. Eren se lo habría dicho, no lo habría ocultado.

¿O sí?

¿Le habría mentido como hizo él con su madre? ¿Y si le mintió, si huyó, no para estar lejos de él, sino también para… para…?

 _Deshacerse del bebé,_ susurró una voz maliciosa en su mente.

Trató de desvanecerla, pero las palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego vivo, sin poder ser eliminadas.

No. Eren no lo haría. No… no cuando un bebé era tan importante para él.

Y si realmente lo estaba, si realmente esperaba un bebé, y… y lo abortaba, Levi nunca podría perdonárselo. Nunca podría hacerlo. Así como Eren nunca le perdonaría por completo la violación, él no podría perdonarle un aborto.

Su estómago volvió a retorcerse.

—Tienes que descansar —dijo Hanji mirando a Erwin—. Te llevaremos a casa, ¿está bien? —miró a Petra de reojo—. Y luego… luego llamaremos a Eren para que venga a verte.

Pudo notar la advertencia en su tono de voz; su estado, su creciente debilidad, se debía a que su omega estaba alejado, en otro lugar.

Había oído rumores de aquello, por supuesto. Las parejas destinadas no podían estar lejos del otro por mucho tiempo. Pero creía que eran solo mitos. En una sociedad donde las parejas destinadas eran casi nulas y las relaciones se basaban solo en sexo e instinto, ¿quién no olvidaría esas cosas?

Pero lo que él y Eren tenían iba más allá del sexo. Fue más allá de eso, y lo destruyeron con sus propias manos.

—Vamos a casa —dijo Erwin antes de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

No dijo nada mientras salía de la oficina, su mente un revoltijo de pensamientos, su corazón bombeando con fuerza en su pecho.

—Debes buscar a Eren —murmuró Hanji ayudándolo también.

Afortunadamente, el edificio a esa hora estaba casi vacío, así que no había nadie que pudiera escucharlos.

—Debe volver solo —susurró agotado.

—No —Hanji lo miró ferozmente—. Vas a buscarlo, ¿me oyes? Lo buscarás y… y arreglarán sus problemas. Y van a criar a ese hijo, juntos, y ambos dejarán de lado su maldito orgullo para humillarse por el otro.

—No puedes pedirme–

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando, Levi —Hanji parecía a punto de romper a llorar—. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas?

—Idiotas y afortunados —masculló Erwin negando con la cabeza—. Muy afortunados de tener algo que casi nadie tiene.

Levi no dijo nada, dejando que lo siguieran sosteniendo mientras iban hacia su auto.

Por un instante, cerró sus ojos y casi pudo sentir a Eren a su lado, abrazándolo y sosteniéndose a él como si fuera lo más importante en la vida.

La sensación desapareció al abrir sus ojos.

Y el agujero negro en su corazón pareció crecer un poquitito más en ese momento

* * *

 _Priiiiiimero que todo, perdón por no haber actualizado ni la semana pasada ni ayer, pero mi beta me entrego recién el capítulo el sábado (tírenle piedras) y ayer casi no estuve en casa, ¡fui a un taller de escritura fantástica! Así que estuve ocupadísima y llegué a casa a eso de las diez de la noche :v Pero acá tienen el capítulo, que es largo, creo que el más largo hasta ahora (?_

 _Segundo: lamentablemente, se acabaron las actualizaciones constantes. No puedo decirles cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo, en primer lugar porque ni siquiera llevo 1000 palabras escritas de éste y por lo que tengo en mente será igual de extenso que el capítulo de hoy; en segundo lugar porque volví a la universidad luego de tres meses de paro y mis profesores andan llenos de amor que hasta nos quieren mandar a leer bibliografía en inglés; tercero porque ando con nula, NULA inspiración: sé lo que viene, pero no encuentro las palabras para hacerlo; y cuarto y más importante, he decidido ir más lento ahora porque debo pensar muy bien cómo desarrollar los siguientes movimientos ya que Civil War is coming y si empiezo a escribir sin pensar bien las cosas, terminaré haciendo un revoltijo de muerte, sangre, dolor, explosiones y desmembramientos que es mejor evitar :v O sea, habrá todo eso, pero no será un revoltijo inentendible del que luego, con toda probabilidad, me arrepentiré :D Por lo que estoy haciendo un esquema para guiarme xD Y sumado a todo esto, ya comenzó la traducción del libro que les hablé con anterioridad y como siempre, me tocan los capítulos más largos :) Puta vida :'v_

 _Con respecto al capítulo: de alguna extraña forma, fue uno de mis favoritos al escribir :v Me divertí mucho, lol, en especial en la última parte :D Por si no quedó claro, sí, el Ángel que le coquetea a Eren aquí es el mismo que conocemos capítulos atrás, pero no, no se preocupen, no habrá un romance entre ellos. Aun así, #VivaAngEren, lol xD_

 _Con respecto a los nombres de los bebés, son raros, pero me gustan de alguna extraña forma :v No me imagino combinando los nombres, es que cada vez que pienso en eso se me viene a la mente Edward y Bella queriendo llamar a su hija Renesme y no :v xD O sea, al menos yo no me veo combinando nombres, miren que ya soy un desastre buscando nombres para el título de una historia y ahora debo buscar algo para bebés, no, gracias xD_

 _Y último pero no menos importante: no ando con ganas de contestar reviews :v además, si empiezo a contestar todos los reviews, terminaría actualizando el martes porque debo ir a almorzar, luego tengo asamblea de carrera, después tengo clases hasta las 8 de la tarde, ahí debo ir a comprar pasaje para regresar a mi pueblucho porque las fiestas patrias se acercan, y llegaré a casa muerta y odiando a todo el mundo, por lo que prefiero no alargarme demasiado contestando reviews xD_

 _Por lo que ¡muchas gracias a las personitas que comentaron el capítulo pasado y a las que me estuvieron reclamando la actualización! ¡Ya pasamos los 600 comentarios y estoy por llegar a los 200 followers! Ustedes se lo merecen todo, pídanme lo que sea y yo se los daré (? Así que muchas gracias a_ _ **Lluery**_ _, a_ _ **Gateway to infinite**_ _, a_ _ **Olivia Ainsworth**_ _, a_ _ **Shub-Niggurath98**_ _, a_ _ **SrtaPikachu**_ _, a_ _ **Gihei**_ _, a_ _ **Laauuriitaa**_ _, a_ _ **Sungmi-chan**_ _, a_ _ **Akire**_ _, a_ _ **ChrisNovx**_ _, a_ _ **Miri-Anath97**_ _(sí, sí se pueden engañar, pero ahora que su pene reaccione a Gloria es otra cosa (? xD Y dile a tu hermana que no lo odie, que reparta amor al mundo :v), a_ _ **Nacha2005**_ _(sí, lo pensé bastante, hasta me dije que podría poner a Levi follando con Gloria, pero decidí mejor no hacerlo, ya basta de odio xD), a_ _ **yuzumi1998**_ _, a_ _ **odaxochilt96**_ _, a_ _ **Leyanasama**_ _, a_ _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger**_ _, a_ _ **Scc Ccu**_ _, a_ _ **Hbl**_ _, a_ _ **luciakkss**_ _, a_ _ **RusAckerman**_ _, a_ _ **Lis Gonzlez**_ _, a_ _ **IselaRives**_ _(SÍ, IMAGÍNALO BIEN BUENOTE, ASÍ COMO BRAD PITT, AHRRE xD), a_ _ **Choko-cho**_ _, a_ _ **kotoko-noda**_ _(los destrocé con la noticia de Hanji, okno :'v), a_ _ **Darling**_ _(física es del diablo, no estudies xD), a_ _ **Flancito de Vainilla**_ _, a_ _ **Ritsuko**_ _(¡te extrañé, mujer!), a_ _ **Solenaru**_ _, a_ _ **Portgas D. Raven**_ _(seguirá sufriendo, don't worry), a_ _ **hannita asakura**_ _, a_ _ **Charly Land**_ _, a_ _ **TokyoLangdon**_ _, a_ _ **OyeLeslie**_ _, a_ _ **rebel omega**_ _, a_ _ **Midasabu**_ _, a_ _ **MaryLynx**_ _, a_ _ **Hevlak**_ _, a_ _ **mitsukinekouchihagain**_ _, a_ _ **AyaEmett**_ _, a_ _ **Fujimy**_ _, a_ _ **toshy Jones**_ _, a_ _ **luciafreiheit**_ _, a_ _ **Hinatsu-chan**_ _, a_ _ **Uri**_ _, a_ _ **Meln**_ _y a_ _ **Jaery**_

 _Creo que eso sería todo por ahora (? Ah, sí. Con respecto a las otras actualizaciones, no tengo idea de cuando actualizaré :v Para las otras historias se aplica lo mismo que dije más arriba :c_

 _Nos vemos durante el próximo capítulo, que no sé cuándo será, pero vendrá, lo prometo xD_

 _¡Besos!_

 _~Cotota_


	23. Capítulo XXIII

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, OoC, mpreg, agresiones._

 _GRACIAS BEBU_ _ **aramirezg**_ _POR CORREGIRLO, ERES LA MEJOR, MUCHO AMOR PARA VOCE, BENDICIONES DE FELIPE CAMIROAGA, AI LUV IU, IO NO ZÉ KHE HARÍA ZIN THI *corazón corazón corazón*_

* * *

Su cabeza dolía por algún extraño motivo.

Frotó su sien, cansado, acariciando el borde del vaso mientras la música de piano retumbaba en su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en el movimiento de su dedo para distraerse del inminente dolor de cabeza que crecía a cada segundo.

Producto del incidente de semanas atrás, había evitado aparecerse por el bar al que acostumbraba a ir; así que estaba en otro lugar, más céntrico e igual de tranquilo. No quería volver a encontrarse con ese alfa y su omega. No quería volver a ver una escena como esa nunca más.

Vio, de reojo, como una persona se sentaba a su lado, y bebió de golpe lo que quedaba de vodka, haciendo una mueca al sentir el ardor en su garganta.

—Deberías tomar menos —indicó la voz con suavidad.

Le dio un vistazo a la persona, notando el castaño en sus ojos, su cabello teñido de negro, y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Lentes de contacto, Nanaba? —murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

La mujer sonrió, la capucha ocultando gran parte de su rostro.

—Todo mi rostro está en televisión —dijo casi con diversión—, ya me estoy arriesgando bastante al venir hasta aquí —hizo un gesto de negación al barman, y humedeció sus labios—. De seguro, si Eren estuviera conmigo, también lo estarían buscando —suspiró—. Es una fortuna que decidiera seguir a tu lado.

Trató de ocultar la mueca amarga en su rostro, y ordenó ahora un whisky, esforzándose en ignorar las palabras que dos días atrás habían dado vuelta su mundo.

 _Embarazado. De ti. Esperando un hijo tuyo._

Apretó sus dientes, ahogando el sentimiento de dolor que bullía en su interior.

—Una fortuna —murmuró antes beber de su vaso.

Nanaba no dijo nada por varios segundos, solo mirándolo de reojo por debajo de la capucha.

—¿Hace cuánto no te afeitas? —preguntó Nanaba extendiendo su mano con cuidado.

Levi se alejó automáticamente, soltando un gruñido en advertencia. Nanaba no se inmutó, pareciendo entender con rapidez que a Levi no le gustaba que la gente desconocida lo toque con tanta confianza.

—¿Acaso a Eren le gusta la barba? —se burló la mujer sin perder la voz baja.

Desvió los ojos.

¿Por qué parecía que la mujer estaba tocando sus puntos sensibles? ¿Acaso sabía algo que no le estaba diciendo?

Silenciosamente, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pendrive, recordando la reunión que mantuvo con la mujer la semana pasada. Levi lo dejó sobre la barra, pero no se lo ofreció como tal. Nanaba no hizo amago tampoco de tomarlo, solo contempló el artefacto por unos segundos en silencio.

—Tienes claro el trato qué hicimos, ¿cierto? —gruñó Levi fríamente.

Nanaba sonrió de lado, humedeciendo sus labios.

—Por supuesto —la mujer entrecerró sus ojos—, un trato es un trato —Levi le tendió el pendrive, la mujer agarrándolo con rapidez para guardarlo en su bolsillo—. Instalamos una radio por debajo de la señal gubernamental y funciona entre ocho de la tarde y diez de la noche, donde damos información subliminal de las próximas juntas y movimientos. Si quieres saber más, no dudes en preguntarme —Nanaba se puso de pie, guiñándole un ojo—. Mándale saludos a Eren.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido, pero se contuvo mientras veía a la mujer marcharse con la cabeza baja, pasando desapercibida por el resto de personas en el lugar.

Volvió a mirar al frente, mirando la hora. Las diez de la noche.

Acarició su mejilla, sintiendo su piel un tanto rasposa, y un recuerdo fue a su mente.

 _Te ves caliente, Levi, ¿lo sabes?_

Hizo una mueca, tratando de no desviar su mente a esa conversación que tuvieron hace mucho. Tratando de no pensar en su mocoso. Tratando de no pensar en el casi confirmado embarazo que éste _debía_ tener.

 _¿Acaso quieres que deje crecer mi barba, mocoso de mierda?_

Apretó sus dientes.

 _No, no. De seguro asustarías más a los niños de lo que normalmente lo haces. Imagínate con esa mirada de muerte y además barba de vagabundo que… Levi, no sigas mirándome así._

Mierda, estaba en una extrema situación donde todos sus pensamientos parecían dirigirse al mismo punto: Eren.

Hanji parecía tener razón.

Sin embargo, no quería ceder. Su instinto alfa le estaba gritando que no fuera a buscarlo.

Pero dejarse gobernar por el instinto los había llevado a ese punto que parecía no tener retorno.

 _Embarazado. Tu hijo. Se fue con tu hijo._

¿Y si en realidad no lo estaba? ¿Y si en realidad todo parecía ser una confusión de Hanji y Erwin? No tenía las pruebas suficientes como para decir que realmente estaba preñado de su hijo, como para decir…

 _No te lo niegues. Vómitos. Cólicos. Olor materno. Hormonas alborotadas. Pechos hinchados. Incluso se tocó el estómago varias veces frente a ti, pero tú no lo notaste. O, tal vez, tú no lo quisiste notar._

Carajo, ¿qué debía hacer en esa situación? ¿Ir en busca de Eren? ¿Exigirle una explicación? ¿Y si ya era… si ya era tarde? ¿Si realmente se fue para abortar a ese bebé? ¿Si ya lo había abortado?

Levi no podría soportarlo.

Soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

¿Acaso Eren era consciente del poder que podía ejercer sobre él?

Él no había sido consciente del poder que podía ejercer sobre Eren hasta que ya todo estuvo destruido entre ambos.

—Levi Ackerman.

Mierda, todo parecía ir de mal en peor.

No se giró al escuchar la voz de su padre, que lucía bastante ebrio a estas alturas de la noche. Lo más sorprendente es que no eran ni siquiera las once.

—Márchate, vejete —espetó en voz baja, con calma, tratando de no dar rienda suelta a toda esa ira, toda esa rabia que parecía acumularse en su interior.

No había visto a su padre desde esa noche fatídica que prefería olvidar.

Vio, de reojo, como se sentaba a su lado, desaliñado. Por el olor que traía encima Levi fácilmente pudo adivinar que, minutos atrás, su padre había estado en algún burdel de mala muerte.

A Levi no le interesaba. Solo quería asesinar a Kenny con sus propias manos por todo lo que sus palabras habían causado en su vida.

—Vamos, Levi, ¿esa es manera de tratar a tu progenitor? —se burló Kenny mordazmente antes de reír entre dientes.

Levi apretó su vaso, soltando un chasquido bajo, dispuesto a ignorar todas las palabras que su padre le dirigiera.

—¿Y cómo está tu bonito omega? —prosiguió Kenny como si nada antes de ordenar una cerveza—. Espero que lo hayas castigado luego de ese discurso que dio hace meses. Me gustaría que me lo dejaras un día para que así aprenda, de una buena vez, su lugar.

Terminó de beber de golpe su whisky, su mano temblando para contener el golpe.

 _Ya te metiste en problemas por golpear a alguien en un bar. Metiste en problemas a un omega. Contrólate, mierda,_ se dijo furioso.

Sacó silenciosamente su dinero para pagar.

—Lo destrozaría así como destrocé a tu madre. ¿No quieres que tu omega se comporte como tu madre, Levi?

Se quedó quieto ante la mención de Kuchel.

Se recordó frente a la tumba, silencioso, viendo el ataúd bajar, tratando de controlarse para no romper a llorar. Para no llorar y así ganarse los gritos de su padre.

Pero por dentro se había sentido descompuesto, roto, muerto.

—¿Sabes con quién quería huir tu bendita madre? —prosiguió Kenny como si nada, sus palabras teñidas de odio y de desprecio—. Se enamoró de otro alfa que la trataba como una reina. ¿Cuántas veces quiso irse? Tres veces.

Levi podía recordar esos momentos, como su madre, aprovechando la soledad de la casa, metía ropa en la maleta desesperadamente, ignorando las preguntas de su hijo, para luego tomarle la mano y arrastrarlo con ella, sus pupilas dilatas por el pánico, por el terror a ser descubierta. Pero, por debajo, también había decisión.

—Ese hijo que iba a tener ni siquiera era mío, sino de su amante —continuó Kenny, su voz temblando por la saña—, así que ella sabía que tarde o temprano yo lo iba a matar.

Casi sentía como un cubo de agua se volteaba sobre su cabeza, mandando escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal, sacudiéndolo por completo.

—Estoy seguro de que si hubiera decidido huir sola, se habría marchado sin problemas —la voz de Kenny no perdía ese tono rencoroso, lleno de ira—, pero no quería dejarte conmigo. A pesar de que fuiste producto de una violación, Levi, tu madre te amaba como la omega bastarda que era.

En un veloz, rápido movimiento, el azabache se giró impactando su puño contra la mejilla de su padre, el seco golpe resonando en el lugar, todo quedando en un sepulcral, tenso silencio.

A la mierda el autocontrol. A la mierda el ignorar las palabras de su padre. Levi lo iba a matar con sus propias manos, lo iba a hacer pagar toda esa porquería que había soltado. Lo iba a matar porque ese hombre había hecho miserable a su madre, porque por su culpa… por su culpa…

Por su culpa todo se había arruinado con Eren.

Lo agarró de la camisa, estampando su rostro contra la barra, nadie acercándose debido al aroma que Levi liberaba: rabia, ira, odio. Nadie se iba a acercar a un alfa que liberaba todo eso con tanta potencia.

—Te mataré —gruñó Levi inclinándose, viendo la sonrisa ensangrentada de Kenny.

De un tirón lo alejó de la barra, tirando su cuerpo al suelo, y volvió a golpearlo en el rostro, escuchando un crujido en señal de que había roto algo. Una enfermiza sensación de satisfacción se asentó en su estómago al oír aquel sonido.

—Tú y… y tu omega… —jadeó Kenny sin defenderse, con toda probabilidad, por la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo—, terminarán igual…

—Cierra la puta boca, vejete de mierda —espetó Levi soltándolo, pateando su estómago mientras lo veía escupir sangre.

—Destruirás a ese mocoso… —prosiguió Kenny enderezándose lo suficiente para mirarlo, riéndose al notar su expresión colérica, sus ojos nublados por el desprecio, pero viendo por debajo su dolor—, será como tu madre, Levi…

Levi volvió a patearlo, tratando de que las palabras del hombre no le hicieran daño, tratando de que no lo rompieran una vez más. No sabía si iba a poder reconstruirse una vez más si volvía a destrozarse, no sabía si iba a poder salir de ese agujero negro en el que estaba.

No había sido culpa de Kenny que estuviera en ese punto con Eren, eso lo tenía claro; pero aun así… todos esos golpes fueron por su madre, por ella, porque fue tan desgraciada, tan miserable, tan infeliz, que la única solución que halló posible para evitar todo ese dolor fue el suicidio.

Y su madre no iba a pedir ayuda, porque esa ayuda nunca iba a llegar por el simple hecho de ser una omega.

—Romperás… romperás tanto a ese mocoso, Levi… —continuó Kenny sin perder esa sonrisa burlona, guasona, sin importar que su nariz sangrara—, que acabará matándose también.

El pensar en Eren suicidándose provocó que Levi tratara de recuperar la calma.

El azabache soltó un chasquido antes de volver a golpear la mejilla de Kenny, para luego mirar sus nudillos, rojos gracias a los golpes, y se giró sin mirar a nadie, dejando a su padre echado en el suelo.

Hecho una furia, controlándose a medias para no seguir golpeándolo hasta matarlo, salió del bar apretando sus dientes, su mandíbula, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos.

El frío aire nocturno llenó sus pulmones cuando se obligó a respirar profundamente, tratando de calmarse de alguna forma, tratando de ignorar las palabras de su padre.

Su madre con otro hombre. Su madre arrastrándolo en su huida. Su madre en el suelo, queriendo protegerse de alguna manera de los golpes, mientras él debía mirar hacia otro lado, fingiendo que nada sucedía.

Kuchel quiso desesperadamente que alguien la salvara, pero nadie extendió su mano en señal de apoyo, ni siquiera él. Porque Kuchel era la omega de Kenny, y él podía hacer y deshacer con ella.

Luego, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia _su_ omega. Imaginó a Eren en algún lugar, lejos de él; abortando al hijo de ambos, viviendo con otro hombre que lo trataba mejor que Levi, borrándolo de su vida como si nunca hubiera existido en ella.

Tensó más de ser posible su rostro, comenzando a caminar por las solitarias calles de Mitras mientras caía nieve del cielo.

Y, en esa solitaria caminata, en esa solitaria noche, Levi se hizo dos promesas que estaba dispuesto a cumplir aunque perdiera su vida en ello.

* * *

Eren estaba cambiando de canal, aburrido, soltando resoplidos cuando veía que no estaban dando nada que lo fuera a entretener, y desvió sus ojos hacia Ángel, que estaba sentado en el sofá de la habitación con su computadora sobre sus piernas mientras leía un informe de sus inversiones, concentrado. El castaño quiso decirle algo, pero sabía, por experiencia, que era mejor no interrumpir cuando alguien lucía tan concentrado; siempre terminó discutiendo con Levi cuando hacía eso.

Llevaba casi dos semanas metido en la clínica por orden del doctor Brenk, y estaba desesperado por salir de allí, por hacer algo más que ver televisión y ponerse de pie para ir al baño. A pesar de haber cumplido los siete meses unos días atrás, se sentía con tanta energía en ese momento que poco y nada le importaba la inmensa panza que dificultaba las más simples acciones. Él simplemente _necesitaba_ estar en movimiento, hacer algo.

El bebé pateó, como dándole la razón, y acarició con suavidad su estómago, suspirando.

Las noticias comenzaron y miró la pantalla de televisión.

—Deberías dormir un poco más, Eren —señaló Ángel mientras la presentadora comenzaba a leer las noticias.

—No bromees —se quejó el castaño—, quiero irme de aquí, estoy harto de dormir.

Ángel negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie mientras sostenía su portátil.

—Mamá dejó todas las fotos de la fiesta, por si quieres verlas —se lo tendió mientras Eren se hacía a un lado, dejando que se acomodara a su lado—. Anda, apaga la tele.

—Uy, pareciera que… —Eren enmudeció al leer el titular, e ignorando la furibunda mirada de Ángel, subió el volumen—. ¿Qué mierda…?

—El Primer Ministro de Sina, Nicholas Lobov —decía la voz de la mujer en la nota echa, mientras se mostraban las imágenes del hombre—, dio un discurso hoy frente al Congreso, minutos después de que la planta de celulosa que fue tomada a la fuerza por, según las autoridades locales, cerca de mil betas, fuera recuperada gracias a la intervención de Fuerzas Especiales. Según la información entregada por el gobierno, doscientos betas resultaron muertos en el enfrentamiento, mientras que otros treinta resultaron heridos y el resto fue llevado preso o alcanzó a huir del lugar —la cámara, en ese momento, reproducía vídeos de lo ocurrido, mostrando las ventanas de la planta de celulosa tapadas con diarios y mensajes alusivos al MOL.

Eren tragó saliva, sintiendo un largo escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, sin poder despegar los ojos de la televisión.

—Eren, apágala —dijo Ángel duramente.

—No —espetó, apretando su mano alrededor del control remoto.

—Según las primeras informaciones que se entregaron durante la toma de la planta que ocurrió cinco días atrás —prosiguió la voz de la reportera—, el vocero de los trabajadores betas, Wayne Eisner, informó que no abandonarían la planta hasta que el nuevo proyecto de regulación de trabajo y sueldo beta, que fue enviado a la Cámara de Diputados una semana atrás, fuera eliminado por completo. El Gobierno, tres días atrás, informó que entrarían a la fuerza a la fábrica, debido a que recibió la información que habían omegas que estarían participando en la toma. Entre quienes se encontrarían en la fábrica estaba la reconocida omega Nanaba Wells, quien es buscada por el gobierno luego de que el Movimiento del Omega Libre fuera prohibido en el país.

Eren podía sentir el odio corriendo por sus venas mientras apretaba con fuerza las sábanas, tratando de no dar rienda suelta a todos los insultos que se acumulaban en su boca.

Quería calmarse, _debía_ calmarse por el bebé.

—Wayne Eisner negó dicha información, acusando una manipulación del Gobierno, sin embargo, luego de que la comisaría más cercana a la planta de celulosa fuera saqueada y llenada de mensajes alusivos a la causa del MOL, el Estado decidió enviar a Fuerzas Especiales para intervenir y acabar con la toma —la televisión mostraba en ese momento los papeles dejados en la comisaría, todos con el mismo mensaje: _Si no quieren, alfas, haremos la revolución violentamente._

El castaño no solo sentía en ese momento odio, sino también algo más. Algo que había creído muerto, algo que creía haber enterrado desde que viajó: esa loca, desquiciante adrenalina que lo guiaba en cada marcha, en cada discurso que daba para defender sus derechos.

—La madrugada del día de ayer, Fuerzas Especiales ingresó a la planta de celulosa, recibiendo como respuestas disparos desde las ventanas del edificio, desatando inmediatamente un clima de caos y pelea. El conflicto duró hasta el anochecer del mismo día, en el que Fuerzas Especiales declaró la toma exitosa del edificio con treinta bajas y quince heridos.

"Entre los muertos se encontraría Wayne Eisner, y dentro de los detenidos no estaba, según la información entregada, Nanaba Wells. Nicholas Lobov declaró esta mañana:

"—No vamos a seguir permitiendo este clima de caos que solo unos pocos han desatado —ahora, la cámara mostraba al Primer Ministro, detrás de un podio—, rechazamos todo tipo de violencia desatada por gente que quiere sumir al país en un total descontrol que, finalmente, llevará a nada. Tendremos mano dura ante estas expresiones que atentan contra la libertad y seguridad de nuestros ciudadanos, y no permitiremos que este movimiento omega y beta siga rompiendo con la seguridad nacional. Es por ello que apuraremos el proyecto que está en el Congreso para controlar a los omegas, y seguiremos ejerciendo presión para regular los trabajos betas.

Eren apretó los dientes, sin poder dejar de mirar la pantalla, controlándose para no ponerse de pie y regresar a Sina en el primer avión que saliera, sin importarle si no tenía algún plan, si no tenía dinero, si debía volver a verse con Levi, porque no iba a dejar… no permitiría…

Había ignorado toda la causa omega desde que llegó, haciendo como que nunca existió, pero ahora no podía hacerlo. La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—Sumado a ello, también salió a hablar el diputado–

Ángel, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó el control remoto y apagó la televisión, poniéndose de pie y alejándose.

Eren lo miró con furia mal disimulada, sus manos temblando.

—Prende la televisión —ordenó.

—Debes descansar —fue lo único que dijo Ángel negando con la cabeza.

—¡¿No pensabas decirme nunca lo que estaba pasando en mí país?! —gritó Eren dejando a un lado el computador, haciendo amago para ponerse de pie, pero inmediatamente el rubio se acercó, impidiendo que pudiera hacerlo—. ¡Ángel!

—¡El doctor recomendó reposo, Eren! —espetó el mayor, volviendo a cubrirlo con las sábanas—. Si no te lo dije fue porque sabía cómo te pondrías, Eren, no quería alterarte.

—¡Es mi país! —insistió Eren.

—Eren, estás embarazado, ¿qué harás? —Ángel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, comenzando a acariciarle el cabello, las mejillas para tratar de calmarlo—. ¿Acaso piensas ir… ir en este estado a Sina? Hay rumores de una guerra civil, y ¿piensas arriesgar tu salud y la de tu bebé?

—No puedo, yo…

—Piensa un poco —Ángel lo miró a los ojos, sin embargo, una especie de rechazo automático se instaló en su cuerpo, en su mente—, no puedes ir así —el rubio acercó un poco su rostro, y los labios de Eren temblaron—. Cuando te recuperes del parto, podrás volver… y si quieres, hasta puedo acompañarte.

Ángel hizo amago de inclinarse un poco más, con dobles intenciones, pero Eren ladeó su rostro, esbozando una mueca, todavía tratando de controlarse. Los labios del rubio tocaron su mejilla con suavidad, el castaño respirando profundamente.

—Quizás sea tarde…

—Nunca es tarde para nada, Eren —murmuró Ángel sin alejarse ni un poco, y por un breve momento, el menor casi pudo sentir como sus labios se rozaban.

Cerró sus ojos, inhalando.

—No, Ángel —susurró, y las manos del rubio dejaron de acariciarlo, soltándolo.

No se volteó a verlo, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada más, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, a pesar de que ese breve calor que lo hizo sentir bien y mal unos segundos había desaparecido.

El peso en la cama desapareció, y Eren miró de reojo como Ángel se alejaba, suspirando con cansancio.

—Debes relajarte —ordenó el rubio—. El doctor dijo que si te seguía notando estresado, no te dejaría salir de aquí —Ángel caminó hacia la puerta—. Utiliza mi portátil por mientras, iré a buscar algo para comer.

Eren asintió en silencio, tomando otra vez el computador, para luego mirar la pantalla apagada de televisión, tragando saliva mientras dudaba entre prenderla e informarse del MOL, o no.

Shiganshina se había convertido en su pequeño paraíso al que huyó cuando las cosas se tornaron difíciles e insostenibles. Había huido con las cosas claras, con una decisión tomada que no fue capaz de llevar cabo, para luego tratar de comenzar de nuevo, escapando de la cruda realidad en la que vivió gran parte de su vida.

Eren no quería escapar más, pero tampoco se veía capaz de volver a hacerle frente a todos sus problemas. Hacerle frente a Levi.

Abrió el correo electrónico, ingresando su nueva dirección, y leyó el mensaje que su padre le había enviado semanas atrás. Su comunicación era esporádica, contestando los correos solo cuando se sentía más solo de lo normal.

Silenciosamente, aprovechando el momento de soledad, comenzó a redactar un nuevo correo, poniendo como dirección el correo de Levi.

Tomó aire, y empezó a escribir.

 _Querido Levi…_

* * *

La reunión, a estas alturas, se había tornado completamente soporífera.

Levi estaba a dos segundos de enterrar su rostro en la carpeta para poder dormir aunque fuera un poco, sin embargo, sabía que seguía en la cuerda floja con su relación con Zackly, y prefería evitar algún encontronazo con su jefe.

Petra dejó el té frente a él para luego sentarse a su lado, notando enseguida su rostro cansado y más pálido de lo normal.

Definitivamente no estaba durmiendo bien, en especial durante los últimos días, y no sabía por qué.

En realidad, sí sabía: no tenía idea de cómo comenzar su búsqueda. Había pensado en contratar a algún detective privado, pero era demasiado arriesgado. Si el detective decidía sacar a la luz que su omega se marchó, entonces el Gobierno…

Y sumado a eso, las cosas en Sina estaban en, lo que parecía ser, una especie de punto culmine: la muerte de los trabajadores betas, la posible intervención de Nanaba, los proyectos de ley… todos esos hechos estaban influyendo en ese inevitable proceso histórico que, por el momento, no parecía tener fin.

Ambos lados, en este momento, estaban a la espera del siguiente movimiento, a la espera de ver quien iba a empujar la balanza una vez más.

Bebió de la taza, estrechando sus ojos cuando Erwin se inclinó un poco.

—¿Alguna noticia? —murmuró en voz tan baja que apenas fue audible.

—No —susurró, sin dejar de observar a Zackly, que hablaba en ese momento de las acciones de la empresa—. ¿Cómo está Hanji?

—Acaba de cumplir los dos meses —Erwin también observaba a su jefe, tranquilo—. Le pedí que tomara licencia desde ahora, pero sabes cómo es ella de obstinada.

Solo asintió, sin agregar algo más, recordando como las personas se habían acercado a Erwin para darle las felicitaciones por el embarazo de su omega. Hanji había estado utilizando bufandas y pañuelos para cubrir momentáneamente la marca de su alfa destinado hasta que desapareciera lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera notarlo, o nadie que se fijara en ella detenidamente.

Levi había notado su nerviosismo, su ansiedad, y cómo Erwin trataba de calmarla.

El azabache sabía, de alguna manera, que las cosas entre ellos no iban a terminar bien, y ese presentimiento lo molestaba a más no poder.

Terminó de beber el té en el momento en que Zackly finalizó con la presentación, y se puso de pie junto con Petra. Al ver como su jefe se acercó tranquilamente hacia él, no pudo hacer más que soltar un resoplido bajo.

—¿Cómo va el tema de la construcción de la carretera? —preguntó sin más preámbulo su jefe mientras las personas salían de la oficina de juntas.

—Fijaré hoy en la tarde una cita con Ángel —contestó tranquilamente, manteniendo una expresión estoica—. Por lo demás, todo marcha bien hasta el momento.

—Bien —Zackly asintió, para luego mirarlo fijamente—. Planeo hacer dentro de unos meses otra fiesta —el azabache apretó su boca, adivinando el rumbo de la conversación—. Quiero ver a tu omega allí, y quiero verlo con un ojo morado, claro.

Levi arrugó los papeles que sostenía entre sus manos, mirando a su jefe quien tenía ahora con frialdad, estrechando más sus ojos al ver la sonrisa burlona.

—Lo que yo haga con mi omega —contestó—, es cosa mía, no de usted.

Sin darle el tiempo para contestarle, se marchó de la sala de juntas con Petra siguiéndole, en silencio, sabiendo que era mejor no decir nada.

—Dame una copia del informe de la carretera —fue lo que dijo despidiéndola, mientras entraba a su oficina, tratando de olvidar las palabras de su jefe.

—Sí, jefe —dijo Petra apresuradamente.

Apenas se quedó solo, dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio, encendiendo el computador de la oficina para tratar de despejarse un poco, para tratar de no torturarse por no tener idea de dónde comenzar a buscar.

Eren se había marchado sin decir algo. Sin dar una pista. Dejando todo: su celular, su portátil, su anillo, solo huyendo con la ropa. ¿Por dónde iniciar? ¿Seguía incluso en la ciudad? ¿Estaba en alguna de las ciudades vecinas? ¿O aunque sea en el país?

Debía ponerse en el peor de los casos, se dijo sombrío mientras ingresaba a su correo para comenzar a escribirle un mensaje a Ángel. Por lo tanto, si Eren estaba en cinta cuando se fue, y ese embarazo fue producto de su abuso…

 _Si yo no quiero hijos, tú no me vas a obligar a tenerlos._

Y Eren siempre había sido bastante claro con respecto a eso. Así que debía aceptar el hecho de que, lo más probable, es que el mocoso se fuera para… para–

La sola palabra le resultaba repulsiva, asquerosa e innombrable.

Hizo una mueca.

María era un país que aprobaba el aborto, al igual que Rose. A menos que Eren decidiera un aborto ilegal, yendo a las periferias de Sina, a ciudades como Stohess, que era relativamente más pobre e insegura que el resto de las ciudades y donde la regulación no era tan buena.

Sin embargo, una duda terrible lo asaltaba cada vez que pensaba en la situación; si Eren había huido para eso, ¿por qué habían pasado los meses y él no volvía? Si quería que no lo descubriera con respecto al embarazo, ¿por qué marcharse por tanto tiempo? Tarde o temprano lo habría descubierto, eso lo tenía claro, entonces… ¿por qué no dar señales de vida? ¿Y dónde estaban los celos del muchacho?

Analíticamente, comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades.

O eso quiso hacer hasta que vio la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico.

Parpadeó, viendo el mensaje desconocido sin leer, con el título de _Querido Levi_.

Lo presionó.

 _Querido Levi:_

 _Suena un poco irónico que esté comenzando el mensaje con esa frase, luego de ver como nuestra relación terminó tan violentamente, con tanto odio y dolor de por medio. Pero no sabía cómo comenzar esto, y me pareció un buen comienzo._

 _Estoy bien. Lo prometo. Las cosas han sido difíciles, por supuesto… Mierda, ni siquiera sé qué decir. Solo sé que te echo malditamente de menos y que quiero que estés conmigo, pero en nuestra situación es imposible porque… porque ambos nos hicimos un terrible, enfermo daño que siento que no puede ser curado. No lo sé. No lo sé, Levi. Realmente no lo sé. Y eso me aterra demasiado, porque no quiero perderte. No quiero._

 _Se suponía que este correo iba a ser para que pudiéramos hablar las cosas, pero mientras lo escribo, me doy cuenta de que no va a servir. Quiero decirte lo que siento a la cara, quiero que tú me digas lo que sientes a mi cara. Quiero conversar contigo, ver tu rostro, tus expresiones, quiero ver todo de ti en este mismo instante. No quiero que hablemos por este medio, porque no hay forma de que pueda escribir el mar de sentimientos confusos que suele ahogarme por las noches._

 _Disculpa si no dije algo de lo que esperabas. Esto solo lo hice porque siento que te extraño y era la única forma de desahogarme un poco. Por favor, no contestes, no creo que sea capaz de mantenerme entero si respondes. Mira lo que has hecho conmigo, enano del demonio, antes renegaba del amor, del instinto porque no creía en él, pero me has hecho tuyo a más no poder y eso duele como vidrio enterrándose en mi piel. Duele, pero también me gusta._

 _Me estoy poniendo sentimental. Lo siento._

 _Solo… solo no contestes. Estoy bien. A veces me deprimo, pero estoy bien. Voy a volver en algún momento, lo prometo. No por ahora, necesito unos meses más para relajarme, pero volveré. Y… y allí hablaremos. Tendremos una conversación civilizada. Allí veremos qué camino toma cada uno._

 _No sé si seguirás enojado, si me odias en este momento. No podría vivir con tu odio. Realmente lo siento, pero creo que era necesaria esta huida. No está mal huir a veces, ¿sabes? Escapar un poco de los problemas. Lo que estaría mal es que me rindiera. Pero escapar no es rendirse, es solo… solo darse un tiempo. No me rendiré. Lo prometo._

 _Te quiere por siempre,_

 _Eren._

Había sido enviado cinco horas antes.

Levi se quedó contemplando las últimas palabras, releyéndolas un millón de veces.

No había dicho nada de su embarazo. Nada de un bebé ni de un supuesto aborto.

Su mano tembló cuando quiso marcar la opción de Contestar, pero entonces observó la dirección del correo electrónico.

Un correo desconocido, no el que normalmente utilizaba el muchacho.

Si lo rastreaba–

—¡Petra!

Su secretaria entró corriendo a la oficina, sorprendida y urgida al oír el grito, y miró a su jefe con ansiedad, notando enseguida su rostro.

—¿Sí, jefe Ackerman? —balbuceó.

—Anda a buscar a Erd. Ahora —ordenó poniéndose de pie, sus ojos fijos en la dirección de correo.

—Enseguida —chilló la beta, saliendo de la oficina.

Levi, en tanto, estaba recordando que Erd siempre había dicho que era bueno en los hackeos y rastreos de correos electrónicos, y en ese preciso momento, era lo que Levi necesitaba. Si lograba rastrearlo –y hackearlo de paso– estaría un paso más cerca del paradero de su omega.

Erd llegó unos minutos después, pensando que quizás había hecho un error en el diseño virtual de la maqueta para el Congreso, pero luego de que Levi le explicara muy vagamente lo que quería que hiciera, pareció relajarse e incluso sonreír casi con timidez, comenzando a trabajar inmediatamente bajo la atenta mirada del azabache. El alfa había obligado a su empleado prometer que aquello no lo hablaría con nadie.

Por un momento, Erd pensó que quizás estaba bromeando, pero al notar la seria y estoica mirada de su jefe, solo tragó saliva y prometió quedarse callado como una tumba.

Cuando llegaron las seis de la tarde, y todos los trabajadores comenzaron a marcharse, Erd le tendió la computadora a su jefe, retirándose en silencio.

El rastreo había arrojado la ciudad de Shiganshina. Y el correo al que estaba accediendo…

Levi apretó los dientes con fuerza al ver que de los diez correos que fueron enviados desde esa dirección, nueve iban hacia Grisha Jaeger, el padre de Eren.

Hijo de puta mentiroso.

El último correo que Eren envió a esa dirección databa también de la mañana, junto con el suyo.

 _Voy a enviarte un correo bastante corto ahora, papá, Ángel me está mirando muy feo para que le devuelva su portátil porque, según él, debe "trabajar", pero estoy seguro de que lo utilizará para ver porno. Ugh._

 _El último correo que te envié fue hace tres semanas. Han sido unos días bastante… estresantes, por decir algo. Tuve complicaciones con el bebé, se ha estado portando muy mal, y tuve que ir al hospital. Ángel se quedó conmigo estos días. Realmente se lo agradezco, no creo haber podido solo…_

 _Mina también vino, con su novio Thomas. Te conté que se iban a casar, ¿cierto? Mina me pidió ser su padrino de bodas. Por supuesto le dije que sí, Mina se merece ser feliz luego de todo lo que vivió._

 _¿Cómo están las cosas allá? Acá no quieren decirme mucho, porque saben que me alteraré, pero de todas formas supe que las cosas en Sina están colapsando. Volveré pronto, tengo muchos asuntos que arreglar._

 _Oh, también, hace dos semanas fue el cumpleaños de Ángel. Fue una fiesta bastante bonita, incluso conocí a su madre, que es un encanto. Charlie y Jimmy siguen tan alocados como siempre. Te adjunto una foto, para que me creas que estoy bien._

 _Mikasa y Armin están bien, ¿no es así? Espero que lo estén. Los echo mucho de menos._

 _Creo que eso sería todo. Muchas gracias por todo, papá._

 _Eren._

Levi no habría considerado raro el correo.

Si no hubiera sido por la repetitiva mención de un nombre junto con la foto adjunta.

Agradeció estar solo, porque en ese momento estaba seguro de que se desquitaría con la primera persona que viera.

Volcó el escritorio, los papeles volando, la lámpara rompiéndose, los lápices saltando, y pasó su mano por su rostro, sintiendo que podría explotar de rabia e ira en ese momento.

Ángel Aaltonen se mostraba abrazando a _su_ omega por la cintura, sonriendo ampliamente y recostando su cabeza en el vientre abultado de Eren.

El castaño mirando con sorpresa la cámara, sin alejar al omega que le devolvía el abrazo.

Pateó la silla, haciendo un fuerte sonido al quebrarse, sin embargo, nadie se acercó a su oficina. Sabía que era porque estaba liberando un olor lleno de cólera y furia, que alejaría a cualquiera que quisiera salir ileso.

Había visto a Ángel dos meses atrás. Y el omega lo había mirado, indiferente, sin preguntar sobre Eren. Porque, claro, Eren estaba en su país, a salvo, protegiéndolo de él, encubriéndolo.

Eren en cinta.

—¡Mierda!

No sabía qué sentir exactamente. Porque Eren estaba embarazado, porque Ángel le vio la cara de imbécil, porque Grisha había cubierto a su hijo, porque Eren no estaba y porque todo era un maldito, horrible desastre que parecía no tener arreglo.

 _¿Y si se está acostando con Ángel?,_ susurró una maliciosa voz en su interior.

Pateó otra vez el escritorio, respirando profundamente.

Levi no lo permitiría. Nadie que no fuera _él_ podía tocarlo, _nadie_.

Agarró su abrigo, saliendo de la oficina hecho una furia, todo el mundo dándole el paso, bajando la vista al notar sus ojos refulgentes por la saña.

Levi y Eren arreglarían ese nocivo desastre que hicieron con sus manos.

Pero primero, iba a arreglar cuentas con Grisha.

* * *

—Yo creo que Eren debería quedarse en la casa de Ángel estos días.

Levantó la vista, chocando con la amistosa mirada de Christa, y apretó sus labios, evitando los ojos de Ángel.

—No creo que–

—Historia tiene razón —interrumpió Ymir cruzándose de brazos—. Necesitas a alguien que te cuide, Eren —agregó la pecosa al notar como el castaño la fulminaba con la mirada.

El chico soltó un resoplido mientras Ángel le ayudaba con el abrigo, sin decir nada, a pesar de que podía sentir que este quería agregar algo. El doctor por fin había decidido darle el alta, recordándole siempre que debía descansar un tiempo y que, si volvía a sentirse mal, fuera inmediatamente a la clínica. Además, agrego que evitara el estrés y los sentimientos malos, que al final solo lo perjudicarían a él y al bebé. Entonces Christa e Ymir fueron a verlo, justo en el momento en que Ángel le decía que podía ir a su casa por unos días para que no estuviera solo, y los tres parecieron confabularse en su contra.

—Pero Ángel debe salir a trabajar…

—Puedo trabajar en casa —replicó Ángel tomando el bolso con las cosas personales del castaño—, así también te atendería si necesitas algo.

—Quiero trabajar —masculló Eren.

—¿Qué dijo el doctor?

Eren lo miró de mala forma, pero Ángel no eliminó su expresión seria.

—Quiero trabajar —repitió el castaño.

—Podrías ir a trabajar —sugirió Christa—, si te vas a vivir con Ángel por un tiempo —la rubia se encogió de hombros mientras abrazaba a Ymir por la cintura—, así él te iría a dejar y pasaría a buscar.

—No debería molestarlo–

—Mierda, Eren, realmente eres un dolor en el culo —se quejó Ymir—, ¿acaso no ves que lo hacemos por tu bien y el del bebé? Ángel no se molestará contigo teniéndote allí, deja de hacerte de rogar y acepta de una vez.

El muchacho tensó su expresión, pero Ymir no se inmutó ante el rostro fulminante del omega castaño, en cambio, solo se limitó a devolverle el abrazo a Historia.

—Está decidido —declaró Ángel—, te vas conmigo.

—No he dicho–

—Compraré pastel de chocolate para esta noche.

Eren resopló, incrédulo, aunque también tratando de no sonreír ante las palabras del rubio. Luego solo suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—Está bien —ignoró la pequeña vocecita infantil que hablaba en su interior, diciéndole que no quería, y le tomó el brazo a Ángel—, solo por unos días.

Christa aplaudió, emocionada, mientras salía de la habitación con Ymir a su lado, que solo sacudía la cabeza bufando.

—Eren se merece el premio al idiota del año —iba diciendo la pecosa.

—¡Ymir!

—¡Es cierto!

Eren soltó un gruñido saliendo también de la habitación con Ángel a su lado, quien además firmó los papeles de retiro en recepción. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la clínica, se despidieron de la pareja de chicas, Eren prometiendo ir a verlas en cuanto tuviera algo de tiempo, y luego Ángel lo llevó hacia donde tenía estacionado el auto, ayudándolo a entrar a pesar de las constantes protestas del castaño.

—¿Contactaste a Levi? —preguntó el rubio al encender el auto.

—Sí —fue lo único que contestó Eren con un tono de voz que decía claramente que no quería hablar de ese tema.

Eren no iba a hablar de Levi, no trataría ese asunto _tan_ personal y doloroso con Ángel. Sabía de antemano lo que le diría, por lo que el omega prefería evitarlo: que debía empezar a olvidarlo e iniciar una nueva vida allí. A comenzar a pensar en su futuro y el de su bebé.

¿Cómo podía decirle eso como si nada?

Aún quedaban muchas cosas por resolver, muchas conversaciones que no tuvieron y debían tener. Era todavía un capítulo sin cerrar.

No hablaron por el resto del camino.

* * *

Grisha levantó la cabeza cuando un estrepitoso sonido vino desde fuera de su oficina, y se puso de pie, confundido, escuchando los gritos de su secretaria personal.

Hizo amago de ir a abrir la puerta, pero entonces ésta fue abierta bruscamente, y en un parpadeo estaba contra la pared con un furioso, iracundo Levi agarrándolo de las solapas de su bata, levantándolo un poco.

—¡Señor Jaeger! —chilló su secretaria espantada.

Grisha tosió y Levi soltó un gruñido de advertencia, sin necesidad de decir algo para hacerse entender. Los rabiosos ojos del azabache transmitían todos sus sentimientos. Era una de las pocas veces en las que veía a Levi perder _realmente_ el control, y eso solo significaba una cosa.

 _Eren._

Mierda.

—Déjanos solos, Marleen —jadeó Grisha chocando con la mirada de Levi.

La mujer beta pareció indecisa por un segundo, pero al notar el aroma colérico de Levi, decidió obedecer lo más rápido que pudo, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

—Si no fueras el padre de Eren —murmuró Levi sacudiéndolo—, te mataría con mis propias manos.

El azabache lo soltó entonces, girándose, dándole la espalda, pero sin salir de su oficina. Grisha tosió, frotando su cuello, para luego observar como Levi sacaba algo de su abrigo y lo dejaba sobre el escritorio, sin perder esa mirada de muerte.

Cuidadosamente, el hombre de lentes recogió los arrugados papeles y trató de no mostrar expresión alguna cuando leyó los correos que Eren le había estado enviando esos meses que había pasado fuera del país.

Y, por supuesto, se quedó contemplando el último correo, con la foto adjunta.

—Lo sabías desde el principio —escupió Levi—. Te divertiste viéndome tan patético, ¿no es así?

Grisha delineó la foto con un dedo, casi como si acariciara el rostro de Eren.

—Notaste que Eren se parece a Carla, ¿cierto? —fue lo único que contestó el hombre.

Levi frunció el ceño, soltando un chasquido de molestia.

—No estoy hablando–

—Lo notaste desde que los vistes por primera vez, ¿no es así? —insistió Grisha con un tono de advertencia.

Levi entrecerró los ojos, fulminante, abriendo y cerrando sus manos en puños.

—Por supuesto que se parecen —contestó el azabache.

—Cuando vi lo que le hiciste a Eren —Grisha levantó su barbilla, sin inmutarse ante la cólera de Levi—, lo que se hicieron los dos… ¿cómo no iba a ayudar a mi hijo?

El azabache se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con odio mal disimulado, incapaz de ocultar.

—Es mi omega.

—Y antes que un omega, Levi, Eren es un humano —replicó Grisha ajustándose los lentes—. Ese es el problema entre ustedes. Que ambos no se dan cuenta de que no son solo alfas y omegas, que son más que eso.

—No te atrevas a darme uno de tus jodidos sermones cuando tú también le hiciste daño a tu omega —espetó Levi despectivo.

Hubo un silencio tenso entre ellos, ninguno de los dos diciendo nada a pesar de que había demasiadas cosas que decirse.

—Al final, dejé ir a Carla para no dañarla más —murmuró en voz baja Grisha.

Levi se tensó, apretando su mandíbula por la clara intencionalidad en las palabras del castaño. Se acercó, quitándole la foto impresa que había sacado.

—Eren está embarazado de _mi_ hijo —espetó con rabia.

Tranquilamente, el doctor se sentó en la silla, tomando los correos y leyéndolos solo superficialmente a pesar de que ya tenía claro lo que decían.

—¿Lo está? —preguntó con suavidad—. ¿No pareciera que ese tal Ángel es su nueva pareja? ¿Y si estaban juntos desde antes que Eren se fuera? ¿Y si el hijo es de él? Tal vez ese bebé no tiene relación contigo, Levi.

Bruscamente, el azabache arrugó la hoja con la foto, negándose a verla por más tiempo. Todo su interior bullía por el odio, por la rabia, por lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento.

Eren no le haría eso. Jamás le haría eso.

—Es mío —espetó—. Ese hijo que está esperando es mío. Eren estaba liberando feromonas maternas —hizo una pausa—. Y tú lo sabías desde el principio, ¿no es así? —su expresión se endureció más de lo que ya estaba—. Esa noche que te llamé… lo supiste entonces.

Grisha no dijo nada.

—Eren se marchó para abortarlo —dijo el hombre tranquilo—, y lo apoyé porque estaba destrozado.

—Ambos lo estábamos —escupió Levi.

—Sí —concedió Grisha—, pero Eren te amaba con la locura que suele amarse al primer amor. Estaba… embriagado de ti. Como Ícaro lo había estado de volar —Levi podía sentir su mano temblar—. Era como un niño pequeño, que creía y se aferraba a algo desesperadamente, mientras que tú… tú lo amabas, claro, pero también veías todo desde la tierra, y despreciabas su sueño de _querer volar_. Al final, también formaste parte de su corte de alas —Grisha suspiró—. Como padre, ver a mi hijo en ese estado… No parecía el chico fuerte y decidido que habías conocido. Que yo había visto pelear durante tanto tiempo. Parecía un niño pequeño que necesitaba a su madre —un pequeño momento de silencio—. Puede que ese hijo no sea tuyo. Puede que Eren lo haya abortado y decidido iniciar una nueva vida. Puede que ni siquiera esté pensando en volver.

—Cierra el puto pico —gruñó el azabache—. Eren jamás me haría eso —Levi rompió la hoja—. Son dos omegas, no pueden tener hijos.

—Cree lo que quieras creer —suspiró Grisha—. Ahora, si no te molesta, vete. No quiero hablar más de este tema contigo. Deja en paz a Eren.

Silenciosamente, Levi botó el papel destrozado al basurero, para luego girarse, dándole la espalda al doctor.

—Te quitaré la custodia de Eren —declaró.

Supo que sus palabras hicieron el efecto deseado cuando escuchó a Grisha ponerse de pie violentamente.

—No lo permitiré —espetó el doctor.

Levi lo miró por sobre el hombro, enarcando una ceja.

—Eren ya está marcado, por lo tanto, tuvo que haber pasado a mi custodia hace mucho —contestó—. Iré a buscarlo, y estará bajo mi custodia de ahora en adelante. Y si te niegas, Grisha… en realidad, no puedes hacer nada. No si quieres que no te denuncie por haber sacado a mi omega del país sin mi permiso.

No agregó nada más y no permitió que Grisha dijera otra cosa, simplemente se marchó de la oficina, su mente ya planeando el viaje que haría en unos días.

* * *

Eren se sentía culpable. Demasiado culpable, y no sabía cómo manejar eso.

Mientras se levantaba de la cama, poniéndose el bonito chaleco largo que Ángel le había regalado el día anterior sobre su pijama, pudo sentir un pequeño movimiento en su estómago, y suspiró.

Hablar con el bebé se había vuelto una costumbre, y ya comenzaban a entenderse mutuamente.

—No entiendo por qué odias a Ángel —murmuró con la voz suave.

No hubo respuesta, como si el pequeño engendro estuviera enfurruñado con él, tal cual como lo haría Levi.

Observó un momento el lado vacío de la cama enorme que Ángel tenía, viendo el lugar exacto donde el rubio se había acostado. A su lado.

 _No pasó nada entre los dos. Solo durmió a mi lado. Ni siquiera me abrazó, no me tocó. Pero, ¿por qué me siento así?_

Soltó un suspiro bajo, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió repentinamente, dejando entrar a Ángel con una bandeja que traía el desayuno.

La culpabilidad pareció aumentar.

 _Debería volver a mi pequeño departamento. A mi triste, frío y solitario departamento. Solos Mikel y yo._

Parpadeó y detuvo el hilo de pensamientos.

—Eren, deberías quedarte en la cama —regañó Ángel al verlo levantado.

El castaño asintió en silencio, girándose para volver a la cama, tratando de ignorar lo que había pensado un momento atrás. Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que ya le había puesto nombre a su pequeño engendro. Tratando de ignorar que el bebé había pateado cuando pensó en eso, y sin saber cómo, sabía que había pateado por el placer de _tener_ un nombre.

 _Mikel._

Dejó que Ángel lo cubriera con las mantas, demasiado aturdido para negarse.

—Estás distraído —comentó el rubio mientras ponía la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

—Muchas cosas en mente —respondió escudriñando la pared, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Pudo oír el suspiro de Ángel.

Cerró sus ojos un momento.

 _Mikel te quiere mucho, papi, aunque tú no quieras a Mikel._

Sintió deseos de llorar, quebrarse, echarse al suelo, arrastrarse a los pies de Levi. Todo con tal que su alfa lo consolara.

Su respiración se cortó al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos.

Cerró su boca automáticamente, abriendo los ojos, echándose atrás. Evitando el rostro de Ángel que estaba sobre el de él.

—No —espetó sin mirarlo—, si me trajiste aquí para–

—Te veías triste, pensé que…

—¿Qué podías besarme? —Eren lo miró con incredulidad mientras el rubio levantaba las manos en actitud pacífica, tranquilo—. No puedes besarme. Tú no–

—¿No soy Levi?

—¿Por qué lo tienes que complicar todo? —Eren entrecerró los ojos, enfurecido, rabioso, sin poder controlar sus sentimientos bullendo en su interior—. Lo hemos hablado varias veces, Ángel. No te quiero de esa forma —su voz bajó un octavo—. No te quiero. No insistas, por favor.

Pudo notar como el rubio apretaba su mandíbula para luego ponerse de pie, sus fríos ojos azules sin decir nada.

Silenciosamente se marchó, y Eren no hizo amago de detenerlo, de decir algo más. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando las cosas entre ellos ya habían quedado claras desde hace mucho? Eren no lo quería como _algo_ más. No lo podía querer así, aunque sabía que quizás… quizás había llegado el momento de olvidar a Levi.

 _No, papi, no puedes olvidar a papá. Quiero a papá._

Eren miró la comida en la bandeja, pellizcando el borde del pan, comiendo de a poco. Sacudiendo su cabeza, queriendo eliminar el revoltijo en su cabeza.

 _¿Por qué me haces esto?_ , pensó mirando su vientre, _¿por qué las cosas no pueden ser fáciles? ¿Por qué tengo que empezar a quererte?_

No hubo respuesta. Nunca había respuesta para esas preguntas.

 _¿Por qué las cosas tienen que convertirse en un desastre con tanta facilidad?_

 _¿Por qué no hablé con Levi una vez más?_

Solo el silencio respondió.

* * *

Levi estaba buscando su pasaporte entre todo el desorden de la casa, volteando los cajones, revolviendo las cosas, levantando la alfombra, los sillones, e hizo una mueca.

Cuando volviera, tendría que hacer un increíble aseo general para eliminar todo el polvo que se había acumulado el último tiempo.

Realmente se había convertido en un desastre tras la partida de Eren.

Levi no lo permitiría nunca más. No permitiría volver a ser un desastre si toda esa situación se repetía.

La televisión, en el fondo, estaba terminando de dar las noticias.

La última vez que utilizó el pasaporte fue en su viaje a Trost, un año y medio atrás. ¿Dónde mierda lo había dejado?

Entró a la habitación de invitados, y observó el lugar críticamente.

Una cuna de bebé en la esquina, al lado de la ventana, para que el bebé estuviera siempre con luz. Un mueble para la ropa al costado, junto con un pequeño cambiador encima. Los juguetes en la otra esquina. Podrían pintar la habitación de nuevo, quizás de celeste o crema, independiente de si era niño o niña.

Un dolor se instaló en su estómago.

Imaginarse a Eren con un bebé en brazos hizo que todo en su interior se revolviera.

Un bebé. Un bebé con Eren.

 _¿Y si el hijo es de él?_

De solo pensar en eso todo su interior se crispaba, todo su lado alfa ardía como nunca antes y lo consumía por completo.

Eren _con_ Ángel.

Eren _besando_ a Ángel.

Eren _debajo_ de Ángel.

No. El bebé era suyo. De nadie más.

Salió del cuarto, apretando su mandíbula, y siguió buscando el maldito pasaporte.

La telenovela en la televisión se interrumpió por una noticia de último minuto.

Abrió el cajón del mueble principal, fastidiado por la frustración que sentía.

—… _durante los últimos minutos, se ha confirmado el ataque hacia el Hospital Central de Mitras, donde, según los datos entregados, un grupo cercano de quince betas habría entrado a la fuerza al lugar, neutralizando a los guardias…_

Su celular, sobre la mesita del living, comenzó a sonar.

—… _los primeros resultados arrojados apuntarían directamente a la agrupación radical de omegas, el MOL, que estaría liderado por Nanaba Wells, quien desde hace varios años se viene mostrando como líder y participante activa de este grupo junto con Rico Brzenska, también omega…_

Encontró, finalmente, el puto pasaporte al fondo del último cajón y lo observó un momento antes de agarrar su móvil.

—… _las personas que entraron al hospital, según la información oficial, se habrían llevado en una camioneta negra a quince alfas del lugar elegidos al azar. Según testigos, esto fue posible ya que portaban armas cargadas y no dudaron en disparar al aire para espantar a la gente de ser necesario…_

—Hanji —gruñó al ver el número.

Hubo silencio desde el otro lado de la línea mientras la presentadora de noticias seguía hablando sobre lo recién ocurrido.

—… _todavía no hay una lista oficial…_

—¿Vas a decir algo o no? —espetó Levi irritado.

—Levi, estoy en la comisaría central —dijo la mujer con la voz temblando.

El azabache se volteó hacia la televisión, leyendo el titular, y tensó su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo con la voz tranquila, entrecerrando sus ojos con desconfianza.

—El hospital–

—Mierda —Levi tomó aire—. ¿Qué pasó allí, Hanji?

—Fuimos por la ecografía —susurró la mujer, su tono rígido, esforzándose en no quebrarse, en no dejarse hundir por la histeria.

Levi hizo una pausa.

— _Fuimos_ —repitió—. ¿Por qué me estás llamando a mí y no a tu esposo? —escuchó un sollozo suave—. Hanji, ¿dónde mierda está Erwin?

—Se lo llevaron —jadeó la mujer—, estaba… estaba conmigo, Levi…

—Carajo–

—Se llevaron a Erwin. Los betas se lo llevaron.

* * *

Eren apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos recostados sobre la mesa, con expresión aburrida, mientras escuchaba la perorata de Mina sobre el peligro de trabajar en su estado. Frente a él, Christa bebía de su té mientras el novio de Mina, Thomas, debía encargarse de atender las mesas debido a que la omega seguía retando al castaño.

—… ¡te dijeron que debías descansar! ¿Y qué es lo primero que haces apenas te sientes mejor? ¡Vienes con la intención de trabajar! —decía Mina como por décima vez—. Eres un bastardo suicida, Eren, ¿no piensas un poco en el estado de salud del bebé y el tuyo?

Suspiró.

—Estuve casi tres semanas en cama, Mina —protestó Eren—. Necesito hacer algo, sabes que odio quedarme quieto.

—¡No me importa! —Eren se volteó, notando que todas las personas en el café contemplaban la escena con diversión, y que Thomas y Christa estaban conteniendo la risa—. ¡Estás a dos meses de entrar en parto!

—Me estás dejando sordo —se quejó Eren.

—¡Pues te lo mereces! —prosiguió la pelinegra—. ¡Si debo despedirte para que así no vengas, lo haré!

—¡No puedes despedirme! —Eren hizo amago de ponerse de pie, sin embargo, la mirada furiosa de Mina hizo que se encogiera, y levantó las manos en actitud pacífica—. Mina, no puedes despedirme, ¿dónde voy a conseguir más dinero? ¡Sabes que la pensión del gobierno no me alcanza!

—Deberías casarte con Ángel.

Christa se ahogó con su té al escuchar a la pelinegra decir eso en voz baja mientras Eren entrecerraba sus ojos, apretando su mandíbula.

—Espero que eso lo hayas dicho bromeando —espetó fríamente.

Mina lo observó unos segundos en silencio, notando su rostro pálido, sus ojeras negras, su expresión agotada. Ángel lo había ido a dejar media hora antes para irse a trabajar luego, diciéndole que lo cuidara por favor y que volvería a buscarlo en la tarde.

—Eren, relájate —dijo Christa tomándole la mano para darle un apretón suave.

La pelinegra realmente lo lamentaba por Ángel, que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Eren. El castaño nunca lo iba a aceptar como algo más que un amigo, todo el mundo lo podía ver, en especial al notar esa enfermiza marca amarilla a un costado de su cuello, que muchas veces el omega solía acariciar de forma distraída para luego hacer una mueca de dolor, como si le ardiera.

Mina sabía que cuando el alfa moría, ardía como los mil demonios en señal de pérdida, pero Eren y Levi estaban lejos, nada más, por lo que no sabía muy bien cómo se sentía.

Ella no había sentido nada cuando se alejó de ese alfa que la marcó a la fuerza. Solo un doloroso alivio que hasta el día de hoy la perseguía.

Pero como le había dicho al chico varias semanas atrás, su situación había sido totalmente distinta a la de él. Ella nunca reconoció a ese alfa como suyo, nunca lo aceptó por completo, en cambio Eren… Eren había reconocido a Levi como su alfa desde que lo besó por primera vez.

—Por supuesto que bromeaba —mintió Mina para luego suspirar—. Pero Eren–

—No quiero hablar más —gruñó Eren desviando los ojos, dando por terminado el tema.

La pelinegra volvió a suspirar, asintiendo, para luego marcharse.

Eren, en tanto, chocó sus ojos con la bonita mirada de Christa, que le sonreía con dulzura. Se le hacía tan raro que esa omega tan encantadora y bonita pudiera estar con alguien tan… fría e irónica como Ymir.

 _Son como papi y papá._

Apretó sus párpados al oír la voz infantil en su oído.

—Eren, no luces bien —comentó Christa tranquilamente.

—No luzco bien desde que llegué aquí —murmuró el castaño ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

La chica pareció interpretar sus palabras con claridad. No se refería desde que llegó a la cafetería, sino desde que llegó a Shiganshina.

Christa recordó vagamente el día en que había conocido a Eren: el muchacho había entrado a la pequeña recepción con una expresión de cansancio, haciendo malabares para cargar todas las bolsas del supermercado, y la chica que recién había llegado a casa se ofreció a ayudarle.

La omega reconoció inmediatamente que estaba embarazado y era nuevo en la ciudad. Que, lo más probable, es que hubiera estado huyendo de alguien. Que estaba muy herido en lo profundo del alma. Lo había descubierto solo con echar un vistazo a sus tristes y apenados ojos dorados. Por lo que cuando llegaron al pequeño departamento de Eren para dejar las cosas, Christa lo invitó a comer a su casa, diciendo que había preparado una tarta de frambuesas.

De allí en adelante, ambos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

—Tal vez ya sea tiempo de volver —señaló la rubia con tranquilidad.

— _Volver_ —Eren saboreó la palabra, recordando los brazos de Levi acurrucándolo a su lado—. ¿Cómo… cómo lo harías tú, Christa?

La muchacha bebió un poco más de té, jugueteando con el pastel que Mina le había dejado minutos atrás.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si… Si Ymir… si ella te hubiera encontrado, reconocido como tu omega, pero… pero acusado con tus padres, diciendo donde estabas, arruinando tus planes… y tú la hubieras querido tanto, tanto que… que habrías estado dispuesta a entregarle todo de ti, sin importar si te destruye en el camino…

Su voz iba bajando de volumen a medida que seguía hablando, hasta que no fue nada más que un susurro apenas audible, tembloroso. Pero la omega lo escuchó sin problemas.

La chica lo observó en silencio varios segundos.

—Mi padre tenía una biblioteca enorme en casa —dijo de pronto Christa con calma, llamando la atención del castaño—, pero me tenía prohibido entrar allí junto a mi hermana Frieda —se encogió de hombros—. _Los omegas no pueden entrar, no pueden leer esas cosas_ , me decía siempre, y no lo entendía. Son, después de todo, solo libros. Pero cuando un día me colé, me di cuenta de que eran libros prohibidos, libros… libros que fueron destruidos luego de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial.

Eren se quedó en silencio, recordando los libros de Armin. Christa, entonces, sabía por qué los habían prohibido. Por qué quedaron en el olvido. _La mayoría de los libros fueron destruidos,_ había murmurado un día su amigo _, porque eran peligrosos. Los libros nos hacen… nos hacen pensar. ¿No es irónico, Eren, que sean unas simples hojas una de las armas más poderosas del mundo?_

No lo había entendido al principio, pero entonces Armin le había prestado uno de sus libros, y Eren pudo apreciar un mundo desconocido hasta el momento.

—Había un libro que parecía más un cuento, y no era demasiado largo. Sabía que papá no lo iba a extrañar, porque habían demasiados libros, tantos que podría hacer una enorme montaña con ellos. Así que lo agarré, lo escondí en mi cuarto y fingí que todo estaba bien. Por las noches, lo leía. Se llamaba… si mal no recuerdo, _El Viejo y el Mar._

Eren asintió, observando a su amiga hablar, dejando que su suave voz lo tranquilizara de alguna forma.

—Era una historia triste, ¿sabes? Me hizo llorar —ella se rió con suavidad—, pero había una frase… una frase que la escribí muchas veces, porque cuando la leí me pareció bonita, aunque no la entendía muy bien. La anoté tantas veces que me la sé de memoria. Decía… _Tal vez yo no debería ser pescador, pero para eso he nacido._

El castaño frunció el ceño, confundido, sin entender ahora hacia donde se dirigía todo. Sin poder entender un poco la frase.

—Eren, tú… ¿tú alguna vez le dijiste a Levi que serías capaz de dar todo por él?

Podía sentir una sensación vacía en el estómago.

—Le dije que lo amaba —murmuró.

—Sí, pero me dijiste hace un momento que tú habrías sido capaz de dar todo por Levi. Todo… ¿incluso abandonar tus ideales?

—Eso no–

—No me gustaba ser omega, ¿sabes? —le interrumpió Christa—. Y entonces, un día, jugué con la frase que te dije recién y la cambié y terminó diciendo, _Tal vez yo no debería ser omega, pero para eso he nacido._

Eren la observó en silencio.

—Siempre nos dijeron que nosotros, los omegas, nacimos para dar a luz y ser tan sólo como unas incubadoras humanas —Christa miró su té con una beatífica sonrisa—. Que nacimos para… para estar por debajo del alfa. Pero entendí que, quizás, sólo quizás, nosotros nacimos para dar amor. Y pudiera parecer que eso no es nada —se encogió de hombros—, pero, a veces, todo lo que necesitas es amor. A veces, amar hace la diferencia, sobretodo en una sociedad tan enferma como en la que vivíamos.

El chico miró por la ventana, hacia la nieve cayendo, hacia la ciudad cubierta de blanco. Quedaba un mes para navidad.

—Si Ymir me hubiera traicionado… la habría odiado al principio, por supuesto. Habría llorado, habría gritado, me habría roto en mil pedazos. Pero… pero también la habría oído. Habríamos conversado más adelante para decir lo que sentíamos. Habría permitido que quisiera reparar las partes rotas de mi alma.

—¿Y si lo hizo por gusto? —murmuró en voz baja, recordando esos días en que la droga _Vorlage_ estaba en su sistema.

—¿Lo hizo? —Christa ladeó la cabeza—. Me da la impresión de que Levi le temía al abandono. A la soledad completa. A… a no ser amado. ¿Y si la única solución que vio posible fue obligarte? ¿Le dijiste que no lo dejarías nunca?

—Le dije que lo amaba —repitió.

—Su mamá igual lo amaba —señaló la rubia—, y mira como terminó. Quizás, Eren, tú no debiste ser un omega. Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, para eso fue que naciste.

* * *

Hanji apenas había dicho algo de lo que ocurrió. Levi sabía que, quizás, ya había dicho lo suficiente en la comisaría, donde todos esos policías alfas la habían interrogado más de una vez, y también tenía claro que lo mejor sería no presionarla, porque podía quebrarse por completo, y en su estado…

Pero Levi necesitaba saber más. Necesitaba saber que… que Erwin había estado vivo cuando se lo llevaron.

Qué estupidez. Era obvio que estaba vivo. Si lo hubieran matado, Hanji…

Le tendió un té para que tratara de relajarse, por el bien de ella y su bebé.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, observando el comedor de Levi, notando todo el desorden, y luego volvió la vista hacia su amigo.

El azabache la había ido a buscar horas antes luego de la llamada, diciéndole que se quedaría en su casa hasta que… hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco. A pesar de que ambos se trataban como perro y gato, sabían que, en ese preciso momento, era necesario apoyarse el uno al otro.

Hanji lo había apoyado con la partida de Eren, lo mínimo que podía hacer él era apoyarla con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Te está creciendo barba —murmuró Hanji de pronto, bebiendo un poco de té.

Levi acarició su barbilla, sintiéndola rasposa, y soltó un resoplido bajo, sin decir nada. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Y se nota que no has hecho una limpieza profunda en la casa —añadió con tranquilidad.

Como respuesta obtuvo un chasquido de molestia.

Otro silencio entre ellos, la casa en penumbras a excepción por la luz de la televisión que tenían encendida, sin volumen, mientras la noticia del secuestro de quince alfas seguía en transmisión.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el enano amargado obsesivo con la limpieza? —preguntó Hanji quitándose los lentes, cansada.

—Responde eso tú —bufó Levi—. ¿No habías dicho que nunca tendrías un bebé?

Hanji no eliminó su sonrisa triste, sino que se volvió, de alguna forma, un poco dolorosa.

—Las cosas cambian —fue lo único que contestó.

—Cambian para bien —concedió Levi—, o cambian para mal.

No dijeron nada por otros minutos.

Cuando Hanji volvió a hablar, su voz sonó tiritona, apagada, destrozada.

—Teníamos un examen de rutina hoy —dijo—, y le dije a Erwin que no me acompañara, que no era necesario, que… que podía hacerlo sola. Que no tenía que hacerse cargo de mí cuando fui yo quién lo engañé —Hanji lucía bastante tranquila, en realidad: solo su voz delataba su estado de ánimo—. Pero me dijo que quería estar allí conmigo, en especial ahora que Moblit está lejos y para no levantar sospechas no lo puedo ver seguido. Así que me acompañó, y todo estaba bien, estábamos terminando de realizar el examen rutinario, cuando abrieron la puerta brutalmente, y lo primero que hizo Erwin fue… fue ponerse delante de mí, cubriendo, protegiéndome. A mí. A su omega traidora —suspiró, terminando de beber el té, mientras Levi la observaba sin añadir algo.

Aunque quisiera maldecir, putear, injuriar contra toda esa agrupación que estaba llevando al país a un desastre inminente.

¿Ellos o el gobierno? Los dos. Ambas posiciones intransigentes estaban sumiendo a la gente en una guerra que nadie quería.

—Pedí que no se lo llevaran, que no… que era mi alfa. Que no le hicieran daño. Y Erwin, él solo… él solo trataba de calmarme, trataba de que lo soltara, porque parecía saber que ellos me harían daño si me resistía. Me dijo que estaría bien, que no le ocurriría nada —Hanji miró el interior de la taza, ahora vacía—. Y se lo llevaron frente a mis propios ojos. A él y otros catorce alfas —sus ojos chocaron con los de Levi—. ¿Cómo pudimos llegar a esto, Levi? ¿Cómo… cómo puede haber gente que solo quiere hacer daño?

Era una pregunta sin respuesta. Ambos lo tenían claro.

Y no habían peores que preguntas que esas, porque sembraban una incertidumbre que, muchas veces, podía llegar a hacer un profundo, terrible daño.

—Debo estar molestándote —señaló de pronto Hanji.

—No seas idiota, cuatro ojos —contestó Levi, tranquilo.

—Encontraste a Eren, ¿no es así? —el azabache no abrió la boca para contestar—. Vi tu pasaporte sobre la mesa. ¿Dónde está?

—Mientras menos sepas–

—No te pongas así, enano —protestó Hanji, y por un breve segundo, Levi la notó más animada, un poco más relajada—. ¿Él está bien?

Levi quiso decir algo sobre la foto, sobre el bebé. Soltarle toda la verdad, todos esos sentimientos que lo ahogaban a más no poder, que parecían hundirlo lentamente en un pozo sin fondo.

Pero no podía. Aquello era tan personal, tan difícil de decir…

—Está bien —respondió en cambio—. Está… está como yo.

—Eso no es estar bien —Levi le dirigió una mirada horrible—. ¿Cuándo irás a buscarlo?

Hizo una mueca.

—Pensaba viajar en tres días —dijo—, pero como está la situación… no pienso dejarte sola en un momento como este.

—Vaya, enano, ¿aprovecharás ahora que nuestras parejas están lejos? —bromeó la castaña, recibiendo como respuesta un resoplido incrédulo—. Levi, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Podría limpiar tu casa el tiempo que estés fuera.

—No permitiré que toques mis cosas —contestó el alfa—, y no. Definitivamente necesitas apoyo y... no sería bueno que te quedaras sola.

—No voy a suicidarme.

—Yo nunca dije eso.

Hanji soltó una risa baja, y extendió la mano, tomando la muñeca del azabache para darle un suave apretón.

—Eres el peor amigo del mundo, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, claro que lo sé.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, y de pronto miró la televisión, su rostro en blanco al leer el encabezado de la noticia. Levi no quería girarse, era cosa de ver la cara de su amiga para saber que las cosas no iban bien, pero no pudo evitarlo, y apretó sus labios al ver lo que decía la reciente noticia.

El titular era claro y no dejaba lugar a dudas.

 _MOL transmitirá en vivo y en directo por la señal gubernamental._

Subió el volumen de la televisión, leyendo el siguiente titular: la transmisión comenzaría a las ocho de la tarde. Quedaban cinco minutos. El mensaje había sido dejado en el hospital donde había ocurrido el atentado.

—Traeré más té —masculló Levi poniéndose de pie.

Hanji no contestó, mirando la pantalla de la televisión.

Ya en la cocina, Levi se permitió borrar la expresión seria y estoica que llevaba encima, sintiéndose más cansado de lo normal. La situación era cada vez peor, el conflicto parecía no tener fin, y sabía que si iba donde Eren y lo traía de vuelta, él…

Recordó la conversación con Nanaba que había mantenido semanas atrás.

Los líderes omegas y los participantes activos más buscados se estaban ocultando en los subterráneos de la ciudad, abandonados siglos atrás, saliendo solo cuando fuera necesario. Habían encontrado una casa que conectaba con el subterráneo principal y tuvieron la fortuna de que perteneciera a un miembro fiel del grupo.

Armin no había dicho nada cuando lo dejó entrar a su casa y le indicó el pasadizo oculto en un antiguo armario pegado a la pared.

Entró al comedor en el momento justo en que la transmisión oficial se cortaba y aparecía el mismo escenario de la otra vez donde mataron a Xavi Inocencio: un escritorio con una persona detrás, cubriendo su rostro con una máscara, y el símbolo del MOL detrás en una pancarta blanca.

La única diferencia era clara, eso sí; presionado contra el suelo, con un pie presionando contra su cabeza para impedir que se levantara, había una persona también con el rostro cubierto con lo que parecía ser una bolsa de lona negra. Las otras dos figuras en escena, una poniendo su pie contra el alfa –¿quién más sería?– en el suelo, apuntaban sus armas hacia la figura acostada.

Las manos de Hanji temblaban sin control.

La cámara que grababa lo ocurrido era malísima, ya que aparecían líneas de transmisión a cada momento y la resolución de la imagen dejaba mucho que desear.

—Buenas noches, Sina —saludó la persona detrás del escritorio. La vez pasada, la voz había sido distorsionada hasta parecer de hombre, pero ahora la distorsión la hacía parecer de mujer. ¿Una clara provocación? No lo sabía—. A estas alturas, todo el mundo debe saber lo que ha ocurrido horas antes en el Hospital Central de Mitras. Sí, fuimos nosotros quienes nos llevamos a quince de sus preciados alfas y los tenemos con nosotros. No se preocupen, están siendo tratados como se lo merecen… tal y como la escoria que son.

"El mensaje de hoy es simple y es en respuesta a lo ocurrido semanas atrás con los trabajadores betas de la fábrica de celulosa. El gobierno, en este momento, está desplegando a todas las Fuerzas Especiales para encontrar a estos preciosos alfas, mientras que se quedó de brazos cruzados cuando el asesinato de doscientos betas quedó impune, e incluso felicitó al líder a cargo de la misión porque ésta resultó un éxito —la persona con el rostro cubierto, que hablaba, ladeó la cabeza, mirando a la cámara—. Este gobierno es un asco. Esta sociedad que lo justifica y acepta es un asco. Estos alfas que tenemos en nuestras manos son un asco peor que la mierda.

Hubo una pausa, y la cámara enfocó al alfa en el suelo, que parecía temblar y sacudirse suavemente, queriendo librarse de las ataduras en su espalda.

—Mi compañero ha devuelto a este sucio alfa a su posición original y en la que quedarán todos los alfas una vez que hayamos triunfado —prosiguió la persona, su voz teniendo un toque casi alegre y exultante—. Tenemos quince alfas en nuestro poder. Tienen treinta días para derogar todas las leyes contra omegas y betas y sacar del poder al ministro Nicholas Lobov junto a los zánganos del Congreso. Si deciden hacer caso omiso de esto, entonces en dos días más, habrá otra muerte en vivo como la de ahora.

Las dos personas no dudaron disparar en cámara, dos, tres, cuatro veces al alfa en el suelo. El cuerpo se sacudía con cada impacto de bala, la sangre derramándose con rapidez, la persona quedando inmóvil inmediatamente.

Hanji cubrió su boca, como conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

Levi tragó saliva.

—Reconstruiremos el país con la sangre de los opresores, los tiranos y los dictadores. Y de su sangre, surgirá una nueva nación. ¡Arriba el omega! ¡Arriba el beta!

Volvieron a disparar contra el cuerpo y la transmisión se cortó.

El gobierno dejó la pantalla en negro, como si la televisión hubiera sido apagada.

Solo podían oírse las respiraciones de Levi y Hanji.

El azabache se volteó, respirando aceleradamente. Buscando, en Hanji, la respuesta a la pregunta que se mostraba en todo su rostro.

—No era… no era Erwin… —jadeó Hanji, y Levi la alcanzó, sosteniéndola—. No era él… pero pudo haberlo sido…

Levi no dijo nada, solo la abrazó, acariciando su espalda, mientras en ese momento todo el país parecía quedar en un profundo, pesado silencio.

* * *

—No deberías estar caminando, sabes.

Eren bufó, sentándose en la banca, mientras escondía su nariz en la bufanda. Volvía a caer nieve.

Mina se sentó a su lado, suspirando, y recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de Eren, deslizando una mano por su estómago.

—¿Cómo está Mikel? —preguntó en voz baja.

El bebé pateó suavemente.

Eren mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Cómo supiste que–?

—¿Qué lo estás empezando a querer? —Mina sonrió—. He visto tus ojos brillar… como antes cuando miras a tu bebé, Eren.

Eren escondió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, viendo los juegos del parque donde los niños estaban jugando, gritando y riéndose. Una sonrisa de nostalgia revoloteó en sus labios.

—Si Mikel se quedara conmigo —comenzó a decir—, ¿debería volver a Sina?

—¿Oh? —Mina enarcó una ceja—. ¿Qué ocurrirá con Levi si… si te ve llegar con un bebé?

—Enloquecería, claro —Eren acarició su vientre con una leve sonrisa—. Y de seguro Mikel se pondría feliz de ver a su papá. ¿A que sí?

—Eren, me estás dando un coma diabético.

Como respuesta, Mina obtuvo un manotazo suave en la nuca.

Con suavidad, volvió a acariciar su estómago, sus rasgos relajándose levemente, y allí, Mina volvió a ver ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos otra vez. Por un breve momento, pareció lucir como el chico que había conocido antes de irse de su ciudad natal, y no el extraño que llegó a Shiganshina con un estado depresivo y penoso, pareciendo un muerto en vida.

Mina, entonces, supo que si Eren se quedaba con el niño, iba a ser capaz de dar la vida por él, de luchar y dar todo para construirle un mundo mejor a su pequeño hijo.

—No… no me lo llevaría conmigo a Sina —dijo de pronto el castaño, vacilante—. Porque si es alfa, beta u omega, sería criado bajo los estándares de las razas y yo… yo no podría ver como mi hijo se convierte en un abusador sin criterios. O se convierte en alguien temeroso y sumiso de una persona que lo "ama". O, tal vez, se convierte en alguien esforzado pero no apreciado por el resto.

Y Eren todavía estaba vacilante con respecto a su decisión, tenía tanto qué pensar, tanto qué debatir consigo mismo y con Levi, que no podía elegir algo por qué sí. Levi era el papá de ese bebé, un bebé nacido de una noche abusiva, sí, pero su bebé al fin y al cabo, y el alfa lo iba a querer al igual que él. Eren, desde que había llegado, estuvo inseguro en muchas cosas menos en esa: Levi amaría a ese bebé con todo su corazón.

Y Eren no podía arrebatárselo. No podía ser tan egoísta, tan… tan vengativo. No con algo tan delicado como eso.

—Tal vez ya va siendo tiempo de repararme a mí mismo —murmuró recordando su conversación con Christa.

 _Soy un omega. Solo un simple omega. Y aun así…_

—Repararte a ti mismo —repitió Mina con tranquilidad.

 _Aun así, quizás, solo quizás…_

—Dejar de lado el dolor y… dejar que las cosas simplemente fluyan.

 _Quizás nací para…_

—Estás madurando, Eren.

Se rió con suavidad, frotando su mejilla contra la cabeza de Mina.

 _Nací para ser omega y debería estar orgulloso de eso._

* * *

Hanji, para su sorpresa, estaba reaccionando mejor de lo que esperaba de cualquier omega.

Bueno, mejor era solo un eufemismo. La mujer estaba pálida, nerviosa, alterada, sin embargo, seguía insistiendo en que partiera a buscar a Eren a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El día anterior habían matado a otra persona. Afortunadamente, no había sido Erwin.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera algo bueno de todas formas.

—Ya tienes tu pasaje —dijo Hanji negando con la cabeza—. Voy a estar bien, Levi, no te preocupes.

—Eres mi amiga —espetó Levi—. ¿Qué clase de persona soy si te dejo abandonada por–?

—Por tu omega —le interrumpió la castaña suavemente—. Eren es tu omega. Omega que está esperando a tu hijo.

 _Puede que no sea tuyo,_ ronroneó una maliciosa voz en su interior que aplastó como si no fuera nada más que una mosca.

—Eso puede esperar —respondió recostándose en la silla—. Lo importante ahora es que tú estés bien.

—Estoy bien, enano —insistió Hanji—. No me va a pasar nada malo. Si Erwin llegara a… —tensó la expresión en su rostro—. No voy a matarme.

Levi enarcó una ceja con lentitud, bebiendo de su taza de té, y miró el boleto que la omega tenía entre sus manos. Los dos boletos.

Uno para él, y el otro para _su omega que viajaría con él._

Y, por supuesto, volvería con él. Y con su bebé, claro.

Eren volvería, lo quisiera o no.

—Sé que no vas a matarte —señaló Levi—. Eres más inteligente que… que la dependencia que te han inculcado hacia tu alfa —levantó la barbilla—. Lo que me preocupa, es tu bebé. Si Erwin muere… podrías sufrir un aborto espontáneo. Lo sabes bien. Puede que Erwin no sea tu alfa destinado, pero sigue siendo el alfa que te marcó primero y con quien has estado casada por cinco años.

Hanji no dijo nada por varios segundos, observando su taza con la mirada perdida.

—¿Te perderías el parto de Eren por mí? —preguntó Hanji con suavidad.

Levi apretó el borde de la taza, tratando de no pensar demasiado en eso.

—No me veo acompañándolo en el parto —fue lo único que contestó.

Hanji asintió, tratando de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto; sin embargo, se quedó con el mensaje también implícito en las palabras del azabache.

—Sabes algo, enano —comenzó a decir Hanji con una media sonrisa—, como pareja dejas mucho que desear —Levi la fulminó con la mirada—. Pero como amigo… muchas gracias, Levi. De verdad. No sé qué habría hecho en este momento sin ti.

—Probablemente estarías toda histérica destruyendo tu casa con tus experimentos —murmuró el azabache.

La omega soltó una risa baja.

Levi no pudo evitar recordar el día en que se habían conocido, cuando Erwin le presentó a su novia y el alfa no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido con la elección de su amigo rubio. Ambos alfas se habían conocido desde niños debido a las influencias de sus padres, viéndose mayormente en las cenas que a veces se llevaban a cabo entre las grandes familias del país. En la secundaria compartieron curso, conociéndose mejor, y volvieron a encontrarse en el trabajo, su relación estrechándose.

Sin embargo, Hanji…

La primera frase que había soltado la mujer al verlo fue:

—No sabía que un alfa podía ser más pequeño que yo.

Y Erwin tuvo que interponerse entre ellos antes de que Levi la matara.

Hanji no parecía, exactamente, la clase de omega que un alfa como Erwin quisiera tener: la mujer era demasiado ruidosa, demasiado extravagante, demasiado _loca_ –en su opinión– para su amigo _._ Y se lo había hecho saber a su amigo en una cena que tuvieron después, un comentario al aire inocente, como quien no quiere la cosa. Pensó, al principio, que Hanji sería un mero capricho, algo de unas semanas, pero antes de darse cuenta, se habían comprometido y fue el padrino de esa excéntrica boda realizada por la mujer.

Con todo lo que estaba pasando, podía entender claramente el por qué ambos habían decidido tomar ese camino juntos.

Levi, de alguna forma, admiraba la decisión de Erwin, el motivo por qué decidió iniciar una relación con la omega.

Tocaron al timbre de la casa, y tranquilamente Levi fue a abrir, encontrándose con un rechoncho, sonriente rostro.

Kuchel Church estiró sus bracitos hacia Levi, balbuceando palabras ininteligibles, y el alfa no dudó en tomarla en brazos.

—¡Heeeeeeeeeeermano mayor! —canturreó Isabel mientras Farlan se acercaba, detrás—. ¿Cómo está Hanji? —preguntó después en voz baja, poniéndose seria.

Levi acomodó a la niña en sus brazos, que movía sus pies en actitud exigente.

—Bien —Levi se hizo a un lado—. No era necesario que vinieran hasta acá.

—Claro que sí —respondió Farlan cerrando la puerta—. En esta situación, necesita todo el apoyo posible. Pudiste haber sido tú o yo, sabes.

Permitió que Kuchel tomara su dedo índice, llevándolo a su boca para chuparlo.

—Pero fue Erwin —masculló entrando al living.

—¿Vas a viajar, Hanji? —le estaba preguntando Isabel viendo los boletos que estaban cerca de la omega sobre la mesa.

Los había sacado para el día siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana.

Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a la mujer, diciéndole que no dijera nada, sin embargo, vio el desafío en los ojos de la castaña.

—Uh, no —respondió con tranquilidad Hanji—. Levi encontró a Eren.

Isabel se atragantó, girándose velozmente mientras Farlan observó al azabache con una mirada de reproche.

Levi sentía que la podía matar.

Kuchel cerró sus ojos para dormir, sin dejar de chupar el dedo del alfa.

—¿Qué qué? —farfulló Isabel poniéndose de pie—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, hermano mayor? —preguntó la pelirroja bajando la voz para no despertar a su hija, a pesar de que lucía furiosa y molesta.

—Porque en este momento no importa —respondió duramente.

—Eren está embarazado —agregó Hanji.

Otro silencio entre ellos, tenso, pesado, y Levi tenía claro que si no hubiera tenido en brazos a un bebé, y si Hanji no estuviera embarazada, la habría descuartizado lenta y dolorosamente.

Hanji parecía saberlo bien, por lo que solo sonrió con un poco de burla, aprovechándose de la situación, aunque sus ojos seguían apagados.

—¡¿Qué Eren qué?! —gritó Isabel despertando de golpe a Kuchel que comenzó a llorar enseguida.

La casa se llenó de los chillidos de la pelirroja, los llantos de la bebé y los arrullos de Farlan, que trataba de calmar a la niña.

Varios minutos después, Farlan tuvo que ir a otra pieza para que así Kuchel dejara de oír los gritos de Isabel mientras Levi bebía un poco de whisky, irritado a más no poder por la actitud de su hermana, en tanto Hanji apoyaba los comentarios de la pelirroja.

Cuando la chica pareció calmarse un poco, de decirle tantas cosas, se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego sonreír ampliamente.

—¡Seré tía! ¡Seré tía, hermano mayor! —la omega parecía estar a punto de aplaudir debido a la emoción.

—Por dios, Isabel, cierra la boca —masculló Levi ya cansado.

—¡Un niño! ¡Un bebé, Levi! —insistió Isabel.

—Levi no piensa ir a buscar a Eren ahora —señaló Hanji.

Los gritos volvieron una vez más.

* * *

Levi, de todas formas, seguía reacio a irse.

A pesar de que estaban en el aeropuerto, sentados en la sala de embarque mientras Isabel arrullaba a Kuchel y Hanji comía algo ligero.

—Insisto en que… —comenzó a decir Levi una vez más.

—Oh, por el amor a Sina, cállate —se quejó Farlan apareciendo—. Te subirás a ese avión quieras o no.

—Han pasado los dos días —dijo duramente el azabache.

Hanji se tensó.

Levi no podía entender como Hanji podía mantenerse entera a pesar de lo que había ocurrido días atrás y de que ya había otra víctima del movimiento extremista.

Dos muertos, ninguno era Erwin. Ese era el único consuelo de la mujer.

—Si algo llegara a ocurrir mientras yo no estoy…

—¿Qué harás? No puedes impedir lo que… lo que esas personas están haciendo, Levi —espetó Hanji bruscamente.

—No pienso dejarte sola —se limitó a contestar.

—Estaré bien, enano —dijo Hanji por décima vez—. Me quedaré con Isabel y Farlan hasta que llegues, y si algo pasa, serás el primero en enterarte. Lo prometo.

Levi soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos mientras sobre el bolso que tenía encima estaban los dos boletos. Minutos antes, había ido a declarar su salida junto con la de su omega, y su regreso en dos semanas. Si todo marchaba como lo conversó con Hanji la noche anterior, estarían de vuelta dentro de ese rango de tiempo o menos.

—Buenos días—habló la voz mecánica por los parlantes—, el vuelo 731 con destino hacia Shiganshina, María, abre sus puertas para el embarque de pasajeros. Les avisamos también, que el avión partirá en media ahora. Gracias por su atención y que tengan un excelente día.

Levi tomó aire, observando sus boletos.

—No lo dudes tanto, hermano mayor —dijo de pronto Isabel—. Solo piensa que… que Eren va a tener a tu hijo. Tu bebé.

No dijo nada enseguida.

Un bebé, reflexionó, un niño que quizás podría…

No debía pensar en eso por ahora. No sabía, todavía, cómo iba a reaccionar Eren cuando se vieran.

—Si ocurre algo —dijo Levi poniéndose de pie—, me volveré enseguida. Con o sin Eren.

Los tres asintieron, poniéndose de pie también. Con tranquilidad, se despidió primero de Isabel y Farlan, dándole un suave beso a Kuchel en la frente, quien solo soltó una risita y un gorgoteo infantil.

Cuando abrazó a Hanji, dándole un beso en la mejilla, susurró:

—Erwin estará bien. Lo sé.

Hanji solo asintió, dándole las gracias también, para luego girarse y hacer la fila que estaba en la puerta de embarque.

Tranquilamente, le entregó su boleto a la azafata, y cuando la mujer confirmó que todo estaba bien, se giró antes de entrar por la puerta.

Isabel lo despedía con fuerza mientras Hanji sonreía en apoyo y Farlan lo miraba con confianza. Soltó un suspiro bajo para luego entrar, viendo como su familia desaparecía.

Resopló en voz baja, pensando que quizás, y solo quizás, otras puertas se abrirían con ese viaje que estaba a punto de realizar hacia un nuevo futuro.

Pero no sabía si era un futuro bueno o malo el que se avecinaba.

Horas más tarde, despertó producto del aterrizaje del avión.

Levi se sentía un poco mareado, con la cabeza doliendo, y miró por la ventanilla aun tratando de no pensar en si había tomado la decisión correcta.

No podía pensar en eso porque ya había actuado, y no debía arrepentirse en ese momento. La decisión estaba tomada y aceptaría las consecuencias que vinieran con ella.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad cuando el avión se detuvo para luego ponerse de pie, desembarcando con tranquilidad, yendo a recoger el equipaje apenas entró al aeropuerto, pasando también por la oficina de migraciones donde terminó de hacer su papeleo y declarar los días que permanecería dentro de la ciudad.

Gracias a los contactos en la ciudad había podido arrendar un auto sin problema con el que se manejaría por todo el lugar. Pensó, en primera instancia, que podría llamar a Ángel y jugar un momento al gato y al ratón con él, pero luego lo analizó mejor y llegó a la conclusión de que eso finalmente solo le traería problemas con el mocoso.

Mejor darle una sorpresiva y desagradable sorpresa.

Levi lo tenía claro: esto iba a ser difícil.

Entrando al auto, comenzó con la búsqueda por la enorme ciudad.

* * *

Eren se sentía extrañamente animado ese día, a pesar de estar en la cafetería, rodeado de gente, y con Ángel a su lado.

Los últimos días entre los dos omegas habían sido tensos y duros, en especial debido a que apenas se dirigían la palabra producto de lo que había ocurrido. Eren hasta había pensado en marcharse, en volver a su departamento, pero entonces el rubio lo había invitado a la cafetería ese día y le dijo que le compraría un pastel de chocolate solo para él y Eren… maldita sea, era débil de mente.

Así que estaban conversando de ciertas cosas, temas ligeros para alivianar el aire, evitando los puntos que sabía que los harían pelear.

Eren no quería pelear más con Ángel.

—Tienes chocolate en la mejilla —señalo Ángel negando con la cabeza, agarrando una servilleta para quitarle el chocolate.

—No hagas eso, me duele —protestó Eren enfurruñado.

—Jesús, no seas llorica —le reprochó Mina, desde el otro lado de la barra.

—¡Eres horrible!

—¡Quejica!

—¡Fea!

—¡¿Qué me dijiste, Eren Jaeger!?

—¡Fea, fea, fea!

Mina hizo una rabieta y Eren comenzó a reírse.

Las cosas iban a estar bien. Sólo tenía que creer firmemente en eso.

* * *

Levi estaba molesto, furioso y con ganas de patear a alguien muy fuertemente en el trasero.

Cerró la puerta del auto, resollando maldiciones en voz baja.

Había ido al centro de inmigración de la ciudad donde preguntó por Eren Jaeger, sin embargo, se negaron a darle la información necesaria para poder buscarlo ya que necesitaba la autorización del omega para ello, y estuvo a punto de exigir lo que necesitaba –la dirección de su nueva casa–, hasta que recordó que no estaba en Sina, sino en María, y allí un alfa no tenía _ciertos_ privilegios con respecto a algunas cosas.

Luego tomó la decisión de ir al hospital central, pero le negaron la misma información ya que debía contar con la autorización previa, y de poco sirvió que quisiera sobornar a la secretaria.

Cerró sus ojos, recordando el primer encuentro con Eren.

Su instinto llevándolo hacia el café donde trabajaba el chico a pesar de que no sabía por qué iba allí.

Encendió el auto, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

Su instinto siempre buscando a Eren, en especial cuando más lo necesitaba.

Dirigió su auto hacia el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

—Ángel, debo ir al baño.

—Es la octava vez en el día.

—¡No es mi culpa que el bebé esté presionando contra mi vejiga!

El rubio le sacó la lengua, poniéndose de pie y dándole la pasada.

Eren no lo dudó ni un minuto: fue casi corriendo al baño, lo más rápido que pudo, debido a lo que se había aguantado para no molestar a Ángel.

Mientras se lavaba las manos después de tirar la cadena, miró su rostro en el espejo, y humedeció sus mejillas, un tanto aliviado de lucir más tranquilo e incluso, de cierta forma, animado. Había dejado de lado el pálido cansado que lo caracterizó esos últimos meses, y su cuerpo ya no estaba tan fatigado.

No sabía por qué era. Solo esperaba que Levi estuviera mejorando, tanto como él.

No había tenido respuesta a su correo, y Eren se sentía un poco decepcionado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Decepcionado, porque deseaba, anhelaba, leer algo de su alfa. Aliviado porque sabía que si leía lo que fuera, terminaría en una crisis nerviosa terrible.

 _Debo relajarme, por mi bien y el de Mikel._

Salió del baño, con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, yendo a la mesa que compartía con Ángel, y se quedó de pie a su lado.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó el rubio enarcando una ceja.

—Quería darte las gracias, sabes —Eren mordió su labio inferior y permitió, por unos segundos, que Ángel, quien seguía sentado, lo abrazara por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza sobre su estómago—. Fuiste… un gran amigo aquí, Ángel —agregó acariciando el suave cabello del omega mayor, sin borrar un poco la sonrisa.

—Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho —susurró Ángel—. Me gusta… me gusta tu sonrisa, Eren —y, acto seguido, besó su estómago.

El bebé pateó, pero Eren hizo caso omiso.

—Prometo sonreír más —bromeó el castaño.

Observó cómo Ángel abría la boca para decir algo, pero entonces alguien abrió la puerta de la cafetería y un potente, fuerte olor a alfa inundó las fosas nasales del omega de ojos dorados.

Sus piernas temblaron.

 _Conocido, conocido, conocido, ¡al fin!,_ gritó su instinto.

* * *

Estacionó su auto fuera de una pequeña cafetería con aspecto familiar y sus ojos recorrieron la calle llena de gente.

Era sábado, por lo que estaba lleno de personas que paseaban con sus hijos o parejas. Cerca, notó una enorme tienda de ropa y al lado una zapatería; en frente, había un terminal de buses y a su lado un supermercado.

Su instinto lo había llevado allí.

Dudaba que Eren estuviera en un terminal, un lugar donde vendieran ropa o la zapatería. Iría, por ende, primero al supermercado y luego a la cafetería.

Se bajó del auto y soltó un resoplido de frío. Las temperaturas en Shiganshina eran más frías por su clara cercanía a los polos, y maldijo al pequeño país por la lejanía con respecto a los otros países. María se encontraba separado de Sina y Rose por, prácticamente, kilómetros de tierra sin habitar.

Cerró su auto, y antes de girarse para empezar a caminar, sus ojos se movieron automáticamente hacia el ventanal de la cafetería.

Sintió náuseas repentinas.

Distinguió a Ángel sentado al lado de la ventana, mirando hacia–

Eren de pronto se le acercó, y el mundo de Levi pareció detenerse por unos latidos de su corazón.

De pronto, dejó de oír los sonidos de los autos en la calle, las risas de las personas, las conversaciones de la gente pasando a su lado. Solo podía _ver_ a Eren, notarlo, percibirlo, captar su esencia como si fuera el único olor en el mundo. Solo podía ver ese abultado vientre de embarazo que su omega portaba.

Dio unos pasos, y su corazón latió con fuerza furiosa al ver a Ángel abrazando a _su_ omega. Tocándolo. Acariciándolo. Hablándole. Besando su–

 _¿Y si el hijo es de él?_

No, ese hijo… ese bebé…

Eren no lo estaba alejando.

 _Era suyo. Suyo. De nadie más._

 _¿Y si el hijo es de él?_

El chico estaba sonriendo como si nada.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente, llamando la atención.

Vio la tensión repentina en el cuerpo del omega castaño.

Dio un paso.

Eren se giró.

Dorado y gris chocaron.

—Mocoso.

A sus propios oídos su voz sonó ronca, agresiva, exigente.

—Levi.

El mundo pareció detenerse unos segundos y reanudarse con calma gracias al sonido que salió de los labios de Eren.

* * *

 _Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora._

 _Lamento la tardanza, de verdad. Cerré semestre hace dos días y mi segundo semestre comenzó enseguida. Wiii. Además, estuve enferma la semana pasada. Mierda, tengo unas ojeras enormes y cero ganas de vivir :v_

 _Con respecto al capítulo: quizás sintieron apresurada la última parte, no lo sé (?) Pero luego de discutirlo un montón con la beta (ARA, TE AMO), y conmigo misma, decidí dejarlo allí. No sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar. Definitivamente no será en una semana. Por lo que preferí terminarlo allí, dejarlas con la incógnita, y así además puedo desarrollar en el siguiente capítulo bien el reencuentro. Si lo dejaba para el siguiente capítulo, perdería emoción._

 _Son las 2 de la mañana en mi país. Estoy murien2 :v_

 _No contestaré reviews. El capítulo es lo bastante largo y son bastantes reviews que contestar. Enviaré mensajes privado de a poco. Muchas gracias eternas a todas las bellas personas que comentaron en el capítulo pasado. Honestamente, no sé qué haría sin ustedes._

 _¡Llegamos a los 666 reviews y más de 200 seguidores! Casi me hacen llorar de la emoción. Los amo, de verdad. Son las mejores personitas del universo, se lo merecen todo._

 _Eeeeeh... ¿qué más? Estos dos no se arreglarán enseguida, por si temían que se arreglarían a lo disney xD Van a tener muchas conversaciones. Tienen bastante que conversar. Tendrán sus buenos momentos. Seguirán discutiendo, pero nada tan horrible como lo que ha pasado ahora. Ambos deben curarse entre sí._

 _Creo que eso sería suficiente por hoy. Disculpen si hay alguna falta ortográfica. Mi pobre beta y yo estamos muertas._

 _Cotota._


	24. Capítulo XXIV

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, OoC, mpreg, agresiones._

 _Gracias a_ _ **aramirezg**_ _por corregir este capítulo. Weona, sé que peleamos un montón y nos gritamos mucha mierda, pero en verdad te quiero. Sin ti, probablemente sería feliz :v Amor para voce._

 _Y también muchas gracias a todas las personitas maravillosas que me han dado ánimos. En especial al amor de mi vida,_ _ **callmxdaddy**_ _. Nena, te amo._

* * *

Eren veía las luces pasar apresuradamente, sus ojos entrecerrados, apenas oyendo lo que decían los doctores a su alrededor, yendo de la conciencia a la inconciencia y viceversa.

Todo su cuerpo dolía, en especial su vientre: un dolor latente, punzante. Sentía su rostro húmedo, empapado, y no sabía por qué.

Sus entrecerrados ojos se movieron, chocando con el gris más bonito que había visto alguna vez en la vida. Chocando con los ojos de Levi, del color de una tormenta que parecía querer envolverlo en sus nubes para protegerlo de sí mismo.

Levi le dio un apretón a su mano, abriendo su boca, diciendo algo, pero Eren no podía oírlo en su estado de seminconsciencia.

Todo dolía: su cabeza, su estómago, su corazón, su vientre, y hasta su alma. Era un dolor que parecía querer partirlo en dos.

Quiso mover su otra mano, pero no pudo quitarla de su abultado vientre, donde el bebé le dio una patada.

Lloró con más fuerza.

Levi le dio otro apretón, y el doctor dijo algo sobre que tenía que soltarlo, que no podía entrar con él a la UCI.

Su alfa hizo amago de hacerlo, de dejarlo ir soltándole la mano, pero Eren no quería eso. No quería alejarlo ahora que lo tenía aquí, tan cerca.

A la mierda si era su instinto el que estaba hablando, si las cosas estaban destrozadas entre ellos. Eren no quería dejarlo ir nunca más.

Sollozó cuando la mano de Levi lo soltó.

La oscuridad lo envolvió por completo.

* * *

No creía que las cosas se iban a descontrolar de esa manera.

Levi se apoyó en la pared del hospital, deslizándose por ella hasta que tocó el suelo, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas.

Mierda. Mierda–

Esto iba más allá de ser un jodido desastre.

Eren había entrado urgentemente a la UCI debido a las posibilidades de un parto prematuro.

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Todo por el golpe que supuso verlo de pronto. Por la sorpresa, por el shock de ver a su alfa ahí.

Su móvil sonó.

Observó el número y tragó saliva.

—Hanji —murmuró tomando aire.

Si lo estaba llamando para decirle que su amigo había sido asesinado, que las cosas eran ya un inminente desastre también en Sina, no podría soportarlo.

—Levi —la voz de su amiga sonaba calmada—, no fue Erwin. Esta noche —la mujer tomó aire—. Debería sentirme horrible porque asesinaron a otro alfa, pero… pero sólo puedo sentir alivio.

—Es normal —contestó Levi levantando la vista—. Creo que todo el mundo está esperando que sea cualquier persona menos su familia.

Hanji no contestó, se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

—Lo encontraste —dijo de pronto de la mujer.

El azabache se puso de pie.

—Sí —se limitó a decir, sin saber exactamente qué contestar.

—¿Entonces?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso.

—Levi–

—Estoy ocupado ahora, Hanji, y realmente estoy cansado. No quiero hablar de ello —observó las puertas de la UCI, sin saber exactamente qué hacer en este momento donde todo estaba prácticamente jodido.

—Está bien —Hanji podía notar por su tono que lo mejor, en ese momento, no era seguir presionando—. Te llamaré en otro momento, entonces.

—Sí, nos vemos —cortó la llamada, observando la mano que Eren había sostenido tan férreamente, con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió que pudiera hacerlo en su estado.

Se giró, chocando con los ojos azules de Ángel, y soltó un chasquido de reprobación, sentándose en una silla, tratando de aplacar la ira y la molestia que crecían en su interior.

Estaban en un maldito hospital, así que por esa vez debía controlarse. Ese mismo control que no tuvo en esa maldita cafetería.

Eren lo había mirado luego de decir su nombre, pálido, todo su cuerpo pareciendo reaccionar con la clara cercanía de su alfa.

Y Levi dio un paso, observando los ojos de Eren, respirando el aroma que liberaba el cuerpo de su omega.

Entonces Ángel se giró, haciendo una mueca, para luego ponerse de pie, empujando al castaño detrás de él, como… como si quisiera protegerlo. A él y a ese bebé.

 _¿Y si no es tuyo?_ , murmuró la voz de Grisha en su cabeza, y por un breve momento, pareció perder el control.

Antes de que cualquier persona en el lugar pudiera moverse, dio unos rápidos pasos, el castaño retrocediendo por el terror, sus feromonas de miedo disparándose, como si temiera que su alfa le hiciera daño.

Pero Levi no pensaba hacerle daño nunca más.

Agarró a Ángel de las solapas de la camisa, tirando de él, empujándolo brutal, dolorosamente contra la pared, el choque resonando en todo el local, y provocando un sepulcral silencio. Nadie se movía, porque el café estaba lleno del olor de dos cosas: el miedo de Eren y la rabia de Levi.

—Voy a matarte —gruñó Levi dando paso a la ira, al descontrol, mostrando sus dientes, gruñendo—. Te descuartizaré, maldito bastardo traidor —escupió, Ángel tratando de quitarse las manos que lo estaban ahogando.

—L-Levi, suéltalo… —jadeó Eren detrás de ellos, espantado, temblando, todo su instinto reaccionando al tono del alfa.

—Te mataré porque te atreviste a tocarlo —siguió diciendo el azabache—. Me viste la cara de idiota, ¿no es así? Todo este tiempo —lo sacudió, sin dejar la mirada amenazante.

—¡Sus… sus peleas no son de… de mi incumbencia! —dijo entrecortadamente Ángel, su cuerpo liberando también feromonas omegas de terror.

—Dos omegas… —Levi acercó más su rostro, tratando de no dar rienda suelta a todo el odio que parecía acumularse en su interior—. Disfrutaste hacerlo con Eren, ¿no, Ángel? —el rubio le dirigió una mirada de confusión en tanto el castaño soltaba un grito de sorpresa—. Disfrutaste dejarlo preñado, ¿eh?

—¡Levi!

—¡Contesta, maldito imbécil!

Lo único que podía ver frente a él eran puntitos rojos, demostrando cuán rabioso estaba.

—Te gustó correrte en su interior y ver su expresión de placer, ¿cierto, pedazo de–?

Se vio repentinamente interrumpido al sentir una punzada en su estómago, y escuchó el chillido de Eren.

—¡Es… es tu-tuyo, Levi! —aligeró el agarre sobre el omega rubio al escuchar la voz de Eren, desesperada, rota—. Es tuyo… Es… es tu hijo, Levi —Eren jadeó, herido—. Yo… yo no estaría con nadie más que contigo, Levi… Con nadie más, sólo contigo.

Sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, haciendo una mueca cuando sintió otra punzada, se giró, viendo los ojos lagrimosos de Eren, viéndolo abrazarse, débil, abatido, disgustado.

Soltó a Ángel por completo, dando otro paso para acercarse a su omega, pero entonces–

El rostro de Eren pareció deformarse por el dolor, encogiéndose, sujetando su estómago, soltando un gemido, y si no hubiera sido porque un chico rubio estaba cerca y lo sostuvo, Eren se habría caído al suelo.

Levi olisqueó el aire.

Sangre.

Su estómago se retorció.

—Mierda, ¿otra vez? —murmuró Ángel, y entonces pasó a su lado, ignorándolo, yendo a sostener a Eren.

Pero el chico lo miraba solo a él, a su alfa, pálido, boqueando, sin dejar de tocar su estómago, diciéndole con los ojos que ese bebé era suyo, de los dos, de nadie más.

Levi entonces no dudó en tomarlo en brazos a pesar de las protestas de Ángel, llevándolo al auto que había arrendado, recostándolo en los asientos traseros, y conducir hacia el hospital más cercano, tratando de no dar rienda suelta a todos los sentimientos que se juntaban en su interior.

Se recostó en la silla, cerrando sus ojos un momento, agotado de todo lo que había pasado en un solo día.

Por un momento, parecía que ambos seguían jugando entre ellos. Jugando a quién podía dañar más al otro.

Estaba harto de ese juego sin sentido que habían creado por mero orgullo.

—Doctor Brenk, ¿cómo está?

Abrió los ojos cuando Ángel le habló al doctor que acabó de salir de Cuidados Intensivos con aspecto cansado.

Levi también se puso de pie.

—Estable —contestó el hombre—, estuvimos a dos segundos de hacer una intervención de urgencia para evitar la amenaza de un parto prematuro —la mano de Levi tembló—. Sin embargo, logramos estabilizarlo al final —el doctor pareció notarlo entonces, por lo que lo observó unos segundos—. Definitivamente Eren ya no podrá seguir trabajando estos últimos meses. Que evite estar mucho tiempo de pie y ojalá esté en cama todo el día. Le dimos un calmante suave, por lo que está durmiendo ahora.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

—No —escupió Levi mirando a Ángel—. No puedes hacerlo.

El omega hizo una mueca, sin poder ocultar su desagrado.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —soltó Ángel—, luego de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes–

—Ángel —le interrumpió el doctor—, por favor, necesito que te calmes. Puede que no lo comprendas, pero… si el alfa acá presente es el alfa de Eren, entonces prefiero por un tema netamente clínico que sea el primero el pasar. Sabes lo mal que ha estado Eren estos últimos meses sin la presencia de él.

Levi mantuvo su rostro estoico, aunque por dentro estaba desesperado por entrar a la maldita habitación donde estaba Eren para verlo, asegurarse que ya estaba bien, y poder conversar, al fin, con él.

Aunque no sabía qué era lo que iban a hablar.

Ángel bufó, sin embargo, se volvió a sentar en la sala de espera en tanto Levi seguía al doctor Brenk por los pasillos del hospital.

—Usted es el alfa de Eren, ¿no, señor…?

—Ackerman —respondió Levi—. ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Soy el ginecólogo y matrón a cargo del parto de Eren —contestó el hombre tranquilo—, por lo que sé identificar bien a los alfas de los omegas que atiendo —se detuvo ante una puerta—. Hay cámaras de seguridad en caso de cualquier emergencia y un botón rojo al lado de la cama de Eren por si ocurre algo. Si se quedará hasta que Eren despierte, evite los gritos o alterar demasiado a mi paciente. Es posible que Eren pueda sufrir alguna otra complicación si sigue bajo presión.

Asintió con la cabeza, notando entonces que el doctor lo estaba mirando en silencio. Levi le devolvió la mirada, impasible, y el hombre suspiró para luego abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Era un cuarto pequeño pero tranquilo, con las paredes blancas y un sillón para la visita, junto con una silla al lado de la cama, donde Eren estaba recostado, con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo tranquilamente, una aguja intravenosa en su brazo y un electrocardiógrafo, siendo el único sonido en la habitación.

El doctor cerró la puerta sin decir nada y Levi se quedó solo, observando al castaño que lucía, a pesar de estar durmiendo, cansado.

Una de sus manos estaba sobre su estómago, por lo que Levi se quedó contemplando el vientre embarazado del chico.

 _Es… es tu hijo, Levi. Yo… yo no estaría con nadie más que contigo, Levi… Con nadie más, sólo contigo._

Mierda, iba a tener que aprender a controlar definitivamente esos ataques de ira.

Se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama de Eren, tomándole la mano en silencio, dándole un suave apretón mientras miraba el rostro del castaño.

—Sí que hicimos un desastre, ¿no, mocoso de mierda? —murmuró el azabache agotado.

No hubo respuesta. ¿Cómo la habría en ese momento, si Eren estaba durmiendo al lado suyo, ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor?

Con cuidado, lentamente, Levi sacó el anillo que llevaba en su abrigo. El anillo de compromiso del castaño –que este mismo había dejado en la carta antes de irse –, y lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su omega, contemplándolo un momento, para luego darle un beso suave.

Volvió a darle otro apretón a su mano, recostando su cabeza contra su brazo, y cerrando sus ojos un momento, tratando de dejar de sentir todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

* * *

Despertó más tarde de golpe, cuando la puerta del cuarto se cerró fuertemente, y abrió sus ojos con alarma, dándose cuenta de que ya era de día en ese momento y que se había quedado dormido por completo.

Al mirar a la puerta, observó a Ángel, que lo miraba con una mueca.

—Pensé que te fuiste —murmuró el rubio mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

—No dejaré a Eren solo —gruñó Levi volviendo su vista al castaño, mirando la hora en su móvil: las nueve de la mañana—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Necesitaba ver si Eren está bien —respondió Ángel defensivamente—. Puede que no lo sepas, pero fui un gran apoyo para Eren el tiempo que estuvo acá.

Levi apretó sus manos en puños, respirando profundamente para controlarse. No debía causar un escándalo en ese lugar, porque sabía no iban a dudar en sacarlo de la habitación e incluso de instalar a algún guardia que vigilara a Eren las veinticuatro horas del día.

—No estoy de ánimo para iniciar una discusión contigo en este momento —contestó fríamente, fulminándolo con la mirada—, así que te pediré que te marches.

Ángel levantó su barbilla de forma desafiante.

—Deberías irte tú —espetó—. ¿Te crees con el derecho de venir a verlo como si no hubiera pasado nada malo entre ustedes? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

El azabache gruñó en señal de advertencia, pero Ángel apenas cambió la expresión de su rostro, sólo endureciendo más las facciones de su cara.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, Ángel —respondió con desprecio—. Nuestras peleas no son de tu incumbencia. Eren y yo buscaremos la forma de solucionar nuestros problemas entre los dos.

El omega soltó un bufido de molestia, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza una vez más y salió del cuarto a paso furioso. Levi caminó hacia la ventana, moviendo su cuello con lentitud, haciendo una mueca al sentir el dolor punzante debido a lo mal que había dormido gracias a la incómoda posición.

Notó el movimiento en la ciudad, las bocinas de los autos, y suspiró para luego marcar el número de su secretaria, quien contestó enseguida. Intercambiaron unas breves palabras sobre el trabajo y lo que debía hacer la beta ahora que no estaba, en especial sobre aplazar sus reuniones para cuando volviera, y que ante cualquier emergencia lo llamara. La mujer, como siempre, decía que sí a todo, siempre dispuesta y con voz suave, en especial cuando le preguntó cómo estaba Eren.

Levi le había dicho, antes de irse, a ella y su equipo de trabajo que se iría de vacaciones unos días con su omega.

Todos parecían aliviados de eso.

Le dio una pequeña mentira piadosa para luego cortar, todavía mirando por la ventaba. Al día siguiente ocurriría la cuarta muerte en Sina.

Más tarde llamaría a Hanji para ver cómo estaba todo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Levi se volteó de golpe al oír la voz de Eren.

Chocó con sus ojos, viendo el dolor y el cansancio allí, pero no dijo nada enseguida, sólo se quedó allí, observándolo, analizando.

Al parecer, el omega había despertado minutos atrás.

—No lo sé —respondió seria y honestamente.

Eren no le pudo seguir sosteniendo la mirada; la desvió hacia la pared, como si hubiera algo interesante allí que mereciera toda su atención.

Continuaron en silencio, ambos sin saber qué decir, que poder conversar sin sacar a flote todas las heridas que se hicieron hace ya un tiempo atrás.

Eren trató de enderezarse un poco, pero sus brazos temblaban, y Levi se acercó para ayudarlo. Cuando sus manos tocaron el brazo y la espalda del castaño, pudo sentir como corrientes eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo. Reconociendo. Reclamando.

Eren alejó su brazo de golpe.

Volvieron a observarse sin decir nada.

Levi se sentó, contemplando sus manos.

—Quiero la verdad —murmuró para luego dirigir sus ojos hacia el estómago de Eren—. Ese… ese bebé —pudo ver como el omega apretaba sus labios y desviaba sus ojos hacia las sábanas—, ¿fue de la noche que abusé de ti?

Era lo más probable, por supuesto, sin embargo, ellos lo volvieron a hacer más adelante, en ese torpe perdón sin sentido que solo pareció tensar un poquito más la cuerda en la que estaban caminando. Ese perdón que fue como gotitas de aceite que buscaban salvar el fuego de una lámpara a punto de apagarse.

—Sí —contestó el castaño mirando sus manos también—. Fue esa noche. Acababa de salir del celo y anudaste en mi interior.

Levi asintió sin hacer amago alguno de tocarlo.

Más silencio.

—¿Huiste para abortarlo?

La palabra supo amarga en sus labios, prohibida y repulsiva.

 _Asquerosa._

Eren hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Levi…

Todo su alfa interior pareció crisparse ante el tono de voz de Eren: tan roto, tan necesitado, tan desesperado. Pidiendo que lo abrazaran, consintieran y consolaran.

—Responde —fue lo que dijo en cambio, apretando sus manos en puños para tratar de reprimir sus impulsos.

—No pude hacerlo —dijo Eren en voz baja—. Quise hacerlo. Estuve a punto de hacerlo. Pero no pude.

Levi tomó una respiración profunda, tensando su mandíbula, mirando el estómago del omega.

—¿Por qué?

Por primera vez en ese encuentro, el rostro de Eren pareció suavizarse ligeramente, su voz sonando triste, melancólica:

—Por ti. Por mí. Porque… —Eren miró su mano, donde estaba el anillo de compromiso que Levi había puesto mientras dormía. No dijo nada con respecto a ello—. Porque eso habría sido el fin de todo —el castaño lo observó de reojo.

—El fin —repitió Levi—. ¿Aún hay esperanza en lo nuestro, mocoso de mierda?

Eren sonrió con amargura.

—Sí. No. No sé —se encogió de hombros.

Levi se puso de pie.

—Vamos a volver a Sina —dijo con la voz dura—. Allá veremos esto. Luego, descansarás por tu estado y después del parto–

—Levi —le interrumpió Eren entrecerrando sus ojos—, dije que no lo aborté. Dije que no pude hacerlo. Pero tampoco… —hizo una pausa—. Daré a Mikel en adopción. Acá, en Shiganshina.

Porque en Sina no le permitirían darlo en adopción, por supuesto.

—No —Levi negó con la cabeza—, no puedes… —levantó la barbilla—. Estás hablando de mi hijo. Darás en adopción a _mi_ hijo —el azabache se inclinó un poco, pero Eren no se echó atrás—. No tienes derecho a hacerle algo como eso. Ni al bebé, ni a mí.

El rostro del chico se deformó por la rabia, por la pena.

—Tu no tenías derecho a violarme —escupió Eren sin pensarlo.

—Mierda —Levi se volteó, contando hasta diez, buscando tranquilizarse. No debía gritar. No podía gritar. No en ese momento. No luego de prometer…—. Eren, es mi hijo. Es tu hijo. ¿Cómo puedes…? —lo miró por sobre su hombro—. Si lo haces, mocoso de mierda, puedes dar lo nuestro por terminado. Finalizado. No habrá vuelta atrás.

No se quedó para oír lo que Eren tenía qué decir. De seguro, sería algo terrible, hiriente, y en ese momento, Levi no podía escucharlo. No podía simplemente asentir a la decisión de Eren y darle la razón, no cuando se trataba de…

Le había puesto Mikel.

Cerró la puerta al salir, caminando a grandes pasos por los pasillos del hospital, y tratando de obviar el hecho de que Eren le había puesto nombre a su bebé.

* * *

Eren miró el techo de la habitación inexpresivamente, como si el blanco que se cernía sobre él fuera lo más interesante y llamativo del planeta.

Como si de esa forma pudiera ignorar que su ropa interior estaba empapada por sus fluidos omegas.

Como si pudiera hacer caso omiso de que su instinto omega estaba más a flote que nunca.

Pero era imposible. No con Levi tan cerca, con su olor alfa aun envolviéndolo.

El mantener una conversación otra vez con él había sido peor de lo que habría imaginado. Porque ambos seguían heridos, seguían buscando alguna forma de hacerse daño entre ellos. Era demasiado pronto, y con el bebé de por medio… las cosas no eran fáciles.

No, las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles. Pero ahora parecían imposibles.

Miró su mano con el anillo, sintiendo su marca ardiendo, pidiendo a gritos que Levi volviera a hacerlo suyo.

El anillo de compromiso. En su dedo. Había olvidado cómo se veía.

Ladeó la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió.

Mina se asomó con una sonrisa suave, que se eliminó al sentir el aire cargado de feromonas. La pelinegra no dudó en ir a la ventana para abrirla, dejando que se ventilara el ambiente, y luego se acercó con expresión tranquila.

—Te dije que debías descansar —regañó la muchacha débilmente.

—Ambos sabemos que esto no es producto de mi falta de descanso —susurró Eren.

El bebé había estado extrañamente silencioso desde que despertó, como si… como si realmente no estuviera allí. Y, por un momento, Eren temió lo peor.

No, no, si algo le hubiera pasado al bebé, se lo habrían dicho. Se estaba persiguiendo por nada.

El bebé estaba bien. Mikel estaba bien.

—Vimos a Levi salir del lugar —comentó Mina. Eren la miró—. Thomas se quedó afuera. Tus feromonas…

—No lo puedo controlar —respondió el castaño—, mi instinto… prácticamente explotó con Levi cerca otra vez —mordió su labio inferior—. Me dio un ultimátum.

—¿Vino a eso? —la pelinegra frunció el ceño—. Si es así…

—Supongo que… el correo que envíe no le cayó bien —ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga, el omega le explicó rápidamente lo que había hecho semanas atrás—. Quizás averiguó lo del bebé y vino por respuestas. Le dije que daría a Mikel en adopción, y no pareció…

—¿Reaccionar bien? —Mina miró el anillo en su mano—. Eren, ¿realmente creías que Levi aceptaría aquello con una sonrisa bien dispuesta? Estamos hablando de su hijo.

El castaño desvió la vista, mirando por la ventana. Para ser mitades de invierno, el cielo estaba despejado, con un cálido sol iluminando la ciudad.

—Tuve que haberlo abortado —masculló en voz baja, casi inaudible.

Una punzada dolorosa lo hizo encogerse, apretar sus dientes para aguantar el gemido de dolor. No era como si el bebé hubiera dado una patada, sino como esas dolorosas contracciones que no parecían anunciar nada bueno.

Mina se inclinó, preocupada, estirando su mano hacia el botón rojo, pero Eren la alcanzó a detener, agarrando su muñeca.

—Estoy bien —mintió entre dientes respirando aceleradamente—. No es necesario… solo debo descansar.

—Eren–

—Estoy bien —insistió ya más calmado, soltando la mano de la chica—. Es la presencia de Levi, es Mikel tan callado… son demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo, no puedo… no sé qué hacer.

Mina no dijo nada por varios segundos, solo lo miró con una expresión de pena.

—Dijiste que tenías que conversar con Levi —dijo la chica de pronto.

Eren observó nuevamente su anillo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Levi quiere a Mikel —murmuró el castaño—, quiere que lo tenga y quiere criarlo.

La chica frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Cuál es el problema de eso? —la pelinegra enarcó una ceja—. Si vas a volver a Sina, entonces supongo que seguirás adelante con la lucha omega, y Levi…

—Estoy celoso —Eren cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, su voz temblando—. Estoy… habló sobre qué quiere que lo tenga, que quiere criarlo, pero no habló en ningún momento de los dos. De lo que pasaría con nosotros y nuestra relación. Solo del bebé. Solo de Mikel. Estoy celoso —jadeó—. Soy horrible, Mina. Soy la peor persona en el mundo. Estoy celoso de mi propio hijo.

—Oh —Mina no sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo consolar al chico en ese momento—. Oh. Lo siento, Eren. Lo siento…

La omega lo abrazó, tragando saliva, dejando que el muchacho se aferrara a él, buscando alguna forma de consolarlo. De ayudarlo.

Pero no la había.

* * *

Levi salió de la ducha, limpiando el espejo del baño con un brazo, y mirando las marcadas y horribles ojeras negras bajo sus ojos.

Lucía peor de lo que esperaba.

Soltó un chasquido, entrando al cuarto del hotel en el que se estaba quedando, sin saber exactamente qué hacer en ese momento. Si ir a ver a Eren o darle todavía más tiempo para que pensara…

¿Pensara qué?

No había nada que pensar. Eren simplemente no iba a dar a su hijo en adopción. Si tenía que incluso obligarlo con su voz alfa, lo haría.

Levi no iba a permitir que Eren se deshiciera de su hijo. No iba a volver a perder a otro bebé. No a _su_ hijo.

Por la mierda. ¿Acaso Eren no podía verlo?

¿No podía ver que perder a un hijo lo iba a destruir por completo?

Observó como el cielo se oscurecía de a poco, anunciando el final del día para dar paso a la noche, y miró su celular, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Había llegado hace tres días. Esa noche ocurriría la cuarta muerte. Las tres anteriores no habían sido Erwin.

Unos segundos después, recibió el llamado de Hanji y no dudó en contestar.

—¿Lo fue? —preguntó inmediatamente mientras se ponía el pijama para luego sentarse en la cama.

—No —la mujer tragó saliva—. Ocurrió recién, hace unos minutos.

Un ligero alivio se instaló en el estómago del alfa, lo suficiente para calmarlo por los próximos días, hasta que volviera a cernirse sobre ellos la amenaza de Erwin muriendo una noche.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó recostándose en la cama.

—Estoy bien, enano —la voz de la mujer sonaba distraída—. Trato de no estar tan tensa por lo que está ocurriendo, ya sabes —Hanji suspiró—. ¿Cómo está todo con Eren? Has estado evitando el tema.

Por supuesto que lo iba a evitar. No había visto al chico desde que lo dejó en el hospital, luego de darle su ultimátum, y todavía no tenía claro qué hacer con respecto a ello. Debían conversar, eso era claro, pero…

Pero sentía que una conversación no iba a bastar para solucionar todos los problemas que tenían. No, harían falta más conversaciones y tiempo para poder sanar las heridas que se hicieron entre ellos. Y ahora con un bebé…

No importaba cuanto insistiera Eren, él no cambiaría de opinión. Aunque eso significara perder al omega para siempre, no lo haría. No cedería con su hijo. Si debía criarlo solo, entonces que así fuera. Pero nadie, ni siquiera Eren, le iba a arrebatar a su bebé.

—Es todo un desastre —respondió con el tono cansado—, como siempre. No hay… No sé qué hacer, Hanji. Siento que… —mierda, no tuvo que haber dicho eso. Una vez que comenzara a hablar, no iba a poder parar—, si tomo alguna decisión, voy a arruinarlo otra vez y estoy agotado de intentar y fallar. No quiero volver a pasar por todo lo que ya pasamos. Carajo —cerró sus ojos un momento—, parezco un maldito pendejo hablando de esto.

—Nunca te había oído tan inseguro de tus decisiones, Levi —comentó Hanji al otro lado de la línea, calmada, sin rastro de burla en su voz.

—Odio esta mierda —escupió el pelinegro—. Maldita sea, no debí venir.

—No digas eso —regañó la omega—. ¿Y qué va a pasar con tu hijo?

—El mocoso de mierda quiere darlo en adopción —le soltó y Hanji enmudeció, sorprendida—. No quiere criarlo porque… porque es fruto de una violación. Puta madre, no voy a permitir que lo haga, Hanji. No dejaré que me quite a mi hijo.

—Levi–

—Y si me sales con eso de que debo hablarlo con él, ahórratelo —prosiguió—. No cambiaré de opinión —hizo una pausa pequeña—. Le puso Mikel al bebé, Hanji.

—Mikel —repitió Hanji—. Un nombre raro.

—Mikel Ackerman —murmuró Levi y algo pareció relajarse en su interior. Se recostó en la cama—. Mikel Ackerman Jaeger.

—Levi…

—No me importará perder a Eren, Hanji —agregó en voz baja—, si con ello logro tener a Mikel conmigo. Eren puede seguir con su lucha, puede volver a alejarse de mí, pero a mi hijo… Mikel es mi hijo y yo lo cuidaré —miró el techo—. ¿Eso me hace egoísta?

Hanji no respondió enseguida, pareció tomarse su tiempo para analizar la pregunta, para pensar bien en la respuesta a dar.

—Creo que es la decisión menos egoísta que podrías tomar, porque, al fin y al cabo, todas las decisiones que tomamos tendrán siempre una pizca de egoísmo de nuestra parte —la mujer suspiró al otro lado de la línea—. Si aceptas que Eren lo dé en adopción, podrías tener una oportunidad con él y más adelante tener otros hijos. Pero si no… quizás Eren te odie por tu decisión, pero Mikel tendrá un papá que lo quiera más que a nada y tú dedicarías tu vida al niño, ¿no es así?

—Quiero ser un buen padre —tragó saliva, soltando de sopetón su peor temor, su peor miedo que nunca le había dicho a nadie—. Quiero ser el padre que Kenny no fue para mí. Quiero a ese niño, y eso que me enteré hace poco de su existencia.

—Eso es bueno —concedió Hanji, y Levi pudo adivinar, por el tono en su voz, que había una sonrisa en su rostro—, es bueno porque… porque es tan difícil que un alfa quiera más a su hijo que a su omega.

—¿Eso no me haría una mala persona? —Levi bufó. Escuchó la risa suave de la mujer, por lo que solo negó con la cabeza—. Bien, suficiente por hoy. Ya no soporto tu voz, cuatro ojos.

—¡Me amas, enano, todo el mundo lo sabe! —gritó Hanji antes de que cortara la llamada, resoplando por la molestia.

Pero, al menos, las cosas en Sina estaban… mierda, _bien_ no era la palabra correcta, sin embargo… no había sido Erwin. No había sido su amigo. Y eso bastaba para relajarlo lo suficiente, para, al menos, sentir un poco de alivio, que era algo que necesitaba desesperadamente en ese momento.

Le daría unos días más a Eren. Lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran controlarse apenas se vieran otra vez.

* * *

Ángel estaba, ciertamente, cansado de toda esa situación.

En especial ahora que las cosas parecían haberse… descontrolado tan de pronto con la llegada de Levi.

Eren dormía mucho, y cuando no estaba durmiendo, bueno, o estaba encerrado en el baño, o lucía distraído, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para volver al mundo real y percatarse de su presencia.

Le gustaba la expresión que ponía esas veces: Ángel podía mirarlo horas y horas, sin cansarse en algún momento.

A pesar de saber que Eren jamás lo iba a mirar de esa forma.

Pero aun así…

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, encontrándolo durmiendo con el ceño fruncido, y suspiró por aquello. Eren parecía ser incapaz de relajarse desde que su alfa había regresado pero no ido a ver luego de ese desastroso encuentro. Bueno, sin contar los primeros minutos después de despertar.

Ángel le había preguntado lo que ocurrió entre ellos, pero el castaño parecía reacio a decirle algo.

Parecía reacio a mirarlo incluso a los ojos.

Pensó, al principio, que se debía quizás al hecho de que Eren no sabía cómo rechazarlo, pero luego, cuando mencionó de pasada que sus feromonas estaban más fuertes y notó como apretaba la sábana con una mirada aterrada, supo lo que realmente ocurría.

Eren se sentía avergonzado otra vez porque su lado omega parecía estar tomando el control. Porque su cuerpo reaccionaba con desespero a la clara cercanía de su alfa.

Incluso ahora, mientras dormía, la habitación estaba cargada de feromonas del castaño.

Suspirando, dejó el ramo de flores sobre el jarrón encima de la mesa, sentándose al lado del muchacho, viendo su estómago sobresaliente a unos días de cumplir ocho meses.

Recordó al muchacho sobre la mesa de la oficina de Levi, sonriendo ampliamente, besándolo como si en ello le fuera la vida, sus ojos mirando al pelinegro lleno de amor.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver la lujuria en los ojos de los alfas, el temor en los de los omegas de Sina, sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, quedó atónito al ver como Levi parecía mirar a Eren de distinta manera. Como sus ojos se suavizaban un poco, como sus rasgos parecían iluminarse levemente cuando lo observaba. Y la forma en que Eren lo miraba…

Había estremecido por completo al omega rubio.

Lo miraba como si Levi fuera la persona capaz de salvarlo de todo lo malo en el mundo.

Ángel se había sentido terriblemente celoso en esa ocasión, sin saber realmente por qué.

Suponía que, de alguna extraña manera, él también ansiaba a alguien que lo mirara de esa forma.

Se quedó observando el rostro de Eren en silencio, para luego inclinarse, vacilante.

Sus labios rozaron los del chico en un beso suave, deseosos de más contacto, de algo _más_.

Pero, por supuesto, tenía la mejor suerte del mundo, y en ese momento abrieron la puerta del cuarto.

Al alejarse, notó los fríos ojos de Levi puestos sobre él.

Todo su lado omega gritó _Peligro._

—Lo estabas besando.

No era una pregunta, sino una clara confirmación.

Bueno, ¿y para qué negarlo? Levi lo había visto en pleno acto.

Eren arrugó más el ceño, y Ángel adivinó que quizás la parte omega del menor también notó la presencia de Levi. Sin embargo, el chico solo se giró, todavía dormido.

Alzó la barbilla, notando la mueca en los labios de Levi y toda la furia que exhalaba con ese simple gesto.

—No fue nada —respondió Ángel con tranquilidad.

Porque no lo había sido. Podía intentar besar a Eren cien veces más, pero para el chico no significaría nada más que un simple disgusto.

Todos tenían claro, incluso él, que Eren jamás estaría con él ni con nadie más que Levi.

—Lo besaste —gruñó Levi forzándose a no lanzarse sobre Ángel.

El omega levantó sus manos en actitud pacífica. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que el alfa llegó, y era la segunda vez que lo veía en el hospital.

—No deberías preocuparte —Ángel sacudió la cabeza—. Tú y yo sabemos que nunca ocurrirá.

—Y aun así, lo besaste —Levi soltó un chasquido—. Fuera de aquí. Ahora.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—La última vez que estuviste aquí, lo alteraste —Ángel estrechó sus ojos—. Sus feromonas se sintieron hasta el primer piso.

—Fuera de aquí —repitió Levi, impasible.

Ángel bufó, molesto.

—Realmente eres–

—¿Levi?

La voz de Eren lo interrumpió.

 _Sí, por supuesto, siempre preguntará por su alfa primero,_ pensó Ángel decepcionado.

El castaño levantó la cabeza, amodorrado, frotando sus ojos, pálido y con rostro cansado. Agotado. Exhausto.

Las feromonas del muchacho volvieron a dispararse sin control.

Mierda.

Eren se acurrucó, abrazando la almohada, ocultando su rostro mientras temblaba.

Lo primero que hizo Ángel fue ir a la ventana, abriéndola para que la habitación se ventilara un poco.

—Oi, mocoso, está bien.

Y, al girarse, observó como el pelinegro había llegado al lado de la cama, con actitud tranquila, relajada, y sus dedos acariciaban la poca piel que sobresalía en el cuello de Eren. Suave, dulcemente.

Para luego inclinarse, dejando un beso tierno allí.

El cuerpo del chico pareció dejar de sacudirse e incluso soltó una especie de… ¿ronroneo?

—Lo siento… —murmuró Eren sin levantar la vista.

¿A quién iban dirigidas esas palabras? Ángel no lo tenía claro.

Solo tenía claro que estar en esa habitación, contemplando aquella escena, fue suficiente para él por ese día. Debía salir de allí pronto si no quería seguir lastimándose.

Sin decir nada más, salió del lugar cerrando suavemente.

* * *

Levi no sabía cómo mierda estaba controlándose lo suficiente para no saltar sobre Eren y morderlo por todas partes, reclamándolo nuevamente como suyo.

Quizás se debía a que recordaba todavía claramente el llanto del omega cuando lo forzó esa fatídica noche. Como Eren había forcejeado con debilidad para alejarlo. A él, a su alfa, a la persona que se suponía que era la más importante para él.

Se inclinó nuevamente, dejando otro beso en la piel expuesta de su cuello, pudiendo sentir el cuerpo del chico volver a temblar ante su toque.

Eren levantó la vista levemente.

—La hemos cagado, ¿no, Levi? —murmuró el muchacho con debilidad.

Le dio una última caricia para luego sentarse al lado de la cama.

—Como nunca antes lo hicimos, mocoso de mierda —respondió Levi suspirando.

Eren le dio una sonrisa débil.

—Te pedí que no vinieras, que iba a volver en algún momento —dijo el chico, su cuerpo más tranquilo con el simple contacto con su alfa, sus feromonas suavizándose levemente.

Levi lo observó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Ibas a volver sin mi hijo —respondió secamente.

Una punzada de dolor se asentó en el pecho de Eren y trató de seguir luciendo relajado, a pesar de que los celos lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

No dijo nada. Sentía que si hablaba, se derrumbaría por completo.

—Apenas me enteré de… Mikel —el nombre del bebé en los labios del alfa lo hizo sentir cálido y miserable en su interior—, supe que debía hacer algo. No sabía qué, la verdad, porque temía… temía que fuera tarde. Que lo hubieras abortado. Pero luego… —Levi hizo una mueca—, vi la foto que tenías con Ángel y enloquecí.

—¿Tú…? ¿Acaso papá te la mostró? —preguntó Eren sorprendido.

Levi humedeció sus labios, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Hackeé tu cuenta de correo —respondió honestamente—. La vi por allí, te estaba buscando, y pareció la única manera de descubrir algo —el alfa, entonces, enarcó una ceja—. Se honesto conmigo, mocoso de mierda. ¿Tú y Ángel alguna vez…?

No pudo terminar la frase. El sólo hecho de pensar que su omega pudo haber estado con alguien más, que pudo compartir la cama con otra persona que no fuera él, prácticamente hacía que devolviera lo último que comió.

—No —no había burla o diversión en la voz del castaño—. Jamás… No bromeaba cuando dije que no estaría con nadie más que contigo, Levi. Eres mi alfa, eres mí destinado, y a pesar de todo el daño… —su voz bajó un octavo—. Aun con todo el daño, una parte en mi interior sigue esperanzado de que todo en algún momento se arregle y vuelva a ser como antes —hizo una pequeña pausa—. ¿Eso no me hace un idiota?

 _¿Eso no me hace egoísta?,_ le había preguntado a Hanji dos días atrás.

—No, claro que no —Levi se recostó en la silla—. Pero piénsalo bien, mocoso de mierda —estrechó sus ojos—. No voy a permitir que des a Mikel en adopción —el castaño desvió la vista—. Si debo perderte para quedarme con el bebé… aceptaré las consecuencias.

Eren apretó su mandíbula, su boca siendo una línea fina de dolor. Otra vez ahí. Sacando _ese_ tema a flote.

—¿Perderías a tu omega… por tu hijo, Levi? —preguntó Eren lentamente, cada palabra siendo un puñal enterrándose para ambos.

Se observaron a los ojos un momento, cada uno pensando con cuidado lo que fueran a decir a continuación; los dos tenían claro que guiarse por la rabia, comenzar a gritar, soltar lo primero que apareciera en su mente, no era lo correcto. No era lo que necesitaban en ese preciso instante, cuando estaban tratando de reconciliarse.

—Preferiría que aceptaras a Mikel, Eren, y ambos comenzáramos de nuevo —respondió el alfa sin desviar la vista—. Si te dijera que empecemos todo otra vez, ¿qué me dirías? Como una familia —una pequeña pausa—. Como la familia que pudimos ser.

Eren miró sus manos, recostadas sobre su estómago. Mikel había estado en silencio esos últimos días, apenas haciendo movimiento alguno.

—No podemos construir una relación en torno a un hijo, Levi —suspiró el omega—, eso… no sería lo correcto. Al final sólo cubriríamos lo que hicimos, no lo habríamos solucionado, como ocurrió cuando… —su voz se crispó por el dolor—, cuando tratamos de arreglarlo mediante el sexo —Eren mordió su labio inferior—. Tenemos que arreglarlo de otra forma, no así. No utilizando a Mikel. Eso sería como querer tapar el sol con un dedo —el muchacho suspiró—. No puedo criarlo, Levi. Lo quiero, sin embargo… no. Es un recuerdo, es… es una prueba sólida de lo que ocurrió esa noche que quiero olvidar.

Levi alzó su barbilla.

—Entonces no hay nada qué hablar —contestó Levi desviando la vista también—. Lo siento, Eren, pero no voy a ceder con Mikel. No me lo arrebatarás. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. ¿Acaso no había decidido tener al bebé por qué no podía abortarlo, debido a lo que aquello significaría para su pareja?

—¿Eso significa que no hay esperanza para nosotros? La otra vez dijiste… que siempre habría esperanza mientras nos quisiéramos.

El alfa observó la pared mientras la voz rota de Eren penetraba en su cuerpo, quebraba su alma y lo doblaba prácticamente en dos.

—Siempre va a existir esperanza, mocoso de mierda —respondió Levi—, pero a veces… a veces es mejor también tener un poco de realidad.

Un duro golpe.

Eren se sentía miserable, pero de alguna forma, también lo comprendía.

—Está bien —Eren miró el techo—. Sí, tendrás a Mikel.

Levi asintió con gravedad, poniéndose de pie.

—Tengo pasaje para una semana a Sina, así arreglas–

—Nunca dije que volvería.

El mayor chocó con los ojos dorados de su omega.

No había burla allí, sólo fría seriedad.

—Debes estar de broma —espetó Levi, sintiendo como toda su paciencia se esfumaba.

—No —Eren se giró, dándole la espalda—. Pensaba volver a Sina siempre y cuando… supiera que los dos podíamos salir adelante. Pero ahora… No hay futuro para un nosotros, por lo que no tengo nada que me ate allí —la voz del muchacho tembló—. No quiero verte nunca más, Levi, porque siento que si te veo de nuevo, voy a romperme.

Levi se puso de pie, y sin poder evitarlo, tomó el hombro del castaño, dándole un fuerte apretón.

—Vas a volver conmigo —gruñó chocando con sus ojos—. Este no es tu hogar.

Sabía que no debía lucir tan autoritario, tan… tan déspota, pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando Eren había dicho eso.

—¿Y Sina acaso lo es? —preguntó Eren heladamente—. ¿Me estás pidiendo que regrese a ese país de mierda? ¿Me estás diciendo que piensas criar a Mikel bajo los manuales del Alfa, Beta y Omega que hay en ese jodido lugar?

 _Tu hogar es conmigo, ¿acaso no lo ves?,_ pensó Levi amargamente.

Pero no lo iba a decir. No iba a rogarle por eso, no iba a humillarse para que estuvieran juntos.

—¿Piensas dejar tu lucha de lado? —dijo en cambio, sin soltarlo—. ¿Acaso ignorarás todo lo que tu maldito grupo ha estado causando en Sina? ¿Acaso quieres lavarte las manos? ¿Y qué ocurrirá con Mikasa, con Armin, con todos tus malditos amigos? ¿Sabes la cantidad de omegas que están siendo buscados por culpa de tu estúpido movimiento?

—¡No es estúpido! —gritó Eren enrabiado—. ¡No puedes decir eso cuando–!

El móvil de Levi comenzó a sonar.

Soltó al omega bruscamente, forzándose a respirar para tratar de calmar su voz, y contestó sin mirar el número, los ojos iracundos de Eren sobre él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo a modo de saludo cuando marcó la opción de Contestar.

—Levi.

La voz de Hanji salió temblorosa.

No, mierda.

Lo había olvidado por completo.

La quinta muerte era esa noche.

Tan enfrascado había estado en conversar con Eren que su mente lo ignoró totalmente.

Le dio la espalda a Eren, tratando de mantener todavía su rostro estoico.

—Dime. ¿Fue Erwin o no?

Escuchó la respiración acelerada de la mujer y tragó saliva, obligándose a mantener la calma, a no comenzar a exigirles respuestas que sólo desesperarían a ambos.

Porque si su amigo había muerto esa noche–

—Hanji, mierda, di algo —exigió luego de unos segundos en silencio, ahora sin poder ocultar el tono preocupada, incluso suplicante, de su voz.

—Está… —su voz seguía temblando—, no murió, pero… —pudo oír movimientos tras las líneas, conversaciones, gritos—. Los encontraron. Rastrearon la señal y… y los omegas huyeron antes de que los atraparan —un enfermo alivio se instaló en el estómago de Levi—. Están… están bien. Con shock, heridos, pero bien —otra pequeña pausa—. Erwin iba a ser esta noche, Levi —sollozó Hanji—. Estaba listo, lo tenían ya preparado. Pero llegaron a tiempo. Imagina si no lo hubieran hecho, si no…

—Pero lo hicieron, gafas de mierda —le interrumpió Levi cerrando sus ojos un momento—. Lo hicieron. Erwin está vivo, no lo perdimos, así que eso es lo que importa. No pienses en otra cosa.

—Mierda —la mujer sonaba como si se estuviera forzando a calmarse—. Lo sé, lo sé. Está bien. Está vivo. Eso es lo único que importa —su voz seguía sonando agitada—. Estoy ahora en el hospital, el estado en que los encontraron es… terrible. Los torturaron, Levi —Hanji bajó la voz—, eso es lo único que nos han dicho hasta ahora.

—¿Isabel y Farlan están contigo? —preguntó Levi sintiendo sus palabras amargas.

—Sí, no me han dejado de lado —respondió Hanji.

—Bien —el alfa se giró, notando entonces la mirada de Eren sobre él—. Bien —repitió repentinamente cansado—. ¿Me avisarás si ocurre algo?

—Claro que sí —contestó su amiga—. ¿Me dirás como vas con Eren?

Bufó, rodando los ojos.

—En otro momento —dijo suspirando—. Me debo ir ahora, Hanji.

—No te preocupes —por el tono de voz que la mujer utilizó, sabía que debía estar igual de cansada que él—. Mañana hablaremos con más calma. Nos vemos, Levi.

—Adiós.

Cortó la llamada, observando el número un momento, para luego levantar la vista, quedándose prendado un momento de los ojos de Eren.

—¿Qué está pasando, Levi? —preguntó el omega en voz baja, ya sin la anterior rabia.

Levi tuvo la tentación de no decirle nada. De mentirle, de ocultarle la verdadera situación en Sina, donde reinaba el caos que había llegado de golpe al país. Porque el alfa tenía claro que, una vez dicho, Eren tomaría su decisión sin siquiera pensarlo. Eren dejaría de escapar y afrontaría las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Y Levi no sabía todavía si era capaz de apoyarlo.

Pero no podía negarle la verdad.

Ambos se habían hecho una promesa sin palabras de no mentirse más.

Así que le dijo todo. Todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se marchó. Todo excepto lo que conversó con Nanaba semanas atrás. Mientras menos supiera Eren, mejor para su seguridad y para la de su hijo.

Podía ver como la expresión de Eren cambiaba mientras hablaba, como sus ojos se llenaban de aquella insana, horrible rabia, como se impregnaba de odio y desprecio.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio esa mirada?

Cuando dio su discurso en televisión.

—No hay mucho que decir después de esto —terminó por decir Levi—, pero… el gobierno respondió sacando un nuevo proyecto de ley unos días atrás, que modificaría la constitución —lo miró a los ojos—. El omega ya no es considerado más una persona. Ha entrado en la categoría de objeto o cosa perteneciente a un alfa.

Eren sintió que iba a vomitar.

Una cosa. Una maldita cosa. Como un mueble, como algo inanimado y sin sentimientos. Como algo que sólo tenía un uso de follar.

Un objeto que estaba bajo la posesión de un alfa.

—Volveré —su voz temblaba, pero no sabía si era por la rabia o el dolor—, sí, voy a volver, pero debo hablar con papá para–

—Eren —le interrumpió Levi, ahora fríamente, y el muchacho se encogió ante su tono—, antes de venir aquí, le quité la custodia a Grisha —el alfa lo miró con ojos entrecerrados—. Ahora yo estoy a cargo de ti. Soy tu tutor legal.

—¿Tú… qué? —balbuceó Eren atónito—. ¿Tú hiciste… qué?

—No espero que lo comprendas —se puso de pie—, y no espero que lo aceptes. Pero está hecho, y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Ahora estás legalmente bajo mi cuidado.

Eren no dijo nada por varios segundos, apretando las sábanas con sus manos, e hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué, Levi? —murmuró lastimosamente.

Su tono demandaba – _suplicaba_ – una respuesta.

—A pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros —dijo Levi mirándolo por sobre el hombro—, voy a querer protegerte siempre, mocoso de mierda. A ti y al bebé —una pequeña pausa—. Y si para lograrlo debo hacer que me odies, entonces lo haré sin importar qué.

Salió del cuarto antes de que Eren pudiera contestar, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca y una sensación extraña en su estómago.

* * *

Hanji estaba tratando de recuperar la calma a pesar de que sus nervios se encontraban a flor de piel.

A pesar de que Erwin no tuviera buen aspecto.

Pero aun así, su alfa le sonreía con tranquilidad, sin importar que el doctor le estuviera poniendo un cabestrillo a su brazo herido.

Con cuidado, humedeció el paño que la enfermera había dejado minutos atrás, para luego pasarlo por el rostro malherido de su esposo, quitando la sangre seca de su cara, acariciando con suavidad su ojo morado, su labio partido y su mejilla hinchada.

—Hanji, ¿has dormido bien o no? —preguntó de pronto Erwin, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

La castaña apretó sus labios con furia mal disimulada, para luego tirar el paño al suelo, sorprendiendo al doctor beta que atendía a su marido.

—Erwin, estás herido y lo único que haces es hacerme preguntas… idiotas —dijo Hanji quitándose los lentes un momento para frotar sus ojos, tratando de no llorar.

Hubo un tenso silencio, y cuidadosamente, el doctor se retiró tratando de no quedar en medio de la línea de fuego.

—No son preguntas idiotas —dijo con calma el rubio.

Hanji se giró sin dejar de formar puños con sus manos.

—Eres un dolor en el culo, Erwin —espetó Hanji yendo a sentarse en la silla dentro del cuarto.

—Pensé que Levi era el dolor en el culo en nuestra amistad —respondió Erwin con una ligera sonrisa.

La omega soltó una risa mordaz, desviando la vista.

—Ustedes dos terminarán matándome por el susto y el estrés —murmuró la mujer cansada.

Hanji no lo miró ni dijo nada cuando Erwin se puso de pie, caminado hasta llegar a su lado, inclinándose a darle un beso en la frente.

—¿Cómo está el bebé? —preguntó con cariño.

La mujer dejó salir el aire que estuvo conteniendo, apoyando su frente contra el pecho de Erwin, tratando de no molestarlo debido a su herida en el brazo. No respondió enseguida, se tomó su tiempo mientras su esposo le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad.

—Está bien —respondió Hanji levantando la vista—, he tratado de no estresarme por él —una pequeña pausa—. Todavía no puedo entenderte, Erwin. Este hijo…

—No le des demasiadas vueltas al asunto, Hanji —contestó el alfa sentándose a su lado—. Lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, no podría soportar… No me gustaría ver como por tu simple condición de omega deberías tener que y ser tratada como menos que nosotros. No alguien como tú, Hanji, no cuando veo todo tu potencial.

Hanji lo miró de reojo, recostándose en el respaldo del sofá, y apoyó su barbilla en su mano, pensativa.

—Bueno, no es como… —frunció levemente el ceño—. Ha sido así por años, Erwin. Por siglos. Según la historia, desde que Pangea se unió y los países antiguos entraron en conflicto por los territorios para sobrevivir, desde que la tasa de natalidad fue tan baja y luchamos por la comida, desde que aparecieron las tres razas… el alfa siempre ha sido la cabeza y el omega… el omega ha sido su–

—¿Su esclavo? —le interrumpió Erwin con tranquilidad—. ¿Su objeto?

—Bueno, ahora somos legalmente un objeto —señaló la mujer.

—Sí —el alfa sonrió amargamente—. No sé qué pretenden con eso. Si creen que sacando nuevos proyectos de ley van a lograr que el MOL ceda, están muy equivocados.

Hanji lo miró de reojo, notando sus ojeras marcadas, su rostro demacrado y el labio partido junto con su ojo negro gracias a un golpe.

—Erwin, ¿hay alguien…?

Los ojos azules del rubio se movieron hacia la puerta, cerrada, para luego observar a Hanji analíticamente.

—Fue todo muy extraño —dijo Erwin con lentitud, pensando cuidadosamente cada palabra a decir—. Por el olor, reconocía a algunos alfas y betas, pero… el olor que reconocí de los omegas era… extraño —hizo una mueca—. Parecía de omegas, por supuesto, pero también de alfas, como si las dos esencias estuvieran mezcladas.

Hanji arrugó la nariz, sin comprender un poco las palabras de su esposo, y negó con la cabeza.

—Erwin, a menos que estuvieran marcados, eso es imposible. No puedes confundir a un omega con un alfa.

—Claro que lo sé —Erwin puso una expresión pensativa—, pero aun así… Hanji, todo esto es demasiado raro. ¿No es acaso una coincidencia que hayan muerto cuatro alfas menores sin importancia alguna? ¿Y qué cuando me tocaba a mí, supuestamente, de la honorable familia Smith, nos hayan encontrado? Es todo… Siento como si faltaran aún muchas cosas por ver, como si hubiera algo incorrecto en todo esto.

La omega tragó saliva, observando los ojos de Erwin por varios segundos, callada, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Controlando sus labios para no soltar las palabras que morían por salir de allí.

—Erwin, lo que estás diciendo es muy grave —dijo con voz suave—. Prácticamente, estás acusando que…

 _Que esto no es algo tan simple como un conflicto alfa-omega. Que de ambos lados hay muchos secretos. Que es posible que el gobierno esté provocando el caos, porque al haber caos…_

La mujer recordaba haber leído un artículo, durante su juventud, que el gobierno había prohibido tajantemente, estando en la Compilación de Libros, Escritos, Revistas, e Ideas Prohibidas –CLERIP–, gracias a que su papá, un viejo bibliotecario, había conservado bastantes, en su mayoría solo revistas y artículos antiguos.

No podía rememorar en su mente el título del artículo ni su autor, pero si podía recordar unas palabras que la habían dejado pensando un momento, a tal grado que todavía podía repetir el mensaje con claridad.

 _La delincuencia tenía una cierta utilidad económica y política en las sociedades: al existir más delincuentes, más crímenes existirán; al haber más crímenes, más miedo tendrá la población y si la población tiene más miedo, más aceptable y deseable se volvería el sistema de control.(1)_

Hanji nunca le había dado muchas vueltas a aquello; lo suyo siempre había sido la ciencia, el pensamiento matemático, el aceptar de algún modo todo lo que ocurría aunque fuera injusto. Una especie de costumbre, una especie de rutina que inventó para poder sobrellevar toda la situación de mierda en que los omegas vivían atrapados. Incluso su matrimonio con Erwin fue parte de eso, ya que obtuvo ciertos beneficios con ello que la ayudaron a ignorar toda la situación del resto.

Pero ahora, con una inminente guerra civil a punto de estallar…

La existencia de ese pequeño peligro interno en Sina no sólo estaba provocando una masiva aprobación de leyes para regular al omega y al beta, sino que también generaba un caos interno, y muchas personas pedían a gritos que Fuerzas Especiales interviniera, que buscaran a los que provocaban dicho peligro y los castigaran por ello, aceptando, de paso, el sistema de control que se les quería imponer.

Con el caos, con el descontrol existente, el gobierno podía hacer lo que quisiera y la gente lo aceptaría sin poner queja, para poder recuperar el orden.

—Todavía no puedo estar seguro de lo que digo —murmuró Erwin estrechando sus ojos, y por algún estúpido motivo, Hanji notó que a su marido le estaba saliendo barba.

Debía ser el sentimiento histérico que se asentaba lentamente en su interior por todo lo que estaba pensando.

Por un breve instante, recordó lo que había ocurrido con Moblit meses atrás y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por un instante. Porque Erwin estaba allí, a su lado, luego de haber sido raptado por un movimiento violento, y ella, en vez de estar totalmente pendiente de él, estaba pensando en su pareja destinada.

Lo había conocido cuando acompañó a Erwin en uno de sus viajes, a Trost, en Rose, de mera casualidad y prácticamente de golpe. Mientras su marido estaba haciendo los negocios por los que habían viajado, ella aprovechó para pasear por la ciudad, curiosa como siempre de observar cómo se manejaba la sociedad en Rose.

Y de pronto había chocado con alguien, su celo se desató de la nada y todo pareció dar vueltas por completo.

Parejas destinadas. Un capricho de sus instintos, nada más.

Pero aun así–

Aun así, permitió por completo que Moblit la tomara, aunque apenas se conocieran, aunque el hombre fuera tímido y nervioso.

Pero su cuerpo, su instinto, lo reclamaba como suyo. A pesar de estar ya marcada por otro alfa.

Moblit le había pedido que se quedara con él, que se quedara allí, que huyera de todo y vivieran juntos, pero Hanji no podía hacerle eso a Erwin. No luego de ver como sus ojos refulgieron por el dolor debido a su acción.

Erwin trató de lucir como si aquello no le afectara, como si esa situación no le hubiera hecho daño, pero Hanji conocía a su marido lo suficiente para saber la verdad.

Por mucho que su lado omega ansiara estar con Moblit, ella no podría hacerlo. No luego de todo lo que había hecho Erwin por ella.

—No saquemos conclusiones demasiado rápido —dijo Hanji recostando su cabeza contra el hombro del alfa.

Erwin simplemente asintió, suspirando en su interior, y tratando de dejar de lado todas las ideas caóticas que no podía evitar pensar en ese momento.

* * *

Eren hizo una mueca frente al espejo del baño mientras veía, por la puerta abierta, como Levi terminaba de ordenar y guardar sus cosas del hospital en un bolso, sin decir absolutamente nada.

El omega tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno en decir algo, ni siquiera cuando salió del baño, poniéndose su abrigo.

Levi miró la prenda con una mueca.

—Ponte el mío —ordenó.

Eren quiso rebatirle, quiso añadir algo, pero en realidad no sentía fuerzas para hacerlo, y, quitándose el raído abrigo, se puso el de Levi. Le quedaba un poco ajustado de mangas, pero no hizo comentario alguno, recordando bastante bien que al alfa no le gustaba que se rieran de su altura.

—¿Eren puede viajar en avión?

No se volteó a mirar al doctor Brenk, que terminó minutos atrás de hacerle la revisión mensual para ver su estado.

—Puede, pero, en teoría, no debería hacerlo —la voz del hombre sonaba pensativa—, pero sé que quieren volver pronto a Sina. Así que, sólo por eso, le doy el permiso para hacerlo. Sin embargo, como doctor de Eren, le recomiendo que por favor no lo fuerce; Eren debe estar lo más cómodo posible, por su bien y el del bebé. Nada de gritos, ni de alteraciones de ánimo bruscas. Que esté acostado lo más que pueda.

Levi solo asentía en silencio, observando de reojo al omega terminar de alistarse. Decidió, entonces, salir por un momento para que doctor y omega conversaran.

Cuando quedaron a solas, el doctor miró a Eren con seriedad.

—Eren, si no quieres viajar, no tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo con una expresión de agotamiento.

El omega negó con la cabeza, poniendo una expresión de decisión.

—Está bien, es lo mejor para ambos —sonrió débilmente—. No pasa nada. Levi no… las cosas con Levi están tensas ahora, lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que van a mejorar. Sólo hay… sólo debemos darnos un momento para conversar todo lo que ocurrió con calma.

El doctor asintió sin añadir nada más, poniendo una expresión inescrutable mientras Eren salía del cuarto.

Cuando Levi lo notó, automáticamente extendió su mano para que el omega se la tomara como hicieron tantas veces antes.

Eren se detuvo, poniendo una expresión de sorpresa.

Se miraron unos segundos.

Levi comenzó a retirar su mano, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido. Sin embargo, Eren fue más rápido y atrapó su mano, sus dedos enredándose con los de Levi, para luego darle un suave apretón.

Volviendo a observarse, contemplándose al otro. Esperando alguna reacción.

—Tus manos siguen tan frías como siempre —murmuró Eren de pronto.

Levi hizo una mueca, pero Eren no sabía si fue una sonrisa u otra cosa.

—Algunas cosas no cambian, mocoso de mierda —respondió Levi tirando de él cuando comenzó a caminar, sin soltar su mano.

Eren no dijo nada.

Salieron del hospital uno al lado del otro, nieve cayendo del cielo, y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, donde el alfa había dejado el auto que arrendó.

Apenas entraron, Levi encendió el calefactor, mirando por la ventana hacia fuera.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó con calma.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, también mirando al frente.

—Necesito… ir a buscar unas cosas a la casa de Ángel —lentamente, el alfa lo miró con la mandíbula apretada—. Dejé ropa allí, ya le avisé a Ángel que la guardara para que me la entregara —se removió incómodo gracias a la mirada escrutadora del pelinegro sobre él—. Luego puedes dejarme en mi departamento —tragó saliva—. Puedes… puedes quedarte conmigo, Levi. No es muy espacioso, pero…

—Bien —la voz de Levi sonó fría—. Sí, bien.

No conversaron por el resto del camino, hasta la casa de Ángel, donde Eren se bajó mientras Levi decía que lo esperaría dentro del auto. Mientras menos viera al rubio, mejor para él.

Eren podía sentir la mirada de Levi en su espalda mientras entraba a la casa del omega rubio, que apenas dijo algo sobre la clara presencia de Levi en el auto.

—Supongo que debe estar todo metido en el bolso —dijo Ángel mientras tomaba el objeto de la correa—. Si falta algo, no dudes en decirlo —Eren asintió, recibiendo el bolso—. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

El castaño jugueteó con la correa, bajando la vista.

—El viernes que viene —respondió—. Lo lamento, Ángel, siento que… No pasó nada entre nosotros, pero aun así siento que fuimos demasiado lejos.

Un destello de dolor breve cruzó los ojos del mayor, que simplemente se cruzó de brazos tratando de mostrar indiferencia.

—No fue tu culpa, siempre me dejaste las cosas claras desde el principio. Simplemente pensé que aún tenía alguna remota oportunidad —Eren lo miró y el rubio suspiró—. ¿Alguna vez siquiera la tuve?

Eren no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, como si la sola pregunta resultara dolorosa de alguna forma.

—Quizás sin Mikel, sin la marca de Levi… —tomó aire—. Tal vez. Quizás. Quién sabe, Ángel. La vida da muchas vueltas.

El omega frente a él simplemente esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras abría la puerta para despedirlo.

—Espero que algún día volvamos a encontrarnos, Eren Jaeger —dijo Ángel inclinándose a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por todo, Ángel —respondió Eren con una media sonrisa para luego volver hacia el auto de Levi.

No se volteó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás, aunque por algún motivo quiso hacerlo. Simplemente siguió caminando hasta entrar otra vez al auto, donde Levi jugueteaba con su celular.

—Pensé que tardarías más —comentó el alfa tranquilo—. ¿A dónde ahora?

Eren le recitó la dirección.

Levi condujo en silencio, sin embargo, de alguna extraña forma el silencio no era incómodo ni tenso como lo habían sido los últimos días entre los dos. Ambos parecían haber llegado a un implícito acuerdo de calmarse lo necesario para que las cosas, por ahora, mejoraran un poco.

—Pensé que nuestro reencuentro sería de otra forma —dijo de pronto Eren, sin mala intención.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

—¿Oh? —puso una expresión de burla—. ¿Y cómo? ¿Acaso nos íbamos a mirar e iban a caer flores del cielo mientras palomas volaban detrás de ti?

Eren, sin pensarlo, soltó una risotada, sin poder un poco lo que acababa de decir el alfa con un tono serio.

Levi soltó un bufido y, por un momento, las cosas parecieron como antes.

Hasta que Eren soltó un jadeo sorpresivo, mirando su estómago.

El pelinegro no pudo evitarlo: inmediatamente se preocupó.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó conduciendo más lento ahora.

Eren no levantó su vista, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Nada, el bebé… —hizo una mueca—. El bebé pateó.

—¿Eso es malo, acaso?

—No, es sólo que… fue extraño.

Eren no quiso decirle que el bebé llevaba días sin patear, y que de pronto lo hiciera, lo había descolocado un momento. Porque había pateado mientras se reía, mientras ambos compartían un pequeño momento de paz _familiar_ , y Mikel parecía feliz con eso.

—Mocoso de mierda —Eren lo miró—, la próxima vez que patee… me gustaría sentirlo.

El omega puso una expresión sorprendida, para luego apretar sus labios, evitando hacer una mueca ante los sentimientos celosos, negativos en su interior.

No debía sentirse así. No podía sentirse así. No era lo correcto, no correspondía, estaba mal.

Es decir, era su propio hijo el objeto de sus celos, ¿qué tan patético era aquello?

—Lo pensaré —dijo con un tono de broma para ocultar su dolor.

Sin embargo, Levi pareció notar su voz levemente temblorosa, pero no dijo nada.

Levi se detuvo finalmente en el estacionamiento del edificio donde Eren vivía, contemplando la construcción detenidamente. No dijo nada, simplemente ayudó al omega con los bolsos mientras el chico luchaba por bajar del auto, para luego seguirlo hasta el que debía ser su departamento.

Cuando Eren puso la llave en la puerta, se quedó quieto de pronto.

Recordando que–

Oh, mierda. Su pequeño departamento era un maldito desastre.

Tragó saliva.

Levi iba a explotar si lo veía así. Porque llevaba casi un mes sin ir allí, porque no lavó la loza de la última vez, porque no había sacado la basura y porque nunca se había tomado la molestia de levantar la ropa del suelo.

—Oye, Levi, ¿por qué no vas a buscar tus cosas al hotel? Ya sabes dónde vivo —dijo Eren débilmente, mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

El alfa enarcó lentamente una ceja.

—Abre la puerta.

Derrotado, Eren lo hizo.

El tic de Levi no auguró nada bueno.

* * *

Eren no abrió sus ojos al sentir a Levi caer al lado de su cama.

A pesar de que todo su cuerpo parecía reaccionar con la presencia del alfa.

Pero Levi tampoco hizo movimiento alguno, más allá de suspirar debido al esfuerzo que supuso limpiar el pequeño departamento del omega.

El mayor no sabía cómo Eren había sobrevivido esos meses. Luego, recordaba su casa en Sina, y se sentía un poco hipócrita porque él también tenía un desastre en su hogar.

Esperaba que Isabel o Hanji se tomaran la molestia de limpiar un poco. Y de llevar a cabo la otra tarea que les pidió.

—Deberías dormir en el sillón —murmuró Eren exhausto, a pesar de que hizo poco para ayudar.

Pero luego de que terminara de lavar la loza, y Levi lo viera sentarse para frotarse los pies, lo mandó directamente a la cama diciendo que era suficiente para él por el día. Que podía terminar él solo el aseo.

Eren iba a protestar, sin embargo, su espalda dolía y estaba seguro de que le estaban saliendo callos en los callos en sus pies.

—Si quieres puedo… —comenzó a decir Levi tirando las frazadas sobre Eren.

—No —le interrumpió el castaño—. Dije que deberías. No que quería que lo hicieras—bajó la voz un octavo—. Te eché de menos, Levi. A pesar de que los dos rompiéramos en malos términos, te extrañé como nunca.

Levi lo miró, pero Eren miraba el techo.

Silencioso, el alfa se puso de pie, apagando la luz.

En la oscuridad, se recostó a su lado.

—Estás distinto —aseguró Levi tranquilo—. Más… más agotado, sí. Pero también más pensador, más silencioso. Más maduro, de alguna forma. Pensaba que cuando nos viéramos, nos sacaríamos todo en cara.

Eren giró su rostro, también calmado.

—No sabes lo que me está costando no comenzar a gritarte —dijo medio en broma. Levi soltó un resoplido—. Levi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Levi simplemente asintió, observando los ojos del muchacho.

—¿Por qué me ocultaste lo de mamá?

Se observaron en la oscuridad de la habitación, solo un tanto iluminada gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la débil cortina.

Era extraño, pensó Levi, que Eren le estuviera haciendo aquella pregunta meses después de enterarse de la verdad. Pero suponía que el chico debía procesar bien todo lo que pasó, que el muchacho tenía que enfocar su rabia de otra forma y no mediante gritos que al final sólo alterarían a los dos.

Para ambos había llegado el difícil momento de decirse la verdad a la cara, por muy dolorosa que fuera. Porque si querían, de alguna forma, hacer que las cosas funcionaran como antes, debían hacerlo con toda la honestidad posible.

—Por egoísmo —respondió Levi limpia, brutalmente. El omega parpadeó—. Porque sabía que si te decía la verdad, mocoso de mierda, me ibas a pedir que llevara a la cárcel a Zackly. Y no me hubiera importado perder el trabajo por eso, sino que… estaba cansado, estaba harto. Me acomodaba mucho más mentirte que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano por llevar a ese saco de mierda a la cárcel. Ambos sabemos que aquello habría sido casi imposible, porque Zackly tiene influencias y porque tu madre–

—… era una omega —terminó de decir Eren en voz baja—. Y no hay justicia para un omega en este mundo.

Levi no respondió.

Eren miró a la pared unos segundos, para luego volver a mirarlo a la cara.

—De alguna retorcida forma, puedo comprenderlo —susurró haciendo una mueca—, quizás porque pienso en nuestra relación, y en el cómo se formó. Yo siempre te pedía cosas, y tú me las dabas, y tú me dominabas y descargabas tu frustración durante el sexo, y yo lo permitía —Eren tomó aire—. Nuestra relación no comenzó bien en ningún momento, Levi, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Siempre a tropezones —concedió el alfa—. Conmigo queriendo ser superior a ti, queriendo estar por sobre ti, y tú luchando contra tu lado omega, exigiendo más y más cosas. Terminamos como empezamos, ¿no es así?

—Pareja destinada y un desastre total —se burló Eren antes de acercarse a Levi, acurrucándose contra él—. Tal vez… tal vez si lo volvemos a intentar más adelante, deberíamos comenzar de cero.

—¿Aún si lo volvemos a intentar en un año más? —se mofó también Levi con voz suave.

Eren levantó la vista, quedándose prendado unos segundos de sus ojos, para luego relajar su rostro, sus ojos mirándolo casi con cariño, con ternura inusitada.

—Lo podríamos volver a intentar en diez años más, y para mí estaría bien, Levi —dijo cerrando sus ojos—, porque tú serás la única persona a la que amaré más que a nada en la vida. Y eso siempre será así, sin importar qué pase.

Levi le acarició el cabello, cerrando también sus ojos.

—Volverlo a intentar en diez años más no suena mal, mocoso de mierda —murmuró el alfa.

—Suena… como un buen plan —respondió Eren antes de quedarse dormido.

El mayor simplemente esbozó una sonrisa minúscula, acurrucándose también contra Eren, su cuerpo relajándose como no había pasado en meses.

* * *

Eran los últimos en subirse al avión, y Eren seguía despidiéndose de sus amigos como si no los fuera a ver nunca más en la vida.

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza, mientras el omega abrazaba a una muchacha rubia, pequeña y bonita. A su lado, una alfa mirándolos con el ceño fruncido en molestia.

Podía notar los celos provenientes de esa pecosa.

Detrás de ellos, sonriendo con suavidad, estaba Mina y su nuevo novio. Eren ya se había despedido de ellos, prometiéndoles volver para el día de su boda, por lo que debían avisarle con semanas de anticipación la fecha elegida para planificarse.

Levi recordaba el rostro destrozado de la muchacha ese fatal día y, muy en su interior, agradeció que la chica hubiera sido capaz de escapar de ese funesto destino que le esperaba.

Finalmente, Eren besó a la omega rubia en su mejilla sonoramente, causando quejas en su pareja pecosa, y comenzó a caminar hacia él, ambos entrando al terminal para subir al avión.

—Hiciste buenos amigos aquí —comentó Levi.

—No habría podido salir adelante sin ellos —contestó Eren caminando a su lado, haciendo una mueca por el ya conocido dolor de espaldas.

Levi pareció notar su mohín.

—Son solo unas horas de viaje —trató de consolarlo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberlo forzado a regresar con él.

—Está bien —Eren suspiró—. Lo podré soportar.

Al entrar al avión buscaron enseguida sus asientos, Levi permitiendo que Eren se sentara en la ventana, y permanecieron en silencio mientras las azafatas revisaban que todo marchara bien.

—Señor, ¿le gustaría ir a primera clase?

Eren giró la cabeza, viendo a la azafata beta sonriéndole ampliamente a Levi. Su interior ardió gracias a los celos.

—No, gracias —estoico como siempre, Levi se recostó en su asiento.

El omega pensó que la azafata se rendiría enseguida, pero la mujer parecía reacia a hacerlo.

—No pasa nada, señor —prosiguió con calma—. Un asiento se desocupó en primera clase, y un alfa con tanta clase como usted no debería estar en clase turística.

Eren estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido, comprendiendo enseguida que la beta era una mujer inteligente: identificaba a alfas con poder, los trataba como lo mejor del mundo, y así ganaba beneficios o dinero.

—Mi omega está embarazado —respondió Levi suave pero firmemente—, así que si él puede ir a primera clase, se lo agradecería bastante.

Todos en la cabina parecieron enmudecer con las palabras del alfa, incluso el mismo Eren, que lucía conmocionado.

Porque un omega no podía viajar en primera clase, ya que ésta era reservada exclusivamente a alfas. Y, también, porque Levi lo seguía reconociendo como suyo, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

—Es un omega —soltó la azafata con desagrado.

 _Es un omega._ Como si, por aquella simple condición, no fuera capaz o no tuviera permitido un montón de cosas.

—Si lo vuelve a tratar así —dijo Levi entrecerrando sus ojos, su voz calmada y fría—, haré que la despidan. ¿Entendido?

La mujer cerró su boca y se retiró con unas rápidas palabras que se entendieron como unas torpes disculpas.

Levi, como si no hubiera pasado nada, comenzó a juguetear con su celular.

Eren lo contemplaba en silencio.

Para luego, lentamente, recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro del alfa, tomándole la mano y dándole un dulce apretón.

Pero esas simples dos acciones parecieron decir lo suficiente para ambos.

 _Gracias, Levi._

* * *

 _(1)_ _ **Las Redes de Poder,**_ _de Michael Foucault._

* * *

 _Lamento el retraso. No ha sido un buen mes, para nada. Por lo menos la mitad del capítulo estaba escrito para fines de octubre, y pensé que lo tendría pronto, pero entonces tuve un montón de problemas personales y cero ánimo para continuarlo. Me forcé a hacerlo prácticamente la semana pasada y lo tuve listo el miércoles._

 _Tengo malas noticias, también. No sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar. No daré una fecha cercana. Comenzando por el hecho de que al parecer estoy desarrollando una tendinitis en mis muñecas y manos por el exceso de escritura (al estudiar una carrera humanista, hago muchos resúmenes escritos), y el solo hecho de escribir 500 palabras en computador hace que mis manos se resientan. Mierda, incluso ahora duelen como un demonio. Esta semana iré a doctor. También, he estado deprimida, y cuando estoy deprimida, no escribo nada. Es una regla implícita para mí, ya que soy una persona muy emocional que suele transmitir sus sentimientos mediante la escritura, y si estoy deprimida, escribiré pura mierda triste sin sentido. Prefiero evitarles eso. Sumado al hecho de que he decidido andar lento en cuanto a estos capítulos, ya que cualquier decisión que tomé va a repercutir a futuro. No puedo andar a ciegas. Sé lo que sigue, pero aun así prefiero ir lento para evitar incoherencias. Por lo tanto, la siguiente actualización no será pronto._

 _Pero no se preocupen. No abandonaré la historia por nada del mundo._

 _Con respecto al capítulo, ay, no sé. Ángel ha quedado en la friendzone por siempre. Pobre hombre. El capítulo lo encontré lento, pero necesario. Si lo encontraron así, pueden decirlo, no tengo problemas xD Digo, no es como si se fueran a ver y "hola follemos". Ambos están heridos, pero por el obvio estado de Eren, deben controlarse. Van a haber muchas conversaciones de este tipo. No se han perdonado, aunque pueda parecer que sí. Simplemente se han dado una tregua por ahora. Me gustó Eren diciéndole a Levi que lo esperaría 10 años de ser necesario. Creo que así definiría su relación aquí. Se vienen más problemas. Oh, shi. Parto is coming. Mucho bum bum y pium pium. Y voy dejando pequeñas pistas de a poco. Vayan despidiendo a sus personajes favoritos._

 _No contestaré review. Quería hacerlo, pero ya son las 12 de la noche en mi país, y si no subo el capítulo ahora, se aguantan hasta el viernes porque martes, miércoles y jueves apenas me conectaré. El próximo capítulo sí o sí lo hago._

 _Así que muchas gracias a todas las personitas que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, ¡ya llegamos a más de 700! Son las mejores._

 _Gracias a_ _ **callmxdaddy, AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger, NJeager, Solenaru, Xochilt Oda, Gateway to infinite, AlieHs801, Paola Coca, Shub-Niggurath98, Miri-Anath97, kotoko-noda, NiiaOffer, Laauuriitaa, maaeaca, YupinaBL, Alice Lilith Maddison, Akire, Lis Gonzlez, IselaRives, Hevlak, ItsMeAgaiin, EstragonYu, Jaery, Azula Rivaille, mitsukinekouchihagain, Ritsuko, Samay Asubadin, yuzumi1998, Charly Land, Fujimy, LizbethLml, Luna de Acero**_ _(señorita Luna, usted se merece un premio especial por ser el review número 700),_ _ **Yopi, Sammy 1109, aramirezg, mari**_ _y_ _ **AckermanJaeger Angela**_ _._

 _Nos vemos, nenas. Tengan una linda semana._

 _Cotota~_


	25. Capítulo XXV

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Omegaverse, AU, yaoi, Riren, palabras altisonantes, OoC, mpreg, agresiones, violaciones, dolor._

 _Gracias eternas a_ _ **aramirezg**_ _por corregir este horror de capítulo. Sé que lo sufriste, pero no me importa, JAJAJAJA. Te odio, nena :v_

* * *

Eren sentía como si no hubieran pasado casi seis meses desde que no estaba en Mitras.

Todo parecía exactamente igual, quizás la única diferencia era el cambio de estación: cuando partió, era pleno verano. Ahora estaba a mitades de invierno.

A unas semanas del cumpleaños de Levi.

Mientras tomaba su maleta, observando a Levi hacer lo mismo con dos de sus bolsos, no pudo evitar pensar que Levi estaba por cumplir los veintinueve años.

Y, dentro de un par de meses, iban a cumplirse dos años desde que se habían conocido.

Oh.

Dos años.

¿Tanto había pasado?

Caminó detrás de Levi en silencio, un tanto aturdido por el pensamiento que acababa de tener.

Realmente se sentía como si hubiera sido menos el tiempo que había pasado junto al alfa.

Salieron al frío aire nocturno de Mitras, Eren estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir durante días y días.

El auto de Levi estaba donde lo había dejado dos semanas atrás: en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Estaba bien cuidado, por supuesto.

Lo primero que hizo Eren al sentarse fue cerrar sus ojos y dormitar mientras Levi encendía la máquina.

—No te duermas, mocoso de mierda —gruñó Levi cuando el motor prendió.

Eren soltó un quejido, parpadeando, notando el camino a casa como si estuviera en un sueño, las luces del exterior mareándolo.

Sintiendo su cuerpo flotar, apenas reaccionó cuando llegaron a su casa.

Hogar.

 _Si lo volvemos a intentar_ , pensó Eren inconscientemente _, deberíamos mudarnos. Esta casa tiene demasiados malos recuerdos._

Por supuesto, no lo dijo en voz alta. El futuro para ellos era todavía incierto.

Ya llamaría al día siguiente a Mikasa y Armin para ponerse al día.

Y en cuanto al MOL…

Todavía no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

Aturdido todavía debido al sueño, entró a la casa arrastrando los pies, yendo a la habitación de invitados para dormir. No sabía todavía si lo correcto era dormir con Levi, cuando las cosas estaban colgando de un hilo.

Quizás lo mejor sería–

Se quedó congelado al abrir la puerta.

Pudo sentir la presencia de Levi detrás de él.

—Le pedí a Isabel y Hanji que lo hicieran —dijo el alfa torpemente.

Eren contempló el antes cuarto de visitas, ahora convertido en un cuarto para bebé.

Contempló la blanca cuna al lado de la ventana, las paredes pintadas de un suave color crema. Contempló el mueble para guardar ropa, con el mudador encima y una pequeña repisa encima con algunos juguetes. Un armario enorme, para guardar más ropa aún. Y la cantidad inmensurable de juguetes, de peluches dispersos por cualquier lado. El enorme oso de felpa, del porte de Levi probablemente, al lado de un sofá blanco.

Tragó saliva.

—Es precioso —murmuró con la voz ronca—. Es precioso, Levi.

El mayor no contestó enseguida.

—Habilité otra pieza por… si quieres dormir allí —dijo en un susurro.

Eren se volteó.

—Está bien —sus labios temblaron—. Puedo… puedo dormir contigo, Levi.

El alfa simplemente asintió, distraído.

Eren fue al cuarto, y al entrar se giró hacia Levi.

—Tú… ¿compraste una nueva cama?

Levi pasó a su lado, echando los bolsos al suelo para comenzar a desempacar.

—Soy consciente —comenzó a decir el mayor—, de los malos recuerdos en esa cama, Eren. De los malos recuerdos en esta casa —una pausa—. Si decides quedarte conmigo y Mikel, mocoso de mierda, vamos a buscar un nuevo hogar para comenzar de cero.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Como si pudiera comprender lo que pasaba por su mente con una facilidad increíble.

—Dios —bajó la voz, temblando—, Levi, me estás… me estás volviendo loco.

Levi lo miró con una ceja enarcada, pero no dijo nada.

Eren, en tanto, comenzó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse el pijama, luego acariciando las frazadas con suavidad, recostándose en el nuevo colchón, mientras Levi volvía a ordenar las cosas con calma.

Apenas terminó, se volteó para ver a Eren dormitando.

Su cuerpo pareció relajarse al verlo allí acostado.

—Prepararé algo para comer, ¿quieres? —preguntó calmado, poniéndose de pie.

—Mnh… —Eren negó con la cabeza, revolviéndose.

Soltó un suspiro, saliendo del cuarto sin decir nada más.

Ambos habían parecido llegar a una especie de tregua para no generar una pelea que podía terminar pasándoles la cuenta. En especial ahora que el estado de salud del chico era tan delicado gracias a su embarazo y lo ocurrido en María días atrás.

Ninguno de los dos quería algún otro accidente.

Levi se preparó algo ligero para comer, lo suficiente para llenar su estómago, y dudó en si llevarle algo al menor o no. Pero si Eren tenía hambre después, muy bien él podía prepararle un poco de comida. El muchacho, a estas alturas, no parecía tener ganas de hacer nada.

No podía entender mucho el por qué. Si era por su regreso, porque apenas habían hablado algo más allá de lo superficial, o si era porque no lo había tocado.

Extrañamente, a Levi se le hacía raro tocarlo como un amante en ese momento. No sentía un deseo desesperado e incontrolable de buscarlo, de acariciar su piel, en especial al ver esa marca amarillenta en su cuerpo. Su instinto gritaba que lo hiciera suyo otra vez, pero una parte racional en su interior murmuraba por lo bajo que era demasiado pronto. Que ambos estaban demasiado heridos en el interior y no necesitaban eso.

Volvió al cuarto, dispuesto a dormir algo, y se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta al notar a Eren, con su barriga de embarazado, volviendo a acostarse luego de ir al baño. Podía notar su estómago sobresaliendo bajo el pijama mientras algo cálido se extendía por su pecho.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Eren se recostó, acurrucándose bajo las mantas para darse un poco de calor por el frío. Afuera estaba lloviendo.

—Te ves precioso.

El castaño lo miró, sorprendido, su boca abierta en una mueca incrédula. Luego, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y Levi sintió como su instinto se disparó.

La habitación se llenó de feromonas nerviosas y suaves.

—No seas idiota —masculló Eren avergonzado.

Lentamente, Levi se quitó la camisa, echándola a un lado, siguiendo con el cinturón de sus pantalones. Eren, tratando de no mirarlo, encendió la televisión buscando algo para distraerse, en especial al oler el varonil y seductor olor alfa que desprendía el azabache y que, inevitablemente, llamaba la atención del omega.

Levi fue al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Eren cerró sus ojos un momento, cansado, aturdido todavía por lo que había dicho Levi unos segundos atrás, y de pronto los abrió con sorpresa.

—¡Levi!

El azabache salió del baño con la boca llena de espuma por la pasta de dientes, una expresión de ansiedad en su rostro. Eren estuvo a punto de romper a reír, pero se recordó que seguía enfurruñado y molesto, y se suponía que estaban peleados.

—El… el bebé acaba de patear —dijo nerviosamente—, y tú dijiste…

La expresión de Levi, de alguna manera, pareció iluminarse con aquello, y por un breve momento, Eren volvió a sentirse celoso.

—Voy enseguida —dijo entrando otra vez al baño para terminar de lavarse los dientes. Unos segundos después, el azabache salió, tratando de mantener una expresión de indiferencia aunque al castaño no lo engañaba.

Con una mirada suave, levantó su camisa, mostrando su estómago, y Levi se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, su mano dándole una caricia suave, superficial.

Eren sintió una corriente cálida recorriendo su cuerpo, y mordió su labio inferior, observando el rostro de Levi cuando el bebé volvió a patear. El azabache pareció sorprendido por un momento, para luego fruncir el ceño.

—¿No te duele? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Claro que sí —contestó Eren—, pero ya me acostumbré.

Levi no pareció muy convencido, volviendo a mirar su vientre.

—Oye, engendro, no molestes a tu papi.

Eren estuvo a dos segundos de cubrir su rostro para tratar de ocultar su expresión ruborizada.

El bebé, en respuesta, dio una patada más suavecita.

—Travieso —murmuró Levi, para luego besar el estómago de Eren con suavidad—. Sabes que te voy a querer mucho, ¿cierto? Papá te va a querer mucho —Levi levantó la vista, chocando con los ojos de Eren—. Mocoso, ¿estás llorando?

—¿Ah? —Eren tocó sus mejillas, sintiéndolas húmedas—. No, no, sólo… Me sudan los ojos, estúpido alfa cariñoso.

—¿Y qué hice ahora? —Levi lo miró incrédulamente.

—Te comportas así y no puedo odiarte.

Se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada.

Levi, con lentitud, se acercó, enderezándose y llevando su rostro a su cuello, cerrando sus ojos al sentir las feromonas dulces y suaves que Eren liberaba.

—No puedo odiarte, maldito alfa —Eren lo abrazó por el cuello, permitiendo, sin saber por qué, que Levi dejara pequeños y esporádicos besos en su piel.

De alguna extraña forma, servían para calmarlos a los dos.

—¿Puedo…?

—No —Eren jadeó, negando con la cabeza—. No todavía.

 _Todavía._ El futuro, de alguna manera, estaba implícito en esa palabra.

—Te ves precioso —repitió con la voz tierna—. Me dan ganas de comerte de un bocado.

—¡Levi Ackerman!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Diciendo cosas como esas… —Eren sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su piel cuando los labios de Levi siguieron acariciando su cuello—. Se supone que no deberíamos hablarnos —Levi se alejó, acariciando su estómago con suavidad, y el bebé pateó otra vez—. Se supone que estamos peleados, enojados con el otro y… —el alfa asintió—. Tenemos tanto que hablar, Levi.

—Me gusta tu olor —murmuró Levi quitándose de encima, recostándose a su lado, y Eren lo miró—. Tu olor materno. Me hace sentir… como un niño pequeño —hizo una mueca—. Me recuerda a mamá.

—A mamá —Eren miró el techo, sonriendo con tristeza—. ¿Qué más te hace sentir? —se giró, quedando de lado, y cerró sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Levi tenía claro que el omega lo iba a escuchar.

—Me hace querer mimarte —con suavidad, deslizó sus manos por la cintura del muchacho, sintiendo su cuerpo tenso, pero no hizo amago alguno de comenzar a acariciarlo—. Tu olor me pide que te dé cariño, que cumpla todos tus caprichos y te malcríe como lo hacía antes—Eren comenzó a relajarse, suspirando quedamente—. Si me pidieras algo ahora, mocoso de mierda, te lo entregaría sin dudarlo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos, como si ambos se hubieran quedado dormidos en ese momento.

Luego, Eren habló:

—¿No es raro, Levi? —su voz era apenas un susurro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que… —humedeció sus labios, repentinamente secos, y tomó aire—. Que quieras a Mikel por sobre mí. ¿Desde cuándo… un alfa reacciona de esa forma por su hijo aquí?

 _Aquí._ Levi podía entender lo que quería decir con ello.

Recordó por un momento una breve conversación que mantuvo con otras personas la noche en que todo se había ido al caño con Eren. Cuando uno de los inversionistas en las empresas de Zackly dijo que no estaba interesado en acompañar a su omega en el parto, siendo totalmente despectivo con su omega e hijo. Su propio hijo.

Porque en Sina, los alfas no estaban nunca preocupados de sus crías. Porque ese trabajo era sólo de los omegas, de nadie más. Porque sus _crías_ sólo eran miradas como una boca más que alimentar.

Y Levi… Levi, además, había dicho que quería mimarlo a _él_ , que quería consentirlo y malcriarlo, cuando los alfas nunca se comportaban así con sus omegas en esa sociedad.

Raro. Sí, era total, absolutamente raro.

—¿Preferirías que fuera de la otra forma, mocoso de mierda? —preguntó Levi contra su oído, enviando un profundo escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal.

—No —Eren se acurrucó contra él, con voz suave, adormilada—. No, Levi. Sé que serás un buen padre. Y eso me alivia un montón.

Levi le dio un beso en su hombro, sus cuerpos acoplándose con una facilidad increíble, y cerró sus ojos para dormir, la bruma del sueño inundándolos a ambos unos segundos después.

* * *

Armin observó, junto a Mikasa, Sasha y Connie, como Jean y Marco se acercaban a ellos con Lara en brazos, fuera del café donde meses atrás Eren había estado trabajando, ahora cerrado luego de que hubiera sido declarado como punto de reunión de omegas.

Mikasa acomodó su bufanda roja, un regalo de cumpleaños de Eren cuando tenían diez años, y miró a Armin con una ceja enarcada.

Armin simplemente pudo sonreírle a todos con tensión, aunque no sabía si logró hacerlo debido a los rostros nerviosos de todos sus amigos. Sin embargo, pudo notar sus ojos brillando con algo parecido a esperanza.

Había pasado medio año desde que vieron a Eren por última vez, luego de esa reunión con Mikasa y Armin, y las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. En ese preciso instante, Armin ocultaba en la casa de su abuelo un viejo pasadizo que daba hacia los túneles, Marco y Jean tenían una hija, Sasha y Connie se habían comprometido semanas atrás, mientras que Mikasa pasaba mensajes encriptados hacia los alfas de su lado en la Universidad, junto con Annie.

Tratando de averiguar donde tenían a varios omegas del movimiento que desaparecieron de la nada un día. Tratando de predecir los próximos allanamientos.

Los últimos dos meses varios omegas que fueron pilares fundamentales del movimiento desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, y los rumores corrían por todos lados.

Que los habían matado. Que los estaban torturando. Que les inyectaban _Vorlage_ cada día para mantener su instinto a flote, para eliminar la parte racional, convirtiéndolos en omegas en su más puro estado: animales que se la pasaban en celo con el simple objetivo de procrear con algún alfa.

No sabían nada de Nicholas Colton, el exnovio de Eren. O de Boris, su novio actual. O de Hannah, la omega de Frank. Y así más y más omegas se sumaban a la lista de desaparecidos; Erik, Andrew, Melissa, Reyna…

Nadie había tenido comunicación con ellos, y todos temían lo peor.

—¿Les llegó el mensaje? —dijo Armin mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Las calles estaban ya casi vacías. Casi todo Sina sabía que pronto iban a imponer un toque de queda para controlar aún más la situación que se estaba viviendo.

—Fuerte y claro —dijo Marco mientras acomodaba el gorro de Lara para que la nieve no humedeciera su cabello.

—Sasha casi quema los panqueques en la mañana cuando lo leyó —agregó Connie tomando la mano de su novia.

Mikasa miró al frente.

—Eren ha vuelto —quiso acelerar su paso, pero sabía que no debía lucir tan desesperada—. Y está en la casa de Levi —arrugó un poco el ceño—. ¿No deberían estar separados? Luego de todo lo que se hicieron…

—Ambos deben estar conscientes de sus decisiones —sugirió Armin con calma—. Así como tú con Annie.

—Calla —ordenó la chica medio enfadada, y Armin no siguió insistiendo.

Porque no había nada que insistir. Porque si hablaban ese tema, Mikasa saldría más herida de lo que ya estaba. Porque no era agradable recordarle que la chica que amaba había sido comprometida días atrás con un omega.

Un omega chico.

El sólo pensamiento envió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de todos los amigos.

Mikasa no quería imaginarse a Annie con un omega bajo ella, no a un chico, no cuando Annie le dijo meses atrás que solo le gustaba Mikasa, nadie más. Un omega hombre siendo sometido por Annie.

Anudando dentro de él. Teniendo hijos de ella. ¿Qué tan repulsivo era eso para Mikasa? No podía ni imaginarlo.

 _Annie estaba siendo obligada_ , ese era su único consuelo. Y todavía seguían saliendo, pero con más cuidado, viéndose menos de lo que ya se veían antes, apenas tocándose más de lo necesario.

Toda la gente estaba observando, estaba buscando a disidentes del sistema para así acabar pronto con la enorme amenaza que se cernía sobre el país. Y una alfa con una beta era una clara muestra de rebeldía en esa situación.

Siguieron conversando de cosas banales, poniéndose al día aprovechando las vacaciones de Navidad que les dio la Universidad para así tampoco llamar la atención de los pocos transeúntes que pasaban a su lado.

Habían espías por todos lados, de ambas partes que luchaban por el poder.

Varios minutos después llegaron a la casa de Levi, viendo que el auto estaba estacionado, y tocaron a la puerta.

El alfa abrió, enarcando una ceja al verlos, y antes de darles la pasada los miró con advertencia.

—Nada de gritos —dijo con la voz dura—, nada de alterarlo —luego, bajó la voz—, y nada de lo que he estado haciendo estos últimos meses. Nada de que he ido a verte, Armin. ¿Entendido?

Los seis asintieron, un tanto confundidos por las palabras de Levi, que les dio la pasada con una mueca de irritación.

Entraron al living, buscando a Eren con su mirada, y cuando lo vieron Mikasa dejó caer su bolso mientras el resto abría la boca con sorpresa y shock.

Porque Eren tenía una panza enorme. Porque Eren estaba… estaba…

—Estás gordo —dijo Jean de pronto, aturdido e incrédulo.

Eren enrojeció, cubriendo su rostro con total vergüenza.

Levi pasó al lado de ellos, yendo a la cocina.

—No está gordo —dijo calmado—. Está esperando a nuestro hijo.

Mikasa se volteó bruscamente, observando como Levi salía de la cocina con una bandeja con vasos de agua que dejó sobre la mesita del living.

—Te mataré —espetó la chica poniendo una expresión de muerte.

Connie y Armin alcanzaron a sostenerla por la cintura antes de que se lanzara sobre Levi.

—¡Mikasa! —gritó Eren tratando de ponerse de pie.

Sin embargo, Levi sólo soltó un resoplido, tomándolo del hombro e impidiendo que se levantara.

—El doctor recomendó reposo y si tratas de parar a la loca de tu amiga puede ocurrirte algo —dijo Levi con calma pero con un toque de preocupación en su voz—. Relájate un momento, mocoso.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, sin embargo, obedeció y miró sus manos con clara expresión acongojada.

—Hola, chicos —dijo con una sonrisa débil.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

—¡Mierda, Eren, desapareces seis meses sin decir nada, cuando vuelves tienes un estómago enorme, ¿y sólo puedes decir "hola, chicos"?! —gritó de pronto Jean sobresaltando a todo el mundo.

Lara rompió a llorar.

—¡Jean! —regañó Marco con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Por favor, no grites! —la bebita lloró con más fuerza.

—Marco, estás gritando —dijo Connie tragando saliva.

—Me están sacando una migraña —espetó Levi completamente irritado por los gritos.

—Yo te sacaré más que una migraña —gruñó Mikasa sin perder su mirada de muerte.

—Tuve que haber traído algo para comer —se quejó Sasha mirando de Levi a Mikasa y viceversa, como si estuviera viendo una película.

—Por favor, tranquilícense —balbuceó Armin nervioso.

—¡Mierda, ¿pueden callarse un segundo?! —gritó Eren exasperado. Siete cabezas se giraron hacia él con expresión de sorpresa y el omega puso una cara de disculpa—. Lo siento, son las hormonas.

Lara, en ese momento, dejó de llorar y miró a Eren con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Para luego sonreír ampliamente, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él en clara actitud necesitada, haciendo soniditos de disgusto.

Todos olisquearon el aire un momento, y sus cuerpos comenzaron a relajarse al sentir las fuertes feromonas maternas que el omega parecía soltar sin darse cuenta.

La bebé gimió con clara necesidad y Marco soltó un suspiro.

—Quiere que la tomes —dijo caminando hacia Eren.

El castaño enrojeció y negó con la cabeza, repentinamente nervioso.

—No, ella… —bajó la voz un octavo—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Por supuesto. Era la primera vez que Eren veía a Lara, porque se había marchado antes del parto, porque había estado fuera seis largos meses y las cosas parecían haber cambiado totalmente, poniéndose más duras que antes.

Y, aun así, Eren tomó con cuidado a la bebé, que volvió a sonreír y ocultó el rostro en su cuello, tranquilizándose inmediatamente ante el olor del castaño.

Eren se sobresaltó al sentir una pequeña patadita en su estómago, sabiendo de inmediato que Mikel estaba total y absolutamente celoso.

 _¿Me vas a cargar así, papi?_

Desvió la vista, chocando con los ojos de Levi.

—Se llama Lara —dijo Marco cariñosamente.

—Lara —la bebita pareció reaccionar con su nombre, porque lo miró con sus grandes ojos inocentes—. Se parece a ti, menos mal, Marco. No sacó la cara de caballo de Jean.

—¡¿Quién mierda te crees, bastardo suicida?!

Y, con aquellas simples palabras, el ambiente pareció relajarse completamente.

La bebé se rió, llevando un dedo a su boca.

—Me sorprende que Lara no se pusiera a llorar con tu cara de pendejo suicida, imbécil —agregó Jean con un gruñido.

Eren le sacó la lengua, sin soltar un poco el agarre sobre la bebé, y Levi dejó salir un suspiro.

—Debo ir a la oficina, mocoso —dijo tomando las llaves de su auto.

El omega lo miró de reojo, asintiendo, mientras el resto de sus amigos los observaban en silencio.

—¿Vas a volver temprano? —preguntó Eren calmado—. Digo, para prepararte la cena.

Levi lo observó un momento, para luego acercarse e inclinarse a besarle la frente.

—Regresaré en unas horas, no te preocupes —murmuró enderezándose otra vez—. Ya sabes, ante cualquier emergencia–

—Debo llamarte, lo tengo claro.

Levi asintió, y sin decir nada más, salió del lugar con tranquilidad.

Apenas la puerta de entrada se cerró, Eren sintió todos los ojos puestos en él, pero el omega desvió la mirada a la pequeña bebé que ahora bostezaba con cansancio.

—Antes que empiecen a hablar… —comenzó a decir antes de ser interrumpido bruscamente por Mikasa.

—Te fuiste sin decirnos algo.

No miró a nadie, sabiendo que todos debían lucir acusadores en ese momento.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención…

—Y te fuiste embarazado —agregó Armin con tranquilidad.

Eren apretó sus labios, incómodo, sin saber realmente qué decir. Sabía que pedir perdón en ese momento era inútil, porque las cosas ya habían pasado y no había forma de volver atrás para repararlo.

—No pensaba… —dijo en voz baja, vacilante—. No creí que las cosas iban a… a terminar así.

Miró su estómago, queriendo por un momento hacerse bolita, y desaparecer de allí por completo.

—Y lo peor no es eso —la voz de Mikasa era dura—. Lo peor es que sigues con Levi, con el alfa que abusó de ti.

Ahora apretó sus manos en puños, forzándose en no comenzar a gritar para tratar de defenderse de alguna desesperada forma ante las hirientes palabras de su amiga.

—Mikasa, no lo digas así —dijo Jean vacilante al ver la expresión de dolor del omega.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga? —el tono de la muchacha era frío, helado, filoso como un cuchillo.

—No es necesario que lo menciones —señaló Marco sentándose al lado de Eren, tomando a Lara con cuidado.

El ambiente pareció tornarse pesado a pesar de que segundos atrás las cosas parecían estar un poco menos tensas.

—¿Prefieres que finjamos que nada pasó, Eren? —preguntó irónicamente Mikasa dando unos pasos, inclinándose y buscando con la mirada a su amigo. Cuando sus ojos se juntaron, Eren se estremeció al notar los ojos dolidos y furiosos de la pelinegra—. ¿Prefieres que olvidemos lo que te hizo, cómo quedaste después, cómo parecías romper a llorar en cualquier momento? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Mikasa, estás siendo hiriente —dijo Sasha sin un toque de diversión en su voz y rostro.

—No estoy siendo hiriente —por primera vez desde que se vieron, la expresión de Mikasa se deformó por la rabia, por el odio—. Solo soy realista y jodidamente honesta. Si fuera hiriente, le diría a Eren que ha tomado la decisión más estúpida del mundo al decidir seguir con Levi y continuar con ese embarazo producto de una violación cuando tuvo que haber abortado apenas supo que estaba esperando un bastardo de ese hijo de puta que–

Mikasa se quedó callada cuando Eren la abofeteó.

Nadie se movió en ese momento, apenas se oía algo en el cuarto. Incluso Lara pareció notar que lo mejor era no romper a llorar mientras Mikasa giraba su rostro hacia su amigo.

Las pupilas de Eren estaban dilatadas por la ira y su boca era una fina línea apretada.

—En primer lugar, si vuelves a decir que tuve que abortar y que este niño es un bastardo, Mikasa, te prometo que te golpearé una vez más y no me arrepentiré de ello —dijo con la voz teñida por la cólera que trataba de contener—. En segundo lugar, mi relación con Levi no se ha arreglado, sólo nos hemos dado una maldita tregua por ahora. Y en tercer lugar, los problemas que tenga con Levi no son de tu incumbencia. Él y yo veremos una forma de solucionar esto, y si no hallamos la manera, entonces la relación se acabará. Es así de simple.

Mikasa lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin ceder tampoco en ese pequeño duelo de miradas que ambos se habían impuesto, ninguno de los amigos atreviéndose a intervenir entre ellos. Porque en ese mismo instante, Mikasa y Eren parecían a punto de explotar con cualquier paso en falso que diera el otro.

—Quieres a ese niño —declaró Mikasa sin perder su toque frío, pero alejando su rostro.

Eren permaneció imperturbable, aunque sus sentimientos se revolvieron en su interior.

—No soy nadie para matar al hijo de Levi —espetó duramente.

—No me has contestado–

—Mikasa, basta —intervino Armin tomándola del brazo con el ceño fruncido—, no es momento de discutir con Eren. No vinimos a eso —tomó aire, mirándolo de reojo—. Además, si decidió volver, es por algo.

La pelinegra soltó un chasquido de reprobación, sin embargo, no dijo nada más mientras se cruzaba de brazos y caminaba hacia el ventanal, mirando hacia fuera mientras todos buscaban alguna manera de sacar la tensión del aire.

—Lo siento —murmuró Eren—, pero no pensaba volver pronto, al menos esos eran mis planes. Iba a… a dar a luz al bebé, lo daría en adopción y ahí regresaría, pero Levi me descubrió y…

—El infierno se desató —completó Connie sentándose en el suelo mientras Sasha le imitaba.

—Fue a buscarme, discutimos un montón y… y me dijo que volveríamos. Que él iba a cuidar del bebé —Eren acarició su estómago con suavidad—. Prácticamente dijo que podía irme al diablo, pero a Mikel no lo tocaría.

—¿Mikel? —su amiga se crispó ante aquello—. ¿Hasta le pusiste nombre? Por Dios, Eren…

—Basta, Mikasa —dijo Jean frunciendo el ceño.

—¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! —la chica apretó su mandíbula un momento, como si quisiera controlarse, pero no valió de mucho porque luego siguió—. ¡Te lo dije! ¡Maldita sea, Eren, te lo dije cientos de veces! ¡Te lo dije desde que aceptaste salir con él, desde que te abriste de piernas por primera vez, y desde que tu mamá murió!

—¡No sigas, Mikasa!

—¡Continuaré! ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! —los ojos de su amiga se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¡Porque te quiero, Eren, y la relación que tienes con Levi lo único que ha hecho ha sido llevarte a un maldito pozo de donde te es imposible salir! —dio otro paso, pero Jean se interpuso entre los dos—. ¡Te dije que ese maldito hijo de puta te haría daño, te dije que iba a herirte! ¡Y tú sigues volviendo a él como un maldito perro faldero! ¡Sigues a su lado y, de alguna estúpida manera, sigues enamorado de él! ¿No crees que eso es bastante imbécil, incluso para ti?

Eren, tambaleante, se puso de pie.

Pero en lugar de lanzarse sobre Mikasa, como todos esperaban, se giró dándole la espalda.

—No pienso hablar contigo hasta que te calmes —espetó caminando hacia el cuarto, ignorando lo que dijo su amiga a pesar de que le habían herido en lo profundo del alma.

—¡Entonces no hablaremos! —Mikasa apretó sus manos en puños, tratando de contener el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado.

El portazo resonó en toda la casa, y casi al mismo tiempo, sus amigos se giraron a verla.

Lara rompió a llorar.

—Ya, cariño, tranquilita —trató de calmarla Marco suspirando, poniéndose de pie.

—El mejor reencuentro de la vida —masculló Jean irritado.

—Mikasa, nunca habías perdido el control de esa forma —dijo Connie para luego tragar saliva al ver la mirada feroz de la chica—. Yo sólo digo.

—No perdí el control —espetó ella mirando por el ventanal hacia el patio.

—Levi nos matará al ver que alteramos a Eren —gimió Sasha de pronto—. Soy muy joven para morir así. Veré si tienen algo para comer y–

—Mikasa, por favor, ¿puedes hablar con Eren calmada? —le interrumpió Armin a la beta, que siguió murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

Lara gimió una vez más, pero ya lucía más calmada ahora que Jean la tomó en brazos, fulminando con la mirada a la pelinegra.

—Has estado tratando así a todo el mundo desde lo que pasó con Annie —declaró el alfa interrumpiendo la verborrea de Sasha—. No tienes que descargarte con nosotros por eso, Mikasa.

Por un breve momento, pareció que la chica iba a lanzarse sobre Jean para darle un golpe en el rostro. Sin embargo, de pronto su expresión se suavizó y sus ojos se llenaron de pena, completamente cansada por lo que había pasado instantes atrás, pareciendo notar que perdió el control.

Miró a cada uno de sus amigos, notando sus expresiones y vaciló un momento.

—Sólo dije la verdad —trató de defenderse.

Armin asintió tratando de lucir comprensivo, por lo que se acercó tomándole la mano.

—Mikasa, creo que Eren tiene claro todo lo que le dijiste —contestó con suavidad—. Y si lo tiene claro, si ya lo sabe, lo que menos quiere es que se lo saquen en cara.

Mikasa apretó su boca en una línea fina, sus ojos estrechándose por la molestia.

—Eren no se da cuenta de que–

—Si se da cuenta —le interrumpió Marco tranquilo—. ¿No lo notaste? Eren y Levi guardaron distancia todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí. Se miraron y tocaron sólo lo necesario. Ambos saben que las cosas no están reparadas entre ellos, y parecen saber también que puede que nunca se reparen.

La chica soltó un chasquido, desviando los ojos, dirigiéndolos hacia el pasillo por donde Eren había desaparecido, y negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero que deje de hacerse daño a sí mismo —murmuró con lástima.

—Eren ya está grande, Mikasa —dijo Sasha nerviosa—, él sabrá si puede con esto o no.

—Pero él…

—Habla con él, calmada —sugirió Armin de pronto—. No nos hemos visto en seis meses, Mikasa, no deberíamos pelear por esto. No ahora.

Los labios de la muchacha temblaron.

—Está bien —masculló respirando profundamente—, trataré de controlarme —dio unos pasos, indecisa—. ¿Y si Eren no quiere abrirme?

Armin negó con la cabeza, girándose brevemente hacia el resto de sus amigos.

—¿Podrían preparar la cena? Mika y yo hablaremos con Eren un momento.

Jean soltó un bufido, pero asintió mientras los otros movían la cabeza en señal de aprobación, encendiendo la televisión para ponerse a conversar de otras cosas.

En tanto, Armin le tomó la mano a su amiga para llevarla al cuarto de Eren y Levi, viendo la expresión mortificada de la beta y suspiró antes de tocar la puerta con suavidad.

Unos segundos después, Eren abrió, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Antes de que Armin pudiera decir algo, Mikasa pasó a su lado y se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amigo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del castaño mientras temblaba.

—Te extrañé tanto —susurró Mikasa con la voz tiritona.

Eren le devolvió el abrazo por la cintura como pudo, considerando que tenía un gran estómago de ocho meses entre ellos.

Armin sonrió de lado, cerrando la puerta y uniéndose al abrazo.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —declaró antes de que Eren lo abrazara también.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sólo sintiéndose, y con ello quedando satisfechos. No necesitaban nada más, no en ese instante donde los tres estaban juntos de nuevo.

—Los extrañé como el infierno —dijo Eren levantando la vista—. No saben lo… lo difícil que fue el no decirles nada, el no poder enviarles un correo para decirles que estaba bien. Pero era tan peligroso…

—Lo sé —Mikasa tragó saliva, mirándolo también—. Lo sé, Eren. Las cosas han…

—… han colapsado por completo —terminó de decir Armin alejándose.

Se observaron unos segundos, la habitación quedando en un cómodo silencio, y de pronto Mikasa se movió tímidamente, acariciando su estómago.

Eren se sobresaltó, mirándola con sorpresa por lo repentino de su acción. Sin embargo, no se alejó del toque de su amiga

—Habías dicho que lo pensabas abortar —dijo Mikasa sin maldad en su voz, ahora sólo la pena llenando sus ojos.

—No fui capaz —respondió Eren sin alejar su vista—. No cuando… sabía que sería un daño irreparable para Levi.

—Lo que te hizo él es irreparable —el tono de su amiga había perdido ese tono acusador.

—Sí. No —sacudió su cabeza—. Es… No quiero justificarlo, pero… —vaciló un momento—. Sólo el tiempo dirá si debemos estar juntos. Pero, por ahora, no vamos a presionar nada, no nos tocaremos más de lo necesario —su mano tembló.

—Pero eres su omega, Eren —contestó con suavidad Armin.

El muchacho se giró, sus hombros crispados, sus dientes apretados.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Eran alfa y omega. Eran pareja destinada. Eran… eran _algo_ , aunque no lo quisieran. Y ambos tenían claro que sus cuerpos, sus instintos, estaban más a flote ahora que se hallaban el uno al lado del otro después de mucho tiempo, lo que significaría que cualquier toque, cualquier beso, podía desatarlos por completo.

Eren casi había perdido el control la noche anterior, cuando los labios de Levi acariciaron su cuello y, en especial, su marca. Estuvo a dos segundos de jadear su nombre, de pedirle que lo hiciera suyo sin importar lo que hubiera pasado antes entre ellos.

Y no podía decir eso, porque los dos tenían claro que el sexo no solucionaría nada. A lo mucho, solo le echaría sal a la herida.

—Nos controlaremos —murmuró apretando sus manos en puños.

Tenían que controlarse. _Debían_ controlarse.

Se sentó en la cama, sus pies hinchados y adoloridos.

—Te ves bonito —dijo de pronto Mikasa desviando la vista.

Eren hizo una mueca.

—Estoy gordo —respondió con banalidad. Hizo una pequeña pausa—. ¿Qué ha pasado los últimos meses con el movimiento?

Armin y Mikasa se miraron un momento en silencio, buscando las palabras correctas para decir. Tratando de pensar en alguna frase que no lo alterara demasiado, dada su condición. Sin embargo, no había manera de hacerlo sonar bonito.

—Prácticamente están pidiendo dinero por Nanaba —dijo Armin vacilante—. Unos días después de que te fuiste, asesinaron al omega del Ministro de Justicia. Entraron a su casa y lo destrozaron por completo.

Eren cerró sus ojos un momento, recordando esos primeros días luego de su viaje. Como se había encerrado en su departamento, acurrucado sobre la cama y mirado la pared durante horas y horas, sólo levantándose a comer algo, tratando de no pensar en si tomó o no la decisión correcta en ese momento. Había estado tan ido que no se había dedicado en momento alguno a revisar las noticias de Sina.

—Así que declararon a Nanaba y su grupo como terroristas y están pidiendo dinero por alguna información —continuó Mikasa sentándose a su lado—. Todos los rostros de los activos del grupo están circulando en internet y televisión… bueno, los rostros de betas y omegas. Los alfas que nos apoyaban, como Pixis, sólo los están vigilando completamente.

Eren mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—¿Salía yo? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No, ocurre que… —Armin tragó saliva, incómodo—. Al parecer, tanto tu padre como Levi hicieron presión para que no aparecieras dentro del grupo de omegas buscados.

Eren abrió su boca, pero no salió sonido de ella.

Recordó entonces que no había llamado a su padre para hablar con él.

Mierda, era el peor hijo del mundo.

Hizo una nota mental de llamarlo después. Por ahora, debía preocuparse sólo de sus amigos y el movimiento.

—¿Ustedes?

—No —Mikasa bajó la vista—, tu padre presionó también para que no apareciéramos como rostros activos del movimiento.

—No me dijo nada —su voz temblaba—, sobre eso, papá no me dijo…

—Supongo que no quería preocuparte, dada la condición en la que estás.

Acarició su brazo, sobresaltándose al notar como el bebé le daba una pequeña patada, inquieto. Parecía notar su estado de ánimo.

Se obligó a calmarse.

—¿Quiénes salían?

—Eren…

—Necesito saberlo —su voz se tiñó de desesperación—. ¿Quiénes?

—Todos los omegas y betas activos del grupo están en la lista —respondió Armin desviando la vista—, pero la mayoría de ellos están ocultos. Encontramos las antiguas vías del tren que abandonaron siglos atrás y habilitamos un pequeño campamento. Salen solo para lo necesario —el rubio se rascó una mejilla—. Una de las entradas está detrás del armario de la casa de mi abuelo.

Eren asintió comprensivamente, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos para hacer la próxima pregunta. Entonces, notó las miradas nerviosas que sus amigos compartían.

Se dio cuenta de algo desagradable.

—La mayoría —repitió sintiendo su estómago pesado—. ¿Quiénes no…?

—Eren, no preguntes eso —dijo Armin, casi sufriendo.

—¿Hay alguien…?

—Nicholas está en ese grupo —dijo Mikasa limpia y brutalmente—. Desapareció hace tres meses, no hemos podido saber nada de él. Boris también. Hannah igual. Hitch…

—Mierda, mierda, mierda…

—Estuvieron a punto de llevarse a Hitch —dijo su amiga—, pero iba con Marlo y Annie, por lo que no pudieron. Está escondida desde entonces.

El omega trató de no pensar en lo peor que les podía pasar a sus amigos. A Nicholas, su ex novio. Pero su mente lo traicionó, y cientos de escenarios invadieron su mente, cada posibilidad más horrible que la anterior.

¿Y si estaban muertos?

No, no podían estarlo.

—Debemos hacer algo, no podemos…

—No podemos hacer nada —respondió Mikasa con dureza—. Estamos en el ojo del huracán, Eren. Un paso en falso y todo acaba.

—Pero no podemos dejar que–

—Eren —Armin se inclinó, tratando de calmarlo—, no podemos. Es así de simple. Apenas tenemos la fuerza suficiente como para conseguir comida. Fuerzas Especiales nos han estado buscando exhaustivamente y lo único que podemos hacer es no desanimarnos.

—¡Pero no podemos permitir que ellos ganen! —los ojos del castaño se llenaron de rabia mal contenida—. ¡Si cedemos, lo único que haremos es que nos destrocen más de lo que ya estamos!

—Por favor, Eren —Mikasa se puso de pie—, ya ganaron —las palabras de su amiga lo enmudecieron—. ¿Qué es lo que nos queda? Nada. Las cosas acabaron antes de que comenzaran —las manos de la chica temblaron—. Tendremos suerte si nos conceden el perdón nacional o no nos matan por traidores. Obligarán a los alfas disidentes a casarse con omegas como están haciendo con Annie, a nosotros nos asesinarán por poner en riesgo su preciada sociedad y ustedes… los omegas serán los que peor la tengan.

Eren la miró con expresión sorprendida y Armin tragó saliva, viendo el rostro desolado de Mikasa por sus palabras.

—¿Annie… qué? —murmuró Eren, apenas oyéndose su voz.

Mikasa lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, rota.

—La comprometieron con un omega, Eren —dijo, su tono quebrado completamente—, un omega hombre. No sé quién, ella tampoco lo sabe, pero se casarán en menos de seis meses y… y en la boda van a conocerse —Mikasa dio unos pasos y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo, jadeando—. ¿Así dolía cuando peleabas con Levi, Eren? ¿Así dolía cuando te fuiste? ¿Se sentía como… como si tu corazón se rompiera en miles de pedacitos?

—Sí —susurró Eren acariciándole el cabello mientras Armin le tomaba la mano—. Se sentía así.

Mikasa sólo respondió con un sollozo bajo y lo único que pudieron hacer los dos amigos fue sostenerla cuando vieron, por primera vez, como su mejor amiga se rompía por completo.

* * *

Su papá estaba mirando su estómago como si fuera lo más raro del mundo, para luego negar con la cabeza, desviando la vista hacia Levi, que estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—Luces cansado —fue lo único que dijo luego de saludarlos.

Eren sonrió, incómodo, y bebió el té que le había ofrecido su papá segundos atrás.

Se quemó la lengua e hizo una pequeña mueca.

—¿Fijaron la fecha del parto? —preguntó Grisha luego del pequeño silencio tenso.

Eren asintió, mirando el contenido de la taza como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Fuimos al doctor en la mañana —respondió Levi detrás—. Tenemos cita para el diez de enero.

Grisha arrugó el ceño levemente.

—Eso es en tres semanas.

Las palabras de su padre le recordaron que el cumpleaños de Levi estaba a una semana y que no habían hablado de ello. O que todavía no le compraba un regalo.

—Eren luce como si fuera a parir en cualquier momento —agregó Grisha preocupado—. No tenían por qué venir aquí, yo pude haber ido…

—No, quería venir —murmuró Eren levantando la vista—. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, papá.

La expresión de su padre se suavizó y se quitó los lentes, dejándolos sobre la mesita del living.

—Y supongo, además, que lo del parto te preocupa —dijo Grisha cariñosamente.

Eren enrojeció por completo y dejó la taza sobre la mesita, tratando de no dar rienda suelta al pánico.

—Va a doler, ¿cierto? —preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¿No le preguntaste eso a tu doctor? —Grisha arrugó levemente el ceño, mirando a Levi ahora.

—Eren no confía en él —explicó Levi impasible.

—Él no me acompañó durante el embarazo —trató de justificarse Eren cuando los dos alfas lo miraron—. No me gusta el doctor Rixner, me pone nervioso. Además… —su voz bajó un octavo—. Me trató mal y me llamaba _omega_ , a pesar de que le dije cien veces que mi nombre era Eren.

—Mocoso…

—No le cuesta nada llamarme por mi nombre —dijo Eren arrugando la nariz—. No es como si fuera a morirse por eso.

Levi suspiró, negando con la cabeza, mientras Grisha asentía.

Los alfas, últimamente, estaban llamando a los omegas así. No por su nombre, simplemente como _omegas._ Una forma cruel de robarles su identidad y tratarlos como si no fueran personas.

—Carla igual decía eso de su doctor —comentó sonriendo por la nostalgia—, es más, dijo tus mismas palabras —Eren miró a Levi, quien le sostuvo la mirada con tranquilidad—. Y durante el parto… bueno, tu mamá gritó mucho, Eren.

—¿La acompañaste? —el chico lo observó con sorpresa.

—Bueno, tu madre me obligó —Grisha se rió—. Me gritó mientras entraba en parto que si no la acompañaba, iba a matarme —miró a Eren con cariño—. Tu mamá gritaba enloquecida, sabes, y decía que me mataría, que jamás le volvería a poner un dedo encima. Incluso le gritó al partero que si no te sacaba pronto iba a ahorcarlo —Eren palideció mientras Levi maldijo por lo bajo—. Había mucha sangre y–

—Papá, por favor, no continúes —jadeó Eren cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, para luego separar sus dedos y mirar por entre ellos a Levi—. Tú me acompañarás, ¿cierto? —el alfa notó sus ojos suplicantes, un ruego mudo en toda su expresión—. No puedo hacerlo solo.

—Si es necesario, sí —mintió Levi.

Porque si era honesto consigo mismo, no sabía si era capaz de entrar a ese pabellón para oír los gritos de Eren, para verlo parir. Porque, de alguna terrible forma, él cómo alfa no debía estar allí metido: el parto era el trabajo del omega, no de él.

Pero no iba a decírselo, porque sabía que eso pondría más nervioso al chico y, seguramente, desataría una pelea entre ellos.

Eren pareció relajarse con sus palabras y terminó de beber el té.

—¿No quieren quedarse a cenar? —dijo Grisha.

—Gracias papá, pero no —Eren sonrió con suavidad—. Estoy cansado, mi espalda me está matando.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo —su papá se puso de pie para ayudarlo mientras Levi iba a buscar su abrigo—. Iré a verte en unos días a la casa, ¿está bien?

El omega asintió antes de ser abrazado por Grisha para luego dejar que Levi le pusiera el abrigo y salir a su lado, pudiendo sentir los ojos de su padre fijos en la espalda de ambos.

Agradecía que no hubiera hecho mención alguna de su relación, aunque cuando hablaron por celular pudo sentir el deseo de preguntar sobre aquello.

—¿Papá no sabe? —preguntó de pronto con calma, mirando al frente.

No hubo necesidad de que Levi preguntara a qué se refería; era bastante obvio, dada la situación.

—No —salieron del edificio—. Grisha ha preguntado varias veces el motivo que terminó de arruinar nuestra relación, pero no le he dicho nada sobre la muerte de Carla —le abrió la puerta del auto—, pero sé que tarde o temprano se enterará.

Porque la verdad en algún momento y de alguna forma, iba a salir a la luz. Los dos sabían eso por escarmiento propio.

Eren no siguió hablando sobre el tema y volvieron a casa en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Levi lo vio de reojo, sin poder evitar pensar en los días anteriores, notando su clara distracción y dolor en sus ojos. Se había estado comportando así desde que sus amigos fueron a visitarlo, y quería preguntar si pasó algo como para tenerlo así, pero no sabía si era lo correcto considerando cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos.

Además, el hecho de haber visto a la amiga loca de Eren con los ojos hinchados y la mirada perdida fue suficiente confirmación para saber qué algo había pasado, y muy posiblemente Eren no le quisiera contar para no involucrarlo en su grupo.

Casi sonrió amargamente por el recuerdo. Cómo si no estuviera involucrado a esas alturas ya, en especial luego de haberle pasado información a Nanaba por todo ese tiempo sobre los cargamentos de _Vorlage_ que empresas Zackly estuvo exportando a los distritos del país para que los asaltaran.

Todo a cambio de que borrara cualquier dato o registro de que Eren fue parte activa del grupo y de que no lo buscara más para no implicarlo más a fondo.

Aunque sabía que Eren terminaría envuelto en todo el embrollo de alguna forma. Su omega tenía una extraña y alarmante habilidad para eso.

Llegaron a casa y se bajaron del auto, el chico bostezando por el sueño y cansancio, y mientras se preparaba algo para comer, Eren fue a ponerse el pijama, siguiéndolo luego de unos minutos.

Eren estaba saliendo del baño cuando se detuvo.

—Oye, Levi.

Lo miró mientras se vestía con el pijama, notando su mirada nerviosa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

El muchacho pareció vacilar unos segundos.

—¿Qué… haremos para Navidad y tu cumpleaños?

Las palabras de Eren apenas fueron un murmullo ininteligible, pero le entendió de alguna extraña forma.

Enarcó una ceja, volviendo a su tarea.

—Pensaba que lo pasarías con tu papá y yo iría a casa de Isabel y Farlan.

Eren tragó saliva, jugueteando con sus manos.

—Yo… —su voz temblaba—, me… me gustaría que la pasáramos juntos, Levi.

Lo observó unos segundos en silencio, buscando rastro de burla o compasión en su rostro, pero al no encontrarla sólo relajó sus facciones un poco.

—¿Sí?

—Los dos solos —siguió Eren todavía con actitud compungida—, yo podría preparar un pavo con papas y ensalada.

El comportamiento del omega, de alguna extraña forma, lo estaba divirtiendo, y no sabía por qué.

Quizás porque era el primer intento de acercamiento entre ellos, hecho de una forma bastante torpe y tierna. Igual que en los viejos tiempos.

Por lo que no pudo controlar su boca cuando soltó:

—Un pavo te pondrá más relleno de lo que estás, Eren.

Al ver el rostro rojo del omega supo que no tuvo que decirlo, en especial cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, herido totalmente en su orgullo.

Mierda, había olvidado que las hormonas del menor estaban a flor de piel.

—No estoy gordo —gimió Eren, frustrado.

—No quise decirlo así.

Y, entonces, el chico compuso una mueca de furia.

—¡No estoy gordo! —insistió.

Malditas hormonas de mierda.

Se puso de pie, resoplando, para nada dispuesto a escuchar los berridos de niño pequeño del omega.

—Estaba bromeando —dijo en un débil intento más de apaciguarlo—. No tienes por qué ponerte así.

—¡Es tu culpa!

Bufó otra vez.

—No es mi culpa que tus estúpidas hormonas te pongan sensible solo porque dije que estás relleno.

Eren chilló con rabia, pero Levi soltó otro bufido, girándose para salir del cuarto.

El omega, maldiciendo en voz alta, logró quitarse una pantufla antes de que el mayor saliera, y sin pensarlo, iracundo, se la lanzó en la cabeza.

La pantufla cayó al suelo luego de golpear a Levi en la nuca.

Levi se quedó quieto, su mano en el pomo de la puerta, y se giró velozmente.

Eren se quitó la otra pantufla, entrecerrando sus ojos con desafío.

—No te atrevas —le advirtió el pelinegro, aunque su voz estaba teñida con provocación.

El menor le lanzó la pantufla otra vez directo a la cabeza, pero Levi se agachó antes de recibir el golpe, para luego caminar hacia donde estaba su omega.

—¡Mocoso!

—¡Aléjate, maldito alfa insensible!

Levi lo empujó a la cama, pero Eren movió sus piernas, tratando de golpearlo, de hacerle daño de alguna forma, pero fallando miserablemente, y rebotó sobre el colchón, tratando de lucir digno a pesar de que su orgullo estuviera herido.

Luego, Eren se quedó quieto y puso una expresión de lástima.

—¿Ya no me quieres porque estoy gordo?

Levi estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario mordaz en su rostro, pero se obligó a recordar que el muchacho estaba sensible y que lo que menos necesitaban era una estúpida discusión sin sentido por algo tan imbécil como eso.

—Por favor —soltó Levi sin pensarlo—, te querría aunque fueras una bola de grasa andante.

Al verlo ruborizarse se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero ya no podía retirarlo. Y no quería hacerlo.

De pronto, el ambiente se tornó extraño y sofocantemente dulce.

En una situación normal, de seguro lo habría besado para luego hacerle el amor – _hacerle el amor_ , no follarlo–, sin embargo, ahora…

Ahora no iban a besarse. Ahora no iba a tocarlo de esa forma.

Podía leer todavía un rastro de temor en los ojos de Eren, como si estuviera pensando en la noche en que todo se arruinó.

No. Todavía era demasiado pronto para ambos. Levi ni siquiera podía besarlo porque recordaba con total claridad la horrible sonrisa que Eren le dirigía cuando las cosas estaban rotas entre ellos.

—Nos repararemos —susurró de pronto Eren mirándolo a los ojos, calmado—. Vamos… encontraremos una manera de sanar la herida, Levi, aunque tardemos un siglo, pero lo haremos.

Se movieron en la cama, acostándose, sin dejar de mirarse, de observarse, como si se estuvieran viendo por primera vez.

Era, quizás, esa la solución: iniciar todo otra vez desde cero.

Porque su primer encuentro fue violento, brutal, brusco, y su relación se había caracterizado por eso, hasta el final.

—Siempre va a quedar una cicatriz —respondió Levi ladeando el rostro.

Total y absolutamente cierto. Ambos tenían claro que la acción de Levi quedaría para siempre marcada, jamás podría ser olvidada, así como la huida de Eren sin decirle a Levi nada del bebé. Siempre estaría el temor de que la historia volviera a repetirse.

—Es mejor —Eren le tomó la mano—, porque la cicatriz nos recordará siempre lo que hicimos, Levi —el menor mordió su labio inferior—. Si lo olvidáramos, si hiciéramos como que nada ocurrió… Podría hacer más daño al final.

Volvieron a mirarse en silencio, de alguna extraña forma comprendiéndose por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Y una extraña sensación de tranquilidad los inundó por completo.

* * *

—Luce bien hoy, señor Ackerman.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la tímida mirada de Petra, que le entregó los últimos informes de la empresa, y enarcó una ceja mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesa, mirando la fecha.

Veintiuno de diciembre. Quedaban cuatro días para Navidad y su inminente cumpleaños.

No contestó, dando a entender que le daba la razón, y la muchacha suspiró aliviada de no haberse ganado una mirada de muerte, adivinando que las cosas entre su jefe y su pareja estaban mejor.

Ya era hora. Cuando su jefe estaba de mal humor, temía siempre terminar despedida.

Levi terminó de firmar los papeles, frotando su frente por el cansancio a pesar de ser el primer día luego de entrar a trabajar otra vez. Sin embargo, el maldito mocoso de mierda estuvo inquieto toda la noche, yendo al baño más veces de las que podía contar y buscando una posición cómoda para dormir pero fallando miserablemente. Y cuando había sugerido ir a dormir al cuarto de visitas, Eren había gimoteado como un cachorro al que acababan de regañar y se acurrucó a su lado con una expresión compungida.

No sabía cómo tomarse aquella actitud. Las cosas seguían un poco raras entre ellos.

Como si fuera la calma antes de la tormenta.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo hacer una mueca, porque Eren todavía no decía nada de quedarse con él y el bebé, a pesar de que quedaran solo semanas para su parto. El muchacho no hablaba mucho de ese tema, pero Levi podía captar su mirada indecisa a veces, en especial cuando se dedicaba a hablarle al bebé y sentir sus movimientos.

Levi no sabía explicar esa sensación, el poder sentir como esa pequeña criatura se movía con apenas escuchar su voz.

Pero se sentía malditamente maravilloso, aunque sonara como un pendejo.

—Uhm, ¿jefe?

Parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad, y observó el rostro de Petra.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sin perder la expresión estoica.

Sin embargo, Petra sabía leer muy bien a su jefe aunque la mayoría del tiempo tuviera la misma expresión. Luego de estar trabajando cinco años con él, ya se había acostumbrado a su rostro, por lo que se le hacía fácil interpretar su estado de ánimo con solo una mirada.

—La señorita Gloria solicitó una cita con usted —dijo vacilante, sabiendo de antemano que aquello lo disgustaría por completo.

—Mándala al diablo —respondió Levi desinteresado.

—Y el señor Zackly… —hizo una pequeña pausa—. El señor Zackly avisó que haría una fiesta en abril y… solicitó que todos los alfas fueran con sus omegas.

Levi hizo una mueca, arrugando las hojas que sostenía al pensar en la última fiesta a la que asistió con Eren y el desastre que resultó todo. Luego hubo otras fiestas, por supuesto, pero excusó a su pareja diciendo que lo tenía castigado por su comportamiento en esa última.

Ahora no podía librarlo. Las personas que lo rodeaban habían estado suspicaces al paradero de Eren y, si no lo veían en un año, comenzarían a hablar. Lo que menos necesitaba Levi era eso.

Y cómo convencería al muchacho de acompañarlo, considerando que Zackly y Eren se llevaban como perro y gato… era algo que tendría que solucionar pronto. Porque Eren no volvería a aceptar comportarse como algo que no era, y Levi no le pediría eso luego de todo lo que habían pasado.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó tratando de no revelar su desagrado.

—Eso sería todo, señor Ackerman —dijo Petra con una sonrisa amable.

Levi no podía entender cómo era posible que Petra y Auro, uno de sus ayudantes bastante torpe, estuvieran saliendo cuando su secretaria era tan dulce y amable. Incluso ya habían fijado la fecha de boda, dentro de unos cuántos meses.

Acarició su anillo de compromiso, tratando de no distraerse.

—Puedes retirarte, Petra —respondió mirando a la muchacha irse.

Sin saber por qué, de pronto se encontró marcando el número de Isabel.

—Hermaaaaaaano maaaaaaayoooooooooor —canturreó la chica al contestar.

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo está todo? —dijo estoicamente.

—Yo estoy muy bien Levi, gracias por preguntar, eres el mejor hermano del mundo —respondió Isabel mordazmente. El alfa no dijo nada, irritado—. Eren está bien, no te preocupes, se puso a dormir luego del almuerzo con Kuchel a su lado —la voz de Isabel sonó un poco celosa—. Mi propia hija me cambió por tu novio y su bendito cuello lleno de feromonas maternas.

Levi no dijo nada de que él también podría dormir todo el bendito día si Eren exhalaba ese olor tan dulce y cálido que lo hacía recordar tanto a su mamá.

—Sabes que no te pediría que lo cuidaras si no confiara en ti —dijo con suavidad.

Isabel soltó un resoplido.

—Sí, sí, continúa trabajando, trataré de no quemar la casa —bromeó su hermana.

—Vete al diablo, mocosa de mierda.

—Yo igual te quieeeeero.

Isabel cortó la llamada, volteándose para ver a Eren, que jugueteaba con Kuchel.

—¿Decidiste la foto o no? —preguntó la pelirroja tomando a su hija en brazos.

Kuchel gimió, estirando sus bracitos, queriendo volver a los brazos de Eren, pero Isabel no la soltó, comenzando a mecerla.

—¿Y si Levi no reacciona bien? —preguntó Eren ansioso—. Digo, las cosas no están bien, quizás pueda malinterpretarme si le doy eso de regalo o…

—¿Y cómo podría malinterpretarlo? —Isabel miró seriamente a Kuchel para que se tranquilizara, diciéndole sólo con la mirada que si seguía berreando la iba a castigar—. ¿No me dijiste que querías darle algo para su cumpleaños?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Es que acaso no seguirás con Levi?

Sus hombros se crisparon ante aquellas palabras y desvió la vista.

Isabel no necesitó más confirmación.

—No es posible —dijo con incredulidad—. ¿Lo estás considerando?

—No lo entiendes.

Isabel se volteó sin dejar de sostener a Kuchel, ya más tranquila, y la recostó sobre el coche, tratando de no comenzar a gritarle a Eren.

—¿Abandonarás a tu hijo? —espetó Isabel—. ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

Eren se sobresaltó por completo, sorprendido no por las palabras de la pelirroja, sino porque había utilizado la palabra _persona,_ no _omega._

—No sé si valdrá la pena esforzarme por una relación tan rota —dijo tratando de lucir entero y no como un niño pequeño, asustado y herido.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Isabel apretó sus manos en puños—. ¿Echarás todo al tacho?

—No soy sólo yo —espetó Eren—. Levi igual está dudando. Ambos no sabemos cómo continuar, es así de simple. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros luego de que el bebé nazca?

—¡Deberían estar juntos!

—¡Las cosas no son fáciles, Isabel!

—¡Si lo son, sólo son ustedes los que lo complican todo!

Eren soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos, mientras Kuchel los contemplaba con una expresión de susto.

—No lo son —insistió Eren—, no puedo… mierda, Isabel, todavía mi mente parece reaccionar cuando Levi me toca, me hace recordar esa maldita noche. Él y yo tenemos claro que eso nunca… que esa herida va a estar allí siempre, así como el corazón roto que le dejé cuando hice ese discurso y me fui sin decirle nada.

Isabel no dijo nada por varios segundos, suavizando su expresión, y se acercó tomándole la mano.

—Lo sé, Eren —dijo con la súplica en sus ojos—. Sé que las cosas están difíciles entre ustedes y que te… te cueste todavía aceptar tu situación. Pero imagina que en el futuro te preguntes qué habría ocurrido si se hubieran dado otra oportunidad, y esa pregunta quedará rondando para siempre en tu mente. Un intento más… ¿qué daño les puede hacer?

Mucho. Podía hacerles más daño, y hacerlos terminar más heridos de lo que ya estaban. Y aun así…

Eren miró una fotografía que sobresalía de la tanda que le había traído Isabel en la mañana, y la observó unos segundos, contemplando el verano que pasó con Levi en su cabaña en el mar y cómo Isabel les sacó esa fotografía de improviso.

Eren la había olvidado por completo.

Había olvidado las manos de Levi en su cintura, sosteniéndolo siempre, susurrándole algo al oído con una media sonrisa, el viento despeinando su cabello, y él riendo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, sabiendo que el lugar más cómodo y protegido del mundo era ese: entre los brazos de Levi.

—Me gusta esta fotografía —dijo de pronto, tendiéndosela a Isabel sin añadir nada más.

Isabel miró la foto para luego sonreír con suavidad, asintiendo en silencio.

* * *

Levi despertó extrañamente relajado ese día, y al olisquear el aire supo por qué.

Eren dormía de lado en el otro extremo de la cama, babeando sobre la almohada. La habitación, las sábanas, todo, estaba impregnado de feromonas maternas de Eren. Dulces, relajantes, cálidas y tiernas.

Tanto así que nublaron por un momento su juicio, y deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Eren, acariciando el estómago de Eren, sintiendo al bebé patear, y olisqueó el cuello del chico, acurrucándose contra él. El menor soltó una especie de ronroneo, encogiéndose a su lado también, dejando más expuesto su cuello, su marca amarillenta.

Levi la lamió, sus dientes rozando la marca.

Eren despertó con un gemido.

Se quedaron quietos un momento.

—Mierda —susurró Levi.

Iba a alejarse, pero entonces Eren se apegó más a su cuerpo, exponiendo más su cuello.

—Feliz _casi_ cumpleaños, Levi —murmuró el menor temblando en sus brazos, pero sin alejarse.

El instinto de Levi pareció latir, como diciendo _muerde, muerde, muerde_.

Y el instinto de Eren parecía contestarle, rogando que _mordiera._

Levi jamás había mordido a Eren de esa forma, mediante algo que no fuera el sexo o como para marcar territorio, sin algo que incidiera, que obligara a su instinto a hacerlo.

Mordió sobre la marca con suavidad, sin llegar a saborear sangre.

Al alejarse, observó que seguía con el tono enfermizo, sin embargo…

Besó el cuello de Eren antes de hacerse a un lado para no perder el control.

Los bordes de la marca estaban más oscuros.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

Eren se cubrió con la sábana, sin decir nada por lo que había hecho Levi segundos atrás.

—Mal —dijo enfurruñado, cerrando sus ojos.

Levi se quedó quieto para luego mirarlo.

—¿Quieres que me quede en casa? —preguntó con tono calmado, complaciente.

Ese día tenía que trabajar hasta mediodía y luego iría al centro a comprar algunos regalos, por lo que regresaría, esperaba, cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

—Quiero que me mimes —berreó Eren mirándolo por un ojo entreabierto—, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien —hizo una mueca pequeña—. ¿A qué hora regresarás?

—Vendré a ayudarte con la cena, no te preocupes —le acarició el cabello, sentándose en la cama—. Isabel y Farlan llegarán como a las nueve junto con tu padre, por lo que estaré aquí a más tardar a las seis.

—Está bien —el muchacho bostezó—. Ahora déjame dormir, tengo sueño.

Levi bufó, pero solo le dio una caricia más antes de ponerse de pie para ir a bañarse.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, Eren volvía a estar durmiendo profundamente, y con el pensamiento de que se venía un largo día, salió de casa.

* * *

Eren se sentía extraño.

Se encogió al sentir un dolor en su estómago, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Isabel no había podido ir ese día porque estaba comprando los regalos, con toda probabilidad, histérica porque se había retrasado en las compras navideñas, por lo que estaría solo hasta que Levi regresara.

De seguro el alfa se enfurecería al saber que apenas iba a comer en el día, porque Eren no sentía ganas de ponerse de pie y cocinarse algo. Prefería morir antes de caminar a la cocina.

Rozó su cuello, como si pudiera sentir los dientes de Levi sobre su marca, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar dicha acción.

Había sido algo tan íntimo, para nada sexual, que lo descolocó por completo.

Su estómago gruñó por el hambre, pero sólo hizo una mueca, mirando la hora. Las once de la mañana.

Debería hacer aseo, ordenar la casa y tener todo lindo para la noche que se venía. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se sentía absolutamente pesado, y para peor…

Mierda, ¿eso había sido una contracción?

Se enderezó, alarmado.

No, era imposible. Todavía quedaban dos semanas para el parto, era imposible que tuviera contracciones a menos que…

O tal vez sólo eran ganas de ir al baño y él estaba paranoico.

Soltó un resoplido, obligado a ponerse de pie, y el sólo movimiento le hizo gemir de dolor.

Sintió una nueva contracción y tuvo que sostenerse de la cama.

Miró su vientre con una expresión horrible.

—Ni se te ocurra —advirtió respirando aceleradamente.

Esperó unos minutos, y cuando no pasó nada, fue al baño.

Al salir, bostezando y frotando sus ojos, pensó en lo que cocinaría esa noche.

Algo simple, no tenía fuerzas para–

Sintió como si agua estuviera deslizándose por sus piernas.

Por un breve momento de locura pensó que quizás se había orinado encima, lo que sólo le arrancó una risa histérica, hasta darse cuenta de que era imposible.

Porque de pronto la parte inferior de su pijama estaba húmeda, sus piernas temblaban y–

Oh, mierda.

Porque de pronto sintió una fuerte contracción que casi lo hizo caer de rodillas.

* * *

Levi estaba seguro de que pronto le saldría un tic, en especial al oír la desquiciante risa de su amiga, que además hacía sonar una trompeta de cumpleaños y tiraba serpentinas al aire, canturreando feliz cumpleaños mientras Erwin trataba de ocultar su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sostenía un pequeño pastelillo.

Joder, ni siquiera era su cumpleaños aún, pero la mujer había alegado que mañana quizás no se verían porque todos lo pasarían en familia y que quería hacer eso para que siempre lo recordara. Para recordar la humillación, añadió Levi duramente.

¿Y para hacer más irritante la situación? Petra, Auro, Erd y Gunther estaban sentados frente a su oficina, con miradas incómodas pero esforzándose en no reírse también.

Puta vida, si la pendeja de Hanji no estuviera embarazada se habría ganado un buen golpe. O, por último, le habría puesto el pie para que se tropezara.

—¡Felicidades, Levi! —seguía parloteando ella con su escandalosa voz—. ¡Un año más de vida pero no de altura!

Y volvió a reír, haciendo sonar la trompeta.

Su mano tembló, ansiosa por darle un golpe.

—Si no controlas a Hanji, Erwin —dijo sin una gota de humor en su expresión—, la descuartizaré en frente tuyo.

—No seas amargado, Levi —respondió el rubio rodando los ojos—. Es tu cumpleaños, relájate un poco.

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños, no hoy. Además, sabes que odio mi cumpleaños —escupió quitándole la trompeta a Hanji para que dejara de hacerla sonar—. ¿A quién se le ocurre tener niños en Navidad?

—Lo que pasa es que quieres recibir dos regalos, ¿cierto, enano? —se burló Hanji enfurruñada porque el pelinegro le quitó su juguete.

Si Levi no hubiera recibido una llamada en ese momento de seguro Hanji habría estado pronto muerta.

El alfa soltó un chasquido de molestia y enojo, mirando el número. Pensó, exasperado, que de seguro el mocoso lo estaba llamando para pedirle que comprara algo para comer que no necesitaba urgentemente, pero que por sus antojos necesitaba suplir, como un helado o fruta que no era de época. El día anterior había pedido una sandía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó estoico, ordenando con una mirada que se callaran.

—L-Levi…

Eren no dijo nada más, pero podía oír su respiración acelerada.

Sintió su estómago pesado de pronto.

—Eren, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó tratando de no sonar ansioso mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué necesitas?

Pudo escuchar su risa nerviosa, y por un momento pensó que el muchacho lo estaba llamando para una estupidez.

—Oye, Levi… —o eso pensó hasta que oyó su gemido suave de dolor—, sé que este no es el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero…

Eren gritó ahora con más fuerza.

—Eren, mierda, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó tomando su abrigo, ignorando las preguntas de sus amigos, y se apuró en salir de la oficina.

Para luego detenerse cuando Eren volvió a hablar entre sollozos y gemidos teñidos de desesperación:

—El bebé viene, Levi. Acabo de romper fuente.

* * *

 _¡Feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños de Levi! Aaaaaaw, ¿y qué mejor regalo que dejarlas con este final? Ay, ya pueden tirarme todo el amor del mundo._

 _JAJAJAJAJA, sé que todavía no es ni Navidad ni el cumpleaños de Levi, pero considerando que todas mis navidades me la paso todo el día en la playa, bueh, lo subo hoy, que ya es casi como navidad porque mañana no estaré (?) Así que ámenme :v_

 _Ya, no, en serio :'c_

 _Logré terminar el capítulo para esta fecha, afortunadamente. Por un momento pensé que no lo lograría, porque a pesar de ser un capítulo corto, no saben cuánto me costó redactarlo. Uf, entre mi tendinitis y mi tristeza, era un suplicio para mí :v Pero gracias a la beta por darme la idea de hacer que Mikel naciera en Navidad y darme el golpe de inspiración que me faltaba. Ara, peleamos y toda la mierda esa, pero puta weona, gracias por esta wea. Si no fuera por ti, hace tiempo hubiera dejado de escribir esto. Gracias pendeja de mierda, te odio._

 _Aaaaaaaaaaahora, tengo muchos puntos que tratar. Esto saldrá un poco largo, así que agárrense de sus asientos porque van a volar._

 _Primero , y lo más importante de todo, es avisar que me tomaré un descanso de fanfiction en general. Son diversos motivos por los que he decidido tomar esta opción, uno de los más importantes de todos es que hace un mes me diagnosticaron con una tendinitis bastante seria que la confractura de los músculos llegó hasta los dos hombros y parte de los pectorales y espalda. El kinesiólogo me recomendó reposo, pero considerando que estudio una carrera humanista que exige que escriba mucho, tanto en computador como a mano, no puedo tomarme ese descanso por mucho tiempo. Debido a ello, debo concentrar mi pobre esfuerzo en una cosa, y claramente son los estudios. Además, me queda cerca de un mes de clases, por lo que necesito priorizar ciertas cosas, y entre ellas están claramente mis estudios._

 _El otro motivo por el que dejaré un tiempo fanfiction es nada más y nada menos por algunas personas tóxicas que me han deseado el mal._

 _No voy a profundizar mucho sobre aquello, porque no vale la pena y no tengo las ganas de hacerlo, simplemente lo resumiré a ciertas cosas que me han dicho que calaron hondo en mí y me dejaron hecha mierda. Podría decirme a mí misma, "Cotota, no te preocupes, ¡tienes todas estas personas a las que les gusta lo que haces", pero las cosas lamentablemente no son así de fáciles para mí. Con una autoestima que roza el suelo, experiencias de fracaso anteriores y una ansiedad y pena que consume gran parte de mi alma, para mí no es fácil enfrentar comentarios donde te desean lo peor de lo peor. Para nadie lo es, pero al menos para mí es completamente difícil de superar, por no decir imposible. Son comentarios que vienen desde hace meses, pero ya colapsé totalmente y siento que no quiero más._

 _Está bien, yo puedo entender que no a toda la gente le guste mi historia. Está bien, es comprensible, sería hipócrita de mi parte esperar que mi historia sea del gusto de todos cuando solo unas contadas historias de ff son de mi total gusto. Lo que no puedo entender es esa tendencia a simplemente tirar mierda y desear cosas malas y prácticamente pedir que te mueras. ¿No te gusta la historia? La opción es fácil, no la lees. Pero ¿qué tan miserable y patético tienes que ser como para destruir el autoestima de una persona porque algo simplemente no es de tu gusto?_

 _Quizás no debería darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, soy una persona demasiado emocional para mi propio gusto y cuando me pasan cosas así, el asunto está rondando en mi cabeza por días, semanas y meses, llenándome de pena y dolor, y haciendo que me desconcentre por completo, lo que menos necesito ahora. No lo puedo evitar, y he aprendido a vivir con ello, no a manejarlo por completo. Si no hago esto, terminaré eliminando UP y desapareciendo de fanfiction, por lo que he decidido tomar esta opción antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta, como me recomendó mi psicóloga. Necesito darme un tiempo de esto y sacar todas mis malas vibras._

 _Y el tercer motivo por el que lo hago es que siento que en este preciso instante, Under Pressure ya no lo estoy escribiendo por gusto, sino para satisfacer al resto. Antes, al momento de escribir los capítulos, mandaba al diablo todos los comentarios y hacía las acciones a gusto mío, sabiendo los pasos que debía seguir porque tenía un esquema en mi cabeza, pero últimamente no he podido ignorar los comentarios negativos sobre la historia, y como que todo se me acumuló, y el esquema en mi cabeza se derrumbó en mi cabeza completamente. Sé lo que sigue, lo tengo claro, pero aun así... al momento de ponerlo en palabras, mi mente empieza "no, haz esto, haz esto otro, si haces eso la cagarás, mejor esto, no esto", y así no puedo escribir nada. Quizás por eso se me ha hecho difícil sacar los últimos capítulos adelante, porque uno, busco cualquier excusa para no escribir; dos, me quedo trabada en muchos puntos sin poder avanzar; y tres, tengo tanta, tanta pena, que siento que si escribo todo eso lo voy a reflejar en el fic y no quiero que mi pena y dolor personal interfiera en esta historia. Sumado a ello, mi primera regla cuando me pongo a escribir es siempre hacerlo para mí, no para los demás, y he roto mi regla más sagrada en este momento (?)_

 _Así que me iré por una temporada. Espero volver por febrero, actualizar todas mis historias y ver como está todo. Ya veré qué ocurre más adelante._

 _Segundo, quisiera abordar un poco un tema que me ha estado picando por mucho tiempo (?) Gira en torno a Eren, Mikel y Levi :v Bueno, solo quiero decir que me ha sorprendido un poco el hecho de que hay muchas personas diciendo "que Eren supere lo que Levi le hizo y acepte a su bebé de una". Espero no sonar pesada, porque ugh, de verdad odio decir las cosas por internet, pero no hay otro lugar donde poder decirlo, así que debo hacerlo. Disculpas desde ya si sueno como una amargada de mierda xD Pero chicas, necesito acá que dejen de lado un poco el tema de la OTP y todo lo que ello implica. Sé que muchas quieren que Eren y Levi estén bien, los dos juntos, sin pelear, pero las cosas no son fáciles, para ninguno de los dos. En este momento, siendo sincera, lo que menos necesitan los dos es estar en una relación cuando ambos están tan heridos y dañados por las acciones del otro, como mencioné a lo largo del capítulo. Eren nunca superará lo que Levi le hizo, porque fue una violación y una violación siempre, siempre quedará allí. La herida, por supuesto, va a cicatrizar, pero la marca permanecerá. Y así como Eren jamás podrá olvidar aquella acción, Levi siempre tendrá un miedo latente de despertar algún día y ver que Eren se marchó, dejándolo solo, sin decir nada. Ambos están tan, tan heridos... Pero al mismo tiempo poseen una pequeña luz de esperanza de que las cosas resulten, y buscarán una forma de que así sea, aunque tarden años en encontrarla. Por ese motivo la situación entre ambos irá lenta, con muchas partes fluff diría yo y conversaciones largas, conociéndose de nuevo. Sumado a aquello, Levi y Eren no buscarán tocarse de una forma netamente sexual, como estaba ocurriendo a inicios de su relación. Como tremendo spoiler, les digo que de aquí al final habrá un solo lemon asegurado. Puede que otro, pero no sé. Ya les di mucho lemon para que fangirlearan xD_

 _Ahora, aclarados esos tres puntos ¡pasaré a contestar los reviews! Por fin me hice un tiempo para contestar todo esto, JAJAJAJA, se viene para largo, lo siento :v_

 _ **callmxdaddy** : bebé, ¿me puedes decir por qué eres tan perfecta? Madre mía, quién fuera tu almohada para dormir contigo todas las noches (?) Ya me haces feliz nena, no te preocupes, hablar contigo me alegra el alma podrida *w* Ay, no sé qué tanto te entusiasmas, ¡si ya sabes todo lo que se viene! Pero me encanta ver como quedas impactada y me empiezas a hacer más preguntas (?) xD Levi es vida con su bebé, ains, si hasta a mí me causa ternura, y Eren es tan sbdhjbdasjh ya ámense putos :v ¡Te amo, mi amor! Un besote enorme donde más quieras :3_

 _ **RusAckerman** : ya voy mejorando de a poco, pasito a pasito xD Ambos irán lento desde ahora, reconstruirán todo y comenzarán a mirarse con otros ojos, ay, de solo hablarlo me entusiasmo, JAJAJA, ¡saludos, preciosa!_

 _ **Midasabu** : y arderá más adelante, no saben lo que les tengo preparado (?)_

 _ **LisGonzlez** : no te sientas tan exclusiva, eso fue solo una vez en la vida (?) Okno JAJAJAJA *corazón gay* Pobre Erwin y Ángel, ay que hago sufrir a mis niños xD Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ¡besos!_

 _ **IselaRives** : muerte is coming, preparen sus pañuelos, se viene pronto, la persona ya ha sido seleccionada :v xDDD Sobre la situación en Sina... yo no diré nada sobre eso :v Ya las cosas se irán desvelando de a poquito xD Aaaaaaw, gracias por decir que me esperarás por siempre, no merezco eso ;_; ¡Un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Xochilt Oda** : ¡Jamás dejaría a mi bebé en el olvido! Por eso les traje este regalo en navidad, JAJAJA *corazón* yo con el fic suelo meter mucho sentimiento personal, siempre trato de centrarme en las emociones :3 Sí, ambos están empezando a mirarse de otra forma, comenzando a pensar más en el otro y a pensar antes de dejarse dominar completamente por el instinto *u* Como dije más arriba, tengo muchas cosas planeadas en torno a lo social, ¡espero sorprenderlas! ¡Saludos, hermosa!_

 _ **van** : JAJAJAJAJAJA, Levi ya se puso posesivo con su bebé, ay, me encantó tanto escribir eso xD Lo disfruté no sabes cómo :3 ¡Así que espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Es bastante tranquilo en comparación a los otros, pero le puse empeño xD ¡Un abrazo!_

 _ **kotoko-noda** : ¡ambos conversarán muchas cosas, te lo aseguro! Se tomarán su tiempo y tratarán de comprenderse mutuamente, ya tengo pensadas muchas escenas entre ellos :3 JAJAJAJA, ¡las cosas siempre pueden empeorar! Pero me refería a empeorar en torno a lo social, ¡no te preocupes por Eren y Levi! Ambos cambiarán de ahora en adelante, es una promesa xD ¡Un beso, gracias por comentar!_

 _ **Frantz Kruger** : ¡volví! Y me he cuidado, poco, pero me he cuidado *corazón roto* Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Guest (1)** : no llores, ambos tratarán de no cagarla más, lo juro por la garrita xD_

 _ **EstragonYu** : ¡a ti te encanta el drama! eso me gusta 7u7 xD No es que Eren no quiera a su bebito, es solo que se le hace difícil :'c ¡Pero el parto ya viene! Y no saben cuánto me costó escribirlo y lo hermoso que es (considerando que está lleno de gritos y sangre, pero bueh), ay, espero que les encante *w* Así que solo deben esperan un poco más xD ¡Un fuerte abrazo, saludos desde Chile!_

 _ **Luna de Acero** : ¡Luuuuuuuna! Es la primera vez que te contesto un review, quise hacerlo cuando vi que me dejaste uno, pero tengo memoria de pollito y una flojera más grande que mi odio hacia el mundo, por lo que no lo pude hacer shsdjbdsjab Primero que todo, ¡gracias por los lindos reviews! Leer a gente nueva siempre me causa una alegría enorme, ¡me encanta leer todo lo que piensan! Lamento haberte hecho llorar con Erwin, ay, toma, te envío más pañuelos porque la vida de Erwin todavía no está asegurada, lol xD Okno :'v Espero que tu gusto por Levi haya aumentado en este capítulo, ay, es tan lindo, me causó diabetes grado 100 (?) xD Bueno, sobre Eren... si es bien pendejo, pero piensa que el niño tiene 19 años, todos estamos pendejos a esa edad (?) jhbdajhbdj Okno :'v Pero si espero un poco más de comprensión con mi pobre bebu, para los dos la situación no es nada fácil :'c ¡Pero prometo que Eren cambiará su actitud! Aw, gran parte de los momentos fluff que vienen serán iniciados por él c: ¡Traje el capítulo de regalo de navidad! JAJAJA, me motivé a hacerlo y lo logré xD No te preocupes, ¡es obvio que si termino con las manos rotas esta historia no podría continuar! Al menos ya comencé a tratarla, pero el kine dijo que esto iba a quedar para siempre, y bueno... say something (8) *se pone a cantar* Ay, no digas eso que me ruborizas, solo soy una chica normal que escribe, como tú, como todo el mundo aquí xD Ya me expandí demasiado, siempre pasa cuando me dejan review por primera vez :v ¡Saludos y un beso, hermosa!_

 _ **cris** : yo recuerdo a toda la gente que me deja review, están todos en mi kokoro :3 Ya no somos las mismas de antes, JAJAJA. ¡Oye, los sentimientos encontrados son buenos! Las cosas se calmaron un tiempo, ¡ya se viene, ya se viene la muerte y la sangre y la risa diabólica! ¡Gracias por el comentario, un abrazo!_

 _ **katanna19** : todas quedaron más calmadas con lo de Erwin xD Aun así, el cejón no está asegurado :v espero que este cap me haya quedado lleno de emoción también :3 ¡Ya estoy mucho mejor, muchas gracias! Saludos, linda :3_

 _ **Barbara123** : cómo cuando te comentan y sabes que es chilena HBSJBASJHDSJ Yo igual he querido golpearlos y eso que soy yo la que hace las acciones, JAJAJAJA *llora en la esquina* Aaaaw, gracias por tus palabritas, le pongo empeño aunque a veces no sé lo que estoy haciendo :v xD ¡Saludos, gracias por el review!_

 _ **oliviabonomo1234** : ay, por qué eres tan linda ;_; te mereces un dulce, toma, una galletita virtual *corazón gay* gracias por tan lindas palabras, de verdad que me emocionaron uwu ¡Un beso eterno desde Chile, gracias!_

 _ **AckermanJaeger Angela** : ¡te prometo que se arreglarán! Bueno, algo se arreglará (?) Ya he hablado del final, que espero que sea dulcemente amargo :v JJAJAJAJA, ay, lo siento :'v Este capítulo es más bien tranquilito, ¡así que espero que no hayas sufrido! ¡Un fuerte abrazo, linda!_

 _ **Laauuriitaa** : si no hay dolor en el capítulo, entonces hay salseo, porque yo sé que les gusta el salseo 7u7 No saben lo que les tengo preparado con Eren y Levi en el parto, ya está escrito y lo gocé como nunca xD espero que se emocionen como yo cuando lo lean, porque puse mi corazón entero para eso :v Gracias por tus lindas palabras, ¡un beso!_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : JAJAJA, ay, no digas eso que me siento culpable por no actualizar ya más los domingos :'v Ay, pero no llores por ese capítulo, si no fue triste, solo fue... eh... para pensar (?) Ambos están en una posición difícil, porque Eren no sabe todavía cómo manejar el tema del embarazo y quiere a Levi, pero Levi quiere a Eren pero también quiere al bebé, entonces se les hace difícil tomar una decisión :'v Ooooh, eso de transcribir documentos suena interesante, yo quiero hacerlo xD Ya estoy mucho mejor, al menos les pude traer este regalito :3 ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Yadira951** : aaaaaw, ¡gracias por tus palabritas! Me sacaron una sonrisa linda *corazón gay* Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, ¡un abrazo!_

 _ **AliceLMadd** : JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA, tener el agujero negro en lugar de corazón ayuda bastante xD ¡No te preocupes, es normal tirar un poco más para un lado! Creo que aquí todas tienen un "favorito", es imposible ver todo con objetividad. Creo que a eso me refería cuando dije que se debe comprender lo que cada uno piensa, tanto Eren como Levi están en una posición difícil. Es normal ser negativa en este caso, es totalmente entendible xD A lo que me refería con lo de esperarlo, hablaba de que, en caso de que se dieran una nueva y última oportunidad (porque los dos tienen claro que sería la última oportunidad), irían lento con su relación, aunque eso significara que estuvieran así meses y años. Ambos no apresurarán las cosas, irán como corresponde, lento, tanteando terreno, "conociéndose otra vez". Yo no apresuraré las cosas, como dije, ambos se tomarán su tiempo, no haré que de un día para otro las cosas estén bien, sino que hablarán mucho, mucho, LO QUE ES MUCHO XD Harán su propia terapia de pareja :v Lo que habla Foulcalt en Redes de Poder es bastante interesante, como para dejarte pensando sobre un montón de cosas en la actualidad D: ¡Gracias por comentar, besos!_

 _ **Guest(2)** : JAJAJAJAJA, aw, eso significa que soy impredecible, gracias (?) xD ¡Besos!_

 _ **Fujimy** : ambos tomaron decisiones difíciles, pero saben que de alguna forma es lo correcto para el otro, aunque eso les haga daño. De alguna forma, es como si los dos ya estuvieran cansados de atacarse y han aprendido a hablarse más que antes xD ¡Todas estaban nerviosas con Erwin! ¿Acaso creían que lo mataría? ¿Quién creen que soy? xDDDD Cuida a Erwin mientras todavía no me dan ganas de matarlo, al menos no todavía :v Ay, no te preocupes, yo igual odio a Erwin en el manga, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD Mi tendinitis ya está mejor, de a poco se va avanzando xD ¡Un beso enorme, gracias por el lindo comentario!_

 _ **Reshi** : ¡Reshi, nena, luz de mi vida! JAJAJAJA, ya te di tu momento Levi padre cariñoso, ¡no sabes cuánto me gustó escribirlo! Ay, si fue tan sentimental *corazón rosado eterno* ¡RESHI, NO PIENSES EN ESO! Ay, no te di tu momento sexo salvaje en el embarazo, JAJAJA, sabes que te amo nena xD ¡Gracias por comentarme como siempre, besos!_

 _ **ChibiNeko277** : ¡ojalá que este capítulo lo hayas disfrutado! Es tranquilo pero con salseo xD ¡Muchas gracias por el lindo review, saludos!_

 _ **Hevlak** : aaaaaaaay, no merezco tan lindas palabras, de verdad, ¡gracias por subirme el ánimo! De verdad que tu comentario me sacó una fea sonrisa :'v Una buena historia no es nada si no muere alguien, me lo enseñó George R.R. Martin y Hajime Isayama :v JAJAJAJAJAJA Otra vez, gracias por el lindo comentario, ¡besos, preciosa!_

 _ **Flancito de Vainilla** : ay, no sigas, me estás ruborizando uwu No quiero que las cosas vayan apresuradamente entre ellos porque al final se vería todo demasiado forzado o "el amor todo lo puede", cuando en realidad quiero reflejar algo más que "el tiempo todo lo puede". Ambos necesitan ir lento, conocerse otra vez, volver a quererse de una forma distinta a la que habían estado haciendo antes: queriendo todo del otro, no solo una parte de ellos. Por lo mismo, tendrán muchas conversaciones y momentos donde discutirán, pero también se comprenderán al otro, evitando tocarse de una forma sexual para evitar que el instinto los descontrole. No quiero que usen el sexo para arreglarse como hicieron antes, porque es como si quisieran ignorar sus problemas y solo arreglar todo superficialmente. Sí, tendrán momentos como el que puse aquí, donde se abrazarán y habrá uno que otra mordida o beso, pero no más allá de eso. Me gusta hacer a mis personajes emocionales, siento que los hace más comprensibles y no perfectos xD ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, un besote!_

 _ **luciakkss** : a estas alturas ya no sería un aborto, sino un parto prematuro, lo conversé con una amiga que es matrona, lol :v Te equivocas, bueno, no tanto, ya dije que el final sería felizmente amargo :v O sea, el final estará bien, será un final, no puedo decirte si "feliz", porque depende de lo que consideres feliz xD Está bien, no te pido que ames a Eren, solo pido comprensión hacia lo que cada personaje siente. No es victimizarse, es simplemente que ciertas cosas siempre estarán presentes, más aun cuando ellos dos no han conversado de ese tema y por lo tanto no lo han solucionado. Es como cuando una persona que quieres te hizo daño, y tu te alejas sin decir nada. Siempre faltará "esa conversación" para tratar de solucionar las cosas o simplemente cerrar un capítulo, y eso es algo que ambos no han tenido todavía y tendrán pronto. Bueno, con el nombre del bebé no puedo hacer nada, a mí me gusta y que wea :v sjhbsjbdshjf xD pero eso es opinión de cada uno :3 Jamás podría odiar a alguien (?) Estudio Pedagogía en Historia y Geografía, es decir, seré maestra de Historia :'v ¡Saludos!_

 _ **maaeaca** : BEBÉ, LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO TENER TU REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS, PERDÓNAME LA VIDA, LO SIENTO, SABES QUE LO INTENTÉ Y ALGÚN DÍA TE LO ENTREGARÉ CON TODO LO QUE MÁS QUIERES *corazones gays* Ves que somos parecidas, a las dos se nos revuelven los pensamientos al dejar review, somos un desastre Maca, el peor del mundo xD EL ANGST ES BIDA, EL ANGST ES HAMOR, AY, ES TODO LO QUE NECESITAMOS PARA SER FELICES XD Esa escena me salió de todo corazón, ciERTO QUE FUE LINDA *chilla como cerda* No seas mala con el pobre Ángel, él quería a Eren de una forma linda y nanai :c HBFDSJFBSDJ Tú sabes que yo shipeo a Eren hasta con su vibrador Rivaille, Eren uke es vida, así que por qué no shipearlo con Ángel, lol :v Ya vendrá su reconciliación, ya lo verás, Y SERÁ TODA KAWAII Y LLENA DE SANGRE PORQUE SERÁ EN UN MOMENTO CRÍTICO *inserte meme de Elmo quemando el mundo* Espero que este capítulo te haya encantado, lo hayas gozado, ¡ya sabes por dónde decírmelo! Y gracias por invitarme helado hace dos semanas, me encantó conocerte nena, fue tan hermoso todo lo que hablamos en poco tiempo :v ¡Un fuerte abrazo, mi vida!_

 _ **kami no musume XD** : no te preocupes, las pantallas táctiles son un infierno, por eso no suelo dejar comentarios por celular xD Ay, gracias por leer mi historia, de verdad, cada vez que llega alguien nuevo me emociona un montón *corazoncito* Sé que el capítulo 15 es doloroso, pero era necesario, aún me duele a mí como la muerte de Luke, nunca superaré eso :'v Me encantaría leer sus teorías, de vez en cuando incluso me dan ideas para ir agregando ciertas cosas, ¡es muy divertido! xD Así que si alguna vez quiere comentar alguna, ¡yo feliz la leo y te doy pistas si vas bien o no! :v Repito, muchas gracias, en especial por tus lindas palabras, trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo en esta historia :') Ese dou me encanta de alguna forma, ¡tú si me comprendes! JAJAJA, ¡besos, linda!_

 _ **Gihei** : ¡GIHEEEEEEI, NIÑA DE MI CORAZÓN! *tira confeti y muchos corazones gays al aire* ay nena, Eren celoso de su bebé es lindo, ay, si el niño solo quiere ser amado xD Pasarán muchas cosas entre los dos, me emociona pensar todo lo que viene porque es tan asdfghjklñ, ¡ambos van a reaccionar por fin y darán el paso que necesitan! Seguirán siendo testarudos, pero las cosas entre ellos irán mejorando de a poquito y adfghjklñ, no puedo continuar, me emociono xD Gihei, yo te amo a ti, gracias por seguir la historia *más corazones gays* Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, ¡un besote!_

 _ **Sammy 1109** : lamento haber actualizado tan tarde, ¡pero lo hice! Ojalá te guste este capítulo a pesar de cómo lo dejé, JAJAJAJA, ay, lo siento :(_

 _ **luto** : I'm back, bitches (?)_

 _ **Now Now Xillu** : aaaaaaaw, gracias por leer la historia *corazón gay* y gracias también por tus palabras, asdfghjklñ, vamos a ver que tal resulta todo y si triunfa la felicidad xD ¡Saludos!_

 _¿Saben desde cuándo estoy contestando los reviews? Desde hace una semana, JAJAJAJAJAJA, hoy terminé, y sabía que si lo dejaba para último momento sería peor porque tardaría dos horas en contestar todo esto así que lo fui haciendo de a poco y me daría paja y les mentiría diciendo que estoy ocupada o que les contestaré más adelante. Cotota mentirosa, me decepcionas :v_

 _Estoy feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Esta semana me fue bien en mis evaluaciones, a pesar de que ando desanimada :'v PERO ES CASI NAVIDAD, ¿SABEN QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO? QUE SALDRÁ EL ESPECIAL DE DOCTOR WHO *canta el opening* AY, QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA SI VE LA SERIE :'v Y DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA SE VIENE LA CUARTA TEMPORADA DE SHERLOCK, OMG, HAN PASADO 84 AÑOS XD_

 _No quiero despedirme. Me dará pena :'(_

 _Pero no se olviden que jamás dejaré de lado esta historia, iré con actualizaciones lentas, pero jamás la olvidaré. No ahora que se viene todo el bum bum y bang bang._

 _Comentario aparte, estoy entrando en las garras de otro fandom y me están comiendo viva. Larga vida a BTS y los chinos, algún día haré un fic de ellos :v_

 _Si alguien quiere agregarme a facebook, búsquenme por Constanza Cornes. Suelo publicar pura mierda, pero pueden conversarme, yo siempre respondo, lol._

 _Eso sería todo. ¡Gracias a toda la gente que comenta, que lee en silencio y le da favoritos a la historia! Me hacen infinitamente feliz._

 _~Cotota_


	26. Capítulo XXVI

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _OoC, AU, Omegaverse, RiRen, Angst, Peleas, Caos, Escenas Fluff, un largo etcétera de dolor y sufrimiento._

 _Gracias a **aramirezg** por betear el capítulo, eres la más mejor *corazón*_

 _Y gracias también a **Odalis** **,** nena, gracias por ayudarme con la escena del parto, ¡serás la mejor matrona del mundo, bebé!_

* * *

Levi abrió las puertas de Urgencias prácticamente con una patada, espantando a todo el mundo y entrando al lugar, sus ojos buscando con desespero a Eren.

Eren estaba recostado en una camilla, tomando aire a bocanadas, las piernas abiertas mientras el doctor lo revisaba.

Bien, el parto todavía no había comenzado, por lo que podía darse el tiempo de relajarse un segundo.

Se acercó dónde estaba el chico en el momento en que el matrón se alejaba con una mueca de disgusto, volteándose hacia el alfa.

—Su omega no está dilatando como lo esperaba —dijo el hombre, ignorando la mirada furiosa del castaño—. Considerando que tiene contracciones cada diez minutos, debería llevar ya una dilatación de por lo menos tres centímetros, pero sólo tiene un centímetro y medio, y si soy sincero–

—¡Váyase al diablo…! —chilló Eren rabioso para luego gemir al sentir otra contracción.

El doctor Rixner miró a Levi con molestia, diciéndole con los ojos que le dijera algo a su omega. Sin embargo, Levi lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Cuánto más puede estar así?

El alfa bufó, tomando la tablilla de informaciones.

—Una enfermera vendrá a revisar su dilatación cada tantos minutos, cuando alcance los necesarios lo llevaremos al salón de partos.

Antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo más, el doctor salió del cuarto.

Apenas estuvieron a solas, Levi se acercó a Eren, viéndolo respirar aceleradamente.

—Podrían… podrían hacerme una puta… ngh… una maldita cesárea… —gimió el chico con los ojos dilatados por el pánico que sentía gracias al dolor del momento.

Lentamente, Levi le tomó la mano, dejando que le diera suaves apretones a medida que tomaba y soltaba aire.

—La cesárea es sólo para los casos más graves —dijo con cuidado el alfa, acariciándole la mejilla, sin importarle que estuviera húmeda por el sudor.

Eren cerró sus ojos un momento, apretando sus párpados, y gimió en voz baja.

—Estos imbéciles… —murmuró el muchacho, y Levi no pudo evitar darle la razón por sus palabras.

Porque a pesar de todos los avances tecnológicos, a pesar de la potente medicina que poseían, seguían rigiéndose por normas antiguas. Por una religión enlazada fuertemente al Estado, que prohibía la cesárea a menos que fuera necesaria. Porque el omega debía sufrir en el parto debido a que fue él quien cometió el pecado original, y nadie ni nada podía aminorar ese dolor que merecían.

—¿Te interrumpí en… en medio de algo importante? —preguntó Eren de pronto, mirándolo a los ojos.

Levi pensó en sus amigos celebrándole esa mierda de cumpleaños, y rodó los ojos. Luego de que Eren le dijera que había entrado en trabajo de parto, salió casi corriendo de la oficina con Hanji y Erwin preguntándole qué había pasado a gritos, pero los ignoró olímpicamente diciéndole al muchacho que llamara una ambulancia.

Y el mocoso, completamente histérico, le gritó que ya lo había hecho, que iba camino a la clínica.

—No —Levi se inclinó, besándole la frente.

—¿Por qué… tenía que nacer hoy? —lloriqueó Eren—. ¡Quedaban dos… dos semanas! ¡Y mañana… mañana es tu cumpleaños!

—Tranquilízate, mocoso de mierda —murmuró Levi tomándole el rostro, chocando con sus ojos—. Está todo bien, así que relájate. No importa que haya nacido esta fecha.

—Probablemente nazca mañana, y tendré que comprar cuatro regalos los siguientes años —prosiguió quejándose el menor, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Levi tampoco dijo algo respecto a ello, aunque algo pareció removerse en su interior con el mensaje implícito en sus palabras.

—¡Y dejé tu regalo en la casa! —agregó Eren antes de gemir por otra contracción.

El alfa soltó un bufido, atrayendo su rostro y juntando ambas frentes.

—Ya me estás dando el mejor regalo de la vida, mocoso de mierda —le susurró mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Eren enmudeció, sólo oyéndose ambas respiraciones en el pequeño cuarto de la clínica, y con lentitud, el omega sonrió, sus labios temblando por lo débil que se sentía.

—Feliz Nochebuena, Levi —dijo tímidamente.

—Feliz Nochebuena, Eren —respondió el mayor dándole otro beso en la frente.

Unos segundos después entró la enfermera para revisarlo.

La mujer se marchó luego de decirle, con la voz llena de lástima, que su dilatación llegaba, apenas, a los dos centímetros.

Eren parecía estar a dos segundos de romper a llorar y Levi tuvo que empezar a hablarle de cualquier otra cosa para distraerlo un poco.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, las cosas no parecían mejor. Eren llevaba en trabajo de parto siete horas y solo llevaba dilatados cinco centímetros. Y eso no sólo ponía nervioso a Levi, sino que también la enfermera parecía ansiosa en tanto el doctor Rixner soltaba comentarios cada vez más mordaces. ¿Lo peor? Eren estaba a punto de tener un ataque de histeria.

El omega se hallaba exigiendo a gritos que le hicieran una maldita cesárea o los mataría a todos, y ya, a estas alturas, ni siquiera las palabras de Levi lograban calmarlo.

Tres horas después el muchacho llevaba ocho centímetros de dilatación y la mano de Levi dolía de tantos apretones que el chico le había dado.

Sólo hizo una mueca al sentir el nuevo apretón, sin decir nada y quitándole el cabello que cubría sus ojos.

El omega lucía cansado, derrotado de alguna triste manera.

—Soy un fracaso —dijo en voz baja mientras la enfermera se retiraba otra vez.

—No digas eso —le reprochó Levi besándole los dedos con lentitud—. Lo estás haciendo bien.

—¿Para tener diecinueve años? —Eren negó con la cabeza—. Omegas más jóvenes que yo han tenido hijos y lo han hecho mejor que yo.

Levi se quedó callado varios segundos, un tanto sorprendido de no encontrar el reproche y el desprecio en la voz de Eren.

—No hemos hablado de eso —dijo Levi de pronto en un susurro.

Eren lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, respirando superficialmente.

—¿Realmente… quieres hablar de _eso_ ahora? —preguntó Eren antes de apretar sus dientes por una fuerte contracción.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Levi frunciendo el ceño al ver como el omega temblaba.

—No —gimió Eren—. Quiero pujar. Mierda, Levi, quiero pujar —el muchacho soltó un grito y la enfermera llegó unos segundos después.

La mujer se apresuró en ponerle un paño frío en la frente para luego revisarlo, alejándose unos segundos después con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Creo que… vamos a tener que llevarlo al salón de partos ahora —dijo con la voz como un hilo.

—¡Entonces llévelo! —gritó Levi poniéndose de pie.

La pobre mujer, una beta, se encogió ante el claro tono de voz alfa que el pelinegro utilizó.

—Pero aun no alcanza los diez centímetros —dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Antes de que Levi pudiera decirle algo, la enfermera salió del cuarto apresuradamente, con toda seguridad yendo a buscar al doctor.

—Odio esto, odio esto, odio esto —lloriqueó Eren.

—Vas a estar bien, no seas exagerado —contestó Levi con un suspiro cansado.

Supo que no tuvo que decir eso cuando el omega lo miró con ira mal disimulada.

—¡ENTONCES TÚ VAS A PARIR LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, MALDITO BASTARDO!

Levi estaba seguro de que casi quedó sordo con su grito.

Afortunadamente en ese momento llegó el doctor, que sin decir nada se apresuró en revisar al muchacho y con el ceño fruncido, se giró hacia la enfermera.

—Llévenlo al salón de partos, el bebé no va a esperar más.

El alfa prácticamente escuchó el suspiro de alivio de su pareja cuando comenzaron a mover la camilla.

Eren no le soltó la mano y tuvo que caminar a su lado mientras salían al pasillo.

El omega estaba aguantando sus gritos ahora que las contracciones eran más seguidas, con sólo minutos de diferencia, y los deseos de pujar aumentaron.

—Si el padre no entrará al cuarto, debe quedarse en la sala de espera —dijo de pronto el doctor Rixner.

Levi dejó de apretar la mano de Eren.

El muchacho lo miró con expresión sorprendida.

—¿Levi? —dijo con la voz ahogada, aterrada.

El mayor negó con la cabeza, alejando su mano. Pero antes de dejarlo atrás, Eren lo agarró del brazo, con tanta fuerza que lo dejó completamente atónito.

—Dijiste que… que me acompañarías —sollozó Eren antes de soltar un gemido por el dolor.

—No puedo —se negó Levi impasible.

Eren abrió la boca, pero entonces gritó.

—Suéltelo, omega —dijo el doctor.

El menor soltó un gruñido en señal de advertencia.

—No puedes… hacerme esto, Levi… —la voz de Eren temblaba por completo, a punto de quebrarse—. No quiero… estar solo… Levi, por favor…

—Mocoso… —Levi apretó su mandíbula—, soy un alfa.

Como si esa fuera explicación suficiente para Eren. Como si con eso tuviera que entender su posición y no reprocharle nada.

Eren comenzó a llorar y Levi pensó que lo soltaría.

Pero entonces el agarre del chico se apretó alrededor de su brazo y se negó a dejarlo ir.

—¡Levi… Levi, por favor! —sollozó Eren aferrándose a él a pesar de que estaba con contracciones, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo doliera.

El alfa lo miró, tragando saliva, viendo sus ojos suplicantes, su rostro sudoroso, lleno de lágrimas, contraído por el dolor.

—¡Suelte a su alfa, omega! —ordenó Rixner duramente, tratando de obligarlo ahora a obedecer con su voz alfa.

Pero Eren sólo se tensó, sin soltarlo, desesperado, aterrado, sus pupilas dilatadas por lo que se venía. Por lo que debía enfrentar solo. Sin su alfa

Levi no lo había visto así desde esa lejana noche en que abusó de él.

—Eren, no puedo… no soy–

—Por favor —gimió Eren tomando bocanadas de aire antes de gritar por la nueva contracción.

Levi se estremeció ante el grito y retrocedió.

El agarre de Eren se aflojó.

—No puedo… —jadeó el omega con la voz quebrada—, no puedo hacerlo solo… No puedo… no soy capaz… —Eren lo soltó y los enfermeros aprovecharon para empujar la camilla. El muchacho se retorció, desesperado—. ¡Levi, te lo ruego! ¡Por favor, por favor!

Todo su instinto gritaba que no lo siguiera, que ese era el trabajo del omega, que no debía meterse allí, pero otra parte–

Otra parte profunda, arraigada dentro de él, le decía que debía hacer eso.

Porque ellos dos habían llegado a esa situación y debían resolverla, juntos. Porque Eren era su omega y él era su alfa, y si estaban juntos en ese momento era porque, a pesar de todo, seguían queriéndose y buscando darse una nueva oportunidad.

Apretó la mano de Eren cuando la volvió a tomar, chocando con sus ojos, y Eren pareció querer romper a llorar con ello.

Pero solo apretó su mandíbula mientras entraban al cuarto de partos, todo ya listo para lo que se venía.

Luego de ponerse la bata de operaciones lo más rápido que pudo, se giró hacia Eren, quitándole a la enfermera el paño que sostenía para limpiar el rostro sudoroso y lagrimoso del omega, que respiraba a bocanadas.

Le tomó la mano y Eren le dio un apretón fuerte, permitiendo que Levi le besara el rostro: la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, la barbilla. Besos cortos que trataban de distraerlo, para hacerle saber que estaba allí, con él.

Lo sostuvo cuando el doctor le dijo que debía pujar.

El alfa permitió que Eren mordiera su hombro para aguantar el grito de dolor, permitió que apretara sus manos con toda la fuerza que era posible de reunir.

Eren se recostó en la camilla nuevamente, llorando, sus ojos perdidos, sus piernas todavía abiertas.

—¡Omega, necesito que vuelvas a empujar! —ordenó el doctor sin perder el toque duro.

—… no… no pu-puedo… —gimió Eren negando con la cabeza, sin soltar a Levi. Sus ojos se encontraron—. Lo… lo si-siento… Levi… —Eren cerró sus ojos, haciendo fuerza, llorando, hecho un completo desastre.

Levi hizo una mueca al sentir el apretón que le daba Eren, pero no se alejó.

El muchacho volvió a recostarse, sin dejar de llorar.

—Mierda —Levi escuchó el murmullo del doctor, y lo miró por sobre el hombro—. ¡Marta, necesito anestesia! ¡Haremos una episiotomía de urgencia!

Eren lucía mareado, distraído, por lo que se alejó un poco, llamando la atención del doctor.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando? —preguntó Levi sombríamente, preocupado en absoluto del estado de su omega.

El doctor Rixner lo miró de forma desagradable.

—Su omega hizo un mal trabajo, no dilató bien —espetó tomando la jeringa que le tendió la enfermera. Levi estuvo a punto de golpearlo en el rostro—. El bebé no está tolerando bien el parto, sus latidos han disminuido, y el espacio de salida es demasiado pequeño y el bebé demasiado grande, así que vamos a hacer esto porque el omega está débil y sin fuerzas.

—L… Levi… —gimoteó Eren con la voz teñida de dolor.

Levi soltó un chasquido, volteándose para volver donde Eren y acaparar su atención, así lo distraía lo suficiente para que ignorara lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—Eren —murmuró el alfa en voz baja, sólo para él—, Eren, mírame, mocoso de mierda. Mírame fijamente —el chico asintió, pálido, blanco como la leche—. Está todo bien, lo prometo —le besó la frente, dándole un suave apretón—. Vas a poder dormir pronto y yo cuidaré del bebé, y cuando despiertes, estaré a tu lado, ¿entendido?

Eren simplemente volvió a asentir, incapaz de poder decir algo.

—¡Omega, necesito que sigas empujando cuando te lo ordene! —gritó el doctor totalmente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

El muchacho sollozó, negando con la cabeza.

—No… n-no… no pu-puedo…

—Eren —Levi volvió a llamar su atención, sosteniendo su mirada—, escucha bien, mocoso de mierda —antes de que Eren pudiera decir algo, le dio un suave beso en los labios, acariciándolos superficialmente. Luego, se separó y tomó sus mejillas—. Voy a decirte… te diré tres cosas que amo de ti, ¿está bien? Y cuando te diga una, cuando la diga, vas a empujar. Vas a empujar por ti, por mí, por Mikel. ¿Entendido? —Eren asintió mientras Levi volvía a limpiar su rostro—. Luego, tú me dirás tres cosas que amas de mí, y harás lo mismo, vas a empujar cuando digas una de ellas —el omega jadeó—. Ya verás, cuando termines, Mikel estará con nosotros. Lo prometo.

—Levi… —sollozó Eren.

—Eren —Levi le besó la frente—, Eren, amo la forma en la que pronuncias mi nombre, como si… como si yo fuera lo único bueno en tu vida, a pesar de que te he traído sólo dolor. Pero, maldita sea, amo cuando dices mi nombre. Podría oírlo todo el día y jamás me cansaría de escucharte.

—¡Puja! —ordenó el doctor nuevamente.

Eren obedeció, gimiendo, llorando.

El omega estaba hipando cuando se alejó, hecho un desastre.

Levi le besó las mejillas.

—Amo… —murmuró contra su piel—, amo como luces. Como, a pesar de que estés todo sudado y lleno de mocos, sigues siendo la cosa más bella que alguna vez haya visto. Eres lo más precioso que tengo, Eren, lo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida.

El menor se rió débilmente antes de volver a empujar por la nueva orden del doctor, todo su cuerpo temblando, sacudiéndose con potentes tiritones. El omega sentía como su cuerpo se rompía, como un potente, inexplicable dolor parecía quebrar sus huesos, apretar sus músculos y rasgar su piel.

Todo dolía. Todo ardía.

El doctor gritó algo de que ya veía la cabeza, pero Eren solo miraba a Levi, aturdido.

—Amo… —le susurró Levi besando la punta de su nariz—, amo tu mirada feroz, mocoso de mierda. Amo como puedes retarme sólo con ella y como me dices todo lo que sientes sólo con tus ojos. Por el amor a Sina, Eren, tus ojos son… son hermosos. Me demandan atención, y no puedo negársela. No quiero negársela.

Volvió a empujar, llorando sin control, sintiendo como su cuerpo se despedazaba un poquito más.

Su boca estaba seca cuando la abrió, su voz afónica cuando trató de hablar.

—Levi… —gimió—, yo… yo… a-amo tus… tus o-jos, Le-evi —le dio un apretón débil, apenas capaz de pronunciar las palabras sin tartamudear—. Son como… son como la to-tormenta, pe-pero… pero cuando los… los mi-miro, cu-cuando me… me miras, Levi-i… Cuando me… me mi-miras es… como si… si el mu-mundo se-e detu-tuviera… co-como si… sólo pu-pudiera mi-mirarte a… a ti y a… y a na-nadie más... So-solo quiero… mirarte a… ti…

Levi dijo algo, pero no lo escuchó, no lo pudo oír porque volvió a gritar cuando tuvo que pujar, desmenuzándose a sí mismo, destrozándose para poder dar a luz.

Su alfa limpió su rostro con el paño con expresión tranquila.

—Amo… —sus dientes castañeaban, su lengua se sentía pesada, apenas era capaz de focalizar el rostro de Levi para mirarlo—, a-amo cuando… cuando me a-abrazas, Le-evi… cuando me… me acu-currucas contra… ti… Tus bra-azos son… son mi… mi lugar más… más se-eguro… El lu-lugar perfe-ecto… para mí… porque… porque nos a-acopla-amos tan… tan bi-bien, Levi… En… Encajamos el… el uno co-con el otro… y se si-siente bien… Tan bien…

Volvió a morder el hombro de Levi para ahogar su grito, pero a su alfa no pareció importarle.

Pero para Eren si era importante. Era lo más importante que le había pasado hasta el momento, era un símbolo lleno de significado y poder.

Porque un alfa no dejaba jamás que un omega lo mordiera, le hiciera marcas en el cuerpo.

Y Levi lo estaba dejando actuar como si nada.

—Un último empujón, omega —dijo el doctor con la voz ahora más suave.

—Y… y a-amo —sollozó Eren— co-como… sólo tu… tu pre-esencia… me… me tra-anquiliza… Levi. Como to-todo… todo pa-parece ir… ir bien a… a pe-pesar de… de que las… las co-cosas no… no lo estén… pe-pero si-i estás… a-a mi lado, si… si e-estás con… conmigo… no… no impor-porta que… que la ha-hayamos… caga-ado tanto… si-siempre va a… a ha-haber una… una solución… Si-siempre… sin… sin im-importar qué….

Pujó una vez más mirando los ojos de Levi, aferrándose a él, sosteniéndose a su más preciada posesión.

A lo más preciado que tenía en la vida.

Jadeó cuando su cuerpo se recostó, sin dejar de temblar, de sentirlo laxo, resquebrajado, cortado en miles de pedazos.

Apenas podía escuchar lo que decía el doctor con la enfermera, apenas podía entornar sus ojos para mirar a alguien o algo. Sentía como si su cuerpo flotara, como si no estuviera despierto. Ni siquiera sentía sus piernas, sus muslos, su cadera.

Levi le soltó la mano.

Los sonidos llegaron de golpe.

Un llanto de bebé.

—Es un niño.

Y a pesar de estar totalmente mareado, adolorido, con la boca seca, la garganta apretada, su cuerpo entumecido, se estremeció ante el llanto.

Apenas podía entender lo que decía Levi, el doctor y las enfermeras, pero el llanto del bebé, ese llanto roto, desesperado… estaba entrando en su cuerpo, en sus huesos, en sus órganos, quedándose allí.

Boqueó en busca de aire.

Levantó la vista, aturdido, todo su cuerpo doliendo, y lo primero que vio fue a Levi a su lado otra vez, sus ojos brillando enormemente, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, mirando hacia abajo, con una preciosa, cálida sonrisa que no había visto nunca antes en su rostro.

Con una sonrisa tan hermosa que pareció iluminar todas las partes tristes de su cuerpo.

—Es un niño, Eren —susurró Levi levantando la vista, chocando con sus ojos—. Un precioso niño. Se parece a ti.

Increíblemente, el bebé había dejado de llorar y Eren podía ver sus manitos pequeñas saliendo del bulto, el alfa suavizando su expresión.

—Toma, sostenlo —dijo Levi suavemente, y Eren vio como tendía sus brazos.

 _No,_ quiso decir, la voz sin salir de su boca _, no, no, no me lo des. No quiero mirarlo, no quiero tocarlo. Si lo hago, si me lo das…_

Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Sus brazos recibieron ese bultito automáticamente, y Eren miró al frente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, negándose a bajar la vista.

—Eren, tienes que mirarlo.

Y Levi no utilizó su voz alfa para obligarlo, sólo lo dijo, con cariño, con ternura, a su lado, sin alejarse un poco.

Entonces, una pequeña, fría manito se apoyó en su rostro, y bajó la vista, chocando con unos bonitos, preciosos ojos grises.

Podía sentir su rostro caliente, lleno de lágrimas.

El bebé berreó, sin dejar de mirarlo por entre sus párpados medio abiertos, llenos de sueño, moviendo sus manos sin control, y Eren sonrió con los labios temblando.

—Ho-hola —jadeó con la voz rasposa—, hola… e-engendro… —sollozó, el bebito haciendo soniditos raros, y Eren le besó la frente, meciéndolo con suavidad—, ho-hola be… bebé… —el pequeñito lo seguía observando, los ojos de Levi sobre su rostro, y lloró con más fuerza.

Y sintió un dulce, cálido beso en su frente, su alfa revolviendo su cabello, sin borrar esa sonrisa, sin importarle si el bebé estaba sucio, o si Eren estaba cubierto de lágrimas y sudor.

—Bien —el doctor se acercó—, vamos a revisar que el bebé esté bien para luego llevarlo–

—No —jadeó Eren—, no… es mío…

De pronto una parte arraigada en él le hizo hablar de esa forma, a pesar de que apenas fuera capaz de mantenerse consciente.

No le importaba si era su instinto el que estaba hablando. No le importaba nada. No lo iban a alejar de ese niño, no lo iban a alejar de su bebé, no iba a permitir que se lo quitaran.

—¿Eren? —murmuró Levi sorprendido.

—Señor Jaeger… —comenzó a decir el doctor, y tuvo que alejarse al escuchar a Eren gruñir como un animal.

—Es mío —repitió Eren frunciendo el ceño, el bebé moviendo sus manos desesperadamente—, es mi… mi bebé…

El doctor endureció su mirada, buscando la ayuda de Levi con sus ojos.

—Tenemos que revisar que esté bien —dijo bruscamente, dando un paso, y Eren volvió a gruñir—. Denos al bebé. Ahora.

Eren negó con la cabeza, pero entonces su alfa lo sostuvo de los hombros, llamando su atención.

—Eren, deben hacerle el examen —dijo con seriedad, esperando que cediera con ello.

Sin embargo, terco como era, Eren atrajo más al bebé a su pecho, poniendo una expresión feroz.

—¡Me niego! ¡No… no me alejarán de… de mi bebé! —jadeó con un toque salvaje en su voz.

—¡Señor Jaeger!

—¡Va-váyase al… al diablo!

El bebé rompió a llorar.

—¡Eren, por el amor a Dios, te vamos a dar a Mikel enseguida!

—¡No! —Eren lo miró, enloquecido—. ¡Es mío! ¡Es mi… mi bebé!

Pero Eren se veía débil, a pesar de que tratara de sostener al bebé contra él con protección. Así que Levi aprovechó para agarrarlo de los hombros, de golpe, pegando su espalda a la camilla, y una enfermera le quitó al bebé lo más suave que podía, aumentando su llanto.

—¡L-Levi! ¡Levi! —sollozó Eren tratando de moverse, retorciéndose sobre el agarre fuerte del alfa—. ¡Dámelo! ¡Le… le harán daño! ¡Suéltame! ¡Levi!

Pero Levi simplemente masculló una maldición baja, sin soltarlo, atrayéndolo bruscamente en un abrazo que buscaba ser tranquilizador para el muchacho. Eren trató de soltarse, sin embargo, estaba debilitado por completo, y comenzó a sollozar en el pecho de su alfa.

—Mocoso de mierda, tranquilízate —murmuró contra su oído, besándole el cabello, acariciándole la nuca.

—Le… le ha-harán… da-daño… —lloriqueó Eren con la voz temblorosa, su voz sonando ahogada debido a que ocultaba su rostro contra Levi.

—Te prometo que no le harán daño, Eren —le dijo con la voz más calmada, tratando de relajarlo, de hacerlo entrar en razón—. Si alguien piensa ponerle la mano encima, Eren, prometo que tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

El muchacho hipó, temblando, tratando de controlarse, de no perder la razón por el hecho de que le arrancaron a su bebé de los brazos.

—¿Lo… lo pro-prometes… Levi? —preguntó levantando el rostro.

Levi miró sus ojos, quedándose prendado de ellos un momento, para luego esbozar una media sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí, mocoso.

Eren volvió a ocultar su cara contra Levi, forzándose a calmarse.

Unos minutos después, la enfermera volvió con el bebé envuelto en brazos, y se lo tendió para que el omega lo sostuviera.

Eren se relajó, mirando otra vez al bebito, encandilado, con sus ojos dorados brillando fuertemente, sin alejarlo un poco de su cuerpo.

Levi seguía sin apartarse, mirando al castaño, a _su_ omega, a la persona que más quería en ese mundo, sostener a la criatura como si fuera lo más frágil y hermoso en el mundo.

—¿Tienes… tienes ha-hambre, bebé? —preguntó acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, viendo como la criatura agarraba su dedo, llevándolo a su boca—, pa… papi te dará comida…

Con suavidad, sonriendo al ver al bebé chupando su dedo, bajó por un hombro la bata del hospital –Levi ayudándolo al notar sus movimientos torpes– revelando sus pechos levemente hinchados gracias a la leche que su cuerpo estaba produciendo, y acomodó al bebé de forma que la boca del pequeñito se cerrara alrededor de su pezón, comenzando a chupar con avidez.

Eren se rió al verlo, llamando la atención del bebito, que levantó la vista otra vez, mirándolo con curiosidad, sus manos aferradas al pecho, sin dejar de mamar. El castaño le acarició la mejilla regordeta con suavidad mientras Levi, sin poder dejar de ver la escena, comenzaba a mover la camilla fuera de la sala, la enfermera a su lado.

No podía desviar su vista de esa pequeña criatura que había rechazado tantas veces, y ahora no quería soltar por nada del mundo.

—L-lo… lo si-siento… —tartamudeó aferrándose con más fuerza al pequeño—, tú… tú no tienes la… la cu-culpa de nada… —le besó la frente en tanto llegaba al cuarto donde estaría hasta que le dieran de alta—. No… no te pre-preocupes —murmuró—, no… no volveré a a-alejarte, bebé… —entonces, Eren levantó la vista, chocando con los ojos de Levi—. ¿Qué día es hoy?

El alfa miró el reloj pegado en la pared, para luego bajar la vista, su expresión suavizándose por completo.

—Son las cero y cuarenta y cinco minutos del veinticinco de diciembre, Eren —dijo acariciándole el cabello.

—Feliz Navidad y feliz cumpleaños, Levi —susurró Eren sonriendo temblorosamente.

—Feliz Navidad, mocoso de mierda —Levi le besó la frente con ternura, sin alejarse un poco.

—Señor Jaeger —dijo de pronto la enfermera con tranquilidad, acercándose—, debe descansar ahora. Si me entrega a su bebé…

—No —masculló poniendo una mala cara—, no dejaré que… que se l-lo lleve…

—No me lo llevaré —se apresuró a decir la pobre mujer, sabiendo de antemano que casi todos los omegas reaccionaban de esa forma cuando los querían alejar de sus hijos recién nacidos—. Instalaremos una cuna al lado de su cama para que su bebé pueda dormir, y así cuando usted despierte, estará a su lado.

Eren la miró, viendo al bebito soltar su pecho, sus labios con rastros de leche, y sintió el peso de su acción sobre sus hombros.

Luego miró a Levi, que seguía a su lado, con la bata de operaciones, observándolo con una expresión inescrutable aunque sus ojos seguían brillando con fuerza, sin pedirle nada. Sin exigirle que hiciera algo que no quisiera.

—L-Levi… —jadeó con la voz temblando, el bebé volviendo a mamar—, Levi…

El aludido se movió, acunando su rostro con sus manos, acercando su rostro, ambos mirándose sin desviar en ningún momento la vista del otro.

—¿Qué ocurre, Eren? —susurró Levi tranquilo, aunque por dentro era un manojo de sentimientos.

—Cu-cuídalo… —farfulló Eren, y algo pareció doler ante la petición en su interior. ¿Acaso lo estaba despidiendo?—, no… no dejes que nadie… nadie lo toque… —Eren, entonces, le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Es nu-nuestro, ¿bien…? Nuestro bebé. Mío. Tuyo. De nadie más.

Se quedó en silencio, observando los llorosos ojos del castaño, pero firmes y decididos de alguna manera. No los había visto de esa forma desde… desde ese fatal día en el que dio el discurso. Y ahora lo estaba mirando a él, así, de esa manera.

—Sí —murmuró dándole otro beso en la frente—, sí, Eren.

—¿Lo… lo pro-prometes? —murmuró, sus mejillas encharcadas.

—Sí, lo prometo. Despertarás y el bebé estará al lado de tu cama —aseguró con tranquilidad.

Eren asintió, observando como el bebito cerraba sus ojos lentamente, acurrucándose para comenzar a dormir, y con suavidad le entregó el bulto a Levi, sus brazos temblando por el esfuerzo.

Apenas se acomodó en la camilla, su cabeza tocando la almohada, con la imagen de Levi sosteniendo al bebé con ternura, se quedó dormido, por primera vez en meses descansando realmente.

* * *

Levi observó a la enfermera acostar a un Mikel totalmente dormido en la cuna recién instalada al lado de la cama de Eren, que seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad luego del largo y extenuante parto que tuvo que vivir.

Le acarició el cabello a su omega con cariño, aliviado de que estuviera bien, para luego mirar al bebé, que dormía sin problema alguno.

Era precioso. Levi siempre había considerado a los bebés recién nacidos como feos, pareciendo papas muy arrugadas, pero ahora, con su propio hijo...

Levi jamás se lo diría a Eren ni a nadie, pero Mikel era el bebé más lindo en el mundo. Y no es que diga eso en base a que fuera su padre, sino porque era cierto y quién dijera lo contrario era un pedazo de mierda sin criterio.

Antes de detenerse a pensar si estaba bien o no, tomó en brazos al bebé lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, recostando la pequeña y frágil cabeza de Mikel contra su pecho. El bebé se removió, despertando con lentitud, para mirarlo con esos enormes ojos grises, tranquilo por completo.

Levi se sentó en el sillón al lado de la ventana, frente a Eren, y se acomodó con el niño en brazos. Era la una de la mañana, pero no estaba tan cansado como habría esperado.

—Tu papi me dio el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de la vida —murmuró besándole la frente, acariciándole la cabecita con pocos cabellos que parecían ser de color castaño—. No sabes cuánto le costó a tu papi traerte al mundo.

Mikel lo miró con ojos inocentes y Levi sonrió de lado, de alguna forma sabiendo que ahora amaba más a Eren que antes. Sabiendo que el parto no había sido lo único difícil para Eren, sino también todo el embarazo. Todo lo que implicó. Todo lo que significó para Eren.

Cuando despertara, Eren y él iban a tener que conversar sobre un montón de cosas.

—Eres precioso —le dijo Levi viendo cómo el bebé comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos—. Papá y papi te quieren mucho, bebé, no lo olvides. Te vamos a proteger de todo lo malo en este mundo, y veremos la forma de arreglarlo todo para que seas feliz.

El bebé se acurrucó en su pecho, completamente cómodo, y Levi le volvió a besar la frente.

No importaba cuánto tardaran en estar bien otra vez el omega y él. Ambos se darían el tiempo necesario para sanar sus heridas, para volver a quererse cómo antes, y más, y darle a Mikel, darse a ellos mismos, un hogar como correspondía.

Y Levi no pudo evitar pensar en su madre, en el pequeño hermanito que nunca vio, y se dijo que haría un mundo más justo para Mikel, para Eren y para él.

Un mundo donde nunca más los omegas pensaran en el suicidio como la única opción posible para escapar de todo lo que se veían obligados a vivir.

* * *

Mikasa caminaba de un lado hacia otro mordiendo su labio inferior, tratando de ocultar la mirada ansiosa que luchaba por salir a flote.

Armin estaba sentado mientras revisaba su celular, mensajeando al resto de sus amigos para decirles que todavía no pasaban a ver a Eren.

Annie llegó con dos vasos de café, ofreciéndole uno a su novia que lo recibió con pocas palabras, apenas mirándola.

La situación entre ellas dos seguía tensa y dura, en especial porque Annie había conocido a su omega la noche anterior y no le había dicho a Mikasa quién era, a pesar de que su novia le exigió el saber aquello.

—¿Alguna noticia? —preguntó la rubia con calma.

—Nada —respondió Armin mordiendo su labio inferior por la ansiedad—, tal vez Eren está durmiendo, considerando lo agitada que fue su noche.

Mikasa mordió su labio inferior, tratando de luchar contra los impulsos de abrir todas las puertas de ese lugar para encontrar a Eren y saber cómo estaba.

—¿Dónde está ese enano de pacotilla? —murmuró en voz baja, mirando hacia el pasillo con ansiedad.

—Tranquilízate —dijo Annie tranquilamente, sentándose al lado de Armin.

La pelinegra la fulminó con la mirada, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su novia se negaba a decirle cosas que eran importantes para ella. Que tenía que saber para que esa desesperación que le comía el estómago desapareciera, al menos un momento.

Pero Annie sólo la contempló fríamente, diciéndole sin palabras, que no le pensaba decir cosa alguna sobre su prometido. Y eso la hizo sentir patética e inútil.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sin mirarse.

—Disculpen, ¿son ustedes amigos de Eren?

Los tres miraron hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con dos parejas alfa y omega, que los contemplaban con expectación. Mikasa hizo una mueca de desagrado, sin contestar, y se giró para seguir paseando por el lugar. Armin solo suspiró, negando con la cabeza, y sonrió amistosamente.

—¿Son amigos de Levi? —preguntó poniéndose de pie mientras Annie le imitaba—. Soy Armin Arlet, ella es Annie Leonhart y Mikasa Ackerman.

—¿Ackerman? —la omega castaña frunció el ceño, curiosa—. ¿No estás relacionada con Levi?

Mikasa la miró bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía. No respondió, pero su mirada parecía ser suficiente para intimidar a todo el mundo.

—Hasta comparten el mal humor —dijo Erwin calmado, como si quisiera aligerar un poco el aire.

La beta soltó un bufido, haciendo caso omiso de ellos.

—Soy Isabel —dijo la omega pelirroja, cargando a una bebita dormida por completo—, hermana de Levi. Ella es Kuchel —señaló a la bebé para luego mirar al alfa castaño rubio a su lado—, y él es mi esposo, Farlan.

—Soy Erwin —se presentó el otro alfa—, y ella es mi esposa, Hanji. Somos amigos de Levi del trabajo —tranquilamente, Erwin se sentó en la silla al lado del beta, con una expresión de amistad—. ¿Han sabido algo?

—Nada por ahora —respondió Armin suspirando.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, y luego de varios minutos allí, solo conversando en voz baja, miraron por el pasillo al sentir unos pasos.

—¡Enano!

Y no fue Hanji la que gritó eso, sino Mikasa, quien a paso acelerado lo alcanzó en unos segundos. Notó sus ojeras y expresión cansada, pero le importaba un comino. Ella quería ver a Eren.

—Mierda, ¿quién te dijo que estábamos aquí? —preguntó Levi llevando su mano a la cabeza con clara irritación.

—El papá de Eren también está aquí, sabes —espetó Mikasa ignorando su pregunta—. ¿Dónde está Eren? Quiero verlo, ahora.

—No —la respuesta de Levi fue tajante—. Está durmiendo ahora, tuvo un parto duro, y lo que menos necesita es que su loca amiga lo estrese. Además —puso un tono cínico—, tengo entendido que el embarazo de mi omega no te interesaba, así que no sé por qué estás aquí.

Levi se marchó hacia el resto de presentes antes de que Mikasa pudiera responderle. La chica sólo apretó sus manos en puños, tensando su rostro y tratando de no lanzarse sobre el alfa que tanto odiaba.

Siguió paseándose, esperando su momento oportuno para actuar, ignorando lo que hablaban los recién llegados con Levi. Solo debería esperar un poco. Nada más.

La oportunidad llegó cuando vio a Levi marchándose con Erwin hacia el comedor, con toda seguridad para buscar algo qué desayunar.

Antes de que alguien le dijera algo, Mikasa se giró hacia el pasillo, recordando la esquina por la que giró Levi y encontrándose con unas pocas puertas.

—¿Dónde está Mikasa? —oyó a Annie hablar, y apretó sus manos en puños.

Su relación con la alfa estaba mal, a punto de quebrarse por completo, y no había algo que pudiera hacer. Así que no permitiría, por nada del mundo, que su relación de amistad con uno de sus mejores amigos terminara igual. Eren era como su hermano, y nadie le quitaría eso.

Menos el estúpido de Levi.

Su instinto le dijo donde estaba su mejor amigo. Eso, y el reconocer su olor mezclado con el de Levi.

Abrió la puerta antes de que la descubrieran.

—¡Eren!

Y lo despertó de un sobresalto, viendo cómo abría sus ojos de golpe ante su grito y se sentaba sobre la cama, asustado.

Un bebé se puso a llorar también.

Eren desvió la vista, medio aturdido, para luego tratar de ponerse de pie e ir a la cuna donde un pequeño bulto se retorcía.

Eren se habría caído si entonces Mikasa no lo hubiera alcanzado para sostenerlo.

El muchacho hizo una mueca de dolor, poniéndose pálido, y permitió que la chica lo ayudara a sentarse.

—Dame a Mikel —farfulló mordiendo su labio inferior.

Mikasa se sintió brevemente celosa al notar que la primera preocupación del omega era por el bebé que no fue deseado y no por su amiga de toda la vida, pero una mirada de Eren le bastó para chistar y asentir, acercándose a la pequeña cuna.

Un rosadito, rechoncho bebé la miró entre sus ojos llorosos.

Las manos de Mikasa temblaron al notar los ojos grises, iguales a los de Levi.

Entonces, el bebé extendió sus manitos hacia ella, y la beta notó que, a pesar de que el color de los ojos eran de Levi… La expresión en ese momento del pequeño era de Eren, su mejor amigo.

Mikasa lo tomó en brazos cuidadosamente, sintiendo cómo su mirada se suavizaba por completo.

El bebé llevó su mano a su boca, comenzando a chuparla, regulando ahora su llanto de a poco.

Se volteó, viendo la expresión de Eren sobre ella, y con cuidado llevó al bebé donde estaba su amigo.

Eren no dudó en tomarlo en brazos y Mikel se calmó totalmente, apoyando su mejilla contra el hombro de su papi y mirándolo con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó de pronto Mikasa luego de unos segundos observando a su amigo y al bebé.

Eren acarició la cabeza de Mikel con una mirada totalmente amorosa.

—Me duele todo —respondió tranquilo, sin alejar su vista del bebé—, pero supongo que con un poco de descanso estaré mejor.

—¿Quieres acostarte? —Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

Eren sonrió con suavidad, asintiendo, y dejó que su amiga lo ayudara a acostarse otra vez, sin alejar al bebé de su cuerpo, llenando la habitación con sus feromonas maternas.

—¿Dónde está Levi? —preguntó Eren de pronto.

Mikasa hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Fue a comer algo.

Eren no dijo nada y Mikel empezó a soltar ruiditos, sus manos comenzando a abrirse y cerrarse, pareciendo buscar algo.

Mikasa iba a preguntar qué le pasaba, pero entonces Eren se rió y le hizo un gesto a su amiga.

—¿Podrías sostenerlo? Tiene hambre —dijo cariñosamente.

La beta extendió sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces y sostuvo a Mikel mientras veía a Eren bajarse el camisón del hospital.

La muchacha acarició la regordeta mejilla del bebé, quien comenzó a agarrar sus cabellos y llevárselos a la boca.

—Es adorable.

Eren levantó la vista con sorpresa ante la declaración de Mikasa, sin esperarse que su amiga le dijera aquello en algún momento.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos sin decir algo, como si estuvieran hablando mediante los ojos.

—Todavía odio al enano —dijo la beta entregándole el bebé a su amigo.

—Lo sé —Eren esbozó una sonrisa ubicando al bebé contra sus pechos, un tanto hinchados debido a la leche materna, y Mikel comenzó a mamar con rapidez apenas fue capaz de ubicar su pequeña boquita contra el pezón del omega—. Sé que quizás nunca… te lleves bien con él.

Mikasa se sentó a orillas de la cama, contemplando a la criatura que comía con calma, para luego mirar a Eren. Totalmente cómodo en la posición en la que estaba, aceptando ese lado omega, innato en él, que había renegado por años.

—No me importa si no se llevan bien —prosiguió Eren con calma—, sólo quiero que se soporten cuando estemos todos juntos.

La beta parpadeó.

—Acabas de hablar como si estuvieras considerando tu relación con Levi.

Eren no respondió enseguida, pidiéndole la manta sobre la cuna para limpiar la barbilla manchada del bebé.

—¿Vas a volver con él? —insistió Mikasa cuando Eren acomodó a su bebé.

Su bebé. Su hijo.

—Mikel me necesita —respondió el omega lacónicamente, como si no hubiera otra opción.

La chica puso una expresión incrédula y Eren desvió la vista.

—Puedes llevártelo —espetó fríamente—. Puedes marcharte sin Levi. Yo te ayudaría, Eren, lo sabes. Si ya lo hiciste una vez, lo podemos hacer de nuevo.

—No —Eren endureció su mirada—. No le haría jamás eso. Jamás en la vida —alzó su barbilla, desafiante—. Lo intentaremos una vez más. Lento. Sin presionar nada. Por Mikel y por nosotros.

—Oh —Mikasa soltó una carcajada mordaz—. ¿Y si vuelve a violarte?

—Largo de aquí.

Los dos se voltearon hacia la puerta, viendo al alfa bajo el marco de ésta, con una expresión helada. Mirando a la beta como si pudiera estrangularla solo con eso. Pero Mikasa no lució intimidada, a lo mucho, soltó un bufido de molestia.

—Sácame —retó la pelinegra.

Levi dio dos pasos, absolutamente dispuesto a tirar a la chica por la ventana de ser necesario. Pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Eren:

—No, por favor.

El alfa lo observó en silencio unos segundos para luego soltar un bufido.

—La quiero fuera —soltó mirando a Mikasa.

—Tendrás que llamar a seguridad si quieres echarme.

—Los dos son un dolor en el culo.

Los dos Ackerman miraron a Eren, que los observaba con el ceño fruncido en clara expresión irritada.

El bebé hizo un sonido, como si estuviera apoyando a su papá.

—Échala —exigió Levi de pronto, como un niño pequeño que hacía un berrinche.

Eren pestañeó, notando la mirada insistente del alfa. Luego, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Mika, por favor —pidió con voz suave.

La beta soltó un bufido, apretando sus dientes un momento para luego caminar hacia la puerta, sin decir nada y cerrando con un portazo para demostrar su descontento.

La pareja se quedó en silencio.

—No lo haré.

Eren miró a Levi con una expresión de confusión, sin entender a qué se refería. Pero el alfa observaba la pared con una expresión en blanco.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó en tanto Mikel dejaba de mamar, aunque agarrando todavía el pecho de Eren.

—Violarte.

Los hombros del omega se tensaron ante la palabra y el bebé pareció notar su inquietud, porque lo miró con curiosidad.

—Nunca más voy a tocarte en contra de tu voluntad, mocoso de mierda.

Eren se recostó en la camilla, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo y cadera.

—Me quedaré contigo, Levi.

El alfa lo miró sin mostrar expresión alguna, aunque sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con calma, yendo a sentarse a su lado.

—Porque... —Eren vaciló un momento—, nos lo merecemos.

Con lentitud, Levi le tomó la mano, dándole un suave apretón, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Una oportunidad más, ¿no? —dijo Levi ladeando la cabeza.

La mirada de Eren se suavizó.

—¿Por qué no dar una oportunidad más al amor?

El bebé berreó y el omega negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

—Deberíamos empezar de nuevo —puso una expresión extraña—. Levi, sabes que nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste, ¿cierto?

Contra lo que esperaba, el mayor mantuvo su expresión tranquila, asintiendo en silencio.

—Pero... Si vamos lento, si nos volvemos a querer otra vez... — Eren humedeció sus labios—, todo es posible, ¿no?

Levi no dijo algo por varios segundos, mirando a Eren con tranquilidad.

—Empezar de nuevo —repitió como si saboreara la palabra, para luego sonreír de medio lado—. Buenos días, mocoso de mierda. Soy Levi Ackerman y creo que eres mi pareja destinada. ¿Te gustaría ser mi omega? Pero antes que todo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Eren sonrió, y Levi admiró completamente esa preciosa sonrisa que estaba esbozando sólo por él. Con esa sonrisa que no ponía desde hace meses, con esa sonrisa que había creído nunca más ver en la cara de su mocoso. Con esa amplia, tierna sonrisa que le hacía cerrar los ojos, que lo hacía perderse en su rostro.

—Buenos días, Levi Ackerman. Me llamo Eren Jaeger y al parecer eres mi alfa. Y no sabes cuánto, cuánto me emociona haberte encontrado por fin.

* * *

Horas después, Levi permitió que el resto de visitantes entrara a verlo.

Fue todo un caos. Prácticamente cada uno trajo un regalo para el bebé, que iba desde ropa hasta peluches. Se dedicaron a tomarlo en brazos y decir lo lindo que era, hasta que Isabel soltó, sin pensarlo, que Kuchel era más bonita, causando que Levi tomara a Mikel y no quisiera entregárselo a nadie más.

El ánimo de Eren había mejorado claramente con las visitas que recibió, donde cada uno evitó mencionar algún tema que pudiera tensarlo, además de que Levi les advirtió que no hablaran sobre el desalojo hecho a una casa de betas que se creía que escondían a omegas rebeldes, entre ellos, Nanaba, y de algunos omegas que habían sido violados en grupos por alfas que se creían justicieros.

Incluso Mikasa decidió callar aquello, sabiendo que eso alteraría a Eren, y era lo que menos necesitaba. No luego de que el parto había sido tan difícil, hasta el punto de que tuvieron que intervenir al omega.

Eren lo aprovechó, además, para preguntarle a Hanji sobre su estado, sin saber todavía el motivo detrás del embarazado y felicitando a Erwin por lo ocurrido.

Como era típico de Erwin, se comportó amablemente, diciendo que era lo que había estado esperado por mucho tiempo.

Se quedaron gran parte de la mañana con él e incluso horas de la tarde, aprovechando también para intercambiar todos los regalos de Navidad y cantarle Feliz Cumpleaños a Levi, que como siempre se limitó a cruzarse de brazos con una expresión de muerte. Permitió, sin embargo, que Eren le besara la mejilla y el primer regalo que abrió fue el del chico.

Al observar la foto enmarcada por el cuadro, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente para luego acariciar la nuca del chico. Luego, leyó la dedicatoria y contorneó el nombre de Eren.

 _No sabía cómo decirte que me quedaré contigo y esta fue una torpe manera de hacerlo._

 _Quiero volver al mar contigo y Mikel, y que saquemos otra foto como ésta, los tres juntos._

 _Feliz cumpleaños, amor mío._

 _Te quiero._

 _Eren._

Por supuesto, no dejó que nadie más leyera la dedicatoria y le dio un apretón de manos a Eren para decirle que había sido un regalo precioso.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde volvieron a quedarse solos, y unas horas después, mientras Eren alimentaba a Mikel una vez más, el doctor Brixton entró para hacer la revisión general y corroborar que todo se encontraba en su lugar.

Como siempre, sólo le hablaba a Levi, pero Eren prefirió ignorar aquello.

—El omega podrá marcharse en dos días más, así evita que la herida de la episiotomía se abra y genere una emergencia fácilmente evitable —estaba diciendo el doctor con calma—. Por lo demás, le recomiendo que esté unos días en cama, sin hacer muchos movimientos bruscos debido a lo mismo.

—Bien —contestó Levi fríamente.

El doctor pasó por alto su tono de voz, mirando la tablilla.

—El bebé también está bien, sano y sin problema alguno —el alfa levantó la vista con una expresión de lástima—, pero lamento informarle que no podrá utilizar a su omega por un tiempo.

Eren se tensó visiblemente en tanto Levi se ponía de pie, con aparente calma, aunque se podía notar su mandíbula apretada.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—La cicatriz de la episiotomía que llevamos a cabo tiene que sanar completamente antes de que pueda volver follarlo —dijo tan normal como si estuviera hablando del tiempo—. Pero no se preocupe, supongo que aún puede utilizar la boca del omega sin problemas.

El muchacho parecía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

—Fuera.

El doctor se giró hacia Levi, que lo contemplaba con una expresión fría, dura.

—¿Disculpe? —farfulló Brixton incrédulo.

—Dije que fuera —espetó Levi—. Si mi omega está bien, entonces márchese. No lo quiero ver más de lo necesario —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Si vuelve a decir algo como lo que dijo recién, haré que lo despidan.

El doctor retrocedió un momento, para luego bufar debido a la molestia y marcharse sin agregar más, en tanto Eren tranquilizaba a Mikel, que se había alterado levemente.

Levi miró por la ventana, tratando de controlarse para no ir a buscar a ese maldito alfa y romperle la nariz. El sólo hecho de que vieran a Eren como si fuera un objeto, de que lo trataran así y le hablaran de esa forma, pasando incluso sobre él, como si no estuviera presente para defender a su omega… hacía hervir su sangre a más no poder.

—Está bien, Levi —dijo Eren de pronto, limpiándole la barbilla al bebé.

—No lo está —la voz del mayor sonaba molesta, iracunda—. Odio que te traten así. Odio pensar que yo te traté así una vez. Que pensé de ti eso alguna vez.

Eren levantó la vista, chocando con sus ojos, y sonrió tristemente, sin decir cosa alguna. Como si eso fuera su respuesta.

El alfa no pudo evitar pensar en _esa_ noche, en los pensamientos revoltosos en su cabeza, en lo que había hecho porque simplemente quería demostrar que era superior a Eren. Porque lo había considerado suyo, y creía poder hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Pensó en qué pasaría si su hijo fuera omega, y sintió la rabia recorrer su cuerpo. No permitiría jamás que un alfa tratara a su hijo de la forma en la que él trató a Eren. De la forma en la que gran parte de los alfas de esos lugares trataban a sus omegas. No lo permitiría, nunca en la vida. Aún si tenía que desafiar al mundo entero.

—Estás alterado —regañó Eren de pronto—, y eso está asustando a Mikel.

Efectivamente era así: el bebé lucía inquieto, con los ojos completamente abiertos, mirándolo como si hiciera un puchero.

Levi se recostó en la camilla, suspirando.

—Cuéntame un secreto que no le hayas dicho a nadie —dijo de pronto en un susurro, mirando el techo mientras Eren se subía el camisón, el bebé ya satisfecho.

El omega parpadeó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¿No le dirás a nadie? —preguntó indeciso, acomodando a Mikel en sus brazos. Levi negó con la cabeza—. Cuando tenía trece años y papá se marchó de la casa, quemé… —Eren desvió la vista—. Quemé el Manual FOS.

Levi enarcó una ceja, repentinamente interesado, observando las mejillas ruborizadas del castaño.

Ese mocoso inmaduro…

—Sabes que está prohibido —dijo estoicamente.

Eren volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, luciendo feroz y decidido.

Levi adoraba esa expresión.

—Sí, claro que lo sé, pero… el FOS es… la representación de todo lo que odio, de todo… de nuestra condición —le acarició el cabello a Mikel, que cerró sus ojos para dormir—. Papá se marchó y yo lo odiaba y fue una forma infantil de protestar. Quemar el FOS era quemar algo que no me identificaba, lucía como una manera de expresar lo que sentía, de quejarme ante todo lo que sucedía.

El pelinegro no pudo evitarlo, pero sonrió de lado, levemente, casi con diversión.

El Manual Omega: Fidelidad, Obediencia y Sumisión, o como era mayormente conocido, Manual FOS, era el libro creado por el gobierno que era de lectura obligatoria a todos los omegas del país durante su enseñanza, y deshacerse de él, quemarlo o romperlo estaba castigado por la ley. El FOS era tan sagrado como la Biblia y debía existir por lo menos uno en la casa donde habitara un omega.

—Cuando mamá me preguntó dónde estaba el Manual —continuó Eren—, porque me enviaron una nota del colegio ya que no lo llevé a clases, le mentí —el muchacho se puso de pie con cuidado para ir a dejar a Mikel a su cuna, completamente dormido—. Le dije que lo perdí, porque sabía que enloquecería si se enteraba que lo quemé, y peor aún, disfruté hacerlo. Creo que no me creyó en ningún momento, pero afortunadamente, ella todavía conservaba su propio Manual, por lo que empecé a llevar ese al colegio —hizo una pausa, volviendo a acostarse—. Me gustaría quemar el FOS que tienes en el librero junto con el DAS y el POT.

El Manual Alfa: Dominación, Autoridad y Supremacía, y Manual Beta: Producción, Obrero y Trabajo, respectivamente. Las Biblias personales de cada raza. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía destruir dichos libros.

—Algún día, mocoso de mierda —dijo Levi con calma, dejando que Eren se acurrucara a su lado—, vamos a quemar los tres Manuales.

Eren lo miró en la oscuridad de la habitación, observando su expresión fría, para luego sonreír con lentitud.

—Eso suena como una cita, Levi —dijo el muchacho.

El alfa resopló, acariciándole el cabello.

—Es una cita, entonces.

* * *

Unos días después Eren volvió a casa cargando a Mikel contra su pecho como si fuera un tesoro e incluso se negó a que Levi lo tomara en brazos a pesar de sus protestas.

Incluso en ese momento, a pesar de que el doctor le había dicho que permaneciera en cama, Eren se negaba a acostarse. No cuando el bebé estaba acostado boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos completamente mientras se chupaba un pie.

Eren parecía completamente encandilado con Mikel.

Y Levi estaba un poco molesto e incluso tenso con eso. No porque no quisiera que el chico quisiera al bebé, sino porque temía que todo fuera en base a su instinto. Que lo quisiera porque era un omega, y estaba en la naturaleza del omega comportarse así. Tal y como había ocurrido con ellos.

Levi era capaz de echarlo de la casa si luego de un tiempo comenzaba a odiar a Mikel.

Por lo que iba a dejar las cosas claras en ese momento ahora. No estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando, a darle su tiempo para que lo pensara, porque no iba a ilusionarse si estaba indeciso con algo.

Entró al cuarto del bebé, observando a Eren de pie ante la cuna, arrullándolo en un murmullo.

—Mocoso.

Eren se giró con una expresión inquisitiva, frunciendo el ceño ante su tono de voz.

—Tenemos qué hablar —dijo duramente.

El omega no dijo nada, mirando por un momento a Mikel para luego seguirlo al alfa hacia el comedor, evitando moverse mucho para que su cuerpo no doliera. El dolor de la cicatriz había disminuido, pero todavía persistía y le hacía formar muecas.

Se sentó cuidadosamente en el sofá, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Levi se quedó de pie, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Eren ansioso.

El alfa lo observó para luego suspirar.

—Dijiste que querías intentarlo otra vez —el muchacho asintió, moviendo sus manos con nervio—. Eren, ¿no estás hablando en base a tu instinto? —pudo ver cómo se crispaba—. Dices que quieres a Mikel, pero ¿no lo dices porque tu instinto te obliga a decirlo? —su voz adquirió un tono helado—. Si piensas que esto se va a pasar, que llegará un momento en el que lo vas a odiar, que no lo podrás criar, entonces es mejor que te marches y no nos veamos más. No estoy dispuesto a seguir con tus indecisiones, no ahora que tenemos un hijo que cuidar.

Eren se quedó en silencio, demasiado sorprendido como para poder responder algo en ese preciso instante, y bajó la vista con una mueca de ansiedad.

En la habitación no había ruido alguno, lleno de un tenso silencio que no parecía presagiar cosas buenas.

Levi se recostó en el sofá, sin cambiar su expresión fría, obligándolo a permanecer sentado, al menos hasta que le contestara.

—Quiero… quiero intentarlo contigo porque… porque aun te quiero —dijo Eren en voz baja—, no por instinto. La forma en la que terminamos —se removió, incómodo—, no fue la correcta, no fue… No fue un término, Levi —tragó saliva—. Si no me hubieras ido a buscar, de todas formas habría querido intentarlo también y… y es lo mismo con Mikel. Con o sin él, habría creído que nos merecíamos una oportunidad más.

Levi no respondió, sólo estrechó los ojos diciéndole con ello que continuara hablando.

Eren volvió a tomarse su tiempo, humedeciendo sus labios para poder juntar valor.

—Con respecto a lo otro… Tienes que entender que Mikel fue producto de una violación —ahora fue el turno de Levi de crisparse—. Y aunque… aunque lo odiaba al principio, y no me creía capaz de cuidarlo… aprendí a quererlo con el tiempo —mordió su labio inferior—. Mikel es una parte tuya y mía, y aunque no fue planeado, aunque fue concebido de esa forma… no puedo odiarlo. No pude odiarte mucho tiempo a ti, que me hiciste eso, ¿y cómo voy a odiar a Mikel siendo que no tuvo la culpa de nada? —Eren suavizó su expresión—. No lo odiaré, Levi. He tomado mi decisión, y soy consciente de ello —le sostuvo la mirada ahora—. Pero iremos lento, ¿lo tienes claro? Nada de… besos o toques —bajó un poco la voz—. A veces despierto en mitad de la noche con el miedo de que se repita lo de esa noche.

Levi lo observó, apretando sus labios con fuerza mientras soltaba un bufido bajo.

—Ya dije que no volvería a tocarte de esa forma —escupió el alfa—. ¿Tú crees que a mí no me pasa lo mismo, mocoso de mierda? ¿Crees que no he despertado en la madrugada, temiendo ver tu lado de la cama y notarlo vacío? ¿Crees que no llamo a tu celular con el temor de que no contestes?

Se miraron sin decir nada, ambos diciéndose un montón de cosas solo con la mirada.

—Esto no es una competencia de quién está peor —soltó Eren sin pensarlo.

El mayor ladeó la cabeza, sin perder la compostura por las palabras del omega, y sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Mocoso de mierda —el chico tensó su mandíbula—, si seguimos todo el tiempo sacándonos en cara lo que pasó con nosotros, no avanzaremos nada.

Eren lo miró, sus ojos heridos, y trató de relajar su expresión.

—No me has pedido perdón.

Levi se crispó ante sus palabras y su instinto alfa le dijo que le estaba dando demasiadas libertades a su omega. Que estaba empezando a exigirle cosas cuando no tenía qué hacerlo.

Se obligó a empujarlo hacia abajo.

—Tú tampoco lo has hecho.

El omega apretó sus manos en puños.

—Siempre tengo que ser yo quién te pide perdón primero —espetó, y al notar la mirada impasible de Levi, se exasperó—. ¡Mierda, Levi! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —ocultó su rostro en sus manos—. ¡Perdón! ¿Está bien? ¡Perdón por irme, perdón por ocultarte el embarazo, perdón por no haber dado señales de vida! ¡Perdón por haber querido abortar, perdón por ser un simple e inútil omega que lo único que ha hecho por ti es hacerte miserable! ¡Perdón por ser tu pareja destinada, por no ser el estúpido omega que quieres que sea!

Levi se puso de pie, dio unos pasos y tomando el hombro de Eren, lo empujó hacia atrás, chocando su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, y antes de que el omega pudiera decir algo, le tomó de la barbilla del rostro y estampó un beso en su boca. Brutal y dulce al mismo tiempo, y Eren no sabía cómo podía hacer eso.

Eren lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa, dejando que los labios de Levi lo consumieran por completo, que aquel beso lo hiciera caer por completo.

Su alfa se alejó sólo cuando respirar se hizo necesario para ambos, y lo miró con una expresión indescifrable.

—Sé que no querías que volviera a besarte —le dijo con calma—, pero parecía la única forma de callarte —Levi se inclinó levemente—. Nunca vuelvas a pedirme perdón por ser cómo eres, mocoso de mierda, porque no voy a pretender cambiar tu forma de ser nunca más. He entendido que me encantas como eres, mocoso, y no quiero que cambies por nada.

Eren estaba respirando aceleradamente, todavía tratando de recuperar el aire, y no fue capaz de decir algo mientras Levi se retiraba para, con toda seguridad, ir a ver a Mikel.

El beso lo había dejado totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos y apenas fue capaz de recostarse en el sillón, todavía sintiendo los labios de Levi sobre los suyos, reclamándolo por completo.

¿Cuánto llevaban sin besarse de esa forma?

Mierda, su instinto omega lo estaba traicionando por completo.

Miró de reojo a Levi pasar hacia la cocina, de seguro para empezar a preparar la cena, y Eren quiso ayudarlo, pero no sentía ganas de ponerse de pie y hacer algo. No cuando cualquier movimiento demasiado brusco hacía que su herida ardiera.

Eren no había querido ver cómo quedó allá abajo después de la intervención.

De seguro Levi no quería tocarlo de esa forma porque quedó con una cicatriz horrible.

Ugh, estaba actuando como un idiota.

Levi, en tanto, estaba pensando en qué podría cocinar para la cena con el objetivo de distraerse un poco por lo que acababa de pasar, y al abrir el refrigerador observó que tendrían que ir pronto al supermercado.

El beso lo había desequilibrado por completo, junto con las palabras de Eren.

Costó un montón contenerse para no abrazar al chico y acurrucarlo a su lado, dedicándose sólo a mimarlo como lo hacía antes.

Su celular vibró y observó el número con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Farlan? —contestó.

—Levi —saludó su amigo con la voz temblando—, sé que no es un buen momento para… para decirte esto, pero…

—¿Qué ocurrió? —el alfa se enderezó, notando enseguida que algo grave había pasado—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

—Estoy en el hospital, con Isabel —dijo Farlan nervioso—, un grupo de alfas nos atacaron en casa. Necesito que… que vengas…

—Mierda, eso… —Levi cerró la puerta del refrigerador, comenzando a moverse, su corazón latiendo a mil por los repentinos nervios y ansiedad que lo embargaron—. Voy para allá.

—Una última cosa —Farlan sonaba agitado, demasiado para su gusto—. Isabel se encerró en su cuarto del hospital y dijo que quería ver a Eren. No está dejando que nadie entre, ni siquiera los doctores o yo.

Levi sintió su estómago pesado, sabiendo que algo terrible había pasado y que podía cambiar las cosas para siempre.

* * *

Entró por las puertas del hospital con Eren siguiéndole, completamente apurado por ver a su hermana y a su cuñado. El omega no había protestado cuando le dijo que lo acompañara, sólo mencionó que dejaran a Mikel con Grisha, y Levi aceptó porque lo mejor sería no dejar que su hijo fuera allí. Por lo demás, Grisha había estado más que feliz cuidando a su nieto, sorprendiendo a ambos, pero optaron por no hacer comentario alguno sobre ello.

Farlan estaba en la sala de esperas del segundo piso, cargando a Kuchel mientras una enfermera le tendía hielo para su ojo negro e hinchado.

El rubio se giró al verlos, con una expresión absolutamente nerviosa y desesperada.

—Isabel está llorando —dijo mirando hacia el pasillo, donde se veían más puertas—, pero no quiere dejarme entrar. También se negó a ver a Kuchel —tragó saliva—. Mierda, todo pasó tan rápido…

Kuchel se removió en el regazo de su padre, con los ojos llorosos, y extendió sus brazos hacia Eren, balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

No hizo falta que Eren tuviera que preguntar, así que tomó a la niña en brazos, meciéndola para que se calmara.

En una situación como esa, la bebé buscaría al omega más cercano para ser sostenida y que sus feromonas la calmaran.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Farlan? —preguntó Levi tratando de mantener la calma.

—Estábamos cocinando —dijo con la voz quebrada—, entonces tocaron el timbre, e Isabel fue a abrir. Todo pasó tan rápido…

—Mierda, eso no me sirve —soltó el alfa de cabello negro furiosamente.

—Levi, cálmate, por favor —pidió Eren poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

El toque, de alguna forma, lo había tranquilizado un poco.

—Isabel gritó de pronto, y sólo atiné a apagar la cocina para luego salir al pasillo, viendo como… como unos alfas con el rostro cubierto la tenían agarrada del cuello, contra la pared, y ella lloraba y gemía. Debían ser cinco, no lo sé bien, entonces entraron a la casa y empezamos a forcejear, pero era imposible que pudiera hacer algo cuando eran tantos—la voz del rubio temblaba completamente—. Tres me estaban golpeando mientras los otros dos sostenían a Isabel, y lo único que podía pensar era en ella, mierda, en cómo gritaba. Kuchel estaba en su pieza, y comenzó a llorar, supongo que escuchó los gritos. Pude ver cómo uno de ellos la iba a buscar. Luego… —Farlan cerró sus ojos, pálido, tembloroso—, luego me dejaron inconsciente.

Levi observó a su amigo con el rostro en blanco, tratando de no lanzarse sobre él para exigirle más respuestas.

—Desperté en la ambulancia. Isabel y yo íbamos en vehículos distintos, pero Kuchel iba conmigo, la vi en brazos de un enfermero, y nos internaron en salas distintas. No me han dicho nada de Isa, sólo que está estable, pero eso no me sirve —su voz se tornó disgustada—. Lo único que me dijeron es que Isabel quería ver a Eren, que él le llevara a Kuchel.

—Soy su hermano, mierda, ¿qué está pensando–?

—Está bien —Eren lucía, para sorpresa de ambos, calmado. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban con algo que no pudieron identificar—. Entraré yo, veré cómo está y les explicaré todo. Por favor, Levi, no te enojes, pero Isabel debe estar alterada y luego del ataque… Piensen que fue hecho por alfas, quizás crea que…

El chico no terminó de hablar, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera para saber lo que quería decir.

Isabel podía seguir choqueada, ida por todo lo ocurrido, y ver más alfas podría ocasionar que colapsara por el miedo y el terror.

Farlan le indicó el cuarto donde su esposa estaba, así que Eren caminó hacia la puerta, notando los ojos de Levi y Farlan sobre él. Sin inmutarse un poco, tocó la puerta del cuarto.

—Isa, soy yo, Eren —dijo con voz suave, cargando a Kuchel.

Hubo un silencio.

Luego, la puerta hizo click, diciendo que le habían sacado el seguro.

Aun así, el chico no entró, espero pacientemente a que la omega le diera la pasada.

—Entra.

Su voz sonaba ronca, rota, destrozada por completo.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Eren.

Suavemente, abrió la puerta de la habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras, sólo la lámpara de mesa alumbrando el cuarto en penumbras. La chica estaba sobre la cama, sentada, envuelta en sábanas mientras sollozaba en voz baja, sus hombros sacudiéndose por el llanto.

Kuchel se removió en sus brazos, desesperada por estar en los brazos de su mamá.

Los berreos de la niña hicieron que el llanto de la chica aumentara.

—¿No quieres tomarla, Isa? —preguntó Eren amablemente.

Los sollozos se detuvieron un momento, y entonces la chica comenzó a quitarse las sábanas de encima.

Un olor desagradable golpeó a Eren.

Kuchel rompió a llorar.

Las náuseas se acumularon en el estómago del omega.

—¡Sácala! —gritó Isa cubriendo sus orejas ante el llanto de su hija—. ¡Sácala, ahora, no la acerques!

—¡Isa!

La puerta se abrió, y Levi y Farlan entraron.

Isabel se quebró por completo, su llanto sumándose al de Kuchel.

—Mi amor, qué…

La omega miró a Farlan, levantando su rostro.

Farlan jadeó, llevando sus manos a su boca, y corrió al baño a vomitar.

Los ojos de la chica chocaron con los de Levi, que tuvo que salir del cuarto, cubriendo su boca.

Eren pensó que el bonito rostro de su amiga estaba destrozado, con el labio roto, moretones en sus mejillas y el ojo hinchado, violáceo, pero qué podía importarle a ellos, porque los moretones podían curar. Las heridas del cuerpo cicatrizaban, volvían a regenerarse.

Pero las marcas hechas en su cuello, por dientes de alfas, ese olor repulsivo, asqueroso, despreciable, que emanaba el cuerpo de la omega, esos ojos rotos como vidrio, jamás podrían curarse. Esa herida hecha en su alma jamás sanaría.

El collar de marcas que decoraban su cuello de tan cruel, retorcida forma, jamás podría ser eliminado de su alma.

* * *

 _¡Uuuuuuf! La escena del parto la tenía escrita desde hace unos cuatro meses atrás y recibió pocas modificaciones, lol xD Espero que la hayan disfrutado -bueno, disfrutado dentro de lo posible- así como yo la disfruté (?) Me gustó escribirla, la encontré tierna, si no les gustó, pues coman tierra :v Okno :'v_

 _Veamos, qué más... ¡ya alcanzamos la mitad de capítulos de la historia! ¡OH SI, NENES! ¡Y ahora se pone mejor, porque viene mucho BUM BUM, PIUM PIUM, SQUISH SQUISH, PUUUUJ Y MÁS PUUUUUJ! Agárrense a sus asientos porque desde ahora la integridad de muchos personajes será destrozada, y comenzamos por... ¡ISABEL!_

 _Lol, mi primer personaje a elegir para esto fue Marco, pero luego me decidí por mi bella pelirroja because lo verán más adelante, en unos capítulos más._

 _Para fortuna de todos, he vuelto a reconstruir mi esquema mental de la historia, así que espero ir avanzando más rápido. Por ello, planeo actualizar dos veces al mes (me es imposible volver a una vez a la semana), y espero no volver a tomarme unas vacaciones, ya veremos más adelante. Mi objetivo está centrado en terminar, ojalá, este bebé dentro de un año, ahí depende de como estén mis tiempos. Mi año universitario inicia dentro de un mes, y este año se me viene un poco más pesado porque inicio con prácticas, pero trataré de ponerme un poco más organizada para mis cosas y así evitar que esto salga afectado._

 _De todas formas, quiero aclarar lo siguiente: me han llegado muchos comentarios diciendo que debería dejar de subir historias nuevas y centrarme sólo en ésta, que no es justo que me vaya a hiatus, que de seguro abandonaré a este bebé. Primero que todo, NO PIENSO abandonar a este precioso, porque primero que todo, ya tiene escrito el final (al menos gran parte del final). ¿Qué significa esto? Que si ya tiene un final, para mi es imposible abandonarlo porque la culpa me llenará y me dirá que debo terminar lo que una vez comencé. Podré tardar más de lo esperado, pero de que será acabada, lo será. Segundo, si me voy a hiatus, no es porque sea una floja de mierda -que lo soy-, sino porque a veces, simplemente lo necesito. Si me pagaran por hacer esto, ¡está bien que se quejen! Pero, para mi total desgracia, no lo hacen :v Okno xD Pero esto de escribir fanfiction es un hobbie personal que comparto con ustedes, por lo tanto, no es un trabajo, no estoy todo el día pegada frente al portátil escribiendo y esas cosas, tengo obligaciones que hacer, cosas que estudiar, libros que leer, etc; así que si creo que necesito un descanso, lo tomaré. Y, por último, puedo subir las historias que quiera y actualizar cuando lo desee, porque estas historias son mis pequeños bebés, y si creo que algo no está funcionando, entonces mi mente comenzará a trabajar en otras ideas para así no colapsar y no bloquearme. Estas otras historias son mis pequeños respiros, escribirlas hace que me relaje y así no termine haciendo un desastre, por lo tanto, es necesario para mí, y eso es lo importante :v_

 _Bueeeeeeeeeno, pasando a los comentarios -como siempre, respondiéndolos desde hace una semana para no morir en el intento-, ¡gracias por comentar el capítulo pasado y sus bellas palabras de ánimo! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo un montón, ¡gracias enormes!:_

 _ **aramirezg** : mira la culiá, igual me amai pendeja de mierda :* Este descanso fue lo mejor, que manera de no hacer nada :v Quiero mi otro capítulo pronto, plz, no me dejes :'v_

 _ **callmxdaddy** : mi amor, no puedo hacer una versión de UP con los chinos porque nO PUEEEEEDO, NO ME IMAGINO A YOONGI NI A HOSEOK NI A TAE NI A KOOKIE COMO EREN Y LEVI DSBJHFSDBJ Igual sabes que te haré un lindo omegaverse YoonSeok pronto :* eres tan linda, por el amor a dioh, te mereces un dulce de tu daddy (?) ahrre 7u7 jsjdfbdjh nena, gracias por comentar y estar ahí, eres la mejor *corazón*_

 _ **Rooss** : espero que el parto te haya gustado, nena (?) Si no, pos me mato asdfghjklñ :v pero igual, espero que no hayas muerto con el capítulo, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y amor :c ellos seguirán teniendo esos pequeños gestos a lo largo de los capítulos, donde conversarán las cosas y se darán su tiempo para volver a confiar en el otro. Es un largo camino, pero tratarán de poner de su parte para que las cosas resulten. En fin, ¡gracias por comentar! Besos c:_

 _ **Xochilt Oda** : hola preciosa, gracias por tus lindas palabras, de verdad, me sacaron una linda sonrisa *corazoncito* Ahora ya me siento un poco mejor, estoy mejorando de a poco y animándome otra vez con mi pequeño bebé, le estoy agarrando ese inmenso cariño que le tenía al principio y espero poder tenerles actualizaciones lo más pronto posible :3 Y también quiero darte las gracias por entender tan bien a estos dos complicados personajes, no es algo difícil de lograr pero tu si has entendido bien lo heridos que están ambos con las acciones que realizaron en el pasado, así que gracias. Por otro lado, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, le puse mucho empeño, ¡un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **LadyGT** : aaaaaay, ¡gracias por tus palabritas! Me gusta tanto cuando las lectoras silenciosas me dejan un comentario de vez en cuando xD Gracias, de verdad, ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Frozen muse** : espero que tu celular no haya sufrido las consecuencias de la caída xD me estuve tomando un tiempo y haciendo otras actividades para tratar de despejarme y agarrarle el amor otra vez a mi fic, así que ya estoy de vuelta con energías renovadas y muchas ganas de continuar esto :) ¡Gracias por comentar, besos!_

 _ **jyushisko** : JAJAJAJA, Melo, todavía recuerdo cuando me hablaste por facebook para decirme luego de todas nuestras conversaciones que te gustaba como escribía xD Muchas gracias por todas las bellas palabras que me has dejado, tanto por aquí como por facebook, de verdad, me hacen sentir muy avergonzada pero también muy feliz uwu Y gracias por seguir leyendo esta torpe historia, ¡eres increíble! Espero que este capítulo lo gozaras en todas sus palabras (?) Lo hice con mucho amor y espero que se note. ¡Estamos hablando, un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Yadira951** : Levi no sabe medir sus palabras, su propio hijo lo traicionó :v asdfghjklñ muchas gracias por tu comentario, fue muy lindo leerlo y me hizo sentir especial (?) ahrre xD Pero de verdad, gracias enormes, me levantó el ánimo un montón c: Ojalá hayas disfrutado el capítulo y disfrutes los siguientes que vienen :3 ¡Estamos al habla!_

 _ **ShLuna** : JAJAJA, ¡no te preocupes! Honestamente, para mí todas las carreras tienen su pizca de dificultad aunque algunas personas lo desprecien. A mí siempre me dicen que Historia debe ser fácil porque es sólo memoria, pero es más que eso, y me imagino que Turismo también (: Por otro lado, gracias por comentar tan lindas palabras, amor eterno hacia ti, y también por tu empatía hacia los personajes, me alegra saber que hay gente que puede sentir comprensión hacia las acciones de los protagonistas por mucho que la hayan cagado xD ¡Gracias eternas por tu review, besitos!_

 _ **IselaRives** : Ay, me pasó lo mismo cuando me di cuenta de que pasaron dos largos años xD Y sí, yo suelo ser un poco parecida a Mikasa en ese sentido, siempre que una amiga regresa con el tipo que le hizo daño yo estoy como "¿pero qué vergas te pasa a ti?" :v bhjdhfbsjd ¡He vuelto, he vuelto, así que no te cambies de fandom! Trataré de no irme tanto tiempo otra vez xD Gracias por todas las palabritas escritas, son tan lindas y dulces T_T Muchas gracias por comentar, de verdad, y ojalá este capítulo te guste mucho *corazoncitos*_

 _ **RusAckerman** : asdfghjklñ, ¡el trailer fue hermoso! (Muy tarde lo comento, lo sé xD, pero la intención es lo que cuentan :v) Me siento honrada por tus palabras, trataré de no decepcionarte con la historia :') Así que muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de que hayan pasado dos meses desde la última actualización xD_

 _ **renataa044** : aaaaw, lo sé, esa escena es muy tierna y linda ;_; Y sí, puedo comprender un poco a Mikasa también, está preocupada por su amigo después de todo :'v Ojalá hayas disfrutado el capítulo, ¡besos!_

 _ **Reshi** : mi amor, mi jefa, la que me da con la tabla por no hacer nada como tu segunda al mando en TI xDDD Aaaaaay, sé que quieres más de tus momentos llenos de dulzura entre estos dos, así que no te preocupes, aquí la tienes xD Tendrás más drama, ya verás todo lo que se viene :v Reclamo mi noche salvaje con Rhysand :v ¡Un abrazote!_

 _ **kotoko-noda** : gracias por el comentario, ¡ojalá este capítulo lo hayas disfrutado un montón! Saludos :3_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : JAJAJAJA, yo no sé que ositos cariñositos ves tu porque esto no fue nada tierno xD Bueno, en algunas partes sí (?) Me estoy suavizando :v No quiero ser sensei de nadie, ¡eso significa que tengo ser un ejemplo a seguir y ni yo puedo conmigo misma! xD Nena, déjame decirte que tu anécdota con UP me sacó una sonrisa enorme, DE VERDAD. AY NO, QUE VERGÜENZA XD A mí me cuesta contarle mi historia a mis amigos cercanos y que tu hayas tenido que hacerlo, ay, hace que me dé un ataque a mí uwu Pero que familia más linda que tienes, que se interesen tanto en lo que cuentas y que se peleen por ello *corazoncito eterno* Un besote muy grande a todos tus lindos familiares, se lo merecen todo, y tú igual te lo mereces todo, si quieres pedirme algún fic yo feliz lo hago (?) ahrre xD Así que muchas gracias, de verdad, un besote enorme, creo que te amo :')_

 _ **maaeaca** : MAAAAAACA, NIÑA DE MI VIDA, HACE TANTO NO HABLAMOS QUE SIENTO QUE ME TIRARÉ DE UN PUENTE :'v Sé que estás con la práctica y es un dolor en el culo, pero que sepas que te amo washita *corazoncito para voce* JAJAJAJAJAA, ERES TERRIBLE, SIENTE COMPASIÓN DE MI CHOZA :v Aunque sí, puede que lo que depara más adelante sea mejor, quién sabe *finge llorar* ya tendrás más de Hanji y Erwin, estoy comenzando a explotar (literal, ahrre) nuevos personajes y es divertido como no te imaginas (?) Y Leeeeeevi, todo un padre, ay madre de dios, es tan lindo ;_; Nena, quiero volver a verte :'c Volvámonos a juntar un día por favor, plz, nuestro encuentro fue épico dshfjbdjh pero hagámoslo cuando tengas tiempo, ahí me avisas, yo no me devuelvo a Concepción hasta finales de marzo así que aun hay tiempo xD Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabritas, de verdad que me sacaron una sonrisita uwu ¡Besos, hermosa, algún día nos volveremos a ver! PD: actualiza Rouge, me estás matando :v_

 _ **Hbl** : ains, gracias por tus palabritas y por el comentario c: Grisha se enterará pronto de lo de Carla, al igual que Mikasa y Annie tendrán su enfrentamiento en algún momento también :'c Gracias por el review, ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado, ¡saludos!_

 _ **hannita asakura** : gracias por tus buenos deseos c: Y no te preocupes, ya le estoy agarrando el amor otra vez a mi bebé, no llegué a odiarla, pero si a generar cierto rechazo que me bloqueaba porque no me sentía a gusto. Pero ahora la amo otra vez y me siento feliz al escribirla, así que vamos a ver cómo resulta todo xD ¡Besos y gracias por comentar!_

 _ **Solenaru** : a mí lo que me sorprende es que esta historia haya tenido el recibimiento que tiene cuando nunca me lo esperé xD Para mí siempre era escribir para un pequeño grupo de personas, ¿pero estar por llegar a los 800 comentarios? Nunca lo esperé en mi vida, y me pone más nerviosa al momento de escribir porque siento que tengo que llenar más expectativas :v Pero ya estoy aprendiendo a no ser tan ansiosa y a querer a mi bebé otra vez :') Muchas gracias por tus palabritas, te mereces un dulce (?) ahrre xD así que ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado también, le puse muchas ganas y espero que se note. ¡Un fuerte abrazo desde Chile, vecina!_

 _ **YupinaBL** : asdfghjklñ, aaaaaaay, ¡gracias por tan lindo comentario y por animarte a dejarlo! De verdad, me sacaste una sonrisa enorme, ¡fueron unas palabras muy lindas! Me emocionaron un montón ;_; No me siento merecedora de lo que me dices, es que es un mensaje muy lindo, así que muchas, muchas gracias de todo corazón, y estoy feliz de que mi pequeño capítulo 24 haya sido una especie de regalo de cumpleaños para ti :') ¡Me emocionaste tanto que hasta te quiero dar un oneshot de regalo! Asdfghjklñ, ay, de verdad, si alguna vez quieres que te escriba algo, lo que sea, ¡encantada lo hago! Para mí sería todo un honor :') Espero que este capítulo lo hayas amado, si no, ¡se vienen más capítulos! Un besote enorme, ¡gracias, muchas gracias por el comentario hermoso!_

 _ **Paola Coca** : Paola, siempre tienes palabras tan lindas para decirme, me sacas una enorme sonrisa en todo momento ;_; Muchas gracias, de verdad, me has levantado el autoestima un montón y estoy contenta de que ames mis historias aunque yo no las encuentro tan buenas xD Sé que tengo una buena redacción y ortografía, pero ahí a que me digan que encuentran mis historias maravillosas es otra cosa y siempre tengo el miedo de que sean horribles, así que muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras, de todo corazón *llora* Si alguna vez quisieras de regalo de cumpleaños un oneshot, algo, lo que quieras, pídelo y te lo daré encantada, es una promesa, es algo pequeño que puedo darte para demostrarte mi agradecimiento :') Un fuerte abrazo, nena, ¡eres la mejor!_

 _ **Hwookie** : Ay, ¡muchas gracias por el comentario! Fue muy lindo leerlo, me animó un montón y me sacó más de una sonrisa. Con el tiempo que me dí logré ordenar un poco más mis ideas, armar otra vez ese pequeño esquema que tenía y desintoxicarme de las malas vibras, así que estoy de vuelta otra vez y con más ganas de seguir c: Así que gracias enormes por el lindo gesto, ¡un fuerte beso!_

 _ **Alicia** : creo que te amo a ti y a tu casi-novia-jamás (?) JAJAJAJAJA, no, no puedo dar nombres, no soy de las personas que gustan lanzar a una horda de fans furiosos por un simple problema personal que ya pasó, yo soy más de recibir y tratar de olvidar porque no me gusta darle muchas vueltas al asunto :'c Pero ¡gracias por tus lindas palabras! Me siento demasiado honrada de que me consideres un dios del fanfiction cuando no llego ni a ser una ninfa (?) ahrre xD Pero muchas gracias de verdad, desde ahora me esforzaré el doble para que esto te guste más de lo que ya te gusta :v Okno xD ¡Un besote, gracias por comentar!_

 _ **Now Now Xillu** : gracias por el review, te deseo un lindo año también y muchos buenos deseos para los objetivos que quieras cumplir c:_

 _ **AckermanJaeger Angela** : es que tengo que dejar la historia en la mejor parte para que ustedes la sigan leyendo, sino, se aburren (?) Okno xD Pero gracias, estos meses he tratado de relajarme con mi historia y volver a quererla como antes, de a poco lo estoy logrando y ya he vuelto a engancharme con ella, así que espero traer más actualizaciones pronto xD Yo tampoco entiendo mucho esa tendencia de tirar mierda porque algo simplemente no te gusta, digo, soy de la creencia de que si algo no es de tu agrado, pues no lo lees y listo :v Pero vaya a saber lo que piensan las otras personas :'v Aun así, muchas gracias por el comentario y tus lindas palabras, me levantaron el ánimo, ¡abrazos, preciosa!_

 _ **AngelGefallen** : ¡hola nena! Primero que todo, quiero decirte que no te preocupes por haber dejado mi fic, ¡no pasa nada! Tus motivos no suenan estúpidos ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, ¡son totalmente lógicos! Me pasa lo mismo a mí, al menos: si un fic simplemente deja de gustarme, o lo dejo de seguir, o lo leo superficialmente, sólo diálogos, para no extender la tortura. Al menos yo no soy de dejar las cosas inconclusas, y cuando leo, no puedo dejarlo de lado, aunque sea algo terriblemente malo como me pasó cuando leí el primero de 50 Sombras de Grey xD Así que tranquila, si el fic te causaba mucho dolor y preferiste dejarlo, ¡es comprensible! No podría molestarme por ello o tratarte de tonta, cada persona es distinta al momento de leer algo y hay que respetar todas las opiniones. En segundo lugar, bueno, las cosas están mejorando ahora, por si quieres seguir leyendo (?) ahrre xD Nada, algún día lo retomarás y el fic seguirá aquí, así que no te rompas la cabeza por ello :3 Y tercero, muchas gracias por tus palabritas, de todo corazón, fueron muy lindas y dulces, siento que no las merezco ;_; Pero de verdad que fue lindo leerlas, quiero darte un apapacho en señal de agradecimiento (?) Okno xD Pero gracias, gracias enormes, eres increíble, un beso enorme, hermosa *corazoncito al aire*_

 _ **Guest (1)** : JJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, soy igual que tú, encontrar algo con angst resulta casi imposible para mí y cuando aparece algo lo guardo como hueso santo (?) Me gustan las historias lindas, pero llenas de dramas y verdadero dolor, no mamadas :v Okno xD Soy demasiado humanista para mí propio gusto, las matemáticas y la lógica no van mucho conmigo xDD Espero que hayas gozado este capítulo, ¡saludos y gracias por el comentario!_

 _ **Fujimy** : Levi como padre cariñoso es la luz, es tan hermoso que me da diabetes y me hace vomitar un arco iris (?) el parto finalmente ocurrió y espero que te haya gustado todo este capítulo que tiene sus lindos momentos entre los dos, le puse mucho cariño y amor para que quedara bonito :'c Muchas gracias por el comentario, mis pobres manos ya se sienten mejor xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **van** : ya tienes a su lindo bebé aquí, todo rechoncho y tierno, espero que lo ames como ya lo aman Levi y Eren (?) ¡Saludos y gracias por el review!_

 _ **Ethan** : aaaaaw, echaba de menos tus comentarios (?) ssshfbjdbs pero no te preocupes, a veces por diversos temas es imposible seguirle el ritmo a un fic xD Y gracias por tus palabras, de verdad, fueron muy bonitas y tiernas, he tratado de centrarme otra vez en todo lo que tenía planeado y dejar de lado los comentarios para poder terminar con esto de la forma en la que había planeado :3 ¡Un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Akire** : JAJAJA, no te preocupes, puedo entender el cambio de fandom, a mí me está pasando lo mismo pero con otra pareja, y ya de a poco me estoy yendo a sus garras :'v aun así, el Riren siempre estará en una parte de mi corazón, y seguiré escribiendo de ellos hasta que me aburra xD Sí, espera tus 50 capítulos, que ya se vienen pronto *corazón deforme* Nos vemos, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Sammy 1109** : espero que hayas vuelto a gritar de la emoción al ver esta nueva actualización (?) Weno no xDD Pero si que te haya hecho feliz al menos :'v y ay, gracias por tus palabritas, me hicieron sentir avergonzada asdfghjklñ fueron tiernas y lindas, así que gracias eternas por ellas, de todo corazón. ¡Un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Midasabu** : gracias por el comentario, espero que éste haya sido igual de tu gusto c:_

 _ **Guest(2)** : ¡hola! Quiero darte las gracias por el comentario dulce y tierno que me dejaste, de verdad, fue demasiado lindo para mí, me sacó más de una sonrisa uwu Estos últimos meses he estado tratando de ser más abierta en cuanto a mis sentimientos para poder comprenderlos mejor y así evitar bajonearme mucho por dichos comentarios. Todavía me cuesta, pero ya de a poco voy mejorando, y es agradable encontrar a alguien que sepa comprenderte de esa forma (?) Mi autoestima no es lo mejor, incluso con esta historia, a pesar de los comentarios y los favs, me cuesta asimilar que a tanta gente le guste porque eso no es algo normal en mí xD Así que muchas gracias por el pequeño comentario que me dejaste, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho :') ¡Besos!_

 _ **Gihei** : iGiheeeeei, niña preciosa, luz de mi corazón! (?) aaaay, gracias por el comentario, eres tan linda asdfgklñ *le lanza un corazón* ambos le pondrán empeño a la relación, de distintas formas a lo largo del fic, y tendrán sus momentos también, ya verás sdsbhfdjfb así que no desesperes :* Ay, no seas mala, yo no le puedo desear el mal a nadie :c Porque luego el karma se devuelve (?) hdsjfbdsjh pero ya, gracias por comentar a mi bebé, pronto te traeré tu regalito uwu ¡Un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **CarolinaNeko** : ¡neeeeeeeena! no sabes cuánto eché de menos tus comentarios largos (?) esté se cortó y lamentablemente lo tuviste que enviar por interno, pero aun así, WOW, QUE COMENTARIO XD ¡Eso te pasa por irte tanto tiempo! Okno xD Pero gracias por darte el tiempo para dejar el comentario, tuvo que ser un largo momento, y de verdad te estoy agradecida por ello :') Fue un análisis completo de los últimos capítulos (?) y como tampoco quiero dejarte un testamento por ello porque me alargaría demasiado, cosa que ya estoy haciendo, déjame decirte que hablar contigo es completamente encantador y divertido *corazoncito* Y gracias también por todo el montón de recomendaciones que me diste, ahora tengo muchas cosas para ver y leer xD Ojalá no vuelvas a desaparecer por tanto tiempo, de verdad se extraña a la gente que comenta, y yo suelo recordarlos a todos (?) Bueno no :v pero a ti se te recordaba :') Así que gracias por volver, ¡besos!_

 _ **Guest(3)** : ¡He vuelto, he vuelto, no mueras! Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, y trataré de no irme tanto tiempo otra vez xD_

 _ **AliceWalkerNN** : aaaay, ¡bienvenida nueva lectora! xD Muchas gracias por atreverte con mi historia, te estoy eternamente agradecida por ello :') Y gracias por tus palabritas lindas, me siento avergonzada por ellas dbdshfdjbfjs xD Ahora que he vuelto espero retomar la historia otra vez con ganas y se vienen muchos momentos fuertes y dramáticos, espero (?), así que ojalá puedas acompañarme en este largo camino (?) Okno xD Gracias, de verdad, ¡un fuerte abrazo, hermosa!_

 _ **Laauuriitaa** : JAJAJAJA, sí, mejor leer el capítulo después para no sufrir tanto (?) Bueno, no :v Pero es totalmente comprensible xD Así que espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, ¡saludos!_

 _Esos son todos los comentarios, no saben cuánto tardé en contestar todo. Lo haría por interno, pero siendo honesta, eso me da más flojera que hacerlo por aquí, y tardaría todo un mes en responder xD_

 _Eso sería todo. La próxima actualización vendrá algún día, lo prometo, pero no demoraré dos meses, lo juro por la garrita xD_

 _Comentario random de la semana: estoy escribiendo para un fandom de chinos, los BTS :v, en wattpad, y creo que lo único que me gusta de esa plataforma es que te pueden dejar comentarios en medio de la historia con un comentario pendejo :v No saben cuánto me he reído por eso xD_

 _Estoy segura de que tenía más cosas qué decir, pero ya me alargué mucho y miau, así que hasta aquí llego._

 _Nos vemos algún día, besitos manjareros a todas y todos :*_

 _Cotota~_


	27. Capítulo XXVII

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _OoC, AU, Omegaverse, RiRen, Angst, Peleas, Caos, Escenas Fluff, un largo etcétera de dolor y sufrimiento._

 _Gracias eternas a mi linda_ _ **aramirezg**_ _por tener el capítulo para esta fecha, te amo :'v_

* * *

Farlan lucía totalmente miserable sentado sobre una sombría silla de la sala de espera del hospital. En tanto, Eren sostenía a una durmiente Kuchel en sus brazos y Levi observaba la pared, con una expresión en blanco.

Eren quiso decirles algo, pero en esa situación no había nada qué hacer ni decir. No luego de que Eren tuviera que salir del cuarto para calmar a Kuchel, llorando sin control por el olor asqueroso que exhalaba su madre.

Isa olía a…

No había forma de describir su olor de forma concisa. Ya no había olor de su alfa alrededor, no había olor materno, sólo ese podrido, insano aroma que les causaba náuseas hasta las enfermeras betas.

Farlan ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Es mi culpa —murmuró con la voz quebrada—, si yo hubiera… Soy su alfa, mi deber es proteger a mi omega, y no fui capaz de eso. Permití que esos alfas abusaran de ella y la destrozaran por completo.

Eren no dijo nada, sólo sujetó con más firmeza a Kuchel. La pobre niña pudo quedarse dormida en el preciso momento en que Eren soltó feromonas maternas, no antes, y aun así había estado intranquila en sueño.

Ningún doctor ni enfermera se había acercado más de la cuenta al cuarto de Isabel, todos conscientes de lo que pasó horas atrás y sin dar una solución concreta a lo que pasó con la chica. Sabían que, con el tiempo, las marcas se tornarían amarillas y luego desaparecerían por completo, al igual que el olor disminuiría hasta esfumarse, pero las secuelas mentales de la chica…

Las marcas hechas a la fuerza desaparecerían si Farlan la volvía a marcar como suya, pero pareciera que el rubio no podía estar en el mismo cuarto que Isabel dos segundos sin vomitar.

De pronto Levi se puso de pie, pero antes de que Eren pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba, el alfa pateó el dispensador de agua, botando el garrafón al suelo y causando un estrépito en el lugar casi vacío.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Levi—. ¡Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto?! ¡¿Por qué a Isa?! —pateó el garrafón, que rodó por el suelo.

—¡Levi! —jadeó Eren en tanto Kuchel despertaba y rompía a llorar por el alboroto.

Sin embargo, el alfa de cabello negro ignoró al muchacho y a la bebé, golpeando con tanta fuerza el garrafón una vez más que lo rompió, el agua comenzando a humedecer el piso.

—¡Hijos de la grandísima puta, pedazos de mierda! —siguió escupiendo Levi, pateando ahora una silla, destrozándola sin mucho esfuerzo—. ¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Voy a matarlos! ¡A todos! ¡Los asesinaré con mis propias manos!

Destrozó otra silla, viendo sólo rojo, sacando su más puro instinto alfa en ese momento, desquiciado, desesperado, lleno de rabia, de ira, de dolor. Viendo a Isabel, su pequeña hermanita, llorando sin consuelo, con los ojos apagados, su cuello coloreado de violeta por las brutales marcas que le hicieron a la fuerza.

Iba a patear otra silla, pero entonces unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

—Levi, por favor, cálmate —rogó Eren totalmente asustado.

El alfa se volteó, viendo a Farlan sosteniendo a una llorosa Kuchel, el pasillo lleno de enfermeros y doctores.

Pero no le importaba para nada. Quería destruir todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su mano.

Le gruñó a Eren en advertencia para que lo soltara.

El chico se negó, sólo afianzó su agarre tembloroso.

—Por favor, Levi, detente —siguió pidiendo Eren, la voz como un hilo fino.

Levi se crispó y lo fulminó con la mirada por sobre su hombro, gruñéndole otra vez.

—Si no me sueltas ahora, voy a golpearte —le advirtió, su tono lleno de odio.

Eren tembló, pero aun así no lo soltó.

—Soy tu omega —murmuró en voz baja, casi inaudiblemente—, estoy para calmarte y protegerte —su voz se tiñó por el dolor—. Si tienes que pegarme para que te calmes, entonces hazlo.

Levi se quedó quieto.

Por un momento, se imaginó a Eren en lugar de Isabel. Llorando destrozado, con ese collar de marcas pintando su precioso, suave cuello.

Se volteó y le devolvió el abrazo, temblando también. Besando su frente, sintiéndolo por completo, temiendo que desapareciera de sus brazos. Que lo alejaran de él.

—Te quiero —le susurró contra su cabello—. Te quiero, mocoso de mierda —levantó su rostro, besándole la frente—. Tengo miedo, mierda, tengo mucho miedo de que te hagan eso. No a ti. No como se lo hicieron a Isa.

Eren permitió que Levi lo abrazara, lo apretara con fuerza, lo sintiera por completo luego de lo ocurrido. Se aferrara con toda la fuerza del mundo, como si fuera su tabla de salvación en medio del océano.

—No lo harán —murmuró Eren—. Lo prometo, no lo harán.

Pero Levi no le creía.

Porque en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, podían estarle haciendo lo que le hicieron a Isa a otro omega. Como hicieron con omegas anteriores. Como podían hacerle a Eren en el futuro si no lo protegía.

Unos segundos después el celular de Eren sonó y el chico tuvo que contestar.

Levi tuvo que hacerse cargo del desorden que había hecho en tanto Farlan trataba de hacer dormir a Kuchel, con una expresión de agotamiento.

Luego, Eren volvió a acercarse a Levi.

—Era papá —le dijo con la voz suave—, dijo que Mikel tenía hambre, así que iré a casa de él…

—Te acompañaré.

Con rapidez, el omega puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—No pasa nada, Levi —prosiguió calmado—, quédate con Farlan, te necesita.

Levi apretó sus labios en una mueca de disgusto.

—No —soltó—. Si llega a pasarte algo…

—Levi, está bien —Eren le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Sólo estás alterado, ¿bien? Necesitas calmarte un poco. Iré a buscar a Mikel, lo cambiaré, me daré una ducha y regresaré. Estaré en dos horas aquí.

El alfa vaciló un momento, para luego mirar de reojo a Farlan.

—Estará bien —insistió—. No voy a dejarte solo ahora, mocoso de mierda.

Eren suspiró, mirándolo directamente.

—Levi, voy a tomar un taxi —dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia—. Apenas llegue a casa de papá, te llamaré. Luego tomaré un taxi a casa, y cuando llegué allí, volveré a llamarte. Tomaré una ducha, y cuando salga, te llamaré otra vez. Antes de tomar el taxi, te llamaré una vez más, ¿está bien?

Levi apretó sus dientes, su instinto alfa demasiado alterado todavía, pero simplemente asintió en silencio. La expresión de Eren se suavizó, y se inclinó a besarle la mejilla.

—Te quiero, Levi —le dijo para luego girarse, marchándose sin decir nada más.

El alfa lo vio desaparecer por los pasillos, para luego girarse hacia Farlan, que seguía tratando de calmar a una llorosa Kuchel.

—Haremos que paguen por esto, Farlan —gruñó Levi todavía rabiando en su interior.

Los ojos de Farlan se oscurecieron.

—Voy a matar a cada alfa que la haya tocado —fue lo murmuró en respuesta su amigo, acariciando la cabecita de Kuchel para tratar de hacerla dormir.

Ambos se miraron, sin la necesidad de decir algo más mientras se sentaban a la espera de alguna nueva noticia.

* * *

—¿Cómo se portó? —preguntó Eren tranquilamente mientras Mikel mamaba de sus pechos con ansiedad, luego de haber llamado a Levi para decirle que había llegado bien.

Su papá se acomodó los lentes, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a su nieto.

—Mikel se comporta igual que tú al principio —le comentó Grisha—. Todo lindo e inocente. Ya veo que empezará a demandar tu atención como hacías tú con Carla.

Eren soltó una risa baja, sintiéndose un poco melancólico ante las palabras de su padre. Por un breve instante, quiso decirle la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con su mamá, pero decidió que ése no era el momento.

—Se portó bien —dijo su papá—, pero pude notar que estaba inquieto. No dejaba de mirar la puerta de salida.

—Mhn —Eren acomodó a Mikel en sus brazos, notando la mirada que le dirigía el bebé. A pesar de estar comiendo, observaba al omega en todo momento, como si temiera que desapareciera.

—¿No quieres dejarlo después? —Grisha lo miró con una ceja enarcada—. Considerando que vas a volver al hospital…

—No —el menor sacudió la cabeza—. No dejaré que Levi pase la noche allí, iremos a dormir a la casa como sea —dejó salir un suspiro bajo—. Tengo que estar con Levi en este momento tan difícil, más aun considerando que… bueno, supongo que estará un poco paranoico por un tiempo.

Su papá asintió en señal de comprensión, diciéndole que entendía perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo, e hizo un gesto extraño, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

—¿No has pensado…? —su papá lució indeciso sobre continuar, pero Eren lo miró diciéndole que siguiera hablando—. Todo el mundo está paranoico, y considerando cómo están las cosas, bueno, es obvio que pronto estallará una guerra —Grisha frotó su frente—. Ahora tienes un hijo, Eren, y dejarlo en medio de una batalla… ¿no sería mejor que Levi y tú salieran del país?

Eren lo observó con clara sorpresa ante sus palabras, quedándose sin decir algo por varios segundos debido a que no tenía una respuesta inmediata a su pregunta. Luego de pensarlo un momento, habló:

—Por Mikel deberíamos hacerlo, pero… —mordió su labio inferior—. No quiero huir. No quiero seguir escapando —miró al bebé—. Quiero luchar para hacerle un mundo mejor a Mikel. Ya no se trata sólo de mí, sino que… ¿No debería intentar hacer de este país algo bueno?

Grisha se le quedó mirando un momento sin decir palabra alguna, pareciendo analizar cada palabra que decía su hijo, para luego sonreír mientras se ponía de pie.

—Estás distinto —le dijo—, ya no pareces el muchacho que se movía impulsivamente por la rabia y el dolor. Ahora…

El omega se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie también.

—Supongo que ya era momento de madurar un poco —contestó haciendo una mueca de diversión, y miró la hora—. Ya debo irme. Si tardo demasiado Levi va a volverse loco.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con él?

Eren miró al bebé un momento, que ya había terminado de comer, y acomodó su ropa como pudo.

—Bueno, no estamos peleando —humedeció sus labios—, así que supongo que están bien. Digo, las cosas siguen tensas, pero espero que ambos pongamos de nuestra parte —soltó un suspiro—. Esto fue un golpe duro, Levi adora a Isabel, y verla así… bueno, lo rompió por completo.

—Me lo imagino —Grisha abrió la puerta de su departamento—. Nos vemos, Eren. Sabes que ante cualquier cosa…

—Sí, sí —Eren asintió en comprensión—. Nos vemos, papá.

Comenzó a caminar mientras mecía a Mikel para calmarlo, ya que, por algún extraño motivo, lo notaba ansioso y alterado. Liberó un poco de feromonas maternas, poniendo la cabecita del bebé contra su cuello, notando enseguida cómo se relajaba de a poco.

Su bebé llevaba sólo unos días en sus brazos, pero ya había aprendido con rapidez gran parte de sus gestos. Todo el mundo tenía razón al decir que se generaba una conexión increíble entre el bebé y la madre omega que muchas veces daba escalofríos.

Salió del edificio, tomando el primer taxi disponible, y subió al auto abrigando a Mikel contra su cuerpo. La llegada del invierno había pegado duro en Mitras, llenando las calles por completo de nieve y frío, y mientras el auto avanzaba por la ciudad, se dedicó a arrebujar al bebé y darle pequeños besos en su rostro rechoncho para que se relajara por completo y así pudiera dormir. Los pequeños ojos grises de Levi lo miraban como si hubiera algo completamente interesante en su rostro.

El taxi lo dejó fuera de la casa y, luego de pagar, caminó hacia ella, sosteniendo a Mikel contra sí para protegerlo del frío. Haciendo malabares, logró abrir la puerta sin dejar de arrullar en voz baja al recién nacido para que durmiera un poco. Mikel parecía no querer cerrar sus ojos, y temía un poco haberlo asustado por no pasar tanto tiempo con él como se esperaría de un omega con su hijo de pocos días, lo que explicaría su comportamiento.

Al entrar al comedor tanteó para encender la luz. Era media tarde, pero como se encontraban en invierno, todo parecía oscurecer más temprano.

—¿Es tu hijo, Eren? —preguntó una voz desde el sillón.

—¡Mierda!

Se llevó una mano a su pecho e instintivamente protegió a Mikel con su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con sus dos brazos.

Al girarse vio a Nanaba sentada en el sofá con una ceja enarcada.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, no se relajó.

—Perdón, no quería asustarte —se disculpó la mujer con una sonrisa de lástima.

Frunció el ceño mientras Mikel se removía con incomodidad, resollando.

Lo soltó un poco, acomodándolo otra vez en sus brazos.

—Bueno, si no querías asustarme esta no es una buena forma de hacerlo —le respondió groseramente, sintiendo los pelos de punta.

Nanaba frunció un poco el ceño, recostándose en el sillón.

—¿No me vas a saludar?

Eren permaneció quieto unos segundos, respirando de forma superficial, sin saber el por qué estaba actuando de esa forma con Nanaba, la líder de su movimiento.

—Ha pasado casi un año desde que nos vimos por última vez, Nanaba —saludó acercándose con cautela.

La mujer sonrió amargamente, mirándolo con ojos acusadores.

—Fuiste tú el que desapareció de la nada, Eren —lo observó con cálculo—. Cientos de especulaciones surgieron por ello, uno más descabellado que otro —hizo una pausa, pensativa—. ¿Es cierto que tu alfa te envío a otro lado como castigo por tu actuar ese día? —miró al bebé—. ¿Siete meses sin su compañía hasta que tuvieras a su hijo?

Eren observó el rostro de Nanaba, tratando de averiguar lo correcto para decir en ese momento. Un paso en falso y podría delatar más de lo que correspondía.

Pero…

¿Por qué no le decía la verdad a la mujer? Se supone que eran amigos. Nanaba _era_ su amiga, su ídola, la líder de su movimiento. Era una persona en la que podía confiar.

¿O no?

—Como tú, tuve que desaparecer un tiempo para no estar en el ojo del huracán —contestó sin mirarla directamente.

La omega no se movió, y Mikel hizo un ruidito de impaciencia, como si estuviera esperando algo.

—¿Tu alfa te ha golpeado?

Se crispó totalmente ante la pregunta, demasiado dolorosa como para poder pensar en ella. Imaginar a Levi levantándole la mano hacía que un intenso, terrible dolor lo recorriera por completo. Lo destrozara en unos pocos segundos.

—No. Sólo me alejó un tiempo —antes de poder darle tiempo para que pudiera seguir indagando en su vida privada, agregó— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Todo el Gobierno te está buscando, Nanaba.

La mujer miró por el ventanal, sus ojos astutos moviéndose por todo el lugar.

—Es momento de mover nuestras piezas, Eren —dijo limpiamente.

Eren abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Al menos, no inmediatamente. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que había dicho la omega para pensar en alguna respuesta.

—¿Nuestras…? —endureció su mirada—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—He contactado con los principales líderes y rostros del movimiento, sólo quedabas tú —explicó con calma—, pero ahora ya está todo listo. Dentro de un mes haremos una marcha y desafiaremos directamente al Gobierno.

—¡Eso es exponer a todo el mundo!

—Iremos con los rostros cubiertos.

—No cuentes conmigo para eso, no…

Ahora fue el turno de Nanaba de endurecer su rostro.

—Estás blando, Eren. ¿La maternidad te ha suavizado? —lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, con una expresión de desprecio notable en su cara —. ¿O el cariño que sientes por tu alfa lo ha hecho? El chico de hace un año no habría dudado en aceptar esto. El chico de hace un año no habría desaparecido cobardemente y abandonado a sus amigos —Nanaba se puso de pie—. ¿Sabes lo que creemos que hicieron con Nicholas, con Boris, con Mina? —retrocedió, gruñendo en advertencia—. El principal rumor que ronda es que los tienen encerrados, inyectándole _Vorlage_ cada maldito día de lo que les queda de vida. ¿Los has olvidado, Eren?

—¡Basta! —Mikel rompió a llorar ante su grito—. ¡No tienes el derecho a decirme eso! ¡No sabes lo que he sacrificado por tu movimiento!

—No me hables de sacrificio cuando tu rostro no aparece cada maldita noche en el noticiero, Eren —escupió Nanaba rabiosamente—. Iremos a marchar con o sin tu apoyo, ¿lo tienes claro? Vamos a responder cada golpe, cada violación, cada represión, y no acabaremos hasta que uno de los dos grupos se rinda.

—¿Te estás oyendo? —Eren meció a Mikel, tratando de calmarlo de alguna forma—. Nanaba, la violencia sólo provocará más violencia. Estás creando un círculo vicioso —le advirtió—. Ojo por ojo, y todo el mundo acabará ciego.

La omega lo observó, sus ojos azules refulgiendo con ira, con rabia, y Eren por un momento temió por su vida.

—Voy a destruir este maldito gobierno, Eren —dijo fríamente—. Voy a acabar con estos alfas así cómo hice con mi marido —sus pelos se pusieron de punta—. Diez años de golpes y abusos, y todo acabó con ciento tres puñaladas —sonrió con diversión—. Eso no lo mostraron en las noticias, ¿cierto? Cuántas puñaladas le di a mi maldito alfa. ¿Y sabes qué? De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberle dado más.

Eren enmudeció, demasiado sorprendido, conmocionado por lo que había dicho la mujer sin rastro de arrepentimiento en su voz.

Nanaba dio un paso, desafiante.

—¿No dijiste hace un año atrás que íbamos a quemar a nuestros líderes, Eren? ¿No lo dijiste en medio de una multitud y con toda la gente del país viéndote por televisión?

Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Oh, claro que lo hizo, guiado por la rabia, el odio y el dolor de ese momento. Poniendo las palabras correctas en su boca para herir, dañar a Levi como fuera posible.

Sin importar cuánto daño le hiciera con ello.

—Eso fue antes de tener un hijo —le dijo fríamente.

—¿Hijo producto de una violación?

Se crispó ante sus palabras, sintiendo como si fueran puñaladas directas a su corazón, sacando a la memoria ese terrible recuerdo. Esa horrible verdad.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —gruñó furioso, harto con la situación.

Sin embargo, Nanaba lo miró de forma crítica, para luego desviar sus ojos hacia el bebé, sin perder un poco esa mirada en sus ojos, mandando escalofríos por su columna.

—Quiero que reacciones —le dijo ahora con más calma—. Levi logró protegerte de los altos mandos gracias a nuestra ayuda, ¿y tú piensas que–?

—¿Levi hizo qué?

Otro silencio en el cuarto, Eren siendo incapaz de ocultar su clara sorpresa, en tanto Nanaba lo miraba de forma atónita, también un poco confundida por la pregunta del muchacho.

—¿Él no…? —su voz sonó insegura—. ¿Levi no te ha contado todo lo que hizo por ti?

Las piernas de Eren temblaron, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ante las palabras de Nanaba.

—No —susurró.

Por un momento, pareció como si la omega estuviera considerando seriamente el sí contarle la verdad o no, pero una mirada de Eren bastó para comenzar a hablar:

—Levi… estuvo pasando información importante al grupo omega a cambio de que borráramos todos tus datos de afiliación, todos los vídeos dónde participaste y toda la actividad que tuviste con nosotros —humedeció sus labios—. Información tuya y de tus amigos, por supuesto.

Levi. Él, Levi, había hecho…

—¿Qué información?

Su voz sonaba dura, helada, un tempano de hielo, tratando de no revelar todos los sentimientos desbordantes que lo estaban inundando en ese momento.

—Empresas Zackly se encarga de producir y distribuir _Vorlage_ —dijo Nanaba—, así que le pedimos todos los datos de intercambio para así asaltar los camiones. La cantidad que portaban, el número de matrícula, los alfas que eran parte de la distribución, los lugares donde iban a detenerse a cargar bencina, _todos_ los datos, desde lo más mínimo hasta lo imprescindible de la distribución.

Cada palabra causaba un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, la información demasiado impactante golpeándolo de a poco debido a lo que significaba.

Levi estuvo sacrificando su propia seguridad, su trabajo, su vida entera, para protegerlo a él. Para que no lo buscaran, para que no se lo llevaran.

A él, al omega que se fue y lo dejó de lado. Al omega que quiso deshacerse de su hijo.

De pronto, todo el peso de sus acciones cayó sobre sus hombros, y sostuvo más cerca a Mikel.

—Levi hizo eso por ti —la voz de Nanaba sonó más dura ahora—. Incluso él ayudó a tu movimiento, ¿y tú quieres alejarte de nosotros cuando has estado desde el inicio? —no dijo nada en ese momento, todavía aturdido por lo que estaba pasando—. Piénsalo bien, Eren —prosiguió Nanaba al ver que no iba a contestar—. Pronto aprobarán una ley para inyectar _Vorlage_ a todos los omegas del país, ¿crees acaso que Levi hará algo para impedirlo? Una cosa es protegerte en este momento, sin embargo, ¿crees que moverá un dedo por ti más adelante?

Eren la fulminó con la mirada.

—Él no…

Pero recordó ese fatal día luego de la marcha, cuando estaba en la comisaría y le inyectaron la droga. Esos tres terribles días en que su lógica se fue al diablo y su instinto se apoderó de su mente, de su cuerpo, dominándolo por completo. Esos días en que se estremecía ante cualquier cosa, en que lloraba por lo que fuera que pasara.

Y todo porque…

—Sólo tenlo en mente —continuó la mujer tranquilamente, poniéndose de pie—. Levi es un alfa y tú un omega. Y cómo están las cosas, falta poco para que ambas razas sean enemigas. La pregunta es, Eren, ¿vas a traicionar a tu propia raza por algo que crees que es amor? Levi te protegió, es cierto, pero es innato en un alfa proteger lo que cree que es suyo, y si no te sometes a él, pronto hará lo posible para controlarte diciendo que es por tu bien —hizo una mueca amarga—. Después de todo, ¿no nos golpean, nos violan, por nuestro propio bien?

Nanaba se marchó sin decir nada más, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, con el estómago revuelto, con su cuerpo temblando.

Minutos después, su celular sonó.

Vio el número y trató de recomponerse un poco.

—Levi.

—Mocoso —su voz se escuchaba totalmente aliviada, y Eren se sintió un poco culpable—. No llamaste, entonces pensé que quizás…

—Oh, no pasó nada, es sólo que el tráfico anduvo lento —mintió caminando a la habitación, sin saber por qué le estaba diciendo eso y no la verdad.

—Bien —murmuró Levi—. No estás… —se calló abruptamente.

—¿Levi?

—No es nada.

Eren recostó a Mikel en la cama para luego sentarse, suspirando.

—Creíste que me marché. O que estoy pensando en hacerlo.

—Las cosas ya no son seguras.

—Nunca lo fueron.

Hubo una pausa entre los dos.

—No me voy a ir, Levi, nunca más —le prometió suavizando la voz—. No… no pienso dejarte al menos sin haber dejado las cosas claras, ¿está bien? Y… y no huiría con Mikel, sin decirte nada. Jamás podría hacerte eso. No otra vez.

—No te creo —espetó Levi sin mala intención—. Nos hemos mentido a la cara, mocoso de mierda.

—Sí, pero… —Eren mordió su labio inferior—. Me he prometido nunca más mentirte —por un momento, quiso preguntarle sobre lo que había dicho Nanaba, sobre la protección que le había dado a cambio de información, pero decidió que ese momento no era el mejor.

No allí, no por móvil.

No cuando el estado de ánimo de Levi estaba frágil.

—¿Ocurre algo, mocoso de mierda? —preguntó de pronto Levi al notarlo tan silencioso.

—No, nada, es sólo que… —bajó su voz un poco—. Oye, Levi, sé que te lo dije antes, pero… pero te quiero.

—Pareciera como si te estuvieras despidiendo.

—Oh, vete al diablo.

Escuchó su risa suave, por lo que sonrió de lado, comenzando a desnudar a Mikel para asearlo como le había indicado una enfermera antes de salir del hospital.

—Sí, bien —Levi soltó un suspiro—. Yo también te quiero, Eren.

Hizo un ruido de asentimiento, echando a un lado las ropas del bebé. Ya luego ordenaría.

—Estaré allá en una hora, ¿bien? —se despidió Eren—. Te llamo cuando salga de la ducha.

—Entendido. Nos vemos.

Eren cortó la llamada, suspirando, y miró a Mikel con cariño.

—Sí que eres necesitado, ¿no, engendro? —le dijo amorosamente, tomándolo en brazos mientras el bebé hacía un sonido de asentimiento.

Ya vería después cómo solucionaría todos los problemas que estaban surgiendo con su regreso. Pero, en ese momento, iba a dedicarse sólo a mimar a su bebé y mimarse a él mismo también.

* * *

Levi observó el celular, soltando un bufido bajo debido al cansancio, y se giró hacia donde Farlan conversaba con los policías que llegaron horas atrás para tomar su declaración, la de los doctores y la de Isabel.

Frotando su frente debido a lo agotado que se sentía, se acercó hacia Farlan para oír lo que estaba diciendo. Minutos antes, había dejado a Kuchel con una enfermera.

—… como le dije, no pude ver los rostros de los alfas que nos atacaron —estaba diciendo Farlan con una expresión irritada—. No sé si Isabel habrá visto algo más.

Los dos policías se miraron con disgusto.

—Bien, veremos que haremos con esto —dijo uno de ellos aburrido.

Farlan frunció el ceño mientras Levi arrugaba los labios.

—Disculpe, ¿a qué mierda se refiere con eso? —gruñó Farlan entrecerrando los ojos—. Su misión es buscar a esos hijos de puta y hacer que paguen por lo que hicieron. No sólo me golpearon, sino que también violaron a mi omega.

—Mire, señor Church —dijo el otro alfa cerrando la libreta—, como dijo mi compañero, trataremos de hacer algo, pero ni usted ni su omega vieron algo que sea útil. Si quiere, le doy un consejo: lo mejor que puede hacer, en este momento, es divorciarse de su omega.

Hubo un tenso silencio, y Farlan miró a Levi un momento, con una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa, en tanto Levi sentía su sangre hervir.

Los divorcios no solían darse en Sina, a menos que fueran pedidos por el alfa bajo la declaración de que su omega lo engañó y se dejó marcar por otro alfa. Aquello no sólo significaba una separación, sino también el repudio general hacia el omega.

—Isabel no me ha engañado, fue violada —dijo Farlan fríamente.

Los dos policías se encogieron de hombros.

—Está marcada por otros alfas, con eso basta —dijo el policía que había hablado primero—. Si el omega estuvo o no de acuerdo da lo mismo —entonces, lo miró de forma burlona—. Vamos, señor Church, ¿realmente quiere seguir casada con esa omega? Huele a mierda.

Entonces, los dos policías se miraron de forma cómplice y soltaron una risa, como si hubieran contado un buen chiste.

Al menos, se estuvieron riendo hasta que Farlan se lanzó a golpear a uno de ellos, cegado por la rabia, la ira, la cólera que lo estaba inundando en ese momento.

Levi no lo detuvo tampoco, se limitó a agarrar al otro policía y tirarlo al suelo, impidiendo que se moviera mientras Farlan destrozaba el rostro del alfa, ignorando sus gritos, ignorando que la gente, los doctores, las enfermeras, estaban pidiendo que se detuviera como fuera posible.

Hizo falta que cinco guardias sostuvieran y alejaran a Farlan, sus puños ensangrentados, mientras llevaban al alfa golpeado hacia Urgencias, gimiendo del dolor en tanto Levi se inclinaba sobre el otro policía.

—No quiero verte nunca más, pedazo asqueroso de mierda —le gruñó soltándolo.

El policía asintió, aterrado, y no dudó en ponerse de pie mientras llevaban a Farlan a una habitación para revisar sus puños ensangrentados.

Levi observó el pasillo, sus ojos quedándose en la puerta de la habitación de Isabel, viendo el momento exacto en el que una enferma salía con una mascarilla cubriendo su nariz, cargando una bandeja vacía.

Silenciosamente, se puso de pie acercándose a la mujer beta.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó con una mirada tranquila.

La enfermera se quitó la mascarilla, frunciendo los labios levemente.

—Igual que ayer —respondió—. Se limita a llorar, mirar por la ventana y murmurar por lo bajo —los ojos de la mujer lucían inquietos—. El olor ha disminuido un poco, pero aun así… —negó con la cabeza—. Revisé sus marcas y eran cinco.

El estómago de Levi se encogió por completo.

Cinco alfas. Cinco alfas que pusieron de rodillas a su hermanita e hicieron con ella lo que quisieron, porque simplemente podían hacerlo.

La ansiedad volvió a instalarse en su cuerpo.

—Entraré a verla —le dijo, sin quedarse a escuchar la respuesta de la mujer y abriendo la puerta.

La enfermera tenía razón: Isabel estaba envuelta en sus sábanas, sollozando en voz baja, con su cuerpo mirando hacia el ventanal.

Era principios de enero, y estaba nevando.

Levi recordó, de pronto, que su hermanita solía amar la nieve. Cuando eran niños, ambos salían al patio a jugar cuando nevaba mientras la madre de Isabel los observaba con ojo crítico, mirando el reloj para entrarlos antes de que Kenny llegara y alguien terminara siendo agredido por el alfa.

Levi sabía que la madre de Isabel temía que, alguna vez, su hija terminara muerta a manos de su jefe. Él igual lo temía.

Isabel gustaba de echarse a la nieve, haciendo ángeles mientras reía, gritándole un montón de cosas. Su pequeña, linda hermanita, tan sonriente y entusiasta con las pequeñas sorpresas de la vida.

—Soy Levi, Isa —le dijo al cerrar la puerta.

El olor nauseabundo lo invadió, y por un breve instante quiso haberle pedido la mascarilla a la enfermera, pero se forzó a ignorar aquello y seguir adelante. Tenía que soportarlo. _Debía_ soportarlo por su hermanita.

—Vete —susurró Isabel con la voz ronca, rota por el llanto.

Levi entrecerró los ojos, dando otro paso.

—No —gruñó, y pudo notar su estremecimiento ante su tono de voz, por lo que trató de suavizarlo—. Isa, soy tu hermano y quiero estar contigo ahora.

—No seas mentiroso —sollozó Isabel—, tú… lo único q-que… que quieres es… verme destrozada —su voz se rompió—. Todos los alfas son iguales. Te desean, te follan, te usan el tiempo necesario y luego te desechan. Te quiebran en dos, te hieren sólo porque pueden hacerlo.

—No digas eso —impotente, Levi la alcanzó, tomándola del hombro. Sin embargo, la chica se estremeció y se sacudió lo más rápido que pudo, asqueada—. Farlan te quiere, él jamás…

—¿No lo ves? ¿No lo entiendes, Levi? —la chica lo miró, entonces, totalmente miserable y patética—. Por supuesto que lo hace, que me quiere. Pero entendí porque lo hicieron, porque me atacaron de esta forma, lo entendí hace poco —apretó sus labios un momento, sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas—. Quiero que Farlan me folle, me quite estas marcas, me haga suya. Quiero ponerme en cuatro, mostrarle mi cuello, hacer que muerda todo de mí. Y Farlan quiere hacerlo, está loco por follarme como loco. El problema es… es ese.

Levi lo comprendió, entonces. El motivo del ataque.

Si ambos actuaban en base a sus instintos, no estarían demostrando nada más que la cruda realidad. Que el omega había sido creado para ser del alfa, que el omega no era nada más que un agujero de placer, que el omega quería, deseaba, ansiaba, ser utilizado como una puta. Que estaría _siempre_ por debajo del alfa.

Una retorcida forma de demostrarlo, pero una forma que sería más efectiva que nada en el mundo.

Porque, además, si el alfa follaba al omega de esa forma, sólo para quitarle una marca, para demostrar nada más que _posesión_ … eso podía acabar haciendo más daño al final.

Si Farlan marcaba a Isabel actuando por su instinto, demostraría que la veía como suya, como su objeto, como su propiedad, y que le pertenecía en todos los sentidos posibles. Que no la respetaba como persona, que sólo se guiaba por el instinto, el racionamiento alfa, y eso la quebraría, la rompería completamente.

—Quiero estar sola —lloriqueó Isabel volteándose otra vez hacia la ventana.

Silenciosamente, Levi se retiró del cuarto, cerrando con el corazón desbocado.

Su celular vibró, y sin mirar, contestó.

—Levi, tomaré un taxi ahora, no sé si quieres que te lleve algo para comer o–

—No, sólo ven —le respondió en voz baja—. Ven, ahora.

Eren no contestó, se limitó a cortar.

Veinte minutos después, Eren apareció en su visión, llevando delante de él el coche que compró días atrás, Mikel durmiendo por fin.

La visión de su omega con su hijo logró calmarlo un poco, y antes de darse cuenta, tenía a Eren abrazado a su lado, rodeándolo por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, _sintiéndolo_ con ese simple toque.

Eren no hizo amago de detenerlo, comprendiendo el estado de su alfa, y lo dejó actuar.

—No voy a irme —le murmuró Eren enterrando su rostro en su cuello—. No otra vez de esa forma, Levi.

—Promételo —contestó acariciando su nuca—. Júralo, mocoso de mierda. Júralo por las cenizas del amor que una vez nos tuvimos.

Eren se lo juró al oído, temblando.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin decirse algo más, simplemente sintiéndose el uno al otro.

Y con eso era suficiente para ellos. Con eso era suficiente para estar un paso más cerca del otro.

* * *

El caso de Isabel quedó a la deriva, como las otras docenas de casos que ocurrieron antes y después de ellas.

Porque no habían pistas.

Porque nadie vio los rostros de los " _justicieros"._

Porque a nadie le importaba que unos sucios omegas hubieran recibido su merecido.

Porque eran _omegas_.

Ni las presiones de Levi y Farlan surgieron efecto. La policía estaba demasiado ocupada en atender otros casos más importantes que preocuparse por la justicia de una omega.

Eren podía sentir la rabia desbocando de Levi cada día, pero en lugar de presionarlo para que dijera lo que sentía, se limitaba a abrazarlo por las noches, acurrucándose a su lado, calmándolo con sus feromonas tanto maternas como tranquilizadoras.

—¿No crees que se ve precioso, Levi? —le preguntó Eren luego de dos semanas, cuando volvió del trabajo con una mueca irritada.

Levi levantó la vista, chocando con la calmada mirada de su omega que sostenía en sus brazos a un gruñón Mikel vestido con un pijama de oso.

Rodó los ojos, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla tanto a su hijo como a su omega.

—Sí, luce tierno —contestó pasando a la cocina, notando la cena lista que Eren le había hecho.

Esos últimos días había estado saliendo más tarde de lo que debería, pero, en lugar de quejarse como Eren habría hecho antes, el menor se limitaba a dejarle la cena lista mientras lo esperaba luego de comer, jugando con el bebé.

Había días en los que llegaba agotado, para encontrar a Eren dormitando en el sillón, con Mikel en brazos, y su humor parecía mejorar levemente con esa simple visión.

Cuando entró al comedor otra vez, cargando el plato de comida para cenar mientras Eren veía televisión, lo encontró mirando la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

—… _esta tarde_ —decía la presentadora de las noticias—, _el Primer Ministro aprobó el proyecto omega 543 que estuvo semanas en la Cámara de Diputados. Dicho proyecto ha sido aprobado en el marco de alta violencia experimentada los últimos meses, como respuesta para poder controlar aún más a los omegas que se han estado rebelando contra el orden establecido de la sociedad. El proyecto consta de cinco puntos importantes de regulación, donde los más importantes han sido la prohibición de omegas en universidades, la prohibición de omegas en cualquier tipo de trabajo y la prohibición de omegas caminando solos luego de las ocho de la tarde, sin presencia alguna de su tutor o pareja alfa. El Primer Ministro ha declarado…_

—Una mierda —murmuró Eren abrazando a Mikel contra su pecho mientras el bebé metía su sonajero a la boca.

—El vocabulario, mocoso de mierda —le advirtió Levi sin broma en su voz.

Eren lo observó de forma burlona unos segundos, para luego apretar sus labios mientras seguía oyendo la noticia.

—No me extraña —comentó Eren mientras Mikel soltaba el sonajero lleno de baba—. Digo, les conviene más tener omegas ignorantes —bajó su voz—. La gente ignorante es más fácil de manipular, ¿no, Levi?

Levi lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Me estás tratando de decir algo?

—Pronto empezarán a reducir los años de enseñanza, también —prosiguió Eren como si nada—. A los quince años llegará la enseñanza omega. Luego, a los trece. Después, a los diez, y sólo enseñarán Economía del Hogar y Principios del Omega. Por supuesto, también permitirán los matrimonios de omegas niños. Y si Mikel es omega…

—No continúes —espetó Levi.

Eren llevó un chupete azul a la boquita del bebé, viendo sus ojitos cerrándose por el sueño.

—Deberíamos irnos —sugirió de pronto—. Arrancar del país antes de que eso ocurra —tomó aire—. Levi, vámonos de aquí. No quiero seguir viviendo en este país.

Se observaron un momento en silencio, el alfa demasiado sorprendido por las repentinas palabras que el omega le dijo seriamente, sin duda en su voz.

Sólo se podía oír en el cuarto las palabras de la periodista, que ahora hablaba de otro tema, y los ruidos que hacía Mikel con el chupete.

—¿Realmente me estás diciendo eso? —le dijo Levi con calma.

Eren apretó sus labios un momento.

—Nada nos une acá, y las cosas sólo se pondrán peor, lo sabes. Si nos vamos–

—¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo, mocoso de mierda?

Por supuesto que lo había. Pasaron dos semanas, y no hizo mención alguna de la visita que recibió de sorpresa.

—Nanaba se comunicó conmigo —dijo en voz baja, prefiriendo decirlo de golpe antes de arrepentirse y callarse—. Me contó que harían una marcha, en unas semanas más, y que quería que yo participara —tomó aire, viendo la expresión fría de Levi—. Le dije que no. No quiero… Mikel y tú me necesitan, no puedo… Las cosas cambiaron, así que no puedo decir que sí por un mero capricho. Y ahora que estoy casi fuera de eso, y no puedo seguir estudiando…

Su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más silenciosa, apagándose a medida que seguía hablando bajo la atenta y helada mirada de Levi, sin saber realmente si había hecho bien o no en decirle aquello. Desvió la vista, mirando a Mikel contra su pecho, y lo apretujó más, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

—Si Nanaba te dijo eso, es porque no cree que estés fuera de su grupo —comenzó a decir Levi con lentitud, pensando cada palabra con cuidado—. En segundo lugar, irnos… Eren, ¿crees que nos dejen ir así como así, sin ponernos trabas?

Eren mordió el interior de su mejilla, sin dejar de mirar a Mikel, notando que ya se había quedado dormido. Después de todo, estaba siendo abrazado por su papi, calentito en ese pijama de oso que Eren le compró días atrás, y dormir en los brazos de sus papás era lo más perfecto que había en el mundo para él.

—Eres un alfa —dijo Eren en voz baja—, eres mi tutor, y el tutor de Mikel. Si das tu aprobación…

—Estuve averiguando lo necesario para marcharnos —Levi lo observó—. Luego de lo de Isabel, no quiero que ella y tú sigan en este país de mierda. Lo hablé con Farlan, y está de acuerdo.

Silenciosamente, el omega asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo a dónde iban las palabras del mayor gracias a su tono.

—El problema es… que han puesto nuevas trabas para emigrar —Levi humedeció su labio inferior—. Se debe pagar una cantidad exagerada por persona para salir del país, un prontuario intachable, y lo más importante… no tener hijos alfas u omegas.

—¿Qué?

Levi, con cuidado, se acercó hacia Eren y tomó a Mikel en sus brazos, despertándolo levemente. El bebé, en lugar de romper a llorar, se revolvió en los brazos de su papá hasta acomodarse, y volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

—El país no quiere perder a su población —Levi observó al bebé—. Un omega bien cuidado puede dar hasta quince hijos, en tanto un beta no rebasa los tres hijos según los últimos informes de natalidad que se han estado recibiendo.

—Un omega bien cuidado —repitió Eren.

No era necesario añadir algo más a esa frase para explicarle a que se refería con " _bien cuidado_ ": un omega que se quedara sólo en casa, sin hacer nada, y se dedicara a quedarse preñado y parir hijos cada año. Una perspectiva desagradable, asquerosa, repulsiva, si se pensaba en el omega con fines meramente reproductores, sin tomar en cuenta si quería hacer algo más que dar a luz.

—Betas hay por montones —agregó Levi—, así que no hay muchas restricciones para ellos. Pero omegas y alfas…

—Quieren construir un país sólo para ellos —completó Eren con la voz temblando.

—Irnos no será fácil —prosiguió el alfa tranquilamente—, por no decir imposible —Levi lo miró, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Quieres ir a esa marcha?

Eren se crispó, mirando sus manos ante su tono, y negó con la cabeza una vez más, desviando la vista.

—Tengo un deber que cumplir para contigo y Mikel —dijo Eren—. Tengo claro que ser parte de ese movimiento…

—Nunca te he visto más vivo que cuando haces las cosas que te gustan —le interrumpió Levi sin mala intención en su voz—. Mocoso, ambos tenemos que aprender del otro para que esto, lo que estamos haciendo ahora, funcione realmente bien —Levi le acarició la nuca con suavidad—. Si quieres ir a marchar, entonces está bien, pero puedes ir con algunas condiciones.

Eren le sonrió débilmente, esperando que Levi siguiera hablando.

—No quiero que vayas adelante —dijo Levi—, no quiero que des otro discurso como el que diste esa vez —el alfa apretó sus labios un momento—. Y apenas comiencen los disturbios, porque ambos sabemos que habrá disturbios, quiero que salgas corriendo y vayas al departamento de tu papá, que queda más cerca, y me llames enseguida. ¿Entendido?

Levi observó la forma en la que Eren ladeaba la cabeza, analizando cada palabra soltada por él, pensando en lo que significaba cada frase dicha con cuidado.

Luego, le sonrió.

—Está bien, sí, no te preocupes —Eren suspiró, poniéndose de pie—. Llevaré a Mikel a su cama, tú come algo y nos vamos a dormir. Por tu expresión al llegar, sé que tuviste un día duro, así que tienes que descansar.

Levi cerró sus ojos un momento mientras Eren tomaba en brazos al bebé, arrullándolo en voz baja mientras iba a la habitación, y pensaba en esas últimas semanas. Si bien las cosas con Eren estaban calmadas, también se sentían un tanto frías y a veces incómodas y formales.

Solía llegar del trabajo, el omega le hablaba un momento, jugaba un rato con Mikel, y luego se iban a dormir. De vez en cuando se daban un beso en la mejilla o la frente, o se abrazaban en las noches, pero nada más. Se sentían como si fueran un matrimonio en pleno divorcio consensuado.

Los dos tenían claro que eso era necesario por el momento, mientras reparaban de a poco la escasa y dañada confianza que se tenían, y que con el tiempo se iría arreglando. Así que, apresurar las cosas ahora no era lo más conveniente.

Suspiró en voz baja, comenzando a comer mientras Eren se dedicaba a limpiar la cocina, y luego fueron a dormir.

Horas después, sin embargo, Levi despertó al escuchar el llanto de Mikel desde la otra habitación.

Sintió a Eren revolverse a su lado, somnoliento, y sentarse en la cama, frotando sus ojos, tratando de ocultar su bostezo debido al cansancio. Los últimos días, Mikel había estado despertando en mitad de la noche, comenzando a llorar al no ver a sus padres cerca, y Eren solía ir a ver al bebé para hacerlo dormir.

Levi apenas recordaba el momento en que el omega volvía a la cama, demasiado amodorrado por el agotamiento, pero ahora pareció recordar las ojeras bajo el rostro de Eren, su expresión cansada todos los días, y soltó un bostezo.

—Yo voy —murmuró Levi también enderezándose.

Eren se quedó quieto, haciendo una mueca de sorpresa.

—No, no es necesario…

—Es mi hijo también, mocoso de mierda.

Levi no dijo nada más mientras se ponía de pie, sin mirar al castaño, e iba a la habitación de Mikel, viéndolo llorar en su cuna.

Con suavidad, lo tomó en brazos, comenzando a mecerlo tiernamente, viendo de a poco como el llanto se apagaba, mientras el pequeñito lo miraba con curiosidad. Levi le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, secando sus lágrimas, y sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué pasó, Mikel? —murmuró besándole la frente—. No te portes mal, papi tiene que dormir, ¿sabes? —el bebito tomó el dedo de Levi, llevándolo a su boca, comenzando a chuparlo, y Levi soltó un sonido de exasperación—. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes hambre? Pequeño engendro insaciable…

—Ven, yo le daré comida —Eren entró a la habitación, comenzando a quitarse un lado de la camisa que utilizaba como pijama—. Ya aprenderá a comer cuando le corresponda.

Suavemente, el castaño lo tomó en brazos, el bebé moviendo sus manos con desespero hasta agarrar un pecho de Eren, abriendo su boca para empezar a mamar con ganas, centrándose sólo en esa acción.

Levi miró la escena, ladeando la cabeza, notando los ojos cariñosos del omega puestos en el bebé, que le devolvía la mirada también.

—No lo he mencionado, pero… —Eren levantó la vista, observándolo con una expresión en blanco—, no le he dado permiso a Mikel para poder chupar tus pechos.

Vio cómo, lentamente, las mejillas del omega se teñían de rojo debido a sus palabras, y desviaba la vista, demasiado avergonzado como para responder algo inmediatamente. Parecía querer aparentar que sus palabras no le habían afectado, sin embargo, se notaba en su rostro que se sentía un poco enternecido por las palabras del alfa.

Luego de un momento sin decir cosa alguna, el omega respondió:

—Estás diciendo estupideces —balbuceó Eren negando con la cabeza, sosteniendo más cerca a Mikel que no dejaba de chupar para alimentarse.

Levi, de alguna extraña manera, pareció animarse con esa reacción, pensando en esos días con conversaciones superficiales, con toques sin segundas intenciones, hablando temas que no les afectaran. Que no le echaran sal a la herida.

Sabía, de alguna manera, que ese era el momento para dar un paso más cerca, y Eren no parecía dispuesto a negarse a ello.

—Es la verdad —trató de defenderse—, digo… ¿cómo sabe la leche materna, Eren?

—Cállate —masculló el omega sin perder el rubor, en tanto Mikel seguía mamando ávidamente, cerrando sus ojos por el sueño—, ¡se supone que las cosas no están bien, Levi! Y diciendo cosas como esas…

—Vale, sí —concedió el alfa cubriendo su boca para ocultar su pequeña sonrisa—, pero podríamos darnos una tregua más cercana.

—Dijimos que iríamos de a poco —recordó Eren limpiando la barbilla manchada de Mikel—, no puedes… ¡Levi!

Sorpresivamente, el mayor lo tomó de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, de alguna manera excitado por las feromonas maternas del castaño.

—Cierra los ojos unos segundos, mocoso de mierda —ordenó con suavidad, y Eren se sorprendió al no sentir su voz alfa.

Así que, asintiendo levemente, depositando un poco más su confianza sobre Levi, obedeció, sus párpados cerrándose, y su pareja sonrió de lado.

Eren jadeó al sentir la boca de Levi sobre su pezón libre, pero no abrió los ojos, sólo los apretó con fuerza, los dientes del alfa apretujando sin esfuerzo, y antes de que pudiera soltar un gemido por las placenteras sensaciones que parecieron aprisionarlo…

—¡Mierda!

Con fuerza, el omega abrió los ojos mientras Levi frotaba su mejilla, maldiciendo por lo bajo, y Eren entendió sin necesidad de palabras lo que había pasado, en especial al ver el ceño fruncido de Mikel, aferrado todavía a su pecho.

Tuvo que apretar sus labios para contener la risa que pujaba por salir.

Mikel había pateado a Levi en la mejilla para que alejara su boca de los pechos de su papi.

Levi acarició su mejilla con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Ese mocoso celoso…

—A Mikel no le gusta compartir a su papi, ¿cierto? —se burló Eren cariñosamente, el bebé soltando su pezón ya satisfecho, y le limpió la barbilla manchada para luego inclinarse con la intención de dejarlo en su cuna. Pero apenas hizo amago de soltarlo, el pequeño comenzó a gemir—. Uh, parece que…

—No —gruñó Levi sin dejar de arrugar el entrecejo, todavía frotando su mejilla con fastidio y celos—. Ese engendro no…

Pero Eren sólo le sacó la lengua, acomodando al bebé en sus brazos.

—Vamos Mikel, quieres dormir con tus papis, ¿cierto? —Eren le acarició su cabello suave, ignorando la mirada fea de Levi—. ¿Quién es un lindo bebé? Tú, mi precioso —le besó la mejilla sonoramente, causando que el pequeño sonriera ampliamente, sus manos acariciando los cachetes de su papi como si lo estuviera admirando.

—Lo estás malcriando —advirtió Levi, más celoso aún—, tiene que aprender a dormir solo.

—No —Eren no lo miró, sólo sonriéndole a su hijo, y le besó la nariz, sacándole un sonido de placer mientras salía del cuarto—. Papi nunca dejará a su bebito solo, dormirá conmigo las veces que sean necesarias —se detuvo, entonces, y se giró extrañado—. ¿No vienes, Levi?

El alfa se recostó en la pared, cruzándose de brazos, y levantó la barbilla.

—Por un momento… —Levi buscó las palabras exactas—, recordé a mi madre, mocoso.

Eren se quedó extrañamente quieto, observándolo, el bebé imitándolo, y antes de que Levi pudiera hacer algo, el castaño le tendió la mano con cariño, diciéndole muchas cosas con ese simple gesto.

Que, a pesar de todo, estaría allí cuando se sintiera vulnerable.

Que podía comprenderlo, aunque a veces pareciera que no.

Que aún quedaba una pequeña oportunidad para ellos.

—Vamos a dormir, Levi —dijo con suavidad, relajando, por primera vez desde que llegó otra vez a casa, su expresión.

—Sí —Levi le tomó la mano, dándole un suave apretón, para luego llevarla a sus labios—. Ya es hora de dormir.

Ambos, sin decir otra palabra, sólo entendiéndose con esos toques, volvieron a la cama para dormir otra vez.

* * *

Armin terminó de bajar por las escaleras del subterráneo, sus zapatillas chapoteando en el charco de agua sobre el que cayó, e hizo un gesto de asco mientras Mikasa le seguía sin decir palabra alguna al ver como el alfa frente a ellos retiraba la mano que les ofreció en forma de ayuda.

—Nanaba los está esperando —dijo Zeke Fritz con una expresión calmada, aunque fijando sus ojos en Armin.

El beta ignoró aquella mirada, sintiendo a Mikasa observándolo, y caminaron detrás del alfa por los túneles abandonados de la ciudad que se dejaron de utilizar siglos atrás, cuando las razas no existían y la gente peleaba por religiones, recursos naturales y el poderío mundial.

Eso, al menos, había leído Armin en los libros que su abuelo conservaba celosamente, y que a futuro él guardaría de la misma forma también.

Las vías de los trenes se notaban oxidadas con la luz de las linternas, el ambiente demasiado lúgubre, húmedo y frío. No era el lugar ideal para vivir, pero si el más conveniente para esconderse, dado que la mayoría de las entradas estaban selladas por peligro de derrumbe y aquellos subterráneos fueron olvidados con el tiempo.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, podían oír el ruido de las ratas escabullirse a su paso, el goteo del techo y sus respiraciones haciendo eco a medida que avanzaban.

Armin se detuvo a pensar por un momento en todo lo que estaba pasando en el país mientras seguían caminando, y en los últimos hechos que involucraban a todos sus amigos.

La prohibición de omegas en la universidad fue un golpe bajo, en especial para Eren, lo pudo notar cuando se juntaron a la hora de almuerzo con él y pudo ver un leve toque de tristeza en su mirada.

Todos tenían claro que los próximos afectados serían los betas. Más aún si se consideraba la gran cantidad de betas que se afilió al movimiento los últimos meses y confirmaron su participación en la marcha a realizar en unas semanas.

Recordó brevemente cuando sostuvo al hijo de Eren en sus brazos, notando la mirada curiosa que el bebé le dirigió, y lo nervioso que se puso por el temor de botarlo al suelo. Su amigo, de alguna extraña forma, lucía más relajado que la primera vez que lo vieron. Mikasa lo notó también, comentándoselo después que se fueron.

Miró su mano, mano que Eren sostuvo antes de separarse, y recordó las palabras que le dijo en voz baja mientras acomodaba a Mikel en el portabebés, el pequeño niño chupando su mano mientras contemplaba a su papi.

 _Armin, si algo me llega a pasar, si algo le llega a pasar a Levi cuando todo se vaya a la mierda, tienes que mandar a Mikel lejos de aquí, ¿entendido? Sácalo cómo sea, vete con él, me da lo mismo, pero eres el único en el que confío lo suficiente para hacer esto. Sólo confío en ti y Mikasa, nadie más._

Notó que estaban cerca de la base que Nanaba instaló al ver los vagones de los trenes y ferrocarriles abandonados, al oír las conversaciones y ver a lo lejos luz parpadeando. Como los subterráneos eran más helados de lo normal, solían tener prendido el fuego durante todas las horas.

Percibió, también, a algunos guardias asomarse por entre los vagones, cargando las armas que consiguieron semanas atrás.

Armin no sabía cómo decirle a Eren que, aparentemente, Nanaba se había comunicado con el grupo extremista y consiguieron un trato satisfactorio por el que ahora estaban unidos. Primero, debía comprobarlo y luego decírselo.

Para eso era necesario utilizar a Zeke, y aunque Armin estaba renuente todavía, no se le ocurría un mejor plan.

Mikasa, por supuesto, también lo sospechaba, pero a pesar de que desaprobaba su idea, no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Después de todo, ya no eran niños, y cada uno sabía qué hacer a estas alturas.

A medida que se acercaban percibió a más guardias, cargando con distintos tipos de armas, y sintió sus pelos de puntas.

Las conversaciones iban aumentado, al igual que la luz con cada paso que iban dando, hasta que llegaron al centro, donde omegas, betas y alfas se arremolinaba alrededor de una fogata, comiendo la cena de ese día. Casi nadie los miró, demasiado concentrados en raspar lo poco que podían cenar o tratando de darse un poco de calor con las pocas mantas existentes. Solían dormir arrebujados en los vagones más cercanos que limpiaron apenas llegaron al lugar.

Zeke siguió caminando hacia el vagón que lucía más limpio, donde Nanaba y el resto de líderes solían hacer reuniones de organización.

La omega los estaba esperando allí, leyendo algún informe de lo que fuera.

—Hace mucho no se pasan por aquí —dijo a modo de saludo.

Armin se encogió de hombros en tanto Mikasa permanecía en silencio.

—Eren dijo que iría a la marcha —respondió el beta—, pero no en primera fila ni pensaba dar un discurso.

Nanaba frunció el ceño.

—Parece que la maternidad efectivamente lo suavizó —dijo Zeke con un tono de broma, aburrido.

Mikasa hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero tampoco dijo palabra alguna mientras Armin fruncía los labios.

—Luego del desastre de la última marcha, pedirle a Eren que haga algo así sólo provocaría más caos —se limitó a decir Armin.

Nanaba se limitó a suspirar.

—Está bien, lo comprendo —puso una expresión de cansancio—. Estábamos trazando el camino que recorreríamos durante la marcha y quería pedir tu consejo, Armin.

—¿El mío? —enarcó una ceja, levemente sorprendido.

—Eres inteligente, Armin —halagó Nanaba sonriendo—, y preguntarte algo de vez en cuando no está mal. ¿No fuiste tú quién sugirió la quema del muñeco de Nicholas Lobov en la marcha? Fue malévolo y completamente efectivo.

Armin se removió, incómodo, recordando todo lo que ocurrió después de que Eren puso a arder el muñeco fuera del Congreso.

—Muéstrame el mapa —se limitó a decir el beta mientras Nanaba se ponía de pie, apuntando a la mesa en una esquina.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la mesa en silencio.

Estuvieron horas conversando sobre el tranzado y las rutas de escape que se utilizarían en caso de emergencia, además de establecer zonas de seguridad y habilitar más puntos de entrada hacia los subterráneos por si ocurría algún desastre. Sumado a eso, Zeke sugirió el uso de armas para las personas más ágiles por si llegaba a darse una situación crítica, y debido a que ya estaban en el ojo del huracán decidieron aceptarlo.

Cuando conversaron lo suficiente, Armin y Mikasa decidieron marcharse, no sin antes sacar de sus mochilas las latas con comida que se encargaron de llevar para la gente del lugar. No era mucha, pero algo era algo.

Mientras Mikasa se la iba pasando a Rico, Armin decidió acercarse a Zeke, que estaba recostado en un vagón.

Zeke era uno de los alfas más influentes dentro del grupo, que se posicionó allí luego de que Pixis tuvo que retirarse unos meses para no levantar sospechas. No sólo era inteligente y analítico, sino también persuasivo al momento de hablar, además de extremadamente encantador y guapo.

Armin no confiaba en él, pero sus motivos no tenían nada que ver con el grupo. No dudaba de su lealtad, después de todo, la madre de Zeke, Diana Fritz, era una omega con poder dentro de la sociedad, y era bien conocida por ser siempre consultada sobre el movimiento. Diana era también inteligente: si bien sus respuestas eran estoicas, lo que se esperaba de ella como omega, siempre solía dar declaraciones cargadas de un doble propósito.

No, Armin no confiaba en él porque Zeke solía mirarlo demasiado cuando se juntaban, y el beta sabía _por qué._

Tragándose su orgullo, se acercó tratando de suavizar su rostro.

—¿Te has acostumbrado a vivir aquí? —preguntó Armin forzándose a lucir relajado.

Zeke se encogió de hombros, fijando sus fríos ojos azules en él.

—Las noches siguen siendo heladas, un poco de compañía no estaría mal —respondió Zeke enarcando una ceja.

Armin miró por sobre su hombro hacia Mikasa, que le dirigió una mirada llena de intención.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado, Zeke?

El alfa se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

* * *

—Mikel, por favor no– ¡Deja de botar tu chupete, engendro!

El bebé lo miró de forma grosera mientras Eren, fastidiado, se inclinaba a tomar el chupete que Mikel botó sin dudarlo. El omega guardó el objeto en el bolso, murmurando por lo bajo, mientras volvía a empujar el coche donde iba su hijo, entrando al edificio donde Levi trabajaba para llevarle el almuerzo que olvidó en casa.

Mikel había cumplido un mes días atrás, y estaba demasiado malcriado para su propio gusto, pero poco podía hacer cuando su bebé se ponía a llorar y ponía ojitos llenos de pena.

Subió al ascensor, todavía refunfuñando, marcando el piso de Levi.

La puerta no alcanzó a cerrarse cuando alguien la detuvo.

Eren se tensó al ver la burlona sonrisa de Zackly.

Pamela venía detrás, luciendo como un cordero a punto de ir al matadero.

Bajó la vista, obligándose a olvidar el último encuentro que tuvo con el jefe de su alfa. El baile, las palabras de Zackly, el inicio del fin de su relación con Levi.

De eso había pasado casi un año, pero la herida seguía latente.

—Oh, ¿así que Levi ya te dejó preñado, omega? —ronroneó Zackly con saña, apretando el botón del piso de su oficina mientras Pamela se acomodaba a su lado—. ¿Hace cuánto diste a luz a tu cachorro?

 _Cachorro. Cachorro._

Qué forma más despectiva para tratarlo, como si Eren no fuera más que una bestia para follar y sus bebés fueran animales.

Apretó sus manos en puños, queriendo tomar en brazos a Mikel y alejarlo de la vista depredadora del alfa a su lado.

—Hace un mes, señor Zackly —dijo en cambio, sumisamente, jugando a ser el omega temeroso y aterrado que fingió ser por meses.

—¿Cómo fue tu embarazo sin Levi? Supe que te mandó lejos luego de haber aparecido en televisión dando ese discurso tan encantador —Eren tragó saliva, notando también la inquietud de Mikel—. Dime que te rompió una costilla por tu maldito descaro, omega asqueroso —se estremeció notoriamente—. Las costillas duelen un montón, ¿no, cariño?

Eren notó de reojo el temblor de Pamela ante la caricia que Zackly le hizo en su nuca.

—Claro que sí, mi vida —respondió la mujer sonriendo dulcemente.

Piso cinco. Piso cinco.

—Tienes un bebé encantador, Eren —dijo de pronto Pamela—. Es bastante tranquilo.

—Gracias —Eren la observó, asintiendo, sin saber qué más decir.

—¿Quieres acaso un bebé, cariño? —ronroneó Zackly a su lado.

Se obligó a no pensar en las docenas de abortos que tuvo que experimentar la esposa del alfa debido a los golpes. No quería pensar en su llanto, en su dolor, porque sentía que explotaría de rabia, de odio, de ira.

—Ya estoy vieja para eso —Pamela se rió con suavidad, con falsa dulzura.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso diez.

—Nos vemos, señor Zackly —hizo un gesto de reconocimiento hacia Pamela para luego salir lo más rápido de allí.

Sólo cuando el ascensor volvió a andar pudo relajarse.

Inspiró aire varias veces antes de empujar el coche otra vez.

Petra casi chilló de la emoción al ver a Mikel y no dudó en tomarlo en brazos, diciendo lo lindo que era, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Unos segundos después, el equipo de Levi se acercó, tomando en brazos al bebé también, haciendo bromas sobre lo encantador que era para ser hijo de su jefe.

La diversión, por supuesto, llegó hasta que Auro lo cargó y se mordió la lengua frente al niño, haciendo que rompiera a llorar por el susto. El beta, por supuesto, se ganó un regaño de Petra mientras Eren, entre risas, trataba de consolar al pequeño niño.

Levi salió de su oficina, entonces, y enarcó una ceja al ver a todo el mundo rodeando a Eren. Por supuesto, su equipo se fue a trabajar enseguida, en tanto el alfa se acercaba al omega, y con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo limpió el rostro lleno de lágrimas del bebé con cariño.

—Se te quedó la comida —le dijo Eren en forma de regaño.

—Salí apurado —respondió Levi—. Gracias, mocoso de mierda —luego, para sorpresa de los dos, se acercó y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Eren—. Hoy hueles extrañamente bien.

Eren se ruborizó, riéndose nerviosamente.

—Gracias, Levi, hoy decidí bañarme —bromeó alejándose para acomodar a Mikel en el coche.

El alfa se limitó a rodar los ojos, acariciando la nuca para llamar su atención.

—Hoy volveré más temprano —le comunicó.

—Tendré todo ordenado, entonces —Eren, vacilante, le besó la mejilla—. Nos vemos más tarde, Levi.

—Hasta pronto, mocoso —una pequeña pausa—. Gracias por venir.

—No fue nada.

Sin agregar algo más, Eren comenzó a empujar el carro, dándole la espalda, y Levi los contempló irse, sintiéndose de alguna forma más relajado con esa simple visita.

Al voltearse, se encontró con la mirada suave de Petra, por lo que elevó una ceja en actitud inquisidora.

—Se ve feliz, jefe Ackerman —se limitó a decir su secretaria.

Levi se limitó a bufar, sin decir nada, para luego entrar a su oficina.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo, su mente pareció responder a las palabras de Petra.

Y la respuesta no le desagradó en absoluto, porque se sentía más feliz y relajado que en todos los meses anteriores.

* * *

—Eres tan apestoso, Mikel.

Eren se rió al ver al bebé tomar su piecito y llevárselo a la boca mientras botaba a la basura el pañal sucio luego de haberlo cambiado.

Comenzó a mecerlo con la intención de que tomara una siesta, ya que todavía tenía que limpiar la habitación matrimonial, y luego de unos minutos Mikel cedió al sueño. Con suavidad, le besó la frente para luego acostarlo en la cuna cubriéndolo con una mantita.

El omega soltó un suspiro mientras salía del cuarto, frotando su mano contra su frente, y sintiéndola un poco caliente sin saber por qué. Ese día se había sentido levemente mareado en la mañana, por lo que quizás estaba por agarrar un resfrío, así que decidió buscar una sudadera a pesar de que no tuviera frío, sino calor, pero era lo mejor si no quería resfriarse. Con una gripe, cuidar a Mikel resultaría imposible, y no quería una niñera metida allí todavía.

Se hallaba terminando de limpiar el baño cuando ocurrió.

Un calambre en su estómago.

Se encogió, pensando que quizás había comido algo que no le cayó bien, y cuando el dolor pasó, volvió a ponerse de pie.

Pero antes de dar unos pasos, otro calambre lo hizo caer de rodillas.

Calambres que no le habían dado desde hace casi un año. Calambres cuyas sensaciones había olvidado por completo.

Gimió al sentir de pronto su ropa interior empapada, húmeda.

El aire se llenó de feromonas sexuales.

Su instinto gritó _CELO, CELO, CELO._

Y, por debajo…

 _Quiero a mi alfa, quiero a mi alfa, quiero a mi alfa._

Jadeó, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas temblaron, apenas sosteniéndolo.

Un año. Un año sin celo, pensó aterrado, sintiéndose enfermo, enloquecido, sin entender un poco el motivo de su olvido, por qué suprimió aquel hecho tan importante en su vida.

No podía tenerlo ahora. No en este momento.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Supresores. Necesitaba–

Se giró, abriendo los cajones en el baño, totalmente desesperado, buscando los supresores mientras sentía otro retorcijón en el estómago que lo hizo gemir.

No ahora. No podía…

No encontró nada.

Por supuesto que no había nada, ¿cómo iba a encontrar algo? Si su último celo fue casi un año atrás, y durante el embarazo no lo había experimentado. Levi, de seguro, botó los supresores vencidos, porque no había omega en esa casa que los utilizara, y tan concentrado estuvo en su bebé y en su alfa, que ignoró esa parte esencial en su vida omega.

Fue un idiota al olvidarlo por completo. Un estúpido, un–

Jadeó cuando su pantalón se hizo demasiado pequeño. Se encogió sobre el suelo, demasiado alterado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, y lo más rápido que pudo se quitó el pantalón, echándolo a un lado.

Salió a rastras del baño, dirigiéndose a la cama como pudo, tratando de no tocarse, de no llevar sus manos abajo, porque apenas lo hiciera, enloquecería y se perdería a sí mismo. Gimió en voz baja, sollozando por las sensaciones libidinosas, placenteras que lo ahogaron, el cuarto llenándose de pronto con sus feromonas sexuales.

Necesitaba… Tenía que… Debía…

 _No, no, eres más fuerte que ello, puedes…_

 _Necesito que Levi me folle._

Gimió, su cadera comenzando a moverse inconscientemente.

Debía avisarle a Levi, llamar a alguien, pedirle a Mikasa y Armin que fueran a ayudarlo. Que lo sacaran de allí. No podía permitir que Levi lo sintiera, lo viera en ese estado. Si ya era difícil para ellos sin el celo de por medio, cómo lo sería en ese momento era algo que no quería saber. No quería ver.

Porque si veía a Levi, estaba seguro de que le pediría, sin pensarlo un poco, que lo hiciera suyo, que lo follara sin importar nada más.

Afiebrado, acalorado, buscó su celular con su vista.

No estaba allí. No estaba–

Soltó un gemido entre sus dientes apretados ante el nuevo calambre que envío una ola de placer por toda su espina dorsal, e inconscientemente deslizó una mano un poco más abajo, buscando, deseando tocarse y dar rienda suelta al celo.

Mierda, ¿dónde lo había dejado? Estaba seguro que lo dejó sobre el velador, que lo dejó allí para–

No, demasiado tarde.

Casi pudo sentir, ver, la puerta abrirse.

La puerta de entrada.

Su instinto comenzó a gritar por Levi.

Se quedó quieto, respirando aceleradamente, abrazándose mientras el calor lo llenaba con una rapidez increíble.

Su agujero se humedeció en unos segundos, latiendo, palpitando por algo dentro.

La puerta se cerró.

Quiso gritar que se marchara, que se fuera, que…

—¿Eren?

Su voz activó su instinto por completo, y de pronto, ya no era él mismo. Era un simple omega que necesitaba que su alfa lo dominara y lo hiciera suyo lo más pronto posible, sin importar otra cosa.

* * *

 _SURPRISE MADAFACKAAAAAAAAAAAAAS *corazón al aire*_

 _No se sientan felices. No he vuelto a las actualizaciones semanales :v He decidido darles este regalo antes de desaparecer para siempre :3 Weno no :v Pero si por no haber actualizado en dos meses._

 _Tenía muchas cosas en mente qué decirles, pero como siempre, se me olvidan todos al momento de escribir. Pinche memoria culera, te odio._

 _Escribir una escena desde otra perspectiva, desde Armin, fue interesante, no saben cuánto me gustó y lo haré más seguido con otros personajes (?)_

 _En fin, me alegra saber que la escena del parto le gustó a una gran mayoría uwu Me costó un culo escribirla, así que más les valía :( Okno xD Pero gracias por sus comentarios, me sacaron una linda sonrisa :3 Y... lo bueno de actualizar ahora es que no hay tantos comentarios que responder :'v Así que vamos a ello:_

 _ **Frozen muse** : qué clase de smartphone tienes para que duré xD Se viene mucho bum bum, espero que lo disfrutes (?) Okno xD Aaaay, gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad que lo apreció mucho *tira brillitos* ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Gihei** : aaaaw, gracias por tus palabritas nena *corazón negro* Obvio que Levi iba a entrar con Eren, u zea (?) Si no, yo igual le tiraba la chancla :v ahrre xD Tendrás momentos fluff entre ellos, lo prometo, tengo que darles cosas tiernas antes de que todo explote (?) No me tires tomate, mejor regálamelos que tengo hambre :v Te amo guapa, gracias por comentar *corazoncito*_

 _ **Miri-Anath97** : PERO POR QUÉ TE HICE LLORAR AHORA SI EL CAPÍTULO LINDO FUE BONITO :'c Soy la peor persona del mundo (?) JAJAJAJAJA, gracias por el review, un fuerte abrazo, no llores más :'v_

 _ **Guest** : ay, gracias a ti por seguirla y comentar :3_

 _ **AngelGefallen** : no quería hacerlas sufrir, lo siento :'v Los alfas se creen superiores y creen que el trabajo de parto corresponde sólo al omega, no va con ellos y por eso no suelen meterse a darles compañía (?) Es como un pensamiento machista, pero llevado a omegas :v No sé cómo se llamaría en ese caso, sigo averiguando xD Ambos se protegerán desde ahora en adelante, van a pensar en el otro antes de tomar decisiones y a tener lindos momentos :') Ahora se viene más tragedia... pero enfocado desde otro punto de vista (?) Ya no será centrado en Eren y Levi, ahora será tragedia en torno a la guerra civil que viene :v No te puedo asegurar que mis bebés no pasarán por momentos difíciles, pero como comenté antes, la tragedia no será en torno a su relación, sino a lo que ocurre en el exterior, así que ellos estarán más o menos a salvo y aprendiendo a quererse otra vez :') Yo igual estaba cabreada, agh, es que uno ya no puede hacer nada porque todo le molesta a alguien, es igual que el humor negro, ya nadie lo entiende :'v Igual mandé a la chingada a la gente, yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero :v Así que gracias por tu apoyo bebé, un besote enorme :3_

 _ **MariFer** : mi amor, no te preocupes, espero no volver a irme tanto tiempo, lamento de verdad la espera y que bueno que al menos el capítulo haya valido la pena, le puse mucha sangre, sudor y lágrimas (?) Okno xD Aaaaaay, no digas que soy tu escritora favorita, me voy a morir shdjsbfjh que vergüenza más grande xD Pero gracias por decirlo, ay, que emoción asdfghjklñ *corazoncito* Oye, no te preocupes, puedes ponerte cursi conmigo, yo leeré todo lo que tengas por decir y lo leeré contenta :') ¡Y claro que puedo hacerte un fic para tu cumpleaños! Me dices si tienes alguna idea por específico, y yo lo hago para ese día :3 No he escuchado esos BLCD Dramas, envía el zelda :v ¡Saludos!_

 _ **callmxdaddy** : ay mi amor, no te pongas triste xD Otro día serás el primer review xDDD NENA YA QUIERO ESCRIBIR ESE FIC YOONSEOK QUE HABLAMOS, AAAAY, Y UN FIC JIKOOK CON TEMÁTICA SUGAR DADDY HDSFJSBFHSBHJ ME MUERO, SI SON TAN BEEEEEEEELLOS ;_; ay nena, están todos emocionados con la llegada de Mikel, si todos se pusieron muy felices con el lindo engendro rechoncho :v Ya veremos más adelante si vienen otros hijos xD Te amo, agapi mou :*_

 _ **kotoko-noda** : no tuviste que esperar tanto por esta actualización (?) Así que espero que hayas vuelto a gritar (?) Okno xD ¡Un fuerte abrazo, gracias por comentar!_

 _ **Ariyass** : mi amoooooooooooooooooor! *lanza muchos corazones al aire* bienvenida otra vez, no sabes cuanto extraño tus comentarios :v Sí, yo recuerdo a todas las personas que me han comentado alguna vez (?) Bueno, conversando un poco sobre lo que me hablaste del capítulo pasado, igual pienso que en cuanto a realismo, violador y violado no puedan mantener una relación futura... aunque no encuentro un poco distinto en el caso de que ellos hubieran mantenido una relación. Con esto, no quiero quitarle el peso a lo que es una violación, porque una violación es algo horrible, que deja secuelas profundas y marcas por siempre, pero sí concibo cierta diferencia en cuanto a las situaciones en las que se encuentran. Personalmente, odio retratar una violación como algo positivo, de que "me violó pero lo superé". Eren jamás va a superar eso, así como Levi tampoco lo hará, y ambos tendrán que trabajar en ello por si quieren estar juntos, por ello, ¡no te preocupes! Su relación irá lento, ahora puede parecer que no, pero te lo aseguró, ellos tienen un largo camino que recorrer y que será difícil, pero creen poder hacerlo juntos. Ya vamos a ver qué pasa xD Aaaaaaaaay no, que vergüenza asdfghjklñ me da una vergüenza terrible que me digan que soy su escritora favorita, sino hago historias muy buenas uwu Pero gracias, de verdad, si me dedicaras algo me harías muy feliz y lo guardaría como hueso santo, es una promesa ;_; Estaré esperando esa historia para dejarte un comentario muy lindo, lo juro :3 ¡Gracias por tu lindo comentario, preciosa, un besote enorme!_

 _ **PaolaCoca92** : aaaay mi vida, no digas eso que me pondrás triste a mí xD No quiero que lloren, ains, fue una escena linda, alégrate por ellos xD ¡Siempre voy a contestar sus comentarios y mensajes! Bueno, los comentarios no tanto xD Pero mensajes siempre serán respondidos, aunque tarde, no puedo no hacerlo, hace que me sienta una mala persona :'v Así que no te preocupes, yo feliz de hacerlas felices a ustedes si han hecho tanto por mí :') Gracias a ti por los lindos mensajes, te dedicaré algún fic un día, lo prometo :3 ¡Un abrazo!_

 _ **renataa044** : espero que hayas hecho tu tarea y luego leído el capítulo (?) Muchas gracias por comentar, yo feliz de que el capítulo te haya gustado :') Saludos c:_

 _ **hannita asakura** : imagina lo peor que le puede suceder a una persona, y eso fue lo que le pasó a Isabel(?) Okno xD Ay mi pobre niña :( Tienes razón, es sólo una víctima de todo lo que está ocurriendo :c Vamos a ver si mi preciosa logra salir adelante o no :( Gracias enormes por el comentario, un abrazo *corazoncito al aire*_

 _ **LisGonzlez** : hello darkness my old friend (?) weno no xD aay no, que vergüenza, yo siento que quedan tan horribles (?) dhfbhsdfj No te preocupes, Isa no será la única afectada, aun me quedan personajes que utilizar :v JAJAJAJAJ Okno :'v Bueno, entonces que sean dos veces al mes, a ver si ahí logro avanzar más rápido xD ¡Besos!_

 _ **IselaRives** : oye, todos necesitamos dosis de dolor en algún momento (?) Pero yo lo llamaría más bien dosis de realidad :v ¿No? No :'v xD JAJAJAJAJ, me hubiera matado si Levi no entrara a la sala de partos (y eso que yo lo escribí, we), pero al menos el enano recapacito y ambos están dando pasos de a poco :') ¡Saludos, y gracias por el review!_

 _ **Now Now Xillu** : ¡jamás dejaría a mis bebés abandonados! Los amo demasiado para ellos *tira muchos brillitos* Ay, por ahora no tengo planeado otro omegaverse, al menos RiRen, prefiero terminar bien con este y luego ver como estoy para ello xD Claro, si quieres contactarme, me puedes ubicar por mi facebook, búscame como Constanza Cornes y te aceptaré, no me tengas miedo, soy un pancito de dios :v ¡Un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **luciakkss** : PERO POR QUÉ SUFREN CON ESE CAPÍTULO, SI PASAN TANTAS COSAS BUENAS XDDDDD _

_**Charly Land** : Chaaaaaaaaaarly *lanza corazones* Te desapareces por momentos y la vida se torna gris (?) ahrre :v Bienvenida una vez más, resucitaste de entre los muertos :v ¡Pero no llores! Como cuando quieres hacer fluff pero todas lloran :v Que vida más triste que llevo xD ambos trataran de poner mucho de su parte para que vuelva a funcionar, ya veremos si resulta o no :') Ay, gracias por el comentario, un besote :*_

 _ **Hwookie** : ¡No dejes de lado la tarea, es más importante que todo en la vida! Bueno ni tanto, déjala de lado no más jhbsfhj trataré de traerles siempre mi mejor trabajo, aunque yo no lo sienta así, pero pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello xD El tema de las mordidas se irá viendo con el tiempo, ya tus preguntas serán contestadas de a poco xD ¡Un abrazo enorme, gracias por comentar!_

 _ **maaeaca** : MI AMOOOOOOOOOOOR, seré bastante breve porque tengo paja, ya tu saeh :v deberías reaccionar con mucha alegría poRQUE AMBAS VOLVIMOS A FF :v Weno no xD Ay, pero si nos gusta sufrir, de eso se trata esto (?) MIKEL ES UN BEBÉ GORDO Y RECHONCHO QUE MERECE MUCHO AMOR, LO SÉÉÉÉ JAJAJAJAJA, trataré de no actualizar nunca más tan tarde xD Ya te dejaré tu bello review en Rouge, cuando tenga más tiempo, is a promise :v Quiero ser siempre tu musa :v Veeeeeen a Conce, ahora me mude a un departamento así que puedo darte alojo y mostrarte esa bella ciudad :v así que tu me avisas y planificamos juntas :') Un fuerte beso, bella *corazoncito*_

 _ **Hevlak** : tendrás que prepararte un montón para todo lo que se vendrá ahora :v Comencé con Isabel, pero quedan muchos personajes que utilizar xD Pobre de mi Isabel, esperemos que mejore :v ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Choko-cho** : mi pobre niño Eren, tenía que sufrir y llorar en el parto, pero con Levi a su lado todo estuvo mejor *llora* JAJAJAJAJA, sí, mejor no hacerse ilusiones, lo entiendo xD pero vamos a ver si pueden lograr estar juntos, van a pasar por muchas cosas y esperemos que puedan sobrevivir a ellas (?) ¡Gracias por el comentario, besos!_

 _ **LadyGT** : ¡Vooooooolví! JAJAJAJA, estoy de regreso con ganas de seguir avanzando esto :3 Espera el próximo capítulo con ganas entonces, ya se vendrá la acción y el drama xD ¡Un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **jyushisko** : NO QUIERO MATARTE, NO MUERAS POR FAAAAAAAAVOR XD QUÉ HARÉ SIN TI :'c Ya me dijiste todo por facebook, así que no te preocupes xD_

 _ **van** : Michoza ya va a recapacitar, bueno, ya lo verás (?) Y Eren quiere mucho a su bebito, ya tendrán más momentos juntos :3 Gracias por el review, ¡saludos!_

 _Los últimos comentarios me salieron más cortos porque me puse a ver una película, lol, y me estoy distrayendo un montón xD_

 _De todas formas, gracias por leer y comentar, ¡nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_

 _Cotota~_


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _OoC, AU, Omegaverse, RiRen, Angst, Peleas, Caos, Escenas Fluff, un largo etcétera de dolor y sufrimiento._

 _Éste capítulo es especial. Quiero darle las gracias a_ _ **aramirezg**_ _por haberlo corregido, tenerlo para el aniversario de un año de Under Pressure y también por haberme dado el honor de ser mi beta. Tu trabajo ha sido increíble, gracias por estar allí para guiarme y decirme las weas a la cara. Mucho lov para ti, que Felipe Camiroaga te bendiga._

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Levi al llegar a casa fue quitarse el saco del traje, cansado y extrañado de no ver a Eren en el comedor, donde normalmente se encontraba todos los días, ya fuera haciendo aseo o mirando televisión con Mikel a su lado.

Dio un paso, buscándolo con sus ojos, cuando el olor lo golpeó potentemente.

Fuertemente.

Desesperadamente.

Se apoyó en la pared al olisquear otra vez las feromonas de celo de Eren que pronto invadieron el aire.

Mierda, el omega–

Cubrió su nariz y boca con su mano, sintiendo de pronto sus pantalones apretados, y buscó la manilla de la puerta a tientas, con algo gritando en su interior que saliera rápidamente del lugar.

Al menos, eso pensaba hasta que escuchó un gemido viniendo de su pieza.

Ese simple gemido lo enloqueció a más no poder, logrando que su instinto saliera a flote, lo envolviera por completo y nublara su mente debido al deseo, a la lascivia que el omega le provocaba.

Celo. Eren entró en celo luego de casi un año.

Eren lo necesitaba. Levi debía ayudarlo, debía follarlo. Debía reclamarlo como suyo una vez más, porque era su alfa, porque Eren le pertenecía de todas las formas posibles.

Se tambaleó, con cada paso que daba las feromonas volviéndose más y más fuerte.

Golpeó la puerta de su habitación torpemente, queriendo rasgarla, destrozarla, hacerla pedazos para entrar.

Volvió a golpearla y se oyó el jadeo de Eren.

—… Le… Levi… —su voz no era más que un sollozo lleno de deseo, ansiedad, placer y lascivia—… Ven… Por… Por fa-favor… Fo… Fóllame…

Abrió la puerta, el cuarto que compartían estaba cargado totalmente con las hormonas sexuales de Eren.

Lamió sus labios al verlo hecho una bola sobre la cama, temblando, sudando, jadeando, presionando sus manos contra su estómago. Su rostro totalmente ruborizado.

—Eren —gruñó dando unos pasos.

El omega gimió al oír su voz.

—Sí… —sollozó frotándose contra la sábana—. Sí, Le-Levi… —el alfa se quitó los zapatos sin perder la torpeza, sus manos tiritando por la desesperación—, Levi… ngh… Por… Por favor… Fóllame… Préñame… So… Sométeme…

Las manos de Levi se detuvieron por completo.

Levantó la vista, su mente despejándose por unos segundos.

Chocando con los ojos llorosos de Eren.

Leyendo la desesperación, la angustia allí.

Pero no desesperación para follarlo. El cuerpo de Eren reaccionaba, hablaba como si realmente lo quisiera, pero sus ojos…

Los ojos de Eren nunca mentían.

 _Sálvame,_ parecía decir con el dolor tiñendo sus facciones, _sálvame, Levi. Ayúdame, por favor, te lo ruego._

Levi lo salvaría mil veces luego de haberlo hecho caer, luego de haberle arrancado las alas a la fuerza. Lo tomaría en sus brazos, lo cuidaría, y volvería a hacer de él ese chico valiente que destrozó por simple placer, por simple capricho, así como Eren quería volver a recuperar su confianza.

Eren permitía que lo tocara como prueba de que lo estaba perdonando de a poco, y Levi pegaría las partes que destrozó para demostrarle que nunca más le haría daño.

Caminó hacia la cama y automáticamente Eren separó sus piernas, vestido solo con una playera vieja y su ropa interior ya húmeda, balbuceando todavía palabras para provocarlo, para que lo hiciera suyo en unos segundos.

Pero Levi cerró sus piernas, girándolo, poniéndolo boca abajo.

Igual que con sus piernas, de forma automática, Eren levantó su trasero, creyendo que lo harían como los perros.

 _Al omega le gusta que lo sometan,_ ronroneó una malvada voz en su interior, _le gusta estar a los pies de su alfa._

Levi lo tomó por la cintura, enderezándolo, para abrazarlo con fuerza, pegando su espalda a su pecho.

Eren comenzó a frotarse contra él, confundido, entendiendo poco las acciones del alfa.

Sin embargo, Levi solo lo sostuvo con más fuerza, impidiendo que se moviera. Que continuara.

Para luego darle un beso pequeño en el cuello, sin dobles intenciones, comenzando a darle una suave caricia en su nuca, tratando de calmarlo, de relajarlo.

Podía notar a su mocoso enloquecido, alterado por su celo, y recordó esas noches abrazados, cuando las cosas parecían ir por buen camino.

—Estoy aquí, Eren —susurró Levi, comenzando a recostarse con Eren pegado a su cuerpo—. Estoy contigo. Siempre lo estaré —otro beso pequeño, suave—. Voy a sostenerte cuando caigas, Eren. Y te ayudaré a reparar tus alas rotas para que vuelvas a volar, conmigo.

Eren tembló nuevamente, pero ahora no por el celo. Su cuerpo ya no estaba tan caliente, así como sus feromonas en el aire parecieron bajar su intensidad.

Con lentitud, el muchacho se revolvió en sus brazos, quedando cara a cara.

—Lo… lo si-siento… —jadeó el omega, roto, quebrado, llorando, despejándose por un momento—. Lo siento… lo siento tanto, Levi… Lo que ocurrió… con nosotros…

—No —el alfa acarició el rostro de Eren, juntando ambas frentes—, no, Eren. Yo… yo soy quien lo siente —tomó aire, sin alejar sus ojos del muchacho—. Lo que te hice… No hay día que no me arrepiente de eso, mocoso de mierda. No hay día en que no me odie por ello. Esa violación va a ser mi tormento por siempre, y nunca podré perdonarme por lo que te hice —hizo una pausa, sin dejar de mirarlo—. No puedo entender cómo quieres perdonarme por eso cuando ni yo puedo hacerlo, pero mírate, sigues aquí a pesar de todo el daño, de todo lo que te hice, y eso me llena de dolor… pero también de amor por ti. Perdóname. Perdóname, mi amor, por todo.

El omega asintió, sin soltarlo, pegando más su cuerpo al de él, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba al ver a Levi así frente a él, tan vulnerable, tan débil, tan desesperado por el perdón.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza, sin intención sexual, sólo para sentirlo.

—Vamos… vamos a arreglarlo —murmuró Eren—. Vamos a… a encontrar la ma-manera de… de arreglarlo, Levi…

Levi simplemente asintió, y Eren lo miró a los ojos, calmándose, sintiendo un pequeño calorcito dulce recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Levi…

Y, por un breve momento, Levi pensó que Eren le diría algo horrible; que lo trataría mal, porque se lo merecía; que lo rechazaría en su celo, para no seguir haciéndose daño; que no le dirigiría una segunda mirada, que lo contemplaría con asco, que le diría que las cosas ya no funcionaban entre ellos, porque tristemente ese se había vuelto uno de sus peores temores en la vida luego de que se dio cuenta que Eren había huido.

Pero Eren simplemente le besó la frente con suavidad, afectado todavía por su celo, pero controlándose por los dos.

—Ven aquí, Levi —susurró sólo para él, sus ojos llenos de un cariño infinito que lo rompió por dentro.

Y Eren sólo lo apretujó más.

Y lo amó por completo esa pequeña tarde, los dos solos, sin nadie más.

* * *

Luego de los tres días, Eren salió del cuarto con el rostro pálido, negras ojeras marcando su rostro, y se recostó en el sofá, cerrando sus ojos con cansancio.

Levi le dejó una taza de chocolate caliente sobre la mesita del comedor y Eren hizo una mueca.

—Había olvidado el celo —se disculpó el muchacho sacudiendo su cabeza.

El alfa se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia a pesar de que esos tres días habían sido un infierno para él, por el fuerte olor que emanaba del cuerpo del muchacho. Incluso ahora, con el celo ya acabado, persistían las feromonas en el aire.

—Pudimos controlarlo, que es lo importante —se limitó a decir, recordando la llamada que le hizo a Grisha para que llevara supresores que el chico no dudó en consumir. Habían bajado su celo descontrolado levemente, lo suficiente para que Levi no enloqueciera por completo.

Pensó, luego, que lo mejor sería dejar a los amigos de Eren cuidándolo, pero cuando lo sugirió, el chico le dijo que no. Que si se marchaba, iba a perder la cabeza y lo buscaría como fuera. Luego, le murmuró que lo necesitaba a su lado, no tocándolo, no acariciándolo, simplemente haciéndole saber que estaba allí junto a él.

Eren levantó la cabeza un poco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Estuve buscando a Rivaille —Levi se tensó—. ¿Dónde lo guardaste?

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hace cuánto no te masturbas? —preguntó burlándose.

El chico enrojeció completamente, demasiado avergonzado como para poder contestarle sin tartamudear.

—¡No… no te hice esa pre-pregunta! —se enderezó, tratando de lucir molesto—. Levi, ¿dónde dejaste mi vibrador? ¡Lo necesitaba!

—Lo destruí.

Eren enmudeció y parpadeó, completamente incrédulo.

—¿Tú… qué?

Levi humedeció sus labios, con la burla haciendo brillar sus ojos.

—Lo rompí un mes después de que te fuiste.

—Tienes que estar de broma.

El alfa enarcó una ceja, con una mirada indiferente.

—¿Por qué bromearía?

El muchacho apretó sus manos en puños, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¡Levi, era mi vibrador!

—¿Y a mí qué? —replicó Levi como si nada.

—¡Lo necesitaba!

—No lo necesitabas.

—¡Eres imposible!

—Y tú un niño calenturiento.

Eren soltó un resoplido de rabia, pero sólo se volteó, enfurruñado, y se hizo bolita sobre el sofá, sin dejar de murmurar por lo bajo. Levi simplemente rodó los ojos, yendo a la cocina para luego llevarle el trozo de un pastel que compró el día anterior. El omega, debido al celo, apenas había comido algo, por lo que necesitaría azúcar para sentirse con un poco más de energía.

Su omega frunció el ceño, quitándole el pastel y comenzando a comerlo en silencio.

—¿Cuándo es la marcha? —preguntó de pronto calmado.

Eren se enderezó, mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

—El próximo viernes.

Una semana y media.

Había dejado a Mikel durmiendo minutos antes, por lo que se sentó al lado de Eren, y prendió la televisión, observando con una expresión en blanco las noticias que daban a esa hora.

Por algún motivo, Eren quiso preguntarle sobre lo que Nanaba había hablado un mes atrás, cuando entró a su casa sin permiso. Preguntarle sobre el intercambio de información por su protección y la de sus amigos, preguntarle el porqué de su acción cuando ambos estaban heridos y se odiaban. Preguntarle si querría ir con él cuando las cosas estallaran, si querría acompañarlo en su lucha en caso de que no pudieran huir.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque la cobardía le ganó. Porque quería dejar que Levi decidiera sin presiones, que tomara una elección pensándolo bien.

Silenciosamente, se acurrucó a su lado.

—Quiero que me compres otro vibrador —dijo de pronto.

Como respuesta recibió un coscorrón en la mejilla, lo que sirvió para alivianar un poco el ambiente.

—No. Conmigo te basta.

—Pero Levi…

—He dicho que no.

—Entonces le haré un funeral digno a Rivaille.

—No puedo creer que estemos manteniendo una conversación tan ridícula.

Le sacó la lengua, pero luego se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Nunca pude despedirme de Luke —dijo de la nada.

Levi le quitó el volumen al televisor, recostándose mientras le acariciaba la nuca al omega sin decir algo para alentarlo a seguir.

La voz de Eren tembló otra vez al hablar:

—Había… tanta sa-sangre ese día… y yo sólo podía llorar, no pude hacer… hacer nada más por él… —Eren mordió su labio inferior—. Habría dejado a Luke contigo, Levi.

—Tu perro me habría mordido —señaló Levi—, porque me odiaba.

—No —el omega sacudió la cabeza—. Al principio te habría tenido odio, pero luego se habría compadecido de ti y tú de él y… Te habría hecho feliz esos meses que estuve fuera —levantó la vista—. En María, una vez, leí un artículo que decía… que a los bebés les hace bien crecer con una mascota al lado. Estoy seguro de que Luke habría querido mucho a Mikel, ¿no?

Levi lo observó un momento, quedándose en silencio, para luego acariciar la mejilla de Eren.

—Cuando Mikel cumpla los dos años, le vamos a comprar un perrito —le prometió besándole la frente.

—Un perrito —Eren sonrió débilmente—. Levi, si todo esto acaba o si nos vamos del país… deberíamos comprar una casa en el mar. O en el campo.

Silenciosamente, Levi se recostó en el sofá y el omega pareció entender sin palabras su acción, por lo que se acostó sobre él, abrazándolo por la cintura, permitiendo que el mayor le acariciara el cabello.

—Los tres solos, ¿no? —dijo Levi mirando el techo—. Sin nadie que nos moleste, sólo los tres, tranquilos, viviendo sin preocupación.

—Imagina… —Eren podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Levi contra su oído, y cerró sus ojos un momento—, imagínalo, tú llegando a casa, luego de salir del trabajo y pasar a buscar a Mikel del colegio, y yo esperándote en casa, esperando otro bebé. Agrandando nuestra familia. ¿No suena lindo, Levi?

Levi sonrió de lado, sin dejar de darle suaves caricias relajantes a su pareja, imaginando el escenario que Eren le dio.

—Sí, suena perfecto, mocoso de mierda. Suena demasiado perfecto.

Eren sólo respondió con un apretón.

* * *

Unos días después, le dieron el alta a Isabel.

En realidad, decir "el alta" era una forma elegante de decir que no querían tenerla más allí porque no había nada más que hacer por ella, y ya no soportaban su olor. A pesar de que éste hubiera disminuido, Isabel se volvió taciturna y cerrada, negándose a hablar con algún psicólogo sobre lo ocurrido ese día.

—No sabía qué podías conducir —le dijo Isabel en voz baja mientras Eren manejaba.

—Saqué mi licencia el verano luego de salir de la preparatoria —le respondió mirando de reojo la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, ocultando las casi desaparecidas marcas hechas. Las mordidas habían cicatrizado, también, sin embargo, el olor persistía en el aire suavemente.

Levi tenía que trabajar, por lo que no pudo ir a buscar a su hermana, además que su relación parecía haberse enfriado y Eren no podía entender muy bien por qué. Por otro lado, Farlan… bueno, luego de conversarlo mucho, el rubio decidió marcharse de la casa con Kuchel un tiempo, dejando a Isabel sola para que no enloqueciera.

Eren había sugerido que Farlan se quedara al lado de Isabel para demostrar así que no la odiaba, no la repudiaba, sin embargo, el alfa le dijo que la omega no quería verlo. Que él no sentía asco por ella, pero ella sí sentía asco de sí misma y no quería que nadie, menos Farlan y Kuchel, estuvieran a su lado.

Contra eso, poco se podía hacer.

Estacionó el auto fuera de la casa de la omega, mirando hacia el asiento trasero y viendo a Mikel dormido en la silla para bebés. Contrario a lo que todos esperaban, Mikel era bastante tranquilo al lado de Isabel, aunque sólo se limitaba a ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Eren y mantenerse allí, probablemente como una forma de opacar el olor que exhalaba Isabel.

—¿Cómo está Levi? —preguntó la pelirroja bajándose del auto.

Eren quiso preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado con ellos, pero sentía que no era lo mejor en ese momento, no cuando Isabel apenas decía palabra entre ellos y sus frases eran estoicas y cortas.

—Bien, uno de estos días vendremos a visitarte —le dijo mientras salía del auto, yendo a los asientos traseros para sacar a Mikel también.

—No es necesario —los ojos de Isabel se movían por todas las acciones que Eren llevaba a cabo mientras tomaba en brazos a su bebé—. Me las arreglaré sola.

—Isa…

La omega se giró, dando a entender que no quería hablar de ese tema, y caminó hacia la casa para quedarse de pie bajo el umbral.

Eren la observó mientras Mikel se acurrucaba en sus brazos, totalmente cómodo.

—Abrí la puerta —dijo de pronto la omega en voz baja—, entonces uno de ellos me tomó del cuello y me tiró contra la pared, impidiendo que me moviera —la chica dio un paso, indecisa—. A veces, cuando Farlan y yo discutíamos, él solía sacar su voz alfa sin darse cuenta; mientras nos conocimos, me decía que nunca pudo dominarla completamente como otros alfas. Pero estos… cuando agarré el jarrón para darle un golpe, con la voz calmada me ordenó no hacerlo. Su voz alfa parecía estar en cada palabra que decía, aun cuando eran dirigidas al resto de sus amigos y eso… eso me hizo sentir asqueada, pero no por mí, sino por el pobre omega que debía ser suyo. Que debía convivir todos los días con ese monstruo.

Eren no dijo nada mientras entraba detrás de su amiga, observando la casa donde Levi y él habían ido tantas veces a comer y pasar un buen momento juntos, pero que ahora estaba inevitablemente manchada con los recuerdos de aquel horrible día.

—Me trajeron al comedor —continuó Isabel mientras Eren cerraba la puerta—, y me tiraron mientras comenzaban a golpear a Farlan frente a mis ojos, hasta dejarlo inconsciente. No podía hacer nada, por supuesto que no podía, porque soy una omega y ellos eran cinco alfas y… Eren, si te dijeran que si no obedeces van a matar a Mikel, no lo dudarías, ¿cierto?

El muchacho la miró, apretando más a su bebé en el abrazo mientras trataba de no comenzar a temblar en ese momento. No quería imaginarse ese escenario, esa posibilidad, pero a veces resultaba inevitable.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja.

—Tomaron a Kuchel del cuello de su pijama y me la mostraron frente a mis ojos, llorando sin control, y lo único que podía pensar era en sostenerla en mis brazos para que se calmara, para que no le hicieran daño —Isabel se sentó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y Eren quería detenerla, quería decirle que no siguiera, pero su voz no salía—. Entonces el líder me dijo que me quitara la ropa. No debo decir algo más para que sepas lo que ocurrió después, ¿no? —el omega negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que no se molestaron en usarme uno por uno —apretó sus labios—. Me quería morir. No, me quiero morir.

—Isa…

—Y las mordidas fueron brutales, hechas con rabia, con saña. Dolieron un montón, todavía duelen, pero en el momento… —la chica se quitó la bufanda, revelando su cuello con cicatrices, y luego señaló la marca de Eren—. Cuando Levi te violó, ¿te mordió con amor?

Su estómago se encogió ante la contradictoria selección de palabras, recordando esa noche horrible. Recordando a Levi en su interior, empujando, mientras lo forzaba, mientras parecía reírse con sus ojos al verlo tan vulnerable, llorando de impotencia al no poder hacer nada contra él. Recordando los dientes del alfa acariciando su cuello para luego enterrarse con fuerza, sin cariño, sin ternura, sólo el instinto trabajando, reclamándolo como suyo como si no fueran nada más que bestias.

—No —murmuró Eren.

Los ojos apagados de Isabel se fijaron en Mikel, que estaba extrañamente quieto en los brazos de su papi.

—Imagínalo: cinco veces esas mordidas a lo largo del cuello —Isabel sonrió amargamente—. ¿No fui yo quién te dijo que deberías perdonar a Levi por lo que te hizo?

—Isabel, por favor–

—Qué triste es saber que uno deba vivir esas experiencias para poder generar un poco de empatía por el otro —escupió la chica con desprecio hacia sí misma.

Eren se giró, sin poder soportar más las palabras de la muchacha, con la intención de marcharse pronto de allí, de huir de todas esas crueles palabras que la chica estaba diciendo.

—Tuviste que abortarlo, te recordará por siempre lo que Levi te hizo.

Se detuvo, sus hombros crispándose.

Mikel lo miró, chupándose el dedo, y ladeó la cabeza.

—Si Levi alguna vez te escucha decir eso —le dijo fríamente—, no le importará que seas su hermana, va a matarte.

—Que lo haga —respondió Isabel con indiferencia—. Me estaría haciendo un favor.

Eren salió de la casa con un portazo, sin dejar de abrazar a Mikel contra sí para tratar de calmarse un poco ante las palabras de la omega, para tratar de no recordar todas las sensaciones asquerosas que sintió por mucho tiempo después de esa fatídica noche. Si lo hacía, si iba hacia esos recuerdos, enloquecería y todo el avance con Levi se iría al caño.

Le dio un beso suave a Mikel en la frente.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, mi amor —susurró caminando hacia el auto, tratando de empujar hacia abajo lo que había ocurrido, las dañinas palabras de Isabel que calaron hondo en su interior.

* * *

Levi despertó en mitad de la noche, confundido, y se giró para contemplar a Eren.

El omega estaba gimoteando en sueños, llorando.

Totalmente preocupado, lo agitó por el hombro murmurándole que despertara, que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo.

Luego de insistirle tanto, el chico abrió los ojos con fuerza. Se contemplaron un momento en silencio, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Eren salió corriendo de la cama directo al baño, y escuchó cómo comenzaba a vomitar.

Quiso ir a ayudarlo en algo, pero, sin saber por qué, sentía que quizás no era lo mejor.

Pasados unos minutos, Eren tiró la cadena, lavó sus dientes y salió del baño frotando sus llorosos ojos, sin mirarlo. Se sentó en su lado de la cama, apretando sus labios, quedándose un momento allí.

—¿Quieres hablarlo? —le preguntó Levi sin acercarse.

Notó la forma en que apretaba las sábanas, en la que sus hombros se tensaban.

—Te hará daño, Levi —le respondió Eren en voz baja.

No hubo necesidad de que dijera algo más con respecto a eso: por su tono, por sus palabras, sabía que se refería a que la pesadilla había sido de esa horrible noche.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—Mocoso —dijo Levi pausadamente—, si queremos arreglar esto… tenemos que hablar de estas cosas —bajó la voz—. Algún día, te diré cómo me sentí yo sin ti, pero no para hacerte sentir culpable, sino para que puedas entender, así como quiero entender yo ahora.

Eren lo miró.

—No podía moverme —respondió en voz baja—, no podía hablar. No tenía voz, no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, no… —tomó aire—. Se sentía como… como si estuviera bajo los efectos de _Vorlage_ , como si mi verdadero yo estuviera escondido en un capullo mientras tú… hacías lo que querías con mi cuerpo.

Levi le devolvió la mirada, pero antes de poder abrir la boca para decir algo, Mikel rompió a llorar en su cuarto.

Contrario a lo que había esperado, Eren no se movió, se limitó a morder su labio inferior con culpa.

—¿Puedes ir tú? —le preguntó en voz baja, temblorosa.

No lo dudó.

Eren apenas podía procesar bien lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Lo único que tenía en su cabeza era ese momento, era esa imagen de Levi sobre él, y deseaba arrancársela como fuera posible.

Sabía por qué había pasado eso. La conversación con Isabel había sido el día anterior, y no había podido sacarse de su cabeza todo lo que la chica le dijo. Probablemente, gracias a ello, terminó con esa pesadilla, ganas de vomitar y un rechazo horrible, desquiciante–

Mikel no dejaba de llorar. Eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Apretó sus manos, enterrando sus uñas en sus palmas, luego de diez minutos.

No quería verlo. No podía verlo.

No debía sentir eso, no estaba bien, Mikel era su bebé, su hijo, no era correcto–

Levi entró cargando a Mikel, que se retorcía en sus brazos, y se observaron en silencio.

—No quiere–

—Sácalo de mi vista —sollozó Eren retorciendo sus manos con desespero, frenéticamente, sin soportar un poco el llanto de su bebé.

—Eren, míralo.

Levi no estaba utilizando su voz alfa, no había hilos invisibles tirando de su subconsciente, así que abrió los ojos con sorpresa, chocando con los llorosos ojitos de Mikel para luego desviarlos al alfa.

—Está bien —dijo Levi con suavidad—, está bien, lo prometo. No te culpo, no de eso —se acercó con cuidado—. Hay heridas que duelen sanar, mocoso de mierda. Hay heridas que pueden no curarse nunca. Y está bien, lo comprendo —se sentó en la cama, sin dejar de observarlo—. No quiero obligarte a algo que no quieres, Eren.

Lentamente, el muchacho se acercó, hipando mientras limpiaba sus ojos para alejar las lágrimas.

—No sabes cuán… —prosiguió Levi en medio de la oscuridad—, cuán agradecido estoy de que lo sigas intentando, mocoso de mierda, a pesar del daño. Que quieras rescatar algo de todas las cenizas que quedaron. Que quieras a Mikel a pesar de que fuera producto de mi abuso y descontrol.

Eren deslizó sus manos temblorosas por las axilas de Mikel, atrayéndolo a su pecho con cuidado, besándole la frente con suavidad.

—Te quiero —le susurró Eren al bebé—, te quiero, Levi. Te quiero, te quiero…

Sin alejar sus miradas un poco, ambos se deslizaron por entre las sábanas, acurrucándose uno al lado del otro mientras la noche seguía corriendo y ese pequeño mundo entre los dos parecía detenerse cuando se observaban de esa forma.

Como si el otro fuera una pequeña luz esperanzadora en los momentos de mayor oscuridad.

* * *

Armin miró la hora, frunciendo el ceño al ver lo tarde que era, y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones. A su lado, Zeke se removía con sueño, contemplando en silencio la espalda desnuda del beta.

—Eres tan blanco —comentó Zeke sonriendo.

Armin soltó un chistido, negando con la cabeza y buscando a ciegas su camisa. Se habían encerrado en un vagón sin luz horas atrás, tirando sus ropas por cualquier lugar, así que ahora se hallaba maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra en busca de su ropa.

Sabía que no había sido la mejor idea, no cuando tenía un plan que seguir.

Involucrar sentimientos lo podría complicar todo.

—Hey, Armin.

Se giró en el momento en el que Zeke encendía su linterna, apuntando a su mano donde sostenía su camisa.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Me viste haciendo el ridículo por media hora y no me dijiste que la tenías tú?

—Eres tan lindo cuando te enojas —Armin oscureció su mirada—. Lindo y terrorífico.

Armin tomó un lado de su camisa, dispuesto a ponérsela, pero Zeke no la soltó. El alfa enarcó una ceja con diversión, e inmediatamente el beta se puso en guardia, sabiendo que debía irse con cuidado ahora.

—¿Qué quieres, Armin? —le dijo Zeke limpiamente.

El menor lo observó, apretando sus labios un momento.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ser directo: a Zeke no le gustaban los rodeos.

—¿Confías en Nanaba? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Con lentitud, Zeke soltó su camisa, enderezándose entre las mantas donde habían estado horas antes. Buscó sus lentes, echando su cabello atrás, y acarició su barbilla.

—No —respondió con calma—. Es una omega —Armin lo miró con curiosidad, prestándole atención—. No es como si la odiara por ello, pero… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿No son los omegas demasiado emocionales para mi gusto?

El beta no pudo evitar darle la razón, pensando en Eren. En su forma de actuar, en su forma de expresarse, siempre revelando lo que sentía, lo que pasaba por su mente. Gritando cuando algo terrible le pasaba, llorando cuando los sentimientos lo desbordaban, riéndose sin control si le ocurría algo divertido. El omega solía guiarse siempre por los sentimientos, por las emociones, por su lado personal y emotivo.

—Nanaba es… sabe controlarse —prosiguió Zeke en voz baja—. Se detiene antes de actuar, piensa las cosas dos veces, pero aun así, es una omega. Es contradictorio si lo piensas de esa forma, aunque tampoco tanto, ya que nosotros la elevamos como una líder, y un líder no puede guiarse mediante las emociones. Al menos… no un líder que piensa sólo con la mente.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Zeke? —preguntó Armin duramente.

—Piénsalo de esta forma —Zeke comenzó a buscar su camisa—. Estamos pronto a llegar a un callejón sin salida. Si todo resulta bien en la marcha dentro de dos días, las cosas seguirán tensas, pero si no es así, si todo se va a la mierda, el gobierno comenzará a ejercer más presión. Con toda probabilidad, aprobarán el proyecto de ley para inyectarle _Vorlage_ a todos los omegas, pondrán en sospecha a todos los betas… bueno, ya sabes de lo que hablo —Armin endureció su mandíbula—. Si esto último llega a ocurrir, y llegamos a un callejón sin salida… lo que menos necesitamos es un líder que piensa fríamente, ¿y sabes por qué?

Ambos se miraron, y Zeke sonrió, casi con diversión, aunque sus ojos seguían helados y un poco lejanos, como si no lo estuviera observando a él.

—Esperanza —dijo buscando sus botas—. Necesitamos un líder que pueda darnos esperanza. La esperanza es lo que terminará moviéndonos si quedamos atrapados, y Nanaba no puede darnos eso. Al pensar con la cabeza fría, Nanaba nos dará dos opciones si las cosas van mal: o nos entregamos… o nos traicionamos unos a otros para que unos pocos resulten menos afectados que la mayoría.

—Traición —murmuró Armin moviendo sus ojos por todo el oscuro vagón—, y esperanza. Nos estamos arriesgando demasiado.

—¿Y qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? —replicó Zeke poniéndose de pie—. Míranos, tú y yo, un alfa y un beta…

Armin lo miró con advertencia, frunciendo el ceño, mientras terminaba de abrocharse los botones de la camisa.

—Ambos sabemos que esto es sólo un capricho y no tenemos futuro juntos —le dijo Armin brutalmente, sin querer dar algún rodeo con sus palabras.

—Auch, eso duele —se burló Zeke.

El beta rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—Eres un idiota —le murmuró.

—Y Armin ha vuelto a romperme el corazón —siguió burlándose el alfa acercándose a él, sus ojos mirándolo como si estuviera contemplando una presa—. ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti, pequeño diablo?

Por un breve instante, Armin sintió ganas de huir de allí, alejarse de la fiera mirada alfa que Zeke le dirigía y parecía sacudirlo por dentro, pero se dijo que no era lo mejor. No cuando necesitaba ayuda de él. No cuando se encerraron en ese vagón lejos de las miradas del lugar para que no oyeran todo esa conversación, para que no sospecharan de esos encuentros clandestinos que terminaban con ellos sin prenda alguna.

—¿Puedes vigilar a Nanaba? —le pidió desafiándolo con la mirada, sintiendo las manos de Zeke deslizándose por su cintura—. Necesito que averigües… bueno, sus intereses. Y más importante, con quien se contacta. Si se ha contactado…

—¿Con el grupo extremista? —completó Zeke frunciendo el ceño—. Es obvio que sí, pero de todas formas… Nanaba es bastante cerrada con respecto a eso —lo acercó más, y Armin no pudo evitarlo: tragó saliva—. Averiguaré lo que pueda, lo prometo. Ahora, ¿podemos continuar en lo que estábamos?

El beta trató de lucir entero, de no mostrarse inseguro y nervioso como se sentía en su interior, pero no sabía si lo estaba logrando al ver la sonrisa picarona que se extendía por el rostro de Zeke.

Sentía que se había metido en la cueva del lobo, pero no sabía si eso le gustaba o no precisamente. De alguna forma, lo excitaba.

Pero también su lógica gritaba que estaba jugando con fuego, y que meterse con Zeke podía ser muy peligroso.

—Acabo de vestirme —dijo con expresión fastidiada.

A pesar de la oscuridad, era capaz de ver la sonrisa de Zeke en la oscuridad.

—La ropa, en mi opinión, fue hecha para quitarse —replicó el alfa con seriedad.

—Qué opinión más estúpida —espetó Armin.

—Puede ser —respondió Zeke—, pero eso no significa que no te encante.

Antes de poder decir algo más, Zeke ya estaba comiéndole la boca.

Armin decidió, por un momento, dejarse llevar. Ya luego se preocuparía de las consecuencias que eso podría traer.

* * *

Hanji soltó un suspiro cansado antes de abrir la puerta, encontrándose con los fríos ojos de Levi. Sin poder evitarlo, se tensó, pero no por la actitud hosca de su amigo, sino porque no se esperaba esa visita. No en ese momento.

—Oh —parpadeó, sin abrir mucho la puerta—. Hola, Levi.

Los ojos del alfa escanearon su rostro.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Por supuesto que notaría su inquietud. Por supuesto que notaría su repentina alteración. Lo terrible de ser omega es que las emociones solían notársele más de lo común cuando se hallaban alterados.

Y Hanji no creía que Levi la iría a ver.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Moblit está aquí —respondió.

Levi ladeó la cabeza, sus facciones endureciéndose ante sus palabras.

Luego del decreto que había prohibido a los omegas trabajar, a Hanji no le quedó más que marcharse a su casa para no generarle un problema mayor a Erwin. Además, considerando que ya estaba en su quinto, casi sexto, mes de embarazo, el rubio prefería que se quedara tranquila y sin hacer muchas cosas para evitar alguna complicación con el bebé.

Eso la aburría a más no poder, pero considerando como estaban las cosas, no podía hacer mucho contra eso.

Por ahora.

—Erwin lo sabe, ¿cierto? —gruñó Levi dando un paso.

Hanji lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué crees que soy? —la mujer se hizo a un lado, dándole la pasada—. Si te portas como un idiota, te patearé el trasero.

Levi soltó un bufido, entrando.

—Primero tendrías que poder levantar tu pierna, y en tu estado, lo dudo completamente —dijo Levi examinando el interior de la casa con una mirada aburrida.

Hanji lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Pudo notar los hombros un poco tensos de su amigo, olisqueando el aire, sintiendo el olor de otro alfa en la casa, y pasó a su lado, en dirección a la cocina mientras Levi decidía ir a sentarse al comedor.

Moblit le había estado cocinando algo para la cena, y a Hanji se le hacía totalmente extraño que decidiera hacer eso. Los alfas no solían cocinar. Al menos, no las comidas importantes, porque esa tarea correspondía al omega.

Así que cuando ella se había puesto de pie para ir a preparar algo y Moblit, con su sonrisa amable y tierna que revolvía una parte en su interior, se ofreció a cocinarle algo para que no se esforzara demás, no supo cómo reaccionar. Moblit le había dicho que en Rose se desempeñaba como chef, por lo que Hanji se había sentido como una estúpida por no recordarlo.

Pero la visita de Moblit había sido totalmente sorpresiva, y Hanji sentía sus nervios a flor de piel porque en esa casa ahora estaba con la presencia de dos alfas que, a pesar de ser amables el uno con el otro, seguían siendo alfas territoriales y posesivos.

Entró a la cocina, viendo a Moblit de espaldas, así que se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

Cuando Moblit la miraba, se sentía como una niña pequeña, y eso le desagradaba un montón. Con Erwin jamás se sintió de esa forma, por lo que gracias a ello siempre se comportó de forma histriónica y explosiva, porque no le tenía miedo a Erwin como a su alfa. Lo respetaba como amigo, por supuesto, pero no más allá de eso.

Pero con la presencia de Moblit se sentía en alerta constante, y pareció entender en ese momento como se debía sentir una gran parte de omegas de ese país con respecto a sus alfas. Ella no les tenía miedo porque Erwin jamás se había portado de una forma horrible y brutal con ella. Sin embargo, al ver a Moblit, con su instinto reconociéndolo como _suyo_ , algo parecía gritarle que le respetara y se sometiera, a pesar de que Moblit jamás había hecho amago de sobrepasarse a su lado.

—Tenemos visita —le dijo acomodando sus lentes.

Moblit sonrió nerviosamente, tomando un paño para limpiar sus manos, y se sintió enternecer con esa visión.

Frunció los labios.

—No te preocupes —continuó—, es un amigo, así que sabe de… nuestra situación.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Moblit era silencioso y callado, con toda probabilidad todavía confundido consigo mismo por la extraña situación que estaban viviendo. Hanji podía sentir sus deseos de agarrarla en brazos e irse de allí juntos, sin embargo, las cosas habían quedado claras meses atrás.

Había ciertas cosas que uno podía querer hacer, pero no era lo correcto, y comenzaba un tortuoso juego mental para tomar una decisión, como le estaba ocurriendo a ella en ese momento.

Estaba segura de que Erwin no reprocharía ninguna de sus decisiones, y eso la hacía sentir mil veces peor.

Moblit salió detrás de ella en dirección hacia el comedor, donde Levi miraba por la ventana, cortando una llamada en el momento en que los veía entrar.

Se saludaron tensamente, por supuesto. Levi sólo quería conocer al alfa que era su pareja destinada, nada más, y no quería involucrarse demasiado tampoco. Cada uno tenía sus propios problemas que resolver.

Luego del breve momento, Moblit decidió volver a cocinar, comprendiendo que la visita no era para conocerlo a él, sino para otra cosa que sólo incluía a los amigos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó Hanji apenas quedaron a solas.

Levi suspiró.

—Un montón de mierda —el alfa frotó su frente—. Todos los departamentos de Zackly están teniendo un montón de trabajo extra, en especial el departamento de química y farmacia. Las dosis de _Vorlage_ se han incrementado, y según lo que me comentó Mike hace unos días… el departamento de armas está trabajando en conjunto al de Erwin para implementar dardos que contengan la droga.

—¿Y tú? —Hanji lo miró, impasible.

—Me están haciendo revisar viejos planos —hizo una mueca—. Túneles, alcantarillados, edificaciones que desaparecieron siglos atrás. Sospechan que están utilizando esas cosas para esconderse —soltó un suspiro—. Además, quieren que reforcemos los edificios principales para darle más seguridad e incluso recibí una notificación para diseñar un búnker especial para el Primer Ministro y las familias más importantes de Sina.

Hanji se recostó en el sillón, sin un poco de su característica personalidad animosa que la hacía sobresalir siempre. En ese momento, lo que menos necesitaban era eso.

—Luego de lo de Isabel —continuó Levi tranquilo—, quise sacar a Eren de aquí. La guerra es inminente, y con los omegas robando camiones con armamento, al parecer no será algo que pueda solucionarse con simples palabras. Pero es imposible. A pesar de haberse mantenido tranquilo los últimos meses, el hecho de haber dado un discurso hizo que el Gobierno lo tuviera en la mira. E incluso aunque no hubiera hablado…

—Eren es un omega —respondió Hanji—, y no van a permitir que ningún otro omega se les escape.

—Quise sacarte a ti y a Isabel también.

—Vaya, que encantador, Levi —se burló la omega.

—Pero por ahora pareciera imposible —Levi lucía verdaderamente cansado en ese momento—. Podríamos viajar hacia Rose por la carretera, hacia el oeste, pero es un viaje demasiado largo y significaría cruzar la zona negra.

Hanji no necesitaba que se lo dijeran para comprender lo peligroso de eso; hacer un viaje por las zonas negras, es decir, por zonas completamente deshabitadas luego de todas las guerras y la unión de los continentes, era demasiado arriesgado. No había zonas de parada, no había habitantes, no había absolutamente nada. Y si el auto llegaba a quedarse sin combustible, si los alimentos se agotaban…

Sina, Rose y María trabajaban en conjunto por generar más carreteras, más accesos –Levi y Ángel se habían conocido debido a eso, después de todo–, pero la gente seguía evitando esas rutas.

—Encontraremos una solución —dijo Hanji quitándose los lentes.

Levi no contestó, pero ese silencio no parecía augurar algo bueno, sino todo lo contrario: otro montón de problemas más de los cuales sería difícil salir.

* * *

Mikel estaba durmiendo cuando lo dejó en su coche.

Se volteó hacia su papá, que estaba sacando los juguetes que había echado en el bolsito de su bebé, y trató de humedecer sus labios para no sentir la boca tan seca.

—Estará bien, mocoso de mierda —le susurró Levi detrás, notando su inquietud.

Eren tragó saliva, asintiendo, tratando de relajarse, y le dio un apretón a la mano del alfa.

—Cualquier cosa, papá–

—Sí, Eren, voy a llamarte —Grisha sonrió con cariño, acercándose también, para luego mirarlo con clara preocupación—. Mikel estará bien, preocúpate de cuidarte tú este día.

Asintió de forma distraída, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su bebé, y sintió sus labios temblar.

En unas horas más comenzaría la marcha, así que debía estar yéndose para juntarse con el grupo y coordinar las últimas cosas. Sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente ansioso, como si un montón de cosas pudieran salir mal, y estaba a unos segundos de negarse a ir y quedarse con su bebito, protegiéndolo en sus brazos de todo el daño que le podían hacer.

—Vamos —Levi le dio un suave tirón, alejándolo.

 _Estaré bien. Levi estará bien. Mikel estará bien. No pasará nada malo._

Se obligó a voltearse, a mirar a otro lado.

En voz baja, se despidió de su papá dándole las gracias por cuidar a Mikel ese día, y salió del departamento con Levi a su lado, que notaba enseguida que Eren se encontraba inquieto.

Se limitó a darle otro apretón mientras salían al frío aire mañanero.

—Oye, Levi —llamó Eren. El aludido lo miró—. Es febrero. Hace casi dos años nos conocimos.

Se observaron en silencio un momento, sin saber exactamente qué decir cada uno ante sus palabras.

—Dos años es mucho tiempo —se limitó a decir Levi atrayéndolo, tomándolo de las mejillas—. Mira todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, y ahora estamos aquí, juntos de nuevo —le dio un beso suave en la frente—. Si no quieres ir…

—Si quiero —ahogó esa horrible sensación en su estómago—. De verdad que quiero —trató de sonreír, nervioso—. Te llamo apenas regrese al departamento, Levi. Me quedaré el resto de la tarde allí, hasta que salgas del trabajo.

—Bien —Levi dejó que Eren le diera otro abrazo, hundiéndose en esa pequeña sensación de calor que recorrió a ambos—. Nos vemos después, mocoso de mierda.

—Nos vemos —Eren le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Te quiero mucho.

Levi lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, mocoso.

Eren le sonrió con cariño antes de voltearse e irse corriendo a la casa de Armin sin mirar atrás.

El alfa lo observó desaparecer, conteniendo los impulsos de tomarlo en brazos y sacarlo de allí para protegerlo de todo el daño que le podían hacer.

Pero ambos habían crecido, habían tomado sus propias decisiones, y había llegado el momento de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y por mucho que Levi quisiera protegerlo, estaba entendiendo que la única persona que podía proteger a Eren, era él mismo, nadie más.

* * *

Mikasa terminó de limpiar el arma que le habían pasado minutos atrás cuando sintió a alguien mirándola.

Levantó la vista, chocando con la fría y helada mirada de Annie.

Su corazón latió con ansiedad, con desespero, al verla allí de pie, frente a ella, tan preciosa e impasible como siempre, pero se limitó a permanecer con el rostro en blanco, sin perder un poco los estribos ante su repentina presencia.

No esperaba verla allí. No luego de que hubieran finalizado, una semana atrás, su noviazgo.

Mikasa quería fingir que las cosas estaban bien para ella, pero por dentro se sentía morir. Eren y Armin habían tratado de consolarla de alguna forma, después de todo, eran sus mejores amigos y la conocían como la palma de su mano, pero no pudieron hacer mucho para mejorar su ánimo. No luego de que Annie le dijera que habían adelantado la boda, y en un mes más se casaría.

Para Mikasa eso fue suficiente. No iba a quedarse allí viendo a la chica que amaba casarse, marcar a otro omega, mientras ella tenía que quedarse en las sombras, esperando una mirada, una señal, para que pudieran estar juntas a escondidas.

Amaba mucho a Annie, pero no sería nunca la amante de alguien.

—¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? —preguntó Annie con calma.

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento, señalando las cajas a su lado, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Sus ojos se posaron en Eren, que en ese momento estaba hablando con Armin sobre un cartel, totalmente concentrado en ello.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó sin querer mirarla a los ojos.

Cada vez que lo hacía, Mikasa se sentía más y más vulnerable.

Annie se quedó en silencio un momento, observando también todo el movimiento que se llevaba a cabo en el subterráneo.

—Terminé mi compromiso —dijo finalmente.

Mikasa la miró con brusquedad.

—Enfrenté a mis papás —continuó Annie como si nada—. Les dije que estaba enamorada de una beta, que no quería casarme con ese omega y que podían irse al diablo si no te aceptaban. Que no me importaba ser desheredara, si con eso conseguía estar contigo.

La beta no dijo cosa alguna por varios segundos, totalmente atónita ante las palabras de la rubia, todavía demasiado aturdida ante la importancia de sus frases. Ante lo que significaba aquello.

—¿Qué te respondieron? —fue lo único capaz de decir.

—Peleamos —respondió estoicamente—, gritamos un montón. Pero al final… dijeron que querían conocerte —Annie parpadeó—. ¿Eso está bien?

Mikasa no lo soportó más: temblando, botó el arma que había estado limpiando al suelo y abrazó a Annie por el cuello, sintiéndose desesperada por sentirla más cerca, por tener un momento a solas, por ser sólo ellas dos y nada más.

Annie le devolvió el abrazo, cerrando sus ojos.

—Está bien —susurró Mikasa—. Está perfecto.

La alfa asintió, sin soltarla un poco.

Se quedaron así un momento, sin moverse, sólo sintiéndose con las manos, con ese simple abrazo que parecía ser suficiente para ellas.

—Si se hubieran negado —murmuró Mikasa levantando la vista—, ¿qué habrías hecho?

Annie, tranquila como siempre, le quitó un mechón de su rostro.

—Habría escapado —contestó con un leve tono de broma—, y habría venido contigo. Y luego de la marcha, las dos nos escaparíamos del mundo. Podríamos ir a una zona negra y sobrevivir comiendo insectos.

No pudo evitarlo: sus palabras, lo que Annie acababa de decirle, le sacaron una risa suave, sintiendo por primera vez en muchos meses un alivio caliente extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, diciéndole que las cosas estaban bien, que ellas estaban bien, y todo lo demás podía irse al diablo.

—Suena como un plan hermoso —contestó Mikasa dándole un beso pequeño en los labios.

Annie sonrió con esa sonrisa que le mostraba sólo a ella y que ella amaba con desespero.

—Sí. Suena perfecto.

* * *

—Así que… ¿tú y Zeke? —Eren lo miró con una ceja enarcada, total y absolutamente curioso.

Armin se crispó ante sus palabras y decidió hacerse el desentendido, como si no comprendiera el motivo de sus palabras.

—Mi primo te está mirando como si quisiera devorarte —añadió Eren con malicia.

El beta se atragantó, levantando la vista y chocando con la, efectivamente, devoradora mirada de Zeke, que se limitó a hacerle un gesto en señal de saludo.

Eren, a su lado, le tomó del hombro atrayéndolo.

—¿Lo estás haciendo por gusto o por algo más? —le preguntó en voz baja mientras comenzaban a caminar para unirse a la multitud—. Sabes que Zeke es astuto, Armin.

—Yo lo soy más —se limitó a decir el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

Eren lo miró en silencio.

No es como si él y Zeke se llevaran mal, después de todo, si nunca conversaron más allá fue porque sus madres, que eran hermanas, tuvieron una estúpida pelea cuando eran jóvenes y no se hablaban cuando ya eran adultas.

Aun así, Diana había sido lo bastante madura para ir al velorio de su mamá a darle las condolencias, donde hablaron brevemente del futuro y la posible ayuda que podía recibir en caso de necesidad.

Eren quiso seguir insistiendo sobre ese tema, hacerle algunas preguntas más sobre esa "relación", sin embargo, Armin lo miró con expresión de que no quería seguir hablando sobre ese tema así que decidió no insistir sobre aquello.

Siguieron caminando hasta reunirse con Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Reiner y Berthold. Sus amigos lucían un poco tensos igual, como si no estuvieran completamente cómodos en ese lugar, y podía entenderlos debido a todo lo que estaba pasando. Él también se sentía de esa forma: como si eso no fuera lo correcto, pero sin saber qué más hacer aparte de eso para cambiar las cosas.

—¿Mikasa y Annie? —preguntó Eren buscándolas con la mirada entremedio de la multitud.

—Querían un momento a solas —dijo Jean vagamente—. Al parecer, se estaban arreglando.

—Mejor así, Annie de mal humor no es divertido —respondió Reiner suspirando.

Se quedaron en silencio al ver a Nanaba adelante.

—Otro grupo se nos unirá fuera —dijo a modo de saludo—. Sé que esta marcha no es autorizada y podremos tener problemas, pero debemos demostrarle que no les tenemos miedo. Y si esta es la única forma de lograrlo, entonces lo haremos —sus palabras eran feroces, fuertes, potentes y decididas—. Unidos prevaleceremos, separados caeremos. Recuerden eso siempre.

Sin decir nada más, se giró mientras cubría su cabello con un gorro y su rostro con un pañuelo, tomando un extremo de la pancarta en tanto en la otra mano le entregaron un megáfono.

Los ojos de Eren se movieron por toda la frase.

 _Debemos considerar la opción de la resistencia ya que es el único camino para derrocar la ocupación y conseguir nuestra libertad._ (1)

Mordió su labio inferior.

—Ahí vienen Mikasa y Annie —dijo Marco de pronto.

Se volteó para ver en el momento exacto en el que sus amigas se abrían paso por entremedio de la multitud que ya estaba avanzando, tomadas de la mano y con una expresión relajada e, incluso podía decirlo, iluminada.

Eren se limitó a sonreírle a Mikasa, agarrando su brazo para atraerla y darle un abrazo en medio de todas las personas.

Su amiga le devolvió el abrazo, cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Eren sin soltarla un poco, caminando con los ojos puestos en ella.

—Todo bien —concedió Mikasa atrayendo a Armin también—. Los tres juntos, avanzando de a poco.

—Un paso primero, luego el otro —añadió Armin sonriendo con diversión.

Eren comenzó a reír antes de salir a la luz del día, sintiendo el frío viento en su rostro y los gritos comenzaran a resonar en el aire mientras cubría su rostro con una capucha y un pañuelo cubría su nariz y boca.

* * *

Levi miró la hora en su celular, frunciendo el ceño al ver que era recién mediodía, y se obligó a calmarse un poco para no seguir perdiendo la paciencia.

A esa hora, la marcha debía estar comenzando.

Se obligó a pensar en otras cosas, a enfocarse en los cientos de informes a revisar, en los miles de mapas a analizar, evitando prender la televisión, meterse a redes sociales o encender la radio. Sabía que todos los medios de comunicación estarían enfocados en esa marcha no autorizada, esperando algún movimiento de cualquier grupo para hacerse un festín con ello.

Comenzaran o no los conflictos los omegas, serían inculpados de ellos sin importar qué.

Llamó a su equipo de trabajo para enfocarse en el búnker que mandaron a hacer para las familias más importantes del lugar, buscando distraerlos también. Si alguno de ellos oía o veía algo, no dudarían en ir a avisarle, y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era una distracción.

Preocuparse por ello no serviría de mucho, porque poco podía hacer, y sabía que seguir dándole vueltas al asunto sólo lo haría perder los estribos. Había tomado una decisión al dejar ir a Eren a esa marcha, y si bien todavía estaba arisco con todo ese movimiento, trataba de comprender a su omega lo suficiente como para permitirle eso. No se arrepentía de su elección, de lo único que se arrepentía era de no poder darle un poco más de protección, de no buscar alguna forma para evitar que saliera dañado.

Y preocuparse también de Mikel, cuando sabía que estaba siendo cuidado cariñosamente por su abuelo, estaba fuera de lugar. Su hijo estaría bien, su omega estaría bien, no tenía que reventarse la cabeza por eso.

Sin embargo, dos horas después, tocaron la puerta de la oficina donde se encontraba trabajando con su equipo, y Erwin se asomó con una expresión seria, casi desesperada.

Los echó a todos mientras su amigo prendía la televisión, marcando inmediatamente el canal de noticias.

Disturbios, por supuesto, en el centro de la ciudad. Barricadas. Fuerzas Especiales actuando. Encapuchados prendiendo neumáticos, tarros, tirando piedras. Bombas de humo oscureciendo la visión de las cámaras.

Pero eso no fue lo que lo dejó helado.

Fue oír los disparos que resonaban en el escenario, sin saber quiénes eran los que manejaban las armas.

Sacó su móvil, marcando inmediatamente el número de Eren.

Sin embargo, nadie contestó.

* * *

En medio del humo, de la multitud que corría llena de pánico, con los ojos llorosos, su nariz congestionada y su garganta ardiendo gracias a las bombas lacrimógenas que habían lanzado minutos atrás, Eren corría detrás de Armin que había memorizado perfectamente la ruta de escape.

No sabía cómo se había desatado el pánico, la locura, el horror en medio de la marcha. Como no iba en primera fila, no contempló los motivos del desorden, sólo cuando la palabra de advertencia recorrió a toda la multitud supo que debían huir.

Pero entonces, sin saber de dónde, Fuerzas Especiales apareció lanzando humo blanco HC(2), provocando el pánico en todas las personas que comenzaron a correr por cualquier lado para huir lo más pronto del lugar.

Entonces, lanzaron el gas lacrimógeno y la desesperación fue aún más grande.

Detrás de él corría Mikasa, Marco y Jean. Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Berthold y Annie decidieron irse por otra ruta para no llamar tanto la atención, y sabía que su amiga debía estar muerta de preocupación por su novia, pero comprendía los motivos de su separación.

Comenzó a toser, medio ahogado por el gas que ingresaba a su cuerpo, y soltó una maldición limpiando su nariz con el pañuelo que seguía cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. Al parecer, estaban lanzando el gas lacrimógeno más fuerte con ellos, por lo que respirar se les hacía complicado en ese momento, y no habían llevado vinagre o jugo de limón para poder contrarrestar sus efectos. Necesitaban ir a una zona con aire limpio o meterse en los subterráneos, pero a cada paso que daban la desesperación se hacía más grande.(3)

Todas las calles estaban llenas de humo, tanto blanco como negro, lo que sólo indicaba que estaban haciendo barricadas, con toda probabilidad quemando autos y neumáticos para impedir el avance de Fuerzas Especiales.

Y, para peor, sumado a todo eso, oían disparos y gritos de desesperación.

—¿Cuánto falta, Armin? —preguntó Marco con la garganta irritada, frotando sus ojos para espantar las lágrimas.

Eren quería respirar profundamente, espantar esa horrible sensación en su piel que parecía quemar, pero no podía hacerlo. Mientras más respirara, más gas ingresaría a su cuerpo y terminaría peor.

—Poco, sólo–

—¡Cuidado!

Iban a salir de un callejón en el que se habían metido, pero entonces un policía apareció por una esquina y no dudó en levantar la porra que llevaba en su mano. Eren alcanzó a echar atrás a Armin, recibiendo el golpe en su cabeza, y cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido, gimiendo en voz baja.

Mikasa y Jean gruñeron en señal de advertencia, sin embargo, el policía levantó su arma y los apuntó, deteniendo cualquier movimiento.

Eren sentía su cabeza caliente y supo que debía ser sangre por el olor metálico que inundó sus fosas nasales.

El policía, sin decir nada, agarró a Armin del brazo con fuerza.

Por supuesto. Por supuesto.

Sin necesidad de muchas palabras, todos supieron que estaban buscando a los omegas para llevárselos, sacarlos de allí. Y con el olor de las lacrimógenas, con el olor mezclado de la multitud, con pañoletas cubriendo sus rostros, era difícil adivinar cuál era omega en ese grupo. Armin, delgado y pequeño, lucía como un omega perfecto.

El policía pareció distraerse un poco, lo suficiente como para que Mikasa actuara lanzándose sobre él mientras Jean iba a ayudar a Eren.

La chica logró golpear el arma a un lado, sin embargo, el hombre levantó su porra y golpeó con ella a Mikasa en su estómago mientras trataba de que soltara a Armin, que también forcejeaba para librarse. La chica cayó al suelo, pero no soltó a su amigo –claro que no lo haría, Mikasa jamás dejaría que se llevaran a la gente que quería– y el policía golpeó ahora a Armin en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido para que fuera más fácil llevárselo.

—¡Pedazo de mierda! —gruñó Mikasa furiosa.

Eren se apoyó en Marco en tanto Jean dio unos pasos con la intención de intervenir, sin embargo–

El policía alcanzó su arma otra vez, apuntando con ella a la chica.

—Voy a matarte, beta asquerosa —espetó con ira.

En la calle resonó un disparo.

Desesperados, todos miraron hacia Mikasa que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos por el shock.

El policía soltó un jadeó, mirando hacia su pecho, donde una mancha de sangre se extendía por su cuerpo. Unos segundos después, cayó al suelo completamente muerto.

Se giraron, viendo a aparecer en el callejón a Annie, Reiner y Berthold.

Annie bajó el arma con la que había disparado, su expresión totalmente fría y dura.

—La ruta de escape oeste está bloqueada —dijo Reiner a modo de explicación—. Sasha y Connie lograron desaparecer antes de que llegara Fuerzas Especiales. Tenemos que irnos, ahora. Un grupo de policías ha sido enviado aquí.

—Ayuden a Eren —señaló Jean con una expresión de alivio—. Yo llevaré a Armin en brazos.

Todos asintieron.

Reiner agarró a Eren por la cintura, echándolo a su espalda, y quiso protestar pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

Annie le tomó la mano a Mikasa, aliviada, y tiró de ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Eren lo observó, entonces. Aturdido, con la cabeza liada, observó como Annie abría los ojos con fuerza y tiraba de Mikasa hacia un lado cuando otro disparo resonó en medio del humo.

Mikasa, desde el suelo, levantó la vista bruscamente.

El aire pareció enfriarse.

Sus respiraciones se cortaron.

Annie cayó de rodillas con una expresión atónita, bajando la vista, sus ojos chocando con la mancha negra en su pecho, que con los segundos se hacía más y más grande.

Comenzó a toser, la sangre escapando de sus labios.

—¡ANNIE!

El grito de Mikasa fue desgarrador.

Annie levantó la vista, sus ojos desenfocados, y pareció querer decir algo, pero sólo volvió a toser sangre.

Mikasa se arrastró a tiempo para agarrarla, recostándola en sus piernas.

—¡Tenemos que irnos!

Más disparos secundaron las palabras de Berthold, pálido y en shock al ver a su mejor amiga así.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza, desesperada, tomando la mano de Annie.

—Mikasa… —la voz de Eren fue un hilillo débil, y deseó soltarse del agarre de Reiner, correr donde su amiga, darle un abrazo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Pero apenas era capaz de hablar.

—Váyanse sin mí.

La voz de la beta era temblorosa, rota, quebrada.

Annie levantó la vista, chocando con los ojos de su novia, y sonrió con los labios llenos de sangre.

—¡Cárgala! —gimió Eren mirando a Berthold—. ¡Puedes cargarla!

Más disparos.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Jean con Armin en brazos, Marco a su lado.

—Está bien —Annie habló entre bocanadas de aires—. Está bien. Estoy lista.

—No —sollozó Mikasa—. No te dejaré sola.

Eren nunca la había visto así, tan destruida.

Podían oír más pasos acercándose, gritos, disparos resonando en el lugar.

—Te amo —le susurró Annie, sólo enfocándose en Mikasa.

—Sí —la beta sonrió de forma temblorosa, sintiendo sus mejillas encharcadas en lágrimas—. Sí, Annie. Yo también te amo.

El pecho de la alfa dejó de moverse.

Mikasa gimió con más fuerza.

Los disparos parecían acercarse.

Berthold dio un paso, tomando el brazo de Mikasa.

—Hay que huir —dijo en voz baja.

Pero Mikasa se sacudió, soltándose, para luego besar la frente de Annie, cerrando sus ojos, quedándose unos milisegundos allí, observándola. Luego, dejó su cabeza con cuidado sobre la calle y, tomando aire, se puso de pie.

En su mano llevaba el arma de Annie.

Se giró.

—Váyanse —dijo con la voz vacía, sus ojos sin mostrar expresión alguna excepto un infinito dolor que los estremeció por dentro—. Yo los distraeré.

Berthold retrocedió.

Mikasa los ignoró, dando otro paso, y cogió el arma del policía muerto.

—Vámonos, Mika —gimió Eren luchando débilmente para librarse del agarre de Reiner.

Los hombros de su mejor amiga se crisparon, para luego voltearse y sonreírle a Eren con tranquilidad.

—Cuida a Armin, Eren —le dijo cariñosamente—. Cuídate tú, también. Y dale un beso de mi parte a Mikel.

Eren quiso decir algo más, pero los disparos volvieron a resonar, y pareció ser una señal para que Reiner afianzara su agarre, lanzándolo sobre su hombro, girándose.

—Suerte, Mikasa —dijo a modo de despedida Reiner.

—¡No! —sollozó Eren—. ¡No, Mika, no!

Pero su voz fue ahogada por más disparos.

Sus amigos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron, alejándose de allí, el humo blanco tragándose a Mikasa, convirtiéndola en nada más que una figura negra.

Y aun así, Eren vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su amiga levantar las dos armas, comenzando a disparar sin mirar atrás, sin abandonar el cuerpo de Annie.

Y escuchó los disparos aumentar.

La figura de Mikasa sacudirse por las balas.

El cuerpo de su mejor amiga cayendo al suelo.

El silencio inundando toda la ciudad.

* * *

 _(1) La frase la leí en un viaje que hice a Santiago meses atrás. Abajo de la frase, hecha mural en una calle, salía el autor, pero en este momento exacto no puedo recordar quién es. Traté de buscarla por google, sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, no arrojó resultado alguno :c_

 _(2) Humo Blanco HC: gas que se lanza para provocar pánico y confusión en la multitud, p_ _or lo general se usa para acompañar otro tipo de gases de efectos más severos. No provoca ningún efecto físico._

 _(3) Durante las marchas Fuerzas Especiales suele lanzar gases lacrimógenos para provocar dispersión y acabar con ella. Existen distintos tipos de gas lacrimógeno, desde unos considerados como más "suaves" (Gas lacrimógeno CN) hasta los más fuertes (Agente irritante CS), que provoca una i_ _ntensa sensación de quemazón en los ojos y partes húmedas del cuerpo, l_ _agrimeo abundante y cierre involuntario de los ojos, tos, dificultad para respirar, goteo nasal, e incluso si no se quitan las ropas contaminadas puede provocar graves quemaduras y ampollas. Como se mencionó en el fic, con vinagre y jugo de limón se pueden contrarrestar momentáneamente sus efectos._

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Beta_** _: hola! Lamento decir que el retraso del capítulo es mi culpa uwu cotota me lo había mandado hace casi un mes y por cuestiones de tiempo no me había podido concentrar en betearlo ;-; así que yo asumo toda la culpa xD no maten a la cotota xDDD._

 _También quería darles las gracias a ustedes y a cotota por permitirme ser beta y explorar este maravilloso mundo de UP. Lamentablemente no podré seguir, estoy cursando mi último año en el colegio y estoy lleeena de muchas cosas x'D y para que no retrasar más los capítulos he decidido retirarme ;-;_

 _Gracias por todo *corazoncito*_

* * *

 _He quedado sin beta *c pone a iorar* Y maté a Mikasa y Annie sbhjbsfhjdfbhjsdbjh_

 _Holitas, espero que estén bien, yo no porque he regresado a clases, llevo dos semanas en la U y ya me quiero matar :v_

 _Esta pequeña nota será muy corta, el capítulo fue recibido ayer y el día de hoy tengo clases desde las 11 de la mañana haSTA LAS 8 DE LA TARDE, ¿SABEN A QUÉ HORA ESTOY LLEGANDO A CASA? *c vuelve a matar*_

 _Así que decidí dejarlo guardado en la plataforma apenas lo recibí y escribir esta nota rápido para no hacerlas perder el tiempo. Por lo tanto, no responderé reviews :'v_

 _De todas formas, quiero decir que UNDER PRESSURE HA CUMPLIDO UN AÑO DESDE QUE FUE SUBIDO A LA PLATAFORMA (el año de nacimiento fue como en diciembre de 2015, huehuehue :v). IMAGÍNENSE, AAAAAAAAY, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY PORQUE NUNCA CREÍ QUE ESTO LLEGARÍA TAN LEJOS XDD_

 _Cuando comencé esté bebé jamás me planteé la idea de que recibiría tantos follows y favs y comentarios ;_; Es más, hasta a veces deseo que dejen de prestarle tanta atención :v Pero we, de verdad, gracias enormes, gracias por su apoyo, sus lindas palabras, sus ánimos, ¡gracias por todo! No sé qué decir, estoy demasiado emocionada y feliz por esto, siento que no lo merezco *sigue llorando* Son gente increíble, se merecen cosas lindas y kawaiis en su vida por siempre, aaaay, quiero darle un abrazo y beso a cada uno o una de ustedes porque se lo merecen, ¡de verdad! Si pudiera hacer un agradecimiento a cada persona que sigue el fic lo haría, pero sería inmensamente largo, me da flojerita hacerlo y nadie lo querría leer, así que we :v sdhfdfjbdsh_

 _Por ahora, daré las gracias a toda la gente que comentó el capítulo pasado, aunque, ¡oye lector silencioso, tú igual te mereces un agradecimiento y un corazoncito de Cototax! Un besito manjarero para cada lector silencioso *lanza un corazón al aire*_

 _Por lo tanto, gracias a_ _ **callmxdaddy, luciakkss, Frozen Muse, Flancito de Vainilla, Azula Rivaille, Ariyass, jyushisko, Xochilt Oda, YupinaBL, Gihei, Mitsu, Yadira51, Jaery, IselaRives, LisGonzlez, Reshi, CarolinaNeko, kotoko-noda, Sammy 1109, Now Now Xillu, MariFer, EstragonYu, Hevlak, Akire, rebel omega, Fujimy, dayechelon**_ _y a todas las personas que comentan en_ _ **Guest**_ _(?)_

 _Bueno, comentario aparte, capítulos atrás comenté porque escogí a Isabel como mi víctima de una violación colectiva, y el motivo fue éste. Había pensado en Marco también, pero cuando decidí matar a Mikasa y Annie, me dije, "we, que sufra también el enano", y no pos guau, esa fue mi decisión :v Había pensado en poner a Marco en lugar de Isabel y que Isabel muriera en este capítulo, sin embargo, me dije a mí misma, "que wea estaría haciendo Isabel en la marcha?", y pos la lógica ganó :v_

 _En fiiiin, eso sería todo, nos vemos algún día si regreso porque otro fandom me está consumiendo :*_

 _¡Feliz aniversario de Under Pressure, que el angst esté siempre de vuestra parte!_

 _JJAJAJAJAJAJA, besitos, tengan una linda semana *corazones*_

 _Cotota~_


	29. Capítulo XXIX

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _OoC, AU, Omegaverse, RiRen, Angst, Peleas, Caos, Escenas Fluff, un largo etcétera de dolor y sufrimiento, y un montón de mierda sin sentido._

 _Más notas al final de la página._

 _¡Y gracias a jyushisko por corregirme el capítulo! ASDFGHJKLÑ te amo a ti y tus memes locos, son los mejores :*_

* * *

El nombre de Eren vibraba en su pantalla.

Sin dudarlo, respondió con desesperación.

—Carajo, mocoso de porquería, dime por favor que no pasó nada malo, acabo de llamar a tu padre y dijo que no estabas allí, que–

—Señor Ackerman —se quedó en silencio cuando una voz levemente conocida habló al otro lado de la línea—, soy Jean Kirschtein, amigo de Eren.

Podía sentir que algo iba mal por su tono de voz.

Pero no era sólo eso. Su instinto parecía gritar que buscara a su omega para abrazarlo, para sostenerlo, para protegerlo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó recostándose en su asiento.

—Estamos en el lugar en el que conoció a Eren —respondió Jean suavemente.

Frunció los labios, frustrado, rabioso, sabiendo que si el amigo con cara de caballo del mocoso estaba hablando así era porque las líneas telefónicas estaban siendo intervenidas otra vez.

¿Y qué más podía esperar? En todos los canales estaban reproduciendo los desórdenes que se seguían generando en el centro de la ciudad.

—Iré lo más pronto que pueda —dijo antes de cortar para luego encender el auto.

Tuvo que tomar otra ruta. Las calles del centro habían sido cerradas debido a los destrozos, e incluso tuvo que subir la ventana del auto cuando el conocido olor a lacrimógena puso sus ojos llorosos. Era posible ver humo negro levantándose por el cielo.

Apenas había gente caminando por las calles, todo el mundo oculto debido a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, así que fue relativamente fácil estacionarse fuera de la ahora cerrada cafetería de Hannes.

Recordó que Eren le había comentado una vez que luego de su primer encuentro escapó por la puerta trasera, por lo que se dirigió a ella debido a que la del frente estaba cerrada con tablones.

Con suavidad, tocó la puerta de la cocina.

Segundos después, alguien giró el seguro y se asomó. Era un pelinegro alto, de piel morena, que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

—Eres el alfa de Eren, ¿cierto? —preguntó el desconocido.

Asintió en silencio, endureciendo su mirada, y el alfa frente a él le dio la pasada sin agregar un poco.

Quería preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo, pero no sabía si ese era el momento.

Siguió al alfa por la cocina para luego entrar a la vacía habitación donde meses antes era utilizada como cafetería y bar. Estaban todos los amigos de Eren, pudo notar enseguida, e incluso Hannes se hallaba de pie ante Armin, poniéndole hielo en la cabeza mientras el chico sollozaba en voz baja.

Sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro, estaba Eren.

Levi dio un paso, pero otro alfa, el amigo del mocoso con cara de caballo, puso una mano en su brazo haciéndole un gesto para hablar.

Estuvo a punto de responderle que no, sin embargo, debido a la seria mirada del chico, al ambiente muerto del lugar, no pudo decir que no. Le echó una última mirada al omega para después seguir a Jean al pasillo donde estaba el baño.

Por un breve momento, recordó el primer encuentro de dos años atrás, la forma en la que había acorralado a Eren en el baño para que no se le escapara.

Jean se apoyó en la pared, agotado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Levi tranquilo, frío.

El alfa frente a él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Los desórdenes comenzaron —empezó a explicar en voz baja—, así que escapamos. Todo estaba lleno de humo y lacrimógenas, por lo que era difícil avanzar, pero Armin conocía bien el camino. Lo estábamos siguiendo hasta que nos metimos a un callejón y un policía apareció, golpeando a Eren en la cabeza. Debió creer que Armin era el omega del grupo, porque lo agarró, pensando llevárselo hasta que Mikasa intervino. Annie apareció, asesinó al policía y pensábamos irnos… —la voz de Jean se fue perdiendo.

Levi miró al alfa a los ojos, sin necesidad de que continuara con la historia.

—Mikasa y Annie murieron —dijo calmado.

Jean asintió.

—Les dispararon a ambas —fue todo lo que pudo decir Jean.

Levi dejó salir un suspiro bajo, frotando su sien con fuerza para calmar el repentino dolor de cabeza que lo atacó. No podía evitar sentir un poco de alivio gracias al pensamiento de que al menos no fue Eren el asesinado en medio de una marcha, y no sabía sí debía experimentar algo de culpa por ello.

Salió del pasillo en el momento en que Eren levantaba la vista y fijaba sus vacíos ojos en Levi.

El chico extendió sus brazos, por lo que Levi no dudó en acercarse a darle un abrazo, sintiendo las feromonas de dolor que Eren soltaba sin control. Cerró sus ojos, acariciándole el cabello, diciéndole que estaba allí. El chico tenía una venda rodeando su cabeza debido al golpe que le dieron.

—Vamos a casa —le murmuró Levi.

Creyó que el omega protestaría, se quejaría, pero sólo se arrebujó más contra él en señal de asentimiento, y suavemente lo tomó en brazos. Armin le hizo un gesto de despedida, sin embargo, Eren no respondió, sólo ocultó su rostro contra el hombro de Levi, sin decir palabra alguna mientras salían de la abandonada cafetería.

Levi no sabía qué decirle para iniciar aunque fuera una conversación superficial, tratando de entender el extraño comportamiento de Eren en ese momento. Haber contemplado la muerte de una de sus mejores amigas tuvo que haber detonado algo dentro del chico, pero no lo estaba demostrando, y Levi necesitaba que Eren se descargara. Si guardaba sus sentimientos, al final terminaría siendo peor.

Lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad en tanto los ojos del omega miraban hacia adelante, cansados, tristes, perdidos. Levi le dio una caricia en la mejilla, tratando de llamar su atención pero fallando miserablemente.

Decidió que esa noche Mikel no estaría con ellos. No podía hacerse cargo de su omega y del bebé en esa situación.

Cerró la puerta, sacando su móvil para llamar a Grisha y decirle superficialmente lo que había ocurrido, pidiéndole si podía cuidar de su nieto. Por supuesto, el padre de Eren no se negó.

Entró al auto, comenzando a conducir por las abandonadas calles de la ciudad sin decir palabra alguna.

Minutos después, se estacionó en su casa, mirando al chico a su lado.

Eren se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, saliendo del auto con la misma expresión vacía.

Tranquilamente, Levi le siguió, esperando el momento en el que Eren se quebrara.

Pero no llegó. Eren se limitó a sentarse sobre la cama, observando la pared, sus labios sellados.

Tal vez el omega todavía no procesaba lo que había ocurrido. Tal vez seguía en shock. Tal vez pensaba que estaba viviendo una horrible pesadilla de la cual despertaría en algún momento.

Levi quería rezar que eso fuera así, aunque tenía claro que eran falsas esperanzas. Tarde o temprano, la realidad iba a golpear al omega, y tendría que enfrentarla de alguna forma.

Se limitó a suspirar, cansado, decidiendo que había sido mucho por un día. Así que fue a cocinar algo ligero para comer mientras comenzaba a llover para luego ir a su habitación a ponerse el pijama.

Eren seguía con los ojos perdidos, mirando la pared, como si hubiera algo terriblemente interesante allí.

Levi no lo admitiría jamás en público, pero le asustaba completamente ese estado.

Porque tanto con la muerte de Carla y Luke, el chico había llorado, había gritado, había descargado sus sentimientos sobre él. Siempre.

Sin embargo, ahora… ahora era bastante obvio que era incapaz de procesar un poco lo que estaba pasando. Como si se hubiera encerrado en un caparazón, negando la realidad, negándose a aceptar lo que pasó horas antes.

Negándose a aceptar que Mikasa y Annie habían muerto.

O quizás si lo había aceptado. Solo que no era capaz de ceder a sus sentimientos.

—Eren, hay que dormir —dijo con la voz tranquila.

El chico movió sus ojos, posándolos sobre él. Vacíos. Rotos. Tristes.

No dijo nada. Tampoco dijo nada cuando Levi comenzó a desvestirlo, poniéndole el pijama como un niño pequeño, para luego acostarlo.

Silenciosamente apagó la luz, acostándose a su lado, oyendo su respiración superficial.

Sin saber por qué, de pronto lo abrazó por la cintura, acurrucándolo a su lado, envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

Apoyó la cabeza del chico contra su pecho, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches, mi amor —susurró acariciándole la nuca.

De pronto sintió los hombros del chico sacudirse por el llanto.

 _Ah. Ahí está._

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Eren no se alejó. Simplemente lo abrazó con más fuerza, sosteniéndose a él, aferrándose a él, y gimiendo entre llantos.

—Está bien —murmuró sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza—. Está bien, mocoso de mierda. Estoy contigo.

Eren no respondió, solo siguió llorando sin soltarlo un poco, gimiendo como un cachorro lastimado, abrazando a Levi con desespero, quebrándose completamente, cediendo al dolor, al sufrimiento, a la pena, a la tristeza.

Era tanto. Algo parecía doler profundamente en su interior, como vidrio enterrándose en su carne, en su estómago, en su garganta, y no podía detenerlo. Levi lo sentía, podía sentir cuanto le dolía a Eren, y sólo era capaz de sostenerlo a su lado para hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

Porque era la primera vez que Eren se quebraba frente a él y no reaccionaba alejándose, descargando sus sentimientos negativos sobre Levi. Era la primera vez que Eren aceptaba su compañía en su momento de dolor y se aferraba a él como un náufrago a una tabla en medio del mar, diciéndole de esa forma que confiaba en él lo suficiente como para permitirse ese momento.

Eren siguió llorando, destrozado, pero no lo alejó, sólo lo abrazó.

Para Levi estaba bien. Había prometido sostenerlo, y eso haría.

Y lo sostuvo toda la noche, hasta que Eren se quedó dormido entre llantos, cansado y adolorido.

* * *

El recuento de las muertes en la marcha salió en todas las noticias: trece betas, una alfa y siete policías muertos al final de los disturbios.

El rostro de Annie salió en todas las noticias, por supuesto, pero el motivo de su muerte fue totalmente distorsionado. Se le declaró como una mártir pues se metió en los disturbios para tratar de calmar la situación para recibir un disparo de parte de Mikasa Ackerman, que además asesinó también a otros cinco policías más antes de ser abatida.

Dos días después, fue el funeral de Annie, que se llenó de gente para honrar a una heroína. Eren vio a los padres de la chica, demacrados, destrozados, que le dirigieron una mirada sin rencores, sin ser dura, sólo triste.

Al día siguiente, fue el turno de Mikasa. Sólo un puñado de gente asistió, su familia y los amigos más íntimos. Armin no pudo ir, porque como beta estaba siendo buscado por el Gobierno luego de la marcha al igual que la mitad de betas del país.

—Mikasa no fue sólo mi mejor amiga —dijo Eren en su discurso de despedida, con la voz quebrada—, era también mi hermana. Tuvimos un montón de roces, por supuesto, más el último tiempo, pero aun así… aun así ella aceptó cada una de mis torpes decisiones y yo acepté las suyas. Fuimos amigos por más de diez años, tuvimos nuestros altos y bajos, muchas veces fui su dolor en el culo y ella lo fue en el mío —soltó una risa suave, mirando el ataúd, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por su rostro—, pero está bien. De eso se trataba todo, de querernos a pesar de nuestros errores, de nuestros defectos. Amé cada uno de los suyos y sé que ella amó los míos de igual forma. Te voy a extrañar un montón, Mika, no lo dudes donde quiera que estés.

Levi le limpió las lágrimas del rostro cuando volvió a su lado mientras Eren apretaba a Mikel contra él, que dormía envuelto en mantas.

Una semana después de la marcha, se aprobó en el país una ley que permitía la inyección de _Vorlage_ en todos los omegas. Dentro de un mes, comenzarían con los omegas de mayor edad.

Eren sabía que estaba corriendo contra reloj, lo supo cuando recibió una nota de Nanaba dejada bajo el tapete de la casa.

—Deberíamos sacar a Mikel de aquí —dijo una tarde, días después, mientras veía al bebé babear uno de sus peluches.

Levi lo miró por sobre el informe que estaba leyendo, posando sus ojos en el bebé también.

—Averiguaré cómo hacerlo —se limitó a decir.

Ambos sabían qué significaba eso: necesitaban sacarlo antes de que todo estallara. Antes de que cada uno tomara una decisión sobre el lugar en el que estarían.

Esa misma tarde, Levi llamó un número al que no había creído que volvería a llamar jamás en la vida.

Ángel Altoonen le dijo que buscaría los medios para sacar a Mikel del país y llevárselo a María.

Eren asintió de forma distraída cuando le dijo, pero Levi no agregó algo más.

Las cosas entre ellos seguían lentas, calmadas, sin la necesidad de apresurarlas un poco, y estaba bien para ambos. Luego del duro golpe de Mikasa y Annie, lo que menos necesitaba Eren era tener algo de más presión sobre sus hombros.

Pero Levi estaba un poco sorprendido, no podía negarlo. Que Eren hubiera reaccionado sin descargarse sobre él, sin pedirle algo, sin acusarlo, demostraba que el omega estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus emociones un poco más. A pensar más en sus acciones, en lo que podían desencadenar.

Eren estaba consciente de ello, de su forma de actuar cambiada. Si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba un poco harto de repetir siempre el mismo círculo doloroso por el que habían pasado durante tantos días, tantos meses. Había un quiebre entre ellos, reaccionaban de forma brutal con el otro, descargándose sin pensarlo, para herirse con sus palabras, con sus acciones, y luego buscar un perdón superficial que no ayudaba en nada. Era como un incendio, echándole agua para que se apagara pero sin preocuparse de las brasas que quedaban, que podían desencadenar un problema peor y más grande.

Ambos habían pasado por mucho. Luego de tanto daño, de tanto dolor, de tanto odio, ya no estaban dispuestos a seguir empeorándolo todo. El tiempo que estuvo lejos de Levi fue suficiente como para comprender las cosas de otra forma, mirarlas desde otra perspectiva, aprendiendo de sus propios errores para no volver a cometerlos.

Había visto que buscar un escape mediante la rabia y la ira sólo traía más problemas. No estaba mal sentir eso, lo que estaba mal era canalizar todo a través de ella, dejándose llevar, sin pensar un poco en el otro. Sin pensar en las consecuencias que podía traer el actuar de esa forma tan desconsiderada, tan egoísta.

Podía enojarse, podía sentir cólera, pero debía aprender a controlarla.

Eren siempre se había sentido orgulloso de poder controlar bastante bien su instinto omega que lo obligaba muchas veces a doblegarse ante los alfas, sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien, debía aprender a controlar todo el odio que podía sentir porque si no lo hacía, se convertiría en una persona que odiaba con todo su corazón.

Había odiado a los alfas por someterse a su instinto innato, creyéndose superiores, creyendo que eran mejores que el resto, cuando él nunca pudo controlar su furia, desquitándose con todo el mundo a su alrededor. En ese caso, no era mejor que ellos.

Aun había momentos donde pensaba en gritar, en reclamar, en protestar, en exigirle a Levi explicaciones, en alejarse porque seguía soñando con esa maldita noche, en odiarlo por nunca decirle la verdad sobre su mamá, por haberlo sometido con esa maldita droga, pero trataba de contenerse. Trataba de sacar ese dolor, esa ira, por otro medio que no fuera mediante chillidos y gruñidos de odio.

En esos momentos, solía tomar en brazos a Mikel y lo abrazaba hasta que sentía su corazón calmarse, hasta que sentía que estaba un poco mejor, que era capaz de mirar a su alfa a los ojos sin sentir aquellos sentimientos tan grotescos e insanos que sólo lo iban a consumir y nunca a llevar a algún punto.

Abrazar a Mikel lo ayudaba de alguna extraña forma a recordar los buenos momentos que compartió con Levi antes, cuando las cosas parecían ir bien, cuando se miraban a los ojos sin culpa alguna, sin esa leve sombra de dolor que distorsionaba muchas veces todo.

Y también le hacía recordar lo inmaduro que se comportó durante tanto tiempo, lo exigente, provocador, hiriente que era antes, creyendo que tenía la razón en todo, creyendo que porque Levi era su alfa debía complacerlo en todo.

Se comportó durante mucho tiempo como un niño egoísta que sólo buscaba dañar, pero no quería ser más ese chico que fue antes.

Quería mirar a Levi a los ojos y decirle que trataría de entenderlo.

Y aunque las cosas no terminaran bien, si veían que no estaban funcionando, no iba a llenarse de odio y desprecio por el fracaso. Trataría de que todo siguiera su curso de forma natural.

—Feliz dos años, mocoso de mierda —le dijo Levi esa noche mientras acostaba a Mikel.

Eren soltó una risa entre dientes, negando con la cabeza, guardando los juguetes del bebé.

—Dos largos años desde que nos conocimos, Levi —el chico hizo un gesto con la mano—, y aquí estamos, dos conocidos y extraños a la vez.

El alfa rodó los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

Sí, Eren podía mirar hacia atrás y decir que cometieron muchos errores, que se dejaron llevar por el odio, pero aun así no se arrepentían de haberse conocido.

No se arrepentían de ser la pareja destinada del otro, por muy doloroso que hubiera sido algunas veces.

* * *

Armin entró al pequeño cuarto, rodeando con sus manos una taza de café, y se acercó a la mesa donde varias personas estaban sentadas, discutiendo entre sí.

Tembló por el frío, pero no dijo nada mientras se sentaba al lado de Zeke.

—No podemos seguir esperando para hacer otro movimiento —dijo Rico con el ceño fruncido—. Según nuestros informantes, pronto descubrirán nuestro escondite, aceleraron el proceso de producción de _Vorlage_ y están allanando hogares de betas.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Ian sin ocultar su molestia—. Estamos por encerrarnos a nosotros mismos en un callejón sin salida. Un montón de betas y omegas dependen de nuestras decisiones y cualquier paso en falso podría condenarnos.

Armin levantó la vista levemente, llevando sus ojos hacia el frente, donde Nanaba estaba recostada en el respaldo de su silla, con las cejas levemente arrugadas en señal de concentración. Sus ojos analíticos no se despegaban de la mesa, donde el mapa de los túneles de la ciudad estaba a vista de todo el mundo.

—Necesitamos más armas —dijo Nanaba de pronto, interrumpiendo la discusión—. Para asaltar los camiones de Zackly es necesario eso.

—¿Asaltar? —Zeke se inclinó un poco, sus ojos brillando detrás de sus lentes—. ¿Planeas que destruyamos más carga de su droga?

—¿No se han puesto a pensar —dijo Nanaba con lentitud— que si existe una droga para omegas, exista una para betas? Y, por qué no, otra–

—Para alfas —terminó de decir Armin siguiendo el hilo de pensamientos de la omega—. ¿Crees que serían tan idiotas como para crear algo contra ellos mismos?

La mujer sonrió con burla, negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que no —Nanaba soltó una risita—. A lo que me refiero, ¿te imaginas un alfa con droga de omega? ¿Qué tan desastroso podría ser eso para ellos?

Completa, absolutamente desastroso para los alfas. Para los policías a los que se enfrentaban. Para los altos mandos.

Por supuesto, sólo si llegaba a funcionar.

¿Cuántas dosis se necesitarían? ¿Haría efecto siquiera?

—Tendríamos que hacer pruebas —respondió Armin—, incrementar el potencial de la droga. Hay que pensar que está hecha para omegas, no para alfas —se inclinó—. No tenemos un laboratorio para trabajar, Nanaba, y siento decepcionarte, pero tampoco especialistas para llevar a cabo eso.

—Te tengo a ti —Nanaba volvió a sonreír—, y sé que conoces a gente que podría ayudarnos.

Claro, Armin conocía a muchas personas que creían en el lado omega, pero de ahí a trabajar con ello era otra cosa. Prácticamente, era condenarse si las cosas salían mal, y muchas personas preferían mantenerse neutrales para no salir con la soga en el cuello.

—Es arriesgado —insistió Armin—, podría dejar un montón de secuelas.

Los ojos de Nanaba se enfriaron.

—Que sientan unos días lo que nosotros sentimos toda nuestra vida —declaró poniéndose de pie—. Continuaremos mañana. Ya es tarde.

Todos se levantaron también, el ambiente sintiéndose tenso por las palabras intercambiadas.

Armin soltó un bufido bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza, y salió del vagón maldiciendo en voz baja. Sabía que Zeke le estaba siguiendo, después de todo, desde el día de la marcha que estaba viviendo en los túneles junto con los betas que eran parte del movimiento, y ambos solían dormir uno al lado del otro cuando llegaba la hora de descansar.

Además, se sentía en deuda con él luego de que fuera a buscarlo al bar de Hannes, sacándolo de allí sin que nadie los viera, ayudándolo a llegar a su casa y entrar al túnel que ocultaba antes de que fueran a buscarlo. Luego de haber recibido ese fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó aturdido, apenas se sentía capaz de orientarse, y regresar a casa solo era imposible.

Y, por otro lado, necesitaba desesperadamente de Zeke en ese momento para poder mantenerse de pie por lo que había ocurrido. Por haber perdido a Mikasa y Annie en unos minutos.

Su mejor amiga había muerto por su incapacidad para llegar a un lugar seguro, por no haber sido capaz de avanzar más rápido. Dos de sus amigas perdieron la vida por defenderlo, por ser un maldito beta inútil que no pudo ser más rápido.

Muy en el fondo, sabía que no era su culpa. Pero culparse era una forma más fácil de lidiar con el dolor.

—Te estás perdiendo otra vez, Armin —le dijo Zeke de pronto detrás de él, con calma.

—Jesús, cierra el pico —respondió Armin bruscamente—, no eres mi maldito niñero.

—No —la voz de Zeke salió amarga—. Sólo soy tu amante.

Sus palabras lo crisparon, pero no se giró a responderle mientras seguía caminando por los túneles oscuros, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de betas y omegas que estaban ocultos de las autoridades. Era la hora de la cena, por lo que las personas ya se estaban organizando en filas para recibir su pequeña porción de comida.

Armin no tenía hambre, sólo quería un momento a solas para poder controlar la cantidad de sentimientos negativos en su interior. Sin embargo, sabía que Zeke lo seguiría a todas partes, así que mucho no podía hacer.

Tomó aire, sintiendo el frío entrar en sus pulmones, y frotó uno de sus brazos con una mueca de irritación. Segundos después, Zeke lo cubrió con su chaqueta, pero no le dio las gracias, se limitó a tomarle la mano en señal de disculpa.

Zeke no le dijo nada, tampoco, sólo lo acompañó a donde fuera que estuviera yendo Armin.

Minutos después, el beta se detuvo en uno de los vagones más alejados de la multitud, apoyándose en la pared con una expresión de cansancio. No podía alejarse demasiado debido a que Nanaba incrementó las medidas de seguridad, dejando apostada en las entradas a gente con armas en caso de emergencia.

—¿Qué has conseguido? —le preguntó en voz baja a Zeke.

El alfa se apoyó a su lado, enarcando una ceja.

—Me siento como tu títere, Armin —le dijo Zeke sin reproche en la voz.

El beta negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy estresado —frotó sus ojos—. Sé que me he comportado como un imbécil estos últimos días, pero realmente no estoy en condiciones de ser amable con todo el mundo —su voz se tornó dura—. Perdí a dos de mis amigas y ni siquiera pude ir a sus funerales, no he visto a mis mejores amigos ni sé que estará pasando con ellos, y tuve que dejar a mi abuelo solo en la superficie, sin protección —apretó su mandíbula un momento—. Y por si fuera poco, siento que las ideas de Nanaba sólo van a empeorar nuestra situación. Ya admitió que está con el grupo extremista, que nos está proporcionando armas, ¿y luego qué? ¿Nos atacaremos unos a otros hasta matarnos? ¿Hasta que no quede nadie?

Zeke se encogió de hombros, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo para luego encenderlo y darle una calada profunda.

—Así son las guerras, Armin —le respondió fríamente—. Dos bandos que se odian y lucharán hasta que uno se rinda. Ya comenzamos ésta guerra, sólo nos queda seguir adelante o inclinarnos antes los alfas.

—Inclinarnos ante ti —escupió Armin sin pensarlo un poco, arrepintiéndose enseguida.

Zeke lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—De eso se trata, entonces —los astutos ojos de Zeke lo examinaron con detención—. Estás enojado porque te gusto y no sabes lidiar con tus sentimientos, pequeño diablo.

Armin no pudo evitarlo, pero sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante sus palabras. Sin embargo, se hizo el desentendido, negando con la cabeza.

—No todo gira en torno a ti —le respondió.

—Y como no sabes lidiar con ello —prosiguió Zeke como si no le hubiera oído—, prefieres atacarme a aceptarlo. No creí que fueras un cobarde, Arlet.

—Eres un idiota —se quejó Armin, pero contra su voluntad, sonrió a regañadientes.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —Zeke lo observó guiñándole un ojo—, tú igual me gustas.

—Gracias, pero ya lo sabía —contestó el beta socarronamente.

Zeke iba a responderle algo, pero oyeron unos pasos acercarse presurosamente a dónde ellos estaban, por lo que decidieron no continuar con su conversación.

Segundos después, Sasha apareció respirando de forma agitada, alterada y asustada.

—¡Aquí estás, Armin! —gritó deteniéndose, agarrándose el costado.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasha? —le preguntó Armin enderezándose.

—Acaban de avisarlo por la radio, Armin —la voz de la chica tembló—. Harán una ejecución pública en la plaza de la ciudad. Hay betas y algunos alfas metidos allí, y… y…

La voz de Sasha se fue haciendo más débil, más rota.

El suelo de Armin se desestabilizó.

—¿Quién? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sasha tomó aire.

—Tu abuelo, Armin. Van a matar a tu abuelo.

* * *

Isabel estaba fingiendo mirar la televisión cuando Farlan entró a la casa, cargando a una dormida Kuchel en sus brazos. La omega se concentró en la mujer que estaba anunciando las noticias, mordiendo su uña con una mirada impasible, en el momento en que Farlan apareció en el cuarto con una expresión agotadora, ojeras bajo su rostro enmarcando la pálida cara.

—¿Cómo estás, Isa? —le preguntó a modo de saludo.

La chica lo miró sin expresión alguna.

—He estado esperando tus papeles de divorcio —dijo a modo de respuesta.

Farlan desvió la vista, sentándose en el sillón mientras la bebita comenzaba a despertar al sentir un familiar aroma.

Kuchel la miró con clara necesidad, pero Isabel se quedó quieta aunque su instinto gritaba que se acercara.

El tener a su bebé en brazos seducía a la omega, sin embargo, al verla arrugar levemente la nariz decidió que prefería no hacerlo.

Si Kuchel volvía a rechazarla, su corazón se rompería un poco más.

—No me divorciaré de ti, Isa —respondió Farlan firmemente.

Isabel apretó los labios.

—Estoy rota, no puedes repararme, Farlan —replicó Isabel—. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Apesto a basura, a mierda, ¿cómo puedes querer un omega así?

Farlan entrecerró los ojos, enfadado.

—Te quiero porque eres Isabel, no porque seas una omega —contestó el alfa—. Si volvemos a estar juntos, si permites que te marque–

Isabel, de forma furiosa, se quitó la bufanda que cubría las cinco cicatrices que decoraban su cuello de forma burlona, amarillas, casi desaparecidas, al no ser marcas de su alfa elegido.

Pero aunque desaparecieran, la herida seguiría allí presente, seguiría en su alma.

—¿Dónde lo harás? ¿Sobre esta marca? —señaló una, la que estaba en la base de su cuello—. Fue la primera que hicieron, la que dolió más. ¿O esta? —apuntó la ubicada en la clavícula derecha—. ¿Cuál quieres, Farlan? ¿O quieres marcarlas todas? ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? ¿O quieres a esperar a mi celo, a que no sea más que tu cosa para follar, para hacerlo?

—Estás siendo injusta —gruñó Farlan.

—¿Lo estoy siendo? —Isabel se puso de pie—. ¿No soy tu cosa, Farlan? ¿Tu objeto? ¿Nunca has pensado así de mí?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Isabel? —el rostro de Farlan era duro, una máscara de odio.

—¡Lo hicieron porque era una omega! —gritó Isabel—. ¡Lo hicieron porque podían, porque se creían con el poder de hacerlo, porque soy una patética, asquerosa omega que merecía una lección por creer que tenía derechos! ¡No quiero que regresemos, no quiero que me marques, quiero que esos hijos de puta paguen por lo que me hicieron, pero nunca obtendré justicia en este país de mierda porque soy una simple omega!

Kuchel gimoteó en los brazos de Farlan, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

—Mamá… —balbuceó la niña sollozando.

Pero no enterneció a Isabel, la hizo sentir sólo más triste, más desgraciada.

—Saldré de esto sola —Isabel se giró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No necesito de un alfa para solucionarlo. Les probaré que no necesito de ustedes, alfas. Les probaré que pueden destrozarme todo lo que quieren, pero no importa, sólo yo puedo ser la única persona en repararme. Reniégame, Farlan, reniégame como tu omega ahora mismo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cuarto, incluso Kuchel había callado sus lloriqueos, asustada.

—Vete a la mierda, Isabel —gruñó Farlan, herido, para luego girarse y salir de la casa a pasos veloces.

La chica rompió a llorar amargamente.

Sabía que Farlan nunca renegaría de ella, y así como la hacía sentir tan miserable, había otra parte de ella que se sentía aliviada también.

* * *

Eren había estado en el centro comercial, probándole ropa a Mikel, cuando los canales interrumpieron la programación diaria para anunciar una noticia de último momento. No prestó atención al principio, demasiado ocupado en pelear con el bebé para probarle unas zapatillas pequeñas como para fijarse en las noticias, pero cuando una de las vendedoras le subió el volumen a la televisión por orden de su superiora, no pudo evitar escuchar la última frase.

 _Ejecución a traidores._

Se giró hacia la pantalla mientras Mikel resollaba en señal de protesta, fastidiado, pero no lo tomó en cuanta al ver el momento en que el canal empezaba a mostrar las fotos de los que serían ejecutados en unos minutos.

Quince betas. Cinco alfas.

Su estómago se revolvió.

Las fotos pasaron velozmente, pero reconoció el rostro del abuelo de Armin, y sintió la bilis subir por su garganta.

En quince minutos la ejecución estaría lista, hecha en la plaza pública que quedaba a veinte minutos del centro comercial a pie.

Eren le quitó las zapatillas a Mikel de forma veloz, ubicándolo en el canguro que Levi había comprado semanas atrás, y lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo mientras el bebé se quejaba por los movimientos de su padre.

Salió del lugar, desorientado, oyendo las últimas palabras del presentador.

Luego de la ejecución vendría el castigo de tres omegas traidores.

Por supuesto que no matarían a los omegas, eran demasiado valiosos como para asesinarlos. No, no tenían que matarlos cuando podían controlarlos.

Salió del centro comercial cuando alguien lo detuvo del hombro.

Iba a girarse para decirle a quien fuera que sea que estaba apurado, que lo dejaran en paz, que no podía ver a otro conocido morir, cuando chocó con los ojos azules de Erwin. El alfa le dijo algo, pero Eren no lo escuchó.

—Lo siento, debo irme —farfulló antes de dar otro paso.

Pero Erwin volvió a detenerlo, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—Eren, Mikel está llorando —le dijo Erwin con suavidad.

¿Qué?

Como si de un golpe se tratara, el llanto de su bebé lo sacudió por completo, empapándolo de pena y dolor. Acurrucado contra su pecho, hipando entre lágrimas, Mikel sollozaba en voz baja, sin gritar como hacía antes.

Eren se sintió miserable, aturdido, demasiado confundido consigo mismo como para reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera meciendo a Mikel con suavidad. Tan concentrado estaba en su mente, en las frases de la noticia, que bloqueó todo sentimiento que pudiera desviar su atención.

Erwin seguía a su lado con una expresión curiosa.

—Gracias —dijo Eren con una sonrisa forzada.

—No es nada —Erwin hizo un gesto despreocupado, aunque sus ojos lucían un tanto calculadores—. ¿Vas a ver a Levi?

Eren mordió su labio inferior, consciente de que si le decía a Erwin que iría a la ejecución pública, Levi lo sabría en unos minutos. Y a pesar de que las cosas estuvieran un poco mejor con su alfa, tenía claro que Levi le pediría que no fuera, por su bien y el de Mikel. Eren sabía que no tenía que ir, que sería otro golpe duro luego de la pérdida de Mikasa y Annie, que no era un lugar para que Mikel estuviera, pero otra parte de él, aquella parte que bailó y se emocionó con la marcha, decía que tenía que estar allí, gritar en contra de eso, _hacer_ algo, aunque no cambiara las cosas.

¿Quedarse de brazos era mejor, acaso?

No para él.

—Le vine a comprar ropa a Mikel pero nada le gustó —mintió limpiando la nariz de Mikel con su manta, ya más tranquilo—. Ya debería irme, no…

—Oh, puedo llevarte —se ofreció Erwin con una sonrisa amistosa—. Hace mucho no conversamos.

Eren se removió, nervioso.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando? —su voz salió demasiado chillona, lo sabía.

Erwin hizo un gesto despreocupado.

—Pedí unos días para estar con Hanji —le dijo como si nada.

Mierda. Mierda. ¿Cómo podía librarse de esa?

—Vamos, no deberías enfriarte más —Erwin puso una mano en su espalda—. Levi se enojaría conmigo si supiera que dejé a su pareja tomar el transporte público.

Eren quería salir corriendo de allí, pero sabía que no sería lo mejor.

Rendido, siguió a Erwin por el estacionamiento, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

Tal vez podría decirle. Tal vez…

—En realidad… —comenzó a decir Eren una vez sentado, con voz vacilante—, quería… yo… pensaba ir…

—¿A la ejecución pública? —terminó de decir Erwin amablemente—. ¿Levi lo sabe?

Sintió sus mejillas ruborizadas y desvió la vista, avergonzado.

—No —admitió.

—Bueno —Erwin encendió el auto para luego guiñarle el ojo—. Supongo que sería nuestro secreto, Eren.

El omega lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa, atónito por las palabras que le dijo el rubio, para luego enrojecer mientras sonreía tímidamente.

—Si Levi se entera… —comenzó a decir Eren en tanto salían del estacionamiento.

—Oh, procuremos que no se entere —Erwin hizo un gesto despreocupado—. De todas formas, quería hablar contigo un momento sin gente que nos rodeara —tranquilamente, el alfa le subió el volumen a la radio que reproducía música en ese momento—. Quería preguntarte un par de cosas.

A pesar de que conociera a Erwin desde hace dos años, a pesar de que estuviera casado con Hanji, una omega que trabajaba, se tensó ante la última frase que el alfa le dijo, pensando inmediatamente lo peor. No quería lucir tan desconfiado, pero el mundo le había enseñado a no poner su vida en las manos de tanta gente.

—Me salí del movimiento hace mucho —dijo con la voz helada, posando sus ojos en Mikel, que chupaba su dedo con necesidad.

—Sí, Levi nos contó —Erwin lucía tranquilo todavía, lo que lo asustaba un poco más. Eren estaba pensando que aceptar ir con él no fue una buena idea—, aunque, ya sabes, la gente no cambia su pensamiento de un día para otro.

Eren se crispó, mirando ahora al frente para tratar de controlarse un poco. Si empezaba a soltar hormonas de nervios, mentir se le haría más difícil de lo que ya era.

—Por supuesto que no —Eren sonrió de lado—, pero antes no tenía otras responsabilidades de las que hacerme cargo —y como si tener un bebé en brazos no fuera suficiente prueba de lo que se refería, se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a Mikel.

Mikel soltó un sonido extraño, sin soltar un poco el dedo que chupaba.

—Es adorable —señaló Erwin deteniéndose ante un semáforo—, si es omega, ¿piensas buscarle un buen alfa?

Atrapado.

Mordió su labio inferior, cerrando sus ojos un breve momento para pensar en alguna forma de escapar del auto que fuera rápida y no le hiciera daño a Mikel. Mierda, ¿qué podía decir para librarse de eso?

—Ah —Erwin hizo andar otra vez el auto—, crees que estoy de parte del Gobierno, ¿no es así?

Erwin era demasiado analítico para su propio bien.

Asintió en silencio, enfocándose en Mikel para no comenzar a golpear la puerta para abrirla y huir de allí apenas pudiera.

—¿Te di algún motivo para que no confiaras en mí? —prosiguió Erwin sin mostrarse ofendido.

 _Piensa. Piensa. No te guíes por los sentimientos, necesitas mantener la cabeza fría por un momento,_ se dijo.

—No —respondió Eren—, pero eres un alfa.

—Levi también es un alfa.

Eren no respondió.

Erwin suspiró, deteniendo el auto a unas cuadras de la plaza. Sabía que más adelante sería difícil conseguir un estacionamiento.

—Estoy preocupado por lo que se viene —dijo Erwin con calma—, es bastante obvio que los omegas no se quedarán de brazos cruzados luego de esto.

—No puedes pedirme que haga que se calmen, yo no soy nadie para eso —soltó Eren antes de arrepentirse por ello. Prácticamente, se había delatado.

Pero contra lo que pensaba, Erwin sólo se rió entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que no puedo —Erwin le acarició la mejilla rechoncha de Mikel—. Lo que quiero decir, Eren, es que pronto tendremos que escoger un lado —los ojos azules de Erwin chocaron con los suyos—. ¿Puedes servir de mensajero para que me contacte con Nanaba?

Eren abrió la boca pero no emitió palabra alguna, demasiado aturdido por la petición que le hizo el alfa. Trató de encontrarle la trampa a sus palabras, de averiguar qué era lo que pretendía con ello, pero no llegó a ningún punto concreto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en voz baja.

La gente fuera del auto continuaba con su vida normal, caminando hacia la plaza que ya empezaba a llenarse, sin embargo, no hizo amago de bajar del auto. La duda estaba carcomiendo su cabeza de a poco.

—Ya tomé mi decisión —Erwin miró al frente—, lo tengo decidido hace mucho, Eren, pero necesito hablar con Nanaba directamente, así que necesito tu ayuda —el alfa le sonrió con amabilidad—. ¿Crees ser capaz de dármela?

El omega mordió su labio inferior, desconfiado e indeciso.

—Eso es… —buscó las palabras correctas—, no puedo arriesgarme así, no sin–

—Claro —Erwin abrió la puerta del auto—. Háblame cuando tomes tu decisión, Eren. Por ahora, vamos a la plaza —el alfa lo miró con preocupación—. Ya está comenzando a llenarse de gente y no quiero que estés incómodo —los ojos de Erwin se tornaron serios—. Si algo llega a ocurrir, no voy a dudarte en arrastrarte a la casa de Levi, ¿bien? Mi amigo ha pasado los últimos meses muerto de preocupación por ti y no quiero que siga así.

Eren cerró sus ojos brevemente, tomando aire para calmar los nervios que parecían llenar su cuerpo en ese momento, y asintió sin agregar algo más, sin querer pensar en lo que había dicho Erwin con respecto a Levi.

Acomodó a Mikel contra su pecho, pellizcándole la mejilla suavemente mientras el bebé seguía chupando su dedo, mirándolo con lo que parecía ser cierto reproche por estar allí. Eren lo pasó por alto, poniéndole el gorro de conejito que le había comprado esa mañana para que no pasara más frío, y comenzó a caminar con Erwin a su lado, sin levantar la vista.

Luego de la marcha, el ambiente en la ciudad era tenso y duro. Eren había escuchado por ahí que un grupo de alfas atacó a dos omegas que iban sin compañía alguna, con la cabeza en alto, como si no estuvieran avergonzados de su condición, a pesar de que el Gobierno hubiera declarado que los omegas sin estar marcados no podían salir de casa sin compañía de su tutor alfa.

Incluso habían empezado a surgir rumores de una nueva ley de etiquetado omega, donde se buscaría ponerle collares a los omegas con el nombre de su tutor.

No iba a permitir que lo trataran como a un perro, como a un animal.

La plaza estaba llena de gente, todos expectantes para ver lo que se llevaría a cabo en unos minutos, y Eren sintió su estómago revuelto. Erwin puso una mano en su espalda para que no se separaran, e incluso se ofreció a cargar a Mikel unos minutos para que descansara, pero el omega prefería tenerlo contra sí por si algo llegaba a ocurrir.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando un policía subió a la tarima con expresión indiferente, y detrás de él, diez betas subían con sacos negros en su cabeza, quienes se pusieron de rodillas cuando otros diez policías subieron con armas en sus manos.

Podía sentir su garganta apretada mientras observaba, esperando que les quitaran los sacos de la cabeza, pero eso no pasó.

El policía que parecía a cargo comenzó a decir algo, pero no lo escuchó, demasiado preocupado en averiguar cuál era el abuelo de Armin. Pero con los sacos ocultando sus rostros, eso resultaba imposible. Sintió el desesperado deseo de tener a su amigo al lado para decirle un montón de cosas, sin embargo, tenía claro que Armin estaba oculto y no podría despedirse de su abuelo, de decirle unas últimas palabras.

Los policías pusieron sus armas en la nuca de cada beta, y ante la orden de su jefe, dispararon.

Los cuerpos cayeron como sacos al suelo, sin vida.

Mikel ocultó su rostro contra el pecho de Eren, temblando.

Eren lo apretó en sus brazos, murmurándole en voz baja.

Retiraron los cuerpos en tanto el silencio seguía en el lugar.

Otras diez personas subieron: cinco alfas y cinco betas que perdieron sus vidas en unos segundos, sin nadie que los llorara, sin nadie que reclamara.

Tembló por la ira, sin embargo, tuvo que contenerse de gritar algo. Era consciente de que no podía hacerlo porque tenía a Mikel en sus brazos, porque Erwin estaba a su lado, vigilándolo, porque se delataría si cometía un error tan tonto como ese.

Su respiración se cortó cuando subieron a tres omegas a la tarima, también con sacos sobre sus cabezas.

Cualquiera de ellos podía ser Nicholas Colton, su exnovio. O Boris, el novio de Nicholas. O Hannah, la pareja de Frank. O todos los omegas que habían desaparecido los últimos meses, como si la tierra los hubiera tragado sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos.

El policía a cargo del castigo comenzó a hablar pero Eren tampoco lo oía. De todas formas, no necesitaba escucharlo para saber de qué estaba hablando: era bastante obvio que le echaba la culpa de todo el desorden a los omegas y que era momento de recibir su castigo para que sirviera de ejemplo al resto.

Dio un paso, enfocándose sólo en los tres omegas de rodillas, temblando, con las manos atadas en la espalda.

Erwin lo tomó del hombro y se miraron un momento. Los azules ojos del alfa estaban llenos de tristeza, pero le decían que se quedara quieto, que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Vio el momento en que sacaron tres jeringas, cada una para un omega, y tragó saliva.

—No son bestias —murmuró en voz baja—. No son animales…

—Eren… —comenzó a decir Erwin con advertencia en su voz.

La rabia bullía en su interior, el odio comenzó a llenarlo.

—¡No son animales, los omegas no somos animales! —gritó enfurecido, dando un paso, llamando la atención, pero no le importaba—. ¡Somos personas, somos unas malditas personas!

Quiso decir algo más, pero Erwin lo tomó del hombro, comenzando a arrastrarlo. Por un breve momento pensó en alejarse, en luchar contra él, pero sabía que era imposible con un bebé en brazos, con una multitud de gente rodeándolos.

—Nos vamos —dijo Erwin firmemente.

Eren gruñó pero dejó que el alfa lo siguiera arrastrando.

Aun así, podía ver el momento en que inyectaron _Vorlage_ en el cuello de los omegas.

—¡No somos sus esclavos! —gritó otra vez—. ¡No somos objetos!

Sus gritos se perdieron en la multitud.

Erwin lo siguió arrastrando hasta que la tarima desapareció, hasta que salieron de la plaza central y la gente empezó a disminuir.

—Ya veo porque Levi se desespera tanto contigo —comentó Erwin sin soltar su hombro.

El omega soltó un bufido, caminando a grandes pasos mientras acariciaba la espalda de Mikel que había permanecido extrañamente quieto en sus brazos, como si supiera que no el momento oportuno para llamar la atención.

Sabía que debía calmarse un poco, no dejarse guiar por la rabia y el odio, porque tenía claro que si permitía aquello iba a terminar enviando al diablo todos sus esfuerzos para no llamar más la atención. Debía actuar, por primera vez en su vida, con cierta prudencia, ser sensato y maduro.

—Levi ya me conoce muy bien para saber cómo actuaré —replicó sin dejar de caminar.

—Que te conozca no significa que sea fácil aceptarlo —respondió Erwin negando con la cabeza.

Eren se detuvo bruscamente, girándose para mirar al alfa.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Qué perdone a Levi? ¿Qué estemos bien de un día para otro para así no seguir sufriendo? ¿Qué renuncie a todo lo que he creído los últimos años para tener una familia? ¿Qué acepte mi pobre destino de omega y lo asuma con la cabeza en alto? —Eren dio un paso, furioso—. Lo he intentado. Créeme que traté de cambiar por Levi, que traté de aceptar mi lado omega, pero no puedo. No voy a rendirme, no voy a dejar que nos sigan pisoteando.

—¿Ni siquiera por Levi? —preguntó Erwin suavemente.

Apretando sus dientes, el omega se volteó.

—Si lo hago no es por mí ni por Levi, sino por Mikel —respondió Eren comenzando a caminar para alejarse lo más posible de allí.

* * *

—Podríamos ir a cenar, mocoso.

El omega se giró hacia Levi, que estaba leyendo unos informes sobre la mesa en tanto Eren jugaba con el bebé en el comedor, cuidando que no tomara algo y se lo llevara a la boca como solía hacer apenas nadie lo miraba.

Como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Eren le quitó a Mikel la moneda que pilló en el suelo y pensaba chupar, ganándose un berreo de su parte, pero le pellizcó la mejilla dándole a entender que no hiciera un escándalo por ello.

El bebé lo miró de forma grosera, sin embargo, Eren no se inmutó.

—Para celebrar los dos años, ¿eh? —respondió Eren pasándole a Mikel un peluche.

Levi apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla con una expresión pensativa.

—No hemos tenido un momento a solas desde que volviste —contestó tranquilamente—. Aún tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

—Uh… eso suena como si me fueras a regañar —se burló Eren con una expresión socarrona.

Levi soltó un bufido, conteniendo las ganas de rodar los ojos, para luego mirarlo de lado.

—¿Qué quieres hacer una vez todo esto acabe? —le preguntó entonces sin mala intención.

Los hombros de Eren se crisparon ante su pregunta, pero luego de pasar unos minutos en silencio, ordenando los juguetes de Mikel, se volteó para ver a Levi a los ojos.

—Me gustaría sacar la carrera —respondió honestamente—. Ya sabes, quiero volver a estudiar, no sé si acá o en María o Rose. No me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si dejo algo que me gusta a medias, además que siempre he querido ser médico, como papá —mordió su labio inferior, pensativo—. Cuando termine de estudiar… podría tomarme un año y viajar por María y Rose, hasta por las zonas negras, ya sabes, para ver si hay vida allí todavía —abrió sus ojos, sonriendo—. Luego, entraría a trabajar y salvaría vidas, por supuesto, hasta ser reconocido como el mejor doctor del mundo.

Levi dejó salir una risa mezclada con un bufido, cruzándose de brazos ante las palabras del chico.

—Y por último… le dedicaría también tiempo a Mikel, claro, le compraría todo lo que quiera y lo haría un niño malcriado —Eren tomó al bebé en brazos, que se acurrucó contra su cuerpo cerrando los ojos—. Lo haría porque… todavía… —Eren le acarició la nuca a Mikel, totalmente cómodo en los brazos de su papi—, me arrepiento de lo que quise hacerle, Levi. De que pensé en… en abortarlo, en deshacerme de él.

—Eren —el aludido lo miró, con los ojos perdidos y una expresión triste—, no tienes que atormentarte más por ello, ¿lo sabes? Al final no lo hiciste. Al final decidiste que no era lo mejor para ti y no lo hiciste, fue tu propia elección y lo que consideraste correcto. Ya fue, no lo hiciste, no te atormentes con lo que pudiste haber hecho.

—Lo hice por los dos —balbuceó Eren.

Levi se puso de pie, tratando de suavizar su dura expresión, para luego sentarse en el sofá, al lado de Eren. Le acarició el cabello con suavidad, sintiendo las feromonas maternas y suaves que el omega soltaba, y luego le besó la frente.

—Lo hiciste por ti, mocoso de mierda, y yo no podría estar más orgulloso de eso —le susurró seriamente.

Eren sonrió con debilidad.

 _Eres mi Alfa, y yo soy tu Omega, y yo no podría estar más orgulloso de eso, Levi_ , pensó Eren tomándole la mano a Levi y dándole un apretón suave.

* * *

Una semana después, decidieron que ir a cenar para hablar de todo lo que tenían pendiente era una buena idea.

Como ya era costumbre, le preguntaron a Grisha si quería cuidar de Mikel esa noche, que lo pasarían a buscar antes de medianoche, y el abuelo del bebé no podía estar más contento con ello. Se había encariñado demasiado con su nieto, por lo que pasar tiempo con él no le molestaba en absoluto.

—Se parece a ti cuando naciste —le dijo Grisha a Eren mientras Levi iba al baño—. Todo gruñón y exigente, queriendo la atención de sus padres.

—Estoy seguro de que yo no era así —contestó Eren distraído.

—Claro que sí —el bebé le quitó los anteojos a Grisha, comenzando a chuparlos—. Odiabas que Carla me prestara atención y te ponías a llorar apenas tu madre se volteaba.

—Me niego a creer eso —insistió Eren avergonzado.

—Aunque claro, la diferencia es clara —Grisha abrazó a Mikel, dejando que su cabecita se apoyara en su cuello, y lo olisqueó con suavidad—. Mikel es un alfa.

Eren se quedó quieto, parpadeando, para luego voltearse hacia su padre con una expresión extraña.

—¿Cómo sabes? El examen para saber eso se hace a los seis meses —le dijo en voz baja.

Grisha le acarició la espalda al bebé, que seguía jugando con los lentes de su abuelo, chupándolos como si fueran algo delicioso para comer, y lo volvió a olisquear.

—Soy doctor, Eren, y Mikel no tiene un olor suave como el de los omegas. Tiene una esencia, por lo que no es beta, así que es un alfa. Estoy seguro de que debe ponerse a berrear cuando quiere tomar leche pero lo acabas de alimentar, o cuando Levi le quita tu atención. Como eres su mami…

—Papi… —corrigió Eren.

—… papi, Mikel está enlazado contigo de una forma aparte, y siempre va a querer toda tu atención. Si alguna vez… Levi llegara a golpearte —Eren tragó saliva—, y Mikel ya es consciente de esas acciones, su primera reacción va a ser querer protegerte. Un alfa necesita de un omega, y hasta que Mikel no marque a uno, te verá a ti como el omega que debe cuidar y proteger.

Levi entró al comedor, arreglando la corbata alrededor de su cuello, y Eren se puso de pie para ayudarlo. Mikel, observando la escena, arrugó el ceño e hizo un gesto de desagrado, gesto que Levi captó y le sonrió con burla.

—Puede que Eren sea tu papi, engendro del mal —se mofó Levi—, pero es mi omega y no puedes hacer nada contra ello.

—¡Levi!

El alfa miró a su pareja con expresión inocente, como si no hubiera hablado recién, en tanto Eren rodaba los ojos, caminando hacia Mikel para darle un beso en la frente en señal de despedida. Levi hizo lo mismo, notando la expresión enfurruñada del bebé, y procedió a acariciarle suavemente la nuca, calmándolo un poco.

—Peor que un par de niños… —estaba murmurando Eren al salir de la casa.

—Oi, mocoso de mierda —llamó Levi detrás de él, sin perder esa expresión socarrona—, deberías apoyarme, tengo la razón después de todo.

—En tus sueños, Ackerman —replicó Eren negando con la cabeza—. Ahora vamos, que tengo hambre.

—Trátame con respeto, que seré yo quien pague —bufó Levi saliendo del edificio.

— _Trítimi cin rispito_ —murmuró Eren subiendo al auto.

Levi quiso responderle con algo grosero, pero sabía que batallar con un Eren que se estaba comportando de esa forma sería algo perdido porque el omega no iba a portarse de una forma madura.

Así que se limitó a encender el auto para dirigirse al restaurante donde iban a comer para celebrar los dos años desde que se conocieron. Lo único que rogaba para esa noche es que no se repitiera lo del año pasado, para el cumpleaños del chico. Sabía que si volvían a encontrarse con su padre, no iba a poder controlarse y todo terminaría siendo un desastre.

—¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo? —le preguntó Eren mientras Levi seguía conduciendo.

—Una mierda —gruñó Levi mirando al frente—. Quieren que nos quedemos más tiempo, para rendir el doble.

—¿Y para qué? —el muchacho frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás con un nuevo proyecto?

Levi humedeció sus labios, sin girarse a observarlo.

—Estamos con proyectos para desarticular el movimiento de Nanaba —admitió Levi, notando enseguida la tensión del chico—. Zackly ha estado recibiendo órdenes del Gobierno. Estoy al tanto de que Erwin está encargado de _Vorlage_ , en tanto a mí me mandaron a buscar viejas ruinas donde se pudieran estar escondiendo —las manos de Eren temblaron—. Ambos estamos tratando de retrasar lo más posible, pero aun así…

—No deberían hacer eso —Eren lo miró de lado—. Si los descubren, si algo les pasa…

—Es mi decisión, mocoso de mierda —la voz de Levi salió helada—, así que yo asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en el auto, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir exactamente en ese instante.

—Lo siento por… meterte en esto —murmuró Eren.

Levi enarcó una ceja, estacionando el auto fuera de un lujoso restaurante.

—¿Meterme en esto? —el de cabello negro entrecerró los ojos—. Tú no me has metido en nada, mocoso de mierda. Ya te dije que fue mi decisión, tú no me pediste ni me ordenaste hacerlo, ¿está claro? Así como tú decidiste irte hace casi un año, yo he decidido hacer esto.

Eren asintió, aunque podía notar en su rostro la indecisión e inseguridad, como si quisiera seguir hablando de ese tema, pero el hecho de que Levi se bajara del auto cortó toda intención de continuar protestando.

Suspiró, bajando del auto también, para luego tratar de relajarse un poco, quitarse la tensión de encima y así no arruinar una velada que podría ayudarlos a mejorar lo que fuera que tenían en ese momento. Era necesario, lo sabía, para comenzar a curar ese montón de heridas que se hicieron y seguirían allí por mucho tiempo.

Minutos después ambos estaban sentados en una mesa que había reservado Levi, viendo la carta para decidir lo que iban a pedir. Por supuesto, Eren pasó por alto que el mesero no se dirigiera a él cuando iban a ordenar, pero le sorprendió el hecho de que el alfa le hubiera preguntado que quería, obligando al camarero a mirarlo a los ojos. El omega le agradeció a Levi tomándole la mano y dándole un suave apretón.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas banales, superficiales, para tratar de pasar el tiempo mientras la comida llegaba. Ambos trataron de aferrarse a ese cálido sentimiento que estaba apareciendo entre ellos a medida que hablaban y se sonreían como antes, mirándose con esa complicidad que compartieron en un montón de momentos íntimos.

—Sigo extrañando a Rivaille —dijo Eren de pronto, suspirando tristemente.

Levi frotó su frente, poniendo una expresión de irritación.

—No te compraré otro vibrador, mocoso de mierda —le gruñó con firmeza.

Eren murmuró por lo bajo, cortando la carne asada que había pedido.

—En realidad —comenzó a decir vacilante—, extraño ver y hablar con Armin —sus ojos se volvieron lejanos—. Extraño a Armin y Mikasa.

Levi bebió el vino de su copa, manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo y en blanco, dejando que Eren siguiera hablando.

—Por supuesto que los vas a extrañar, eran tus mejores amigos, mocoso —le dijo Levi con suavidad.

—Son más que eso —Eren mordió su labio inferior—. Mikasa era muy odiosa conmigo a veces, poniéndose sobreprotectora todo el tiempo y cuidándome como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero hizo muchas cosas por mí —desvió la vista—. A pesar de haberme advertido sobre ti, estuvo allí luego de la violación.

Levi miró el vino, sin levantar los ojos, recordando el día en que la chica le dio una bofetada llena de odio y saña, cuando ambos estaban rotos y sin forma alguna de estar juntos. Recordó las palabras de Armin, la rabia en los ojos de Mikasa, el cuerpo tembloroso de Eren.

—Te entendía mejor que nadie muchas veces —respondió Levi cuidadosamente, recordando también la conversación que mantuvo con la chica cuando Eren no estaba.

—Y Armin… sé que parecía débil muchas veces, pero no lo es. Armin era a veces mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros, cuidándonos desde las sombras, procurando que nada malo nos pasara —Eren frotó sus ojos—. Y ahora, por culpa de toda esta mierda, Mikasa murió, Armin debe estar escondido sin poder siquiera despedirse de su único familiar vivo luego de que lo sentenciaran y conmigo fingiendo que soy un obediente omega.

El alfa frunció los labios, alejando la vacía copa de vino que Eren vació momentos atrás. Si mal no recordaba, era la tercera que bebía en la cena.

—Todos ustedes sabían en lo que se metían —dijo, y no quería que sonara como una acusación, pero no pudo evitarlo de alguna forma.

Eren lo miró.

—No creía que los alfas serían tan cerrados como para querer un pequeño cambio —contestó de forma tosca el chico.

—Los cambios no son fáciles, por muy pequeños que sean —Levi se recostó en la silla, sin dejar de observar al omega.

—Los cambios no deberían incluir la muerte de personas —la voz de Eren temblaba.

—El problema, Eren —dijo Levi lentamente—, es que esto no es un cambio. Es una guerra.

Se volvieron a observar en silencio, ambos diciéndose un montón de cosas con los ojos. El ambiente, antes cálido, se tornó frío e incómodo.

Levi tomó la botella de vino, sirviéndose un poco más del líquido en su copa, pero la mirada de Eren lo detuvo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó de forma borde.

—¿Vas a seguir bebiendo? —el tono de Eren no avecinaba nada bueno—. Ya sabemos lo que pasó la última vez que te pasaste de copas.

La mano de Levi golpeó la mesa y de pronto toda la gente del restaurante se calló, observando hacia la mesa donde un alfa y un omega se mataban con los ojos.

—Retira lo dicho —murmuró Levi heladamente—. Voy a pasarlo por alto porque estás un poco borracho, así que retira lo dicho.

—¿O qué? —la voz del chico salía petulante—. ¿Vas a golpearme, Levi?

Levi se puso de pie.

—No puedo creer que me sigas sacando eso en cara cuando tú no eres mejor —escupió Levi—. ¿Acaso planeas decirle a Mikel cuando crezca que fue un error y que quisiste abortarlo, deshacerte de él como si fuera basura?

Eren palideció por completo, pero Levi no se quedó a verlo, se acercó a la caja y pagó lo más rápido que pudo la cena.

Al salir, sabía que su omega lo estaba siguiendo, pero no se dirigió al auto, caminó por las calles dejando que el frío aire de la ciudad lo calmara de alguna forma.

—Hijo de puta —gruñó Eren detrás de él.

—Lo seré si no vas al auto ahora mismo, mocoso de mierda —le advirtió Levi sin voltearse.

—¿Quieres pegarme? ¡Hazlo, maldita sea! —Eren lo tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndolo.

—¿Vamos a seguir con la misma mierda de siempre, Eren? —Levi se giró, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Cada vez que queramos dar un paso terminaremos retrocediendo dos? —lo empujó, furioso—. No voy a darte un maldito golpe, así que vete ahora.

¿Y para qué quería él ese tan ansiado golpe? Levi lo podía ver en sus ojos: Eren quería odiarlo, tener una excusa para detestarlo y hacerle las cosas más fáciles, para poder irse sin un poco de culpa, con la justificación de que su relación no estaba destinada a nada.

Pero Levi no le dejaría las cosas fáciles.

—No seas un cobarde —gruñó Levi—, y si quieres irte de mi lado, hazlo por decisión propia, bastardo, no porque te di motivos para hacerlo.

Ambos se miraron con furia, sin poder ocultar la rabia que se acumulaba en sus venas, y Eren abrió la boca para decir algo más.

Pero entonces las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido.

Un auto se estacionó frente a ellos velozmente, con tanta fuerza que los sobresaltó a los dos, y Levi dio un paso para de seguro reclamar por el hecho de que la persona que se estacionó lo hizo sobre la acera, a unos centímetros de atropellarlos.

Las puertas se abrieron y cinco personas salieron.

Eren retrocedió al ver que tenían pasamontañas en sus rostros, ocultando sus expresiones, pero por el olor supo distinguir que eran todos alfas.

De pronto la rabia pareció desaparecer y el instinto de supervivencia del omega se disparó.

—Vámonos, Levi —murmuró asustado, tomando del brazo a su pareja, olvidando la pelea sin sentido que acababan de tener.

Levi bufó, creyendo que eran alfas que solo querían molestarlos.

Eren deseó, más adelante, que ojalá solo hubieran sido alfas molestosos.

Los cinco hombres que se bajaron del auto se miraron un momento y entonces–

De pronto uno golpeó a Levi en el rostro, echándolo al suelo, y Eren jadeó por la sorpresa y el terror.

—El omega —gruñó uno.

—¡Vete! —escupió Levi desde el suelo, iracundo.

Eren retrocedió unos pasos, totalmente choqueado.

—¡Mierda, márchate! —ordenó Levi con su voz alfa antes de recibir una patada en su estómago.

Lo normal habría sido que Eren se marchara ante la orden, sin embargo, ver cómo agredían a su alfa activó una parte de él que no creía que podía ser activada. La única vez que se había activado fue luego de la muerte de su mamá, cuando atacó a aquel doctor alfa que habló con tanto simplismo de ella.

—¡Déjenlo en paz, maldita sea! —gritó antes de lanzarse a golpear al alfa más cercano, que tenía un pasamontañas blanco.

Lo sorprendió por completo, por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido. Eren jadeó al sentir un golpe en su mejilla, pero no se aminoró por ello, sino que devolvió el golpe.

—No te atrevas… —gruñó volviendo a pegarle—, ¡no se atrevan a tocar a mi alfa!

Eren iba a volver a golpearlo, pero entonces otro alfa lo agarró del cuello, tirando de él hacia atrás, y echándolo boca abajo sobre el suelo. Al levantar la vista, recibió un puñetazo en el estómago y alcanzó a ver a Levi tirando al suelo a otro alfa para pegarle.

A pesar del dolor, de su instinto gritando enloquecido, agarró los pies de otro alfa que iba a golpearlo, botándolo al suelo, y recibió una patada que lo dejó boca arriba, mirando las estrellas.

Alguien disparó.

Todos miraron al alfa que parecía el líder bajando del auto, sosteniendo una pistola que apuntaba al cielo.

—Suficiente —su voz era baja, dura, y lo estremeció por completo. De forma delirante, pensó que había oído esa voz antes, pero no sabía de dónde—. Levi Ackerman y Eren Jaeger, ¿no?

Sostuvieron tanto a Levi como a Eren, poniéndolos de rodillas uno al lado del otro. Levi escupió sangre a los pies del hombre, sus ojos llenos de furia.

—Que pareja más… interesante —soltó el líder con burla, mirando a Eren con diversión—. Suban al alfa al auto.

—No —gimió Eren retorciéndose, tratando de soltarse—, no, no, ¡llévenme a mí!

Recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo lanzó al suelo.

—¡Mierda, te mataré! —gruñó Levi mientras lo ponían de pie.

—No, no a Levi… —sollozó Eren sintiendo su rostro caliente por la sangre, importándole poco que acababa de pelear con Levi, que acababa de decirle cosas horribles.

En ese momento, lo único que podía pensar era en que estaban en peligro, en que le quería quitar a Levi y tenía que impedirlo.

—¡Cállate, mocoso de mierda!

Golpearon a Eren en la espalda.

—¡Por… por favor, por favor! —no le importaba si lo volvían a golpear, si le pegaban hasta dejarlo inconsciente, si lo mataban. Pero no se podían llevar… no le podían quitar a Levi—. ¡Levi! ¡Se… se los ruego…!

Eren quería odiarlo, sí, pero sabía que eso nunca iba a ocurrir porque Levi era más que su pareja, era más que su alfa, y eso nadie podría entenderlo nunca, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

Y no podían llevárselo, no podían arrebatárselo de esa forma.

Los alfas se rieron mientras metían a la fuerza a Levi dentro del auto, cerrando la puerta trasera frente a sus ojos.

—Que omega más patético —comentó el líder para luego inclinarse, agarrándolo de los cabellos y levantando su rostro, chocando con unos ojos que había visto en otra parte, pero ¿dónde?—. No te preocupes, Eren Jaeger. Volveremos por ti y te devolveremos a tu querido alfa. Pero antes… —lo abofeteó, rompiendo su labio y soltándolo—. Que sepas que esto es tú culpa, omega inútil.

Y sin decir nada más, el alfa entró al asiento del copiloto, el auto andando unos segundos después.

Eren contempló, antes de desmayarse, las luces traseras desaparecer en la quietud de la noche, el auto arrebatándole lo que más amaba en ese frío, cruel mundo.

* * *

 _Es hora de las notas finales y tengo muchas que comentar ahora, así que espero que se tomen su tiempo con esto. Si no, weno, será :v_

 _Primero que todo, quiero pedir mis disculpas por la tardanza del capítulo. Si bien dije que trataría de actualizar dos veces al mes, no creí que mi tercer año de carrera fuera una mierda, lol. La próxima semana termino mi primera práctica profesional y el siguiente semestre comienzo otra, lo que gasta una gran cantidad de tiempo y energías. Por otro lado, ha sido un período duro, estoy teniendo un bloqueo literario enorme, y escribir más de quinientas palabras diarias son una tortura. Las cosas no han estado bien para mí estos últimos dos meses._

 _Segundo que todo, quería dar un anuncio importantísimo. Pensaba comentarlo al terminar esta tercera parte de UP, pero como estoy yendo, no sé cuando sería y no quiero seguir aplazando lo inevitable. Lo diré de forma directa, clara y concisa:_

 _Me retiro de los fics de Shingeki._

 _Es una decisión que he estado pensando los últimos cuatro meses, y si bien creí al principio que no era necesario, estos últimos dos meses me han abiertos los ojos y me hicieron ver que, no es que no esté lista para continuar, no estoy lista para seguir soportando tanta mierda._

 _Soy una persona demasiado frágil mentalmente. Si bien no lo parezco, tengo un montón de porquería en mi cabeza que me complican más de lo que realmente debería hacerlo. No sólo tengo una autoestima que roza el suelo, sino que también sufro de una ansiedad que me impide muchas veces hacer algo tan simple como levantarme de la cama, y un sentimiento de culpabilidad constante con todas mis acciones. Estar metida dentro del fandom de Snk, si bien fue una linda experiencia, también fue algo desagradable por toda la cantidad de mierda que hay allí. Yo no soy nadie para decirle a las personas que dejen de comportarse así, por lo que he decidido cortar por lo sano y ser yo quien disminuya su actividad allí para seguir evitando los malos ratos._

 _Es tanta la mierda en mi cabeza, que me han tenido con no sólo un bloqueo al momento de escribir, sino con algo más importante aún y que no puedo permitirme: no conecto con los personajes. Al momento de escribir sobre los personajes, lo que necesito es conectar con ellos, moldearlos, entender sus razones, sus motivos, sus sueños, sus anhelos; en otras palabras, hacerlos reales y humanos. Pero eso no ha estado pasando el último tiempo. Al momento de abrir el archivo word de cualquier fic de SnK, me encuentro en blanco. No, peor que eso: no siento nada. Ni emoción, ni desesperación por escribir, ni interés. Los personajes se me volvieron indiferentes, insulsos, pero por sobre todo, no los sentía como míos._

 _Por este mismo motivo, he decidido borrar gran parte de mis fics que no terminaré._

 _Sin embargo, Under Pressure seguirá adelante._

 _A pesar de todo esto, me niego a cancelar UP por un tema personal. Es una historia a la que le he puesto mucho cariño y amor, y sólo eliminarlo como si nada, me duele un montón. Estuve a punto de hacerlo varias veces y desaparecer, pero he hablado con muchas personas que son especiales para mí y he decidido no hacerlo, continuar con esto hasta el final. Será la única historia que seguiré de SnK, el resto será eliminada dentro de poco._

 _¿Por qué esto? Porque no quiero que toda esta mierda me siga afectando y me impida hacer algo que amo, que es el escribir. No quiero que me siga afectando más de lo que ya lo hace, haciendo que empiece a sentir una especie de fobia por ponerme delante de un word a sacar mis ideas. Escribir ha sido una parte esencial de mí desde los doce años, ha sido la única forma en la que he sacado mis sentimientos y me he expresado con el resto. No quiero dejar de escribir, no quiero que esto desaparezca._

 _Sí, estoy escribiendo para otro fandom, en Wattpad, y no saben lo feliz que me hace. Es como hace seis meses, con los fics que escribía, y me hace sentir muy ilusionada. No quiero que esa felicidad desaparezca, no quiero dejar de hacer algo que amo por gente horrible y desagradable, así que la forma de solucionarlo es cortar todo esto por lo sano. No quiero seguir alimentándome del odio del resto, por lo que dejaré de estresarme, dejaré de romperme la cabeza. Haré lo que amo, escribiré las historias que quiero para los fandoms que quiera, y estaré bien con ello. No permitiré que mi cabeza siga bloqueada y me impida hacer esto._

 _Realmente lo siento, no saben cuanto. Tenía planeadas un montón de historias de SnK, quería escribir muchas cosas, sin embargo, primero voy yo y luego el resto aunque suene egoísta (y esto me lo recomendó mi psicóloga, que ella ha notado que pongo al resto primero y luego yo), y seguir escribiendo para SnK me hace daño, me lastima de una forma inimaginable. Muchos de esos fics los cambiaré y adaptaré para el nuevo fandom para el que escribo. Otros los tendré que borrar de mi mente por completo o hacerlas historias originales (ahrre). En fin, es lo mejor para mí en este momento y eso está bien para mí, por mucho que cueste al principio._

 _Conocí a mucha gente hermosa por este medio, y estaré siempre agradecida de eso, porque me hicieron sentir querida durante mucho tiempo._

 _He decidido dejar de contestar reviews, también. Ha sido tal mi punto de ansiedad con estos fics, que cuando llega un nuevo comentario, en lugar de sentirme alegre, siento un vacío enorme en el estómago pensando en que quizás será una crítica destructiva (y no, no me refiero a esas que dicen "Tu historia dejó de gustarme por el angst", que eso es una opinión personal. Hablo de que me han llegado mensajes de odio y mierda), y todo mi esfuerzo se vaya a la basura. Seguiré dando las gracias, de todas formas, porque ustedes han hecho posible esto, ¡y miren, ya casi van los 900 reviews! ¡Muchas gracias enormes a todas las personitas preciosas que me han dejado algún pequeño mensaje, si pudiera, los imprimiría y pegaría en mi pieza! Son increíbles, de verdad *corazoncito al aire*_

 _¡Así que muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron en el capítulo pasado:_ _ **callmxdaddy, aramirezg, jyushisko, EstragonYu, Frozen muse, Gihei, Hevlak, Now Now Xillu, , kotoko-noda, YupinaBL, Yadira951, maaeaca, Flancito de Vainilla, YesOffer, IselaRives, Iignapaz97, CarolinaNeko, Fujimy, Xochilt Oda, rrivaille, Akire, Kamy-chan, van, selene de ackerman, Daniella Wollkat, Mariana,** y todos los **Guest** que llegan (?)_

 _Como siempre, quería poner más cosas, pero la mitad de ellas se me olvidan, we :v_

 _¡Tengan un lindo fin de semana, besos!_

 _Cotota~_


	30. Capítulo XXX

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _OoC, AU, Omegaverse, RiRen, Angst, Peleas, Caos, Escenas Fluff, un largo etcétera de dolor y sufrimiento, y un montón de mierda sin sentido._

 _Más notas al final de la página._

 _¡Y gracias a_ _ **jyushisko**_ _por corregirme el capítulo! Quedaste toa' loca con el futuro de UP, mi pequeña omega, gracias por darme más memes para compartir :v_

* * *

Armin levantó la vista del suelo, encontrándose con los preocupados ojos azules de Zeke, e hizo una mueca mientras salía de las mantas, poniéndose de pie para buscar las botas en la oscuridad del vagón.

Pudo oír el suspiro detrás de él, pero no se volteó.

—No tienes que ir si no quieres —le dijo Zeke con calma.

Endureció su mandíbula, mirando a Zeke por sobre el hombro mientras una expresión de disgusto se instalaba en su rostro.

—Iré —fue lo único que dijo Armin.

Zeke volvió a suspirar, sin embargo, no dijo nada en tanto se ponía de pie, abriendo la puerta del vagón.

—Salimos en cinco minutos —le dijo saliendo del lugar.

Armin se quedó quieto, mirando al suelo, pensando en el desastre que era todo. En las posibilidades de salir intacto de todo ese caos que había estallado y que no tendría fin pronto.

¿Cuándo fue que las cosas se descontrolaron? ¿O siempre habían sido así?

Salió del abandonado vagón que servía como pieza para Zeke y él, encontrándose al alfa fumando un cigarrillo mientras a lo lejos veían a todas las personas que se estaban ocultando en el lugar empacando sus cosas. Les habían avisado, horas atrás, que esa parte de los túneles sería revisada por un equipo de policías alfas y era momento de moverse.

Iban a meterse más profundo, más alejados de la superficie para no ser descubiertos.

Unos minutos después, Sasha se acercó con Connie detrás.

—Nuestras cosas están adentro —le dijo Armin luego de saludarlos.

Sus amigos hicieron un gesto de comprensión, sin añadir algo más.

Luego de comunicarle que su abuelo había muerto, junto con otro grupo de betas, los ánimos parecían haber desaparecido por completo.

Se acercó a Zeke, que en ese momento levantaba una jeringa con un líquido violeta, e hizo una mueca al mostrar su cuello.

Feromonas omega, sacadas en un asalto a los camiones de Zackly.

Habían descubierto, semanas atrás, que muchos ataques que se habían perpetrado hacia alfas importante para buscar acusar a los omegas fueron causados por los mismos alfas para sembrar el caos, y con las feromonas omegas lograron disimular su olor para que todo fuera mucho más creíble.

Incluso el mismo ataque que sufrió Eren, donde su perro había terminado muerto, siguió la misma línea que los otros.

No soltó un grito de dolor cuando la aguja se enterró en su cuello, se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

—Apestas a omega —le dijo Zeke minutos después, mientras caminaban por los túneles.

Armin enarcó una ceja.

—¿No debería gustarte eso? —bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me gusta tu olor a beta —Zeke lo atrajo, gruñendo en voz baja—. Me gustas como persona, Armin, no como raza.

Sus mejillas se colorearon, pero no dijo nada.

Subieron las escaleras que daban hacia la superficie, saliendo en la habitación de Armin, por el armario oculto en la pared. Su casa estaba fría, vacía, sin vida, sin embargo, no permitió que eso le afectara.

—Ven aquí.

Antes de poder decir algo, Zeke lo tomó del brazo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, y sus dientes mordieron una parte sensible de su cuello.

Gimió tanto por la sorpresa como por el repentino dolor que lo embargó.

Zeke se alejó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ahora hueles a mí —murmuró olisqueando su cuello.

—Por si nos encuentran —concedió Armin.

—Un lindo omega marcado paseando con su pareja alfa por las calles de Mitras, ¿no? —Zeke abrió la puerta de la habitación, tomando la mano de Armin—. Sabes, retiro lo dicho. Si apestando como omega logro que mi aroma quede impregnado en ti, no me importaría que te inyectaras esa mierda todos los días. Así también podría morderte diariamente.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Armin con dulzura.

—Encantador.

Salieron al frío aire nocturno, y el beta miró la hora. Las ocho de la noche. Eso les daba dos horas antes del toque de queda.

—Me gustaría conocer a tu madre algún día —dijo Armin mientras caminaban por las casi vacías calles de la ciudad.

—¿Oh? ¿Quieres que nos pongamos serios, Arlet? —se burló Zeke rodando los ojos.

Armin no dijo cosa alguna por varios minutos mientras el alfa detenía un bus para trasladarse con mayor rapidez. Sólo cuando se sentaron en los asientos traseros volvió a hablar:

—No es eso —se encogió de hombros—. En realidad… me gustaría ver como lo maneja ella. Todo esto. A ti.

Los ojos de Zeke se estrecharon, y cuando habló otra vez, su voz era baja:

—Estás actuando como un beta, Armin —le murmuró—. No, ni siquiera eso. Me estás tratando como tu igual. Se supone que eres un omega.

Armin movió su vista por todo el bus, por cada persona allí. Nadie los miraba, específicamente, pero eso no significaba nada.

Bajó la cabeza, mirando sus uñas, sintiendo el agarre del alfa apretarse en torno a su brazo, y trató de recordar el comportamiento de sus amigos y conocidos omegas alrededor de su pareja. No pensó en Eren, por supuesto, porque Eren era el omega más desastroso en cuánto a lo que se esperaba de su comportamiento, sin embargo, podía recoger ciertos recuerdos de su actitud con Levi cuando las cosas se salieron de control.

Su mirada gacha, su constante jugueteo nervioso con sus manos, nunca mirando a su alfa a los ojos, hablando con una sonrisa bien dispuesta si se dirigían a él.

—Mamá se rodea de alfas —dijo de pronto Zeke otra vez con su voz normal—. No creo que me sienta cómodo en ese lugar.

Y si Zeke, como su supuesto alfa, no estaba cómodo, Armin, como su omega, tampoco lo estaría.

—Sí, Alfa —dijo Armin sumisamente, sonriendo de forma burlona.

La diversión brilló en los ojos de Zeke, que parecieron decirle en ese momento, " _¿te estás riendo de mí?_ ".

Armin parpadeó de forma inocente.

 _"¿Cómo crees?"._

—Dos podemos jugar este juego —ronroneó Zeke de pronto a su oído—. Cariño, ¿no quieres sentarte en mis piernas? —añadió en voz alta.

Armin se tensó, fulminando con la mirada a Zeke por su petición.

—Zeke… —comenzó a decir Armin de manera indulgente.

—¿No quieres? —Zeke ladeó la cabeza—. Pero yo si quiero.

 _"Voy a matarte, Zeke Fritz_ ".

Armin se puso de pie torpemente, tratando de mantener el equilibrio ya que la maquina estaba recorriendo una calle llena de baches, para luego sentarse de forma brusca sobre las piernas de Zeke, aplastando su entrepierna con fuerza.

Zeke tuvo que contener su aullido de dolor por ello.

—Cuando volvamos abajo —gruñó Armin a su oído—, voy a pegarte con la primera tabla que encuentre.

Zeke comenzó a reírse.

—Me tienes en tus manos, bebé —se burló.

No volvieron a hablar por el resto del camino, pero a medida que se acercaban a su destino, Armin se acurrucó contra Zeke para buscar apoyo.

En ese tiempo bajo la superficie Zeke se había convertido en lo más parecido a su tabla de salvación entremedio de tanta pérdida y caos. Ya había perdido demasiado en poco tiempo: su vida normal, su mejor amiga, su único familiar vivo. Y el resto de personas que siempre lo habían rodeado no estaban allí para sostenerlo, para darle un simple abrazo que tratara de decir que las cosas estuvieran bien. Eren apenas podía hacer movimiento alguno sin levantar demasiadas sospechas, Jean y Marco tenían una familia que cuidar, Sasha y Connie estaban tan encerrados como él pues sus familias igual estaban bajo amenaza, e incluso Berthold y Reiner estaban desaparecidos para mantenerse lejos del radar.

Aunque tratara de negárselo, Zeke era el único que estaba allí para lidiar con su dolor y mal humor.

Bajaron del bus cuando llegaron, y se acercó a un puesto de flores, comprando un ramo de camelias mientras Zeke le esperaba en la entrada del cementerio.

—Mamá me dijo que a todo el grupo los enterraron por acá —dijo cuando Armin llegó.

No dijo algo mientras comenzaban a avanzar por el camino entre las tumbas, alejándose de la entrada.

El camino fue hecho en silencio, siendo sólo interrumpido por el resquebrajar de las ramas que pisoteaban o el sonido de los insectos entre las flores y el pasto. Unos quince minutos después, llegaron a la parte más lejana del cementerio, la más abandonada y sin cuidar, dada sólo para enterrar a los vagabundos y criminales sin familia, sin nadie que los llorara.

Armin siempre había pensado que, cuando su abuelo falleciera, lo enterraría en un bonito mausoleo, que cuidaría con todo el cariño del mundo. En lugar de eso, sólo podía entregarle un ramo de flores antes de volver a la oscuridad, dejándolo abandonado una vez más.

Se detuvo ante el montón de tierra con una cruz sobre ella que contenía el nombre de su abuelo, y lo miró de forma inexpresiva.

—¿Quieres que te deje solo? —preguntó Zeke de forma suave.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí, abuelo, estés donde estés —dijo Armin en voz baja.

El silbido del viento en el aire fue lo único que respondió.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, encontrándose con el rostro de su padre sobre él.

—Levi —murmuró con la voz seca.

Grisha arregló sus lentes, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No te muevas —le dijo al ver su intento de enderezarse—. Recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Pero no le importaba. No eran esas las palabras que quería oír.

—Tuviste suerte —prosiguió su padre ante su silencio—. Te encontró una pareja de betas y me llamaron para que fuera a recogerte.

Una vez más, eso no era lo que quería oír.

Grisha notó sus ojos insistentes y suspiró.

—Levi lleva desaparecido doce horas.

Algo pareció resquebrajarse en su interior y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin poder controlarlas un poco, recordando el encuentro con ese grupo de alfas, los gritos de Levi, el forcejeo llevado a cabo. La última mirada del alfa para él antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del auto.

Las palabras del líder antes de marcharse también.

 _Que sepas que esto es tú culpa, omega inútil._

Su culpa. Su maldita culpa. ¿Acaso podía seguir cagándola más?

Si hubiera sido un buen omega, si se hubiera comportado como lo que se esperaba de él, quizás, sólo quizás–

—Mikel ha estado intranquilo —dijo de pronto Grisha—. No quiere comer.

—Tráelo —susurró Eren desesperado.

No hizo falta que dijera algo más: su padre salió del cuarto para volver segundos después con el bebé envuelto en su pijama de oso y mantas alrededor de su cuerpo. Mikel soltó un balbuceó cuando vio a Eren, extendiendo sus manitos para tocar a su papi.

El bebé se acurrucó contra él y Eren levantó su camisón, permitiendo que pudiera comer, cosa que Mikel no dudó en hacer.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Grisha sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Se lo llevaron —gimió Eren con la voz quebrada—. Nos atacaron y se lo llevaron, ese grupo que ha estado atacando a los omegas. Pero… pero no sé por qué a él. Por qué no yo. Yo soy el omega, ¿por qué se lo llevaron? Tuvieron que llevarme a mí, no a él. No a Levi.

Miró el rostro de su padre, pero sólo podía ver el alivio allí, la tranquilidad de que no se hubieran llevado a su hijo o hicieran con él lo que estaban haciendo con todos los omegas que habían caído en sus garras.

Lo que habían hecho con Isabel.

El peso cayó sobre los hombros de Eren.

Era horrible, era despreciable, sí, pero también no pudo evitarlo: una ola de alivio lo recorrió ante el pensamiento de que no lo hubieran tocado, no de esa forma, de que no lo hubieran puesto en cuatro para luego…

De que no hubieran mordido su cuello como hicieron con Isabel.

Pensar en esa situación hizo que las náuseas invadieran su estómago.

—Probablemente Levi también esté aliviado por eso —dijo Grisha como si hubiera leído su mente.

Mikel comenzó a llorar.

Eren limpió su boca manchada con leche materna para luego mecerlo contra su pecho, tratando de calmarlo. Sabía que su bebé debía estar sintiendo su intranquilidad, su molestia, su dolor.

—Vas a quedarte conmigo por ahora —dijo Grisha una vez que el llanto del bebé aminoró lo suficiente para hablar.

Eren frunció el ceño.

—Pero…

—No voy a dejar que te quedes solo luego de esto —le interrumpió Grisha—. Esos alfas podrían volver por ti y…

—Dijeron que lo harían —murmuró Eren—. Que volverían por mí.

La mirada de Grisha se oscureció.

—No hablaremos más de eso —se puso de pie, acariciando su mejilla—. Por ahora, descansa. La policía está buscando a Levi.

Lo estaban buscando porque era un alfa, por supuesto. Después de todo, nadie se había movilizado por todos esos omegas que atacaron antes.

Pero a Eren eso no podría importarle menos en ese momento, por muy egoísta y cruel que sonara. Lo único que quería era tener devuelta a Levi para así abrazarlo, llenarle el rostro de besos y decirle que no había querido decir esas cosas tan crueles la noche anterior, que sólo lo había hecho porque tenía odio y rabia y no había podido controlarlo.

Que lo seguía queriendo a pesar de todo.

Se acurrucó bajo las mantas, abrazando a Mikel, y le besó la frente al bebé.

—Papá estará bien —susurró sin creerlo un poco.

Porque Eren sabía que no se habían llevado a Levi para tenerlo encerrado en una pieza con una cama y sábanas de seda.

Eren era un soñador, pero incluso en situaciones como esas, no podía pensar en algo bueno para sentirse un poco aliviado.

* * *

Estrechó los ojos cuando le quitaron el saco de la cabeza.

No levantó la vista, mirando al suelo, hacia los zapatos, mientras se acostumbraba a la tenue luz del lugar.

No sabía qué hora era, cuánto había pasado en la oscuridad, en dónde podían hallarse si quiera.

Lo único que sabía era que había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo.

Escuchó a unas voces hablar de algo, pero no prestó atención, recordando los gritos de Eren, los golpes, sus súplicas, sus gruñidos, para luego escuchar sólo al silencio. Para luego ver la oscuridad cuando pusieron ese sucio saco sobre su cabeza.

—Eh, que el alfa está despierto —dijo una voz burlona.

Levantó sus ojos levemente, encontrándose con dos hombres mirándolo por detrás de las mascarillas cubriendo sus rostros para así no reconocerlos. Alfas, por lo que pudo notar según su olor.

—Dormiste mucho, ¿no es así, Ackerman? —dijo otro detrás de él.

Movió sus brazos, pero por supuesto, sus manos se hallaban atadas por detrás de la silla. Sus piernas se encontraban en el mismo estado, encadenadas a los pies del asiento.

Levantó la mirada, indiferente. Si había algo en lo que era bueno, era en mantenerse tranquilo en situaciones que normalmente no lo ameritaban. Pero debía permanecer calmado para poder pensar de forma correcta en alguna solución para la situación en la que estaba.

—Eren —gruñó chocando con los ojos del alfa más cercano.

Como respuesta, recibió un puño en su mejilla izquierda que volteó su rostro.

Saboreó la sangre y sonrió, escupiendo al suelo.

—Tu omega está sano y a salvo, en la casa de tu padre —respondió el alfa que lo golpeó, mirando sus nudillos ensangrentados.

Apretó sus dientes ante las palabras del alfa. A pesar de que se suponía que el mensaje tenía que calmarlo, sólo podía sentir el pánico atenazando en su interior. Sano y a salvo, sí, pero sabían dónde estaba Eren lo que significaba que lo estaban vigilando, y esa idea era peor que nada.

—No creímos que tu omega iría a defenderte, sabes —se burló otro alfa a su lado—. El chico dio una buena pelea, ya quiero ver cómo reaccionará cuando lo volvamos a visitar.

Soltó un gruñido en señal de advertencia, sin embargo, poco podía hacer.

—Los voy a matar si lo tocan —dijo entre dientes.

Las carcajadas resonaron en la habitación y recibió otro golpe en el estómago, pero no soltó ninguna queja.

—¿A cuántos alfas le tocó a tu hermana? —dijo el segundo alfa—. ¿Cinco? A tu omega le tocarán diez, ya ves. Veamos si así aprende cuál es su lugar.

El sólo pensamiento de que le hicieran a Eren lo que habían hecho con Isabel hizo que la bilis subiera por su garganta y se quedara atorada allí, diciéndole que no había forma alguna de poder ayudar a Eren. Lo único que podía pedir era que Grisha fuera lo suficientemente sensato como para no dejarlo solo en algún momento.

—¿Qué quieren? ¿Dinero? —escupió con desprecio.

Otra vez escuchó risas a su alrededor.

—No, sólo queremos que tu omega aprenda a comportarse como corresponde —respondió el primer alfa.

Cerró sus ojos un momento.

 _Su omega_. Se habían referido a Eren como _omega_ todo ese tiempo, como si fuera una cosa que le pertenecía, y por lo tanto, no mereciera un nombre. Porque darle un nombre era considerarlo una persona, un ser humano que siente y tiene derechos como el resto, y eso no era lo que quería ese país de mierda. Tratarlo de _omega_ era decirle que jamás sería un igual para ellos.

—Eren ya se comporta como corresponde —contestó con el odio rezumando en su voz.

Otro golpe en su rostro que lo dejó aturdido el tiempo suficiente como para que desataran sus manos y pies sin que forcejeara. Entre los dos alfas, lo pusieron de pie y lo arrastraron hacia un barril lleno de agua.

Con todo el movimiento, logró captar a otro alfa escondido en las sombras, portando una cámara apuntando hacia ellos.

—Y haremos que seas el alfa que se espera que seas —gruñó el segundo alfa antes de agarrarlo por el cabello y meter su cabeza dentro del barril.

* * *

Despertó en medio de la noche, sudando y jadeando por culpa de la pesadilla, y se enderezó mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad.

Podía escuchar la suave respiración de Mikel a su lado, por lo que trató de calmarse para así no despertarlo. Luego de la desaparición de Levi, el bebito había estado inquieto durante todos los días, durmiendo poco y llorando demasiado.

Había pasado una semana desde que le arrebataron a Levi de su lado, y estaban tan cerca de encontrarlo como desde el primer día que la denuncia fue hecha.

Acarició su cuello, sus dedos bordeando la marca amarilla que decoraba su piel.

Tomó el teléfono sobre el velador, yendo a la bandeja de entrada y releyendo el mensaje que le llegó dos días atrás desde un número privado.

 _¿Nos podemos ver en el café Mare? Se acerca el cumpleaños de mamá y me gustaría prepararle algo familiar. El viernes a las tres._

 _Zeke._

No era necesario que dijera algo más para saber que esa reunión implicaba cualquier cosa menos una conversación sobre la familia. Después de todo, la buena posición de Zeke hacía de él un buen conector entre lo que ocurría en el subsuelo y la superficie.

No envió respuesta, porque no había forma alguna de que pudiera negarse a ello a pesar de que se sintiera enfermo y miserable por la desaparición de Levi.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Seguir permaneciendo en el departamento, encerrado, esperando noticias, esperando algo? Si seguía allí, tarde o temprano iba a perder la cabeza.

Por supuesto, no le dijo de ello a su padre. Para Grisha, al día siguiente Eren permanecería en el departamento como los días anteriores, protegido y a salvo, cuando en realidad iría al café para ver qué era lo que Zeke quería de él. Iba a ser cuidadoso, y si era necesario, hasta le pediría a su primo que lo acompañara de vuelta para que no ocurriera nada malo. Su papá se enojaría si llegaba a enterarse, pero eso era lo de menos para él en ese momento.

Volvió a acostarse, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo, tratando de volver a dormir.

Apenas lo logró.

Al día siguiente, luego de comer algo, se encontró peleando con Mikel una vez más para ponerle el suéter que compró semanas atrás. A su pequeño no le gustaba abrigarse demasiado, y siempre que podía, hacía lo imposible para demostrar su disgusto. Este caso no fue la excepción. Sólo después de quince minutos logró instalarlo en su coche, saliendo del departamento tratando de no lucir culpable.

Después de todo, se suponía que se quedaría en casa de su padre todo ese día.

Y, por otro lado, no debería estar en la calle sin su alfa a su lado.

Las probabilidades de que todo saliera mal esa tarde eran altísimas, sin embargo, no tenía otra opción.

Rogó a quien fuera que estuviera arriba que nada malo ocurriera.

Media hora después, se sentó fuera del café, pidiendo una taza de té y unas galletas para hacer más tranquila la espera en tanto Mikel dormitaba en su coche.

—Qué bebé más lindo, Eren —dijo de pronto una voz detrás de él.

Se giró levemente, chocando con los ojos azules de Zeke, e hizo una mueca mientras asentía, fijando sus ojos en la persona al lado de él.

—Te presento a mi pareja, Donna —le dijo señalando a la omega a su lado.

A pesar del cabello teñido de negro, de las lentillas cafés que cubrían sus ojos azules, Eren todavía podía reconocer a Nanaba con facilidad.

—Hola, Donna —saludó Eren sonriendo, tomando su mano.

Olisqueó el aire, encontrándose con el olor alfa de Zeke rodeando a la omega, y enarcó una ceja debido a ello. La omega ladeó su cabeza lo suficiente para mostrar una suave mordedura en su cuello, no para marcarla, pero si para dejar su olor allí.

—Hola —Nanaba le sonrió amigablemente—. ¿Tú debes ser Eren? Zeke me ha hablado mucho de ti.

La pareja se sentó frente al chico, pidiendo enseguida algo para beber, y mientras esperaban a que llegara el café se pusieron a conversar de cosas triviales y sin sentido, inventando toda una fachada perfecta para cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de ellos. Incluso Eren tuvo que sonreír cuando Nanaba tomó en brazos a Mikel, diciendo el precioso bebé que era mientras Zeke los contemplaba con una ceja enarcada, como si no estuviera interesado un poco en esa conversación entre omegas.

Cuando el mesero se alejó luego de dejar su pedido, el alfa se enderezó.

—Supe lo de Levi —le dijo con la voz falsamente triste—. Lo lamento mucho, si hay algo que podamos hacer…

Eren hizo un gesto con la mano para desestimarlo, sin embargo, sus labios temblaron.

—Estoy seguro de que pronto lo encontrarán —respondió—. Entonces, ¿el cumpleaños de tu madre?

Nanaba se quedó callada, bajando la vista, como si no estuviera interesada en la conversación que iban a mantener a continuación aunque sus ojos calculadores no decían lo mismo.

—Sí, ya sabes, no todos los años se cumplen los cincuenta años —le dijo Zeke encogiéndose de hombros—. Necesito pedir tu ayuda, sin embargo.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo por ti? —preguntó Eren dulcemente.

No tenía que preguntar mucho para saber a qué se refería con el cumpleaños de su madre. Era bastante claro que hacía referencia al movimiento y a qué querían algo de él.

Zeke, de forma elegante, sacó un lápiz de su bolsillo junto con una servilleta de la mesa, comenzando a escribir un par de cosas.

—Te haré una lista de lo que necesito —dijo Zeke mientras escribía—. Ya sabes, como omega, necesito que te hagas cargo del aseo y la decoración. Donna puede ayudarte con ello.

Zeke le tendió la servilleta y leyó el mensaje dejado allí.

 _Necesitamos información_

 _De la oficina de Zackly_

 _Todo lo que puedas darnos_

 _Mensajes_

 _Medicamentos_

 _Salida y entrada de camiones_

 _Todo_

Enarcó una ceja, sintiendo escalofríos recorriendo su espina dorsal mientras doblaba la servilleta y la guardaba en su bolsillo, teniendo en cuenta que apenas llegara a su casa iba a quemar ese papel.

—¿No crees que me estás pidiendo mucho? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Cómo piensas que podré acceder a todo eso sin levantar sospechas? —miró a Nanaba, levantando la voz—. Podríamos juntarnos uno de estos días para comenzar a cotizar, Donna.

Nanaba soltó una risa suave, agachándose lo suficiente como para quedar a pocos centímetros de Eren.

—Levi ya no está allí para ayudarnos así que eres nuestra única opción —murmuró Nanaba apenas moviendo los labios—. Y si vuelve… dudo que quiera meterse con nosotros —se echó hacia atrás, sin perder la sonrisa afable—. ¿Te parece si nos vemos la próxima semana? Podríamos juntarnos en tu casa el viernes a las cinco.

Entrecerró los ojos, notando enseguida que le estaba diciendo que se vieran la próxima semana para hablar con más calma –o peor aún, para que le pasara información de lo que pedía.

Recordó brevemente la petición de Erwin, y tragó saliva.

Oh dios, lo que estaba a punto de hacer–

—No es tan fácil como crees, Donna —gruñó en voz baja.

Nanaba inclinó su cabeza con expresión disgustada.

—¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando te regresen a Levi, Eren? —susurró Nanaba fríamente—. ¿Crees acaso que se lo llevaron para tratarlo bien? Le deben estar lavando el cerebro —se acercó unos centímetros más, viendo la inquietud en los ojos del chico—. Una vez que regrese, las cosas van a cambiar por completo, y debes aprovecharte de ello. Cuando esos alfas te encuentren…

—No me encontrarán —escupió Eren sin mostrar el terror que verdaderamente sentía.

—Si te encuentran, van a romperte en unos minutos —siseó Nanaba—. Quieren que seas el omega sumiso que esperan que seas. Vas a serlo y aprovéchate de ello, Eren —la mujer le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente—. Entonces, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Zeke había contemplado el intercambio de palabras en total silencio, analizando cada movimiento realizado por ambos omegas, para luego ponerse de pie.

—Vamos, Donna, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer —le dijo sacando el dinero para pagar lo bebido—. Fue un gusto verte, Eren.

Eren no los miró mientras se marchaban y perdían en la multitud, demasiado aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar en ese momento. Demasiado horrorizado por las palabras de Nanaba, por lo que le estaban pidiendo que hiciera por el movimiento.

Ser el omega que querían que fuera.

Ser el omega que odio con todo su ser desde que leyó el Manual FOS por primera vez.

Ser el omega que enterró hace mucho tiempo bajo tierra.

¿En que se había metido?

* * *

—Erwin, no soy de cristal, no voy a romperme.

El alfa parpadeó antes las palabras de Hanji para luego sonreír afablemente, negando con la cabeza mientras la ayudaba a bajarse del auto. Su abultado estómago de siete meses sobresalía con claridad demostrando su estado actual, y Erwin lucía demasiado preocupado en ese instante de que cualquier cosa grave pudiera pasar.

—Sé que no te vas a romper —le dijo Erwin con calma—. Sólo… no está demás un poco de precaución.

Hanji soltó un bufido, acomodando sus lentes en tanto comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior del edificio con el alfa siguiéndole el paso sin esfuerzo alguno.

—No quiero que te estreses —señaló Erwin cuando entraron al ascensor—. Has estado bajo mucha presión por lo de Levi.

Los ojos de Hanji se oscurecieron ante la mención de su amigo.

—Lleva desaparecido una semana y media —dijo con la voz helada—, y no soy yo la que está bajo presión, sino Eren. Por eso lo hemos venido a ver —salió del ascensor una vez llegaron al piso tres, donde vivía el padre de Eren, para luego tocar la puerta.

Segundos después, el menor abrió con expresión cansada.

Los miró por varios segundos, parpadeando.

—Oh. Hola —saludó confundido.

—¡Eren! —saludó Hanji con emoción, abrazándolo de forma repentina—. ¡Sorpresa!

Los labios del chico se curvaron en una sonrisa pequeña, sin muchas ganas, y ambos notaron que lucía como un verdadero desastre, vistiendo esa playera enorme que revelaba sus hombros y pantalones de chándal, además de ir descalzo a pesar del frío en la ciudad.

—Pasen —Eren se hizo a un lado, dejándolos entrar—. Ah, lamento el desorden, es que me puse a jugar con Mikel para distraerlo un poco.

—No te preocupes —dijo Erwin sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Pero qué cosa más preciosa! —chilló Hanji entrando al comedor, encontrándose con el bebé acostado sobre su estómago en la alfombra.

—Está por cumplir los tres meses —dijo Eren de forma torpe, sentándose en el suelo mientras tomaba en brazos a Mikel—. ¿Todo bien, Hanji? —preguntó mirando a la omega.

—Un asco —respondió Hanji sentándose en el sofá—. No sé cómo lo aguantaste tú.

Hanji se arrepintió de decir eso apenas las palabras salieron de su boca. Por un momento, había olvidado que gran parte del embarazo Eren lo vivió sin la compañía de su alfa, y si para ella era difícil en ese momento, al menos tenía a Erwin como apoyo.

Eren no tuvo a nadie hasta que Levi lo fue a buscar.

El chico pareció recordarlo también, porque sus ojos se tornaron más tristes de lo que ya estaban.

—El tiempo pasa tan rápido que no te das cuenta de cuando el bebé está en tus brazos —comentó tratando de aligerar el aire—. ¿Ya saben el sexo?

—Niño —respondió Erwin calmado.

—Será el mejor amigo de Mikel, ¿a qué si? —bromeó Eren acurrucando al bebé en sus brazos—. ¿Y el nombre?

—Todavía no lo hemos hablado —contestó Hanji cruzándose de brazos—. A mí me gustaría algo como Sawney o Bean, pero Erwin no está de acuerdo conmigo.

—Porque son horribles —coincidió Eren riéndose en voz baja.

—¿Oh? —Hanji lo miró con expresión ofendida—. ¿Y qué me dices tú de "Mikel"?

—¡Es exótico!

—¡Parece nombre de tribu! ¿Cómo le pondrías a tu segundo hijo?

—Álex —Eren sonrió negando con la cabeza—. Álex Ackerman suena muy bien. Y sería un lindo bebé omega que Mikel protegería muy bien, ¿a que sí? —Eren besó al bebé en su frente, ganándose un gorjeo de aprobación por ello.

—Ese si es un lindo nombre —dijo Erwin mirando a Hanji con burla.

—Son lo peor —refunfuñó Hanji poniéndose de pie—. Mierda, lo que más odio de esto es ir al baño cada cinco minutos. Vuelvo enseguida.

Segundos después, la mujer desapareció por el pasillo.

Eren miró a Erwin.

—Necesito tu ayuda —le dijo con suavidad.

Erwin lo miró con una ceja enarcada, diciéndole de esa forma que siguiera hablando ya que lo estaba escuchando atentamente.

Eren no habló enseguida, parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas para decir.

—Querías hablar con Nanaba, ¿no es así? —Erwin asintió—. Bueno, considéralo… una prueba de fe —Eren hizo una mueca pequeña—. Necesito que me pases información de Zackly, todo lo que puedas conseguir, para el viernes en la mañana. Si la información me llega, te pondré en contacto esa misma tarde con Nanaba. Si no… bueno, no habrá forma alguna de que te ayude.

Ambos escucharon el ruido de la cadena del baño al bajar.

—Dalo por hecho —fue lo único que respondió Erwin sin inmutar las expresiones de su rostro.

Hanji entró al comedor, comentando algo sobre bebés presionando su vejiga constantemente, y la conversación pareció quedar olvidada.

Pero, horas más tarde, cuando la pareja se despidió del chico, Eren pudo leer la promesa en los ojos de Erwin, sólo que aquello no sirvió para tranquilizarlo.

* * *

Sus labios estaban secos a pesar de poder saborear la sangre en ellos.

Levantó la vista, enfocándose en la bombilla que colgaba del techo, e hizo una mueca cuando respiró con demasiada profundidad.

Estaba seguro de que le tuvieron que haber roto una costilla.

No podía hacer mucho en esa posición, amarrado otra vez, excepto quedarse quieto para que el dolor de sus heridas no fuera tanto.

¿Qué hora debía ser? No sabía siquiera si era de día o de noche o en qué día de la semana estaban. De lo único que estaba seguro es que llevaba más de tres días allí, de nada más.

Sintió un tirón en el vínculo que compartía con Eren, e hizo una mueca al notar la obvia tristeza y dolor que su omega estaba sintiendo. Su instinto alfa estaba a flote, murmurándole que escapara, que fuera donde su omega para sostenerlo y consolarlo, sin embargo, en esa situación resultaba imposible.

¿Qué podía hacer, aparte de no resultar tan dañado por los golpes que le daban cada tanto tiempo?

Mucha gente consideraba que no había nada peor que la muerte. Levi pensaba que eran estúpidos e imprudentes, porque si habían cosas peores que morir. Como ser torturado por horas, teniendo el especial cuidado de no matarlo, alargando su sufrimiento lo máximo posible, riéndose ante sus gruñidos y jadeos.

Levi no les daría la satisfacción de verlo gritar, de verlo romperse.

Incluso si le decían que su sufrimiento acabaría una vez que aceptara su posición alfa, una vez que pusiera a su omega por debajo suyo, una vez que lo humillara y sometiera por completo. Jamás en la vida aceptaría hacerle eso a Eren, a pesar de que lo hubiera pensado –e incluso empezar a hacerlo– tiempo atrás.

Volver a ver la maldita sonrisa de Eren se había vuelto mucho más importante que demostrar su posición en esa sociedad.

Ladeó su cabeza, moviendo su cuello al notar la incómoda posición en la que estaba, y pudo oír nuevas risas y burlas al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto en el que se hallaba.

Cerró sus ojos un momento.

La puerta del lugar se abrió, así que tomó aire, poniendo esa fría expresión que sacaba de quicio a todos esos alfas allí metidos.

Su rostro no hizo gesto alguno ni siquiera cuando el alfa más cercano mostró en sus manos un alicate, o cuando desataron sus brazos, extendiendo sus manos, mostrando sus dedos.

No iba a gritar, aunque eso implicara quedar sin uñas o morir desangrado.

* * *

Isabel perdió el color de su rostro cuando Eren soltó el vaso con agua que sostenía, quebrándose en mil pedazos al chocar con el suelo.

La chica se puso de pie, alcanzando a sostenerlo y sentarlo en el sillón mientras el omega gemía en voz baja, llevando una mano a su estómago.

Mikel, que dormía en su coche, comenzó a llorar.

Eren hizo amago de ponerse de pie para cogerlo en brazos, sin embargo, Isabel lo empujó contra el sillón.

—Yo iré —gruñó la chica tratando de no quebrarse.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, queriendo moverse, sin embargo no hizo gesto alguno de negación, viendo a Isabel acercarse al coche del bebé con las manos temblando.

Jadeó al sentir una nueva corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo, avisándole que su alfa no estaba bien, que lo necesitaba, que requería de su ayuda, que tenía que estar a su lado, y se encogió cerrando sus ojos un momento.

Al volver a abrirlos, vio a Mikel en brazos de Isabel, que trataba de calmarlo torpemente. Pasado unos minutos, el bebé dejó de llorar al sentir el olor de las feromonas de la chica, y después de mucho tiempo, Eren pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Isabel.

A pesar del suave dolor en su cuerpo, se sintió aliviado de ver que todavía quedaba un poco de esperanza en la omega, de que no la habían destruido por completo.

Segundos después, Isabel se sentó a su lado, llamando su atención.

—¿Acaso Levi…? —preguntó Isabel con la voz temblando.

Eren negó con la cabeza, enderezándose, haciendo una mueca.

—Está vivo —dijo con absoluta convicción aunque su voz sonaba quebrada—. Sigue vivo, pero… pero está sufriendo…

Isabel permaneció en silencio, meciendo a Mikel, que seguía con los ojos llorosos mirando a la chica, sus labios temblando. La omega limpió las lágrimas que quedaron en el rostro del bebé de forma cariñosa, recordando a la pequeña Kuchel en sus brazos, consolándola cuando estaba triste o alterada.

Recordó los abrazos de Farlan, la forma que tenía para acurrucarla, los besos suaves que le daba en el cuello cuando ella se sentía desamparada, y un vacío la llenó por dentro al pensar que no veía al alfa hace mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, tampoco se arrepentía de su decisión por alejarse de Farlan. Había cosas que el tiempo simplemente no podían sanar, e Isabel sabía que no importaba lo mucho que pasara, ella no podría volver a acercarse al alfa de forma romántica otra vez. Quizás, con el tiempo, cuidar a Kuchel sí, pero a Farlan… Isabel no se amaba a ella misma luego de lo ocurrido –aunque sabía que no era su culpa, lo tenía claro–, y con esos términos, era imposible amar a otra persona de una forma sana y no dependiente.

Eren se puso de pie, tambaleándose, para luego tomar aire.

—Entonces… —le dijo de forma insegura—, ¿puedes cuidarlo mientras estoy fuera? No tardaré mucho…

Isabel parpadeó, volviendo sus ojos hacia el omega, observándolo de pies a cabeza con actitud pensativa.

—Sí, pero… —su vista se entornó—, ¿dónde piensas ir? No es seguro que un omega ande solo por las calles.

La advertencia era clara a pesar de estar implícita en las palabras de la chica: no es seguro que un omega ande solo porque puede pasarte lo que me pasó a mí.

Desvió la vista, pensando en el pendrive que llevaba en su bolsillo con la información de Erwin hacia Nanaba, y comenzó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio del vaso que rompió al dejarlo caer.

Debía estar saliendo pronto si quería juntarse con Zeke para hacerle entrega del aparato.

Frotó su brazo, nervioso, yendo a la cocina.

—Iré a casa a buscar más ropa para mí y Mikel, no debería tardar más de una hora —le dijo, mitad mentira, mitad verdad. Era lo mismo que le había dicho a su papá para que lo dejara salir, y luego de insistir mucho, lo logró. Era cierto que necesitaba más prendas junto con los útiles de aseo del bebé, pero también podía aprovecharse de ese momento para hablar con Nanaba más tranquilamente.

Volvió a entrar al comedor, encontrándose con la filosa mirada de Isabel. A pesar de que no fuera hermana de sangre con Levi, no pudo evitar pensar en lo parecida que era en ese momento con el alfa.

—Está bien —las palabras de la chica eran cuidadosas—, sólo… ten cuidado, ¿bien? —su expresión se endureció—. A Levi no le haría gracia regresar y encontrarse con que fuiste atacado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del omega, sin embargo, no dijo nada, sólo asintió mientras se ponía su abrigo, yendo a darle un pequeño beso a su bebé que lo miraba con ojos enormes e inocentes, aunque pareciera decirle que no se fuera y se quedara con él.

Murmuró una despedida para la chica, saliendo del departamento en tanto miraba la hora en su celular. Si todo salía bien, debería estar de regreso en menos de dos horas. Sólo debía ir, entregar el pendrive, preguntar un par de cosas sobre el movimiento y su escondite, e irse. Iba a ir y regresar en taxi, por lo que no estaría completamente solo en ese viaje. Un montón de cosas podían ir mal, cierto, pero no necesariamente en ese momento.

Media hora después, el taxi aparcó fuera de su casa, que no iba a ver desde hace dos semanas, cuando fueron atacados y se llevaron a Levi. Sabía que si seguía allí iba a enloquecer, porque el olor de su alfa estaba por todas partes, y su lado omega se sentiría más afectado que de costumbre, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviado al entrar e imaginar que era Levi quien estuvo allí recientemente y su esencia todavía no desaparecía por completo a pesar de que el olor hubiera disminuido bastante.

Suspirando, fue a la habitación buscando un bolso donde echar todas las pertenencias que necesitaba, pensando en el tiempo que seguiría donde su padre, cuando su móvil vibró.

Vio el mensaje de Zeke y frunció el ceño.

 _Voy unos minutos tarde, espérame._

Dejó salir un bufido molesto.

Si hubiera seguido tan concentrado en ordenar el bolso, de seguro no lo habría sentido, así que agradeció a Zeke que hubiera mensajeado en ese momento.

Alguien abrió la puerta de entrada.

Se quedó repentinamente quieto, sus sentidos disparándose, su alarma sonando al sentir unos pasos suaves entrando a su casa. Si se concentraba lo suficiente–

Eran más de dos personas.

Dejó el bolso en el suelo suavemente, caminando tan discretamente como pudo hacia el cuarto del baño.

—Omega… —ronroneó alguien.

A la mierda el silencio.

Corrió hacia el baño, agarrando la puerta y cerrándola bruscamente, poniendo llave mientras respiraba aceleradamente, sintiendo sus feromonas de miedo salir en señal de alerta.

Golpearon la puerta y su omega tembló.

Pudo olisquear distintos olores alfas, los suficientes para asustarlo por completo.

Sacó su móvil, marcando el número de su papá inmediatamente.

—Por favor, omega, abre ahora y prometo que seremos suaves —pidió alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

Luego del quinto timbre, su papá contestó:

—Eren.

—Estoy en mi casa —balbuceó tan rápido como pudo—, hay… hay alfas. Estoy en el cuarto del baño.

—Llamaré a la policía ahora mismo —ordenó su papá cuando se calló—. Quédate allí, no se te ocurra salir.

 _Gracias por el consejo_ , pensó de forma histérica antes de cortar.

Ya no estaban golpeando la puerta. La estaban aporreando, el ruido resonando en todo el cuarto, la manija moviéndose con cada golpe. Retrocedió, chocando con la bañera, y miró la pequeña ventana del baño. No cabía por allí.

Su móvil vibró y vio el número de Zeke.

—¡Zeke! —sollozó al contestar.

—¿Eren?

—¡Ven, por favor, por favor! —la desesperación salía de su voz, aumentando al ver como… mierda, ¿eso era un hacha?—. ¡Hay… hay alfas aquí, necesito…!

—Voy enseguida.

Rompieron la puerta, y Eren vio asomarse un ojo.

Gritó cuando el agujero se hizo más grande, el hacha rompiendo la puerta en trozos, las astillas saltando por los aires. En unos segundos más, ya no había nada que lo separara de los alfas, y en el baño no tenía nada con lo que defenderse.

El alfa más cercano lo agarró del brazo y trató de resistirse, pero un golpe en la mejilla lo dejó aturdido. Ni siquiera lo tomaron en brazos: lo arrastraron para sacarlo, y de forma nublada, logró ver otros alfas. Todos con el rostro cubierto, ocultando sus caras para que no pudiera reconocerlos. Sin embargo…

Sin embargo, había algo conocido en ese alfa que lo arrastraba, pero no podía descifrar qué era.

—Te prometí que nos veríamos otra vez, Eren —ronroneó el alfa que lo arrastraba del brazo—. ¿Ves que siempre cumplo mis promesas?

Sollozó al recibir un golpe contra su estómago, y en el momento en que llegaron al comedor, lo soltó. Vio un pequeño agujero entre tantos pies por lo que trató de escabullirse, entrando a la cocina, escuchando las risas de los alfas detrás suyo.

Un juego. Estaban jugando con él.

—Qué omega más salvaje —se burló otro alfa—. Voy a disfrutar romperte.

Agarró lo primero que sus manos fueron capaces de tomar: un cuchillo carnicero.

Se giró al sentir una mano agarrando su hombro, enterrando el cuchillo en cualquier parte, escuchando el grito de dolor de la alfa, pero poco le importó. Lo sacó del hombro de la alfa, dispuesto a empuñarlo otra vez, pero un alfa por detrás lo agarró del brazo, doblándoselo, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —gruñó la alfa a la que atacó.

Eren cayó al suelo al sentir el golpe en su mejilla, jadeando, su instinto soltándose, liberándose, volviéndose loco en ese momento.

Quería chillar, gritar, acurrucarse en el suelo, hacerse bolita, pedir que se alejaran, que lo dejaran en paz. Pero su voz no salió, no salió porque–

Levantó la vista al escuchar un grito de dolor conocido.

—¡Levi! —jadeó con la voz quebrada, oyendo ese grito otra vez—. ¡No lo toquen, malditos cerdos!

No pudo continuar gritando, porque alguien lo agarró del cabello, tirándolo al suelo otra vez y pateando su estómago, el aire escapando de sus pulmones.

 _¡Acurrúcate, acurrúcate! ¡Eres un omega, no puedes hacer nada!_

Sollozó, tratando de calmarse, de dejar de liberar feromonas aterradas que lo estaban volviendo loco a él, buscando el origen de los gritos, encontrándose sólo con los ojos burlones de los alfas, sin reconocer a nadie, sin ver a Levi por ninguna parte.

Alguien lo tomó del pie, arrastrándolo por la cocina, llevándolo, supuso, al comedor.

Sí, el comedor, rodeado de alfas desconocidos, por lo menos más de cinco, todos ocultando sus rostros.

Tomó una respiración profunda cuando lo empujaron boca abajo en el centro, levantando su rostro, la televisión encendida, y otro alfa ponía un vídeo que se reprodujo segundos después.

 _No, no, no…_

—Levi —sollozó.

La grabación estaba reproduciendo el momento exacto en que hundían la cabeza de su alfa en un barril lleno de agua, los hombres portando máscaras, para luego sacarla, su expresión mareada, gruñendo algo –apenas podía entenderlo entre las risas de los alfas que lo rodeaban, entre sus gritos de horror–, y entonces…

—¡Levi! —chilló desesperado, roto, quebrado.

Electricidad. Le estaba aplicando electricidad, por lo que podía ver.

La escena del vídeo cambio.

—Si sigues apoyando a tus omegas, Eren Jaeger —gruñó una voz en su oído, una voz alfa, fuerte, potente, clara—, vamos a volver por ti. Y mataremos a tu Levi y a tu hijo frente a tus ojos. Y luego te violaremos hasta matarte, también.

Estaban quemando la espalda de Levi con cigarrillos.

Las palabras no salían de su boca, se estrangulaban en su garganta, sin poder salir, sin poder decir algo, sin ser capaz de pronunciar algo que delatara su estado.

Estaba llorando. Lo sabía porque sus mejillas estaban húmedas.

Eren quiso gritar algo, pero recibió otro golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo escupir sangre sobre la bonita alfombra que Levi siempre limpiaba con tanto esmero antes de que lo agarraran del cabello, poniéndolo boca arriba, exponiendo su cuello.

Todo era su culpa. Sus decisiones, su loco impulso de justicia…

Mikasa muerta. Annie muerta. Levi siendo torturado. Por sus acciones, por creer que–

Gritó al sentir unos dientes enterrándose en su cuello de forma brutal, sin cuidado, y se retorció al sentir embestidas sobre su ropa, frotándose contra él como si no fuera más que un muñeco.

Vio la sangre escurrir por la barbilla del alfa cuando se separó.

Todo era su maldita culpa.

Que a Levi en ese momento lo estuvieran golpeando hasta la muerte era su culpa.

Gritó otra vez cuando una segunda mordida, de otro alfa, dañó su cuello al lado de la primera, más brutal que la anterior, marcándolo, dejando su apestoso olor sobre él, ensuciándolo por completo.

—Vaya, pero que gritos más bonitos —ronroneó un tercer alfa –una voz que conocía, pero ¿de dónde? Dónde, dónde…—. Vamos, grita, es música para mis oídos, mal omega. Es tu castigo por rebelarte ante nosotros.

Una tercera mordida, y esa dolió más que todas, porque fue sobre la marca de Levi. Una mordida que ensució la de Levi, que lo hizo gritar por el dolor y el sufrimiento, que rompió su corazón en trozos al sentir el lazo extinguirse un poco más.

Mareado, enfermo, sólo podía ver los ojos del alfa que acababa de morderlo.

 _Soy un mal omega. Soy el peor omega del mundo. Levi se merece al mejor omega del mundo. Puedo serlo. Puedo ser un buen omega por Levi._

—Se obediente, se fiel, se sumiso —murmuró en voz baja, casi inaudible, para sí, recordando a la vieja que le había hecho la vida imposible diciendo el lema omega.

Lo pusieron frente a la televisión, donde estaban golpeando a su alfa. Por su culpa.

Quiso resistirse, quiso luchar, pero no podía. Solo era un omega. Un simple omega que había metido en problemas a su alfa.

 _El omega insumiso_ , decía esa vieja bruja que también lo odiaba _, siempre recibirá un castigo. Es el karma por su desobediencia, por negarse a su alfa. Siempre terminará pasándola mal por ser indisciplinado, por ser rebelde, por no hacer caso._

Una cuarta mordida, en su nuca, mientras sus ojos veían el momento en que le arrancaban las uñas a los dedos de las manos de Levi.

 _El omega, obediente, en cambio, no sufrirá. Porque el alfa no tendrá que hacerse respetar, y podrá mimar lo que quiera a su omega obediente, ya que él sabe su lugar, ambos lo saben. El omega desobediente nunca será feliz por eso mismo. ¿No lo cree, señor Jaeger?_

No podía ver los rostros de los alfas, pero sabía que estaban llenos de divertido placer.

 _Lo creo_ , pensó mientras ponía su mente en blanco, mientras trataba de ir a otro lugar antes de que una quinta mordida lo hiciera sentir arcadas _, lo creo. Seré obediente. Seré fiel. Seré sumiso._

 _Lo seré por Levi._

—¡Eren!

De pronto, lo soltaron y cayó al suelo de forma estrepitosa, perdido, aturdido, quebrado, roto.

Sollozó cuando lo enderezaron, encontrándose con la preocupada mirada de Zeke, y negó con la cabeza, asustado al olisquearlo.

Alfa. Zeke era un alfa.

—Lo siento —gimoteó destruido—. Mi… mi cu-culpa…

Y si Zeke era un alfa, debía temerle por siempre.

Ese era la primera enseñanza del FOS.

* * *

Sacaron la bolsa de tela de su cabeza.

Escupió al suelo sangre, levantando la vista mientras soltaba un gruñido. Como respuesta, recibió un golpe que volteó su rostro, pero comparado a todo lo que le habían hecho los últimos días…

La puerta de la bodega donde lo tenían se abrió y entró un hombre con el rostro cubierto. Le ladró a todos los que estaban allí que los dejaran a solas un momento.

Movió sus manos, sintiendo el amarre ligero, sabiendo que con un simple tirón podría ser libre. Después de todo, el idiota que lo había amarrado no lo había hecho bien ese día.

Pero debía esperar su momento. No apresurar las cosas.

Levi no dijo nada en tanto el hombre se acercaba, caminando con total relajación, como si no le hubieran torturado momentos antes.

Miró sus sangrantes piernas teñidas de rojo, apretando sus labios para no mostrar expresión alguna.

Todo en su maldito cuerpo dolía.

El hombre frente a él abrió el bolso que cargaba, comenzando a sacar las cosas que traía dentro. Un sobre de carta. Una cámara.

—Hoy nos divertimos mucho, Levi —ronroneó el alfa con sorna, su voz sonando distorsionada—. Y traje diversión para ti también.

Levi escupió a sus pies y no se inmutó cuando recibió otro golpe en el rostro.

—Pero que descarado, Levi, eso no se hace —regañó el hombre como si nada—. De todas formas, quiero mostrarte esta sorpresa. Hoy fuimos a ver a tu omega.

Sus hombros se crisparon ante la mención de Eren y soltó un gruñido más fuerte ahora en señal de amenaza. El solo hecho de imaginarse a todos esas personas alrededor de Eren hacía que su interior bullera, ardiera de rabia. De ira, de odio. Haciéndole recordar los golpes que le dieron a su omega cuando los separaron, cuando se lo llevaron.

—Eren lo pasó muy bien —prosiguió el alfa encendiendo la cámara—. Hasta hicimos un vídeo —soltó una risa—. Una vez que su instinto se liberó, Eren cooperó en todo. Mira.

Y miró.

Y pudo sentir su estómago pesado.

El vómito subiendo por su garganta.

Un escalofrío recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Eren…

No podía describirlo. No había forma de hacerlo, de poder ponerle un nombre a la horrible, grotesca cosa que le estaban haciendo a su omega. Que le habían hecho a tantos omegas antes.

Y los hombres se reían, se carcajeaban como si no hubiera un mañana en tanto el cuello de Eren sangraba, el rojo carmesí cayendo lentamente por su cuerpo, sus hombros sacudiéndose por el llanto.

Temblando completamente. Apretando sus párpados. Gritando de dolor, de sufrimiento.

—Su cuello quedó tan bonito, parecía un collar —se burló el alfa frente a él.

Levi no lo soportó más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, rompió las cuerdas y se lanzó sobre el hombre frente a él, dispuesto a destrozarlo con sus propias manos sangrantes. A romperle el cuello, a descuartizarlo, a echar sus restos de comer a los perros. De hacerlo pagar por cada toque que recibió Eren, por cada golpe que recibió él.

Ambos alfas cayeron al suelo en un santiamén, Levi sobre él, gruñendo completamente como un animal, sacando su más puro instinto alfa para matar a ese monstruo.

Solo podía ver rojo, solo podía pensar con la rabia que en ese momento lo dominaba, sin importarle si sus dedos estaba sin uñas, si lo habían ahogado cien veces en el contenedor, si le aplicaron tanta electricidad hasta que sintió su cuerpo entumecido, si quemaron su espalda con cigarrillos encendidos. Lo único que era capaz de pensar con total claridad era en llevar a la muerte a ese hombre frente a él, que gritaba y forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima.

Levi golpeó su rostro tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… perdió la cuenta totalmente.

Entonces, Levi le quitó la máscara para seguir rompiéndole los dientes.

Se encontró frente al rostro de Kenny Ackerman.

El aire pareció salir de sus pulmones de golpe mientras contemplaba el rostro de…

Su padre. Oh, por Dios.

Su padre.

Su padre sonriendo ampliamente, sin importar si su nariz estaba rota, su rostro ensangrentado. Estaba frente a él, sonriendo con total burla, sus ojos diciendo que había ganado. Diciendo que había torturado a su propio hijo, que marcó el cuello del omega de su hijo.

Algo pareció quebrarse en su interior.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritó Kenny cuando la puerta de la bodega se abrió y un par de alfas lo quitaron de encima del cuerpo de su padre—. ¿No es toda esta situación irrisoria, Levi?

Levi quiso decir algo. Oh, trató de hablar, pero nada salió. Su voz había desaparecido por completo.

El vídeo seguía reproduciendo, las risas, los gritos, el llanto sonando. Rompiendo el cráneo de Levi.

Vomitó antes de que lo ataran a la silla.

—Basta —murmuró casi sin voz.

Kenny soltó una risa, poniéndose de pie.

—Espera, espera, me falta el acto final, hijo —dijo Kenny escupiendo sangre al suelo, tomando ahora la carta—. ¿Sabes qué es esto? —Levi no contestó mientras lo ataban a la silla—. La carta de tu madre. La última carta que te dejó. Se supone que era tuya, pero ya ves, todo lo de tu madre es mío.

Tragó saliva, cerrando sus ojos, apretando sus párpados.

No su madre. No Eren. No Mikel. No ellos. Por favor, no ellos.

Cualquiera menos ellos.

—Vamos a leerla, ¿no, Levi? —el hombre destrozó el sobre sin poder dejar de sonreír.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Tuvieron que haberse ido. Tuvieron que haberse quedado en María. No quedarse en ese país de mierda.

¿Por qué?

—"Querido Levi, si estás leyendo esto, es porque yo ya no estoy más contigo" —empezó a recitar su padre con la mofa impregnada en su voz, quitándole cualquier sentimentalismo a la carta, arruinando las últimas palabras de su madre por completo. Convirtiéndolo todo en algo ridículo, despreciable—. "Por favor, perdóname, Levi. Perdóname, te lo pido de todo corazón. Perdóname por no sentir culpa de hacer esto, por no poder llevarte conmigo. No sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras, cuanto desearía que estuvieras conmigo. Fuiste tú lo único que me sacó adelante, nada más, en estos tristes años de matrimonio con tu padre". Vaya, debería sentirme ofendido, ¿no, Levi?

Bajó la vista, sus hombros derrotados.

—"Pero no mereces este triste destino. No tú, mi bebé. Estoy segura de que, una vez seas grande, podrás entenderme mejor. Estoy segura de que vas a conocer a alguien que te merezca, que te hará feliz, y eso no puedo arrebatártelo por mi egoísmo. Así que perdóname, por favor" —Kenny hizo una pausa, bufando—. "Lo siento por no poder soportarlo más, Levi, traté con todas mis fuerzas de aguantar, de resistir, pero saber que estoy esperando un hijo de la persona que amo y que no vivirá por culpa de tu padre, me destroza hasta un punto en el que ya no puedo, no quiero vivir. El único consuelo que me queda es que al menos tu hermanito va a acompañarme. Esto no es nada tu culpa, te lo prometo. Si alguien tiene la culpa, es tu padre." —otra pausa—. Al parecer a tu madre no le gustaba asumir sus errores, Levi.

Chocó con los ojos de su padre, sin mostrar emoción alguna, aunque por dentro estaba destrozado, quebrado por completo.

—"No sabes cuánto lo odio. Oh Dios, Levi, dicen que no puedes odiar a tu alfa, pero lo hago. Lo odio con todo mi corazón. Dios, perdóname por esto. No, ni siquiera me perdones. No cuando me abandonaste por completo. Así que sí, odio a tu padre, y no me arrepiento de ello. Si pudiera, lo habría matado con mis propias manos, pero ya sabemos el motivo de por qué él está vivo y yo no. ¿No es acaso esa la ley de la naturaleza? ¿La supervivencia del más fuerte? Y los omegas, Levi, estaremos siempre al último. Siempre los destinados a morir."

Su corazón se quebró con esa última palabra, recordando a Eren acurrucado a su lado, sonriéndole como sólo le sonreía a él, diciéndole que lo amaba, protegiéndose en sus brazos. Eren, omega, destinado a morir, el débil de las razas.

—"No quiero divagar mucho, no en este momento, porque siento que flaquearé. No puedo flaquear en este momento, no ahora. Te amo, Levi mío. Te amo con todo mi triste corazón omega, te amo como una madre ama a sus hijos. Te amo completamente y te amaré por siempre, ten eso siempre claro. Y te lo ruego, por favor, nunca seas como tu padre. Solo sé tú. Solo sé Levi. Con amor, tu madre."

Nadie dijo algo en la bodega y Levi levantó la vista, observando el preciso momento en que su padre quemó la carta frente a sus ojos.

 _No. Es mía. No la toques, maldito hijo de puta,_ quiso decir, pero no había fuerzas en su interior para eso. No había fuerzas para hacer algo.

—Tu madre era una perra, Levi —dijo su padre impasiblemente—. Estoy seguro de que ahora tu omega se comportará como corresponde, y me lo vas a agradecer. De eso estoy seguro —se volteó, dándole la espalda—. Hagan con él lo que quieran.

Observó cómo su padre se marchaba antes de recibir un golpe en el estómago.

Pero qué importaba. Ya nada importaba, absolutamente nada.

El mundo podía acabar en ese momento, y para él estaba bien. E incluso ansió que acabara ahí para que sus sentimientos murieran por completo.

Para que dejara de sentir todo ese dolor en su interior.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 _Los limpiadores hicieron su trabajo en ti,_

 _Son excelentes para eso, hombre, son muy buenos._

 _Te han lavado con una manguera, estás como nuevo,_

 _Hacen fila para inspeccionarte._

 _Oh, niños…_

 _Pobre viejo Jim, blanco como un fantasma,_

 _Encontró la respuesta que perdimos._

 _Todos estamos llorando ahora, llorando porque_

 _no hay nada que podamos hacer para protegerte._

 _Oh niños, alcen sus voces, alcen sus voces..._

 _Niños, alégrense, alégrense..._

 _¡Hey pequeño tren! Todos saltamos sobre el tren que va al Reino._

 _Estamos felices, Ma', nos estamos divirtiendo,_

 _Y el tren ni siquiera ha salido de la estación_

 _¡Hey, pequeño tren! ¡Espérame!_

 _Una vez estaba ciego, pero ahora veo._

 _¿Dejaste el asiento de al lado para mí? ¿Es que es mucha imaginación?_

 _¡Hey pequeño tren! ¡Espérame!_

 _Estaba encadenado pero ahora soy libre._

 _Estoy colgando, no lo ves,en este proceso de eliminación…_

~ _O' Children_ , Nick Cave~

 ** _Fin Tercera Parte._**

* * *

 _Esta tercera parte fue un dolor en el culo, así que estoy aliviada de por fin haberla terminado._

 _Hubieron muchos cambios a lo largo del fic. Quizás, la mayor parte afectada, fueron todos estos capítulos que comprendieron la tercera parte. El principio era bastante parecido a lo que ya está escrito, sin embargo, cerca del capítulo 23 comenzaron las modificaciones. Por ejemplo, en el escrito original, Eren y Levi no se reencontraban hasta después del nacimiento del bebé, cuando Mikel tenía cerca de dos lindos meses. ¡Hasta había imaginado e incluso escrito su encuentro de otra forma! Lo escribí en papel, llené cerca de cinco planas con todas esas escenas, quizás cuando termine esto suba un montón de extras con las escenas originales y que se vieron modificadas. Agradézcanle a la beta_ _ **aramirezg**_ _por convencerme de hacer que Levi llegara antes del parto._

 _Otro punto que se vio enormemente modificado era la actitud de Eren con Levi. En los primeros escritos, su actitud era más arisca, pesada y rabiosa, sin embargo, al ver tantas quejas por el tema del angst, me decidí a suavizarlo, al igual que varias acciones dentro de los capítulos. Cuando la historia estaba comenzando, por decir algo, pensé en Levi golpeando a Eren... varios meses después, me decidí por un abuso colectivo hacia Eren... hasta que llegué hasta este punto, donde sólo le muerden el cuello y el tío Zeke llega a salvarlo *aplausos para el tío*. ¿Por qué? Si siguen la lectura, averiguarán el porque de esta acción en unos dos o tres capítulos más._

 _En fin, se darán cuenta que muchas cosas fueron cambiadas, quizás por ello me costó un montón trabajar en esta parte. Más que nada, necesitaba hilos conectores, tramas que desarrollar, personajes que matar (tengo una lista, pero el orden todavía no sé. Lo de Mikasa y Annie fue improvisado, lol), para poder llegar al mismo punto al que quería apuntar del inicio. Después de todo, una simple acción puede cambiar el camino por completo, y quería evitar todo ello, ya que toda la cuarta y quinta parte la tengo ya más o menos desarrollada en mi cabeza, y realizar modificaciones era cambiar por completo una guerra civil y terminar en algo nada que ver. Agradezcan que tuve la sensatez para ello, miren que estuve leyendo en mis ratos libres_ _ **1984**_ _, y hasta pensé en acabar la novela de una forma parecida a la del libro de George Orwell (si nunca lo han leído, deberían hacerlo, lectura 100% recomendada)._

 _Ah, gracias a toda la gente maravillosa que me apoyó en mi decisión. No saben lo feliz y tranquila que me siento ahora. Si bien me da pena dejar de seguir escribiendo para SnK, no me siento culpable ni mal, que era lo que más temía, y me hace ver que mi decisión fue la correcta, así que varios de los comentarios que vi por allí navegando por facebook lo único que me hicieron ver es que hay mucha gente con demasiado tiempo libre :v Por último, si van a comportarse como viejas chismosas, háganlo de forma más privada._

 _Por otro lado, me han llegado varios comentarios pidiendo que no elimine mis fics terminados. No se preocupen: los_ _ **oneshots**_ _,_ _ **Inferno**_ _y_ _ **Monstruos de Guerra**_ _permanecerán en la plataforma. Los fics no terminados ya fueron eliminados. Pero si lo notaron,_ _ **Colecciones**_ _,_ _ **Monocromía**_ _y_ _ **Flor de Loto**_ _siguen allí. ¿El motivo? Conversando con varias personas, debo muchos oneshots de regalo, y como soy una mujer de palabra, debo cumplirlos. No me molesta escribir oneshots, de verdad, sólo que tardo más de lo que tardaba antes, por lo que es probable que me vean subiendo uno que otro en_ _ **Colecciones**_ _._ _ **Flor de Loto**_ _... ese three-shot permanecerá en la plataforma hasta que lo termine. Ese pequeño bebé es un regalo para una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido, que me ha dado su apoyo a lo largo de mis fics y me hace reír mucho con sus comentarios. Para ti, mi querida Odalis, ese fic será terminado porque es tu regalo de mi parte para demostrarte todo mi amor. Por lo que sí, ese fic será terminado en algún momento, además que ya tenía avanzada un montón la tercera parte y me da penita eliminar todo eso. En cuanto a_ _ **Monocromía**_ _... debo admitir que estoy indecisa. Si bien el fic no es algo fuera de lo normal ni tiene muchas cosas especiales, es uno de mis fics donde puse más sentimiento personal en él, y despedirme ha sido más doloroso de lo que consideraba. Por otro lado, tampoco es demasiado largo, a lo mucho unos 10 y 12 capítulos, así que todavía no sé qué hacer con él. Por ahora lo dejaré allí hasta que me decida, a ver si me animo a continuarlo en algún momento por lo que significa para mí._

 _Tuve que reiniciar dos veces esta caga' de computador para terminar la maldita nota del mal porque esta mierda no se quería guardar (?) Las cosas que hago por ustedes para poder subir el capítulo de mierda._

 _Algunas personas me preguntaron cuál era mi cuenta en wattpad, es CototaCP, pueden buscarme, pero como dije, estoy escribiendo historias de otro fandom, no verán Riren o Ereri allí._

 _Como sea, ¡gracias a las hermosas personitas que comentaron el capítulo pasado! ¡Son increíbles, lo merecen todo, ya llevamos más de 900 reviews (y hablo en plural porque esto es un logro de todos, lol)._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, regresaré cuando la universidad deje de tenerme en la pasta xdxdxd_

 _Cotota~_


	31. Capítulo XXXI

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _OoC, AU, Omegaverse, RiRen, Angst, Peleas, Caos, Escenas Fluff, un largo etcétera de dolor y sufrimiento, y un montón de mierda sin sentido._

 _Gracias enormes a **jyushisko** por corregir el capítulo en tiempo express para tenerlo hoy 3 ¡Te amo, hermosa!_

* * *

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 ** _Cuarta Parte: Alas Muertas._**

 _(…) porque destruir la individualidad es destruir la espontaneidad, el poder del hombre para comenzar algo nuevo a partir de sus propios recursos, algo que no puede ser explicado sobre la base de reacciones al medio ambiente y a los acontecimientos. Sólo quedan entonces fantasmales marionetas de rostros humanos que se comportan todas como el perro de los experimentos de Pavlov, que reaccionan todas con perfecta seguridad incluso cuando se dirigen hacia su propia muerte y que no hacen más que reaccionar. Este es el verdadero triunfo del sistema: «El triunfo de las SS exige que la víctima torturada se deje llevar hasta la trampa sin protestar, que renuncie a sí misma y se abandone hasta el punto de dejar de afirmar su identidad. Y ello no por nada. Los hombres de las SS no desean su derrota gratuitamente, por obra del puro sadismo. Saben que el sistema que logra destruir a su víctima antes de que suba al patíbulo… es incomparablemente el mejor para mantener esclavizado a todo un pueblo. Sumiso. Nada hay más terrible que estas procesiones de seres humanos caminando como muñecos hacia su muerte. El hombre que ve esto se dice a sí mismo: 'Cuán grande es el poder que debe ocultarse en las manos de sus amos para que éstos se hayan sometido de esta manera', y se aparta lleno de amargura, pero derrotado»._

~ _Los Orígenes del Totalitarismo,_ Hannah Arendt~

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—Se obediente, se fiel, se sumiso.

Eren sabía que estaba lloviendo, a pesar de que no se hubiera asomado por la ventana. Sabía que el cielo estaba nublado, a pesar de que no miró hacia fuera. Sabía que apestaba a alfa, a pesar de no poder olerse a sí mismo.

Repitió las palabras en voz baja, convenciéndose, meciéndose en el sillón, abrazando sus piernas para aminorar un poco el dolor.

No había querido mirarse en el espejo las últimas dos semanas. Aunque los golpes hubieran desaparecido, aunque apenas quedara marca alguna en su rostro, se negaba a mirarse a sí mismo. A mirar a su cuello.

Mordió su labio inferior hasta sacarse sangre al sentir el agua caliente hervir.

A pesar de ser casi otoño, hacía todavía un frío de mitades de invierno.

Sus manos temblaron al echar el agua caliente a un recipiente para luego tomarlo con cuidado y llevarlo a su habitación. Lo dejó al lado de la cama, mojando el paño.

Al sacar sus manos del agua, las vio rojas. Si las hubiera dejado adentro unos segundos más, de seguro se habría quemado.

Tembló al levantar la vista, chocando con los ojos cerrados de Levi.

Todavía dormía, a pesar de que lo dejaron en un basural un día atrás.

Eren no sabía qué hacer. Había limpiado su rostro, su padre había tratado sus heridas lo mejor que podía, había hecho lo que podía hacer para no enloquecer por completo.

No podía ir a un hospital. No podía, no podía dejar que todo el mundo lo viera así. En ese patético, miserable estado.

No podía dejar que lo olieran.

Limpió el rostro de Levi con el paño cuidadosamente, acariciando con suavidad sus heridas.

Necesitaba que despertara. Necesitaba que abriera los ojos, que lo mirara, que lo follara como nunca antes lo había follado.

Necesitaba que le quitara ese olor. Que le quitara esas marcas de un amarillo enfermizo que decoraban su cuello, como un collar deforme y horrible. Como una cadena que lo aprisionaba por completo.

Pero de seguro Levi, apenas despertara y lo sintiera, lo rechazaría por completo. Lo echaría de la casa.

Porque era un mal omega. Porque era una decepción. Porque era un puto. Porque era una mierda.

Estaba llorando otra vez.

Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Habían pasado dos semanas del ataque en su casa. Solo el día de ayer le devolvieron a Levi, inconsciente, desmayado. Y no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, porque todos sus sueños, todo en lo que creía, se estaba cayendo a pedazos, rompiéndose en mil fragmentos de vidrio que se enterraban en su corazón, en su alma por completo.

Su mejor amiga y su novia habían sido asesinadas frente a sus ojos. Se llevaron a Levi y no pudo evitar nada. Lo amenazaron, lo destrozaron por completo en unas horas. Torturaron a su alfa sin descanso. Habían roto sus sueños, le habían arrancados las alas de tajo. Por su culpa. Sólo por su culpa.

Escuchó el llanto de Mikel y algo se rompió en su interior otra vez.

A paso tambaleante fue al cuarto del niño, que lloraba a gritos, de seguro hambriento, desesperado por mamar de los pechos de su mami.

Eren abrió la puerta y el llanto aumentó.

Luego, se detuvo cuando Mikel posó los ojos en él, extendiendo sus manitos pequeñas con necesidad.

Un pequeño rayo de esperanza apareció en Eren.

Rayo que murió por completo cuando dio unos pasos, alargando un brazo, y Mikel lloró otra vez con desespero.

Porque Mikel sabía quién era Eren, pero no lo reconocía por su olor.

Porque Eren apestaba a… apestaba a…

A un omega utilizado mil veces y desechado como una basura.

Eren no olía como una mami para Mikel. Y Mikel quería a su mami.

—Mikel… Mikel, por fa-favor… —sollozó Eren entremedio del griterío, sus manos ubicándose bajo las axilas del bebé para abrazarlo y así callarlo.

Pero Mikel reaccionó de la misma forma que las últimas dos semanas: chillando con fuerza, retorciéndose, llorando, rechazándolo por completo.

Gruesas lágrimas caían del rostro del niño y Eren quería morirse.

Porque no solo era un mal omega para Levi, porque había causado que golpearan a su alfa hasta dejarlo casi muerto, sino porque su hijo, su propio hijo, lo estaba rechazando totalmente.

—S-soy yo… s-soy ma-mami, Mikel… —gimió Eren meciéndolo a pesar de que Mikel se retorciera en sus brazos tratando de librarse, a pesar de que Mikel llorara con más fuerza.

Eren no lo soportó más: lo dejó en su cuna, saliendo del cuarto casi corriendo, encerrándose en el baño y acurrucándose en el suelo, cubriendo sus oídos con fuerza para dejar de escuchar el llanto del bebé. De su bebé.

Llanto que no se detuvo por horas y se entremezclaba con sus propios gemidos de dolor, hasta que su papá llegó y pudo hacerse cargo de su bebé correctamente.

Era el peor omega del mundo, Eren lo sabía y lo tenía claro.

* * *

Levi despertó un día después, cuando Grisha había salido de casa con una expresión cansada, dejando a Mikel durmiendo luego de alimentarlo. Su hijo no estaba en las condiciones correctas para hacerse cargo del pobre bebé.

Eren tenía la cabeza recostada en la cama, contra las piernas de Levi, viendo las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por la ventana, cuando su alfa movió la mano.

Levantó los ojos, viendo como Levi fruncía el ceño, haciendo una mueca, para luego separar sus párpados, completamente desorientado.

Quiso darle de beber agua, sin embargo, no quería acerca sus manos a Levi.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Si solo lo rechazaría de un empujón o le daría una paliza brutal por oler a otros alfas o lo pondría en cuatro para follarlo y así marcarlo como suyo a la fuerza.

Eren no estaba seguro de qué era mejor.

Levi movió sus ojos, cansado totalmente, y tosió.

—¿Eren? —susurró.

Su instinto gritó, demandó, que se acurrucara a su lado y pidiera perdón con desespero. Pero si se acercaba, Levi lo iba a oler.

—Traeré algo para darte de comer.

Su propia voz sonó ronca, rota y destrozada sus oídos.

Tembló cuando el alfa se enderezó un poco haciendo un mohín de dolor y automáticamente se alejó un poco.

—No, quédate… quédate conmigo… —Levi cerró sus ojos un momento, apretando sus párpados.

Eren se quedó quieto, sin moverse.

—Ti-tienes… tienes que… que comer… —tartamudeó nervioso, vuelto loco por huir de ahí—. Levi, te… te torturaron, debes–

—Te marcaron.

Eren sintió ganas de vomitar.

No lo había resistido esa vez: cuando aquellos hombres se marcharon de golpe, dejándolo hecho un desastre, echado sobre la alfombra, apenas reaccionando, y Zeke lo llevó al baño para curar sus heridas, lo primero que hizo fue vomitar todo lo que había comido los últimos días.

—Apestas… —Levi arrugó la nariz—. Te… te hicieron daño.

—Me lo merecía —se apresuró a decir, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Levi—. He sido un mal omega. Me lo merecía —tragó saliva—. Prometo ser bueno desde ahora, lo juro, seré el omega que mereces.

Levi lo tomó sorpresivamente de la muñeca, atrayéndolo, y notó su mueca de dolor antes de que sus labios chocaran con los del alfa.

Pero Levi lo alejó de golpe también, cubriendo su boca para tragar la bilis que subía por su garganta al notar el olor repulsivo que salía del omega.

Que exhalaba de todo su cuerpo, como si se tratara de un perfume.

Levi trató de moverse, pero todo su cuerpo dolía, y recordó entonces todo de golpe.

El secuestro. Las torturas. Kenny. El vídeo. Kenny. La carta. El maldito hijo de puta de Kenny.

Kenny tocando, mordiendo a su omega.

Eren tenía el rostro en blanco, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de un infinito dolor que lo estremeció por dentro.

Porque cuando ocurrió ese tropezón entre ellos, cuando se separaron, los ojos de Eren conservaban un pequeño brillo de esperanza que fue creciendo a medida que ellos se iban arreglando.

Sin embargo, ahora… Ahora estaban vacíos completamente, desprovistos de alegría o esperanza, sin brillo alguno.

Eren había perdido la esperanza de que las cosas fueran a cambiar, sus ojos lo decían.

—Mocoso de mierda…

—¿Quieres follarme? —Eren ladeó la cabeza—. Si quieres hacerlo, no tengo problemas. Puedes tomarme donde quieras. Déjame preñado. Hazme tuyo, Levi. Soy tuyo. Soy tu omega. Te pertenezco.

 _No. Mierda, no. Esto no tenía que ocurrir, esto… Tú no eres el Eren que conozco._

—No quieres verme.

Levantó la vista, chocando con sus ojos.

Eren lucía como un niño pequeño, como una muñeca rota.

—Apestas —dijo, y no quería sonar tan duro, pero no pudo evitarlo. Porque el olor a alfas en Eren era tan fuerte que causaba náuseas en todo su ser. No tanto como Isabel –porque a Isabel la violaron de una forma brutal– pero un fuerte olor a basura exhalaba del cuerpo de Eren.

No había olor maternal. No había un toque de Levi en él. Solo olor a tristeza, a abandono, a alfas que lo tocaron sin su consentimiento.

Las marcas amarillas en el cuello de Eren eran suficiente prueba de aquello.

—Seré fiel, seré obediente, seré sumiso, Levi —prometió Eren con la voz rota.

El lema del FOS. El terrible lema que Eren había renegado, que Eren odió con toda su alma y ahora recitaba como si se tratara de un rezo.

—Iré a confesarme con el padre Nick —siguió el muchacho—. Le contaré todos mis pecados. Le diré que he sido un mal omega, que te he hecho desdichado. Cumpliré mi castigo como corresponde, lo prometo —se puso de rodillas—. Rogaré para que Dios me perdone, para que me quite este olor y podamos estar juntos de nuevo. Jamás trataré de igualarme a ti ni ante ningún alfa, Levi, estaré siempre a tus pies para–

—Basta —espetó con fría voz debido a la furia—. Basta, no te quiero… ¡No es tu maldita culpa, Eren!

Pero Eren, en lugar de contestarle con gritos, como normalmente habría hecho, se encogió en el suelo, temblando por el terror.

—Lo siento —gimió aterrado—, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

 _¿Qué le hicieron?,_ pensó Levi, enfermo por la actitud del muchacho. _Oh, Eren, ¿en qué te convirtieron?_

Y, por debajo, un susurro.

 _Los mataré. Mataré a cada uno de los que te hizo daño, mocoso de mierda. Mataré a mi propio padre, y no me importa._

Y no solo por Eren, sino también por su madre. Por esa maldita carta que Kenny le leyó frente a él, con la burla escrita en su cara, y luego quemó como si el papel tuviera una enfermedad.

Eren seguía en el suelo, sollozando, y era el único ruido que llenaba el cuarto.

* * *

Las noches estaban llenas de gritos.

Eren no dormía con él, porque según el muchacho todavía estaba herido, así que debía descansar sin que alguien lo molestara.

Pero la realidad era que Eren le tenía miedo, y ese miedo no se iría en días. Ni en semanas. Ni en meses. Y puede que no desapareciera en años.

Ambos lo tenían claro como el agua: lo que esos alfas le hicieron a Eren lo rompieron por completo. Lo destrozaron a tal grado que parecía imposible que los pedazos de su alma volvieran a reconstruirse.

Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, siempre quedarían las grietas presente.

Así que Eren no dormía a su lado, sino en la habitación de invitados, y los gritos de sus pesadillas y su llanto se escuchaban por toda el departamento.

Levi quería ir a consolarlo, quería tomarlo en brazos y decirle que no era su culpa, que lo amaba, que jamás lo dejaría caer de tan brutal forma, que lo protegería como nunca lo había protegido antes.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para protegerlo.

Porque apenas era capaz de acercarse a él, de tocarlo, cuando la piel de Eren soltaba ese repulsivo olor de otro alfas que hacía que la bilis subiera por su garganta y se quedara allí por horas.

Eren olía a sexo sucio. Eren olía a basura. Eren olía a mierda.

Incluso Mikel lo sabía, que se había despertado también por los gritos y miraba el techo con los ojos abiertos, como si tratara de entender lo que ocurría.

Eren lo había traído días atrás, entre llantos, pidiéndole – _rogándole_ – que lo calmara. Ya que Eren no podía hacerlo, no en su situación, y Mikel apenas había sido calmado las últimas semanas.

El bebé se había tranquilizado enseguida cuando Levi lo tomó en brazos, y el alfa podía sentir cómo el corazón del chico se rompía una vez más.

Las alas de Eren habían sido arrancadas de tajo, completamente, sin darle tiempo para que se recuperara un poco de su caída.

Los llantos se detuvieron, por lo que Levi intuyó que el chico ya logró tranquilizarse un poco.

Tal vez…

Miró su mano con el anillo.

Todo ese lugar, ese país, era un maldito infierno en ese momento. Quizás ya había llegado la hora de abandonarlo, de huir, de desaparecer de allí, de comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar. Un lugar como Rose, como María, donde nadie le hiciera daño a Eren.

Cerró sus ojos, suspirando.

Iban tan bien, los dos, poco a poco, y ocurrió eso.

Era bastante claro que las cosas, ahora, nunca serían como antes. Que tendrían suerte si los dos podían recuperarse de lo ocurrido.

La puerta se abrió y vio la figura de Eren bajo la puerta.

—¿Levi? —susurró con la voz rota.

Por un momento, pensó en hacerse el dormido, en ignorarlo, en fingir que no oyó nada.

—¿Qué pasa?

Pero no podía hacerlo. No cuando el muchacho lucía total, absolutamente quebrado.

—Lo si-siento, te… te desperté… —murmuró con la voz temblando.

Levi se enderezó un poco, aunque las heridas en su espalda se quejaran. Todavía no sanaba por completo de todo lo que le hicieron en ese lugar.

A veces despertaba con la sensación de que le estaban poniendo electricidad en todo el cuerpo.

Otras, que lo estaban ahogando en un tanque con agua.

Miró sus dedos vendados, sintiendo como si le estuvieran arrancando las uñas.

Los destrozaron a los dos, de distintas maneras, dando golpes duros y precisos donde más doliera.

—¿Qué pasa? —repitió monótonamente, notando que Mikel seguía tranquilo.

Eren se abrazó, sin entrar al cuarto.

—¿Puedo… puedo dormir co-contigo?

 _Por favor, por favor, ven a la cama. Duerme conmigo, deja que te abrace, prometo que nadie más te hará daño. Prometo que mis brazos serán otra vez el lugar más seguro para ti._

Levi respiró y el olor de Eren lo golpeó tan fuerte como la primera vez.

Incluso Mikel se removió, inquieto, sus ojitos inspeccionando toda la habitación.

—Mikel está a mi lado —se excusó sin mirarlo.

No sabía cómo sentirse cuando sintió a Eren levantar la vista, sus rotos ojos dorados luciendo sin brillo. Como si a estas alturas la respuesta de Levi no pudiera hacerle más daño luego de todo lo ocurrido.

—Oh —Eren soltó una risa baja, vacía y quebrada—. Sí, que… que tonto soy. Lo si-siento. No volveré a molestarte.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Eren se marchó, sus hombros sacudiéndose por el llanto bajo.

Levi tomó en brazos a Mikel, sin importar si sus manos y dedos dolían, y lo abrazó.

—Estaremos bien —murmuró sin creer un poco en sus palabras—. Encontraremos una solución.

Mikel lo miró con ojos tristes y el corazón de Levi se rompió un poquito más.

* * *

Una semana después, Levi fue capaz de ponerse de pie sin hacer una mueca de dolor. Grisha le dijo que ya estaba mucho mejor para luego mirar hacia la puerta, donde Eren se asomaba con una mirada de miedo, para luego murmurar si estaba habilitado para acostarse con él.

Levi sabía que Eren estaba esperando eso, que pudiera estar en sus plenos sentidos para poder someterlo de una forma más fácil, para poder imponerse ante él sin problema alguno. Para volver a marcarlo y hacerlo suyo.

Olisqueó el aire, pero negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. No en señal de disgusto, no en señal de asco, sin embargo, Grisha tenía que entender que no iba a marcar a Eren en esa condición. Que no iba a imponerse de esa forma ante él nunca más, que, si bien ahora Eren era ese omega que todos querían que fuera, Levi no era más ese alfa que quedaría contento con eso.

Muy a su pesar, Levi se había enamorado del omega rebelde, contestón y lleno de esperanza. No de esta cáscara vacía con ojos llorosos y labios temblorosos.

Grisha dijo que era necesario que sanara un poco más, y Eren se retiró, nervioso.

—¿No hay forma alguna de quitarle el olor? —preguntó Levi en voz baja una vez se quedaron solos.

Grisha suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—El olor va a disminuir con el paso de los días —contestó Grisha tranquilo—, así como van a cicatrizar las heridas. Pero la herida que tiene en el alma, Levi… esas cosas son difíciles de sanar. Eren nunca va a volver a ser el mismo, así como tú tampoco lo eres más —Grisha sonrió tristemente—. Aún recuerdo al alfa gruñón que quería a Eren sólo por ser su destinado, que se imponía y no se arrepentía de sus acciones.

Levi hizo una mueca, mirando sus dedos entablillados.

—Han pasado dos años desde eso —fue lo único que comentó.

Grisha se limitó a asentir para luego ponerse de pie.

—Alimentaré a Mikel —dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

El alfa observó la ventana, viendo el cielo nublado, la nieve cayendo, y pensó en todo lo que se iba a venir los días siguientes.

* * *

Armin pateó una lata vacía de conserva, frunciendo el ceño, desesperado por ver la luz del día, por salir de ese horrible lugar que apestaba a muerte y encierro y odio.

Zeke, detrás de él, suspiró.

—Quiero ver a Eren —dijo Armin volteándose a ver al alfa.

—No —Zeke fue tajante y duro—. La seguridad ha aumentado el doble, más aún ahora que se está discutiendo el proyecto de inyección _Vorlage_ a omegas.

—No me importa —escupió Armin sentándose en el suelo—. Necesito… necesito ver que está bien.

—No lo está, ya lo sabes, así que tranquilízate, mierda —Zeke se sentó a su lado— Carajo, si hubiera llegado un poco antes, si… si no lo hubiéramos citado allí…

Armin llevó sus manos a su rostro, sintiéndose más desdichado que nunca, no sólo por la situación de Eren sino también por el frío y hambre que sentía en ese momento. Luego del aviso de que en unos días revisarían los túneles para tratar de descubrir donde estaban ocultos, tuvieron que evacuar de forma inmediata más profundo, tratando de abrirse paso por entremedio de las ruinas y trenes abandonados.

Las cosas se estaban volviendo más difíciles con el pasar de los días porque el alimento ya escaseaba y las temperaturas seguían bajas.

—Armin.

Levantó levemente la vista, encontrándose con el imperturbable rostro de Zeke.

Armin siempre se había jactado a sí mismo de ser lo suficientemente inteligente para lo ilusionarse con una posible pareja, para no lucir como sus amigos cuando tenían a alguien más. Sabía, muy a su pesar, las consecuencias terribles que podía traer un enamoramiento en esa sociedad, más cuando se enamoraba de la persona equivocada.

Y, aun así, no pudo evitar mirar con admiración la primera vez que vio y habló con Zeke. Si bien el primo de Eren era guapo, lo que realmente le había atraído al beta fue la inteligencia, el cerebro que poseía: esa primera atracción fue meramente intelectual, pudiendo hablar de todo y nada a la vez con el alfa. Armin nunca había encontrado a alguien que lo hiciera sentir de esa forma, además de retarlo y cuestionar sus decisiones para presionar todo su potencial.

Eso hacía que la adrenalina se acumulara en su cuerpo además de sentir como el pánico por sus sentimientos aumentaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó decaído.

Zeke se deslizó a su lado, tomándole la mano, llamando su atención por completo.

—¿No has pensado en… en huir, Armin? —le preguntó en voz baja Zeke.

El beta arrugó el ceño, encontrándose con los calculadores ojos del alfa.

—Huir —repitió calmado.

—Conmigo —murmuró Zeke—. Los dos juntos. Irnos a Rose o María. Podríamos lograrlo.

Armin hizo una pequeña mueca, desviando los ojos, observando ahora el lejano fuego que brillaba en los tarros que consiguieron, a la gente acurrucada una con la otra para capear un poco el frío.

—¿Y abandonarlos? —preguntó ferozmente.

Zeke besó su mejilla.

—No podemos salvar a todo el mundo, Armin —le dijo en voz baja—. Como está la situación… Si no nos movemos rápido, tarde o temprano nos atraparán. Además, la información que necesitamos todavía no es mandada…

—¿Quién se supone que la va a conseguir? —interrogó Armin de pronto—. Le he preguntado a todo el mundo, ¿qué están escondiendo tú y Nanaba? —frunció los labios—. ¿Quién es el espía que pasará esa información?

Zeke desvió los ojos, y no fue necesario que hablara para que Armin supiera que no le iba a decir nada.

—El punto es…

—No hay nada que discutir, Zeke —le interrumpió Armin duramente—. Ya comenzamos esto, voy a llegar hasta el final aunque muera.

El alfa suspiró, asintiendo, para luego besar su mano.

—Bueno, siempre podemos morir juntos —murmuró con pesadez.

Armin lo fulminó con la mirada, pensando en Mikasa y Annie, en los cuerpos caídos, las lágrimas de su amiga, la sangre coloreando el piso. Una muerta por salvar a su amante, la otra muriendo por no poder soportarlo. Pero, a fin de cuentas, tal vez fue lo mejor para ellas.

—No seas tonto —regañó Armin alejándose unos centímetros—. Si yo llegara a morir, idiota… no deberías morir después. Deberías vivir por ti y por mí.

—¿Y si yo muriera?

—Pues iría al mismo infierno para golpearte por morir y dejarme solo —contestó Armin haciendo que Zeke sonriera minúsculamente—. Ahora no hablemos de muerte, eso me deprime.

Zeke abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero entonces escucharon a Nanaba llamándolos, y supieron que ese pequeño descanso había acabado.

Era momento de ponerse los pantalones y seguir trazando planes para salvarse.

* * *

Eren echó a cocer los fideos, sus manos sin dejar de temblar.

Tapó la olla para terminar de cortar los champiñones y seguir preparando la salsa que a Levi tanto le gustaba.

—Se obediente, se fiel, se sumiso.

No podía dejar de susurrarse eso, para convencerse a sí mismo de que, portándose de esa manera, no volvería a sufrir más.

Escuchó el llanto de Mikel e inmediatamente se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Bajó el fuego de la cocina, sintiendo a Levi en la habitación, y mordió su labio inferior. Grisha tuvo que ir a trabajar, por lo que estaban solos, y no había forma alguna de que lo ayudara. Además, era su bebé, él debía hacerse cargo del niño.

Nadie más. Sólo él, porque era el omega.

—Mierda —murmuró, mirando la cocina. Pero percibió los pasos de Levi, que acababa de salir de la ducha, y se apuró en ir al comedor, donde dejó al niño viendo caricaturas—. ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —se acercó, temeroso, para luego tomarlo de su silla y miró la televisión. Seguían dando caricaturas, pero Mikel miraba a Eren con necesidad y supo lo que quería. Las cicatrices en el cuello de Eren parecieron arder al notar la leve arruga en señal de disgusto en el rostro del bebé—. ¿No puedes aguantarte un poquito? —tragó saliva, lleno de miedo—. Mamá está cocinando y no puede… —el niño pareció interpretar lo que decía porque lloró con más fuerza.

Eren también sentía ganas de llorar, porque habían pasado casi dos semanas, el olor a otros alfas en su cuerpo casi había desaparecido y Mikel ya lo aceptaba un poco más, pero aun así todo parecía ir mal, horrible.

—Seguiré cocinando yo, Eren —la piel se le puso de gallina al sentir a Levi detrás de él.

Con lentitud, tratando de sacar la mueca de espanto, se giró para ver al alfa, con el cabello mojado, un chaleco grande y pantalones sueltos. El de cabello negro no lo miraba a los ojos, aliviándolo un poco.

—N-no te preocupes, Levi —tartamudeó—, s-solo apagaré l-la cocina y l-luego seguiré c-cocinando.

Mikel se retorció en sus brazos, llorando y exigiendo comida.

Exigiendo que lo alejaran de ese horrible olor.

Apenas intercambiaban palabra alguna, solo las necesarias cuando debían hacerlo. Eren apenas era capaz de estar en el mismo cuarto de Levi sin querer acurrucarse lejos de él en tanto Levi se sentía incapaz de mirar a Eren a los ojos, porque al notarlos tan rotos, tan muertos, la rabia ardía en su interior y debía presionarse a sí mismo para no salir y matar a medio mundo, además de encontrarse todavía herido por las torturas que le hicieron.

Grisha seguía insistiendo en el reposo, pero Levi lo único que deseaba era buscar a su padre y quebrarle el cuello con sus propias manos.

—Eren —Levi seguía sin mirarlo—, podemos dividirnos las tareas, puedo calentar leche y dársela a Mikel mientras tú coc–

—¡No! —Eren tembló y se encogió temeroso—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no fue a propósito, no volveré a gritarte, lo siento.

 _Lo destruyeron_ , pensó Levi sintiéndose enfermo _, lo hicieron trizas. Ya no es el Eren que conocí, el chico contestón y sonriente. Lo convirtieron en algo que odia. En algo que odio._

—Soy un buen omega, Levi —dijo Eren sin dejar de temblar—, debo… debo hacer esas cosas yo. Tú te esfuerzas en tener dinero para que estemos bien, yo… yo debo esforzarme en ser una buena ama de casas. Una buena mamá. P-puedes ver… ver la televisión mientras yo… yo cocino y alimento a Mikel, no…

Levi no quería hacerlo, pero era la única manera para no sentirse tan enfermo.

—Alimenta a Mikel, Eren —dijo con la voz grave—, seguiré cocinando yo. Y no te atrevas a seguir insistiendo, ¿bien? —se atrevió a levantar la vista, encontrándose con los ojos abiertos y temerosos del castaño.

Las cicatrices seguían ahí, cubiertas con una pequeña costra. Cinco mordidas perfectas, una cubriendo la marca que le hizo un año atrás. Cinco heridas que habían dañado el alma de su omega por completo y que nunca curarían por completo.

Sin poder contenerse, extendió su mano para acariciarle la cara, pero no alcanzó a tocar el rostro del omega cuando el muchacho cerró sus ojos, encogiéndose, como si esperara un golpe.

—Se obediente, se fiel, se sumiso —susurró Eren para sí mismo.

Levi alejó su mano.

 _Perdóname, Eren,_ pensó retrocediendo. _No pude salvarte a pesar de que prometí que lo haría._

—Alimenta a Mikel, yo… yo iré a la cocina.

Eren solo bajó la vista, sin decir nada más, y asintió silenciosamente.

Durante el almuerzo, el menor se dedicó a mirar su plato y comer con los nervios a flor de piel, solo levantando su vista para atender a Mikel, que jugueteaba en su silla para comer. La mesa estaba en completo silencio, apenas escuchándose el sonido que hacía el tenedor al raspar el plato además de los pequeños balbuceos del bebé.

Levi pensó en su casa, en esa horrible casa que algún día mandaría a demoler para borrar todos los recuerdos horrorosos que guardaba. Pero, por ahora, no podía hacerlo, porque seguían viviendo allí y pronto tendrían que volver. No podían estar más tiempo en el hogar de Grisha.

Pensó en el cuarto de Mikel, en conversaciones pasadas –y que se sentían como de otro mundo– que mantuvo con Eren.

—Eren —trató de poner la voz más suave que pudo y le tomó la mano con cariño; aun así, el chico se estremeció, pero no se alejó—, hace muchas semanas me dijiste que querías pintarle la pieza a Mikel y que querías ir a ver los colores conmigo. ¿Te parece si vamos un día de estos a la ferretería?

El omega palideció y dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa, bajando su otra mano. Levi no tenía que ser adivino para saber que el muchacho la debía estar apretando para controlarse.

—S-solo si t-tú q-quieres, Levi —balbuceó sin mirarlo.

—Pero, ¿te gustaría ir? Podemos salir temprano y comer fuera.

—C-como tú lo p-prefieras, Levi.

El alfa hizo una mueca, respirando pausadamente.

—Eren, te estoy preguntando que te gustaría a ti.

Hubo un corto y tenso silencio, entonces cuando Levi pensó que ya no le respondería, el menor levantó la vista, mirándolo, y sonrió débil y forzadamente, casi parecía una mueca de dolor.

—A mí me gusta lo que a ti te guste, Levi.

Levi apretó los dientes.

—Si hicieran otra fiesta en la empresa, ¿me acompañarías?

Eren dejó de mirarlo, concentrándose otra vez en su plato. Mikel observaba la escena en silencio, sus ojos parecían analizar cada movimiento.

—Si tú quieres que vaya, voy —la voz del omega era tranquila, aunque podía notar una nota de temor abajo—. Si no quieres que vaya, no voy.

—Podríamos llevar a Mikel —siguió presionando Levi, desesperado por una respuesta.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, calmado.

—Como lo prefieras, Levi.

Apretó el tenedor en su mano, frunciendo más el ceño.

—Eren, ¿vas a volver a tu carrera? Podríamos contratar una nana para que cuide a Mikel cuando tú no estés, así puedes seguir estudiando y sacar tu carrera de médico. ¿No es ese tu sueño?

Otro pequeño silencio, el omega mirándolo otra vez con su sonrisa parecida a una mueca.

—Si tú quieres que siga estudiando, seguiré estudiando. Si no quieres, entonces yo no–

—¡Demonios, Eren! —Levi golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie, sobresaltando tanto al chico como al bebé—. ¡No quiero que seas así, lo único que quiero es que vuelvas a ser el chico alegre del que me enamoré, el chico que no destrozaron! ¡Joder, ¿por qué…?!

Se quedó en silencio cuando Eren reaccionó.

Pero no reaccionó como quería, devolviéndole los gritos con rabia e ira, sino… Su estómago se revolvió al ver al chico de rodillas ante él, abrazándolo por las piernas, con los ojos llorosos y un mohín de terror.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —gimoteaba espantado antes de que Mikel comenzara a llorar—. No quiero ser un mal omega, lo siento por no ser obediente y bueno, perdóname, perdóname, prometo portarme bien de ahora en adelante, lo juro. Por favor, no me pegues, por favor.

Levi sentía que podría vomitar su almuerzo allí mismo.

—Eren —su voz salió rota y débil—, levántate, por favor.

Sin embargo, el omega solo lloriqueó más y lo estrechó, tembloroso.

—Levi, Levi —levantó la vista y lo miró con los ojos llorosos—, por favor, no toques a Mikel. No… no lo golpees nunca. Júralo, por favor. Pégame a mí, haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero a Mikel no. Por favor, Levi, nunca le levantes la mano, solo haz eso conmigo. Yo no te lo reprocharé, lo aceptaré gustoso si…

No. No, que Eren pensara eso, que le dijera que podía golpearlo, que lo aceptaría, que no protestaría…

Ese sólo pensamiento hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

Se puso de pie, y Eren, soltando un jadeo de miedo, se encogió en el suelo, temblando.

Pero Levi sólo tomó en brazos a Mikel y lo sacó de allí para calmarlo, porque no era capaz de seguir viendo a Eren en ese estado, porque contemplarlo de esa forma, era como ver a un desconocido.

Era como ver a su madre en sus peores días, cuando soltaba un gemido de dolor ante una caricia de Kenny y sabía que cometió un error por hacer eso.

Levi recordaba a la perfección los golpes, los gritos, la sangre en el suelo, los moretones, los huesos quebrados, y a veces, cuando tenía pesadillas, la imagen de Eren se superponía a la de su madre.

Se encerró en el cuarto de visitas y tomó aire, acurrucando a Mikel en sus brazos, murmurándole que las cosas se iban a arreglar algún día aunque no fueran más que palabras vacías que el viento se encargó de desaparecer.

* * *

Hanji se sentó en el sofá con expresión cansada mientras Moblit se inclinaba a su lado, en su rostro reluciendo la preocupación en tanto Erwin dejaba frente a ella un tazón con sopa de pollo.

—¿Ocurre algo, cariño? —preguntó Erwin amablemente, acariciándole la frente.

Hanji cerró sus ojos ante su toque, ignorando la mirada intensa que le dirigía Moblit.

—Es sólo que el bebé está un poco inquieto —respondió la omega tomando el tazón entre sus manos.

¿Y cómo no lo estaría? Si ya iba a cumplir los ocho meses de embarazo y el estrés la estaba consumiendo viva.

No sólo por el regreso de Levi, sino también por toda la situación del país, por los nuevos decretos para controlar a los omegas y betas, por el verse obligada a permanecer dentro de casa a pesar de que ella odiara el encierro, la inactividad.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo, Hanji? —preguntó Moblit llamando su atención.

Y no suficiente con eso, tener a Erwin con Moblit en la misma casa le ponía los pelos de punta. No porque se comportaran como alfas celosos que buscaran cualquier ocasión para marcar su territorio sobre ella, sino que era todo lo contrario: ambos le daban su espacio, tomaban en cuenta sus palabras, no la presionaban para que tomara una decisión pronto.

Eso la hacía sentir mil veces peor.

—Estoy bien —dijo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

Antes de que pudieran agregar algo más, tocaron el timbre de la casa, y suspirando, Erwin fue a abrir en tanto Moblit se metía a las piezas interiores por si era alguien indeseado. Segundos después, el rubio volvió al comedor seguido de Jean, Marco, y una pequeña bebita en sus brazos.

Hanji los contempló, con expresión confundida, enderezándose levemente.

—Hola, señora Smith —saludó Jean recelosamente.

La omega les devolvió el saludo en tanto Marco se volteaba hacia Erwin.

—¿Le molesta si utilizo su cocina unos minutos? —preguntó con amabilidad—. Quiero calentar la leche de Lara para que duerma.

Erwin hizo un gesto despreocupado.

—Claro, pasa —le señaló la cocina, y segundos después, el pecoso desaparecía tras la puerta mientras Jean tomaba asiento en el sofá—. Ah, Hanji, quería hablar de esto contigo, pero no hemos tenido mucho tiempo ni… privacidad.

Y aunque no sonaba como una acusación, ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable aunque no lo demostró: se limitó a enarcar una ceja, diciéndole con ese simple gesto que siguiera.

—Nanaba se ha contactado conmigo y me pidió si podía hacerle unas pequeñas preguntas —dijo Jean cuidadosamente.

—¿Nanaba? —Hanji miró a Erwin con incredulidad—. Oh, Erwin, no me digas que… —luego, soltó una risa que carecía de diversión—. Ni siquiera sé por qué no me cuesta creer eso —soltó un resoplido, mirando a Jean—. Continua, chico, no tengo todo el día.

Jean levantó las manos en señal de paz antes de volver a hablar:

—Según lo que tenemos entendido, ambos trabajan en la sección de Química y Farmacia de empresas Zackly.

—Sí, pero el trato lo hicieron conmigo —Erwin llamó la atención—. No con Hanji.

La omega miró a su esposo con ferocidad.

—Cierra el pico, Erwin, no me vas a sacar de esto.

—Hanji…

—Podrás ser mi alfa, pero puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Estás embarazada.

Hanji apretó su mandíbula unos segundos, fulminando con los ojos a Erwin que le observaba de forma impasible.

—Esta decisión no es por mí —contestó Hanji sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada dura de Erwin—, sino por nuestro hijo.

El rubio la observó en silencio sin decir nada por varios segundos para luego sólo asentir, volviendo su atención a Jean.

—¿Cuáles son las preguntas? —prosiguió Erwin.

—Es sobre _Vorlage_ —contestó Jean con calma—. Nanaba quiere saber sobre las… probabilidades de que haga efecto en los alfas.

Hanji frunció el ceño, enderezándose, en tanto los ojos de Erwin se tornaban calculadores.

—La droga contiene netamente hormonas omegas que intensifican su instinto, es poco probable que haga efecto en alfas porque carecemos de esas hormonas —contestó Erwin.

Sin embargo, Hanji apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, sin borrar la expresión pensativa en su rostro.

—¿Qué clase de efectos quiere Nanaba? —preguntó Hanji—. ¿Volverlos débiles? ¿Aturdirlos? ¿Dejarlos incapacitados?

—Lo suficiente como para que no puedan hacernos daño —contestó Marco entrando, meciendo a Lara que tomaba leche de su mamadera—. En un posible encuentro contra alfas… está claro que los omegas estamos en desventaja. Una sola palabra para imponerse ante nosotros y estamos perdidos —se sentó al lado de Jean, que tomó a la niña con una expresión de cariño—. Necesitamos algo que los dejé incapacitados para actuar, sin llegar a matarlos.

—Sin llegar a matarlos… —los ojos de Hanji brillaron levemente—. Puede que sea posible… Si se aumenta la dosis de hormonas omegas en _Vorlage,_ al ser inyectado en alfas, se generaría una confusión en su sistema, haciéndolo colapsar —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maniática—. Claro, no puedo deducir si el alfa realmente terminaría inconsciente o peor aún, necesitaría hacer un par de pruebas para poder saberlo–

Erwin la miró, sonriendo de lado, cuando la omega lo miró con una expresión de necesidad.

—Ya, no es necesario que lo digas —Erwin rodó los ojos—. Iremos una de estas noches al laboratorio de la empresa y haremos algunas dosis para ustedes.

Jean suspiró, asintiendo, para luego tomarle la mano a Marco.

—Les diremos los resultados apenas se lleven a cabo las pruebas —dijo Jean.

—Aunque… nosotros también podríamos hacer pruebas —murmuró Hanji pensativa, sintiéndose entusiasmada por tener su mente trabajando otra vez en lo que más amaba.

—¿Quieres que me deje inyectar por ti? —preguntó Erwin enarcando una ceja.

—No —todos se voltearon hacia el pasillo, donde Moblit apareció con una expresión impasible—. Yo lo voy a hacer.

Hanji sintió su estómago contraerse ante la declaración de su alfa destinado, pero no dijo nada, sólo asintió en silencio.

* * *

Levi no se movió del asiento y Eren tampoco lo hizo, ambos contemplando en silencio la fachada delantera de la vacía y gris casa que durante tiempo llamaron _hogar_. Ahora no era más que un horrible lugar que albergaba recuerdos asquerosos, que querían eliminar de sus memorias para siempre pero quedarían allí para el resto de sus vidas.

Eren se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, esperando alguna indicación de Levi, que tenía una expresión helada en el rostro.

Mikel, sentado en su silla en el asiento trasero, se removió con incomodidad.

Con todo lo que estaba pasando, el bebé se estaba volviendo más callado y temeroso de cualquier cosa o persona desconocida.

—Vamos —dijo Levi abriendo la puerta del piloto.

Eren no dijo nada, obedeciendo automáticamente. Su rostro mostraba ansiedad en su máxima expresión además de miedo y nerviosismo, y se limitó a ir al asiento trasero para tomar a Mikel en brazos junto con la pequeña maleta con sus ropas.

Levi se tambaleó hacia el interior de su casa caminando con ayuda de un bastón debido a las heridas en sus piernas, pero sin decir nada más, a sabiendas de que Eren le seguía.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer? —preguntó Eren apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Levi olisqueó el aire, yendo a la cocina, sentándose en la mesa, pudiendo percibir las feromonas de miedo que el omega soltaba sin poder controlarlo un poco.

—No es necesario —contestó sin mirarlo.

Eren no dijo algo más.

El resto de la tarde pasó en silencio, apenas hablándose, apenas mirándose, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Ya no había calidez alguna en ese lugar, ya no había sonrisas, ya no había esperanza alguna cerca de ellos.

Sólo cuando la noche llegó y Eren fue a acostar a Mikel, Levi volvió a abrir la boca.

Fue luego de que Eren entrara al cuarto en silencio, como una sombra, poniéndose su pijama. Con la luz de la única lámpara encendida, las cicatrices en su cuello parecieron brillar.

—Ya casi no se siente el olor —comentó Levi entonces, viendo como los hombros del omega se crispaban ante sus palabras.

Eren lo miró por sobre el hombro, sin mostrar expresión alguna en sus ojos.

—Si te es incómodo, puedo ir a la habitación de invitados —dijo sumisamente.

Su tono hizo que Levi se enderezara en la cama, ignorando los quejidos de su cuerpo por los movimientos demasiado bruscos que realizó.

Podía pedírselo, es cierto, porque a veces aquel olor era realmente insoportable, porque hacía que algo en su interior se estrujara ante el recuerdo del vídeo, los gritos, el llanto de Eren.

Pero no quería pedírselo.

—Quítate la camisa —le dijo suavemente, y Eren obedeció.

Levi notó los temblores en su mano. Con toda probabilidad, creía que había llegado el momento de que el alfa volviera a marcar lo que era suyo.

El mayor se puso de rodillas sobre la cama para luego palmear frente a él, diciéndole con ese gesto que se acercara. Sin dudar un poco, Eren hizo caso, sentándose, dejando expuesta su espalda y cuello.

Con cuidado, los brazos de Levi acariciaron su cuello para luego bajar por sus hombros.

—¿Quién soy yo, Eren? —le preguntó Levi con ternura.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

—Alfa. Eres alfa —contestó Eren tratando de ocultar el miedo en su voz.

Pero estaba ahí, y Levi podía leerlo. Podía sentirlo, casi palparlo con sus manos.

—Sí, soy alfa —concedió Levi antes de depositar un suave beso en la cicatriz ubicada en la nuca de Eren. El olor de otro alfa invadió sus fosas nasales, pero lo ignoró, dejando sus labios el tiempo suficiente contra la piel del chico hasta que sintió calidez en esa zona—. Pero soy más que alfa. ¿Quién soy, Eren?

Las feromonas que el menor estaba liberando eran más suaves, menos temerosas, más dulces y tiernas.

—Levi —susurró Eren—. Eres Levi Ackerman.

Los labios de Levi se deslizaron ahora hacia el lado izquierdo, posándose en la otra cicatriz. El nauseabundo hedor volvió a invadirlo, sin embargo, permaneció allí, sin dejar de acariciar los hombros del muchacho.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le murmuró Levi, percibiendo su aroma ahora en la cicatriz, volviendo a deslizar su boca por el cuello de Eren hasta la marca cerca de su clavícula.

—Soy omega —sollozó el menor con la voz quebrada—. Soy omega, alfa. Soy tu omega.

Levi cerró sus ojos, besando esa marca, ignorando el retorcijón en su estómago.

Ignoraría todas esas náuseas, no importaba cuanto costara, lo haría.

—Mi omega —aceptó Levi para luego acariciar con sus labios la cuarta marca—. Pero eres más que eso. Siempre lo has sido, mocoso de mierda. ¿Quién eres?

Cuando su boca besó la quinta cicatriz, la zona más dañada, donde su padre mordió encima de la marca de su propio hijo, pudo sentir sus instintos alfas activándose, pidiendo morder, hacerlo suyo, someterlo por completo.

Pero se limitó a besar detenidas veces ese lugar, su olor sobreponiéndose al hedor que exhalaba esa marca, mientras Eren volvía a hablar:

—Soy Eren Jaeger —contestó Eren—, pareja de Levi Ackerman. Y Levi Ackerman es pareja de Eren Jaeger.

 _Pareja_. No _omega._ No encasillándose en una raza, en un estereotipo, en un grupo. No calificándose con un adjetivo que lo único que hacía era dañarlo por los cánones que la sociedad le había dado. Era un omega, sí, pero también era más que eso.

Era una persona. Tenía un nombre. No era sólo un omega.

Levi le dio un último beso en esa zona para luego envolverlo en sus brazos, recostándolo a su lado.

Somnoliento, Eren lo miró por entre la bruma del sueño, y sonrió con timidez.

Pero sonrió sin miedo, sin terror, sin susto.

—Se siente bien —susurró Eren medio dormido.

—Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé —contestó Levi acariciándole el cabello.

Su mamá, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando estaban solos y pasaban tiempo juntos, le había enseñado sobre los omegas. Conocimientos básicos, que enseñaban en todos los colegios, pero también algunos trucos para calmarlos, para hacerlos sentir bien, para hacerlos dormir cuando algo los sobrepasaba. Para hacerlos sentir queridos y cómodos en los brazos de su alfa aunque las cosas no estuvieran bien.

Suaves besos en la piel de su cuello, marcándolo sin dientes, en un gesto de ternura y amor, hablándole con calma. Diciéndole de esa forma que no buscaba aprovecharse de su condición, sino más bien que buscaba un lazo de confianza con su pareja. Imprimándose en su piel a pesar del miedo de Eren, haciéndole saber que todavía lo quería a pesar de todo, a pesar de que quizás, sólo _quizás,_ no fuera correspondido por completo. Abriendo su corazón aunque Eren no estuviera en todos sus sentidos como para reconocerlo.

Todos esos trucos habían sido prohibidos porque se veían como una debilidad por parte del alfa. Porque no era una imposición, no era tener control sobre el omega, sino más bien, era comunicación, era comprensión, era cariño y ternura.

Pero a Levi no podía importarle menos. No cuando Eren estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, acurrucado contra él, sin sollozar ni gemir por las pesadillas.

 _No está mal,_ pensó Levi entonces. No estaba tan mal abrir un poco sus sentimientos por mucho que le costara.

Besó la frente del muchacho antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar que la neblina del sueño invadiera su mente por completo.

* * *

 _Ah, la parte final del capítulo fue la que más me gustó escribir. Estos últimos meses he leído unos muy buenos omegaverse que me han dejado en las nubes, de verdad, nunca había leído omegarvese más buenos que los que encontré en el fandom de los chinos. Si a alguien le interesa, puede buscar **Wolf Club** de **Jikookmonster** , realmente, nunca había leído fic más bueno en cuanto al omegaverse que ese, se lo merece todo *llora porque no han actualizado en dos meses*_

 _En fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, han sido unos meses un poco duros. He finalizado mi quinto semestre y comencé el sexto en la universidad, en unas semanas comienzo mi segunda práctica y tendré internado pedagógico, así que se me viene un semestre bastante movido. Sobre las actualizaciones, espero que sean un poco más seguidas, mi hilo conductor está más claro de aquí en adelante además de que estoy un poco ansiosa por escribir ciertas escenas que tengo en mente. Veremos como sale todo, tampoco busco presionarme porque cuando hago eso, mi mente hace cortocircuito :v_

 _Por otro lado, aunque haya gente que siga juzgando mi decisión de irme o de borrar fics, pues bueno, siendo sincera, no podría importarme menos. Sé que suena egoísta e incluso sueno como una total perra, pero me siento bien. Me siento feliz, me siento tranquila, me siento más relajada que nunca, siento que hasta podría cantar (bueno, no tanto). Lo que quiero decir, finalmente, es que estoy escribiendo para mí y no para los demás, y eso es lo que necesito en este momento. Estoy dejando que las cosas fluyan._

 _Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora. ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron el capítulo pasado! Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :3_

 _¡Besos, nos veremos algún día!_


	32. Capítulo XXXII

**_Disclaimer_** _: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _lo mismo de cada capítulo._

 _Gracias a **jyushisko** por betearme el capítulo :* Eres la mejor, daddy, asdfghjklñ xD_

* * *

—Estoy esperando el preciso momento en el que nos descubran.

Erwin enarcó una ceja, golpeando la jeringa levemente con sus dedos, para poner una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

—Que motivadora, Hanji —se burló, calmo—. No nos van a descubrir, no seas tan negativa.

—No soy negativa —Hanji sonrió con diversión—, es sólo que esto es demasiado fácil. ¿No debería haber más guardias?

—¿Para qué? —Moblit observaba a Erwin con silenciosa fascinación, como si lo que sostenía no fuera a ser inyectado en él unos segundos más tarde—. Erwin es un alfa y derecho según tengo entendido, ¿cómo van a sospechar de él? Además… ¿no se supone que con sólo una orden pueden someter a los omegas que quieran?

Hanji se estremeció por las palabras de Moblit, no por la obviedad en ellas, sino por la veracidad que contenían. En su vida, pocas veces ella había experimentado lo que muchos llamaban _voz alfa_ o compulsión, más científicamente conocida, aquella extraña habilidad que permitía al alfa dominar al omega como si no fuera más que un cachorro perdido. Incluso había oído de alfas tan acostumbrados a hablar con ella que podían dominar incluso a betas, someter a quien fuera posible con sólo un par de palabras. Sabía que para la mayoría de omegas era imposible resistirse por completo, sin embargo, conocía leves casos donde con mucho entrenamiento podía uno lograr cierta firmeza a las órdenes.

Su papá nunca usó la voz con ella ni con su madre, demasiado ocupado en su oficina, además de que su mamá siempre había sido lo que muchos calificarían como una buena omega, y ella, como niña, era ejemplar. Un poco llamativa, pero nada que se saliera de los cánones establecidos.

Y Erwin tampoco jamás le había levantado la voz, siempre hubo un trato cordial entre ellos, de respeto mutuo y viejo cariño amistoso.

No, la única persona que usó su voz alfa con ella había sido Zackly, para callarla una vez que estaban en una presentación y habló antes que su marido.

Hanji se había sentido humillada a más no poder, colapsada por completo, cuando su jefe habló y su boca se cerró de forma automática, aterrada de pronto, su instinto omega saliendo a flote como si nada. Algo pareció ahogarla entonces, haciéndola sentir una niña pequeña que debía ser consolada.

Erwin tuvo que calmarla una vez a solas, repetirle varias veces que estaba bien, que ya no había nadie allí que la hiciera sentir como una basura, pero la sensación quedó para siempre.

Porque las sensaciones buenas eran efímeras, pero lo tóxico, lo malo, quedaba grabado en el alma durante toda la vida.

Y esa sensación jamás podría ser borrada de su alma, quedando como una cicatriz eterna para siempre.

Tomó aire, observando los tubos de ensayo que contenían _Vorlage_ en su interior, y frunció el ceño al olisquearlo. Olía a feromonas omegas en su totalidad.

—Ven aquí, Moblit —ordenó tranquilamente.

El alfa sonrió, aunque no había felicidad en sus ojos, y se acercó hacia la omega, sentándose en el piso al lado de la mesa donde los instrumentos de laboratorio estaban. Dejó que Erwin subiera la manga de su camisa, revelando su pálido e inmaculado brazo, y tomó aire.

Los ojos del alfa se encontraron con los de la omega.

—Una vez acabe todo esto —dijo Moblit con seriedad—, ¿te vendrías conmigo y nuestro hijo a Rose?

Hanji se tensó, notando los ojos de Erwin puestos sobre su nuca.

Llenó la jeringa que sostenía con _Vorlage_ , la primera dosis que sería aplicada para ver sus efectos, fingiendo no haber oído la pregunta del alfa frente a ella.

—Primero debemos asegurarnos de sobrevivir —fue lo que contestó antes de inyectar la jeringa en el brazo extendido frente a ella.

* * *

Armin abrió sus ojos, la oscuridad inundándolo por completo, y frunció el ceño levemente cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. No sabía si era por el frío del lugar o por el agarre de Zeke sobre su cintura lo que provocó aquella sensación; poco importaba en realidad, así que se deslizó por el débil agarre del alfa, saliendo de sus cálidos brazos, y tomó un suéter enorme que estaba en las orillas de las mantas que usaban como cama.

Miró la hora: las cinco de la mañana. Todo el mundo debía estar durmiendo en ese instante, lo sabía por el silencio que había en el lugar, sólo interrumpido por algún que otro ronquido, tos o estornudo.

Se abrigó en silencio, sin saber exactamente el por qué estaba haciendo eso. Debería volver a los brazos de Zeke y tratar de dormir otra vez, pero si era sincero, no le entusiasmaba mucho aquello. Los sueños se habían transformado en escenas que quería evitar a toda costa, porque más que sueños, parecían pesadillas próximas a volverse realidad.

Gracias a lo bien que conocía el lugar en donde estaban escondidos ahora pudo caminar sin golpear a alguien, yendo hacia la débil fogata que apenas iluminaba algo. Casi no había gente reunida allí, sólo los guardias que debían hacer turno esa noche. Y Rico también estaba sentada allí, tomando un café en silencio.

Se sorprendió de verla allí, porque la omega normalmente estaba frente a su computadora trabajando en no sé qué, ignorando al resto y hablando sola con Nanaba. Pero los últimos días Armin había notado cierta lejanía y desacuerdo entre las dos mujeres. No sabía muy bien el porqué, aunque sospechaba que se debía al cambio de métodos para lograr algo.

Rico era más pacifista en tanto Nanaba se centraba en el conflicto.

Se sentó al lado de la omega sin decir nada, pero Rico le ofreció café y no dudó en tomar un poco para entrar en calor.

—¿Pesadillas? —preguntó Rico en un susurro, sin muchas ganas de que alguien oyera su conversación.

Hizo una leve mueca.

—¿Tú también las tienes? —murmuró sin mirarla.

—A veces sueño con mi antiguo alfa —contestó Rico sin tono alguno en su voz—, solía azotarme cada vez que hacía algo mal, con el cinturón o con lo primero que encontrara a mano —tomó un poco más de café, casi con expresión aburrida—. Esos recuerdos llegan a mi mente cuando cierro los ojos.

—Te diría que lo siento, pero sé que eso no ayudará en nada, y no quieres mi falsa compasión —dijo Armin cruzando sus brazos.

Rico esbozó una sonrisa irónica, casi divertida.

—La falsa compasión es la que nos tiene aquí —comentó Rico sin mirarlo.

Armin la observó en silencio, analizando lo que quería decir con esas palabras, para luego mirar hacia el fuego, notando la mirada de los guardias sobre ellos.

Decidió, entonces, que lo mejor sería guardarse sus dudas para otro momento, donde nadie los estuviera observando de forma tan crítica y dura.

—Deberías ir a dormir —le dijo a Rico entonces, fingiendo preocupación—. Dormir poco no nos ayudará mucho.

—Ayudar… —divagó la mujer con expresión pensativa—, ¿a quién vamos a ayudar? ¿A todos los omegas allá arriba que están siendo reprimidos por nuestros pecados? —suspiró, negando con la cabeza—. Un eterno círculo sin fin, no somos más que eso. El inocente paga por el culpable, los malos siguen libres… ¿a dónde vamos a llegar? —su voz bajó un octavo—. Nanaba ya no me escucha, se está volviendo demasiado necia.

Armin observó en silencio a la mujer a su lado, preguntándose por qué Rico no se había alzado como líder de ese movimiento cuando había tenido una vida igual de terrible que Nanaba, pero la respuesta llegó tan pronto como terminó de formular su silenciosa pregunta: el don de la palabra. Rico carecía de un aire empático que alzaban los líderes, le faltaba una voz fuerte y atrayente que fuera capaz de mover las masas. Los líderes innatos se caracterizaban por eso, por una presencia capaz de imponerse ante el mundo, capaz de atraer las miradas sólo hacia él sin dar la posibilidad de desviarla a otra parte.

—Los inocentes siempre van a pagar —dijo Armin sin querer ser cruel.

Rico enarcó una ceja, su sonrisa ahora convirtiéndose en una mueca de tristeza.

—Condenados a pagar toda su vida —suspiró, cansada—. ¿Cómo pretenderemos construir una nueva nación bajo unos cimientos llenos de sangre y muerte? No, eso nunca podrían perdonárnoslo, y siempre seremos conocidos como asesinos. Omegas asesinos.

—Betas asesinos —recordó también Armin.

—La destrucción sólo trae más destrucción, ¿por qué Nanaba no lo ve?

Quería decir algo más, pero entonces, gracias a la fogata, pudo ver a Zeke apareciendo con expresión somnolienta y agotada. El alfa, al verlo allí, sonrió de lado, aunque no parecía demasiado feliz.

Pero Armin no se vio afectado por su mirada: él no se iba a dejar intimidar por el instinto alfa de Zeke.

—Me desperté y no estabas a mi lado —dijo Zeke tomándolo del hombro—, y me preocupé un montón. Hola, Rico.

—Zeke —saludó la mujer indiferente.

—Ya iba a dormir —mintió Armin mirando a la omega—. Nos vemos después, Rico.

—Adiós.

La pareja se marchó sin mirar hacia atrás a pesar de que el más pequeño sentía unas ganas enormes de girarse para hacerle un último gesto, pidiéndole que hablaran más tarde.

No quería que Zeke descubriera que Rico le estuvo dando algunas perturbadoras palabras que lo dejaron pensativo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el alfa mirando al frente, con su mano en su cintura.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Necesito dormir —fue lo único que contestó, dejando que la oscuridad y el silencio los inundaran por completo.

* * *

Levi estaba mirando los papeles sobre su mesa, abrumado por completo debido a todo lo que debía hacer para ponerse al día una vez regresó a la empresa, y sus dedos tamborilearon en el escritorio, pensando en el dulce beso que Eren le había dejado sobre la mejilla en la mañana, cuando se despidió de él.

Un dulce beso inundado de un tóxico aire a miedo.

Hizo una leve mueca, negando con la cabeza. Llevaba sólo una semana de regreso al trabajo, pero se sentía como si permaneciera allí cerca de diez años. Su cuerpo todavía seguía quejándose con los bruscos movimientos que hacía de vez en cuando y eso no facilitaba para nada las cosas.

Terminó de leer una nueva petición sobre un proyecto a realizar, y cuando se disponía a firmarlo, Petra habló a través del intercomunicador con una voz llena de disgusto.

—Señor Ackerman, la señorita Gloria se dirige a su oficina.

Gruñó en respuesta, negando con la cabeza, pensando en todo el desastre que era su vida ahora.

—Hueles a tensión —comentó Gloria entrando, cargando una carpeta con unos, a su parecer, inútiles papeles—. ¿Necesitas un poco de sexo, Levi?

—Vete a la mierda —contestó Levi indiferente, extendiendo sus manos para que le entregara lo que fuera que llevaba—, no necesito de ti en estos momentos.

—No —se burló Gloria dando un paso—, lo que necesitas es a ese apestoso y violado omega.

Levi se puse de pie con una mirada fulminante, sin dejarse amedrentar por el hecho de que Gloria fuera una beta o una mujer, y sin dudarlo un poco la agarró del cuello empujando de ella contra la pared. Gloria soltó un quejido bajo debido al golpe, tosiendo cuando sintió su tráquea siendo apretada, pero no dijo algo más a pesar de que los furiosos ojos de Levi le estaban ordenando pedirle perdón.

—Tienes cinco segundos para disculparte —gruñó Levi con la voz helada.

Gloria soltó una carcajada entrecortada, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de una torpe negación.

—No dije ninguna mentira —escupió con tono entrecortado.

—Dije que…

—Señor Ackerman —dijo de pronto la voz de Petra por el intercomunicador—, su novio Eren lo está esperando en la sala de espera.

Soltó a Gloria con un gruñido bajo, pasando una mano por su rostro mientras iba al escritorio y le ordenaba a Petra decirle al menor que pasara. Gloria tosió de forma estruendosa, sobando su cuello mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

—Zackly quiere que tengas eso listo para mañana —dijo girándose en el momento en que la puerta se abría.

Un torpe Eren entró empujando el coche de Mikel, que balbuceaba cosas incoherentes. El chico se quedó quieto, mirando a Gloria con confusión para luego dirigir sus ojos hacia Levi, que se arregló el cuello de la camisa, y sonrió en señal de disculpa.

—¿Los interrumpí? No fue mi intención —dijo con suavidad.

Levi apretó sus dientes, lleno de disgusto ante el hecho de que Eren pensara que lo podía estar engañando de alguna forma con otra persona porque ya no toleraba su olor.

A pesar de que irremediablemente hubiera disminuido con el paso de los días, algo seguía oliendo a podrido y basura.

Gloria olisqueó el aire para luego poner una mueca de asco.

—Cuando quieras un buen perfume, búscame, Levi —dijo Gloria con burla en su tono de voz.

Si Eren no hubiera estado tan cerca, con toda probabilidad se habría lanzado a darle un golpe.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Eren sonrió para luego tomar a Gloria del cuello y empujarla contra la pared mientras sus ojos refulgían con desprecio.

La beta soltó un chillido de sorpresa.

—Yo me encargaré de comprarle un perfume que le guste, sé que no le gusta el olor a perra —dijo Eren con tranquilidad para luego soltarla.

Gloria soltó un siseo bajo de rabia, saliendo de la oficina lo más rápido que pudo en tanto Eren se volteaba, mirando el coche donde un curioso Mikel había mirado la escena casi con diversión.

Levi observó los movimientos de Eren de forma analítica, sorprendido de que hubiera reaccionado de esa forma cuando se había estado comportando de manera tan sumisa las últimas semanas, temiendo decir algo que pudiera acarrear algún castigo.

Pero cuando Eren levantó la vista, Levi vio otra vez a ese mocoso agresivo y salvaje del que se había enamorado.

Sin embargo, sólo duró un parpadeo, porque cuando el menor dio un paso, seguía siendo un omega temeroso y asustadizo.

Suspiró.

—No pensé que vendrías para acá —comentó Levi sentándose en el asiento detrás del escritorio—, no ahora con la nueva prohibición.

Pudo ver una leve chispa de odio y desagrado en los ojos de Eren ante la mención de la nueva ley que establecía la prohibición de omegas en la calle sin compañía de algún alfa, sacada sólo dos días atrás.

—Me detuvieron —admitió Eren para luego levantar la vista, revelando un collar alrededor de su cuello—, pero cuando expliqué a dónde iba y de quién era omega, me pusieron esto —los dedos acariciaron el cuero del collar donde habían unas letras.

 _Omega de Levi Ackerman._

Levi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

—Quítatelo —ordenó con la voz dura.

Tranquilamente, Eren obedeció.

—Sólo lo debo usar cuando salga sin compañía alguna —explicó Eren.

El alfa soltó un gruñido de disgusto en voz baja.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia el coche donde Mikel extendió sus brazos para ser tomado. Sin dudarlo un poco, Levi lo cargó.

Eren sonrió con falsa dulzura, rebuscando algo en la mochila que había llevado.

—Se te quedó el almuerzo y no quería que comieras chatarra —dijo como si nada—. Además, eso sería desperdiciar la comida —le tendió el recipiente donde estaba la comida, y Levi lo tomó, dejándolo sobre la mesa.

—No tenías que molestarte —suspiró como si nada—. Ahora… vas a tener que esperar a que salga del trabajo para irnos juntos —los ojos grises del alfa se fijaron en el collar entre las manos de Eren—. No quiero verte llevando esa cosa.

Eren hizo un movimiento de mano quitándole importancia.

—No te preocupes, no tenía nada más qué hacer —se encogió de hombros—. A Mikel le encantará ver a su papá trabajar.

Dejó salir un bufido de incredulidad, meciendo al bebé entre sus brazos que lucía bastante cómodo allí.

—Se aburrirá como nunca —dijo suavizando su expresión al ver como Mikel recostaba su cabeza contra el hombro del alfa—, y tú también lo harás.

—No importa —respondió Eren caminando de forma distraída por la oficina—, ya ordené la casa y no tengo nada más que hacer. Me divertiría con cualquier cosa.

Levi quiso decir algo más, pero en ese instante, la voz de Petra volvió a hablar por el intercomunicador con un tono algo nervioso.

—¿Señor Ackerman? Zackly quiere verlo en su oficina ahora.

Pudo notar como Eren se tensaba ante la mención de su jefe, sin voltearse.

Dejó a Mikel en el coche, que parecía un poco reacio a dejarlo ir, para luego observar a Eren. El muchacho se giró sonriendo de forma apretada, acercándose y arreglando la corbata del alfa como si nada, dándole un beso pequeño en la mejilla.

—Anda, quizás te suba de puesto —bromeó Eren sin gracia en su voz.

—Espérame aquí —dijo Levi con seriedad—, no se te ocurra moverte.

Eren soltó una risa.

—Entendido, Capitán Ackerman.

El alfa quiso decir algo más, pero luego decidió callarse, negando con la cabeza y saliendo de la oficina directo al ascensor. Sin embargo, antes le dijo a Petra que vigilara que nadie se acercara a su oficina, y la beta asintió entendiendo el mensaje.

Minutos más tarde, Levi estaba saliendo del ascensor en el último piso del edificio, donde se hallaba la oficina de su jefe, y luego de anunciarse con la secretaria, tocó la puerta fingiendo una tranquilidad que no estaba sintiendo.

Desde que había regresado se sentía un ambiente tenso y desagradable a su alrededor, como si todo el mundo lo estuviera observando, esperando _algo_ de su parte.

Como si estuvieran ansiosos de ver si el rapto y la tortura a la que fue sometido hicieron efecto en él, queriendo ver a un alfa déspota y cruel que no se inclinara ante nadie.

Entró a la oficina, encontrándose con su jefe sentado tras el escritorio, observando unos papeles con aburrimiento.

—¿Me llamaba, señor Zackly? —preguntó Levi heladamente.

Zackly se quitó los lentes con calma, ignorando el tono grosero que estaba usando Levi, y pareció revisar algo en su computadora.

—Tenemos una cena de empresa este viernes en la noche —comentó Zackly como si nada—, y quiero verlo allí con su omega. Vamos a inaugurar una nueva línea de collares y los omegas de nuestros trabajadores serán los primeros en recibirlos.

Levi sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, y apretó la mandíbula, furioso en su interior. Aunque sabía que por fuera debía verse rabioso también, después de todo, con toda probabilidad estaba soltando hormonas de ira.

—Tenía otros planes con mi omega esa noche —espetó Levi girándose para irse de allí.

—No le estoy consultado —gruñó Zackly sin atisbo de amabilidad en su voz—, se lo estoy ordenando. Si no asiste, Ackerman, cuando aprueben la primera tanda de _Vorlage_ enviaré una petición para que su omega sea el primero en recibirlo.

Levi tuvo que tomar aire para no lanzarse en ese momento sobre su jefe para luego asentir rígidamente, caminando hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, Zackly volvió a hablar:

—Y tenga mucho cuidado donde están sus lealtades —el tono de Zackly estaba lleno de advertencia—, porque quien va a pagar no será usted, sino su omega.

Porque, por supuesto, la debilidad de cada alfa era el omega. Su omega.

Y por eso el alfa debía ser duro con el omega, para recordarle siempre su lugar y así no convertirse en una debilidad para el alfa. Una de las muchas enseñanzas que le habían impartido en el colegio.

 _¿Debilidad? ¿Por qué el querer a alguien es ser débil? No, Levi, el amor no es una debilidad. El amor es un sentimiento, y sentir es de humanos. ¿Qué serían los humanos sin los sentimientos?_

Recordaba a su mamá diciéndole eso mientras estaban en el patio de su vieja casa, sólo ellos dos, sin nadie más, encerrados en esa pequeña burbuja de felicidad que se rompía cuando Kenny llegaba a casa.

Salió del lugar sin mirar al hombre detrás de él.

Minutos después, entró a su propia oficina, encontrándose con Eren sentado tras su escritorio, cargando a Mikel. Al acercarse, lo vio jugando en la computadora, causando que el pequeño bebé luciera concentrado en ello.

—Me estaba aburriendo —dijo Eren a modo de disculpa, poniéndose de pie—. No saqué nada de lo que tenías.

—No te preocupes —Levi puso sus manos en los hombros del muchacho, empujándolo hacia abajo, sentándolo otra vez, y se inclinó, quedando a su altura—. Mírame, mocoso de mierda.

Porque Eren apenas le miraba a los ojos, y cuando lo hacía, el miedo latía dentro de esos preciosos orbes dorados que tanto lo habían encandilado.

Levi no quería verlo con temor, aprisionado, con ojos vacíos y una mirada distante, fingiendo ser feliz, fingiendo quererlo, porque eso no era amor. Eso era terror. Eso era sometimiento.

Levi quería verlo amando, sonriendo.

Quizás no a su lado, pero libre.

Sin cadenas que lo ataran.

Sin un peso sobre su espalda, sin sus hombros caídos bajo la presión de los castigos y los golpes.

¿Qué clase de vida era esa?

No, una vida podía resultar muy dura sin esperanza y amor.

Eren levantó la vista.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó como esa vez de noches atrás.

Los ojos del menor brillaron por algún extraño motivo.

—Eren Jaeger —dijo con firmeza.

—Eren Jaeger —confirmó Levi para luego sonreír de lado, sus dedos acariciando de forma superficial la cicatriz donde convergían dos marcas—. Y Levi Ackerman está enamorado de Eren Jaeger, ¿lo sabes?

Algo parecido a arrepentimiento brilló en los orbes dorados de Eren, pero no supo interpretarlo bien.

—Lo sé, Levi —respondió Eren suavemente.

Asintió, dándole un suave beso en la frente, y se prometió a sí mismo que el juego del gato y el ratón había acabado para siempre.

* * *

Erwin soltó un suspiro, saliendo del laboratorio donde minutos atrás había estado trabajando en la intensificación de _Vorlage_ que ahora llevaba para su casa con la intención de inyectarle la nueva muestra a Moblit. El pequeño frasquito iba protegido en su bolso, teniendo especial cuidado de no pasar a llevarlo con nada, y subió al ascensor, marcando el piso del estacionamiento.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, sin embargo, alguien metió su pie, y Mike entró, saludándolo con la cabeza.

—¿Un trabajo pesado? —saludó Mike mirando su maleta.

Erwin se encogió de hombros como si nada, tranquilo mientras el ascensor bajaba.

—Lo de siempre —contestó Erwin—. No es tanto, Levi está más estresado.

El más alto sonrió con triste pesar.

—Lo vi salir con su omega —comentó Mike—. No entiendo cómo salió un bebé tan lindo de una pareja tan extraña.

Erwin soltó una risa baja, aunque carecía de humor también.

—La vida está llena de sorpresas, Mike —contestó Erwin.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el subterráneo del edificio, mostrando los pocos autos que quedaban luego de la larga jornada de trabajo.

—¿Cómo está Hanji? —preguntó Mike de pronto, caminando detrás de él.

Erwin llegó a su auto, abriendo los asientos traseros para dejar la maleta cuidadosamente detrás, y luego se volteó, apoyándose en el auto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ah, tan desquiciada como siempre —respondió Erwin calmado—. Estar tan inactiva la pone de malas pulgas, lo normal.

Mike asintió en tanto sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, encendiéndolo, y dio una calada profunda.

—¿Por eso le llevas _Vorlage_? ¿Para que experimente un poco? —preguntó Mike con expresión igual tranquila.

Ningún músculo se removió en el rostro de Erwin, que permaneció impasible, aunque sus ojos se parecieron llenar con burla.

—Trataré de que no explote la casa —comentó Erwin—. Sigues tan bueno como siempre, Mike.

El alfa más alto puso una sonrisa llena de humor.

—¿Debería sentirme halagado? —se burló Mike para luego inclinarse, quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de Erwin—. ¿Y cómo está el alfa de Hanji? Tienes el olor de otro alfa encima, y no creo que seas tan imprudente como para estar revolcándote con él.

Erwin soltó una risa llena de diversión, negando con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, Mike —gruñó Erwin—, que el único alfa con el que me revuelco eres tú, no es necesario que te pongas celoso.

Mike soltó un gruñido bajo.

—No estoy celoso —espetó Mike, aunque no se alejó: de ser posible, acercó su rostro unos milímetros más.

—¿Cuándo he dicho eso? —preguntó Erwin enarcando una ceja—. Tú sacas conclusiones solo, Mike.

Ambos alfas soltaron gruñidos bajos que quedaron callados cuando sus bocas se encontraron en un beso violento, apasionado y lleno de una innata fuerza debido a la condición alfa que poseían. Por sobre todo, ambos trataron de tomar el control de la situación como su instinto estaba demandando, lo que provocó que segundos más tarde se separaran con jadeos molestos, exigiendo sumisión que fue denegada por el otro.

—Si haremos esto —soltó Erwin limpiando la comisura de su boca—, tiene que ser en otro lugar. Este sitio está plagado de cámaras.

—El panóptico perfecto —gruñó Mike alejándose.

—No te pongas filósofo, por favor —se burló Erwin abriendo la puerta del piloto del auto—. Nos vemos mañana, Mike.

Antes de poder cerrar, sin embargo, el alfa más alto volvió a retenerlo.

—Sea lo que estés haciendo, Erwin —murmuró Mike con tono lleno de advertencia—, recuerda cómo funcionan los panópticos.

La diversión desapareció del rostro de Erwin, poniendo ahora una expresión meramente fría.

—El recluso siempre es vigilado —contestó Erwin con tono helado—, pero nunca sabe dónde está el vigilante.

Mike asintió, alejándose.

—Nos vemos mañana, Smith —se despidió Mike sacudiendo la cabeza.

Erwin cerró la puerta, encendiendo el auto, y mientras salía del estacionamiento, pensó en el panóptico, cuando años atrás leyó sobre filosofía con Mike luego de uno de los revolcones que se dieron. Mike había conseguido uno de los libros prohibidos por el CLERIP, y leyeron juntos unos capítulos sobre el funcionamiento de la sociedad basado en el poder.

Y el panóptico, las cárceles observadas por un vigilante en la parte superior que nadie podía ver pero siempre está viendo los movimientos, era una buena réplica para lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento.

Condenados a actuar como se esperaba porque sabían que los estaban observando desde algún lugar, condenados a ocultar sus pensamientos para no ser descubiertos.

De alguna forma, los líderes de ese país habían convertido a Sina en el panóptico perfecto, y destruirlo desde sus cimientos era algo que quizás nunca podría ser concretado por completo.

* * *

La noche del viernes, decidieron dejar a Mikel con su abuelo, que encantado aceptó cuidarlo sin problema alguno, feliz de pasar algo de tiempo con su nieto. Eren no lucía muy convencido, no quería pasar demasiado tiempo lejos de su bebé, sin embargo, era consciente de que llevar a Mikel a ese lugar no sería lo mejor, no cuando iba a haber gente mirándolo y juzgándolo con la mirada.

Juzgando las cicatrices en su cuello.

Así que le dio las indicaciones a su padre para cuidar de Mikel como correspondía, recordándole hasta que juguete era el favorito para dormir, y luego se despidió del pequeño bebé con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, murmurándole unas débiles palabras de que se portara bien y le hiciera caso en todo a Grisha. Luego, le dejó la pasada a Levi, que le revolvió la poca mata de cabellos castaños que tenía, diciéndole que no hiciera un berrinche o lo iba a castigar, y cuando dieron las ocho de la noche, partieron para el lugar donde siempre se hacían las cenas y fiestas de la empresa.

Acarició de forma distraída las cicatrices de su cuello, delineando cada una con cuidado.

—¿Quieres que te haga una marca temporal? —preguntó Levi luego de varios segundos en silencio.

Eren miró al frente, sin dejar de tocar su piel destrozada.

—Si tú quieres hacerlo, entonces está bien —respondió complaciente.

Apretó el manubrio con sus manos.

—Es una pregunta que quiero que respondas —contestó el alfa con tranquilidad.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, sólo cortado por el motor del auto.

Eren respondió cuando se estacionaron fuera del recinto.

—Aquí —dijo tomando la mano de Levi, llevándola a una de las pálidas cicatrices—. Hazme esa marca que haces por las noches. Esas me gustan. Son cómodas —su voz pareció titubear—. Me gustan esas marcas.

Levi asintió, sin sentirse un poco ofendido o molesto por la dulce petición.

Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron las marcas cicatrizadas, sintiendo como el relajo llenaba el cuerpo del omega bajo su toque. Feromonas de tranquilidad invadieron el auto, y sus labios se deslizaron por la primera cicatriz, importándole poco la incómoda posición en la que estaban.

En ese instante sólo eran toques y piel y besos y caricias.

Una nueva ola de feromonas llegó a su nariz cuando sus labios y dientes rozaron su marca, y escuchó algo así como un gemido bajo seguido de un ronroneo de placer.

Se alejó antes de descontrolarse por completo.

—¿Está bien así? —preguntó fingiendo una calma que no poseía.

Eren asintió con expresión aturdida.

—Ah, esto fue más intenso que la otra vez —comentó Eren tratando de aligerar el aire, abriendo la puerta para salir.

Levi no dijo nada, sólo le imitó, y cuando lo alcanzó, le tomó la mano.

—No te despegues de mí esta noche —dijo Levi mientras caminaban hacia la entrada—, Hanji no vino debido a su embarazo, así que no hay rostros conocidos aquí.

—Concedido —bromeó Eren, aunque podía notar cierta tensión en la línea de su mandíbula.

Debido a ello, antes de entrar, le detuvo y acarició el rostro.

—No seas imprudente —murmuró—, no quiero que tengan motivos para levantarte la mano.

Eren abrió la boca, pareciendo querer replicar su frase, para luego soltar un suspiro derrotado, asintiendo en silencio.

Cuando entraron, el mismo escenario de siempre los recibió.

Alfas en su máximo esplendor. Betas sirviendo bebidas y comida. Omegas en posición sumisa, detrás siempre de sus alfas.

Incluso, algunos, llevaban cadenas y collares alrededor de su cuello.

Eren se recordó a sí mismo días atrás portando ese collar con el nombre de su alfa, marcándolo como un objeto propiedad de otra persona.

La rabia bulló en su interior, pero su omega supo apaciguarla para no demostrarla.

Su omega sabía manejar bien esas últimas situaciones en las que estaba debido a la conexión que había generado el último tiempo con esa parte que odió durante tantos años. Desde el ataque, desde que Zeke le había rescatado, que su omega solía estar a flote, vagando a su alrededor, guiándole en sus acciones, y de forma increíble…

Las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

Le dio un apretón a Levi, dejándose guiar, sin levantar la cabeza a menos que se dirigieran directamente a él, cosa que no ocurrió –excepto cuando Erwin y Mike lo saludaron– así que estuvo callado todo el tiempo, fingiendo no entender las conversaciones que mantenían.

Guardando toda esa información en su cabeza.

—Necesito ir al baño —le murmuró Eren a Levi más tarde.

Levi le miró, asintiendo.

—Te acompañaré.

Pero cuando dieron dos pasos, por supuesto, fueron interceptados.

—Ackerman.

Su jefe lo sostenía del hombro.

Miró a Eren.

—Ve al baño solo —le pidió, sus ojos diciéndole que obedeciera inmediatamente.

Eren asintió de forma sumisa, alejándose de allí tan rápido como pudiera.

Se volteó, fingiendo tranquilidad.

—¿Ocurre algo, señor Zackly? —preguntó calmo.

Su jefe arrugaba el ceño levemente.

—Veo que su omega está bien entrenado —dijo como si nada para luego rebuscar algo en el bolsillo de su saco—. Ah, el día de ayer me llegaron unas invitaciones para un concierto de piano que se hará en unas semanas —sacó dos invitaciones, entregándoselas—. Se las estoy regalando a todos los buenos trabajadores de la empresa. Al parecer, un omega que sabe tocar el piano de forma sublime se presentará como una especie de… tregua hacia toda esta parafernalia —se burló Zackly negando con la cabeza—. Se llama Nicholas Colton, ¿lo conoces?

Nicholas Colton.

El omega que había salido con Eren cuando eran jóvenes.

Miró las invitaciones que poseían el sello del Gobierno en una esquina.

Nicholas Colton, quien tocaba en las marchas, siempre riendo, con su novio omega, Boris.

—No lo conozco —mintió guardando las invitaciones.

Ni jodiendo iría a ese lugar. No llevaría a Eren a ese falso concierto.

Porque Levi estaba al tanto de que Nicholas y Boris habían desaparecido meses atrás junto a otros omegas, y todo el mundo había sospechado que el Gobierno se los había llevado. ¿Y ahora aparecía para dar un concierto? No había que ser muy inteligente como para atar los cabos suelos.

—Bueno, ahí tiene la invitación —comentó Zackly para luego girarse—. Nos vemos por ahí, Ackerman.

Segundos después se quedó solo.

Soltó un chasquido bajo, pensando en todas las cosas que podían salir mal durante las siguientes semanas, y tenía ganas de gritarle a alguien para desquitarse de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Puedes gritarme si quieres.

Se volteó, encontrándose con la triste mirada gacha de Eren.

Volvió a soltar un resoplido.

—No digas eso —suspiró—. Vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece?

Eren sólo asintió de forma distraída.

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche, Levi miró a Eren, que todo ese tiempo había permanecido callado y sumiso.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte algo para beber? Me dio sed —Levi miró a Eren cuando el omega habló en voz baja, luciendo incómodo en su círculo social, más aún al ver que Hanji no había venido. Sin la mujer, el muchacho estaba prácticamente solo y fuera de lugar.

—Una copa de vino —le acarició el rostro y Eren cerró sus ojos brevemente. Suspiró y le besó la mejilla—. Nos iremos pronto, ¿vale?

El chico le dirigió una mirada de alivio y asintió antes de dirigirse a la mesa de bebidas.

Quería irse de ese lugar. Quería dejar de ver a esa cantidad de omegas expuestos, sumisos y cabizbajos, a pesar de que él igual debía lucir como ellos. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera cómodo, menos al haber visto a Zackly con su mujer, que parecía tener más moretones en su espalda.

Estar en ese lugar le estaba ahogando, haciéndole sentir débil y aterrado, su omega gimiendo dentro de él para decirle que se marchara de allí, que buscara a su bebé y lo acurrucara a su lado, protegiéndolo en todo momento.

La mano le tembló al tomar una copa de vino y un vaso de agua para él.

Se giró y entonces una persona chocó de frente con él, derramando el líquido negro en el saco y la camisa.

Mierda.

Mierda. Mierda.

 _Que no sea Levi_ , pensó aterrado.

Levantó la vista, y retrocedió dos pasos.

No era Levi, pero era alguien mucho peor.

—S-señor Zackly… —tartamudeó con la voz ahogada.

—¡Mierda, chico! —gritó el hombre rabioso. Todos a su alrededor miraron la escena con sorpresa—. ¡Mira como dejaste mi camisa, joder! ¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?!

Eren tuvo que contenerse para no romper a llorar y ponerse de rodillas para pedir perdón. Solo se mostraba así ante Levi. No se humillaría por otra persona, aunque fuera el jefe de su novio.

Su omega podía ser sumiso ante Levi, pero hacia nadie más: era tan orgulloso y terco como él, eso lo había descubierto sin ayuda de nadie.

—L-lo siento, señor Zackly —balbuceó con la cabeza baja.

—¡Y una mierda! —el hombre se le acercó y el menor comenzó a temblar—. ¡Eres un omega inútil! ¡¿No puedes acaso tener más cuidado, maldito bastardo?! ¡Voy a enseñarte a ser más cuidadoso, asqueroso omega!

El joven vio como Zackly levantaba su mano para darle un golpe y cerró sus ojos, esperando el golpe que, con toda probabilidad, le dejaría una marca enorme.

—Espero que no haya querido golpear a Eren, señor Zackly.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y encontró a Levi entremedio de ellos dos, sosteniendo la muñeca de Zackly con la que iba a golpearlo.

—¡Ackerman!

Levi entrecerró los ojos, tratando de no dar rienda suelta a su ira.

—Tengo entendido que golpear a un omega que ya tiene a su alfa está totalmente prohibido.

—¡Le iba a dar una lección a tu maldito omega!

—Entonces yo le daré una lección cuando estemos a solas, pero usted no se atreva a tocarlo —Levi soltó su muñeca con desprecio—. Si lo golpea, si le pone un solo dedo encima, lo voy a matar. Y no me importará que sea mi jefe.

Zackly le dirigió una mirada furibunda e irascible.

—Ackerman, le daré una lección a su omega que no olvidará nunca en su vida y me lo va a agradecer. O será despedido inmediatamente.

Levi no se movió de su lugar y lo miró con claro desafío.

Su jefe volvió a abrir la boca, pero entonces una mano se apoyó en su hombro y se dio vuelta, encontrándose con la firme mirada de Erwin.

—Creo, señor Zackly —comenzó a decir el rubio con calma—, que está haciendo un escándalo por algo pequeño. Eren no lo hizo a propósito, ya le pidió perdón, y despedir a uno de sus mejores trabajadores por esto no creo que valga la pena. No cuando es el jefe del departamento de arquitectura, y yo igual estaría pensando en renunciar si mi amigo lo hace. Ahí no perdería a un gran trabajador, sino a dos.

Zackly volvió a observar la pareja con ira, pero asintió silenciosamente y se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más, marchándose en unos segundos. Erwin miró a Levi, quien solo le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, y luego se volvió a Eren.

—Vamos, Eren —dijo Levi tratando de lucir calmado—. Deja las copas allí, nos vamos a casa.

El muchacho hizo caso, temblando y pálido.

Algo pareció quebrarse en su interior, recordando de golpe cosas que había presionado hacia abajo durante tanto tiempo.

 _Dijo que me daría una lección_ , pensó aterrado _, me va a golpear. Me va a violar. Me va a matar_.

Levi lo observó y luego con suavidad y ternura le dio la mano.

—Tranquilo, Eren —murmuró como si quisiera calmar a un animal asustado—, no voy a lastimarte. Lo prometo. ¿Confías en mí?

Asintió, esbozando una sonrisa temblorosa, aunque su interior era sólo un revoltijo de sentimientos tristes y enfermos.

El de cabello negro lo guio hacia la salida, sin necesidad de abrirse paso pues todo el mundo se hacía a un lado gracias a lo que presenciaron hacia algunos minutos. Caminaron silenciosamente en dirección al auto, y Levi le abrió la puerta, esperando a que se sentara para cerrarla con cuidado. Todavía podía ver al chico alterado, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras mordía su labio.

No tenía que ser un adivino para saber que su omega debía estar recordando cuando abusó de él. Cuando tantos alfas lo golpearon y mordieron.

Luego de sentarse, se quedó un momento respirando con pausa.

—Eren —apoyó su frente en una mano—, ¿por qué no te defendiste? Tuviste que contestarle. No te lo habría reprochado.

El menor llevó una mano a su boca, ahogando un jadeo.

—No digas eso, Levi —contestó, nervioso—. Es un alfa. Soy un omega. Conozco mi lugar.

Lo miró con lentitud, incrédulo.

—¿Tú lugar, Eren? —repitió sin poder creerlo—. No debes dejar que nadie te humille ni te rebaje, ¿me entiendes? Eres una persona con los mismos derechos que cualquier otra, y debes hacerlos valer —se miraron un momento en silencio, y luego soltó en voz baja:—, debes hacerlos valer como los hacías valer antes, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cuando te peleabas con Jean por estupideces y te negabas a darle la razón, a pesar de ser un alfa? ¿Recuerdas cuando le respondías a Zackly, especialmente en la primera fiesta a la que me acompañaste? ¿O cómo me reprochabas en público, en medio de una tienda, porque compraba demasiados útiles de aseo? No dejes que nadie te impida ser tú, Eren. Ni siquiera yo.

El omega desvió la vista y se quedó mirando al frente con la mandíbula apretada, una lágrima silenciosa deslizándose por su mejilla, y se encogió en su asiento.

—Quiero volver a mi hogar, Levi. Vámonos, por favor —fue todo lo que contestó con la voz quebrada.

Levi supo entonces, que con la palabra _hogar_ no se refería al hogar que compartía con él y Mikel, sino a los brazos de su mamá y a la sonrisa que ella le daba.

Y aquello le hizo sentir un vacío enorme y enfermizo.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa, lo primero que hizo Eren fue llamar a su papá. Por lo que pudo escuchar Levi mientras iba a tomar un vaso de agua, Mikel ya estaba durmiendo y Grisha también lo había estado hasta la llamada. El castaño le pidió perdón con la voz temblorosa y una mirada de miedo.

 _Debería dejarlo ir_ , pensó Levi yendo a la habitación. _Debería desaparecer de su vida._

Se quitó el saco del traje y lo dejó sobre la silla, suspirando, y prosiguió con la corbata y la camisa.

—L-Levi —se giró, contemplando a Eren cerrando la puerta, su mirada gacha—. ¿P-podemos d-dejar el ca-castigo pa-para mañana? Qui-quiero d-dormir.

El alfa lo miró con clara sorpresa, un poco confundido.

—¿Qué castigo, Eren? —se quitó el pantalón y el chico se encogió.

—¿Q-quieres que… que te l-la chupe? —Levi no tenía que ver su rostro para saber que el omega estaba entrando en pánico y terror.

—No te entiendo, Eren.

 _Un infierno. Esta casa es un infierno para él._

—La lección —susurró Eren—. Dijiste que me darías una lección.

Levi se quedó en silencio, contemplando a su omega. Lucía como un niño pequeño, miedoso y asustadizo.

—Desvístete —ordenó.

Notó las manos del chico temblando cuando se quitó la ropa, quedando solo con su ropa interior.

Olió el aire: Eren exhalaba feromonas.

Sin embargo, no había que ser un genio para saber que el castaño no estaba excitado.

—A la cama.

Eren seguía sin levantar la vista, pero obedeció sin rechistar. Se acostó encima, tiritando.

—No, Eren —al notar la palidez en su rostro, adivinó que debía estar pensando en ponerse en cuatro—. Acuéstate, bajo las mantas.

Confundido, el chico hizo caso.

Levi cerró las cortinas y a oscuras fue a la cama. Podía oír la respiración acelerada de su pareja.

Se metió bajo las sábanas sin decir nada, y tomó el brazo de Eren, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a procesar las cosas. Puso la cabeza del castaño sobre su pecho y lo abrazó con suavidad.

—Tu lección, Eren —murmuró mirando el techo oscuro—, es ésta: vales mucho más que yo, vales mucho más que cualquier alfa. Y si alguien quiere hacerte daño, debes defenderte. Debes luchar. No debes rendirte. Debes proteger todo lo que amas, incluyéndote a ti.

Sintió los hombros del chico sacudirse y luego algo húmedo en su pecho.

—Te quiero —le acarició el cabello suavemente—. Y sé que me odias, aunque digas lo contrario. Pero no te lo reprocho, no te culpo de eso. Yo también me odio a veces.

Eren, con lentitud, se acurrucó contra Levi, sin dejar de llorar.

—Cuando vuelva Mikel —agregó el alfa—, te lo llevarás a la cabaña en el mar, ¿bien? Solos tú y él, sin nadie más. Te pasaré dinero y te irás allá, y podrás quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Vuelve cuando te sientas listo, aun cuando sea en días, semanas, meses o años. Aun cuando sea nunca.

Eren no dijo nada, solo siguió llorando.

—Buenas noches, mocoso de mierda.

Estaba ya medio dormido cuando escuchó la voz de Eren:

—Buenas noches, Levi. Yo también te quiero.

* * *

 _Antes de que saquen las antorchas, tenedores gigantes y quieran matarme, déjenme excusarme._

 _Vale, no tengo excusa, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ._

 _Ya, sé que no es gracioso. En mi defensa, lo único que puedo decir es que este semestre ha sido una total mierda conmigo. Comenzó mal, terminó mal, mi vida es como el Infierno de Dante, cada círculo nuevo es peor que el anterior. Al menos, ayer fue mi último día de clases, ahora sólo me quedan los últimos exámenes y salvar dos ramos en los que estoy peligrando, khe zad._

 _¡Pero estoy feliz! A pesar de todas mis desgracias y sin fin de sufrimiento, ha sido también un buen semestre dentro de lo posible. Tengo dos bonitas cobayas para hacerme compañía, en Wattpad hay gente muy bonita y kawaii, y por fiN PUDE TERMINAR ESTE CAPÍTULO DE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *hace fiesta*_

 _Lo zad es que el final lo tenía escrito como desde hace un año, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA por qué eres así :(_

 _No sé qué más decir sin que quieran agarrarme a chuchadas, lo siento :'v_

 _Pregunta para mis lectoras de ambas plataformas (te hablo a ti, Odalis, ahrre), ¿notan la forma en cómo me expreso con las distintas historias? Yo siento los cambios, pero es porque soy la autora. Así que como lectores... ¿notan cierto cambio? Eso me llama mucho lo atención (?_

 _YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS MIL REVIEWS, ¡GRACIAS POR ESO! Nunca creí llegar tan lejos, no sé que le vieron a esta historia, yo tampoco sé que le veo, huehuehue :v ¡PERO GRACIAS, GRAAAAAAAAAAAAACIAS A TODAS LAS BELLAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEÍDO ESTO! Estoy también muy feliz porque en una semana tengo mi última visita al psiquiatra y si me ve bien, ¡me bajará la dosis de antidepresivos! Ha sido un año mierdoso pero también muy bueno, como toda mi vida en general, lol, ¡así que gracias por seguir aquí a pesar de que me vaya del fandom y todo eso! Las y los amo demasiado:')_

 _Gracias en especial a las personitas que dejaron comentarios en los capítulos pasados 3 Gracias a **jyushisko, LisGonzlez, Hevlak, Gihei, Scc Ccu, Arllin-95, Choko-cho, kotoko-noda, Azula Rivaille, Sammy 1109, Xochilt Oda, Paolacoca, Rosse Schaafer, van, Annn, Nanori S, I Vendetta, Beicon-MagicBL, AmbrelaKing, Mariana Rodriguez, Iloveriren, EternalReader15, , lerialoknsonn, YupinaBL** y todos los Guest, gracias por sus comentarios preciosos, ¡amé cada uno de ellos!_

 _Eso sería todo por ahora, vuelvo en tres meses más, jijiji 3_

 _Cotota~_


	33. Capítulo XXXIII

**_Disclaimer_** _: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _lo mismo de cada capítulo._

 _Este capítulo no ha sido beteado, así que por favor, disculpen las faltas de ortografía posibles que a veces se me pasan :'v Pinche Olivia culera, te odio bb 3_

 _Recomendación musical: escuchar soundtrack de **Goodbye Lenin!**_

* * *

Levi había planificado que Eren, a la mañana siguiente, ordenara sus cosas y se fuera con Mikel a aquella casa en la playa que debía tener abandonada, pero no contaba con la terquedad del chico, que se negó por completo a irse a pesar de que sus ojos siguieran un poco hinchados debido a las lágrimas que derramó la noche anterior.

Había olvidado por completo lo terco que podía llegar a ser Eren cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo, y de alguna extraña forma, le aliviaba un montón ver que esa llama que creía apagada en realidad siguiera viva.

Ahora bien, Levi necesitaba que Eren estuviera lejos de él, con Mikel a salvo, sin que nadie pudiera tocarles un pelo, considerando como estaba la situación en el país. En cualquier momento el caos estallaría definitivamente, la tensión se podía ver en cualquier parte, y cuando eso ocurriera, no quería que esa pequeña –y rota– familia que había hecho pudiera romperse más de lo que ya estaba.

Las cosas con Eren podían estar quebradas, pero eso no significaba que había dejado de quererle.

Y si a él o Mikel llegaba a ocurrirles algo…

El sólo pensamiento hacía que el odio y la rabia y la ira fluyeran en su interior.

Sin embargo, Eren se negaba a irse de la casa.

―Mi deber es estar a tu lado como tu omega ―le había dicho con calma, dándole de comer a Mikel.

―Sí ―concedió Levi sentado frente a él, bebiendo una taza de té―, pero también es tu deber hacerme caso, ¿no es así? ―le miró con la barbilla en alto―. Es una orden, mocoso de mierda.

Eren dejó la mamadera a un lado, ganándose un quejido del bebé, aunque de poco sirvió porque no volvió a alimentarlo, meciéndolo en sus brazos para hacerlo dormir.

―A menos que me lo digas con tu voz alfa, no me moveré de aquí ―dijo Eren con calma.

Pero pudo leer la ansiedad y los nervios en sus ojos.

Por muy sumiso, complaciente, que pudiera mostrarse, habían ciertas cosas que Eren no parecía dispuesto a aceptar por completo: temía que Levi lo dominara con su voz alfa, lo sometiera y transformara en nada más que una cáscara vacía que respondía sólo cuando era necesario.

Aunque Levi no tenía que mirar a Eren para negarse a hacer uso de su voz dominante: no quería someter al omega de esa forma.

Quería que Eren lo considerara suyo y se considerara de él por decisión propia, siendo consciente de sus propios deseos y sueños, anteponiendo su felicidad en lugar de la felicidad de su pareja. Si esa felicidad lo incluía, entonces podría considerarse afortunado, pero si no lo hacía…

Si no lo hacía, Levi le desearía la mejor de las suertes por mucho que doliera.

―Deberías alejarte de toda esta ciudad de mierda, mocoso ―regañó Levi derrotado.

Eren sonrió, aunque más que una sonrisa de diversión, parecía una mueca de burla.

―Sólo si tú te vas conmigo, Levi ―dijo con falsa dulzura en su voz.

Le miró con mofa, notando sus ojos juguetones aunque los nervios parecían presentes todavía allí.

Sumiso, manejable, complaciente. Eren seguía insistiendo en comportarse así, aunque podía ver ciertos retazos donde se convertía otra vez en ese chico salvaje e indomable que era, ese chico que había sido destruido por él mismo y que no parecía querer volver.

No, Levi tenía claro que ese chico jamás volvería, aunque podía intentar reparar las piezas rotas de su corazón.

―Podríamos irnos a María ―concedió Levi, su voz tornándose suave―, comenzar allí desde cero. ¿No estaría eso bien, Eren?

Los ojos del omega brillaron brevemente.

―¿Podemos comprar una casa en un campo? ―preguntó con timidez―. Así Mikel estaría rodeado de animales.

Soltó una risa de diversión.

―Sabes que no me gustan los animales.

―Por supuesto, odiabas a Luke.

La burbuja de calma pareció romperse ante ese doloroso recuerdo.

La expresión del omega se cubrió con una sombra de sufrimiento cuando a su mente volvió la imagen de su perrito ensangrentado, muriendo en sus brazos, gimoteando por la cruel herida hecha con tanta fuerza y saña.

Recordando que su muerte puso un detonante que estalló y provocó un desastre con consecuencias dolorosas.

Levi terminó de beber su té.

―Levi.

Miró a Eren, enarcando una ceja.

El chico no le estaba viendo a la cara.

―Yo… um… ¿puedo… puedo pedirte algo?

Asintió, apoyando su mejilla en una mano mientras cruzaba sus piernas, a la espera de que el omega continuara hablando.

Eren bajó la vista, repentinamente nervioso.

―Te oí hablar con Zackly ―balbuceó con la voz temblando―, algo sobre… sobre un concierto de música.

Le miró impasible, aunque por dentro su estómago se contrajo al pensar en las palabras de su jefe, en la presencia del exnovio de Eren, desaparecido meses atrás pero que ahora parecía volver como una sombra castigadora a sus vidas.

No era como si odiara a Nicholas Colton por haber estado con su omega, sino que todo ese concierto no le daba muy buena espina.

―¿Quieres ir? ―preguntó calmado, sintiendo el peso de las entradas en su billetera.

Eren miró a Mikel, que parecía dormitar en sus brazos.

―Es… es algo que me interesa ―trató de explicar Eren―, si será como una tregua para todo lo que está ocurriendo, ¿no… no deberíamos ir?

Levi dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita del comedor.

―La situación no se va a calmar con esto ―advirtió Levi serio.

Los labios del menor se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga.

―Claro que no, es obvio ―concedió Eren―, pero necesito ver el circo que quieren montar para fingir que todo está bien.

Ahí, otra vez.

Levi miró fijamente a Eren.

Había pequeños momentos, pequeñas situaciones, pequeños comentarios, que el omega dejaba mostrar, delatando que bajo toda esa capa falsa de dulzura y sumisión, seguía viviendo ese Eren Jaeger indomable y salvaje del que se había enamorado. Delatando que no estaba roto por completo después de todo, delatando que sólo fingía y actuaba.

¿Actuar por qué?

¿Para qué fingir?

Si Eren estaba creando un teatro, ¿cuál era el objetivo de toda esa parafernalia y cruel show que lo único que hacía era confundirlo?

―Son entradas para estar en un palco ―dijo Levi entrecerrando sus ojos, viendo el momento exacto en que la burla desaparecía de los ojos de Eren y volvía a apagarse. _Cubriéndose con ese papel_ ―. Estaremos con gente importante y tendrás que _comportarte,_ mocoso de mierda.

Eren se removió en su lugar, recostando al lado suyo a Mikel.

―Sólo quiero ir a escuchar la música ―explicó Eren con timidez en su tono―, pero si no quieres ir, Levi, entonces no hay problema alguno. Me… me parecía una buena idea para estar en una salida los dos juntos. Luego de eso, podríamos volver y… y si tú quieres, um… podrías ma-marcarme otra vez…

Negó con la cabeza, cortando sus palabras.

―Iremos ―concedió Levi―, pero no hablaremos de la marca, Eren ―apuntó a su cuello, las cicatrices decorando su piel como un horrible collar de esclavo―. Lo haré cuando estés listo, no antes.

Eren asintió, distraído.

 _Fingiendo. ¿Por qué finges, Eren?_

Levi quería descubrirlo, pero de alguna forma, temía que la verdad fuera demasiado difícil de soportar.

* * *

―La noche del concierto ―dijo Nanaba apuntando al teatro―, es ideal para asaltar el cuartel con armas, ¿no lo crees, Rico?

La omega de cabello blanco ajustó sus lentes, pensativa, observando el plano de la ciudad con aire crítico en tanto Armin se cruzaba de brazos, mirando de reojo las expresiones de la mujer.

―¿Cuántas armas necesitamos? ―preguntó Rico en cambio, humedeciendo sus labios.

―Las suficientes para matar a un regimiento ―soltó Nanaba con expresión de disgusto―. ¿Importa acaso?

Rico soltó un gruñido bajo.

―Claro que sí, Nanaba ―replicó poniéndose de pie―. Necesitamos saber cuánta gente irá y con quién. No podemos arriesgarnos a seguir perdiendo gente sólo por un par de armas.

―Iré yo ―contestó Zeke al lado de Armin―, y llevaré a gente de confianza. Pieck y Galliard me ayudarán con esto, además de que tengo a Reiner y Berthold en el exterior.

―Todos alfas ―Rico hizo un gesto despectivo―. Lleva a betas, Zeke, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a más alfas. Tenemos pocos en nuestro lado y son una fuerza considerable al momento de enfrentarnos.

Armin arrugó los labios.

―¿Pero si podemos perder betas? ―espetó bruscamente―. Te recuerdo, Rico, que esto no es sólo una pelea entre alfas y omegas. Todos parecen olvidar que los betas también estamos metidos.

Rico le miró, sus ojos brillando con molestia.

―Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado, Arlet ―gruñó Rico con fastidio en su tono de voz―, pero sigo insistiendo en que no podemos perder alfas. Son un factor demasiado importante para poder ganar algo.

Armin quería replicarle, decirle que se fuera a la mierda, aunque sabía que en el fondo algo de razón tenía. Los omegas eran inútiles en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo además que su instinto solía someterse de forma automática ante la presencia alfa. Los betas eran físicamente más débiles que los alfas; podían resistir, por supuesto, pero no por mucho. No, no podían darse con el lujo de perder una fuerza tan importante como lo eran ellos.

―Iré yo ―masculló Armin mirando a Zeke―. Deja a Galliard aquí, necesitamos a alguien que esté a cargo de resguardar esto mientras tú no estás.

Zeke ajusto sus lentes, sin mirarlo, en tanto Rico suspiraba.

―Pieck, tú y yo… ¿alguien más a quién quieras agregar? ―preguntó Zeke con ironía en su voz.

Armin soltó un chasquido de desprecio, sabiendo que Zeke no estaba de acuerdo acerca de llevarlo al exterior, pero si era sincero, a Armin no le importaba mucho la opinión de su pareja. Podían estar en una extraña relación, algo así como amigos con derechos, sin embargo, Armin seguía siendo alguien independiente, y si bien apreciaba la opinión del alfa, al final actuaría según sus propios principios e ideales.

―Sasha y Connie ―dijo Armin impasible. Antes de que Zeke pudiera reclamara, se giró hacia Nanaba―. ¿Cuántas armas?

―Todas las que puedan sacar ―respondió la rubia―, de cualquier tipo y con bastante municiones. Tenemos que armar a cada persona aquí antes de poder enfrentar al Gobierno.

Armin miró el mapa.

―Entonces mejor concentrémonos en hacer un buen plan para que no terminemos siendo jodidos ―murmuró centrándose en los trazos frente a él.

* * *

Hanji hizo una mueca de irritación mientras se sentaba frente a la jeringa con la nueva dosis de _Vorlage_ que habían preparado minutos atrás junto con Erwin. A su lado, Moblit suspiraba de forma distraída.

―Dosis número veintitrés ―murmuró Hanji anotando algo en su libreta―. Tal vez ésta sí…

―Estás siendo bastante optimista para ser la décima noche que pasas trabajando en ella ―comentó Erwin tratando de aligerar el ambiente―. Hanji, luego de esta, te vas a dedicar a dormir. Tienes casi nueve meses de embarazo y seguir a este ritmo no le hace bien a ninguno de los dos.

Hizo una leve mueca de molestia, aunque sus ojos brillaban por la emoción de poder hacer algo luego de tanto tiempo. En esos breves diez días en los que había trabajado, recordó porque le gustaba tanto dedicarse a la ciencia y los experimentos: hacían que una parte suya se sintiera viva. Se sentía ya no como la omega Hanji, sino como la científica Hanji, y sentirse de esa forma, un título creado por su propio esfuerzo y no por una condición, se sentía _maravilloso._

Era una sensación tan increíble que podía comprender totalmente la necesidad de Eren para tratar de ser reconocido como algo más que un omega.

―Estoy cerca ―le dijo entre dientes, su mano agarrando la jeringa con cuidado―. Logré aumentar mucho más la concentración de feromonas, confío en esta.

―Espero que sí ―se quejó Moblit―, mi brazo está harto de pinchazos.

Hanji miró al alfa de reojo, viendo como frotaba su piel de forma nerviosa, llamando su atención.

Esos últimos días, Moblit se había estado comportando de forma extraña: era más silencioso de lo normal, apenas hablando a menos que lo interpelaran directamente, comiendo con la vista baja y no regañándola tanto por las tonteras que solía hacer cuando estaba aburrida –sin ir más lejos, dos días atrás casi había quemado la cocina cuando quiso hacer un huevo duro.

Y la última dosis de _Vorlage_ intensificado que le inyectaron, dos días atrás, lo había dejado mareado y perdido durante unos segundos. No había cedido a la voz alfa de Erwin, pero sí estuvo descompuesto un momento.

―Ahora si saldrá bien ―insistió Hanji como si nada, haciendo una nueva mueca al sentir un pequeño dolor en su vientre.

El doctor le había dicho que debería permanecer en reposo y cama esas últimas semanas antes del parto, sin embargo, no podía simplemente quedarse acostada como si nada, fingiendo un embarazo feliz cuando necesitaba encontrar una solución a todo ese problema que le habían planteado. Su mente no descansaría en paz hasta dar con alguna solución que la dejara satisfecha, y si tenía que trabajar incluso en ese estado, bueno, lo haría.

Moblit le tendió su brazo, y gracias a la cantidad de pinchazos que le dio con anterioridad pudo inyectar la jeringa con facilidad, viendo como el líquido en su interior se adentraba en la venas del alfa. Ahora había decidido reducir la cantidad de _Vorlage_ a usar, sin embargo, había aumentado la concentración de hormonas omega en el medicamento. En un omega normal sería suficiente como para dejarlo en un estado de celo y sumisión absoluto, donde sería poco menos que un _animal_ al que entrenar; no lo había probado en ella, pero al olisquearlo, Hanji no pudo evitar que su omega interior gimiera en señal de disgusto, queriendo acurrucarse al lado de su alfa y pedirle mimos.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―le preguntó Erwin a Moblit al verlo cerrar los ojos.

―Enfermo ―masculló Moblit apoyando su frente en su mano―. Mierda, Hanji… ¿qué le echaste? Es peor que antes.

No pudo evitarlo: a pesar de que Moblit se sintiera mal, se sentía más satisfecha. Debido a ello, ignoró la nueva punzada en su vientre.

―Sé más específico ―insistió Erwin anotando en un cuaderno la reacción de Moblit.

―Me siento… uh… ―Moblit suspiró―, débil. Necesito… acostarme. Ugh, es como si… si mi alfa estuviera temblando ―Hanji miró a Erwin, enarcando una ceja―. Carajo, creo que vomitaré…

Erwin dejó el lápiz a un lado para luego hablar con voz suave pero firme:

―Moblit… _ponte de pie._

Hanji estuvo tentada de obedecer al oír la voz alfa de Erwin en todo su esplendor, tan tranquilo, sin un borde de dureza en su voz.

Habían alfas que hacían uso de su enojo y molestia para usar la voz alfa, incapaces de sacarla mediante otra forma; y estaba Erwin por otro lado, tan calmado, casi amable, como si estuviera pidiendo un favor y no dando una orden.

Moblit se quedó un momento quieto, y luego de dos segundos, como si nada, tambaleándose, se puso de pie.

Hanji agarró el lápiz, anotando frenéticamente.

― _Ponte de rodillas_ ―volvió a ordenar Erwin con una mirada calculadora.

Dos segundos. Moblit obedeció, parpadeando.

La letra de Hanji salía torpe debido a la velocidad con la que estaba escribiendo, acelerada y entusiasmada por la situación en la que estaban.

―¿ _Quién eres, Moblit_? ―preguntó ahora Erwin.

Hanji dejó salir un quejido bajo ante una nueva punzada, pero se concentró en Moblit, que tomó una respiración profunda.

―Un… un ome… un alfa… ―farfulló con tono confundido.

―¡Lo hicimos, Erwin! ―chilló de pronto Hanji por la emoción, ya sin poder contenerse, poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo―. ¡Mierda, lo hemos logrado!

―Hanji, no enloquezcas ―regañó Erwin, aunque sonreía también.

―¡Te dije que era la cantidad que necesitábamos! ―siguió gritando eufórica―. ¡Somos unos malditos genios! ¡Deberíamos postular al Nobel, Erwin!

El alfa comenzó a reírse suavemente mientras ayudaba a Moblit a levantarse, que seguía con rostro perdido y un tanto encogido, como si no quisiera que notaran su presencia.

Hanji, sin poder dejar de sonreír, comenzó a guardar las cosas, las notas que necesitaba, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando algo en su estómago se contrajo. Fue tanto el dolor que no pudo evitarlo: soltó un gemido sonoro, llamando la atención de los dos alfas.

―¿Hanji? ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ―preguntó Moblit con tono débil, pero aun así preocupado por la situación.

Hanji quiso hablar, sin embargo, primero tuvo que sostenerse cuando sus rodillas se doblaron y estuvo a punto de golpear el suelo.

Erwin dio un paso, sosteniéndola antes de que volviera a gemir por el dolor y de pronto sintiera su entrepierna húmeda.

―¡Mierda! ―masculló Erwin.

Hanji no tuvo que preguntarle para saber qué estaba pasando, porque era bastante obvio que había entrado en trabajo de parto.

Bueno, eso era una mierda.

* * *

―Mira, Mikel, vas a tener un amigo con el que jugar ―le dijo Eren al bebé mientras terminaba de darle de comer, el pequeño balbuceando cosas sin sentido con un pequeño rastro de leche en sus labios.

El omega miró de reojo a Levi, que no dejaba de hablar por el móvil con Erwin, y luego sus ojos se desviaron a la computadora. Ese día quiso acompañar al alfa a su trabajo, alegando que se aburría demasiado en casa y prefería verlo trabajar a quedarse solo, sin nada que hacer.

Levi había leído en los ojos de Eren que, en realidad, quedarse solo detonaba un estado de ansiedad en el omega debido a los hechos que habían ocurrido los últimos meses.

El alfa había hecho que Eren le prometiera que no saldría de su oficina bajo ningún motivo, considerando que no quería que se encontrara con gente indeseable. No después de lo ocurrido en la jodida fiesta de Zackly.

Eren sabía que Levi estaba teniendo problemas en el trabajo, pero el alfa no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar de ello. El omega sabía que Levi se limitaba a resoplar, fulminar con la mirada a medio mundo y seguir haciendo su trabajo en silencio, pero tarde o temprano iba a estallar por la molestia, y muy probablemente, por la rabia. Sólo esperaba no estar en el extremo receptor de todo eso, porque sentía que su sistema nervioso estaba a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento a la ansiedad.

Y también estaba lo otro que…

Se forzó a no pensar en esa idea que llevaba rondando tanto tiempo en su mente. Mientras más lo pensara, su rostro lo mostraría, y terminaría por delatarse. No podía permitirse aquello, no en esos momentos.

―Es un niño ―dijo Levi suspirando, cortando la llamada.

Eren acomodó su ropa, ubicando a Mikel en el coche para que pudiera dormir un ratito.

―¿Y ya le tienen nombre? ―preguntó Eren observándolo.

Levi negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de burla.

―Hanji insiste en llamarlo Bean o Sawney ―se mofó Levi, causando que el omega soltara una risa baja―. Pregunté si querían que fuéramos a visitarlos, pero Erwin dijo que no era necesario, que Hanji no quería recibir a nadie ahora que se había convertido en mamá.

Eren soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos, y se puso de pie cuando Levi tomó unos papeles.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó con tono lleno de nervio.

Levi le dio una caricia en la barbilla.

―Le entregaré unos informes a Petra. Volveré enseguida ―le dijo suavemente.

El omega mordió el interior de su mejilla.

―¿Puedes… ―balbuceó―, um… hacerme una… una marca…?

Levi enarcó una ceja, queriendo preguntar el porqué de la necesidad del omega por querer tener su aroma encima todo el tiempo, pero decidió no hacerlo al leer la súplica muda en sus ojos, como rogándole que no preguntara porque sentía demasiada vergüenza para responder.

Deslizó su mano por el cuello del omega, quedándose en su nuca, para luego inclinarlo hacia abajo, su boca posándose en su suave y cicatrizada piel. Sus labios acariciaron las marcas de las heridas, sintiendo cómo Eren parecía relajarse con ese toque, para luego plantar pequeños besos mariposas seguidos en su cuello.

Al alejarse, Eren lucía distraído, pero cómodo y más seguro que antes.

―Vuelvo enseguida ―le dijo saliendo de la oficina tranquilamente, aunque podía sentir suaves feromonas en el aire por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Petra estaba trabajando en el salón de juntas con el resto de su equipo, discutiendo acerca de la cantidad de materiales a usar para la construcción del nuevo estacionamiento de un edificio gubernamental, y al ver llegar a su jefe le preguntó inmediatamente si deseaba una taza de té para tratar de relajarse un poco.

―No te preocupes ―le dijo a Petra sentándose en una silla―. Vengo a dejarte los siguientes papeles para que se los envíes a Zackly apenas puedas. Me ha estado jodiendo toda la puta semana por ellos.

―Bueno, luego de lo ocurrido en su fiesta… ―aventuró Erd con pesar―, a nosotros nos ha estado jodiendo también.

―Pues se merecía lo que ocurrió ―contestó Auro soltando un chistido―. Miren que querer golpear al omega del señor Ackerman…

―Calla, Auro ―regañó Petra―, este lugar está lleno de cámaras y si te escuchan hablar así vas a terminar en la calle.

Auro parecía dispuesto a responder, sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo se mordió la lengua.

Levi sonrió de forma irónica.

―Supongo que con esto último no han sido invitados a la presentación de la orquesta de esta noche, ¿no es así? ―preguntó arrugando el ceño levemente.

Gunther se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

―Creo que sólo alfas han sido invitados ―contestó con cuidado―. Como esperan que sea una especie de tregua entre alfas y omegas, sólo ellos están permitidos.

Levi bufó, sabiendo que toda esa parafernalia rozaba la estupidez y provocación. ¿Quién había sido el inteligente que quería realizar todo ese show? Por supuesto, el inteligente del Primer Ministro. La mitad del país sabía que ese idiota iba a llevar a la ruina a Sina.

―Quiero los informes de este estacionamiento para el lunes ―dijo poniéndose de pie.

Su equipo asintió en silencio, sin decir otra cosa, y se despidió de ellos con una inclinación de cabeza, volviendo a su oficina.

Eren le sonrió cuando lo vio entrar, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con Mikel en sus piernas.

―Le estaba buscando nueva ropa a este monstruito ―le dijo con tono de disculpa.

Hizo un gesto despectivo, comenzando a ordenar sus cosas.

―Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos para esta noche ―contestó con desánimo.

Iba a ser una larga, larga noche.

* * *

Estacionó a cuadras del Teatro Nacional, observando la cantidad de autos que había ya en las calles debido a la orquesta anunciada. Se quedó mirando a las personas que caminaban hacia el teatro, todos alfas caminando con sus omegas, y la bilis se instauró en su garganta debido al triste espectáculo que daban los omegas, todos con collares alrededor de su cuello y la vista baja.

Eren tomó su mano y olisqueó las hormonas de miedo y ansiedad.

―Aún podemos devolvernos ―sugirió Levi con un gruñido bajo.

Eren se removió, incómodo, y acomodó la corbata alrededor de su cuello.

―Vamos. Ver a una orquesta suena bien. Tal vez después podríamos… no sé, salir a cenar…

Levi asintió en silencio, comenzando a caminar, guiando al omega por en medio de la multitud de personas.

Esa noche Mikel se había quedado a cargo de Marco y Jean, aprovechando que tenían una pequeña con la que podría interactuar unas horas. Eren quería que el bebé estuviera rodeado de personas conocidas con las que interactuar por si les llegaba a ocurrir algo en medio de todo ese conflicto.

El teatro era una enorme edificación en mitad del centro de Mitras, con un escenario principal que contaba con una capacidad para mil personas, donde solían darse espectáculos de actuación, danza y orquesta. Eren había asistido sólo una vez, cuando tenía diez años, con su curso de colegio, y para ver una obra en la que se quedó dormido a la mitad por el aburrimiento. Por supuesto, reprobó el examen de esa obra y su mamá le había tirado las orejas por su irresponsabilidad.

Ese breve recuerdo fugaz envió la sombra de una sonrisa a su rostro que fue rápidamente eliminada cuando Levi entregó sus entradas en taquilla y entraron al vestíbulo, donde ya habían varios equipos televisivos cubriendo el espectáculo.

Se removió, incómodo, pero suspiró por el alivio al notar que Levi no tenía intención alguna de quedarse a conversar con alguien.

―Acabemos con esto pronto ―murmuró Levi abriéndose paso por entre la multitud de personas.

Eren le siguió en silencio, mirando de reojo a la multitud de omegas con collares alrededor de sus cuellos. De forma automática llevó sus dedos a su piel expuesta, acariciando el vacío, y agradeció que Levi hubiera tirado el collar de cuero con una mueca de asco.

Caminaron en silencio, subiendo escaleras y escaleras hasta que llegaron al palco izquierdo, donde pocas personas ya estaban sentadas. Sus asientos eran los primeros por lo que tenían una buena panorámica del teatro, viendo cómo se llenaba de a poco, y Eren no dijo nada mientras personas se acercaban a saludar a Levi, observando de forma despreciativa al omega a su lado.

¿Cómo no lo iban a mirar de esa forma cuando las cicatrices de su cuello revelaban lo que ocurrió con él?

Sin embargo, a Eren no le importaba demasiado. Mientras no fuera Levi quién le mirara así, todo estaría bien.

Miró de reojo el palco principal, reservado sólo para las personas más importantes del país, donde el Primer Ministro y su omega ya estaban sentados.

―No debería haber venido ―comentó Levi viendo la dirección de su mirada―, considerando que es un objetivo latente dentro de todo esto, debería limitarse a apariciones oficiales y nada más.

―Es una provocación ―contestó en un murmullo Eren, apretando sus manos en puños―. ¿A quién le importan los omegas y betas escondidos del Gobierno mientras el Primer Ministro disfrute este show barato?

Levi miró por el rabillo del ojo a Eren, a su expresión de rabia, a su mandíbula apretada, y volvió a analizar al omega a su lado, que por varios segundos pareció salirse de su papel sumiso una vez más.

 _¿Por qué?_ , se preguntó chocando con los ojos de Eren, brillando como fuego en su apogeo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder decirle algo, las luces disminuyeron su intensidad y el director del teatro, que era también el director de la orquesta, apareció por delante de las brillantes y aterciopeladas cortinas rojas.

―Sean bienvenidos ―comenzó a decir con voz suave―, a la quincuagésima presentación de la Orquesta Nacional de Sina. Estamos gustosos de poder presentar una obra trabajada con mucho esmero a las personas que han llenado este teatro, y sobre todo, al Primer Ministro Nicholas Lobov. Considerando cómo está la situación actual en nuestro país, con todo el desorden y conflicto que pesan sobre nuestras cabezas, es que hemos querido expresar nuestro entusiasmo para poder crear un espacio de discusión y debate con los… omegas disidentes, y es por ello que contamos también con la presencia importante de un gran artista y músico omega que ha decidido acompañarnos hoy para mostrar su apoyo hacia una tregua. Así que, señores y señoras, con ustedes, Nicholas Colton.

Eren se tensó ante la mención de su amigo, su rostro pálido, sus labios temblando.

Levi se enderezó cuando las cortinas se separaron y la luz del escenario se enfocó en un piano de cola, negro y elegante, en mitad del enorme lugar.

Un delgado y alto omega hizo aparición, caminando hacia el instrumento, pero antes de sentarse, miró al público e hizo una reverencia.

Eren dejó salir un jadeo de horror al ver la cara de su amigo y exnovio.

El director de orquesta ordenó entonces el comienzo del espectáculo, una alegre canción resonando en el enorme teatro, y el piano que Nicholas tocaba acompañó a la música.

Pero Eren no podía quitar sus ojos del collar de cuero que rodeaba el pálido cuello de su amigo, sin nombre, pero una clara marca de que Nicholas era ahora un objeto más del Gobierno.

El omega miró a Levi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero Levi mantenía una expresión dura y despreciativa.

―Oh, Nicholas… ―susurró Eren ahogando el sollozo de dolor.

Levi miró los rostros burlones de las personas a su lado.

Por supuesto que todo el mundo se esperaba eso, ¿para qué otra cosa habrían venido? Sólo querían burlarse de los omegas que estaban contra las leyes y órdenes del Gobierno, sólo querían llevar a sus propios omegas a ese lugar como un castigo y una lección para que vieran qué ocurría con aquellos que se rebelaban.

Sólo querían enviar un duro mensaje a las personas rebeldes que tantos problemas y disturbios estaban causando a su perfecta y bonita utopía.

Y la melodía, la maldita melodía…

Levi recordaba al omega con su novio, Boris (¿dónde debía estar?), tocando en la marcha, sonriendo como si nada, la alegre melodía llenando las calles de esa sucia ciudad con magia musical que podía alegrar hasta a la persona más triste y desamparada de todas.

Sí, Nicholas Colton tenía un talento enorme para la música, pudiendo expresar todos sus sentimientos a través de ella como si fuera un pintor haciendo un cuadro, un poeta creando sus obras, y esta vez no era la excepción: por muy alegre, pintoresca y viva que fuera la composición, con todos los otros instrumentos haciéndole compañía, había una dolorosa, triste y cruel verdad bajo todos los sonidos que las teclas de ese precioso piano emitía.

Había un amargo sentimiento de derrota, humillación y pérdida bajo la preciosa música que resonaba en el teatro, lleno de hipócritas rostros y cínicas sonrisas.

Los hombros de Eren se sacudían debido a su llanto silencioso.

Levi le tomó la mano, dándole un suave apretón, pero el omega negó con la cabeza, no en señal de rechazo, pero sí diciéndole lo doloroso y terrible que era toda esa situación.

Más cuando el bello rostro de Nicholas no expresaba nada más que vacío e indiferencia, sus ojos perdidos en algún punto, sus dedos moviéndose como si estuvieran con algún invisible interruptor en automática.

No supo cuando el llanto de Eren pareció acabarse, ahora el chico mirando al escenario con ojos llenos de pena, rojos e hinchados, pero sin lágrimas algunas.

Todas las personas allí parecían disfrutar con el sufrimiento del omega en el escenario, tratando de pedir auxilio mediante las distintas composiciones que pasaban por sus manos, pero sin ninguna ayuda a cambio.

¿Quién iba a extenderle su mano a un patético y afligido omega?

El espectáculo duró por más de una hora y media, pero ninguno de los dos se puso de pie para aplaudir.

El director de orquesta sonrió con orgullo y aclaró su garganta para volver a hablar, con toda probabilidad para dar las gracias por la asistencia, sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, los dedos de Nicholas se movieron otra vez y una nueva melodía estaba tocando.

Todo el mundo pareció congelarse ante ello.

Era una nueva melodía, triste pero rápida, y Eren sintió su estómago apretado.

La expresión de Nicholas mostraba ahora algo así como un desesperado nervio, sus dedos sin detenerse a pesar del ceño fruncido del director, a pesar de que todo el mundo estuviera congelado.

Eren se puso de pie, dando un paso, sus manos sujetándose a la barandilla del balcón, y Levi observó con más atención la escena.

Y cuando la obra parecía estar terminando, cuando pareciera que las últimas teclas fueron tocadas, al parecer, un acordeón comenzó a resonar en el teatro.

El corazón del omega comenzó a latir con más fuerza e incluso Levi parpadeó por la sorpresa.

Entonces, una nueva figura apareció en el escenario, y Nicholas siguió tocando con fuerza, en su rostro pálido y enfermizo ahora brillando una hermosa sonrisa.

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Eren parecieron iluminarse al reconocer a Boris en el escenario, sin dejar de tocar el acordeón, acercándose, acercándose, las brillantes notas haciendo que todo lo demás –todo lo malo, lo tóxico, lo enfermizo, las burlas– desaparecieran.

Ambos parecían brillar en medio de esa torrentosa, absorbente y pesada oscuridad.

Eren cubrió su boca, ocultando su sonrisa enorme, viendo como los alfas del lugar estaban atónitos ante lo que había ocurrido. Podía decir, por la expresión del director de orquesta, que todo eso no había sido planeado.

Por supuesto que no lo fue: no cuando la melodía terminó, Boris tiró a un lado el acordeón, Nicholas se detuvo, y de pronto ambos omegas se estaban besando con una desesperación casi dolorosa, boca y boca chocando entre sí, sus manos aferrándose el uno al otro.

Levi se dio cuenta, entonces, de que en medio del silencio, algo parecía hacer _tic-toc_.

 _Tic-toc. Tic-toc. Tic-toc._

Abrió sus ojos.

―¡Eren, cuida–!

Sus palabras quedaron cortadas cuando alcanzó a agarrar el saco del omega por el cuello, tirando de él, y el escenario donde dos omegas seguían besándose explotó.

* * *

 _Saben que había dejado una nota dando los agradecimientos por haber llegado a los más de 1000 reviews y toda esa wea, con parafernalia y fuegos artificiales, pero esta mierda no se guardó porque me odia (yo igual te odio hijo de puta, chupa pico), y se eliminó pos._

 _Sí, soy Cotota, me cambié el nombre de fanfiction y estoy indignadísima con I de IGUAL VALIH PICO FANFICTION Y LA CONSHETUMARE HIJO DE LA YUUUUUUTA CHUPA PICO AMAAAAAAAARGO_

 _Bueno, me da pajita volver a repetirlo todo, en fin, gracias enormes a todas las personas que dejaron un comentario, ya fuera grande o pequeño, muchas muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia toda mierdosa y abandonada, pobre bebito :'(_

 _No prometo actualización porque al final termino mintiendo y JAJAJAJAJA me siento culpable, am sory am sory am sory mai brotah :(_

 _Grachias por todo, para la próxima, si esta wea no me falla, daré más agradecimientos por su apoyo *corazón bien gay*_

 _Grachia grachia por todo :3_

 _(Ahora te guardaste bastardo culiao, mátate.)_


	34. Capítulo XXXIV

**_Disclaimer_** _: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _lo mismo de cada capítulo._

 _Capítulo sin betear, lamento si existen faltas de ortografía, lo revisé varias veces pero no aseguro nada lol_

* * *

Estaba cojeando mientras corría al lado de la camilla, pero si era sincero en ese preciso instante, aquello no podía importarle menos.

No cuando veía los ojos cerrados de Levi.

Eren sintió su estómago contraerse por el dolor, por la desesperación, cuando comenzaron a subir a Levi a la ambulancia, todo el mundo siendo un desastre a su alrededor, y soltó un gruñido cuando un enfermero se le acercó para pedirle que le permitiera revisarle, que necesitaba ver la herida en su pierna y limpiar su polvoriento rostro, pero Eren le soltó un gruñido de advertencia para que no se le acercara, ignorando la cara asustada del pobre beta mientras se arrastraba para subir al vehículo.

―¡No puede estar aquí, señor, debe baja–!

―¡Cállese, idiota! ―espetó con tono quebrado hacia la enfermera dentro de la ambulancia, recostando inmediatamente su cabeza contra el pecho de Levi―. Le juro que si… si trata de bajarme, voy a matarla…

La enfermera le miró con una mirada furiosa, sin embargo, ordenó que partieran porque no deseaba hacer un show en medio de todo ese desastre.

Los ojos de Eren se movieron por el rostro magullado de Levi, que en ese instante tenía puesta una mascarilla sobre su cara, y sintió su garganta apretada por la desesperación que carcomía su estómago ante el pensamiento de que Levi no le mirara nunca más.

Trató de recordar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos treinta minutos, cómo su mundo se había desmoronado cuando el _tic-tac_ se detuvo y de pronto ruido ensordecedor sacudió sus oídos, fuego destellando en el escenario, el suelo moviéndose como si estuvieran en medio de un temblor, y golpeó el suelo fuertemente, aire escapando de sus pulmones cuando las fuertes y callosas manos de Levi lo agarraron de la cintura tirando de él hacia atrás, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo de forma automática.

Hubo entonces unos pequeños segundos de muerto silencio, en los que hubo sólo oscuridad y humo y ceniza envolviéndolo, el cuerpo de Levi sobre el suyo, sus ojos revoloteando.

El dolor estalló en su cuerpo, jadeando, y los gritos, gemidos y llantos comenzaron.

No sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció acostado en el suelo con algo clavándose en su espalda (¿un asiento destruido? ¿Un fierro del balcón?), su garganta apretada, seca, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, sus músculos quejándose con cada nueva respiración, y trató de mover su brazo para sacudir a Levi porque el alfa sobre él no se movía.

Trató de enfocar su vista, moviendo su cabeza, y gimoteó en voz baja cuando notó entonces a una persona muerta a su lado, su cabeza doblada en un extraño ángulo, sangre brillante escapando de su boca abierta debido a un grito silencioso.

En ese instante, su primer pensamiento fue un aterrado _OhDiosLeviestásobremíyestámuerto_ tan rápido que no pudo procesarlo al inicio así que cerró sus ojos y a pesar del dolor agarrotando todo su cuerpo buscó el enlace en su interior.

Su omega pareció aferrarse al pequeño hilo invisible que conectaba con el alfa de Levi, negándose a soltarlo, y quiso romper a llorar por el alivio porque el mayor estaba vivo, estaba respirando.

Soltó un nuevo gemido de dolor cuando el mundo volvió a tambalearse, percatándose entonces de que el balcón donde habían estado viendo todo el espectáculo estaba casi destruido, el concreto que revestía el cuerpo metálico arruinado, el metal doblado, el palco a medio caer.

No quería ni imaginar cómo estaría el escenario y los primeros asientos.

No quería imaginar los cuerpos de Nicholas o Boris –lo que debía quedar de ellos.

Luego, escuchó gritos más firmes, presencias pidiendo más y más refuerzos, y se obligó a soltar feromonas de terror, de auxilio, porque no podía hablar todavía. Apenas podía juntar suficientes fuerzas cómo para respirar.

Así que tuvo que esperar hasta que dos rescatistas se percataron de él y con un cuidado enorme se arrastraron por los fierros a punto de ceder que todavía unían el palco con el pasillo, agarrando el inerte cuerpo de Levi, llevándoselo, y sólo entonces Eren levantó la vista para encontrarse con su pie izquierdo metido entre los que antes tuvieron que ser los barrotes del balcón, punzante dolor latiendo en su músculo indicando que algo estaba herido.

Pero no le importaba en ese instante, no cuando sus ojos seguían de forma inerte al rescatista que tenía a Levi en su espalda.

El otro rescatista tuvo que tirar de él a pesar de que su pie siguiera enganchado, más dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, porque el mirador donde estaban iba a caer pronto. Unos segundos después de que su cuerpo hubiera quedado acostado en suelo más firme, escuchó el concreto caer, los fierros chillando mientras se doblaban y derrumbaban estrepitosamente.

El rescatista le estaba diciendo algo, pero Eren no oía, apretando sus dientes mientras se ponía de pie ignorando el dolor y cojeaba hacia la salida para buscar a Levi, sin importarle si todo el mundo le empujaba porque su omega no necesitaba que le curaran, no necesitaba que vieran sus heridas.

Sólo necesitaba una cosa.

―¿Puedo revisar tu pie? ―preguntó un enfermero dentro del vehículo que se movía en dirección al hospital más cercano.

Eren no movió su rostro ni dijo cosa alguna, pero estiró su pierna lo suficiente como para que el enfermero beta comenzara a quitarle el zapato con cuidado.

Dolor volvió a estallar pero no le importó, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Levi.

Levi notó la explosión segundos antes de que ocurriera.

Levi lo agarró de golpe y tiró de él para protegerlo con su cuerpo cuando el mundo detonó.

Levi lo cubrió sin dudarlo, como si de esa forma pudiera protegerlo, sin importar si él salía herido en el proceso.

Soltó un sollozo pero no por el dolor de su pie mientras el enfermero vendaba su hinchado y adolorido miembro, y sus dedos se movieron por el cuello del alfa, acariciando su pálida piel, recordando los labios del alfa sobre su cuello haciendo pequeñas marcas para aliviar el dolor de las mordidas impuestas que provocaban ese mal olor que soltaba.

Humedeció sus resecos labios, cerrando sus ojos brevemente, y trató de acurrucarse más al lado de Levi para hacerle saber, aunque estuviera inconsciente, que él estaría allí a pesar de todo.

* * *

Sasha estaba masticando un pedazo de carne mientras vigilaba por el enorme ventanal del cuartel militar que estaban asaltando cuando escuchó una explosión en el aire y alzó su vista, sus ojos enfocándose a lo lejos en la ciudad, posándose en la repentina humarada que se alzaba en el cielo.

Terminó atorándose y tosiendo de forma escandalosa, y luego de unos rápidos segundos Connie apareció preguntando qué estaba pasando. El chico soltó una maldición en voz alta, sin importarle si era oído porque en ese instante sólo estaban ellos allí (y los guardias amordazados), sin dejar de observar la enorme columna de humo negro.

―¿Qué está…? Oh, mierda ―Armin apareció, su rostro pálido, y se giró hacia Zeke y Pieck que subían las escaleras―. Carajo, será mejor que nos apuremos.

La alfa, amiga de Zeke, observó el escenario con ojos tranquilos a través de su máscara de oso aunque podía notar un extraño brillo en ellos, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo. Pasados unos segundos, parpadeó.

―Si no me equivoco, a esa distancia está el teatro ―dijo con voz suave y cuidadosa.

Zeke miró a la alfa acomodando la máscara de payaso que llevaba sobre su rostro para luego echar un vistazo por la ventana.

―¿Fueron alfas u omegas? ―preguntó a la nada, sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta―. Vamos, terminemos de ayudar a Berthold y Reiner a cargar la camioneta.

Pieck arrugó el ceño levemente, pero no dijo nada, girándose mientras desaparecía escaleras abajo, y Armin observó una vez más la columna de humo enorme, sintiendo su estómago contraerse por lo que eso significaba.

Hasta el momento, todos los ataques habían sido esporádicos, en marchas donde el conflicto iba a ser evidente y pequeños asaltos sin sentido que servían sólo para asustar a las personas, pero esto, si Pieck tenía razón…

Atacar abiertamente un teatro que con toda probabilidad iba a estar lleno de gente, eso, era ya no una provocación, sino una declaración directa de guerra.

Se obligó a girarse, siguiendo a Zeke que estaba bajando detrás de Pieck, y cuando pasaron por la habitación que servía cómo comedor, miró al único guardia que estaba despierto, el resto inconsciente, atados en el suelo y con mordazas cubriendo sus bocas. Los ojos aterrados del pobre beta se movieron en su dirección, pero no hizo amago de pedir que le liberaran porque parecía comprender muy bien la situación. Además, ¿de qué iba a servir?

Salieron al patio, donde ya Pieck estaba terminando de cargar las municiones en la furgoneta. Las armas que sacaron ya estaban en el fondo, ubicadas cuidadosamente, y Zeke procedió a imitar a su mejor amiga en silencio, acomodando lo necesario para el viaje.

Cuando ya estuvieron casi listos, silbó para avisarle a Sasha y Connie que era momento de partir, y segundos después sus amigos aparecieron, alertas ante cualquier ruido extraño.

―Adentro ―ordenó Zeke―, y cúbranse con las mantas.

Sus dos amigos obedecieron sin reclamar, sabiendo que la seguridad en la ciudad era mucho peor e intensa, y se ubicaron entre las cajas, acurrucándose uno junto al otro mientras se ocultaban bajo una tela. Armin, por otro lado, se sentó detrás de los asientos, respirando con tranquilidad sólo cuando sintió el motor del auto partir.

―¿Puedo poner algo de música? ―preguntó Pieck media dormida.

―Con toda seguridad no encontrarás nada de música ―comentó Zeke―, todos los canales deben estar pendientes de lo ocurrido con esa explosión.

―Qué desperdicio ―murmuró la chica.

Armin sintió algo así como una sensación apretada en su estómago, incomodidad subiendo por su garganta, pero no iba a admitir abiertamente que la relación entre Pieck y Zeke le daba algo de celos.

Bueno, sabía que eran amigos desde que eran pequeños, después de todo, ese tipo de confianza que existía entre ellos sólo podía forjarse a través del tiempo, y que su relación era tan brutalmente honesta que no podían verse de una forma romántica entre ellos (algo así como lo había sido su relación con Mikasa o con Eren), pero no podía evitar sentir inseguridad cuando notaba el respeto, el cariño y, por sobre todo, las miradas de igual a igual que se daban entre ellos.

Sabía que era tonto, pero Armin estaba seguro de que Zeke jamás lo miraría así porque era un simple beta.

Inteligente, sí, pero al fin y al cabo, sólo un jodido beta.

* * *

Hanji despertó producto del llanto.

Soltó un quejido cuando sintió como el dolor recorría sus extremidades, parpadeando producto de su garganta seca, y sintió una presencia calmante a su lado.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con el tranquilo rostro de Erwin frente suyo, y algo parecido a decepción se asentó en su interior porque esperaba encontrarse con Moblit. Luego, se sintió horrible y culpable porque se suponía que Erwin era su alfa, era quién la había marcado, y quién debía estar a su lado en ese instante.

Escuchó gritos frenéticos fuera de la habitación donde descansaba, pero los ignoró para fijar sus ojos en el pequeño bulto que sostenía Erwin donde se escapa un desconsolado llanto.

―Parece que Ethan quiere estar contigo ―comentó como si nada.

Hanji arrugó el ceño, enderezándose, ignorando el dolor en sus extremidades, y tomó a la pequeña cosita en sus brazos, que pareció calmarse enseguida cuando su mamá lo llevó a su pecho.

―¿Ethan? ―preguntó con falsa molestia―. ¿Y Bean? ¿O Sawney?

Erwin se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Debes estar desquiciada si piensas que le pondré así al bebé.

Hanji soltó una risa divertida, ignorando el hecho de que Erwin no había dicho " _nuestro bebé_ ", porque no quería pensar en todo ese asunto complicado que tenía que resolver entre Erwin, Moblit y ella. Más adelante, en otro momento, no ahora.

La puerta del cuarto fue tocada en ese instante, y una enfermera entró a paso nervioso.

―Lamento mucho interrumpir ―dijo con tono apenado―, pero… uh… Estamos con una emergencia y… creo que será necesario darle el alta en este instante, señora Smith.

Hanji parpadeó mientras Erwin ponía una expresión atónita.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―Erwin bajó la voz―. ¿Tiene que ver con el ruido que se escuchó hace varios minutos?

La omega miró a Erwin con los labios arrugados mientras la enfermera asentía.

―Hubo un ataque y hay muchos heridos ―contestó la mujer―, entonces el director nos pidió despedir a toda la gente posible para poder hacer espacio para la gente herida.

Erwin asintió comprensivamente.

―Ayudaré a mi esposa, no se preocupe.

La enfermera les dio las gracias por su comprensión, retirándose unos segundos después, y Erwin se volteó hacia Hanji, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Un ataque? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ―preguntó mientras Erwin cargaba a Ethan en sus brazos para que Hanji pudiera buscar su ropa y vestirse.

El alfa no contestó enseguida, pareciendo querer tomar su tiempo para pensar en alguna respuesta que no alterara demasiado a Hanji por el estado en el que estaba.

―Hace varios minutos se escuchó un ruido fuera ―contestó Erwin con tono suave―, como un estruendo, un sonido lejano que no me dio buena espina ―suspiró, pensativo―, pero entonces despertaste y eso pasó a segundo plano. Saldré a conseguirte una silla de ruedas y veré qué ocurre.

La omega mordió su labio inferior, asintiendo, y tomó al pequeño bebé en brazos mientras Erwin salía del cuarto encontrándose con el hospital lleno de movimiento, doctores y enfermeros corriendo para todos lados, llevando a pacientes a distintas piezas para acomodarlos. Avanzó hasta la recepción del piso en el que estaban, siendo consciente de que lo mejor sería preguntar allí y no detener a los trabajadores que lucían histéricos y urgidos.

La recepcionista beta levantó la vista cuando se le acercó pero no dejó de hablar por el teléfono. Por las palabras de la mujer, Erwin pudo adivinar que estaba hablando con una ambulancia para preparar un cuarto de operaciones.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor? ―preguntó la mujer educadamente.

Erwin suspiró para luego poner su mejor sonrisa a pesar de que estuviera cansado.

―Me preguntaba si podían prestarme una silla de ruedas, mi esposa acaba de tener un parto y nos han pedido que nos retiráramos debido a la situación ―se hizo el desentendido―. Ya sabe, quiero llevarla afuera hasta que llegue un taxi que nos lleve, no demoraremos más de diez minutos…

―Oh ―la secretaria asintió, comprensiva―, no se preocupe, haré lo posible aunque no le aseguro nada, todo el mundo está preocupado de habilitar las piezas para la gente que va llegando.

Erwin afirmó con la cabeza.

―Claro, no hay problema alguno ―miró a los doctores corriendo de un lugar para otro―. ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que ocurrió, si no es mucha la molestia?

La beta le miró con pena en sus ojos.

―Al parecer hubo un ataque terrorista en el teatro, ¿recuerda que habría una presentación para marcar una tregua entre omegas y alfas? Por lo que sé, un grupo ingreso una bomba y hay cientos de heridos y muertos. Es toda la información que tenemos hasta el momento.

Tomó todo su autocontrol no cambiar la expresión de su rostro, porque no pudo evitar recordar que Zackly les había regalado dos entradas, a él y Hanji, para asistir a ese espectáculo. Que le había regalado dos entradas a Levi para que fuera con Eren.

Pero por sobre todo, porque un ataque de ese calibre era una evidente declaración de guerra hacia los alfas por parte de los omegas, un mensaje de que no iban a aceptar una paz falsa impuesta por el Gobierno.

―Gracias ―murmuró, marchándose de vuelta hacia el cuarto donde Hanji estaba terminando de vestirse haciendo muecas de dolor.

―¿Te dijeron algo? ―preguntó la científica con una mirada de ansiedad.

―Un ataque terrorista ―fue lo único que dijo, porque sabía que si le contaba lo que _realmente_ estaba ocurriendo, Hanji querría hacer algo, y Erwin debía preocuparse de que no hiciera algo descabellado en su condición.

Hanji parecía querer decir unas cosas, pero se contuvo, y tomó a Ethan en sus brazos que lucía algo inquieto. Pronto el bebé se calmó, cómodo en los brazos de su mamá.

Qué buen y jodido momento de sus vidas para tener bebés.

* * *

―Se quemó parte de su espalda por la explosión.

Eren sollozó, asintiendo, sosteniendo la mano de Levi que seguía inconsciente mientras un agotado doctor le daba un rápido diagnóstico luego de que lo atendieran.

―Son quemaduras de primer grado, nada demasiado grave ―el omega mordió su labio inferior―. Tiene una contusión en la cabeza, esperamos que pronto despierte, pero por lo demás, está bien ―hizo una pequeña pausa―. Reaccionó a tiempo para echarse hacia abajo antes de que el escenario explotara por completo.

No como otros. No como la mitad de las personas en el teatro.

Eren asintió y el doctor se despidió, saliendo por la cortina que les daba algo de privacidad en medio de todo ese caos. Las habitaciones personales del hospital ya estaban llenas, por lo que tuvieron que ubicar a Levi en una sala improvisada junto a otros cinco pacientes.

Al omega realmente no le importaba, siempre y cuando le dijeran que Levi estaba bien.

Había logrado llamar a su papá mientras revisaban al alfa, tratando de calmarlo mientras le decía que estaba bien y en el hospital en el que estaban. Eren sabía que su papá tendría que ir de urgencia a la clínica donde trabajaba también por la situación, así que le cortó tan rápido como pudo para no inmiscuirse en su trabajo.

Suspiró, observando su pie vendado: había tomado un naproxeno que le habían dado allí para aliviar un poco el dolor del esguince que tuvo, y apretó un poco más la mano de Levi, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas porque estaba allí, metido en ese horrible lugar, y acababa de ver morir a Nicholas y Boris.

Le importaba una mierda los otros muertos: Nicholas y Boris eran los únicos que habían valido la pena en ese lugar, y ahora estaban muertos, suicidándose y llevándose a medio mundo con ellos. Joder, ¿en qué habían estado pensando? ¿A quién se le había ocurrido? ¿Nanaba? ¿Rico? ¿Por qué él no había tenido idea de toda esa mierda?

Él, él, que estaba haciendo tanto por Nanaba.

¿Por qué ellos?

Nicholas, que no le había hecho daño nunca a nadie. Boris, que hacía feliz a medio mundo con sus bromas. Ninguno de ellos hizo mal alguna vez, eran tan promotores de la paz que Eren muchas veces les había dicho que parecían hippies de mierda con su actuar y ellos sólo se reían.

Y Eren ni siquiera pudo despedirse, muertos tan rápidos como Mikasa y Annie. Como sus dos amigas.

Lloró con más fuerza al recordar a su mejor amiga.

Todo estaba yéndose a la mierda demasiado rápido, y ahora Levi…

Ahora…

Levantó la cabeza cuando el alfa devolvió el apretón de su mano, encontrándose con sus ojos entrecerrados y su nariz arrugada.

―¿Por… qué lloras… mocoso de… mierda…? ―preguntó Levi con un gruñido bajo.

Eren lo miró y volvió a sollozar, porque si Levi le llamaba _mocoso de mierda_ , significaba que todo iba a estar bien.

Aunque él hubiera creado un desastre, todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

Su papá había aparecido al día siguiente, pálido y con ojeras en su rostro, pero llevando en sus brazos a Mikel que lucía asustado por haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos de su papi. Eren no dudó en atraerlo a su pecho, aferrándose al cuerpito del bebé mientras Levi dormitaba en la camilla boca abajo por las quemaduras en su espalda.

―Nicholas Lobov murió junto a su esposa ―le dijo Grisha con una expresión agotada.

Eren terminó de alimentar a Mikel, que barboteó en sus brazos, y suspiró mientras frotaba sus ojos.

El Primer Ministro de Sina, muerto.

Las cosas podían ponerse peor con cada hora.

―¿Cuántos muertos? ―preguntó en voz baja.

Grisha hizo una mueca.

―Trescientos siete ―una pequeña pausa―. Todavía no se recuperan todos los cuerpos, así que podrían ser más.

Levi hizo un ruido de fastidio.

―Bueno, Lobov nunca me cayó bien ―escupió como si nada.

Grisha chistó mientras Eren se encogía en su asiento, asustado.

―No digas eso ―retó Grisha, y Levi rodó los ojos―, Fuerzas Especiales ha estado allanando casas de sospechosos y en estos días van a decidir si aprobar la inyección de _Vorlage_ en omegas.

Aquel pensamiento puso más ansiedad en Eren y Levi lo notó en su vínculo, por lo que le dio otro apretón.

 _Si te tocan, los mataré._

Eren pareció leerle el pensamiento porque le sonrió con debilidad.

Levi observó sus ojos expresivos y agotados, pensando en el llanto del chico durante la noche, las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado, y se sintió extraño porque ese mismo chico de anoche no era el mismo de ahora. Eren había vuelto a encerrarse en ese extraño caparazón, fingiendo miedo y terror mientras sostenía a Mikel.

―Deberías ir a dormir ―le dijo Levi entonces.

Eren lo miró.

―No, me quedaré contigo ―dijo con convicción.

Levi miró a Grisha con un obvio pedido en sus ojos y el mayor asintió, dándole la razón en silencio.

―Vamos, Eren, tú y Mikel necesitan descansar ―le dijo su padre poniéndose de pie―. Me voy a quedar con Levi, como no está grave le darán de alta hoy en la tarde, y me lo llevaré para la casa.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, parpadeando.

―Pero…

―Estaré bien, mocoso de mierda ―apoyó Levi―, tienes una cara de muerto y eso asusta al niño ―Eren volvió a sonreír débilmente―. Ve a casa, duerme unas horas, y tu padre me irá a dejar. No me va a pasar nada, lo prometo, así que llama un taxi y descansa. Tú también estás herido.

El omega miró a su padre, indeciso todavía, para terminar suspirando ante la obvia insistencia en los dos alfas, y acomodó a Mikel en sus brazos, siento ayudado por su padre para salir del hospital por el dolor en su pie.

Mientras esperaban un taxi, Grisha lo miró de reojo.

―Sabes lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, ¿no es así, Eren? ―le preguntó en voz baja.

Eren no lo miró, mantuvo su vista al frente mientras el vehículo se estacionaba.

―Lo tengo claro desde que me uní a esto, papá ―contestó Eren tranquilamente.

―¿Y Levi? ―prosiguió su padre, ayudándolo a acercarse al taxi.

Los labios del omega se curvaron en una sonrisa resignada, pero no contestó, entró al vehículo y se despidió del mayor dando su dirección.

 _Levi entendería,_ quiso decir, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca porque, quizás, Levi no lo haría. Porque podía quererlo, podía amarlo, pero ciertas acciones, ciertas decisiones, no significaban el total apoyo o total comprensión. Porque podían estar unidos, enlazados, pero al final del día, seguirían siendo dos personas diferentes con ideas distintas y pensamientos divergentes.

Y esos últimos días, todo ese teatro…

Se obligó a pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en su actuar.

Las calles de Sina estaban vacías a pesar de la hora, todo el mundo aterrado por la situación que había ocurrido, de que algo así volviera a repetirse. El Gobierno había desplegado a Fuerzas Especiales por toda la ciudad para detener a cualquier persona que pareciera sospechosa y evitar un nuevo ataque, y la gente estaba entrando en un punto de crisis absoluto ante la situación.

Minutos después llegó a casa, pagando por el viaje, y se acercó a paso tambaleante a la puerta, recogiendo el correo.

Sus manos apretaron un sobre y miró el remitente.

Su nombre escrito en letra cursiva estaba en una esquina.

Pestañeó, atónito, pero se obligó a poner una expresión tranquila en su rostro mientras abría la puerta, haciendo malabares con Mikel en sus brazos, y entró a la casa. El pequeño gruñó en sus brazos, babeando su hombro, sin embargo, no se preocupó demasiado de ello mientras se quitaba los zapatos, caminando hacia el comedor.

Se sentía cansado, agotado, pero era lo de menos, y recostó a Mikel en el sofá, acomodándolo sobre una manta para que descansara.

―Luego iremos a la cama ―le dijo pellizcándole la nariz, viendo como la arrugaba, y se rió―. Regalón.

Se sentó en el suelo, con el sobre blanco en sus manos, y lo abrió cuidadosamente.

Observó el CD en su bolsita, las fotografías y la carta.

Palideció cuando reconoció la letra, su garganta apretándose mientras veía la carta que Nicholas Colton le había enviado.

Sus manos temblaron, abriéndola.

¿En qué momento…? ¿Cuánto…?

 _Querido Eren Jaeger:_

 _Qué raro se me hace llamarte "Querido", como si no fueras alguien cercano a mí. En este caso, preferiría algo como "Amoroso Eren Jaeger", o tal vez, "Estúpido Eren Jaeger". Creo que el último te queda mucho, mucho mejor._

 _Lo siento, estoy divagando. Como siempre._

 _Supongo que, si estás leyendo esta carta, es porque ya todo ha pasado. Ya no estaré más contigo. Ya no podré verte otra vez. Espero que me hayas llorado. Me sentiría muy triste si no lo hubieras hecho, e iría a penarte por tu indiferencia._

 _Lo siento, lo siento. Estoy siendo insensible a tu dolor, ¿no es así? Lo siento, de verdad. Mierda, quería demostrarme fuerte, valiente, pero no puedo hacerlo. Yo no quería esto. Encerrado en mi pieza, con la droga haciendo efecto en mi cuerpo, me doy cuenta de ello. Estos meses me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, encerrado, drogado y acostado. El único alivio que encuentro es que, a pesar de todo, están esperando. Todavía no me han marcado. Mamá y papá no los han dejado._

 _Tengo miedo, Eren. Mucho miedo de lo que me he dado cuenta._

 _Me he dado cuenta, Eren Jaeger, de que el mundo es un lugar cruel y frío._

 _Me he dado cuenta que no somos más que hormigas que pueden ser aplastadas con facilidad._

 _Me he dado cuenta que la esperanza es muy, muy difícil de encontrar._

 _Pero no imposible._

 _Me he dado cuenta que tus ojos dorados son las cosas más hermosas que alguna vez haya visto en la vida –aparte de mis instrumentos y el pene de Boris, por supuesto. Por favor, Dios, que él nunca lea esto._

 _Me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de que el mundo sea tan inhóspito, tan vacío, es también muy hermoso. Y que le hace falta amor. Mucho, mucho amor._

 _Me he dado cuenta de que hemos estado equivocados por mucho tiempo. Este mundo no necesita justicia –porque la justicia siempre faltará, porque es algo innato de nosotros. No, lo que a este mundo le hace falta es amor. Nanaba está equivocada. Dentro del orden natural, los omegas siempre iremos al último. Pero, sabes, hay algo que nosotros tenemos, y por lo que nos deberíamos sentir orgullosos. Es la capacidad de dar amor. Es la capacidad de dar protección._

 _Me di cuenta de ello un día, cuando, acostado, mamá entró a la pieza a susurrarme que lo sentía, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cuando mamá me pide perdón, significa que llegaron para inyectarme esa mierda. Pensé que odiaba a mis padres, que los odiaba por lo que estaba viviendo, porque no podían ayudarme a huir de casa. Pero al verla sentada a orillas de mi cama, llorando y lamentándose de mi suerte, me di cuenta de que en realidad no los podía odiar. Que los amaba con todo mi corazón._

 _No odio a mamá, ni a papá. Hicieron lo posible para hacerme feliz. Me dejaron aprender a tocar todos los instrumentos posibles. Me dejaron ir al movimiento omega. Aceptaron mi relación con Boris. Pero, lo más importante, es que quisieron cubrirme cuando fueron a buscarme. Ellos solo querían verme feliz. Al igual como quería tu madre, Eren. ¿No es gracioso? Unos simples padres, defendiendo a su hijo omega. Una simple omega, protegiendo a su niño. Pero creo que son las expresiones más bellas de amor que he podido observar._

 _Ah, esas dos, y por supuesto, la del día que conocí a Levi. No sé si alguna vez te diste cuenta, pero, ¿has visto la manera en la que te ve? Me di cuenta de ello mientras capturaba sus fotos con el lente de mi cámara. Me sentí como un intruso, incluso podría decir que estaba celoso, porque de verdad, Eren, Levi te mira como si tú fueras su mundo. Y tú lo observabas de la misma manera. Luego, me di cuenta que no debería estar celoso, porque Levi me dijo que Boris me observaba de esa misma forma y viceversa. ¿No es hermoso, Eren, sentirse amado?_

 _Ahora, te estarás preguntando cuando mierda fue que hablé con Levi. Vino hace un par de días a verme, a preguntarme si era cierto que haría un concierto de piano. Al verme en mi estado, notó la verdad, y pude ver el dolor y la ira en sus ojos. Pensé que estaba enojado conmigo (los efectos de la droga, ya sabes), pero luego, simplemente, se sentó en el borde de la cama y me preguntó si no quería su ayuda para huir de allí. Sin darnos cuenta, empezamos a conversar como dos viejos amigos, y le dije que no era necesario, que encontraría una salida yo solo. Antes de irse, me preguntó cómo podía obtener tu perdón. Y me contó todo lo que pasó entre ustedes._

 _Eren Jaeger, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hijo?_

 _Sé que es un tema delicado. Sé que te duele más de lo que sueles demostrar. Y sé que amas a Levi, y todo lo que están viviendo ahora, te hace un daño tan profundo que parece romperte en mil pedazos. Te conozco, Eren Jaeger, como la palma de mi mano._

 _¿Sabes que le dije a Levi? Le dije que eras un niño terco, caprichoso y cruel si te lo proponías, que podías no perdonarlo nunca, aunque eso significara seguir haciéndote daño. Pero también le dije que no eras más que un mocoso –como diría él– que necesita de amor. Que te gusta sonreír. Que siempre piensas lo mejor de las personas, porque eres tan puro, tan amable, tan dulce…_

 _Mierda, a este paso me volveré a enamorar de ti._

 _Levi adora tus ojos, Eren._ _Adora tu sonrisa. Adora todo de ti._ _Y está sufriendo, al igual que tú. Pero no te diré que lo perdones. El perdón debe nacerte de corazón, solo de ti, y de nadie más. Aunque espero que logres hacerlo, porque vivir con amor, Eren, vivir amando, es algo tan hermoso que parece eliminar todo lo malo de este mundo._

 _Mamá me trajo estos papeles para que pudiera escribir mi despedida. Le enviaré una a la abuela, también. Ella siempre me dijo que quería vivir lo suficiente para verme hacer algo tan magnífico que será recordado por todos en este mundo. Espero haberlo logrado. Espero que me recuerden. Le temo al olvido. Le temo a desaparecer completamente._

 _Sé que me vas a odiar por mi decisión. Sé que mi abuela lo hará igual. Pero piensa que estaré con Boris, a su lado, feliz. Viví con amor en esta vida, y espero vivir lleno de amor en la próxima._

 _Y espero que tú, Eren Jaeger, seas feliz hasta el final de tus días viviendo con amor._

 _Sigue luchando. Sigue adelante. Pero siempre con amor._

 _Tuyo, Nicholas Colton._

Eren estaba llorando cuando llegó al final, observando la firma de Nicholas en el papel, y pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, en toda esa historia personal, en lo mucho que dolía saber que había muerto frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada.

Dobló la carta, hipando, tratando de no llorar tan fuerte para así no asustar a Mikel, y observó el papel fotográfico, viendo la fecha anotada en la parte trasera de la fotografía.

Dos años atrás.

Supo, antes de mirarlas, que eran: las fotografías que les sacó Nicholas, a él y Levi, cuando el alfa lo acompañó a su primera marcha, cuando Levi se puso todo celoso y terminaron en un callejón, jadeando y gimiendo, y Nicholas se acercó.

Eren recordaba bien la sonrisa burlona de Nicholas cuando bajó el lente de la cámara, sin importarle si interrumpía ese momento, y casi pudo escuchar su risa contra su oído.

Cuatro fotografías, en todas Levi devorándole la boca, sosteniéndolo contra la pared, pero en lugar de ser algo sucio, se veían extrañamente hermosas, íntimas y personales.

Sus manos sostuvieron ahora el CD, y se acercó a paso titubeante al equipo de música, encendiéndolo.

― _Hey, Eren_ ―susurró la voz de Nicholas en la grabación―, _te estoy grabando todo esto, espero que estés bien, ¿eh? Feliz cumpleaños._

Y una vieja melodía que Nicholas le había tocado docenas de veces resonó por los parlantes. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, llorando silenciosamente mientras la música resonaba en el comedor, pensando que incluso, después de muerto, Nicholas seguía iluminando su destrozada vida.

La canción terminó, unos toques, comenzó una segunda canción.

Para cuando la tercera canción comenzó después de los toques, Eren apretó su boca.

Se enderezó mientras la melodía resonaba, jadeando, y agarró un lápiz junto con un papel.

Por supuesto. Por supuesto.

Nicholas no le enviaría un CD a menos que quisiera decirle algo.

Puso otra vez la música, oyendo las palabras de Nicholas, y escuchó atentamente.

 _N_.

Código morse. El maldito código morse que aprendieron todos cuando era más jóvenes y eran novatos en el movimiento para poder enviar mensajes en caso de emergencia, para poder advertir y comunicarse entre ellos.

 _O_.

La carta sólo fue la excusa. Si interceptaban el correo, iban a leer sólo una triste despedida y fotografías subidas de tono. Si escuchaban el CD, sólo oirían música de piano, de violín, música para poder relajarse, nada más.

 _C._

Veinticinco canciones. A veces no había letras entre la pausa de una canción y otra, con el objetivo de despistar, pero al final, luego de dos horas de largo trabajo, logró reunir el mensaje final.

El alma se le cayó a sus pies cuando leyó las palabras, sintiendo cómo perdía el poco color de su rostro mientras sus manos temblaban por el pánico.

 _NO CONFÍES EN NANABA_

Su boca se secó mientras la bilis subía a su garganta.

La música llegó a su fin, no había más mensaje.

Eren se apresuró a sacar el CD, guardándolo en su bolsita junto a las fotografías y la carta, apurándose en esconder todo su cajón de ropa, bien al fondo, aterrado por lo que Nicholas le acababa de enviar a través de un mensaje que no tenía sentido para él.

¿Cómo no iba a confiar en Nanaba, quién había dado su vida entera por ese movimiento? ¿Cómo no iba a confiar en ella, quién había dirigido a todos los omegas hacia ese punto? ¿Cómo…?

Oh, dios.

¿En qué se había metido?

* * *

 _Que onda que peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex_

 _¿Aún hay gente que lee esto?_

 _Lamento el capítulo tan kk, juas, pero es un capítulo puente, ya saben, son necesarios aunque no nos gusten mucho :'(_

 _Por otro lado, ¿cuánto le queda a la historia? Menos de 15 capítulos, looooooool, cuando lo calculé casi me voy de culo JAJAJAJAJAAJ ya veremos cómo va todo._

 _Mi beta, Olivia, me dejó abandonada, te odio *lanza besitos*_

 _¡Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron el capítulo pasado! Gracias a **YupinaBL, Darine, Mac1826, Aye, fangirl2899, Nickolaz, Iloveriren, hannita asakura, kotoko-noda, Midasabu chan, Elhyamnn, Reshi, Arlenes, Mariana Rodriguez, Amyridee43sessh, Flancito de Vainilla, dayechelon, Odalis.J, Raibel, Zenakou Theories, Scc Ccu, copaaldana-30, PaolaCoca92** y los **Guest** *corazoncito al aire* Gracias por seguir aquí, por ustedes continúo actualizando JAJAJAJA *más corazones*_

 _Nos vemos en tres meses~_

 _Cotota~_


	35. Capítulo XXXV

**_Disclaimer_** _: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _lo mismo de cada capítulo._

 _Gracias a mi linda bb Olivia por betear esto, eres la mejor a pesar de que no shipees NamTae, te amo_

* * *

Levi entró con una expresión de cansancio mientras Grisha cerraba la puerta detrás de él tratando de ser silencioso. La espalda del alfa ardía y se sentía tirante, pero para su fortuna, podía mantenerse erguido lo suficiente como para caminar sin pedir ayuda (lo que habría sido un golpe directo a su orgullo, por supuesto).

—Descanso —señaló Grisha—, nada de ir a trabajar estos días, Levi.

Dejó salir un bufido de molestia.

—Como si todo el mundo pudiera trabajar luego de esto —gruñó entrando al comedor, quedándose quieto cuando vio a Eren sentado en el suelo, jugando junto a Mikel.

—Hola —el omega se puso de pie, ansioso—, ya estoy haciendo la cena, ¿quieres un té por mientras?

—Te dijimos que vinieras a dormir —soltó Levi caminando hacia el sofá con una mueca de fastidio.

La expresión de Eren permaneció estática un segundo, congelada por sorpresa y pasmo, pero no duró mucho tiempo: se tornó avergonzada enseguida, tímida y sumisa.

Levi estaba comenzando a odiar ese rostro, esa mentira, ese juego que Eren parecía decidido a continuar sin motivo alguno.

—Mi obligación es cuidarte —dijo Eren con tono suave.

El alfa se sentó en el sofá, haciendo una mueca por el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo, pero antes de poder contestar Grisha se le adelantó:

—Pero debes cuidarte a ti también —señaló su padre tranquilamente.

Eren pareció ausente un segundo para después sonreír.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar, papá? —preguntó.

Grisha miró a su hijo unos segundos, sus labios arrugados en una mueca pensativa, para luego sacudir la cabeza en una negativa, justificándose con la cantidad de pacientes que debía atender en el hospital, y terminó marchándose unos minutos más tarde, dejándole una serie de recomendaciones a ambos sobre sus heridas.

Levi, mientras Eren despedía a su padre, se inclinó y obligó a apretar sus dientes para aguantar el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo. Mikel le miró con aquellos ojos inocentes, con una expresión que podría jurar era de diversión, y lo tomó en brazos. El bebé balbuceó algo inentendible, envolviendo sus manos pequeñas alrededor del dedo de Levi y chupando con satisfacción.

—¿Cómo una cosita como tú puede ser tan sucia? —murmuró con un bufido.

Eren apareció, cojeando, y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa dispuesta.

Levi le miró a los ojos, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano mientras dejaba que Mikel siguiera jugueteando con su dedo.

—¿A qué juegas? —preguntó.

Pudo ver la expresión de Eren cambiar.

Confusión y desconcierto en su cara, y luego de unos segundos, reconocimiento. Después un brillo especial en sus ojos, que desapareció con rapidez.

Levi le siguió sosteniendo la mirada aunque vio el nerviosismo allí y el pánico creciendo. Eso era lo que deseaba: pánico y miedo en sus ojos, lo suficiente como para que fuera impulsivo, desordenado, para que actuara como ese mocoso rebelde, grosero y salvaje que había conocido tiempo atrás y sabía que estaba allí sólo que oculto a los demás. Oculto a él.

—No sé de qué hablas —afirmó Eren tratando de volver a sonreír.

Si Levi no hubiera estado herido, con toda probabilidad habría extendido su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, se habría puesto de pie y caminado a su alrededor, lo habría acorralado hasta sacarle las malditas respuestas que deseaba, pero bajo esas circunstancias sólo podía mirarlo con helada insistencia.

Eren terminó bajando la vista, acobardado.

—No hagas esto más difícil, mocoso de mierda —le dijo con tono duro.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Eren, pero antes de que Levi pudiera volver a insistir, habló una vez más—, ¿no era esto lo que querías, Levi? —el omega levantó los ojos, triste—. ¿Qué yo fuera sumiso, fuera obediente, fuera bueno? ¿No fue eso el motivo de tantas peleas? Y ahora que lo soy, ahora… —Eren acarició las cicatrices de su cuello, aquellas marcas horribles y espantosas que a veces liberaban un olor horrible, sobre todo cuando el menor estaba triste—. Ahora pareciera que me odias —soltó una risa carente de diversión—. Ah, yo realmente no te entiendo.

Levi humedeció sus labios un segundo para luego chasquear su lengua, alejando su dedo húmedo de la boca de Mikel. El menor berreó con disgusto, molesto, tratando de atrapar otra vez su objeto de diversión, y cuando no lo logró comenzó a sollozar. Levi no tardó en sostenerlo contra su pecho, calmándolo.

—No tienes que serlo si no quieres —espetó Levi—. Puede que sea tu alfa, pero no soy tu dueño, Eren. Nadie es tu dueño. Te perteneces a ti mismo.

Eren ladeó la cabeza, parpadeando, para luego sonreír.

Pero no fue una sonrisa de placer o diversión, sino de dolor, de tristeza, incluso de mofa.

—Tú siempre quisiste que te perteneciera, y ahora que lo hago, ¿ya no me quieres? —dijo sin mala intención—. Me confundes, Levi.

El timbre del horno anunciando que estaba listo resonó en el silencio de la casa y Eren se puso de pie con esfuerzo, distraído, tarareando distraídamente una melodía que Levi reconoció cuando el omega ya no estaba a la vista.

Una de las que Nicholas había tocado antes de morir.

* * *

Nanaba se estaba riendo de forma incrédula ante las nuevas noticias, incapaz de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, y Armin se limitó a suspirar por el cansancio, agotado porque apenas había dormido algo las últimas horas.

—Nos están acusando, ¿a nosotros? —escupió Nanaba—. Dios, esto es…

—Es lo lógico —le interrumpió Rico bruscamente—, ¿a quién más van a acusar? Somos nosotros los rebeldes, los descarriados, los terroristas —la omega miró a Nanaba entrecerrando sus ojos—. Más aún luego de que decidieras aliarte con la facción omega que ha estado adjudicándose algunos ataques, Nanaba.

La líder miró a Rico de golpe, sus ojos azules brillando astutamente mientras hacía una mueca de desprecio, y soltó un ruido despectivo, humedeciendo sus labios.

—¿Tenías otra sugerencia? —su voz era suave—. Necesitamos armas y gente, Rico, lo sabes bien —antes de que la omega pudiera hablar, Nanaba volvió a abrir su boca—. Y no me vengas con tus ideas pacíficas, Rico. ¿Qué revolución en la historia se ha logrado con conversaciones y paz? —otro gesto desdeñoso.

Rico bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pelear entre nosotros no nos llevará a ningún lado —dijo Zeke al lado de Armin con tono suave—, sólo a nuestro desastre. El atentado ya fue, ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Deberíamos aprovecharnos de esto.

Armin lo miró de golpe.

—¿Aprovecharnos del dolor de la gente? —le preguntó con dureza—. ¿De qué estás hablando, Zeke? ¡Quinientos cuarenta y dos muertos, ¿cómo demonios pretendes aprovecharte de eso?!

Zeke le devolvió la mirada, impasible.

—Nicholas Lobov está muerto —contestó con una calma pragmática, su rostro con una expresión calculadora—, el Gobierno está inestable. Es fácil tomar el poder, ¿no? Si sabemos tirar de los hilos correctos…

Armin se puso de pie.

No, no podían estar hablando de eso, de aprovecharse del sufrimiento de todas las personas que perdieron a seres amados en aquel atentado, de apoderarse del control de Sina haciendo uso de esta situación, y usarlo para su propio beneficio. Si hacían eso, si actuaban de esa forma, ¿qué los convertía en mejores que los alfas abusadores, cuáles eran los ideales por los que estaban luchando?

Eso era inconcebible para Armin, ¿por qué la violencia tenía que ser la maldita respuesta para todo? Podían existir otros caminos donde la gente no muriera de forma tan cruel, donde la población viviera aterrorizada y con miedo a salir a la calle. Vivir con miedo simplemente no era vivir.

—No pienso participar de esto —espetó Armin, su tono frío y helado.

Nanaba lo miró mientras Zeke ajustaba sus lentes.

—Viste a Annie morir frente a tus ojos —dijo Nanaba con calma—, a Mikasa ser baleada hasta desangrarse y perder la vida, ¿y aun así quieres que todo sea flores y calma? —la omega hizo una mueca—. Sigues siendo sólo un niño inocente, Armin.

Armin le devolvió la mirada a Nanaba para luego girarse.

—Ojo por ojo, y todo el mundo acabará ciego, Nanaba —advirtió antes de salir del vagón.

Sabía que cuando terminara la reunión Zeke iría a buscarlo para hablar sobre lo ocurrido allí dentro, pero Armin definitivamente no quería ver al alfa en ese instante y discutir con él así que caminó por el lugar hasta escuchar unas conocidas carcajadas. Sasha y Connie estaban alrededor de una fogata, riéndose mientras se empujaban de manera amistosa, y no tardó en sentarse a su lado.

—¿La reunión ya acabó? —preguntó Sasha—. No tardaste nada ahora, Armin.

—La vez anterior duró cinco horas, ¡un nuevo récord! —agregó Connie tendiéndole un tazón con sopa para que comiera—. Cambia la cara, ¡luces como el alfa de Eren! —Sasha se rió, sacudiendo su cabeza, y Armin suspiró.

—Tienes un sentido del humor retorcido —murmuró Armin rodando los ojos.

—No es retorcido —se defendió Connie mientras Sasha agarraba un trozo de pan y se lo llevaba a la boca sin dudarlo—, es sólo que tú eres un aburrido, Armin —Connie hizo una mueca—. Estar aquí hace que todos se vuelvan aburridos.

—¡Buuuuuuh! —Sasha soltó un bufido—. No hablemos de cosas deprimentes, por favor, no necesitamos más desesperación aquí —bajó la voz—. No tenemos que lucir mal para que las personas no comiencen a derrumbarse.

Connie asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón indirectamente, y Armin también estuvo de acuerdo con ella. La situación estaba crítica, más aún luego del atentado, y todos estaban a la espera de que algo pasara.

—Hablemos de cosas más motivadoras —volvió a hablar Sasha levantando su jarra de agua—. ¡Como de comida! Papas fritas y carne y hamburguesas y pizza y…

Armin comenzó a reírse al escuchar a su amiga hablando con baba cayéndole por la boca al imaginar toda la comida posible del mundo en tanto Connie se quejaba de lo asquerosa que lucía así, y se dijo que podía permitirse relajarse por unas horas.

Sólo por unas horas, eso no le haría daño a nadie.

* * *

Eren, a su lado, hacía reír a Mikel hablándole juguetonamente sobre animales, sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga con amor, y Levi se quedó un instante mirando la escena mientras el taxi avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Días antes, las veredas habrían estado llenas de personas comprando, paseando, yendo de un lugar hacia otro, pero ahora sólo habían unas cuantas parejas y el resto eran policías y Fuerzas Armadas, yendo de una tienda hacia otra, deteniendo a la gente para pedir sus identificaciones.

Levantó la vista, viendo el collar de cuero alrededor del cuello de Eren con una placa de plata que sonaba con cada movimiento, dentro escrito un _Propiedad de Levi Ackerman_ , y soltó un chistido de disgusto por lo que significaba. Por lo horrible, asquerosa que era aquella situación. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo: era ley que cada omega llevara un collar donde se señalara quién era su _dueño_.

Eren, a su lado, le miró con inocencia.

—No tenías que venir —señaló Levi—, había preferido que te quedaras en casa, descansando tu pie.

—¿Qué dices? —Eren le sonrió, acomodando a Mikel en sus brazos—. Tenía que acompañarte, Alfa, todavía no sanas por completo.

Se acomodó en el asiento, su espalda tirante por las vendas, dolor soportable recorriendo su cuerpo, e hizo una mueca despectiva por la situación. Habían pasado tres días desde el ataque, y a pesar de que sus heridas siguieran resentidas, necesitaba hacer eso pronto o lo seguiría aplazando.

—Levi —le recordó con el ceño fruncido—, sabes que me llamo Levi, mocoso de mierda.

Eren parpadeó, arrullando a Mikel en sus brazos, para luego señalar al taxista con su barbilla.

—Alfa —fue lo único que dijo.

Levi sabía que Eren estaba diciéndole indirectamente que todos los taxis debían poseer algún micrófono con el que escuchar conversaciones y detener a personas que lucieran sospechosas.

Sintió su sangre hervir.

—Además —agregó Eren—, luego de esto podríamos ir a comprarle ropa a Mikel, ¿no crees? Un mameluco de dinosaurio para que haga _rawr._

—Ya tiene mucha ropa, más que nosotros dos —comentó Levi mientras el taxi se detenía.

—Porque tú, pequeño monstruo, te mereces lo mejor —le habló Eren a Mikel levantándolo por los aires en tanto el bebé chupaba su puño.

Levi pagó el viaje, suspirando, y Eren bajó del vehículo, apurándose en ir a abrirle la puerta para ayudarlo a salir. Sin embargo, no dieron ni tres pasos cuando un policía los detuvo, preguntando hoscamente por sus identificaciones. Eren bajó la vista en actitud sumisa, ubicándose detrás de él en señal de respeto, y el policía lo ignoró por completo, recibiendo los papeles de Levi.

Cinco minutos después estaban subiendo por el ascensor hacia la oficina de Levi en empresas Zackly, el lugar en horrible y espantoso silencio.

Llegaron al piso de Levi en unos segundos, sin gente alguna, y Eren entró a su oficina en silencio. No había rastro de ninguno de los trabajadores de Levi, todos en casa por la situación caótica del país. Por otro lado, Zackly…

Bueno, también estuvo en el teatro al momento de la explosión, él y su esposa, pero según había sido informado Levi no sufrieron mayores daños porque en ese instante ambos se hallaban en el pasillo, conversando con otro político. Eren no sabía cómo sentirse cuando la desilusión lo embargó al enterarse de la noticia, porque, ¿qué tan malo era desearle la muerte a ese hijo de puta?

—Ordena mis cosas —pidió Levi mirando la oficina—, volveré en cinco minutos, si todo sale bien. Por otro lado… —Eren lo observó—, cierra con llave cuando salga, y no abras a menos que sea yo.

—Entendido, capitán Ackerman —bromeó Eren distraídamente, dejando a Mikel en el suelo para que se entretuviera por ahí.

Levi bufó, saliendo y sólo marchándose cuando escuchó el _click_ de la puerta siendo bloqueada para volver al ascensor, marcando el piso donde estaba la oficina de Zackly. Sabía que la empresa estaría sin funcionamiento por varios días, sin embargo, su renuncia tenía que ser en ese instante.

El último piso estaba con más gente aunque no más activo: se hallaban todos los peces gordos de la empresa hablando con Zackly, que trataba de mantener el orden, y Levi se acercó a Erwin.

—Eh —saludó llamando su atención—, felicitaciones por lo de Ethan, lamento si…

—No te preocupes —le interrumpió Erwin con un movimiento de mano—, las circunstancias han sido especiales, ¿no es así? —su amigo sonrió con tensión—. Lamento si no pude ir a verte, pero debía cuidar de Hanji y…

—Cómo has dicho, son circunstancias especiales —completó Levi calmadamente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, escuchando las furiosas conversaciones de los alfas en el lugar.

—Supongo que vienes a renunciar —comentó Erwin entonces—, ¿no es así?

Levi enarcó una ceja.

—¿No estás tú aquí también? —se burló sonriendo irónicamente.

Erwin soltó una risa entre dientes.

—Zackly estará encantado —fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

Por supuesto, los gritos no tardaron en aumentar cuando Erwin presentó su carta de renuncia y le siguió Levi sin expresión alguna en su rostro, pero ambos decidieron marcharse pronto antes de que la situación pasara a mayores.

Levi entró a su antigua oficina, tocando la puerta, y escuchando movimiento en su interior.

—Soy yo, mocoso de mierda —dijo con voz suave.

Eren abrió con una expresión de alivio.

Sobre la mesa había ya una caja con todas sus cosas personales, así que no tardaron mucho allí, y pronto estaban agarrando un taxi de regreso a su casa.

—Y ahora que no tienes trabajo —dijo Eren curioso—, ¿qué harás?

—Comenzar de nuevo —contestó como si nada.

 _Buscar a Kenny y matarlo_ , pensó Levi, pero eso todavía no se lo diría.

Disfrutaría de esa paz momentánea aunque sólo durara un día.

* * *

Isabel estaba llorando en el baño.

Farlan miró a Kuchel, que jugaba en su silla para caminar, ajena al llanto de su madre, y el alfa presionó sus pulgares en su frente, tratando de aliviar la creciente migraña que podía sentir.

La omega lo había llamado esa mañana para preguntarle si podía ir a verla, que pasara a una farmacia a comprar algo que necesitaba urgentemente, y Farlan no pudo decirle que no, no cuando se escuchan tan destrozada y aterrada. Y no podía salir sola, no ahora que habían prohibido a omegas solitarios en las calles.

Se puso de pie, tocando la puerta del baño.

—Isa… —llamó su atención en voz baja—, ¿puedes abrir, cariño?

Isabel trató de callar su llanto pero falló.

Aun así, el seguro del baño fue corrido y Farlan abrió con lentitud, sin hacer gesto alguno a pesar del mal olor que había en el lugar producto del vómito de la chica y las marcas podridas en su cuello. De alguna triste forma ya se había acostumbrado. Además, no quería hacerla sentir peor.

Sobre el lavamanos estaba la prueba de embarazo que compró horas atrás con un horrible positivo marcado en el centro.

La chica estaba sentada en el suelo, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, derrotada por completo.

Farlan abrió la ventana del baño para después sentarse a su lado.

—Tuve que haber tenido mi celo la semana pasada —dijo Isabel en medio del silencio—, eso fue lo que me hizo llamarte.

Asintió en señal comprensiva, recordando brevemente todas esas situaciones que pasó junto a la omega sólo meses atrás, cuando las cosas entre ellos estaban bien, brillantes, felices, sin obstáculo alguno. Sí, por supuesto, habían peleas (¿qué pareja no las tenía?) pero ellos se amaban. Ellos _realmente_ se amaban. Farlan quería a Isabel como una persona ama a otra, no como un alfa _deseaba_ a un omega, y siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ello.

Sin embargo, ahora…

Ahora, ¿de que servía todo ese amor?

Farlan estaba dispuesto a seguir con Isabel, pero ella tenía heridas demasiado profundas, marcas demasiado grandes que deseaba cargar sola, y Farlan iba a respetar eso porque también alguien tenía que cuidar de Kuchel.

—¿Cómo está Kuchel? —preguntó Isabel entonces.

Farlan la miró, sonriendo con orgullo.

—Bien, esplendorosa como siempre —dijo suavemente—, aprende cosas muy rápido, sacó tu inteligencia.

Isabel se rió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Sigue haciendo berrinches porque no le gusta la papilla?

—Creo que la odia —admitió Farlan—, el otro día le escupió para no comérsela.

La risa de la mujer aumentó y fue como un bálsamo para ambos.

Isabel lo miró, entonces, y sonrió con pena.

—Lo voy a abortar, Farlan —dijo ella.

Farlan asintió, tomándole la mano, y le dio un beso en la palma de ella, diciéndole de esa forma que él la iba a apoyar en todo por mucho que doliera.

* * *

Levi suspiró por el cansancio mientras Eren le daba de comer a Mikel, el bebé berreando con disgusto cuando el menor comenzó a regañarlo debido a que estaba mamando leche con demasiada rapidez, y contempló la escena unos segundos, notando los ojos brillando de felicidad del omega.

Deseó poder congelar esa escena un instante, quedarse con esa imagen para siempre.

—¿Sería muy malo querer huir? —preguntó Levi entonces.

La escena se rompió.

Eren parpadeó, levantando la cabeza, arreglando su camisa, y miró al alfa con leve desconcierto, sin entender bien qué quería decir con ello.

Levi levantó su barbilla.

—Huir del país —aclaró notando como la comprensión llegaba al omega—. Podríamos irnos a María o a Rose.

El menor asintió, acomodando a Mikel que había dejado de comer, y arregló su ropa también.

—¿Cómo lo haríamos? —preguntó Eren—. Ya no podemos salir, Levi.

—El viejo Pixis siempre podría ayudarnos —contestó Levi calmado, aunque sabía que aquello no serviría de nada porque Eren tenía razón: todos los caminos posibles estaban agotados.

—Me gustaría hacerlo —aclaró Eren entonces—, pero no podemos arriesgar a Mikel. Él…

—Por supuesto —concedió Levi suspirando—, podría ocurrir cualquier cosa.

 _Podrían detenernos, quitárnoslo, asesinarlo._

Las palabras estaban implícitas en ese mensaje.

—En mi siguiente celo —dijo Eren de pronto—, deberías marcarme, Levi —el omega lo miró—. Realmente deberías hacerlo.

Levi le devolvió la mirada para luego observar las marcas horribles en su cuello, las cicatrices pálidas, la señal de las veces que Eren fue violentado. Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó brevemente el vídeo que su padre le mostró, los gritos de Eren, su llanto desquiciado, la sangre goteante cayendo por su hermosa piel, sus jadeos de dolor y sufrimiento, y se prometió que le devolvería cada golpe a Kenny. Cada jodido grito, Kenny lo pagaría.

—No por ahora —fue su respuesta lacónica.

Sólo cuando Kenny estuviera muerto Levi podría sentirse lo suficientemente bien como para decidir revivir su marca con Eren.

Eren hizo una mueca, disgustado.

—Levi, te lo ruego, por favor —pidió con voz suave.

—No —su tono fue serio, cortante, una _advertencia_ de que no iba a ceder.

Pudo notar como Eren se crispaba y estuvo a punto de sonreír por el placer.

 _Discute, pelea, batalla, vuélvete salvaje, mocoso de mierda._

—¿No me quieres como omega? —preguntó Eren lleno de disgusto—. ¿Luego de toda la mierda que pasamos? Ahora que estoy usado, que estoy sucio, que soy poco más que una paria, ¿ya no me deseas?

Levi ladeó la cabeza, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, sabiendo que eso lo alteraría más. Lo desquiciaría más. Lo enloquecería por completo.

Eso era lo que deseaba.

—Sabes que no es eso —dijo con voz simple—, pero no me interesa un títere, mocoso de mierda. Nunca he querido un títere, son aburridos.

Pudo notar como su expresión se deformaba por la ira, por la rabia.

Mikel rompió a llorar.

Eren se sobresaltó, sorprendido, el enojo desapareciendo, y Levi hizo una mueca porque su oportunidad se perdió, sobre todo cuando el timbre de la casa resonó por todas partes.

Eren se puso de pie, respirando aceleradamente, murmurando por lo bajo para calmar al bebé y marchándose al cuarto de Mikel buscando hacerlo dormir. Con un suspiro cansado, Levi se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta. Frunció el ceño al ver a los dos policías en umbral.

—¿Qué se les ofrece? —preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Eran dos alfas mastodontes que intimidarían a cualquier omega. En especial a Eren, que en ese instante lucía alterado, agotado, y por encima de todo, molesto e irritado. Sabía que a la mínima provocación Eren reaccionaría.

—Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra en la propiedad el omega Eren Jaeger? —preguntó el policía a la derecha con una sonrisa que trataba de ser amable.

Mierda, ¿qué había pasado?

—Sí, estábamos a punto de irnos a dormir. ¿Para qué lo necesitan? —preguntó hoscamente Levi.

—Su omega ha sido acusado de algo muy grave —dijo el alfa gordo con brutalidad—. Necesitamos hablar con él.

—Además, el gobierno autorizó la inyección de _Vorlage_ en algunos omegas para pruebas —añadió el policía alto, en tanto el gordo levantó la maleta que sostenía—. Felicitaciones, su omega ha sido seleccionado.

Levi se quedó quieto, tenso y con la mandíbula apretada.

No, eso no podía ser cierto. No podía… Eren no…

Recordó al muchacho oculto bajo la cama, llorando de miedo. Escondido en el armario, temblando por el pánico. Recostado sobre sus piernas, tenso mientras sentía toques suaves sobre su cabello. De rodillas ante él, listo para obedecer, para sonreír como un muñequito, para ser manejado como un títere.

Levi detestaba, odiaba los títeres.

—Gracias, pero no —escupió tomando la manija de la puerta.

—Déjenos pasar —el alfa alto eliminó su sonrisa y lo miró fríamente.

—Ya dije que no, pendejo de mier–

—Levi.

Se giró y contempló a Eren de pie tras suyo, mirando un punto fijo en la pared. Se había cambiado por el pijama, y lucía más joven y precioso que nunca en ese instante.

—Anda a la pieza, yo me ocupo de esto —murmuró Levi con la voz dura.

Eren lo observó con ojos inexpresivos y negó levemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Está bien —Eren sonrió, aunque sus ojos seguían perdidos—. Estoy listo. No te preocupes.

—Eren–

—Vamos, Levi —Eren se acercó y le besó la mejilla, sin dejar de sonreír. Algo no iba bien—. ¿No querías que fuera bueno y obediente?

Antes de poder hacer algo, el menor abrió la puerta por completo dándoles la pasada a los dos hombres. Sin decir nada, el omega los llevó al living, diciendo con voz suave que se sentaran en el sofá y preguntó si deseaban algo para beber. Levi los seguía, aturdido, pensando en toda esa situación.

Algo no estaba _bien_.

—Mikel está durmiendo, pero ¿puedes ir a verlo? —le preguntó Eren mientras los policías bebían el agua.

—Me quedaré a tu lado. Si no quieres, solo me dices y los echaré a patadas —se limitó a decir Levi apoyándose en la pared.

Si las cosas no estaban bien, era por _algo_.

Pensó en los policías. Portaban sus respectivas placas con nombres, identificándolos, a visibilidad de todo el mundo.

—Señor Jaeger —dijo el policía alto con suavidad, llamando su atención—, hace una semana fue la explosión en el teatro.

Eren se tensó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Ya di mi declaración con respecto a eso —dijo Eren precavidamente.

Ambos policías asintieron, pero no lucían satisfechos con aquella respuesta.

—Sí, pero necesitamos que vuelva a declarar sobre lo ocurrido —respondió el alfa gordo, y Eren bajó la vista—. Hemos recibido información de que ha estado colaborando en ello.

Levi apretó sus manos en puños, fulminando con la mirada a los dos hombres.

—No entiendo —dijo con suavidad Eren.

—Tenemos archivos, vídeos y grabaciones donde usted ha formado parte del movimiento omega desde los quince años —contestó el policía delgado—, y por la información entregada, era cercano a Nanaba, ¿no es así? —Eren miró por la ventana—. ¿No participó usted también de algunos discursos? Inclusive se le ha visto enfrentándose a policías cuando ocurrían los desmanes al final de cada marcha. Siempre ha mostrado su descontento hacia su posición natural en nuestro país, y además… ¿no era Nicholas Bolton su amigo? ¿O ex novio?

—Basta —gruñó Levi dando unos pasos, la rabia exhalando de su cuerpo, todo su ser gritando que debía proteger a Eren—. Mi omega ha dejado de participar allí hace mucho, lo dijo cuándo fue interrogado en el hospital.

—Eso es lo que él dijo.

—Y aunque lo hubiera sabido —continuó Levi endureciendo sus rasgos—, yo lo saqué de allí hace mucho. Lo obligué a no participar más.

Un sepulcral silencio llenó el cuarto.

—En ese caso —dijo el policía gordo sonriendo descaradamente—, las cosas cambian en su totalidad. Por supuesto que no podemos dudar de su palabra, señor Ackerman, es usted un alfa hecho y derecho que sabe lo que es mejor para su omega. De seguro sigue con él por el bebé que tienen, porque su olor es realmente asqueroso.

Y acto seguido, se rió entre dientes como si hubiera contado un buen chiste.

Eren no dijo nada, todavía sentado, con expresión perdida.

Levi estuvo a punto de destrozarles el rostro a esos dos alfas.

—Entonces no hay nada que acusar —agregó el policía alto—. Prosigamos con la inyección.

El alfa gordo sacó la jeringa mientras el alto miraba por el ventanal hacia el patio y Eren se subía la manga de su pijama.

Levi quiso decir algo, pero no sabía si era lo correcto. No cuando Eren parecía tan tranquilo con lo que estaban a punto de hacerlo.

Había algo mal, horrible, demasiado fuera de lugar.

—¿Cuánto durará esta tanda? —preguntó Levi.

 _¿Qué es?_ , pensó desesperado.

Pensó en lo que iban a hacer una vez se fueran a la cama: Eren había sugerido ver una película, una comedia romántica, algo ligero para pasar un momento de relajo, sin preocupación, de calma y paz.

El policía limpió la zona donde inyectaría la droga.

—Dos semanas.

 _Dos semanas de sumisión y dolor_.

Parpadeó, mirando la hora. Las once de la noche.

Las once. De la noche.

¿Qué mierda hacían policías a las once de la noche inyectando esa porquería?

Abrió la boca cuando vio la jeringa sobre el brazo de Eren.

Pero el chico fue mil veces más rápido.

Eren agarró la lámpara con su mano libre y en un milisegundo la estampó contra la cabeza del policía gordo.

—¡Eren! —balbuceó sorprendido.

Sin embargo, el menor no prestó atención. Y antes de que el policía alto se girara, sus manos yendo a su arma, Eren tomó la jeringa y lo alcanzó en dos zancadas.

—¡Se dio cuenta, ale–!

Sin titubear le enterró la jeringa en el cuello al policía impidiendo que volviera a hablar a su hombro.

Y presionó, viendo como la droga entraba al cuerpo del alfa.

—Ojalá esta mierda surja efecto en ti, hijo de la grandísima puta —gruñó Eren antes de sacar la jeringa, esperando algo–

El policía jadeó, sin embargo, golpeó a Eren en su rostro y estómago, tirándolo al suelo, agarrando su cuello mientras respiraba aceleradamente.

Levi no dudó en moverse, lanzándose sobre el hombre.

No iba a permitir que tocara a Eren, que le hiciera daño.

Los dos alfas cayeron al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido, y Levi lo comenzó a golpear en el rostro, gruñendo posesivamente a pesar del dolor en su espalda, hasta que el rostro del policía no era más que un manojo de carne y sangre, pero a Levi no le importaba. No cuando ese bastardo golpeó a Eren, a _su_ Eren, y trató de hacerle daño.

Sólo cuando Eren lo abrazó por detrás, pidiendo que se alejara, pudo relajarse levemente.

Se giró, viendo el rostro ensangrentado del muchacho, que se arrastró con desespero hasta el alfa alto, totalmente inconsciente.

Eren no se volvió hacia Levi.

Se limitó buscó en las ropas del alfa alto recién caído.

Sacó un pequeño micrófono redondo.

—Mierda.

Entonces, el omega se volvió a Levi.

El de cabello negro seguía mudo, atónito por toda la situación. Se sentía como si estuviera en otro lado, con otra persona.

El fuego en los ojos de Eren pareció revivir.

—Te engañé —escupió Eren.

—Lo sé —fue lo único que dijo.

—¿No me odias?

Lo contempló a los ojos, aturdido.

Eren le habían mentido descaradamente, fingiendo debilidad, terror y dolor para… ¿para qué?

—¿Por qué?

Otro momento de silencio.

El omega parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas para decir.

—Lo siento —contestó meditabundo—. No fue mi intención, Levi, no lo fue… —Eren sonrió con tristeza—. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que protegerte de alguna forma, sacarte del ojo del huracán —eliminó su sonrisa velozmente, escupiendo sangre—. Te quiero. Te quiero a pesar de todo ¿Ves en lo que me convertiste? —ladeó la cabeza—. Mira a lo que hemos llegado, Levi. Engañarnos como siempre, ¿acaso será así por toda vida?

Levi lo miró a los ojos, notando su expresión triste, sus ojos dolidos.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Estaba pasando información desde tu computadora, en el trabajo —la voz de Eren era culpable, temblorosa—. La rebelión necesita esa información, y sabía que no sospecharías del pobre, golpeado, tembloroso y maltratado Eren —soltó una risa mordaz y rota—. Pero el gobierno se dio cuenta. Vienen por mí. Lo siento. Lo siento Levi.

—Lo sé —murmuró Levi, aturdido.

Eren, entonces, gateó hacia él, tomando sus manos.

—Cuida a Mikel —susurró aterrado, sus pupilas dilatadas por el miedo—, y por favor, por favor Levi, trata de perdonarme. Lamento todo el daño que te hice.

—No hay nada que perdonar —Levi lo miró ferozmente—. Vámonos. Ahora. No permitiré que te lleven.

Eren sollozó, abrazándolo, aferrándose a él.

—De seguro tienen todo vigilado. Y si le hacen daño a Mikel… —Eren se separó, besándole las mejillas—. Estaré bien. Solo tienes… tienes que separarte de mí.

—No. Jamás. Eres mi omega —Levi lo miró con impotencia, también comprendiendo la situación. Luego, bajó la voz—. Si huimos…

—No —Eren negó con la cabeza—. Es peligroso ahora, Levi. Tienes que dejarme ir —insistió mirándolo a los ojos—. No te preocupes —su expresión se suavizó por completo—, estaré bien. Y sé que me esperarás.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, solo escuchándose sus respiraciones.

Y, a lo lejos, ambos podían percibir pasos fuertes, conversaciones bajas, cientos de ojos fijos en la casa.

—Eren… —susurró Levi con la voz rota.

—E-estaré bien —balbuceó el castaño tratando de sonreír—. No me matarán. Y te esperaré. Lo prometo.

—No puedo —la voz del alfa temblaba—. Te quiero. No puedo dejarte. No puedo.

Eren lo abrazó y, para calmarlo, le dio un beso suave y tierno. Los ojos del azabache brillaban cuando se separaron.

—Levi —murmuró acariciándole la mejilla—, te esperaré. Una oportunidad más. Deja que me lleven, pon a salvo a Mikel, finge que te mentí todo este tiempo, y cuando estemos juntos, haremos lo que dijimos la otra vez. ¿Qué era, Levi?

—Que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad más —Levi asintió, abrazando con fuerza a su omega.

—Sí —Eren le sonrió y se alejó—. Una oportunidad más, para nosotros —sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Una oportunidad más, al amor —Levi le dio un último beso antes de dejarlo en el suelo con suavidad y, con una expresión destrozada, se alejó—. Te esperaré, Levi, y prometo que si salimos bien de esto, vamos a buscar la manera de arreglarlo.

Levi trató de sonreír antes de poner una expresión fría cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe y Fuerzas Especiales ingresó a la casa.

* * *

 _Disculpas como siempre por la demora, soy lo peor, jejejeje_

 _A esto le deben quedar no más de quince capítulos, veamos si logro terminarlo por fin antes de matarme a los 27 años y despedirme como los grandes (?)_

 _No tengo mucho qué decir sobre esto, sólo puedo dar las gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de todo el fiasco de esto e insistirme por facebook, JAJAJAJA, sino, nunca habría actualización xD_

 _¡Gracias a las personas que comentaron en el cap anterior! Gracias a_ _**AmbrelaKing, Iloveriren, Choko-cho, Zenakou Theories, lauradcala, GuestRo2017 Raibel, Dayechelon, MorketIchihara0, Flancito de Vainilla, Arllin-95, shinigamiyaoi, PaolaCoca92, Kiri Laufeyson, copaaldana-30, Ru, sanchezshamira, MaryLynx, Mac1826, kotoko-noda, Sayuki Yukimura, Hannita Asakura, Darine, Sungmi-chan, melicaro90, Mariana Rodriguez** y **Anath san** :3_

 _ **Scc Ccu** : sobre Monocromía, al final Eren se quedaba con Levi y Farlan, iban a tener una relación poliamorosa (en realidad si planeo continuarlo pero con otras parejas jijiji, gracias también por leer)_

 _¡Nos vemos en dos meses más, loool!_


End file.
